The Legend Of Spyro: Reign Of Darkness
by montecristo709
Summary: Another decade has past and life couldn't seem to be anymore peaceful for Dracovia...or can it? An evil that terrifies the Ancestors themselves will return, and it is up to King Spyro, and his loyal friends and familes to stop it. Will they succeed? Or perish? R&R plz
1. Prologue

_**The Legend of Spyro: Reign of Darkness**_

**Prologue**

A/N: Yes this is my 6th story of Spyro. The title? Well don't ask its reign of Darkness. To be honest I had no idea wat to call it and doomsday sounded whack for me. SO I just took the old title A New Darkness and changed it. Anyways, I hope you like the past 5 stories that I had typed up. Feel free to review them (of course u won't since u ppl r too lazy to even click that review button xD) Enough of my talking, let's get the new story rolling!

**It has been at least a decade since the events of Atreus, the Demon Dragon Slayer. The lands of Dracovia were slowly getting back together and not a single Slayer nor evil being had dared attack Dracovia. The reason why is everyone knew just what happened to Atreus and who he was killed by. Galadrial was not a girl to be messed with. She was now a fully grown purple female dragon in which case she was almost 21. Her birthday was only a few months away. Galadrial was considered to be a Savior due to the fact that she is daughter of DL Mark, and that she actually possess more power and strength then her father.**

**Galadrial's father, DL Mark, or Agorak as a few know him, was still alive of course, despite what happened to him when he fought against Atreus and what had happened to him after the encounter. Despite him having to sacrifice his powers just to be with his family when he was dead, he still had a lot in him. Sure his hair being just a typical black pointy style, it still did not mean to mess with him. Over the years, DL Mark ruled the lands of Dracovia with ease. He actually spent most of his time with his kids and trained his new purple son Leonidas who was already 10. **

**Godith, the Mother of All Dragons was ruling happily with her husband and family. She was the one who actually helped many new families to pull through after numerous events that made most families fail. Every female dragon looks up to her as not only their Queen, or role model, but as a Goddess. Throughout Dracovia, statues of Godith and DL Mark were made in honor of their hard work.**

**Now who can forget the famous purple dragon, Spyro? Spyro was now 42 years old, as well as his wife Cynder. Together they both raised their newborn purple son Uther well. Spyro now being considered an Elderly Adult Dragon, was also a King of Dracovia. Over Spyro's first 20 years of ruling Dracovia, Spyro has helped many new dragons of all kinds in teaching and mastering their own elements. It wasn't easy despite having at least 10,000 kids coming in monthly to learn. Luckily Spyro had a little help. **

**Cynder was Spyro's husband and Queen of Dracovia. She helped Spyro out with all the guardian stuff. She was more known as the Dark Temptress. Not only did she teach about using the dark element, she also taught poison, wind, and fear. She only taught fear to dark dragons who were skilled enough to actually handle the element. However Cynder wasn't the only one helping out the training business. Malefor had agreed to help out, despite him being the Former Dark Master, he helped his great-grandson out with the training.**

**As far as the training goes, the Kingdom itself was doing good thanks to DK Mark and Yulie. DK Mark was the son of Sedro and Elaine. His name says it all, he is of course the Dragon King of Dracovia. He really is the second Dragon King that is ruling Dracovia. Spyro does the training, while Mark takes care of the Kingdom. On his spare time, DK Mark has trained his son Ryuu, who was now a fully grown adult dragon at the age of 22. Over the past decade, DK Mark and his wife and Queen Yulie had managed to bore another child. This time it was a girl and her name was Flare. She was a red dragoness and she spend most of her time with her brother or with Leonidas.**

**Yulie couldn't have been better. Despite her being the mother of two kids already, she was still in great shape. Both her and her husband DK Mark looked great for their age. Sure they may be 46, but they had gotten the gift of immortality 20 years ago. So they simply still looked like a bunch of 20 year olds, and that goes for the others as well.**

**Lethak, who is son of Malefor, Half-brother of Spyro was doing well with his wife Valsa. They mostly didn't have much to do except educate kids. Yep, despite them being the other half of the Lords and Lordesses, Lethak and his wife Valsa, had spend most of their time into teaching. Not much was said about them. Just the fact that if any trouble occurred, they would be there for the fight. Dante, Nero, and Vergil couldn't be any happier. The three of them would always be at Dante's place, _'Devil May Cry'_ and they would get plenty of calls of demons roaming around the lands of Dracovia. Of course the pay was tremendous since Dracovia was in its Golden Age. **

**But enough about how our heroes are, live is just simply great for them.....well.....not really, which was the problem. But that was not a problem however for Galadrial nor Demitri. Demitri is Galadrial's boyfriend and close friend. They had been together ever since they first met. Biologically, Demitri is 28 due to the fact that after his encounter with darkness, he wanted to start his life all over again and he was turned into a toddler. He grew up with DL Mark's daughter and the two had been close together ever since day 1. Not to mention that Demitri is also another child of Malefor, in which case he is DK Mark's Half-brother, as well as Revan, who too was son of Sedro and Elaine. **

**It was just another typical day for the Royal Families in the lands of Dracovia. For 20 years, Dracovia seemed to be just like it was and has always been. Full of dragons and humans roaming about their daily lives. DL Mark would stand on his balcony with his son and the two would watch as the day goes by before them. **

"**Well Dad, when will you teach me on how to use your sword?" asked young Lord Leonidas. DL Mark looked down at his son with his Gold Dragon eyes. **

**"Now now son, you know that my sword is very hard to handle for a child about your age." spoke DL Mark. **

**"I know, but I think that I can handle it." smiled Leonidas. **

**"Ohh, so you think that you got what it takes to carry this bad boy?" asked DL Mark as he removed his sword from his back sheath and held it in front of his son.**

"**Hey, it's better off to try then to not try, right?" asked Leonidas with a smile. **

**"Well, you got me there. Very well then, if you can hold at least half of my sword then I promise you this that I will let you have whatever you want." smiled DL Mark. **

**"REALLY?!" asked Leonidas with a smile. **

**"Of course!" replied DL Mark with a smile as he pressed a button on the hilt of his sword. The Ominous shined down the middle and it split into two. DL Mark took one part and held the other to his son. **

**"See if you can raise it to my level." spoke DL Mark as he raised his part high over his head. **

**Leonidas grabbed hold of the sword and DL Mark let go. Right away, Leonidas felt the weight of the sword bring him down. Just before it would slam his fingers to the floor, Leonidas let go of the sword and it made a thunderous crash onto the marble tile floor. **

**"Uh-oh." whispered Leonidas. **

**"Don't worry about that son. I'll cover you on this one." Just then they both heard Godith yell from bellow. **

**"Okay...who broke the floor...again?!!" yelled Godith. **

**"Sorry about that hon!! I'm being a little bit careless, but don't worry, I'll get it fixed in no time!" yelled back DL Mark. **

**"You better! Cause I am NOT paying $10,000 just for a freaking tile to be fixed!" yelled Godith.**

**DL Mark sighed and relaxed. **

**"Phew, good thing she did not come up. Well son, you still need a lot of practice." spoke DL Mark as he bend over to pick up the sword. **

**"No dad, leave it there. I want to see if I can pick it up just the way it is." said Leonidas. **

**"Okay then son, suit yourself." spoke DL Mark as he gently placed the sword back onto the floor. Leonidas shook his hands and got them ready. He grabbed hold of the hilt and he struggled and strained to pick the sword up. His veins stressed and exposed as he tried desperately to pick up the sword. **

**DL Mark couldn't help but smile as his son kept on trying and trying before a voice spoke. **

**"If you keep straining yourself, you are gonna get sore muscles bro." spoke Galadrial as she leaned over at the door. **

**"Oh, Galadrial! Glad to see you here. How's everything going?" asked DL Mark feeling happy to see his strong daughter. "**

**Galadrial!" shouted Leonidas as he rushed to his sister and hugged him. The two laughed at one another and hugged in a sibling manner. **

**"Hey there little guy, how's picking Dad's sword up going?" asked Galadrial with a smile. **

**"Kind-a-sucks for now, but I'll lift it up one day." smiled Leonidas. **

"**Really? Well then let your big sister show you how it gets done." spoke Galadrial as she walked over and grabbed the hilt. **

**"This is a piece of cake." smiled Galadrial as she lifted the sword up without any struggle. She swung it around as if it was just a regular knife. **

**"No fair!" shouted Leonidas. **

**"How can it not be far bro? I am ten years older then you. Look on the bright side, you have dad for ten years straight. I didn't when I was your age. When I was only a month old, Dad trained me in....uhhhh...what was it called again?" asked Galadrial. **

"**Hyperbolic Time Chamber." answered her father as he fixed up the tiles. **

**"Yeah. In that dimension, one normal day was simply a year! I trained with dad for a year straight before he died, and then when he came back ten years later, I had to finish it up within a few days. My life was not easy. Your however is little one." spoke Galadrial as she took the other half of her father's sword and merged them together. **

"**I see, so how long do you think it will take for me to become just as strong as you big sis?" asked Leonidas. **

**"Well...given the amount of time that you had spent with Dad, I would say by your next birthday." spoke Galadrial. "Next birthday?!! I expected earlier then that!" shouted Leonidas. **

**"Hey son you be careful of how you speak! If you want to be a powerful young warrior like Galadrial, then you have to be patient. Don't be so eager to get strong. In case you have not realized it yet, but most of the enemies that the Family has encountered all failed before us, because of their actions. They were too greedy for power and that led to their downfall. So watch it." spoke DL Mark with a serious tone.**

**Leonidas knew that his dad was right. A perfect example was Malefor, Demitri, and Lethak. The three of them all had tons of power before, but in the end they lost it all. **

**"Sorry, I didn't mean to be that anxious father." spoke Leonidas as he hung his head low. **

**"Hey...cheer up son. A year ain't bad. 10 years passed by no problemo." smiled DL Mark. **

**"I guess so. Say, Galadrial, where is your 'husband' Demitri?" joked Leonidas.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you that Demitri is not my husband just yet." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Still, where is he hon?" asked DL Mark. **

**"I....uh....really can't tell." blushed Galadrial. **

**"Ooooo, I bet that he is somewhere out in the lands, preparing a lovely night with you." giggled Leonidas. **

**"NO! Nothing like that!" shouted Galadrial, blushing even more. She looked at her father who had that, 'I-need-to-know' look. **

**"Well?" asked DL Mark. **

"**Ohh alright. Demitri is back in our room, doing 'his business.'" blushed Galadrial. **

**"I don't get it." spoke Leonidas. **

**"Ohh I do, very well. What is the meaning of all this?" asked her father. **

**"Well...ever since I hit 18 years old, I have been talking with mom, about....having a kid of my own." spoke Galadrial. She knew that this would make her father start arguing. **

**"WHAT?!" yelled DL Mark. **

**"YAY!! I'm gonna be an Uncle!!" shouted Leonidas happily as he flew around the room. **

**"No you won't be just yet!" replied Galadrial. **

"**Galadrial...why have you not told me this?" asked DL Mark. **

**"I wanted to surprise you, but you just need to know everything dad." spoke Galadrial in disbelief. **

**"Did you even get pregnant for the past 4 years? As a matter of fact, how the heck are you even trying to get pregnant?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Because dad, when I had that tragic experience back then, me and Demitri had agreed to not do it physically." spoke Galadrial. **

**"This doesn't make any sense to me at all." replied Leonidas. **

"**Of course not, why don't you hang out with Uther for a while?" smiled DL Mark. **

**"Alright then, see ya later guys." smiled Leonidas as he ran off to spend time with his cousin. **

**"Okay then, explain to me about all of this. Don't feel embarrassed to use some mature words hon." smiled DL Mark. **

**"It's alright, I think you know it anyways. The way me and Demitri decide to have a kid of our own is if you...know." said Galadrial. "**

**Demitri does his business in a cup and you get a needle full of it up your ass." filled in DL Mark. "Yeah, so far I have not been able to get pregnant." spoke Galadrial.**

"**About how many times have you tried this method?" asked DL Mark. **

**"About 12 times. Once every 4 months." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Galadrial....do you even remember about Dragon Biology?" asked her father. **

**"Yes, why you ask?" replied Galadrial. **

**"Well in case you have forgotten, doing the needle method is not likely to happen." spoke DL Mark. **

**"But how?! A few of my friends have done it and it works for them!" shouted Galadrial. **

**"No need to raise your voice hon. The answer is because they are doing it _everyday_. Not every four months. Not to mention that recent studies show that getting pregnant that way is harder to do. Since the (*fill in the blanks*) just can't seem to go through the scales and tissues properly." finished DL Mark. **

"**You want me, to feel pain all over again just so I can have a baby?" asked Galadrial. **

**"Hon, just having the baby _itself_ is painful. Girl you got to relearn reproduction, and get advice from your mother." said DL Mark. **

**"Well thanks for the tip daddy-o. But I don't know about Demitri." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Well first thing, is to tell him to stop jacking otherwise he gonna have an addiction." joked DL Mark as he kissed his daughter and flew off to do his daily scan of Dracovia. **

**'_Maybe dad is right about that.'_ thought Galadrial as she left her parents rooms and went off to do her daily life. **

**As DL Mark flew over the lands, he always went to the Black Mountains since most evil originates there. There was a certain presence that he felt everyday that he could not figure it out. Some days it felt like Atreus had returned. Other days it felt as if Lucifer was back. Thankfully he wasn't back and neither was Atreus. **

**'_Hmm, I'll send a scouting party out here in a few hours just to be sure.'_ thought DL Mark as he headed back to his home.**

A/N: I know, the first thing you guys are gonna say is, that this thing does NOT feel like a prologue. Yeah I no, but do I seem to care? No of course not. I'm trying to make this story better and longer then any Spyro story ever written. (Yes, that means that I will try and go for 260K and over if I want to.) Anyways, time for the good old DBZ narrator talk. What is this strange energy that DL Mark feels whenever he passes over the Black Mountains. Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	2. First Encounter

**Chapter 1-(First Encounter)**

**As DL Mark flew back to Warfang, he made a quick stop by to Azeruth. The city was once the center of Dragon Slayers, but under its new ruler and it being part of Dracovia, the city had changed a lot within the past few years. As DL Mark landed in front of the city's temple, people mumbled to one another saying that the Dragon Lord had arrived. For Azeruth, seeing a dragon was rare, but seeing A Dragon Lord or King was something to gossip about for a week. **

**As DL Mark walked his way to the center of Azeruth, he noticed many men were training with swords. Of course there were large dojo dummies of dragons and they would attack it like crazy, but DL Mark was alright with it, since the Order of the Slayers had changed. Slayers now would only hunt evil dragons not the innocent. They all stopped and watched in awe as DL Mark walked past them and went straight to their Master's headquarters. **

**DL Mark knocked on the large gold-red doors and it opened. **

**"Ahhh Lord Mark, it has been a while since I last spoke with you." spoke Dreyanor. **

**"Yes Dreyanor, the same with me, how you been?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Ohh I'm doing fine. I'm hearing rumors that because of what I had done to the Order people are actually starting to like me and the Slayers." smiled Dreyanor. **

**"Of course my friend. If I like you, they like you as well." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Thanks for the comment, so what brings you here to Azeruth?" asked Dreyanor with a smile.**

"**Well as you know, Azeruth lies next to the Black Mountains. For the past few years I have been sensing something going on within the mountains, yet I just can't seem to find it." spoke DL Mark. **

**"And you want me to go and investigate it?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"Yeah...figuring that perhaps there is some evil dragons, you could get some good experience." spoke DL Mark.**

**"Very well then. I shall send a party out in less then an hour." smiled the new Leader of Slayers. **

**"Thanks Drey, it's good to actually have you on our side." smiled DL Mark. **

**"****Thanks again. How's Galadrial?" asked Dreyanor. **

"**That girl is trying to get pregnant. I'm not really surprised due to the fact, that it is only a matter of time before she does get married to Demitri, and I become a grand-father for their kids." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Hey it ain't that bad right?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"For now it ain't. I'm just worried that if we have to encounter some evil shit and my daughter is pregnant at the time, then we are going to have a problem." said DL Mark. **

**"I see what you mean. Let's just hope that whatever this problem is that you feel, it won't get out of hand." said Dreyanor. **

**"Yeah, thanks again Drey. I'll see you later." said DL Mark as he flew off back to Warfang.**

**As DL Mark flew back to Warfang he had noticed that smoke was coming out from the other side of Draco Mountains. **

**'_Now what's burning?_' pondered DL Mark as he adjusted his course and flew at super-sonic speeds towards the smoke. When DL Mark flew over the mountains, he gasped in shock as he saw the city of Galit in flames. **

**"Shit not Good!" said DL Mark as he flew down through the thick black clouds. **

**When DL Mark landed, he covered his eyes and he saw many dragons crawling and screaming for help. A couple had been crying due to the fact that a few of their loved ones were trapped inside burning buildings. A felt two more dragons drop in from behind and he looked back to see that Galadrial and Leonidas had arrived. **

**"Dad, we got to help these people!" yelled Galadrial through the smoke. "I know that! See if you can put some fire out while me and Leonidas go into buildings and help save as many as we can!" shouted DL Mark. **

**Galadrial nodded as she took the air and began to use a mixture of ice and water to put out the flames. Meanwhile Leonidas and DL Mark rushed through buildings, pulling out and saving as many people as the can. The good thing was that not that many people were hurt. Bad news was that the city was filled with Earth and Electric dragons. Hardly any ice dragons were around to help put out the flames. With sheer luck, Barroth, the Ice Magician, and loyal friend of DL Mark had arrived in time. **

**"Thank God you are here man! We need to get these flames out!" ordered DL Mark. **

**"Don't worry, this city will be frozen up in no time. Just make sure that no one is left inside of their homes when I freeze over them." said Barroth as he used his powerful ice breath to put out large fires.**

**DK Mark, Spyro, and Lethak had soon arrived to the aid and in a matter of minutes, the blazes were under control. For the next hour, the Kings and Lords were busy using their ice and water attacks to stop the fires. After all of it was done, the city of Galit was saved. But the bad thing was that over two-thirds of the city was burned to the ground and many dragons had suffered third degree burns. They all met up in a single group to discuss about how the fire had started. **

"**Did anyone notice this fire any earlier?" asked DL Mark. **

**"No man. I saw it like 3 minuets ago and then me Spyro and Lethak came on in." said DK Mark. **

**"Maybe some of the locals know of what has happened." said Leonidas. "Of course. The young lad is right. Someone must've seen something." said Spyro. **

**"Yeah, tell me just how are we going to find that out when nearly 67% of this city is destroyed and almost 80% of the population is suffering from injuries." spoke Lethak. **

**"Well, we can at least ask a few people who are not injured or may have seen something." spoke Galadrial. **

**"She's right you know. Maybe someone got a little careless?" suggested Barroth. **

**"There is no way that someone who got careless enough has been able to set at least two-thirds of the city on fire. Heck this city is made entirely out of marble, granite, and stone." said. Leonidas.**

**As the group continued on to debate about how the city was lit, they had all agreed to scatter around and see if anyone has been able to see something. For the past 15 minutes that went by, not one person was able to find out what has happened. It wasn't until young Leonidas was confronted by a very young female Earth dragon. **

**"Lord Leonidas!" shouted the Earth Dragon. **

**"Yes young lady?" replied Leonidas respectfully. **

**"I have someone that knows about how the fire started." spoke the dragon. **

**"Your name please?" asked Leonidas. **

**"My name is Emily, come I'll show you to her." spoke Emily as she led Leonidas to the witness.**

**In a few moments, Emily has led Leonidas to a house that was half-melted. She took him inside the remains and she sat down next to a small yellowish-green dragon who clutched onto what seems to be a doll. **

**"Come here little sis. He won't hurt you." spoke Emily quietly as she picked up the infant scared dragon. Leonidas got a clear look at the young dragon. A small dragoness, probably 5 years old, and she was terrified to death. **

**"This is my sister Lucy, she told me that she knows of how the fire got started." spoke Emily softly as she sat her down to Leonidas. **

**Right from the start when Leonidas looked straight at Lucy's orange eyes, he knew that something tragic has happened. **

**"Hey there little one...can you tell me what happened?" asked Leonidas as nicely as possible. Lucy didn't respond and she crawled closer to her sister and held onto her tightly. **

**"Lucy...just tell him what you saw." coaxed Emily. **

**"Where are your parents?" asked Leonidas, noticing that the girl's parents were no where in sight. **

**"Mommy and Daddy....were taken away." spoke Lucy softly. **

**"Taken away....by whom?" asked Leonidas. **

**"By a very pretty, but bad fire dragoness." spoke Lucy softly. **

**"Is that all?" asked Leonidas. Lucy only cried and hugged her sister tightly. **

**"Can you help us? Please Leonidas, most of the children around here have parents that are missing." spoke Emily. **

**"I'll see what I can do. My father and older sister know better then me. Since you guys are sort of homeless, you don't mind if you live with my family for a while till we sort this mess out?" asked Leonidas. **

**"I guess so." spoke Emily softly.**

"**Very well then. Let me report to my father and we shall be going soon." smiled Leonidas. Emily nodded her head as she held her sister. Leonidas left the two be and soon found the rest of the group all together. **

**"Ahh there you are son. Come on let's get going on home." said DL Mark. **

**"Dad wait, have you noticed that there are a lot of kids here who don't have their parents?" asked Leonidas. **

**"He's right dad. When I went to check on a house, I found at least 5 different kids, all saying that their parents were taken away by a very pretty, yet bad red dragon." said Galadrial. **

"**Now that.....is kind of messed up for me to understand." said DL Mark as he scratched his head. **

**"The kids without parents, or how the parents are taken?" asked Spyro. **

**"How the parents were taken." replied DL Mark. **

**"I agree, even I saw a few of the kids without parents. Heck, I'm taking them home with me." said DK Mark as he left to gather up parentless kids. **

**"Yeah me too, I'm getting as many as I can." replied Spyro. Suddenly everyone decided to take kids and raise them up in the palace till they could find their parents, their real parents of course. **

**Only DL Mark, Leonidas, and Galadrial were left.**

**"Well then, since it is just us, aren't you guys going to go off and find some kids to tag along with us?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Yeah I found two who have told me the same thing as everyone else." said Leonidas. **

**"Well go on right ahead son. Take them, let them live us in our home, but they are living in your room son." said DL Mark. **

**"Okay then, I'll meet you two back up at Warfang." spoke Leonidas with a smile as he ran along in the crowds back to the house where he met Emily and Lucy. **

"**Hey Galadrial..." asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes father?" replied Galadrial. **

**"The house behind me, I sense a baby ice dragon who seems to be crying for his parents. I want you to go and take care of the kid. I'll go look for his parents, and round up a few kids as well." spoke DL Mark as he left to get some kids as well. Galadrial did what her father said, despite the fact that it sounded kind of weird to raise an infant dragon that is inside a building that is nearly destroyed. **

**Galadrial entered the burned down home as she went under some fallen stones and wood. She did not hear any cry of an infant. **

**'_Dad told me that a baby is here. I better use my senses rather then my sight._' thought Galadrial. She closed her eyes, and focused on any life force within the home. There was a faint sense of life within the home and Galadrial followed it and she indeed found a baby blue ice dragon, crying weakly for its mother and father. **

**"Ohhh you poor thing. All alone and scared." spoke Galadrial softly as she lifted the baby ice dragon from the ashes. It coughed ashes out from its mouth and Galadrial knew well enough that this baby dragon would've been dead in a few hours if her father has not sensed it. **

**"Now...what is your name little one?" wondered Galadrial as she held the baby close to her body. She cleared the ask and found no sign of the baby's name. **

**'_Perhaps Demitri and I would raise this little one as our own._' thought Galadrial as she carried the baby out from the mess. By the time she got out, the building then suddenly fell down behind her and Galadrial was stunned and shocked as to what had just happened. **

**'_My God. If father had not found this baby any earlier, this child would've surely been dead.'_ thought as she held the baby close to her body. **

**"You are very lucky that my father sensed you little one." smiled Galadrial as she kissed the baby. She me up with her father who had at least 4 kids with him. **

**"That is all that you found?" asked Galadrial in surprise. **

**"Yeah, I'm surprised too. The others had already left, and they too had 3 with them. Odd. Galit, is a city full of young dragons, yet no one body or has been found nor dead from the injuries." wondered DL Mark. **

**"I know, but let's get back home instead. This little one needs some help from me and Demitri." smiled Galadrial as she looked down at the sick infant. **

**"You are going to raise him as our own son?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Son? Well since his parents are missing and are hopefully still alive, I was thinking that this is a good practice for me and Demitri for raising a kid." smiled Galadrial.**

"**Very well then. I hear-by pronounce you two as the legal adoptive parents of this child. He is your responsibility and you understand that correct?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes dad I know. Demitri will be pleased about this." smiled Galadrial as she snuggled the baby ice dragon deep into her lovable arms. The two had flown off back to Warfang, with hardly any kids, and just a scratch of to what had just happened to the city.**

**Meanwhile, in Azeruth, Dreyanor had noticed a large group of dragons flying past the city overhead. **

**"Orders sir?" asked a commander. **

**"Don't bother going anywhere guys. I am going off to see this for myself." spoke Dreyanor as he readied his sword and armor. He turned into his half-dragon form and flew off straight to the entrance of the Black Mountains.**

A/N: It seems to be a mystery as to what has happened to the city of Galit. What is it that has made Dreyanor go into the Black Mountains, _alone? _What will happen next to our lady-hero Galadrial as she takes role of a mother for the first time? Find out next time on R.O.D!


	3. A New Darkness Revealed

**Chapter 2-(A New Darkness Revealed)**

**As Dreyanor entered the mouth of the cave to the Black Mountains, he looked back and around him to make sure that no one had followed him or seen him. **

**'_This place always gives me the creeps._' thought Dreyanor as he set foot into the Black Mountains. The first thing that was weird about the place was that the cave was actually bright. **

**'_Looks like we have company.'_ though Dreyanor as he went deeper and deeper into the Mountain's cave system. **

**For a while, nothing interesting was seen except that the entire place was turned into a mine. As Dreyanor continued to walk on through, he smelled a large scent of dragons, both good and evil. He crept on through the cold yet bright cave, wondering what has made this dead place become so alive. Soon Dreyanor stumbled upon what seems to be small huts. **

**'_Okay....I definitely got to tell DL Mark about this._' thought Dreyanor. Part of his body wanted to go back home and tell his friend, another part of his body told him to go on through and find out more. As Leader of Slayers, Dreyanor went with his courages side and advanced forward.**

**As Dreyanor went deeper and deeper into the cave, he started to hear some clanking and talking. **

**'_The City of the Dead is long gone, no way it is still here._' thought Dreyanor once more. On his way he silently peaked inside each of the small huts. Inside the huts, there were only 4 beds, a table with a candle on it, and blood stains. Dreyanor readied his sword, knowing that this is the works of evil doers. Dreyanor continued to go on, not backing down of his pride or courage. He soon reached to a cliff side and he crawled on his belly for he saw a large amount of light ahead of him. Not to mention that there was also sounds of pick-axes, machinery, people being whipped and people yelling in pain. **

**Dreyanor prayed to God that whatever he saw next, he prayed that it would not haunt him for the rest of his life. Dreyanor slowly peaked and gasped in shock and horror. In front of him was a large mine-field of workers and just ahead of this place was a large castle that was draped in black stone. It had similar designs of Cynder's old home when she was evil, except it was wide and tall. **

**"What is this place?!" said Dreyanor in shock.**

**Dreyanor continued to watch as he saw tons and tons of dragons being shackled to one another, all working, excavating what seems to be dark crystals. He noticed that most of these dragons were dragons that had been taken from the cities that were attacked. He knew almost every kind of dragon and from where. An alarm blared and soon the top of the ceiling opened up and a large number of green and yellow dragons dropped down from the skies. Dreyanor noticed at least 4 female dragons were the ones who brought them in, and the rest of the captives had to be the ones that were captured in the city Galit. Dreyanor remembered his training that his father taught him to do before he was killed, and focused in on what they three dragonesses were saying.**

"**Ahhh, another city attacked and brought into the Black Mountains to do some more work for us." spoke one of them who was a light blue ice dragoness.**

**"Of course Trinity. Mistress would be pleased of our work." spoke a yellow one. **

**"She better be, Susan. Cause I did not bust my ass off for some weakling beings from Galit. I'm telling you it would be a lot easier to get more work done if we got people straight from Warfang." spoke a green one. **

**"Yeah like that sounds _really_ good, Juno. Do you really even think for one freaking second of what you are saying girl?!" yelled the red one. **

**"Amber, you better keep that hot mouth of yours shut tight, otherwise I'ma staple your lips shut!" threatened Juno.**

"**ENOUGH!" yelled a thunderous voice from behind. The 4 ladies froze in fear and stood straight like soldiers. They all looked at where the voice came from and Dreyanor gasped in shock. **

**'_No...it can't be her!! Is that really Godith?'_ thought Dreyanor. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and got a better view. Out from the shadows a black female dragon, so beautiful that it made almost every male dragon fall for her. **

**"Sorry Kiara, we didn't mean to argue." spoke Trinity. **

**"Of course not my fellow girls." spoke Kiara as she walked ahead of the 4 and looked over the mine-field. **

"**Look at them, they are already working hard for me. I don't need anymore weaklings from the outside." spoke Kiara. **

**"But...my Lady, you told us that you want more people to excavate dark crystals." said Juno. **

**"I know what I said!" yelled Kiara as she looked hard at Juno. She got up face to face with her and spoke coldly to her. **

**"You know what happens to people who _disobey_ me!" growled Kiara. **

**"I'm sorry your Highness, I did not mean to offend you." spoke Juno instantly. **

"**Exactly as I thought. You speak only when I tell you to speak. Is that understood ladies?!" yelled Kiara. **

**"Yes!" replied the four of them. **

**"Good, since you are all quiet and are now listening to me, here is what I have to say. I have some very good news, and some bad news. First the good news is that we have found some recruits who want to join us and destroy these 'so called rulers of Dracovia.'" spoke Kiara. **

**"Who are they my lady?" asked Trinity. **

**"You'll find out soon enough my friend. Another good thing is that we have enough Dark Crystals to open the world to Dark Dracovia." spoke Kiara. **

"**Permission to speak my Lady?" asked Susan. **

**"Fine what is it that you want to ask?" spoke Kiara. **

**"Umm, just what is exactly in Dark Dracovia?" asked Susan. **

**"Good question hon. Ladies, Dark Dracovia is a world where all the evil being of the good is held place. Locked away by DL Mark, Sedro, and Malefor. We have enough dark crystals to re-open this world." smiled evilly Kiara. **

**"Do we see any hot guys?" asked Amber. Kiara sighed and shook her head. **

**"Girl, what is it with you and guys? Seriously, we got a goddamn field of dragons that you can choose and fuck with." said Kiara. **

"**I know, but these guys look like shit! I want some real men from the other world to come get me." spoke Amber. **

**"Whatever, we'll see what we can get once we open the doors." replied Kiara. **

**"So...what's the bad news?" asked Trinity. **

**"The bad news is that we do not have enough dragon-power to open the door physically." spoke Kiara. **

**"Well, that is why we brought more dragons!" smiled Juno.**

**"I appreciate that, but that is still not enough." said Kiara. **

**"So...do we....go find someone from Warfang?" asked Susan. Kiara did not respond for a while. She sniffed the air and caught scent of Dreyanor. **

**"My Lady?" asked Susan. **

**"I'm sorry...got a little distracted. You said something about Warfang?" asked Kiara.**

**Susan nodded her head. **

**"Yes I did. Do we go to Warfang and get someone strong from there?" asked Susan. **

**"At first, I think that it is a really good idea, but.....we have a special guest in our home." smile Kiara evilly as her eyes set gaze upon where Dreyanor was. For a few seconds, Dreyanor thought that he would be spotted so he decided to leave. The moment he removed the binoculars from his vision, he jumped back in shock as Kiara appeared right before him.**

"**Why hello there sexy man." smiled Kiara. **

**"Whoa, girl you gave me a fright. Not bad for a bad chick." replied Dreyanor. **

**'_Wait, what the hell did I just say?'_ thought Dreyanor. **

**"Bad chick? Is that what you think of me? Hmm? A very beautiful black female dragon and yet you call me bad?" cooed Kiara as she slowly walked towards Dreyanor. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself onto him. **

**'_Why can't I move?_' thought Dreyanor. **

**"My God....your father sure will be mad if he sees us together." spoke Dreyanor without even thinking. **

**'_What the fuck is wrong with me?!!'_ thought Dreyanor. Dreyanor felt fear in him yet for some reason, he acted and felt as if he was in love with her. **

"**Ohhh, don't worry about my dad. He's been dead for a long time. Now that I look at you more....up close and personal..." spoke Kiara as she flicked her tongue at Dreyanor and circled around Dreyanor's paralyzed body. Her hands smoothly gliding around Dreyanor's waist. **

**'_This....is....bad._' thought Dreyanor. **

**"...you remind me of Atreus. Are you not his only child?" asked Kiara as she gently began to grasp Dreyanor's body. **

**"Ohh...such a strong man. I'm surprised to see you here....Dreyanor." smiled Kiara as she kissed him right on the lips. **

**Dreyanor fell down to the ground, passed out. **

**"Excellent, another successful Knockout Kiss." giggled Kiara as she carried Dreyanor's body and brought it back to the girls. She dropped his body before them. **

**"Wow....is that really Dreyanor?" asked Trinity. **

**"Yep, that is the son of Atreus, the demon dragon slayer. He is all that we need to open Dark Dracovia. Hehehehhe.....AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" laughed evilly Kiara.**

A/N: Looks like Dreyanor has found what causes some worries for DL Mark. But what will happen to Dreyanor now that he is in the hands of the evil Kiara? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	4. An Invitation

**Chapter 3-(An Invitation)**

A/N: Okay, before the chap starts, I have something to say. I received a review saying this. _"so according to this summary, god is evil, dude to far man, to far._" U no who you are! I think that u MISREAD THE FREAKIN SUMMARY!! IT SAYS AN EVIL THAT _**TERRIFIES**_ GOD, not god is evil! Read carefully next time! I feel offended because of that. So next time, _read it twice and try to make sense of it and not send me some review saying that I went too far!! _I know my limits man. If I was to say that on fanfic, they can just remove the story and ban my account. Is everyone clear about this? GOOD!! So as a precaution, I capitalized terrified in the summary so ppl don't send me that kind of review again! Next time I get this kind of review, sorry I am going to block u. Yeah I take sht seriously. Now on with the story.

**Despite of what has happened to Dreyanor inside the Black Mountains, back in Warfang, DL Mark and Galadrial had returned back home. **

**"Take the little one to your older sister Grace. Make sure the child is healthy and that he won't develop any sickness." spoke DL Mark as he went to his room to tell his wife about what had happened.**

**Galadrial still cradling the young baby blue-ice male dragon in her arms. **

**"Ready for your first check-up little one?" asked Galadrial as she cooed at the baby. She took the baby to her sister's place. **

**"Hey Galadrial, what have you brought me to examine today?" asked Grace. **

**"Dad made me this boy's adoptive mother. Of course I need to take care of this young lad." smiled Galadrial. **

**"Well if you want me to do a check up on him then I have no problem at all." smiled Grace as she led her sister inside. **

**For the next few minutes, Grace checked the child's breathing, measured his weight, size, everything. **

**"Well, despite a few ashes in his lungs...he won't be developing any problems in the near future. The only thing he needs are vitamins, antibiotics, love and care. He's all yours sis." smiled Grace as she handed back the child to Galadrial. The small boy cried softly in Galadrial's arms and Galadrial quietly sung him a lullaby. In a few moments the baby was asleep. **

**"How cute sis. Did you think of a name for him yet?" asked Grace. **

**"No not yet. Me and Demitri will be thinking of a name for this little one. Isn't that right my precious one." smiled Galadrial as she kissed the baby. **

"**Well don't keep your boyfriend waiting, get to it." spoke Grace. Galadrial agreed and she left her sister's place and headed straight for her home. She opened her door and noticed Demitri was asleep on their bed. **

**'_Of course, I was gone the whole day and it was a long night for Demitri yesterday.'_ thought Galadrial. She silently closed the door shut and slithered her way through to her bed. She gently sat down next to Demitri and shook him lightly. **

**"Demitri..."whispered Galadrial. Demitri mumbled a bit and Galadrial shook him a little more. **

**"Demitri honey....wake up. I got someone here." spoke Galadrial softly with a smile.**

**Demitri mumbled and moved a bit before he opened up his purple eyes. **

**"Hey there my angel. Where were you?" asked Demitri. **

**"****Ohhh sorry for leaving you babe. City Emergency. Crazy fire started up. Guess who I found!" smiled Galadrial as she gently brought Demitri the baby. **

**"A baby? You found this child? Where?" asked Demitri. **

**"I found this baby in Galit. Poor boy was crying for his mother and the building was about to collapse. I couldn't leave the infant there, so Dad told me to take him and that we are now considered his adoptive parents." said Galadrial. **

"**Us parents? But Galadrial....you know that I want to be a father of our _own_ child. Not one that you found. But I can't argue with you about that since I do feel sorry for this boy. What shall we name this little one of course?" asked Demitri. **

**"I have no idea. I think that he should be named, Pythios." suggested Galadrial.**

**"Hey..I love the name already. So Pythios shall be his name. What do you think little guy? Does Pythios sound good enough for you?" asked Demitri as he gently stroked the baby. Pythios cried and the two couldn't help but laugh. **

**"I think he likes it hon." smiled Galadrial. **

**"Just as I like you my love." smiled Demitri. **

**"Ohh, you are just too kind Demitri." smiled Galadrial giving him a kiss. **

**A few hours had passed by and Galadrial went to her mother with Pythios still in her arms. Galadrial went to her mother so that she can get some advice about how to be a good mother. **

**"So this is the youngling that you and Demitri have agreed to raise as one of your own?" asked Godith. **

**"Yeah mom...isn't Pythios a beauty?" smiled Galadrial. **

**"And that is what you decided to name your adopted son? That is a very nice name. Who named him?" asked Godith. **

**"I did of course. Demitri wanted me to pick a name due to the fact that I always wanted to name the first child that I get." smiled Galadrial.**

**The two had spend time inside the large room where kids ran around with one another. Leonidas was with Emily, the green dragon that he met at Galit. Her sister Lucy was happily playing around with the other kids. Soon DL Mark came in with a smile, seeing how both his wife and daughter were sharing a mother and daughter moment. **

**"So I see that you two ladies are busy about something." spoke DL Mark as he leaned against the door. **

**"Damn it Dad, don't scare me like that. I nearly blasted you." smiled Galadrial. **

**"Yeah...you always say that when I come in. So how's it going with young Pythios?" asked DL Mark.**

"**How did you know his name?" asked Godith. **

**"Well when I studied mythology, despite who Pythios really was, he has his colors." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Well, this Pythios is not as evil as the original one." replied Godith. Just then a small robot flew in out of nowhere. **

**"_Hello ladies and gentlemen. I have a message to one Agorak, is he here?"_ asked the robot. **

**"You're looking right at him." replied DL Mark. **

**"_Ah good. Letter from the Other World. Thank you for your time Agorak, we hope to see you soon enough._" spoke the robot before it vanished into thin air.**

**Godith and Galadrial were dumbstruck, not having a single clue of what just happened. **

**"What is it Dad?" asked Galadrial. DL Mark opened the letter. **

**"Ohh, this is a letter from the Other World, inviting me to join the Tournament." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Tournament? Ohh boy, all I know is that the guys really want to join the tournament." said Godith. (***facepalm***) **

**"Hey...thanks for the idea hon. I'll tell them right away." smiled DL Mark as he darted out the room to tell the others. (***double facepalm***) **

**In a few short minutes, DL Mark had rounded most of the guys up. **

**"So...what's with the sudden grouping?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Well, I received this letter from the Other World, saying that I am invited to their tournament, and that I can bring as many friends and family members as possible." spoke DL Mark. **

**"What kind of tournament is it? Fighting?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yep, care to join? Trust me guys, I say that this can be some fun since the Other World is home to thousands of amazing fighters." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Alright, I'm going and I'm taking Ryuu with me. Ohh...do they support live action to Dracovia? Cuz I want all the people to watch." said DK Mark. **

**"You are gonna make a PPV? By telling Dracovia that us the Kings and Lords, and princes are fighting?" asked Lethak.**

**"Hey, we can probably charge it like 25 bucks. Not to mention that, that is a good price and that we have not only Dracovia, but Avalar, the Forgotten Relams, and the Human Relams." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Human Relams? Whatever, sounds good to me. So I take this as a yes. Anyways, get ready. I'll the guys and tell them that we are coming to them." smiled DL Mark as he left the guys be. **

**"Man...is he all hyped up." spoke Spyro. **

**"Yeah...but I can't blame him. He hardly has the chance to see if he still got what it takes." spoke DK Mark. **

**"True...but the only reason why I am going is because of the fighters that DL Mark described." said Lethak. **

**"Yeah. So I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bring as many as possible." said DK Mark as he left the guys be.**

**--------**

**Meanwhile in the Black Mountains, in where the mine-field of dragons were working, the same robot flew into the area. The 4 female dragons tried to catch it. The robot was...well a smart-ass robot and it dodge them like they were old people. Kiara raised her hand and held it in place with a dark force. The robot fizzed a bit as Kiara held the robot in place. **

**"What are you doing here?" asked Kiara. **

**"_Please...I'm only a messenger._" spoke the robot. **

**"Ohh...sorry about that. Rules are rules of course. A messenger shall not be attacked upon arrival." spoke Kiara. **

**"_That is correct. I have a letter here for one Dreyanor is he here?" _asked the robot. **

**"Hold on one second." smiled Kiara. **

**"DREYANOR!!!" yelled Kiara with a thunderous voice. A couple of guards had brought a weaken, badly tortured half-dragon to Kiara's knees.**

"**Yes?" replied Dreyanor weakly. **

**"_Ahh good you are here. This letter is from the Other World." _spoke the robot as it gave it to Dreyanor. Kiara only snatched it away from his hands and read it while the robot spoke.**

**_"You are invited to compete in the Other World Tournament and you can bring what-ever friends or family members that you want to come. We hope to see you there!_" spoke the robot before it vanished once more. **

**"A tournament it says? Interesting...." spoke Kiara as she read the letter. **

**"Are we going?" asked Trinity. **

**"Of course we are. They want Dreyanor, we might as well be able to see just how powerful our enemies are. Think about it. Thousands of people cheering, rooting for their favorites, while we can quietly observe our enemies without them even knowing it." smile Kiara. **

**"****Sounds great...and of course there will be lots of hot guys out there._" _smiled Amber. **

**Kiara only covered her eyes with her hand. (***facepalm***) **

**"Whatever you say girl. Get Dreyanor back into shape. When we meet up with the others, make sure that Dreyanor does not make any attempts of escaping, or contacting DL Mark or anyone he knows. Understand ladies?" asked Kiara. **

**"Yes we do." replied the four of them. **

**"Good then, prepare for a small journey." smiled Kiara as she left them to be, and walked back to her home. **

**'_A perfect opportunity to do some major damage to this place, while the rulers are gone._' thought Kiara evilly.**

A/N: What is this Other World Tournament that has gotten almost everyone from Dracovia to join fighting? What is it that the Dark Lady Kiara has planned for while she and our heroes are gone? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	5. The Dark Ladies

**Chapter 4-(The Dark Ladies)**

A/N: Sorry for not updating a while. I was having some trouble typing this up. Anyways, hope u like the new chap! This chap just simply tells us all of who just are the Ladies that are sided with Kiara. Kind of mature...read on to see y.

**As Dreyanor was escorted by male dragon guards to a separate room, Dreyanor could not help but wonder on who were the five women that he had encountered before. **

**'_Why is Kiara so familiar to me?_' wondered Dreyanor. As he was being escorted he looked out at the minefields. Dragons were being whipped violently as they were excavating crystals. **

**'_Someone needs to free them!'_ thought Dreyanor. As they reached to the large castle, the gigantic black doors rumbled and creaked opened slowly. **

**'_Well...one good thing is that at least they have a nice home.' _thought Dreyanor as he examined his surroundings within his area. **

**Dreyanor was pushed in by a male dragon guard behind him. **

**"Keep moving Slayer!" ordered the guard. **

**"Alright, you don't have to be so pushy about it." replied Dreyanor. The guard growled at him but he did not hurt him for Kiara gave strict orders to not hurt Dreyanor at all. He had to rest and be back in full health if he was to compete in the Other World Tournament. **

**"You're lucky that my Lady told us to not hut you. Otherwise I would've give you the beating of your life" spoke the guard coldly. **

**"Uh-huh, yeah. You so damn weak that you can't slash a dragon properly." dissed Dreyanor. A couple of the other guards snickered and the one behind him growled in anger. **

**"Bah!! Screw this! I'm out of here!" yelled the guard as he left his place.**

**Dreyanor looked back and then out the door. There was still a chance that he would make it. Just then Dreyanor heard some screams. A blue female dragon was being dragged by two male guards. She was begging for them to let go of here but they were num on speaking to her. As a result, the doors were slammed shut because of the small distraction. However Dreyanor continued to watch as the two guards dragged the blue dragoness to a door. **

**'_Ohhh Hell's no!!'_ thought Dreyanor. He knew what that meant. **

**Dreyanor decided to go after the woman. He quickly ran to the door and the guards had yelled for others to stop him. Dreyanor dodged a couple of guards who tried to grab hold of him. He bashed down the door and he heard screaming and a few men laughing. **

**'_Great...more rapes. How much pathetic can this get?'_ thought Dreyanor as he charged down the stairs. He soon reached the bottom and in a cell he saw the two male guards, both green dragons, raping a blue dragoness. **

**"Let go of her now!!" yelled Dreyanor. The two guards looked back at Dreyanor and laughed. **

**"What are you going to do about it Slayer? You fight us you gonna die! HAHHAHA!!" laughed one of the guards.**

"**Please!!! Help Me!!!" yelled the dragoness before the second green guard stuck himself inside of her mouth. Dreyanor heard the dragoness' cry for help. **

**"Last chance." growled Dreyanor feeling a surge of power in him. **

**"Get lost you bastard! Otherwise we gonna kill you!" yelled the second one. Dreyanor heard the guards from behind him come quickly down the stairs. Dreyanor had no choice but to tail strike the wall. The wall crumbled on top of the stairs and the guards that were behind him were stuck. **

**"Go around!" yelled one through the rubble. The two green guards looked at Dreyanor coldly and soon they grabbed their weapons. **

**"You really are going to break your Lady's order?" asked Dreyanor with a smile. **

**"Like we care. We did not have this much fun when we first got here." smiled the first green one. **

**"Fun?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"Oh yeah....fun. We are well known in Zonith for....'having fun' with girls." snickered the second one as he opened the cell gate.**

"**Well you leave me no choice. Either way you are going to die. One by your Lady for not following your order. Or the other one which is me killing you guys." spoke Dreyanor. **

**"HAH!! We like to see you try demon!" hissed the first green guard. Dreyanor only smiled evilly as his body began to change. He gently rose to the air. His scales began to turn a mixture of red-and blue. His tail grew out of him and was large and sharp. His wins arose from his back. He growled in pain as his body transformed into a dragon. With a bright flash and a raise of his wings, Dreyanor transformed. He had red and blue scales, with a royal blue underbelly. He had two horns and they were curved slightly for slashing. His tail was shaped like a mace and he was much more large then the two guards. **

"**Still planning on fighting me?" asked Dreyanor as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be light blue. The guards looked at each other and laughed. **

**"AHAHHAHAA!!! Do you really think that transforming into a dragon, you can defeat us? HAH!! Bring it!" taunted the first one. Dreyanor only sighed as both guards yelled out in effort as they charged towards ****Dreyanor. The first one swung and missed Dreyanor by an inch. Dreyanor only moved his head slightly to the right and he grabbed the guard by the neck with his tail and choked the living life out of him. The second one tried to hit Dreyanor only to be choked from behind by the blue dragoness who had her hands bounded together. The second green guard struggled to let go of the dragoness. He slammed her to the wall and swung himself around but she would not budge. Soon the large green dragon fell to his knees as the blue dragoness growled in anger, putting more force onto the guard's neck.**

**The green dragon's eyes soon began to fade and with a last breath he fell down dead and the blue dragoness panted for breath as she had killed one of her rapist. Dreyanor didn't really care about what just happened due to the fact that he was well...a Slayer. He looked back at the other green dragon who was dangling in the air. **

**"What.....are......you?" gasped the green guard dragon before he stopped moving. Dreyanor only scoffed. **

**"Hmph....a Slayer that kills evil dragons like you." spoke Dreyanor before throwing the dead body to the side. It landed with a thud and Dreyanor looked back at the dragoness. **

**The dragoness was too scared to move. Thinking that Dreyanor might hurt her she slowly began to move back. **

**"If you want to go back in that direction, you are only going to face more guards and perhaps be gang-banged and then executed for killing a guard." spoke Dreyanor. The blue dragoness stopped moving and thought for a while. **

**"If you come with me, perhaps you can escape both of those cruel acts of nature." spoke Dreyanor as he extended is hand out for the dragoness. **

**"Why.....should I-I-I trust you? You are Atreus' son. You kill dragons for a living." spoke the dragoness. **

**"Well that was my crazed, demonic father. I however am a lot different. After I found out that he was the one who killed my own mother just because of what I was, I turned on him." spoke Dreyanor. The blue dragoness was stunned and soon steps were heard. **

"**Let's go now!" shouted Dreyanor as he grabbed the dragoness' hand and plowed through the ruble. He ran up the stairs with her, only to be caught in the hands of Kiara. **

**"**_**WHERE**_**.....do you think you are going with this slave?" asked Kiara as she raised Dreyanor up with one hand around his neck. Dreyanor held his breath, making sure that he doesn't lose breath and die faster quickly. **

**"Answer me!!" ordered Kiara as she threw him to the wall. **

**"I do not like it when your guards take innocent women like her and then rape them in the dungeon!! They have no honor! Not to mention they tried to attack me!" shouted Dreyanor. Kiara let go of Dreyanor as he held his throat. **

"**They tried to attack you when I specifically told everyone in this place to NOT hurt you?!" shouted Kiara. **

**"Yeah...I killed them off anyways, two of them. Both green." spoke Dreyanor as he got back up. **

**"Ohhh....those guys from Zonith. Raping Brothers as I call them. Glad you did because my home is not a place for kids to be popping out of female slaves!" yelled Kiara. **

**"Yeah...say you don't mind if I can take this....slave with me to my room, in which case no one has showed nor told me yet." said Dreyanor. **

**"Well if you perhaps stayed with the guards then you would've known, but I am only letting you off not only because I need you in tip-top condition for fighting, but because it is about time that I have gotten some men in here who show some dignity, respect, and honor." spoke Kiara. **

"**Thank you.....my Lady." spoke Dreyanor respectfully to Kiara as he bowed before her. **

**"Since when did you treat me as a queen? I normally don't get this kind of people." spoke Kiara. **

**"Like you said before, dignity, honor, and respect." smiled Dreyanor. **

**"Alright then **_**Sir**_** Dreyanor, take that slave with you to your room. **_**But**_**, you two are not allowed to leave the room unless it is bathroom, meal time, or I order you to come down. Understand?" growled Kiara. **

"**O-O-Of course my L-L-Lady." replied the blue dragoness nervously. **

**"****Understood my Queen." spoke Dreyanor. **

**"Good, now get the hell out of here and don't even think about doing it." spoke Kiara coldly as she went down to inspect the damage. Dreyanor and the blue dragoness were both taken high up onto another floor. They passed the royal, fancy halls and soon the guards shoved them into a large room. More like an apartment. It had a T.V, kitchen, bathroom, closet, living room, windows that overlooked the minefields, and a bed for two The door slammed shut behind them and was soon locked.**

"**Okay, I am not sleeping with you so you can go right on ahead and have the bed." spoke Dreyanor as he looked out the window. **

**"Why did you save me?" asked the blue dragoness. **

**"Does it really matter? Your alive and got lucky enough to be in this room rather then a hut filled with blood and sickness." spoke Dreyanor looking at the dragoness through the reflection of the window. **

**"Ohh....thank you Dreyanor....I guess." whispered the blue dragoness as she slowly went to the bed.**

"**What is your name?" spoke Dreyanor. The sound of dragon claw clacking against the wood stopped and soon grew louder as it came back to him. **

**"My name?" asked the dragoness. Dreyanor looked at her and nodded. **

**"My name is Eve. I am also married and I have a child." spoke Eve. **

**"I can tell due to the fact....well no offense....you are still sort of large around the waist." spoke Dreyanor as he looked back outside. **

**"None taken. I'm just worried about my son." spoke Eve. **

**"Is your son even here?" asked Dreyanor. Eve quietly began to sob and she sat down on the couch. **

**"No....he was.....left behind in Galit." spoke Eve. **

**"Galit? Don't tell me, one of those fire dragons set the whole place ablaze." spoke Dreyanor.**

**Eve nodded her head and continued to cry. **

**"Ohh....my son!!! I hope you are alright my sweet child...."cried Eve. **

**"What is your son's name?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"That is the thing...before the attack, me and my husband were trying to think of a name. The last thing I remembered was me being dragged out of my house while my baby blue boy crying inside for me!!" cried Eve. Dreyanor felt sorry for her and he did the best he could to comfort her. He sat down next to her and gently hugged her while Eve cried in his arms. **

**"It's alright Eve. If your son is lucky enough, then perhaps he was found by DL Mark, Spyro, or DK Mark. One of them three must to have found your son." smiled Dreyanor. Eve wiped off the tears and looked at Dreyanor. **

"**You really think so?" asked Eve. **

**"Yeah. Hey Godith and Cynder love kids. He has to be with the Royal Families." smiled Dreyanor. **

**"I guess you are right." spoke Eve. She quickly pulled away from Dreyanor and blushed in embarrassment. **

**"Sorry....but I am a married woman. My husband is somewhere out there in the field." spoke Eve. **

**"It's alright, I'm just trying to help you out. What can you tell me about there....ladies that rule this place?" asked Dreyanor.**

"**The ladies that rule this place?" asked Eve. **

**"Yeah....do you happen to know anything about them?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"Well good thing you asked me, since I know exactly who they are, despite the fact that I have been here only for about.....4 hours." said Eve. Eve looked at Dreyanor who kept a good distance away from her so that she felt comfortable and listened.**

"**The first lady, who is a sky-blue colored dragoness, is a Ice dragoness named Trinity. Rumor has it that she has been alive since the time when Malefor was only a child. Her history is that she bore a son named Voltron and the two hated Malefor and his mother Blaze. Blaze if I recall...is or **_**was**_** a female fire guardian and she was the one who bore the first purple dragon. Her mate was Bouldpass, a green earth dragon who died bravely in the old war of dragons and apes. Trinity and Voltron both hated Malefor and Blaze with a passion and they tried to be the better and more superior ones. Of course Malefor being purple, he blew them away." spoke Eve. **

**"Go on." replied Dreyanor.**

"**The second lady is a yellow dragoness named Susan. She mostly was Heldar's wife, the mad electric guardian-scientist. When Heldar was banished in the old days, she vowed to carry out her husband's ways of teaching and works. Unfortunately, that did not happen and she disappeared for a while. All I know is that you mess with her, she knows just how to beat you badly." spoke Eve. Dreyanor listened in on every word.**

"**The third lady is a green dragoness named Juno. She was wife of this Earth Guardian...uhhh, Zardus I believe? Yeah she was his wife and she too was like Susan. The same for the next one who is a fire dragoness named Amber." spoke Eve. **

**"Let me guess, wife of Keldor the old fire guardian and she is just the same like the other two?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"Yeah simple as that. I don't think they know that their husbands are dead yet. Maybe they do and that is why they all act so flourishingly to men, except Trinity. Ohh yeah I forgot the most important bitch of all." smiled Eve.**

"**Kiara, the black dragoness is ruler of this place in which case, she is also the strongest." spoke ****Eve. **

**"What is so special about her?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"I....I don't think you want to know this. It is quite a shocker." spoke Eve. **

**"Just tell me. If my friends are going to be at the tournament, then I got to tell them the news of what is going on!" spoke Dreyanor. **

**"Okay, but don't say that I did not warn you. No one really knows where Kiara had originated. It was only a few months before Atreus popped up in Dracovia and that was when she was making a name for herself. Not to mention that she has one heck of a father who has been long gone for about 20 years." spoke Eve. **

**"Who is her father?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"His name drives fear into everybody. Even some of the guards fear **_**him.**_**" spoke Eve.**

"**Just tell me already!" demanded Dreyanor. **

**"Kiara's father is none other then Lucifer!" spoke Eve with a shudder. Dreyanor's mind exploded in shock. **

**"Daugt.....er....of....Luc.....ifer?!!" asked Dreyanor in shock. **

**"Yeah, and supposedly she want so bring him back. **

**"Who's....her mother?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"No one knows, despite the fact that she looks so similar to Godith, I don't really think that Godith is even her mother. I heard rumors that Lucifer made Kiara look similar to Godith so that whenever she attacked it would look as if Godith was attacking Dracovia. But that was ruled out a while ago ever since DL Mark was back on Earth." spoke Eve. **

**She realized that Dreyanor was not even looking at her and he looked out at the window. **

**"What's wrong?" asked Eve. **

**"Eve....how old are you exactly?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"I'm 23 years now. Why you ask?" asked Eve. **

**"Do you have any memory of Lucifer by any chance?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"No...despite the fact that I was an infant who survived him, I have no memory of him what so ever. All I know he died when DL Mark blew himself up just to save us all." spoke Eve. **

"**We can't let Kiara do this!! She has no idea what she is doing!!" yelled Dreyanor as he pounded his fist into the wall. **

**"What can we do? Kiara has so much power that she can make DL Mark fall for her." spoke Eve. **

**"Fall for her?!!" yelled Dreyanor. **

**"Yeah, one more thing I forgot to mention. Kiara and the others all can seduce men into their power. That is why there are so many male dragons on Kiara's side. Each lady seduces a specific dragon element. Trinity seduces ice, Amber fire, Susan electric, and Juno earth." spoke Eve. **

**"Then what about Kiara? Who can she seduce?" asked Dreyanor. "**

**Anyone. Heck I heard that she even seduces human beings to join her side." spoke Eve.**

"**One more question....what is their method, other then talking and acting sexy to men?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"On rare occasions, they sometimes have sex with them. I'm surprised that not one is even pregnant, especially Kiara." spoke Eve. Dreyanor could not believe what kind of enemy they were facing. **

**"How many men has Kiara seduced by sex?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"I heard that she fucked at least a thousand in her 19 years of life." spoke Eve. **

**"Kiara....screws a thousand men, not even getting pregnant once and she is only 19?!!!" yelled Dreyanor. **

**"I know, even I am shocked by this. She is such a slut. Heck she just hates it when people call her slut. The last time I heard someone say that....well really two people, both male and female, she gave them hell. She chopped the male's dick off, stuck it up his ass, shoved his balls down his throat in which case he choked to death. The female was even more gruesome. She drove her tail straight down her throat, out from her ass, and then fucked her with her own bloody tail through the....you know and then rips her in half **_**while**_** doing all of that." spoke Eve.**

**(**Dreyanor's facial expression. 0_o)

**"Dear Lord.....thanks for the tip." spoke Dreyanor in shock. **

**"Just make sure that if you happen to ever be called by her....use a condom." spoke Eve. **

**"And you know all of this in 4 hours? You got to be really snoopish." spoke Dreyanor. **

**"Hehehe, well when I was younger I was trying to be like my dad, a real smart guy who knows everything." smiled Eve. Just then the phone rang and Dreyanor picked it up. **

**"Hello?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"**_**Hello there Dreyanor. You better come to my room NOW.**_**" spoke Kiara over the phone with an hard tone. **

**"Alright I will be there soon." spoke Dreyanor. The phone line clicked and and Dreyanor gulped. **

**"Why me?!!" cried Dreyanor. **

**"Oh boy....she called for you?" asked Eve. **

**Dreyanor slowly nodded his head. **

**"Great....let me see if I have any clean condoms so you don't fall under her powers." spoke Eve as she went to the bed room. She soon came back and placed it in his pocket. **

**"Better safe the sorry." spoke Eve. **

**"Yeah....wish me luck." spoke Dreyanor with fear and knocked on the door. The door opened and he was escorted to Kiara's room. **

**'**_**Shit....why must the worst things happen to me? Not only that, but I am inside a home where I got 5 sluts who fuck guys just so they can have them on their side!! This is crazy!!**_**' pondered Dreyanor as he was taken to Kiara's room which was a few floors above his. **

**The guards stopped and Dreyanor had to walk the rest of the way. Dreyanor was nervous after what Eve had just told him about Kiara. He just prayed that he was not going to be fucked by Kiara, daughter of Lucifer. He nervously knocked on the large black door of Kiara. Dreyanor put his hand in his pocket and held onto his only protection tightly. **

**"**_**Come in!**_**" yelled Kiara from her room. Dreyanor nervously stepped in and looked around the room. It was painted in royal red and the accessories were made fancy. **

**"Uh.....Kiara? Where are you?" asked Dreyanor nervously. "Why you so nervous Dreyanor? I'm not here to do you any harm." spoke Kiara as she stepped out of her bedroom, dressed in a red bed-robe.**

"**Ohhh...I did not know that you were busy, I should come back later." spoke Dreyanor nervously, eagerly wanting to run out of death's room. He turned only to see Kiara in front of him again. **

**"You are not going anywhere Dreyanor." spoke Kiara as she stepped forward and Dreyanor stepped back. **

**"I.....uh....I just remembered that I signed up for working in the minefields." spoke Dreyanor nervously. Already he was sweating. **

**"Signed up? How dumb can you really be? Or....how dumb do you think I am?!!" yelled Kiara as she grabbed Dreyanor by his collar. Dreyanor was stunned by Kiara's strength. **

**"I didn't say you were dumb. I'm just....nervous." spoke Dreyanor. **

**Kiara only scoffed and she threw Dreyanor to the couch. **

**"Nervous of what?" asked Kiara with a questionable look. Dreyanor did not want to say her, fearing that it could be his last words. **

**"Ohhh....you so nervous of me? I thought that you Dreyanor, son of the Demonic-Dragon Slayer Atreus showed no fear of any dragons, yet here you are, cowarding like a fly caught in a spider-web." spoke Kiara as she walked around the couch. **

**'**_**Shit....she got me.**_**' thought Dreyanor. **

**"Don't worry Dreyanor...." spoke Kiara as she stood above him and wrapped her arms around his neck. **

**"....I don't bite." whispered Kiara as she gently kissed him on the side. **

**Dreyanor felt his body falling into Kiara's spell but he had no idea why he could not resist. Before he was even able to kiss her, Kiara pulled away and walked away from Dreyanor. **

**"If you are wondering why it is suddenly so hard to not move, it is because every man wants me." smiled Kiara as she stood next to Dreyanor and she noticed that he had his hand in his pocket. **

**"And of course....condoms do fail the spell, but...." spoke Kiara as she threw his only protection into the fire-place. **

**"...I see it all the time. You guys are such strange creatures. I will never understand why you want to fuck the hottest chick in the house when there are tons and tons to screw with and live with forever." spoke Kiara as she got close to him. **

**Dreyanor felt sweat drip off of him like a rapid. Kiara was beginning to undress herself and Dreyanor felt weird. His body temperature was high and he felt like as if he was going to pass out. The moment Kiara had untied the knot of her robe, Dreyanor's vision went blurry and he slouched over and soon fell to the floor. His world gradually began to fade color and the last thing he remembered was Kiara grabbing hold of him and taking him to her bedroom.**

A/N: What has happened to Dreyanor? How will our heroes learn of this new evil now that Dreyanor seems to have been....screwed by Kiara, the daughter of Lucifer? Find out next time on R.O.D


	6. The Opening

**Chapter 5-(The Opening)**

**Dreyanor mumbled a bit and he opened his eyes slowly. He felt sore all over the place. **

**"Awww...man....what happened?" asked Dreyanor as he struggled t get back up. He looked around the room and noticed that he was in a royal red and gold bedroom. The bed he was on was a fancy one with heavy warm blankets. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that Kiara was sleeping peacefully next to him. **

**'_Don't tell me....'_ thought Dreyanor. He gasped in shock as he saw Kiara's bed robe and his clothes being thrown all over the place. **

**'_I did NOT just mate with the Dark God's Daughter._' thought Dreyanor with panic. **

**He got tried to get out of bed but his muscles were in agonizing pain and he fell back on the bed, which was comfortable, but for him it was hell ruled by a sex queen. **

**'_I got to get out of here!'_ panicked Dreyanor. He tried once more to move only to fail once again. He fell back in pain and softly gasped for he did not want to wake up Kiara. **

**'_Now how in the world am I going to communicate with Mark?_' wondered Dreyanor. **

**Kiara then shifted and she placed her arm on top of his chest. Dreyanor never facing an enemy like her before was sweating a little. **

**"Where are you trying to run off to now my love?" asked Kiara as she slowly opened her rose red eyes. **

**"Did you fuck me while I was unconscious?" asked Dreyanor. Kiara looked at him confusingly. **

**"Unconscious? You woke up 2 minutes later and banged me, which was fun by the way." smiled Kiara. **

**"Wait a second, the last thing I remembered is you undressing and I passed out, next thing I remember is me waking up with the daughter of a Dark God next to me and our clothes are all over the place." stated Dreyanor.**

**Kiara scratched her chin and thought for a while. **

**"Now what drug was it that I used on you? I know that it is a powerful one since I need to take you down quick and easy." spoke Kiara as she got out of bed with ease. She went to bathroom and scanned through the medicine cabinet. **

**"This is strange." spoke Kiara as she found her drug. **

**"This shit suppose to make you out cold for well over 12 hours, yet you just simply woke up in 2 minutes." spoke Kiara as she looked at Dreyanor who was in agonizing pain. **

**"Now what are you crying about?" asked Kiara. **

**"My head....ohh...i think I know just what happened." spoke Dreyanor. Kiara closed the door, but left only a small gap so that she could easily listen and speak to Dreyanor while she was washing herself. **

"**Really? Then what happened to you mister smart ass?" asked Kiara. **

**"Well...I have two sides. One is the normal me, and if my normal side is ever unconscious, then my darker side comes out." spoke Dreyanor. **

**"So that explains why you were black and blue and not red and blue." replied Kiara. **

**"I'm surprised that my dark side didn't kill you." spoke Dreyanor. **

**"Well...my beauty saves my life so many times before. It is near impossible to kill me without even having the urge to touch me." smiled Kiara from the small gap and she turned on the shower. **

**"When I come out, you better be ready to leave." shouted Kiara from the noise of the shower. **

**"Leave for what?" asked Dreyanor.**

"**The Other World Tournament you dumb-fuck!" yelled Kiara and her eyes glowed red. Dreyanor felt his body move swiftly once more and did what Kiara asked him to do, hoping that she won't kill him. **

**'_Man...what a crazy bitch this is. I just hope that I won't go evil or anything.'_ thought Dreyanor as he put on a new set of clothes.**

**----------**

**Meanwhile in Warfang, our heroes were getting ready for the Tournament. **

**"I'm still not sure about this." spoke Cynder. **

**"What's the matter now hon?" asked Spyro. **

**"If we are all called for this tournament, doesn't it feel kind of strange? Someone should at least stay behind and take care of the kingdom." spoke Cynder. **

**"That is correct sis, but I already got that taken care of. Barroth, Morrogh, and Annoth shall take care of the kingdom while we are gone. I trained them well and they know just how to fight, so when we come back this whole place will be as good as a church." smiled DL Mark as he slid his giant sword, the Ominous onto his sheath on his back.**

"**Well I can't wait to fight, I want to see if I still got my old powers from when I fought against Atreus." smiled Galadrial. **

**"Are you sure hon? You are taking care of a child now." spoke Godith. **

**"I will be alright mom. Pythios would be cheering for me right?" asked Galadrial as she cooed at her adoptive son. Pythios squealed happily and it brought a smile upon everyone's face. **

**"Ain't Dante, Nero, and Vergil coming with us?" asked DK Mark. **

**"I spoke with them and they said it would be alright if they just watched the tournament here. Heck I agree with them since we do have a shit load of demons around Dracovia." spoke Demitri. **

"**Demitri..." growled Galadrial. **

**"What?" asked Demitri. **

**"We have a child here, not to mention my younger brother. If you want to be a good dad, you should at least watch your mouth." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Yeah, you tell him sis!" smiled Leonidas. **

**"Ohhh shush, alright then hon. For you." smiled Demitri as he kissed his beloved girl-friend. **

**"Great to see you two lovebirds smooching, but we got a planet to go to." spoke Lethak. **

**"Yeah, that's true." replied DK Mark. **

**"Isn't Aunt Yulie coming with you?" asked Leonidas. **

**"No...Aunt Yulie decided to stay here and take care of the kingdom as well. Not to mention we do have another child, a daughter Flare. Besides I don't want her to be captured again or get lost with our daughter at the Other World." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Touche." smiled Spyro. **

**"But hey at least Ryuu is going." spoke DK Mark with a smile. **

**"Sweet!! Now I have someone who I can beat up when I fight." joked Galadrial. **

**"Keep laughing there purple girl." spoke a voice from behind. They looked back and saw Ryuu who bore his father's sword, and a golden dragon arm on his right. He wore a gold jacket with a white undershirt and black pants and boots. He had similar facial structure of his father and on his chest he bore the dragon symbol and a scar from were Atreus had shot him with a energy beam. His hair was a dark-blond mixture and looked similar like his father.**

**"Ahh Ryuu....glad you can make it son." smiled DK Mark as he hugged his son. **

**"Glad to see you Dad, and the others as well." smiled Ryuu. **

"**So is that everyone?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Is it alright if I bring my son as well?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah!" shouted Leonidas happily. **

**"Which son Spyro, you do know that we have two." spoke Cynder. **

**"Yes I know, but I think it would be best if we took Uther with us. Wagner told me that he doesn't want to since, well.....he's on a date today." smiled Spyro. **

**"Ohh that son of ours. Alright then, we can take Uther. But if he gets hurt badly, I am blaming you for it since you were the one who decided to bring him in." spoke Cynder. **

**"Deal hon." smiled Spyro as he kissed his wife and left quickly to get his young son Uther.**

**In a few minutes they both returned and everyone was finally ready. **

**"Okay then, any last minute things-to-do before we go?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Nope I guess not. Take us there dad." smiled Galadrial. **

**"Of course, just gather around me and hold on to one another." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Wait a minute, are you sure that you can use Instant Transmission, despite what your current condition is?" asked DK Mark. **

"**Well me just being a regular half-dragon still don't mean that I am weak." spoke DL Mark with a smile. **

**"In case we end up floating in space, I just got one thing to say and that is I never liked using Instant Transmission in the first place." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Pfft, wuss." spoke Galadrial in disbelief. DL Mark focused to the direction he had to go. He soon found the planet and in an instant they vanished.**

**-------**

**In Kiara's Castle, Kiara had sensed that DL Mark and the others had left. **

**"Good then, now all we have to do is summon a few of our friends." spoke Kiara softly. She left her room and took some of her guards down deep inside the catacombs as well as Dreyanor, making sure that he won't escape. It was dark and damp and stinky. Luckily, Kiara had ventilation installed and had torches placed every 7 feet to light the hall way. As she continued to walk forward, Dreyanor began to ask questions.**

"**Where are you going Kiara?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"Somewhere is the answer that you are going to get." spoke Kiara harshly. **

**"No really where?" asked Dreyanor once more. **

**"I said _SOMEWHERE YOU STUPID FUCK!!_" hollered Kiara in a demonic tone. The guards and even Dreyanor stood back in fear. **

**"Stop asking me questions for I do not know everything, Slayer." spoke Kiara coldly with anger and she turned back front and continued walking down front. Dreyanor and the rest of the guards soon followed but carefully, hoping that Kiara won't kill any one of them out of anger. **

**The rest of the passageway was silent and no one had spoken another word till Kiara ordered them all to stop. **

**"Ahhhh finally....we are here." smiled Kiara as she took a deep breath. She looked at one wall and released a jet of flames and then turned to the other side while burning. The whole dark room was lit up and in front was a large black, metallic door, with super-old locks and chains that wrapped around one another more then six times. **

**"My lady....what is this place?" asked a guard. **

**"This my dear friend, is the gate to Dark Dracovia. On the other side is all of the evil that we need to demolish this world. But...we cannot release all of it at once. We must open it and get a few certain people from this world." spoke Kiara. **

"**And who might they be my Lady?" asked another guard. **

**"Legend has it that while Atreus was busy killing dragons on another planet, he sent his most Elite Slayers here to this planet. There were at least 6 men with unbelievable power. They are locked up behind this door and are wanting to get out of the place and get revenge on our very enemies." spoke Kiara. **

**"Wait a minute....Kiara...you are not really thinking of releasing those guys!!" yelled Dreyanor. **

**Kiara looked angerly at Dreyanor. **

**"You know what? You are seriously pissing me off and I am surprised that you _still_ have not fallen onto my side just yet." spoke Kiara angerly. In a flash she jabbed Dreyanor with her tail which had black aura pulsing through. Dreyanor clutched his stomach and Kiara whispered in his ear. **

**"_You are under my control now Dreyanor....son of Atreus!_" whispered Kiara.**

**Kiara removed her tail as blood dripped from her tail and out of Dreyanor's stomach. The wound quickly healed up and Dreyanor began to scream in pain as his body started to change. A black Aura shrouded his body and his eyes were changing color. He fell to his knees and vomited out blood and he then clenched his fist as a dark pulsing aura formed in his hand. He stopped yelling in pain and laughed evilly as if he was Atreus himself. He got back up and opened his eyes and looked at Kiara. **

**"_What is your command my sweet Kiara?"_ asked Dreyanor evilly. **

**"Ahhh perfect you really have fallen for darkness now. Excellent. Now, break down these doors that hold back our goal. If anyone behind it tries to attack any of us, kill them. If they are the men we need, spare them." spoke Kiara as she gave Dreyanor a kiss. **

**"_Of course my love." _smiled Dreyanor.**

**He looked forward at the doors and at the locks. He grabbed hold onto one of them and pulled with all his might. Dreyanor pulled and yelled out in effort as soon the metal creaked and the super-large chains began to crack and snap. One by one, each round of chain fell until it was the lock itself. With a powerful punch, Dreyanor broke off the lock and it fell down in a cloud of dust. **

**"Perfect Dreyanor. Now open it." spoke Kiara. Dreyanor nodded in her magical command and he grabbed hold of the large black handles. He pulled once more and the doors slowly creaked as the hinges squeaked after rusting away for so many years. **

**As the doors slowly opened up, Kiara noticed an army of Darkness heading right for them. **

**"Dreyanor....you know what to do." spoke Kiara. **

**"_I understand. Get the Fallen Ones and meet you back here._" spoke Dreyanor. **

**"Precisely!! Ohh I am so glad that you are my side. I think I am beginning to like you." smiled Kiara. **

**"_Hmph, why thank you my Lady. Now go before it gets a little bit....messy._" smiled Dreyanor evilly as he entered into the Dark Lands of Dracovia. Dreyanor closed the doors shut behind him and with a metallic, loud clank, he was sealed inside Dark Dracovia with an army of Darkness heading right for him.**

A/N: Uh-oh...looks like Dreyanor has been turned evil and now he is doing everything that Kiara wants him to do. Can Dreyanor be able to follow out his Mistress' commands? Who are the Fallen Ones? (_*don't say anything Mr. You-know-who.*_)Now that our heroes are well away from their home, what shall happen in the near future? What shall happen at the Other World Tournament? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	7. The Return of The Fallen Ones

**Chapter 6-(The Return of The Fallen Ones)**

A/N: Yes these new characters belong to my friend godofmadness43. Hope u like the new chap!

**Inside Dark Dracovia, Dreyanor who was under Kiara's command, was at the ready. With each second that passed by, the Dark Army ahead of him got closer and closer. Dreyanor slowly removed his sword from its sheath and raised it to his eye level. He heard one of the demons speak in a gurgling tone and it pointed at him. **

**"_Guess the party had just started._" spoke Dreyanor with a evil smile. As soon as the Dark Army got right in front of him, Dreyanor vanished and a large number of demons crashed into the metal door. The demons hissed and soon vanished in a black smoke. Others had flown up to where Dreyanor had re-appeared. Dreyanor pulled out a .50 Eagle extended mag from out of nowhere and fired several shots towards the demons.**

**A couple had blown up to blood-bits, others into smoke, and some vanished into thin air. **

**'_This is too easy._' thought Dreyanor as he jumped onto demons who tried to grab hold of him. Dreyanor had studied Demonology and knew exactly what kind of Demons he was facing. The demons he was facing were simply_ Atrum-Cruor Everto_, Latin for Dark-Blood Demons. The best weakness was to use light, but the problem was that Dreyanor had no light weapons. **

**'****_Guess I will have to get messy.'_ thought Dreyanor as he removed his sword, landed on the ground and charged at a group of demons.**

**Dreyanor yelled in effort as he charged through the group of demons. With a quick slash to the left, Dreyanor was able to swipe off at least 3 demons in a single blow. Black blood splattered all over the faces of others and Dreyanor showed no signs of stopping. He quickened his pace, making each strike count worth it. As he got faster, more and more demons began to run away, only a few handful were left and Dreyanor only threw his sword up into the air and pulled out his twin Eagles and fired the last amount of rounds. They shrieked in pain as the wind blew them away into black dust. Dreyanor blew the smoke out from his guns and twirled them and put them back into his holster. His sword swung back down from above and with a quick spin Dreyanor grabbed hold of it and placed it back in its sheath. **

**Dreyanor smiled evilly as he looked at the carnage that he made. Out from all the bodies, in a far off distant, he noticed dark red lightning strikes all forming up in one location. **

**"**_**Now where does that go to?**_**" asked Dreyanor as he stepped forward. To the corner of Dreyanor's eyes, he spotted six men, all wearing a hood over their face and they were looking at him. Dreyanor stopped and looked at them with a careful watch. He put his hand on his sword and removed it just a little bit. One of the men raised his hand. **

**"****No Dreyanor.....we are not here to fight you." spoke one of the hooded men. **

**"**_**Really? Then can at you least tell me where can I locate the Fallen Ones?"**_** asked Dreyanor. "**

**Ahhh....The Fallen ones....I remember that name. We are the Fallen Ones." spoke another. Dreyanor couldn't help but laugh. **

**"**_**HAHA! If you really are the legendary Fallen Ones, then please remove your hoods so I can get a clear picture." **_**smiled Dreyanor. One by one the men removed their hoods.**

**The first one was a man with gold cropped hair and lightning blue eyes, he had a wild grin on his face and sneered like he was excited about something. The second man had black hair and a long scar that stretched from his left eye over to the right side of his chin and had indigo shaded eyes, he had a frown on his face as he looked at the people below. **

**The third man that removed his hood had dark red hair, the color of blood and his eyes were the same shade as his hair, his eyes moved over the people below as he began to grin evilly, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. The fourth man next to the red-haired man also has red hair but a brighter shade of red, like fire almost. The man also was wielding a large sword that looked like Dante's Rebellion sword but the metal was red and the handle was black. **

**The fifth man had white hair that looked like Dante's hairstyle and looked almost like DK Mark but without the chin and mustache, he had black eyes and his pupils were white and had slits. The last man removed his hood slowly, revealing silver that went to his shoulders while the front part was slicked back in a style similar to Revan and Vergil's, his eyes were closed for some reason.**

**Dreyanor had a wicked evil smile appear across his face. **

**"**_**So....the legend is true. The Fallen Ones are real.**_**" smiled Dreyanor. **

**"Of course Dreyanor, we knew your father and your mother. Despite ****the fact that we are evil, the only good thing we have to say is that we are sorry for the loss of your mother. She was a great woman, despite the fact that she was a dragon." spoke blond man. **

**"**_**It's alright, my mom is actually alive, but thanks anyways. If it is not much to ask but can I at least know your names?"**_** asked Dreyanor. **

"**Certainly Dreyanor. My name is Raikov, Master of Lighting and Electricity." smiled the gold-copper haired man evilly as his hands had energy balls in his hands and a yellow aura shrouded his body. **

**"My name is Rado, Lord of Fire." spoke the flame-colored hair man with a strict tone. His body pulsed a red-aura and it looked as if he almost was on fire. **

**"I am known as Rezo, Guardian of Darkness." spoke the black-haired man evilly with a black aura shrouding his body. **

**"The name's Pobon. Sure my name means Mark in Draconic, but people call my by Pobon and I am a Servant of Light." spoke the white-haired man with a white aura around his body. **

**"Name's Vice. I wouldn't be messing with me if I were you, otherwise you will become my next meal." stated the blood-colored haired man. He too had a red aura but darker. The Last one did not speak at all. His eyes were close as if he was meditating. **

**"**_**Care to tell me his name guys?" **_**asked Dreyanor. **

**"Of course, that is my brother Xervan, he was the one that created our little group and we kind of rule this place. Without him, we be nothing without him." spoke Pobon.**

"_**Why are his eyes closed?"**_** asked Dreyanor. Before Pobon could answer, Xervan opened his eyes and they were bloody reddish-black silt eyes. Dreyanor felt his mind go in pain for a few seconds till Xervan closed his eyes once more. **

**"**_**That is why.**_**" spoke Xervan coldly in a demonic tone. **

**"Whoa...bro chill out on the kid. Seriously, you don't need to hurt everyone that you see." spoke Pobon. Xervan growled and Pobon knew that it meant for him to shut it. **

"_**Ahhhh....damn.....talk about demons, you are one tough guy."**_** spoke Dreyanor as he held his head. Xervan nodded his head slightly before he spoke in a normal tone. **

**"So what are you here Dreyanor...son of Atreus?" asked Xervan. **

**"**_**Glad you asked my friend. I have someone just on the other side of this door who want to set you free." **_**smiled Dreyanor. **

**"About fucking time!!" yelled Raikov. **

**"SHUT IT!!" yelled the others. Raikov huffed and looked away from the others. **

**"Yes...like Raikov said, it is about time someone has released us from this prison." spoke Rado. **

**"**_**Well before we go, can you tell me what is going on all the way out there?" **_**asked Dreyanor, pointing to where all the lighting strikes occur. **

**"I would not go there young one. That is the darker version of Warfang. Not only that, but the Kings, Queens, Lords, and Lordesses are just the same in your world, except they are all out evil." spoke Rezo. **

"_**Wow no wonder Kiara only wanted you guys for now.**_**" spoke Dreyanor in shock. **

**"Let us not waste any more time. It is time we leave before Demon Agorak comes here and slays us all." spoke Vice. **

**"I agree with him. Hurry up with the door Dreyanor." spoke Pobon. Dreyanor nodded his head and knocked hard on the door. It slowly began to creak open and Kiara stood on the other side. **

**"Ahhhh Dreyanor...I see you have accomplished your mission." smiled Kiara evilly. **

**"**_**It was a piece of cake.**_**" smiled back Dreyanor. **

**The Fallen Ones had quickly escaped from Dark Dracovia and as they were closing the door, they heard a loud demonic roar from the lands. They all peaked and saw a large black demonic dragon, with fire coming out from its nostril, and blood for eyes. **

**"CLOSE IT!!!" yelled Kiara. The Fallen Ones and Dreyanor closed it in time before a large thud was heard from the other side. A large dent formed straight through the large metallic doors and it left a perfect figure of the demon dragon before it slowly began to go back into shape. **

**"Phew....close call. Glad we escaped Demon Agorak's anger." spoke Rado.**

"**Demon Agorak?" asked Kiara. **

**"Yeah. He is one pissed off guy. Whatever you do, don't open this door again, since if you do, Demon Agorak will be coming right at you and before you know it the entire Dark Lands will swarm and take over this world." spoke Rezo. **

**"Glad I got you guys instead." smiled Kiara. **

**"Thanks for letting us go, now we will be off making a name for ourselves." spoke Xervan. The rest of the Fallen Ones agreed and soon left the cave. **

**"HEY!!! Where do you think you men are going?!" yelled Kiara. **

**"Taking back what was rightfully ours. We know were to come in case you need is. It is the least we can do since you have freed us." smiled Raikov. Kiara growled softly but she made up her mind. **

**"Fine then!! But when I order you to do something, you do what I say." spoke Kiara coldly. **

**"We understand already, but let us have some fun for a while and then we will do whatever you want." smiled Pobon and they all left.**

**Dreyanor, Kiara and her guards were all that were left. **

**"**_**Do you trust them my Lady?**_**" asked Dreyanor. **

**"For now no....let's just see what these guys can do while our enemies are busy having fun fighting. Which reminds me we must go." spoke Kiara as she quietly muttered a spell in Draconic. In few seconds, a portal opened up to the Other World Tournament. **

**"Let us go Dreyanor." smiled Kiara. **

**"**_**Certainly.**_**" replied Dreyanor with a wicked evil smile. The two stepped through the portal as it sealed up. Throughout Dracovia, the lands were quickly plummeting into Darkness. The only place that had light left was Warfang, which was now under attack by The Fallen Ones.**

A/N: Uh-oh...looks like that Dracovia and the rest of the world has fallen into darkness!! What will happen to the world while our heroes are gone fighting in the Tournament? Find out next time on R.O.D!! (_I don't own any Fallen Ones. They belong to Godofmadness43. Dreyanor belongs to my friend...well Dreyanor xD. Spyro and other related characters belong to their game companies, yata yata yata...REVIEW PLZ!!)_


	8. Arrival to the Other World

**Chapter 7-(Arrival to the Other World)**

A/N: sorry bout the long wait mates. I was playing COD World at War for a long time. Zombie mode is fun i'm telling ya. So that is y I have not been able to update. Anyways here's the new chap. Hope u like it!

**Far off deep into space, on a planet that was rich with green lustrous grass and people, our heroes from Dracovia had arrived just on the outskirts of the Other World City. **

**"Well...here we are, safe and sound, no one is missing nor dead....except me of course." spoke DL Mark as he looked around the place. **

**"Wow....this place is just like Earth except it is full of fighters from all over the universe!" shouted Galadrial. **

**"Of course darling, the Other World holds some of the most famous fighters of all time." spoke Godith. **

**"Really? Like who? Is it dad?" asked Leonidas. **

**"Not only me son, but someone that almost everyone is familiar with. Not only that but I trained with him and he simply is one of the best." smiled DL Mark.**

**DK Mark couldn't help but laugh. **

**"Is it he really who you train with?" asked DK Mark. **

**"No...not only Goku but you got me there." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Wow!! You really know him personally and for real?!" asked Leonidas and Uther. **

**"Uhhh Spyro? When did Uther begin watching DBZ?" asked Lethak to his brother. **

**"Hey Leonidas and Uther are inseparable when they are together. Whatever one watches, the other watches as well." spoke Spyro. **

**"Uncle Mark...dude...you _really _got to lay off the DBZ stuff." spoke Ryuu. **

**"Hey I hardly watched Naruto or stuff like Bleach. So yeah you can just say I was a geek in DBZ when I was young." spoke DL Mark. **

"**Whatever man, at least you grew out of it and made it come to life. And use it for the greater good." smiled DK Mark. **

**"Thank you....finally someone who does not have something bad to say in my everlasting life." spoke DL Mark as he walked on forward. **

**"Sometimes....I just wonder to myself to what kind of man I had married and had kids with?" asked Godith. **

**"Don't let that go into your head. You married a great man who has great power. Saved countless lives just by watching a T.V cartoon show." smiled Cynder. **

**"I guess there is hardly no point in arguing about that." smiled Godith as she looked at her sister.**

"**Come on Mom let's go and make sure that we actually get some seats." spoke Galadrial a she still held her adoptive son Pythios in her arms. As the group walked by, they noticed that most of the fighters had halos on top of their heads. **

**"Wow...now I understand fully why it is called the _Other World._" spoke Spyro as he caught sight of two Namekians training with one another. **

**"My goodness, this surely is paradise for any single girl. Seriously look at all the men that are here!" spoke Cynder. **

**"Since when have you been so interested in other men Aunt Cynder?" giggled Leonidas. **

**"I am not interested in any other man other then Spyro. I'm just saying that's all." smiled Cynder as she looked at her husband with a smile. **

**"No hard feelings right hon?" asked Cynder. **

**"Of course not my love. I understand more and more about you woman as I get older." smiled Spyro as he kissed his wife.**

**Time seemed to fly by fast for the group and they soon reached the Gigantic Coliseum. **

**"Now where is your father when we need him?" asked Godith as she scanned the crowd. More and more people had joined and it turns out that most fighters had brought friends and families from the real world to them so they can watch them fight. Not only that but some fighters had come from the living world as well. **

**"There's so many people. I think that this tournament might as well take a day or two to finish." spoke Demitri with a small smile. **

**"Don't worry about that hon. My father, me, Uncle Spyro, my little brother, Uther, Uncle Mark, and a few more and we can just finish this tournament in just 2 hours." joked Galadrial. **

**"Yeah, uh-huh. Sure sis. You keep telling yourself that." smirked Leonidas. **

**"Well if you ever happen to be in a match against me, then you better pray to God that he can save you from my powers that will be unleashed against you little brother." smiled Galadrial. **

**"Pfft, please that will never happen and you know it to be true. Me and Uther will fight against one another of course. Right cousin?" asked Leonidas. **

**"You bet!" smiled Uther. **

**Godith and Cynder could not help but smile and laugh softly. Their sons were so similar to their fathers. Both eager to fight, young, powerful, proud, and of course a chick-magnet. As the Coliseum began to fill up with more and more people, the crowd outside became less and they had spotted a few faces. **

**"Dreyanor!! What in God's name re you doing here?!!" asked Galadrial, seeing the man who had messed up her life, saved her and encouraged her to beat his father, once more. **

**"Ohh not much really. I was invited to the tournament and I could not resist but go." smiled Dreyanor as he met up with the others. **

**"My goodness, the kids surely have grown up much. Ryuu...already a fully grown man and just like your father." smiled Dreyanor. **

**"Hehehe, thanks man." smiled Ryuu. **

**"And young Leonidas and Uther. These two are feisty little ones and big and strong just like their fathers." smiled Dreyanor. **

**"****Thanks Drey. You seemed to have changed a lot since the last time we've seen you." smiled Leonidas. **

**"Hahaha...thanks you guys. Now where is DL Mark?" asked Dreyanor. "Last I checked he was with us 90 minutes ago." spoke DK Mark. **

"**Ahh no worries, he will be there of course. The man never misses a fight or challenge or....tournament." smiled Dreyanor. **

**"Yeah well, we'll see you later then." smiled Lethak. **

**"Yeah same here, later." spoke Dreyanor before he ran off into the Coliseum.**

**"Is it me or is there something wrong with him?" asked Demitri with a curious look. **

**"It probably is you since that is we have known Dreyanor ever since Atreus' defeat." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Come on Uncle Demitri, you don't want to miss the sign-in now do you?" asked Leonidas as he tugged Demitri with him by the arm. Galadrial and Godith giggled as Demitri was dragged by Leonidas and Uther. **

**"I wonder how the future would be like if Demitri and I do ever get married." said Galadrial. **

**"I wouldn't worry about it right now honey. I am more concerned on your father...where is he?!" hissed Godith in anger. **

**"Chilax Mom, Dad will be here. Quick question are you going to fight as well?" asked Galadrial. **

**"In two minutes if your father does not show up then yes I will." smiled Godith. The two of them laughed happily and so did young Pythios, who smiled happily and hugged his adoptive mother tightly.**

**Meanwhile, inside the Coliseum, DL Mark was already in and he was talking with Goku. **

**"It has been a while since we had last met Goku. I see that life itself has not slowed you down." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Well of course not. I just wish that Gohan and the others would've been here to fight along side as well." smiled Goku with his arms behind his head. **

**"You know...for some reason I find that to be a great idea. Your family and friends of Super Sayains against my family and friends of Super Dragon Sayains." smiled back DL Mark. **

**"I know that sounds awesome!" smiled Goku with a cheery laugh. **

**"It's great to see that you are still here with us in the universe." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Yeah, sucks for you that you are kind-of-dead for a Dragon God." spoke Goku. **

**"True but me being in my regular half-dragon form don't mean that I am an easy fighter. I still pack a lot of punch within me." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Of course you do Mark! Its not like that I am saying that you are weak. I'm just more concerned about how the people will react seeing that the best fighter of the North-West is dead." spoke Goku.**

"**Bah...I ain't going to let that bother me. I think I may have regenerated enough power to go Super Sayain." spoke DL Mark as he looked down on his hands. **

**"But then again, I am not sure until it is really necessary for me to do so." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Well I just hope that I get to fight against or with you, or maybe even against your wife!" smiled Goku. **

**"Ohhh trust me...despite the fact that Godith is a woman she still shows no regrets for men fighters." smiled DL Mark and the two laughed with one another. **

**"Quick question Goku....are the Kai's here....again?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Yeah...they are. Sometimes I wish if King Kai and East Kai really relax. Me and Pikon have really been the only ones who keep winning the tournaments." spoke Goku. **

**"Not anymore you will." joked DL Mark and the two laughed once more. **

**"Well I guess I will see you out in the ring Goku, take care." smiled DL Mark. **

**"****Yeah you too Mark. Be ready." smiled back Goku. The two gave each other thumbs up before they left. **

**DL Mark wondered about the Coliseum, checking out the fighters that were competing. **

**'_Better then last time. I'm surprised to see how much more have appeared since I last came here 800,000 years ago.'_ thought DL Mark. **

**"Where have you been?!!" yelled a voice from behind him. DL Mark froze in fear, hoping it wasn't Godith since she did not like it when ever he went somewhere talking to people for about two hours and not telling Godith were he had been. He looked back and saw his wife with an angry face and her hands on her hips. **

**"Ohhh....hey hon. Hehehee......uhhhh....nice day ain't it?" asked DL Mark. (***_sweatdrop_***) **

**"A fine day for me to be whooping your ass out in the field hon." smiled Godith as she kissed her husband. **

**"Phew....for a second I thought you were gonna punch me through a wall." smiled DL Mark. **

"**I would do just that, but then again, I should probably save it out in the arena." smiled Godith. **

**"Everyone that had come to fight signed up?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes my darling love. Everyone signed up. Even I did. I need to see if I still got the moves within me." spoke Godith. **

**"Of course you have it in you since you are reminded of it by me everyday of your immortal life." smiled DL Mark as he hugged and kissed his wife. **

**"Thanks hon. But please Mark.....not in public." whispered Godith. **

"**Alright....whatever you say hon." smiled DL Mark as he wrapped his arm around his wife. **

**"Let's go meet up with the others shall we? I know for certain that the tournament will start in a few minutes." spoke DL Mark. **

**"True, and everyone is looking for you." spoke Godith as she led her husband to their designated areas. Meanwhile in the shadows, Kiara had been spying on DL Mark. **

**'_He is such a nice man to both men and women. I just don't understand why my father hates him so much. He has so much power in him that maybe I can learn a few off from him right away. Especially that Goku guy, he sure has some power in him. Well I better get going to Dreyanor and get him ready for the big opening._' thought Kiara as she went through the shadows to her room. **

**Outside in the Arena, the crowds were cheering and roaring for the Tournament began with a firework show and the announcer had stepped out onto the ring. The Four Kai's of the Universe, North, South, East, and West had all taken their spots in front of each of the opening to their parts of the Universe. **

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 1,067th Annual Other World Tournament!!" yelled the announcer.**

_A/N: Looks like the Other World Tournament has started and already we know that the Dark Daughter Kiara is watching our heroes every moves. With the tournament well under way, what kind of fights shall emerge and who will emerge victorious? Stay tunned for more R.O.D!!_


	9. The Tournament Begins Spyro Vs Lethak

**Chapter 8-(The Tournament Begins-Spyro Vs. Lethak)**

A/N: sorry that I have been gone for a while. I had my finger jammed up and it hurt whenever I typed. Now I am well and good enough to type. Anyways here is the next chap! Hope you like it!

**As the Tournament, people were going wild since they had not seen a Tournament filled with Dead Warriors fighting one another. **

**"****Well, that's our quo to go and fight hon." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Yes I know, but why rush when we don't know who fights the first round." relied Godith. **

**"I guess that is true, but still I think it would be best if we all just waited outside so we know exactly who starts first." spoke DL Mark as he led his wife through the rooms. Soon the two of them had exited outside and so has every other fighter. They took their places of their designated areas of where they came from. North people went to North, South folks to South, East to East, and West to West. **

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, and all of those in between!! We welcome you to the 1,067th Annual Other World Tournament! Now as you all know our last Tournament was well over 300 years ago and that was when Goku and Pikon duked it out in the ring!" yelled the announcer. People cheered in agreement, remembering how well that fight was. **

**"So without any further delays, lets get this show on the road!!" yelled the announcer. The fighters and spectators cheered in agreement. **

**"As you all know, this tournament has rules and it also has 4 Quadrants that all compete for one thing only, and that is to see who is the best of the universe!! As a special feature from the Grand Kai himself for this tournament, there will be Same Quadrant fighting!! That means we will have a couple of North vs North, South Vs South, East vs East, and West Vs West!!" spoke the announcer. **

**"Wow!! That sounds so awesome. So I guess I will be getting to fight you huh Mark?" asked Goku with a smile.**

"**Yeah I guess so too my friend. I was hoping they would do this since most of the people that I have brought, want to fight one another." spoke DL Mark with his arms crossed. **

**"Alright folks!! Let's see just how many fighters we have today!!" spoke the announcer. A large white board that had every fighters name was brought out into the arena. **

**"Well folks it seems to be that we have well over 100 fighters!! This tournament seems to be more a long, yet hopefully exciting one!!" yelled the announcer. **

**Kiara who had been hiding in the shadows, had an evil smile on her face. **

**'_Excellent, with this tournament being so long, it gives my fellow ladies and men the time they need to take over Dracovia._' thought Kiara evilly. **

**"And now!! The first match will be Ghencho who represents the West Vs Kalara who represents the South!!" yelled the announcer. And so the tournament had begun. The first match was a quick one since Ghencho was far more superior. Our heroes would not fight until it was the 9th match and that was when our first Same-Quadrant match took place.**

"**Well Looky here folks!! Here is our very First Same-Quadrant Match!! Both of these Fighters represent the North Quadrant. Our fighters are the Legendary Purple Dragon Spyro Vs. Lethak the Dragon Lord. Not only that but rumor has it that both of them are actually brothers! So not only do we have a Same-Quadrant match, but a Brother Vs Brother match! This should be interesting!!" yelled the announcer and the two brothers stepped into the ring.**

**They stood at opposite sides and smiled at one another. **

**"So brother....are you ready for a wake up call?" asked Lethak. **

**"If you are expecting to beat me then forget about it bro. We all know who will win." smiled Spyro. **

**"Come on Spyro! Win this one for me honey!!" yelled Cynder from the side. **

**"Go Uncle Lethak!! Show Uncle Spyro who's better!!" yelled Leonidas. **

**"You really want me to whip your sorry butt don't you cousin?" asked Uther with his arms crossed. **

**"What? Hey not all of us can root for one guy cousin, someone got to root for the other one." smiled Leonidas. **

**"Very well...but my dad is going to beat Uncle Lethak and that's a fact." stated Uther. **

**The bell had rung and both dragons looked at each other with a smile. The two charged fiercely at one another with quick speeds. The wind brushed against their scales as both had collided one another and locked them-selves into a horn battle. A thunderous boom was head when the two had met. Their hands locked into place and so were their horns. **

**"Well brother, you haven't changed much, despite the fact that you hardly fought for the past 20 years." smiled Lethak. **

**"The same with you bro." replied Spyro. The two let go of one another and flew around the sky at quick speeds. Both of them had casted energy blasts at one another. Energy blasts whipped by one another until they both seemed to have met in a catastrophic explosion that lit up the whole sky. **

**"Whoa!! Talk about Sibling Rivalry folks!" spoke the announcer in awe. Everyone were watching carefully as the two emerged out of the blast with only minor wounds. They both landed onto the ring floor and looked at one another while catching their breath. **

"**Can't this get any better folks? Neither of these brothers seem to give up nor show any signs of slowing down! They both seem to be getting stronger and stronger as the match continues!" yelled the announcer. **

**"So....how do you want to end this brother? You want me to blast you away with a Fire Fury Attack?" asked Spyro with a smile as he panted for breath. **

**"Hells no brother....you are not going to win. Sure you are purple and older then me, but do not forget that I am a Dragon Lord!!" yelled Lethak as he flapped his wings and send powerful wind forces at Spyro who nearly lost his ground. He covered his face and held on tight, despite his wings flapping for flight. He slowly slid to the end of the arena but he held on from the edge **

**'_Now what kind of move is this? I had never been in battle against a Dragon Lord before._' thought Spyro. **

**At what seems to be just a distraction, Lethak roared to the skies loudly and the skies turned dark-red for a while. The clouds took shape and soon came down upon Lethak. **

**"Now this is something that I hardly use during my life due to the fact I can tear a planet away just by its winds." smiled DL Mark as everyone tried their best to hold on from the wind. Spyro gasped in shock as he suddenly saw the clouds took form into dragons and they suddenly looked at Spyro with an evil look. **

**"_Lowd sia suaco darastri!!"_ (Attack my wind dragons) spoke Lethak as he continued to flap his wings. The wind dragons nodded and flew down the path, growling as they charged towards Spyro. **

**"Oh no Spyro!!" yelled Cynder, seeing that her husband might lose. **

**Lethak had a smile on his face. **

**"_Hehehehe, you lose brother."_ spoke Lethak as he watched the wind dragons get closer to Spyro. **

**"Not a chance!!" yelled Spyro. He was lucky enough to dodge the fall-out blow, but when Spyro decided to attack head-on, the wind dragons only phased through his move. **

**"_Hehehe...sorry Spyro, but how can you possible hit air?" _asked a wind dragon as it suddenly flew straight through Spyro. Spyro growled in pain as he felt a small cut on his cheek. Suddenly all of the wind dragons, at least 6 of them, began to fly through Spyro, cutting him as they traveled through. Spyro roared in pain as the wind dragons attacked faster and faster.**

"**It looks like as if Spyro ain't going to get out of this one." spoke Godith. **

**"No...come on daddy!! I know you can do it!!" yelled Uther. **

**"This kind of reminds me when Pikon did that '_Hyper Tornado_' attack on me in the last tournament." spoke Goku. Spyro continued to roar in pain as the wind dragons suddenly caught him into a tornado. **

**"Maybe I should keep quiet." spoke Goku nervously.**

**"Whoa now look at the folks! I don't think Spyro will be able to get out of this one!! Perhaps the Purple Dragon has met his match!" shouted the announcer. Spyro continued to yell in pain as he was thrown around violently. His wings were beginning to cut and dozens of small cuts appeared all over his body. **

**'_Come on Spyro...think!! What is the only possible way to stop wind?_' thought Spyro's conscience. **

**Spyro thought for a few seconds and then realized what his answer was. **

**'_Wind itself!!'_ thought Spyro. **

**"_Hahahhahhaa!! Ready to give up brother?!"_ asked Lethak. **

**"Not....a....chance!!" yelled Spyro as he broke free of the tornado. People gasped in shock as to what Spyro had just done. **

**"Wow talk about wind! Spyro somehow managed to escape from the twister!!" yelled the announcer in awe. **

**"_What? How?!!"_ yelled Lethak in shock. **

**"I got skills bro, and just because you are a DL don't mean that you are unbeatable!" yelled Spyro as he soon took a deep breath and breathed out wind. However it was no ordinary wind, Spyro somehow manged to blow out a twister straight from his mouth. The spiritual wind dragons got sucked into it and the wind from Spyro's Twister followed Lethak's movement of air and soon grabbed old of Lethak. **

**Lethak yelled as he was flown around and then thrown outside of the ring by Spyro. Lethak landed hard onto the ground and got back up quickly and was about to go back fighting his brother but the announcer had stopped him. **

**"Whoa, Whoa big fella. Hate to break it to you but you fell outside of the ring! Rules are rules and you have lost!" spoke the announcer. **

**"What?!! What kind of rules are that?!!" growled Lethak in anger. **

**"Ring-out?!! Awww I wanted Lethak to fight more!" yelled Spyro. **

**"Yeah well sorry big fella, there is always next time. But Spyro is however the winner!!" yelled the announcer and pointed to Spyro. **

**As Spyro descended, the crowd cheered for him and the Kai's had there normal arguing. Spyro climbed down from the ring and went to his brother. **

**"Hey...no hard feelings right bro?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah.....you can just say that. I liked our arena better. Fight till you give up our till you are out cold." spoke Lethak. **

**"Yeah, but hey great match. You did make a lot of damage on me." smiled Spyro. **

**"True, if that ring-out rule was not to be in affect then perhaps I would've beaten you." spoke Lethak. **

"**Next time brother." spoke Spyro as he pated his brother on the back. **

**"Sure...be ready for it though." smiled Lethak as he left his brother. Cynder ran to her husband and hugged him. **

**"Great match honey!! I thought for a second that you would lose!" spoke Cynder. **

**"Well I turned the tables and won, but can someone please heal me?" asked Spyro. **

**"No problem friend." replied DL Mark as he quickly healed Spyro. As the next few matches passed by, Kiara hid herself well within the crowd. **

**'_Now that was a very interesting move. Fighting wind against wind. I just wonder on how was Spyro able to just do that._' thought Kiara.**

**After a few more matches such as a few Same-Quadrant Matches, the 17th match rolled by. **

**"Alright folks let's have ourselves another Same-Quadrant Match. Both fighters represent the North Quadrant once more. It will be our first kid match of the tournament! The son of the Legendary Dragon Lord Mark, Leonidas. And the son of the Legendary Purple Dragon, Uther! This shall be an interesting match up folks!!" spoke the announcer.**

A/N: And so, the Other World Tournament has been off to a great start. Now that two purple sons of the Legendary Heroes, what will be the result of their match? Find out next time on R.O.D!!


	10. Uther Vs Leonidas

**Chapter 9-(Uther Vs Leonidas)**

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not being on and not updating like I said I was suppose to. I hardly feel like typing these days, but when I am all out bored, I work on this. Anyways the new chap is up! I hope u like it!

"**Finally! Ready to get owned cousin?" asked Leonidas with a smile. **

**"You can keep on dreaming Leonidas. I will beat you." spoke Uther. **

**"Now, now boys. You should not be arguing with one another. We all know that you two are both powerful young fighters. You don't need to be talking trash to one another. Just get out onto the ring and have some fun." spoke DL Mark happily. **

**"I guess you are right dad....but I am still going to beat you cousin. Count on it!" smiled Leonidas. **

**"To the ring!" ordered Godith and Cynder. The two purple dragons scrambled away, trying to not make their mothers mad.**

"**Alright folks, here they are!! Both of these boys are just like their dads, legends and they are also powerful! Let's see just how powerful they really are!!" encouraged the announcer. The crowd cheered as Uther and Leonidas entered the ring. **

**"Go Leonidas!! Show us what you are made of!" yelled Godith. **

**"Have fun Uther!" shouted Cynder. The two boys went to their standings and stared at one another with a smile. **

**"So cousin....just how strong are you really? Has your father trained you good enough?" asked Leonidas as he got ready. **

**"****How about yours Leonidas?" asked Uther with a smile.**

"**Wow...just look at them. I can hardly imagine how the two will be when they are adults." smiled DL Mark. **

**"That is something that I just hope to see my friend." smiled Spyro. **

**"May the best son win Spyro." spoke DL Mark. Spyro replied with a nod and looked out in the arena. The bell had rung and both young dragons had charged at one another. When the two had met, their elbows hit one another and locked on. Leonidas and Uther were struggling and grunting in effort to gain the upper hand. They jumped back and launched at one another once more. This time, instead of clashing body parts, they began to exchange one another with a flurry of punches and kicks that were so fast that even their own dads were having some trouble keeping up with them. **

"**Wow folks! These two fighters are surely something! I don't know who seems to be better! They are both equal!" spoke the announcer. **

**"Snap...are our sons really that fast and strong?" asked Spyro. **

**"To be honest Spyro, in my experience, every new child that I have, they are a lot more stronger then their older siblings. Sure Grace, Bellatrix, and Maria are old and strong, but my 528th child Dion is just as strong as them." spoke DL Mark. **

**"So you are saying that even though my daughter Masami is the oldest, she can be easily equaled by my some hundredth child of mine?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yep, and then once you get close to 600 you are gonna have kids that are going to be just as powerful as you." replied DL Mark, not letting eyes off the arena for one second. **

**Spyro couldn't believe what he was hearing. **

**'_If me and Cynder continue having kids, sooner or later, I am going to have a child that can be stronger then me.'_ thought Spyro as he watched how fast and well his newest song Uther was fighting. A smile crept on Spyro's face. **

**'_I can't wait to see that moment happen. I hope that moment will be soon._' thought Spyro. **

**The two boys had been fighting so fast and strong that not one of them had been able to strike a blow just yet. Instead they were so busy trying to hit one another, that they slowly floated up...without using their wings. Everyone in the crowd gasped in shock, just seeing how two dragons fly without even using their wings. **

**"Since when have our sons been able to fly _without_ their wings?" asked Cynder in shock and awe.**

**Leonidas and Uther were moving fast as they grunted in effort to land a blow. People were in awe as the two purple dragons continued to float and fight. After a while, Uther managed to land an uppercut on Leonidas. A thunderous punch to the jaw as Leonidas groaned in pain and everyone gasped in shock. **

**"Ouch! That got to hurt!" spoke the announcer. **

**"Hehehehe, how does it feel cousin?" asked Uther as he continued to float in mid-air. Leonidas had his head tilted far back and it seemed as if his neck was out of place. The only thing Leonidas saw was the crowd upside down. Leonidas grabbed his head and then with a hard pull, a loud crack was heard as his neck was snapped back into place. **

**"Ewww, that sounded....nasty." spoke Spyro with a queasy look. DL Mark only smiled with his arms crossed. **

"**Our boys are truly tough fighters. A normal dragon would've been dead from that attack, this is interesting." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Wow...this kind of reminds me when Goten and Trunks fought one another in the World Martial Arts Tournament back in my world." spoke Goku. **

**"True...but I doubt that neither Leonidas nor Uther have the ability to go Super." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Yeah I guess you're right. The only dragon that I know so far is your own daughter Galadrial, and of course you." spoke Goku. **

**"I know...but I prefer to be in my half-dragon form. It just seems easier for me to beat the living bejesus out of people." smiled DL Mark.**

**Leonidas turned his neck to all directions, making sure that no part of his neck is out of place. Crack by crack, his neck was back to normal. **

**"Wow...that was a nice move cousin. You should be careful next time. Otherwise you might as well have killed your own family member." spoke Leonidas as he put his hand on his neck. **

**"I know, and don't worry about that...I still got plenty of more moves in store for you." smiled Uther as he charged at his cousin. **

**Leonidas only smiled as Uther came close to him, trying to hit him but only to miss when Leonidas moved his body slightly. Leonidas violently elbowed Uther on the back which caused him to go flying down to the bottom and crash into the ring. A thunderous thud was heard as a cloud of dust arose. **

**"Oh no Uther!" yelled Cynder from the sideline. **

**"He's probably okay Aunt Cynder. Trust me, Uther can get up from that attack. Leonidas hardly gave any effort into that elbow." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Yeah, relax sis. Its not like his bones are broken or it is the end of the world." smiled Godith. Cynder relaxed herself, knowing that they were right. **

**"I guess so. Being a mom for a long time sure has made me worry more." replied Cynder. **

**Leonidas had his arms crossed and looked down at the small crater. **

**"Oh come on cousin, that was just child-play. I know that you are up to something." spoke Leonidas from above. Down below, Uther grunted in pain as he slowly got back up from the crater. He soon was back onto his two feet but he staggered to keep up. **

**"Is that all you can do Leonidas? I expected more from you!" smiled Uther and he suddenly vanished. Everyone gasped and so did DL Mark. **

**"That is something different from Uther. Maybe our boys train together more then we have thought." spoke DL Mark. Spyro was speechless but he nodded. **

**"Well for me I find this to be awesome! This match is so fun that I don't know who to root for!" spoke Goku. **

**In the air, Leonidas looked around to see where Uther was. Uther only appeared behind him and tail wiped his cousin hard on the back. Leonidas yelled in pain as he flew down but he regained flight and he looked back only to see Uther right in front of him again. Uther was fast on the attack while Leonidas was trying to dodge all of the moves. Uther vanished once more and was behind his cousin yet again. Leonidas knew that it was going to happen and he managed to doge the blow from Uther. With a quick response, Leonidas kicked Uther violently in the chest and launched him up high. Uther grunted in pain as Leonidas flew right past him and then dove straight at him. **

**Uther saw this coming and the moment Leonidas was about to grab him, Uther breathed out electricity and began to electrocute Leonidas. People gasped in shock as Leonidas felt thousands of volt surge trough his body. **

**"Whoa!! Looks like he ain't going to move for a while!" spoke the announcer. **

**"Come Leonidas! You can get out of it!!" yelled DL Mark. **

**"Come on man! You can do it!" yelled Demitri. **

**Leonidas heard his father and soon-to-be-brother-in-law. **

**'_I....must.....resist!!_' thought Leonidas. Uther kept pumping out more and voltage into the attack and Leonidas yelled in pain. **

**"Just hang in there kid!!" yelled Goku. Just as it seemed that Leonidas was going to fried, he soon began to laugh. Everyone was wondering on what was going on. Uther stopped and gasped in shock as a yellow aura of electricity shrouded Leonidas' body. **

**"Hahahaha....that was a nice move cousin. But I think that you are forgetting that my father's strength had come from electricity." spoke Leonidas with a smile and he was able to move easily. DL Mark couldn't help but smile. **

**"That's my boy!" shouted DL Mark.**

** "Damn your origin." huffed Spyro. **

**"Ahh cheer up man. There is also next time." spoke Goku. **

**"I guess that I can't seem to argue about that." spoke Spyro.**

**Uther gasped in shock as Leonidas was moving well in his small electricity field. **

**"How...how can you do this?" asked Uther in shock. **

**"It runs in my blood cousin." smiled Leonidas. He raised his hand and in a flash, the electricity shot back towards Uther but with much more voltage. Uther yelled in pain as he was struck by this attack and his body felt numb. Uther grunted in pain as he flew down to the ground. He noticed that he was heading for the outer part of the ring and he tried desperately to get his muscles working again. But it was no use and he crashed hard to the ground. **

"**The winner...by ring-out....is Leonidas!!" yelled the announcer happily. The crowd cheered as Leonidas descended and bowed before the crowd. **

**"Hahahaha! That's my special little guy!" shouted Godith. **

**"Ohh he got lucky sis." spoke Cynder in disbelief. **

**"Hey don't worry, about it Cyn. There is always next time." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Yeah but next time these two fight, Leonidas might as well be Super and Uther won't be." spoke Cynder. **

**"You can always as Uncle Mark for Saiyain training. He could train your son Aunt Cynder." spoke Ryuu. **

**"Ohh never mind. A match is a match. Leonidas won fair and square." huffed Cynder. **

**Leonidas jumped down from the ring and went to his paralyzed, fallen cousin. **

**"Hey there cous, you alright?" asked Leonidas. Uther grunted in pain but he only fell back down. **

**"No.....fair!" spoke Uther. **

**"Hey don't worry about it. I'll let you have a few of my toys if you want, you pick" said Leonidas with a smile. **

**"Sounds fair enough to me. But next time I will win." smiled Uther as the paralyzement left his body and he got back up, but he felt weird. **

**"Only time and faith will tell Uther." smiled Leonidas as he placed his arm around Uther and walked with him back to the others.**

"**Hey there guys, great match!" spoke Goku. **

**"Thanks Goku, we appreciate it." smiled Uther. **

**"You two both fought well. You could use some training to get better. Who knows, maybe you might beat your old man." smiled Spyro. **

**"I'll try Dad." smiled Uther. And so the tournament continued till it was once more a Same-Quadrant match. It was the 29th match of the day and North was facing itself again. **

**"Well folks I can't believe what kind of match we will have next! Another North Vs North and so far we have seen some tremendous matches from them and so shall this one!! Our next match will have yet another purple dragon, Demitri, who will face against Mark the Dragon King's son, Ryuu!!" spoke the announcer.**

A/N: The other world tournament continues and as the day progresses by, our heroes are well unaware of the trouble there world are in. But Demitri Vs. Ryuu is what seems to be on everyones minds, who will win?! Find out next time on R.O.D


	11. Demitri Vs Ryuu

**Chapter 10-(Demitri vs Ryuu)**

A/N: sorry for the long wait. I hardly go on these days since well...i got 3 projects due over the break, I spend too much time on PS3...and I am plain old lazy. Anyways here's the new chap. Hope u like it! (I made it long for a really good reason)

"**Alright! Now go show the world what you are made out of son." spoke DK Mark as he patted his sons back. **

**"Hehe thanks dad." smiled Ryuu and he looked at Demitri. "Be careful out there hone****y." spoke Galadrial as she kissed her lover. **

**"I will be Gally. Don't worry about me hon." said Demitri as he kissed his wife back. **

**"Say bye-bye to your daddy Pythios." whispered Galadrial as she raised up her adoptive son's arm. Pythios cooed and Demitri smiled. "See ya later kiddo. Root for me." smiled Demitri before he left to fight. **

**"Have fun man." spoke Goku. **

**"Thanks." smiled Demitri before he stepped out into the ring.**

"**Here they are folks! As you can clearly see, Demitri is the purple dragon and Ryuu is the young Half-Dragon. This should be an interesting fight!" spoke the announcer. The crowd cheered on and rooted for their favorite. **

**"My money is on Ryuu." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Of course...he's your son. I must say that these two are pretty much equal to one another. Sure Demitri is purple and he got a lot of power in him, but so does Ryuu." spoke Spyro. **

**"He's right I can sense both of their power levels to be almost equal." spoke Goku. **

**"Well, may the best guy win." finished off DL Mark.**

**Demitri and Ryuu stared down at one another from either ends of the arena. **

**"You ready friend?" asked Ryuu as he got ready to fight. **

**"Hehehe, count on it." replied Demitri with a smile. **

**"Let the match begin!!" yelled the announcer as the bell rang. The second that bell rang, Demitri and Ryuu had charged towards one another with immense speed. When the two fighters had met, a thunderous clash of fists and kicks were all that were heard and seen. Demitri and Ryuu were speeding across the ring as both of the fighters were blocking and attacking. One second they tried to hit one another, the next second they defended themselves. **

"**Wow just look at them. Neither one of them are showing any signs of backing down!" spoke Leonidas. **

**"That is true my boy. But there always has to be a winner or loser." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Or they can just be a draw like me and Pikon had." spoke Goku. **

**"Hehehe, yeah. But that was the finals and not the 29th match of the day." spoke Godith. **

**"I guess you are right. I just wonder who I might fight." said Goku as he continued to watch the match between the two guys. **

**As the match continued, Kiara was watching from her seat that was well within the crowd so that not one of the group members saw her. **

**'_My lord, those two boys sure got a lot in them._' thought Kiara as Demitri and Ryuu both yelled in effort in an attempt to hit one another. Demitri and Ryuu both backed off and then charged at each other one more, yelling in effort. When the two had met, a thunderous flash was all that the people had seen. When th bright light died out, all they saw was Demitri with his head turned the other and Ryuu's fist in his face. The same with Ryuu. His head was the other way and Demitri's fist was in front of him. The crowd gasped in shock and awe as neither competitors moved. **

"**Come on Demitri!! Snap out of it!" yelled Galadrial. **

**"Come on Son! Regain focus!" yelled DK Mark from the sidelines. Demitri and Ryuu both grunted as they slowly moved their heads back and looked at one another straight in the eye. **

**"Nice move.....friend." spoke Ryuu with a smile. **

**"The same...to you." replied Demitri as he spat out blood. With quick thinking he tail whipped Ryuu off his feet and Ryuu yelped as he was thrown into the air. Demitri, with quick speeds, then kicked Ryuu hard and high into the air. **

**Ryuu yelled in pain as he was launched high into the sky. Demitri smiled and he flew after Ryuu with quick speeds. Demitri caught up with Ryuu easily and he elbowed him hard back to the ground. Ryuu yelled in pain once more as he was flown back down to the ground. Before he touched the floor, Ryuu regained flight and looked up to see Demitri fly straight down at him. Before Demitri was able to punch him, Ryuu got out of the way and he high-kicked Demitri across his chest. Demitri yelled in pain as he was thrown half-way across the ring and Ryuu began to fire energy blasts at his friend.**

**Demitri noticed them and he got back up quickly and flipped around to dodge the blasts. Ryuu fired them even faster and Demitri increased his speed. Demitri soon realized that he was on the verge of falling out of the ring. The moment he saw an energy blast that came right at him, Demitri was quick as he slid down to the ground, just barely missing the energy blast which hit the large wall behind him, and he ran quickly back towards Ryuu. **

**Ryuu charged as well and the two locked themselves with one another with their hands. **

**"Hehehe, not bad of a move my friend. That was quite an impressive trick you did." spoke Ryuu. **

**"Thanks man. Why won't you just turn into your dragon form and then will this match be even more exciting." smiled Demitri as tail whipped Ryuu. Ryuu skid across the floor and flipped himself back up. **

**"Hmmm, very well...if you say so." smiled Ryuu.**

"**Wow look at those two go! They are incredible!" spoke Lethak. **

**"It is amazing to see how both of them are just in their 20s and they fight like our husbands." smiled Cynder. **

**"Yeah sis. Not to mention that they are both good looking." replied Godith. **

**"Since when did you become so concerned about looks?" asked DK Mark. **

**"I'm just saying Mark. Its not like I want them or something." joked Godith as she continued to watch from the sideline.**

**DK Mark looked at his son and wondered what was going on between him and Demitri. **

**"Now what's the hold up?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Demitri challenged Ryuu in his dragon form. I must say Demitri has some guts to tell Ryuu to fight him in his dragon state." spoke Spyro. **

**"I doubt it that Demitri would win when my son is in his Dragon State." smiled DK Mark as he looked at his son with a smile. **

**Ryuu looked at his friend once more with a smile. **

**"Alright....here goes nothing!" yelled Ryuu as he yelled out in effort for his transformation. The crowd watched in awe as Ryuu yelled out in effort and a bright aura shrouded his body. As each second had passed by, Ryuu's body was changing quickly. Spikes arose from his back, being much more larger and pointer. His tail extended to a larger size and length. His wings increased in size and Ryuu's skin soon turned into golden dragon scales. Horns grew out from the top of his head and his entire body soon glowed brightly as he changed shape into a fully grown dragon. With a bright flash and roar, Ryuu had transformed into his dragon state.**

**The crowds gasped in shock and awe as to what they had just seen. **

**"Whoa!!! Look at the size of Ryuu! He's so big and strong!" yelled Goku. **

**"I know...and I am proud that he is my son." smiled DK Mark. **

**"Funny how this reminds me of how Goku's race kind of has the same thing." spoke DL Mark. **

**"What do you mean?" asked Spyro. **

**"Well since the ancient Sayain race do have the ability to turn into super-size large monkeys, this reminds me of it, except of a giant monkey, Ryuu is a dragon." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Oh yeah! Now I see what you mean. But I seem to like fighting in my normal form." smiled Goku. **

**Back out in the fighting ring, Ryuu had a pulsing gold aura around his body. **

**"Still want to fight me friend?" asked Ryuu. **

**"Let's see what you got Ryuu. To the very end." smiled Demitri as he charged at Ryuu. Before Demitri was even able to get a hit off from Ryuu, Ryuu had moved a lot faster and he punched Demitri hard in the stomach. **

**"Ohhhhhhh, that seems to be pretty painful!" spoke the announcer. **

**"I think I just lost my lunch." said Spyro as he held his stomach.**

**Demitri was hanging off the ground with Ryuu's fist holding him up by his stomach. Demitri's eyes were widened and he had trouble just trying to catch his breath. Ryuu only looked at his friend and dropped him to the floor. Demitri held his stomach tightly and it sounded as if he was wheezing. **

**"Want t call it quits?" asked Ryuu. Demitri was growling in pain but he looked at Ryuu with a cold look. **

**"N....Not....till the fat lady sings!" yelled Demitri as he got back up. The crowd cheered and applauded as Demitri got back up. **

**"Alright Demitri!! Whoohoo!!" yelled Galadrial from the sidelines. **

**"Wow....and to think that he would not get up from that attack." spoke Leonidas. **

"**Amazing Demitri....really I am impressed. That was one of my most strongest attacks and yet you live through it. I hardly expected you to get back up from that one." smiled Ryuu. Demitri spat out blood and he got ready for another round of fighting. **

**"Don't expect me to fall to the ground that easily friend." smiled Demitri as the two had clashed with one another once more with fists of fury. **

**"Wow!! Look at them go folks! I can't seem to tell who's winning!" spoke the announcer. **

**Demitri and Ryuu grunted in effort as the two were struggling to gain the upper hand. Despite the fact that Ryuu hit Demitri pretty hard, Demitri showed no signs of weakening. He just kept on getting faster and stronger and soon he managed to strike Ryuu hard in the face with a thunderous punch. Ryuu skidded across the arena but he stopped and held his nose which was bleeding. **

**"Talk about strength, that was a good one." smiled Ryuu as he whipped the blood of his nose. **

**"Don't mention it, I was hardly even trying." smiled Demitri.**

"**What?!!" shouted DK Mark in shock. **

**"He's hardly even trying?! Is Demitri stronger then he looks?" asked Goku. **

**"Well for your information, Demitri was once our enemy. He had a lot of strength in him and since he started his life all over again, his powers must've hid till he was a grown adult once more." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Wait, what?" asked Spyro. **

**"In simple terms, he never used his old powers till now." re-stated DL Mark. **

**"Great....I seriously wanted Ryuu to win." spoke DK Mark with a sad voice. **

**"Cheer up man. Like they always say, there is always next time." smiled Spyro. **

**Ryuu looked at Demitri with a confused look.**

**"Wait a second, you seriously were just toying with me?" asked Ryuu. **

**"Well.....kind of." smiled Demitri. **

**"Well then don't hide your powers, just bring them out." spoke Ryuu. **

**"Very well then!" shouted Demitri as he slowly began to power up. At first he was quietly powering up, but the power that was once deep inside of him was eager to be brought up once again. Demitri then roared out in effort as his body grew. His muscles got bigger, he got taller, and he had a Dark Purple Aura around his body. The tiles that held onto the floor of the ring suddenly flew up into the air and stayed there. **

**A bright Purple Flash was all that the crowd were able to see and when they regained sight, Demitri had a pulsing darkish-purple aura around his body. Purple electricity crackled around him and his head was down towards the ground. He raised it up slowly and opened his eyes which were dark red. People gasped in shock and awe at Demitri's old powers. Ryuu was too stunned to move and so were the others. **

**"Please tell me that Demitri is not evil again." asked Galadrial. Demitri looked down at his hands and felt the power in him. **

**"_Finally....after a long time of hiding, I finally have the power that I had when I was young, once more!"_ yelled Demitri as he raised his hand to the sky and thunder rumbled. People were scared shitless. Kiara had an evil smile on her face. **

**'_Now THAT is power._' thought Kiara as she laughed quietly, yet evilly. **

"**Uhhh.....Demitri? You are not evil again....are you?" asked Ryuu. Demitri only looked at his friend with a smile. **

**"_No of course not. The life that I have now is far more better then the life I had before. Why bother going back to my old way? My father is back and alive, I got a girlfriend, I got a adoptive kid to raise, so really what is the point of me going evil again?"_ asked Demitri. **

**"Phew....I thought you actually were." said Ryuu with a sigh of relief. Everyone had a sigh of relief. **

**"That...was a close call." spoke DL Mark. **

**"I'll say." replied DK Mark. **

"**_Shall we continue?"_ asked Demitri as he gently rose into the air. **

**"Alright then, let's see just what you got!" yelled Ryuu as he charged at his friend. Ryuu punched Demitri square in the chest, yet for some reason, Demitri only stood there like a statue. He looked down at the punch and then at his friend. **

**"_You got to be kidding me. Is that all you can got?_" asked Demitri in disbelief. **

**"How?!! That was another one of my strongest punches!" yelled Ryuu in shock. **

**"_Oh well....better luck next time."_ spoke Demitri as he raised his hand to Ryuu's face. A small dark purple ball appeared in Demitri's hand and before Ryuu knew it, Demitri blasted him away and he was sent flying to the wall and soon crashed to the ground, just outside out of the ring.**

**People were stunned and amazed by Demitri's powers. **

**"And the winner!! By ring out....is Demitri!!" yelled the announcer. The crowd cheered wildly as Demitri lowered his hand and changed back to his normal self. He fell down to one knee and panted for breath. **

**"Damn....talk about re-awakening my powers. That took a hard toll on me." spoke Demitri softly as he gasped for breath. Sweat ran down his face and he soon got back up with ease. He walked to the outer ring and to where his friend was. **

**"Hey...great match Ryuu." spoke Demitri as he extended out his hand. Ryuu looked at him and took the hand and Demitri helped him out. **

**"Great match indeed. Next time...you won't be so lucky." smiled Ryuu. **

**The two walked back to their side as the crowd continued to cheer. Galadrial ran to her lover and hugged him and kissed him. **

**"Ohhh Demitri! I am glad that you are alright. You scared us there for a second." spoke Galadrial with a smile. Demitri couldn't help but laugh. **

**"Hahahhaa! Did I now? Oh well. At least none of you panicked like crazy when I transformed." smiled Demitri. **

**"Yeah, oh and that was a great match by the way. Long and Intense. There were some moments were I thought Ryuu would win." smiled Goku. **

**Ryuu couldn't help but laugh as well. **

**"Hahaha, yeah true. Even when I punched Demitri in the stomach I thought that he was out cold already." smiled Ryuu. **

**"But still, despite the fact that you lost, at least you two put a very good fight." smiled DL Mark. Once more the tournament continued and when it was again a Same-Quadrant match, North Vs. North, it was the 34th match of the day. **

**"Alright folks! Here we are again with another North Vs North match. The last one we had just seen was very intense! By golly I think that match was the best so far!" spoke the announcer. The crowd cheered in agreement and were eager to hear the next match. **

"**I just wonder who it will be." asked Goku. **

**"I'll tell you already. It will be me and you Kakarot!" spoke a voice. **

**"Kakarot?" asked Spyro. **

**"Wait a minute. It can't be....VEGETA!!" yelled Goku as he looked behind him and he saw his friend Vegeta. **

**"Yes that's right! I already asked the Grand Kai what match was next and he told me that the next fight is just between you and me Kakarot!" spoke Vegeta. Everyone was in shock when the announcer indeed told the truth. "**

**Our next match up for the day is the Legendary Sayain Goku vs Vegeta, the Prince of All Sayains!!" yelled the announcer.**

A/N: Well, well, well!! Looks like we got ourselves a classic match! Goku Vs Vegeta! Which of these two Sayains will win? Find out next time on R.O.D!!


	12. Goku Vs Vegeta

**Chapter 11-(Goku Vs Vegeta)**

A/N: Sorry for not updating...vacation sure makes me lazy. You might as well consider this to be a crossover chap since I am using two DBZ characters...not to mention a few DBGT stuff....so that whole rights stuff....yeah....well read on!

"**ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" asked Goku in shock. **

**"****The announcer ain't lying Kakarot so you better get that pathetic mind of yours out onto the ring!" shouted Vegeta. **

**"Alright, alright just relax. The last time we fought was when you were under Babidi's control and we duked it out in the wastelands." spoke Goku. **

**"Yes I remember that very well Kakarot, and I won." spoke Vegeta. **

**"Guys, guys....you don't mind? We got a show to roll on?" asked DL Mark. **

**"I got all the time I need in this world, but if you want us to hurry it up then fine, so be it." replied Vegeta strictly as he walked out onto the ring. **

"**Great....if only we had a spare planet to wreck." spoke Goku before he jumped up onto the ring. **

**"Here they are folks!! Two of the most powerful fighters in the universe are now together again in this very arena!" spoke the announcer. **

**'_God, why does that announcer make it sound like we are a bunch of gay men!'_ thought Vegeta angerly as he stood on one side of the arena and turned around to look straight down at his rival-friend Goku...or Kakarot. Goku waved at the crowd with a smile before he took his stand and looked at his friend Vegeta. **

**'_Guess I am going to have to give everything I got if I want to beat Vegeta. He is not going to show any signs of going easy on me. He's going to hit me with his full power.' _thought Goku as he got ready to fight.**

"**So Kakarot...how much stronger have you gotten?" asked Vegeta. **

**"Hard to say Vegeta, but quick question...can you still go Super Sayain 4 by any chance?" asked Goku. Vegeta began to laugh in his usual way. **

**"HAHAHAHAAA! You crack me up Kakarot. Of course I can. I did it once, I can do it again, despite the fact I used some technology to help me reach Super Sayain 4. Still, Bulma is gone and I have been able to reach Super Sayain 4 without any help....so get ready fool!" yelled Vegeta and charged at Goku the moment the bell rang. **

**In an instant, the two were already across the ring. Vegeta was going crazy and so was Goku as the two proud Sayains duked it out in the middle of the ring. People were in shock and awe as thunderous attacks and blocks were all they saw and heard. Not only that but the speed that the two were fighting at was incredible. **

**"Wow...there are so fast that even I have trouble keeping up with them." spoke DL Mark as his dragon eyes quickly scanned across the area, watching how well and amazing the two were fighting after not seeing one another in over 300 years. **

**"Dude...tell me about it." replied DK Mark in shock. The rest of the group were stunned as neither Goku nor Vegeta showed any signs of slowing down, nor holding back. **

**As the two continued to fight, Kiara was watching in awe. **

**'_These...Sayains....are amazing! Not only that but their power level is off the charts!'_ thought Kira in amazement. In the ring, Goku and Vegeta grunted in effort as the two of them were moving at nearly the speed of sound, just trying to hit one another. They often times backed off and charged at each once more, but every time they went straight for one another, they kept on hitting harder and harder. As it seemed as the two could no longer contain the energy between them, they both finally hit one another right across the face. A thunderous shock-wave of dust arose from the center before it vanished. The two Sayains were in the middle of it all, in mid-air, both with their fists at each others faces.**

**Goku and Vegeta grunted in effort and pain as they slowly turned their heads at one another. **

**"Hehehe, not bad for 300 years Kakarot." smiled Vegeta. **

**"Thanks, the same with you Vegeta." replied Goku with a smile. The two landed back onto the ground on opposite sides and looked at one another, without even having one sweat drop from their bodies. **

**"So Kakarot....ready to step it up to another level?" asked Vegeta. **

**"Alright then...which level?" asked Goku. **

**"I'll show you." spoke Vegeta coldly and laughed proudly. Vegeta then began to power up as his hair turned gold and he turned into a regular Super Sayain. It then extended further to an Ascended Sayain. Then with another bright flash his hair turned into a double Ascended Sayain. **

**The whole arena shook and rumbled as Vegeta was yelling out in effort, trying hard to get the power that he had in him to become a Super Sayain 4. Winds blew violently, cracks appeared through out the Stadium, people hanged on for dear life and covered their faces to shield them from loose debris. A sudden bright flash was all the people saw and when it died down, people gasped in shock as they saw Vegeta who had long black hair, a monkey tail, half of his chest covered in red....something, blue jeans and black boots. **

**"At long last....the Prince is back on his throne." smiled Vegeta as a large Gold Aura shrouded his body.**

**Goku was stunned to see what just happened. **

**_'Unbelievable! Even after all of these years, Vegeta is still able to turn into a Super Sayain 4! Not only that but his power level is huge!'_ thought Goku. Vegeta smiled and laughed as he saw Goku's reaction. **

**"Hahahahaha! What's the matter Kakarot? Amazed to see how powerful I have become?" asked Vegeta. **

**"Well yeah that is one thing. Amazing...just simply wow Vegeta." smiled Goku. **

**"Why thank you. Now hurry it up before our half-dragon friend goes mad." spoke Vegeta seriously. **

**"Alright then...you asked for it!" yelled out Goku as he soon began to yell out in effort. **

"**Ohhh great...not again!" yelled Spyro as he tried his best to hang on. Winds increased speeds violently once more. The ground shook like crazy, dark clouds rolled in and bright yellow lighting strikes appeared through out the skies. Goku continued to push through his mind as he increased his power. Just like Vegeta, a bright flash shined the arena and Goku looked almost the same as Vegeta except he had orange pants instead.**

**The crowd was once more in shock and awe as two Super Sayain's were both at their 4th level of power. "Wow folks! These two fighters are showing us everything they got, just by their looks!" finished off the announcer. Around Goku was too a bright Gold Aura and it was big. "Alright Vegeta...you got what you wanted....let's finish this." spoke Goku as he got ready to fight once more. "Hehehe, alright then Kakarot. May the best Sayain win." finished off Vegeta with a smile. **

**The two looked at one another in the eye and in a instant they had vanished from plain sight. **

**"Where did they go?" asked Galadrial in shock. DL Mark had his eyes fixed at where the two fighters were. **

**"High up in the air guys." spoke DL Mark as he looked up. Everyone in the crowd looked up high in the air and all they saw were thunderous gold flashes that appeared all over the skies. Goku and Vegeta were moving much more faster then before not to mention their strength had increased as well. Just fighting close to a stone building caused some cracks to appear. With each second the two continued to fight, the air became more electrifying. Goku was able to punch Vegeta in the chest, Vegeta countered quickly with a powerful punch to Goku's face. They two kept on doing this back and forth for a while before Goku kicked Vegeta hard across the face in which case he was sent flying out into the sky. **

**The crowd gasped in shock and awe and Goku vanished and re-appeared behind Vegeta. Vegeta knew that was going to happen and he countered by doing a spin punch across Goku. Goku yelled in pain as he was then flown back but he soon recovered. The two of them had stopped and looked at one another, catching their breaths. **

**"I must say Vegeta...I am quite impressed by how much you have trained." smiled Goku. **

**"I couldn't agree more Kakarot." smiled Vegeta. **

**"So....how do you want to end this Vegeta? You do know that only one of us has to win this match." spoke Goku. **

"**True, but then again everybody knows that DL Mark or Agorak or who ever he is is stronger the both of us combed. To be honest...I don't care if I win or lose today...I just wanted to have a good fight with you Kakarot." smiled Vegeta. Goku was quiet for a few seconds and he smiled. **

**"Wow Vegeta...for once you are thinking outside of the box." replied Goku. **

**"Just shut up and do your next move already before I change my mind!" shouted Vegeta as he got ready to attack once more.**

"**Heh, alright then....let's show these people a spectacular light show shall we?" asked Goku as he curved his hands. **

**"Hehehe, very well then Kakarot...give it all you got!" yelled Vegeta as he extend his arms out. People down bellow were wondering what was going on. **

**"What are those two Sayains doing?" asked Uther. **

**"I got no idea son....it's just another one of those classic showdowns like they do on T.V." spoke Spyro. He turned to look at DL Mark. **

**"So...what do you think they are doing?" asked Spyro. **

**"A classic showdown." smiled DL Mark. "Figures." said DK Mark.**

**Back up in the air, the two greatest Sayains were about to finish the game. **

**"_Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!_" yelled out Goku as a blue energy ball appeared in his hands. Vegeta was yelling out in effort as two small yellow balls appeared in his hands and he brought them together. **

**"MAY THE BEST SAYAIN WIN KAKAROT!!!" yelled Vegeta. Goku only smiled and so did Vegeta. **

**"Ohhh crap!" shouted Demitri as he covered his eyes, realizing what was going to happen. **

**"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"_ **

**"_FINAL FLASH!!!!!"_ The two Sayains yelled with all their might as their most spectacular attacks were unleashed. The blue and yellow beams both met in the center high above the arena floor and people gasped in shock and awe and were stunned as to what they were seeing. The two greatest fighters of all time were duking it out high above their heads. **

**Despite the fact the two were high up, the ground was shaking violently and pieces of the ring were flown up into the air and landed a few feet away from its original place. A couple of folks panicked but the others had stayed calmed and their eyes were glued to the fighting above. Neither of the beams seemed to push back. Neither of the fighters were going to give up. They were going to show the entire universe who was the best in this match. Goku yelled out in effort first and his attack slowly pushed back Vegeta's. Vegeta slowly moved back but he added more power into the attack and before anyone knew it, the energy between the two beams exploded like a nuclear bomb and both fighters were sent flying to the outside of the ring and hit the ground.....at the same time.**

**Both Goku and Vegeta were exhausted and they had returned to their normal state, both gasping for breath. The crowd was amazed and people muttered to one another about who had actually one the match. **

**"Man that seemed to be like a tie! I swear, I know that I saw both of them hit the ground at the same time." spoke Lethak. **

**"If they did then what will happen to the next match?" asked Leonidas. **

**"If it is a draw, then we have one less match to worry about." replied DK Mark. After a while of reviewing, the announcer had finally came up with the result. **

**"Watch it be a draw...I just know it." spoke Galadrial while she still held Pythios in her arms.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, after a few minutes of watching the replay over and over...we have concluded that both of the fighters had hit the outside of the ring, at the same time. Therefore this match is a draw, but give it up to these fighters for the awesome, most electrifying match that we have seen so far!!!" shouted the announcer. The crowd couldn't help but cheer in agreement. Both Goku and Vegeta had put up a good fight and their match ending up as a draw, just simply shows that bot fighters are equal. **

**Goku and Vegeta had returned back to their North Quadrant where everyone was congratulating them for their excellent match. **

**"Hey guys...great match!" spoke DL Mark. **

**"Yeah thanks man, it was kind of hard to finish since we were both so good and yet equal." spoke Goku. **

**"True but at least you two both put up a decent fight." replied Godith. **

**"Thanks a lot for the comment Godith, but I want to see how you and your family fight." spoke Vegeta. **

**"Don't worry you will see us fight soon enough." replied Galadrial. **

**And so the tournament continued on and on till it was time for the next same Quadrant match up. This time it was the 48th match of the day. **

**"Well folks as you have seen, with each North vs North fight we see, it just keeps getting better and better! I am sure that you people will all love this next one. We have ourselves another purple dragon...except this time...we got ourselves a _female_, purple dragon!!" spoke the announcer. The crowd all went **

**"Oooooooo" and were eager to see Galadrial (**_so obvious ppl_**) **

**"We have Galadrial, the daughter of the Legendary DL Mark, versus....Dreyanor, the son of Atreus!" spoke the announcer.**

A/N: Wowzers!! This match seems to be looking like one of those close-matches. Who will win? Do the group even know that Dreyanor is under Kiara's spell? Find out next time on R.O.D!! (Sorry viper if u wanted Dreyanor vs DL Mark...but seriously...u make the charts....u hardly have that much ppl who are fighting.)


	13. Galadrial Vs Dreyanor

**Chapter 12-(Galadrial Vs Dreyanor)**

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back and I made a super long chap...like a few of u had asked. Want the popcorn viper? Well go get it as well as the soda. This one is a long one.

"**Well it is about time that I fight. I am eager to see if I still have the power in me after all of these years of just relaxing." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Don't worry hon, you still have it in you...I can feel it." spoke DL Mark with a smile. **

**"We'll see Dad, anyways Demitri...it's your turn to hold baby Pythios." spoke Galadrial as she handed their adoptive son to him. Pythios cooed and looked at his adoptive mother and gave out a small cry. **

**"Don't worry little one...mommy will be back with you shortly darling." spoke Galadrial and she kissed him. **

**"You be good to your daddy while mommy is beating up Dreyanor." smiled Galadrial and did a silly face. Pythios giggled in Demitri's arms. **

**"Hehehe, better get going honey, they ain't going to wait for you and neither will Dreyanor." spoke Demitri. **

**"I know that sweetheart, root for me you guys." smiled Galadrial as she ran off to the arena. **

**Meanwhile, just behind the group of heroes, Kiara was with Dreyanor. **

**"Now Dreyanor...I want you to show me and the universe what you got." spoke Kiara. **

**"No killing?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"NO you moron!! This is the other world tournament! God how dumb can you get?" asked Kiara angerly. **

**"Look most of the time, I kill dragons without even thinking about it." spoke Dreyanor. Kiara gave out a heavy sigh. **

**"Whatever Dreyanor...just go and try and not to embarrass yourself....please? For me Dreyi?" asked Kiara and kissed him. **

**"I promise you Kiara that I will not embarrass you nor myself." replied Dreyanor as he placed his arms on her shoulders. **

**"****Good.....and don't you ever touch me again." spoke Kiara as she laid her eyes on her left shoulder. Dreyanor quickly let go and bowed before his Lady before he left. (**_remember ppl...Dreyanor is under Kiara's spell)_

**Soon the two fighters stood next to each other and they walked out to the ring. **

**"And here they are folks! As you can see the beautiful, good-looking purple dragoness is none other then Galadrial, the daughter of DL Mark, and the blue-hair, half-dragon man is Dreyanor, the son of Atreus. As some of you people remember, Atreus is a Demonic Dragon Slayer, but Dreyanor is not like his father anymore! 10 years ago he rebelled against his father and Galadrial was the one who defeated the evil Demon. Now the two are together again as friends and the Slayers now a-days only hunt down evil dragons, so don't worry dragons, who are in the crowd today....you folks are perfectly safe." spoke the announcer. **

"**It all seemed like yesterday. Dreyanor was once the man I loved till I found what he was doing and now here they are, as friends." smiled Godith. **

**"I know...it's hard to think about how much has happened 10 years ago." spoke Cynder. **

**"So....who do you think is going to win?" asked Spyro. **

**"Who do you think man? If Galadrial was able to whip Atreus' ass 10 years ago, imagine what she can just DO to Dreyanor." smiled DL Mark. **

**"I admit, but unlike Atreus, Hellbent on destroying every dragon and wanting to rule the universe, Dreyanor is only hunting down evil dragons. Besides, I think Dreyanor knows Galadrial better then his father has." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Well we can only wait and see you guys." spoke Demitri as he held his adoptive son in his arms who was gently sucking his thumb.**

**Soon, Galadrial and Dreyanor stepped out into the ring and looked at the crowd who cheered on for them and they then looked at one another. **

**"So Galadrial, can you still go level 2 after all of these years?" asked Dreyanor with a smile as he got ready. **

**"We'll see about that soon enough. I wouldn't be wanting to jump the gun to quickly now would we Dreyanor?" asked Galadrial. **

**"Hehe, yeah I guess you're right. Maybe after a few minutes into the match we bring out our real powers. Sounds good enough for you?" asked Dreyanor with a smile. **

**"Alright then, but don't expect me to be easy. Since you are a Slayer and you know most of the weak-spots of dragons, I am not easy to get.....remember last time?" asked Galadrial. **

**"I was dead the whole time." replied Dreyanor. **

**"Ohh.....well.....ahh forget it, let's just fight already." smiled Galadrial as she got ready to fight. **

**"WHOOHOOO!! GO GALADRIAL! SHOW EVERYONE WHAT YOU GOT!!" yelled Godith from the sidelines. **

**"Just don't be to serious now okay?!" shouted DL Mark. **

**Kiara who was standing close by, but away from the group's attention, could not help but laugh quietly. **

**'_It is so funny to see how the very rulers of Dracovia are simply unaware of what is going on back home. It's funny to see how weak DL Mark actually is. Not sensing what is going on back __on Earth._' thought Kiara evilly. To the corner of Goku's eyes, he noticed Kiara, but when he turned to look at her fully, she disappeared completely from his sight. **

**"Hey Kakarot...what's on your mind now?" asked Vegeta. **

**"Nothing...thought I saw something." replied Goku and he re-focused himself onto the arena. The bell then rang and the two fighters had charged towards one another, yelling in effort.**

**As the fight began, the two strong fighters met in a slash of heads. Both bashed their foreheads to one another and they growled in effort as they tried to push one another back. Electricity seemed to crackle around them and the pressure between them arose quickly and a bright light was seen. When it subsided as quickly as it appeared, the only thing the people had seen where Galadrial and Dreyanor exchanging flurry of punches and kicks to one another so fast that it seemed to be as regular time on the slow-motion camera. As the fight continued, the crowd were stunned in shock and awe as the two fighters battled it out in the arena. **

**"What......speed." gasped Vegeta. **

**"This is....too much....for me.....to bear." spoke Goku in amazement. **

"**Well what do you expect when she is a rare type of dragon and not only that but my own daughter. Heck I can hardly believe how she is actually stronger then me." smiled DL Mark. **

**"STRONGER THEN YOU?!!" shouted Goku and Vegeta in shock. **

**"Hehehe, yep. To be honest, nothing in the universe can remain undefeated. Everything loses at least once, and I hope that that one loss will be when my very own daughter defeats me." smiled DL Mark. Everybody looked at him as if he was going to die or something. **

**"You can't be serious right?" asked DK Mark. **

**"He ain't kidding Uncle. If I train well enough, heck even I can defeat my own dad." spoke Leonidas. DL Mark looked down at his son and placed his hand on his head. **

**"That is true, and yet another thing I wish to happen to me. Me losing to my kids, rather then some guy who can hardly control his power." spoke DL Mark seriously as he looked back out in the arena, watching his daughter fight.**

**As the fight continued, Dreyanor and Galadrial had hardly showed any signs of stopping. Time and time again, they would stop for a few seconds to catch their breath before they charged at each once more and break out in a super fast fist fight. If you were to be standing in the arena, you would hear how people held their breaths and took deep breaths whenever the two fighters stopped. Galadrial showed no signs of holding back and neither has Dreyanor. The announcer was too stunned to even speak and so were the Kais. Even the Grand Kai himself was amazed as to what he was seeing. Not to mention it was only 5 minutes into the match before the two stopped and the crowd roared for more action. **

**Galadrial and Dreyanor looked at each with a smile. **

**"Well Galadrial....our five minute warm-up has come to an end. Time to step it up a notch." smiled Dreyanor. **

**"I agree. Care to go first Drey?" asked Galadrial. **

**"I would love to." smiled Dreyanor as he tighten his hands into a tight fist. Dreyanor suddenly had dark red electricity crackle around him. Before long, Dreyanor yelled out in effort and a small wind blast rocked the arena. People leaned forward in amazement and watched as Dreyanor began his powering up. As his powering up continued, the winds had slowly began to increase speeds. Soon, the slightest piece of debry was sent flying around the arena. People hanged for dear life. Goku, Vegeta, and Demitri covered their eyes as the winds gushed around them. Galadrial and her father however remained firm despite the fact their wings were flapping for flight. **

**Soon Dreyanor reached his peak power and he let out what seemed to be a loud roar and a bright flash occurred. People covered their eyes and soon the light dimmed and Dreyanor had brought out his true form. Dreyanor was now a full half-dragon. Simply he was the size of a human being, yet his entire body was a dragon. His scales were black and he had a red underbelly. His tail was long and shaped like a spear. His horns were black, long and sharp and his eyes were demon red. Kiara couldn't help but laugh evilly in the shadows, yet no one heard her for some strange reason. Dreyanor had a Dark Red Aura shrouding his body and he looked at Galadrial with a sinister evil smile. **

**"_So Galadrial...what do you have to show to the people of the universe?"_ asked Dreyanor in a cold harsh voice. **

**Galadrial only smiled with pleasure. **

**"Well then....not bad I must say. You seem pretty powerful Dreyanor. I must admit you have gotten stronger since we last met." smiled Galadrial. **

**"_Thanks Galadrial. Now show the universe what kind of dragon you are made of._" requested Dreyanor. **

**"Alright then, but let me ask you this. Do you want to see me turn into a Super Dragon Sayain or should I go beyond that?" asked Galadrial with a smile. Vegeta could not believe what he was hearing. **

**"Is she for real?!! Dragons can turn into Super Dragons?!!" asked Vegeta in shock. **

**"Yep, we can. Instead of Super Sayain, just shove the word 'dragon' in between them and that is what you get." smiled DL Mark, not letting eyes off his daughter.**

**Galadrial smiled and suddenly she yelled out and a thunderous rush of wind was all the people in the arena had felt. The ground of the arena crackled with power as Galadrial was yelling out in effort and she tightened her hand hard. Her eyes seemed to change to a bluish color and speckles of gold flew above Galadrial's body. Her scales flicked gold before they actually turned gold. People gasped in shock and awe and so where everyone else, including DL Mark. He had not felt this energy come from his daughter in a long time. Galadrial continued to growl in effort as she pushed deep into her mind as she searched for the power that she had within her. Pieces of the arena flew up and floated just above her head. The ground had shook violently that even a pair of giant stones jiggled in their place and a couple of blue sparks appeared. Before long, Galadrial roared loudly and proudly and he eyes seemed to vanish for a bit. A gigantic gold aura shrouded the arena before it quickly dimmed out. **

**When everyone was able to see again, they were stunned to see what was standing before them. A Purple Female Dragon who was 21 years of age, who was now a gold Dragoness and had the power of her father within her. Her eyes had a serious look and one by one, the tiles that floated above the ground, slammed back down to the ground with a thunderous thud. As soon as the final piece of tile was in, no one had moved an inch from where they were. Galadrial was much more stronger. Her scales shined brightly like the sun was just mere feet away from her. Her muscles were big, but she still had her sexy look of course. But one thing about her had changed, and that was how she looked at Dreyanor. She bore the same face that she had when she faced against Atreus 10 years ago.**

**Kiara could not believe what she was seeing. **

**'_How is this possible? A purple dragoness that surpasses her own father! If only I was able to be stronger then my own father, but he is the Dark God, and I am just a mere half-mortal.'_ thought Kiara angerly. She did not like the fact that she was only a half-mortal and that she did not have the strength that her father possess. But she was going to have to live with the fact that she is a half-mortal and keep on living unless she finds a way to beceom as strong as her father Lucifer. But that did not mater no more, she was more focused on seeing just how powerful really is. Is she as powerful as everyone says she is? Is she really more powerful then her father? **

**Kiara had those questions circle inside of her mind. She kept on looking back and forth with her dark rose red eyes. She looked at DL Mark and then at Galadrial. She could no really tell if Galadrial was truly stronger then her father for DL Mark was only in his regular Half-Dragon Form. If he was to be a Half-Dragon Sayain 3, then maybe she would've been able to tell the difference. **

**'_Bah! No matter, when it is the finals, that is when DL Mark truly bring out his power. But as of now, I want to see how his girl really is. She might even be useful for me if I manage to get her to be on my side.'_ thought Kiara evilly with a sinister smile.**

**Back on he sidelines, no one had even spoke. **

**"It's.....unreal!!!" shouted Vegeta in shock. He sensed Galadrial's power level to be so much more superior then Goku's super Sayain 4 power level. **

**"Wow....she totally out powers me." spoke Goku nervously. **

**"Well this is what you get when you mix up a half-dragon man who is a powerful Dragon Lord with a full-dragoness who is also powerful and this is what you get." spoke DL Mark with a smile. It seemed as if time had stopped and even Godith was amazed to see how strong her daughter really was. **

**"Never have I though to live and see a day like this." spoke Godith in amazement. **

**"Tell me about sis." agreed Cynder. **

**Back in the arena, Galadrial walked coldly towards her opponent. Her look that drove fear in Atreus, drove fear in Dreyanor as well. As she got closer and closer, Dreyanor took only a few steps back before he stood his ground. Galadrial stopped only a few feet away from him and looked dead center in his eyes. **

**"Well Dreyanor? You satisfied now? Shall we continue?" asked Galadrial coldly. **

**'_Great....what did I do to deserve this?!!'_ thought Dreyanor with worry. **

**"_Very well then Galadrial....we shall continue. I must say that your powers are truly amazing." _spoke Dreyanor. **

**"Look...I have heard that a lot of times already and you are just simply stalling. If you are worthy to challenge me then fight me right now!" ordered Galadrial as she charged towards Dreyanor with immense speeds.**

**Before Dreyanor was able to move, he felt a powerful head butt and only saw Galadrial standing above him without a scratch from the attack. Her Golden Aura pulsed brightly like a sun and she stared at Dreyanor coldly. **

**"Come on Dreyanor! If you are the most strongest Slayer as of now, then show me what you have done over the past 10 years!" hollered Galadrial as she suddenly grabbed hold of his tail and swung him about to the other side of the arena in which case he skidded and stopped. He got back up quickly and growled at her. **

**"_Rggh! Fine! If you want to be so serious, then have it your way!"_ yelled Dreyanor as he vanished. Galadrial only scoffed and she vanished as well. Thunderous attacks were heard as the two of them were moving so fast that DL Mark had no idea what so ever where they were. **

**"Man...they move faster then me!" spoke DL Mark in shock. **

**"Ya think?!" replied Spyro.**

**As the second part of the match went well underway, people were turning their heads around faster then they ever had. All they saw and heard where a boom here and there and only a glimpse second of the fighters were all they saw. To be exact, they saw Galadrial always hitting Dreyanor before they vanished and took it higher up to the skies. Before any one knew what would happen next, a super-loud boom was heard and they saw Galadrial elbowing Dreyanor so hard that it seemed as if the color of his eyes had just faded. Dreyanor was out cold and he soon fell down helplessly from the skies and soon he crashed onto the arena. He made quite an impact and a small crater formed of where he was laying. **

**"Ohhh man! Folks it seems as if Dreyanor is out for the count. If he does not get back up in 10 seconds, he is out of the game!" spoke the announcer.**

**DL Mark only looked up high into the air at where his daughter was and noticed that Galadrial had two small energy balls in her hand. **

**"Get ready guys....we gonna have ourselves a spectacular light show." spoke DL Mark seriously. **

**"Wait a minute, don't tell me that Galadrial is gonna blast the living shit out of the arena?!!" asked Demitri. **

**"I guess so, look!" spoke Goku as he pointed up to the sky. All they saw were tons of energy blasts descending straight from the sky straight down towards Dreyanor. In an instant, Dreyanor was blasted away from hundreds and hundreds of energy blasts. Galadrial was yelling in effort as she fired quickly. A large cloud of dust was all they people down below were able to see. The ground shook violently and small chunks of rock was flown everywhere. People took cover as rocks the size of a small car were thrown everywhere.**

"**Wow!! Look at that power! If she keeps this up, she might well blow a hole straight through the ground!" spoke Goku. In the midst of all of this, DL Mark only smiled happily. **

**'_She truly is the better fighter then me. So young and she knows just how to get the job done without overdoing it.'_ thought DL Mark as he smiled proudly. Galadrial soon stopped firing, knowing that she was going to blow up the arena. She panted for breath and used her powerful dragon eyes to see through the dust. **

**'_I know that Dreyanor had vanished. He should come up behind me any moment now._' wondered Galadrial. Just as she expected, Dreyanor was not in the crator when the smoke cleared. She heard some wind rush right past her and Dreyanor was behind her with an attack ready for her. **

**Just mere inches before he was able to hit her, Galadrial only yelled and with one punch, she launched Dreyanor up high by hitting him in the head. The only thing the crowd heard was Dreyanor yelling in pain before it got quiet. **

**"And it looks like Dreyanor got a free ride back home." spoke the announcer. **

**"Well....looks like she hit one right out of the park." spoke Goku. **

**"You may be right Kakarot, but for some strange reason I do not think that this match is over yet." spoke Vegeta. Before Goku would speak, everyone caught sight of Dreyanor once more falling back down. Galadrial only smiled as she curved her hands back. **

**"Now for the grand finale." smiled Galadrial. **

**"_Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!_" yelled Galadrial as a bright blue energy ball appeared in her hands.**

**Goku and Vegeta gasped in shock. **

**"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! SHE CAN DO THE _'KAMEHAMEHA' _TOO?!!" hollered Goku in shock. **

**"Well what does it look like Kakarot?!" yelled back Vegeta. Before anyone would be able to speak, Galadrial spoke the finally part of the attack, right when Dreyanor was within firing range. **

**"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_" yelled Galadrial. At the right moment, Dreyanor was caught within line and he yelled in pain as he was flown all the way out of the arena and out towards God knows where. **

**Everyone was quite as Galadrial slowly descended and turned back to her normal form. **

**"Phew....that was a crazy match." spoke Galadrial as she whipped her forehead. **

**"Well folks....I guess you can really say that Galadrial has _really_ knocked Dreyanor out of the park for sure. Since Dreyanor is far on out of the arena, and therefore that is a.....wait a minute....what is that?!!" asked the announcer as he saw something flying towards the arena at quick speeds. Galadrial turned her head and could not help but laugh. **

**"HAHAHAHA!! Wow....my attack was so powerful that Dreyanor had been launched around he world and now is back at the arena!" smiled Galadrial. Dreyanor seemed to be out cold and Galadrial only stepped to the side. Dreyanor hit the arena ground and he was skidding face-first on the ground before he skidded far enough to hit the outside of the ring. **

**The entire arena was quiet. No one spoke until the announcer. **

**"Well folks...Dreyanor just gave us a whole new meaning of going around the world...in 80 seconds that is." joked the announcer. The crowd laughed at the joke, everyone except Kiara. **

**'_God damn you Dreyanor! I told you to not embarrass yourself and this is what you do!!! You made a fool of yourself!!'_ thought Kiara angerly. However, she was only part mad at Dreyanor. She however was entirely mad at Galadrial. **

**'_That bitch will soon learn what it means to mess with MY people and making them look like a fool!!_' thought Kiara angerly. **

**Soon Galadrial was declared the winner and Dreyanor was placed on a stretcher and was cared away to get healed up. Galadrial returned to her family and friends, in which case they congratulated her for the amazing match. **

**"I can't believe how you just manhandled that Dreyanor guy. It was just when Gohan defeated Cell." spoke Vegeta. **

**"Hehehe, thanks Vegeta. So...you guys still think I am the best?" asked Galadrial. Her father lauded proudly in response. **

**"Hahahahha! Maybe hon, but we will see if you mange to get to the finals. I always get to the finals of every tournament or game." smiled DL Mark as he hugged his daughter. **

**"We'll see dad...now where is my adorable little one?" asked Galadrial as she went to Demitri who was holding their adoptive son Pythios. Pythios cried happily when he saw his mother. **

**"Aww...you were rooting for mommy weren't you? Yes you were...yes you were!" spoke Galadrial in a silly tone. Pythios giggled happily as he was back in his mother's loving arms. **

**"Wow...just simply wow my love. I don't think I would be wanting to fight against you any time soon." spoke Demitri. **

**"I hope for the same thing. Thank you by the way for taking care of our boy and for rooting me." smiled Galadrial and kissed her boyfriend. **

**After a short break so that the audience and fighters can relief themselves and to get the board updated, it wasn't long before it was the 54th match of the day and yet it was once more North Vs North. "Alright now folks, who wants some more action from the North?!!" shouted the announcer. The crowd were cheering like crazy, knowing that the next match was going to be exciting as well. **

**"Now that is what I wanted to hear! Our next match is yet another Siblings match! But this time it won't be a Brother Vs Brother. And it won't be a Brother Vs Sister. It's gonna be a Sister Vs Sister match up!" spoke the announcer. **

**"Sister vs Sister?! I can't wait to see who's going to fight!" spoke Uther. **

**"If you ask me...that is more like a rhetorical question." spoke DK Mark. **

"**What do you mean?" asked Goku. **

**"He means that the only two people from our side, who are sisters are only Godith and purple dragon's wife Cynder. It's common sense Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta. **

**"Oh yeah...ops sorry about that." replied Goku nervously. And Vegeta was not lying yet again. **

**"Alright now here we go! We have our 54th match, Sister Vs Sister, Godith Versus Cynder!!!"**

A/N: Well what do you know?! Godith and Cynder are going to fight each other! This is one match the universe had never seen! Who will emerge victorious? Will it Lordess Godith? Or Queen Cynder?! Find out next time on R.O.D!!


	14. Awaken in a New World

**Chapter 13-(Awaken in a New World)**

A/N: To be honest, I was so getting board of th tournament so I decided to do a few chaps on what was happening back at the home planet. U got to agree with me, despite the fact that I update like once a week, I think it is time we all knew what was going on in Dracovia after our main heroes left. So here is the new chap! Hope u like it.

**Inside a cold, damp, sticky, smelly, wet, hard stone floor; a black dragon with a green underbelly, tail shaped like a spear colored purple, opened up his eyes. It was Morrogh, The Necromancer. One of DL Mark's most loyal and trustworthy old friends. Morrogh looked around as his green eyes were slowly re-adjusting to the light. **

**'_Oh man....what happened?' _pondered Morrogh. His head felt like it was thrown against a bell and the bell rung above him. He slowly got back up onto his feet but he had no idea where he was. **

**'_What is this place?'_ wondered Morrogh. His eye sight was fully recovered and he got a better look around the place. He noticed how there were many female dragons in one cell, at least 12 of them in a small cell. His cell however, is only occupied by him and no other. **

"**Lord Morrogh, thank God you are okay!" spoke one of the female dragon, a blue one. Morrogh looked at the dragoness and she seemed to have many slashes, wounds, and dry blood all over her. **

**"What in the world has just happened?" asked Morrogh. **

**"We don't know my lord, but please you must help us!" begged another one. Suddenly a door was slammed shut and a couple of footsteps were heard. The girls all turned away in fear while Morrogh went to the bars and tried to get a better view. All he saw was a man who has white hair and he seemed to have immense power in him. **

**"Who are you?" asked Morrogh when the white hair man came close. The man only looked at him and smiled evilly with his sinister freakish blue eyes. **

**"My name is Pobon. It may mean Mark in Draconic, but I am mostly referred as Pobon...Morrogh." spoke Pobon.**

**Morrogh looked at Pobon with careful watch. **

**"What are you? What am I doing here?" asked Morrogh. **

**"Patience dragon, your questions will be answered. If you are wondering about what the hell had just happened, then it is quite simple to answer. A certain man as you know Dreyanor...has freed me and my fellow men, The Fallen Ones." smiled Pobon evilly. Morrogh gasped in shock for he know well about the Fallen Ones. **

**"Dreyanor set you free?!! Impossible!!" shouted Morrogh. **

**"Hehehehe, well that is what had happened and about why you are in the cell.....just take a look out your window over there and look at what is going on." spoke Pobon evilly. **

**Morrogh carefully went to the window, without letting his eyes off of Pobon. When he was sure the Pobon would not do anything crazy, Morrogh looked out the window and could not believe what he was seeing. Dark red, thunderous clouds shrouded the entire planet. Most of Warfang was in ruins and many dragons seemed to be enslaved. **

**"You bastard!! What have you done?!!" roared Morrogh as he tried to grab hold of Pobon but was just a hand-short from getting to him. **

**"Hehehehehe, nothing much really. All that we did was take back what was rightfully ours. Be happy however that we are no longer slaying dragons without reason. We knew that Atreus was such a fool and that his ways would soon be....hmmm....how to say it....ridiculous. During our time of being locked away in the Opposite World, or Dark Dracovia as we called it, me and my fellow Fallens had gone over of what we should do when we were free. Killing dragons was no fun at all. So the only thing that seemed to be good for us is to take over the world, and have all the fun we can have with the dragons...especially the women." smiled Pobon in such evil that the women in the cells held onto one another in fear.**

**Morrogh was boiling mad and he wanted to just shred Pobon. **

**"You fuck! When DL Mark and the others return, they will make sure that you never come back ever again!" yelled Morrogh. **

**"When they come back all they will see is a Reign of Darkness all over their lands! No one will stop us when we fulfill Lady Kiara's wishes!" shouted Pobon. **

**"Who is Kiara?" asked Morrogh. **

**"That my fellow dragon... is another story to be told on another day. Please....make yourself comfortable." spoke Pobon. Morrogh however was pacing back and forth in his cell, boiling mad. **

**"Ohh! One more thing that I forgot to mention to you. Do you want to know what happened to the other dragons that you were with Morrogh?" asked Pobon.**

"**Bellatrix.....what have you done to her?!!" yelled Morrogh. **

**"Hehehehe, nothing yet. But Barroth and Annoth seem to doing well on our side. However their wives are so gorgeous that we can't even shove them into a crammed cell like the ones you see." spoke Pobon. **

**"What.....have....you....done to them?!!" hollered Morrogh. **

**"We did nothing to your friends. That is me and my crew. But the girls have done something to them." replied Pobon. Morrogh looked in anger. **

**'_No...what kind of evil got to Barroth and Annoth?'_ wondered Morrogh. **

**"Hahaha, yes...I know just what you are thinking. What has happened to them." spoke Pobon. **

**"I promise you that I will get you back for what you have done!!" yelled Morrogh as he tried to grab Pobon once more but was just a finger-short on touching. **

"**Hmph, how pathetic really. You know that there is no point in fighting back. Once our Lady returns, you will be under her command. Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!" laughed Pobon evilly as he left Morrogh all alone inside his cell. A door slammed shut in the distance and all was quiet except for a few of the dragoness' who were whimpering in fear. **

**'_I must find out what happened to my friends and family. I will no sit here and wait for DL Mark to come back! By then things would be much more worse.'_ thought Morrogh. For a while he sat in his cell thinking of a way to get out of the place and hoping to free a couple of the prisoners, but he was more focused of his wife, Bellatrix. Bellatrix is DL Mark and Godith's third child. She is the most precious thing in Morrogh's life. If he looses her then he has no idea what to do with his life.**

**Deep within Morrogh he felt something in him that had not been felt in millions of years. The true Dark side of Morrogh boiled up within him and just as quick as it appeared, it reached his mind and he roared out in anger. The prisoners held onto one another in fear as Morrogh grunted in effort. His eyes were changing color and he looked more demonic. His horns grew much more larger and curved back. The spikes on his back grew more our as well and his tali turned from a spear to an razor sharp knife..more like a longsword. A dark aura shrouded his body as he raised his head and he opened his eyes. Dark Blood Royal Red was the color of his eyes and his silts were pitch black. **

**"_Pobon!!!"_ yelled out Morrogh. His yell of anger broke all the hinges of the cell doors and they all fell down with a thunderous slam. **

**Morrogh angerly walked out of his cell and he looked at the other prisoners. **

**"_Go and whatever you do, do not stop running. Get out of this place and find yourself some cover. Understand?"_ spoke Morrogh in a demonic tone. All the dragoness' nodded their heads in agreement and they quickly disappeared from the prison. While they all ran away, Morrogh went the other way around, towards the enemies. Guards rushed in with guns and they froze in fear when they saw Morrogh coming at them, with black flames coming out from his nostrils and mouth. They were too petrified to move and they were slashed down to the ground. Luckily there were no dragons just yet.**

**As Morrogh continued to cut his way through, more and more guards came after him. Most were human beings, others were some kind of animals and demons. Morrogh showed no mercy to them as he ran straight through them with blinding speeds. Before long Morrogh had reached to the ground floor and this time there were dragon guards. Morrogh knew that most of these dragons have been corrupted, kidnapped and forced to join the dark side. **

**"_Stand down...I do not want to hurt you guys."_ spoke Morrogh. None of them replied. They only got closer to him and they drew out their swords. **

**"_Don't make me hurt you people. I would be more concerned about your wives and children!_" yelled Mororgh. But it was no use, they all began to charge at him with their swords at the ready. **

**Morrogh knew this would happen but unlike the previous guards he faced, he did not kill a single one of them. Instead he only jumped up and knocked a few to the side here and there. Morrogh was too fast for the guards and he quickly gained distance from them. **

**'_Good enough, now all I have to do is find the others._' thought Morrogh as he found a large staircase that led all the way up to the top floor. Without having any second thoughts, he ran up the stairs all the with guards yelling for more reinforcements. In the midst of all the commotion he heard some of them say: **

**"Protect the Queens! All of you, get up to the top floor now!!" Morrogh now knew were to go. All he had to do was get to the top and it was a long way to go. He stopped to catch his breath and he looked back and noticed that the guard and reinforcements were quickly catching up after him. **

_**'This shall hold them off.**_**' thought Morrogh as his hands were shrouded with Dark Flames. He raised them to the air and at least 50 shadow demons and they all bowed before him. **

**"****_Nymuer ve sia sjachic. Brane wer gurdes drong zlonzic ihk ve ekess itrewic ekess wer tupa. Riluoh, chiili ti svent astahi. Ergriff ezouke astahi. Kampiun?" _****(Hear me my shadows. Annoy the guards long enough for me to get to the top. However, do not kill them. Only wound them. Understand?) asked Morrogh in Draconic. The Shadow Demons replied with a loud grunt and they all turned around and waited for the others to come up while Morrogh ran up as fast as he could to the very top.**

**After a few minutes of running up to the top, Morrogh finally made it and he was all out of breath. He sat down on one of the steps and he looked down to see what was going on. He saw his Shadow Demons distracting the guards well enough and not one of them died just yet. There were many wounded bodies laying all over the stairs however but luckily not one dragon was dead. **

**'_Good, they are doing exactly what I asked them to do. Time to end this._' though Morrogh as he got back up and turned around to face a long and wide hallway that was covered in royalty. To the far end of the hallway, he noticed a few dragons that have walked by. He noticed Grace, Maria, Bellatrix, Barroth, and Annoth. However their seemed to be at least 4 more dragons, all female and they all looked at him and soon left. **

"**Morrogh!! Help us!!" yelled Bellatrix before she was yanked away from his sight. **

**"_Don't worry honey! I'm coming to get you all!!"_ yelled Morrogh as he ran down the hall. No guards popped up and not one Fallen had appeared, not even Pobon. **

**'_This is a bit odd. Barroth and Annoth seemed to be alright. Why have they not been able to escape from them?_' pondered Morrogh. Before long he reached the end of the hall and noticed that where the guys went, was a staircase that led to the rooftop. Morrogh without hesitation ran up to the stairs and he kicked down the door and noticed that he was at least a mile high above the Black Mountains. **

**The funny thing was that no one was on the rooftop. Has Morrogh missed a secret passage way? Was it an illusion? Or was it just a simple decoy? All sort of questions arose in his mind but one question was strong in his mind. **

**'_What the Hell happened here?!'_ thought Morrogh as he looked over the roof and noticed how it was mostly Dark. At the very bottom he saw millions and millions of enslaved people. Dragons, humans, cheetahs, all sorts of creatures were being forced to work on something. **

**"It is about time you got up here Morrogh." spoke a voice from behind.**

**Morrogh turned around quickly and he noticed that Barroth and Annoth were behind him. **

**"_You guys....what is going on here?_" asked Morrogh. Barroth and Annoth however did not reply. Right away Morrogh felt something wrong. **

**"_No.....don't tell me that you guys have been infused to the Dark side!" _shouted Morrogh. **

**"As a matter of fact, we have friend." smiled Barroth. The weird thing about Barroth was his eyes. Instead of royal red eyes like he always had, his eyes were more black and so was Annoth's. A high presence of evil was also within them. **

**"_Who did this to you?!"_ yelled Morrogh. **

**"It was us!" yelled a female voice as four came out from behind Barroth and Annoth. One blue, one yellow, one red, and one green. **

"_**Who are you people?!"**_** asked Morrogh. **

**"We are the Dark Ladies as everyone seems to call us. I am Trinity." spoke the blue one. **

**"And I am her sister Sonya." spoke the yellow one. **

**"What? I thought you were named Susan." spoke the green one. **

**"It was just a cover up name Juno, so that DL Mark would not catch on nor the others. Now that he is out having fun at that stupid Other World Tournament." spoke Sonya. **

**"Well then I must admit it sounds better then Susan." spoke Juno. **

**"Uhhh Hello? Ladies? We got someone here who has no idea on what the fuck is going on?" spoke the red one. **

**"Ohh yes that is correct Amber, thank you for reminding us about Morrogh." spoke Trinity. **

**Morrogh couldn't help but chuckle softly. **

**"What is so funny dragon?!" asked Sonya angerly. Morrogh could not keep his laughter anymore and he laughed his ass off and loudly. **

**"_Hahahahahha!!! Ohhahahahahhahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA!! You girls are the ones who are causing all of this trouble?!! HAHAHAHAHA WHAT A JOKE!!" _laughed Morrogh. **

**"A JOKE?!!" yelled the ladies angerly. **

**"Don't worry, we will take care of him." spoke Annoth as he raised his hand. That was when Morrogh suddenly stopped laughing. **

**"_Wait....you seriously are not going to be fighting against me are you?"_ asked Morrogh. **

**"Ohh now they are, after calling us a joke! When Lady Kiara returns you will be dead!!" yelled Juno angerly. **

**Morrogh got ready to attack and waited for them to make a move. **

**"Wait a second gentlemen, before you all go fight, we have something to show you Morrogh." spoke Amber. **

**"_And what is that?_" asked Morrogh. **

**"This." replied Juno as she snapped her fingers and three dragoness' appeared, all tied up to one another and their mouths taped. Morrogh noticed who they exactly were. **

**"_Grace, Bellatrix, Maria!!" _yelled Morrogh in shock. The girls looked at him and they looked so worried and afraid. He heard their muffle screams for help and soon Trinity and Sonya had taken them and held them up at what seemed to be a large hook that hung just above the ledge of the roof. **

**Morrogh was about to go after them but Barroth stood in front of them and looked at Morrogh evilly. **

**"Not by a long shot friend." spoke Barroth. **

**"_What has gotten into you people?!" _yelled Morrogh in anger. **

**"SILENCE!!" thundered Trinity as she looked at Morrogh. **

**"Us ladies have planned a little game. If you Morrogh can beat both Barroth and Annoth, then you can take your loved ones safely. If you lose, you will die as well as them!" yelled Trinity. **

**"Sounds fun don't you think?" asked Sonya. **

**"_You bitches!! I will get you for this!" _yelled Morrogh in anger. He increased his power to the max as a large pulsing dark red Aura shrouded his body. **

**"Care to make it more interesting sis?" asked Trinity. **

**"I know what you mean." smiled Sonya evilly as she raised her hands to the Dark Clouds. The clouds came together and soon lighting struck and thunder was heard. Rain began to fall and Morrogh knew what she meant by more interesting. **

"**Before you all go berserk..." spoke Amber as she walked to Annoth and he turned to look at her with a smile. They got close and kissed each other passionately. **

**"_WHAT?!!!!"_ yelled Morrogh in shock. Juno did the same thing as she went to Barroth and the two kissed each other passionately as well. Morrogh felt sick to the stomach as thunder rumbled and lighting flashed around. He looked away in disgust and could not believe what was happening. **

**"_Morrogh...please! Defeat them! It is the only way to free them from Darkness!" _spoke Grace telepathically. **

**"_I promise you Grace that I will. The same to you Maria. Bellatrix...my love, do not worry. I will save you all!"_ replied Morrogh telepathically. **

**When Barroth and Annoth stopped kissing their new loved ones, they looked at Morrogh with a thirst for blood. **

**"You beat him...and we will have something _else_ to do." spoke Juno as she licked Barroth's face. **

**"Alright...I will." smiled Barroth evilly. **

**"You heard what Juno said Annoth. You know what to do. You win...you get a _special _reward." smiled Amber as she gently licked Annoth's neck. **

**"Count on it. Now go my love before this gets any messier." spoke Annoth. Juno and Amber giggled and kissed their men once more before they flew off to a separate roof and watched. **

**Morrogh was boiling mad. His friends were corrupted to a couple of evil sex-bitches, his loved ones are hanging over death and Barroth and Annoth did not seem to care. **

**"Ready friend?" asked Barroth. **

**"_Don't expect to win Barroth. You may be the oldest and wises of us all, but with you being on the Dark side, you are no longer the strongest._" replied Morrogh. **

**"We will soon see about that!" yelled Annoth as he and Barroth charged at Morrogh. **

**Morrogh charged and roared loudly as he clashed against his friends. When the three did, a thunderclap lit up the skies as more rain fell down and the roof was much more wet and slippery. Barroth and Annoth were grunting in effort to out power Morrogh. However Morrogh seemed to have the upper hand sine he was a Master of Fighting against people that have been corrupted into Darkness, even his friends. It seemed as if the match would be a quick one but Barroth and Annoth got their strength and they soon overpowered Morrogh. **

**The intention between could no longer hold and soon the three of them broke out in a flash of fist fighting and immense speed. Thunderous shock waves were clearly seen and heard as rain-water splashed all over the place. Barroth and Annoth seemed to have been gaining the upper hand as Morrogh struggled to keep up. It wasn't long before the reached to the end of the roof which had a slope edge and just as Barroth and Annoth were about to punch Morrogh over the edge, he vanished and re-appeared behind them and did a double kick to the both of them and they seemed to have lost their balance and they went over the edge. The only thing that Morrogh heard was Barroth and Annoth's roar fading off into the distance. **

**'_Sorry friends...but this was a match that I had to win._' thought Morrogh as he looked over to make sure that his friends were not hanging onto a ledge. They weren't and Morrogh turned around and went towards the three girls that he loved dearly. Just before he was able to bring them over, he felt something behind him and he turned around and noticed that Annoth was behind him and he quickly grabbed hold of his arms, legs, and tail. **

**"Hehehehhee, did you really think that we were gone so easily?" asked Annoth with an evil smile. Barroth suddenly appeared directly in front of Morrogh and he too spoke like a madman. **

**"Sorry friend...but this is a match that we have to win." spoke Barroth as he violently punched Morrogh in the stomach. **

**At the moment of impact, thunder boomed in the air and Morrogh felt all of the air in his body leave and his stomach filling up with blood. Morrogh gasped for breath and Barroth punched again and Morrogh gaged in pain as he coughed up blood. Again and again Barroth repeatedly punched him while Annoth kept on holding him. With each thunderous punch, Morrogh felt weaker and weaker. He soon turned back into his normal form and his eyes seem to be colorless. Barroth stopped punching and he lifted up Morrogh's head which had blood running from his mouth and he looked pretty much defenseless. **

**"You can let go of him now Annoth, he is too weak to even fight." spoke Barroth. **

**Annoth nodded and he let go of Morrogh who fell to the ground with a thud. **

**"What shall we do with him?" asked Annoth. **

**"Throw him off the roof-top. I'm sure that it will be a cool thing to see what will happen to a dragon's body when dropped from a mile high." smiled Barroth evilly. Morrogh groaned in pain and coughed up more blood. **

**"Still alive? I'm surprised that you actually are. But you won't be once we throw you off the roof-top." spoke Barroth with a sinister tone. **

**"What shall we do with the other three?" asked Annoth. **

**"Ahh, let's keep them. They might have some use for Kiara." smiled Barroth. Annoth flew over to the girls and he took them all back down into the tower. **

**The only people left on the roof-top were Barroth and his fallen, weak, defeated friend Morrogh. **

**"Barroth.....don't.....do....this." replied Morrogh weakly as he looked up at his friend. **

**"Sorry mate, orders are orders." spoke Barroth as he lifted up his friend and held him over the edge.**

**"It was nice knowing you, but I'm afraid that it is time for you to go." spoke Barroth and he let go of Morrogh. Morrogh fell down helplessly, not a word, nor yell, nor anything. His wings flapped against the wind and he was too weak to move. Morrogh only watched as he got further and further away from the roof-top and closer to the ground. Morrogh closed his eyes as rain-water soaked his body and thunder was all heard. The last thing that Morrogh saw was a large gigantic, sharp pole, more like a spear that waited for him at the bottom. **

**Just as quick as the fall was, so was his death when Morrogh made a direct impact with the large spear. His chest was ripped open and his body slid all the way down to the base of the spear. His heart and internal organs were all on the tip of the pole and Morrogh did not make any other movements. His eyes rapidly lost color and his long and immortal life seemed to have ended. **

**Back up on the roof-top, Barroth only looked down without any remorse. **

**"Well done Barroth. I knew that you were going to win. Now...let's go back to my room shall we?" asked Juno in a sexy tone as she held his hand. Barroth however yanked his hand away from her. **

**"No. I am not in the mood for making love. I just killed my friend. I need some time alone." spoke Barroth as he left the roof-top as well and left Juno all alone on top. Juno only looked over to see the mess and she turned around as well, and went straight back downstairs as well.**

A/N: Oh no! It seems as if Morrogh is....dead and that Barroth and Annoth are poisoned to the dark side by the Dark Ladies, just like all the other male dragons. What will happen next in Dracovia as the world is now fully under their controll? Find out next time on R.O.D!


	15. Godith Vs Cynder

**Chapter 14-(Godith Vs Cynder)**

A/N: Yes now we are back in the Other World. Reason why is I have no idea on what to type up next after what has happaned to Morrogh. Really I don't so I might as well continue off from where we last left off from the Other World Tournament. Hope u like it. Oh and I forgot, I made it long for I was working on it bit by bit. Hope this makes it even more exciting!!

**During all the time of what has happened in Dracovia, back in the Other World where the tournament was still going, the entire arena got a break or intermission, since it was the 54th match of the day. People got to relief themselves you know. When the intermission or break was coming to a close, the arena got filled up once more and the next match between Godith and Cynder was about to begin. **

**"Well....I must admit that it is about time that faith has made a match between me and Cynder." spoke Godith as she stretched herself out. "You always wanted to fight me sis?" asked Cynder. **

**"Not always, but when the time is right, I sometimes wonder what would happen if you and I were to fight one on one." smiled Godith. **

"**We'll see about that soon enough sis." replied Cynder. **

**"But you do know who is going to win....right?" asked Godith. **

**"Excuse you? Who says you would win?" asked Cynder. **

**"Hahaha, cheer up sis, we all know that I am the more superior one." replied Godith with a smile.**

**"It still don't make that much of a difference to me." spoke Cynder and she locked her eyes on with her older sister. **

**Before it would go any more further ahead then a simple argument, DL Mark stepped in. **

**"****Ladies, ladies, please. There is no need to argue about this. It is just a simple match to determine who is the best. Sure Godith may be much more older and stronger, but Cynder is _young_ and she too is strong. Heck just having six kids in 27 years is something." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Yeah, Dad is right. Don't fight just to see who is the best, just fight for fun!" spoke Leonidas. **

**"I guess you are right. Good luck sis, you will need it." spoke Godith as she kissed her husband, hugged her children Galadrial and Leonidas, and soon jumped up onto the arena. **

**"Root for me Spyro and Uther." smiled Cynder as she kissed her loved ones. **

**"We will mommy." smiled Uther and watched as his mother leaped too onto the arena.**

"**And here they are folks. The two most beautiful dragoness' you might see in a billion of years. Godith as you all know is the much more taller one and Cynder is her younger sister. I know that some of you folks know the history about Godith but most of you don't know about Cynder. Cynder was born under Darkness and she has done many bad things when she was just a child. But a certain dragon named Spyro had freed her from evil and look at how things turned out for the two of them and the entire universe!" shouted the announcer. The crowd cheered and applauded Spyro for what he has done for his wife. **

**"Man you got to admit...saving people from Darkness...especially a good looking one sure makes you famous." smiled Spyro as he waved to the crowd.**

**Godith and Cynder both took their stands and people cheered and were chanting their names. **

**"So sis...just how well can you fight against your big sister?" asked Godith. **

**"Like I said before, you will soon see about that." replied Cynder with a smile. The two looked at each other square in the eyes and when the bell rang, they were off. Both female dragons yelled as they met in a thunderous clash of arms. Cynder nearly lost her footing for Godith was bigger and she did have more power then her.**

**Cynder and Godith locked their hands together but Godith was easily pushing back Cynder. Cynder was grunting in effort as she tried to regain her footing. The crowd was chanting Cynder's name, encouraging her to show off her strength. They were only a few seconds away and Cynder had to think of something fast. With her quick mind, she was able to drive her tail deep into the arena floor and she was able to hold. Her tail was just on the edge of the arena but she was holding. **

**"Wow look at that folks! It looks like that Cynder indeed has some strength in her after all!!" shouted the announcer. **

**"Hahahaha, I'm surprised sis, you are a very smart one indeed. Come on show me! Show everyone what you are made of!" spoke Godith. **

**"Why are you encouraging me?" asked Cynder. **

**"What? I can't be fair to you?" replied Godith with a smile.**

"**Alright then! You asked for it! If you want to see some power, then allow me to demonstrate it!!" yelled Cynder as a sudden Black Aura shrouded her body and Cynder was now able to push back Godith. **

**"Dude....your wife got skills man." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Yeah...and I thought she would only fight if necessary." replied Spyro in shock. Cynder gained much more power then before and she was able to push back Godith by running quickly. Godith dug her feet deep into the ground in which case she made one large long line that went across the arena. The people around the arena were stunned to see how Cynder, who is only 42, is equal as Godith. **

**They were close to reaching the other end of the arena and it looked like as if Godith was going to fall straight off the edge. Just a second away before the edge, Godith had vanished from Cynder's plain sight. Cynder quickly stopped and she nearly lost her balance, but luckily she was able to hold her ground and she kept a good distance away from the edge. Cynder looked around the entire arena, even up above her and she was not able to catch sight of Godith. **

**'_Where has she vanished?'_ wondered Cynder.**

**Before she could move she felt a sudden slash on her right thigh. She yelped in pain as 3 clean slashes were on her leg. When she looked up again she felt a kick to her back and she staggered forward. Then Cynder felt a punch to the chest and she fell to the ground. **

**"Ohh man! Looks like Godith is using her super speeds to gain the advantage over her little Sister!" spoke the announcer. **

**"Great...looks like Cynder is going to have a hard time just trying to get up rather then hitting." spoke DL Mark. **

**"What is Godith doing?" asked DK Mark. **

**"It's quite simple to answer. I remember back in the day where we would move so fast that you could hardly see us." spoke Goku. **

**"And that is what she is doing?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yes...just hope that your wife will hold on long." replied Vegeta.**

**Back out in the battlefield, Cynder was being slashed , kicked, and punched everywhere. Godith was moving so fast that she couldn't even get back up. **

**"This.....ain't fair!!" yelled Cynder as her body was still being slashed. The slashing stopped and Godith had appeared on top of Cynder. **

**"Come on Sis...I thought you knew all of this." spoke Godith. Cynder however only laughed and Godith was confused. **

**"What's so funny?" asked Godith. **

**"This." smiled Cynder and without warning, she raised her hand to Godith's face and shot out a powerful red beam. The crowd gasped in shock as Godith yelled in pain through the air. She landed shortly afterwards with burnt marks and a couple of sore bones. **

**"Is Cynder well-known for doing that?" asked Demitri. **

**"I guess she is now hon." spoke Galadrial.**

**Godith struggled to get back up onto her own two feet. That trick blast sure took a toll on her. Cynder was already back up and the wounds on her body quickly healed up. **

**"Hehehehehe, nice move Cynder. I never really expected you to do something like that." said Godith. **

**"I know...but that is my style. I trick people into stopping and at the right moment I attack like a viper." smiled Cynder. Godith was able to get back on her own two feet and she turned around and looked at her sister. **

**"A dragon viper you may be, but how well can you hold up against my other form?" asked Godith as a sinister smile crept onto her face. **

**"WHAT?!!! You are seriously not planning to turn into....*gulp*...Godiva?" asked Cynder. **

"**GODIVA?!!" yelled out DL Mark. **

**"No don't do it mom!!" yelled Galadrial. **

**"What is with this 'Godiva' stuff?" asked Goku. **

**"Idiot! How many times do I have to remind you that DL Mark's wife was once a Dark Goddess Godiva!" shouted Vegeta. **

**"Oh yeah.....we are screwed. -_-" spoke Goku. **

**"Great....it's gonna be a nightmare all over again." spoke Demitri as he held his girlfriend and adoptive son Pythios close to him.**

"**Hehehehe, good guess sis. But don't worry...I won't be going nuts and slaying everybody in sight. Believe me since I can control the dark side within me." smiled Godith as a sudden Black aura shrouded her body. Everyone took cover and waited for the transformation to begin. Godith soon let out a roar so loud, that people covered their ears and the stone walls cracked. The ground was shaking violently as cracks appeared all over the ground and the arena floor split open. Dark clouds rolled on in and Godith's roar so began to sound unholy and distorted. Her spikes grew much more larger, her teeth much more sharper, her tail much more longer and deadlier. A bright flash appeared and when the flash subsided, everyone seemed to be scared shitless when they saw Godith in her true dark form. Her scales more darker than black itself and her eyes were completely red and evil. **

**"_Hahahahaha....it feels great to be brought out again and to fight once more in a place like this."_ spoke Godiva as black thunder struck right next to her. **

**Cynder was too scared to move and so was everyone else. **

**"Y-y-y-y-you want to fight me.....like this?" asked Cynder. Her legs were trembling with fright and she wanted to call quits but to petrified to even say so. **

**"_Not like this sis, but you know that you can do the same thing as me." _spoke Godiva. **

**"Since when did Cynder have the ability to turn into a Dark Goddess?" asked Spyro. **

**"Believe me...if you got one sibling who can turn into a Dark Goddess, so can Cynder." spoke DL Mark. **

**"What do you mean Godiva?" asked Cynder.**

**"_I mean that you too can turn into a Dark Goddess like me. You can turn into Cynderva."_ spoke Godiva with an evil smile. **

**"What's the point?!" asked Cynder.**

**"_Unless you want me to beat the living shit out of you right here and now, do what I say."_ spoke Godiva with a serious tone. **

"**It's not that it's just...I never really transformed into my Dark Goddess form." spoke Cynder. **

**"_Hmm, true...but allow me sis."_ spoke Godiva with an evil smile. Before Cynder could even judge about what would happen next, Godiva raised her hands and she fired out sudden dark electricity at Cynder. It was direct impact and Cynder yelled in pain as she fell to the floor, her body feeling numb, her mind spinning, her blood pumping rapidly. **

**"What the hell is going on?!!" shouted Spyro. **

**"It looks like as if Godiva wants Cynder to be just like her so that they can be even." answered DK Mark. DL Mark only let out a deep sigh and folded his arms. **

**"Sometimes I wonder why these things happen." said DL Mark.**

**Cynder had her head low and her eyes closed. Pain was all that she felt in her body and mind. The Physical pain was because her body was changing rapidly, the Mental pain was because her most darkest side was about to be brought out once again. Cynder felt the changes occur inside of her and outside of her. Her power grew significantly high. Her horns, tail, wings, claws, spikes, grew very quickly. She had a slim body once again and the same old evil colors that she had when she was first infused with darkness. In her mind Cynder heard voices. She heard voices of all the innocent people that she had hurt when she was under Malefor's spell. She even heard her evil self speaking to her. **

**'_Yes!! That is it!! Let it all go Cynder!! Release it all!!'_ **

**Cynder held her head and roared in pain. People were literally cowering and hiding in fear. Spyro felt more and more unease of what was happening. **

**"No! I can't let this happen again!" yelled Spyro as he began to ran. But before he would even jump over the ledge, he was yanked back by Galadrial. **

**"No Uncle, this is something that happens to everyone. If you really look at it, Aunt Cynder would still turn to her _'Dark Goddess_' form in 8 years." spoke Galadrial. **

**"I guess you are right young one...but I can't bear listening to Cynder screaming in pain again!" shouted Spyro as his eyes filled with tears. Galadrial hugged her dear old uncle tightly and did her best to comfort him.**

**Back in the arena, Cynder had her head on the floor. It sounded like she was wheezing but she really was not. Instead it was the sound of Cynderva's breathing. Steam seemed to appear from her body, perhaps from all of the intense and immense changing. **

**"_Arise, my young sister._" spoke Godiva. Cynderva still had her head down to the ground but she soon slowly got back up and raised her head. Her teeth were razor sharp and her eyes were blood red like Godiva's. **

**"_Thank you so much from awakening me from my slumber._" spoke Cynderva. **

**"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. That is not the only reason why sis. I awakened you because we have a fight to finish." _spoke Godiva.**

"**_A fight? What fight?"_ asked Cynderva. **

**"_Where do you think we are sis?_" asked Godiva. Cynderva looked around and noticed just where she was. **

**"_Ahh, I take this place to be the Other World?" _asked Cynderva. **

**"_Hahaha, yes my darling sister, and we are supposedly in a match right now, you vs me. Now enough talk, let's show these people the powers that we possess!"_ yelled Godiva as she charged at Cynderva.**

**When Godiva was close to hitting Cynderva, Cynderva vanished and she re-appeared behind Godiva and she tried to tail striker her, but it was only countered with Godiva grabbing hold of her tail and swinging her over Godiva and hard onto the arena floor. A thunderous thud was all they heard and a cloud of dust appeared. Cynderva however quickly got back up onto her feet and she jumped high into the air, taking Godiva with her by grabbing her throat with her tail. Godiva yelped as she was being taken high up into the air. Cynderva released her older sister and Godiva was quick on the attack. The two began to duke it out high above the skies. With fists and kicks and tail whips flying about like crazy, it was hard to imagine just how much power the two possessed. People were watching in amazement from the ground below as they could literally feel the effects of the punches and kicks. It wasn't long before the two met in a thunderous clash. Dark Lighting and Thunder rumbled the skies as people gasped in shock as to what they were seeing. **

**Cynderva and Godiva had each of the others fists in their face. **

**"Damn....now this is one intense cat fight." said Leonidas. **

**"****Tell me about it bro." spoke Galadrial in amazement. Godiva and Cynderva soon regained focus of their minds and the two had separated themselves and took a breather. **

**"_Hehe...not bad for a old timer sis." _smiled Cynderva. Godiva wiped the blood from her mouth that was dripping and looked at her sister with a scary smile. **

**"_Thanks...not bad for you as well. I'm surprised how you are only 42 and you are pretty powerful. I guess that my love DL Mark was right about you as well."_ spoke Godiva. **

**"_Your love? Then who is mine?"_ asked Cynderva. Godiva only pointed down to Spyro. Cynderva looked hard at Spyro with her evil eyes as she was still in the air. **

**"_My, my....what a handsome one, and you say he is my husband?_" asked Cynderva. **

**"_Yes...and you also have 5 or 6 kids, sorry lost count, and your eldest child, Masami is married, she has a son, in which case that makes you a grandmother._" spoke Godiva.**

"_**Good enough for me, now let's step this up shall we?**_**" asked Cynderva. **

**"****_Heh, bring it!"_ yelled Godiva. The two charged at each other once more, both shrouded in black-red aura and dark electricity crackling around them. They both met in a thunderous clash of horns and heads and the two were bleeding due to the titanic clash they had. **

**"Dude...if this keeps up, they might as well blow up this entire planet." said Demitri. **

**"That is if the two take this fight as a fight for survival or something." said Lethak. Kiara, watching ever so happily with her wicked evil smile. **

**'_Excellent!! Now that I know that these two sisters have a true dark side within them, getting them under my father's dark control shall be no problem! HAHAHAHAHAA!'_ thought Kiara sinisterly.**

**As the match continued, so has the brawl between Godiva and Cynderva lasted. The two were running back and forth, casting dark energy blasts at one another, giving everything they have got. It seemed as if the match could last forever due to the fact that the two of them were so equal in power that it seemed like this was something that just came straight out of Greek mythology. **

**But forget about gods vs. gods, what was happening before everyone, the entire universe was a dark battle between two sisters, both in their most strongest state, going right at one another giving each other the best they can do. Blow after blow, kick after kick, slash after slash, neither of the Dark Goddess' seemed to give up. For the next 20 minutes, the two kept on blasting and hitting one another.**

**After a gruesome 25 minutes of non-stop action and a few close calls, the two were down on their knees, panting for breath, covered in bruises, scratches, cuts, burns, blood and God knows what else the two did to one another. **

**"This....is....amazing!" spoke Vegeta in surprise. **

**"Tell me about it. We may be fighting for hours on end, but not fight this incredible in just half an hour!" exclaimed Goku. **

**"True...but then again you have other people who can go about fighting years straight." replied DL Mark with a serious tone. **

**"Of course....you practically set almost all of the Universe Records for almost everything." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Hehehe, yeah and that is what makes me good...but I know that someone else is quickly catching up with me." said DL Mark as he looked at his beloved daughter who was breast-feeding her adoptive son. **

**Galadrial heard her father's words and looked at him with a smile. **

**"Only time and Faith can tell Dad." said Galadrial with a enjoyable smile. Soon their small happy family moment was interrupted when a sudden explosion occurred in the arena. Everyone looked only to see a large black cloud of smoke and that both fighters were down on the floor. **

**"Oh man folks! Looks like both fighters are down for the count!! Which one will get up and win?! Let's find out by counting...now!!" shouted the announcer. **

"**1!" shouted everyone. Neither Godiva nor Cynderva moved. **

**"2!" Again no movement. **

**"3!" Third time no charm however, still down on the ground. **

**"4!" Movement begin as Godiva slowly lifted up her head. **

**"5!" Cynderva was beginning to move as well. **

**"6!" Godiva looks at Cynderva with a killer look. **

**"7!" Cynderva glanced back at her sister and she got up onto one knee. **

**"8!" Both fighters were slowly getting back up onto their feet. Both showing determination. **

**"9!" Godiva was back up and so was Cynderva. **

**"They are up folks!! The match still continues!!" yelled the announcer in shock and awe. **

"**I am just surprised to see how much of a beating our wives can take." spoke Spyro. **

**"I knew my Godith for so long, that if I was to fight against her, she would last against me for a good year." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Except of course you would really never abuse your wife, right?" asked Lethak. **

**"If that was to ever happen, GOD can kill me whenever he wanted too. I don't care how or when and where." answered DL Mark. **

**"That sounds kind of harsh but that is what he wants." said Demitri. **

**Cynderva and Godiva were standing, more like slouching. One of their legs seems to be so badly beaten that it is on the verge of breaking. The entire arena was red, covered in blood and of course a few craters made from explosions and hard-ass impacts. **

**"_This cannot go any longer! You know who must win!"_ spoke Cynderva. **

**"_If you think that it will be you then guess again!!"_ yelled back Godiva. Without warning, Cynderva raised her hands and a black-red ball appeared. **

**"_Whedab Bemus!!_" (Dark Beam) yelled out Cynderva and she fired her last amount of energy at her sister. The attack was so strong that it sounded as if a super-sized cannon just went off right next to your ear. **

**It seemed like a direct hit as the beam struck dead-on at Godiva's feet. A tremendous explosion occurred and the clouds of dust and smoke consumed the air. It seemed as if it was all over and Cynderva had a smile on her face. However...something was not right. Cynderva felt something...funny. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around, only to see Godiva with her own '_Dark Beam_' prepared for her. **

**"_It was nice fighting with you sister, but I am the more superior one!!"_ yelled Godiva as she blasted the living crap out of Cynderva. Everyone gasped in horror as to what Godiva had just done. The only thing they heard was the thundering, rumbling whoosh of the blast. In the midst of it all, it sounded as if a demonic scream of pain was heard before it faded away. **

**When the attack was finished, Cynderva was at the outside part of the arena and she was back to her normal state. **

**"And the winner...by ring out is.......GODITH!!" yelled the announcer. The people cheered in excitement and applauded Godith for her amazing endurance and strength. She too had returned to normal and she collapsed right onto the arena floor. Spyro ran to Cynder and made sure she was okay while DL Mark left to get his wife Godith as well. Both of them had a pulse and they returned back to their quadrant.**

"**Amazing you girls, just amazing!!" spoke DK Mark. **

**"Hehe, thanks Mark, good luck on your match." spoke Cynder weakly. **

**"Yeah that was probably the most intense match I had seen in a long time." spoke Goku. **

**"We had better moments Kakarot." replied Vegeta. **

**"Ohh come on Vegeta lighten up! Its not like you will ever see two girls going right at one another." spoke Lethak. **

**"He's right. But other then that, the match itself was long, kept us on the edge of our seats, and amazing." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Haha, thank you darling. Now all I need is a good nice healing and a nice rest." spoke Godith.**

**And of course, DL Mark healed up both Godith and Cynder from their wounds and the two had slept peacefully while the tournament continued. It was now actually the 74th match which is amazing since they had decided to give the folks some other quadrant matches to see. **

**"I just can't believe that they had decided to let us go later rather then in the 60s." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Yeah but you have any idea how long the next match would be?" asked Spyro. **

**"Yeah but, I just totally forgot about something." spoke Demitri.**

**"Huh? What's wrong honey?" asked Galadrial. **

**"Well, we all started out with Spyro and Lethak and Spyro won." spoke Demitri. **

**"Yeah and then we had a match of Leonidas vs Uther." spoke Lethak. **

**"Then after that one we had Demitri vs Me." spoke Ryuu. **

**"Yeah and after that one was Goku vs Vegeta and that one was a good tie match." spoke Spyro. **

**"And after that match we had Galadrial vs Dreyanor and Galadrial wiped the floor clean off." spoke Vegeta. **

**"Just now we had Godith vs Cynder so the resulting winners are: Spyro, Leonidas, Demitri, Galadrial, and Godith." said Goku.**

"**Yeah and ther is only one match left so that all of us to be competed." spoke DK Mark. He then gasped when he realized who it was. **

**"Hehehehehe, oh yeah my friend. It will be another classic Dragon King vs Dragon Lord match-up!" spoke DL Mark as he looked back at his friend with a large smile. **

**"Dude the last time we did that...all you did was '_Meteorite_' on me and that sealed it completely." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Well....think of this as a re-match." replied DL Mark joyously.**

**"Oh and also...it ain't DK vs DL...since you got Agor inside of you and you really are Agorak so it is more like DK vs DGL." spoke Galadrial. **

**"I know that hon, but be glad that I ain't Half-Dragon 3, otherwise that will be complete ownage." spoke DL Mark.**

**And boy were they right, the 74th match of the day was indeed Mark, The Dragon King of Dracovia, vs Agorak, The Dragon God-Lord of Dracovia.**

A/N: HOLY SHIT!! Looks like the next match will be pretty intense! Who will win? Find out on the next chapter of R.O.D!!


	16. The Fallen Ones Attack

**Chapter 15-(The Fallen Ones Attack)**

A/N: honestly, did u REALLY expected the next chap to be DK Mark vs DL Mark 2? HAH! I ain't going to be doing it like that. A certain friend of mine has asked me to do a chapter that I had told him long ago with a few new characters. Hope u like it! And sorry for not updating in a long time. Long wait-long chap.

**During the time of when Godith and Cynder were fighting, back in the New Dark Dracovia World, things were still going wrong. A small group of people had gathered around the corpse of Morrogh and a couple had weeped for one of their Lord's friend has fallen to his death. **

**"What can we do?" asked an enslaved red dragon. **

**"There really is not much to do. All we can do is pray and hope for the best." replied a gray dragon. Hope was all it seemed to be inside the minds of millions of enslaved dragons, creatures of the forest, mountains, sea, air, and human beings. News had spread quickly of Morrogh's death. Many more had felt more sadness sink into their hearts, while others were filled up with anger. But this short small break was soon interrupted by a Fallen. **

**"Back to work you foolish dragons!!" yelled Raikov, the one who controls mostly Lighting and Electricity. **

**Raikov was a very strict man and he electro-shocked a few of the dragons who were a little too slow to get back to what their were suppose to be doing. They yelled in pain as their muscles went numb but got back up right away. **

**"And let that be a lesson to the rest of you slackers." spoke Rakiov strictly. He noticed Morrogh's body and couldn't help but laugh evilly. **

**'_Hahahahaha!! So those Dark Ladies really can turn the most strongest dragons onto their side and go against their friends. I'll let Morrogh's body rot till it is nothing but bones. Lord Xervan would be very pleased about this. Which reminds me, I wonder where the others are? I have been on watch duty for 6 hours already. It's time that Rado takes shift.'_ thought Raikov.**

**Speaking about the other Fallens, Rado Lord of Fire, Rezo Guardian of Darkness, Pobon Servant of Light, Vice the Dragon-Wolf-Man, and Xervan the King of Evil, were all far off taking over Warfang, the only city that was left standing against the Dark Shadows of The Fallens and Dark Ladies. For almost the entire day, Warfang was still holding off. Its deferences were extremely tough to defeat for it was made by DL Mark himself. **

**"How much longer will it take for those stupid men to take over Warfang?" asked Vice in anger. **

**"We do not know Vice, but it will be under our control once we arrive their and see for ourselves what is the hold up." spoke Pobon.**

**The Fallen Ones were flying past the Lands that they had re-conquered and soon they had arrived to Warfang and were observing the battlefield. Thousands of their men lay dead in a field of blood while Warfang was as white as ever. Catapults were launching tons of stones and fireballs, dragons flew around destroying all that dared attack Warfang. **

**"Is this what is really slowing them down? I thought taking Warfang would be a lot easier then I expected." said Rado. **

**"Well then you have thought wrong Rado." spoke Xervan. **

**"I am just amazed to see how well these guys can hold up, without the DL's and DK's." spoke Rezo. **

**"True, but now it is time to take back what is rightfully ours. Remember, Kiara wanted Warfang for a specific reason on why." finished off Pobon. **

**"We know and we know what to do now. This place will be under our control in less then 10 minutes." smiled Vice evilly as he and the others drew out their swords and flew down to Warfang. **

**In the courtyard of Warfang, a group of skilled fighters were successfully holding off the endless rampage of Dark Army. These fighters were the Devil Hunters, Dante, Vergil, and Nero. The three of them were blasting and slashing away with ease. Next there was Revan, DK Mark's brother. Revan was helping out as well and he was fighting valiantly in his Dragon King Form. Kurthnega, a friend of the Royal family was helping out as well. Not to mention that Malefor, the former Dark Master was fighting in...well...his dark form since that is his strongest. The list goes on and on of who were helping out and fighting strong to defend Warfang. **

"**Damn! Do these demons ever know when to quit?!!" yelled Nero as he reloaded his gun. **

**"I don't think so, and whatever caused this world to plunge into Darkness are probably the ones who are just making more and more of them and they come back much more stronger then before." said Dante. **

**"Like freaking zombies man." finished off Vergil. **

**"As much as you young ones want to chat, but we have to keep on fighting!" hollered Malefor from above. **

**"He's got a point guys." said Revan as he casted a powerful attack that send at least hundreds of enemies 300 feet away. **

**"But there are so much. I don't think I can hold any longer you know. Not to mention I got family to worry about." spoke Kurth. **

**"We all do man. But I am not going to let these guys waltz in and take Warfang!!" yelled Dante as he turned into his Demon Form. **

**"Let's kick some ass!!" replied Vergil as he, Nero, and Kurth all turned into their Demon Forms. **

**Little of what they knew of what was about to happen next, the small group of brave fighters all began to attack and head straight out of Warfang. **

**"Close and lock those doors!!" ordered Revan in his DK Form. The guards without any hesitation, closed the doors and with a great thud, the molten locks sealed in place. **

**"So....what's your plan?" asked Vergil as the Dark Army backed off and re-grouped themselves. **

**"Well we obviously can't keep these guys off for long. Sooner or later greater forces will arrive and Warfang will fall. It is is only wise enough for us to close the only Main Entrance into Warfang. But the main reason is so that we an evacuate everyone to Drake's Castle, the place that my father owns." spoke Revan. **

**"Sounds good enough for me, but did you _at least, _tell your parents you were doing this?" asked Dante.**

"**My parents know that if the doors were to be re-locked, it is time to get the fuck out of here." finished off Revan. **

**"Good enough for me." stated Malefor, eager to shred up the enemies with his black claws. "If we don't make out of this....like they always say-" Nero began to speak. **

**"Screw that saying and just fight!!" yelled Kurth as he charged as well as the others. They all yelled out their war cry and were slashing like crazy. Meanwhile, Elaine and Sedro, the mother and father of DK Mark and Revan were busy rounding up all the people that they can take with them to Drake's Castle. **

**"Now remember! We do not fly when we take the secret exit. If any of you decide to fly, it will be the graves for us all." stated Sedro clearly. All the dragons felt fear go down their spines and were hoping that no one would anything so stupidly. **

**"Now, is that everyone?" asked Elaine. **

**"I guess so, time to get out of here." answered back Sedro and he opened the doors to The Ruins of Warfang. As quick as they rounded up, they quickly began to evacuate, leaving the bright and holy city of Dracovia. As soon as everyone went through, Sedro looked back at the black skies that were slowly advancing forward above Warfang. **

**'_Be careful Revan. We need you my son. Especially you Mark...we need both of you back.'_ thought Sedro before he closed the doors behind him and locked it from the inside.**

**While the guys were struggling fighting off against the Dark Army, all of the Fallens , except for Raikov, were wondering why Warfang had suddenly gone quiet. **

**"Did any of you guys told your men to use some poisonous gas?" asked Xervan. **

**"No." replied the others. **

**"Okay that is good, but what the heck happened to everyone in Warfang?" asked Xervan once more. **

**"Yeah bro, I am starting to wonder too." replied Pobon. **

**"Rado and Rezo, go down into the city and check for yourselves."**

**"Of course my Lord." replied the two of them and they flew down to the city. **

**"My brother Pobon and friend Vice, I want you two to go and see if there are any secret exits that our army have missed." ordered Xervan. **

**"Thy will be done brother, but what about you?" asked Pobon. **

**"I would like to have a word with the fighters down below." smiled Xervan evilly as he descended down to the ground. **

**"Well, we better go what we have to do. We all know just how nasty my brother can get if it is only him in the spotlight." spoke Pobon. **

**"Don't we all?" asked Vice before he flew off towards he mountains that Warfang was resting upon. Pobon soon flew after him without another word.**

**Back on the ground, the last amount of resistance of Warfang against the Dark Army were slowly beginning to weaken. They had taken a lot of blows for one another and were covered in cuts and slashes. Blood trickled down their skins and scales and the pool of blood that was mixed up with Dante, Nero, Vergil, Malefor, Kurthnega, and Revan, soon began to grow bigger. The Dark Army now had the upper hand. **

**'_Looks like we definitely are not going to make it out alive in this one._' thought Revan as he staggered back and was at the door. He gasped for breath, feeling weak, exhausted, and light-headed, he slowly slid down to the floor and with his last amount of pure strength, he drove his sword deep into the ground and was now sitting down. **

**"Dude what are you doing?!" asked Dante, seeing his friend near-dead. **

**"I'm tired Dante. We may have put up a good fight today, but Darkness has taken over our strength. But fear not for not all hope is lost. We still have the rest of the Royal Family safe and unharmed from all of this madness. When they return, this world will see Light like never before. All we can do is just hope that they can return soon and defeat these guys." spoke Revan. **

**The rest of the guys knew what was going on and they stood around Revan. **

**"Well don't give up man! We can still win this!" spoke Kurth. **

**"We will win this war against evil, but not this battle." answered Revan. The Dark Army soon had all of them cornered and they had no room left to fight. **

**"Why must you always state out the obvious?" asked Malefor. Instead of the Dark Army killing them right then and there, they only cleared out a small path for one person and they saw who was coming. The only thing they saw was a man who had silver hair that went to his shoulders while the front part was slicked back in a style similar to Revan and Vergil's, his eyes were closed for some reason yet he walked perfectly normal. The man soon arrived in front of them and he opened his eyes which were revealied to be Demon Red, yet his eye powers did not affect them at all. **

"**I must say that I am fairly impressed with you guys. One, you stood up bravely, and two, you are not affected by the power of my Demon Eyes." spoke Xervan. **

**"That is why we are demons ourselves?" questioned Dante. **

**"I'm not stupid like you Dante." hissed Xervan. **

**"Who you calling stupid, Demon freak?" spoke Dante as he pulled out his gun and fired a bullet straight into Xervan's head in which case blood and brain splattered all over the faces of the Dark Soldiers that were close by. Xervan's head was tilted back and blood dripped down softly. **

**"Nice shot." spoke Nero. **

**"Thank you." spoke back Dante as he twirled his gun and blew the smoke off before placing it back into his holster. Xervan however began to laugh evilly. **

**"Hehehehehe....HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Such a foolish attempt of attack." spoke Xervan as he tilted his head back and the wound healed itself up quickly. **

**"Okay...you are not as easy to kill as I thouhgt." said Dante. **

"**And you are not either after careful observation. My name is Xervan, Leader of the Fallen Ones and the main reason why we are attacking Warfang." answered Xervan. **

**"About time we got some answers." spoke Vergil. **

**"Hehehehe, yes indeed time. But enough chit-chat. I came here to offer you guys a choice." said Xervan. **

**"Isn't it obvious? Join or die." stated Nero. **

**"Hahahaha, yes...you are smart Demon-Hunter Nero." spoke Xervan. **

**"How do you know all of us?" asked Kurth. **

**"I am a very old being. I am just a little older then Godith and I have heard all about you guys during my time in the Dark World, also known as Dark Dracovia." responded Xervan. He looked at them all, feeling their energy. **

**'_They would make great servants for Lady Kiara._' thought Xervan. **

**"So what will it be boys? Join or die?" asked Xervan.**

"**How about neither." answered Revan as he got back up onto his own two feet. **

**"Hmph, figured you would say that. But never mind, I have a far more better way to make you join!" yelled Xervan and as quick as light, he stabbed Revan with what seemed to be Xervan's hand and it was all black. **

**"Revan!!" yeled the others. **

**"Now feel the Dark side Lord Revan! For now you are under our control!!" yelled Xervan as he removed his hand from Revan. Revan clutched his stomach and gasped for breath. His heart was racing quickly to pump blood, however the faster it pumped, the quicker Revan fell into Darkness yet again. Revan soon began to scream and grunt in pain as the Darkness had reached his head and it jabbed through his mind and into the most evilest place in his mind. **

**"NO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!" yelled Revan as he held his head and yelled out in pain. The Dark side within him however was too strong to encounter and his evil side broke free. His body flashed and with amazing speed his body transformed into his Dark Dragon King Form. **

**"Shit we are screwed." spoke Nero. Before they knew it, one by one they were all forced to turn to the Dark and their most evil side was brought out once again.**

**Far away on the other side of the Dracovia Mountains, Rado, Rezo, Vice, and Pobon had all met up. **

**"So it looks like they all escaped. Have you guys found a secret exit or something?" asked Pobon. **

**"No but even if we found out where they are coming out from, we still got dozens of tunnels that run through the mountains. It can take us a few days to find them." spoke Rezo. **

**"No matter Rezo, all we need to do is flush them out." spoke Xervan. **

**"Like how my Lord?" asked Vice. **

**"This old trick never fails. We are gonna fill that whole place up." smiled Xervan evilly. **

**"Uh boss....there is no need since they are already coming out." answered Rado. **

**"Damn it! I wanted to teach those dragons a lesson that hiding and running away will never help them." replied Xervan with slight anger in his voice. **

"**Hence the quote, you can run but never hide." Pobon said. **

**"Brother....you better be quiet otherwise you and I will have a serious problem." spoke Xervan.**

**"Alright, chill out. Jeez can't you take a joke?" asked Pobon. **

**"Watch it!" hissed Xervan, with his hand on his sword. Pobon knew what that meant and he was silence. **

**"Now...since we don't need to waste any water, go and terrify those dragons. Try getting a few lone wolves while you guys are at it." ordered Xervan. **

**"We understand." replied the other 4 and they all took off straight down at the escaping population of Warfang. **

**'_There will be no escape for these fools. Oh well, at least the Throne of Dracovia is empty and there is nothing in the way to stop me.'_ thought Xervan with a sinister smile and he flew off straight to Warfang, the Heart of Dracovia.**

**Meanwhile, Rado, Rezo, Vice and Pobon were quickly advancing down onto the escapees. A few dragons had sensed something wrong, especially Sedro and Elaine, and before they knew it, four out of the six Fallen Ones have arrived. Everyone stood in fear and automatically, a few had began to run away. **

**"Hmmm, get those dragons who have just decided to flee." ordered Pobon. **

**"We know that." spoke Vice seriously. **

**"And don't you even think about taking a bite out of one of those dragons. You do and we are kicking your ass back to Dark Dracovia where Demon Agorak will have the pleasure feasting on you and the rest of his family!!" exclaimed Pobon. **

**"I ain't stupid Pobon. Just stay out of my way." snapped back Vice and he flew off after the dragons who were escaping as well as Rado and Rezo. **

"**Who are you?!!" asked Sedro in shock and awe as he saw the white-haired man descend down to the ground. **

**"It has been years Sedro, I know that you remember me." spoke Pobon. **

**"Remember you? How can I when I don't even know who or where you come from?" replied Sedro. **

**"Hehehehe, looks like age has taken its toll on your memories old one. I'll help you out Sedro. I am part of a group that has been alive for a very long time since the age of Godith." spoke Pobon. **

**"Wait a second, you.....you are Pobon." spoke Sedro as he pointed to Pobon. **

**"Yes that is correct, but I am not the Mark that you think I am. I am neither your son nor God-Friend." spoke Pobon. **

**"I know you from somewhere but where?!" asked Sedro. **

**"Honey don't worry about this guy, we should move the people, they are frightened!" spoke Elaine suddenly. **

**"Ahh, I didn't recognize you Elaine. It has been ages and you seem pretty good for your age." said Pobon. **

**"Thanks but don't expect me to give you respect, not unless you just simply tell us the truth of who you are Pobon!" shouted Elaine.**

"**Very well then! If you are so eager to find out then get ready to experience a blast from the past!" shouted back Pobon. **

**"I'll make this short and simple. The answer to my question Sedro is that I am one of the last remaining members of a certain group called, The Fallen Ones!" stated Pobon. Sedro's mind suddenly flashed back in an instant and memories of the past had surfaced to him once again. **

**"NO!! The Fallen Ones!! Now I know. You were once part of Atreus' reign of Dragon Slaying!!" shouted Sedro in shock and horror. **

**"About time Sedro!!" snapped back Pobon. The dragons behind them soon had a deep drive of fear struck deep within. No one can forget the actions of Atreus just ten years ago. It all seemed like yesterday. But the past had come back to haunt the present. **

**A few dozen dragons had second feelings that they weren't going to be safe and thy had thoughts of running. **

**"Nobody run! If you run away, these guys will hunt you down and God knows what they will do to you!" yelled Sedro loudly. Now not one dragon moved, but they still had that feeling. **

**"Hehehehe, yes Sedro, tell them to not run. Sure we may be part of Atreus in the past, but that was a long time ago. You should be happy that we no longer follow his ways." said Pobon. **

**"What?!" asked Sedro in shock. **

**"Yes, clean your ears out moron and pay attention!! We may have been around the time of Godith and Atreus, but that was 5 billion years ago. We no longer follow Atreus' idiotic ways. Slaying dragons because they are just simply dragons. It didn't make any sense. That is why we broke free of his rule and made ourselves separate. Pretty much we were outsiders with tremendous powers." spoke Pobon.**

"**Correct, but you got too powerful and Atreus feared you and he did something that he never thought would ever come....asking DL Mark for help to seal you guys away!" spoke Sedro. **

**"HAHAHAHA! That is true, and that was the first step to Atreus' downfall. Asking his very own enemy to help out his problems. What a fool he was. Me, my brother, and the others knew that he was nothing without us. That was another reason why we left. We always did the most impossible works, yet he takes all the credit. Like in a certain book called '_The Illiad.'_ The main hero, woes name which is surprisingly named Atreus, does all the work, while his Lord Agamemnon sits back on his fat ass and does nothing all day and claims all the prizes and treasure! Except that we are the the hero Atreus and our Atreus is that fat-lazy King Agamemnon." stated Pobon.**

"**Did you wait 5 billion years to tell me about how you and your Atreus is similar to a freakin' book?" asked Sedro. **

**"Hahahaha, no but I see that you are getting bored Sedro. So I'll cut straight to the chase, surrender now and all of you will be spared. Refuse and there will be bloodshed." spoke Pobon as he pulled out his sword slightly. **

**"Sedro...please, don't do anything stupid." begged Elaine. **

**"I know what I must do, and I will not give up. Mark my words Pobon, when my son DK Mark, my God-friend DL Mark or Agorak and Spyro return as well as his brother Lethak, you will be sorry for ever messing with us." spoke Sedro coldly. **

"**Hmph...fine you have made your choice Sedro. Prepare yourself!!" yelled Pobon as he pulled out his sword and charged at Sedro. But luck was on Sedro's side. A blinding light from a few light dragons had saved them all. **

**"Quickly run!! Don't get separated!" yelled Sedro as he began to run and his wife went after him. Soon everyone ran after him and a few cries for help was heard. People looked back to see Rado, Rezo, and Vice taking away the dragons who fled earlier. **

**"Don't look back!!" shouted Elaine as she changed into her dragon form to keep up with her husband's speed. **

**During all of this, Pobon stumbled around blindly, despite the fact that he uses mostly light attacks, a sudden light attack from any enemy can throw him off-guard. **

**'_Those punks got lucky! They can run all they want, but they won't escape from our wraith!!'_ thought Pobon angerly as he changed into his dragon form and flew off after the group. Sedro, Elaine and the rest of the population of Warfang were desperately trying to escape. So far not one dragon had left the whole pack, but the longer the chase goes, the greater the chance of separation. Sedro looked back and he gasped in fear when he saw 5 out of the 6 Fallens, chasing right after them. **

**'_We need a miracle to get out of this!'_ thought Sedro as he looked back forward. **

**His prayer had been answered. Just up ahead was another cave, and this was the one he needed to help get all of the population into Drake's Castle. He may bee taking the darkest way to Drake's Castle, but at least the people will be safe. **

**"Stay close to me!" yelled Sedro as he dove into the cave. The others had followed but only a handful have been unlucky. As soon as the Fallen Ones had reached the mouth of the cave, they were blinded by the light dragons yet again. The only thing the five have heard were dragons shouting the others to hurry up and then a thud was heard and the entrance to the cave was shut.**

"**Damn them!! They got lucky!!" shouted Xervan as he regained sight. **

**"Don't worry master, we got at least a few." said Rezo. However Xervan was quiet. **

**"Hey brother, what's wrong?" asked Pobon. **

**"We got a few behinders that are wondering about and hiding from us." said Xervan softly. **

**"Want us to go look for them?" asked Rado. **

**"Certainly, and don't let them escape, other wise you know what will happen if you fail." stated Xervan. **

**"We understand master." replied the 4 of them and they flew off to capture the rest.**

**Xervan however, remained put in his place. Only a few yards away from him, he can sense two dragons, both in their mid-teens, perhaps two 15 or 16 year old dragons. One female, and one male. **

**'_Hmm, interesting, love couples. This is just the thing I needed to make my day!'_ thought Xervan evilly as he turned around and walked through the trees and bushes. He quietly went to the source and he waited in the shadows and there he found his source. Two dragons around mid-teenage, and one female and male, like his senses said to him. The male dragon was a black one who had familiar symbols on his scales like Cynder. Especially his horns, wings, and spikes. His tail seemed to look like a 5 pointed ax, something like that. His underbelly was a golden-yellow color. His eyes were grayish color and he also seemed to be very strong. **

**'_Long lost brother I presume? I'll see soon enough._' thought Xervan. **

**The female dragon was a white dragon of such beauty that she made even the most evilest dragons turn to the good side. She had a slim and nice body. She had two sets of wings, despite the fact that this is rare to see a dragon with double sets of wings, she looked absolutely amazing with them. Her wings seemed to be large of size and perhaps she is also a fast flyer. On top of her head and the tip of her wings it seemed to be that she has dragon feathers and bright as a golden sun making her look even more attractive. Her tail was also long and she also had a few dragon feathers on the tip of her tail. She had a light gray-silver underbelly and her eyes are purple colored. **

**'_I just keep on scoring the jackpot. These two will be fun to torment!'_ thought Xervan evilly.**

"**Myrna, we cannot hide any longer. Sooner or later they will find us." spoke the black dragon. **

**"But Auntyr, I am scared. Afraid that these so called Fallen Ones are actually going to kill us the second we try to get inside." spoke Myrna. **

**"I know that honey and I am scared too, but we must be strong and not let these guys separate us. Besides, look at you. You are one of the rare double-set wing dragons. Even if we are being chased, you can still fly faster then these bozo's and escape unharmed." spoke Auntyr. **

**"But what about you Aunty? I don't want to lose you to these guys." replied Myrna with a look of sadness on her face. **

**"Don't worry about me my love. If I lose you then I do not know what I can do with the rest of my life." said Auntyr. **

**"The same with me, I don't want to lose you either." replied Myrna as she kissed her boyfriend.**

**Their romantic moment was soon interrupted when they heard laughter and movement in the bushes. Auntyr held his girlfriend close to his body. **

**"Who's there?!!" yelled Auntyr. Soon Xervan himself came out with a sinister look. **

**"Oh no...it's one of those Fallen creeps!" shouted Myrna. **

**"That is correct my dear, sorry to interrupt your lovely moment, but since you are a bit too late to be re-united with the others, you are now under my control." spoke Xervan with a wicked smile. **

**"I won't count on that Slayer." spoke back Auntyr. **

**"Hahahaha, how very touching. Listen here boy, I don't think you want to be messing with me. I am no longer a Slayer and be glad that the rest of my men are not as well! We serve a new master now and she will be very pleased to have you working for her." spoke Xervan. **

"**Not by a long shot. If you want my love Myrna, you are going to have to face off against me." stated Auntyr coldly as he stood in front of Myrna. **

**"No Auntyr don't do this!" pleaded Myrna. **

**"Just go Myrna, I will be fine." answered Auntyr softly. **

**"Hahahaha! You should really listen to your girlfriend Auntyr, you don't want my Mistress to actually come and get you. It would be quite a disaster." said Xervan. **

**"Yeah well why don't you just go and fuck that skanky bitch that is controlling you." snapped Auntyr. **

"**You _WILL_ regret what you have just said boy!!" yelled Xervan as he opened his eyes and Auntyr looked dead center into them. Auntyr held his head and he began to yell in pain as his mind was being tortured with images that he never wanted to see. **

**"No!! Please stop this!!" begged Myrna and she looked at Xervan as well. Big mistake. The second her eyes have seen Xervan's, her mind began to punish her body as well. The pain that was now going through both of them was unbearable and Auntyr was still standing, but Myrna was not and her mind would soon turn to jelly if this kept on going any longer. **

**Despite the fact that Xervan still had his eyes opened, Auntyr was able to see his girlfriend being on the floor, hardly moving and cold. **

**"MYRNA!" yelled Auntyr in pain as his mind was able to block out the effects and he rushed to his love's side. **

**"Wow...just amazing to see how you are actually the first one to break free of my Demon Eyes. I must say....I am impressed." spoke Xervan as he closed his eyes and Myrna let out a sigh of pain and relief. **

**"Auntyr..." spoke Myrna softly. **

**"Don't worry my love, I'm right here beside you!" whispered Auntyr. **

**"Let me make this clear now. Auntyr, if you want your girlfriend to live then join me and spare your love the pain that she will go through if you refuse. If you refuse then watch as I turn your girlfriend's mind into a freaking vegetable!" stated Xervan with a small demonic tone in his voice.**

"**Auntyr...don't give in. I will be alright." whispered Myrna. **

**"I will not join you!" stated Auntyr with tears in his eyes. **

**"Very well then! Now you will live in the shadows forever, blaming yourself for the death of your own girlfriend!!" yelled Xervan as he opened only one eye and focused on Myrna. Myrna was not even looking yet she felt the pain. Her head felt like it was about to explode and Auntyr couldn't help but look away helplessly. **

**"Hear her scream!!" yelled Xervan and soon laughed like a madman. Auntyr had tears stream down his face and he stepped forward in front of Myrna, thus ending the mind attack. **

"**Please.....no more!!" cried Auntyr as he held his girlfriend's weak body. **

**"HAH! A wise move my friend! Now you better let her be so that you don't want your girlfriend to be evil as well." spoke Xervan. **

**"Wait a second, what do you mean by that?" asked Auntyr. However it was too late. When Auntyr took a few steps and turned around, all he saw was Dark Electricity being shot right at him and pain being shot up his spine and into his brain. His roar of pain being heard loud and far. **

**"No....Auntyr." spoke Myrna softly before she passed out. **

**Auntyr continued to roar in pain and soon that roar turned into evil laughter. **

**"AHHHHHHH!! _AHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!_" laughed Auntyr and he soon fell to the ground with his head facing down. Xervan waited and waited quietly as Auntyr was softly grunting in pain. The new-fond dark powers that circulated through him had now made him a part of The Fallen Ones' army and Kiara's servant. **

**"Arise my fellow servant. You have now new-fond powers that will be very useful to use in the near future." spoke Xervan. Auntyr only raised his head and opened his eyes, revealing them to be blood red and his teeth were razor sharp. **

**"_What are my orders?"_ asked Auntyr. **

**"Take this girl with you as we shall return to Lady Kiara's castle. I will tell you further more orders once we get there." spoke Xervan. **

**Auntyr only bowed his head and he picked up his girlfriend's body. His mind had no idea of who she was. In the new mind of Auntyr, she seemed to be some regular, four wing light dragon. Xervan soon flew off and Auntyr followed after him. Xervan looked and noticed that Rado, Rezo, and Vice had successfully taken all the dragons who fled and were taking them straight back to Lady Kiara's castle, where they were soon to become slaves. **

**'_This is no longer your world Agorak. It is now our world! The world that you once took away from us, is now ours once again!!'_ thought Xervan with a sinister smile and continued his flight towards his Mistress' Castle.**

A/N: Phew! That was long. Now that two new dragons plus more have fallen to the Fallen Ones, what will happen next to them? What will happen to this Auntyr? Is Xervan's hunch true? And what of our main heroes that still fight in the Other World Tournament? Find out next time on R.O.D!!


	17. DK Mark Vs DL Mark 2

**Chapter 16-(DK Mark Vs DL Mark 2, Re-Match of the Marks)**

A/N: This is a chap that I no a few folks have been waiting for. Hope u like it! Hey look, I updated in a few days rather then a few weeks! LOL!

**Back up in the Other World, The Other World Tournament was still rolling, and boy was it going to get a surprising match-up. **

**"This is unbelievable folks!! Finally we will be able to see two of the greatest fighters that are still in the tournament, not to mention that they are also from the North Quadrant!" shouted the announcer with so much joy and excitement in his voice. The crowd couldn't help but roar in agreement. They knew hat was coming up next. DK Mark Vs DL Mark. The 74th match of the tournament.**

"**Wow...I can't believe that these two guys will actually fight each other once again. It has been years since these two last fought one another." spoke Godith. **

**"How long ago was it Godith in your world?" asked Vegeta. **

**"If I remember correctly, I say about a little over 20 years." answered Godith. **

**"21, 22 years? That's nothing." said Goku. **

**"Well 20 years ago these guys hardly knew one another. Now that 22 years have passed and they know each other on the back of their hands, this match will be more intense then last time, especially since DL Mark is not even Super. He's just regular Half-dragon." spoke Spyro. **

**"True, yet my father still has a chance to defeat DL Mark since he already unlocked his powers." said Ryuu.**

"**Don't bother thinking that DK Mark will win. We all know that my father is a man who never lost once in his life. If what my father says is true that he is still hard to fight in regular Half-dragon, Uncle DK Mark will have a hard time." spoke Galadrial with a smile. **

**"Wanna bet?" asked Ryuu. **

**"Don't start with me boy...and your only 18...not 22 (author's mistake Monte.) and if I recall, my boyfriend beat you last round." smiled Galadrial as she wrapped her arm around her lover's neck. **

**"True, but it still don't mean that you can brag that your father will not lose. There is always a possibility love." spoke Demitri.**

"**Enough talk about all of this winning and losing and kicking your asses stuff, it's time that we wish the two of them luck and do their best." spoke Cynder. **

**"Yeah, my mom's right. Go Uncle DK! Go Uncle DL!" shouted Uther with a smile and looked at his two uncles. **

**"Hahaha, we will show a fight like no other neph. Count on it." smiled DK Mark. **

**"Well then get going man, we don't have all day." spoke DL Mark. **

**"You do know that I am going to kick your ass." replied DK Mark. **

**"In your dreams." DL Mark said with his arms folded and soon the two left for the arena.**

"**HERE THEY ARE!!!" shouted the announcer with a nervous tone, waiting to see what might erupt from the two of them. When the two Mark's stepped out, people gasped in shock when they saw DL Mark. **

**"Is that really him?" asked South Kai. **

**"Yes that is him, he is just cut back on power since he was such a nice man he gave up his amazing powers just to be with his family." spoke King Kai. **

**"How noble of him, but this will also mark the day DL Mark finally lost to someone who is equal to him." spoke South Kai. **

**"We'll see South, hehehehe, just wait and see." smiled King Kai.**

**'_So this is the legendary DL Mark? He looks so puny and weak! The legends say that he has long golden hair, all I see is short black hair and a freaking halo above his head. Good so the Lord is dead and weak. A good time for my servants to strike Dracovia indeed.'_ thought Kiara with a sinister smile. DL Mark, noticing the silence, stopped dead in his tracks. **

**"Dude...are you okay?" asked DK Mark. **

**"What?! Never seen me half-dead and half-weak before?!" asked DL Mark to the crowd. The majority of them said no. **

**"Great...but I will still surprise these guys." smiled DL Mark as he resumed his walk towards the arena. **

"**Come on folks! Sure he may not look like the DL Mark we all knew but there is a very good reason as to why he is like this. 22 years ago DL Mark defeated the Dark God Lucifer and that was the first time he had died since god knows when. 10 years later he returns to his home world, only to encounter Atreus yet again. Now we all know who Atreus is right folks? The demonic dragon slayer. Anyways sure Galadrial, DL Mark's daughter beat him, but DL Mark had to save the world again. Just like it happened with Goku and Cell, DL Mark did the same thing to Atreus and he sacrificed himself yet again."**

"**To make sure that he keeps his little girl's promise of staying with the family, he decided to give up his superior power to be with his family." finished the announcer. The crowd made that 'aww' sound and they applauded for his kindness and soon the arena was loud again. **

**"Wow...good thing you had a really good excuse as to why you are like this." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Hehehe, true but don't expect me to easy." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Yeah I know, you can still kick ass." stated DK Mark and he went to his side of the arena and so did DL Mark. **

**'_What an idiot. Family....who needs that? All they do is slow you down. I rather have people that will work just as hard as me and not get in my way._' thought Kiara angerly.**

"**Now to make sure that this match will be very entertaining, we had decided that this match shall be a 'No Rules' match! That means no ring-out or illegal moves. Do all that it takes to keep your opponent down for the 10 count or until he says 'I give up'." spoke the announcer. **

**"No rules?! Perfect!" said DK Mark with a smile as he snapped his fingers and his swords came to him. **

**"Figured you would do that Mark." said DL Mark. He raised his hands to the air and a quick bolt of lighting struck down on him and in his h****ands appeared his large, heavy, double-edge, magical sword, The Ominous.**

"**Ready to rock and roll?" asked DK Mark raising his sword to his level. **

**"Good luck, hehehehe, you will really need it." smiled DL Mark as he gripped the handle of his sword. **

**"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" yelled the announcer and the bell had rung. Instantly, the two had vanished from plain-sight and the only thing that the crowd was able to see were the sparks of the swords being flown everywhere throughout the entire arena. Thunderous bangs and clashes of metal were all they heard and tremendous shock-waves of dust and sparks shrouded the entire arena. **

**In the eyes of the DK and DL, they had never slowed down for one second. They kept on locking into play with one another and quickly releasing and attacking one another. Everyone was amazed, even their own family and friends. **

**"My god, how can those two move so fast like that?!" asked Goku in shock and awe. **

**"To be honest...I do not know." spoke Godith in shock and awe. She was stunned to see that her husband, in his regular half-dragon form, was still moving as fast as he can as if he was a Half-Dragon Sayain 3. '**

**_There are some things that my husband does, that I will never figure out.'_ thought Godith. **

**Galadrial was moving her eyes quickly just so she can keep up with her father. Her little son Pythios had his move open in awe as he watched his adoptive grandfather slash and dash like crazy through the air. **

**"How.....how can they do that? Out of all my time in training and watching the fights, I had never seen a match as intense and amazing as this one!" spoke Vegeta. **

**"Hehehe, my dad can surprise even the very best with his skills." smiled Leonidas. **

**The sword fighting continued to last for a long time until finally DK Mark's swords were broken in half by DL Mark's superior sword. **

**"Damn your sword! I hit with my best and that thing never breaks!" shouted DK Mark, gasping for breath and sweat running down his face. **

**"That is because my sword is made from the strongest metal in the universe. Katchin." smiled DL Mark. **

**"No wonder." said DK Mark. **

**"Feel this thing man, it ain't easy to handle." said DL Mark as he tossed the sword to his friend. DK Mark was able to grab the sword, but he felt the effects instantly and he let go. The sword landed onto the arena floor with an earth-shattering smash, in which case it caused a 20 foot carve-out of the sword itself in the arena floor. **

"**Damn...that shit IS heavy." spoke DK Mark in amazement. **

**"Hehehe, yep, now onto the second round. Physical Fighting." said DL Mark with a smile as he got ready to fight. **

**"You may have won that sword fight, but you will not win the actually fight." spoke DK Mark. **

**"We will just have to wait and see amigo." smiled DL Mark. The two caught their breaths and they charged like wild bulls toward one another and they met in a thunderous clash of heads. The shock felt so tremendous and loud that any normal skull that would go against either of those guys, would've been instantly smushed to jello. Despite the fact that two were indeed bleeding from their heads, they showed no signs of weakness nor backing down. They just kept on going harder and harder. Repeatedly smashing their heads, despite the pain that was coursing through their thick skulls. **

**Soon the head-smashing turned into a pushing contest. DK Mark was the first to do so and he moved DL Mark with quick speeds. Despite the fact that DK Mark had the upper hand, everyone knew that DL Mark would overturn DK Mark. That thought soon came to be as when DL Mark was at the very edge, he stopped and yelled out in effort and he pushed back DK Mark at least 3 times faster then DK Mark. DK Mark was amazed and he soon found himself to be on the outside part of the arena, the grass. But since this was a no rules match, DL Mark was quick on the attack as he jumped to the air and he tried to pin DK Mark down with his tail. More like rapid tail strike. DK Mark was rolling through the soft grass while DL Mark tried to jab DK Mark with his razor sharp tail. DK Mark soon reached the wall and he jumped off form it and he flew straight towards DL Mark.**

**DL Mark was prepared for this and he blocked his friend's powerful fist attack that made a thunderous boom upon impact of DL Mark's defense. The two skidded across the air and they soon returned to fighting. DK Mark tried to get DL Mark with his leg but he was too fast and he only flew far away from him and soon laughed. **

**"What's so funny?!" asked DK Mark. **

**"HAHAHA! Dude....you forgot something." said DL Mark with a smile. **

**"And what is that?" asked DK Mark once more. **

**"How are you going to get to me if you don't have any wings?" asked DL Mark. **

"**Oh......shit." said DK Mark before he dropped out of the sky. The only thing people heard was DK Mark's screaming as he crashed onto the stone floor of the arena, face-first. **

**"Ouch....that got to hurt big time." said the announcer. Despite the fact that he landed face-first, DK Mark got back up like he only fell down from his bed and he looked up at the sky. **

**"I'm waiting." said DL Mark as he taunted DK Mark to come at him. **

**"Just wait and see my friend." smiled DK Mark as he soon began to growl in effort. His dragon instincts and body parts kicked in and he yelled out with might as he began to transform into his Half-Dragon form. Gold Wings sprouted out from his back while a long tail came out from the bottom of his back. Gold spikes arose from his back and his eyes soon turned into Golden-Dragon Eyes and he had a slight tone of Draconic in him. **

**"Now I am ready." spoke DK Mark seriously and he vanished and surprisingly he was able to punch DL Mark straight across the face.**

**People gasped as DL Mark was finally hit and it seemed to be a pretty powerful one. **

**"Now that is something he will definitely feel in the morning." spoke Galadrial as she held her jaw, imaging how it must feel to get a blow like that. DL Mark seemed to remain motionless as he stayed afloat in the air. **

**"Don't tell me that one surprising punch that I did really knocked you out cold." said DK Mark. **

**"Hehehehehe. No not really." spoke DL Mark as he turned his head back into place. Blood was running from his mouth but he somehow did not feel weak nor seemed to be any weaker. **

**"Nice one, now my turn." smiled DL Mark as he vanished and soon he appeared behind DK Mark.**

**DK Mark knew that would happen but when he turned around and hit him with his elbow, DL Mark vanished like he was just a mirage. 180 degrees around him, and DK Mark felt DL Mark kicking him viciously in the chest and he was sent flying to one of the tall buildings that overlooked the arena. **

**"Ahhhh....fuck me....owww that hurt." said DK Mark in pain as he clutched his chest. He probably had a sore rib already and speaking of which, DL Mark was quickly gaining up after him and DK Mark had no time to say stuff about pain nor feel it. He had to do something, otherwise he would have more then a sore rib. DL Mark was traveling at quick speeds and he had his right fist clenched tightly. DK Mark prepared to counter his punch with a blast. **

**When DL Mark was just within striking range, DK Mark was fast enough to fire an energy blast at his friend. It created a large explosion and the sky was covered in smoke and cloud. DK Mark shielded his eyes from the blast and he looked to see the damage. KA-POW! The only thing he saw was DL Mark standing backwards and his size 11 boot was in DK Mark's face. **

**"How was he able to survive that attack and yet do something like that?!!" asked Ryuu in shock.**

**"I don't know kid, but DL Mark has improved a lot since the last time I saw him, and I do mean a lot." said Goku. Speaking of DL Mark, the crowd was stunned to see the impressive move that DL Mark had just pulled off. DK Mark was launched further high up into the air as a result of that violent and powerful kick. **

**The only thing people heard was DK Mark's yell of pain slowly getting quieter while DL Mark flew after him high up into the skies. **

**'_I seriously need to be on my game. I won't go 0-2 with him this time._' thought DK Mark as he flipped himself about and was ready to for the next move. He saw DL Mark coming after him faster then ever and he had little time to re-act. As a result he vanished and so did DL Mark and nothing but bright flashes and thunderous sounds of kicks and punches being blocked by one another. The match was getting much more intense with each passing second. Soon the two guys had re-appeared high above the middle of the arena and they were Fury Blast, a moment where both fighters were fighting so fast and attacking so hard that the glass would break and only one fighter would win the Fury. And that winner was DK Mark who manged to land a powerful punch to DL Mark's stomach, a tail whip to DL Mark's face, and a powerful elbow attack to his back, sending him straight to the ground. **

**The crowd was going wild. Who ever was having the spot light was the one the people were cheering for. DK Mark knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to finish it all since he did a devastating combo. **

**"Now this is where it all ends!!" yelled DK Mark as he was about to finish him off. **

**"I'll finish you off with your most favorite attack!" yelled DK Mark as he curved his hands.**

**"He knows the '_Kamehameha_'?!!" asked Goku in shock. **

**"Of course, nearly everyone in the family knows it and a couple of our friends." said Godith. **

**DK Mark knew that this was the moment of truth. Attack now or forever lose the moment. **

**"_Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...._" DL Mark was grunting in pain as he was down to one knee, holding his stomach. Blood was dripping fast from his mouth and he coughed it all out. **

**"..._Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeee....._" DL Mark got back up and he looked up and his eyes widened in shock as he saw DK Mark preparing a devastating '_Kamehameha_'. **

**"DUDE!! NOT FROM UP THERE!!! YOU ARE GONNA BLOW THE WHOLE PLANET UP!!" yelled DL Mark. DK Mark however smiled and he vanished and re-appeared in front of DL Mark and he had a huge grin on his face. **

**"Ah son of a-" **

**"_HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"_ yelled out DK Mark as he fired the attack upwards, sending DL Mark with it far out as the eye can see. The crowd gasped in shock, amazement, and pure awe. This was a rare moment of seeing DL Mark taking so much damage. Not to mention that he is in his regular Half-dragon state. **

**When DK Mark let go of the attack, he fell down to his knee and panted for breath. **

**"Finally....you lost." smiled DK Mark. He looked at the large cloud of dust and noticed that DL Mark was not there. So he looked up and he saw DL Mark, floating lifelessly in the air. **

**"FATHER!!" yelled Galadrial seeing how badly her father was. **

**"Talk about overdoing it." said Lethak. **

**'_Crap...I completely over did it.'_ thought DK Mark as he flew up to his badly wounded friend. He got a closer look and he saw the damage he made. DL Mark was bleeding badly and it seemed as if he had had a few broken limbs and a couple of flesh torn apart. **

**"Mark, buddy...are you okay?" asked DK Mark with worry. DL Mark opened only his left eye and looked at his friend and began to laugh. **

**'_Now what?_' pondered DK Mark. **

**"Can you stop laughing and scaring us?!" shouted DK Mark. **

**"Hahahaha, I am not laughing because of the joke I just pulled, I am laughing because..." and he vanished again. **

**DK Mark was on his guard and he looked around to find his sly friend. He was not in the arena below, nor was he anywhere else around him nor above him. Now DK Mark felt extremely worried. DL Mark was not fully revived. He pretty much was a living spirit and he was beginning to think tat he killed his own best friend. But there was a feeling deep within him that keeps on telling him that DL Mark is about to do a surprise attack. And boy was that feeling correct. **

**A bright light was shinning brightly above DK Mark's head to the left. He did not know what it was. Perhaps it was Agorak who had finally decided to fight. But that was not it yet again. When the light got closer, it became hot....really hot, and before DK Mark could figure out what was happening, he suddenly felt tremendous force, speed, and power, yanking him straight out of the sky, and crashing him violently to the ground, just a few hundred yards away from the arena. A shattering impact to the ground was the result that people felt when this light crashed to the ground and large chunks of rock and land flew high over their heads and onto the other side of the Arena Building. **

**"What the hell was that?!!" asked Galadrial over the loud rumbling shock wave. **

**"That can only be one thing hon!! Your father just pulled off one of his most destructive, and hard to do move, '_Meteorite'_!!" yelled Godith. **

"**Meteorite?!!" yelled the rest of the gang in shock. The shock wave was much more quieter and only a large dust cloud flew in and shrouded the arena.**

**"The last time that happened was 22 years ago in our tournament when DL Mark and DK Mark fought for the first time. We all know what happened to DK Mark when he felt that attack." said Spyro. **

**"Yeah, he got creamed big time." said Godith. **

**"Do you think my dad will make it out of this one this time?" asked Ryuu. **

**"Perhaps, we will just have to wait and see." said Galadrial. **

**They waited a few minutes before the clouds vanished and suddenly DK Mark landed hard with a thud on the ground. He was all bloody and bruised up, yet he slowly got back up onto his own two feet. **

**"Damn.....you.....Mark." spoke DK Mark as he spat blood to the ground and coughed due to the pain. DL Mark soon landed near by and he seemed perfectly normal. **

**"Thank you very much for blasting me far off into space amigo. Since I was already in space, I decided to do just what happened the last time we fought." smiled DL Mark. **

**"I do not know how you managed to trick us all with our fake self, but that is quite impressive." said DK Mark as he struggled to stay up.**

"**But don't think that you will beat me easily now, I still got one more stage to show off." smiled DK Mark. He felt the power deep in him and he smiled and soon he yelled out in effort as a Gold Aura shrouded his body and electricity crackled throughout the entire arena. The lands shook violently in his transformation and soon after a few intense moments, DK Mark had finally reached to his Full Half-Dragon Form, or as his family calls it, Dragon King Form. **

**"_Now you have no chance friend."_ smiled DK Mark with his new looks. **

**DL Mark however, seemed to be only happy that he did this. **

**"About time you reached max, now it is my turn. I may not be able to reach my usual 3 form, but I can still try and turn into a Super Sayain!" yelled DL Mark as he began to growl and grumble in effort. Dark Clouds rolled in and thunder and lighting, struck down just around him. DK Mark had to stay afloat so that he would not get electrocuted. People were jaw-dropped to see what was going on. "**

**Oh man, whenever he turns into a Super Sayain in his Half-Dragon state, it just literally sends chills down my spine." said Goku. **

**"Tell me about it Kakarot, he has such power that he is like a God." answered back Vegeta. **

**DL Mark's hair was flashing gold and DK Mark was having second thoughts. It wasn't long till a sudden Aura blast rumbled the entire arena and everyone as blinded. When the light subsided, all they saw was Half-Dragon Sayain DL Mark. **

**"Now my friend....it is you who has no chance of winning." spoke DL Mark with a serious tone and he pointed at DK Mark. DK Mark stared deep into the Bluish-Gold Dragon Eyes of DL Mark and was too petrified to move, allowing DL Mark the opening of what seems to be their fourth round of fighting.**

**DL Mark, now with a little bit more power, was whooping the bejesus out of DK Mark. The only thing DK Mark could do was defend and defend. With each block that DK Mark did, he felt weaker and weaker since DL Mark was attacking with all his might. DK Mark's arms felt so fragile and weak, not to mention painful, that he was about to give up. But the blood that ran through his veins kept him fighting. DL Mark noticed that DK Mark would not give up and he decided to finish the whole match off within the next few minutes. **

**"You have put up a decent fight, but again I surpass you. Do not give up hope on though my friend. I know and you know that someday you will surpass me and possess powers like mine." smiled DL Mark. **

**"True...but why the hell are you telling me this now?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Cuz I am about to finish this shit." smiled DL Mark as he vanished and performed '_Super Dragon Fist._' The immense speed and amount of moves that was being thrown at DK Mark was too much for him to handle and he could not fight back. However he still did not give up. He would rather go down hard then go down easy. Kings fight till their last breathes and that was just what DK Mark planned to do. **

**After a few minutes of experiencing intense pain, DK Mark was down to his knees, awaiting the final blow from his almighty friend. **

**"Well, it was fun, but we all know just how this will have to end." said DL Mark. **

**"Yeah...just do what you got to do." said DK Mark with weakness. DL Mark only flew high up above him and waited for DK Mark to get back up to his feet. **

**"Now this is how you should really end a match!" shouted DL Mark as he raised his hands and he prepared two small energy balls. **

**'_Shit....why the Final Flash? Unless he is doing something else._' thought DK Mark. DL Mark had reached his level to perform the attack and he suddenly began to cast thousands of energy blasts at DK Mark. DK Mark only closed his eyes and covered his face and embraced the attack. **

**People were stunned to see what was going and soon the small dome of light that started in the center, grew to be a huge one, the size of the entire ring. People took cover as rocks flew all over the place, not to mention a few speckles of the energy blasts that were coming straight from DL Mark. After a minute of just blasting, the dome of light was just holding and DL Mark yelled out in effort as he raised his left hand and he summoned one more energy ball ad this one was the one that would finish off the entire match. **

**"THIS MATCH IS OVER!!" yelled DL Mark as he casted the last energy blast and it made impact with the much more large dome of light. The light soon turned to a large red dome and a sudden explosion occurred and people shrieked and took cover as the immense winds blasted the entire arena.**

**When the whole thing was over, the only thing that was left was the four corners of the ring, a large 30 foot crater and DL Mark floating above it. **

**"I guess....that....ends...the match up....folks." spoke the announcer with much fear in his voice. DL Mark was the winner, but he did ****not leave immediately. Instead he descended down to the center of the crater and found that his friend was still alive and in one piece. **

**"Come on man, I'll patch you up and order up a nice hot fudge sundae." smiled DL Mark. DK Mark made a weak laugh and he opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of his friend. **

**"You....better." smiled DK Mark and he closed his eyes. **

**DL Mark kept on smiling and he picked up his friend and took him back to their side. **

**"Nice job on blowing out the entire arena Pops." said Galadrial. **

**"Oh don't worry about that..." spoke DL Mark. He only looked back at the arena and it suddenly was brand new again. **

**"How did you do that?" asked Spyro. **

**"That is some story that I must tell another time." replied DL Mark. **

**"Other then that, great match. There were a couple of moments where it looked like you were screwed man." said Demitri. **

**"I know that, but I prevailed and won the match. I just wonder who might be my next opponent." said DL Mark as he looked at his daughter. **

**Galadrial noticed that her father was looking at her. **

**"Me? You honestly hope that you and I fight next time?" asked Galadrial. **

**"Hey you never know angel, I am more concerned about who will fight next. Remember that we only have Spyro, Leonidas, Demitri, You, Godith, and Me left in the whole tournament. That is 6 of us." said DL Mark. **

**"Only time will tell." said Leonidas with a smile. **

**Back out int the arena, Kiara was in a deep state of amazement. **

**'_So....that is the power that defeated my father. How is that possible? People say that DL Mark was at Half-Dragon 3, yet at Half-Dragon 1 he completely annihilated DK Mark. Something is not right in this universe. If anything, I should be able to defeat DL Mark with my own two hands. But there is something else about him that I am not sure yet. It will be better off if I just wait to the finals and then see what his true power would be. Also, where is Dreyanor? I had not seen him sine I scolded him after the match of him and Galadrial.'_ thought Kiara. To the corner of her eye, she spotted Dreyanor sitting only a few rows away from her. He still had the look of him being under her control. **

**'_Excellent, I need to keep an eye on him so that he does not escape and tell the others about my plans to take over the universe and then destroying it.'_ thought Kiara evilly. Anywho...the next few matches had passed by in an instant. Since there were a lot more less fighters now, less rest came about and the intension went through the roof with each passing match. Now it was the 81st match and since DL Mark said that there was only 6 people left, it was time to announce the next match. **

**"Now ladies and gentlemen! This will be the 81st match of the tournament and the last match from the North was extremly amazing, another match that will be remembered forever in history. Now enough chat and let's move this show on the road! The 81st match will be a brother and sister match from the North! If you people were thinking about two specific purple dragons then you are correct! It will be Galadrial vs Leonidas!!" yelled out the announcer.**

A/N: Sweet Jesus! Can't this tournament get any better? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	18. More Recruits

**Chapter 17-(More Recruits)**

A/N: Remember ppl, I am going back and forth. Tournament-Dracovia-Tournament and so on. I hope u enjoy this chap, it pretty much was hard for me to do since I didn't really have that much in mind....NOT! Enjoy!

**We return now to the New Dark World of Dracovia, where the world is forever shrouded with New and Old Evil. The most recent events that have occurred was just not too long ago when Xervan has caught two dragons of his own. A male black dragon named Auntyr, and a female white dragon who has double wing sets, named Myrna. Xervan was successful enough to make Auntyr join his side by corrupting him with his Dark Powers. Myrna however was unconscious after suffering a fatal mind-attack from Xervan with his special Demon Eyes. Now the three are heading back to Warfang, which is now re-build and is draped in evil and darkness like no other. **

**The once might proud dragon statues, looked more like demonic possessed dragons, each showing death, destruction, chaos, evil, torment, torture, rape, fighting, bloodshed, and so on. Xervan landed proudly on top of his very own Palace. Auntyr landed behind him with Myrna in his grasp and soon the other 4 Fallen Ones have landed as well with their prisoners. **

**"Wow...look at what our Dark Powers did to this place. I so love the new looks. Hehehehahahaha! I can't wait to see DL Mark's look on his face when he returns and sees that his own world has been turned entirely around!" shouted Pobon with a wicked smile. **

**"Tell me about it man. Well, I'm off to put these dragons to where they belong, and I am off to get my own room." said Rado and he ran down to the cells. **

**"Wait up for us too!" said Rezo as he, Vice, and Pobon ran after him. **

**Auntyr however remained in his place, behind Xervan and waiting for his following orders. **

**"Auntyr...why are you still here?" asked Xervan, sensing Auntyr being behind him. **

**"I am waiting for your orders my master." replied Auntyr with a tone of evil. **

**"****Hmmm, well here is what you can do my friend. You can keep your prisoner if you want to and find yourself a room with her. A man needs some company right?" asked Xervan. **

**"Yes Lord Xervan, I know what you mean." answered back Auntyr as he bowed his head and left to get his own room. He tightened his grip on Myrna and he walked his way with his girlfriend in his arms. **

**Xervan watched as they disappeared into the shadows of the Palace and Xervan soon looked forward at the what seems to be his grand prize. 8 chairs were lined up, 4 on the left representing the Dragon Kings and Queens, and 4 on the right representing the Dragon Lords and Ladies. **

**"I so need a rest, I might as well take DL Marl's seat since he is who I am truly after." spoke Xervan quietly. Xervan smiled as he walked towards the seat and he placed his hand on the arm-rest. Right away he was zapped with white electricity. **

**'_What in Lucifer's name was that?'_ thought Xervan as he held his hand, seeing a small burned mark on his finger. **

**Xervan looked up at the chair and he could not believe what he was seeing. It was Agorak. **

**"How?!! How is this possible that you are here?! You are suppose to be at the Other World Tournament!!" shouted Xervan in shock. **

**"_Hmhmhmhmhmh, that is what you think Xervan. You are correct about me being where I should be, but don't forget what my powers can do. I knew that something wrong was happening down here in MY world. Before I left, I left behind a piece of my soul here, to protect the throne room from beings like you, Xervan."_ spoke Spirit Agorak and he raised his hand and Xervan was sent flying back to a pillar. **

**Xervan grunted in pain as he fell down but he soon got back up and looked at the throne. He watched as Agorak raised his hand and his sword The Ominous appeared, and then Agorak got up from his seat and placed both of his hands on the sword, ready to fight. **

**"_You will never rule this world Xervan. You may have once ruled it with your fellow kinsmen, but that was in the past. History can repeat itself but the chances of that happening is highly unlikely." _spoke Spirit Agorak. **

**"Well then have it your way....hybrid." spoke Xervan coldly as he opened his eyes and looked at the Spirit deep into his eyes. However, there was a problem. Agorak was not screaming in pain nor anything. Instead he was laughing. **

"**What is it with people laughing at attacks?" asked Xervan. **

**"_I laugh because you are such a fool Xervan! Did you forget that your powers only work on LIVING things and not on spiritual beings or un-dead people?" _asked Spirit Agorak. **

**"Damn you...but I got one more thing left that I can play. I won't even use my sword, so prepare yourself Agorak. That throne is mine!" yelled Xervan as he crossed his arms across his chest and began to chant an ancient prayer. **

**"_Audite meus dico __ancientum phasmatis Atrui et succurro meus evinco is phasmatis Lux lucis. Tribuo meus vox ut pertineo ut Filiolus et Dea Obscurui. Succurro meus rid is phasmatis suus locus!" _(Hear my call ancient spirits of Darkness and help me defeat this spirit of Light. Grant me the power that belonged to the Gods and Goddess of Darkness. Help my rid this spirit of its place!) **

**"_That is ancient Latin!"_ spoke Spirit Agorak in shock. "Hahahahaha! That is correct and now you will be gone!" yelled Xervan as he raised his hand and a gigantic dark beam was blasted at the Spirit of Agorak. **

"**You are finished!" shouted Xervan as the black beam faded away and all he saw was Spirit Agorak down on one knee. **

**"_Hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" _laughed Spirit Agorak. **

**"Now what?" asked Xervan. **

**"_You may have defeated a piece of me, but since I have been destroyed by your Dark Summoning Spell, I shall return to my rightful place."_ spoke Spirit Agorak as a sudden wind blew across the area. Spirit Agorak was slowly disappearing in white smoke, but he had a sinister smile on his face. **

**"_You may have gotten the throne, but you will never gain the power you truly desire, for when I come back with the others in my fully regenerated self, The World of Darkness will suffer!" _yelled Spirit Agorak and he finally vanished. **

"**Hmph....in your dreams." said Xervan and he walked to the throne chair. This time there was no zap of anything. He placed his hand on the seat, making sure that it was not wired to a bomb or some trap. Nothing happened and he came to his senses that it was all clear. Xervan sat down on the chair slowly as if he was a true king and the throne soon changed from the way it was to Xervan's desire. The whole Palace crackled in the Dark Electricity as it changed looks from its rich Gold color of Hope, Peace and Power, to a Dark-Gray color of Death, Destruction, and Chaos. A crown made to fulfill Xervan's desire, suddenly appeared on his head as well as some of his own version of royalty. **

**"Now this is what I call royalty." smiled Xervan as he sat comfortably in his chair. '_Hehehehehe, that old fool was an idiot. Thinking that he can try and stop me like that. He can guess again. Now what can I do?'_ thought Xervan.**

**Suddenly a scroll appeared in front of him. **

**"I should've asked Agorak some questions of what will happen while being a ruler before I blasted him away. Oh well." said Xervan quietly and he read the scroll in front of him. Surprisingly enough, it was his '_To Do'_ list. **

**'_Okay, I got back all the land that we needed. I did what Lady Kiara asked of me to do. I need to build up an army in case they return suddenly. Which reminds me, I need to go out with the others and find some recruits. Who knows what kind of people live in this world. Perhaps there are a few people who wish to side with us.'_ thought Xervan as he got up and walked to the balcony just to his left which overlooked Warfang. **

**Demons flourished and spirits of evil sprung about. All creatures that were related to Evi****l and Darkness appeared and walked in the streets as if it was everyday life. They all stopped and saw Xervan and they bowed before him. **

**"_HAIL LORD XERVAN!"_ cried out the new people of Warfang and soon went about their own business. **

**'_This is so paradise.'_ thought Xervan with a smile. Soon the other Fallens had arrived. **

**"Hey bro, what's up with the fancy crown?" asked Pobon. **

**"My brother...our time has come. Get Raikov here. I am sure that he is tired of watching those weaklings work at Lady Kiara's Castle." said Xervan. **

**"Already done." said Vice as he vanished and a few seconds later he came back with Raikov. **

**"About time...damn Xervan, where did you get that?" asked Raikov seeing Xervan's royal appearance. **

**"Hehehehehe, my brothers...our time of reclaiming this world once more has already happened. The Throne is ours and the World is under our control as well. We should celebrate by doing what ever we want to do." spoke Xervan.**

"**Sweet!! You do know how much I love you as a brother right?" asked Pobon. **

**"Don't....you start with me....about that kind of brotherly love. I know that we are brothers, but for Christ's sake, we are evil!" hollered Xervan. **

**"How can I help myself? We have been trapped in an opposite world where our enemy is our tormentor and we have been locked up for God knows how many years." said Pobon. **

**"He's right Xervan. We have been waiting for our freedom for so long and now we finally have our true freedom." said Raikov. **

**"Well then, before I send you all to enjoy yourselves there is one thing left to do." spoke Xervan. **

**"And that is to search the world and find people who wish to join us and defeat our enemies." said Xervan.**

"**Eh, sounds easy enough." said Pobon as he dashed out the room. **

**"Is he high or something?" asked Rado. **

**"No...he's just a bit hyped up that's all." answered Vice and he soon flew out as well. Rezo and Raikov didn't say another word. They only bowed in respect and left to follow Xervan's Orders. Xervan was left alone with his thoughts but it was short-lived before Auntyr came to him. **

**"Hello my master, I couldn't help but overhear you saying that you want more people to join us." said Auntyr. **

**"I did, but only those who wish to join us Auntyr. Not those who do not want to, but only the ones who really want to be with us. Do this and I will let you do whatever you want with your female prisoner." said Xervan. **

**"Thank you my Lord." replied Auntyr as he bowed his head and expanded his black wings and flew off in the darkness.**

**It wasn't long before the 6 servants of Xervan came back with at least a few people. Xervan was busy reading some magic books on his throne and he did not even realize that his fellow kinsmen had returned. **

**"My Brother..." spoke Pobon as they all bowed to him. Xervan stopped reading and he stood up from his chair. **

**"We have found as many as possible my brother. This is all that we have found." spoke Pobon. Xervan looked and he was able to recognize a few familiar faces. **

**"Is this a joke?" asked Xervan.**

**"That is exactly what I said when I found them, but they are real enough." said Vice with a serious tone. **

**"So you are saying that, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, The Sorceress, Red the Dragon, Grengor and The Sorcerer- **

**(**A/N: who the hell is Grengor and Sorcerer? I never heard of them. I just looked up Spyro villains and this is all I get. Really...who the HELL are they?**)**

**-are the ones who are still enemies with Spyro?" asked Xervan. **

**"That's right my lord, we came here to serve you and put an end to that purple wheepling." spoke The Sorcerer. **

**"You do know that Spyro is now a 42 year old, giant purple Dragon King and that he can beat the shit out of you in one breath, right?" asked Xervan. **(Bad guys: 0_o shit)

"**From the looks of their faces, I don't think they know brother." spoke Pobon. **

**"Figures, but don't worry, you guys have done your job. Now I shall do mine." smiled Xervan as he took off his crown and royal appearance and soon flew out through the balcony. Xervan flew high up into the dark sky and he used his eyes to see through the dark clouds and down to the ground. From his height, he could see an ant scrambling to find its way back into its nest. **

**'_Now where can I find a recruit?'_ pondered Xervan. For the next few hours, Xervan searched the lands and world and was unlucky to find anyone. As he was making his final approach to New Warfang, he was spot a young boy, around the ages of 12-15, he had black hair and he had torn clothes. The young lad seemed to be lost and Xervan couldn't help but think what he could do with a young lad.**

**'_If I can get this boy to be on my side then I will have an advantage. I don't want to send one of my big guys and attack Leonidas or something. This lad can be useful for me.'_ thought Xervan with a sinister smile. He quickly flew down and landed just a few feet away from the boy. Before Xervan came out, he forgot something. He didn't want the kid to be scared about seeing him walk out with his eyes closed. Not to mention that Xervan was getting tired of having to close his eyes when confronting people. Xervan checked his pockets and then his coat. Luckily enough, he had a spare sunglasses. (**A/N: chances of this happening is highly unlikely**) Xervan put them on and he opened his eyes and he hoped that the his magic won't actually affect the kid while he had the sunglasses on.**

**It was time to show, and Xervan stepped out from his hiding spot and spoke to the boy. **

**"Young one, why are you walking all alone out here in the cold, dark world?" asked Xervan. The boy turned around and he looked at Xervan. **

**'_Good, my eyes are not turning his mind into milkshake._' thought Xervan. **

**"Wh-Who are you?" asked the little boy. **

**"I shall tell you my name if you tell me yours." spoke Xervan. **

**"I-I-I don't know." spoke the little boy. **

**"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Xervan. **

**"****I don't know who I am or how I came to be in this place. All I remember is me waking up in a wrecked house. I have been walking for hours." spoke the little boy. **

**"I see, tell you what. I will let you stay with me. I have a nice home and a few good friends." said Xervan. **

**"Okay...but what is your name?" asked the boy.**

**"My name is Xervan...and you shall be named Xuryu. How does that sound?" asked Xervan. **

**"It sounds like I am your son or something but I like it." smiled Xuryu. **

**"Hahahaha, very well then Xuryu, come on now my boy, we should get back to home so I can show your Uncle and friends." spoke Xervan as he held out his hand. Xuryu took his hand without hesitation and Xervan only placed him on his back. **

**"Before we go, can I ask you something?" asked Xuryu. **

**"Yes?" "Why do you have sunglasses on?" asked Xuryu. **

**"Because my boy, in this world, magic really exists, and my eyes are dangerous to anybody. That is why I am wearing this. Not to mention I was getting tired of having to keep my eyes closed. It felt weird." said Xervan. **

**"So you are like that guy from X-Men who has laser eyes except you don't have lasers but more like magical eyes that can hurt people." said Xuryu.**

"**You are correct Xuryu. Now hold on tightly, we will be flying." said Xervan with a smile. Xuryu held on tightly to Xervan's chest and the two soon took off. Xuryu was laughing happily as he felt the wind brush his face and he watched the scenery. His smile soon turned to sadness when he saw the world. **

**"Why is it all so dark and damaged?" asked Xuryu. **

**"Well Xuryu, I may be a king, but I have to follow orders from someone else and that someone else is Lady Kiara. She was the one who helped me and my friends and family." spoke Xervan. For the next few minutes, Xervan told Xuryu everything of how he come to be in existence as well as the other members of the Fallen Ones. He also told Xuryu just what they did in the time they had spent ever since they were freed.**

"**Wow...you sure have been through Hell." said Xuryu. **

**"Tell me about it kiddo." said Xervan as he landed down on the balcony. **

**"Now remember about what I told you about these guys. They are on your side. Don't worry if you see a large black dragon. He is on your side. Think of him as a protector." said Xervan. Xuryu nodded his head in agreement and he followed Xervan. Xervan put on his crown and cape and he called for the others. **

**"Hey boss, who's the twerp that you brought for us?" asked Vice. **

**"Vice...be nice." ordered Xervan. **

**"Yeah...so who is this kid bro?" asked Pobon as he crouched down and took a closer look at Xuryu. **

**"This young boy, I found him lost in the woods. Apparently he lost his memory and has no idea of who he is. So I decided to take him in as one of us and named him Xuryu." spoke Xervan. **

**"****You make him sound like he is your son when he clearly not." said Raikov. **

**"Thank you for pointing out the obvious you moron." said Rezo. **

"**Now, now guys, don't fight. We have a guest who needs a fresh change of clothes. Brother, go take him and get him so fresh set." ordered Xervan. **

**"Anything for you man." said Pobon as he signaled Xuryu to follow him and the two were soon gone. **

**"So we are going to train this kid, my Lord?" asked Auntyr. **

**"Yes my friend, we will. I have a feeling that he will be quite strong and helpful to us. It is only a matter of time before our enemies return. We must act quickly." spoke Xervan. **

**"Training this kid will be as easy as hunting a prey." replied Vice with a cold smile. **

**"Good, and don't you think about getting a bite out of him in your blood-wolf form." stated Xervan. **

**"I ain't that retarded." responded Vice. **

**"Excellent, now go do whatever the hell you guys want. All we need to do is wait for Lady Kiara to return. She will be pleased about what we have done." said Xervan as he sat down on his chair. All of the Fallens bowed in respect and they soon ran off in separate directions to do what they wanted to do. **

**'_This is all going to plan. All I need to do is train the kid and soon he will help us greatly. Lady Kiara will be please when she returns. Agorak and his family, will be crying like babies when they see the world they once knew be gone in Darkness! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!'_ laughed Xervan evilly in his mind.**

A/N: Looks like we got new recruits and one in particular. Is Xuryu really going to be a strong boy like Xervan said? What shall be the fate of Xuryu when he goes through training with Xervan? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!!


	19. Galadrial Vs Leonidas

**Chapter 18-(Galadrial Vs Leonidas)**

A/N: Ain't I a super freak? Lol. Enjoy!

**As The Fallen Ones were now relaxing in Dark Dracovia, up in the Other World it was time to see which purple dragon of DL Mark was the strongest. The crowd was going wild as the 81st match would be two children of DL Mark, fighting against one another so that they can get advance. **

**"Well I guess your wish came true bro. You wanted to compete against me in the tournament and now you will. Prepare to get whooped little brother." said Galadrial with a serious smile. **

**"I may be smaller and younger then you but I can still take you down!" shouted Leonidas. **

**"You know if that was to actually happen I would laugh my ass off." said Ryuu. Galadrial gave him a cold look and he knew that it meant to shut up. **

**"Now now my darling angels, don't make a sibling rivalry here. You both are strong and be proud that you are. Not to mention who your father is. Be glad that you guys made it this far. And think of this match as an opportunity to see who can actually face your dad." said Godith as she placed her arms around her children. **

**"I guess so mom, wish me luck. Even you young one." said Galadrial as she kissed her adoptive son. She kissed her father, her boyfriend Demitri in which case she handed him Pythios, her uncle Spyro, and hugged her aunt Cynder and her mother.**

**"Don't be so hard on your brother Galadrial." spoke Cynder. **

**"I won't Aunt Cynder. I'll let him have his fun." whispered Galadrial and she left. Leonidas kissed his mother and hugged his father and soon ran off after his older sister. **

**"Wish me luck you guys!" shouted Leonidas as he got out onto the open arena.**

**The crowd went wild as the two dragons stepped out into the arena and locked eyes with one another. Galadrial had a look as if this match would be a walk in the park. Leonidas however had confidence and determination in his eyes. He wanted to prove that size doesn't matter and that he got big heart to fight someone as good as his father. **

**"Here they are folks! The two purple Dragons of DL Mark and Godith. Both of these fighters have showed us their strengths and now we shall see who will win! Oh and this match will not be a no-rules match. Sorry folks but we shall save that one for the very end." said the announcer. The crowd didn't seem to care. They were more focused on seeing who would get their ass kicked. **

**"You ready brother?" asked Galadrial. **

**"Don't expect me to hold back sis, I am going all out on you." spoke Leonidas seriously as he got ready to attack. **

"**Who do you think is gonna win?" asked Goku. **

**"Isn't that a rhetorical question Kakarot? We all know that Galadrial is far more stronger ten her younger brother so she will win." said Vegeta. **

**"That may be true Vegeta, but these guys are both purple and children of DL Mark. They are bound to have powers of their father. If anything, I say that this will be a close one." said DK Mark. **

**"You may be right but I say Galadrial." spoke Lethak. **

**"We shall see my friends, only one can win." spoke DL Mark with a smile while he was still in his Half-Dragon Sayain 1 form. In his eyes, the only thing he saw was his son and daughter, ready to fight and see who is the strongest.**

**The bell rang and Leonidas wasted no time in charging against his sister. Leonidas yelled out in effort as he got closer to Galadrial, ready with a punch to the face. Galadrial only stood there and waited for her brother to reach her. When he did, Leonidas jumped high to hit his sister square in the face. A thunderous blow was all the people heard and Leonidas had a smile on his face. **

**"How does it feel sis?" asked Leonidas. Galadrial had her eyes closed but she only opened them and gave her brother a wicked smile. **

**"What kind of attack was that bro? You held back. I thought that you were not going to hold back." said Galadrial as she placed her hand onto her brother and then she began to spin. Galadrial kept on spinning faster and faster and Leonidas was yelling as he saw the world around him getting blurrier and faster. After a few seconds, Galadrial launched her brother towards the air and he was twirling around like crazy. **

**Leonidas regained control, but he felt extremely dizzy and his stomach was churning like a washing machine. **

**"Ohhhhh I think I am going to be sick." said Leonidas as he held his stomach. Galadrial smiled and soon she flew at quick speeds towards her brother. Leonidas stopped thinking about his stomach and regained focus on what was happening outside of his stomach. He was fast enough to dodge Galadrial's tail strike and soon the two were exchanging blows at one another with immense speed. The crowd watched in amazement as neither competitors showed any signs of slowing down. Neither purple dragons were even sweating. They soon used their father's move, Instant Transmission and the two were now fighting at hyper speeds. **

**"Whoa...check out those speeds." said Goku in shock. **

**"Un...believable." spoke Vegeta as well in shock. "Hehehehe, those are our kids." said Godith as she stood next to her husband, holding his hand.**

**Nothing but the sound of thunder was heard as the two siblings continued to fight at Hyper Speeds. Soon they re-appeared and Leonidas was punched hard in the chest by his sister and he was sent flying to the ground. Leonidas was quick and he regained flight and flew back up, faster and stronger. Galadrial was stunned to see how fast her brother recovered from that attack. Leonidas was yelling out once more in effort as he flew to his sister. Galadrial raised her hand and she casted an energy blast at her brother. Leonidas surprisingly enough was able to grab a hold of it and he threw it back at Galadrial. **

**"WHAT?!" shouted Galadrial in shock as her own attack came flying back at her and hit her. **

**Galadrial shielded herself from the blast and a cloud of smoke appeared. Galadrial used her senses to find her brother and she felt his presence to be behind her. She quickly turned around and blocked his attack and she tried to hit him back with a powerful kick. Leonidas ducked her kick and he did a devastating upper-cut to his sister. The crowd was going wild as the two did not stop for a short or break. They would only get hit and then go straight back to attacking one another. **

**On the ground, DL Mark and Godith were smiling as their kids showed them their skills in fighting. For everyone else they were in shock, especially Demitri and Pythios. **

**'_I am in love with a chick who can actually beat the living bejesus out of men. How weird can I be?_' pondered Demitri as he held his son tightly. Pythios cooed slightly as he continued watching his mother fight against his uncle. Before long, Galadrial and Leonidas had both struck each other in the stomach hard enough to make them stop. The crowd gasped in awe as both fighters stayed afloat in the air, not moving. Leonidas had a hard time breathing and so did Galadrial. Both were struggling to breath but they only raised their heads and looked at each other dead center in the eyes. **

**"Nice move....sis." spoke Leonidas. **

**"The same to you....bro." replied Galadrial as she gasped for breath. Leonidas took the advantage and he spin kicked his sister across the chest in which case she flew far out at high speeds. **

**Galadrial flipped herself to break the speed and she only yelled out in effort as she flew after her brother, casting thousands of energy blasts like crazy. Leonidas flew up to avoid the first few, but Galadrial was aiming exactly at her brother and he got caught in the blasts and he was shrouded with explosives around him. Leonidas covered himself with his wings and arms and he took the blows and soon Galadrial stopped. She was gasping for breath and her hands were smoking. She had feeling that her brother was not out that easily so she used her senses once more. Leonidas was not in the smoke. Before she would be able to re-locate him, Leonidas appeared behind her and he blasted a yellow beam at point-blank range to his sister. Galadrial yelled in pain as she was shot down straight to the ring. She landed hard with a thud in the center of the ring. She created a large crater in the ring and she was buried deep within the rocks. It looked like as if she was out for the count. **

**Leonidas used the time that he to regain stamina. After all he fought non-stop for about 7 minutes straight. **

**"Looks like Galadrial is down for the count folks!" shouted the announcer. Suddenly a large Gold Aura shrouded the crater that Galadrial was in and the rocks suddenly flew off 200 feet into the air. **

**"Maybe not." replied the announcer as he cowered behind the wall of the arena. Galadrial arose from the rubble, with a larger look and she had a serious look on her face. **

**"Hehehehehe, you fought well brother. But how well can you fight when I am in my second level of Super?" asked Galadrial and she moved so fast that it looked as if Galadrial was already in front of Leonidas. **

**Leonidas gasped in shock as his sister delivered a devastating blow to Leonidas' back, causing him to fly down hard at uncontrollable speeds. Leonidas yelled in pain as he was falling but he was soon launched back up into the air when Galadrial vanished and re-appeared down below him and she tail whipped her brother far out. The people heard Leonidas' scream of pain growing quieter and quieter. Galadrial once more disappeared and high in the sky a bright flash occurred. People were wondering what was happening and soon they saw a small purple body flying down at high speeds and crashed hard to the ring floor, creating a larger crater then the one that Galadrial made. People looked and noticed how badly damaged Leonidas was. He was bleeding badly from his mouth and nose and he had a couple of large slashes on his body. **

**"Oh no! What did Galadrial do to him?!" asked Godith with worry. **

**"I am not sure but don't worry my love, Leonidas won't die. You know how strong Galadrial is in her Super Dragon Sayain 2." said DL Mark. **

**"I know...but I just want Galadrial to be careful." replied Godith as she held onto her husband.**

**Speaking of Galadrial she suddenly re-appeared and she stood over the crater that was deep. She looked over and she did not see her brother anywhere. **

**"Hey Galadrial! Not so hard on your brother okay?! You make your mother worried sick!" shouted DL Mark from the side. **

**"Really? Sorry mom! I will go easier next time!" replied Galadrial. Just then, the ground beneath her erupted and Leonidas' arm grabbed Galadrial's leg and drove her into the arena floor. The crowd gasped in shock as Galadrial suddenly was taken beneath the arena. For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. Godith felt extremely worried and so were the others. Maybe it was something else that took Galadrial? But that feeling was soon blown away when the arena suddenly exploded and a large gold column of light shrouded the arena. People were blinded and soon when the light dimmed down, all they saw was Galadrial being launched super high into the air from the Aura Blast. People looked down at the center and they dropped their jaws. Out from the crater, a gold dragon stood, and his Aura was big and bright. **

"**Leonidas turned super?!!" yelled DL Mark and Godith in shock. **

**"Seriously...how many more dragons are going to turn Super and Gold and stuff?" asked Ryuu. **

**"****This is amazing! One more dragon added to the Super List!" spoke Goku with joy **

**"DL Mark's family is just nuts for me. Almost everyone is super!" spoke Vegeta. **

**"I know! It's just amazing to see how powerful the kids can be after a few years!" spoke Cynder in joy. Within the crowd, Kiara was watching in amazement. **

**'_What kind of man is DL Mark? He does his wife and she produces him Super Kids! How many more can there be?!'_ thought Kiara in shock. Anywho...back on Leonidas...or Super Leonidas. Leonidas looked high up into the sky and his Gold Dragon Eyes were able to spot Galadrial in the air and he flew off at the speed of sound. **

**Galadrial was weak from the sudden surprise attack that her younger brother did and all she knew was that she was 11 times higher then the Tower of the Other World and she watched in horror as her younger brother came barreling up on her. Galadrial had no time to prepare an attack so the only thing she could do was block. She crossed her arms in time just when Leonidas landed his punch. On the ground floor, a sonic boom was heard as the punch from the sky rocked the arena.**

**Galadrial and Leonidas were exchanging blows like crazy but this time, Leonidas had the upper hand since Galadrial was just struggling to keep up. She never suspected her brother to go Super so suddenly yet be powerful. But despite the fact that Leonidas went super, Galadrial still surpassed her brother. She was only lost in mind over the fact of what just happened over the last few seconds. The two soon locked in hands and the skies rumbled with lighting and thunder as the struggled to out power one over the other. Neither fighters seemed to give it up. They just kept on pushing themselves to the limits and that limit was soon reached and a sudden flash in the sky blinded everyone down below. **

**No one knew what was going, not even DL Mark. The light seemed to have blocked his powers from seeing what was happening to his kids. The only thing that he was able to hear was the sound of punches and kicks and whips in the air. A few moments later, he heard a blast beam being fired but he did not know who it was. He tried to take a peak and all he saw was Leonidas falling down to the ground, trying to stop his Sister's attack. The light soon vanished and everyone gasped in shock as to what they were seeing. Leonidas was on the arena floor, or what was left of it, and he was holding off against his sister's _Kamehameha_. **

**Leonidas was holding on for dear life as he tried to out power the attack by brute strength. During the time of when everyone was blinded, Galadrial and Leonidas were doing a Blast Fury, each fighter moving at immense speed while attacking and blocking at the same time. Since the Fury was so intense and that it was Leonidas' first time of actual doing it in a real fight, he was not lucky to actually win the Fury. Galadrial was able to elbow him and she quickly pulled off the _Kamehameha_ attack on her brother. And so what the people were seeing before them was the result of what happened during the bright light show. **

**"Come on son!! I know you can prevail this one!!" yelled DL Mark from the side. Leonidas knew that his father was right, but Galadrial was too strong for him and the solid ground beneath him began to crack and Leonidas soon gave way and he got blasted down to the ground. **

**Galadrial watched from above as her brother got sunken to the ground by her attack and she quickly stopped, preventing any further damage to the planet. Back on the ground, Leonidas did not come out of the hole that was made. People were wondering if he was even alive. They soon heard a groan and Leonidas came crawling out of the hole. He was covered in burns and blood and he gave and collapsed onto the floor. **

**"I guess....Galadrial....won." spoke the announcer in amazement. Galadrial quickly descended and she returned to her normal form. She landed next to her brother and she had a worried look on her face. **

"**Oh no...Leonidas! Please be awake my brother!" shouted Galadrial as she held her brother in her arms. Leonidas only groaned in pain and he opened his eyes weakly yet slowly. **

**"Hey...big sis." whispered Leonidas. **

**"Are you alright bro? I am worried about you you know." replied Galadrial. **

**"Don't worry....about me sis. Dad can fix me up. Great...match." whispered Leonidas before he passed out in his sisters arms from exhaustion. **

**"Well folks! Leonidas is alive so don't worry about. The kid is just tired after the last few intense moments of fighting. But look on the bright side, Galadrial wins and advances!!" shouted the announcer. The crowd couldn't help but cheer in agreement as Galadrial quickly took her weak and tired brother back to her father.**

"**Dad please, quickly heal him." begged Galadrial. **

**"I know what I must do honey, so relax. Great match by the way." smiled DL Mark as he healed his son. Leonidas did not wake up, but only kept on sleeping. **

**"Aww look at that. He's sleeping so quietly. I will take him now darling, while you get your own kid in your arms to sleep in." smiled Godith as she took her tired out son in her arms and quietly hummed a lullaby. **

**"I got no idea what to say. All I remember seeing was bright lights and explosions." said DK Mark. **

**"Tell me about it, I think I am actually going blind." said Spyro as he rubbed his eye.**

**"Other then lights and booms, I say that that match was pretty quick if you ask me. All you guys did was move at high speeds and blasted the living shit out of one another." spoke Lethak. **

**"Well thanks Uncle Lethak. Too bad that you are not in the next round of fighting." said Galadrial.**

"**Don't worry about me, I be more worried about the little kid that you have in your arms." smiled Lethak. Galadrial couldn't help but smile at her Uncle as she took back Pythios from her boyfriend Demitri. **

**"Great match hon, I just knew that you would win." spoke Demitri with a smile. **

**"I know that darling, how about you Pythios? Did you like it while mommy was fighting?" asked Galadrial as she cooed her son. Pythios squealed happily as he cuddled himself in her arms. **

**"I take that as a yes." smiled Galadrial as she kissed her son on the forehead. And so for the next few matches, they waited and watched as the other fighters made their way into the next rounds of fighting. Soon it was the 93rd match and this time, for once...it was not a same Quadrant match. **

"**Alright now folks! For the first time since God knows how many hours, we will have one fighter from the North Quadrant fight someone else from a different Quadrant. Now we all know that every time we bring up a fighter who comes from Dracovia, we usually see them fight off against one of their own. Well not in this match! For we will have Godith from the North Quadrant, facing off against Hera from the East Quadrant! Let's welcome these two lovely ladies now shall we?!" shouted the announcer.**

A/N: Well it looks like that Godith will be fighting someone else from another part of the Universe. Who is this Hera? Is she the Greek-Goddess? Or is she someone else? (_If you say anything Mr. You-know-who and I will seriously murder your characters xD)_ Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	20. Godith Vs Hera

**Chapter 19-(Godith Vs Hera)**

A/N: I'll be honest here, I had no idea what to type up about the Fallen ones. No madness, that idea of yours won't be coming in till later. I may have said that I will add them after the previous match, but as you know...change of plans. Oh and sorry for not updating in a while. It's the end of school and I got all these tests and projects to worry about. Here is the new chap mates! This chap is a bit short however lol

"**Me and who?" asked Godith. **

**"If it is Hera the Greek-Goddess, you got no problem mom." said Leonidas. **

**"Were you not listening just a few seconds ago? Hera in Greek Mythology exists in the North Quadrant, and where is this Hera from?" asked Cynder. **

**"The East?" replied Leonidas. **

**"I rest my case." smiled Aunt Cynder. **

**"Well, whoever this Hera is, she won't stand a chance. We all know that I am the only one who is on the top 5 fighters. My lover is #1, follow by Galadrial, then Leonidas, and of course me." said Godith. **

**"Less yappin, more fightin hon." spoke DL Mark as he slapped her buttocks and kissed her. **

**"Mark....you know how I don't like it when you do it in front of people." whispered Godith, blushing a bit. **

**"Sorry darling, but still, get going already. We will root for you." replied DL Mark as he kissed his wife once more. **

**"Root for me guys." spoke Godith with a smile and she ran to the arena. **

**Godith jumped up high and she landed onto the arena with ease. **

**"Here she is folks! The beautiful Godith! Now let us see who her opponent Hera is." shouted the announcer through the microphone. Godith stood in her corner and she was pacing back and forth, eager to get her claws on this Hera. **

**'_Be quick, don't let this Hera get a chance to even breathe.'_ thought Godith and she set her eyes on the Eastern side of the arena. Suddenly, a gold dragon claw reached out on top and soon the rest of the body was shown. Everyone gasped in shock as the gold dragoness jumped high into the air and landed onto the arena as if she were to be a feather that fell of from a bird during flight. This dragoness was Golden scaled and her under-belly was a slightly darker gold-yellowish color. Her body structure was sleek and sexy, her horns were brightly polished, sharp, pointy and straight, resembling the looks of the Ancient Dragons. (**A/N: Ancient Dragons, the dragons from Godith's time.) **Her wings were large and gold obviously and her tail was long and she had a spade tail, the traditional looks of a tail for dragons. She was so beautiful that all the men in the arena, old, young, weak, strong, sick, they were all dazzled by this dragoness' beauty.**

"**She is......so.....beautiful." spoke DL Mark with a look that no one had ever seen in their life. He had a **

**'_Ohh I think I am in love'_ look. **

**"Tell me about it dad." smiled Leonidas as he could not take his eyes off this dragoness. All the men were looking at this gold dragoness and all the ladies were not happy. Godith knew that her husband would be dazzled, but she it slip her mind. **

**"Are you Hera?" asked Godith. **

**"Yes my dear Godith. I am the one you call Hera. I am just as old as you hon." smiled Hera. **

**'_How can she be as old as me when we never even met once in our lifetime?!'_ pondered Godith. The bell rang and Hera was quick on the attack. Godith was still lost in her thoughts and she snapped out of it when she felt a tackle that was just as strong as hers. **

**Godith yelped as she nearly fell off the arena but she regained balanced and she re-focused herself. Godith looked around to find Hera but she was no where in sight. **

**'_Where did she go?'_ wondered Godith. She had a gut feeling that Hera was about to do a surprise attack and her senses picked up Hera. Godith quickly dropped to the floor, just as Hera appeared with a kick. Godith was lucky enough to escape that, and she countered by attacking her with a tail strike. Hera however, caught Godith's tail in her arm and with quick speed, she flipped her so fast and hard that it sounded as if you smashed two rocks together at super-sonic speeds. **

**The crowd went all **

**"OHHHHH!!" and Godith yelled in pain as she struggled to get back up. **

**"Come on Godith, you seriously can't be that weak. Legends say that you are just as strong as that DL Mark. Come on sweetheart, show me your true power." spoke Hera as she folded her arms and waited for Godith to get back up. Godith got back up slowly but surely. **

**"Alright the missy, you may have gotten a good start, but once I am fully concentrated, you will be finished." stated Godith as she got ready for another round of fighting. **

**"Do you even know my strategy? Of course not. We may have never met before until now, but I know all about you Godith. You struggled for survival against Atreus the Demonic Dragon Slayer. You have 561 kids, #560 and 561 are your two purple dragons Galadrial and Leonidas. You have a dark side and when in that form you are known by Godiva the Dark Goddess. I know all about you Godith, your moves, life, family. It is like I have been watching you since the day we were both born." smiled Hera. **

**Godith felt psyched out. **

**'_What kind of dragon is she?! She knows everything about me yet I do not anything about her!! What can I do to win?!!'_ pondered Godith. **

**"Hey honey! Don't let her talk spook you! You can still beat her! Just stay focused love!" yelled DL Mark from the side. **

**'_He's right. She may know everything about me, my fighting, family, life, but what she doesn't know is that I have a tendency to mix up my strategies in a different order. Let's see how she will last against me now that I am fully ready.'_ thought Godith as a smile crept on her face. **

"**You ready Hera?" asked Godith. **

**"Hehehe, bring it lady." smiled back Hera and the two charged at one another. Both ladies yelled out in effort as they barreled down the arena. Just when they were about to clash horns, Godith suddenly vanished and Hera skidded to a stop. When she did, she felt a powerful punch to the face and she was sent flying the other way. Suddenly she got tail whipped upward and she yelled in pain as she soared through the air. She then was kicked down to the ground with immense speeds and Godith had re-appeared. She wasted no time in blasting the shit out of Hera and she casted millions of energy blasts with power that was equivalent to 10,000 nukes. **

**People held on for dear life as the arena once more was blasted away. The ground shook more violently then ever before during the tournament and when the blasting, all they saw was Godith quickly transforming into her Dark Form and she raised her hand to the air. **

**"_This will finish you off Hera!"_ yelled Godiva. A dark red ball appeared in Godiva's hand and soon it grew to size quickly. **

**"Whoa...look at the size of that thing!" spoke Goku in shock. **

**"Damn that thing is big. Let's just hope my mother doesn't blow up the whole planet in the making." said Galadrial as she held her son Pythios tightly in her arms. People soon heard Godiva's crazed laughter and her eyes widened as if she was finally achieving a goal. **

**"_SURVIVE THIS HERA!! AHAHAHAHAHAA!!"_ laughed Godiva crazily. She casted the large Dark Bomb at Hera and a sudden bright flash shrouded the arena. The explosion itself was enough to shake the planet and when the blast died out, nothing but a tremendous crater that went down to perhaps Hell was all that was left. **

**"_That seems to take care of that._" spoke Godiva as she turned around. **

**The moment she turned around, Godiva felt her digestive system working backwards. A thunderous punch to the stomach was all that took to stop Godiva. Her eyes widened in pain and blood dripped from her mouth. She was gasping for breath and she looked to see who hit her. It was none other then Hera who had a wicked smile on her face. She had one eye damaged, her left arm broken, a sore leg, broken tail, and a bad wing, yet she still packed a punch. **

**"_H.......H........How?"_ asked Godiva as she fell to the ground and clutched her stomach in pain. **

**"That was a very impressive assault Godiva, but that was not enough. You sure had me when you first vanished, but when you were busy preparing that Death bomb I was ready." smiled Hera. **

**Godiva got back up only on one knee and she looked at Hera coldly. **

**"_I'll show you....what it means....to mess with me!" _yelled Godiva as she wrapped her tail around Hera's neck and she tightened it. Hera gasped for air as she struggled to get Godiva's tail off of her neck. Where was the ref when she needed him? Hera locked eyes with Godiva's and Godiva had a sinister smile. **

**"_Have a nice trip to Hell!"_ yelled Godiva as she threw Hera over her and slammed her to the arena floor...or what's left of it. Godiva released her grip on Hera, but she quickly got on top of Hera and she began to slam away at Hera with all the force that was left in her body. With each earth-shattering punch, people jumped out of their seats...literally. It was like boom, jump, boom, jump, boom, jump and so on. Godiva kept on assaulting Hera for about 5 minutes before she finished her off with a point-blank Fear Blast.**

**People gasped in shock and horror for they never had seen Godiva be that deadly before in the entire tournament. Godiva landed back on the ground and she was gasping for breath. **

**"_Finally....._it's over." spoke Godith as she turned back to her normal form. She had her head down on the ground and she rested, but then she felt someone tap her back. She looked back and saw Hera with a smile and attack of her own. **

**"Hey Godith..." said Hera and she blasted her off with a Shatter Beam. Godith yelled in pain as the effect of the attack drained all of her strength. Before she realized it, she was slammed to the outside wall and she fell down to the outside ring. **

**"...bye Godith." spoke Hera, finishing her sentence. **

**People were dumb-struck, especially DL Mark and the others. **

**"Godith....lost?" asked Demitri. **

**"I guess....so." replied Lethak. DL Mark however did not say anything but he only ran to his wife. **

**"Godith! Honey are you alright?" asked DL Mark as he held his wife's head. Godith coughed blood and she growled in pain, but she opened h****er eyes and looked at her lover. **

**"Don't worry hon, I'll fix you up." said DL Mark as he took hold of his wife and took her back to her Quadrant. **

**"Well....I guess that was a quick match folks. Perhaps Godith has met her maker. But other then that, HERA IS THE WINNER!" yelled the announcer and pointed to Hera who was now fully healed. Hera smiled and waved to the crowd and bowed before them. **

**"Thank you my darlings, thank you." spoke Hera and she soon left to her Quadrant.**

**Meanwhile back at the North, DL Mark was fixing his wife by applying bandages and healing up some wounds. **

**"Damn, I never knew that that Hera would be so powerful. She is hot yet she packs a punch." said Spyro. **

**"Spyro..." growled Cynder. **

**"What? Can't a guy complement a woman?" asked Spyro. **

**"Dad...just keep quiet otherwise mom will blast you away." spoke Uther. **

**"Thank you son." said Cynder and she gave Spyro a look. **

**"Sorry hon, but if it comes to being in with bed...you win hands down." smiled Spyro as he wrapped his arms around his wife. **

**"Now that...is what I wanted to hear." smiled Cynder and she gave her husband a long and passionate kiss. No one was really paying any attention to them so the two were making out like crazy. However Godith was only mumbling and she fell into a deep state of sleep. **

"**Damn that Hera. If I get into a match with her, she will soon feel the power of Agorak." stated DL Mark. **

**"Dad, don't worry. Mom will be alright, so don't go all Godly on everyone." spoke Galadrial as she placed her hand on her father's shoulder. **

**"I guess you are right my love, all we can do now is wait for the next match and let us just hope that it won't be something so devastating as the last match." spoke DL Mark. He kissed his wife before he left. **

**For the next hour, the matches were long, yet there were only a handful of fighters left. It wasn't long before it was the 105th match of the day and this time, the announcer didn't shout out the match right away. **

**"Well folks for this next match, one of the fighters has asked us to keep his name a secret as always. We have seen him before in match folks and we all know how strong this dude is. Heck the Eastern Folks gave him a nickname. Mysterious. Yeah I know sounds weird, but let's hope this next match won't be for it will be Demitri from the North, versus Mysterious from the East!" shouted the announcer.**

A/N: Who is this mysterious fighter who does not wish his name was to be spoken off? Is it something that Kiara had planed? Or is it something else? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	21. They Keep On Coming

**Chapter 20-(They Keep On Coming)**

A/N: Well this chap was pretty much an attempt to advance the storyline further ahead. Hope you like the new chap! (Yes...that is why I did not update for a while, I just couldn't think of anything. So yeah this chap is kinda short, but still at least it is a good update.)

**It has been only a few hours since Xervan has found young Xuryu. Most of the Fallen Ones have been sleeping in their chambers and only Xervan and Xuryu were left awake. Xervan was training Xuryu on how to become just like him. He was teaching him how to fight like him, be like him, and most importantly become a Fallen. Over the past few hours Xuryu was doing his best to keep up with his new master. They had taken a few breaks every now and then, but Xuryu was determined to be strong quickly and Xervan liked it. Already Xuryu showed the skills of not being so easy. Therefore, they had advanced to another level and Xervan was moving a lot faster and hitting much more harder. **

"**I must say Xuryu..." spoke Xervan as he blocked a sword attack from Xuryu. **

**"...You are getting a lot more stronger then I have expected. I am very pleased." smiled Xervan as he pushed back Xuryu, but he quickly regained grip and charged at his master. They met in a clash and were grinding. **

**"Thank you Lord Xervan. I am glad that I have impressed you much." smiled back Xuryu and he did an attempt to knock Xervan off his feet. Xervan moved fast and he flipped, just missing the attack. When he landed, he felt Xuryu tackle him to the ground, causing him to lose his sword which flung through the air. Xuryu caught it and he brought both of them down on Xervan's neck in an X. He stopped just before Xervan's throat, and he leaned forward. **

**"Looks like you are dead Master." smiled Xuryu as he removed the swords and sat down on a ledge to rest. **

**Xervan was stunned. For once he lost to someone who was skilled, not to mention a very fast learner. **

**"Excellent Xuryu. However that is enough for the day. You sir need to get some rest, as well as me." spoke Xervan as he took his sword and placed it back in its sheath. He walked over to his apprentice and sat down next to him. **

**"I have a feeling my dear boy, that you will be just as stronger then DL Mark." spoke Xervan in a serious tone. Xuryu only looked up at him in surprise. **

**"You really think so?" asked Xuryu. **

**"Hell yeah, I mean look at you. You are only what 13, 14?" asked Xervan. **

**"13 and a half." answered Xuryu. **

**"Yeah...and you already beat me in my normal state. However, you still got to face me in my other forms." spoke Xervan as he placed his hands on his sword's hilt and looked at Xuryu. **

"**I know that Master, but I really wish to learn how to transform now." stated Xuryu as he got up with his fists clenched and ready. Xervan only looked at him as Xuryu prepared already for another round of training. "**

**Xuryu...as much as you want to learn, you however cannot be hasty. If you rush too quickly with your training, then you will be easily defeated. You have to be patient little one. If you were to face off against DL Mark or Agorak, whoever the Hell he is, he would easily crush you just in his normal state. That is why you need to take things slow sometimes. You will be a powerful warrior, and you will surprise everyone, even the Gods. But enough talk, right now you should get some rest. You did get your own room correct?" asked Xervan.**

"**Yes my Lord I have. I understand why I must be patient. It is very clear to me. Good day my Lord." spoke Xuryu as he bowed in respect and left to get some rest. Xervan watched Xuryu leave with a smile and he soon faded away into the shadows of the Fallen Palace. Xervan thought for a while of just how the future would just be for Xuryu. He imagined how Xuryu would someday be the leader of the Fallen Ones if he was to ever be gone for good. For some strange reason, Xervan thought of Xuryu as.....a son. **

**'_Why am I having these feelings?! I am Fallen! We do not have feelings for anyone but us. Perhaps I am just starting to like the boy.'_ thought Xervan and he looked out at the forever Darken Skies. Xervan had completely forgotten about time. As a matter of fact, he had no idea what time it was. **

**'_Shit...what time is it?'_ pondered Xervan as he looked around the Throne Room, searching for a clock. There was one, but it wasn't moving. It kept ticking but the hands never moved and it kept on saying 10:26:42. **

**Xervan suddenly felt someone enter the Throne Room and he waited by his chair, looking forward to who was coming forth. It was his brother Pobon who was actually in his sleeping clothes. **

**"Pobon....explain to me why the fuck you are awake in your sleeping clothes?" asked Xervan. **

**"Hey I was put in charge of the guy who informs the ruler of who arrives to the Palace. Basically I am your messenger and I am like this cause we now got more folks that want to come onto our side, and these guys don't seem to have a score to settle with Spyro only....they have a score to settle with DL Mark." spoke Pobon. Xervan's eyes widened in amazement. (**remember he is wearing sunglasses xD**) **

**"Very well then, bring them in brother." spoke Xervan as he fixed his sunglasses. **

**'_Damn it, I need something that will not make look so freaking ridiculous.'_ thought Xervan. **

**Pobon nodded and he signaled the new group to come forward. Xervan waited in his seat and watched as one by one and most of them were dragons, but no ordinary dragons. One was a black Wyvern well sort of it had two arms but it had a snake like body. This Snake-Wyvern was definitely male, green underbelly, yellow-green teeth, **(Somebody call a dentist)** yellow spikes, his tail had a razor sharp spade, red horns that curved downwards and forward towards his mouth and his eyes were of course what any villain's eye color could be, red dragon eyes. He also wore an armor plate and a red cape.**

**The next dragon was a regular yellow dragon. It was obvious that this dragon was male since he had a dominant, muscular body structure. His underbelly was a dark yellow color, his horns were straight, slightly curved. He had spikes, but his crest was mostly bright yellow dragon hair and of course since this dragon was yellow, symbolizing that he is an electric dragon, his eyes are Yellow as well...and his teeth were white thank God.**

**The next dragon that came forth was definitely female. She was a dark reddish-pink dragoness and she seems to pack a punch just by looking at her body. Her body was slightly muscular yet sexy looking. She had horns that were straight yet slightly curved, say like Spyro's but just a little bit more straighter and were a bright red-pink color. She had no spikes down her back but she had two white spikes that were on the bottom of her head and they reached outwards, and she also had another set of white horns that were front bottom of her neck and they curved inwards. She also had a necklace with a purple-pink gem attacked to it. Her tail was was interesting. Think about one of those dinosaur that had many spikes on its tail. She had it like those dinosaurs except of being all around, she had it only on two sides left and right; to be exact 4 on each side.**

**Next to the dragoness was a young adult male dragon and he has a resemblance to the dragoness. Xervan thought that this dragon is perhaps the dragoness' son. This male dragon unlike the other two, seemed to be the most powerful out of all. His scales was a very light yellow-green color and by very light I mean like freaking light. His underbelly color however was a royal red color. His royal red horns was similar to Malefor's and Xervan had a feeling that Malefor is the father of this dragon. He however did have small white spikes that ran down his back and he had a few more smaller spikes sticking out from the top portion of his shoulders. They were white and they curved up-inwards. **

"**Name yourselves." ordered Xervan. **

**"We Lord Xervan are some of the oldest dragons that have lived during the time of Malefor." spoke the Light Green one. **

**"My name is Morlock and if you are wondering if Malefor is my father, then yes you are correct. My mother, Heinaus is the dragoness that you see." spoke Morlock. **

**"I, my Lord Xervan am named Voltron, son of Trinity the ice dragoness, one of the Dark Ladies. I have a score to settle with Malefor in case you were wondering and yes we were once bitter rivals." spoke Voltron as he folded his arms. **

**"I am Luxius, King of the Wyverns. I take pride in being a Wyvern and I have no problem in taking down any dragon of this world." spoke Luxius in a evilistic tone.**

"**Well then, what is the main purpose that you all four came here today?" asked Xervan. **

**"We came not only to settle some scores with the past, but we have come to serve you." spoke Heinaus and she bowed before him, showing off her beauty. **

**"Alright then, welcome aboard. If you have friends, then please, tell them to come join, it would be great pleasure to have more and more people to be with us." spoke Xervan. **

**"We understand my Lord...but where can we get some rest? I'm freaking exhausted." spoke Voltron. **

**"My brother Pobon will show you all your rooms. Enjoy your stay." smiled Xervan and watched as his brother escorted his new recruits to their rooms and into the Darkness of the Fallen Palace.**

A/N: Looks like King Xervan has more people who wish to join on his side to get revenge on certain people! Will Xervan soon have a group of people who wish to get revenge on EVERYONE of our heroes? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	22. Demitri Vs Mysterious

**Chapter 21-(Demitri Vs Mysterious)**

A/N: here is the new chap ppl! Hope you like it!

**As the new recruits came rolling in down in New Dracovia, up in the Other World, the tournament was still rolling and things were getting heated up. Just moments ago Godith was defeated easily by Hera. Godith was unconscious but she was breathing and the rest of her body showed no signs of injury or permanent damage. However the next match was something to worry about. The 105th match of the day was Demitri against a man who calls himself Mysterious. The gang never paid attention to the other fights unless it was one of them or someone from the same Quadrant. **

**"Be careful out there love. You may be strong but this Mysterious could be just as powerful as Hera, or even my own father." spoke Galadrial with a worried tone. **

**"Don't worry babe, I will be alright. There is always a chance for me to win, but most importantly we all want to know just who this guy is. Therefore I will try and reveal him. What does that guy have to hide from us anyways?" asked Demitri.**

"**Something." answered DL Mark. **

**"Father's right love, but please, try and be careful and don't end up like my mother...or worse." replied Galadrial as she hugged and kissed her boyfriend. **

**"I promise you Galadrial that I won't be in that bad of a situation. Anyways, time for me to go. Root for me...especially you little guy." whispered Demitri as he tickled his son's nose. Pythios giggled and brushed his adoptive father's finger away from his face. **

**"He really likes you." spoke Galadrial with a smile. **

**"I know...see you later my darling ones." replied Demitri and he kissed his girlfriend and son on the forehead. He told the others to root for him and he was off. **

**When Demitri stepped out onto the arena, the crowd went wild for him. Girls loved his looks an guys wanted to be like him. **

**"Here he is folks! The purple dragon that we know as Demitri! We all know how well this dragon fights! Let's see how he will do with his opponent!" hollered the announcer. Demitri looked around at everyone and then he focused on the Eastern Side. He saw Hera standing in the back with her arms folded and she had a smile on her face. However her smile looked as if she knew that Demitri would lose. Perhaps she knew who this Mysterious is. **

**Demitri wanted to find out who this guy was. This dude has something to hide from the universe and he will reveal the secret. He didn't care how he would do it, as long as he wins and shows this guys face. Suddenly, a being jumped high in the air. He wore a cloak that covered all but left only a small visibility of his mouth. Demitri looked carefully and noticed that this man had a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek. **

**"So...you are the one who is called Demitri. You seem to be a strong fellow." spoke Mysterious. **

**"Thanks, but I can't say much since you are covered except for your mouth. Say, what happened to you with that scar of yours?" asked Demitri. **

**"Hehehehe, so many questions, so little answers. I cannot possible explain to you of how or who I got it from. If you were friends with him then I would gladly tell you, but since I don't feel his presence in the universe then I cannot speak of it." spoke Mysterious.**

"**Name this man that you know." demanded Demitri. **

**"Ahh, so demanding now are we? Well even if you asked me nicely I would still not speak. My history is quite complex." spoke Mysterious. **

**"Alright then, then let's try this. If I win this match you must reveal yourself to the whole universe and state your true name." spoke Demitri. **

**"I can gladly agree to that one my dear dragon. If I win, then you must not speak of it ever again, and not even to your family and friends. I will only reveal myself to the one who I want to face the most, and this will be the only information that I will tell. I want to fight against DL Mark." spoke Mysterious with a serious tone. **(lol Mysterious, serious...how lame can I get)

"**Alrighty then, you got yourself a deal. Shall we begin?" asked Demitri. **

**"With pleasure." replied Mysterious. **

**"Let the match begin!" yelled out the announcer. The bell rung and the two fighters barreled down the arena. Demitri was yelling in effort while Mysterious was being quiet. He had a smirk on his face and just about when Demitri was about to get him, Mysterious vanished. Demitri was stunned but he knew that if he stopped he would be attacked from behind. So Demitri decided to fly up high into the sky and encircle the arena. No signs of Mysterious anywhere. **

**"Looking for someone?" asked Mysterious from behind. Demitri was stunned when he turned around and saw his fist go flying right across his mouth. Demitri felt the blow from Mysterious and it was unlike anything he had ever felt. The power was so familiar, it felt like as if DL Mark was fighting, but DL Mark was still on the ground, on the sides, watching every movement and moment of this match.**

**The crowd gasped in shock as Demitri plummeted to the ground. **

**"Oh man! It looks like Mysterious has taken out Demitri with just one solid punch!" exclaimed the announcer. **

**"No Demitri!!" yelled Galadrial from the side. Demitri was too affected from the punch but he was lucky enough to crash onto the arena and not outside. Demitri did not move for a few seconds but he showed signs of life. **

**"Okay....now that.....ow.....was nice." spoke Demitri as he got back up onto his feet. The crowd went nuts as Demitri stood up and looked high up at Mysterious. **

**"How?! No has been able to get up from that!" shouted Mysterious. **

**"Hehehehe, I surprise many people Mysterious." said Demitri with an evil smirk and vanished. **

**Mysterious turned around only to see Demitri's tail entwine his body. Demitri gave all of his might and began to squeeze Mysterious as if he was a Viper. Mysterious felt some bones crack and he yelled out in pain. **

**"Since when was Demitri able to that?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Dad he even said it, he is full of surprises." answered his daughter Galadrial with a smile. Back up in the air, Demitri was applying more pressure upon Mysterious. **

**"Give it up! You don't want me to squeeze you into two pieces!" grunted Demitri as he tightened the grip. More bones cracked and Mysterious roared in pain. **

**"Do you think Demitri will make him submit?" asked Spyro. **

**"He could do just that brother." replied Lethak. **

**"I think that Mysterious is just toying with him." spoke Leonidas. **

**"What makes you say so little one?" asked Cynder. **

**"What makes me say so is that this Mysterious guy is not as weak as he looks. Maybe he is someone who is really well known on his side, like my dad. He is well known on his side and throughout the universe. He has to be someone famous that we never heard off." spoke Leonidas. **

**"Now that seems to be a reasonable explanation to me." said DK Mark.**

**As Demitri tightened his grip on Mysterious, Mysterious tried his best to fight back. With every move there is, there is always a counter, and the only counter possible was to bite his tail. Mysterious had no other choice and he bit down as hard as he could on Demitri's tail. Demitri screamed in pain and he removed the submission and he held his tail. **

**"You slimy cheat! That was so childish!" hollered Demitri. **

**"I know, but it was my only way out, time for me to do mine." smiled Mysterious as he took the advantage and he did a Master Lock on Demitri. Demitri grunted in pain as he tried to fight back put man was this guy strong. It felt as if Demitri was about to have his arms ripped right out of its socket. **

**"Try escaping this!" said Mysterious and he tightened the grip. The pressure on Demitri's neck increased and on his arms. Demitri couldn't hold the pain in him any longer and he yelled out in agony.**

"**Don't give up Demitri! You can beat this guy!" hollered Ryuu from down below. **

**"Yeah! Show this guy that you got what it takes to defeat him!" yelled Cynder. **

**'_I know can break out of this lock! No matter how strong this guy is, there is only one way to break out!'_ thought Demitri. Demitri felt the power deep in him coming forth once again. His screams of pain soon became laughter. **

**"AHHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" laughed Demitri. **

**"This....is not good." said Mysterious. **

**"You are _damn right this is not right._" spoke Demitri in a demonic tone and he turned his head to look at Mysterious with his demonic red eyes. Suddenly Demitri let out an Aura Blast that broke Mysterious' Lock and caused him to fly back. His cloak flapped revealing more of him, but before anyone would get a look on him, Demitri's sudden transformation shrouded him.**

**Mysterious shielded his face and when the light dimmed down, the only thing people had seen was Demitri, pulsating with a Dark Aura around him. His body looked a lot more stronger and he had more power. **

**"_Hehehehe, surprised Mysterious? Or should I say scared?_" replied Demitri with a sinister smile and he began to attack Mysterious. Demitri was faster and much more harder to defend. Mysterious had trouble just trying to hold off against Demitri but he was too fast for him. **

**'_This is no ordinary dragon. No one is trained like this unless he was once under Lucifer, The Dark God's control.'_ pondered Mysterious. Demitri was laughing maniacally often times he did some things that seemed quite disturbing. For example, his spikes stretched out and reached towards Mysterious. **

**"Honey are you sure you are dating the good Demitri and not the demonic one?" asked DL Mark. **

**"I am sure dad, I am what keeps Demitri on his good side. If I was gone he would probably go beserk." spoke Galadrial. **

**"I am glad that you do that my love." spoke back her father with a smile. **

**It wasn't long till Mysterious got nabbed by one of Demitri's spikes. His spike jabbed through Mysterious' right arm and he yelled out in pain. **

**"_Hehehehe, now you are finished._" spoke Demitri with a serious tone. He yelled out in a demonic roar and he threw down Mysterious. Mysterious landed hard and Demitri once more roared like a demon and he began to cast thousands of dark red energy blasts. These blasts however released flames upon impact making the whole place look like Hell. Demitri didn't stop till the fires soared at a height of 100 feet. The heat was so intense that it felt like it was an oven, even if you sat at the farthest point of the Arena. **

**"_That should take care of it." _smiled Demitri. He watched as the flames slowly died out, but suddenly they were sucked away. **

**"_WHAT?!"_ roared Demitri. Down on the ground, Mysterious was literally absorbing the flames and his cloak soon turned to flames.**

"**Don't tell me that was all you got boy." spoke Mysterious as he flared through the air at Demitri. Demitri was too stunned to move and he felt his own attack strike right back at him. The flames that Mysterious stored soon shrouded Demitri and he roared in pain as his scales were being melted away. He tried desperately to escape but his wings were being burned away and he couldn't get any flight. Demitri fell down helplessly as he dropped to the ground and flames soon died out. People groaned in disgust as they saw Demitri charred body. **

**"Demitri No!!!" yelled Galadrial from the side seeing her lover being badly injured. She covered Pythios eyes so he couldn't see but he knew from his mother's reaction that Demitri was hurt badly and so he cried and buried his face into his mother's chest.**

**Demitri was just on the edge of the arena, not to mention life and death. Mysterious slowly descended and he felt bad for what he has down. **

**"Easy now lad, I will patch you up." spoke Mysterious as he raised his hand and healed Demitri in an instant. **

**"You putted up a good fight, but it seems as if I had won." spoke Mysterious and he soon turned to leave. Demitri however, laughed evilly. **

**"_The match is not over, till one falls down completely out or out onto the grass. Thanks for healing me fool!"_ yelled Demitri as he widened his eyes and charged at Mysterious. **

**"Fuck...I always fall for this!" shouted Mysterious and he got ready to defend. Demitri gave all his might and he broke through, shattering Mysterious' arms in the making. Mysterious let out a scream of pain and he fell to the ground. **

**"_Hahahahaha! How the mighty have fallen. There are two ways out of this. Give up and spare the embarrassment, or you refuse to give up and I will have to go to a higher level."_ stated Demitri.**

"**Go as high as you want to Demitri. I will not give up!" stated Mysterious as he grunted in effort, blocking the pain. **

**"_Hmph, so be it."_ spoke Demitri as he jumped a good distance back. **

**"What is Demitri doing?" asked Cynder. Demitri growled in effort and then he began to roar. His yell of demonicy and the sudden roll of black clouds meant trouble. Cracks began to appear but these weren't no ordinary cracks. When a large crack appeared, it was red and people heard demons laughing and lost souls wailing. It seemed as if Demitri would literally bring Hell to this world. The cracks that were around Demitri's feet soon released a jet of hot flames and soon Demitri was within the column of Hell Flames. People gasped in shock and horror and were wondering if this was some sort of ritual. Thankfully it wasn't.**

**The flames soon died out and from the large black figure that stood in the center, a pair of red dragon demon eyes opened up and his wings soon extended. **

**"_Hehehehehe, now Mysterious...feel the Fury of Hell!"_ roared out Demitri in a demonic tone. His new body was shrouded pitch black. His spikes, horns, claws, and tail seemed to be longer. Not only that but Demitri's Aura was pulsating like a Sayain. **

**"Is this....possible?! Demitri turned into a Dark Super Sayain?!" asked Vegeta in shock. **

**"I....guess...so." whimpered Goku. Kiara, the Daughter of Lucifer, was watching in awe. **

**'_Now this is someone who I want. Not only as a servant but as my lover. My goodness he looks freaking hot.'_ thought Kiara and she soon was lost in her own imagination.**

**Demitri slowly walked towards Mysterious who was fully healed since he was able to heal his broken arms. **

**"Great....this will not be easy." said Mysterious. **

**"_Hahahaha, you are correct. Give up, save yourself from the power that is within me."_ spoke Demitri evilly as he clenched his fist. **

**"Clean your ears pal cuz I said it once and I will say it again, I will not give up." stated Mysterious. **

**"_Then so be it!"_ yelled out Demitri and he charged towards Mysterious. Mysterious did all he could to hold back Demitri, but in his new Dark Sayain Dragon Form, he was unstoppable. Demitri pounded away at Mysterious and soon Mysterious was down on the ground, exhausted, bloody, bruised and shattered. **

**"_Now Mysterious...say good-bye!"_ shouted Demitri as his eyes widened, showing off all the evil within him. He suddenly flew up high into the dark clouds and he raised his hands. **

**"_This shall put him out of his misery." _spoke Demitri quietly. **

"**Oh great...not this again. How many more arenas are we going to blow up?" asked Galadrial. **

**"One to many." answered DK Mark. Demitri laughed evilly as the energy that he was summoning soon grew to power. He felt it coming and soon it formed above his hand. The Dark Red ball not only contained energy, but also demons and some of the most evil souls that the universe had ever seen. **

**"Shit...he seriously can't be doing the _Hell Bomb_." spoke DL Mark. **

**"What's wrong with that attack?" asked Ryuu. **

**"If Demitri misses his shot or it hits him back, the souls and demons that he trapped will be released. Who knows what souls he has summoned. He is playing a risky game of chance. Let's just hope that Mysterious knows what he is facing against." spoke DL Mark with a serious tone.**

**'_Aww fuck. Why the Hell Bomb?!! Great, I HAVE to take the blow for this one, if I don't this universe can be more screwed up then before.' _thought Mysterious. Demitri felt the power reach its peak and he looked down at the terrified Mysterious. **

**"_Try dodging this!!"_ yelled Demitri as he casted down the _Hell Bomb._ Mysterious had no choice but to take the blow. If he would not then the universe would be in trouble. The only thing that Mysterious did was protect himself as best as possible and waited for the Bomb to come. He felt the laughter of demons and the angry yells of souls coming straight at him. Mysterious closed his eyes and before he knew it, the _Hell Bomb_ connected and he was being swarmed by demons and souls. He tried his best to hold off the inner attacks and soon a tremendous explosion vaporized the demons and souls. Since the attack was a success, the demons and souls returned to Hell. **

**Demitri laughed evilly as he descended and walked towards the bloody Mysterious. His cloak was still intact and Demitri transformed back into his normal state and he fell to his knees painting for breath. **

**_'Oh shit, that was such a drain. I just hope that I won and not get fucked over with suddenly.'_ thought Demitri. He got back up onto his feet and he checked on Mysterious. The dude still had his arms crossed and Demitri shook him to make sure he was still alive. **

**"Hey Mysterious, you still alive?" asked Demitri. Mysterious mumbled a bit and he lowered his arms, looking straight at Demitri in his normal state. **

**"That....was a.....very risky....move that you did." spoke Mysterious. **

**"I know, but is this match over?" asked Demitri. Mysterious totally forgot about it and he soon realized that he had a major advantage. **

**"Oh about that..." spoke Mysterious. He suddenly grabbed Demitri, slammed him to the ground and punched his gut and then threw him up in the air and kicked him all the way out to the green grass. **

**"Oh man....Demitri got fucked over with." said Galadrial with sadness. **

**Demitri who was laying weak on the outside ring, cursed under his breath. **

**"That cheap fuck! If I ever find out who is, and I don't care if he was Jesus Christ, I swear I will send him personally to Hell!" muttered Demitri angerly. He got up in anger and looked coldly at Mysterious and soon left in disbelief. **

**"Looks like we have a winner and Mysterious has won!" yelled the announcer. The crowd cheered and Mysterious only raised his hand as he walked away to his side. **

**Demitri however stormed back to his side and he didn't bother speaking to anyone at all. Despite the fact that they were saying great match, he felt as if he was tricked and humiliated. He soon reached to his people but he did not speak to them either. Not even when Pythios cooed for his father, Demitri kept on walking till he went to the back and into the locker rooms. No one did anything until Galadrial sighed. **

**"I'll go talk to him. Aunt Cynder, you hold onto Pythios." said Galadrial as she handed her adoptive son over to her Aunt and she went into the locker rooms after Demitri.**

**Galadrial entered and all she heard was a constant pounding of metal and she found Demitri punching the metal over and over again. A large dent already formed and Galadrial felt so bad for her love. **

**"Demitri..." spoke Galadrial. Demitri didn't listen. He was so mad that he actually made a hole in the metal and he ripped the locker off its hinges. **

**"Demitri...please...relax my love." spoke Galadrial once more as she rushed to him and held his hands. His right arm was bleeding due to the fact that he beated the crap out of the locker. **

**"Look, I know how you feel my love. You had the match all wrapped up for a win and that Mysterious took advantage of you. If I get into a match against him, I will make sure that I personally punch a hole in him." spoke Galadrial as she comforted her love. Demitri didn't say nothing but instead, he looked at Galadrial with tears in his eyes. **

**"There there now..." spoke Galadrial as she hugged her love. **

**"It's okay baby...it was just a match." **

**"I'm not crying over that." replied Demitri. "**

**Then what are you crying of?" asked Galadrial. She soon realized that it was because of the wound that Demitri inflicted on himself. **

**"Don't worry about a thing, I will patch it up for you...my way." smiled Galadrial.**

**She took Demitri's right arm and she gently licked the blood off from his arm. She continued to lick the blood and the wound until it was finally clean. The wound then slowly healed itself back up and Demitri felt all better. **

**"How do you feel now my love?" asked Galadrial. **

**"A lot better, all because of you." answered back Demitri. He soon latched himself around his love and hugged her dearly. **

**"I don't know what I would have done without you. You are the only one who seems to keep me so calm and good. I don't want to lose you my love." spoke Demitri as he looked straight into her eyes. **

**"I know how you feel Demitri. I am just glad that you changed from a evil, confused, used young boy, into a loving, caring, sexy purple dragon." smiled Galadrial. **

"**Who says that I am the only one who looks sexy?" asked Demitri and he brought his lips to his girlfriend and the two began to smooch and moan in the locker room. They kind of got carried away and they totally forgot where they were. When the heard someone coming in, Galadrial used the move that her Father, and Goku use all the time. She took Demitri by the arm and the two re-appeared with the others. **

**"How you feeling bro?" asked Spyro. **

**"A whole lot better if you ask me." replied Demitri with a smile and a blush. The group got a small laugh out of it and Galadrial took back her young son. Pythios looked up at her with sadness in his eyes. **

**"Aww don't worry about it young one, daddy is alright now." spoke Galadrial as she tickled her little adoptive son. **

**For the next few minutes that had passed, the three remaining fighters were watching every other match carefully. Those three fighters were Galadrial, DL Mark, and Spyro. The three of them were watching carefully with every match that had passed by. They watched how Hera moved and fought and how Mysterious fought and moved. It wasn't long till the next match would come up and surprisingly enough, everything got changed for the 114th match. **

**"Ladies and Gentlemen we have some news for you good and bad. The bad news is that we seriously got to wrap this tournament up. The good news however is this. The next match will be a team match up! With the number of fighters that are left, the Grand Kai himself has decided to make the next match be Galadrial and Spyro vs Hera and Mysterious!" shouted the announcer.**

A/N: What in God's name is happening?! Looks like the next match will be twice the action, twice the excitement and twice the carnage! Who shall prevail and win this epic Team Match? Find out Soon enough on R.O.D!!!


	23. North Vs East

**Chapter 22-(North Vs East)**

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. We all have finals and we all know how that can be such a pain in the ass. Not to mention the new Map Pack of Call of Duty World at War for the Ps3, 360, etc. Anyways, since my last day of classes is tomorrow, I figured that I would update for the heck of it. Enjoy! (Damn my fcking lazyness. Nearly 2 weeks no update....someone kill me plz.)

**Just moments ago, the announcer had announced the 114th match of the day and it was a Team Match. Both Spyro and Galadrial will compete against Hera and Mysterious. DL Mark had already figured out that no matter who wins, he is the one who will fight in the final match. It could be any of the four fighters that were entering the arena. He could face off against his friend Spyro, or his beloved daughter Galadrial, or Hera, or Mysterious himself. DL Mark was more concerned on fighting off against Mysterious since heck he wanted to know who the dude was. But that would have to wait since right now he has to find out who would actually win the entire match. **

"**Alrighty then, Demitri, you hold on to Pythios okay?" spoke Galadrial as she handed over her son to her lover and the boy's new father. **

**"I won't lose him if that is what you are worrying about." replied Demitri with a small smile. **

**"Good, wish me luck." said Galadrial as she kissed her lover and went off. **

**"Come on Uncle Spyro, this place won't be waiting for you." said Galadrial as she ran off to the ring. **

**"Well, wish us both luck since we already know how much power these two people have." said Spyro. **

**"Relax honey, you just go out there, help your niece win and that is it. Easy as pie my love." spoke Cynder as she kissed him. **

**"Easy for you to say hon, anyways I'm off, see ya." spoke Spyro as he kissed back his wife and went after his niece. **

**The crowd cheered as Spyro and Galadrial walked towards the ring with pride, honor, and determination. Hera and Mysterious were walking the same way and the two duo met at the center of the ring. The North fighters and East fighters looked at one another with determination and some hunger for beating the shit out of them. Galadrial had her eyes set on Hera and Mysterious for Hera made her mouther unconscious and Mysterious humiliated her boyfriend. Spyro on the other hand was had just the same amount of intension about Hera and Mysterious. He does not like to see his sister-in-law being hurt badly and he does not like to see how his young friend was humiliated. **

"**You two will be wishing that you have never met me." growled Galadrial. **

**"Save your breath girl, you got a lot more to learn. Don't make me do what I did to your mother young one." spoke Hera looking dead-center in Galadrial's eyes. **

**"Hmph, you will be eating those words through a tube right after this match is over." spoke Galadrial coldly. **

**"How dare you speak to me like that! If you got so much determination about beating me then I would like to see you try madam!" shouted Hera. Spyro and Mysterious only backed away slowly to the side, realizing that this would be an all out war between them. "**

**So....what's your purpose of fighting?" asked Mysterious to Spyro. **

"**To kick someones ass, and hopefully not be in the way of either of those two." answered back Spyro. **

**"Tell me about it man. Do you want to watch and find out who wins the quarrel or just fight as they fight?" asked Mysterious once more. **

**"I'll be honest with you, I don't really care. Just make sure that you don't humiliate one of us like you did to my friend Demitri okay?" asked Spyro. **

**"No problem Spyro. A warrior's defeat sounds good enough rather then a humiliation. After this match, please tell your friend that I am truly sorry for making him look like a fool. It's just a tournament and a game, nothing personal." spoke Mysterious. A smile crept onto Spyro's face. **

**"If only we knew who you really were, then I would be glad to call you my friend." spoke Spyro. **

**"Heh, I know I am such a nice guy. Shall we begin?" asked Mysterious. Spyro only nodded his head as he took a few steps back towards his side and so did Mysterious. The bell had rung and the match began.**

**Before Spyro and Mysterious would make any movements, a sudden explosion erupted from the two girls. Galadrial and Hera were hissing and yelling like any two women would do in a fight. **

**"Damn! Cat fight!" spoke DK Mark. Everyone was in awe as the girls quarreled around in the arena. They were rolling around, scratching, punching, biting, scorching one another and neither one of them showed any signs of backing off. They just kept on screaming and hitting each other faster and harder. Before long, they punched each other away from one another and they skidded across the arena floor. They quickly got back up with blood dripping down from their faces and both of them were growling at each other like hell. They charged off towards each other with immense speed and they met in a brutal clash of horns that made their heads gush with blood. **

**Before long, the entire arena turned into a fucking blood bath and the girls just kept on fighting. They did not show any signs of weakness from blood loss. The guys just looked at each other and they stayed far away from the two girls that were fighting like hell. **

**"Dear Lord, I never really expected something like this to happen." said Cynder. **

**"I agree, I did not actually expected to see Galadrial go so nuts before." said Lethak. Everyone watched in shock and awe, explosion after explosion, punch after punch, bite after bite, neither two girls showed signs of slowing down nor mercy for one another. They did however stop for a few short breaks. **

"**You sure are something young lady, I admit that." said Hera as she wiped the blood of her face. **

**"That is because I am stronger then my father. If you want to remain intact, then I suggest that you just simply give up." spoke Galadrial coldly. **

**"Remain Intact?! Girl you got some nerves on talking to someone who is far older and powerful then you." replied Hera. **

**"If you are so powerful then bring it out woman. I am waiting." spoke Galadrial as she folded her arms. **

**"Very well then, but don't be crying that you lost after I break your sorry back." talked back Hera. Hera closed her eyes and she brought her hands together. She seemed to be praying or chanting in an ancient language. **

**"_Eala e ilu, GOD ilya creatsy, lav amin e tuure ta I maure na palpa sina numa quel sgiathatch ar na techu he keh ta menus na o amin!" _(Spirit of the Universe, GOD of all creation, Grant me the power that I need to beat this dragon and to teach her what it means to mess with me) chanted Hera. **

**"What kind of language did she speak now?" asked Ryuu. **

**"That my son, is the ancient elvish language." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Well what did she say?" asked Goku. **

**"Bah who cares?! I have enough of people doing ancient chantings just so they can make them look so cool or interesting." Vegeta said harshly. **

"**Why am I not surprised that you were going to say THAT Vegeta?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Same old Vegeta." spoke Leonidas. **

**"Darn right I am still the same young dragon. Just be glad that it ain't you out there who is about to get your ass whooped." replied Vegeta. **

**"I think the nerve of not fighting for nearly 80 rounds has gotten to him." whispered Leonidas to Goku. **

**"Tell me about it." replied Goku. **

**"I heard that!" shouted Vegeta. While the guys in the back were beginning to shout insults at one another, DL Mark and his son Leonidas did not bother listening in at all and they watched as Hera's power level spiked up. **

**Hera had her arms crossed and then she felt the power of the Spirit come to her. She opened her eyes in which case they shinned brightly as if she had two light bulbs as eyes and they were about to explode. Hera then let out a mighty roar that made people cover their ears and it made the floors crack. A bright flash blinded the fighters and when it died out, all they saw was Hera with Gold Pulsing Scales. Her body seemed larger and so did her muscles. **

**"_Now young one, prepare to be schooled. I'll show you what it means to talk trash like that."_ spoke Hera coldly as she looked dead-on at Galadrial. **

**"Do you honestly think that I am impressed by your sudden '_Goddess Form_'? I have seen many high powered villains in my 21 years of life, not to mention some pretty powerful ones of my own. Since you transformed, allow me to go to my max level, _IF_ you are not scared enough to face against me in my Second Form." spoke Galadrial with a challenging tone.**

"**_Very well then. Do your best."_ replied Hera. Galadrial only smiled and as quick as a thunderstorm arrives on a sunny day and then leaves, Galadrial had transformed into her most powerful form so far. "_May the best lady win."_ spoke Hera with a snarl. **

**"_Bring it, biatch._" responded Galadrial. Hera roared loudly and she thundered down the arena floor. The guys were just floating in mid-air, away from the fight, and they watched as their team mates battled it out. **

**"Who do you think will win?" asked Spyro. **

**"I'll be honest with you Spyro, I say Galadrial. That girl has powers that I have not felt in a verrry long time." answered Mysterious. As the two spectated, Galadrial and Hera where going a lot more crazier then before. **

**Galadrial was only toying around with Hera as if she was just a child trying to grab something from its parent. However, Hera was not a child, but more like a pissed-off ancient Dragon Goddess. She did everything in her powers to try and get Galadrial but she was just simply too fast for her. Hera kept on growling in anger and Galadrial then decided enough was enough. With just one hand, Galadrial knocked Hera down to the ground. **

**"_Is that really the best you can do Hera? You may have beaten my mother, but dear lord, what happened to you? Did you suddenly loose power or what?" _asked Galadrial as she looked down at the bleeding gold dragoness. Hera raised her head, looking straight at Galadrial with angry eyes. **

**"_There is....no one that I....Hera The Dragon Goddess of Light and Purity....can loose to some Amateur Purple dragon." _spoke Hera. **

**"_AMATEUR?!! I'LL SHOW YOU AMATEUR!!"_ roared Galadrial. **

**"Oh God not again, I just don't like seeing the girls going so crazy again." said Demitri. **

**"Well Demitri, there are some moments in life in where you will experience some crazy shit like this." spoke DK Mark.**

"**I get it bro, but me being in love with a Purple Dragon Goddess who can just sometimes be beserk, I sometimes have thoughts of the future." spoke Demitri. **

**"Don't worry about it Uncle Demitri. Sure Dad and Mom are both Gods, but it still don't make a difference of who you are on the inside." spoke Leonidas. **

**"Since when did you learn to talk like that?" asked Ryuu. **

**"Guess." replied DL Mark. **

**"Yeah...always from the wisest and oldest being in this whole place, am I right?" asked Ryuu once more. **

**"Hey what can I do about it? It ain't my fault that I have been living 15 billion years, plus being married to good 5 billion year old dragoness. Which reminds me,I should go check on Godith." spoke DL Mark as he turned around and went to the the medical room of where Godith was. **

**While DL Mark was checking how his wife was doing, Galadrial was pounding away at Hera for calling her an Amateur Purple Dragoness. In the mind of Galadrial, it was an insult. You pretty much are basically making fun of her family. Her father was a man who's fighting skill is far more superior then others. She is proud to have a father who risks life, family, and limbs just so that the world can be better for everyone. These were the things that Galadrial had in mind as she drove fist after fist into Hera's face. Bone after bone, Hera was getting weaker. The amount of pain that she was experiencing was more then she could imagine and she could no longer keep herself focused in mind nor body. **

**"Please....Stop!!" shouted Hera with small streams of tears. Galadrial did stop but she growled and showed off her teeth in front of Hera's face. **

**"_Now we are begging for mercy? Is that how you want to play? Then so be it! This is for my mother!"_ hollered Galadrial as she threw Hera up into the air and then she blasted her away with a _'Kamehameha'._ Hera roared in pain her body was shattered and her scales were crisped. **

**Hera landed hard with a thud on the outside, and she was out cold. Galadrial panted and she soon turned around and looked straight at Mysterious. **

**"Looks like you got a two on one." spoke Spyro. **

**"Yeah...but I can still beat you both. Believe me, I can." spoke Mysterious. **

**"Oh, is that so?" asked Spyro as he got ready to fight. Galadrial flew up towards her uncle and she then was next to him, ready for another round. **

**"Well Galadrial...nice job on beating up my wife." spoke Mysterious. **

**"YOUR WIFE?" shouted Galadrial and Spyro. **

**"Yes, I guess we can call it even since well, your mother was knocked out cold and so has my wife." spoke Mysterious. **

**"_If you told me that she was your wife, then perhaps I would've just thrown her out of the arena rather then blast her, you know? Sorry about that. I do have a tendency to go...beserk sometimes."_ said Galadrial. **

**"I know, just like your father. It ain't that hard to see the similarities you know. Both you and your father are powerful. Therefore the stories that I have been hearing about you are true after all. But enough talk, now I want to see if you can beat me with your Uncle Spyro." spoke Mysterious with a challenging tone.**

"**So....that means....we do some powering up, or something?" asked Spyro. **

**"Well if you do have another level, then please show the whole universe what the Legendary Purple Dragon King has within!" spoke Mysterious encouragingly. **

**"Well, I have been doing some a little bit of practicing myself, oh heck, I'll just do it anyways." spoke Spyro with a smile. **

**"Can I ask you guys something?" asked Cynder. **

**"****Yeah what?" asked Demitri. **

**"Just how many people do we have that have secondary forms or more?" asked Cynder. **

**"Well there is me, Goku, Vegeta, Galadrial, Godith, You, Ryuu, DK, DL, Leonidas...plus the rest of DL Mark's family, about a few hundred people." spoke Demitri. **

**"I just can't keep up with all these crazy transformations. They are driving me insane!" spoke Cynder. **

**"Don't worry mom, you'll get used to it. Trust me, you will have kids who can just go Super at probably that age of 4." spoke Uther. **

**"Then why haven't you turn Super when you fought against your cousin Leonidas?" asked Cynder. **

**"It takes time Aunt Cynder. Not to mention, the person him or herself has to be ready as well so they can actually handle the advanced powers." spoke Leonidas. **

**"I guess you are right young one. I am just have too much on my mind." replied Cynder. **

"**Come to think of it, I totally forgot about Dracovia. For some strange reason, I have a feeling telling me that something bad has happened back at home." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Don't we all?" asked DL Mark as he came back with his wife. Godith had bandages wrapped around her head, but she was alright. **

**"Hey mom! How you feeling?" asked Leonidas. **

**"I'm doing fine my angel. Just a little headache, but I will live." spoke Godith with a smile. **

**"Well you just missed the good part, Galadrial blasted Hera." filled in Demitri. **

**"I knew she was going to lose to my daughter. You just simply can't stop her...yet." finished Godith. **

**"Well Aunt Godith, we are about to find out what will happen next. Daddy and Galadrial are going to take on Mysterious and I think that my dad is about to do something." spoke Uther. **

**"Wait what? Just how many people do we know can transform?" asked Godith. **

**"One too many." answered everyone. **

**Back in the fighting air, Spyro searched deep into his mind to find his new powers. He felt a small amount of it reach to him, and then that small amount soon grew to a bigger and bigger amount and soon it filled his whole body. His muscles bulked and he let out a true dragon roar and he was shrouded in a purple ball. People gasped in awe as they were wondering about what the heck was just going on. The ball soon shriveled down and made shape of Spyro's body. The purple light went away and people were amazed by Spyro's new looks. Spyro now had more seriousness into him, not to mention a few more looks on him. He had small curved yellow spikes on his forearms and they seemed to be used for cutting up someone's face up pretty badly. He had a few more small curve yellow spikes on his shoulders and his wings seemed to more stronger. His tail was longer and it had more punch to it. His spikes and horns seemed to be sharper and longer and more deadly looking then before. Above all, he had a Purple Pulsing Aura with blue, red, green, and yellow electricity crackling around him; each color representing the four elements of ice, fire, earth, and electricity. **

"**_Now we can begin._" spoke Spyro with a more serious tone. He looked at his niece who seemed to be awed by her uncle's looks. **

**"_If you are having any thoughts then God damn girl you are messed up._" spoke Spyro. **

**"_Actually, I was thinking about how Demitri would like if he had your looks. My goodness, that will be some dragon that I want to play with."_ spoke Galadrial with a small blush. **

**"Ugh, I just hate it when girls just talk about finding the perfect man, or imaging how the guy they like would look if he had a different body. Out of all the learning experience in my life, I will never learn about what women want." spoke DL Mark. "**

**Ain't it nothing but sex?" asked Leonidas. Everyone turned around and looked at him like '_WTF?_' **

**"What? Come on people, we all know that to be true." spoke Leonidas once again.**

**"I'll pretend that I never heard that." spoke Godith as she gave her son a look and then focused back onto the match. **

"**So, Spyro...this is what you had in store for the 2nd to last match of the day. I must say you are quite surprising at certain points." spoke Mysterious. **

**"_Hehehe, thanks Mysterious. Now let's get this match over with and we shall see who will win this match." _spoke Spyro as he got ready to fight. The three fighters looked at one another, waiting to make a move, and suddenly both Spyro and Galadrial charged at Mysterious. Mysterious blocked both of their attacks with his hands and he kept on dodging them as if they were nothing. **

**"_Not bad Mysterious. You seem to be more then just some guy who remains secret about his identity._" spoke Spyro. **

**"Correct King Spyro, I am a good fighter and I can't say the same for the both of you." spoke Mysterious with a small smile. **

**"_At least you are a nice fighter, unlike the others who just talk thrash like incomplete assholes."_ said Galadrial as she blocked off Mysterious' move. **

**The three fighters continued their brawl. Thunderous and electrifying attacks occurred. Explosive moments came by when Mysterious was knocked down hard to the ground by Galadrial and Spyro. He was down for 9 counts, but he got back up with blood running down his mouth. **

**"Not bad...not bad at all you two." spoke Mysterious as he got up and whipped the blood off with his cloak. **

**"You really don't seem to be those kind of people who are just plain old regulars. How long have you been training with DL Mark Spyro?" asked Mysterious. **

**"_Well, I'll be honest, I only trained with him for only a few days. The rest of my life, I watched and practiced with my wife."_ spoke Spyro. **

**"Ahh, I see. Not bad for someone who has not been working out with DL Mark. How about you Galadrial?" asked Mysterious once more. **

**"_It's kind of obvious since I am his daughter."_ answered Galadrial. **

**"Well then, I must say that you have put up a good fight....but not good enough for me. You see, I need to fight against DL Mark. It is the only time I can speak with him." spoke Mysterious as he slowly rose to the air.**

"**_If you want to talk to my father through fighting, you got me to talk too."_ spoke Galadrial. **

**"Touching my love, very touching. Sorry hon, but I need to be with him personally and I need to do it fast." spoke Mysterious and he suddenly vanished. He re-appeared behind Spyro and tried to attack, but Spyro was faster then ever and he blocked the attack and countered with a head bash. Mysterious bashed his head as well and he did a high-kick to Spyro right under his neck. Spyro grabbed his neck, thinking that he would be paralyzed or perhaps bleeding internally. Luckily he wasn't. Mysterious was about to Spyro down for the count, but Galadrial interfered with by wrapping her tail around Mysterious, squeezing him as tightly as possible. Mysterious yelled in pain as his body was getting squeezed. Galadrial then began to spin very quickly, almost as fast as a tornado and she launched Mysterious far out, all the way up into the sky. Galadrial spared no time what so ever and she flew after Mysterious. **

**Galadrial had her eyes set on Mysterious the moment she launched him. She was traveling very quickly and in less then a second, she caught up with Mysterious who managed to regain control of his flight. When he did, he only felt the crushing pain in his gut as Galadrial speared him with her entire head. Mysterious coughed up blood and then he felt immense speed. Galadrial had quickly turned around and she was going to bring him crashing straight down to the arena floor. It wasn't long before they reached the ground and an earth-shattering blast was heard followed by a large cloud of dust and rock. **

"**Jeez....just how many arenas are we going to destroy?" asked Goku as he covered his eyes from the oncoming dust. **

**"I don't know man, all I can say is that if they were keeping track on who was destroying the arena, most of the time it was us." said DK Mark. When the cloud cleared, all they saw was a gigantic crater, perhaps deeper then any crater these guys have seen. Above the crater, was Galadrial panting for breath and her electric gold pulsing aura. **

**"_You wanted to go fast, well there you have it Mysterious!"_ shouted Galadrial as she looked deep down into the crater. Spyro then appeared next to her. **

**"_Hey Uncle, you alright?" _asked Galadrial. **

**"_Just a small jet of pain, nothing broken or bleeding thankfully."_ replied Spyro. **

**"Is the match over?" asked Godith as she still held onto her husband. **

**"I have a strange feeling that it ain't sis." spoke Cynder. **

**"This Mysterious is not some guy who will go down easily. Not to mention he can be very sly. Remember how he got me by having me power down and making me come close so he can beat me?" said Demitri. **

**"****Yeah, we recall that bro. Let's just hope that he won't do something that childish again." spoke Lethak. **

"**_Do you think he is out cold?" _asked Spyro. **

**"_No way Uncle, he's down there. He's probably hoping that we think that he is defeated. Well I won't fall for his tricks again. Stay alert."_ spoke Galadrial seriously. Spyro nodded in agreement and they carefully scanned their surroundings not to mention the crater. It wasn't long before they felt someone behind them and they looked up to see Mysterious with his hands curved. **

**"Adios amigos. It was nice fighting with you. _Kaaaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"_ hollered Mysterious. **

**"How does he know the _Kamehameha_?!" asked DL Mark in surprise. Galadrial and Spyro were stunned and they got ready for the blast by covering their upper body by crossing their arms together. Mysterious had a smile and he suddenly vanished. Spyro and Galadrial took a peek and looked everywhere. **

**"_What kind of trick is this?!"_ shouted Galadrial. "**

**_HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_" yelled out Mysterious from the deep crater. Spyro and Galadrial looked back down at the crater and their eyes widened in shock. They had no time to prepare and before they knew it, they got caught in the blast. They screamed in pain as they were sent flying. **

**Mysterious stopped his attack and Spyro and Galadrial were both back in their normal forms and they fell down helplessly to the ground. They landed with a thud on the outside arena, covered in burns, bruises, and cuts. Mysterious arose from the crater and he gently landed back down onto the arena floor. **

**"The winner is Mysterious!!" yelled the announcer. The crowd went wild for him and they cheered and chanted his name. Mysterious only bowed before them. Meanwhile, DL Mark and DK Mark ran to their fallen dragons. DL Mark took his daughter while DK Mark carried his friend Spyro and they both walked back to their side. **

**"Damn, that Mysterious guy really got some power in him." spoke Ryuu. "I know son, but now DL Mark got to face him. Last match of the day." spoke DK Mark as he looked at his friend. **

**"I know that, but I have got to know who this guy is." spoke DL Mark as he healed both Galadrial and Spyro. **

**The two Purple Dragons mumbled and they opened their eyes. **

**"Ughhhhh, what happened?" asked Spyro as he struggled to get back up. Cynder ran to her husband and kissed him dearly. **

**"Oh Spyro! Mysterious pulled off that _Kamehameha_ attack and he took you both out. Now he will face off against DL Mark." spoke Cynder. Galadrial held her head in pain as she sat up. Demitri ran to his girlfriend with their adoptive son Pythios. Pythios cried to his mother as he lept out from his father's arms and onto Galadrial's lap. **

**"Galy, you okay?" asked Demitri. **

**"Other then the fact that I got my ass handed to me, I'm alright. I admit defeat and I admit that what Mysterious did was quite impressive." spoke Galadrial. She looked down at her son and held him. **

**"Now, now son don't cry. Mommy's alright." cooed Galadrial as she kissed her son and sang a lullaby and ricked him to sleep. Pythios quieted down and he was soon fast asleep. **

**"I can't imagine what would happen if you did that to your actual own child young one." spoke Godith. **

**"If I do, then my child will be asleep before I even have to sing." smiled Galadrial as she held on tightly to her adoptive son. **

"**Hate to burst your bubble people, but we are about to see what will happen when DL Mark, or Agorak goes against Mysterious." spoke Vegeta. **

**"He's right, good luck Dad, kick his ass!" shouted Leonidas. **

**"We shall see about that son. Just stay here with your mother while I take are of business." spoke DL Mark with a sinister smile. He crack****ed his knuckles and ran his hand through his hair, symbolizing that he was going to have one tough match. "Come on honey, you never lose." spoke Godith as she kissed her husband. "**

**I know my love...I know. Wish me luck everyone." spoke DL Mark as he kissed his wife and daughter and left for the arena. **

**While DL Mark was with the others, Mysterious was able to fix up the arena in a flash and Hera was taken to the medical room. Kiara was watching and she happy that this match had finally arrived. **

**'_About fucking time this match came to be. Dreyanor is being as quite as ever, and my ass feels so numb from all of this sitting. I want to see this Agorak and also find out who Mysterious is. I have a hunch that Mysterious knows DL Mark. Bah who cares. All I want to see is these two guys go all out so that when I return back to the New Dracovia, me, my fellow Ladies, and new recruits will be ready for him._' thought Kiara with a sinister smile. **

"**Here he is folks! The well known Dragon Lord that we all know and love, DL Mark!" yelled the announcer. The crowd went crazy for him as they cheered and chanted his name. DL Mark however did not look at the crowd nor anyone else, except for Mysterious. He jumped up onto the arena and he took his stand. DL Mark looked at Mysterious hard and he knew that Mysterious was looking right back at him. **

**"****Before we get this match started, it is about time that you show us all who you really are." spoke DL Mark demandingly. **

**"I know that you impostor." spoke Mysterious coldly.**

**"Impostor?! Who the hell do you think you are pal?!" shouted DL Mark. **

**"Well since you are so very eager to know me, I shall reveal myself to everyone." spoke Mysterious as he gripped his cloak. His cloak suddenly went into flames and people gasped in shock and awe. **

**"Dude...this is it! We are about to find out who this guy is!" shouted Uther. **

**Everyone had their eyes glued to the flames that suddenly shrouded Mysterious. The flames suddenly died out and everyone gasped in shock, including DL Mark. The man had Super Sayin 3 hair, but it was black and had silver highlights. He had a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek, he had silver dragon wings, silver dragon tail that was exactly the same as DL Mark. His clothes were a silver-grayish shaded version of DL Mark's clothes. His eyes were Silver-Black Dragon Eyes and he had a serious look on him. The only thing different was that this guy looked WAY more handsome then DL Mark. **

**"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU!" stuttered DL Mark in shock. **

**"Name's Reignor, and you are about to get your ass whooped." spoke Reignor coldly as he powered up.**

A/N: Looks like Mysterious was really a man named Reignor! But who is Reignor and how does DL Mark know him? Better yet, how does Reignor know DL Mark? Find out next time on R.O.D! (Reignor belongs to godofmadness43, his guy folks.)


	24. Agorak Vs Reignor

**Chapter 23-(Agorak Vs Reignor)**

A/N: Hell yeah! Final match of the tournament and this I promise to you is F'ing interesting. Enjoy!

**People nearly shitted their pants when they saw just who Mysterious was. Reignor is his true name, and he looked so alike to DL Mark. Reignor had a pulsing Silver-Gold Aura shrouding his body and he seemed to mean business. **

**"A-A-A-Are you guys, s-s-s-s-seeing what I-I-I-I-I-I am seeing?" stuttered Spyro. **

**"Yeah, bro. This shit is getting freaky." gulped Lethak. **

**"Two DL's that look so alike?" asked Godith. **

**"I guess so sis. But how do they know each other?" asked Cynder. **

**"If you kept your mouth shut then perhaps we would know dragon." spoke Vegeta. **

**"Jeez someone's being a little grumpy." muttered Goku. "Shut it Kakarot before your mouth meets my fist." spoke Vegeta seriously. **

"**Well? You happy now you wanna-be?" asked Reignor as he looked dead-center into DL Mark's eyes. **

**"Dude, I am not a wanna-be. I am who I am." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Yeah, stop talking bullshit Mark. You claim to be Agorak but that is impossible! He was dead a long time ago, before you even showed up. So stop making up shit and stop pretending to be someone that I once knew!" shouted Reignor as he raised his fist to DL Mark. **

**"Before we do anything stupid, how do you know of Agorak?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Do you want to know why? Fine! Agorak was my brother." spoke Reignor. **

"**WHAT?!!" yelled everyone. **

**"Yes, I am the older brother of Agorak. This man that you people see here is nothing but a phony! Trying to be someone that he is not!" yelled Reignor in anger. **

**"Dude chill out." spoke DL Mark. **

**"I don't take orders from phony immortals like you." snapped back Reignor. Godith on the other hand, had enough. **

**"****You Jerk!! How stupid can you be?!! I wouldn't be jumping to conclusions if I were you, you dumb knuckle-head!!" hollered Godith. **

**"Damn Mom...I think you really did get your head scrambled up by Hera." spoke Leonidas. Reignor only looked at her with a killing stare. **

**"Why should I bother listening to you? I would keep quite if I were you Godith. Provoke me far enough and you will be in the morgue." growled Reignor. **

**"Well I am not scared of you! In case you are wondering, your brother Agorak is still alive! As a matter of fact, DL Mark _IS_ Agorak!" shouted Godith. **

**The crowd plus the other fighters all turned and looked at Godith as if she was crazy. Reignor on the other hand only laughed. **

**"AHAHAHAHA! Oh my, you crack me up! DL Mark is Agorak? That's obserd! Tell me Godith, how can a Dragon God like Agorak or me be within a immortal who just doesn't know his place?" asked Reignor. **

**"Perhaps you should've listen been more smart brother." spoke Agorak. Reignor gasped and he looked back at DL Mark. DL Mark has his eyes closed and he opened them to reveal them to be his true colors. **

**"No...impossible! You can't be my brother! You are just trying to trick me DL Mark." spoke Reignor. **

**"That is what everyone knows me as, but since I Agorak, the Dragon God of the North and West has returned, I am making a name for myself." spoke Agorak.**

"**Well I still don't believe you impostor. If you are Agorak, then where is the ever bright white hair that he always has? You only have gold, a standard Super Sayain. Please DL Mark, don't make this thing any more hard for you." spoke Reignor. **

**"So brother, you really want me to prove myself once again by correcting your own stupid mistakes?" spoke Agorak. **

**"Who you calling stupid, fake?" snapped back Reignor. **

**"Same old you. Can't say I can't blame you bro after what has happened to us so long ago." spoke Agorak. **

"**Shut it! You know nothing of my family, child-hood, or my own personal life. I will be glad to get rid of you." spoke Reignor. **

**"God you really sometimes can be a stubborn asshole you know that Reig?" spoke Agorak. **

**"No sir, it is you who are the stubborn asshole. Now if you are done wasting my time, let's fight already! If you are Agorak then beat me, if I beat you, then you are nothing but a hoax!" yelled Reignor. **

**"Eh, suit yourself." spoke Agorak. Before the bell had rung to begin the match, DL Mark, was suddenly changing. Everyone gasped in shock and awe as to what was going on with DL Mark's body now.**

**Deep within his mind, DL Mark was able to find the power that was truly within. He soon began to laugh and he looked at Reignor with a sinister smile. **

**"Now I will show you that I am Agorak." spoke DL Mark. He felt the power come to him and he soon clenched his fits tightly. **

**"Better stand back cuz this will be one heck of a blast!" yelled DL Mark as he began to yell out in effort. Right away the effects took in. The winds began to howl wildly and the ground shook as if it was set to blow. **

**"Impossible! How he generate that much power?!" asked Reignor in shock as he tried to hold on. People covered their eyes as the bright light blinded them all. It wasn't long before the transformation ended. The only thing that was left was a wide crater about 30 feet in diameter, and a much more taller, stronger, attractive man.**

**Reignor opened his eyes and he gasped in shock as to what he was looking at. All he saw was a man with a whiter version of DL Mark's clothes, wings, tail. His hair was actually a Super Sayain 2 and it was of course white. His eyes were a bit different. Instead of being all gold, they were Golden-White Dragon Eyes. **

**"You! You really are Agorak!" shouted Reignor in shock. **

**"I told you so brother. Any last words before I whoop your ass bro?" asked Agorak as he got ready to fight. **

**"Forgive me for what I have said earlier to you my brother. I had to be sure that it was really you." spoke Reignor as he looked at his brother with teary eyes. **

**"For too long we have not been together. Today, faith has brought together once more, as the Brothers of Salvation." smiled Reignor and he too got ready to fight. **

**"Let's talk later shall we?" asked Agorak. **

**"Less yapping more fighting, same old you Agorak." smiled Reignor.**

**Just before they would begin to fight, the announcer had said that this final match would be a no-rules match. Therefore the two Dragon Gods will be fighting to the brink. **

**"Let the final match, begin!" yelled the announcer. The bell had rung and right away, the two Gods had vanished at speeds faster then light. Just having the two pass by one another created one heck of a sonic boom that made people cover their ears. Often times Agorak and Reignor would appear fully and people were stunned to see just how fast they were moving. They were moving so fast that it seemed as if there were hundreds of Agoraks and Reignors. **

**The two Gods didn't stop there. They grunted in effort as they pounded each other away in super speeds. They often would go flying as far back as to the wall and that just showed how much power the two had within. **

**"Am I really seeing this?" asked Godith in shock. **

**"Mom....we are ALL seeing this." replied Galadrial as she gulped in shock and awe. Kiara who was sitting within the crowd as well as Dreyanor were both stunned. **

**"How can these two posses such Godly like powers?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"I do not know...but I am eager enough to find out." replied Kiara. **

**'_These brothers...they are unlike any other duo that I have seen in my life. I must learn more about them, but I can't just waltz with them and ask them what they know. Perhaps my dear Dreyanor would be of service.'_ thought Kiara. **

**"Dreyanor...listen to me. I want you to go to their family and friends and I want you to stick around for a while. Find out as much as possible. Afterwards when you return to Dracovia with them, come back to me and my fellow servants and we shall talk more later on." spoke Kiara and she gave Dreyanor a kiss on the side. **

**"I will my Lady." replied Dreyanor as he got up and left her be. **

**'_Just don't do anything stupid._' thought Kiara and she focused back on the match of the century. **

**Agorak and Reignor soon landed back down onto the ground with hard thuds, both panting for breath and neither one of them showed signs of weakness. They indeed had some bruises and cuts and a few drops of blood, but strength wise, they only fought harder and harder. **

**"Well bro, I see that you have not forgotten what our Father has taught us." spoke Reignor. **

**"I know that Reig, and it seems that we are both equal despite the fact that you are SS3 and I am only SS2." spoke Agorak. **

**"Yeah and mom and dad always said that you would be the stronger one while I was the one who would always had the looks." smiled Reingor. **

**"And stubborn." added Agorak. **

**"Hey!" shouted Reignor. Agorak gave out a hearty laugh and looked at his brother. **

**"Sorry bro, but you are still the same. But I do see how much you have changed. You mentioned earlier that Hera is your wife. How many kids do you guys have?" asked Agorak. **

"**How much do you have kido?" asked Reignor. **

**"Alright I'll answer first. I have 561 kids." answered Agorak. Reignor only stood in shock and awe. **

**"Damn...you surely as Hell are a busy man. I am only a few kids short on you, I have only 540. My last child was born as Pure Red. From where I am from, on my side of the universe, a Red dragon is really rare." spoke Reignor. **

**"Really? Well on my side, a Purple Dragon is rare, but I don't think that there ever has been a Pure Purple one before....even though there is a couple who just might have one." spoke Agorak. **

**"Your daughter Galadrial? I can tell that she has a lot in her because she is just like you man. We should talk more about this later on brother, when we go and get ourselves something to drink, if you catch my drift." smiled Reignor. **

**"Of course brother, consider that as a done deal. Oh, one more thing." spoke Agorak and he summoned his sword, The Ominous. **

**"Care to test out our Sword skills?" asked Agorak.**

**Reignor only smiled and he raised his hand and he too summoned a sword. This sword was ¾ the size of Reignor and it was a silver double-edge sword. It was double handed and just like Ominous, it was able to split down the middle with a touch of a button on the bottom hilt. It also had two small guns on the side and they were connected down the middle. The circle that connected the two was rather black instead of red. The sword also had some ancient markings on the blade. **

**"****This is my big friend, _Caex di wer Darastrix Ithquenti_, Sword of the Dragon Gods. What's yours brother?" asked Reignor as he raised his sword. **

**"Damn your cool names. Mine is just Ominous. It means threatening. Not to shabby eh? I like to keep 'em short and not something long _isthasy_." (brother) spoke Agorak. **

**"Yeah, yeah whatever you say man. We have our ways. Now let's rock shall we?" asked Reignor as he took his sword and he charged at Agorak. **

**Agorak took his sword as well and the two yelled as they met in a clash of sparks. The two began to swipe away with speeds that no one has ever seen before in their life. It just so to show that when these two guys were moving at light speed, it looked as if an army of them were fighting. **

**"And to think that I am stronger then Dad...I can't even move that fast! I can only go 10 times faster then the speed of sound!" spoke Galadrial. **

**"Well if you perhaps trained with your father for the past 10 years, maybe you would've unlocked your _Goddess_ form." spoke Godith. **

**"Look it ain't my fault that I have been trying to have a kid of my own with Demitri. Life back in Dracovia seems to be good....for now." said Galadrial. Soon Dreyanor soon arrived and he was panting for breath. **

**"Wow...look who finally decided to show up." spoke Demitri. **

**"Yeah...sorry for being gone for a while. I know that Galadrial whipped the floor off with me, but you guys know me." spoke Dreyanor. **

"**Well I can't say I can't blame you. After all you are a Dragon Slayer. It would just seem kind of weird to see a Slayer hanging out with Dragons." spoke Spyro. **

**"Pretty much. I also had some fan girls here, and I got dragged into that." lied Dreyanor. **

**"What kind?" asked Leonidas. **

**"Dude...when you turn 18, then I would tell you." spoke Dreyanor as he looked down at the Purple Dragon. **

**"Space girls right?" asked Leonidas once more. **

**"Leonidas!!" shouted Godith. **

**"Sorry mom." replied Leonidas and he looked at his mother. Godith only gave him a look, which meant for him to keep quite. **

**"Did I miss anything here with these guys? The only thing I heard from where I was, was that Reignor and Agorak are brothers?" asked Dreyanor once more. **

**"Yeah, and now these two guys are just going all out. Way better then any match that I have seen." spoke Goku.**

**Back at the arena, the two Dragon Gods pushed each other to the limit. The arena was covered with nothing but blood stains and showers of sparks. When ever the two met in a lock, the sound would catch up and a thunderous sound rumbled the arena. The two soon split their swords apart and they began to use double swords which was more crazier. The amazing movement of their hands and body movement while wielding double swords was amazing. They would often times get a nab at each other but despite a few cuts, these two guys had caused the arena floor to crack under pressure. **

**It wasn't long before the two met in a lock that seemed to be unbreakable. **

**"Dude, I have never seen such skill in swords ever. That Master Sword Lock is literally unbreakable." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Well Dad, they might as well break it since they are Gods, are they not?" asked Ryuu. "He's got a point my friend. Just seeing how much power these guys posses, anything that seems impossible for us, seems to be a walk in the park for these guys." spoke Lethak. Agorak and Reignor looked at each other with a hard look. **

**"Not bad Reignor. Not bad at all." spoke Agorak with a strenuous smile. **

**"The same with you bro. But as you know, with the Master Sword Lock, only one of us can break this. Sure these other immortals and mortal beings say that it is unbreakable, but only one of us can do it since we practiced it with Dad, remember?" asked Reignor. **

**"Who can forget?!" shouted Agorak and he broke the lock by shattering Reignor's swords into two.**

**Reignor and the others gasped in shock and awe. Speckles and pieces of Reignor's sword scatter across the arena and carried on with the wind. The hilts fell to the floor with a heavy thud and people were cheering for more. **

**"Damn! You owe me a new sword man." spoke Reignor. **

**"Hehehe, next time get one that is made out of Katchin." smiled Agorak as he brought his swords together and tossed it to the side. People ducked for cover as the Ominous flew to the wall and it went in all the way to the hilt. **

**"Katchin? No wonder it felt so hard and heavy when I tried to break it. Serves me right for using the hardest metal on the planet." smiled Reignor. **

**"Well now you know how my sword can't break. You can create a new one right?" asked Agorak. **

**"Yeah...but you're paying." replied Reignor. **

"**Hahahaha!! Fine I will pay for that one. Now where were we? Shall we test out our dragon skills?" asked Agorak. **

**"I figured you were going to ask that. Let's do it together and show these folks what it we can do." smiled Reignor. **

**"You always have the best ideas of fun." smiled back Agorak. The two looked at each other and they both began to yell out in effort. **

**"What the hell is going on?!!" shouted Vegeta over the loudness. The two Dragon God's yell soon became a dragon roar and the gang soon realized that it was about to be more crazy then before. "They're transforming into their Full-Dragon State!" shouted Demitri. Galadrial covered her son's ears but the roar became so loud that it caused everyone to fall to their knees and cover their ears. **

**"That is too loud!!" yelled Dreyanor. **

**The two Gods continued to roar proudly and loudly. Their roars were heard from each end of the universe. In New Dracovia, everyone stopped and looked at the sky. **

**"What is that?" asked Xuryu as he stood next to his master. Everyone soon came to the balcony and they looked out high into the Dark Skies. **

**"Whatever it is, it does not sound good for us. If that is Agorak, then we are screwed." spoke Gnast Gnorc. **

**"****You give up too easily and that is why you suck and lost to Spyro in the first place." spoke Gregnor. **

**"Screw you, nobody enough knows who you are." replied Gnorc. **

**"Both of you shut up, please!" hollered the Sorcerer. **

**"I sometimes wonder why you guys joined us in the first place." spoke Auntyr. **

**"Enough of this non-sense. All of you need to work much more harder now since now we know that just hearing Agorak's roar can be heard all the way out here. This guy is a lot more powerful then we think." spoke Xervan. **

**"Agreed. Better get to work." spoke Luxius and he left to train. The others soon did and only Xervan and Xuryu were left on the balcony. **

**"Master Xervan?" asked Xuryu. "**

**What is it?" asked Xervan.**

**"I'm scared." replied Xuryu. Xervan looked down at him and got down on one knee. **

**"Don't worry young one. Don't let some roar scare you. It may be terrifiying to hear something from out here but trust me son, we will get this guy. As the saying goes, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." smiled Xervan evilly.**

**Back in the Other World, the two Dragon Gods had finally reached their Dragon State. A bright white flash was all the folks had seen and it seemed to have swallowed up the entire building. People covered their eyes while covering their ears from the loudness of the Dragon Gods. When the roaring had stopped and the light had died down, people gasped in shock and awe as they saw two gigantic dragons standing in the ring. One was pure white and had a pulsing Gold Aura, while the other was Sliver-Gray and he too had a Pulsing Gold Aura. Godith looked at Agorak with a loving look. **

**"Oh my goodness....now that is something that I want to have in bed every night." spoke Godith. Leonidas only giggled and spoke. **

**"I told you the only thing that women want is-" Before he was able to finish, his Aunt covered his mouth. **

**"We get the idea hon." spoke Cynder.**

"**Well now Reignor, ready to end this? It has been a long match." spoke Agorak as he stretched out his wings, getting the blood ready. **

**"We could go on for ages if you want to, but I couldn't agree more. We got families to attend to, not to mention look over at our parts of the Universe. You do know that I am the Dragon God of the East and South right?" asked Reignor. **

**"Yeah I know, and I am the Dragon God of the North and West. Enough chit-chat bro, time for you to lose." smiled Agorak. **

**"Me lose? Hah! We shall see." replied Reignor as he charged towards his brother. They met in a thunderous clash of light and horns. The shock the two created blasted off all the loose pieces of stone of the arena. It sounded as if electricity crackled as their heads smashed together. They tried to jab each other with their tails but each one knew them all too well ad their tails only clashed with one another. It sounded as if two hot metals clashed with one another. **

**They soon broke away, leaving a large gust of wind that made people hold onto to their belongings. The two Gods then charged once more at each other but instead of clashing horns once more, they flew up, scratching, biting, burning one another in the making. They reached at a height of 500 feet and they were flying around, both coming close to do attacks. When the two would meet, they exchanged blows, leaving them roaring in pain. People down below watched in awe as the two titans collided in the air. They used their breaths whenever possible. They often times caused a White-Sliver-Gray fireball and unlike any fireball that people would usually see, this one seemed to be extremely lethal. Just a small flame of this Fire and it would melt metal faster then lava or acid. As they continued creating fireballs, people took cover from the small flames whenever the fireballs exploded from the heat. "If this keeps up, this Other World would soon turn into the Other Hell World." spoke Dreyanor as he dodged a flame. He was able to feel the searing heat even though it was 3 feet away from him, it still felt as if he was just 3 inches from a fireplace. **

**The two Dragon Gods collided once more in the air and they tangled with one another and the two were plummeting to the ground. **

**"Look! They're falling!" shouted Uther. **

**"Who will win?" asked Spyro. **

**"Someone got to." spoke Cynder. As the two Gods kept on falling, Agorak was able to knock his brother down and hard to the ground with a powerful kick. Reignor got back up quickly but he was stunned to see how his brother was already pulling off his _Kamehameha_. **

**"_KAMEHAMEHAA!!"_ roared Agorak. Reignor only countered with his own and the two beams met in a thunderous, rumbling whoosh. Agorak's was White and Reignor's was Silver. They both tried to out power one another and the longer they held on, the more dangerous it became for their surrounding environment. The arena was completely shattered and cracks spread around the building like a virus outbreak. People were beginning to feel worried as pieces of rocks began to fall off from the cover roof above them. **

"**They must end this quick otherwise, the dead will really be gone!" shouted Galadrial. **

**"I think they know that!" spoke Goku. **

**"If we gave them an empty solar system, then perhaps we would not worry about this kind of problem!" shouted Vegeta. The two Dragon Gods knew what was going on and if they held on any longer, some serious trouble would occur. **

**"Sorry brother, but I got to end this!" yelled Agorak and he added more power to his. Reignor couldn't hold any more and his beam shattered and he gasped in horror when he felt the power of his brother hit him square into the ground. Reignor roared in pain and before any one knew it, the match was over. **

**Agorak panted for breath and he slowly descended down to the ground where he turned back into his normal self and then back to being DL Mark. **

**"Phew....what an overdrive." panted DL Mark. He looked at Reignor who was back into his Half-Dragon 3 state and he went to his fallen brother. **

**"Hey Reig, great match." spoke DL Mark as he extended his hand. **

**"I can't say so for myself." smiled Reignor as he took his hand and pulled him. **

**"The winner is AGORAK!" yelled the announcer. People went wild as the two Half-Dragons shook hands. **

**"Meet me afterwards, savy?" asked DL Mark. **

**"It's a done deal. Let me get Hera and we shall meet up with the others." smiled Reignor as he turned and walked away from DL Mark. The crowd cheered for Reignor as he waved to the crowd and soon went inside. **

**DL Mark on the other hand walked to the center and he waved and bowed to the crowd. He decided to turn back into Agorak when he started the match and people were chanting his name as well. Soon the Grand Kai came to him, holding out a solid gold belt with his name written on it. **

**"Congratulations Agorak. You are now the new Universal Fighting Champion." spoke the Grand Kai and he gave Agorak the belt. **

**"Thank you Grand Kai. It has been an honor to compete." replied Agorak. **

**"Oh, one more thing I forgot to say. You and Reignor are both to go see the Overseer of the Universe in a few minutes. You know how the Overseer is when people run late." spoke the Grand Kai and he soon left. **

**'_Overseer? What does the Overseer want from me and Reignor?'_ pondered Agorak. **

**Agorak didn't bother and he raised his championship belt high into the air for all to see. The people went wild...except for Kiara. **

**'_Be happy as long as you want Agorak. When you return home, it won't be the same anymore. You will be facing against me now._' thought Kiara evilly as she got up and teleported herself back to New Dracovia. Agorak went back to his family and friends and they were congratulating his victory. **

**"Great job Dad on beating Reignor! I always knew you were the stronger one." smiled Galadrial as she kissed her father. **

**"Thank you darling, and thank you all for supporting, not to mention coming here to compete." spoke Agorak. **

**"****Can we go home already? I'm starving." spoke Leonidas. **

**"Ohh why did you say that kido? Now I am hungry." spoke Goku as he held his stomach. It made a large rumbling noise that was clearly heard and the gang only laughed. **

**"Always thinking with your stomach eh Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. **

**"Hahahaha! Pretty much!" laughed Goku.**

**They talked with the other fighters for a while and soon Reignor came with Hera. **

**"Hey Agorak, how does it feel to be the Champ of the Universe?" asked Reignor. **

**"It's alright brother. I guess we should introduce each other to our family and friends right?" asked Agorak. **

**"****Yeah but...I am not sure about Hera and Galadrial. Remember what happened between the two of them?" whispered Reignor. **

**"Ohhh.....right. Don't worry, they will get over it. Trust me." said Agorak. And he was right. Hera and Galadrial met each other once more, realizing that they were related. **

**"Hera...look sorry about what I said and did to you earlier when we fought. I didn't mean to go so beserk. If I knew you were my Uncle's wife, I probably would've gotten easier on you." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Ohh don't worry about that darling. I always have rough starts with almost everyone that I meet. Sorry about me insulting you." spoke Hera. The two hugged each other in a friendly manner and Godith and Hera soon did the same thing. **

"**Told ya...peace of cake." spoke Agorak with a smile. **

**"Well, let's go and get a drink, I'm sure you want some man." spoke Reignor. **

**"Yeah....about that. When you left, the Grand Kai told me that you and I are to see the Overseer of the Universe." spoke Agorak. **

**"Us?! If the Overseer wants us, then that means something is not good. Better get going." spoke Reignor. Agorak nodded in agreement and soon they had all left, leaving behind Goku, Vegeta and the other fighters. **

**"Bye!! Come back soon you guys!!" shouted Goku as he waved good-bye. **

**"We will man! I promise you that I will bring you an entire ship of food!" joked Agorak. **

**"That'd be great!! See ya!!" shouted back Goku and soon the Arena was out of their sight. **

A/N: Well it looks like as the Fighting has Ended. With Agorak being crowned as the new Universal Champion, who or what will stand in his way? Who is the Overseer and what does the Overseer want from the Dragon Gods Agorak and Reigor? Find out next time on R.O.D!


	25. Blood Ties

**Chapter 24-(Blood Ties)**

A/N: Pretty quick eh? I updated this think at like 4 in the morning. I ain't kidding, i hardly sleep now a days. Enjoy!

"**So....where is this Overseer of the Universe?" asked Dreynor. **

**"Only me and Reig now where the Overseer lives. There is a problem however, we don't even know who the Overseer is. All we know is that he or she is in charge of everything of the Universe." spoke Agorak. **

**"I am actually quite interested in seeing this Overseer. A wise old fellow perhaps." spoke Spyo. **

**"That may be true my brother, but remember...we might see some woman okay. So don't be hoping just yet." spoke Lethak. **

**"Hey Dad, can you and Reignor tell us just how you two know each other?" asked Galadrial. **

**"We could do just that, but sometimes questions are best answered later on if you catch my drift." spoke Reignor. The two Dragon Gods soon had lead everyone into a small building that seemed to be worn out. **

**"Uhh, why are we here?" asked Godith. **

**"This is actually the only way we can get to the Overseer." spoke Reignor. **

**"Are you doing this by memory or you just messing with us?" asked Cynder. **

**"If we were to be messing with you sis, we would've continued on walking." spoke Agorak. **

**"Do you remember how we use to do it?" asked Reignor. **

**"I think." replied Agorak. He looked around the area and noticed how most of the stuff was dusty and seems to be worn away from the countless years that had passed by. **

**"Okay here goes." spoke Agorak. **

**He looked at a radio and he touched it. It made a high-pitched ring for a second and then died out. Agorak then looked to the next object which was a book. He touched it and it made a note lower then the previous pitch. He then touched a chair and it made a note lower then the second one. Agorak pressed the book again and then he pressed a lamp. It made a note lower then the third object. Agorak then touched a set of metal pipes and they made a lower note as well. Agorak then pressed the lamp button and it made a ding. **

**"Sweet...it worked." Suddenly four rods came out from the corner and they focused on the center. The gang stood back and soon there was a portal to a world unlike anything they had seen. **

**"Well...here goes nothing." spoke Agorak as he jumped in. Reignor jumped in after his brother and everyone soon followed afterwards. **

**Inside the portal, the gang was traveling through a worm hole. They felt so weird and they saw nothing but globs of stars. **

**"What's happening?!" shouted Uther as his head was spinning.**

**"I don't know, but this shit is freaky!" yelled Demitri. They soon saw a light and they all landed with a thud on the ground. Agorak and Reignor were already standing and they examined the place. The rest of the group got back up without a scratch and they gasped in shock and awe. **

**"Dude....what is this place?" asked DK Mark. **

**"This my friend, is home of the Overseer." spoke Reignor. All they saw was clocks and a portal that overlooked a certain part of the universe. Just ahead of them was a large building that seemed to be built with a certain part of architecture. For example, a certain part of the building was built as if it was from Ancient Egypt. Another was Ancient China. Another was Russian and the list kept on going. **

**"Wow...this guy sure must be busy." spoke Leonidas. **

**"True my son, but watch what you say in front of this guy. The Overseer doesn't take lightly to people who blurt out stupid things...or so I hope." spoke Agorak. **

**The two Dragon Gods looked ahead an they began to move. The others soon followed as well, but they stayed close to one another since they weren't sure of this place. They soon reached the doors which seemed to have been created by Time itself. **

**"I am starting to have a second feeling about this guys." spoke Dreyanor. **

**"Then you shouldn't have come here with us in the first place Drey." spoke Lethak. **

**"Here goes..." sighed Reignor. He knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open. The gang covered their eyes because it suddenly got bright. When the light died out, they were in a room that had no door way. It had windows that were inaccessible. **

**"How they heck are we suppose to go through?" asked Ryuu. **

**They all soon heard a voice and it sounded to be a woman's. **

**"_Welcome everyone. I welcome you all to my home."_ spoke the Overseer. **

**"You have called for us my Lady?" asked Agorak. **

**"_Wait a second...I know that voice._" spoke the Overseer. **

**"Of course my Lady, it is us Agorak and Reignor. The ones who you wanted to see. We hope that you don't mind if we brought...some company?" asked Agorak as he looked back at the group. **

**"_No of course not my child. I am just glad that you are finally here along with your brother._" spoke the Overseer. **

**"Talk about knowing a lot." whispered Leonidas to Galadrial. **

**"My Lady, is it possible for you to show yourself to us? You do know that every Overseer must be present and not some recording." spoke Reignor. **

**"_How smart of you Reignor. Very well, I shall be with you all shortly."_ spoke the Overseer. **

**"That wasn't so bad. She seems really nice." spoke Cynder. **

**"She may be sis, but we can't truly say until we see her in person." spoke Godith. **

**"I have a feeling that she knows us more then we think she knows." spoke Hera. **

**"What makes you say that?" asked Galadrial. **

"**Since when does some Overseer say '_my child?_' Ain't that a bit strange?" asked Hera. **

**"Don't worry honey. If u ask Godith or Cynder I bet you she says my child to almost any kid she meets." spoke Reignor. **

**"Do you really?" asked Hera. **

**"Yes we do." answered Godith. It wasn't long till a portal and out came a female human being. She had the most beautiful looks that you will ever see. Her hair was blond and her eyes were a lovely color of sapphire blue. She wore a gown that seemed to be as if she was dressed for a wedding. The gown however was very light and made from the finest silk in all of the Universe. The two Dragon Gods looked at her an so did the Overseer and they gasped in shock. **

**"Agorak....Reignor." spoke the Overseer.**

**"Mother?" asked the two Gods. **

**"MOTHER?!!!" hollered everyone in shock. The three of them stood still before they ran to each other and hugged. **

**"_Sia deevdrui!" _(My sons) shouted the Overseer. **

**"_Dask!"_ (Mother) cried the two Gods. They hugged each other tightly and they shared tears of joy. **

**"Awww, ain't it beautiful?" asked Galadrial as she rubbed her eyes. Everyone seemed to be crying, seeing how even the two Oldest beings in the universe are able to see their very own mother. **

**"Oh mom, you have any idea how much we missed you?" asked Reignor as he looked at his mother. **

**"Do you two have any idea how much I have missed you both?! I am just glad to see my two little ones are still here!" cried The Overseer. **

**"Uh Mom...hate to break it to you, but we are like a foot and 4 inches taller then you." spoke Agorak. **

"**Does it really matter my son? In my eyes you will always be my little one." cried their mother. She cried hard and she kissed them both and held them tightly. Reignor and Agorak kissed their mother back as well and they shared a moment. **

**"It has been so long since I last saw you both." spoke the Overseer. **

**"We know. Sorry for not writing or calling you. You know how we are." spoke Reignor. **

**"Of course my child. I have been the Overseer of the universe ever since young Agorak left to make journey on his own as Dragon God of the North and West." spoke their mother. **

**"Excuse us madam for interrupting, but what is your name? We don't want to keep on calling you Overseer." spoke Cynder. **

**"Of course dear Cynder. My name is Jermaine." spoke Jermaine. **

**"That is such a lovely name." spoke Leonidas. **

**"I know that my grand-son. You look almost like your father you know?" spoke Jermaine. **

**"Hehehe, thanks grandma." replied Leonidas. **

"**I take that you all are family?" asked Jermaine. **

**"Yes mother they are. Allow us to introduce them to you." spoke Reignor. He went to his wife and stood next to her. **

**"This is my lovely wife Hera. We have been married for 5.3 billion years an we have 540 kids." spoke Reignor. **

**"It is nice to meet you Hera." smiled Jermaine. **

**"It is nice you too, mom." smiled Hera. Jermaine looked at Agorak as he stood next to his wife. **

**"Well mom, this is my wife Godith. We have been together for 5 billion years and we have 561 kids. Our two recent children are here with us. You have already met our very own Purple Son Leonidas, and this big purple dragoness, is our daughter Galadrial." spoke Agorak as he stood next to his two children. Jermaine caught sight of Pythios and Pythios whimpered and cooed as he extended his arms, reaching out for his grandmother. Jermaine only smiled as she took young Pythios and held him in her arms. "Hey there little one. I am your grandmother." smiled Jermaine. Pythios squealed happily as he snuggled himself comfortably in his grandmother's arms and soon slept. **

"**Is he really your son?" asked Jermaine, looking at Galadrial. **

**"No grandma. As a matter of fact I found him...or should I say Dad found him in a half-melted home. Dad asked me to take him in and I did. My lover Demitri is the purple dragon next to me." spoke Galadrial with a smile as she kissed her lover. **

**"Demitri eh? I have been watching you for quite sometime now my boy. You indeed do have a dark past, but I see how you try your best to not think about it. I can't say I can't blame you hon. But be careful if you know what I mean." smiled Jermaine. **

**"Why does everyone say that to me?" asked Demitri. **

**The group got a small laugh out of it and soon Jermaine was introduced to Spyro, Cynder, their son Uther. Then she met Lethak, Dreyanor, DK Mark and his son Ryuu. **

**"You are all lucky to be related to my sons. Not to mention that both Godith and Hera should be lucky that they are married to them and have a family with them. Say did you two ever speak about what you guys did when you were younger?" asked Jermaine. **

**"Like?" asked the Gods. **

**"Did you even speak about me, your father, or what you guys did?" asked Jermaine once more. **

**"Uhhhh.......no?" answered Agorak nervously. **

**"Good, you can tell them right here and now." spoke Jermaine as she snapped her fingers and chairs suddenly appeared. Everyone sat down except for Agorak and Reignor. The two looked at their mother and they gave her a childish look, symbolizing that they really don't want to tell. **

**"Come on now. They have a right to know everything, especially of you Agorak." spoke Jermaine.**

"**You go first Reig." spoke Agorak. **

**"What?! Uh-uh. You first. Strongest and youngest First." replied Reignor. **

**"No you. Oldest and wisest first." replied Agorak. **

**"How about both of you?" spoke Demitri. The two Gods looked at Demitri who had a small smile on his face. **

**"Remind us to not take you with us again." spoke Agorak. **

**"Okay....where to start off...any ideas?" asked Reignor. **

**"Start off with how you two came to be? Like how did your parents meet and who was your father." spoke Hera. **

**"Alight then, that seems pretty straight forward." spoke Agorak.**

"**It all began when the universe was first created. As you all know from all the records of the universe, that 15 billion years ago a tremendous explosion occurred and the universe was born. Reignor was the first one to be born. We all met our mother Jermaine, but you have not met our father Akriloth. He....well how can I say this...." thought Agorak for a while. **

**"You guys know Dante and Vergil right and how those two came to be right?" asked Agorak looking at his family. **

**"Yeah their mother was a human being while their father was a demon who turned on his own kind and he came to the human world, they got together and they had Dante and Vergil. Don't tell me that you guys are just like them?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Pretty much." spoke Reignor. **

**"Our dad was...well a true dragon demon if you can say. Just like Sparda, he turned on his own kind and came to the human world. However unlike Sparda, when he first arrived to the world, people panicked and they tried to kill him. However there was only one person who saw how innocent and pure our father was." spoke Reignor and he looked at his mother. She still had Pythios sleeping in her arms and she only smiled at her son. **

"**Can I ask you guys something?" asked Spyro. **

**"Sure go ahead." spoke Agorak. **

**"What kind of people lived 15 billion years ago?" asked Spyro once more. **

**"Ahh, very good one. Allow me to explain this one bro. The world that we lived in was kind of complex. For every year that passed by, it was a good...damn...I can't remember. For all I know is that when my 21 years passed, I was considered to be 10 billion." spoke Agorak. **

**"So that is why you looked so young and sexy back then." spoke Godith. **

**"Pretty much hon." smiled Agorak. **

**"Hey Dad? How come you are known as DL Mark? I thought you were born in a different world and then you suddenly went back in time with some new fond powers. Why are you suddenly Agorak? To be honest, I am totally lost in this." spoke Leonidas. **

**"I have to agree with our son on this one Agorak. Even I am wondering." spoke Godith. **

"**Ohh man, I was hoping to avoid this....but I can't hide this from you guys anymore. Godith...this is coming straight from the bottoms of my three hearts. DL Mark as you know was only....a host." spoke Agorak. **

**"A host?!" shouted Godith. "The only reason why we both are in existence is because....we both loved you." spoke Agorak. **

**"Whoa, whoa....I am seriously lost right now. What do you mean by _'we'_? " asked Godith. Agorak only sighed and he closed his eyes. Suddenly DL Mark had appeared next to him as a Spirit. **

**"Okay....this is getting freaky." spoke Cynder. **

**"Two Dads?" asked Galadrial. **

**"_Not exactly ho_****_ney. Allow me to explain Agorak. Godith, remember how I told you of how I came to be with you and how I came to be?" _asked DL Mark.**

**"Yes I do. You told me that you once read a story about me and you felt love and you wished that you were to be with me. Then one day, you got struck by lighting in a thunder storm and soon you traveled back in time with your new fond powers." spoke Godith. She was about to speak again when she soon figured out why. **

**"Wait a second...you didn't get struck by accident, were you?" asked Godith. **

"**_No my love. As a matter of fact. Agorak came to me in a dream before I received my powers. He told me everything how I loved you and how He as well loved you. He explained to me that he needed someone who would be worthy enough to allow his spirit to live with a body that looked like him._" spoke DL Mark. **

**"So...it's kinda like that _'Yu-Gi-Oh'_ show right Dad?" asked Leonidas. **

**"_Yes my son. Like in Yu-Gi-Oh, Agorak was Yami and I was Yu-Gi-Motto. Except for card playing games and living in Japan, we had a different way. As I was saying, when Agorak came to me, telling me that I was worthy to be the host and that we could both love you, I agreed to help out. Don't blame him for living in my body, I was only 11 years old when I made that choice. Then that day arrived and I received my powers. It wasn't long before he contacted me again and told me that it was time for me to go. I couldn't tell anyone what or where I was going and I followed his orders."_**

"**_Then I arrived just a few centuries after the Big Bang. It was Hell for real. Temperature reaching __to 10 million Kelvin. I did not know what to do. Then Agorak contacted me again saying that I had done well and he repaid me by keeping me safe from the harsh conditions of the Universe that I was in. He was able to use his powers to shield me from the heat and it pretty much felt like living in a bubble. He told me that he was only 18 and that in 4 years of his time, he would be ready to leave his world and go live out in the universe. He told me about how he loved you and I couldn't help but make out a deal with him. He keeps me alive till you arrived and he would be able to live in my body. 10 billion years passed and Agorak had contacted me again saying it was time."_**

"**_I woke up, seeing the planet Earth that I once lived on was born. Filled with life and no pollution. It was truly paradise. When I landed onto the ground of Earth, Agorak appeared to me in person this time. He told me that as of now he would have to live inside of me. In return I would get more power, all the knowledge that he had and Eternal Life. It was an offer I could not refuse. When we performed the ritual, I felt Agorak going into my mind, filling my mind with knowledge and power. I felt like a God. In return for all of this, I let Agorak experience what I felt as if he was living life as well. Of course we know what happened afterwards. I met you for the first time and our life began."_ spoke DL Mark, finishing his story. **

"**Damn man...the both of you went to the extremes for one love. I got to admit that you two worked out perfectly." spoke Spyro. **

**"We know. It was a good thing that before my father had left, I learned how to communicate with people from different time periods." spoke Agorak. He only looked down at his wife Godith who was sinking in all of this information. **

**"I understand this now. The two of you loved me, yet you didn't want to kill of someone just because he loved me as well. Therefore you arranged a deal. I can see how it was possible since you both look exactly the same. I am just glad that I am not married to only one man, but to two men who love me and actually care for one another through a Spiritual bond and live peacefully." spoke Godith a smile. **

**"Like that Pharaoh guy and Yu-Gi. They experienced live together with that Millennium Puzzle." spoke Demitri. **

"**I am just glad to see how I am married to a regular immortal individual, as well as to a Dragon God. I don't know what else I could ask for." smiled Godith. She got up and she kissed both Agorak and DL Mark. **

**"A couple of questions for the both of you. When I kiss Agorak, DL Mark feels it as well?" asked Godith. **

**"Yes but only when his Spirit does not show, like now for example. You kissed both of us. But if you only saw me, then you would be kissing both me and DL Mark." spoke Agorak. **

**"Ahh I see....wait! One more thing....what was up with Ung-Agor? DL Mark told me that Agor plus DL Mark would equal Agorak." spoke Godith.**

"**That is another good question my love. Agor was pretty much well....another part of me. True Mark and Agor together do make up Agorak. It pretty much was doing the same thing to DL Mark...except to his dragon side." spoke Agorak. **

**"_Ohh so that is why. I just thought that Agor and I were just once you who somehow got separated into two people._" spoke DL Mark. **

**"Ha! You wish my friend. It would be kind of weird honestly." spoke Agorak. **

**"_Are there any more questions? Cuz I don't want to be suffering from too much out of body experience._" spoke DL Mark. **

**"Just one more my love. Do you guys change back often whenever you feel like it?" asked Godith. **

**"Our minds pretty much work as one. We may be two different people from two different time period, but if you look at it, we are just like those guys in '_Yu-Gi-Oh'_ We ask if you want to change and we do. If not then not." spoke Agorak. "**

**What if I asked you to?" asked Godith once more. **

**Agorak then suddenly changed into DL Mark and the Spirit of Agorak was next to him. **

**"_Dude! We didn't even ask!" _shouted Agorak. **

**"She asked." smiled DL Mark. Agorak only sighed and he faded back into DL Mark's body. **

**"See? It's that easy." spoke DL Mark as he kissed his wife. **

**"I understand clearly now. So if I was to mate with Agorak, would they still have the same DNA?" asked Godith. **

**"W_e _a_r_e t_h_e s_a_m_e_!" stated Agorak and DL Mark at the same time. **

**"Okay...that is all I have to ask my loves." smiled Godith as she kissed her husband once more. DL Mark then changed back into Agorak and he smiled. **

**"Any more questions about me?" asked Agorak. "No, I think we are good." spoke Lethak. **

"**Thank God...I was starting to get tired. And Reignor....stop smooching with your wife man! I didn't just spent 10 minutes talking all of this while you and Hera were kissing!" shouted Agorak. **

**"Mind your business will ya bro?" asked Reignor. **

**"Get, a, room." spoke Jermaine. Reignor and Hera stopped and they looked at the others. **

**"Sorry...but as you know, love is like an engine. You got to keep changing the oil." spoke Reignor. **

**"Man wise or the other thing?" asked Agorak. **

**"You and your twisted mind." spoke Reignor. **

**"You made a bad comparing. It's suppose to be love is like a cold drink. Just add the heat and it will still be good." spoke Agorak. **

**"Must you correct everything?" asked Reignor. **

**"Yes." spoke Agorak. **

"**Can't you believe what kind of man your father is with others? He sure as hell knows how to make people laugh." spoke Demitri to his girlfriend. **

**"I know. I just don't know what I would've done without him." replied Galadrial with a smile. **

**"So how was life for you two when you were young kids?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"Life for us when we were young kids was not bad at all. I was only 4 years older then Agorak so yeah...I was pretty much the guy who picks on his younger brother." giggled Reignor. **

**"And I was the one who later on got back at you for all those things you made me do or what you did to me when we were kids." spoke Agorak. **

**"You never did." spoke Reignor. **

**"Really?" asked Agorak as he raised his hand and fired a beam that left Reignor covered in black. **

**"So we call it even?" asked Reignor. **

**"Hah! You wish! That was only one. I am getting you back at every _single_ one. So expect more in the future." spoke Agorak with a sinister smile.**

"**Boys...now is not the time to fight and argue about who gets back at who. We all get back at each other eventually." spoke Jermaine. **

**"So...as I was saying, life for me and Agorak was not so bad. We both went to this school called DA. Draco's Academy. There we met many friends that we grew up with. Oh those were good days. We always had fun. Me and my pals along with Agorak and his pals, man it was fun. But that fun soon left us after our father Akriloth disappeared." spoke Reignor. **

**"What happened to your father?" asked Cynder. **

**"Akriloth as you all recall was our father. A true Demon Dragon and the only one who ever came to existence within this universe." spoke Reignor. **

**"Anyways, what happened was when Reignor was 14 and I was 10, there was an evil named Mephistopheles. According to the legends, he supposedly is Lucifer and Satan's Father." spoke Agorak. **

**"That's terrible! Your father went off to fight and he never came back?" asked Hera. **

**"Yeah...sad to say. People say that Mephistopheles took him back to Hell where he would spend forever being punished for betraying his own kind. Others say that he defeated Mephistopheles, but he suffered a price. He was locked away forever, away from any living thing or of society. He simple was banished from existence after defeating Mephistopheles. A few say that our father had won by sacrificing himself and locking Mephistopheles away from ever doing harm to us. But I believe that my father is somewhere out there. Alive and waiting for one day when someone would free him and bring him back." spoke Agorak.**

"**Wow...so much info to sink in. You guys are surely something." spoke Spyro. **

**"Yeah...but enough about this. Mom...you called us in for not just a family re-union, but for something else." spoke Agorak. **

**"That is true my son. Reignor could explain it to you." spoke Jermaine. **

**"Explain what?" asked Agorak. Reignor only sighed and he pointed to the top of his head. Just above his head he had a Halo. **

**"Dude...don't tell me that you are dead." spoke Agorak. **

**"Yeah...and so is Hera." spoke Reignor. He indeed was telling the truth. Hera had a Halon on top of her as well and Agorak had a strange feeling that it didn't meant good news. **

**"Now don't tell me that the Eastern and Southern part of the universe is blown up by some evil being. I have enough trouble as it already is on my side." spoke Agorak. **

**"Look brother, it's not that. The problem is this. Me and Hera had both sacrificed ourselves 20 years ago to defeat an evil known as Satan. He is the Dark God of the East and South. Just like on your side, Lucifer is the Dark God of the North and West." spoke Reignor. **

"**And you are telling me this now?!!" yelled Agorak. **

**"Sorry for not trying to tell you on time, but you know what our limits are." spoke Reignor. **

**"Please Agorak...we are asking you for help." spoke Hera as she came close to Agorak. **

**"Do you mind first telling me what the hell is _really_ going on?" asked Agorak. **

**"20 years ago, Satan had returned to my home world with his son Perdition. They both destroyed our world but luckily we were able to stop them from destroying any more." spoke Reignor. **

**"By sacrificing yourselves." added on Agorak. **

**"Exactly. Now 20 years later and Perdition has returned and he plans on bringing back his father Satan. We weren't able to regenerate fast enough and Perdition has taken over most of East and South." spoke Hera. **

**"But what do you need me for?" asked Agorak. **

**"You my son have the most power out of anyone in existence. You are two times stronger then your father and you have a better chance of beating this guy. However there is one problem. He is coming to _your_ world now son." spoke Jermaine. **

**Agorak turned around and looked at his mother. **

**"So Perdition is coming to my world? Why? Please give me the full story and don't make me ask more questions." said Agorak. **

**"Alright then. Perdition is only coming to your world for two purposes. One is to revive his father Satan and the other is to work with the new evil that exists on your world and bring back Lucifer." spoke Jermaine. **

**"New evil? Shit! Dracovia!" shouted Agorak and he quickly opened a portal that led back to home. **

**"We must be quick you guys. I think that whatever this new evil is, has already attacked our world." spoke Agorak. **

**"I had that feeling deep within me for a long time, but I never really worried about it till now. We better get moving." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Be careful my loved ones. If Perdition has arrived, then he will do anything to bring back both Satan and Lucifer. The real brothers of Destruction and Chaos. Now go! There is no time to waste!" shouted Jermaine. She quickly handed back Pythios to Galadrial and they all soon left Jermaine's home and the portal had closed up. **

**'_I only hope that they are not too late._' thought Jermaine.**

A/N: Oh no! Looks like our heroes will have to face more then just what the new evil is on Dracovia. It seems as if that this time ancient and new will unite! What will happen when our heroes return to their home world? Find out next time on R.O.D!!! (_A couple of this stuff that I made actually belongs to godofmadness43. Couldn't have done it without ya pal.)_


	26. An Unwelcoming Return

**Chapter 25-(An Unwelcoming Return)**

A/N: Here it is ppl! The newest chap! Hope u like it!

**Without any second wasted, the gang had jumped through the Portal that Agorak had made, leaving behind Jermaine, The Overseer of the Universe in where she always has been for the past 15 billion years. During the wormhole, DK Mark, Spyro, Lethak, and Agorak were fearing the worst. It wasn't long before the portal opened back up to their world and they all slammed to the floor. Spyro hit first, then DK Mark, follow by Hera, Godith, Lethak, Demitri, Cynder, Uther, Leonidas, Ryuu Reignor, Galadrial with Pythios, Dreyanor, and then finally Agorak. **

**"OWW! Can you people get off of me?!!" hollered Spyro, feeling nearly 4 tons of dragons and humans laying on top of him. **

**"Perhaps the people on top get off first?! I don't feel so comfortable being on top of Godith." spoke Lethak. **

**"Me too." spoke DK Mark. He had his head on Hera's lower body, and he wanted out. **

**"If you are having any thoughts young man then you will be sorry." stated Hera. **

**"The only thing I am thinking is Dracovia, not your _thing." _spoke DK Mark. **

**Agorak climbed down and he turned back into DL Mark. One by one they got off of each other, whipped the dust off of them and they looked at what has happened to their world. "Oh my God." whispered Cynder. Everyone looked around in shock and they were petrified. The world that they once knew that was full of life and peace was now nothing but darkness, death and fear. **

**"What happened?" asked Spyro. They looked around and they noticed that Warfang was a lot different now. **

**"Something tells me that whatever has happened, happened when we left." spoke Demitri. **

**"Damn, this is shocking...I have to go and check on my city. We don't want this new evil to bring my dad now eh?" asked Dreyanor as he flew off towards his city Azeruth. As Dreyanor flew back to his city, he then lowered down to the ground and he changed course. He then flew towards the Black Mountains, where his Lady would be waiting.**

**Meanwhile, the rest of the gang were looking around, examining the damage that was caused. Not too far away from them was a small village that had been burned to the ground and the smell of burning and rotting flesh filled their nostrils. **

**"Aww man! That smell!" gagged Lethak. DL Mark however did not care about the smell. Instead he ran ahead and checked on some near-by bodies, seeing how they had died. "**

**What they hell happened here?" asked Godith. She looked around and noticed how one dead dragon had a large whole in her belly, and just a few feet away was what seemed from the belly. Turns out that this dragon was pregnant, and her child was cut out and left for dead. Godith couldn't stand the sight and she soon vomited. Never had she seen something so cruel in her life. **

**DK Mark and Spyro checked the abandoned homes and they only found more dead bodies of dragons and humans, mostly children. Some had their heads decapitated from the bodies, while others had their scales and skins skewered clean off the flesh. The two backed out and they too had vomited. **

**"What kind of evil are we facing?!" shouted Spyro with tears in his eyes, seeing how some of these kids were once kids that he taught and a how a few of these kids were suppose to learn when they would return. The only return the Kings and Queens get is a country full of dead bodies. One by one the Kings and Queens soon fell down to their knees and cried. **

**"Why? Why did I take you all with me to that stupid tournament?!!" yelled DL Mark in anger and sadness. His arms were trembling and he buried his face into the ground. **

**"I have been such a fool. When this evil attacked, they were all scared, wondering where we? Instead we were busy having fun at the Other World Tournament. I should've been there for them!" yelled DL Mark as he slammed his fist into the lifeless ground. **

"**Oh Mark, honey...it's not your fault. Who knew that this would happen?" asked Godith as she hugged her husband and tried her best to comfort him. Instead she cried along with him, as well as Galadrial, Demitri, Leonidas, Uther, and Pythios. **

**"I can't....we can't let their deaths be scattered into the wind!" cried DK Mark. **

**"I never thought that this would happen again in my life...never!" sulked DK Mark. Hera went to him and she hugged him dearly, as if he was a child crying into his mother's arms. **

**"What do you mean by that?" asked Reignor. **

**"Nothing, forget what I just said." replied DK Mark. **

**"You caught our attention, and now we should hear it my friend. If this kind of event happened to you before then share the feeling with us. What can possible be bad in telling some painful memory? If you tell, perhaps it would relief you." spoke Reignor. DK Mark had to agree with his friend. No secret can be hidden from anyone. Not even to a Dragon God. **

**"Alright...I'll talk." spoke DK Mark. **

**"It was when I was only a young boy, around the age of 8, this kind of tragedy happened to me." began DK Mark. **

_**On the coast of Pennsylvania, present time, a small town was awakening to the fresh sea air and bright sun. It seemed like any normal day as it had been for the past few years. In a house, up on the hill, there lived two young boys. One named Revan, age 13, and the other named Mark, age 8. Together they have been living with their adoptive parents. It was the middle of the afternoon and the the two boys were playing with the other kids in town. **_

_**"Come on little brother! If you wish to be strong then you got to keep up!" shouted Revan with a smile. **_

_**"I'll get you big brother! I promise you that I will!" replied Mark as he chased his brother. They were playing in the park with the other boys. Some were playing Tag, others baseball, basketball, or just simply running around for fun. **_

_**The two were playing with the other boys and soon the sun was setting and they had returned home to eat dinner with their parents. Their father was working at the docks, but he came home early since hardly any ships came by today. Their mother was busy as usual doing the laundry, setting up the food, cleaning, doing everything that any house-wife would do. The two kids came in through the door with laughter. Mark had tackled his brother to the ground and Mark stood over Revan. **_

_**"I told you bro that I would get you back." smiled Mark, panting for breath. **_

_**"I guess you are right." replied Revan with a smile as he got back up. **_

_**"What is with all that ruckus down there?" shouted their mother from upstairs. **_

_**"Sorry Mom! Is the food ready?" asked Revan. **_

_**"Wipe your feet, wash your hands, and sit down at the table! Your father is waiting for you both!" replied Mom. **_

_**The two did what their mother had asked them to do and their father was indeed waiting for them. He was reading a newspaper and he heard his two little boys come in. **_

_**"Hey dad, you wanted us?" asked Mark. **_

_**"Of course my son. I have something to give to you both and believe me, I did not buy or get you this gift. Neither did your mother." spoke Dad. **_

_**"What is it?" asked Revan, eager to know. Their father had left the room and he soon came back with two swords. **_

_**"Here you go boys, one is for Revan, and the other is for Mark. Now be careful. These things are the real deal." spoke Dad. They removed the sword from its sheath and they admired it in awe. **_

_**"No wonder you said that you didn't get these. They seemed to have just been made from a fantasy forge." spoke Revan. **_

_**"Yeah...it came in the mail. From a guy named Sedro and Elaine Draco. I don't know about them, but they said and had a very good reason as to why you two have these things now." spoke Dad. **_

_**"I want to meet them Dad! I want to thank them personally." spoke Mark. **_

_**"That sounds nice my boy, but sad to say, they did not leave an address. I don't know how they did it, but it was at least nice of them to give them to you." spoke Dad. **_

_**After they ate diner, Revan and Mark were testing out their swords. They went to their backyard and the two were clashing their swords like pros. Their parents were impressed to see how much skill a 13 and 8 year old has. Revan and Mark did not stop having fun with their swords. They kept on going and going until the moon was high in the sky. **_

_**"Okay you two...that's enough. Go clean yourselves up and go straight to bed." spoke Mom. The boys nodded tiredly and they went to separate bathrooms, cleaned themselves and their sword, changed into their night clothes and went straight to bed. They said good-night to their parents and to each other and soon the house was quiet. **_

_**For a few hours, the small town was quiet except for the local bar and the sounds of the crashing waves. The moon shimmered down upon the town and suddenly, the moon was covered. The waves were more quieter now, and a fog rolled on in. Mark was not able to sleep due to the fact his mind was filled with questions on just who Sedro and Elaine were. He looked outside his window and noticed how it was much more quieter and darker then usual. He had a feeling that something was not right. He then heard his mother scream and something slice. Mark took his sword and he went out of his room. His brother Revan was there with his sword as well and they quietly went into their parents room. They dropped their swords in shock when they saw their parents bed-room to be stained in blood. The window was opening, meaning that the killer had fled. Revan quickly covered his younger brother's eyes but Mark was already crying and he sulked into his brother's arms. **_

_**"Don't worry bro...you still got me." replied Revan, shedding a few tears as well. Then they heard explosions and people screaming. They ran outside, Revan holding Mark's hand and they watched in shock and horror as to what was happening to their home town. "Pirates!" shouted Mark. **_

_**"No ordinary pirates little brother. Get dressed, now!" ordered Revan. Mark ran back into his room and put on a fresh set of clothes. Revan had done the same thing and they both left the house that they once knew with only nothing but their clothes and swords.**_

_**They ran down to the town and in the streets there was nothing but dozens of dead bodies and blood flowing down like a river towards the bay. The bay already turned into a Blood Bay and the houses began to catch on fire. **_

_**"Revan...what should we do?!" asked the scared little Mark. **_

_**"You must find a safe spot and wait. Don't let anyone get you, understand? If someone does, and it is one of those pirates or someone else, then kill them. They were the ones who killed our parents." spoke Revan. Mark nodded and he went into an alley and he hid in there behind some barrels and crates. Revan looked and made sure his brother was safe and he took out his sword and he went off to battle. **_

_**Mark was sitting and waiting in the dark alley, his head on his knees, crying and his hands covering his ears. He cried quietly about the fact that his parents that took care of him for 8 years have died. His friends were dead, and he soon figured out that there would be no one left in his home town to support him nor his brother. He soon began thinking about his brother, hoping that he was okay. The feeling for fighting soon began to boil up within him and he took his sword, came out of hiding and he began to attack any pirate that he saw. He killed a few here and there but then some real big trouble came. When Mark finished off a pirate, he turned around and the only thing he saw was 12 men, all wearing a black robe and a hood that covered their faces. **_

_**"Who are you?!" yelled Mark. **_

_**"My my, such a fighter. Much like his father." spoke one of them. **_

_**"So you were the ones who murdered my parents!" yelled Mark. **_

_**"You mean your 'fake' parents?" spoke another. **_

_**"Fake?" asked Mark. **_

_**"Yes fake. Your real parents are in some different world. Such a shame to see how your parents never wanted you and they gave you and your brother to that stupid sailor and whore of a wife." spoke another.**_

"_**Shut up!! Fake or not they cared about me! I don't what my real parents did! Where is my brother?!" asked Mark with a harsh tone. One of them only raised his hand and showed Mark Revan's torn shirt, drenched in blood. Mark gasped quietly in shock and horror and he soon cried. **_

_**"No...no! My brother can't be dead! He just can't be!" cried Mark. **_

_**"Sorry kido, but he is." stated another and dropped Revan's sword with blood all over it. **_

_**"He never stood a chance. HAHAHAHAAA!" laughed evilly another. Mark was soon filled with rage and sadness. Losing his brother just a few minutes after his parents was the last thing he ever wanted to see or know. His anger soon got to him and he charged at the group. He managed to slash a few but they quickly overpowered him. Mark felt nothing but pain and the cold, blood-covered steel piercing his body. In less then a minute, he was down, in a pool of his own blood. **_

_**"I told you, that he wouldn't put up that much of a fight. Let's get out of here." spoke one of the cloaked being. The rest agreed and had suddenly disappeared into black smoke. Only one had stayed behind and Mark was on the verge of death. **_

_**"Let this be known to you as the Great Massacre." spoke the hooded being and vanished as well.**_

_**Mark let out a cry of pain, sadness, and anger. It sounded much as if it was a dragon's cry. He tried his best to stay alive, breathing more then usual, but the loss of blood overpowered his will. He kept his eyes open but the world around him was slowly disappearing into a white light. With his last breath, he had given up. His mind was fading away into the light and that was all that Mark was able to remember.**_

"**Afterwards, I had waken up, realizing that I was not dead and that I was brought here to this world by a man named Kuzo. He saved me and healed me from the tragedy that happened to me when I was just a child. I will never forget those 12 men who attacked my home-town. I found out later on that 5 of them were my own friends, one was Evil Malefor in his human form, another was Lucifer himself in human form, another was sad to say, my brother Revan when he was evil...the rest I think were Marlice, Heldar, Zardus, and Keldor. I was glad to get my revenge on them by killing them, except Revan, of course he was my brother. The rest I was glad that they were dead. When Lucifer was finally gone and I had become King, I had sworn to never let that kind of tragedy ever happen again. I promised t never let the event that I had suffered ever happen in this world. Now we stand before our home, seeing not a Great Massacre, but more like Hell." finished DK Mark.**

**From the time he had started speaking his story, the gang had felt the same. DL Mark, Spyro, Lethak, everyone felt the same. **

**"You must be hurt really bad Uncle Mark." spoke Uther. **

**"I am my boy. I promised the people that I would never let them die in the hands of evil or whenever I am not around. But, that promise has been broken." spoke DK Mark as he looked out towards the field. **

**"What can we do now?" asked Hera. **

**"I am more concerned on finding out what has happened to the others. I can sense that they are still alive. I am just hoping that they are hiding or just captured, not being tuned over to the Dark side." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Where can we go and find shelter?" asked Cynder. **

**"Let's just hope that they have not destroyed Drake's Castle." spoke Spyro and he went ahead. One by one, the group followed. The Kings and Lords were up front. DL Mark wielding his sword, DK Mark holding his Dragon King Sword, Spyro ready with a thirst for enemy blood, Lethak was ready to hear the sounds of enemies being slain by them. The Lordesses and Queens followed behind them, and the kids were in between. **

**It was pretty clear that they were upset and pissed and that they wanted their home back. After a few hours of traveling through the Wastelands, they have found the cave entrance to Drake's Castle. They all went in and they soon had arrived to the gigantic doors that represented the place. DK Mark was about knock the door, but DL Mark instead slammed the doors open, trembling the caves in fear. A couple of guards had rushed to the doors but were glad to see the Royal Family. **

**"My Lord, we are in great trouble!" spoke a guard. **

**"You think we don't know?" growled DL Mark coldly. Everyone kept quiet and DL Mark angerly stormed off into Drake's Castle. The rest of the family followed shortly after and the doors were closed. **

**"Hey Godith...what is up with him?" asked Demitri. Godith gave out a sigh as she continued to walk forward. **

**"Mark just does not like it when people just do some crazy stuff like this. In his eyes, he thinks that this new evil does not have the guts to attack when he is around. I can't really speak right now. I have those images stuck in my head about what we saw up there." spoke Godith.**

"**I see how DL Mark, is much like my brother. He may not look like him, but he definitely acts like him." spoke Reignor. **

**"Dude...for Christ's sake...he is Agorak!" shouted Spyro. **

**"Okay okay, chill out man. No need to shout. I know that you are all angry and upset and so am I. Heck back in my side, I too was ruling a Kingdom with my wife. It was only us two rather then eight people. The same stuff has happened to us when Perdition came to us. It was sad to see how he had ever bit of life destroyed. Thankfully our kids were safe. When we tried to fight Perdition, he was able to take us out easily. We were defeated and he blew up the Earth with us still on it." spoke Reignor. **

**"Reig...I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. I didn't know that you were living a life just like us." spoke Spyro. **

**"It's oka****y man. Since me and Hera are here now, we will make sure that what has happened to us, will not happen to you all here." spoke Reignor.**

**"The only thing that came out of the Tournament was you Uncle." spoke Leonidas. **

**"He's right. That really was the only thing good that came out of it. Not to mention knowing more about you and my God-like-father." spoke Galadrial. **

**They soon have arrived to the area and they were glad to see how most of Dracovia was alive and well. **

**"It's a good thing that most of the Kingdom is still alive. But it still does not change the fact that we had to see a bloodied up village." spoke Lethak. **

**"Yeah Lethak, you are right. Where the hell is DL Mark? He sure must be pissed." spoke Spyro. They soon were able to find him in the hospital and he was standing next to someone. **

**"Mark honey, who are you talking to?" asked Cynder. **

**"It's Morrogh you guys....but he is in pretty bad shape." replied DL Mark. They crowded around and they saw what DL Mark meant. Morrogh's chest was wrapped around in bandages, but it had a large red spot on it, meaning that Morrogh was severely injured. **

**"Uncle!" cried out Leonidas as he ran to his wounded family member. **

**"Don't worry about me Leo." grunted Morrogh. **

**"I'll live. I thank those people who managed to escape from the Black Mountains." spoke Morrogh in pain.**

"**Wait a second...what?" asked Galadrial in confusion. **

**"Okay...allow me to explain." spoke Morrogh. **

**"The new evil that we are all experiencing is someone who seems to be more crazier and deadlier then Lucifer." began Morrogh. **

**"Who is it?" asked Godith. **

**"This dragon, is named Kiara and supposedly she is Lucifer's daughter." spoke Morrogh. **

**"Lucifer's Daughter?!" hollered everyone. **

**"Yes it is indeed quite a shocker. Kiara is unlike anyone we have faced. All she does is seduce men and they next you know, everyone is on her side. She got a whole army of our own men who are willing to die for Kiara." spoke Morrogh. **

**"How old is she?" asked Reignor. **

**"People say that she is between the ages of 19-22. Others say that she is a complete slut...pardon my language." spoke Morrogh. He gasped for breath due to the pain that he was in. **

**"As...I...was saying, Kiara is also with these other ladies. Each seemed to be once wives of the very first guardians." spoke Morrogh.**

"**You mean that the four guys that we killed...except for Keldor...were once together?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Yes. Marlice's wife is named Trinity. She seems to be one of those cold-hearted woman who doesn't care about anything but her family. Heck I overheard her once saying that she only mated a dragon for money. Few months later, she pops out an electric dragon named Voltron. It appears that he is with his mother and more." said Morrogh. **

**"How many more are there?" asked Hera. **

**"There is also another one named Sonya. I heard that she ain't happy about you Mark." spoke Morrogh, looking at DL Mark. **

**"Oh yeah....I could say she has a pretty good reason to be mad at me." spoke DL Mark. **

**"What did you do Uncle?" asked Uther. **

**"Heldar was an electric guardian dragon and he had, let's say...crazy ideas. He made so much crazy things out many other stuff that it sure as _hell_ was freaky. Heldar was pretty much the smart-guy who kept hold of the bad guys back then. When I had my hands on him...I did my own _surgery._" spoke DL Mark, remembering the day of how he transformed into his Demonic form and he began cutting up Heldar with a knife. **

"**Did you cut him up and splattered his insides all over the walls Dad?" asked Galadrial. **

**"Uhhh....yeah....I did." spoke DL Mark nervously. **

**"Thank God I was not even born at that time." replied Galadrial. **

**"Are there any more Morrogh?" asked Godith. **

**"Yes, and if you people don't stop me from speaking, then I will tell you all." stated Morrogh. **

**"Okay, okay, we done talking." replied Spyro. **

**"Thank you. Now, the next Wife is a green dragon named Juno. Yes she was the wife of Zardus. The next one is a red dragon named Amber. Folks say that she was really hot-headed both in mind and body." spoke Morrogh. **

**"What do you mean by body?" asked Lethak. **

**"How do you women say it....she was in _heat?_" asked Morrogh. The girls all knew what that meant. **

**"Ohh....better let us handle her you guys." spoke Cynder. **

**"Why don't you four all go after them. There is no way in Hell I am fighting against female dragons. It is so disrespectful." stated DK Mark. **

**"Do I hear someone being a little scared from a couple of no-good female dragons?" asked Galadrial. **

**"N-No. Look, all I want to do is get my family back. For all I know they are probably captured right?" asked DK Mark. **

"**I wasn't even done." spoke Morrogh coldly. They all quieted down and they listened. **

**"Start talking like that again and you will have to find out by yourselves." stated Morrogh once more. **

**"As I was saying, these Dark Ladies are pretty much the ones in control. Kiara, Trinity, Sonya, Juno, and Amber. I do have some bad news however, Barroth and Annoth have been taken over...seduced by Juno and Amber. I remember fighting against them and how the ladies acted. You know what they did? They said ****'_Kill Morrogh, and we go have some fun on our own."_ spoke Morrogh. **

**"_Kenzis"_ (whores) muttered Reignor angerly. **

**"Grace, Bellatrix and Maria are alright as far as I know. From what I remember, the Dark Ladies only want men. The women and children are put to work and some are put into holding cells." **

"**But I am not done yet." spoke Morrogh. Ryuu only groaned. **

**"Don't tell me there are more." whined Ryuu. **

**"Oh yeah, and there are more then ever. Supposedly all of Spyro's old enemies are back and want revenge." said Morrogh. **

**"Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, The Sorceress, Red, Gregnor, and The Sorcerer? HHAHAHAAA! I laugh at them! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see how much more stronger I have become." smiled Spyro. **

**"Yeah about that...they know, and they are planning to find a way on how they can bring you down easily." spoke Morrogh. **

**"Why won't they just come to my throne and try it. I highly doubt that they can take me down. I have changed from these guys." spoke Spyro. **

**"I never heard about them love." spoke Cynder. **

**"Ohh this was a while back, a few years before I met the evil you." answered Spyro. **

**"Ahhh...I bet you out kids can beat them without us having to worry." spoke Cynder. **

**"Yeah...I agree, but quiet now my love, let Morrogh finish." spoke Spyro. **

"**_Thanks_...not only are your old buddies back, but they are with others whom I have never seen before. Do you have any idea how many women Malefor made love to?" asked Morrogh. **

**"Uhhh four?" guessed Leonidas. **

**"You have Elaine, then Kurthnega's mother, Elva, Rose his-old mate, and now someone named Heinaus, as well as their son Morlock." spoke Morrogh. **

**"Ain't that like 5?" asked Demitri. **

**"Yes." answered Uther. **

**"Sweet Jesus..." replied Demitri. **

**"Not only that, but they got some Wyvern named Luxius. He claims to be the King of all Wyverns and that he plans on to re-populate Dracovia with nothing but Wyverns." spoke Morrogh. **

**"Oh man...I don't think I can take this much." spoke DK Mark. **

**"Word...did I happen to mention that there are more?" asked Morrogh. **

**"HOW MANY ARE THERE?!!" roared DL Mark in frustration. **

**"Well all of those people that I just mentioned add up to be 15 baddies my friend." spoke Morrogh. **

**"Ohh shit...and there are more? How many more?" asked Godith. **

**"8 more." replied Morrogh. **

**"Fuck that's 23 people who want us dead. This will not be easy to get over with. Let's just hope that they don't recruit any more." spoke Demitri.**

"**Morrogh...who exactly are the other 8?" asked Reignor. **

**"I heard that they were known as the _Fallen Ones_, some boy named Xuryu, and some dragon named Auntyr." finished Morrogh. **

**"Fallen Ones?!" asked DL Mark and Godith in shock. **

**"You guys know them?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Sad to say we do. Why must all the enemies that I wished dead, somehow come back to haunt me?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Because you did not kill them when you had the chance?" spoke Spyro. **

**"Shut up before I have the chance to kill _you_." stated DL Mark. **

**"Dad...who are the Fallen Ones?" asked Galadrial. DL Mark gave out a heavy sigh and before he would speak, Godith stopped him. **

**"You have to relax my love. Take a break. I'll explain." whispered Godith. **

**"Fine...just don't make it too long." replied DL Mark as he sat down on a chair. **

"**The Fallen Ones were once men part of Atreus' when he was around my time. They were pretty much his most elite slayers and they had thrived on Slaying dragons and other creatures. It wasn't long before they knew that being a slayer was really no fun at all. They knew that killing all the dragons now would mean that they would have nothing to do in the future. Therefore they revolted and left Atreus weak. Without his elite men, Atreus couldn't really do much. For all I know is that the Fallen Ones went off to some other stuff. They set aside their slaying days and went off by their separate ways. Then, a few centuries ago, they had re-united here in this world. No one had really knew who they were but only me and your father knew plus Sedro when he was a child and Draco, the very first king of Dracovia. We fought against them and we had won. We had sealed them away from this world into a world that was the opposite. I fear this place so much, it was called Dark Dracovia." spoke Godith.**

"**What's so scary about that?" asked Demitri. Galadrial only elbowed her boyfriend lightly, meaning for him to shut it and let her mother speak. **

**"Dark Dracovia you guys...is a place that is the exact opposite of this world. As a matter of fact, its the only way to entire he Opposite Universe. In the world that we sealed them, all of the good guys were bad, and all the bad guys were good. It was pretty much Hell for them." spoke DL Mark as he looked at his friends and family. **

**"So basically, you are evil in the Dark Dracovia?" asked Spyro. **

**"We all are Spyro in Dark Dracovia. The funny thing is, in the Dark Universe, Lucifer, The First Guardians, all the villains we have encountered are good." spoke Godith. **

**"Ohhh...a Parallel." guessed Leonidas. **

**"That's right my boy. I am just glad that we are on this side." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Why?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Okay...you really want to know why?" asked DL Mark. He suddenly turned into Agorak.**

"**Imagine me in my demonic form, being the one true ruler of Dracovia." spoke Agorak. **

**"A living nightmare." answered Lethak. **

**"Yeah...now imagine a world where I Demon Agorak get everything that I want. Women, money, fame, etc. In simple terms, I am a Tyrant Dictator." spoke Agorak. **

**"Dad, when you meant about all the things you would get in Dark Dracovia, do you mean like..._every_ woman?" asked Galadrial. **

**"Yes...as disturbing as it may be...but Demon Agorak, does not care who it is as long as he gets it." spoke Agorak. **

**"That means...you and Galadrial....do it?" asked Demitri. **

**"Did you have to say it Demitri? Now I got that image stuck in my head!" shouted Godith. **

**"EWW! What kind of word is that?" asked Galadrial. **

**"I know...completely disgusting." added on Reignor. **

"**Alright, now enough talk about how messed up things are in Opposite Land, what can we do as of right now in this world?" asked DK Mark. **

**"A question that I am stumped upon." answered Lethak. **

**"The only thing I can think of is to try and rescue our friends and family." spoke Morrogh. **

**"Yeah Morrogh...really nice idea. Let's just stroll to Warfang, knock on the door and ask. Dude! We are facing 22+ villains!" shouted Spyro. **

**"Let's not start a war between ourselves you guys. But Uncle Morrogh is right. We should at least come up with a plan on how to get our families and friends back." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Correct my daughter. However I cannot come up with a plan. I feel like I need some rest first." spoke Agorak. **

**"I guess you are right Dad...but we don't slack off tomorrow. We got some real work to do." spoke Galadrial strongly and she soon left. **

**"I am glad to be with here you know." spoke Demitri. **

**"You have been saying that for quite some time now Demitri...we know." spoke Godith as she too left to rest. Eventually, everyone had gone off to rest. Agorak had found his brother and sister-in-law a room and Morrogh remained in the hospital. The clock showed the time to be around 11 at night, yet Agorak couldn't sleep. The two souls that lived in one body were busy, constantly thinking, strategizing their goals. **

_A/N: What are our Heroes going to do next? Can they really save the world from 22 villains, plus a few more that will arrive shortly? Find out next time on R.O.D!_


	27. Into the Minds of Evil

**Chapter 26-(Into the Minds of Evil)**

A/N: Well there really ain't much to type, but this is all that I had that came into my mind. Hope you like I people!

**Meanwhile, back at Kiara's Castle, which was located deep in the Black Mountains, Dreyanor had told Kiara of Agorak and Reignor's origins. Not only that, but before Dreyanor had left, he had placed a bug in DK Mark's hair and they were able to hear everything that had just happened. **

**"My goodness Dreyanor. I am really amazed by how you perform and carry out your orders. You deserve a reward, but sad to say...that has to hold." spoke Kiara. **

**"I understand my Lady, duty calls and we must come up with a plan on our own." replied Dreyanor. Kiara smiled and chuckled evilly. **

**"Perhaps when this is all over, you will be given something nice...something better then sex." smiled Kiara. **

**"A surprise gift, my Lady?" asked Dreyanor. **

**"Ah, ah, ah...don't be so wise Dreyi, otherwise you will spoil it for yourself." replied Kiara. The two were together in Kiara's room, and they were looking at a large TV Screen. **

**"Now...to start our own plan." smiled Kiara.**

**Kiara had called upon all of her fellow people and the screen divided into three. One being her Ladies but they weren't on-line yet. The other to the Fallen Ones, and another to Spyro's old villains, plus the new ones, Voltron, Heinaus, Morlock and Luxius but they too weren't on yet. **

**"You called my Lady?" asked Xervan through the web-cam. **

**"Yes as a matter of fact I did. How are you Xervan?" asked Kiara. **

**"I am doing fine. I got a few new recruits of my own. Care to meet them?" asked Xervan. **

**"Certainly." replied Kiara. Xervan nodded and soon Auntyr stood on Xervan's left side, and Xuryu on his right side. **

**"These are my two new companions. Pretty neat eh?" smiled Xervan. **

**"I must admit, you have done a great job. I would like to know more about them when I have the chance." spoke Kiara.**

**Suddenly the screen to the Dark Ladies came on, and all the Ladies were there, including Barroth and Annoth. **

**"Hello Kiara...how was your trip?" asked Trinity. **

**"Boring as hell if you ask me. I was able to witness the power that DL Mark posses and I am not really surprised." spoke Kiara. In the back of the Dark Ladies web-cam, Kiara was able to spot Juno making out with Barroth and Amber making out with Annoth. **

**"Oi!! Ladies and guys in the back! Hold your hormones will ya?!" shouted Kiara. The four dragons stopped and they blushed in embarrassment, realizing that they were making out live on the web. **

**"Sorry Kiara...you know how us women have those moments." spoke Juno. **

**"Yes, yes I know. What are Barroth and Annoth doing with you guys?" asked Kiara. **

**"We got them to be with us...except for Morrogh...bugger was a hard one and he went down the hard way." spoke Amber. **

**"Well...nice job on getting two more people with us." smiled Kiara. **

**The screen to the oldies flashed on, and soon everyone was connected. **

**"Ahh, finally...everyone is here. My Ladies, my Fallen Ones and....I don't know what to call you guys...make up your own later on." spoke Kiara. **

**"I say Newbies." smiled Xervan. **

**"Hey, who you calling newbies old-timer?" hissed back Voltron.**

**"Volty?" asked Trinity. **

**"Oh....hey mom." smiled Voltron. **

**"Wow my son! You have grown so much!" smiled Trinity and she began to shed a few tears. (**While this is all happening, Kiara is playing around with a doll, ripping off its limbs.**) **

**"Uhhh people?" asked Dreyanor. They all turned attention and they noticed what Kiara was doing with the doll. No one spoke as Kiara ripped off the limbs and stuffed them inside the doll, and they lit it on fire. **

**"Who knew you had a deadly mind." spoke Sonya. **

**"Whatever, anyways...as you all know since I am back, so are the others. Word is that they are not pleased about a certain village." spoke Kiara and she looked hard at Xervan. **

**"Me?! What did I do?" asked Xervan.**

**"Why is it that I had to find out, through my enemies eyes that your little gang had murdered an entire village? You know that I do not want any losses!" yelled Kiara as she slammed her fists to the ground. **

**"Hey Xervan, what's going on man?" asked Pobon as he stuck his head in. All he saw on the screen was Kiara's raging red eyes. **

**"Ohh...hey beautiful." spoke Pobon nervously. **

**"So it was you!" shouted Kiara. **

**"Me what?" asked Pobon, trying to slowly back out. **

**"You stay right where were you are mister! Who the hell raided that small village of where our enemies came?" asked Kiara.**

**Pobon only sighed, and he barely lies. He was a man who always told the truth. **

**"Vice, Rezo, and Rado." replied Pobon with his head to the ground. **

**"Where are they?!" roared Kiara. "They are sleeping with...their _prizes, _if you know what I mean." spoke Pobon. **

**"They went out on another raid and they decided to keep some people as their own?!" replied Kiara angerly. **

**"I told them that if they were to slaughter another village, I would have no choice but to hand them over straight to you and they bought it. Give them another chance my Lady. You have no idea how long we have been locked away in a world that is completely the opposite of this world." spoke Pobon. **

**"Fine...but they pull of some shit like that again, I'll do just what I did to that doll...and that goes for the rest of you! No free-killing. If you want something, wound and take." stated Kiara.**

**They all agreed and they finally were able to get down to business. **

**"Now...where we?" asked Kiara with a sinister smile. **

**"You were coming up with a plan my lady?" asked Luxius. **

**"Ah yes...now I know." replied Kiara. She gave out a sigh and she cracked her neck. **

**"What is the status report on all of you?" asked Kiara. **

**"We got almost all of the large cities such as Dalera, Zonnith, Galit, a couple of people from Warfang. We are doing good so far on excavating the Dark Crystals." spoke Amber. **

**"Good, good...that is just what I wanted to hear. How about you Xervan?" asked Kiara. **

**"We have been successful enough to take over Warfang. Not to mention that we were able to get Dante, Vergil, Nero, Revan, Malefor, and Kurthnega. I turned them over to our side and they will be following only our orders my Lady." replied Xervan. **

**"Excellent. How about my newbies?" asked Kiara. **

**"We are not newbies!" yelled Morlock. **

**"Too bad, you are now. If you don't like it then you can just stick a sword up your ass and out through your skull." spoke Dreyanor. **

"**Thank you Dreyi, well the only thing I can get out of you people is that you only arrived. But no matter, I already have something in mind. Where is Gnorc, Ripto, and the Sorceress?" asked Kiara. Spyro's three oldest villains appeared onto the screen. **

**"What do you wish us to do my Lady?" asked Ripto. **

**"It's quite simple. We will give you some of our men and you three will go off and and take over the Human Lands. That shouldn't be quite a challenge." smiled Kiara. **

**"We promise you my Lady, we won't fail you." said Gnorc as he bowed down and the three soon left. **

**"Now the other three, Red, Grengor and Sorcerer. I want you three to take control of Avalar. Same thing as I said to the other three." spoke Kiara. **

**"No problem my Lady. We will do our job faster then those old losers." spoke Red with a small smile. **

**"I hope so." snarled Kiara. They soon had left and only the newest ones were left. **

**"Now that those three are gone...I can finally get to know more about you four. I already know that Voltron is Trinity's son and that according to your mother, you have a score to settle with Malefor?" asked Kiara.**

"**Yes my Lady, I actually do." replied Voltron as he clenched his fist. **

**"Aww too bad, Malefor is now on our side Volty." smiled Kiara evilly. **

**"I know, I heard Xervan say that he got Malefor back onto our side." said Voltron as he looked at his Lady. **

**"What do you want my son to do Kiara?" asked Trinity. **

**"I would like to see if he is strong enough to take back Heldar's Lair, or if it helps, Cynder's Old Lair. That place has been runned down for 20 years. It is over-runned with apes, a few demons and perhaps a few locals. Can you do me a favor and clear house for me?" asked Kiara with a pleasing smile. **

**"Of course Lady Kiara, my mother is with you, I'll do anything as well." replied Voltron as he bowed and left. **

"**Now then, who are our other three newcomers?" asked Kiara as she looked down upon the last three. **

**"You, Luxius...where do you come from?" asked Kiara. **

**"I come from a place that once belonged to me but was taken away by these fools that call themselves the True Rulers of Dracovia. I used to have a territory that covered The Dracovian Mountains, Black Mountains, and the Arctic Mountains. When Warfang was still young, I pretty much ruled this entire place. But when Malefor had been born and Draco was King, we had lost our lands and our kinds have nearly became extinct. Now us Wyverns have been forced to live upon caves. Come on! We thrive on living in the mountains! Not sealed away from the rest of the world and forgotten!" shouted Luxius. **

**"Ahh, so I see that you want to take back some land. Well since Dracovia is now under our control, and hopefully those old morons get the lands that I asked for, then you really don't have much work. All you need to do is get the locals out and re-populate. It really doesn't seem that much work...except number wise." spoke Kiara. **

**"Finally...someone who understands how much Hell that I have been going through with my people." spoke Luxius. **

"**I will help you out Luxius, but you must promise me that your people will be ready to fight with me. One more question...do you have a spouse, mate by any chance?" asked Kiara. **

**"Yes...and she is with you guys." spoke Luxius and he looked at the Dark Ladies. **

**"Sonya my love...how have you been doing?" asked Luxius and gave her a smile. **

**"You and him were once together sis?!" asked Trinity in shock. **

**"Hey, love finds anyone right? Luxius and I have met a few days after he had became Kings of Wyverns. Supposedly he wanted to capture Malefor, train him, and use his powers to take over Old Dracovia. But when Draco came about, he made sure that no relationships of Wyverns and Western Dragons would occur, nor any other kind of relationship. He just wanted Western Dragons to rule since he always said that us Westerns are far more superior then all the others. **

**"So because of Draco, you were forced to stop seeing each other?" asked Kiara. **

**"Sad to say, but we wrote love letters....for 2,000 years!" shouted Sonya in anger. **

**"Now after 2,000 years of waiting, we can be together again my love. I can't wait to make you my Queen." smiled Luxius. **

**"Well what are you waiting for you two? Get to it!" Spoke Kiara. Sonya smiled and she left as well as Luxius. **

**"I wonder how their kids would look like." spoke Xervan. **

"**That be quite a surprise, now all we have left is Morlock and Heinaus yes?" asked Kiara. **

**"You are right my lady. All I want is to be back in my lover's arms." spoke Heinaus. **

**"You can do that, only if you do something for me you know. This ain't some group where you come in and just go back to your old mate and chill out with him, you know what I mean?" asked Kiara. **

**"Yes my Lady I do." nodded Heinaus. **

**"Good, since there are only you two left, I figure that you can do something rather...hectic." spoke Kiara. **

**"What do you want us to do?" asked Morlock. **

**"Bring back Marlice, Zardus, Heldar, and Keldor. I need those four. I don't care how you do it, but they are part of my plan to bring back my father." spoke Kiara. **(OMG!!!)

**"You are bringing back Lucifer?!!" yelled everyone. **

**"Did you people really think that I just came into this world to get revenge? HAH! That is only part 1 of the plan. Part 2 is to bring back my father. I don't care what you people say, I am doing it. Part 3 will be to do whatever we want to do with the universe...after we kill off Agorak and Reignor." smiled Kiara. **

"**Okay then...we'll be going. See ya!" spoke Heinaus quickly and she left with her son in an instant. The screens then one-by-one went off-line and Kiara was quietly laughing evilly. **

**"My Lady are you okay?" asked Dreyanor. He got closer and Kiara was laughing like a true maniac. **

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAA!! When my father returns, those fools will wish that they have never been born. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" laughed Kiara evilly. **

**"Kiara please! Think about what you are doing! Lucifer is a man who only wants death and destruction. Not to mention that your cousin Perdition is coming, things will be even worse if Satan is to be alive again." spoke Dreyanor. Kiara quietly stopped laughing and she looked at Dreyanor with a killing stare. **

**"Are you questioning my actions...Slayer?" asked Kiara as her evil red-black eyes flared in anger. **

**"I'm just saying that you should slow down first. We don't want the others to know that you want to bring back Lucifer right?" asked Dreyanor. **

"**Hmmm, I guess you are right. Rushing will only make my plans more visible. Fine, I'll go slow and steady for now. But if I get any opportunity that weakens my enemies, then I will make haste that I don't waste any time." stated Kiara. **

**"Thank you my Lady. Let's just hope that when Perdition arrives, and you two revive Lucifer and Satan, that we don't get some near-death cosmic experience." spoke Dreyanor. **

**"Ohh stop worrying. My father will be glad that I turned this whole planet into our new home. He and I will destroy everything else and in the dust and ruble of what was left of this pathetic universe, we will be able to be the ones who have true power!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!" laughed Kiara evilly as a thunder storm had rolled in.**

A/N: ZOMG! Kiara plans to bring back her father Lucifer!! Will our heroes be quick to find out what her plans are? Or will they be turned into dust and rubble as well as the universe? Find out next on R.O.D!! (_Yes call me crazy godofmadness43, I sure as hell AM doing this.)_


	28. A Plea For Help

**Chapter 27-(A Plea For Help)**

A/N: To be honest...after I had typed up chapter 26, I had no idea what to write...until now. Thank u godofmadness43 for allowing me to use your idea of Arcadia. Oh did I forget to mention that almost three-quarters of the characters that I have in this story are not even mine? I would like to mention who belongs to who, but I no that u folks are like "_screw the rights, more STORY TIME!"_ So without further ado, let's get going shall we?!

**Deep within the caves of the Western Dracovia Mountains, there was a large city made entirely by Sedro, and within this super-city, our heroes were waking up for their next day of being in a New Dark World. DL Mark and Galadrial were the first to rise. It was only 7:45 in the morning, but due to the situation they were in, every second that passed by, was to make count. They both had skipped breakfast and they had met up quickly. **

**"****Hey there Galadrial, where's Demitri and Pythios?" asked her father. **

**"They are still sleeping. I am glad to see you awake, but where is everyone else?" asked Galadrial. **

**"What do you think darling? They are still sleeping. I guess we can handle the situation right? After all, we are the two strongest people on this planet." spoke DL Mark. **

"**Make that three brother." spoke Reignor as he came up to them. **

**"Okay, us three, you happy now?" asked DL Mark. **

**"No, not until this world is freed from this new evil." answered back Reignor. **

**"Good point, anyways. Galadrial darling, since you were the one who mentioned of a plan, what do you think we should do?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Look Dad, just because I said that we got to wake up and bust our asses off, doesn't mean that I am the one who is in charge. If I recall, you are the strongest one out of all as of right now." said Galadrial. **

**"There's no point in arguing Agorak. You are the strongest ruler and it is your kingdom not mine." spoke Reignor. **

**"Do you want to help or not?" asked DL Mark suddenly. **

**"Yeah I do but-" **

**"Zip it. I don't need two explanations in two different ways." replied DL Mark suddenly. **

**Reignor only sighed and he put his hands in his pockets. **

**"A'ight, your call." whispered Reignor. **

**"Thank you, now as we said yesterday with the others, we have to try and free our people not to mention our own family from these psychotic dwellers. Do we have any idea of what areas are taken over?" asked DL Mark. **

**"I asked Mom, Uncle Spyro and the others. They said that they don't have any idea just yet. Some people of whom I had asked said that Zonith and Dalera, plus Warfang have been taken over. The Fallen Ones are chilling in our home to be specific." spoke Galadrial. **

**"That's just great. Our main home is taken over by some of my worst enemies. They can be easily taken down by me. But I don't want to attack to quickly. We could lose some of our own men in the making." spoke DL Mark. **

"**How about some of the outside areas? What other countries or territories surround Dracovia?" asked Reignor. **

**"You have the Human Realms Northwest, then you got the Forgoten Realms across the Zdrol ocean which is towards the East and Southeast. You then got Avalar just Southwest of us. In the Northeast, I am not sure what is up there." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Northeast of Dracovia is another Kingdom called Arcadia. I have not heard of them since the day we became rulers of Dracovia. I just hope that they don't fall under either the Dark Ladies or the Fallen Ones. Reason why is because there hardly is any protection up there and if Arcadia falls, then our enemies can just simply waltz in to Dracovia." spoke DL Mark. **

"**The one thing we do know is that these people have come from the Black Mountains. I take that to be the gate way into the Land of Exile?" asked Reignor. **

**"Yes, and the Black Mountains are located in the West as well as the Land of Exile. No one knows what lies farther beyond the Land of Exile. People who have survived the harsh environment of Exile say that if you go farther West, you will only meet up with an ocean that is said to be entirely black and full of evil." spoke DL Mark. **

**"And you know this how Dad?" asked Galadrial. **

**"When Draco became King, he asked me to chart out the World." replied DL Mark. **

**"We can worry about the Land of Exile last. I highly doubt that anyone would want to go in there right?" asked Reignor. **

**"Yeah but still, some people will do anything for something that they want." answered DL Mark.**

"**Don't worry about anything now Dad. Right now what we should worry is what we can do for our Allies." spoke Galadrial. **

**"You're right my dear one. Have we gotten any requests for help just yet?" asked DL Mark. **

**"It's only 7:52 dad, give a few more hours and the letters will soon be coming in." spoke Galadrial. She kissed her father and left the Reignor and her father be while she went back to her home to see how her Demitri and Pythios were doing. **

**"Your daughter is unlike any purple dragon that I have ever seen." said Reignor as he looked at his brother. **

**"Why don't you bring your special one to my world?" asked DL Mark. **

**"I would love too, but sad to say, I cannot." replied Reignor. **

**"They got killed off by Perdition?" asked DL Mark once more. **

**"Yeah...but I know that deep within my heart they are almost done regenerating. I just hope that they would re-spawn on a planet that is far from the reaches of Perdition." spoke Reignor. **

**"That would be this planet pal. But I know what you mean. So just how strong is Perdition? Can you give me some advice about this guy?" asked DL Mark.**

"**A few minutes about Perdition doesn't seem to mind. Perdition as you know is the son of Satan. We both know that the Devil Himself has dozens of names and supposedly Satan was the Dark God of the East and Lucifer was the Dark God of the West. Since our Dad had defeated their father Mephistopheles, they aren't as strong as their Dad." spoke Reignor. **

**"And neither are we." replied DL Mark. **

**"Didn't Mom say that you were stronger then Dad?" asked Reignor. **

**"_Sad to say my brother, but I am not."_ spoke Agorak. He phased out from DL Mark's body and all three were standing together now. **

**"Why do you say that?" asked DL Mark. **

**"_Weren't you listening when I told you about my father?_" asked Agorak. **

**"I don't ever recall such a thing, but since you are eventually going to speak about him again, then start." spoke DL Mark.**

**Agorak gave out a sigh. **

**"_Sometimes I wish I had a different you, you know?"_ spoke Agorak. **

**"Sucks to be you bro." snickered Reignor. **

**"_You are just damn lucky that me and Mark had not switched places just yet Reig."_ spoke Agorak. **

**"Hehehe, sorry, but I couldn't hold it." smiled Reignor. **

**"_As I was saying, our father Arkiloth supposedly had unimaginable power. Some say that he was more powerful then GOD and the Devil combined. GOD was worried about him, but Arkiloth made a promise to GOD that he would serve and protect all that is good, despite the fact that he was a Demon Dragon." _spoke Agorak. **

**"It if weren't for our mother who took him in when she first found him, then this world would've ended 14.9 billion years ago." spoke Reignor. **

**"Duh, someone being stronger the GOD and the Devil combined is something that I would be afraid off." replied DL Mark. **

"**_As we were saying, our father had served and protected everything that was good. Eventually over time, he was able to take form into a human and a few months after our parents had been dating, they were married and they had us."_ spoke Reignor. **

**"And as you know from what our mother had said, we lived in a world were the inside was peaceful and the outside universe which was constantly hot and forming. Our mother Jermaine had already told you of what happened when one year in our world had passed. After 21 years had passed the universe that you know today had arrived and we set out to make our living." spoke Reignor. **

**"_Our mother also told you that while we were living in this special world, our father had to face off against Mephistopheles. In the end no one knew what has happened to him. But enough about the past. I think it is best that we prepare for the future."_ spoke Agorak. **

"**You're right. So what do you guys want to do now?" asked DL Mark. **

**"You can introduce me to important people can you?" asked Reignor. **

**"Oh very well then. Okay Agorak, you're tur****n." spoke DL Mark. They had switched and Agorak was now in play. DL Mark was next to him like a spirit and he soon phased into Agorak. **

**"Let's get going then shall we? Oh and Reig one more thing." spoke Agorak. Reignor looked at him with a questionable look and before he knew it, Agorak had punched him. **

**"I told you that I would get you back didn't I?" asked Agorak with a smile. **

**"Damn you...alright you win. But don't do that again can ya? Have mercy on a soul that has not fully left the Land of the Living." spoke Reignor. **

**"Whatever, let's go." said Agorak. **

**For the next few hours, the two were walking around Drake's Castle, and Agorak had introduced Reignor to his people and everyone was stunned to see how there were Two Dragon Gods and that they both were brothers. Some people were already saying that they would have no problem in freeing their people and helping out the Allies. It wasn't long till everyone of Dracovia had knew about who Agorak and Reignor was, despite the fact that they had run into a couple of girls who wanted them. (**_fangirls, run!_**) After a few chases throughout Drake's Castle, the two were given some space. They were chilling out by the water fountains and the time was now 11:30 in the afternoon. **

**"You have a pretty good place Agor. I must say that even though you have been ruling for ten years, almost the toddlers know about by the back of their hands, or claws I should say." smiled Reignor. **

**"Haha, yeah kids these days think of their Kings and Queens as super-heroes." smiled back Agorak. **

**They were walking back to their homes when they suddenly ran into Leonidas. **

**"****Leonidas, what are you doing out here?" asked Agorak. **

**"Oh nothing dad. Really, nothing. I just decided to see how everyone was doing. See ya!" spoke Leonidas. Before he was about to run off as fast as his father, Agorak stopped him dead in his tracks. **

**"Ah ah ah son. I can tell that there is something wrong. I know that something is bothering you. You can talk to us Leonidas. I am your father and Reignor is your uncle. So come on...tell us what's bothering you." said Agorak as he looked into his son's eyes. **

**"Oh fine. Just don't tell mom about this. Remember that girl that I told you that I found in Galit?" asked Leonidas. **

**"Emily am I correct?" asked Agorak. **

**"Yeah. I am not able to find her nor her sister Lucy. I am worried father." spoke Leonidas. Agorak only looked at his son as if his son was still hiding something from him. Leonidas knew what that look meant. **

**"Yes Dad...I do like Emily if that is what you were hoping to hear." spoke Leonidas. **

**"I knew you did. Something had told me that you were meant to be. But other then that, don't worry about it. I am pretty sure that Emily and Lucy are safe. Just use your senses. Remember your training? Use your senses to find the ones you care the most." spoke Agorak. **

"**I know that Dad, but every time I try, I just can't seem to get my mind to focus onto them. I just really hope that they are okay." said Leonidas with his head facing down to the ground. **

**"Cheer up there young one. Your father and I will make sure that after we locate them, we will go after them and bring them straight to you as if it was your birthday." smiled Reignor. **

**"Really? Thank you Uncle Reignor. It means much to me." smiled Leonidas. **

**"I'm glad to hear that son, know go get your mother for me will you? Tell her to meet up with the others at the Town Temple." smiled Agorak. Leonidas nodded in agreement and he soon ran off to carry out his father's orders.**

**After a few minutes, Reignor and Agorak were already waiting at the Town Temple. Agorak had received a letter and their assumptions were correct. This letter was from Arcadia and it sounded as a plea for help. **

"**_To the Eight Rulers of Dracovia,_**

_**If you receive this letter then not all of hope is lost. Arcadia has fallen under attack by invaders of what seem to be your own army. We soon came to conclusion that something else was controlling their minds. We have been able to withstand the attacks for at least two days but the most recent attack has greatly injured our Kingdom. Please, we the people and Kingdom of Arcadia ask of your help. We know that Warfang has fallen into enemy hands but we know that you are safe in Drake's Castle. Please come quickly to us before all hope is lost. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**-The King and Queen of Arcadia.**_

**Agorak read the letter again and soon the rest have arrived. **

**"You called for us honey?" asked Godith as she yawned. **

**"Glad to see you all came here on time. I just received a letter from the Kingdom Arcadia and they need our help." spoke Agorak. **

**"They need help? We need help on taking back Warfang!" shouted Lethak. **

**"That may be true but if we don't help Arcadia, then that Kingdom of the Northeast will become a gateway for our enemies. If you have not noticed, Dracovia is surrounded by geographical barriers. The mountains and the ocean. Arcadia is the only place of where Dracovia is not influenced by geographical barriers. If Arcadia falls, then Dracovia will have more problems on its hands then before." spoke Spyro. **

**"I guess you have a point. I'm just worried since I have not been able to find my wife and son. I hope that they are here." spoke Lethak. **

**"Me too, Yulie and Flare are missing and I haven't been able to find them as well." spoke DK Mark. **

**"We can't even find out where our kids are too. Wagner, Masami, Blaze, Flora are not here." spoke Cynder. **

**"Also Cynthia and Singe are missing too." spoke Spyro. **

**"And so does my family. I get the picture you guys. It just proves to show that the people we are facing with move a lot faster then any other enemy we have faced." spoke Agorak. **

**DL Mark soon phased out of Agorak's body and he was visible to everyone. **

**"_If they act quickly then so should we. As far as I know, our family and friends, as well as our people and others are at stake as well. We must move quickly. Otherwise I have a feeling that we might be facing even greater danger."_ spoke DL Mark. **

**"Dad's right. If we don't move fast then we are screwed." spoke Galadrial. **

**"What did I say about having two explanations yet in two different ways?" asked Agorak. **

**"Ohh sorry. I forgot of how you don't seem to like having things repeated." spoke Galadrial. **

**"_It's just the stress that has gotten to us after finding out yesterday that this whole world got screwed up badly in just one day without us being here._" spoke DL Mark. **

**"Enough talk already, let's just get going to Arcadia already." spoke Uther.**

"**Where do you think you're going young man? You are not going anywhere now. You are staying put right here." spoke Cynder. **

**"But mom! Leonidas is going too!" whined Uther. **

**"He actually isn't. He knows very well that it is way out of his league to face off against someone who is the daughter of the Dark God. Not to mention that Arcadia is fighting off against our own possessed men." spoke Agorak. **

**"What?! Dad no! I want to go!" shouted Leonidas. **

**"Leonidas darling. Trust me darling, it will be best if you stay here. We don't want Drake's Caslte to get taken down in an hour now do we?" asked Godith. **

**"I guess you are right mom." whispered Leonidas. **

**"Thank you son." replied Godith as she kissed her son. **

**"What about me?" asked Galadrial. **

**"We could use your help, but not while Pythios is around." spoke Reignor. **

"**Oh, I guess I would just stay. Pythios needs me." spoke Galadrial as she looked at her beloved son. **

**"Demitri could go." spoke Hera. **

**"Me?" asked Demitri in shock. "You can come along if you want to, or stay and take care of this place and the others while we are gone." spoke Spyro. **

**"I'll be honest with you guys, I should stay here. We might get some few surprise attacks." spoke Demitri. **

**"_Alright then off we go._" spoke DL Mark as he phased back into Agorak. The others had agreed and soon they had left Drake's Castle, leaving behind Leonidas, Uther, Galadrial, Pythios and Demitri. They soon had flown out of the caves and out into the new Dark World and they soon changed course as they flew straight of to the Northeast of where Arcadia would be.**

A/N: Our Heroes now venture off to the Northeast of where the Kingdom Arcadia is. What will happen now that Drake's Castle is left vulnerable for attack? Will it be discovered? What will happen when our Heroes arrive at Arcadia? Find out next time on R.O.D!


	29. Welcome To Fedora, Arcadia

**Chapter 28-(Welcome to Fedora, Arcadia)**

A/N: While I was gone over the weekend at my bud's place in CT, I had a chap planned out and since I am now back, let's update! Oh did I forget to mention that this story is going to be 100K right after this chap? Hurray for me!!...NOT! Oh and those list about characters that I had mentioned about? I was thinking of putting up on the last chap of which character belongs to who. Other then that...ENJOY!

**After the gang had left the safety of Drake's Castle, they had been flying Northeast for a while. They didn't really speak much but only observed of to what has happened to their world. Fields that were full of plants were now dead, black and gray. The forests had lost their leaves and they all seem to be dead. Despite the fact of what they were seeing, they had not spoke a word during the entire flight. It wasn't long before they had reached Arcadian territory and they were able to see the first city of Arcadia, Fedora. **

**"Here we are, Fedora Arcadia. The Artisan City." spoke DL Mark. **

**As the group had approached the city that was in front of them, they noticed that it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Despite the fact that there were a few smoky areas throughout the city, Fedora was still standing strong...but quiet. The Kings and Queens had all descended down upon the city's doors. **

**"Where is everyone?" asked DK Mark. **

**"I am not sure, but I do take it that these guys are not taking any chances of who comes to Arcadia. Be careful, we might be ambushed by our own possessed men, Arcadia's men, or something else." spoke Lethak. DL Mark took no chances and he withdrew Ominous. Reignor took out his Sword, and everyone was on their guard. Godith went up to the doors and she knocked on them hard. No answer. **

**"No one home." spoke Godith to the group. Just then she felt something prick her neck. **

**"Ow! What the hell?" asked Godith as she covered the spot that hurt her. She felt something on her neck and she pulled it out and noticed that it was a dart. **

**"Great..." whispered Godith. The drug was taking affect but Godith over the years had gotten used to these kind of drugs and she was still standing tall. **

**However, Lethak, DK Mark, Spyro and Cynder did not feel the same and they had fallen down quick from the sleeping dart. The only ones left standing were DL Mark, Reignor, Hera, and Godith. The darts went flying like crazy at them, but Reignor and DL Mark had split their swords into two and they were able to ricochet the darts away from them. Hera had tons of darts on her, but they did not even penetrate her. Her scales were so strong that the darts just hit the scales and fell to the ground instantly. Godith had at least 25 darts on her and they seemed to have done the trick for her and she soon fell down and was asleep. DL Mark, Reignor and Hera got closer to one another and they waited for the enemies. **

**"I guess Lethak was right after all." spoke Hera. **

**"You got that right sis, be careful now. We might have some close quarter combat. If it is my men, then don't kill them. Only wound them or make them unconscious. If it is Arcadia's people, then the same goes for them." spoke DL Mark. **

**"If it is something else that we don't know then we kill them?" asked Reignor. **

**"If you feel like it." replied DL Mark.**

**Suddenly, a few dozen men and dragons came out with camouflage running at them with swords and shields. DL Mark only scoffed at them and he began wiping his dual swords around like crazy. The amount of force that he put into them caused other blades to shatter into pieces and decimated the shields. When the enemies had nothing with them to fight, DL Mark only knocked them out cold and moved on. Reignor jabbed his sword into the enemies' shield then jumped up, grabbed the enemy by the throat and toss him into the large doors, seriously wounding them. Hera on the other hand was going at an all out frenzy. The swords, daggers, knives, any metal weapon did not even scratch her scales. No matter how hard they hit her, the swords got weaker since scratching against Hera's scales caused the swords to become a dull blade.**

**It wasn't long before almost every enemy that they have encountered began to flee back into Fedora in fear. The three warriors watched as the doors had opened and the enemies ran inside. **

**"Who were those guys?" asked Hera. **

**"Arcadians. I can tell because Arcadia is the only Kingdom who have human beings, plus dragons together in an army." smiled DL Mark. **

**"Ohh...what shall we do with the others?" asked Reignor as he looked down at Spyro who was snoring peacefully. **

**"I say let them rest for now, and once we restore order here or find out who's in charge then we can come back and get them. If you want to put them in a safe place then be my guest." replied DL Mark as he marched on forward with Ominous.**

**Hera and Reignor had placed their sleeping friends into a near by abandoned building and they quickly caught up with DL Mark. Not much was to say of what was with Fedora, it was a beautiful city that somehow got turned into a ghost town in an instant. Items were still on the shelves of many market stands. The stone streets were empty of people. The cold air of Arcadia swept across the city, sending chills down the three's spines. **

**"I knew I should've packed a winter coat." spoke Hera as her scales and teeth began chattering from the cold wind. **

**"Just like Russia." whispered Reignor. He looked down a dark alley and used his powerful eyes to see if anything was within the shadows. Nothing. He then raised his hand and aimed down upon the dark alley but DL Mark only stopped him. **

**"Do a _Flare_, and the shadow creatures that are sleeping in there will attack you." whispered DL Mark. **

**"Shadow creatures?" asked Reignor. **

**"Your eyes tricked you. You should've used your other senses first before casting a _Flare_." replied DL Mark as he looked down at the alley and then went on forward. **

**Reignor and Hera left the dark alley be and they quietly made their way through the empty streets. Then a smell...of meat being cooked caught their noses. **

**"Hmmmm that smells good." said Hera as she licked her lips. **

**"You seriously got to eat now?" asked Reignor. **

**"What I didn't eat when we left. I thought getting to Arcadia would be a lot faster then I have thought." replied Hera. **

**"If you want to think with your stomach then go right ahead, but I won't be there for you if you get ambushed or fall into a trap. I right now am going to go and try and find out what has happened here." spoke DL Mark as he put his sword back into its place and he spawned out a AA-20 shotgun. **

**"Dude...since when were you able to summon guns out of the blue?" asked Reignor. **

**"Since the day I first played a shooting game..." answered back DL Mark as he loaded his fully automatic shotgun. **

**"...and that was a long time ago bro." smiled DL Mark and he went on forward. **

**"Wait, what are we suppose to do?" asked Reignor as his brother continued on walking. **

**"Do what you two always do." shouted back DL Mark. **

**Reignor only sighed and he knew what that meant. **

**"Why does he suddenly have the urge to do stuff by himself?" asked Hera. **

**"He's just like Agorak honey. He always did stuff by himself because he either didn't want any help or just feels like it. I see how DL Mark is just like him. I believe that Agorak chose DL Mark not only because of looks, but because they both seem to be the same in the way they act." stated Reignor. **

**"Perhaps the amount of time the two have been fused together has caused some changes to their behavior don't you think?" asked Hera. **

**"Perhaps, but I wouldn't worry about that right now. Let's go check out some of these areas around town." said Reignor as he held his sword and pulled out his custom-made handgun called _The Terrible Handgun._ It didn't mean terrible because it was trash. It meant terrible because this baby packs quite a punch from just a bullet. It fires as if it were a sniper rifle yet compacted into a handgun. They looked back down at where DL Mark went and he was far down the street and snow started to fall down. Reignor and Hera looked around before they went off their own way.**

**Meanwhile, just a few blocks upwards, Agorak was walking with DL Mark. **

**"_What is with the sudden feeling of going by yourself?"_ asked Agorak. **

**"I have a tendency to just do some crazy shit by myself without having anyone else in my way. It just kicks into me sometimes you know. It's like a habit of mine. Do some crazy shit all by yourself...and then brag about it back home." smiled DL Mark. Agorak let out a hearty chuckle. **

**"_Hahahaha, I see how you are. Mr. Lone Big Shot."_ smiled back Agorak. **

**"Pretty much." said DL Mark as he had his gun up on his shoulder. DL Mark gave out a sigh into the cold winter air of Arcadia and looked around. Snow was already sticking to the ground and there pretty much was nothing in this city. **

**"_Where is everybody?" _asked Agorak. **

**"That is the same thing that I am wondering too. I have a feeling that this city must've evacuated, or its people got captured, or killed off." spoke DL Mark as he checked his surroundings once more. **

**Agorak soon caught sight of something just up ahead of them. **

**"_Hey, look over there. Someone's out there." _said Agorak. DL Mark looked to where his soul friend was looking at and he too noticed this person. The two jogged ahead to get a better view and they noticed that it was a human being who had a black cloak on him. **

**"Who are you?" asked DL Mark. The cloaked man did not speak, but he only raised his arms. In his right hand he held a black gong that had demons, and evil beasts pictured all over it. While in the other hand he held the item used to ring gongs. **

**"_I got a bad feeling that this man is about to wake up those shadow creatures that we just saw. One things for sure is that we are going to have some trouble on our hands."_ spoke Agorak. **

**"Our hands? You are in Spirit form man. I got to do all the work while you just float around and do nothing!" stated DL Mark as he looked to his friend. **

**Before Agorak would speak, the cloaked man had rung the gong and soon vanished in black smoke. Both DL Mark and Agorak were on their guard. **

**"_Great...stay alert. You know how these shadow creatures act." _whispered Agorak. **

**"For the last time...you can't do anything since you are a spirit. If you were to do something, then I would gladly appreciate it." spoke DL Mark in an angry tone. Just then they heard laughter and moaning and that only meant that the Shadow creatures were waking up from their sleep. Further away, Reignor and Hera got ready to battle since the walls began to move and figures took shape from the shadows of the walls and alleys. **

**"You know what do to honey. Light damage will work greatly on them." spoke Reignor as his sword changed element and it shinned brightly. **

**"I know that love. After all I am a Cosmic Light dragon right?" asked Hera with a smile and kissed her husband. **

**"It will be a piece of cake darling." whispered Hera as she raised her hands together and prepared an electric light attack.**

**The battle had begun as the Shadow creatures attacked quickly and charged at the two separate duos. Agorak grabbed hold of DL Mark sword and he was able to change it into a bright light sword. **

**"_And you thought that I did nothing._" smiled Agorak as he cut down the creature that attacked them. **

**"Maybe having you with me ain't bad at all." smiled DL Mark as he blasted away a few dozens already. **

**"_Think about as this. When you are in play, I am your guardian angel and when I am in play, you are my guardian angel._" said Agorak as he split the sword and took off the heads of four creatures. **

**"If it works for you then fine, but right now I am more concerned on killing these freaks then about guardian angles!" shouted DL Mark as he reloaded and fired more rounds. **

**As the separate duos continued to fight off against the Shadow creatures, more and more seem to have appeared. Reignor and Hera had to jump up onto buildings so they don't get drowned in Shadow creatures. Agorak and DL Mark were slicing their way out. Agorak threw his swords, beheading all in its path, and clearing a path for the two of them. DL Mark ran out of ammo quickly for his shotgun and he pulled out his trusty Platinum Desert Eagle from his holster and fired off a few rounds as he continued to run with Agorak. As they ran faster up the street, more Shadow creatures appeared faster as well. **

**"They just don't know when to stop now do they?" asked DL Mark as he reloaded. **

**"_I don't think so."_ spoke Agorak as he picked up his swords and threw them again, beheading more. **

**Reignor and Hera, were casting Light Blasts as they jumped across roof-tops. **

**"They keep on coming faster and faster!" shouted Hera. "And you said that this would be a piece of cake!" shouted back Reignor. **

**"Hey it ain't my fault that I did not know that this kind of shit would happen!" hollered back Hera as she casted yet another Light Blast. Reignor looked ahead and he noticed a tall building that seemed to be a safe place to go to. For some reason it didn't have any spots of Shadow creatures on it. **

**"Hey Hera, let's fly to that building over there!" yelled Reignor as he jumped into the air and he began to fly. Hera followed her husband and as the two escaped from the Shadow creatures from below, flying Shadow creatures appeared in the skies as well. **

**"Since when the hell were these guys able to fly?!" yelled Hera in shock. She dodged a blow from one of them and she ripped off its wings and let the creature crash to the ground. **

**Down below, Agorak and DL Mark had decided to just run since nothing was stopping these creatures. **

**"Hey Agorak, see that tall spotless building?" asked DL Mark as he ran well over 250 mph. **

**"_Yes, and I have a feeling that is where we should've gone to in the first place." _spoke Agorak. The two had increased their speeds as they ran across the cold, crunchy snow. They were able to catch sight of Reignor and Hera who too were flying as fast as they can from the Shadow creatures. **

**"_Looks like they have the same idea._" said Agorak. **

**"No shit, really?" asked DL Mark sarcastically. After navigating their way through the streets of Fedora, they had manged to reach to the building. Reignor and Hera landed just behind them. **

"**Glad to see you guys made it." spoke Reignor. **

**"No time for talks bro, better get in." spoke DL Mark as he kicked open the large metallic doors. Hera, Reignor and Agorak ran inside and just as fast as he opened the doors, he slammed down shut and clamped down the locks in an instant. All they heard was the loud thuds and smash of the Shadow creatures as they pilled onto the doors. The doors and locks were able to hold the amount of pressure it was taking from the outside and soon it was all quite. **

**"Phew! That was close." spoke Hera. **

**"Uhh guys? Aren't we forgetting the others?" asked Reignor. **

**"Shit..." muttered DL Mark. In a flash he vanished and he was able to get all of their sleeping friends. **

**"How did you know where we putted them?" asked Hera. **

**"Energy sensing perhaps?" said DL Mark. **

**"_Uhhh guys?"_ asked Agorak. They all looked at Agorak and what was ahead of him. In front of them were perhaps one hundred Arcadian men, humans and dragons alike, equipped with swords, spears, darts, and not to mention a few modern weaponry. **

"**Hands up!" yelled one of the soldiers. All four of them had raised their hands up into the air, that is Agorak went back inside of DL Mark. **

**'_Chicken shit.'_ thought DL Mark. **

**"_Hey shut up, I am a spirit and having too much out of body experience can make me weak you know?" _spoke Agorak from within. **

**"Who are you?" asked another soldier. **

**"It is us, the Eight Rulers of Dracovia...or what is left." spoke DL Mark. **

**"The Eight Rulers of Dracovia did not have someone who looks like Lord Agorak and Queen Godith." spoke another. **

**"That is because the two that you see are perhaps his biological brother and sister-in-law?" asked Reignor. **

**"Brother?" said another in shock. **

**"We won't be for sure men. Take them to the holding cells and awake the Royal Family." spoke a commander. **

**"Oh and...take their friends with them as well." added on the commander before a few of his own men escorted the three of them and carried the others as well into their holding cells.**

A/N: Well looks like our Heroes have reached their destination, but what was up with all the Shadow Creatures? Who was that man who awaken the Creatures? What will happen next to our heroes? Find out next time on R.O.D! _(100K folks. Oh and to my readers out there, I am not going to be on from July 9__th__ to July 12__th__. Reason why is I am off to Maine. So that is pretty much my Birthday present, me going to Maine with my family and friends on the 9__th__. See ya soon folks and don't forget to review!_)


	30. A Favor To Ask

**Chapter 29-(A Favor To Ask)**

A/N: If u r reading this, then no I have not stayed home. This is only a rush to make the next chap so that you guys don't get bored. I am going for two chaps today, but I HIGHLY doubt it. Anyways, enjoy!

**DL Mark, Reignor, Hera and the others were all sitting in their cells, waiting to get a word that they are now free to meet up with the King and Queen of Arcadia. They had been sitting for nearly an entire day and the rest of the gang soon woke up. **

**"Ugh, man what happened?" asked DK Mark drowsily. **

**"You guys were put to sleep and now you are all awake. Just be glad that we got you guys here in time." spoke DL Mark. Spyro, Cynder, Lethak, and Godith soon were wide awake and they noticed where they were. **

**"Why are we in a prison cell?" asked Cynder. **

**"Because the guys upstairs don't trust us." answered Hera. **

**"Not to mention that they said that they need to get the Royal Family, and since it has been a day just sitting in here waiting for the Royal Family to come, I am starting to think that these guys were lying and only captured us so that we can be handed over to who ever is coming to us." spoke Reignor. **

**"You thinking that these people only putted us in cells because they want to hand us over the Dark Ladies, Fallen Ones, and the others?" asked Spyro.**

"**For some reason that is my feeling." finished off Reignor. **

**"You do have a point their Reig, but I don't honestly think that we are going to be handed over you know." said Lethak. **

**"Hey, anything can happen in this world since it is now changed." spoke Godith. **

**"Now that's a fact." said DL Mark as he put his arms behind his head and looked outside of the cell. A door was heard opening and some couple of footsteps were heard. The group waited to see and when the footsteps stopped at their cell door, all they saw was a teenage girl, perhaps at the age of 20 and she was wearing a gown that was red, gold, and blue and it had many designs to it. The ladies were awed by the dress she was wearing while the men were wondering if she was the Queen and she had a few guards with her. **

**"Are you the Queen of Arcadia?" asked DL Mark. **

**"No Lord Agorak, I am not. I am Arcadia's Princess Alicia." spoke Alicia. **

**"Why are you in charge?" asked DK Mark. **

**"My parents have been captured in Barron, Arcadia the capital city for those of you who were wondering." spoke Alicia. **

"**Let me guess...your parents had sent out a letter and while the letter was traveling to us, your parents got captured and you managed to escape and since your parents have been captured, you are now in charge of Arcadia...temporary right?" asked DL Mark. **

**"That is correct my Lord. I am just glad that you all have arrived in time. My scouts have pointed out there is an army of 8,450, your _own_ men who are coming here to capture me and claim Arcadia to some other evil rulers." said Alicia. **

**"We already know about who they are. The Dark Ladies, Fallen Ones, and Spyro's old enemies who just don't seem to give up." spoke Lethak. **

**"But first, can you get us out of here, please?" asked Cynder nicely. **

**"Of course." said Alicia. She ordered her guards to open the cell doors and the Kings and Queens of Dracovia exited. **

**"Thanks, we needed some space to stretch out." spoke Hera as she stretched out her wings and tail.**

"**So now that we are all here, what is it that you want us to do, other then protecting you?" asked Spyro. **

**"You must free my family who are being held in Barron. They are held captive in the dungeon of our Castle." spoke Alicia. **

**"Alright then, we will help you out after the attack." said DK Mark. **

**"No, my King, you don't understand. They only want me so that I can surrender Arcadia to them. That is why I am always on the move." spoke Alicia. **

**"Ohh I see. Since your family has been caught and removed of their ruling rights, you are the only left who has ruling rights am I correct?" asked Reignor. **

**"Yes that is correct. Fedora was the only city I came to because the population had been captured and sent off to work far and deep in the Black Mountains." spoke Alicia. **

"**Very well then. We will be your protectors and help you on getting back your home. By the way, do you know who is in control now?" asked DL Mark. **

**"I think that it is some man named Pobon." said Alicia. **

**"****Pobon?!" shouted DL Mark and Godith. **

**"I take it that you guys know him?" asked Alicia. **

**"Yeah, he is one of the members of the Fallen Ones. His brother Xervan is the guy in charge and he is the one who got Warfang and almost all of Dracovia in his control." said DL Mark. "**

**Did you ever tell us about who the members were and what were they capable of doing?" asked Cynder. **

**"I....don't think so sis." replied DL Mark nervously. **

**"That can hold on till another time. Right now we must protect Alicia, and free her family and people from Pobon." stated Spyro. **

**"Thank you all once again for helping me out. It means much to me." smiled Alicia. **

**"We ain't Dragon Gods for nothing." said Reignor with a smile. **

**"I am sorry to ask, but who are you?" asked Alicia. **

**"Oh me? I am Agorak's brother Reignor. The gold dragoness you see is my wife of course." replied Reignor. Alicia only stood in shock and awe. **

**"Wow...two Dragon Gods....that's something." smiled Alicia. **

**"Less talk, more walk." said Lethak as he got ready to go. **

**"Right you are...let's move out then." said Alicia. She ordered her guards to tell the others to get ready to move out of Fedora and to Barron. **

**In a few minutes, they all were ready to leave the safety of Fedora. The two Dragon Gods were the first to get out of the building that they were in. The snow had already pilled up to at least 14 inches deep and there seemed to be no signs of any Shadow Creatures. They signaled the others that it was safe to move and they slowly but surely made their way. It took them only 20 minutes to get out of the city entirely, but the snow storm was getting harder to plow through. **

**"Maybe we should fly." said Cynder.**

**"I like to see you try sis. Your wings are not going to work since you did not warm up your wings. So if you were to take off, you wouldn't even get 3 feet off the ground." spoke Godith. **

**"Fact or you just fooling with me?" asked Cynder. **

**"Fact." stated DL Mark as he continued on walking through the blistering cold. **

**2 hours had passed and they were able to find some shelter within the valley of the Mt. Pearson. The mountain itself stood over 22,000 feet and the valley beneath it was safe enough for the group of travelers to take a small break. The storm was more calm and they were able to put up tents and set up camp. Since Alicia was the Princess, she got herself an extra large tent that was made to comfort her like she was at her own room back at home. The Kings and Queens of Dracovia too had large tents, but they had decided to help out. "We will go and gather up some firewood so that we can keep us from freezing." said Spyro. "Quick question, how many people do you have with you?" asked Hera. **

**"I have about 200 men with me. The ones that you guys first encountered, we took them with us so that is 230 about." said Alicia. **

**"Alright, we won't be gone for long Alicia." smiled Lethak. The guys had left to get firewood while the ladies stayed behind and do some girl talk.**

**The guys hadn't said much until DK Mark asked a question. **

**"So how is life in Arcadia?" asked DK Mark.**

**"Life in Arcadia? I don't know." replied Spyro. **

**"Me neither." said Lethak. **

**"Don't look at me, I only have been in this world for only two days now." spoke Reignor. **

**"Arcadia is a Kingdom of where dragons and human beings live and look out for one another. Unlike Dracovia where our people is mostly dragons and a couple humans, Arcadia has nearly an equal amount of dragons and humans." spoke DL Mark. **

**"This may be a weird question, but how is the social class within?" asked Lethak. **

**"That does not sound like a weird question at all my friend. But I will speak of it anyways. In the eyes of the King and Queen of Arcadia, everyone is equal. If there were to be any dragons who eat or hate human beings, then they are sent to Dracovia. If there are any human beings who don't like or slay dragons, then they will most likely be sent to the Human Realms." said DL Mark. **

"**I got one, and this is definitely weird, are there any love couples such as dragons and humans?" asked Spyro. **

**"There actually is, and let me tell you about some of the amazing things that Arcadia has done. In the Kingdom of Arcadia, you can have human and human, dragon and dragon, human and dragon, dragon and human. It all started because of me and Godith. Seeing how me and Godith were together, Arcadia is the only place where they allow that kind of love in public. That is one thing that I like about Arcadia. Not only that but since people do know that I have the ability to change into a dragon if I wanted to, Arcadia saw that and they decided to do something that never has been done before. They were making on a drug that would allow a human being to turn into a dragon right away, and then back whenever he or she would feel like it and they did the same thing to a dragon." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Wow, that's amazing. Was it successful?" asked Reignor. **

**"Yep. If we go to Barron and check the cells, we will be seeing a lot of them." said DL Mark as he pulled out his sword and sliced down a tree, letting it fall and making a large crash. **

**"I don't mean to be rude but...how can you and Godith live together?" asked DK Mark. **

**"What do you mean?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Well Godith is a dragon right? And dragons are 20 foot or more, tall creatures." said DK Mark. **

**"And?" asked DL Mark once more. **

**"Is there any way for her to be just around your size? You are what, 6 feet 8?" asked DK Mark. **

**"Ohh I see what you mean. To answer your question yes. I had taught Godith on how to shrink her size down to being only 8 inches shorter then me. It pretty much is like being a full-half dragon." said DL Mark. **

"**Ahh, and Arcadia did the same thing? Making a drug that would allow dragons to shrink down to a human being size and then back if he or she ever wanted to?" asked Reignor. **

**"Pretty much, and it all started because of m and Godith. Alright enough yapping. Better get these trees down and keep them folks warm." said DL Mark as he threw his sword at the base of a tree It sliced through it and then a few more behind it before it spun back to DL Mark.**

**After a few minutes of cutting down trees, the guys dragged at least 12, 30 foot tall trees to their camp ground. They were quick and they chopped the trees into smaller pieces of firewood and they distribu****ted the piles equally to all 230. The guys soon returned to their tents and they saw how the ladies were talking and laughing out with Alicia. **

**"Having a good time?" asked DL Mark as he placed down their pile of wood. **

**"Of course, Alicia had told us about how Arcadia is. It's amazing to see how life in Arcadia is because of you two." spoke Hera, looking at DL Mark and Godith. **

**"It was nothing, really." blushed Godith. And so, they had spent only 3 hours of rest before they had decided to move on. Without them realizing, Barroth, the ancient Ice Dragon Magician was watching from Mt. Pearson. **

**'_They may be good for now, but once they reach Barron, they will not only have Pobon to deal with, but me as well.'_ thought Barroth as he flew off from the mountain and headed off to Barron.**

A/N: Uh-oh, seems that Possessed Barroth has plans of his own on stopping our heroes. What will happen once they reach Barron? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!


	31. The Assault on Drake's Castle

**Chapter 30-(The Assault on Drake's Castle)**

A/N: Finally, I have returned! Did u really think that I would just show what was going on with just the big people? WRONG! I go back and forth like in those Call of Duty games, xD. Enjoy people.

**As the Kings and Queens of Dracovia were traveling in Arcadia, down at Drake's Castle in Dracovia, the people who were left behind, Ryuu, Galadrial, Demitri, Pythios, Leonidas, Uther, and Morrogh, were guarding Drake's Castle, making sure that nothing bad would happen...that is everyone but Morrogh who was still recovering in the hospital. Other then that, it all seemed to be a-okay. No mysterious people, no mysterious packages, no nothing. It just seems to be as good as ever. As the day was passing by, Galadrial and Demitri seemed to have found some time together for themselves. Pythios was left in the care of Elaine, Demitri's mother, while the two would go out on patrol. **

**Galadrial was bored out of her mind since she actually wanted to go, but she knew that it wouldn't be right to just leave behind her child. Besides, Pythios was a baby dragon of which Galadrial will not leave behind and neither would Demitri. The two wanted to have a child and they got one...for now. The two were strolling by the water fountains near the main entrance of Drake's Castle and they took the time to share a moment or two. **

**"Demitri...do you think that my father and the others will be alright?" asked Galadrial. **

**"Of course Gally, don't be so worried now. They will be fine." smiled Demitri. Galadrial sat down on the ledge and she gently placed her tail into the cool water. **

**"I just hope that they will be alright. What if they need my help? I don't want to leave Pythios and you here all alone." spoke Galadrial with worry. **

**"Galadrial, darling please...relax. I know that seeing the world the way it is in now is not an easy thing to take in, but now that your father is back with your Uncle Reignor and Aunt Hera, life as we once knew will return back to normal." spoke Demitri as he got closer to his lover. **

**Galadrial was looking at the water in the fountain and Demitri wrapped his arms around her. He gently turned her head to his face and the two looked deep into each other's eyes. Galadrial's eyes showed the same details as her father. Love, strong, pride, honor, glory, beauty, and strength. Demitri's eyes showed the details of how tough his life was. Darkness, light, love, care, and gentle. **

**"Do you remember the first day that we first met?" asked Demitri. **

**"Of course my love. But which one? The day we first officially met or when we first fell in love?" asked Galadrial as she placed her arms around her lover's neck. **

**"How about both. I remember how small you were when I first was taken in by your father after I had escaped from the control of Lucifer. I really thank my mother for that and your father for revealing the truth of what has happened to my parents." spoke Demitri. **

**"Ohh my father told me about that story so many times. How I found you in a field and we decided to take you in." smiled Galadrial.**

"**Now don't forget about when we first felt love remember?" asked Demitri. **

**"How could I forget? Everyone has been saying of how we are meant to be. Just imagine if we were to get married and have our own child. A Pure Purple Dragon. I can't even imagine my love." spoke Galadrial with a soft smile. **

**"****I can't as well." replied Demitri as he stroked Galadrial's face with his hand. **

**"Your scales always felt so smooth to the touch. I will never know how you women keep yourself so good-looking." smiled Demitri. Galadrial let out a small laugh. **

**"Hahaha! Its in our blood to keep ourselves looking good for the men. The men's job is to look just as good and know how to please a woman." replied Galadrial. **

**"I know that honey, but where were we when we got all off-topic?" asked Demitri with a small smile. **

**"Oh the day we first kissed perhaps?" asked Galadrial. **

**"I remember that well. It was tragic yet joyful. Tragic because you were injured badly from those four _things. _I won't be going into detail about it. You're still traumatized by it are you?" asked Demitri.**

**Galadrial gave out a sigh. **

**"I am, but it doesn't stop me from being of who I am today. If Dreyanor had not wished to undo his damage, then I don't know what would've happened with my life. But enough about that, you said that the day we kissed, it was tragic and joyful. I know why it was joyful. It is because you spoke to me saying of how you would always be there for me, and you always have been." spoke Galadrial as she kissed her lover on the lips. The two kissed each other for only a short time before they split. **

**"When this all ends, we will raise our very own family." spoke Galadrial as she placed her head onto her lover's shoulder. **

**"Perhaps we can do a few things right now." said Demitri. **

**"Oh and what would that be?" asked Galadrial as she turned her head. Demitri only smiled as he held hands with his lover. Galadrial felt something and when Demitri removed his hand, Galadrial looked down at her hand and gasped in shock and awe. What was in her hand was a beautiful ring with a 1 Karat diamond. **

**"Galadrial...will you marry me?" asked Demitri with a smile. **

**Galadrial had tears of joy running down her face and she wrapped her arms around her lover. **

**"Oh yes! Yes Demitri!" cried Galadrial. She never felt so much joy in her life. Despite the fact that the two were now engaged, they had forgotten about something. Just then a servant had came running up to them. **

**"My Lady, we have a problem." spoke the Servant. Galadrial quickly dried the tears of joy away and she looked at the servant. **

**"What's the problem?" asked Galadrial. Before the servant was able to speak, a gunshot was heard and the servant fell down dead to the ground. Behind the servant were Dante, Nero, Vergil, Revan, Malefor, Auntyr and Kurthnega. **

**"Guys what the hell?!" shouted Galadrial. Dante only twirled his gun as he placed it back into his holster. **

**Galadrial and Demitri stood alert and then Dante, Vergil, Nero, Revan, and Kurthnega drew their swords. **

**"Hey, what's the big idea? It's us!" yelled Demitri. **

**"Hehehehehe, sorry lovers, but they don't remember you no more." spoke Auntyr. Galadrial and Demitri looked at him and his eyes were entirely bright red. **

**"Who are you?" asked Demitri. **

**"My name is Auntyr, I am one of the new Fallen Ones. The people that you all once knew as friends are now apart of King Xervan's group. I'm only going to ask you this once. Give Drake's Castle to us, or you will die." stated Auntyr. **

**"Uhhh, give us a few minutes will ya?" asked Galadrial. Galadrial grabbed hold of Demitri's arm and in a flash they vanished. **

"**Figures she would do that. Very well then, guys? Go after them. If you find women and children, let them run. If you find men running away as well, let them run too. But find men who are fighting off against you...kill them. The same goes for the rest." stated Auntyr. The guys nodded in agreement and they all flew off as fast as they can. Meanwhile, Galadrial and Demitri quickly told Sedro about the attack. Sedro quickly ordered a few hundred of his men to go and he sounded the alarm. People ran quickly and took shelter just as the New Fallen Ones came in time to terrorize. **

"**Galadrial, please go, get the others to a safe spot and wait for me." spoke Demitri. **

**"Hells No! I am staying here and I am going to fight. Besides, Leonidas knows what to do when this kind of thing is happening." said Galadrial. Just then Leonidas ran up to her with worry. **

**"Sister! What can we do?!" asked Leonidas. **

**"Get Ryuu and the others and make sure that Ryuu takes you guys to a safe spot. Move!" shouted Galadrial. Leonidas without a second word, ran as fast as possible. **

**While all of this was happening, Sedro's men were being manslaughtered and taken down easily by the 7 Fallen Ones. As quick as the attack happened, only Galadrial and Demitri were left. They were stunned and looked around in shock and awe. Piles of dead bodies were lying all around the couple. Auntyr only came up to them with an evil smile. **

**"Now let me ask you this _again._ Give this place to us, or we shall kill you two and the others." stated Auntyr coldly. Demitri and Galadrial only looked at each other. They had a familiar look on their faces and for the enemies, it didn't mean good news.**

"**Well what's it gonna be lovebirds?" asked Auntyr. **

**"Neither." replied Galadrial and Demitri coldly. In an instant, Galadrial turned into her Super Dragon 2 form and Demitri turned into his Super Dark Form. Auntyr only scoffed and looked at the two most powerful dragons that he would ever encounter. **

**"Do you think that transforming into your silly _special_ forms, will stop me and your possessed friends? Guess again!" yelled Auntyr as he charged towards the two couple. Auntyr yelled in effort as he threw a punch at Galadrial's forehead. Auntyr was smiling evilly but that smile soon faded. Galadrial still had her killing look and she looked at Auntyr, as if he was a prey. **

**"_What was that Auntyr?_" asked Galadrial before she spin tailed him to the rocky walls. The rest of the new Fallen Ones charged at them but they were only thrown to the side as if they were used up paper that was being thrown away into the garbage can. **

**The two of them walked straight towards Auntyr who held his head. After all, it was a nasty hit. Demitri quickly grabbed Auntyr by the neck and held him high. **

**"_Go tell your King that if we will get back our throne and that he will be taken down shortly. Also one more thing...Stay the hell out of here!!"_ yelled Demitri angerly as he threw Auntyr right through the rocky ceiling and out into the dark ground. Galadrial raised her hand to cover up the hole and they looked back at the others. Revan, Dante, Vergil, Nero, Kurthnega, and Malefor only vanished in black smoke. Galadrial and Demitri then turned back into their normal forms. **

"**That was a nice throw honey." smiled Galadrial. **

**"Thank you Gally, and that was a good counter that you did to Auntyr." replied Demitri as he kissed his fiancé. **

**"Hehehe, thanks Demi. Now the next thing we have to do...more like what I need to do is go off and warn my father." said Galadrial. **

**"Wait, what?! Galadrial, can't you just tell your father telepathically?" asked Demitri. **

**"Thanks for the reminder." replied Galadrial. She closed her eyes and she focused on finding her father. She was able to sense that her father was up in Arcadia, but she just couldn't reach out to him, nor her mother or the others. **

**"Damn! It's no use. I have to go and tell my father physically." said Galadrial as she began to head off to the doors.**

"**Galadrial sweetheart wait up! Take a break first. We got to make sure that everyone is alright, not to mention check and see if there are any survivors here." spoke Demitri. **

**"Ohh I guess you're right Demitri." replied Galadrial with a sigh. For the next few minutes that they had spend, they examined all of the few hundred men. Out of 500, only 10 were found alive and the rest were dead. People had came out and the families of the 490 dragons that died wept. Ryuu and Leonidas came with Pythios and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Pythios cries in Leonidas' arms and he was soon comforted by Galadrial. **

**"There, there little one. Mommy is here for you." replied Galadrial as she gently rocked her adoptive son to sleep. **

**"So what do we do now?" asked Ryuu. **

**"I must go and tell my father of what has happened her and of what to do next. I have a feeling that they will return but with an army next time. An army big enough to bring down Drake's Castle." spoke Galadrial. **

**"Alright then, go. Fly fast but make sure the enemy does not see you big sis." replied Leonidas. **

**"Thanks for the advice. Now who wants to take Pythios?" asked Galadrial. **

**Not any one of the men said anything. **

**"Well someone got to, and I don't think that Elaine has time to take care of Pythios for now." stated Galadrial. **

**"I'll do it my love. Just go and make sure that reach to your father in time." said Demitri as he took his adoptive son Pythios. Pythios only mumbled a bit but he was still asleep. **

**"Thanks Demy, wish me luck you guys." smiled Galadrial as she ran to the doors as quick as possible. The guards opened the large doors for her and she quickly found her way out of the cave and out into the Dark Wilderness. She took flight and went high above the dark clouds where no one could see her.**

A/N: It looks like that it is now a race against time. Will Galadrial be able to reach to her father in time? What will happen to Drake's Castle now that its location is revealed? Find out next time on R.O.D!


	32. Martiveir, Arcadia

**Chapter 31-(Martiveir, Arcadia)**

A/N: I received a message from a reader and he asked me to try and change up my writing, so I decided to. If it makes it easier for you guys to read, then tell me at the end. If not...well, I might go back to my old ways. Enjoy!

**While Galadrial was flying as fast as she can from down South, far up in the North, The Kings and Queens were traveling as fast as they could through the Arcadian snow. It wasn't easy since Arcadian Snow Storms usually meant a good 4-10 feet of snow in less then 3 hours. DL Mark, DK Mark, and Reignor all had to go tun into their dragon forms just so they can get through the snow. As for that, Alicia was able to get a free ride on Spyro who was keeping her warm from the freezing cold. The rest of the followers were doing the same. The dragons that were in the Arcadian army helped out their smaller friends with the snow by caring them on their backs. **

**"Alicia, how much farther till we reach to the next city?" asked Hera through the cold. **

"**If I am correct, the next city that we will be encountering is Martiveir, home of the peace keepers." replied Alicia as she wrapped herself up even more. **

"**How much longer was the question she was asking, not what is the next city." spoke DL Mark. **

**"Jeez sorry, through this weather it would take us at least another good 3 hours of traveling." answered Alicia.**

"**3 hours? I rather just fly, but since it is so blistering cold, my wings have frozen up and I can hardly get flight." said Cynder. **

"**Once you reach 200 years, you will be used to it sis." spoke Godith as she went by. Without them realizing it, Barroth had bee watching and following them the whole time. As a matter of fact, he was the cause of the whole snow storm. He was doing everything that he can in his power to slow down the group as much as possible. **

**'_Try as much as you want friends, you will never reach Martiveir.' _thought Barroth. Just then Barroth heard Kiara contacting him telepathically. **

"**_Barroth, what is the status report of Arcadia?" _asked Kiara. **

"**_So far so good my lady. I don't think that these buffoons realize that I am the one who is holding them back from reaching their destination."_ replied Barroth. **

"**_Very well, keep them back as along as possible. Contact me if they manage to reach to Martiveir faster then expected."_ ordered Kiara. **

"**_Will do my Lady._" replied Barroth as he flew back towards the direction to Martiveir. **

**For the next 3 hours, the group were physically struggling to go through the cold. It was unlike any snow storm they had ever faced. Temperatures dropped far below -60 degrees Fahrenheit. A few soldiers fell down into the icy ground, frozen to death. **

"**We must find some shelter! Otherwise Alicia's men will freeze to death!" hollered DK Mark through the snow. **

"**If we are to stop for a few minutes, then we will never be able to get out of here!" yelled Lethak. "We let Alicia decide you guys! What are your orders?!" asked Reignor. **

"**We must keep going! I know that I will loose a few of my own men, and I promise them that their death will not be forgotten! Their death will only make it one more reason of why we should move on forward!" yelled out Alicia. **

"**Very well then! Let's go!" shouted DL Mark as he took a deep breath and released an ocean of flame upon the snow as far as the eye could. The snow quickly melted down into water and now the group were 5 feet deep in water. **

"**Move fast now people!" yelled Godith as she began to run. The rest of the group did just that. **

**After a while of running in frigid water, they had been able to cover lots of ground. From where they were now, the storm had stopped and the sun was shinning down brightly on them. **

"**Finally, some light." panted Cynder. **

"**Tell me about it hon, I think I my horns are icicles now." said Spyro as he gasped for breath. "How are you all feeling?" asked DK Mark. **

"**Despite a few people being dead from the cold, and perhaps a few more being sick from the cold, I think we are alright." answered Reignor. **

"**Ha ha, very funny bro." said DL Mark with a face. **

"**I was not trying to make a joke if that is what you were wondering." said Reignor. **

"**Good...and it better stay like that." stated DL Mark as he looked back at his silver brother. **

"**Guys, let's not argue now. Since we have been able to travel a lot faster now, Martiveir won't be that long now. Only 10 minutes away." said Alicia and she suddenly sneezed. **

"**Got a cold?" asked DK Mark. **

"**I guess so. But don't worry, I will be alright." said Alicia as she pulled out her hankie. **

"**Well if it gets any worse, just let us know." said Cynder as she went by. DL Mark without a word went forward, but it seemed as if he was trying to get away from them. **

"**Keep up." said DL Mark harshly to the group and left them be. Reignor let out a sigh. **

"**What has gotten into him? And don't tell me that it is that he got a whole lot of shit on his mind." said Reignor. **

"**I don't know either Reig. But let him be for now, he really needs some time off for now." spoke Godith as she looked ahead. **

**The group managed to catch up with DL Mark and with the speed they were traveling, they seemed to have arrived at the Peace Maker city faster then 9 minutes. When they had arrived to Martiveir, they had discovered that the doors were wide open. **

"**This does not seem right." said Spyro. **

"**Of course not love. Spyro, make sure that Alicia is safe. We will go ahead and make sure that there are no traps or ambushes ahead of us." said Cynder. **

"**Fine, but don't take long you guys." replied Spyro as he took Alicia to a safe place to hide. Alicia ordered her men to go with the rest but DK Mark said that it would be best if they waited with Alicia. Therefore, DK Mark, Godith, Lethak, Cynder, DL Mark, Hera, and Reignor were the ones who would enter and make sure that it was safe. **

**DL Mark, DK Mark, and Reignor had turned back into their normal, desired forms and they pulled out their swords for the ready. **

"**Want to do it quietly?" asked DL Mark. **

"**Quietly? Nah, just charge in, and raid like hell." replied Reignor. **

"**Just don't lose your tail." added on DK Mark as he grasped tight the very sword that his father had given him. The Sword of The Dragon King. A really nice piece of work if you ask me. **

"**We will be right behind you guys." said Godith. **

"**Thanks honey." smiled DL Mark. Without another word, they all ran in and the moment they had stepped into, they gates had closed in behind the guys, nearly snagging Hera by the neck. Luckily for her, Cynder yanked her out of he way before the gate slammed down onto the ground. "Thanks Cynder, I owe you one." said Hera as she looked at Cynder. **

"**No problem Hera." replied Cynder. **

"**You girls sure you got no marks or cuts or anything?" asked DK Mark through the gate. **

"**Yep, we are fine. I suspect someone just wants you three, so I guess you better all just go and let us stay behind." said Godith. **

"**Okay...I'm out of here." said DL Mark as he ran forward. **

"**Wait up bro!" shouted Reignor as he chased after his brother. **

"**Hey! Wait up you guys! I'm the slowest one you know!" hollered DK Mark as he ran after his two friends. **

"**Ohh those are our loved ones right there. Acting as if it were nothing but a day of where they can fool around and kick ass at the same time." said Godith. **

"**Yeah except Spyro is here with us, and Yule, is no where in sight." said Cynder. **

"**Must you point out the obvious?" asked Hera.**

**Meanwhile, inside the city. The three Half-Dragons were together and they had not experienced any enemies just yet. **

"**Weird, where is everyone?" asked Reignor. **

"**I don't know dude, perhaps they are just hiding, waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike." said DK Mark. **

"**That can be possible." spoke DL Mark. **

"**Now just imagine that we just go into some large ass building, and then the doors close on us, and some enemies pop up and attack us, we fight 1,2,3 and then someone else pops up saying what he or she has to say, and that they want to fight us or get revenge for something you did, blah, blah, blah, you get the picture." said Reignor. **

"**God I missed the good old days when we were just kids Reig." said DL Mark. **

"**Yeah...good times brother, good times." smiled Reignor. **

"**Sooo we are going to do just what Reignor said?" asked DK Mark. **

"**Yep. Let's move out." replied DL Mark as he walked down the street of Martiveir. Sooner then later, the trio had arrived inside a building of what seems to be a large place where councilmen, senators, politicians, and peace keepers meet up. They walked in for a few minutes and of Reignor was correct, the door had closed behind them, slamming shut and being locked. Suddenly, a few hundred Dracovian Men appeared and surrounded the three of them. **

"**You never seem to guess wrong brother." whispered DL Mark. **

"**They always do this man." replied Reignor. **

"**AHAHAHAAA! Welcome my friends to the place of where you will not escape alive." spoke a voice. **

"**On second thought, you were close." said DL Mark. **

"**Well it happens most of the time right?" asked Reignor. **

"**SILENCE!!" boomed the voice. The three only stood still and carefully looked around. **

"**Alright enough games jackass, come out and face us you chicken-shit!" yelled DL Mark. **

"**DL Mark! I thought I would never hear you say something like that to an old friend of yours." spoke the voice. **

"**What?" asked DL Mark. Just behind the army, Barroth had stepped out onto a balcony and looked down at his friends. **

"**Barroth?! What are you doing?!" asked DL Mark in shock. **

"**Hmhmhmhmh, surprised to see me Mark? Did you forget of what Morrogh had said about what has happened to me?" asked Barroth with a sinister smile. **

"**Shit...he's right. He and Annoth supposedly were seduced to the dark by Juno and Amber." said DK Mark. **

"**You are correct hybrid!" yelled another voice. This time it sounded to be a woman. **

"**Juno...you freaking bitch! What have you done to my friend?!" hollered DL Mark in anger. Juno steeped out from behind Barroth and she placed her hand across his chest. **

"**Me? Why I didn't do anything! It's not my fault that Barroth had fallen for me." spoke Juno as she stretched out her wings, showing off her beauty. The guys soon realized of how the Dark Ladies would be like. Just by looking at Juno, they can tell that the other ladies won't be easy to get by. **

"**Is it me or is she the best looking Earth Dragoness that I have ever seen?" asked DK Mark. "Aren't you married?" asked Reignor. **

"**Oh yeah...Yule. Thanks for reminding me." said DK Mark as he snapped back into focus. **

**DL Mark on the other hand, didn't care about how Juno looked, but more worried of what has happened to his daughter Grace. **

"**What happened to my daughter Grace?!" roared DL Mark in anger. **

"**Oh my, now I wouldn't be yelling to a woman now would I?" asked Juno. **

"**I only yell at women who seduce men and then rip them off with their hearts. If you were a smart one, then you would know that I don't like women who trick men into thinking that they love him and then leaving him heart-broken." spoke DL Mark coldly. Everyone in the room was quiet and stunned. **

"**Damn man, I never heard you speak like that before. Word of advice to the enemy, if he is talking like this and he is mad, then you are screwed." said DK Mark. **

"**Damn right they are screwed!" yelled DL Mark in anger.**

"**You know something DL Mark? I always heard that you were a nice guy, but meeting you in person for the first time has made me re-think my thoughts. You are one bad man when it comes to something like this." spoke Juno. DL Mark only growled but he kept his cool. **

"**What do you mean?" asked DL Mark. **

"**What I mean is that you should be glad that the population of Dracovia is not depleted and you lost your kingdom. The only thing my fellow ladies and new comrades have done is take over your kingdom." spoke Juno. **

"**Enough talk! My brother asked you a question. Where is my niece?!" shouted Reignor. **

"**Ohh so you must be his brother Reignor. My, my, you are one sexy hunk of meat." said Juno with a pleasing smile. **

"**Great, that is the last thing I need. Evil women trying to get to me. Sometimes I wish women just leaved me alone." muttered Reignor. **

"**Alright then you two, I will show you Grace, that is...Barroth will show you guys right my love?" asked Juno. **

"**Of course darling. It would be my pleasure to show my friend of what I did to his daughter." smiled Barroth evilly. His black-red eyes only meant that what he did was not a good thing. Barroth raised his hand and Grace suddenly appeared. **

**DL Mark gasped in shock and horror as to what he saw. Grace was tied to a rope, but she was badly bruised, had a lot of dried blood on her, and not to mention a dozen male dragon scents were on her.**

"**NO! Grace! Can you hear me?!" asked DL Mark with tears in his eyes. Grace only muttered as she opened her eyes. Her painfully soar body on the verge of giving up. **

"**D......Da....Daddy." whispered Grace with her eyes barely open. **

"**Holy crap, what kind of madness is in this world?" asked Reignor. Barroth only laughed evilly as he cut of the rope with magic and Grace fell down helplessly. DL Mark quickly caught his daughter and gently placed her onto the ground. **

"**Grace....are you okay?" asked DL Mark softly. **

"**Daddy...please...help me...I'm.....scared." replied Grace with tears in her eyes. **

**DL Mark only got back up, anger fueling his ever growing energy. **

"**Stay cool there bro. I know that you want to get back at them, but if you snap then I don't think the outcome would be good." said Reignor as he placed his hand around his brother. **

"**Uhh Reig? Did you ever know that when DL Mark, or Agorak is mad, he literally is hot to the touch?" asked DK Mark. **

"**What do you mean?" asked Reignor. In a few seconds, Reignor heard some sizzling. He looked at his arm and he saw how it was being fried. **

"**Yikes!! Jeez! Talk about blood-boiling. I take this to be a bad sign?" asked Reignor. **

"**Yeah...take cover!" shouted DK Mark as he hit the ground and covered his face. Reignor took Grace and shielded her with his body and he too covered his face. **

**Inside DL Mark's head, his mind was swarming with the many ways he wants to kill Juno. Barroth did not do anything. As a matter of fact he was the victim. A puppet in other words. It wasn't long before his boiling point was reached and DL Mark exploded in anger. With a loud roar that shattered the ice off from the ground and the windows, not to mention a few stone pillars here and there, and everyone covering their ears, DL Mark had then released a energy blast, sending all of the Possessed Dracovians to the walls, knocking them out and injuring them. Barroth held Juno close to him as the floor beneath them shattered and they fell to the ground. Barroth caught Juno in his arms and two were unharmed. **

**However, we wouldn't say the same for the others. DK Mark was also thrown to the wall, his back was killing him but he was alright. Reignor and Grace were fine, except for Reignor of course. He had a few rocks flying at him. DL Mark however was unlike anything the guys had ever seen. From the fiery anger of his heart, soul and mind, DL Mark was something else this time. He had red-black hair. He looked more demonic like and his eyes were whitely evil. **

"**_Juno...I'm coming for you!"_ spoke DL Mark. **

"**This...is bad." said DK Mark seeing how his friend was in his angry-demonic form. "Barroth...protect me." whimpered Juno in fear. **

"**Don't worry my love, he won't be laying a finger on you any time soon. You should go, it could get dangerous." said Barroth. Juno smiled and kissed her lover right on the lips...just before Barroth was sent flying into the wall by DL Mark. Juno gasped in shock as she witnessed the immense power that DL Mark possessed within him. **

**Juno without another second wasting, began to run as fast as she could. She broke down a door and climbed up the stairs as quickly as possible. She needed to escape and fast. DL Mark was standing over the mess he made and he looked coldly at where Juno had ran off to. **

"**_You won't escape from me Juno. Before this is over, you will be sorry for what you did to Barroth and my daughter!_" roared DL Mark. Juno was already half-way through her escape when she looked back down the stairs and heard DL Mark taking his sweet time going up. Juno raised her hand and she casted a boulder that began rolling down the stairs. **

**'_That should hold him off.'_ thought Juno as she opened up a door that led to a large hallway. Just ahead of her was her way out of here. The balcony doors seemed to be wide open and she smiled. **

**'_That sucker is too slow for me._' thought Juno as she prepared her wings for flight. **

**Just then the doors to the balcony slammed shut and Juno screeched to a halt. Her claws grinding against the stone floor and she stopped. **

"**_Where do you think you are running off to Juno?"_ asked DL Mark in the distance. Juno looked around and she gasped in shock when she suddenly saw DL Mark standing right behind her. Without warning, DL Mark grabbed Juno by the throat and began to squeeze. **

"**_You will pay for what you have done to my daughter!"_ yelled DL Mark in anger. **

"**Pl....please. *gasp* Let me go!" gasped Juno for breath. DL Mark only snarled in anger, showing off his dragon teeth and raised Juno high off the ground. **

"**_Let you go? Over my dead body!"_ yelled DL Mark as he slammed Juno right to the ground, still choking her. **

**Juno felt her life quickly coming to an end as her eyes slowly began to close. A sudden loud roar was heard and Barroth had tackled DL Mark clean off from her. DL Mark was sent flying to the wall and he shattered the wall and went into the next room. **

"**Juno, are you okay?" asked Barroth as he helped his girlfriend up. **

"**I'm fine...Look out Barroth!" yelled Juno in shock. DL Mark changed into his dragon form and he tackled Barroth as well. The two were sent flying at the balcony doors and they broke it clean off from its hinges. Part of the ledge shattered from the impact the two made and they were right on the edge of falling. **

**DL Mark and Barroth were roaring loudly in anger as they punched, bit, scratched and burned one another. They rolled around back and forth on the weaken balcony. They were not aware that with each trembling attack they did upon each other, it caused more and more the balcony to be less unstable. Juno was watching from a safe distance as two titans were duking it out several hundred of feet above the ground. **

"**Barroth be careful!" shouted Juno. **

"**I'll be fine! Just run Juno!" yelled Barroth as he got slashed across the chest by DL Mark. Sooner then they expected, the balcony had given way from the two of them and they began to fall down towards the ground. The guys down below looked up and gasped in shock of to what they were seeing. **

"**Is that Barroth and Mark?" asked DK Mark in shock. **

"**Crap it is them!" replied Reignor in shock as well. **

**At the gates of the city, Cynder had spotted the two mighty dragons. **

"**Guys look! Barroth and Mark are fighting!" shouted Cynder. They all looked and Godith couldn't believe what she was seeing. **

"**No! I must get to him before Barroth gets accidentally killed!" yelled Godith as she jumped over the gates of the city and ran as fast as possible. As Godith was running, she had never let her eyes loose sight of Barroth and her husband. She watched as the two plummeted to the cold hard ground. By the time she arrived at the spot, Barroth landed hard onto the ground first, and then DL Mark landed right on top of him, with his sharp claws being driven deep into Barroth's chest. Barroth let out a roar of pain and DL Mark silenced him by only punching Barroth extremely hard on the side of his head, knocking Barroth out cold. **

"**Mark relax! Don't let your anger get to you!" yelled Godith as she grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. DL Mark only looked at Godith for a few seconds before he placed his hands onto his wife and gently removed his wife's grasps. He then flew straight back up to where he and Barroth did battle and he was not able to find Juno any where. As a matter of fact, she was not even sensed to be within the city. Godith flew up to him and gently whispered into his ear. **

**"_Pobon jlaa. Origato coi gethrisj. Wux geou itrewic nebeur tenamalo."_ (Mark relax. Let it go. You will get her again.) said Godith as she gently placed her hands onto her husband's face. She brought her head closer to him and DL Mark had relaxed. He turned back to normal and Godith looked into his eyes. She saw sadness and fear within her husbands eyes. Sad to see of what has happened and scared of how he would someday not be able to control his anger any more. **

**"It's alright my love. We got this city back. Relax now." whispered Godith as she kissed her husband lovingly. Reignor and DK Mark soon found the two and had a sigh of relief. **

"**Jesus, I don't know what we would've done without you Godith." said DK Mark. **

"**What do you mean?" asked Reignor. **

"**Godith just seems to control Mark whenever he goes a little too much over the line. I don't know how she does it, but at least we she keeps a Dragon God-Lord calm from blasting all of us into pieces." said DK Mark.**

"**Kinda like me and Hera." spoke Reignor. It wasn't long till the rest of the group arrived and saw what has happened. **

"**Hey there bro, how you feeling?" asked Cynder. **

"**Not the same as usual." whispered DL Mark. The group was quiet after what he had just said. Not once did anyone hear him say something like that. **

"**Let's forget about this crazy nonsense that just happened. We at least got a city back. All we need to do now is get my people back from prison and let them move on with their lives." said Alicia. **

"**I am glad to agree with that." said Spyro. **

"**So what is the next city to go to?" asked Hera. **

"**Funny how you ask and the city's name is Hewa." smiled Alicia. **

"**Hewa? Hahaha, perhaps this city heard about you hon." spoke Reignor. **

"**I highly doubt it love. But let's not waste time here. The more time we waste, the less we got to get back what is rightfully ours." spoke Hera. The group agreed and before they had left, a few more of Alicia's men stayed behind to guard this place from invaders. DK Mark had decided that he would take Barroth back to Drake's Castle and Cynder would take back Grace. The two would then come back the next day. **

"**Just don't take too long you two. We won't be there to save your ass." said Spyro. **

"**Just be glad that I am doing this and not you Spyro." spoke DK Mark with a smile as he transformed into his dragon form. He got a good hold of Barroth and he then took off to the skies and headed south. **

"**See ya later Spyro. Be good to the others." said Cynder as she kissed her husband and took off after DK Mark with Grace in her grasp.**

**As the group was moving out to the next city, DL Mark was quiet all the time. **

"**_What's wrong Mark? Is there something on your mind that I should know?_" asked Agorak. **

**'_I don't know what I just did. My anger just slipped right from grasp. Before I realized it, I was already on a rampage!'_ said DL Mark. **

"**_Are you feeling that you are not being yourself? If you need a break, I don't mind taking over you know."_ said Agorak. **

**'_Thanks for the help, but I will be fine for now.'_ replied DL Mark. **

"**_If you need me, you know where I will be._" said Agorak before leaving DL Mark alone. **

A/N: Something seems to have gotten to DL Mark. What is happening with him? What will happen when our heroes reach Hewa? Find out soon enough on R.O.D! (_What do you guys think of this kind of writing? I know that the reader who sent me the message will like it, but how about you others? Tell me if you like it or not in the review.)_


	33. Where Are We?

**Chapter 32-(Where Are We?)**

A/N: I looked at how I wrote the last chap and I am so going to do it like that. It just looks a lot better...not to mention it also makes it look longer, xD Anyways, new chap and this one will be about....ah just read it already. Enjoy! =D

**Inside a large cell, there laid a woman, who was between the ages of 36-42. She wore a gown that bared Dracovian Royalty and she was the only Human Queen of Dracovia. It was Yulie, laying unconscious upon the cold dirty floor of the prisons that she had built with the others. Yulie was mumbling a bit and she had opened her eyes, only to see the disgusting ceiling of a prison cell. **

"**Ugh, where am I?" muttered Yulie as she raised herself up to a sitting position.**

"**Mommy!" yelled a small girl voice. Yulie wondered just who the heck was that. She turned to see where the voice came from, only to see a small red dragoness run right into her arms. **

"**Mommy, you are finally awake!" cried Flare as she rubbed her head on her mother's chest. **

"**Oh Flare it's you! What happened to us?" asked Yulie.**

"**Some men came to us the night Daddy and Uncle Mark, Spyro and Lethak left and the next thing I know we are inside some cell." said Flare.**

**Yulie thought for a while of what her daughter had just said. She thought long and hard before she was able to finally remember. **

"**Now I remember! Our own guards came to our room and knocked us out. That blow still hurts by the way." spoke Yulie as she held her hand at where the source of pain was. Yulie looked around the cell she was in and saw Valsa, the wife of Lethak laying on a bench. She seemed to be pretty bruised up and weak. **

"**Hey Valsa, are you awake?" asked Yulie. Valsa did not turn nor respond. She only laid on the bench, facing to the wall. Yulie struggled to get up, her legs trembling from the long time of not being in use. But Yulie was a tough woman and she managed to get back up right. She slowly went to Valsa and shook her. **

"**Valsa, hey girl wake up." said Yulie. Valsa only groaned in pain and she pushed Yulie back gently. **

"**Leave me alone." whispered Valsa. **

"**Come on Valsy, can you at least tell me of what has happened while I was out cold?" asked Yulie.**

"**You want to know what has happened Yulie? Look at what has happened to me." spoke Valsa as she turned to face Yulie. Yulie gasped in shock as she looked at Valsa. Her face was all bruised up, she had a black eye, her entire body showed signs of abuse. Her left leg was all broken and she had blood around her _area._ **

"**Don't tell me that you have been used Valsa." whispered Yulie.**

"**I have been. For almost three days, I had been treated like shit. Our own men don't even recognize us anymore. They have been turned against us by some evil being and every women and children are being forced to work. The only work that I had been getting is being somebody's bitch." cried Valsa. She buried her face into her hands and wept bitterly. **

"**There, there Valsy. I promise you that I won't let any more harm come to you." whispered Yulie as she gently hugged her weakened friend. Valsa placed her face onto Yulie's shoulder and she continued to cry. Yulie did her best to comfort Valsa and so did Flare. It took a while for Valsa to stop and she hardly felt any better. **

**Afterwards, Valsa was being taken care of by Yulie. She was trying her best to fix Valsa's privacy but just a small touch meant explosive pain for Valsa. **

"**What have these men done to you?" asked Yulie.**

"**Passing me around as if I was just a toy. I feel so sick from all of that...that....stuff." gagged Valsa and she soon vomited. Yulie couldn't believe what has happened to Valsa. She was just glad that the majority of men here were dragons, not human beings. **

"**Is there any thing that we can do to help you Aunt Valsa?" asked Flare.**

"**There really is nothing that you can do my child. Sooner or later you two will be put to work in the mines and fields. I however will be taken around and perhaps die the next time I feel those _things_ again." spoke Valsa with worry and fear in her voice.**

"**Oh that is it! The next guy who lays a finger on you, will be dead! The only men who can touch you are the ones that we care and love, and you know who I am talking about." spoke Yulie seriously.**

"**Yeah I know, Lethak, both Marks, Spyro and so forth. I know who. I just wish Lethak was here to comfort me. Oh how much I miss him already. I rather have him be inside of me then feeling dozens." said Valsa. **

"**Uh Valsa? We got a little girl here in case you forgot." spoke Yulie. **

"**Oh I'm sorry. I totally forgot about young Flare. I just hope that nothing bad happens to her." said Valsa as she looked at Flare. **

"**Don't worry Aunt Valsa, the only thing I have to worry about is my Dad and big brother Ryuu. I just hope the two are okay." whimpered Flare. **

"**Your father and brother will be alright young one. I only hope that Ryuu has not been seduced or anything like that." said Valsa.**

"**Wait a second, now I am totally lost. Who are we facing with?" asked Yulie.**

"**Oh yes, I forgot. The kind of people that we are facing are not something that we have faced before." said Valsa.**

"**Tell us who they are Aunt Valsa." pleaded Flare.**

"**There are 4 different groups that seem to have taken control of this world. The Dark Ladies, 5 dragoness who can seduce any men they want and the men they control will do anything. Then you the Fallen Ones, the muscle of this entire craziness. They seemed to have taken control of all the other Kingdoms and parts of the world. Then you got Spyro's old enemies who just don't seem to give up at all. Last but not least, we got some new comers who just seem to be here for the heck of it." finished Valsa.**

"**I would like to know more, but I will let you rest for now. What we first got to do, is figure out a way of how to get out of here." said Yulie. **

"**Mom, perhaps you should look outside of the cell and see just what the hell is happening." spoke her daughter.**

**Yulie decided to do what her daughter had said and she looked out in front. To her horror, she saw almost all of the cells being filled up with women and children, all with bruises, slashes, dry blood. Some seemed to have been treated just like Valsa. **

"**My God this is terrible! We got to do something fast!" stated Yulie. **

"**Like what? There is nothing that we can do Yulie. We are pretty much done for." whispered Valsa.**

"**Why the hell are you giving up so fast? I know that you have been through hell for three days, but it don't mean that you can give up just because you are some sex servant. If you want all of it to stop, then we got to come up with a plan on getting the fletcher out of here!" shouted Yulie.**

"**Mommy's right Aunt Valsa. We could sure use your help." smiled Flare.**

"**Oh alright, I'll help out. Now what's the plan?" asked Valsa. Yulie only smiled.**

"**Just wait and see hon."**

**30 minutes had passed and the girls were relaxing, talking about some happy memories and how their men were doing. They heard some foot-steps and they stopped right in front of their own cell.**

"**Alright you three, time to do our daily work." spoke the Dracovian Guard.**

"**Can you tell me what I must do? I had been unconscious for three days." spoke Yulie. **

"**You are your little girl are going off to work at the fields. As for the other one, you are coming with me." smiled the guard sinisterly. Valsa gave out a heavy sigh, but then she began to laugh.**

"**Do you really want to do a dragoness who looks like shit, smells like shit and is probably no longer good of use?" asked Valsa.**

**The guard only looked at her for a while before he spoke.**

"**I guess you are right. Be glad that you no longer have to be fun-girl to us. Besides there are dozen other whores like you who here in this area." spoke the guard with a grin.**

"**Excuse me? Did I just hear you call me a whore?" asked Valsa. **

"**You are one are you not? You have been taking it in for three days straight and you had not complained." relied the guard.**

"**Oh you are so dead!" yelled Valsa as she launched at the guard. She was able to grab him by the throat and she pulled him in and smacked him face first into the metal bars. **

**Valsa quickly turned the guard around and wrapped her tail around the guard's neck and began choking the living life out of him. **

"**Valsa no! He's been possessed! He probably has a good life! Don't kill him!" shouted Yulie. **

"**I know what I am doing Yulie." answered Valsa as she smashed the guard into the metal bar yet again, this time knocking him out.**

"**There, and not one life was killed. Flare, be a dear and grab the key that this schmuck has." said Valsa. **

"**Sure thing Aunt Valsa." spoke Flare. She reached for the key and was able to grab it. Her small hands were able to fit through and they had been able to escape from their cell. They through the guard in and tied his mouth with a gag before they relocked the cell and made their escape.**

**As they were running, other cell-mates were pleading and crying out for help. **

"**We can't help you all at once right now, but what we can promise you is freedom once this is all over." spoke Yulie as she ran by the cells. The three of them soon reached the door that lead to the ground level.**

"**Quick question, are we still at Warfang?" asked Yulie.**

"**Yes mother, we have been for quite some time now." answered Flare.**

"**Well that ain't good, we are going to have to face a lot of guards if we are to get out of here quietly." spoke Yulie. **

"**Or hopefully don't run into a member of the Fallen Ones."muttered Valsa.**

"**What you say Valsy?" asked Yulie.**

"**Nothing, just keep running."replied Valsa quickly. The three continued on to run up the stairs before they had been able to reach ground floor. Instead of rushing out like crazy, they peaked through and noticed how many guards there were.**

"**Looks like we are going to have to keep going up." said Flare.**

"**Yep, and the best escape for us, is at our Throne Room." said Valsa.**

"**Why the Throne Room?" asked Yulie.**

"**I remembered looking at a blueprint of how Warfang's Royal Court was built and it said that there was a secret passage that would lead us out of here. Let's just hope that no one is there at the moment of escape." said Valsa.**

"**Very well, lead the way." whispered Yulie. Valsa nodded and they all went up a couple of flights before they reached the floor where the Throne Room would be. They slightly opened the door and Flare took a peak outside. The entire floor was a ghost town. **

"**All clear." whispered Flare. Yulie held her daughter's hand as they tip-toed across the floor and to reached their destination.**

"**Alright, now I got to find the secret switch that would let us leave this place." spoke Valsa softly. Flare and Yulie kept watch as Valsa searched franticly or the switch.**

"**Hurry up!" hissed Yulie.**

"**I'm trying God damn it!" replied Valsa. She soon found the switch which was located underneath a small table. They heard a rumble and just behind the chairs, a secret passage way opened up. The three looked down at the passageway which was covered with spider-webs and dust.**

"**Okay...who wants to go down the creepy tunnel?" asked Flare.**

"**Hahahahaha, excellent job on escaping so far ladies, but I am afraid your attempt of escape has just ended." spoke a voice. The passageway was then slammed shut which startled the ladies.**

"**Where are you and who the hell are you?" asked Yulie.**

"**Patience beautiful one. My name is Xervan, King Xervan to you!" shouted Xervan as he landed onto the ground in front of them. Valsa felt fear drive into her spine.**

"**Valsa who is this guy?" asked Yulie. **

"**T-T-T-T-That's Xervan. The Leader of the Fallen Ones, and current King of New Dracovia." gulped Valsa in fear.**

"**Correct my darling girl. Now if you were to be so kind, follow my guards to where you must go. I don't want to cause some damage to your looks...that is for Yulie and the young red one." said Xervan.**

"**Can't Valsa get some medical attention? She already has been through a lot, if you know what I mean." spoke Yulie.**

"**Don't tell me that she had been used up pretty badly." groaned Xervan.**

"**Maybe if you looked down _there,_ then you would know." stated Valsa. Xervan took a quick glimpse and he had a look of disgust on his face.**

"**Oh my...that is bad. Very well then, I will let you have a few days off while you recover. My apprentice and member, Xuryu and Auntyr will take care of you." spoke Xervan. Xuryu and Auntyr soon appeared from the shadows and they stood behind Valsa. Valsa had a look of fear on her face, thinking that she would be used again.**

"**Don't worry about a thing Valsa, Auntyr already got a woman for himself and Xuryu is not into dragons." spoke Xervan. Valsa looked at Xervan who had a look of trust on his face and she felt relaxed for once.**

"**Thank you, and make sure that no other horny bastards decide to ruin some more women's lives." stated Valsa.**

"**I will talk to my Fallens and to Ladies and we will see what we can do. As for you two, be gone to the fields. Razo and Redo will take you both to where you need to be." spoke Xervan as Razo and Redo appeared from blackness. Yulie looked at Valsa once more before leaving with her daughter. Razo and Redo took them by teleporting to the fields and Valsa was escorted to the room of where Auntyr was staying at.**

**When Valsa had arrived into Auntyr's room, she noticed how large his room was. **

"**You will be sleeping with Myrna, separate beds. Don't try anything or else you will have your limbs hanging on the walls and your head and heart will be out for all to see." spoke Auntyr coldly.**

"**I-I-I-I understand." stuttered Valsa in fear.**

"**Good then, Myrna!" yelled Auntyr as he looked out to the back. Valsa soon heard claws clanking on the stone floor and she saw a white dragoness but she seemed to be covered with dirt and dust. She also had double pair of wings, and she had dragon feathers running down her spine. **

"**Yes Auntyr?" asked Myrna.**

"**Take care of this one for me. Don't even think about helping her escape." growled Auntyr.**

"**I get the picture Auntyr. I don't need to be reminded of what you do." said Myrna as she walked past her possessed boyfriend.**

"**Your damn lucky that I am soft on women, otherwise I would've slapped you." spoke Auntyr and he soon left to go do some other business with Xuryu who was waiting outside.**

**The two heard the door slam shut and being locked. Myrna only let out a heavy sigh and she looked at Valsa.**

"**So how are you feeling my Lady?" asked Myrna.**

"**Crap." responded Valsa.**

"**So you have been used up right?" asked Myrna.**

"**Pretty much. I'm just glad that I am no longer in that mess." spoke softly Valsa.**

"**I find that to be better then having your own boyfriend being turned to the dark by force and now I got to live with him." said Myrna.**

"**He's your boyfriend?" asked Valsa.**

"**Yeah, we were suppose to at Drake's Castle, but we got lost when the group left Warfang and we couldn't find them. The next thing I know, King Jackass-of-a-nice-guy out there comes by and forces my love to join him." growled Myrna in anger.**

"**I guess that is bad. But at least my love is not possessed." smiled Valsa.**

"**Your husband Lethak. My Dragon Lord." said Myrna.**

"**Yeah...I have a feeling that he is somewhere out in the world with the others, doing all they can to restore peace and control in this world." spoke Valsa.**

"**I agree with you my Lady. Now let's get down to business. Spread them out." said Myrna as she got a towel and poured some water over it.**

"**What?" asked Valsa in surprise.**

"**Do you want to look like crap when your Lord rescues you or not?" asked Myrna.**

"**No I don't, and I see what you mean. Please, be careful." replied Valsa as she sat on a table and allowed Myrna to take care of her genitals.**

**Meanwhile, a few hundred miles to the West, Yulie and Flare had arrived to the fields within the Black Mountains. **

"**This is where you two ladies will be for a good long time." smiled Rado evilly as he threw them into a small hut that was all bloody and dirty. The door slammed shut on them and both Rado and Rezo went off to report to Lady Kiara of what they had brought.**

"**I don't like this place Mommy." whimpered Flare in worry.**

"**Don't worry my angel. If we do what they ask us to do, then we will do fine and hopefully your father will get to us soon." replied Yulie as she hugged her daughter in an embrace. The only thing that Yulie knew was that their lives would be changed forever within the next few days, or perhaps weeks of labor.**

_A/N: Valsa is left alone with Myrna at the Dark Palace, while Flare and Yulie are already sent to work at the Fields of the Black Mountains. Can they endure the Hell that they would face in the near-future? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!_


	34. Hewa, Arcadia

**Chapter 33-(Hewa, Arcadia)**

A/N: Alright folks, time for the next City of Arcadia to be set free. Guess who makes a return? Enjoy!

**It was the near sunset as the group up North were traveling along. DK Mark and Cynder had taken Barroth and Grace back to Drake's Castle as quickly as they possibly can. DL Mark had not spoken a word since he had been normal, which was after he went berserk and almost scared everyone shitless. Because of this, he had been riding on top of Godith for a long time now. Always having the same look on him and not saying a word. **

"**Something has really gotten to him." whispered Hera to her husband who was in the front.**

"**I know, I just hope that he will be better soon. The last thing we need is him to be a soft-guy to the enemies." replied Reignor as he looked back at his weakened brother.**

**'_Stay stronger brother. We need you in this kind of time._' thought Reignor as he turned his sight back to the front.**

"**So the next city that we are going to is Hewa? Ain't that Draconic for Mage?" asked Lethak.**

"**It actually is. And it is not pronounced the way it is spelled. It is spoken as Hey-wah." said Alicia.**

"**Hey-wah? Sounds better then just saying Hewa." spoke Hera.**

"**True, speaking of which, if the weather keeps up to be calm and sunny, with a few cold temperature not dropping below 0 degrees Fahrenheit, then I think that we should be able to see the city in about a good half-hour." said Alicia.**

"**That doesn't seem so long. Before you even know it, we will be right there at the place." said Spyro.**

"**Is there anything that we should know about Hewa?" asked Reignor to Alicia.**

"**Hewa...is a city that is full of Mages both dragons and humans alike. Famous mages all went to this city. It has the highest rating for magic class in the entire world. Supposedly Barroth was the one who made it a lot better, but then again...since Barroth had been possessed, we do not know what we can possibly face. We might face some of our own men again, or some evil ones, or...some of the famous ones themselves." spoke DL Mark without even looking at them all. The group looked at him and were glad that he had said something.**

"**Do you think that we can handle them honey?" asked Godith. DL Mark however, did not speak. He only sighed and looked back at the view of the tundra quietly.**

"**Let him be Godith, you still got me on this." smiled Reignor.**

"**Thanks Reignor, I knew that I could count on you for something." smiled back Godith. **

**For the next 30 minutes, the group had traveled across the tundra, with the sun shinning down upon them, they were able to spot Hewa from a good 10 miles away. **

"**There it is, Hewa, The Mage City of Arcadia." spoke Alicia proudly.**

"**Damn, talk about Sears Tower, the Mage tower seems to dwarf it by a mile." said Godith.**

"**The Mage tower is something that even I don't understand how it has been built. Standing at over 6,000 feet, the Mage Tower of Hewa Arcadia, is the tallest man-made...well dragon-man-made structure on this planet. The magic that the wizards, witches, magicians has kept this tower strong and tall from the day it was first built, and that sure as hell was a good 3,000 years." said Alicia.**

"**3,000 years?! Just how long has Arcadia been a kingdom?" asked Spyro.**

"**Arcadia is actually, the youngest one out of all the Kingdoms and Realms of this world. With Dracovia being almost a good 12,000 years of age, then Avalar at 9,000, follow up by The Forgotten Realms at 5,000 and Arcadia being at 3,000." spoke Alicia.**

"**Man I got to catch up on my history lessons." said Lethak.**

**The group got a small laugh out of it as they continued to move forward which took them almost an hour and 45 minutes to reach the gates.**

**When the group did arrive at the gate, they all felt a high presence of Dark Magic.**

"**I just knew that this place would have a high reading of Dark Magic." said Reignor as he slid down from his wife and onto the freezing, solid ground.**

"**I guess when Arcadia had been attacked, someone must've decided to free a few, troublemakers." said Alicia.**

"**May I ask you something?" asked Lethak.**

"**What is it?" **

"**Is there anything else that we should know about this Mage tower? I have a feeling that the higher you go up, the harder things will get." replied Lethak.**

"**Oh yes, that is correct. The first 30 feet, or ground floor I should say, is simply the main entrance, you won't encounter anything. But once you get to the next floor, well...the next part of the tower, which is 30-1,300 feet, that is where all the new comers go to learn. It should be a peace of cake if you find anyone there. Then you have the next stage, 1,300-2,000. In this area it is where the novice ones are. It will still be easy for you to pass by but the next few areas are the tricky ones." said Alicia.**

"**Let me guess, advanced magic that could affect us?" asked Spyro.**

"**Yes, at 2,000-3,500, you will have the pros. They could be a problem for you, and if you were wondering why they have a lot of room, it is because at pro level, you are working with some crazy shit, and trust me, they need a lot of room." spoke Alicia.**

"**It doesn't seem bad for us as well you know. We do need lots of room too to move around." said Hera.**

"**Yeah but you will be eating those words once you get to the Elites. 3,500-5,000. These guys can really screw with you. If you manage to get past them and reach the next area, 5,000-5,900 which is full of Elite Veterans. They have small room because not that much have managed to reach that level, but magic far beyond your imagination." said Alicia.**

"**And the last hundred is where the most powerful one of all is?" asked Godith.**

"**Yes, at the very top, the most powerful one of all, the one who can make an entire galaxy be gone lives at the very top. He or she controls the tower and city." said Alicia.**

"**Damn...we got a long way to climb. Can't we just fly?" asked Lethak.**

"**You can try, but those who try to fly to the top only keep on flying. The secret is that the magic _outside_ of the tower causes that living thing to repeat the same area over and over again." spoke Alicia.**

"**So what you are saying is that if I was to fly from 1,000 to the top, I would constantly be send back to 1,000 feet if I get close to the top?" asked Spyro.**

"**Pretty much, yeah." answered Alicia as she patted his head.**

"**Great...oh well, it may be crazy to go inside and go to the top, but if that is what it takes for success, then I am going for it." spoke Reignor as he pulled out his sword.**

"**I don't think melee and physical attacks will work." said Spyro.**

"**Ever heard of the phrase, always try?" asked Reignor.**

"**What ever, let's go already." said Lethak.**

"**Good, Alicia, you and your men should go and find some place to hide...or go off and kick some ass. I don't know, do something." said Reignor.**

"**We'll try and reclaim as much of the city as possible. Just be fast and don't die okay?" asked Alicia as she slid off from Spyro and got onto another dragon.**

"**Yeah same with you." spoke Godith as the groups departed.**

"**Well, time to see a magic show." said Hera as she walked ahead.**

"**I just wonder who the guy at the top is. I know that Barroth was one powerful Dragon Magician, but since he is already K.O, who can it be?" wondered Spyro as he looked up.**

"**I bet you it is someone that we have faced a long time ago and is back for revenge." replied Lethak.**

"**It could be the Sorcerer, Sorceress, and Gregnor. After all, they are the 3 bad guys that I faced off when I was perhaps still a kid." said Spyro.**

"**I thought you were a kid when you faced off Evil Cynder, Gaul, and Malefor." spoke Hera.**

"**No, I might have looked young, but that was when I was a teenager...young teen really." finished Spyro.**

"**Less yappin' more zappin'" stated Reignor as he ran ahead to the large front doors of the Mage Tower. **

**Reignor broke open the doors to the Tower. It made a loud creak and a thud as it hit the wall. The whole place seemed to be a ghost town. Desks, bookshelves, chairs were overturned. Paper was everywhere on the floor and a few just-rotting bodies were found. It seemed as if something had just came in and took out almost everything in sight.**

"**Damn, what the hell happened here?" asked Spyro as he checked one of the bodies.**

"**I think just by looking at this place, we can tell what has happened here." said Hera.**

**As the group looked around and checked the bodies, Godith spotted someone standing on the floor above them.**

"**Hey, who is that?" asked Godith in awe.**

"**Who's what?" spoke Hera as she looked at her friend. The group looked at where Godith was looking but they saw no-one.**

"**I don't see anyone." said Reignor.**

"**I just saw someone, I swear I did." said Godith once more.**

"**Perhaps you're age has finally caught up with you." said Reignor. The only reply he got was a tail smack from both Hera and Godith.**

"**Ow! Take it easy girls! It was just a joke." spoke Reignor as he rubbed the back of his head.**

"**You just suck at jokes bro. You are just like Sparx, may he rest in peace. You make the dumbest jokes at the wrong time." spoke DL Mark and looked at his brother coldly, while he was still sitting on his wife's back.**

"**'Kay, 'Kay, I get it. Let's just keep on going." muttered Reignor. **

**As the group went deeper into the tower, they found a large set of doors that had inscriptions and carvings within that showed ancient symbols and magicians, wizards, witches, doing battle with others. They took no chance as they opened the doors and in front of them they saw a wide and large spiral stair-case that went all the way to the top.**

"**We are suppose to go all the way to the top?" asked Hera. Her voice echoed throughout the room.**

"**Pretty much. If anyone wants to back out, nows the chance." stated Reignor. No one had said a word but only looked at Reignor. **

"**How about you bro?" asked Reignor.**

"**I may not feel myself to today, but I'm in." whispered DL Mark as he looked at Reignor with a smile. Reignor smiled back and he took the first step and went on forward.**

**After 38 minutes into climbing and they were stopped by some barrier.**

"**What the heck is this?" asked Lethak.**

"**It seems to be that the barrier is here for a reason...and that reason is that we got to fight a certain number of enemies in this area and we can move up." answered Hera.**

"**Have you guys noticed that this floor that we are on is actually the largest one of this area?" spoke Spyro.**

"**How do you know that Spyro?" asked his half-brother Lethak.**

"**Because it says so on the sign next to me." pointed out Spyro.**

"**Well thank goodness for that. We don't want to be fighting on small grounds now do we?" asked DL Mark in a creepy tone.**

"**Are you sure you are okay?" asked Hera.**

"**Does it look like that I am?" **

"**No...not really, but can you at least fight?" asked Godith.**

"**Don't tell me that you guys need my help on beating the crap out of newbie mages." scoffed DL Mark.**

"**Fine...but you are not relaxing while I am fighting." snarled Godith.**

"**So be it...I'll fight then." spoke DL Mark as he slid off from Godith on landed onto the floor. He pulled out his sword, split it into two and twirled them around, ready for action.**

"**Maybe fighting makes you feel better." said Reignor.**

"**Only if it is not against someone that I know and is possessed and that I have to meet another Dark Lady." stated DL Mark.**

**Just then, a couple of magic blasts were casted at the group from the walls. They all were able to bounce it away from them and Lethak scoffed. **

"**No wonder they are newbies, they fight like cowards and try and attack us, hoping to hit us." **

"**Another reason why I don't like new-comers." muttered Reignor.**

"**Oh the Hell with this!" shouted DL Mark. He threw both parts of his sword up into the air and jumped after them. He came down with a thunderous slam, stabbing the floor with his sword, causing a electric shock wave and then a trembling shake was felt on the entire floor. The group was able to dodge the effect of the shake by keeping up in the air. However, the fresh mages were unlucky and they all were stunned and knocked down. DL Mark smiled and he removed his swords from the floor and clamped them back together.**

"**That was a nice move. What's it called?" asked Spyro.**

"**I call it, _Shocking Tremor_. When I do this move, I need a sword or two to work. The effects is that when I slam the swords to the ground, it sends out a stun, making anything in its attack zone unable to escape the tremor that comes after. It's a good move to use if you need a quick escape, some time, or if you want to make a good wake up call." spoke DL Mark. The barrier that lead to higher grounds was gone, but then it appeared again, only behind them.**

"**Guess we aren't able to back out later on at all. It's a good thing that not one of us is going to leave anytime soon." said Lethak.**

"**I agree with you bro." replied Spyro. **

**The group made the long climb once again and after 32 minutes, they reached the next area but it wasn't until 28 minutes later they were stopped by another barrier. It was pretty much the same as the last area and so was the next area. The Pros were not much of a challenge to the group, but the downside was that all the climbing has made them extremely tired. They had only been climbing and fighting for 5 and a half hours hours and they had just reached the top. The Elite Veterans were a small challenge to the group, but the lack of rest was quickly catching up to them.**

"**Alright now guys. We got to be careful on this area. The Mage King rule this part." said Reignor. **

"**I need some rest, my legs feel like jelly." panted Spyro for breath.**

"**Yeah us too Spy." said Hera as she, Godith, and Lethak panted for breath as well.**

"**Oh come on, we are so close to the top! If you stop now it will be much more harder for you to move up one step then it is to climb down the Tower." said Reignor.**

"**Give them some rest Reig. We just went through all the areas in 5.5 hours and was any of it a challenge? No freaking way." replied DL Mark as he sat just over the ledge, looking down at all the floors that were underneath him for the next 5,900 feet.**

"**Yeah you're right. I don't know why Alicia was even worried about this place, fearing that we may be under some evil spell." spoke Reignor.**

"**Don't forgot...that we got to....face against the....Mage King." panted Godith.**

"**I just wonder who the guy is so I can just throw him off from this tower." spoke DL Mark coldly.**

"**We will know if we get to him right now." said Reignor.**

"**Race ya there!" smiled DL Mark as he darted off. Reignor only scoffed as he went after his baby brother.**

"**Ohhhhh, why must they leave us behind?" groaned Hera as she struggled to get up the next few steps.**

**After 10 minutes, the group had caught up with the DG Brothers who were waiting for them by a large door.**

"**About time you guys got up here." smiled Reignor.**

"**Shut up. We are not as athletic as you two." said Spyro as he gasped for air.**

"**Look at the bright side, we made it to the top in 5 hours, 43 minutes." added on DL Mark**

"**And now we are to fight the dude behind this door. Please I hope that it will be an easy boss." begged Lethak.**

"**There is only one way to find out." said Hera. The two brothers looked at one another and the pulled out their swords with their handguns.**

"**Just like old times eh bro?" asked DL Mark.**

"**You bet Mark." smiled Reignor. They both broke down the doors fired off a few rounds if any one was in front of them.**

"**Hm, looks like the party just left." guessed Spyro as the group walked in. In the room they were standing in, there were many amazing details of the walls and ceiling. Books as old as the world itself were stacked upon the shelves and many items seemed to be priceless artifacts were either in display cases, or hung up onto the wall. The only bad thing was that the temperature was way below -30 degrees Fahrenheit.**

"**I guess this guy likes it cold." joked Reignor.**

"**Again more cold? I think I am just about ready to leave Arcadia you guys." spoke Lethak as his scales rattled from the cold. Just then, they heard a voice speaking within the shadows.**

"**_Well, well, well...look what we have here? It has been such a long time since I had last seen you people."_ spoke the voice.**

"**Great...more cowards?!" growled Spyro.**

"**_Cowards? HAH! You are still the same Spyro. Oh yes, I remember what I did to your wife and DL Mark all those many years ago._" spoke the voice.**

"**What is this guy talking about?" asked Spyro.**

"**I think he is talking about when me and Cynder were together going to......oh Hell no! MARLICE?!" shouted DL Mark.**

"**Bingo sir! You are correct!" yelled Marlice as he jumped out from the shadows and appeared in front of them. DL Mark, Godith, and Spyro all gasped in shock.**

"**How are you even alive?!" asked Godith in shock.**

"**Hmhmhmhmhm, I thank a certain woman named Kiara. She had ordered her electric servant Voltron to restore me plus the other three. Hahahahahaha, oh yes, Keldor, Heldar, and Zardus are back alive and well my friends." smiled Marlice evilly.**

"**Uhhh question? Who the hell are you?" asked Reignor. Marlice only looked at the three other people. Lethak, Hera and Reignor.**

"**I never met you three...well I remember Lethak, but who cares. Very well, I am Marlice, the very first guardian of ice of Dracovia and you are?" asked Marlice.**

"**Reignor...Agorak's brother, and this is my wife Hera."**

**Marlice only widened his eyes in shock.**

"**B...Brother?" stuttered Marlice. He looked back and forth at DL Mark and Reignor.**

"**Why the Hell did no one tell me about this?!!" yelled Marlice in anger.**

"**Perhaps you still were deaf when you came back from the dead." spoke Lethak.**

"**Shut it you traitor! If you were to still be on our side 20 years ago, we would've had a whole new world today!" yelled Marlice.**

"**Oh please...I got a sweet wife and child, lots of cool siblings, I am the current Dragon Lord of Dracovia, and life for me can't get any better. So if you say that life would be better 20 years ago, you really got to go back into the ground pal!" yelled Lethak as he charged at Marlice.**

"**Fine! It will be my pleasure to punish you for your crimes!" yelled Marlice as he charged at the whole group. The entire group all charged at Marlice, a 6 on 1. **

"**Marlice, you are going down to Hell!" yelled DL Mark as he landed the first punch. Marlie was able to grab his hand and he swung him over and too a wall. DL Mark yelped as he went flying but he was alright. Next up, Godith and Hera did a double vanish and attack. Godith was in front and Hera was behind. The two were moving fast and Marlice only smiled sinisterly as he did a Matrix, and both Hera and Godith collided, causing both of them to roll on the ground in agonizing pain.**

"**Hahahahaa! I knew that these two were only good for taking it in, and not for fights!" spoke Marlice coldly as he stepped on Godith's chest and began to add pressure. Godith let out a cry of pain and Spyro was to her rescue. Spyro prepared a devastating tail strike and he hit Marlice square in the head.**

"**How about you focus mostly on us you prick?" asked Spyro as he landed onto the ground. Marlice had his head tilted the other way but they only heard laughter from him.**

"**Oh please, is that what the Purple Dragon Legend can really do? You let me down Spyro, you are not even as strong as you were before!" yelled Marlice and he vanished and appeared behind Spyro. Marlice was quick as he struck Spyro with a slap across his face. Spyro was sent flying across the floor, face-first and then he slid off the edge.**

"**Spyro!" yelled DL Mark as he ran after his friend only to be stopped by Marlice.**

"**Leaving so soon?" asked Marlice evilly as he high-kicked DL Mark in the chest, causing him to crash into the bookshelves.**

**Marlice only smiled as he looked over the edge and saw Spyro hanging onto one of the gargoyles.**

"**Still hanging eh Spyro? Allow me to send your wife the message of how you plummeted to your death and you had been shattered into a million of pieces." spoke Marlice evilly as he lowered his hand right in front of Spyro's face.**

"**Say good-bye Spyro!" yelled Marlice.**

"**Yo blue-boy!" shouted Reignor.**

"**What?!" Marlice turned around and saw Reignor right in front of him.**

"**Hi." BAM! Reignor sent him flying across the floor with a punch to the gut and a kick to his arm. Marlice grunted in pain as he struggled to get back up, but he was put down by Lethak who slammed himself on top of him.**

"**AHHH!! You prick!" grunted Marlice.**

"**What's wrong now Marly? Can't take the heat?" asked Lethak with a silly smile as he grabbed Marlice by the tail and began to swing him about. After a few rotations, Lethak released Marlice and he was sent flying to the chair of the Mage King and into the wall behind it. **

**The group got back together, ready to strike the final blow on Marlice.**

"**This is where it ends Marlice. Your reign as Mage King is no more!" yelled DL Mark as he pulled out his sword and charged at Marlice. Marlice only smiled as he raised his hands in front of him and a magical shield formed around him. When DL Mark hit the shield he only bounced right off like a ball. Luckily, he was able to regain balance before he reached the end.**

"**Of course...you got to hide behind that shield of yours. One way or another, we will break it and kill you." growled Hera.**

"**I like to see you try! My shield resists all attacks! You can't get to me! I might as well enjoy myself by watching you all fail!" chuckled Marlice. Hera only roared in anger and she hit the shield with all her might, only to have the attack go straight back to her. Basically it was like Hera hitting herself. Hera was skidded across the floor and she hit a few bookshelves which fell on top of her.**

"**Hera!" yelled out Reignor.**

**Marlice only crackled in laughter evilly. "AHAHAHAHAA! I told you! You can't get me! My shield acts like a deflector. You try and hit, your attack will bounce right back at you!" shouted Marlice in crazy laughter. He raised his hands once more and this time he began casting out hundreds of magic blasts, shooting around making the group dodge like crazy. "AHAHAHAHAHA!! Yes dance! DANCE!! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" laughed Marlice evilly.**

**'_Great...is there any way for us to get this guy?'_ pondered DL Mark.**

"**_I believe I can help._" spoke Agorak.**

**'_Really? And how are you going to help us out?_' asked DL Mark.**

"**_Watch and learn my friend. All you got to do is make me get close to him so I can attack."_ spoke Agorak.**

**'_You heard what the guy said, but if you got a way, then go ahead.'_ replied DL Mark as he moved fairly quick to reach Marlice. Marlice only laughed as DL Mark got close to him, and that was not a good-idea. Marlice stopped his firing and he grabbed DL Mark with his tail, wrapping around his throat, slamming him a couple of times to the ground and then sending him off to the rest with a nose bleed.**

**'_OWWW! I only hope that Agorak is in there._' thought DL Mark.**

"**I told you before, you can't hit me!!" crackled Marlice.**

"**_Wanna bet dipshit?"_ asked Agorak.**

"**Wha? Who said that?!" growled Marlice in anger.**

"**_I did, say...do you like gasoline?_" asked Agorak as he stood within the shield, holding an emergency gas tank with him.**

"**How the hell did you get in here?! With that thing as well?!" asked Marlice in shock.**

"**_Simple, I am the ancient spirit that dwells inside of my dear friend DL Mark. I am the Dragon God Agorak. Oh and if you were wondering what this is for..."_ said Agorak before he bashed it against Marlice's face. **

**Marlice fell to the ground, the shield still up around him while Agorak only looked down at Marlice coldly. He poked a huge hole in the gas tank and he filled the inside, with 5 gallons of gasoline, and Marlice was soaked with it.**

"**No...please! Don't do this." begged Marlice realizing the trouble he was in.**

"**_Why don't you be smart for once and remove this shield?" _suggested Agorak as he pulled out a small match pack from his pocket.**

"**NO!! Please!! Casting the shield off takes a good 20 seconds!" yelled Marlice.**

"**_Five seconds had passed and your time is about to go up in smoke."_ spoke Agorak coldly as he lit a match up. Marlice only panicked as he tried to bring the shield down. Agorak let go of the match and he quickly stepped out of the shield. The moment the match hit the gas, the entire thing lit up like a fireplace. Marlice began screaming in pain as his scales were being burned to crisp. Agorak then kicked the shield itself, and it rolled right off the edge, and it soon made its long journey of plummeting down from 6,000 feet high. The group only watched in shock and awe as to what they had just seen. Agorak had just burned Marlice and sent him straight to hell. Speaking of which, Agorak only looked over the edge and watched as the ball of fire of which Marlice was engulfed, fell down all the way to the ground floor. When it did, from the high view, it looked as if burning alcohol just shattered onto the ground and whatever was inside of it, spread out and continued on burning. Marlice on the other hand was already burned to crisp and all that was left was his charcoaled skeleton which laid on the burning hot ground.**

**Agorak only scoffed and left the view and went straight back inside of DL Mark.**

"**Damn...talking about over-kill." said Lethak.**

"**At least Marlice is one less problem now. All we need to do now is get a good night rest and move onto the next city." spoke Spyro.**

"**We climbing down or flying down?" asked Hera.**

"**I think that flying down would be better. After all it took us 5 hours and 43 minutes to get up. I rather go the easy way." spoke Godith as she stood over the ledge and jumped off, her wings may have been frozen, but at least she was able to get some gliding and she safely landed down to the ground. One by one the group flew down and met up with Alicia, that is for DL Mark and Reignor.**

"**Come on there bro, we ain't got all day." said Reignor as he looked down and then back at his brother.**

"**Can I ask you something Reignor?" replied DL Mark.**

"**Uhhhhh, yes?" **

"**What did you say that your father was?" asked DL Mark as he looked back at Reignor.**

"**My father was a Demon-Dragon. Don't tell me that because the way you are acting, you are acting more and more demonic and you think that the traits is catching up." guessed Reignor.**

"**That is exactly what I am suspecting brother." whispered DL Mark.**

"**Don't worry about it. We all have those days where we do some weird, crazy, unexpected things. Its part of Nature man. Come on, I'll buy you one." smiled Reignor.**

"**I guess you are right." spoke back DL Mark as he walked off the ledge and flew down to the ground. Reignor only smiled as he flew down after his brother.**

**To the corner of his eye, he saw someone flying straight at them. He turned his head to get a better look and he saw his niece Galadrial.**

"**Galadrial?! What are you doing here?!" shouted Reignor as he landed and so did Galadrial. She seemed to have been panting and she collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath.**

"**I had flown....all the way from Drake's Castle....to tell you guys....that we have been....discovered!" shouted Galadrial.**

"**What?! How and by whom?" asked her mother.**

"**Some guy named Auntyr, he came to Drake's Castle with Dante, Virgil, Nero, Malefor, Revan, and Kurthnega. They are going to come back with an army! What can we do?!" asked Galadrial.**

"**Great...just when one problem goes away, another pops up." muttered Spyro.**

"**Alicia, is there any way possible for us to just go _straight _to Barron and end this all?" asked Lethak.**

"**If only I knew that the other cities are set free. Ohh...fine, we shall rest and head straight for Barron the second we wake up!" ordered Alicia.**

A/N: Looks like freeing Arcadia is now going to be done a lot faster now. With Marlice out of the picture...again, what will our heroes encounter when they arrive to Barron? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!!(_Thank you godofmadness43, for the city! Hewa Arcadia belongs to him.) _Did i forget to mention that this story is now my 2nd longest, plus my third 100k+ Spyro story? Yippe for me!...NOT!


	35. Barron, Arcadia

**Chapter 34-(Barron, Arcadia)**

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a few days. I have been working, (_yes, real work)_ and now that I got time, here is the next chap, and the final city of Arcadia. Enjoy!

**Night had quickly passed by for the heroes as the next day came by quick. Alicia was the first to wake up and she woke up the Dracovians as well. **

"**Come on you guys! We got a Kingdom to save!" shouted Alicia as she shook Spyro.**

"**Ohhh...no I don't wanna go to work today....too tired." mumbled Spyro in his sleep. Alicia did the same to DL Mark and Reignor.**

"**Ughh mom please...we are 15 billion years old already. We don't need school anymore." groaned Reignor in his sleep.**

"**Hey guys guess what...Kiara is here." lied Alicia.**

"**WHO?!!" roared DL Mark as he grabbed his sword and pulled out his Eagle. Alicia only smiled as the rest of the group woke up.**

"**Got ya." giggled Alicia.**

"**Hey, Princess, next time you do that, it won't be funny. I might accidentally chop you in two." groaned DL Mark.**

"**But it at least got you all awake now right?" asked Alicia with a smile.**

"**Yeah that at least did. Where are we suppose to go again?" asked Lethak.**

"**Don't yell me you forgot sleepy-head, we are going straight to Barron and setting Arcadia free." answered back Alicia in a silly tone. **

"**Oh right, right...say where is DK Mark and Cynder? Didn't they say they would be back by now?" asked Hera as she looked at the others.**

**Speaking of which, DK Mark and Cynder soon landed right outside of there tent.**

"**Hey guys, missed us?" asked Cynder with a smile.**

"**I sure did. It was cold without you." joked Spyro.**

"**You don't like sleeping by yourself?" asked Reignor as he looked at Spyro. Spyro blushed in embarrassment.**

"**No, I mean....it's not like that....it's just that..."struggled Spyro.**

"**Awww, someone is afraid of the dark." snickered Galadrial.**

"**I am not!" replied Spyro.**

"**You are." said Godith.**

"**He's not you guys...he just wants me to be next to him right Spyro?" asked Cynder, deciding to finish this small joke.**

"**Yes...i just got so used to having you next to me when I wake up." smiled Spyro as he kissed his wife.**

"**Alright, enough joking around guys, time to go to Barron, and free this place up." spoke DL Mark as he got up and pulled out a Spas-12 and cocked it.**

"**Are guns really necessary bro?" whispered Reignor.**

"**Nah...it just seems cool to do." replied DL Mark.**

"**Very well then, move out!!" ordered Alicia to her men. In five minutes, everyone was ready and they all left as quickly as possible. Alicia was riding Spyro as she led the whole group behind her straight to Barron. It was a two hour flight but it was worth it rather then walking. **

**During the flight, the group had asked Reignor and DL Mark about their past.**

"**Hey Dad, can you let Agorak on for a few minutes? We would like to know more about your past you know." asked Galadrial.**

"**Let me ask him first." replied DL Mark. **

**_'So wanna switch up?_' asked DL Mark. **

"**_Sure why not. They probably do have a few stuff that need some answering."_ replied Agorak. In an instant, the two switched and Agorak was now in play.**

"**So my dear child...what is that you want to ask of me and your Uncle?" asked Agorak.**

"**We already know about your father, but one thing that I would like to know is how he looked like." said Galadrial. **

"**I agree with her on this one honey." added on Godith.**

"**Our father Akriloth as you all know is the only Demon-dragon who ever crossed over into this world. If you were wondering about looks, picture him as a giant large red dragon, with a couple of ancient flame markings on his face and legs. Not only that but his eyes were actually fiery gold. Also his horns were sunny-gold as well as his claws, spikes and facial horns. His wings were perhaps the biggest ones you would ever see. About 200 feet in wingspan. Yes he was a very large dragon." spoke Agorak.**

"**Since you described him in his Dragon form, I shall tell about how he looked as a human being. Akriloth, when he was able to change into a human form he of course looked pretty much like us. His hair was gold and long with red highlights in them like mine." spoke Reignor as he flocked his black and silver hair.**

"**His eyes were pure Demon-Dragon Gold and the clothing he would wear would usually be a red fighting shirt, with a gold coat plus black pants. Yeah he wanted to look fancy dancy. Now if some of you were wondering what was his weapon of choice then allow the both of us to explain." continued Reignor.**

"**The sword of Akriloth as we call it is unlike any other. Built purely from an metal that is neigh unbreakable and forged from the ancient fires of Hell itself. Not only is it rare, but it was the weapon that actually was able to inflict damage upon Mephistopheles and it had a few special and secret abilities that neither me nor Reignor know about." spoke Agorak.**

"**Other then that, his sword is something that me and Agorak have always been searching for. That is another reason why I went East and Agorak went West. When Akriloth and Mephistopheles duked it out, rumor was heard that after the match, the Sword was split into two and sent far away from the Center of the Universe. For 15 billion years, we have been searching for it, making sure that the Sword of Akriloth does not fall into the wrong hands of the enemy." finished Reignor with a statement. For a while no one had spoke till Cynder broke the silence of the wind rushing past them.**

"**Do you think that there is a way to find your father and bring him back?" asked Cynder.**

"**Finding the pieces and forging the sword once more is the key in finding our Father. If we find it and re-make the sword, then we find our Father." spoke Agorak without looking back to the group.**

"**Heads-up guys, Barron's coming up." said Alicia as she changed the topic. The group looked ahead and they saw Barron. It was a huge city that had a large castle in the center of the city that shadowed everything. Did I forget to mention that the Castle was rested upon a mountain side?**

"**Wow...talk about picking out a nice spot for the Royal Family, that place seems to be bigger ten ours!" shouted DK Mark in shock. **

"**Just because it is on Mountain side doesn't mean that it got a few hundred feet of underground area." spoke Lethak.**

"**Actually it does." corrected Alicia. **

"**Okay...it's bigger then ours." said Lethak. The group came down for a landing just half a mile away from the gates of Barron which were enormous and made from marble. It had mosaic art-style, meaning that the art on the doors really stuck out. Sculptures of the Kingdom's History was carved into it and it seemed to have been pretty expensive.**

"**I envy you guys about the art." mumbled Godith.**

"**Don't worry about it Godith, we might break those doors in a fight." said Hera.**

"**You break it you pay for it." said Alicia.**

"**How much?" asked Galadrial. **

"**A good 10 billion klots." said Alicia.**

"**Klots? How much is that in dollars?" asked Agorak.**

"**$25 Billion if you were wondering." huffed Alicia.**

"**On second thought...let's go through some different way. I ain't paying for some doors that are ancient!" shouted Hera.**

"**Which is exactly what we have to do. We of course know that if we barge in through the entrance, we are going to be swarmed from our possessed armies." said Alicia.**

"**So what's the secret way around, Princess?" asked Spyro.**

"**The secret way lies just on the side of the Barron River." spoke Alicia.**

"**Couldn't you guys be more creative?" asked DK Mark.**

"**How about Dracovian Mountains?" replied Alicia**

"**She got a point you know." whispered Agorak.**

"**You where the one who named it!" shouted DK Mark.**

"**I did not, you suggested it and I signed it making it the official name of it." said Agorak.**

"**Guys, guys please...no time for arguing. We can worry about names some other time." pleaded Galadrial as she placed her hands on the two of them.**

"**Fine...when we get back I am changing it." stated DK Mark. **

"**Now back to the plan...you were saying Alicia?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Yes, thank you. The plan is that just next the Barron River, there is a sewage system that we can use to go through. It may not be pretty, but it's the only way possible." spoke Alicia with a embarrassing look.**

"**If that is what it takes to go and raise Hell then let's do it." said Reignor. Alicia without hesitation, lead the group to the secret entrance point and they opened the sewage door. Right away, a foul smell came to their nostrils.**

"**Aww man!! Smells like somebody had to take a LOT of shit off his or her mind." groaned Spyro.**

"**Damn it...and I hate it when I got to get myself dirty, and DL Mark won't switch back with me." growled Agorak.**

"**HAHA! Sucks for you being all whitey." smiled Lethak.**

"**Shut up, as for that you are the first one to go in." replied Agorak with a smile as he grabbed Lethak and threw him into the tunnel.**

"**Awww Crap!! There is nothing but shit in here!" hollered back Lethak.**

"**What'd you expect? Rats?" asked Spyro to his brother. Just then something brown flew at Spyro and hit him in the face.**

"**Oh God! That is it, you're dead!" yelled Spyro in anger as he went in after his brother.**

"**Better go and make sure that they don't clog up the whole system." sighed Cynder as she went in next, then Godith, Hera, DK Mark, Agorak, and Galadrial.**

"**You should wait here Alicia, we don't want you to get hurt...not to mention smell like shit." said Reignor.**

"**If I don't go, you guys will be lost forever in the basement. I'll just tell my men to wait while I go." spoke Alicia. **

"**Fine..but you got to go in front of me. Who knows if we get a surprise attack." said Reignor. He was correct and when Alicia told her commanding officer to wait, she returned and went in before Reignor. And so began the most dirtiest crawl these guys ever did in their entire lives. When the group had to climb up in some areas, the ladies felt a little bit uncomfortable.**

"**Oi, what's the hold up?" asked Reignor from behind. **

"**We are climbing up and we don't you men to be looking, if you know what I mean." spoke Hera.**

"**She's right Reignor...and I am wearing a skirt." whispered Alicia.**

"**Great...don't worry, I ain't those kind of guys who take peeps." replied Reignor.**

"**God damn it, do I need a blindfold or something?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Just try not to look okay? Just look at what is directly in front of you." suggested Galadrial.**

"**Thank God you are behind me." sighed Agorak.**

"**Can we move already? I don't want my gown to have stains that won't be removed." spoke Alicia.**

"**Welcome to our world." spoke Godith, Cynder, Hera and Galadrial at the same time.**

**In a few seconds, the group managed to work things out and they were able to reach to the top. As they got closer to the top, they heard some voice's clamoring and a few people moving around. Lethak being the man high in front, told the others to wait while he would go and check out if the cost was clear. He quietly made his way and saw a small opening.**

"**I see the light you guys." whispered Lethak. Just then, the light seemed to have been blocked out by something. Lethak looked up and he saw somebody standing over.**

"**Why is it that I have to be on top?" groaned Lethak. Just then, liquid was dripping down on top of him and the group behind him couldn't hold the laughter and quietly giggled.**

"**Not....funny." growled Lethak as he whipped off the piss.**

"**For us it was Uncle Lethak." giggled Galadrial. Lethak only growled and looked up once again, and the cost was clear. **

"**Finally...we can move on." spoke Spyro. Just then, they all heard a deep rumbling flush.**

"**What was that?" asked Godith.**

"**Alicia, just what kind of bathroom do you have in the basement?" asked Hera.**

"**One where there are a few urinals, but there is only one main valve for the...waste removal." gulped Alicia, realizing just what was coming at them.**

"**Oh....shit." muttered DK Mark. Lethak looked up and his eyes widened in shock as he saw something dark coming down at them all.**

"**Son of a bitch." whimpered Lethak as he closed his eyes, lowered his head and all the waste rained down on them all. Yes everyone from Lethak to Reignor was now covered in bits of waste and piss.**

"**Oh my God...I think I am going to be sick!" gagged Cynder.**

"**Me too!" gagged Godith and Hera as well.**

"**DON'T!!" yelled DK Mark, Agorak, Galadrial, Alicia and Reignor. Too late, Cynder puked and then it was a chain reaction. All the girls vomited they were not only covered in waste and piss...but vomit as well.**

"**This is what I hate about being last." muttered Reignor.**

**Soon enough, they got out and they were in the men's room.**

"**Oh we can't be here." said Cynder as she looked around.**

"**Just go! Who cares if all of us end up in the men bathroom anyways. We could've ended up in the women's as well you know!" hollered Reignor from below.**

**They all crawled out and gasped for fresh air.**

"**No one speak of this ever!" stated Spyro.**

"**Please tell me you have showers." begged Godith.**

"**Yes!" stated Alicia as she ran for the shower area. Thankfully, it wasn't a multi open shower. They all got separate showers, free with shampoo and soap. They literally washed with their clothes on. After all of them were done with cleaning themselves, they came out smelling fresh...and wet.**

"**Ohh my mother is going to kill me when she sees how I messed this gown up." spoke Alicia.**

"**Don't worry about it. We can always get you a new one." smiled Galadrial as she cleaned out the last bits of her ring.**

"**Galadrial...what is that ring?" asked Godith as she caught sight of it.**

"**Somebody say something about a ring?" asked Agorak.**

"**Ring? What Ring?" asked Galadrial, trying to not answer the question.**

"**_This_ ring." said Cynder as she held Galadrial's hand and looked closely at it.**

"**Damn...that's what I call a beauty." spoke Hera in awe.**

"**Did Demitri give you that?" asked Agorak.**

"**N-N-No I-I-I-I found it on the floor." stuttered Galadrial.**

"**Quit lying girl! I see some letters saying, _D&G_." spoke Alicia as she looked into the 1 Karat diamond ring.**

"**Demitri asked you to marry him?" asked Spyro. Galadrial gave out a heavy sigh. She had to answer it. There was no hiding it.**

"**Yes...he did." whispered Galadrial. The girls all did there girly stuff, (_OMG! Really? How did he do it? How did you feel? _ETC.) while the men only smiled.**

"**I am proud of you my daughter. You are finally making a step forward of your life." smiled Agorak as he kissed and hugged his daughter.**

"**Thanks dad...I wanted to surprise you all when we would get back...but it seems that I don't need to hide it anymore." replied Galadrial as she repaid her father the same way.**

"**When you guys getting married?" asked Lethak as he cleaned out his ears, removing all the last bits.**

"**We are hoping to be married as soon as Dracovia is ours once again." smiled Galadrial.**

"**Then let it be that the day after Dracovia is ours again, we shall hold your wedding." said Godith with joy as she hugged her daughter.**

"**Aww come on, you really don't need to do all of this just for me, Demitri, and Pythios." spoke Galadrial with a few sheds of tears in her eyes.**

"**We sure as Hell are. Cheer up there love, we are doing it for you because to us, you are one of us." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Not only that, but we are the big players." added on Spyro.**

"**For me and Hera this will pretty much be our first wedding that we attend that is on my Brother's side of the family. I'll throw in some stuff as well." added on Reignor.**

"**Thank you...all of you. It means much to me." whispered Galadrial as she whipped the tears off from her face. Her father only hugged her and let her cry softly in his arms with joy.**

**After a few minutes, they moved on once more to find there way out of here. With Alicia as their guide, they were able to clear the levels of the lower area without alerting anyone. As they strolled through one of the least checked areas, they noticed a sign that had some saying written in Arcadian language.**

"**What does it say?" asked Reignor. Alicia read on and her eyes soon turned to fear.**

"**Oh my God. It's an execution of the Royal Family...and it's today at three pm!" shouted Alicia in worry. DK Mark checked his watch and the time was only 2.**

"**We only got one hour. We need to get moving. Where is it taking place?" asked DK Mark. Alicia looked read once more and she seemed to struggle to speak from the crying, realizing that her family would be dead if they don't make it in time.**

"**It is....to take place at...the Grand Balcony." sulked Alicia and she cried into DK Mark's arms.**

"**Trust me when I say this, but no one is dieing today...except for the guy who decided to plan this." growled Agorak in anger.**

"**Totally, now let's get moving. What is the fastest way to reach to the Grand Balcony, without being noticed?" asked Cynder.**

"**The quickest way is to take the stairs in the West wing, but I don't think we will be able to go unnoticed." spoke Alicia as she tried to stop crying.**

"**It don't matter as long as we get there in time. Let's go." stated Galadrial. The group agreed and Alicia rode on Spyro once more as she led them the way. In a matter of minutes they had found the stairs in the West Wing and the base of the stairs was loaded up with guards.**

"**Plan anyone?" asked Hera.**

"**These guys will probably want me. I will draw their attention and once they come around the corner...please...knock them out." pleaded Alicia.**

"**Alright...just go do what you got to do." whispered Cynder. Alicia nodded and she stepped out and drew the guards' attention.**

"**Hey guys! Looking for someone?!" shouted Alicia half-way across the hall. The guards looked and they quickly charged after Alicia. Alicia went back around the corner and the guards soon met face-to-face with the Dracovians. In a flash, the guards were knocked out and DK Mark came up with a plan.**

"**I just got an idea." said DK Mark with a smile.**

"**Spill it." spoke Spyro quickly.**

"**Instead of wasting time dodging, what we should do is take the armor that these guys were wearing, we wear them in disguise. In the meanwhile, we also take Alicia and make it look like our capturer. Catch my drift?" asked DK Mark.**

"**That seems a whole lot better. Only flaw...how do we cover our _faces_?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Just take these helmets from those empty ones on the side and no problemo." smiled DK Mark.**

**Without hesitation, the gang managed to fit into the armor and they put on the helmets to cover up their face. Reignor was the only one who didn't need one since no one would know who he was. Plus he had to cut back down on his hair and he was in his normal form.**

"**I can hardly see a thing in this helmet!" muffled Spyro in his helmet.**

"**Shut your yapping. They have those things cut out so we _can_ see." replied Hera with a muffle as well.**

"**Let's move out you guys. We don't want to waste any more time now do we?" asked Galadrial with a muffle as well.**

"**It's just good that Alicia knows the way and no one knows who I am." smiled Reignor.**

"**I guess so, alright now, we shall move forward. When we encounter the guards you-"**

"**Safe it princess, I know what I got to do." spoke Reignor.**

"**Bull." whispered Agorak. Reignor only whacked Agorak hard enough to make his armor sound like a tunning fork.**

"**Got anything else to say bro?" asked Reignor.**

"**_You still don't know what to do!"_ ringed out Agorak. This time Reignor only kicked his brother down to the ground.**

"**Guys! Enough! Play some other time." hissed Alicia in anger.**

"**Sorry about that Alicia. Let's move out." replied Reignor to the group.**

**After Agorak got back up the gang walked down with Alicia and Reignor and they met up a group of Dracovian and Arcadian guards.**

"**Hold it there pal! Just where do you think your going?" asked a guard.**

"**I am going to the top to report to our Lord that me and my party had successfully captured the Princess Alicia." spoke Reignor.**

"**Well I'll be damned! Go right on ahead. Say..what's with the others?" asked another guard.**

"**This is my party members. Surely you are going to let them go with me since they do deserve some credit." spoke Reignor.**

"**Alright, alright, go right ahead to Lord Pobon." spoke another.**

**'_So Pobon, a member of the Fallen Ones, Brother of Xervan is the man in charge._' thought Agorak.**

"**_He probably will be easy. Last I checked he got his ass kicked by me, Godith, and Sedro a while __back._" spoke DL Mark.**

**After the group had gotten past from the guards, Alicia told Reignor just where to go and no sooner then 10 minutes, they reached to the Throne Room and there they had found a man who ****had white hair that looked like Dante's hairstyle and looked almost like DK Mark but without the chin and mustache, he had black eyes and his pupils were white and had slits.**

"**How dare you interrupt...wow...Princess Alicia? You guys actually got her? I am impressed!" shouted Pobon with joy.**

"**I knew you would be my Lord, where do you want me to put her?" asked Reignor.**

"**Just hold on there a second friend." smiled Pobon evilly as he walked to Alicia and got close to her face.**

"**I told you that I would get you. Since you are here, I am sure that you are aware that as you were passing by the halls of _my_ castle, you noticed signs of an execution to take place." spoke Pobon.**

"**I have...release my family! They are not part of this!" yelled Alicia in anger as she tried to attack Pobon but Reignor made sure that her anger would not be carried away.**

"**My, my a ficety young woman you are. As much as I want to, but I just can't unless your mother and father agree to hand over Arcadia to me. I didn't hurt your younger brother by the way. He was lucky enough to escape, but I know that he is somewhere within this castle, hiding and whimpering in fear." smiled Pobon evilly.**

"**No!! Please!! Leave Daren alone! He's only 5 years of age!" begged Alicia. Just then the doors opened and two guards came in with a small 5 year old who had brown hair and he had a torn clothes on him.**

"**Daren!" cried out Alicia.**

"**Alicia!" cried out Daren as he ran to his sister, only to be hit by Pobon and send skidding across the floor.**

"**NO! Please!! Don't hurt him!" begged Alicia.**

"**I wish I could but I can't. Since your parents won't agree on letting Arcadia be mine, I figured that having you here now, will make your parents agree. Speaking of which, bring them!" ordered Pobon to the guards. No sooner did they drag out both the King and Queen of Arcadia who seemed to have been through hell.**

"**Mom! Dad!" cried Alicia.**

"**Alicia darling one!" cried out her mother Elizabeth.**

"**Now that everyone is here, let me ask the both of you once again." spoke Pobon coldly as he pulled out a dagger.**

"**Sign the papers that grant me the right and power in owning and controlling Arcadia!" yelled Pobon as he threw the papers to the King, Daimios, Alicia's father.**

"**N...Ne...Never." whispered Daimios.**

"**Fine! Then I guess that I have to kill off one of your kids then. Decide which one should die first!" yelled Pobon as he grabbed Alicia and Daren and threw them to the ground next to each other. Daren only cried as he hugged his sister.**

"**Not our children please!" begged Daimios.**

"**Then...sign...the...PAPERS!!" roared Pobon as he smashed Daimios face to the ground.**

"**Daddy!" cried Alicia. Daimios only grunted in pain as he struggled to get back up. Pobon pulled out a pen and threw it right onto the floor next to Daimios.**

"**Sign it." ordered Pobon coldly. Daimios only looked at the document with a dazzling look and then his wife.**

"**Please...for our kids." begged his wife.**

"**I'm sorry Elizabeth...but I just can't hand this kingdom over to a madman! Thousand of other children will be killed if I just sign this over to Pobon." spoke Daimios.**

"**If you don't sign it, then I guess I should hurt your wife as well!" yelled Pobon as he grabbed Elizabeth by the hair. She shrieked in pain as she was jabbed in the stomach by Pobon.**

"**NO!!" yelled Daimios. Elizabeth only held her stomach as she held the wound and fell to the floor. Her kids ran next to her and cried their eyes out.**

"**This is the last time that I am asking you before I kill your kids and then you. With you dead and no heir, I shall take this place as mine. But I don't want to kill some people who can still make a good living. Sign them now!" yelled Pobon.**

"**I never will! Go ahead and kill me and my family. Someone else will come and kill you." spoke Daimios as he spat into Pobon's face.**

**Pobon only whipped off the spit and he growled in anger.**

"**Fine, say good-bye to your family!" yelled Pobon as he grabbed hold of Daren. Just then, Pobon felt a powerful punch from the side of his face as he was sent flying to the wall. Daimios, Daren, and Elizabeth were shocked as to what they had just saw. Pobon only just got up and looked at Reignor.**

"**Just what the hell do you think you are doing soldier?!" asked Pobon angerly.**

"**Me? Or we?" asked Reignor as he turned back into his true form, ripping off the armor from him. One by one, the rest of the group did as followed and Pobon soon realized what has happened. **

"**Ahh, so the Dracovians decided to play a little game. Hmhmhmhm, not bad at all. But who the hell are you?" asked Pobon to Reignor.**

"**This guy, is my blood-brother Reignor. And the gold dragoness is his wife Hera." spoke Agorak as he pulled out his sword as well as Reignor and DK Mark.**

"**Ahh, I see. So Lethak, Spyro, DK Mark, Godith, Cynder, Galadrial, Hera and you two have decided to come after all. Do you guys like what my brother did to your home?" asked Pobon with a sinister smile.**

"**No we are not! But the one thing that we will be happy about is us kicking your ass and back to Dark Dracovia!" yelled Agorak.**

"**FOOL! This is the New Dark Dracovia! If you think you got what it takes to beat me, then come and get me!" yelled Pobon as he got ready for a fight.**

_A/N: Now that the introductions are set aside, the match between Pobon and the Dracovians are about to begin! What will happen in the next match? Find out next time on R.O.D!! _(_Barron, and the rest of the Royal family belongs to godofmadness43, plus a few parts as well. Hope you don't mind my friend!)_


	36. The Battle For Arcadia's Freedom

**Chapter 35-(The Battle for Arcadia's Freedom)**

A/N: Hey there guys! I hope that you enjoy the newest chap of the story. If u think this will be the least chap before our heroes take a break, well u can guess again. Enjoy!

**Far up North, inside of the Castle of Barron, Arcadia which lied next to the Mountains, inside a room which was on the top floor that over-looked the city, Pobon, the Brother of Xervan was ready to fight against the Dracovians. Call him crazy for doing a 9 on 1, but he was willing to fight against all nine of them. **

"**Do you guys really think that having Nine people face against will make it any easier for you? It just makes it easier for me since it gives me something else to shoot at!" shouted Pobon as he raised his hands and began blasting the Dracovians like crazy. The ladies were able to find some cover, while the men were able to deflect the blasts.**

"**Let's leave the girls out of this one Pobon. Just us 5 guys. Should be easier for you to handle don't you think?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Are you trying to make sure that I don't kill them? Guess again idiot!" yelled Pobon as he summoned a sword and sent it flying right at Cynder. Luckily, she was able to dodge it without a scratch.**

"**How dare you attack my wife like that!" growled Spyro in anger.**

"**My bad." scoffed Pobon as he vanished and appeared behind Cynder.**

"**Is this better Spyro?" asked Pobon as he high-kicked Cynder on her neck. A bone-cracking noise was heard and Cynder fell down to the ground holding her neck in agonizing pain. Spyro looked at his wife, his eyes widened in worry and anger.**

"**Man, that was not cool. If you want a girl then you got to treat them with respect." said Lethak.**

"**HAHAHAA! Lethak, do you honestly expect me to do that? The only ones that I would treat with respect are women who are higher rank of me or are much more stronger then me. Now don't go saying that Godith and Hera are stronger then me...it may be true, but they are my enemies." smiled Pobon evilly as he summoned a couple of daggers out of nowhere and looked at Godith and Hera. In an instant, he threw the daggers right down at Godith and Hera. They were quick enough to dodge the daggers with only a few minor cuts. But then Pobon popped up from behind and he double elbowed them both, knocking them straight out.**

"**Hahahahaha!! Too easy." smirked Pobon as he looked at the guys.**

"**I take that to be the last of them yes?" asked Pobon. The guys however only had a smile on their face.**

"**What are you morons smiling about?" asked Pobon. He soon felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he turned around, only to see and feel a purple hand, punch him right in the face, knocking out two teeth and causing him to go flying to the wall.**

"**You forgot about me dumb shit." growled Galadrial in anger. Pobon was still lying on the rubble but he soon began to laugh.**

"**Ahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAA!! My word, did your father ever teach you about respect to men?" asked Pobon as he lifted his head and looked at Galadrial with a bloody look.**

"**I did...the women are the ones who control the men. If that man decides to disrespect the woman, she can just beat the living shit out of him." smiled Agorak.**

"**So Dad...can I take care of Pobon while you guys make sure that Mom and Aunt Hera and Cynder are okay?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Sure...kick his ass darling." replied her father with a smile. This smile however was a smile meaning that she can do whatever she wanted to do to Pobon. Galadrial looked back at her father and then at Pobon with a sinister smile. Pobon got back up and he cracked his neck, fixing it back into place.**

"**What are you smiling about woman?" asked Pobon as he spat out blood. **

"**Want to know why? You are about to be owned by a woman!" yelled Galadrial and she sudden;y changed into her Super Dragon Two Form. Her gold scales and Aura pulsing with power and beauty.**

"**Ready to dance?" asked Galadrial in a darker tone.**

"**I hope you know your steps!" yelled Pobon as he charged right at Galadrial with blazing speeds. The two met in a clash of fists as the two were moving like true fighters. Pobon was grunting in effort as he did all he could to hit Galadrial. However he had underestimated her. Galadrial was far more stronger then he had expected. Then, Galadrial grabbed hold of Pobon's hands and kneed Pobon right into the face.**

"**Oooo, that got to hurt." flinched DK Mark.**

"**I actually never seen her do that before...has she been practicing some moves without us even knowing so?" asked Spyro, being right next to his wife who had a broken neck.**

"**She is just like me. Pulling off stunts that no one had ever expected." smiled Agorak. Back in battle, Pobon staggered back as his head was in immense pain. Galadrial took the advantage to strike once more and she did a vicious upper-cut. Her strategy was to work on a single area that has been already damaged and keep hitting in the same spot till her opponent is dead. After the upper-cut, she did a reverse high-kick, causing Pobon to fly into the air and then come back crashing down. Pobon landed on some tables and Galadrial jumped to the air, preparing and tail-strike right into Pobon's chest.**

**As Galadrial came down for the attack, Pobon waited for the right moment to counter. Just as Galadrial would stab him, he lifted his legs, right into Galadrial's gut. Galadrial gasped in pain as Pobon kicked her off. She rolled on the floor, clutching her gut. Pobon saw this as an advantage and he dashed towards Galadrial once again. He yelled in effort as he delivered a powerful punch right to the lower-back of Galadrial. She screamed in pain and flipped onto her belly, her hand on the spot of where Pobon had hit her.**

"**Hmhmhmhmh, and you call yourself a Super Dragon. How pathetic." spoke Pobon coldly as he grabbed hold of Galadrial's tail and began to swing her around. Galadrial yelped as she was being thrown and then when she was released, all she saw was the painting of an Arcadian King and she went right through it and into the wall behind it. She growled in pain but she got back up from the rubble around her. She looked back at where Pobon just was and she only saw him pop up right in front of her and bashed her head. Galadrial roared in pain as she held her head and so did Pobon.**

"**HAHA! IDIOT!" yelled Reignor from the side.**

"**Oh shut up." muttered Pobon**

"**If you thought Dragon Skulls were weak, guess again. They are actually three times stronger then a normal human being head. I'm just amazed that your brain didn't turn to jelly when you hit me." spoke Galadrial. She only had a bump on her head while Pobon was bleeding from a small gash. Galadrial quick with her thinking, vanished and re-appeared on the side next to Pobon. She tail-whacked Pobon which launched him half-way through the room before she appeared once again and kicked him upwards, straight through the roof. She flew out from the hole and continued her assault on Pobon. She then elbowed him, bashed him up, blasted him with a few purple beams, and she then double-handed Pobon back down to the floor they were on. Before Pobon crashed onto the ground, Galadrial appeared once more and she did a hand-stand, straightening out her legs in time of impact. Pobon had no time to re-act as he landed chest-first, right onto Galadrial's strong legs. Pobon felt a few bones crack perhaps one of his lungs had collapsed. Galadrial only gave him a small lift before she quickly flipped and drove her feet onto Pobon's face, right into the ground.**

"**Hmph! Now that is what I call too easy." huffed Galadrial as she placed her hands on her hips and walked away. Pobon got his head out of the ground, which was now bleeding and blood stains were on his white hair.**

"**Where do you think you are going lizard?!" hollered Pobon in pain. Galadrial only stopped. **

**'_I did not just hear him say that.' _thought Galadrial.**

"**Hehehehe, that's right. Demon-whore." snickered Pobon. Galadrial only turned around and gave Pobon a killing look.**

"**Excuse me?" asked Galadrial with a snarl.**

"**If you are so fucking tough...then go ahead and come at me with all you got, you daughter of a whore." smiled Pobon evilly.**

"**You did not just call my mother a whore." growled Galadrial in anger.**

"**Oh yes I did. I will say it again. Wh-" WHACK! Galadrial was boiling with anger and punched Pobon right into the throat with all her might. The sound of his neck cracking and blood gushing out was all the group had seen as Pobon fell to the floor...dead.**

"**That takes care of that." spoke Galadrial as she cleaned off her hands and turned around to the group.**

"**And this guy was suppose to be a challenge?" asked Lethak. Galadrial walked up to her father, but he did not have a look of joy. Instead he had a look that meant that there was still trouble.**

"**Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Pobon is not dead Gally...he is still very much alive." spoke Agorak. **

"**WHAT?!! She put him out his misery with the deadliest punch to the throat that anyone would have ever seen. Mind not that what she did is a kill-shot." spoke Reignor.**

"**That may be true brother, but the one thing about the Fallen Ones is that if they die in their normal forms, they will come back in a few minutes, in their most powerful form of all." spoke Agorak.**

"**Fuck...so you mean that Pobon is just going to get back up, being more powerful then ever?" asked Lethak.**

**Before anyone could say another word, the guys were thrown to the side by some force and Galadrial only felt a powerful kick that nearly snapped her head off.**

"**Galadrial!" yelled out Agorak as he ran to his daughter just to be stopped by some barrier.**

"**_Hmhmhmhm, sorry Agorak. I know how much you love to fight, but I have a way with my fighters. Who ever kills me in my normal form MUST face me in a one-on-one battle."_ spoke Pobon as he descended slowly to the ground.**

**The gang got a good look at the new Pobon and he sure as hell was putting out some serious power. The new Pobon was now a full Half-Dragon and his scales were black. His white hair ran down his spine and he still had his clothes on. His eyes being whitely evil and thirsty for blood.**

"**Since when did Full Half-Dragons wear clothing?" asked Spyro.**

"**Like they are going to fight butt naked Spyro...come on even a 4 year old can figure that one out." said Reignor. Out on the battleground, Galadrial slowly got back up. With a few pants for breath and gasps of pain, she got back up. Her head was tilted sideways, but with a quick snap she put it right back into place. She rotated her head around, every bone and joint cracking. **(the group is like this. 0_o D8) **When Galadrial finally finished she only sighed and looked at the new Pobon.**

"**Thanks...I actually needed that." smiled Galadrial wickedly. Pobon only huffed.**

"**Hmph...if you liked that, then you would surely like it when your head is clean off your body!" yelled Pobon as he took out his sword and charged straight at Galadrial. Pobon was now much more faster and stronger and Galadrial was now having a hard time dodging Pobon. How was she suppose to fight against him when he has a sword and she does not?**

"**Hey Agorak, can't you throw in your sword?" asked Lethak. Agorak only looked at his fellow Dragon-Lord friend and he reached over his back, withdrawing Ominous. Agorak looked at his weapon and he only lifted his eyes to the fight.**

"**I suppose you are right...only if I can get it through the barrier that Pobon has put up." replied Agorak as he split his sword apart and turned the other way around.**

"**Where you going?" asked Reignor. Agorak did not answer as he began to run down the large halls. Soon he was out of sight. Pobon knocked Galadrial down and he looked at the group.**

"**_Where did that bastard go?_" asked Pobon angerly.**

"**The same question that I would be asking." replied Spyro.**

"**_Don't try and be a funny boy, dragon."_ growled Pobon as looked at Spyro and then turned back at the weakened Galadrial.**

"**_I must say that you were a pretty powerful dragon, but you are not strong enough to beat me. Such a shame that your father left the side-lines. He must've been ashamed that you were losing."_spoke Pobon coldly. Galadrial only growled in pain as she opened her eyes and looked at Pobon.**

"**You're wrong...my father would never leave me because I am losing a battle. If I was him, he'd be trying all he can to help out." spoke Galadrial as she spat out blood and looked at Pobon with a bloody look. Just then, the floor next to Galadrial cracked open and from below, one half of the Ominous arose. Galadrial only smiled as she quickly grabbed the sword and because of what has just happened, it threw Pobon off guard and Galadrial was able to slash him across the chest, leaving a deep gash. Pobon roared in pain as he took a few steps back and looked down at his wound. Red-Black blood trickled down his scales and he growled in anger.**

"**_You'll pay for that!!"_ thundered Pobon as he charged at Galadrial once again. This time Galadrial was prepared and she was able to hold off against Pobon far more easier. Now the tables were turned around. Pobon was now the one who would be struggling to defend for himself. Galadrial was slashing and lashing like crazy. Thunderous strikes that had caused Pobon's blade to shatter and leaving his hands feeling sore and weak. Galadrial was about to deliver the final blow on Pobon. By lifting up the sword as high as possible and yelling with all her might, the tip of the blade just above Pobon, she brought it down. Pobon was just lucky enough to escape with a scratch across his back. **

**The sword stabbed the ground, shaking the entire floor as cracks stretched from one side of the barrier to the other. The floor beneath them soon gave way but they were lucky enough to get some flight. Galadrial panted for breath as she held onto her father's sword tightly and Pobon only struggled to breath. After all he was dodging like crazy. Agorak soon came up back with the others, covered in floor dust and small pieces of debris.**

"**Told you to not wait underneath the floor." joked Reignor.**

"**Screw you Reignor." replied Agorak as he whipped off the dust and debris. As for the match, the two fighters only looked at each other with tiring eyes.**

"**_Not bad Galadrial. You aren't as easy to kill as I thought. The weapon that your father has given is surely amazing."_ spoke Pobon positively.**

"**Don't try conning your way out with nice words Pobon. You crossed that line when you started speaking trash about my mother!" shouted Galadrial angerly.**

"**_Well I was going to ask you of perhaps joining along with Lady Kiara, the Daughter of Lucifer. She would've appreciated the help that she would get from you."_ spoke Pobon.**

"**Listen here retard, if you honestly think that I don't like you, what would make you fucking think that I would like to be with Kiara?! That bitch can just roll-over and die for all I care!" yelled Galadrial in anger.**

"**_Fine then! You will die now!!"_ yelled Pobon in a dark tone as his Black-Red aura pulsed brightly and he launched at Galadrial. Galadrial blocked off the charge attack from Pobon with her arm and Pobon tried all he could to grab hold of the sword. The two were now struggling over a few hundred feet in the air. Galadrial clamped her jaws on Pobon's arm and he screamed in pain. Blood dripped down onto both of their scales an Pobon countered by biting fiercely on Galadrial's neck. Galadrial felt immense sharp pain go right through her neck and she let go out the sword and swatted Pobon away. Pobon only looked down and saw the sword go down to the ground and he went after it while Galadrial was holding her neck of where the teeth markings were. She looked down and decided to go after Pobon.**

**As the two were flying down, Pobon was able to grab hold of the sword, but there was a problem. He couldn't lift it up and stop him plus it from falling. Galadrial saw this and she smiled as she increased her speed and caught up with Pobon. Pobon looked behind and Galadrial gave all her might to knock Pobon faster to the ground. Pobon roared in pain as he went well over 160 mph towards the ground. He crashed hard and painfully down onto the rubble below, his back perhaps broken. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock as the sword that he was trying to get, went flying right at him and pierced him right through his heart. Pobon let out a screech of pain unlike anything else. Blood was gushing out like a leaked gas-tank and Galadrial was just a few dozen feet above him.**

"**_H....He....Help me...please!"_ begged Pobon as he reached out towards Galadrial.**

"**Why should I help you? You nearly killed a Royal Family over control of the lands, almost killed a 5 year old boy and 20 year old girl. Wounded the Queen of Arcadia, and did God knows what to my land!" yelled Galadrial in anger.**

"**_F....Forgive....Forgive me...please! I'm...I'm sorry." _gasped Pobon on the brink of death.**

"**Forgive you?! Kiss my ass!" hollered Galadrial as she prepared her hands. **

"**_No! Not the Kamehameha!"_ begged Pobon.**

"**Who said that I was going to do that one?" asked Galadrial. A bright purple energy source gathered up in Galadrial's hands and Pobon tried to remove the sword, but it was no use what so ever.**

"**This is the end for you Pobon! _DARASTRIX NARHETHI!!!"_ (Dragon Revenge) yelled Galadrial as a large Purple and Gold beam fired down upon Pobon. Pobon only roared in pain as the attack shredded his scales and scorched his flesh. A tremendous explosion occurred and the guys who were watching from the top floor covered their eyes for a bright flash occurred. When all seemed back to normal, down below on ground floor, Pobon's body was still there and Galadrial had removed the sword.**

"**_You.....you will....never....defeat....my brother....Xervan."_ muttered Pobon before he gave out his last breath and slowly began to fade. Galadrial was stunned at to what she was just seeing. Pobon was slowly fading, even the blood around him was fading. In less then 10 seconds, Pobon was removed from existence. Galadrial only gasped softly in shock, realizing of what she had just done. She powered down back to her normal self and she slowly flew back up. She met up with the guys who were congratulating her for her victory over Pobon.**

"**Hey niece, why the long face?" asked Spyro. **

"**Pobon....faded." whispered Galadrial. The guys were confused as hell.**

"**What do you mean faded?" asked DK Mark.**

"**When a Fallen One is about to die or in his final form, or is defeated, he or she has to pay the price. They will fade away from existence, never to appear in the Underworld nor the living world, or Hell or Heaven ever again. In simple terms, they are forgotten." said Agorak.**

"**Whoa....that is one way that I do not want to die. I rather die being known then forgotten and erased." spoke Lethak. Galadrial however had a sad face.**

"**If only I knew that kind of thing would happen, then perhaps I would've offered him a second chance." spoke Galadrial in sadness.**

"**Galadrial my anger one, do no worry. The Fallen Ones all had their chance when they had been set free. They had sealed their faiths the moment they had taken over Dracovia." spoke Agorak to his daughter.**

"**But what about the ones who were forced to join? Like the one named Auntyr? He seems so young." argued Galadrial.**

"**Those kind of people we will free, but the original ones are going bye-bye." stated Reignor as he went to his injured wife. Spyro did the same thing as well as Agorak. Their wifes would be okay, despite a few broken bones and a couple of sore spots. Lethak, Galadrial and DK Mark however went to the Royal Family of Arcadia and they fixed them up right away.**

"**Thank you so much, all of you for freeing our homeland." spoke Daimios.**

"**Aww it was nothing. It was our first stop anyways." smiled Agorak.**

"**Stay for the night, we shall hold a feast and honor you all for the effort and bravery." spoke Elizabeth with joy.**

"**That is a nice offer, but we really should be heading back to Drake's Castle, there might be an assault." spoke Galadrial.**

"**If that's the case, then go, we won't be stopping you." spoke Daimios.**

"**Well...that may be true...but I don't think one night would be that bad. After all, Drake's Castle is kinda far from Warfang. A two day journey if you got an entire army coming after ya." said Spyro.**

"**So you guys staying?" asked Alicia.**

"**Yes we will love." smiled Godith. **

"**Very well then! Let's get this mess cleaned up and get you guys a place to stay! Oh one question, did you guys ever free the other cities?" asked Daimios.**

"**We only freed Fedora, Martiveir, Hewa and Barron. Are we missing one?" asked Reignor.**

"**Well there is one more city left, but I had received word that it had not fallen under attack nor under any foreign control. Please! Come as we show you our fabulous suites!" pleaded Daimios as he escorted the entire group.**

**In a few short hours, the floor was all patched up thanks to Agorak and Reignor for their quick work. The people that were held in the prison cells deep in the basement were set free and returned back to their homes and cities. The Grand Dining Hall was already set up with food and decoration. It was pretty much a time of joy and happiness as people danced, shared laughter and moments. For example, King Daimios held a drinking game to see who would drink the most without falling over. The Four Kings of Dracovia joined in plus Reignor and surprisingly Galadrial. They were all in their dragon forms so that it would be fair for all. DK Mark was the first one to go after 3 barrels of ale. Then Spyro went down after 7. Lethak toppled off at 13. Reignor, Galadrial and Agorak were still going, drinking perhaps all the beer in the entire party. But it wasn't long till Reignor fell over at 40 kegs and Agorak soon stopped at around 60. To everyone's surprise, Galadrial was still going and going. The guys all looked at each like: '_WTF? Holy shit'_ The women were cheering for Galadrial to go for more and she did. Soon, every single available barrel of ale for the contest was drunk. Galadrial topped it all off with a staggering 234 barrels and when she got up, she was walking all fine and had no signs of effect at all.**

"**Galadrial...if you wake up dead tomorrow, I am not going after you." slurred Agorak before he collapsed unconscious. The group got a laughter from the event and soon it was time for everyone to go to sleep. **

"**Galadrial are you sure that you have not been drinking before?" asked Godith, dragging her K.O husband.**

"**This was actually my first time tasting alcohol. I do feel a little weird though." spoke Galadrial. Godith only sighed and smiled.**

"**Come with me young lady. You are going to be pissing all night long." spoke Godith.**

**--------**

**As the celebration was happening out in Arcadia, back at New Warfang and the Dark Palace, Xervan had felt his brother's presence fade away and so did the other Fallen Ones.**

"**Hey Xervan, what are we going to do now? We all know that Pobon, your brother was the second strongest before you." spoke Vice.**

"**That is correct, but I am not worried about my brother any more. He did what he had to do and he failed. My dear boy Xuryu is far more stronger then my brother...ain't that right Xuryu?" asked Xervan as he looked at Xuryu who was next to him. Xuryu now was a half-dragon, his muscles being more bulked and stronger, not to mention that his power was unlike the guys had ever felt. Xuryu's child-like face was now a cold-careless teenager, waiting to carry out an order from his master.**

"**_Yes Master Xervan._" spoke Xuryu coldly and slightly more evil like.**

A/N: Arcadia may be free, but they still got to run back home and defend Drake's Castle from the forces of the West that will march soon. What lies ahead for everyone? Stay tuned for more R.O.D!


	37. Trouble On The Homefront

**Chapter 36-(Trouble on the Homefront)**

A/N: Hey guys! I am back with another chapter...which had been somehow deleted since my Office Writer did some weird ass shit, and I had to re-do the entire chap....AGAIN. SO after a few angry hours...here is the new chap. Enjoy....or else!

**The sun was gently rising over the cold, snowy lands of Arcadia and everyone was slowly waking up. The guys had hangovers and they struggled to keep themselves up. Galadrial on the other hand was up all night, vomiting and using the toilet for a good hour. Luckily for her, she was not suffering from Alcohol Poisoning and the girls were feeling the pain from yesterday's encounter with Pobon. Cynder had a broken neck and she couldn't get out of bed. Luckily for her, her brother-in-law gave her a small piece of food and she was back into full health.**

"**What did you do to me?" asked Cynder in shock and awe.**

"**In this small bag Cynder, contains the most rarest, yet most magical beans of all. Senzu beans, as they are called, have the ability to restore a body back to its full health. All bones that were broken are now fixed." smiled DL Mark as he twirled the bag around and placed it in his pocket.**

"**Thank you Mark...you really are sometimes a life-saver." smiled Cynder as she gave him a kiss.**

**The group later on met up with the others in the dining hall. Godith and Hera only had a bump on their heads from where Pobon had hit them and Galadrial had bandages here and there. Queen Elizabeth had her wound covered up and she was recovering quite fast. Arcadian Medicine were really advanced and she would be back to full health within two days.**

"**Welcome everyone, glad to see that you all made to the table without a problem." smiled King Daimios of Arcadia.**

"**Easy for you to say." spoke Reignor as he held his head.**

"**Sounds like somebody has a bad hangover." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Shut up...how the hell are you not suffering?" asked Reignor.**

"**When we have some celebration and birthday parties...he drinks a lot and hardly feels the effects. Even though drinking 60 barrels yesterday is enough to kill any man, my dear hubby got a belly of steel." answered Godith with a smile.**

"**Well if you are feeling any effects, the food that we have set up for you guys today is really good. I made them myself whenever my husband goes on a drinking rampage." blushed Elizabeth.**

"**Really? Great! I always wondered how food tasted in the other Kingdoms." spoke Spyro as he got his breakfast.**

"**Always thinking with your stomach eh Spy?" asked Lethak. The group got a laugh out of that and they all had breakfast. Pancakes and French toast served with berries, butter, the sweetest maple syrup. Plus eggs made in all ways, with oatmeal, sweet and spicy sausages and muffins, on the side with juice, milk, and water to drink. Most of the group only ate a plate or two-full while the two Gods were chowing down everything....yes....even Galadrial was eating like hell. The rest of the group watched in awe as they ate _everything _on the table.**

"**Man...you Dragons are like bottomless pits!" said Elizabeth in shock.**

"**Ell, at id u uy xcep?" asked Reignor with his mouth full.**

"**Reignor...remember what I said about eating with your mouth full?" asked Hera. Reignor gulped everything down and looked at his wife with a silly smile.**

"**Sorry hon. What I said was, well what did you guys expect?" spoke Reignor once more before he ate some more.**

"**I'm just surprised to see how Galadrial is eating much more then you guys combined." stated Cynder. The two Gods looked at each other and then at Galadrial who had perhaps twice more plates down the her father and Uncle combined.**

"**Galadrial...are you pregnant?" asked Godith.**

"**No..." replied Galadrial quickly as she ate more and more. It wasn't long till she finally stopped eating, and not even a crumb was left on the table. The dishes were cleaned out and both DL Mark and Reignor were too amazed to keep eating. Galadrial sat back in her chair with a sigh and she cleaned her mouth off from all the stains. She burped, but she held it in.**

"**Ohhh, I am stu-uffed." whispered Galadrial.**

"**If you were to be as old as your father, perhaps you would've ate every food possible in the world." spoke Lethak.**

"**Anyways....what are you all going to do next?" asked Daimios.**

"**We are going to have to go back to Drake's Castle and hold that place off from the Fallen Ones. The last thing we need is to have the entire population of Dracovia whipped out." stated Cynder.**

"**We can send our men to battle with you." spoke Elizabeth.**

"**There won't be any need my Lady. It would only cause more problems for us and we don't want to other territories to interfere with us. Thanks but no thanks." said DL Mark.**

"**Can I go?" asked Alicia who was playing with her younger brother Daren.**

"**Now, now young lady, you know well what we are going to say." spoke her mother.**

"**Aww mom come on! Please! You know well that I got find someone who I can be with. Remember the tradition?" asked Alicia.**

"**What tradition?" pondered DK Mark.**

"**Here in Arcadia, when the prince or princess reaches the age of 17, he or she must find a man with whom she can be with. Two and a half years ago she did, but a just last week, he left her." growled Daimios in anger.**

"**I sense some spoiled love." whispered Spyro.**

**Alicia only stood by her parents' side and she took a few deep breathes before she continued speak.**

"**Can you tell us what has happened?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Of course...it all started when it was my 17th birthday. It is of tradition in Arcadia that a prince or princess must find a love. I found one named Blake Forzighn. Blake and I had met during my party and we were together since. My mother and father were glad that me and Blake were together. For almost two and a half years we were together and we were due to be married next week." spoke Alicia.**

"**Oh no...really? I hate it when men just leave their loved ones for something stupid. Why did he leave you?" asked Godith in anger.**

"**It was because Blake had heard about the Fallen Ones. You see, his parents were killed when he was only 12. They went up to the mountains to spend some quality time. An avalanche occurred and 13 people were killed, and 36 were wounded. Blake had lost his entire family in that one day and he had been a wonderer since. He always had been traveling from city to city, searching for jobs and helping out others. He was a sweet lad. I met him once and I had asked him to come by to my party if he had the time. He eventually did and we fell in love. When the Fallen Ones had arrived just last week, Blake had a couple of decisions on his mind. He wanted to bring back his family and he knew that if he was to be with the Fallen Ones, they would return. I did all I could to stop him from joining but it was no use. The thought of power and his family had gotten to him and he had left me a week before our wedding." spoke Alicia before she shed a few tears and cried in her mothers arms.**

"**If I ever meet this Blake, he will be sorry for ever doing such a thing like that!" stated Hera as she slammed her fist onto the table.**

"**I wish I could do so myself, but this lad I too fast and I really can't stand up to the Fallen Ones. Just look at what has happened to me with Pobon. I couldn't stand up to that guy so what can I do with Blake?" spoke Daimios.**

"**There is...one thing that would perhaps cheer you all up." spoke DK Mark. Everyone turned to look at him with a confused look.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Alicia as she dried up her tears.**

"**I myself, have a son named Ryuu. He is just a little older then you...wait a second...how is he 22 when the time line of the story only advanced 10 years?" asked DK Mark.**

"_Don't look at me...I didn't do nothing._"** spoke the author.**

"**Bullshit! Now you better make sure that Ryuu is only 18! Not 22! What were you thinking?!!" yelled DK Mark to the author.**

"_Shut up before your wife dies."_** replied the author.**

"**You gonna change it or what?" asked DK Mark.**

"_Yes I will, jeez calm down."_ replied** the Author.**

(A/N: I had made an error since the beginning of the story. Supposedly I did not do my math correctly and my friend godofmadness43 told me that I made a mistake. For a few months I thought it would be nothing to worry about, but it really is a problem. So Ryuu is really 18, not 22 okay guys? Good, read on.)

"**Thank you...now as I was saying, I have a son named Ryuu, who is only a bit younger then you. He is 18 years of age, but he is a good man. Maybe if your parents agree that you go along, then perhaps you would like to meet him." suggested DK Mark. Alicia thought about it for a while and she looked at her parents.**

"**What do you think mom and dad?" asked Alicia.**

"**I guess our dear friend is right. If I trust him, then I believe that I can trust his son being with you." answered Daimios.**

"**So that means I can go and date his son Ryuu?" asked Alicia.**

"**Of course my dear...but don't have too much fun though...you are not having babies till you get married and that Ryuu is 21." stated Elizabeth.**

"**Don't worry, we will make sure that they have a good relationship." smiled Cynder.**

"**Oh! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" squealed Alicia with joy as she hugged her parents and ran off to pack her things.**

"**Oh happy girls...just like us when we were young." spoke Godith.**

**After an hour, Alicia had gotten all her stuff...really..._all of it_. She had 5 luggages of her clothing, plus another 3 more for makeup, and another 2 luggages that were her personal belongings. **

"**Jesus...what did you do? Clean out your entire room?" asked Reignor.**

"**Hey, if I am going to be with you guys, I might as well bring everything that I got along with me." smiled Alicia as her servants chugged her bags.**

"**So who wants to be a good man and carry them all for me?" asked Alicia.**

"**DK Mark!" said all the guys.**

"**ME?!" replied DK Mark in shock.**

"**Hey you suggested the idea of her and Ryuu being together so you might as well take her stuff and be a nice guy." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Damn you guys..." growled DK Mark and he turned into his full grown Dragon Form.**

"**Strap your stuff onto me and let's get going. Make sure that they are all sealed tight so that when we fly, we don't have a mile's-worth trail of clothes." spoke DK Mark. Without hesitation, the bags were quickly strapped onto DK Mark and Alicia plopped herself onto his back.**

"**All done and ready to roll King." smiled Alicia.**

"**Be careful love!" shouted her mother.**

"**Don't worry, these guys are the strongest beings in the world, what do I have to worry about?" asked Alicia.**

"**Blake." sputtered her brother Daren.**

"**Oh shut it you, anyways, bye everyone, I'll miss you!" shouted Alicia as she waved good-bye to her family. Soon enough, the group had taken off and they were heading back to Drake's Castle.**

**For the next 2 hours, the group were flying as fast as possible to reach home. During the flight, Alicia was talking with DK Mark, trying to know as much as possible about Ryuu. The skies were darker then before and the lands looked a lot different since they had left for Arcadia. Before it was just all black and dead. Now living un-dead creatures were roaming around.**

"**What the hell happened here?" asked Hera in shock. DL Mark was flying high above them and he went up into the clouds, but he soon came right out. He was coughing and it looked as if the clouds caused his body to look more un-dead like.**

"**Dad...are you okay?" asked Galadrial.**

"**I'll be fine." replied DL Mark as his skin turned back to normal.**

"**Looks like the Fallen Ones had made the clouds seem a bit more different." guessed Spyro.**

"**They have. The air has been poisoned, causing living animals and beings to look more zombie like. I don't know why the Fallen Ones have decided to do this, but I just hope that it has not reached Drake's Castle." spoke Godith. It wasn't long till they reached the cave entrance and they quickly found their secret home. Cynder punched in the code and they rushed in quickly and closed it, thinking that the deadly air was perhaps spreading everywhere.**

**As soon as the door was closed, a couple of guys in environmental protection suits came running at them.**

"**Thank goodness you guys have come back! The air outside is making a nightmare here in this place." spoke Sedro.**

"**I think we already noticed that from _flying by_." said Reignor.**

"**We are going to have clean you guys up from all the dead air. It may take a while but its for the sake of our people." spoke Sedro.**

"**Make it quick Dad, we don't have all day." spoke his son DK Mark. For the next 10 minutes, the group were being decontaminated and given masks to protect themselves from the sickness.**

"**From what has just happened in the past 12 minutes...I don't think that Drake's Castle will be a pretty sight." spoke Spyro with worry.**

"**Before we move on, can I ask you guys who is the young woman?" asked Sedro.**

"**My name is Alicia, and I take it that you are Sedro. I have heard about you in stories and of how you ruled Dracovia when you were King. I come here today to date your grand-son Ryuu. It is of tradition that an Arcadian prince or princess at the age of 18 or older should find a love as quickly as possible." spoke Alicia.**

"**Good thing you came to the right place my dear child. Ryuu is a man who will not disappoint you." smiled Sedro.**

"**Dad I already told her everything about Ryuu." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Oh, okay then...let's get going then." said Sedro as he went forth and the others followed, with the masks on them.**

**When the group came in sight with the main city they were stunned to see of what was happening. Streets were filled up with people laying in the streets, crying for help, coughing from sickness and a few were already dead.**

"**What the hell happened hear?" asked Lethak.**

"**The ventilation system that usually gives us fresh air from the outside had been clogged up. The air outside had caused the system to malfunction and it didn't ventilate to pollution. We shut it down as quickly as possible but by then enough bad air had reached and caused almost everyone to be infected." spoke Sedro.**

"**How many people are sick?" asked Spyro.**

"**About 90% are currently infected. Only 0.5% of the population is dead. The rest of the 9.5% are immune to it." added on Sedro.**

"**Then why bother giving me this mask?" asked DL Mark as he took it off.**

"**Give this to someone who actually needs it." spoke DL Mark.**

"**I got to go with my brother." said Reignor as he too took off the mask.**

"**But we don't know if you guys are going to be sick or not! Please put it back on!" pleaded Sedro.**

"**Sedro...remember when you were King and a plague had spread out. I was not sick from it at all. So what makes you think that this '_bad air'_ is going to get me?" asked DL Mark as he walked forward, helping out as much people as possible.**

"**I better get back home and check and see how my Pythios is doing." spoke Galadrial with worry as she flew above the packed-streets and to her home. The rest of the group decided to help out as well.**

**As Galadrial arrived to her home, she quickly opened the door and noticed that it was quite empty.**

"**Demitri? Pythios? Anyone home?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Galadrial?" asked Demitri from upstairs. Without hesitation, Galadrial ran up the stairs and ran straight into the room of where Demitri was. Demitri was wearing a mask and so was Pythios, but Pythios seemed so weak.**

"**No, he can't be infected." spoke Galadrial with tears in her eyes.**

"**He is. I tried all I could to help him fight off the infection. He is showing signs of improvement, but at times, I felt so terrified." spoke Demitri.**

"**What happened to him love?" asked Galadrial.**

"**I don't know, one time he just stopped breathing. I did all I could to bring him back and thankfully he started breathing again." spoke Demitri. Galadrial only hugged and kissed her fiancée. **

"**Oh thank you Demitri...I don't know what I would've done without you." cried Galadrial. Pythios only coughed as he weakly opened his eyes and saw his mother.**

"**Hey there little one, mommy's back." whispered Galadrial as she carefully took hold of her son. Pythios only cooed softly and weakly as he was taken in by his mother. He shed a few tears but was too weak to actually cry.**

"**Don't cry darling...I'm here now." whispered Galadrial. Pythios had a happy face on him before he coughed a little bit more worse.**

"**He's so sick. Did you take him to my sister Grace?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Grace is doing all she could. Despite the fact that she has been hurt badly from what ever happened up there in Arcadia, she is running around helping out as many as possible. I couldn't even get to her." spoke Demitri.**

"**It's okay...we're back home now, ain't that right Pythios? Pythios?" asked Galadrial. She placed her hand on his chest and he was not breathing.**

"**Oh great not again!" shouted Demitri as he took off the mask and opened up his sons mouth. He quickly performed CPR on him and gave him some breath.**

"**Come on Gally...help me out here!" shouted Demitri as he repeated the procedure. While Demitri was trying to get his son's heart pumping again, Galadrial was giving air to her son. It seemed as if Pythios this time, was not going to make it.**

"**Come on God damn it!" yelled Galadrial as she gave air once more. Tears were streaming down from her eyes. Demitri did the procedure one last time and Galadrial gave him her breath of life. They waited for a bit and nothing had happened. The two looked at each other with fear and sadness and they soon realized what has happened.**

"**No...NO!! Not my Pythios!" cried out Galadrial as she did the procedure out of desperation. She gave her boy air once more and nothing had happened again. Galadrial only sulked, realizing that their adoptive son had been taken from sickness.**

"**This can't be happening!! It just can't!!" cried Galadrial over her son's body. Demitri only hugged his love and the two cried together over their dead son. **

"**Galadrial...I am so sorry." whispered Demitri. Galadrial continued on crying in her lover's arms and her eyes were running down like a rapid. Demitri looked back at his son once more and noticed that his chest was moving.**

"**Galadrial....Gally look...he....he's breathing." whispered Demitri in shock. Galadrial looked with watery eyes and her husband was telling the truth. Pythios was breathing again and he coughed, showing signs of life and he soon let out a loud cry. The two of them smiled as they hugged their little boy together.**

"**Ohh Pythios...you had me so worried!" cried Galadrial as she hugged her son tightly.**

"**Pythios, you little rascal, I knew that you were a fighter." whispered Demitri as he kissed his son and hugged him as well. **

**Meanwhile, outside on the streets of Drake's Castle, the gang had met up to discuss of what has happened. DL Mark and Reignor were the only ones not wearing a mask, but the others were taking no chances.**

"**So when did this Bad Air come about?" asked Godith.**

"**It was just a few hours after Galadrial had left to get you guys and that we when we noticed some changes in the air outside. The air that was being sucked into our system showed signs of all different kinds of lung disease." spoke Sedro.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Cynder.**

"**What he manes is that the Bad Air outside contains every possible lung disease such as Pneumonia, Tuberculosis, Cancer, Tyrax, you name it. I can tell right now that this ain't no act of nature. Someone had decided to flush us out." spoke DL Mark.**

"**And that is what we came to conclusion with. The only problem...well _problems_ is that we can't seem to find the source and figure out who did this." said Sedro.**

"**It's kinda obvious of who wants to do this to us. The Fallen Ones wants to kill us. Location of where this has started is the only problem. We can right away say that there is no way that they had released this virus all the way from Warfang. The chances of the virus to spread World-Wide is too great. So the only possible ways are that they had decided to connect our Ventilation System with a machine and pump on the virus that way, or they just literally released it near-by and it got sucked in." spoke Spyro.**

"**I go with Machine Possibility. Reason why is because Drake's Castle is capable of supporting three times the population of Dracovia. So releasing a virus is out of the question. All we got to do is go and find this machine and disconnect it from the main line and we can then give cure out folks in a flash." spoke Lethak.**

"**Alright then, me and Reignor will go and find this machine and see if we can shut down this machine." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Be careful, there might be guards out there, plus a member of the Fallen One waiting for you guys." spoke Godith.**

"**Don't sweat it Godith. With us on your side, what can possible be bad?" asked Reignor as he and his brother had turned around.**

"**Hold up guys! You are going to need this." spoke Sedro as he handed them both a communicator.**

"**Oh right...never leave without one." said DL Mark.**

"**Alright then see ya guys! Do your best to keep this place cleaned-up!" spoke Reignor and the two teleported themselves outside of Drake's Castle.**

**--------**

**Meanwhile, Xervan was watching from his Balcony from Warfang and Raikov came to him.**

"**Xervan, DL Mark and Reignor are going to find the source. What can we do?" asked Raikov. Xervan only turned around and smiled evilly.**

"**Send Xuryu and our new friend with him as well. I am sure that they will be a problem for bot of them." spoke Xervan evilly.**

"**Fine...but if they die don't blame me." said Raikov and he left his King be.**

**'_Oh don't worry my friend. Xuryu and Blake are sure to be a challenge for them._' thought Xervan evilly as he looked out towards the East once again. From the corner of his eye, he saw two people fly off with immense speed, Xuryu and Blake...both were hungry for a Kill.**

A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Xervan has decided to send Xuryu and Blake to face off against the two Dragon Gods! What are their powers like? Will DL Mark, and Reignor be able to find this machine that is slowly killing their people? What will happen if they encounter Blake and Xuryu? Find out next time on R.O.D!


	38. Working at Muansi Sini

**Chapter 37-(Working at Muansi Sini)**

A/N: I'm trying to be quick about the story these days since I will soon be gone for a WEEK. This Saturday of August to the 2nd Sunday of August. So that is a little bit more then a week, August 1st to August 8th And I am trying to get as much of the story done within my short time period. Hope you guys enjoy the new chap!

**While the events of Drake's Castle were going on, during that time at the Black Mountains, Yulie and her daughter Flare had been put to work with countless thousand of other dragons who had been captured. The place the two were working at was called Muansi Sini, Draconic for Large Mine. The entire place was a giant work-place. Guards were patrolling high above on the cat-walks. They were linked together from one side of the area to the gigantic black castle that dwarfed everything. It probably went higher then it looked but Yulie was not going to bother with that place just yet. Yulie was in line with her daughter right next to her, chained together by their feet and hand. Flare was very uncomfortable with the chains being on her and she was trying all she could to break it.**

"**Flare darling, stop fighting! The next thing you need is to be whipped by those guards!" stated her mother.**

"**But these are very annoying! It feels as if the last guy who wore this had some scratching disease or something!" snarled Flare as she bit down on the chain. She suddenly was whipped hard on the back and she fell down to the floor in pain.**

"**The last guy who wore that had the same problem and all of his complaining ended him up dead. So if I were you, shut up, and listen to your mother." spoke a guard coldly as he looked at Flare and went off. Yulie got down and she picked up her daughter who was crying softly.**

"**There, there now Flare. Don't worry, Daddy will be here with the others to free us all." spoke Yulie.**

"**I hope you are right mom. The place that we sleep in is so scary with all the blood and people that I don't know. This entire place itself is scary. Just look at everyone's faces." whispered Flare, showing less signs of crying. Yulie did just that and she noticed how most of the dragons around them were women and children. There were a few men, more like a few who were old or were missing a limb. They soon were chugged forward from a guard behind them.**

"**Keep the line moving lady!" yelled the guard.**

"**Well excuse me, you don't have to be so rude." snapped back Yulie.**

"**Oh you will regret saying that Queen!" yelled the guard as he took out a club and began beating up Yulie. **

"**Mommy!" cried Flare. The guard only shoved Flare away as he grabbed Yulie by her hair and hit her a couple of times in the back.**

"**You better watch your mouth here Queen Yulie. In this part of lands, you're high social level doesn't mean jack to any of the guards, nor the Dark Ladies." spoke the guard before he spat at Yulie's face, picked her up and slapped her awake before he left. Yulie only held her back as she gasped softly in pain and wiped the spit from the guard. She had a few rough marks on her face from where the guard had slapped her, but she was a tough woman.**

"**Mommy, are you okay?" asked Flare with worry.**

"**I'm alright darling. I am not some stupid bimbo that can be so easily be miss-treated." growled Yulie in anger.**

"**My Lady...please...there is no point in fighting." spoke a dragon from behind. They turned around to see a light blue dragoness who had dozens of scars and bruises.**

"**Christ woman, what happened?" asked Yulie.**

"**This is what happened when I tried to fight back. I got beaten up, whipped, slashed, and even raped. So please my dear Queen, don't try and fight, or you will end up like me." spoke the dragoness.**

"**And your name is?" asked Yulie once more.**

"**My name is Eve, I come from Galit. My husband had been killed by the fire and my son had been left behind." spoke Eve.**

"**Well we did investigate that city as soon as the fire spread out. You said that you had a son? What did he look like?" asked Yulie as she moved up in line and looked back to her loyal citizen.**

"**My son...I really didn't even name him yet, I just hope that he is alright. Anyways, he is like me, but he is only a few months old." spoke Eve.**

"**Hey Flare...don't we know someone who we found at Galit?" asked Yulie to her daughter.**

"**I think so. Galadrial found some blue dragon and she had decided to take care of him along with Demitri. They named him Pythios." answered Flare.**

"**Was he found in a large house in the center of town?" asked Eve who seemed to feel a bit more tense.**

"**DL Mark did say that that was were he found the kid." said Yulie. She paused for a while before she spoke once more.**

"**Wait a second...you're his mother." whispered Yulie.**

"**So my baby boy is alive!" squealed Eve in joy.**

"**Oh thank you so much! I was so worried about him!" cried Eve as she hugged her queen.**

"**Hehe, not a problem." replied Yulie feeling a little bit embarrassed. Eve quickly realized what she was doing and she let go.**

"**Sorry my Lady." whispered Eve.**

"**It's okay, just be glad that Pythios is alive and well in good hands." smiled Yulie as she moved up in line.**

**After a few minutes of just standing in line, they finally had reached the front. A couple of guards were sitting there and there was one man who has red hair but a brighter shade of red, like fire almost. The man also was wielding a large sword that looked like Dante's Rebellion sword but the metal was red and the handle was black. It was Rado, a member of the Fallen Ones.**

"**Oh no...I can't do this." whispered Eve.**

"**Why what's wrong?" asked Yulie. Eve however did not speak and Yulie moved forward. When Yulie came in front of the desk, she saw Rado writing down names of all the prisoners they had.**

"**Name?" asked Rado with a strict tone.**

"**Yulie." spoke Yulie softly.**

"**What?" asked Rado as he looked up and realized who was in front of him.**

"**Oh, so Queen Yulie is her as well. Not surprised. And I take that small one you are carrying is your daughter Flare?" asked Rado. Yulie only nodded her head. She never met a member of the Fallen One, but she had heard about them through the night about the prisoners that she was with.**

"**Alright so Queen Yulie and Princess Flare...okay, now just wait over here so that your last chain-mate gets cleared." spoke Rado calmly. Yulie stepped to the side and noticed that the chaining was every three. So it was her, Flare, then Eve. Rado looked at the two before he placed his sight back up front and noticed Eve.**

"**Oh please...again?!" yelled Rado. Eve was quite and she seemed to be trembling in fear.**

"**This is the fifth time you had been put back on this line for escaping! Why I ought'a show you what it means to run away! Guards! Un-chain her!" ordered Rado in anger. Eve tried to flee but the guards were quick and they grabbed her and pinned her to the floor.**

"**No!! Let me go!" squirmed Eve. The guards were able to release her and handed her over to Rado who placed a tight grip in Eve's neck and began to drag her. Eve was screaming for help, begging Rado to let her go. Yulie with quick thinking stood in front of him.**

"**What are you doing woman?!" asked Rado in a quiet, angry tone.**

"**If she goes...then we both go." stated Yulie. Rado only looked dead-center into Yulie with his blazing eyes. They showed signs of anger and torture. Like fire itself, he can easily get out of control.**

"**Your damn lucky that Lady Kiara put you on the list for important people. If you were one of these sorry ass bitches I probably would've messed you up sooo badly that you wish you were never here in the first place." stated Rado coldly and in a dark, angry matter. He looked at Eve who was crying bitterly and threw her down to the floor next to Yulie.**

"**She will be your responsibility now. She does anything stupid, does anything to the guards, or is lack of work or clumsy...you will be the one punished. The same goes with your daughter. Eve is both of your responsibility." whispered Rado killingly.**

"**Make that all me Rado. I am not letting anyone hurt my daughter." replied Yulie.**

"**Fine your _highness_, if any one of them slack off...your skin is on the line." stated Rado before ordered the guards to chain Eve back with them. He got down on one knee and held Eve's head tightly, forcing her to look at him.**

"**Just be glad that you Queen saved your ass. You screw up, _she_ will be the one who gets punished." spoke Rado before he let go of Eve and went back to name-checking. Yulie helped up her friend as Eve whimpered under Yulie's arm.**

"**Don't worry, your save with me now." whispered Yulie as they went off to get their gear.**

**After following the path to get their gear, they were escorted to work at a certain shaft and they were linked with the others. Yulie looked around and she looked at what the others were doing, pick-axing the wall.**

"**Mommy, how are we suppose to do this?" asked Flare in a quiet voice.**

"**It's pretty easy darling. All you got to is hold your ax tightly, raise it over your head and hit it against the wall!" grunted Yulie in effort as she chipped off a large piece of rock. Since Flare was much more smaller and younger and had a smaller ax, she was working on the ground level of the wall, while Yulie was picking off the wall with her hight and Eve was doing the same as Yulie. For many hours, they sat in the same spot, their legs numb and their body dirty as hell. Yulie noticed that what Eve was doing was that whenever she had chipped off a large piece, she placed in a small bucket in front of her and two other workers would come by and take it. One would take the bucket and the other would hand them back an empty one. As work continued, Yulie would usually look around, noticing that the workers that came by were actually little kids, mostly dragons, between the ages of 4-7. **

**At one moment, Yulie and Flare both saw two girls, perhaps a year older then Flare. One was a blue while the other one was a green-yellow dragon. The blue one was carrying the rocks while the other one was carrying the empty ones. The green-yellow dragon looked so weak as if she was dieing from thirst. Then she fell down to the cold hard floor, gasping for breath. It sounded as if her lungs were as dry as a desert. The blue one did not realize till her chain held her back and she ran to her fallen friend.**

"**Oh no, Emily!" cried out the blue dragoness as she held Emily.**

"**W...w...water....please..." mumbled Emily softy.**

"**I'll try my best Emily...just hold on!" replied the blue dragoness. Just then a shadow loomed over her and she saw a guard who seemed to be pretty pissed.**

"**Again you two are slacking off?! This is the last straw!" yelled the guard as he began to whip both Emily and the blue dragoness. Yulie couldn't stand watching two kids being punished like that and she tackled the guard down, lunging Eve and her daughter with her. Yulie was lost in rage as she began pounding away at the guard, beating him into a bloody pulp.**

"**No! My Lady please!! You must stop before we all get in trouble!" begged Eve as she held back her Queen. Yulie only panted in anger, her hair messed up and she looked back at Eve.**

"**I'll take it all. Beat me, screw me, I don't care...I ain't going down that easily." stated Yulie as she panted for breath. Just then a few more guards came as well as Rado.**

"**Oh come on! I just knew this was going to happen! Unshackle her!" ordered Rado. The guards grabbed hold of Yulie and took off the chains and brought her in front of Rado.**

"**Now you will see my dear Queen what I can do when I am mad." spoke Rado coldly.**

"**Go ahead...do what-ever the hell you want. You guys say you are so powerful and fearful, then why are you taking orders from a bunch of old ladies?!" asked Yulie in anger.**

"**Ohh wanna be tough then? Fine! You asked for it." stated Rado as he took out a small communication device, it looked like a crystal and soon a small image phased into the crystal.**

"**_What now?"_ asked Kiara.**

"**Queen Yulie here is not-being good and she has some words that she would like to say some things to you Ladies." spoke Rado. Kiara only gave out a heavy sigh and looked at Rado.**

"**_I'll send someone down."_ spoke Kiara before she went off. Rado only looked at Yulie evilly and then back at the large castle in the distance. **

**They waited for a few minutes and soon a large ice dragoness came down and she looked very beautiful. Her icy blue scales and her royal blue underbelly scales and under-wing color made it well known that she was one of the Dark Ladies. Her icy blue horns being sharp, while her white fluffy hair ran down the back of her head. Her tail was unlike any other which matched her necklace. Both looked like frost-balls. (**_A easier way for details, one of the ice talisman from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. Pretty much that's Trinity's tail symbol and necklace_**) It was Trinity, the Dark Ice Lady and she landed right next to Rado.**

"**You shrieked?" asked Trinity blatantly**

"**No...and don't get me started Trinity, our problem is this woman right here." pointed out Rado.**

"**I'm not blind you know. I'll take it from here you hot-head." replied Trinity. Rado cursed under his breath and left, storming angerly. Trinity then looked back at the problem and she saw Yulie being held by three guards.**

"**What are you three doing? Get the hell off of her!" ordered Trinity. The guards without hesitation let go of Yulie and the two met face to face.**

"**About time we had met Yulie." greeted Trinity.**

"**So....you must be Trinity, one of the Dark Ladies. You don't look that bad or evil." spoke Yulie.**

"**Please darling...if you were to be around the time of when Malefor was a child...I was a cold-hearted, insane woman." spoke Trinity as she twirled her hair.**

"**She's so pretty." whispered Flare.**

"**Hehehe, why thank you young one. Out of us 5, you can pretty much say that I am the best looking one." replied Trinity with a seductive smile.**

"**Enough chit-chat though, what the hell did you do?" asked Trinity as she leveled out her eyes with Yulie's. Yulie only pointed to the two small dragoness' who were whimpering in fear and just next to them was an unconscious guard who got his face broken up by Yulie.**

"**Good lord woman...what do you eat?" asked Trinity.**

"**Let's just say...being the wife of a powerful DK does make me feel great." smiled Yulie.**

"**Hah, you would make a fine woman if you were one of us. But I can clearly tell that being with us is out of the question." spoke Trinity.**

"**Exactly...now can you at least tell me that punishing children who are dieing from thirst is not right!" stated Yulie.**

"**It ain't and please don't tell me that you want me to take this girl to a safe place for her to be till she recovers. I may be mother, but having one electrifying child was quite enough for me." **

"**Are you the only one out of the five who has a child?" asked Yulie.**

"**A biological related child, yes I did. His name is Voltron, he's a good young man if you don't get him on his nerves. Believe me when I say this, he sometimes makes me feel scared." whispered Trinity towards the end.**

"**Thanks for the tip...so you going to help this poor girl or not?" asked Yulie.**

"**Ohh alright...having a child did make me soft. Take this..." spoke Trinity as she held Yulie's hand and in an instant, a glass bottle with perhaps the clearest water ever, was now in Yulie's hands.**

"**Give it to the poor girl. This is something that I myself had created. It should make her feel better, and by tomorrow, she will be back in full health." spoke Trinity as she got up.**

"**Thank you so much Trinity." smiled Yulie.**

"**Just don't get your hopes up that because I helped you out doesn't mean that I will be-friend you or help others. I only do these kind of things once in a while and that is it. Also, since you care so much about these girls, you are going to keep them." stated Trinity as she looked back at Yulie before she flew off back to the mountain. Yulie watched her fly off before she quickly went to the weak green-yellow dragoness and opened the bottle.**

"**Come on girl...drink this." whispered Yulie as she poured it down Emily's throat. Emily gulped it down and she only sighed deeply and closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

"**Is this really suppose to happen?" asked Eve.**

"**Maybe this makes them feel better while they sleep." pondered Yulie. Luckily for them, work-time was over and it they were going back to their huts. Luckily for them, they were moved to a hut entirely to themselves. Yulie was carrying the young dragoness named Emily and gently placed her onto the bed and gave a sigh of relief.**

"**Now then...what is your name little one?" asked Yulie as she looked at the blue dragoness.**

"**My name is Aqua, I come from Zonith." spoke Aqua.**

"**That's a pretty name." replied Flare.**

"**Thank you Flare...your's is too." smiled Aqua.**

"**What happened to your parents?" asked Eve. Aqua only looked up at Eve with a sad face and she shed a few tears.**

"**My parents were killed a long time ago. When that Atreus guy attacked the city. My father was one of the soldiers who died during the battle. My mother was only a day pregnant with me and she raised me for only 8 years. Just last year she caught a rare heart-virus that killed her and I had no one else to go to." sniffled Aqua.**

"**Ohh dear me Aqua. That's so terrible! Tell you what, since you are here with us, I suppose it won't be bad having you with us." smiled Yulie. Aqua only looked up at her queen with a smile.**

"**You really mean that my lady?" asked Aqua.**

"**Of course...just how old are you exactly?" asked Yulie once more.**

"**I am only 9 and a half. I had been living by myself pretty much around the area of Zonith, eating nothing but sea food." spoke Aqua with a sigh.**

"**You surely must've ate some meat before." said Flare.**

"**I did, but I like to keep myself from being a little bit weighted. My mother always told me that eating too much meat will only make me meatier. From my mother, I pretty much learned a lot about food and when I was on my own, I knew just the difference between the berries and animals that were not good to eat." spoke Aqua.**

"**Wow...you really are a smart young lady. Do you know who this Emily is Aqua?" asked Eve.**

"**Emily here has been my friend since the day we were chained together. She comes from Galit and supposedly her parents were taken here. When the Fallen Ones had attacked and took her here, she tried to find her parents but so far has been unsuccessful. Also she told me that she liked this kid that began with an L. I don't remember but he is purple that's one thing." spoke Aqua.**

**The three ladies shot each other, knowing that there so far has only been one dragon who is purple and who's name begins with L. **

"**I am not surprised since the kid you are talking about, happens to be DL Mark's and Godith's purple son Leonidas. A lot of girls like him." spoke Yulie.**

"**I like him too, but....Emily likes him a _whole_ lot more then perhaps any girl in the entire world." spoke Aqua.**

"**Like how much?" asked Flare.**

"**If I told you that she dreams about him, and sometimes draws him using only the black rocks, will that be enough for you guys to say that she is perhaps in love with him?" asked Aqua.**

"**I think that it was good enough about dreaming him...wow, just hope that Leonidas feels the same about her." spoke Eve.**

"**Oh trust me, he will. Anyways...time to hit bed you guys...it may not be pretty, but it's better then having to sleep with nothing over your head and on the cold, rocky floor." spoke Yulie.**

"**Agreed. Good night mom." spoke Flare as she kissed her mother and went to sleep. One by one, they all went to sleep. There weren't enough beds and Yulie really didn't want to ask someone to scoot over so she could sleep with them. Not to mention that she wanted young Emily to be well rested. So Yulie only took the last spare pillow around and she placed it onto the floor and lied down and plumbed her head right onto it. It wasn't long before sleep came to her and all was quiet in the Mountains.**

A/N: Looks like things aren't as bad as it seems while being at the Black Mines...or are they? What will the ladies do while they wait for their loved ones to come and free them? Find out soon enough on R.O.D


	39. FaceOff

**Chapter 38-(Face-Off)**

A/N: Well here is the newest chap people, I'm hoping to do a double today, that is if I am fast enough to do just that. Anyways...enjoy!

**While Yulie and the rest of the girls were sleeping, just a few hundred miles towards the East near Drake's Castle, DL Mark and Reignor were flying above the skies, circling and searching the machine that was causing all the bad air and sickness around the area.**

"**Just how the hell are we suppose to find this thing?" asked Reignor.**

"**Maybe if we just explored on foot then perhaps we might be able to find this hunk of scrap heap." spoke DL Mark.**

"**True...but where is the main pipe lines?" asked Reignor.**

"**If I were Sedro, I would put those pipes somewhere along the top. We got to explore on foot." said DL Mark as he flew down and landed on top of the cave entrance. Reignor landed a few feet away from him and the two were now exploring on foot. They soon found the pipe lines that stuck out form the rocks and they followed it for while. No sooner then later, they found an area of where the pipes seemed to be in pretty bad shape.**

"**Hey Sedro, you there?" called in from his device. A small image of Sedro popped up onto the crystal.**

"**_Yeah I'm here...did you guys find anything?"_ asked Sedro.**

"**We did find an entire area of where the pipe lines are pretty banged up. It almost looks as if somebody was really pissed off, or something smashed the bejesus out of the pipes. There are a couple of holes man." spoke Reignor.**

"**_Are you guys able to fix them up? Cause we don't want to send any of our men out and then have them be killed by surprise." _said Sedro.**

"**We'll do what we can, just hang tight." replied DL Mark as he pointed at the small hole and fired a beam at it in which case it caused all the holes to be patched up. In less then an hour, the two Gods were able to patch up the area and moved on. It wasn't long till they reached an area of where dead trees blocked their path.**

"**Looks like whoever is doing this...really does not want us to come here. I'll go over it while you go around it." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Alright, but just in case..." spoke Reignor as he withdrew his sword and gun.**

"**I hear ya." replied DL Mark as he did the same thing. Reignor ran around, circling the area making sure that there were no traps or hidden ambushes. Meanwhile, DL Mark jumped over the large section of dead trees and he landed just on the other side. The pipes were directly underneath him, just a few feet beneath the ground. No leaks or any dug up spots were seen. Then Reignor jumped on over as he panted for breath and looked at his brother.**

"**Nothing out there...but I just know that they are waiting for us." whispered Reignor.**

"**No kidding." replied DL Mark as he turned into Agorak and the two of them walked on forward. Dead twigs crunched underneath their feet and were left for dust. Not a sign of any ambush or traps, just the straight carved path that laid before them.**

**For about 7 minutes, they followed the path and soon found a building not far ahead of them, guards patrolling and watch towers everywhere. Agorak hit the floor and yanked his brother down by his hair.**

"**What was that for damn it?!" hissed Reignor quietly in anger.**

"**We got some watch towers, people patrolling, and for all I know...that building is perhaps were the pipe lines begin. Not to mention, I see smoke coming out from up-top." whispered Agorak as he pulled out his communicator once more.**

"**_How's the search going?"_ asked Sedro.**

"**We found some building here and it got guards written all over it." whispered Reignor.**

"**_Yes...that's the spot. The main pipe line begins right there. What kind of people are there?"_ asked Sedro, but more quietly.**

"**We got humans with guns...no signs of any one of our people." replied Agorak.**

"**_Good...do what you got to do. Just be careful when you are around in there."_ spoke Sedro before he left the two be.**

"**Any ideas...Mr. Know it all?" asked Reignor.**

"**Why don't you do something for a change." replied Agorak.**

"**Ohh fine...hate to be asking you this...but what game was it that had two brothers, both with a few differences?" asked Reignor.**

"**Call of Juarez, Bound in Blood? Reig...this _really _ain't the time to be thinking about games." muttered Agorak.**

"**I'm just saying...you're Ray and I'm Thomas." whispered Reignor.**

"**I guess you are right. So you are going to go high while I go low and clear house?" asked Agorak.**

"**Yeah, I'll go take out those watch towers and high-fences, while you go in and nuke that place." smiled Reignor.**

**Agorak only smiled as he split his sword into two and so did Reignor as he left. Agorak only waited knowing that his brother will need some quietness to take out a those watch-towers. Reignor ran as fast as possible till he was on the other side of the building. Reignor hid behind a rock, and was thinking of a way to signal his brother. He picked up a rock from the ground and he threw it all the way across the entire campus, without anyone noticing. The rock landed just in front of Agorak and he knew that Reignor was ready. Agorak only got up and he began to run, guards so him coming and the alarms soon went off. Reignor on the other hand...waited as the watch-tower guards quickly turned around and began to fire their sniper rifles at Agorak. Reignor only jumped up high and landed on each one of the towers, using his tail and slicing off throats faster then a ninja warrior. Soon Reignor killed off all the watch-tower guards and picked up their guns and sniped down all the guards that were patrolling on the walls, shooting at his brother.**

**Agorak however, was slicing and dicing his way through. The bullets did nothing to him as he mowed down the guards with his dual swords. At times, when he was inside the building, he would spin his sword around really fast to deflect bullets, even when a few of the guys had heavy-machine guns, Agorak was able to deflect the bullets with ease and they ricochet back to the men, killing them. Agorak looked out the window, seeing that a few guards were running up the tower that Reignor was just at. Reignor knew that they were coming up and he set down some claymores on the stairs and at the doorway. He then jumped over the rail and down onto the ground where he set some more claymores and he ran and jumped through a window where he met up with his brother, and then a large explosion was heard as the men that ran after Reignor got blown up by the claymores.**

"**So...how was your day?" asked Reignor with a smile.**

"**Good...you?" asked Agorak with a smirk.**

"**Fine, thanks for asking...now let's go to the source and shut this thing down." stated Reignor as he jumped down from the second floor and onto the first. Agorak did the same and the two quickly round the stairs that led to the lower level. In a few moments, they had found the main pipe line that supported the clean air for Drake's Castle and a couple of dead bodies were all over the floor next to a large machine.**

"**I take that these dead guys were the people who used to monitor this place till someone decided to come here?" asked Reignor.**

"**_You are correct there Reignor._" spoke a voice.**

"**Jeez...how many more times are we going to have some people making some voice entrance. Just show up already!" shouted Agorak. Just then, two black shadows appeared and took form. The two Dragon Gods only saw two young men, both wearing black armor. One was the size of an old teen-age kid who seemed to mean business while the other seemed to be just a few years younger then the first one.**

"**Welcome guys...you just came in time to witness your downfall." spoke the old one.**

"**Before we do anything...let's introduce each other shall we?" asked Reignor.**

"**Hmph...we already know who you are, oh fine...I am Xuryu, one of newest members of the Fallen Ones." spoke the young on which was Xuryu.**

"**My name is Blake." spoke the tall, older one.**

"**Blake Forzighn?" asked Agorak and Reignor.**

"**Yes...and I take it that my ex-bitch-ass-girlfriend told you guys about me. How nice of her." smiled Blake evilly.**

"**So you too are one of the new Fallen Ones." spoke Agorak.**

"**Correct Agorak...but just because you two guys are Gods, doesn't mean that you will get through us!" stated Blake as he withdrew his sword which was black and red. Xuryu did the same thing except his sword was similar to Xervan's sword, just a smaller version of it.**

"**Did you guys really mess this whole system up?" asked Reignor.**

"**Yes we did. Lord Xervan told us to do so. We want Drake's Castle and King Xervan didn't want to waste any of your own men. It would be a civil war over a secret city." spoke Xuryu. The two Dragon Gods only looked at each other and began to laugh hard.**

"**Hey! What's so funny?!" asked Blake in anger. The two Gods just fell onto their knees and still laughed hysterically.**

"**Bah! We'll just kill you both right now!" yelled Xuryu as he raised his sword up ad brought it down upon them. Agorak and Reignor only vanished and they re-appeared on either sides of the area.**

"**We are laughing because of what Xervan did. He ordered two people...an adult and a kid like you to kill us? You crack us up!" laughed Agorak as he fell back and rolled on the floor laughing. Blake and Xuryu only growled in anger and the two looked at each other with anger.**

"**Laugh all you want guys, we will just go right ahead and release our surprise." spoke Xuryu coldly as he went towards the large gate and opened it up, while Blake went to the other side and pushed in a large crate that has air-holes in it. There was a demonic growling coming within and that quieted the two Dragon Gods.**

"**That did not sound good at all." said Reignor as he got up and looked at what the two of these guys had in mind.**

"**Inside this box...we got ourselves a pet from the other world that is capable of destroying large cities." spoke Blake as he got up on top of the box and broke off the locks. The crate door fell down and two dark-blood red eyes appeared and a soft, deadly demonic growl was all they heard.**

"**What the fuck is that thing?!" asked Agorak in shock.**

"**This sir, is a demon from the depths of Dark Dracovia that can annihilate an entire city...as long as there are people to feast upon." smiled Blake evilly as he jumped to the side. The beast slowly came out from its crate and it looked freaky. It had dozen of razor sharp teeth, its skin...or whatever it is was made from, looked as if it was covered in dirt, mud and blood. It had double tails that were able to spit out smaller versions of itself. It gave out a roar as it looked at the four of them...and it was hungry**

"**Go my pet! Follow the tunnel and you shall find an entire country full of people on which you can feast upon!" shouted Xuryu. The beast only smacked and licked its lips as it roared once more and charged down the air-tunnel with extreme speed. The gates closed and Blake and Xuryu jumped down in front of the gates, with their swords ready.**

"**Good luck going after it, once you get past us." smiled Blake evilly. Agorak and Reignor only vanished and re-appeared in front of the two so fast that both Blake and Xuryu were thrown at the gates and the force of impact caused the gates to break and both Agorak and Reignor ran after the monster while Blake and Xuryu moaned in pain, struggling to get back up and went after the Gods.**

**Reignor and Agorak were moving as fast as hell as they went through the Dark tunnel. They couldn't see anything but hear the loud wind that was blowing from behind them and the thunderous quakes of the beast ahead of them. It was a good thing that their eyes were powerful enough to see the darkness of the tunnel as bright as day. They saw ahead of them the beast that was heading straight for Drake's Castle. The beast smelt their presence and it raised its two tails and out came dozen of smaller sizes of the beast. Agorak and Reignor were able to slash off the beasts quickly and Reignor flew up ahead and landed on its head as he tried to stop it. Meanwhile...Agorak was behind and he looked back and saw Blake and Xuryu just not far and they were shooting energy blasts at Agorak, but he was too fast for them and he deflected them with his sword.**

"**Damn this thing is hard to stop!" yelled Reignor as he tried to hold on, and often times he had to duck for he nearly hit the ceiling of the tunnel. Agorak however was in the back. He had to face off against the beast's smaller kids, while dodging the blasts from Xuryu and Blake as they were slowly catching up to him.**

"**If you think you were having a hard time bro, then you should see what the hell I have to do!" yelled Agorak as he split a beast in two with one sword and deflected a blast with the other. Xuryu and Blake were now within distance to fight off against Agorak and the three of them were now fighting with their hands and feet. Agorak was able to cover his back by sensing just where the small beasts were and he killed them off with his tail, while he was able to hold off against Xuryu and Blake. Fist after fist, kick after kick, Agorak was proving to both of the new members of the Fallen Ones that he was not an easy guy when it comes to fighting.**

"**Give it up you guys, you can't beat me." smiled Agorak as he soon was defending with only one arm from both of them.**

"**Don't you toy with us Agorak!" yelled Blake as he used his sword to attack Agorak, only to have it be caught with Agorak's other hand and he snapped it off into two pieces. Blake was stunned to see how strong Agorak just was. Xuryu however thought of a way to distract Agorak.**

"**Hey, your brother needs help!" shouted Xuryu. Agorak looked back and both Xuryu and Blake kicked Agorak square in the head. Blake hit him on the left while Xuryu hit him on the right. Agorak seemed to be a little dazed and Blake grabbed hold of Agorak by his shirt and threw him into one of the pillars on the side. Agorak hit it with tremendous force and caused the metal pillar to bend. Blake and Xuryu only laughed as they went up front to Reignor. Xuryu went up on top of where Reignor was and the two of them were now duking it out while Blake whispered something into the beast's ear. It was a short battle as Reignor smashed Xuryu's sword and knocked him down. Just as Reignor was about to put Xuryu out of his misery, Blake ordered the beast to throw Reignor into the air and it did. Reignor yelped as he smashed into one of the tunnel lights.**

"**Ooooo, hope you got health insurance!" laughed Blake as Xuryu and the beast continued forward. Reignor groaned in pain as he slowly got out from the tunnel-light. His back was covered in glass shards and he was bleeding.**

"**Damn those sons of a bitches." muttered Reignor he fell down 30 feet to the ground. He heard some footsteps running towards him and he felt someone help him.**

"**Get up...what ate you sleeping?" asked Agorak.**

"**Shut up man...I just got my backed slammed into one of those tunnel-lights." groaned Reignor in pain as he held his back.**

"**Oh please...I got kicked in the head on both sides and smashed into those metal pillars. I had worse." replied Agorak.**

"**Whatever...let's go, they probably just reached the City." spoke Reignor as the two began to run once more, but a lot slower since they did have some injuries.**

**At Drake's Castle, people heard a loud rumbling whooshing sound coming. The city was quiet as the rocky ceiling above them were shaking and small pieces of rocks fell onto the people.**

"**Get these people some cover! Now!!" ordered Sedro as many of the dragons who were un-affected from the sickness grabbed as much people as possible and ran away into the homes that were deeper into the city. Just then, a gigantic hole appeared from the ceiling and a large beast unlike any other crashed down onto the city beneath, destroying buildings, crushing and killing all of those who were within the buildings. The Kings and Queens ran up to defend the city and they were wondering what the heck was in front of them.**

"**What is that disgusting thing?!" asked Spyro. Just then Blake and Xuryu flew down from the large hole and they stared down coldly at the Rulers.**

"**This thing that you see here King Spyro...is an ancient creature from the depths of Hell in Dark Dracovia. Yes, it is from the opposite side of Dracovia. This beast is here to destroy this city and feast upon all of you! Your two, so-called Dragon Gods are already out of the picture!" yelled Blake from up-top.**

"**Then you will guys plus that ugly thing will have to face off against us!" yelled Godith. The beast turned around and it looked at the Rulers and unleashed its roar upon them, and its nasty breath. The gang coughed as they felt queasy and they staggered around.**

"**So that is where all this bad air is coming from!" coughed DK Mark.**

"**You are right! There never was any machine, it was this beasts breath that has been sucked into your air system, causing many of these people to be sick!" yelled Xuryu from above The beast gave only a growl and a sudden roar once more as it charged towards the Rulers. Just before it was able to devour them, Galadrial came by with a powerful blast, in her strongest form that caused the beast to skid across the ground and it whimpered. She landed hard onto the ground as she panted for breath.**

"**Come on doggy, let's play!" spoke Galadrial coldly. The beast got back up and roared in anger at Galadrial and charged at her once more. Galadrial only stood there and waited for a perfect opportunity to strike. Just when the beast was about to clamp its powerful jaws onto Galadrial, she only tail-whipped it right across the face and it fell to the ground once more with a thunderous quake.**

"**You guys alright?" asked Galadrial as she looked at her family and friends.**

"**We are fine...just be careful with this thing!" coughed her mother. Just then Demitri dropped by and he too was in his strongest form.**

"**I thought I told you to stay behind with Pythios." spoke Galadrial.**

"**_This thing ain't as easy to kill as it looks Gally. I know just how hard this thing is. I faced it before when I was under control of Lucifer and he made me face-off against this creature. It wasn't easy, but I managed."_ spoke Demitri.**

"**Then darling...let us take this thing down together." smiled Galadrial as she held his hand.**

"**_With pleasure."_ replied Demitri with a wink. The two then charged at the beast and gave it everything they got. It was a short battle for Demitri already defeated one before and plus Galadrial on his side...it only spelled out the end for the beast. They injured it so much and badly that it was too weak to get back up. Demitri and Galadrial both lifted the beast as high as possible into the air and then they threw it back down to the ground. It landed with a tremendous thud that rocked the entire area.**

"**Now go back to Hell...and stay there!" yelled Galadrial as she blasted the beast with all her might. It hit square at its belly and a humongous explosion occurred. When the blast subsided, all they saw was a large pile of rubble and no signs of the beast anywhere. Blake and Xuryu were only stunned in shock and realized that they were screwed if they didn't get out there. Galadrial and Demitri only looked at the two with a killing stare.**

"**Ah, Well will you look at the time! I think it is time for us to get going now shall we?" spoke Xuryu nervously.**

"**Y-Yeah, I concur!" replied Blake as he turned around and the two both went back up the hole they came through. Galadrial and Demitri growled in anger and were about to go after them when they all of the sudden heard, two thunderous punches and two people screaming in pain as they whizzed through the air and crashed down onto the ground. The two looked up and noticed that both Agorak and Reignor were there and they had a killing smile on their face.**

"**You boys started it...and you are not leaving this place till you finish your fight!" yelled Agorak as he descended to the ground as well as Reignor. Galadrial and Demitri landed right next to them and the four of them looked at both Blake and Xuryu that drove fear and panic into the two.**

"**Hey...come on guy! You killed the beast right? You don't need to kill us!" stammered Xuryu.**

"**_You guys smell that? Smells like fear and a meal for us._" spoke Demitri sinisterly.**

"**We are not eating anybody Demy, you know that." said his fiancé.**

"**At least these guys will be good punching bags for us." smiled Reignor evilly as he cracked his knuckles. Suddenly, the ground beneath them rumbled and a giant head popped out. It was the beast and it somehow was still alive.**

"**I thought that shit was dead!" yelled Galadrial. The beast only roared as it clamped it jaws tightly onto Galadrial's tail. Galadrial screamed in pain as the beast slammed her to the ground hard. Galadrial yelled in pain as she dug her claws into the ground, screaming for help. Demitri Reignor, and Agorak held onto Galadrial and the beast only bit down onto Galadrial once more, moving dangerously close to her body. Blood was pouring everywhere and Blake and Xuryu sought to this is a chance to escape. Galadrial was crying and screaming in pain, feeling her muscles being pulled to its limits and her bones just being pulled apart. The beast bit down once more, this time, sinking its teeth into Galadrial's lower body. Galadrial only roared in pain as blood skewered out from her mouth and she was back into her normal form.**

"**No Galadrial!! Hang on!!!" yelled Reignor, feeling Galadrial slowly fading.**

"**_THAT'S IT!!"_ roared Agorak as he flew up into the air and he turned into his full-dragon form.**

"**_NO MONSTER IS GOING TO BE FEASTING ON MY DAUGHTER!!!!"_ roared Agorak as he blasted a black beam directly onto the beast, blasting it straight back down into the ground. Agorak was clearly pissed off and before anyone knew it, a sudden large column of magma shot up from the large hole shrouding Agorak and symbolizing that the beast was truly dead. Agorak only raised one hand and the magma went back down and he sealed the giant hole in the ground.**

**The group was stunned to what they had just seen. Agorak was a fully white-dragon, but his Aura was black as well as his eyes. He only looked back down to the ground and shot a fear-killing look at the group. They all backed away from Galadrial as Agorak descended down to the ground and picked up his daughter who was on the brink of death. He looked at the wounds that Galadrial received and he only breathed a mist onto the wounds. The blood recited back into Galadrial and the gashes were healed back up, but Galadrial was not awake. Agorak only looked around at the ground and he found what he was looking for. He dropped the bag of Senzu beans when he flew off angerly into the air. He opened it and took out one bean and placed it in Galadrial's mouth.**

"**_Sone coi sia yagott._" (Eat it my daughter) spoke Agorak in a full tone of demon-draconic. Galadrial weakly chewed the bean in her mouth and swallowed it. Immediately she felt her body bulk and was wide awake.**

"**Wha? What happened to me?" asked Galadrial softly. She looked up and gasped in shock, seeing how her father was looking at her with his black eyes. He did not say a word but only placed his daughter back down onto the ground and just simply flew off. His bright, black pulsing aura showing off as he flew straight through the hole, sealing it up as he flew by.**

"**What the hell just happened?" asked Galadrial in shock and awe.**

"**You were attacked by that beast thing and it kinda got a hold on ya and you were about to be dragon-food for the thing before your father all went beserk and blasted that thing straight to the magma layer." spoke Demitri as he too was back in his normal form.**

"**Yeah I know that...but what happened to my father?" asked Galadrial as she looked at her Uncle Reignor. Reignor only stood still, his eyes showing shock and amazement.**

"**Hey, Earth to Reignor...you in there?" asked Demitri. Reignor only looked at the two of them and he saw the others running towards them.**

"**Galadrial!" yelled her mother as she hugged her daughter.**

"**Oh Galadrial...I thought you were a goner!" cried Godith.**

"**I was...but not anymore." spoke Galadrial as she comforted her mother.**

"**Before we go off and celebrate...what the fuck just happened to Agorak?" asked Lethak.**

"**I know just what has happened..." spoke Reignor softly. The group was able to hear him say that and they looked at him.**

"**Reignor darling...can you tell us?" asked his wife Hera as she placed her hands onto his shoulders.**

"**I will my love...I will." replied Reignor. Just then, they heard a loud blast of being sucked from the air ventilators and people held on.**

"**Now what?!" shouted Cynder over the loudness of the wind.**

"**Agorak must've reversed the air and is vacuuming out all the air from this place!" answered Lethak.**

"**If he is vacuuming all the air out...then we got to hold our breaths till the good air comes back!!" stated DK Mark. No sooner, they heard Sedro yell to everyone to hold their breaths and after a few seconds after the vacuuming, a loud whoosh of fresh, clean air came into Drake's Castle. This air however, cleaned out all the sickness and made all of the people feel better and healthy once again.**

"**Amazing....he just cured everyone from sickness." spoke Godith in awe as she saw people just getting up and doing some activities. Not one cough was heard and the people cheered in happiness as they ran around and felt all better.**

"**Yeah that may be great, but what about the folks who were trapped and killed in the buildings when that beast dropped by?" asked DK Mark. They soon heard dozen cries for help and the group only smiled.**

"**Looks like not only did the air that Agorak brought to us healed us, but also brought back the dead." smiled Demitri as he ran to the rubble and he threw off the rocks. Help quickly came for those trapped underneath the rubble and were taken to the hospital for treatment and after a few hours of excavating with just their hands, everyone was saved and the entire city was celebrating in joy.**

A/N: Drake's Castle is now healthy and back to 100% But what has happened about Agorak? What secret does Reignor know about what has happened to his brother? Find out next time on R.O.D!


	40. Secrets of the Dragon Gods

**Chapter 39-(Secrets of the Dragon Gods)**

A/N: To be honest...i kept on typing, not realizing that I finished the previous chap and that I myself was pretty much was trying to get much work done. I stopped when I realized that the next few lines was a completely different idea. So Enjoy people!

**Night quickly came by and that was when the entire place was really partying. People laughed in joy and were doing many activities. Despite the fact that all was well, no one had heard of Agorak nor DL Mark since he had left and restored the air system. It was time for Reignor to explain it all to the group.**

"**So Uncle Reignor...what has happened to my father?" asked Galadrial.**

"**It won't be easy to understand you guys. From what we had seen from Agorak, him being white, but Black eyes and Aura only means one thing...he is becoming very much like my father." spoke Reignor with worry.**

"**Why you sound so worried Reig? Ain't it a good thing that he is being the unstoppable-force in all of the Universe?" asked Spyro.**

"**That may be true Spyro, but one thing that you guys don't know is what the secret is behind all of this." spoke Reignor.**

"**Well don't keep us waiting...say it already." said DK Mark.**

"**Alright then...when my father Akriloth had disappeared, there was a saying that one of us shall take our father's place and become the most powerful being in the Universe. We waited for countless Milena, wondering who would be the one to take his place. Just now...we have all found out. Agorak is the one who shall soon become unstoppable. Not even if you combined everybody strength together, all in the universe, all in Heaven, or all in Hell. He just simply would be able to destroy the universe with a just a blink of his eyes." spoke Reignor.**

"**Alright we get the fact that he will be almighty and all, but what's the down side?" asked Cynder.**

"**Because of what our father was, the Demon-Dragon Traits seem to be strong within my brother Agorak. What I am about to say next, I know will not be easy to understand for you guys at all. Agorak will slowly become evil." spoke Reignor.**

"**WHAT?!!" yelled everyone in shock.**

"**Yes...when our Father had disappeared, there was a price he had to pay. He may have been locked away, but the passing down of his power and strength is not a blessing, but only a curse. You see, slowly changing from a purely evil person into a good guy is not easy to do. Akriloth suffered a lot just to become the good father that I knew. However, the darker side of him was still there within him. Always wanting to do nothing put pain, death, chaos, and destruction. During the passing, his powers was handed down to his darker side and it has reached to Agorak and is now slowly taking him over. It is only a matter of time before Agorak will become something else." spoke Reignor.**

"**So let me get this straightened out. Daddy gets killed, someone got to have his powers, but because the good side of him was weak and locked away, the evil spirit of your father is the only one to have it, but then he got no body to unleash all of this power, so he searched for 15 billion years, thinking of who is more worthy and he picks Agorak and now he is slowly becoming a Dark Dragon God. Please tell me that I am wrong." sighed Lethak.**

"**No....you are absolutely correct." whispered Reignor as he gave out a heavy sigh. The group was only quiet and they had not spoken a word before Godith began to cry.**

"**No....my husband can't become an evil being. He has been so good all his life!" cried Godith as tears streamed down her face and onto the ground.**

"**There is a small stream of light to this though." said Reignor.**

"**Tell us what it is! Please!" begged Galadrial.**

"**Despite the fact of what The Passing is doing to Agorak, Agorak himself must choose whether or not he wants this power, or not. If Agorak chooses to not take this power, the demon side of my father will try and try again to make my brother submit to him. If he does, then Agorak is completely gone from this world." spoke Reignor.**

"**Well we better go find him! Sorry but I don't evil grandpa to be messing with my father's head!" yelled Galadrial.**

"**You can't go, he must make this choice on his own." said Reignor as he looked at his niece.**

"**He's right you guys, it's just like me when I was only a baby. Malefor asked me once if he wanted me to be strong and powerful but I was only young and didn't understand. Then he infused me with just a small sample and he poisoned my mind. Of course we heard that story dozen of times and we all know what happens." smiled Cynder and looked at her husband.**

"**Aww, it was nothing Cynder. Really." blushed Spyro as he kissed his wife.**

"**So what are we going to do now?" asked DK Mark.**

**Reignor only sighed as he looked to his friend with a sign of hope.**

"**Pray that Agorak doesn't make the wrong decision." spoke Reignor.**

**Far away from Drake's Castle, hundreds of miles south, Agorak was flying non-stop over the Zdrol ocean. The power that he felt within him made him feel great. It made him feel as if he would be able to take the Fallen Ones with ease. But something was bothering him, something that he had to do personally alone. He landed on a small island and grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. His body was steaming as the power that he had felt slipped away from his body and mind and took form of someone. Agorak was panting for breath and he was back to his normal self. Sweat ran down his body and he was tired as hell.**

"**_Agorak! Are you alright?"_ asked DL Mark as he helped up his friend.**

"**I'll be fine friend...I don't know what the hell has happened. The last thing I remember was seeing Galadrial being almost chow-food to that beast and then suddenly everything went dark for me." spoke Agorak as he panted for breath and looked at his friend.**

"**_I couldn't even feel a thing as well. All I saw was blackness and I thought for a second that you were knocked out or something."_ spoke DL Mark as he looked around the island that they were on. That was when he noticed the dark shadow being before them.**

"**_Uhhh, Agorak...who is that?_" asked DL Mark, seeing a black-red hair man who looked like Agorak and Reignor, but he didn't see friendly.**

"**Whedab Akriloth....Dark Akriloth...or should I say, _Father_." spoke Agorak as he panted for breath and stood upright.**

"**_Hmhmhmhm, yes my son. It is I, your father Akriloth._" spoke Akriloth.**

"**You may be my father, but the father that I once knew was not a dark evil being. You are his Dark Side." stated Agorak.**

"**_Dear me...you have hurt my feelings son. Hahahahaa!"_ laughed Dark Akriloth evilly.**

"**_So you were the one who made Agorak go beserk and have those few moments of power!" _yelled DL Mark.**

"**_Dah, who the hell is this guy? I never knew that you had a wana-be son."_ spoke Dark Akriloth.**

"**Actually, _Dad_, he is the guy whom he and I both agreed to live together in one body, loving one woman and raising a family." spoke Agorak.**

"**_Oh really? Well pardon me for disturbing your bond, but I must talk to Agorak my self. So be gone form my sights boy."_ spoke Dark Akriloth.**

"**If you got something to say me, then you are speaking to both of us." stated Agorak.**

"**_Very well. As you recall just a few hours ago back at your place, you had felt some unimaginable power surge through your veins. This power that you felt, is the very same power that your father and I once had."_ spoke Dark Akriloth as he walked around the two of them. He then placed himself right next to Agorak's face and continued on.**

"**_But since good dear old Dad is gone for fighting off against Mephistopheles, his powers have been left wondering. I had been wondering since the day your father vanished and for 15 billion years, I tried to reach one of you guys._" spoke Dark Akriloth as he stepped away and continued walking around.**

"**You have been trying to get either me or Reignor to have my Father's powers?" asked Agorak.**

"**_Yes my dear boy. Call me a liar for saying this, but this is coming from the bottom of my cold, dead, black heart. Your father had no one to give his powers to, so he had no choice but to hand it down to me. Before he was locked away from existence, I had escaped and searched the ends of the Universe to find either one of you Dragon Gods."_ spoke Dark Akriloth.**

"**_I hate to say, it but I agree with him._" spoke DL Mark.**

"**So why didn't you get to either of us, fast enough? What took you so F'ing long to get to one of us?" asked Agorak.**

"**_I WAS TRAVELING AT ONLY THE SPEED OF LIGHT AND BY THE TIME I REACHED TO YOUR BROTHER, HE WAS ALREADY DEAD!"_ roared Dark Akriloth in anger.**

"**_Talk about anger problems._" muttered DL Mark.**

"**_Anyways as I was saying, when I reached to Reignor's side, his world was already blown to bits by Perdition and his father Satan. I used Teleported myself back to the center of the Universe and I decided to go to your side. Thank God your side had not been blown to bits just yet."_ spoke Dark Akriloth.**

"**_Because I had saved it so many times from Lucifer, and just now, we learn that he has a daughter named Kiara who is probably going to try and bring her father back."_ stated DL Mark.**

"_**Oh yes, Kiara...my my she sure is a good looking woman, but sticking to the topic, when I finally got to you Agorak, I gave you a sample of that power when you went beserk on that beast and saved your daughter.**_**" spoke Dark Akriloth.**

"**Okay thanks for that, but what do you want from me?"asked Agorak.**

"_**That my son, is what I am about to explain. Like I said, Akriloth's powers must be passed down to his true blood-line. Either Reignor or you. I decided that you should deserve it since you were able to beat your brother in that tournament. So now...it all comes down to this."**_** said Dark Akriloth as he put out his hand towards his son.**

"_**Do you Agorak, decide to take the Power of Your Father, and use it for whatever means?**_**" asked Akriloth.**

"**Whoa, whoa, slow shit down for a minute. Take my father's powers now? I would love too, but I really don't want to do just that yet. If I find out where my real father is, then perhaps I would take it from _him_, not from his darker, evil side." spoke Agorak with a smile.**

"_**And you did this without my help. I'm proud of you man.**_**" smiled DL Mark. **

"**I just know since Dad told me that the _very same thing_ when I was just a few years old." spoke Agorak.**

_**Flashback**_

_**At the very center of the Universe, where the Universe was much still young, there was a magical world were the mightiest of all lived together. Out of all of these people, one man named Akriloth, the Demon-Dragon was far by the strongest of all. He had more power then all of the Gods combined in his world. Within his large white and gold marble carved home, he has a wife named Jermaine who was human, and two sons. One named Reignor, and the other named Agorak. Reignor was only 4 years older then his younger brother and he was already at a school named Draco's Academy where he met many of the other Gods and Goddesses' children and made friends along.**_

_**In the home of Akriloth while Reignor was at school, Agorak was just a small young boy, 4 years old, his young white God-style hair showing off his cuteness and his well-dominant body making him look strong and good-looking to the girls. During this time, Agorak was playing around with his father in the garden while his mother was cooking dinner. In the garden, Agorak was already undergoing intense training with his father. Reignor was to train with his father just after dinner and what was amazing was that Reignor didn't begin his training till he was only 6. Agorak began his training the minute he turned 4 on his birthday. The two of them were grunting in effort, both trying to out-power one of the other and Agorak was giving everything he got. Akriloth was amazed to see how strong his son Agorak was, but he was stronger and he was able to throw Agorak to the ground. Agorak was quick as he only flipped himself back up, just before his father punched into the ground and missed. Agorak saw the opportunity and he charged at his father and delivered a powerful kick right into the jaw. Akriloth staggered back in pain and Agorak began his assault on his father. Showing no signs of remorse or any resistance of holding back, Agorak went all out with his strength and he was able to damage Akriloth greatly. Just when Agorak was about to deliver the final blow of his assault, Akriloth casted an energy blast right at his son. Agorak was fast and he swiped it away as if it was nothing. **_

_**Akriloth only smiled but then gasped in shock when he saw that the energy blast that Agorak had deflected was heading straight towards the kitchen and his wife was cooking.**_

"_**Jermaine look out!" yelled Akriloth from the distance. Jermaine only looked back in confusion and she shrieked when she saw the energy blast coming right at here. She grabbed a pan, hoping that it would deflect but the blast never came. She heard it being deflected and she took a peak and saw that Reignor had come back home from school and deflected the blast in which case it flew off into the air and vanished.**_

"_**Hey mom, what's for dinner?" asked Reignor.**_

"_**Ohh Reignor darling, thank you so much for deflecting that blast. Have you not been here any sooner, perhaps the only thing for dinner would be ashes." spoke Jermaine. She soon saw Akriloth and Agorak running with a worried look on their face and then a sigh of relief when they saw Reignor by the window.**_

"_**Phew! Now that is what I call a nice save. Nice one son." panted Akriloth.**_

"_**Honey, can you come here for a moment?" asked Jermaine.**_

"_**Sure thing love, what is it?" asked Akriloth as he jumped through the window. He only felt a pan hitting the back of his head and his wife was boiling mad.**_

"_**Ow! What was that for?!" asked Akriloth.**_

"_**How many times have I told you that you got to get a barrier around the house? For Christ Sake, how many times did I tell you this because Agorak deflected a blast and it caused a chunk of the house to look bad?! And how many times have I told you to not jump through the windows?!" yelled Jermaine.**_

"_**I'm sorry love...forgive me." whispered Akriloth as he gave his wife a sadden look.**_

"_**Ohhh that face of yours is what made me fall in love with you when I first met you. You are forgiven love, but please...try getting a barrier up, and use the doors for once. I don't know how you did it back in your old world, but try being more socialized darling." smiled Jermaine as she kissed her husband on the cheek.**_

"_**I'll try...I'm just still not used to this kind of stuff after 8 years." joked Akriloth.**_

_**It was dinner time and the family had sat down to eat and tonight, they were having delicious pork chops along with lasagna, and some ice cream desert. During desert the family had a small talk about a couple of things. Akriloth asked his son just how school was and Reignor said that Draco's Academy was a pretty good school.**_

"_**Now let me ask you something dad, who have you decided that will be powerful enough to take your powers when you somehow disappear?" asked Reignor.**_

"_**Well son....after a long time of thinking about this and some decision making...it has come down to me that Agorak deserves my powers if I ever shall disappear." spoke Akriloth. Reignor was quiet and he had a sad look on his face.**_

"_**Oh...alright then." whispered Reignor.**_

"_**Now son, I know that you are sad and I did my best to think about this. You are a strong young boy, but your brother is even stronger. Please...don't hate me for making this decision. I know that you wanted to have my powers, but let me ask you this. If I were to vanish, and gave my powers to you, would you be able to take care of all the problems of this Universe once I am gone?" asked Akriloth as he sat back in his chair. Reignor only sighed and he thought about it for a while. His father was right. Agorak was the far more stronger one.**_

"_**Not really...Agorak would still beat me once he is old enough and strong enough to confront me and beat me. I guess you are right Dad. Sorry for making you think that I would not like you, but I see how you made a wise decision. Besides, the bright side of this is that I am after all, the best looking boy right?" smiled Reignor.**_

"_**No fair Reignor! I want some girls too you know." said Agorak.**_

"_**Hahahaha, trust me bro...if you were to be in my shoes, you would have more problems trying to keep the girls away from you then guys trying to kill us all." smiled Reignor as he hugged his brother.**_

"_**Your brother is right Agy. Maybe when you two finally go to school together, you will have some girls who would like you two." smiled his mother.**_

"_**Actually, I am more like the kind of guy, who doesn't want to be surrounded by girls. I am more like the one who wants to find the one, true girl of my life and that is it. I don't care if you brought over the hottest girls, I don't look at what is on the outside...but only on what is on the inside." smiled Agorak.**_

"_**Akriloth...did you tell him this?" asked Jermaine as she slowly turned her head and looked at her husband.**_

"_**Errr, may-be." spoke Akriloth nervously as he placed his hand behind his head.**_

"_**Good...we don't want our boys to find some random girl on the street, who's not so smart and is one those girls who dump their guys for some other fresh guy." spoke Jermaine. The family got a small laugh and soon night time had fell and Agorak watched as his brother was training with his father. **_

_**When it was time to go to bed, Akriloth entered Agorak's room and sat down on his bed.**_

"_**Hey Dad...what are you doing here?" asked Agorak.**_

"_**I wanted to tell you somethings that I had not been able to say while we were eating. You see, if I ever shall not return and once you are all grown up, I want you to know that when the time comes for you to receive my powers, I don't want you to take my powers from my Darker Side." spoke Akriloth.**_

"_**Ohh, that man. He scares me sometimes daddy." replied Agorak.**_

"_**I know, and if you ever come across with my Dark side, do not trust a word he says. He only wants to find a way to unleash his powers and destroy the Universe. You know very well that we cannot allow that." spoke Akriloth.**_

"_**Yeah I know that Dad. Is that all?" asked Agorak.**_

"_**One more thing...you always made me proud. You and your brother Reignor. You both make me feel so proud of you." smiled Akriloth.**_

"_**Hehe, your welcome Dad. Good night." replied Agorak as he hugged his father.**_

"_**Good night my son." whispered Akriloth as he kissed his son on the forehead and left the room.**_

**_End of Flashback_**

"**It was that very night in where I constantly remind myself what my father has said to me. And now, here you are. You make me sick you know?" spoke Agorak with a look of disgust on his face. Dark Akriloth only roared in anger as he launched himself at Agorak, only to be stopped by a force. "_You will not harm my son nor his host Whedab Kothar._ (Dark Demon) _If you think that I am long forgotten, then you have sadly been mistaken."_ spoke Akriloth. Dark Akriloth only gasped in shock and he stepped back.**

"**_What?! How is this possible?!" _asked Dark Akriloth. He noticed that Agorak had his head low and his body was releasing a slow, misty Aura. He raised his head once more, only to be the Eyes of Akriloth.**

"**_I always knew that you were going to try and go after my son Agorak. I never should've trusted you in handing my powers down to you so you can give it to my son. You tricked me you son of a bitch. And now...you shall pay the price."_ spoke Akriloth as he raised his hand towards his darker Self.**

"**_No! If you kill me then your powers will be lost!_" shouted Dark Akriloth.**

"**_Hehehe, you fool. The moment you had let my son taste a sample, all of it has been absorbed! He just needs to unlock it by finding me, and freeing me from my prison. Now be gone!"_ yelled Akriloth as he blasted his darker self away with a power unlike any other. DL Mark was just watching and he felt the power of Akriloth. It was something that any man would've wanted. When the smoke subsided, Akriloth only turned to face DL Mark.**

"**_Come here my boy._" spoke Akriloth as signaled DL Mark to come to him. DL Mark only slowly took caution steps as he came face-to-face with the Power God.**

"**_I just want to thank you for taking care of my son for all of these years. I appreciate of what you two have done so far. Keep it up." _smiled Akriloth.**

"**_Wait, before you go...is there any possible way for you to tell us where you are locked away?" _asked DL Mark.**

"**_For all I know, if I am able to come to you like this, it can only mean that I am within this world. In simple terms, I am on this planet. I don't know where exactly I am at, but I can tell you that I constantly hear thunder and feel some dark powers. That is all, now excuse me, I must go._" spoke Akriloth and he suddenly vanished. Agorak was now back to his normal self, but of what has just happened, he fell down to the ground, tired and unconscious.**

"**_Damn it...I just hated when this kind of stuff happens._" spoke DL Mark as he phased back into Agorak and took over. DL Mark opened his eyes and he sat up, looking around and seeing no traces of Akriloth or his Darker self anywhere. **

"**Man...this shit just got a whole lot weirder." spoke DL Mark as he got up and flew off back to Drake's Castle.**

A/N: The secrets have been told and the search is now on for Akriloth! Will DL Mark and the others be able to find him in time? What will happen now that a small sample of Akriloth's power has been felt throughout the world? Find out next time on R.O.D!!


	41. The Hunt for a God

**Chapter 40-(The Hunt for a God)**

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for such a long time. I was on vacation, and when I came back...i played my PS3 for about a good 6 and a half days straight. But other then that this is the newest chapter of the story! Hope you like it, enjoy!

**DL Mark was traveling fast to the best of his abilities to return back to Drake's Castle. Everyone was perhaps worried about him and spooked. Reignor must've told them about what has happened to Agorak, but it was a good thing that DL Mark was right there next to him. In less then an hour, DL Mark had returned to Drake's Castle, only to find everyone partying.**

"**Now what the hell did I miss?" asked DL Mark as he gasped for breath and then ran down the long halls. When he finally reached to the main area of the City he saw people running around, laughing in joy, buildings from when the beast crashed on top of were being re-built, and above all, no one was sick. One of the guards soon came running up to his Loyal Dragon Lord and told him about what has happened within the past few hours.**

"**The Family is worried sick my Lord. We are all pleased to see that you have returned on short notice." spoke the guard.**

"**Just take me to where the others are. My wife is probably crying out her eyes." spoke DL Mark. The guard nodded and he led DL Mark to where the others were, and when he entered the house, his wife had tackled him down to the ground with tears rolling down her eyes.**

"**Oh Mark!! You made me so worried!" cried Godith as she kissed her husband everywhere.**

"**Easy, easy there Godith. It's not like I was killed or something." replied DL Mark with a smile.**

**Reignor stood over him with an uneasy look.**

"**What's the problem now Reignor?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Do you realize on just how much you scared the living crap out of us?" asked Reignor as he shot a cold, angry look to his younger-brother.**

"**Well, Sor-ry. It ain't my fault that some Dark Guy tries to make me and Agorak evil." answered DL Mark as he got back up.**

"**Wait, are you saying that you already made up your mind?" asked Spyro.**

"**Me and Agorak? Heck, that decision was made before Akriloth even disappeared." spoke DL Mark. The group was quiet and they looked at each other in confusion.**

"**Dad...are you saying that you already made you choice?" asked Galadrial.**

"**I guess it would be much more easier if Agorak spoke...but then again, he is unconscious." spoke DL Mark quietly.**

"**What happened to him?" asked Cynder.**

"**Well sis, what happened was that we landed on an island, then some guy who was the Darker Side of Akriloth came to us, telling us practically his life, then told us that someone got to take Akriloth's power. Then Agorak started talking about some flashback about his Dad, and then when Dark Akriloth went mad, some weird shit happened with Agorak and the _real_ Akriloth came and obliterated his darker side, and then he told me that he is somewhere on this planet and that he constantly hears thunder and sense dark powers." summed up DL Mark. (_The group is like WTF?)_**

"**I am so lost right now." said DK Mark. **

"**Yeah no kidding. Can you repeat all of that in simple English please?" asked Lethak. DL Mark only sighed and got back up.**

"**Alright, I'll try my best to explain all of this stuff in the simplest, yet easiest terms possible." said DL Mark. For the next few minutes, DL Mark had told everyone of just what had happened with him and Agorak. After he was done, everyone was quiet.**

"**Now that I am done explaining, are there any questions?" asked DL Mark.**

"**I do, you said that Akriloth is located on this planet and what else?" asked Reignor.**

"**He said something about sensing some dark powers and hearing constant sound of Thunder. There are only a few places of where I can think of his place. It can be Cynder's old lair, The Land of Exile, Black Mountains, or...Dark Dracovia." suggested DL Mark.**

"**So...how are we going to do this?" asked Galadrial. DL Mark turned to face his daughter.**

"**What do you mean, 'we'"? asked DL Mark.**

"**Oh honey you know very much by what she means." said Godith as she wrapped her arms around him.**

"**Please don't tell me that _everyone _wants to find our Dad. It's just as dangerous as facing off Lucifer." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Listen here bro, you got me, plus Hera, plus a daughter who can beat the living crap out of anyone, her fiancée, being just as powerful, plus a few more Purple Dragons as well as a Dragon-Dragon Lord, a 40 year old Dragon King who can kick ass as well and his son. Not to mention, a lot has changed since you last faced Lucifer in which case I take it to be 20 years ago." stated Reignor.**

"**You basically just summed up everything there is needed to be said Reignor." spoke Demitri. DL Mark sighed and he sat down in a chair, thinking for a while before Hera pleaded him.**

"**Oh come on there Marky, you don't want to just have everyone go to one place at a time. It will take a lot of time, not to mention, make Drake's Castle left open for an easy attack." spoke Hera with a pleading tone. The Dragon Lord only looked at his sister-in-law and shot her a look of agreement.**

"**I suppose you are right. Very well, we will go and search for Akriloth. However, we will do things a bit differently. The Dragon Lords and Ladies shall go to the Land of Exile and search there, while the Dragon Kings and Queens will go to Cynder's Old Lair and look out there. If we find nothing out there, then report back here. Afterwards we shall rest and go forth to the Black Mountains and Dark Dracovia." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Why won't we just split the group up into four?" asked DK Mark.**

"**If we were to do that, I don't think that we would have a slim chance of survival. Not to mention that we got the Fallen Ones with perhaps most of our friends brain-washed into Darkness, plus the Dark Ladies whom we should all try and avoid." stated DL Mark as he got up from his seat and looked at the group. They were quiet for a while before Spyro spoke.**

"**What are we waiting for? Let's get going! We can't waste time in the world we live in now." spoke Spyro with a determined and confident smile. The rest of them had agreed and in no time, they all had gotten prepared to leave. In Lords Group, DL Mark with Agorak, Godith, Demitri, Galadrial, Reignor, Hera, Pythios, Lethak and Leonidas would go.**

"**Gally darling, are you sure that you want to bring Pythios along with us?" asked Godith. Galadrial only looked at her mother and gave a sigh.**

"**I wish I could just leave him here in safety, but of what has happened to him when I came back made me feel terrified. If I ever do have a biological child, I definitely do not want to re-live that horrifying moment. Plus, if I ever leave behind my Pythios, he would be crying for me. I really don't want to leave him behind. Besides, you guys did it once when I was just a baby. If I recall from what you had always told me Mom, you and Dad took me with you on an adventure." smiled Galadrial.**

"**That is, _you crawled_ into our bags and hid in there till we later on heard you cry." spoke her father.**

"**Hey I was only a little girl." blushed Galadrial. Other then that, in the Kings Group, it was Spyro, Cynder, Uther, DK Mark, and Ryuu who would go.**

"**Now how come you guys got ten people and we only got five?" asked DK Mark to his friends.**

"**I don't really know why, but if you want Lethak can go with you as well as Demitri." said Reignor.**

"**That seems to be good for us then. I don't think that you guys will really be needing that much help anyways. I mean, what are you going to find out there in a place where hardly anything lives?" asked Spyro.**

"**You never know. Well see guys later, and please do be careful." said Godith.**

"**Don't worry about a thing sis. We will be alright." smiled Cynder.**

"**Be careful my love, me and Pythios want to see you back here in one piece." spoke Galadrial as she kissed her lover.**

"**I will be back. Now, be good to your mother there little guy." whispered Demitri as he cuddled his son. Pythios only let out a small cry, knowing that he won't be able to see his father for a while. No sooner then that, the groups had soon departed from Drakes Castle, The Kings and Queens went far off down to the south towards Cynder's Old Lair, while The Lords were going to play Russian Roulette, just trying to get to the Land of Exile, which was on the opposite side of Dracovia.**

**Meanwhile, at the Black Mountains, at Kiara's Castle, the Ladies were watching ever so carefully.**

"**So, they are going to go off and find this Akriloth guy? Interesting." smiled Kiara evilly.**

"**From that look on your face, it just means that you got to interfere right?" asked Sonya.**

"**Correct Sonya, now then, Dreyanor!!" roared Kiara. In a few seconds, Dreyanor had appeared before them.**

"**You called for me my Lady?" asked Dreyanor.**

"**Yes I had. Due to some changes of events, I want you to go off with the Lords and follow them. Don't do anything stupid, we have to find out where this Akriloth is." stated Kiara.**

"**I will do exactly as you command Lady Kiara." replied Dreyanor as he bowed and left.**

"**I just hope this Akriloth guy is hot." spoke Juno.**

"**Who says that you are going to get him?" asked Amber.**

"**Hey, you got Annoth, ain't that enough for you?!" shouted Juno.**

"**Well it ain't my fault that you lost Barroth already!" yelled Amber. The two were grinding their heads against each other and before a cat-fight would break out Xervan had contacted them. Kiara turned on her screen and an image of Xervan appeared, wearing royal clothing.**

"**Glad you called, I was just about to call you." spoke Kiara. Xervan didn't say anything but watched what was going on in the background. Kiara only growled in anger and the Ladies heard her and they quickly stopped all of their non-sense. Kiara turned her head around, her eyes looking like Black Fire and showing death.**

"**Sorry my Lady, forgive us for being so childish." spoke Juno.**

"**Now that's more like it!" said Kiara as she gritted her teeth before she looked back at the screen.**

"**_Well now, Lady Kiara, just what do you want me to do now? My men are rather bored here."_ said Xervan.**

"**I guess sending you guys off to do some work won't be bad. You see, there is this man that our enemies are trying to find. Do you know anything about Akriloth?" asked Kiara. Xervan only had a look of shock.**

"**_Yes....I do." _whispered Xervan.**

"**You seem rather afraid, is there something that we should know?" asked Kiara once more.**

"**_I met this man personally myself. When I was only a young boy and living in a world where when a child turns 21, the universe was just about the way it was 5 billion years ago."_ said Xervan.**

"**Ohh, that thing, yeah we heard about it. But can't you just go and follow these guys? They had split up so it should make things a lot easier." said Kiara.**

"**_No problem my lady, I shall send the New Fallen Ones to where ever the Kings and Queens of Dracovia are, and the rest of my men shall go and stop the Lords. I personally want to get Galadrial, for she had killed my brother back at Arcadia." _spoke Xervan as his face showed signs of anger and revenge.**

"**Just try not to hurt the kid she is carrying, he seems to have been through a lot already." said Kiara.**

"**_Will do my Lady._" replied Xervan before he signed off. Kiara only smiled and laughed softly under her breath.**

"**My Lady, what's so funny?" asked Trinity.**

"**Oh nothing Trin, just the fact that this seems to be all to easy. Since there is such a huge hunt going on, why don't you four all go help our comrades out? Trinity and Sonya, go off to where Voltron is. I take it that he is at Cynder's Old Lair, yes?" asked Kiara.**

"**Yes my Lady, you asked him to take control of the area surrounding Cynder's Old Lair." replied Trinity.**

"**Oh yes, go help him out, he may have some problems with the arrival of unexpected guests. As for Amber and Juno, you two shall go off and face off against the power-house. Any questions about that?" asked Kiara.**

"**No...I have something that will surely piss them off." smiled Amber.**

"**Ahh, Annoth, he's still under our control. Do what you must do." replied Kiara. The four Ladies then bowed before Kiara and left her be. Just then, Kiara received another call on her screen. She turned around and only say Heinaus and her son Morlock.**

"**Oh you two, hows the work going on bringing back the old guardians?" asked Kiara.**

"**_Rather an easy job if you ask me. It wasn't as hard as we thought it would be."_ spoke Morlock. Suddenly, four more figures appeared onto the screen. Keldor, Zardus, Heldar and Marlice were all there.**

"**Wait a second, I thought Marlice was killed off by Agorak at Arcadia!" said Kiara in shock.**

"**_Hmhmhm, my dear lady, I only made a clone of myself thanks to Heldar. Therefore, I tricked the others into thinking that they had already killed me off. Oh they will be for a surprise once we meet again." _smiled Marlice evilly.**

"**Well that is good news, so how are you all feeling? Do you still look the same?" asked Kiara.**

"**_I sure am, Zardus and Keldor are fine, but Heldar...well....he has changed."_ replied Marlice with an uneasy tone.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Kiara. Heldar was only in the shadows but she could tell it was him because of his horns. A complete give-away. Heldar only turned his head and he stepped forward to the screen. Kiara gasped in shock when she Heldar's new looks. His entire body seemed to be metallic, yet it looked he looked very much like he still has flesh and bone.**

"**Heldar, what did you do to yourself?!" asked Kiara in shock. Heldar only gave out a sinister small laugh and replied.**

"**_Why the only thing that I had done was learn some advance metallic research and I had found out just how to become Immortal." _smiled Heldar evilly.**

"**You-you- wha?" asked Kiara in shock. It was obvious that she was stunned to see how much Heldar has changed and gained more knowledge.**

"**_Yes I had found a way that allows people like you and me to become Immortal, without having to get some gift or special powers. But don't get your hopes up just yet, I still need to actually create this." _spoke Heldar. Kiara was in complete shock and awe, she couldn't speak but only listen to the information she was hearing.**

"**I...I can give you a place to work. I do have a large area here at my Lair in which case you can work on your experiments." said Kiara. Heldar only smiled and he reached out towards the screen. His hand went right through and out onto Kiara's side in which case she was terrified by what was going on. Soon Heldar had completely gone through the screen and he was now out on Kiara's side.**

"**Now, where did you say this place was?" asked Heldar with a smile.**

"**J-J-Just hold on a minute." stuttered Kiara in amazement. She looked back at the rest of the gang who were still on the other side.**

"**_So what do you want us to do my Lady?" _asked Heinaus.**

"**I would like for you two to search this planet and see if there are any more places to conquer. The old enemies of Spyro had already taken back their old land. Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto have taken back Avalar and the Ardisan World, the Sorceress has taken back the Forgotten World while Gremnor and The Sorcerer have taken over the Human Realms. So Morlock and Heinaus, go and see if you guys can find any other land that can be taken over. Don't try Arcadia since it already has failed." spoke Kiara.**

"**_We will do what you have asked to be done."_ replied Morlock and he and his mother then left, leaving only the Three Guardians with her.**

"**_And what about us?"_ asked Keldor.**

"**Do whatever you guys feel like doing. Take over your old spots if you want to or just come here to my place and we will do some planning." said Kiara.**

"**_Planing to bring back your father again, by sacrificing us?" _asked Zardus, raising his eye. Kiara was only quiet for a few seconds and she felt Heldar's cold breath over her shoulder.**

"**We are not going to be killed off by you, just because you want Daddy back. We are going to live and if you want to get your father back, you got to think of another way. If I remember correctly, we had to give our souls to Lucifer. Well too bad! We don't have any souls!" yelled Heldar and his eyes widened, showing off fear into Kiara.**

"**Alright, alright! I'll think of something else now! You don't have to be such an angry bitch about it." replied Kiara and looked back at the screen, only to see that the guardians weren't there anymore, but right behind her.**

"**We have changed much during our 20 years of being in Hell, or should I say, being stuck within your father's body, sucking our energy to fuel his satisfaction." said Keldor.**

"**Okay! I get the fucking idea! You don't want to be used again. Is there any other way?" asked Kiara. The four guardians did not reply but only turned around to leave.**

"**Hey! Where are you all going?!" yelled Kiara in anger.**

"**We will tell you on how to bring back your father, but later. The time to tell is not now. As of now, we are going to get revenge back on the ones who have killed us." stated Marlice. They all left Kiara alone with her thoughts.**

**'_Great....now what the hell am I going to do?'_ thought Kiara.**

A/N: Looks like everyone is back, wanting revenge, searching for Akriloth. Now the battlefield seems to be set. Will our heroes be able to survive all the encounters of their enemies? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	42. Unsuspecting Surprises

**Chapter 41-(Unsuspecting Surprises)**

A/N: Hey guys, after yesterday and watching some old sagas of DBZ (call me weird but that is what I watch for about 2 hours on Youtube. How the hell do you guys think I make up frikin 3-5k chaps? Godofmadness43, don't you say anything.) I had a few ideas on how I wanted to advance the story and this one idea was really something that I just had to do. Hope you enjoy the newest chap! Worked on it since 1230 in the morning. XD Did I mention that this chap, pretty much is a big long ass one?

**It had been a while since the Major Power Houses had left the safety of Drake's Castle. Spyro and his group went down south to Cynder's Old Lair to find out if this Akriloth guy was there. Speaking of Akriloth, that is what the rest of the gang was doing. They were flying as fast as they could, without being detected by the Fallen Ones or any other unwanted enemies. For a few hours they had been traveling at a steady rate of 250 miles per hour. It was the fastest that they could go, without risking the chance of exposure. Not that much stuff was said during the flight. Pythios was sleeping in Galadrial's arms as usual and the Two Dragon Gods were up in front, with a look on their faces meaning that they were ready for anything. Leonidas was up with his father and uncle while Godith, Hera, and Galadrial were doing their usual girl talk. After a few hours, they were able to catch sight of the Capital of Dracovia. The group didn't slow down but only looked from a far away distance.**

"**What happened to our home?" asked Godith with a worried look on her face.**

"**what has happened to our home is the Fallen Ones. How dare they waltz into our home-land and just sitting their ass right onto our seats and claim everything theirs. When I get my hands on them, I will make sure that they never return." growled DL Mark in anger, his blood vessels straining in anger.**

"**Easy there bro, otherwise you are going to pop an artery in your head. We don't want that to happen now do we?" said Reignor. DL Mark only looked at his brother before he scoffed and looked ahead. The sound of thunder and the sight of black skies shrouded their city in Darkness. The only thing that you could possible see were the walls of Warfang. The group looked at their home one last time before they flew on forward. Unknowing to them, Xervan and the remaining original Fallen Ones were able to spot them easily without having them being spotted, all thanks to the dark clouds that covered them.**

"**Just where in the world are these going?" pondered Xervan.**

"**If you want Xervan, we can go off and follow them." spoke Raikov.**

"**I think that _is_ the plan, genius." said Rado.**

"**Shut up, at least I am not stuck sitting on my ass for hours, writing down names of those who are working for Lady Kiara!" stated Raikov.**

"**Do you have a problem with that, sunflower boy?" asked Rado as he got into Raikov's face.**

"**Who you calling sunflower boy, radish man?" talked back Raikov.**

"**You want a piece of me yellow boy? Cuz if you do, red will be the new yellow for you!" yelled Rado. Upon all of this, Xervan only sighed as he looked back at his men and only shook his head in disappointment. Rezo and Vice were only snickering and watching as Rado and Raikov were shouting insults at each other.**

"**Hey now, settle down there kids, we don't want Lady Kiara to come here and straighten you two out." stated Vice who had a small smile on his face. Raikov and Rado only growled at each other, sparks of electricity flared across their eyes before they backed away from each other.**

"**Just keep that guy away from me." growled Rado in anger.**

"**No one will be away from anyone. You have all been trained to be with together on a mission like this. Failing to be alright with one another only means that the enemy has a great advantage. So the first, and last thing that I have to say is, any one of you do some shit like that again with each other, and I _will_ take away your valuable, '_prizes_'." spoke Xervan coldly as he turned around and faced the four of them. All four men had an uneasy look on their face. Their '_prizes_' were no other then girls that they had captured and kept for themselves for entertainment and pleasure. **

"**Sorry about that Xervan, won't happen again." said Rado and Raikov.**

"**Excellent, now then, sticking to the plan, I do want the four of you to go off and follow them. Stay only 3 minutes behind them. Getting too close and they will pick up your energy." said Xervan and he looked over his shoulder, out towards the horizon of where the Lords have gone off to.**

"**And what about you Xervan? What will you do?" asked Vice. Xervan didn't look back nor say anything for a while. He only stared blankly out to the sky before he looked at Vice.**

"**I am going to cook something up for them." replied Xervan with a sinister smile and left the four to be.**

"**Let's get going, I think all of the talking that we just did has been enough time for them and for us." said Rezo as he jumped up and flew out ahead, towards the direction of the Lords and Ladies. Rado, Raikov, and Vice followed afterwards, while Xervan who walked back, deep into the dark halls of the New Palace. He walked for about a few minutes before he stopped before a door. He knocked on it and waited for an answer.**

"**Who is it?" asked a voice that sounded demonic.**

"**It's me my Lord, Xervan." replied Xervan. He only heard the locks unlatching and the door opening. When the door was fully opened, Xervan was now face to face with a man who had black hair, an ancient symbol that was marked on his face in dragon-blood. His strong, muscular body being the same as before. But a few changes, he had two demon wings, both red outline, but black interlining. He had a tail that was like the Devil's Himself, and his eyes showed the burning hatred for dragons. **

"**Hello Xervan, it has been a while since we last met." spoke the man.**

"**I know Lord Atreus. Far too long. Forgive me and the others for leaving you so long ago. As you know, the mission that you had given to us last time cost us our power and place in society." spoke Xervan as he got down on one knee and bowed his head before Atreus who had his back facing Xervan. Atreus was wearing a black coat with a white under-shirt. He wore red pants and he had boots with a steel-toe front. He also had some fighting gloves on him which were gray and made from dragon-scales. Atreus only looked back to his fellow-warrior with a look meaning that he was hungry for kills.**

"**Bah, get up Xervan! 5 billion years ago was the last time I had seen you. I see that you have changed much and became King of New Dracovia. I must admit that you surprise me." replied Atreus.**

"**I'm glad that I do. Forgive me for asking, but just how did you come back? People had said that you were killed by Galadrial 10 years ago." spoke Xervan softly. Atreus only showed a sign of disgust on his face. That name, Galadrial, was the only thing that made him still hate dragons.**

"**Yes it is true, I was killed off by the purple runt 10 years ago. But a certain woman named Kiara has ordered two other dragons to bring me back from the dead. From that point on, I realized that not all dragons what I thought they were to be. Only the ones who seem to bask in all the glory and have power are the ones that I seem to hate. I don't waste my time and energy on killing weak and normal dragons. The only ones that I kill are the ones who are my enemy and all of those who side with my enemy." said Atreus coldly.**

"**Wow, so you too have changed. Well I just came here to tell you that we had spotted DL Mark and his fellow Lords flying by. I heard that they are off to find some guy named Akriloth." said Xervan. Atreus only gasped in shock and he looked back at Xervan and grabbed him by the collar. A Black pulsing aura shrouded his body.**

"**_Who are they looking for?!!"_ yelled Atreus in a demonic tone. Xervan was stunned only for a few seconds before he answered calmly.**

"**Akriloth my lord, do you know of him?" asked Xervan. Atreus only let go of Xervan and he returned to normal.**

"**Of course I know the guy. I had met him before. Heck, anyone that is older then 5 billion years old, practically knows who this Akriloth guy is. The Demon-Dragon God. The only one of his kind. He holds powers far imaginable then anyone has ever expected. Folks used to say that Akriloth had so much power that with just a blink of his eye, an entire galaxy could be destroyed. That is what inspired me to become a powerful warrior like him. I remember long ago when I was still young, and I was in that special world. I remember going to his house with other guys who were just worthy enough to be trained by him. But...that was 15 billion years ago. The dude has been dead ever since the Draco Academy Incident." spoke Atreus.**

"**Pardon me sir for asking, but what is this Draco Academy Incident?" asked Xervan. Atreus only shot a glance at his friend before he spoke once again.**

"**The Draco Academy Incident happened just when Akriloth's sons were about 21 and 25. It happened at that one day that Mephistopheles, the Father of the Two Dark Gods, Lucifer and Satan, had attacked the school, killing thousands of newly students, and Dragon Lords. A battle raged on for about 3 days before Akriloth decided to take on Mephistopheles himself. And so, that was the last time anyone had ever seen either of the two. Both had vanished without a trace, not leaving a single piece of anything behind. The only thing that was left from the two of them were their sons, and a few thousand Dragon Lords." finished Atreus.**

"**Now please, don't make speak of this anymore. I really don't like history and I never did." smiled Atreus.**

"**Oh of course. As I was saying, we had decided to follow them and see just of where Akriloth is located. The new Fallen Ones went off to follow Spyro, while the original have gone off to follow DL Mark." spoke Xervan.**

"**Allow me to do this. After all, I do got a score to settle with him and his daughter." spoke Atreus coldly and he left Xervan alone. Soon, Xervan heard Atreus fly off as fast as possible towards where ever the Lords have gone off to.**

**A day had passed and the Lords had taken rests, re-gaining their energy and always moving. The Fallen Ones were just behind them, making sure that they would follow them and see just where they were going. It was no sooner then on the second day, DL Mark and the others were soon very close to the Land of Exile. They had passed by the city of Azeruth, the city of where Dragon-Slayers existed. But since Dreyanor was now in charge, the order had changed. Dragon-Slayers now only would kill evil dragons and help out the ones who are good. They had met Dreyanor who was waiting for them with a smile.**

"**Hey guys, long time no see." said Dreyanor.**

"**Yeah you can say that. Aren't you going to join with us?" asked Leonidas.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Dreyanor.**

"**We are off to find Akriloth, the father of Agorak and Reignor. We are going off to the Land of Exile to see if he is located there. Wanna come?" asked Galadrial with a smile.**

"**If you are heading off in that direction, I might as well tag along. The Land of Exile ain't a pretty place and you know that." said Dreyanor as he crossed his arms. **

"**We know, but we are the kind of people who just run off and jump straight into danger. Now come on, there is no time to lose." said Reignor as he flew ahead. Dreyanor, only smiled as he followed and caught up with them, the Fallen Ones being behind, and Atreus waiting for the perfect time to strike. A few hours had passed since they flew by Azeruth, and the lands were changing with each mile the traveled West. The temperature seems to have dropped dramatically, barely any signs of animal activity or plant life was seen. Nothing but high mountains and black, dry land. Sooner then later, they had reached to the very end of Dracovia.**

"**Where are we?" asked Hera.**

"**This is the border line of Dracovia and the Black Lands. Just beyond those mountains is where Exile takes place." pointed out Godith.**

"**So what do you guys call it?" asked Reignor.**

"**This is called the _Vutha Morshinir_, Black Crossings Uncle Reignor." answered Galadrial.**

"**Is there anything we should know about this certain part before we advance?" asked Leonidas.**

"**What do you mean son?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Like is their some weird old crazy guy or lady living around here? Or some weird creatures?" rephrased Leonidas.**

"**We're not entirely sure love. But better be safe then sorry." replied his mother. Just before they would advance any forward, a figure dropped from the rocky cliffs and right in front of them which gave them all a fright. Reignor and DL Mark withdrew their swords and guns onto the figure. It was covered in a ragged old, black cloak. It held a walking stick and it only lifted its head and spoke.**

"**Using weapons such as those are not necessary my boys." replied an old woman like voice. The gang only looked at each other with an uneasy look and regained their sight on the old lady.**

"**Who are you?!" shouted DL Mark.**

"**Now there wise one, questions shall be answered only if tools of destruction are out of harm's way." replied the old woman. The way she spoke, seemed to have gotten to DL Mark and Reignor and they placed their weapons back into their places.**

"**Allow us to ask once again, in a nicer way. Who are you?" asked Reignor softly. The old lady did not reply but only turned around.**

"**You two follow me, the rest of you stay behind and do not move until they have returned to you, understand?" asked the old lady while she continued on walking. The rest of the group only gasped in awe and looked at the Two Dragon Gods.**

"**Do what she says you guys. Don't worry, we will be back soon." replied Reignor and the two of them ran off to catch up with the old lady who was now far ahead of them. When the Gods caught up with the old lady, they gasped in shock and awe when they say that the old lady was already waiting for them at an cliff.**

"**Come on you two, I don't have all day you know." spoke the old lady before she walked ahead. DL Mark and Reignor only climbed up the cliff with ease and once more they were stunned when they saw the old lady being already 2,000 feet high on the mountain.**

"**Who is the woman?!" asked DL Mark in shock. The old lady only turned around and looked down to the two Gods.**

"**Don't tell me that you guys are slowpokes! I can't believe what kind of generation is slower then the elders." scoffed the old lady.**

"**Remind me to leave right after we get to here." said Reignor. **

"**Reignor, you are an idiot. She is an old wise woman. Respect the wise elders. Perhaps she may know just where our father is." said DL Mark and looked at his brother before jumping up the rocks. Reignor only sighed and went after his brother and in less then a minute, they had found the woman just waiting for them up a few rocks higher.**

"**Come, there is much that is to be spoken of." replied the woman as she turned around and entered a cave. DL Mark and Reignor got up to the entrance of the cave in a second flat and looked down the long, dark entrance. They looked at each other and gave one another a look, meaning that they must be careful. Without another second to waste the two had entered the cave. Their powerful eyes making the cave bright as day to them and they followed the path before the saw a small source of light and found the old woman once again.**

"**Come now my boys and sit." spoke the old woman and showed them where to sit. Reignor and DL Mark sat down around the camp-fire which was the source of light.**

"**My dear wise one, I think it is time for you to tell us just who you are." said DL Mark softly.**

"**Ah ah ah ah! Not so hasty my dear. Like I said, questions shall be answered soon. I hope that you don't mind if I asked you guys some questions?" asked the old lady.**

"**No of course not, please do not let us waste your time." spoke Reignor.**

"**Very well, are you two _really_ Agorak and Reignor?" asked the old lady. The two Gods only looked at each other with a confused look.**

"**Old one, we are Agorak and Reignor. We are the sons of Akriloth." answered DL Mark.**

"**If you say you are Agorak and Reignor, then _you_ look like Reignor over here? I do not sense Agorak or Reignor within either of you two." spoke the old woman. The guys nearly fainted when she said that. Just how can they not be Agorak and Reignor? They had proven themselves to be them at the Other World Tournament.**

"**Wise lady, what makes you say that we are _not_ them?" asked DL Mark.**

"**For starters, why the hell are you here boy?" asked the Old Lady to DL Mark.**

"**Uhhhh.....you asked me to come?" replied DL Mark.**

"**I may have, but are you Agorak? The gentleman next to you is clearly Reignor, but you are not." said the Old Lady. **

"**Oh, allow me to get Agorak." spoke DL Mark as he closed his eyes and they had switched minds. Right away, the Old Lady gasped in shock when she felt Agorak's presence.**

"**So...the sons of Akriloth are still here." whispered the Old Lady.**

"**You have summoned me from my Host's Body. I take it that you know us very well." spoke Agorak.**

"**I do..." spoke the old lady as she removed her hood. The two guys gasped in shock as they saw who it was.**

"**Ms. Evitz!!" shouted the two Gods.**

"**It has been a while since I last saw you two boys. I remember having you two in my classes at Draco Academy. I remembered your father and mother pretty well, how are they?" asked Ms. Evitz.**

"**Well our mom is the Overseer of the Universe, while our Dad is kinda missing." said Reignor.**

"**Ah, yes I remember the day Akriloth had disappeared and the Draco Academy Incident. So many fresh faces and so many young ones who just started their newly lives, ended within a flash." whispered Ms. Evitz.**

"**We know, and that is what brings us here, to find our Father. We have information saying that he is on this planet and we were hoping if you know where he might be." said Agorak.**

"**I wish I could my boy, but I hardly remember what I did when I was just a child." spoke Ms. Evitz.**

"**Ms. Evitz, when we came in, you said that we are not Agorak and Reignor. What made you say that?" asked Reignor.**

"**The power within you, they are not as what they used to be. When your father was still with us you were highly unstoppable, but now 15 billion years later, and you boys seem to be still the same as before." spoke Ms. Evitz.**

"**What do you mean? I know that Reignor is the walking un-dead and I still had not gotten back to my full powers." spoke Agorak.**

"**Even with you two both being at your max, you are still not the same. I'm sorry for saying this, but you two are not of who you are unless you reach your full potential." spoke Ms. Evitz.**

"**You mean....there is still more for us to learn?" asked Reignor in shock.**

"**Yes...I had felt and heard you two all the time. You both had achieved your Hyper Forms yes?" asked Ms. Evitz.**

"**Of course, I got mine when I faced off against Lucifer 20 years ago." said Agorak.**

"**I got mine when I faced off against Satan 20 years ago, but I fought against Satan and his son Perdition, and I had lost my battle." whispered Reignor.**

"**No matter, you two may have succeeded, but there is a level higher then of Hyper." spoke Ms. Evitz.**

"**Let me guess, Ancient Form. Ms. Evitz, we may have not seen our father for 15 billion years, but we remember him well. I remember that whenever my Father turned into his Ancient Form, the universe nearly split into two because of the massive power that he had within him. I am not surprised to see as of why you didn't think of us as who we really are." smiled Agorak, crossing his arms while speaking.**

"**Exactly my boy. Now you know that you two still got much to learn. Reaching Ancient is not easy. If you thought achieving Hyper was a challenge, you can kiss your life good-bye if you want to reach Ancient." smiled Ms. Evitz.**

"**Now the go my darling ones, don't make me waste your time. And whatever you do, do not tell the others unless it is necessary. I have a feeling that one of them is not who you think they are." spoke Ms. Evitz before the cave suddenly got black and the two guys ended up outside.**

"**Wait, what the hell just happened?" asked Reignor.**

"**Something that Ms. Evitz likes to do. Remember how she always made those amazing disappearances?"asked Agorak.**

"**Oh yeah that's right, hahaha good times. Let's get going. The others are waiting." said Reignor as he teleported himself back to the others as well as Agorak.**

"**Hey guys, what took you so long? What did that old lady want from you two?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Hate to tell you this but we really can't speak of this manner right now. And don't try and persuade us into telling because if you do so then we will not be happy you guys, understand?" stated Agorak. The others only nodded in agreement.**

"**Good, now lets go into this godforsaken place." spoke Reignor and the two of them, plus the res of the group followed them afterwards. Dreyanor who was with them all, was worried.**

**'_Damn, just what is so important that old hag had to say to them and that only Agorak and Reignor know? I must find out quickly if I want to live when I come back to Lady Kiara.'_ thought Dreyanor.**

A/N: It looks like as if Agorak and Reignor got a lot more work to do then they had expected if they are t reach this Ancient Form and defeat all of those who stand in their way. What will happen next to our fellow Lords and Ladies? Find out next time on R.O.D!! (From 1230 am, to 240 am, that is how long it takes for me to make these kind of chaps. Hope u guys enjoyed it! Review**S** would be much appreciated.)


	43. An Unexpected Change Of Heart

**Chapter 42-(An Unexpected Change of Heart)**

AN: Well guys, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

**It was only a few minutes after Reignor and Agorak had met up with their old teacher. They were told that they are not who they are unless they reach their Ancient form. But that would have to wait since getting their father seemed to be more important than gaining more power. If they were to reach Ancient, they would need Akriloth to help them out since he is the only one who ever had reached this level. As of now, the group were flying into the Land of Exile. It was freezing cold and there was nothing but dust and the color of the black lands.**

"**So, this is the Land of Exile. Seems more like a place where you can just die within a day or two." said Hera.**

"**And that is why we should be careful out here. For those who were banished from society, they are sent here and not many live it past the Third day." spoke Godith as she saw a skeleton of a dragon laying on the ground, half-covered in dust.**

"**What about for those who do?" asked Leonidas.**

"**For those who do live for more then three days out here are tough bastards. They are driven from the burning hatred of those who banished him or her. For example, long ago when the Guardians first came to be into teaching, they had cruel ways of teachings. Meaning that the weak would die and the strong lived on, telling the tales of how they got their scars. It wasn't long before Draco the First King of Dracovia decided to banish them. In doing so, the four Guardians told Draco before they left that they would one day return to Dracovia and bring back their ways of teachings. For more then 10,000 years, none have heard of them till just 20 years ago, when Demitri was under Lucifer's control, he had found the Four Guardians living here in Exile. From what I recall from Demitri, they lived on a mountain that is an hour flight from here. If we go top speed, it shall be just 10 minutes." spoke Agorak as he gently rose up from the ground and into the air. A white aura shrouded his body and he suddenly flew off towards the direction of where this Mountain was, leaving behind a trail of a sonic boom and dust flying everywhere.**

"**Damn him and his speed. But I got to admit, I was getting tired of just keeping beneath the Radar." said Reignor and he too followed after his brother. The rest of the group followed after wards and soon enough, they had spotted a large mountain that seems to rise above all other things.**

"**So this is the place." sad Leonidas as he landed next to his father.**

"**Just be careful here you guys. I am not sure on how many people are here waiting for us." said Galadrial.**

"**Thanks for the warning hon. You be careful with Pythios. We don't want to lose him here in this place." said Godith as she stood close to her husband. Agorak and Reignor walked forth to the large black steel doors. It seemed as if it hadn't been open for a long time. But the two Gods, being as usual as themselves, broke down the steel doors with a powerful kick. The doors creaked and groaned as they fell to the ground and landed with a thunderous thud. Dust arose from the ground and cracks formed all over the entrance. Pythios woke up with a startle from the loud thud and hearing all the cracks and he whimpered in his mother's arms.**

"**Whoa...that's not good." said Leonidas, seeing how the cracks appeared. However, instead of collapsing on top of them, the ceiling still held.**

"**Talk about a lucky break." muttered Hera.**

"**If we hurry, perhaps we would be able to get out of here without being trapped in here." said Reignor as the he walked on. The rest of the group did so and moved on without saying anything. As they walked on, they noticed how the place seemed to be abandoned, the torches on the walls were covered with spider-webs and dust.**

"**I don't think that we are going to be using any of these right Dad?" asked Galadrial.**

"**No, our eyes make this place as bright as ever." replied her father without looking back. For a while the group had walked before they were in a room that had the ceiling go all the way to the peak of the mountain itself.**

"**So now what?" asked Leonidas. His father did not reply and neither did the rest of them.**

"**Do you guys feel that?" whispered Godith.**

"**Yeah...something or someone is here." replied Galadrial as she looked around the room. She felt something being directly behind her and she heard the sound of a metal blade ringing through the air. Without looking, Galadrial jumped forth, dodging a death blow from a sword attack. Galadrial and the rest of the group turned around and noticed a man all to familiar to them, except for Reignor, Hera, Pythios and Leonidas.**

"**No....impossible!" shouted Agorak in shock. In front of the group, he was facing with an old enemy that he fought against ten years ago.**

"**ATREUS!!" shouted the group in shock. They weren't lying, Atreus was before them and he seemed to be back for revenge.**

"**Hello there, missed me?" asked Atreus with a sinister look.**

"**How?! I blasted you away!" shouted Galadrial in fear.**

"**Oh some dragons who were under someone else control had been ordered to Revive me and now here I am, as well as my loyal servants." smiled Atreus, showing off his demonic teeth. Suddenly four shadowy figures appeared from behind Atreus. Rado, Rezo, Vice, and Raikov were with Atreus now and they all had a look on their face, which only meant that they wanted to fight against the Lords.**

"**I see that almost everyone is here. Where is Xervan? Oh dear me, he must be crying his eyes out for my daughter had killed his brother." spoke Agorak.**

"**That is where you are wrong Agorak." spoke a voice and from behind Atreus, Xervan had showed up.**

"**Oh scratch that last line." muttered Agorak.**

"**What do you want from us?!" asked Godith.**

"**Hmhmhmhm, the same thing that you are looking for except that we want you dead after you have found it." spoke Atreus with his arms crossed.**

"**So...you guys have heard about Akriloth then. Well too bad. Even if we do find him, I just wonder on how you guys are going to break him free form his prison." spoke Reignor.**

"**Oh that's the easy part, we are going to make you do it. And don't tell me to try you for I can just easily raise a finger and blow up this pathetic planet and we won't have to worry about Akriloth anymore." stated Atreus as he tightened his grip on his sword.**

"**I like to see you try Atreus. Why don't you fight us, just be careful, we aren't the same anymore." spoke Agorak coldly.**

"**So, if it is a fight you want then it is a fight you'll get! But before we spill our bloods all over this room, let's decided on who we shall fight against. It is a six on six anyways." spoke Atreus.**

"**I'll get Galadrial my Lord. She has killed my brother and I want to avenge him." growled Xervan in anger.**

"**I'll get Godith." spoke Raikov.**

"**I get that golden one." said Vice.**

"**Then I shall get that little kid." spoke Rado.**

"**Hey, who is that guy in the back over there?" asked Rezo and he pointed to Dreyanor. Everyone looked at him and Atreus only gasped in shock.**

"**Dreyanor?! My son! You have sided with them!?" yelled Atreus in anger.**

"**Well after what I found out about you and what you had done to me 10 years ago, I think it is pretty obvious that I would side with these guys. If you want me, then come and get me, _DAD_." spoke Dreyanor in a cold tone. Atreus only growled in anger.**

"**I wish I could, but you are just going to be a waste of my time. Rezo will have you to fight with." said Atreus.**

"**That's fine with me, but what is Galadrial doing with a baby in her arms?" asked Rezo.**

"**What child?" asked Atreus and he looked at Galadrial. He then noticed that Galadrial was indeed holding a baby blue dragon who seems to have been trembling in fear and whimpering from fright.**

"**Do you mind placing that baby of yours somewhere else? We don't want him to be swatted like a fly when we fight." spoke Xervan.**

"**Don't tell me that Atreus told you so." smiled Galadrial.**

"**No, Lady Kiara told us specifically to NOT hurt the baby. We will stand here until you decide to place the child at a safe spot. Everyone is fighting here so don't expect someone else to hold him." replied Atreus. Galadrial only sighed as she looked down at Pythios who was scared.**

"**Hey, don't worry. Mommy is going to leave you for a while, but do not be frightened my child. I will come back for you." whispered Galadrial as she kissed her son and made him fall asleep by singing him a lullaby. In no time, Pythios was asleep and Galadrial smiled. She focused her energy and she made a small ball with her energy and she placed her son into it. Pythios slept peacefully and Galadrial opened a door that was only a small closet area. She placed him in the corner and closed the door. **

"**Now then, let's fight!" yelled Galadrial as she turned into her powerful form and took a stand.**

"**Oh well, looks like I will have to fight Agorak and Reignor. This should be fun." smiled Atreus evilly and they all charged at one another. Clashes of swords, heads, and fists was all that was going on. Sparks showered from the intense clashes of the swords. Shock waves were felt from all the thunderous punches and kicks that were being blocked or delivered to. It was going pretty well for the Lords since they were now much more stronger then before. Atreus was having a really hard time just trying to fight off against the Two Dragon Gods. He had completely underestimated their powers and he was getting clobbered. Galadrial was giving Xervan the beating of his life, Leonidas was just toying around with Rado. Godith and Hera seemed to be bored out of there minds just fighting off against Raikov and Vice. Dreyanor and Rezo were having a decent fight but Dreyanor proved to be more powerful then Rezo. It wasn't long before they all got beaten down easily and were thrown all together into the center of the room. Atreus and the Fallen Ones were gasping for breath and grunting softly from the pain that they all felt.  
"Wow, are these guys really like this? I thought that they would be stronger. How pathetic." spoke Galadrial with her arms folded.**

"**I guess so. I told you Atreus. 10 year difference really changes stuff. We are more stronger now then ever before. So instead of me or any of the others feeling like blasting you away, do us a favor and get the fuck out of here." spoke Agorak. Atreus and the only only grunted in pain as they slowly got back up from the floor. They spat out blood from their mouths and they looked at them all.**

"**Fine...we will go, but the next time we meet, you will all be sorry." spoke Xervan coldly as he suddenly began to vanish in a black shadow. One by one, the rest of the Fallen Ones disappeared and Atreus was the only one left.**

"**What are you waiting for? An invitation to leave?" asked Reignor.**

"**No...I will deal with you guys later." spoke Atreus coldly and he only turned around and began to limp away in pain. The group didn't look back till Atreus was far gone from their sights.**

"**Does guys seem so easy to fight! Why must we bother about all of this when we can just jump right into our own city and defeat them like that?" asked Leonidas.**

"**Don't be fooled son, that is what they want you to think. We will encounter them once again, but next time, the Fallen Ones will be in their most powerful form and believe me, its not a pretty sight. Atreus on the other hand, is going to be killed the next time we meet him." said Agorak as he turned around and looked up at the top.**

"**So now what?" asked Hera.**

"**We are going to split up and search every inch of this rock. Find all hidden passages and secret areas. Afterwards, meet up back here in an hour." spoke Godith. The group had agreed to the idea and they all split up. Galadrial got her son back and the two were now exploring the first few floors. Leonidas got the next few floors and it went on like that. For a while, not much had been discovered. No one had been able to find anything. But a few stuff had happened. While Leonidas was exploring and checking out some of the rooms on the floor he was on, he heard voices of two woman.**

"**Hello? Anyone there?" asked Leonidas. The voices did not reply but only giggled and Leonidas was curios to know who was here. Without planning it all out, Leonidas ran around the floors and chased the voices. For a while, the voices were playing games with him and Leonidas grew more impatient.**

"**Come on! I don't have time for this." growled Leonidas in anger. But he figured to keep on chasing the voices anyways. For the next few minutes Leonidas searched every room of the floor. Then he ran across one door that seemed to be the main source. He stopped before it and heard the source of the voices being right behind the door. Without hesitation, Leonidas opened the door. The room was dark and there was nothing there to see. Leonidas looked for a light source but couldn't find any. So he decided to take a torch of the wall and he lit it with his own fire. He came back to the same room and found it to be bigger then he had expected it to be.**

"**Whoa...talk about size, this place seems to be bigger then my room!" said Leonidas. His voice echoed and then the door had suddenly closed behind him, locking shut.**

"**Now just what brings you here Leonidas?" asked a voice. He turned around and he saw a male red dragon all too familiar.**

"**Hey, Uncle Annoth! What are you doing here?" asked Leonidas.**

"**I asked you first boy." replied Annoth. Leonidas knew that was simply Annoth's way of speaking since he is the current King of Hell.**

"**I came here with Mom n Dad as well as Galadrial, Uncle Reignor, Aunt Hera to find some guy named Akriloth. Do you know of this guy?" asked Leonidas.**

"**Not really, but I know someone who does." spoke Annoth as he took the torch from his nephew and walked forward. Leonidas followed his uncle and they quickly stopped at a room. Annoth only knocked on the door.**

"**Come in." replied a voice. The door was open and Annoth looked back at Leonidas.**

"**Come." said Annoth as he held open the door. Leonidas only looked at his uncle with an uneasy look but he trusted his uncle and walked forth. As soon as he looked around the room, he saw two female dragons of such beauty, one green and the other one was red. **

"**The Dark Ladies!" shouted Leonidas as he turned around to the door and ran. But before he could even reach to the door, Annoth had closed it, locked it tight and stood in front.**

"**Uncle Annoth! Come on open the door! These women are evil!!" shouted Leonidas. Annoth only looked don at his nephew with a sinister smile and he shoved him to the ground.**

"**Now, now Annoth. Don't be so harsh on your nephew." spoke Amber as she turned her head to her lover. Leonidas only groaned in pain and he had tears in his eyes. He knew that his uncle had been turned against him and was now on the side with the Dark Ladies.**

"**Bring him here to us, will you big man?" asked Juno. Annoth only grabbed Leonidas by his tail and placed him on a chair that cornered Leonidas. He looked around the room, hoping to find an escape but the only way out was the door and Annoth was in front of it.**

"**Please...don't hurt me!" cried Leonidas as he covered his face with his wings. **

"**Don't cry there now young one. We aren't going to hurt you." spoke Juno as she placed his hand on Leonidas. Leonidas however, tried to bite Juno's hand, only to receive a slap on the face unlike anything else.**

"**How dare you! We are trying to make you feel better and here you are trying to hurt us! Did your parents ever teach you manners?" asked Juno.**

"**They did, and its people like you who I should try and defeat." growled Leonidas in anger.**

"**Did they teach you to not attack people who are not attacking you?" asked Amber. Leonidas only growled but she was right. His parents did teach him that.**

"**Yes...they did. Now look at us will you?" asked Amber. Leonidas decided to look at them without fear and he lowered his wings and saw the two woman. Juno was sitting right next to him and Amber seems to be in bed with the covers up to her chest. Right away, Leonidas felt something happening to him. His body felt weak and his mind wasn't as steady as before.**

"**See? We aren'tTHAT bad." said Amber. Leonidas just only admired the beauty of them and he knew that the two of them were making him fall for them.**

**'_No! I must...resist! Try to remain....focused!'_ thought Leonidas as he grunted in effort.**

"**What brings you here my young one?" asked Amber as she sat up from her bed. Leonidas didn't want to say anything but the spell and magic that the ladies were putting onto him was too strong.**

"**I am here with my family, to try and find Akriloth." spoke Leonidas. Sweat ran down his scales and he was trembling.**

"**You look so shaken up there kido. Relax. Everything will be alright." whispered Juno into his ear and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Leonidas felt their powers trying to poison their mind, but he wouldn't let them get to him.**

"**You are a strong minded one. No one had resisted us for this long, not even the other kids like you who had seen us. Just a glance and they would do whatever we wanted for them to do." spoke Amber as she got out of her bed, dropping the covers and showing off her body entirely. Leonidas gasped in awe, not because of how much beauty she had, but because he felt pain. The pain in his head was growing and it caused him to sweat more then usual. Surprisingly enough, he wonders on just how come he didn't feel, "happy" seeing the two of them.**

**'_Thank God Dad put me into intense training when it comes to facing women like these.'_ thought Leonidas. Juno only raised his head so they could see his eyes and face. Leonidas watched as Amber got down on her knees, being close to Leonidas.**

"**My, my, I can feel that you have such power within you Leonidas. I wonder on why you aren't a Super Dragon just yet. Your sister Galadrial was the very first one to do so." spoke Amber. Leonidas just couldn't take the heat anymore. They were putting out more magic then before and his head felt like it was going to pop. He _had_ to get out of here and warn his father. Leonidas decided to make a desperate escape. He looked around once more at the room and noticed that there was a window. Amber and Juno would not be able to catch him if he escaped through the window. So in a desperate move, Leonidas got out of his seat, jumped on top of Amber's and Juno's head and landed onto the window sill. He grabbed hold of the window and used all of his strength to move it. No luck what-so-ever. He tried again and again but no luck. He heard the angry growl come from the two ladies and he knew he was screwed. He saw their reflection on the window itself. Leonidas then decided to break the glass. But before he was able to, Juno and Amber grabbed him by the arm and they threw him onto the bed and Annoth held him down.**

"**No! Let me go!! Father!!" yelled Leonidas with all his might. The only thing he heard was the three of them chuckling evilly.**

"**You know young one, it would've been a lot easier for you to not resist. You were only making things hard on you." whispered Amber and looked at him in the eyes before she punched him hard into his gut. Leonidas gasped for air, the pain was a big K.O for him. That one punch from Amber only showed Leonidas that the Dark Ladies didn't just had beauty, but also amazing strength and power. Leonidas clutched his stomach in pain and curled up, hoping that what he was just experiencing was just a bad dream. He felt Amber grab his head and forced him to look at her.**

"**We were hoping to not do this to you. You being such a nice boy to everyone you had met and liked. But it seems that we are wrong and we are going to have to do this the hard way. And the hard way is something that we DO NOT like to do." stated Amber as she raised one hand which crackled with dark electricity. Leonidas' eyes widened with shock, he realized that they were going to make him a part of them and have him do their dirty work.**

"**Now don't move, this will only hurt just a bit." smiled Juno evilly and stepped back. Before Leonidas could now it, Amber grabbed his head once again with her charged-up hand. Leonidas felt the pain as he roared, trying to take off Amber's clutch from his head but it was no use. He felt his mind being weak and the thoughts of power, lust, violence and all the bad things being shoved into his head. All of this while Annoth, his uncle was watching his own nephew being tortured into evil. It wasn't long before the pain that Leonidas was feeling suddenly left him and his world turned black. It was over, Leonidas was now a part of them. Amber gave out a sigh of relief as she panted for breath.**

"**Boy, he sure was a hard one to do." said Amber. Annoth walked to his lover and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Relax my love, you did your job. He's now a part of us." smiled Annoth evilly.**

A/N: Oh No!! Leonidas seems to have been forced to side with the Dark Ladies and his possessed Uncle. What will happen when his Family find out? What will happen now that Leonidas is with the Dark Ladies? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	44. Gift From the Future

**Chapter 43-(Gift From the Future)**

A/N: Well guys, here is the next chap of my ever growing story that will be greater then 300K in a few weeks, or months. Other then that, I hope u guys enjoy this new chap! Reviews would be appreciated. Yeah, I'm still stuck with the Lords group for now. But don't worry, the next chap that I make will be on Spyro and his group and how stuff is going on down at Cynder's Lair.

**While Leonidas was being forced into Darkness, high above at the top floor where Agorak was patrolling, he felt his son's presence being in grave danger.**

**'_Is that Leonidas' energy that I am sensing? If it is, he seems to be losing it. Oh man! I just hope that he had not been hurt badly!'_ thought Agorak as he ran to the nearest stair case that he could find. Just before he was about to go down the stairs, the floor beneath him exploded and six figures arose from the ground. It was Atreus and the rest of his gang.**

"**Hehehehe, where you going Agorak? Having a little family problem I believe?" asked Atreus with an evil smile.**

"**So you only tricked us! I'll get you!!" roared Agorak in anger as he powered to his max and launched at Atreus. But just before he could hit him, Xervan and the others jumped in front of him and ganged up on Agorak. They began to attack Agorak, but having a 5 on 1 was easy for Agorak. He was moving so fast that it looked as if there were two Agoraks. Atreus only watched on as his men were doing all they could to land a blow on Agorak. It wasn't long before they managed to catch Agorak off rhythm and they were able to send him flying to the wall. He landed hard with a thud. Agorak grunted in pain as he was in a pile of rubble. He held his head as he sat up and looked at the Fallen Ones.**

"**Ow, that did hurt a bit, but if you think that having a 5 or 6 on 1 against me is going to help you guys, then guess again!" yelled Agorak as he vanished and was able to take out Rezo with a powerful whip of his tail. Rezo yelled in pain as he flew to a wall, crashed through it and was K.O at the next room. It was now a 4 on 1 but Agorak was able to defeat the rest of them without breaking a sweat.**

"**Come on Atreus, are you just going to stand there or am I going to have to go literally right through you just so I can get to my son?" asked Agorak as he raised his tail right next to his head. The light reflecting off the tail-blade and seeing the reflection o Atreus on it.**

"**Hmhmhmmh, oh my Agorak. Now that does not sound very nice at all. But it don't matter, it's too late to save your son now. They had changed him. Changed his mind and heart. Now he is on their side. Go right ahead and meet face-to-face with him. He will only see you as the enemy." spoke Atreus coldly.**

"**NOO!" yelled Agorak in anger as he charged at Atreus who blocked his attack. The two were fighting like hell, that is Agorak who was trying all he could to get past Atreus. Strangely enough, Atreus was able to hold his ground and counter by kneeing Agorak in the gut and then kicking him back to the wall. Xervan and the others all got back together as they stood next to Atreus. Agorak was panting for breath, his rage building up, knowing that every second that passes is only a second farther away from getting back his son from the clutches of evil.**

"**I suggest....that you guys....get the hell....out of my _way."_ spoke Agorak as he turned into his Demonic Form and roared at them all with a distorted roar. Before they knew it, Demon Agorak charged at the group but just before he was able to lay a finger on them, he saw a beam that shot directly at him. It struck him and he was sent flying back to the wall once again, this time not able to move at all.**

"**Hmhmhmhmhm, such a violent father, and to say that this boy was in good hands." spoke a female voice. Demon Agorak looked at behind the group, snarling in anger, trying to break free of this grasp. Atreus on the others moved to the side and from the shadows, Amber, Juno, and Annoth who was holding Leonidas under his arms came.**

"**_Annoth! NO! Break free of their control!"_ yelled Demon Agorak.**

"**Hehehehe, sorry their friend, but I feel a whole lot better. As a matter of fact, I got a better looking woman then Maria." smiled Annoth as he looked at Amber.**

"**Why thank you Annoth." replied Amber as she gave him a long kiss. Demon Agorak only growled in anger. Not only is his son on their side, but his daughter Maria is perhaps hurt and somewhere unsafe.**

"**_Where is Maria?" _asked Demon Agorak.**

"**Oh, that red bitch that you call a daughter? Well lets just say that she had painful heart-ache and e couldn't be here with us at the moment." replied Juno with a sinister laughter.**

"**_YOU KILLED HER?!"_ roared Demon Agorak in anger. His demonic dragon teeth flaring at the group.**

"**Oh no, we didn't even lay a finger on her. All we did was force her to watch while me and Annoth mated." spoke Amber coldly and wrapped her arms around her lover. Demon Agorak only gasped in shock.**

"**_You guys mated?_" asked Demon Agorak in shock.**

"**Hehehehe, yes we did my friend. She seems to be more fit for a Queen of Hell then Maria." smiled Annoth evilly.**

"**_Annoth! What have you done? You were blinded by lust and power! And don't tell me that lust and power are one of the 7 deadly sins cause in this situation, that is BULLSHIT!" _roared Demon Agorak, trying once more to break free of the magic grip but was no use. Amber, Juno and Annoth only walked closer to Demon Agorak.**

"**Well then....too bad." replied Annoth as he kneed his friend hard into the gut once more. Demon Agorak felt the air leave his body as he gasped in pain. He lowered his head and grunted, his rage and anger boiling even more.**

"**_Have you guys....caused enough damage to people already? By seducing them....and turning on their loved ones and friends?"_ asked Demon Agorak in pain.**

"**Who says that we can't have any more fun? Listen, I hate to brake it to you hot stuff but we are out of time. See ya later." replied Juno as she kissed Demon Agorak on the head.**

"**Oh and don't worry about your son, he will be alright with us!" smiled Amber evilly before she slapped him hard across the face, leaving deep scratches on Demon Agorak's face. He was only able to turn his head and watched as the three of them left with his son.**

"**Kill him." ordered Annoth to the Fallen Ones before he blasted open an exit for the four of them and they all flew off into the abyss. **

"**With pleasure." replied Atreus with an evil smile. The six of them only walked forward to Demon Agorak who was still stuck on the wall with the magic still on him. Atreus then grabbed Demon Agorak by his head and brought him close.**

"**I am going to enjoy this moment in so many ways. Don't worry about your girl and wife. I will have some fun with them before I kill them. Just like I am going to do to you." spoke Atreus coldly and he punched Demon Agorak in the stomach. Demon Agorak gasped in pain and spat out blood.**

"**_Damn! Why is it always the fucking stomach?!"_ asked Demon Agorak in pain.**

"**Cause it is fun!" replied Xervan and soon all six of them began their assault on the helpless Dragon God. For a while, Demon Agorak would just not give up but the amount of damage that he was taking soon got to him and he was too weak to even be conscious. Before long, Agorak powered down and was back to his normal self.**

"**Finally, my hands were getting sore from all of that. You heard what Annoth said, so let's just get this job done." said Xervan and he ripped off Agorak's shirt.**

"**So where do we kill him? I know the guy has three hearts but where?" asked Raikov. Atreus only smiled as he took out a dagger and cut three X's on Agorak's chest.**

"**That is where his hearts are." smiled Atreus evilly as he tightened his grip on the dagger.**

"**Anyone else wants to stab his other two hearts, then his brains, and then chop it off?" asked Atreus.**

"**Me and Vice will stab his hearts." said Rado.**

"**I'll get his brains." spoke Rezo.**

"**I'll take his head and hang it above Warfang for all to see!" shouted Xervan.**

"**Hey, what about me?" asked Raikov.**

"**Dah, go do something like, kill his brother, I don't know, do something." replied Atreus. Raikov only sighed as he walked away.**

"**Finally, the day of which Agorak will die and we are the ones who kill him!" smiled Xervan evilly.**

"**And I am glad that you are here to do it with me." whispered Atreus. Atreus raised his dagger high into the air and was about to plunge it deep within Agorak's chest before they all heard Raikov scream. They all turned around and saw Raikov being hurled through the air and crashing into a wall, knocking him unconscious.**

"**Who the hell did that?!" asked Vice. The only thing he saw was a energy blast locking-onto his face and he was knocked down as well. Atreus and the others turned around and noticed a female purple dragon running right at them.**

"**Damn it! It's Galadrial! Let's get her!" ordered Xervan as he charged for the attack. The rest followed as well but just as Xervan was about to hit her, he was suddenly blown to the side and sent flying through the mountain and out into the Land of Exile.**

"**Whoa...such power!" gasped Vice in shock.**

"**That can't be Galadrial, she just can't be!" spoke Rezo. Just then, the dragoness vanished and all members of the Fallen Ones met the same solution as Xervan. Atreus only gasped in shock as he pulled out his sword and looked around the room.**

"**Show yourself damn it!!" yelled Atreus in anger.**

"**Looking for someone?" asked the dragoness. Atreus turned around, only to get head-bashed. The dragoness grabbed Atreus' sword d she stabbed it right through Atreus' stomach. Atreus was in a state of shock. He clutched his stomach which was bleeding and he slowly lifted his head up to see who got him. This dragoness, looked nothing like Galadrial.**

"**W...Who are you?" asked Atreus as he vomited blood. The dragoness only grabbed his head and lifted him up with one hand.**

"**A dragoness unlike any other that you will ever meet." answered the purple dragoness and she spin-kicked Atreus out the room by doing the same thing she had done to the rest of the Fallen Ones. She only waited till she heard the sound of Atreus crashing down onto the cold hard ground outside and she smiled.**

"**Hmph, that takes care of that." muttered the dragoness. She turned around and looked at the unconscious Dragon God. She only grabbed him by his arm and ripped him free from the magic barrier. She looked around and found a room that had a bed on it. She dragged the weakened and battered Agorak onto the bed.**

"**Man who knew you were _this_ heavy." muttered the dragoness. She opened up his mouth and reached for a small bag that she had on her. She opened it up and pulled out one Senzu Bean.**

"**Come on, you got to eat this." spoke the purple dragoness. Agorak felt the bean in his mouth and he weakly chewed it and swallowed it. In seconds his body bulked back with energy and life. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the smile of the dragoness.**

"**Galadrial?" asked Agorak.**

"**No, I am not your daughter. My name is Arwen." spoke Arwen.**

"**Arwen? Now that really is a nice name for a beautiful dragoness like yourself." spoke Agorak.**

"**Thank you, my mother gave me that name." spoke Arwen.**

"**Oh and who is your mother?" asked Agorak. Arwen only sighed and she sat down next to the Dragon God.**

"**My mother....is your daughter Galadrial." whispered Arwen and looked at Agorak.**

"**GALADRIAL?!" yelled Agorak in shock and nearly fell off the bed.**

"**Shhh! Not so loud!" hissed Arwen.**

"**Whoa sweet jesus...sorry about that hon. You are Galadrial's daughter? Unbelievable. I take that Demitri is your father?" asked Agorak.**

"**Demitri? Who's that?" asked Arwen in confusion.**

"**Did your mother ever tell you who your father was?" asked Agorak once more.**

"**When I was only a child, she told me that my father was some purple dragon who had a dark past." replied Arwen.**

"**Yeah, that's Demitri alright. Did you ever meet him?" asked Agorak.**

"**No, my father died two days after I was born." whispered Arwen in which case she shed a tear.**

"**Oh no, come here love." whispered Agorak as he hugged his grand-daughter.**

"**How did he die?" asked Agorak.**

"**My mother told me that my father had died while in battle against a dark force." answered Arwen.**

"**Hold up a minute, instead of asking me all of these questions, just tell me everything." said Agorak.**

"**Everything?" asked Arwen and looked at her grandfather.**

"**Yeah from the day you first remembered till now." replied Agorak. Arwen only sighed as she sat up once again.**

"**It's just a good thing that I have only found you since I do want to talk to you privately. Very well then, I shall begin." spoke Arwen.**

"**In a few short months, I will be born into this world. From what I remember in my early moments of life is that the world was shrouded in darkness and that my mother and adoptive brother were the only ones who were left out of the entire Family." said Arwen.**

"**What happened to the Family?" asked Agorak.**

"**Everyone but my mother was dead." whispered Arwen.**

"**Dead?! How?" asked Agorak once more.**

"**You were dead." answered Arwen and looked at him with teary eyes. Agorak only gasped in shock and couldn't speak.**

"**In a few months, you get a disease that is unlike any other made by nature. This virus was made by someone who really wanted you dead and it was extremely lethal. The Virus was able to attack all of your three hearts at once, making your chances of survival untold for. After 3 days of when you receive the Virus, you died." spoke Arwen.**

"**What happened to the others?" asked Agorak, shocked by what the future would be for him.**

"**The Fallen Ones were gone, dead and never heard of again, but there was someone else who we had to face. You faced him before." spoke Arwen.**

"**Lucifer himself." whispered Agorak.**

"**That's right. The moment you died, all of your enemies went wild, killing and destroying everything in their path. No man was left spared, women were raped, children only cried out for their mothers and fathers before they got their heads cut off!" yelled Arwen in anger as she clenched her fists.**

"**Easy there hon. You are living in the past right now." whispered Agorak as he comforted his granddaughter.**

"**I know that gramps, but just thinking about it angers me since after you had died, the last of the Family tried their best to hold off against Lucifer and his dark, heart-less minions. First your brother Reignor went down, then Spyro along with DK Mark, Lethak, Ryuu, all of them...gone. The women who fought against them were raped before they were killed. Some like Grandma Godith were spared only to be used as a sex-slave." cried Arwen.**

"**How could they! All of this after I had been killed off by a man-made virus?! At least this is another reason for me to try and go for Ancient." muttered Agorak.**

"**There's more, a few weeks after the Family was destroyed, Grandma Godith had killed herself, not being able to take the pain and suffering anymore. The last of everyone's family was killed and the only left to somehow survive was Galadrial, your daughter...my mother." said Arwen.**

"**I probably would've done the same thing. I would've told her to high-tail it out of there while you were still being formed up. Please go on." said Agorak.**

"**Anyways, my mother, my brother Pythios and myself were the only ones left from the Royal Massacre. For more then 15 years we were running and hiding. Whenever I had the chance, mom would train me from your teachings. But then one day, we were found by a couple of guys who were not man or dragon or any living things." spoke Arwen.**

"**You mean like a robot, an android right?" suggested Agorak.**

"**Yes, two of them, both with powers like yours programed into them. My mother was being annihilated. Just before she was about to be killed, my brother Pythios jumped in and gave up his own life to safe me and mom. It was something that I would never forget. He was only 15 years old, just learning how to become as strong as our mother. He only lasted 10 seconds before they ripped his body apart and used his insides as souvenirs!" cried Arwen.**

"**Dear Lord, did you find out who created these beasts?" asked Agorak. Arwen only dried her eyes and continued her story.**

"**No, all we found out was they came from the Black Mountains. Anyways, as I was saying, those ten seconds that my brother gave to my mother and I, we manged to live but we were just not the same anymore. My mother started to lose hope, always moving and hardly training with me anymore. But I changed her and made her believe that their was still hope and she continued to train me. By the time I was 18, we had countered the androids once again, but this time, my mother was able to be lucky enough to let live, for the price of her arm and a horn." spoke Arwen.**

"**You mean that during the battle she lost one of her horns and arm?" asked Agorak.**

"**Yes, but the androids sought to this as a toy that they could play with and left my mother to die. If it wasn't for me who was watching on the sideline, then I wouldn't be here today with you grandpa." spoke Arwen.**

"**So what happened after?" asked Agorak.**

"**For 13 years we were able to take refuge in a secret underground area that has not been discovered by the enemy. Lucifer was gone destroying other planets and the rest of his minions were off searching for us. The Androids weren't able to find us since the mountain we took refuge in screwed up their scanners." spoke Arwen.**

"**You mean the mountain produced some electro-magnetic interference with their scanners. Why didn't they assume you were there in the first place?" asked Agorak.**

"**Because the mountain that we were in was part volcano, and its rock layers just a few hundred feet on the surface were magnetic rocks. Below it, we were able to live the Holocaust of the outside world. For ten years, my mother and I trained together while we were able to come up with a plan. From the minds of the smartest dragons across the globe, we were able to create a time machine that had been capable of to go back through time and go forward time." said Arwen.**

"**Wow, so let me get this straight in a short story. I die by a virus, everyone is done for except for my Gally and you and for 28 years you guys did all you could to survive and hide from these androids. Now you come back here to me 28 years ago, a few months before you are even born, and I believe that you are going give me some medicine that shall help me when it comes the time of the Virus?" asked Agorak.**

"**You really are as smart as my mother had said. Yes I have, we made more bottles since we were not sure if one would be enough to help you live." said Arwen as she reached down for a her bag.**

"**Hey, I never seen those before. Something you guys made in the future?" asked Agorak.**

"**Yeah, we invented this before I left. It allows me to carry items that you would usually carry in a bag, as a belt. What's cool about this is that it may look small, but you can practically fit all of your belongings into here." spoke Arwen as she took off the belt. She opened open a small pouch and a whole pile of stuff just came right out. Most of it was stuff that Arwen collected and some rare pieces of rocks or some stuff that Agorak had at his time.**

"**Wow, talk about reserving space. I see how well you have used your magic in making this invention. I can tell you that if we were to make some at this time, everyone would sure love it." smiled Agorak as he examined Arwen's belt-bag.**

"**Look, I love to talk to you about all of this stuff, but I got to go back to my time period and tell my mother the news." said Arwen. Before she got up, she gave her grandfather the medicine that would help him live.**

"**Wait, you're not going to stay?" asked Agorak.**

"**I would love to but I can't." said Arwen with tears in her eyes. She never met her grandfather till now and she seemed to not want to leave but she had to anyways.**

"**It was nice meeting you grandpa." smiled Arwen with tears and hugged her grandfather.**

"**It was nice meeting you two dear. All I can say is that I will be proud to know how well my daughter is doing and how she gave birth to a beautiful and powerful warrior like you. If it makes you feel better, I'll walk with you to your machine." smiled Agorak.**

"**That'd be great." smiled Arwen.**

"**Good, now let's hurry." whispered Agorak as he opened the door. He looked around making sure that no one was around and the two quickly ran to the stair-case.**

"**My machine is upstairs on the roof, it may not be a long walk for us, but at least it feels nice to know how much of a caring man you are." said Arwen as she went up the stairs. Before long, they opened the door to the outside and Agorak was amazed to see just what he saw. A machine that had 4 rockets with some letters written in the ancient language of Draconic. There was a small dome-window on top of the machine.**

"**Wow, so you came in that thing? Reignor would go nuts if he saw this." smiled Agorak.**

"**What do you mean grandpa?" asked Arwen.**

"**Let's just say, when Reignor sees some high-tech thing, he would act completely different." said Agorak with a small smile.**

"**Oh I see, hehehe, good thing he ain't hogging my machine." giggled Arwen.**

"**Say, you don't mind if I look around for a minute or two?" asked Agorak.**

"**Of course not. Mom said that if she would happy to know that you actually looked at the machine we built." smiled Arwen.**

"**Oh, well tell her that I am actually pleased with what she has done and that I am proud of her." said Agorak as he walked up to the machine and admired the looks of it. For a while he checked out the engine, the main computer and the way how it worked. Before he left it alone for Arwen, he accidentally pressed a button that opened up a small hatch.**

"**Huh? I never saw that before." said Arwen as she walked up to the hatch.**

"**Is that....a phone with a small screen next to it?" asked Agorak. Surprisingly it was.**

"**Did Galadrial say anything about a phone?" asked Agorak.**

"**Yeah she did say something about a phone...wait a second....so that is what those numbers were!" said Arwen as she opened up a pouch and found a small piece of paper.**

"**A Cell Phone number?" asked Agorak.**

"**We don't use Cell phones since the androids would pick up the signal and find out just where we are." said Arwen as she punched in the numbers.**

"**Wait a second, doesn't that mean that the androids will be able to pick up the signal and locate your mother?!" asked Agorak in worry.**

"**Let's hope not." muttered Arwen. Just then the screen fizzled and an image of Galadrial popped up, and she looked like she was 50 years old.**

"**_Hey Arwen! How's it going hon?"_ asked Galadrial.**

"**Everything is great mom, are you sure that this thing won't be picked up by the androids?" asked Arwen.**

"**_No, we specifically made it so that if you were to ever call only I would be able to know. Are you ready to come home or do you want to stay?" _asked Galadrial.**

"**Well...I do have someone who wants to talk to you." smiled Arwen and she looked at Agorak.**

"**_You mean...my own father?" _asked Galadrial with tears already streaming down her eyes. Agorak couldn't help but actually talk with his future daughter.**

"**Hey there Gally. Miss me?" asked Agorak with a smile. Galadrial didn't say anything but only cried with tears of joy.**

"**_Oh Dad...I missed you so much!" _cried Galadrial.**

"**I know, Arwen told me everything. Such a tough world without me there. I wish that I could just go through time and help you out there in your world, but I can't." said Agorak.**

"**_I sometimes wish that you were still alive Dad. It just feels so weird talking to you 28 years from the past. How is everything over there?" _asked Galadrial.**

"**Oh, I am just a little pissed since Leonidas had been taken away by the Dark Ladies, you do remember who they are right?" asked Agorak.**

"**_Yes I do dad. Which is funny how you should mention about them when they are actually here with me."_ said Galadrial.**

"**What?! You mean that Kiara, Juno, Amber, and the other two are on _your_ side? What the hell happened?!" asked Agorak.**

"**_What happened was that after Kiara had brought back Lucifer, they had been mistreated and had their powers zapped away from them. So in desperation, they left and begged for mercy and pleaded to be with us so that they could help. Of course they joined us, after we came them the beating of their life." _muttered Galadrial.**

"**Man, I sometimes think that talking to the future really ain't a good idea." said Agorak.**

"**_How come pops?"_ asked Galadrial.**

"**Well, I practically know what is going to happen now. Well, the future without me. The one that will still have me is something that I got to find out myself. Hey Gally hon, just when did those androids showed up?" asked Agorak.**

"**_They showed up a year after you died. But since history will change, they might arrive half-time. Maybe earlier when you are perhaps sick."_ said Galadrial.**

"**So that means that everyone here got to prepare for those androids in less then 6 months?" asked Agorak.**

"**_Yeah, but if you want Mom and the others to train, take them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. One day equals one year right?" _asked Galadrial.**

"**I see, no wonder you become so smart. I just hope that the you today in my time become as smart as you are now, not to mention not missing an arm and horn." said Agorak. Galadrial gave a sigh as she used her only arm left to feel where her horn was and feel the emptiness of space on where her arm used to be.**

"**_I know, I hope so too Dad. But enough talk now. Having Long-Distance Time calling really sucks up a lot of energy." _said Galadrial.**

"**Hehehe, alright then. Before I go, I just want you to know Gally girl that you have made me feel so proud of you. Of all the things you have done for me, and for the things that you have done in the future." said with a smile. Galadrial had a tearful smile.**

"**_Thanks Dad, it means a lot to me. Good-bye father. I love you and I will miss you Dad." _cried out Galadrial.**

"**Just be glad that you had been able to see me one last time till I do come-back at your time. See ya later now darling and take care." smiled Agorak before the he gave the phone to Arwen.**

"**Hey mom, is it alright if I stay here till all of this is over?" asked Arwen.**

"**_I suppose that won't hurt as much. But don't take too long, everyday without you being here really makes us all worried."_ said Galadrial.**

"**Mom, just find some other people who you can train. If I am correct, all of these events should take about between 6-12 months. I just hope that it would take 6 months so I can get home to you guys." said Arwen.**

"**_You just be careful out there in the past world my love. If you find those androids, destroy them before they are even out of their chambers."_ spoke Galadrial.**

"**I will mother. Bye." said Arwen before both of the screens went blank.**

"**Alrighty then, I see this to be good since by the time you go back to your time period, you will be far more stronger then the androids and you will kill them faster then you can make a world speed record set by me from running around the world." smiled Agorak.**

"**So that means you are going to train me?" asked Arwen in shock.**

"**Yep, and your mother as well! But first, we got to move this somewhere else." said Agorak.**

"**Don't worry." replied Arwen as she pressed a button and the entire machine turned into a capsule.**

"**Nice, having that kind of technology really would help us out a lot." said Agorak.**

"**Okay then, what are we going to do next?" asked Arwen.**

"**Let's go find the others. I got to tell Godith the news that the Dark Ladies had taken our son, your Uncle, Leonidas and forced him to join their side." growled Agorak in anger.**

"**That's terrible! I never really knew much about Uncle Leonidas anyways. Meeting him now would be nice for me to know him." said Arwen.**

"**But first we got to get him back, as of now, let me introduce you to the others." said Agorak.**

"**No, they must not know that I am your granddaughter, Galadrial and Demitri's daughter. If you tell them now, then perhaps I will not be born, or chances are that they will have a boy instead of a girl if you know what I mean." said Arwen.**

"**Oh yeah, I tell them and then they mate perhaps the day you were born and a few months later a boy comes out. I see, just hope that they don't figure this all out before your birthday." said Agorak. They agreed to the idea and they both ran down to meet up with the others who were waiting for him.**

"**Oh Agorak love, Leonidas is missing!" said Godith with worry.**

"**I know, the Dark Ladies got a hold of him." replied Agorak softly.**

"**You mean our little boy is now one of them?!" asked Godith with tears building up in her eyes.**

"**I tried to get to him, but Atreus and his men did a sneak attack on me and then Amber, Juno and Annoth came with Leonidas. He was unconscious at the time. I did all I could Godith, but I was held back by some magic and was not able to get to him." said Agorak, hanging his head low, feeling ashamed. Godith only cried softly and she buried her head in Agorak's chest.**

"**Great...so not only do we need to find Akriloth, but also get back Leonidas. Just hope that a miracle happens to him and he doesn't get too deep in enemy power." said Reignor. **

"**Hey Agorak, who is she?" asked Hera, looking at Arwen.**

"**Guys, I would like you to meet Arwen. She is from the future." said Agorak. The rest of the group looked dumbstruck.**

"**The Future? Agorak honey, did you hit your head or something?" asked Godith.**

"**No Godith, it's true, I am from the future, 28 years from now." said Arwen. And so Arwen had told them all of what the future would be and why she had come here.**

"**So my Father dies by some stupid Virus? How freaking cheap is that?!" asked Galadrial.**

"**Well, now that she is here and we know of what this future would be, I guess we better call the others and tell them the news." said Godith.**

"**But what about our father?" asked Reignor.**

"**Who said that we don't stop looking? We will find him Reignor." said Dreyanor.**

"**So the androids will show up in a few months. That should give us enough time to find Akriloth." said Hera. **

"**Let's talk about this later, right now we got to head back to Drake's Castle and also try and get back Leonidas." said Agorak as he gently rose from the ground and he flew off ahead. Arwen was just behind him followed by Galadrial with Pythios, Godith, Reignor, Hera and Dreyanor. During the flight, Dreyanor hold told the group that he has to return home to make sure everything was alright. So after he had left them and watched them fly back East to home, Dreyanor teleported himself back to Kiara's room.**

"**Welcome back Dreyanor, what have you found?" asked Kiara.**

"**Call me crazy, but we got another problem on our hands." said Dreyanor. Kiara only gave out a sigh.**

"**What now?" asked Kiara.**

"**There is another purple dragoness, and this one is from the future." said Dreyanor. So Dreyanor quickly told Kiara all about Arwen.**

"**My word, this really is something. But no signs of Akriloth yes?" asked Kiara.**

"**No signs of him yet my Lady." said Dreyanor.**

"**No biggy love, but where is Juno and Amber? They should've been back here by now!" growled Kiara. Just then, there was a knock on the door.**

"**Come in." thundered Kiara. The doors open and Juno, Amber, and Annoth came in.**

"**About time you three came back. What did you guys find out or get?" asked Kiara.**

"**We got someone." smiled Amber evilly and looked at Annoth. Annoth only walked to Kiara and he dropped Leonidas right in front of her feet.**

"**Did you guys really get him?" asked Kiara in shock.**

"**Yes we did, but we did not screw him if that is what you are thinking." said Juno.**

"**Of course not, an adult dragoness like you screwing a 10 year old boy just to have him join is weird. At least we got something that will keep those guys back from attacking us when they have the chance. Put him onto my bed. I would like to speak with him when he wakes up." said Kiara. Dreyanor picked up Leonidas' body and he took him to his Mistress' bed.**

"**Now what?" asked Amber.**

"**All we do now is wait for Sonya and Trinity to come back and we will then move on with our plan." said Kiara.**

A/N: A new warrior has arrived and she is the daughter of Galadrial and Demitri. What will happen now that Arwen has decided to stay behind? How much will the future change? Find out soon enough on R.O.D! (_Phew, this sure was a long one, perhaps this is the longest chap that I have ever written. Well maybe not but close. And Madness, don't you say anything about WHERE i got this idea from. Review plz!)_


	45. History Crosses Paths

**Chapter 44-(History Crosses Paths)**

A/N: Just like I said in the beginning of the last chap, I will now focus on mainly Spyro and his group. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for the long wait, renovation -_- Long wait does equal long chap, I just hope you guys actually have the time to read through this chap cuz its FUCKING HUGE!

**As the events took place at the Lands of Exile, during the same time at Cynder's Old Lair, Spyro and his group were able to arrive to the place in time, only to see an invasion happening at a village that was near the area.**

"**Spyro, look they need help!" said Cynder seeing how men, women and children were running around and screaming.**

"**Are they being killed or just captured?" asked Spyro.**

"**It looks like they are just being captured and driven away from their home land. Better stop them." growled Demitri in anger as he flew down.**

"**No Demitri wait!" shouted his brother Lethak. But it was too late for Demitri was already on the ground, beating the crap out of the enemies who were attacking the village. Spyro only gave out a sigh and he flew down as well, helping out his friend from defending the village. **

"**Stick together! Help out the villagers!" ordered Spyro as he low-high kicked an attacker, knocking him out. Cynder and her son Uther ran around freeing all the captives, while Demitri, Spyro, DK Mark, and Lethak were busy fighting. It was a short battle none the less and the rest of the attackers soon fled for their lives.**

"**Sometimes, these kind of things are too easy." said Uther as he helped up a injured young girl.**

"**One thing I want to know is what the hell happened here." said DK Mark.**

"**I guess that who-ever these guys are, they seem to want the villagers out of here. Well sucks for them, they are staying. As long as we are here, no one will be leaving their home." stated Ryuu.**

"**Before we go all nuts, bashing our own possessed men's brains, why don't we ask the villagers where these men come from?" asked Demitri.**

"**It's kinda obvious that they are coming from that tall black building in the distance in which case that is where we need to go." pointed out Lethak seeing the large black tower.**

"**Oh....didn't see that. Okay then, let's heads towards it." said Demitri as he took off and flew off into the direction of the large castle that had still been standing for over 40 years. **

**As they were getting closer to the gigantic black building, the group had noticed that there was yet another village, but this time it seems as if the troops were just arriving but not attacking.**

"**Everyone, find cover!" whispered Cynder as she hid behind a bush. One by one, the group had taken cover and quietly yet carefully took a peek. At the main ground, the villagers only gasped in shock and fear and they quickly ran back into their homes, locking them shut. Spyro and the others were wondering what was going but their questions were just answered when they saw two dragons coming down to the ground. One was yellow, his darkish-yellow underbelly scales running from his dominant chest to the end of his tail. His white hair running down his neck, his tail shaped like a lighting bolt. The gang knew right away that this had to be Voltron, the son of Trinity.**

**But the other dragon that came down with him was what completely threw off the gang. This one was a female, with gray-blue scales and a pinkish underbelly. Her tail looked almost like a glacier gem that matched with her necklace. She has black hair running down her crest and her horn structure was a rare one. She had double sets, both pink, one being like any regular dragon horns, while the other two were curved downward like. Her eyes had black shading and she had a resemblance to The Chronicler.**

"**Uhhhh....who's the chick?" asked Ryuu to the group.**

"**Do you think we know?!" replied Lethak with a hiss.**

"**She kinda looks like a bit of the old Chronicler, the one before Ignitus." whispered Spyro.**

"**I agree with you love. Looks like he is the one who has been sent to find out where Akriloth is." spoke his wife Cynder.**

"**Shouldn't we move in closer so that we can hear them and figure out why they are attacking the villages?" asked Uther.**

"**Smart one son, but since we can all be spotted, you are the only one who can go up front and listen in for us." said Spyro.**

"**Actually, I can hear them just fine from here Dad." replied Uther.**

"**Really?" asked Spyro.**

"**Clean out your ears man, they look disgusting." whispered DK Mark.**

"**Oh, ha ha, and yours aren't?" replied Spyro.**

"**Oh I cleaned mine when we left." smiled DK Mark.**

"**Keep it down you two! I can't hear!" hissed Cynder.**

"**Here we are Flarina, a pretty big place don't you think?" asked Voltron and looked at the dragoness.**

"**It may look big, but the Palace at Warfang seems even bigger. Ah no matter, come on love, take me in." blushed Flarina. Voltron only gave a small smile as he picked up Flarina with his arms.**

"**With pleasure my love. What do you want to see first? The kitchen, bedroom, bathrooms?" joked Voltron as he opened the doors to the monstrous building.**

"**Those two guys are in love with each other? Just how many people are we going to meet who are not in love?" asked Lethak with a sigh.**

"**If you want, go straight to Warfang and you will find some people who don't care about love but only power and us being dead." said Demitri.**

"**Enough joking around you guys! We got to go in there and look for any signs of Akriloth. If we don't, just leave the place no questions asked." stated Cynder.**

"**Since when was she in charge with the group?" whispered Ryuu to his father.**

"**I guess Spyro had let her do things her way since this place was once her home." answered DK Mark. Just before they were able to go in, Voltron came right back outside with his men.**

"**What are your orders, sir?" asked a soldier. Voltron only gave out a small sigh and he looked back at the men that he had.**

"**Go and tell all the villagers within a 5 mile radius to leave their homes. If they refuse to leave, then just tie them up and drag them out 5 miles. If they stay and fight, then by all means try and keep the number of kills low. I don't want too much blood to be spilled. Not to mention, my mother and the rest of the Ladies don't want dead arrivals." spoke Voltron as he gave out the order.**

"**Do the Dark Ladies want us to deliver them any more people to help out in the Fields?" asked another soldier.**

"**Sure why not. Not all the people though, I heard that we were running out of room to hold the prisoners at the Black Mountains. If you do happen to have some prisoners left for yourselves, I do not want to hear a woman scream because one of you want to have some fun. Do I make myself clear on that?!" thundered Voltron and gave the troops a stare that he meant it for real.**

"**Yes Sir!" replied the troops.**

"**Good, now go do what you got to do." said Voltron as the men rushed right past him. Voltron didn't move till the dust that went by him had settled. The group had remained quiet and stayed still, hoping that Voltron will not notice them. For a while no one had moved till Voltron only smiled and he looked at the direction of where the group was hiding.**

"**Shit, do you think that he has seen us?" whispered Demitri. They heard footsteps coming to them.**

"**Never mind that I asked." said Demitri once again.**

"**Get ready to attack." whispered Spyro. They waited as Voltron proceeded towards them, but he stopped just a little far off from a sneak attack.**

"**Who ever is there, I suggest you guys come out. I really don't want to hurt you and that kid of yours!" shouted Voltron to the group, seeing the sites of Uther's tail.**

"**What do we do?" asked Cynder, whispering as low as she could possible get. Spyro only looked at his wife directly into her eyes, telling her that they must be careful.**

"**If you guys don't come out, then I shall zap you all with my just a swipe of my hand. Last warning." stated Voltron as the clouds began to roll in and thunder rumbled.**

"**This guy means serious business!" whispered DK Mark.**

"**Any ideas?" asked Uther.**

"**We can only hope for the best kiddo." replied Demitri. Voltron continued on standing and he only raised one arm to his and he aimed at Uther's tail. A sudden bolt of lighting struck just a few inches away from Uther's tail. He was spooked and he ran into his mother's arms.**

"**Come on out you guys. That bolt was only a warning, next will be right on you all. You really don't want to feel 500,000 volts surging through your bodies." stated Voltron as he raised his hand once more, charging up the next attack.**

"**Now would be a good time to have some negotiations!" whimpered Cynder.**

"**Alright! Hold on! We are coming out!" shouted Spyro as he raised a hand. Voltron only smiled as he let go of the charge and the clouds had subsided. One by one, the rest of the group came out of hiding and met face to face with Voltron.**

"**Well if it ain't Spyro and his pals. What brings you here?" asked Voltron.**

"**We came here to search the place and find something." said Cynder.**

"**If that something is Akriloth, then sorry my friends, but I had already checked this entire place out with my men. But if you guys want to check out the place then go ahead and be my guest. I have no trouble having you guys search this place for this lost God." said Voltron as he gave the group a chilling look before he turned around and went back inside. The group stayed quiet for a while before they all looked at each other with a confusing look.**

"**Do you trust him?" asked DK Mark.**

"**I don't think so, but he seems like a nice guy." said Cynder.**

"**What did they say about bad guys who are nice?" asked Uther.**

"**Oh shush, just be careful around here you guys. I remember having some traps in here that aren't so pleasant." replied Cynder nervously.**

"**Then we shall go with a two-by-two procedure. We split up and if we encounter anything that is not friendly, you got only two options, run-away or fight. Good luck guys and be careful." stated Spyro as he left with Cynder. Demitri went off with Ryuu, while Lethak was with DK Mark and Uther.**

"**Wait a second, we have three people!" shouted DK Mark.**

"**Not our problem!" replied the rest of the group and ventured into the dark abyss. **

"**Great, Uther stay close to us." ordered DK Mark.**

"**I know the drill here Uncle. If something was to happen to me, my Dad will beat the crap out of whoever is left responsible of me." said Uther.**

"**When did he say that?" asked Lethak.**

"**Oh it was a while back before all of this Dark Ladies started. It was when me and my Mother went shopping and I kinda got lost in the mall. Dad wasn't angry at Mom, but he made a new rule around the house, by which I mean by the Palace, that who ever is left in charge with his children, will be held responsible for anything that has happened to his kids." said Uther. DK Mark and Lethak looked at each with worried looks.**

"**So in simple terms, you get a broken arm, we get both of our arms broken, by Spyro?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Yep, better be careful with me!" smiled Uther as he went forward to the large castle with Lethak and DK Mark being right behind him.**

**For a while, no one had found anything but hear the sounds of the wind in the distance and chambers of the castle, but for Demitri and Ryuu, they had some other sounds that came from Voltron's room.**

"**Sounds like he is having a _lot_ of fun with that girl of his." spoke Ryuu, feeling embarrassed to be in a spot like this. Demitri however was not listening as he only searched every room except for when he passed by Voltron's room, seeing the sign "_Do Not Disturb Please.__"_ on his door handle. Ryuu looked at Demitri and noticed that he had something in his ears. Ryuu only tapped him on the shoulder and Demitri looked at him. Ryuu pointed at his own ear with a questionable look, which meant to Demitri, '_What is that thing in your ear?_'**

"**I got ear plugs on me since I did not want to hear those two guys mating." said Demitri before he continued his search.**

"**Good, let's get as far away as possible from this floor." whimpered Ryuu.**

**For another two hours, the three groups had checked the entire building and soon came to their senses that Voltron was correct. No signs of Akriloth anywhere. They all had met up back down on the main floor and talked about their search.**

"**We had found nothing in our area, although we did stumble across the library and found some interesting books to read." said DK Mark.**

"**We didn't find anything as well except hear Voltron and Flarina in the bedroom." spoke Ryuu, embarrassed of why he had said it to the group.**

"**Really? I guess they knew each other for quite a while now." spoke Spyro.**

"**Other then that, we too had found nothing. I guess it is time for us to just go home now." said Cynder.**

"**Finally, some good news. I feel tired." yawned DK Mark.**

"**Uhh, guys?" asked Uther.**

"**Yes son?" asked Spyro.**

"**You might want to cancel that trip since uhh, we got company." said Uther and pointed up towards the sky, seeing 8 shadowy figures descending from the sky.**

"**Crap! Better find some cover within the castle! Follow me! I know a good spot to hide!" shouted Cynder as she ran back in and the rest of the group followed her. They ran for a while before Cynder stopped by a wall and she gently pushed it. It rumbled open and a secret room had opened up to them.**

"**I got to admit, you had some good hiding spots." smiled Spyro.**

"**Hehehe, that is how I was watching you before when you first came here." winked Cynder as she dragged her husband and son in as well as the rest of the group and sealed the wall shut. Just outside of the Castle Doors, Blake and Xuryu had landed with Dante, Vergil, Nero, Malefor, Revan, and Kurthnega, all under their control.**

"**So...this is Cynder's old crib? Place looks like it had been abandoned." said Dante.**

"**That is because no one had used it for more then 30 years. Ever since Heldar did all of his experiments here, no one had decided to live in this place. Only villagers just not to far from here live around this area. As far as we know, Lord Xervan has told us that Trinity's son Voltron, has this place under his control." said Blake.**

"**Who?" asked Malefor.**

"**What are you deaf? I said Voltron. Do you happen to know him?" asked Blake. Malefor was quite for a while before he spoke.**

"**No...not really." spoke Malefor softly.**

"**Okay then, give him a ring." said Xuryu. Blake without hesitation, rang the buzzer. Up at Voltron's room, he and his mate Flarina were sleeping peacefully together. They two had just connected each other in body, soul, and mind and were sleeping for an hour. The buzzer kept on ringing and ringing, sounding more like an alarm. Voltron only mumbled in his sleep before his eyes were finally open.**

"**Volty, what is that noise?" asked Flarina softly.**

"**Ohh damn, it's that buzzer. I'll go see who it is. You sleep well now my love." replied Voltron softly and gave his love a kiss before he got out of bed and drowsily walked to the intercom and replied.**

"**Who's there?" asked Voltron with a sound of sleep.**

"**_Did we just wake you up? Sorry for that, but I Blake, and the other guys have come to check out something."_ said Blake.**

"**Who else is there with you Blake?" asked Voltorn as he rubbed his eye open from sleep.**

"**_Uh, Xuryu, Dante, Nero, Vergil, Kurthnega, and Malefor."_ answered Blake.**

**'_Malefor? That Dark Master, First Purple Dragon of Legend? What is he doing here?'_ pondered Voltron.**

"**_Hey Voltron! You there or are you sleeping while you still standing?" _asked Blake.**

"**I'm here damn it. I'll buzz you in." replied Voltron as he hit the switch and the doors down below creaked open and the 8 new Fallen Ones walked in.**

**'_Why is Malefor here? I better get Flarina out of here.'_ thought Voltron as he walked back to his bed-room and gently shook his love awake.**

"**Hey Flary darling, you got to wake up." said Voltron softly. Flarina only mumbled and her dark shaded eyes opened up and the sight of Voltron was all she saw.**

"**Uhh, what now? Don't tell me that you feel sick." mumbled Flarina.**

"**Actually, uhm, Malefor is here." whispered Voltorn. Flarina's eyes only widened and she looked at her love.**

"**What?! How did he find us?!" asked Flarina.**

"**I don't know, but I won't let him ruin our love for each other. Just stick with me love." said Voltron as he opened the door and escorted his mate outside, keeping her close to him at all cost. They made their way to the stairs and they climbed downstairs for awhile. Just before they had reached to the first floor, Voltron was able to hear the conversations going on between the Fallen Ones. To the corner of his eye, he was able to spot Malefor.**

"**Flarina love, go to the second floor and take the back stair-case. It may end you up at the back entrance, all the waste and trash that had been sitting for 30 years. But at least Malefor won't spot you." whispered Voltorn.**

"**Alright, be careful love." said Flarina as she kissed her lover and ran back up the stairs and did what Voltron had asked her to do. Before going downstairs once again, Voltron took a couple of deep breaths before he was ready and stepped down and confronted the new members of the Fallen Ones.**

"**About time, what made you sleep at this hour?" asked Xuryu.**

"**Well I didn't sleep at all last night, so I had coffee but it didn't have enough energy for me and so I dozed off for about two hours." said Voltorn, making up as he goes along. It seemed to be going as he hoped for.**

"**So what brings you guys here?" asked Voltron.**

"**We had heard about Spyro and his group coming out here to see if they had found Akriloth. Did you encounter them?" asked Blake.**

"**Oh, so that was his name. Yeah I met that Spyro guy and his group. They didn't seem to want to fight and only told me that they wanted to check the place. I told them before that I already checked this place and found no traces of Akriloth. But they insisted and I really didn't care if they only came in here to do a search. As long as no fight had started, then I was fine." said Voltorn.**

"**Wait a second, you're saying that you just let them _go_ right into your place and check? Are you stupid or what?!" shouted Blake. Voltron only gave out a heavy sigh.**

"**Now what?" grunted Voltorn.**

"**Did you even think for a second that they only could've just come in here to kill you?!" asked Blake.**

"**Look, I really didn't care, I'm still alive, and I have no idea on where Spyro and his pals are. If that is all, then please leave me e fuck alone." spoke Voltron with a slight tone of anger.**

"**We aren't leaving this place till we find Spyro and his gang dead and their heads on a damn pike!" stated Dante as he pulled out his sword.**

"**Let's split up and look for them." said Vergil.**

"**Not bad of an idea man, I'm coming with you and Dante." said Nero.**

"**I guess I will go with Blake and Xuryu." said Kurthnega.**

"**Then I will go with Malefor." said Revan.**

"**No, I rather be by myself thank you." spoke Malefor and he went away without another second wasting.**

"**Whoa...what got into him?" asked Nero.**

"**Perhaps the feeling of not having his notorious title as '_Dark Master'_ must've hit him finally." joked Revan. The group got a laugh out of it while Malefor was already deep into the shadows, growling in anger not because of the joke they made against him, but because he had something else in mind.**

**As the rest of the new Fallen Ones drew straws to pick which area, Voltron had quickly ran back up the stairs to his large room, getting only the most important stuff that he needs. He was only hoping that his Flarina was okay and that nothing bad has happened to her just yet. **

**Speaking of which, just down below, Flarina was far out in the back of the Castle on the first floor, franticly searching for a way out.**

"**Where is it? Where is it?!" asked Flarina herself that question over and over again softly. She had spent perhaps the past 5 minutes just trying to find the back entrance. She had taken the back-stair case, but she had no idea just where the back-entrance or exit, or whatever this way was. She had searched every secret area and no luck. She tried for another few more minutes but still no luck. She was tired and she was panting for breath. Flarina had leaned against the wall and as she did, the wall behind her suddenly moved and she fell back. Flarina yelped as she fell down with a thud.**

"**Ow!! Damn it, never saw this in the blueprint." muttered Flarina as she sat up and rubbed her back. For some odd reason, she felt that she was being watched. Flarina only hoped for the best and she turned around, only to see Spyro and the others, looking down at her.**

"**Please...don't hurt me." blurted out Flarina right away. Spyro and the others only looked at each other with a look.**

"**We won't Flarina, we are just trying to hide from whoever those guys that just came." said Demitri.**

"**I can help you guys if you can help me." said Flarina.**

"**And what is it that you want us to help you out with?" asked Lethak.**

"**Do any of you know where I can find the back-entrance or exit to this place?" asked Flarina.**

"**I do, but sorry for being so picky but who are you running from? Certainly not Voltron since he is your boyfriend yes?" asked Cynder.**

"**Yes he is, I am only running away from my half-brother Malefor." said Flarina.**

"**BROTHER?!" asked Spyro in shock.**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot, you are his great-great-etc-grandson. Then I guess that makes me your great-great-etc-aunt." smiled Flarina.**

"**Did I ever tell you that you look much like the Old Chronicler?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Thank you for that DK Mark. If you happen to know, he was my father before he passed away and gave his powers to Ignitus. Trust me, I am a lot older then I look, and I really don't have the time to tell stories here with you guys." said Flarina, who was being more nervous then before.**

"**Get out now, ask later, no problem. Cynder, lead the way!" smiled Spyro.**

"**Look I may know this place but I don't remember exactly where. Let's get going now, who knows who else might come down this way." said Cynder as she ran ahead and the rest of the group followed. For a while they had scattered and checked all the possible ways to back-exit and so far they had found nothing, but on the bright side, they were getting closer to freedom. It wasn't long till they found a set of doors and the area around them was dimly lit.**

"**Finally, this is it. Do you gentlemen don't mind opening the door for us?" asked Cynder.**

"**Just tell us what to do." said DK Mark as he ran to the door as well as Demitri, Lethak, and Spyro. As they were trying to open the door, they did not have the slightest clue that their voices and the sound they were making was creating such an echo that Dante's group were able to hear them.**

"**Oh yeah, time to rack up some kills." smiled Dante evilly as he pulled his two custom-made handguns.**

"**Not if I get to them first." said Vergil.**

"**Race you guys there!" said Revan as he already ran off.**

"**No fair you cheater!" yelled Nero from behind.**

**As all of this was happening, back upstairs Voltron only had a small bag with him with the stuff that he needed and of course...Flarina's make up. Voltron only moved quietly, hoping that no one was following him nor coming towards him. **

**'_I just hope Flarina is alright.'_ thought Voltron. He was close to the back-stair case when suddenly, Malefor jumped right in front of him, angry and ready to fight.**

"**It has been a long time Voltron." growled Malefor in anger.**

"**Yes, far long ago. I would love to fight against you, but I must be heading back to my mother. You do know that she is one of the Dark Ladies." said Voltron.**

"**Does it look like I give a shit Volty? I am here for my sister Flarina! I know that you two had been together for a while now." spoke Malefor coldly.**

"**Well then too bad, you came just a bit too late. She had already left after we had spend some quality time together." smiled Voltron with an evil smile.**

"**You....you touched her?" asked Malefor softly.**

"**What do you think love is all about Male_worm_. You couldn't even keep up with Rose when you two were together! May she rest in peace by the way." finished Voltorn.**

"**She died because of you! You killed her!" roared Malefor.**

"**For almost 10,000 years you still believe that when we all know that I did not even harm her. It was you when you went mad with power. I tried to help Rose out but she didn't listen. She was so concerned of you then the child she was about to have! You were so blind with power that you couldn't tell the difference between your family, or enemies." spoke Voltron coldly. Malefor was only growling in anger. Those painful memories were coming back to him and he let out a roar of anger and pain.**

"**Shut up...just shut the fuck up!!" yelled Malefor as he thundered down the hall and tackled Voltorn down with a loud thud. The two dragons were now rolling around, hissing and roaring at one another. Each one of them fueled by anger and the hatred for one another. Blow after blow, the ground beneath them was giving way and before they knew it, they broke the floor and a pancake-reaction occurred as each of the floor dropped down, leaving a large hole at where they had just plummeted from. They were still fighting as they kept on falling. Blood spilling everywhere, their bones cracking and breaking.**

**When they landed hard onto the main floor, the entire castle vibrated like a tunning fork, shaking the castle, the sounds of stone crumbling, sounds of dishes and metal armor crashing onto the ground.**

**At the back entrance Dante, Nero, Vergil and Revan heard the thud.**

"**What the hell was that?" asked Revan.**

"**I got no idea, let's go find out who's fighting!" smiled Nero as he ran off ahead of the group.**

"**Hey, false start dude!" shouted Dante.**

"**Like I care!" replied Nero and the four of them ran like hell, racing to the source.**

**At the back-entrance doors, Spyro and the group too heard the loud thud.**

"**What was that?" asked Lethak. Flarina only looked back and she had a look of fear on her face. Without saying even a single word, she charged off.**

"**Wait Flarina! Don't go!" yelled Cynder. She only gave a sigh as she too went after Flarina.**

"**What is with people running back and forth? First they want to hide, then we want to escape, now we want to go back and see what the hell is going on? Jeez gimme a break!" complained Spyro.**

"**Sucks being a Dragon King, than God that I am not planning to be one any time soon." said Demitri.**

"**Oh shut it." replied Spyro and he ran after his wife. Lethak only sighed and looked at the rest of the gang.**

"**Either we stay here, open this door and run for our lives, or we turn around and help them out." said Lethak.**

"**I am not leaving my mother and father behind!" shouted Uther as he turned around and flew down the halls after his parents.**

"**Instead of waiting for all of us to answer in which case it is quite obvious that we are not leaving without them, I say let's go after them." said Ryuu.**

"**Good answer son." said DK Mark and soon the rest of the group flew after Spyro, Cynder, Flarina and Uther.**

**Back at the main ground where Malefor and Voltron were, Voltron was losing strength as Malefor was able to get the advantage over him. Malefor punched Voltron hard into his chest, that caused him to fly back into the wall. Voltron gasped in pain but before he could do anything else, Malefor jumped and kicked Voltron straight through the wall, crashing into the room adjacent to them.**

"**This is for all the things that you had done to me!" yelled Malefor as he grabbed Voltron by his neck and punched him in the face.**

"**This is for the pain and suffering you caused to my mother and others!" yelled Malefor and delivered a blow once again.**

"**And this is for touching my sister!" roared Malefor as he grabbed Voltron by the tail, swung around as hard as he could before throwing him up through the large hole. He threw Voltorn so hard that he actually crashed through the ceiling of the top floor and ended up on top of the roof.**

**Malefor only panted for breath and turned his head, seeing Dante's group as well as Blake's group arrive just in time to see the fight.**

"**Whoa Malefor, what happened?" asked Xuryu. Malefor only shot him a cold-death look before a purple aura shrouded his body and he took off to the top.**

"**I guess he and Voltron met on the wrong foot." said Kurthnega.**

"**Something tells me that they once knew each other." suggested Blake.**

"**Why is it that I find _that_ to be a very possible explanation." replied Vergil and sighed.**

"**Who cares? I bet that Malefor will win!" said Dante as he jumped, floor to the floor to the top.**

"**What has gotten into _him?_" asked Xuryu.**

"**God knows what." answered Vergil before he went after his brother and so did the rest of them.**

**Just a few seconds later, Flarina had arrived with Cynder and the rest of the group and they saw the large carnage around them.**

"**Seems that we just came a bit too late." spoke Lethak. Flarina only looked up at the large hole with tears streaming down her eyes.**

"**Hang on Voltron, I'm coming!" cried out Flarina and she took off.**

"**Just who is fighting Voltron?" asked DK Mark.**

"**I got no idea, let's go and find out." said Spyro as he took off and one by one the rest had followed.**

**Up on the roof-top, a storm had arrived, not by Voltron's control, just nature's act. On top of the roof, Voltron was in a pool of his own blood. The rain-water pouring down on him, his blood being swept away as if it was being swept into a storm-drainer. Voltron was so weak but he had enough energy to get back up on his feet. Blood pouring down from his mouth, one of his eyes in bad shape, a couple of cuts and slashes around his body, and a few broken bones. Malefor came up like a missile being launched, and he landed just a few feet away from Voltron, the word '_kill_' was written across his face and eyes.**

"**This is where you will die for good Voltron!" growled Malefor in anger, the Fallen Ones just arriving.**

"**I was right, they had some history between each other." said Blake.**

"**Shouldn't we stop this fight?" asked Revan.**

"**Nah, serves Voltron right for actually being so care-less. At least my hands won't be dirty." said Xuryu.**

"**I guess you are right. Man I should've brought an umbrella." muttered Kurthnega.**

**Just then, Flarina had flown up and the first thing she saw was her brother Malefor, kneeing her lover Voltron right into the gut.**

"**Malefor, STOP!" cried out Flarina and ran to her brother.**

"**Who's the girl?" asked Nero.**

"**Voltorn's lover." answered Blake. Malefor only turned around, seeing his younger half-sister running towards him with tears running down her eyes.**

"**Leave this place Flarina, it's not safe for you." spoke Malefor before he turned back around and looked down at the bloody Voltron.**

"**No! Stop this madness! Please brother, I beg of you!" pleaded Flarina.**

"**Now _THAT_ is what I call a twist!" said Dante.**

"**Madness?! Do you even know who the fuck you are dating?! My very own enemy from when I was still young! Whenever I was hurt so bad it was because Voltron had you and he was able to beat the crap out of me!" yelled Malefor.**

"**I know that he had done somethings that made him win, but that was so long ago." spoke Flarina softly.**

"**I'm your brother for Christ Sakes! Whenever you were hurt, I was there for you! I was there for you after Mom died! Dad couldn't take care of us because he was the Chronicler! Who was the only left? ME!" thundered Malefor causing his sister to flinch in fear. Voltron was still on the floor, weak and barely-alive. He opened his eyes and a faint, dazzling image of Flarina and Malefor was all he saw.**

"**F...Fl...Flarina?" asked Voltron softly.**

"**Hang on there Volty, I'm here." replied Flarina.**

"**Why...are you still here? I told you to go." whispered Voltron.**

"**I just couldn't leave you. I just couldn't!" sulked Flarina as she wrapped her arms around her lover. Malefor only growled in anger.**

"**Get off of that disgusting freak!" shouted Malefor, grabbing Flarina by her arm. Without warning, she turned around and slapped Malefor right across the face just as a thunderclap was heard.**

"**Why?!! Tell me why I cannot be with the man I love?! You always wanted me to be happy! Even Mom said that when on her death-bed! All I see from you is what _you_ want! You don't want me to be happy, you want yourself to be happy! I always thought that you were a nice brother, but seeing you now makes me sick! Why can't you get used to Voltron and be friends with him?! Why must you hold me back from letting me do the things I want to do! I want to have a family with him! You had a family before you went mad with power and you killed Rose! You have a child and you just toss the baby to the side as if they were just trash! I had enough of you! You're not even as close as to a half-brother!" yelled Flarina with angry tears running down her cheek. She only covered her face with her eyes and she sulked even harder and fell to the floor on top of Voltron. Malefor only stood quietly, the truth had hit him hard....real hard.**

"**Looks like Malefor finally had what was coming to him." whispered Blake.**

"**I know and I laugh at that cause he just got owned!" shouted Xuryu and he began to laugh. However only he and Blake were laughing, the rest of the group only looked at each other with a look of disgust and anger.**

"**You guys find is shit funny?" asked Dante. Blake and Xuryu only looked at the rest of the group.**

"**You got a problem with that?" asked Xuryu, pulling out his sword.**

"**I think we all do, but you might as well want to look behind you." said Nero. Blake and Xuryu looked behind and they saw only the burning rage in the eyes of Malefor.**

"**Whoa easy there big fella, we were only joking!" spoke Blake nervously.**

"**I now know why things are falling apart for me, it is because of you and your stupid Master! Tell him this message, we quit and he will be dead soon!" roared Malefor as he grabbed both of their heads with his massive claws and began to squeeze as tightly as possible. Blake and Xuryu were screaming in pain, their feet dangling for the ground, in which case Malefor had hung them over the edge of the tower. Blake and Xuryu were begging for their lives.**

"**Please! Don't do this to us!" shouted Blake in pain.**

"**It seems as if it is a little bit too late now. Now die!" yelled Malefor as he raised them up high and threw them down with all of his might. The sounds of their screams quickly fading away and that was all. Malefor only panted for breath as the water dripped down his scales and face. While all the events were happening, Spyro and the rest of the group were watching from behind the pillars.**

"**So, does this mean that we no longer work for the Fallen Ones?" asked Nero.**

"**About time, we broke free of the magic long time ago, that is all of us till Malefor did. We just needed Malefor to be free and that was it. Spyro, you can come out now." said Kurthnega without looking.**

"**Phew...glad to hear that you guys were back before we knew. Nice trick." said Spyro.**

"**It's our specialty. Let's get this Voltron guy and Flarina back to normal." said Vergil as he walked to the two of them. For a few minutes, they had taken Voltron and Flarina back inside while Malefor was still standing on the edge of the tower. He looked at his hands, the power of evil was still in him. No matter how hard he tried to block it, he just couldn't keep it under control to well. Just a small surge of darkness into him and he goes mad. He had to find a way to get rid off, or control this beserking surge.**

**'_I must find a way to control this emotion. I don't want to be so evil again. I lost my mother, my love, the life that seemed so perfect to me. Now I have a new life and I don't want to mess it up once more.'_ thought Malefor as he looked up at the thundering clouds before he went back inside.**

**Back inside, the group were sharing laughter with one another, asking Voltron and Flarina how they had met. The two had told so much to Spyro and the group that they had not realized of how much time had passed by. As the group were getting ready to depart, Flarina had noticed that Malefor was sitting far away from the rest of the group.**

"**Flarina, where you going?" asked Demitri.**

"**I'll be right back you guys." replied Flarina and she jogged to her brother who seems to have been awfully quiet.**

"**Malefor? Are you okay?" asked Flarina. Malefor only moved his eyes to look and gave out a sigh.**

"**Not really." replied Malefor.**

"**Listen...about what I said earlier out there, I didn't meant to scream at you like that." said Flarina.**

"**I'm actually glad you did that. You had knocked me out of their control. The evil that was surging in my body caused me to be like the old, not-wanted me. I'm happy of what you have done sis." smiled Malefor. Flarina looked down at her brother with a pleasant smile and she sat down next to him and hugged him.**

"**Oh Malefor, I'm glad that you are in my life." whispered Flarina softly.**

"**I am the same about you. Now go, Voltron is waiting for you." said Malefor.**

"**Does that mean you two will at _least_ try and be friends?"asked Flarina. **

"**We'll see sis. Just wait and see. Let's get out of here said Malefor as he got up and helped his sister up as well.**

"**Are you guys alright?" asked DK Mark, seeing the two being together.**

"**Yeah, everything is fine." spoke Malefor as he walked back to the group.**

"**So what now?" asked Uther.**

"**I got to head back to my place. My mother won't be happy about when she hears what has happened. But who cares, I'm used to it. See you later love." said Voltron as he kissed his lover.**

"**Are you sure that you can fly all the way back home?" asked Flarina.**

"**Trust me, Cynder can treat wounds as I she was a doctor." said Ryuu.**

"**It was not biggy, my niece Grace taught me how to treat some wounds if I ever get hurt." blushed Cyner.**

"**Thank you for your help Cynder. You really are a nice dragoness." smiled Voltron.**

"**Hehehe, and so are you." smiled Cynder and gave him a kiss on the side. Before Voltron had left, he laid his eyes on Malefor who only had a friendly smile on his face.**

"**You take care of your sister while I am gone Malefor. I just hope for the best between us." said Voltron before he took off to the air and was gone.**

"**Glad to see a rivalry die, and a friendship being born. Now let us return back home. DL Mark did say that if we had found nothing here we should go back to Drake's Castle and continue our plans from there." said Spyro.**

"**About time we go home. I was starting to feel home-sick." said Kurthnega. Without another moment of life wasted, the group had blasted a hole in the wall and they flew through the storm and straight back to home.**

_A/N: After a long day and a few encounters, our heroes finally are able to return back to home in one piece as well as with their old friends and a new friend. What will happen now that the only places left to find Akriloth is now at the Black Mountains and Dark Dracovia? Find out next time on R.O.D!! (Damn this shit is huge! 8,347 words!)_


	46. The Next Part of the Plan Is

**Chapter 45-(The Next Part of the Plan Is...)**

A/N: The next chapter of R.O.D is here folks! Hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait. Long wait=good chap.

**For a while, Spyro and his group were flying back to their home at Drake's Castle. In the back, Malefor and his sister Flarina were talking about how they had been since they last met. They shared a few laughs and talked about a few memories, before there was not much left to talk about. Before the group knew it, they had arrived back at Drake's Castle, only to see that the other group has not returned yet.**

"**I wonder what's taking them so long." said Spyro as he landed onto the ground.**

"**Maybe they ran across some enemies?" suggested Cynder.**

"**If that was to happen, they would have to face Agorak, Reignor, and Galadrial. Those three together and you need a miracle to defeat them." said DK Mark.**

"**Hehehe yeah, no one can stop my Gally." smiled Demitri as he looked up to the sky with a smile.**

"**So now what? We wait out here or go inside and grab a bite to eat?" asked Flarina.**

"**Wait for a few more seconds and they will be here soon." said Ryuu. Before long, a couple of figures appeared from the sky and took shape. It was DL Mark and the others.**

"**See? Told ya they would come soon." smiled Ryuu as he waved out to the group.**

"**He-ey! Looks like they made it back in one piece!" smiled Hera as the group had landed just at the doors.**

"**About time you guys came, who's the other purple one?" asked Spyro.**

"**Long story, why don't we go get something to eat and we will talk this through?" asked Godith.**

"**That is what I said!" shouted Flarina.**

"**And you are?" asked Reignor with a raised eye-brow.**

"**Relax guys, she's my sister. Say hi to them Flarina." smiled Malefor and pushed her forward. Flarina looked at her brother with a worried face, but only to see Malefor with a pleasant smile upon him.**

"**Your sister? I knew it, I remember seeing her a couple of times when she was just a child." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Wait, Uncle Mark do you mean, you know almost all of the dragons that have existed in this world?" asked Uther.**

"**I guess you can say that young one. But enough yapping, we got to get some things straight." stated DL Mark as he entered in the code and the doors opened. They all went in and walked back to the city. When they got there, everything was the same as before. People said their greetings, thanked them, gave them gifts even. During their walk, Cynder noticed that Leonidas wasn't with them.**

"**Hey, where is Leonidas? Did you guys leave him behind?" asked Cynder.**

"**No...they got him." answered Reignor.**

"**They? Meaning the Dark Ladies yes?" asked Demitri.**

"**No, Jesus Christ got him. Of course the Dark Ladies, who the fuck else?!" replied DL Mark angerly and looked at Demitri with a cold look before he turned back around and stormed off ahead from the rest of the group. Godith only gave out a heavy sigh.**

"**I'll get him, just meet us up at where we usually meet up." said Godith as she went after her husband.**

"**Where is this place?" asked Dante.**

"**I thought you already knew." said Spyro.**

"**Dude, we were corrupted and we don't remember a thing before our corruption, or the day we were corrupted." said Nero.**

"**Alright, alright I get it. We go into the large Palace and we usually have a place where we can talk about some stuff. And if you don't where it is still, it's right over there." said Spyro and pointed out to the gigantic dome-like building that had statues around the base of the building.**

"**Now THAT'S a house." spoke Flarina in surprise.**

"**Come on, the longer we wait, the less time we have." stated Lethak as the group went towards the building.**

**Within the large crowd, Godith was looking everywhere for her husband. She had never seen him disappear off so fast before.**

**'_Great, just where could he have possibly gone off to now? I just hope he didn't leave to face off the Dark Ladies all by himself!'_ wondered Godith with worry. For a while, she was not able to find any signs of him. How was she suppose to find a 6'8 man in a group of dragons in all sizes? From his height to 30 footers? It may of looked like as if he really went off all by himself but soon she found him by the fountain in the garden. She carefully walked to him, making sure that he won't go nuts since his wife knew him so well.**

"**Mark Honey?" asked Godith with her hands together. The Dragon Lord did not even look back nor reply. He heard his wife but he just won't reply.**

"**Mark darling, I know that losing Leonidas to the Dark Ladies was bad, but what would be even worse if you went crazy, thinking that you can take them all on at once." spoke Godith softly, getting closer to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. She looked into her husband's eyes, seeing the fury within him.**

"**I know...I was thinking about that." replied DL Mark, still not looking back.**

"**Come on love, everyone is waiting for you." spoke Godith, now placing her hands on her lover's cheeks and turning his head, making him look right at her and she gave him a long and passionate kiss.**

"**Did that at least make you feel any better love?" asked Godith softly.**

"**A little, but it sure made me calm down. I always wonder on how we manage to still be together after all of these years." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Hehehe, not because of power, but because you are good in bed." blushed Godith.**

"**Hahahaha, other then the bed and power hon, there is something else about me. Let's talk about this later, we don't want to get to carried away now do we?" asked DL Mark quietly.**

"**Oh, you dirty one. Fine then, Mating season is coming by in a few weeks. Better get ready." winked Godith and smiled.**

"**I am always ready, but before we make any more kids, we first got to make sure we get some peace and quiet. We need to get Warfang back as well as Leonidas. Not to mention, I should've been back to full power by now." said DL Mark.**

"**Then do it, what are you waiting for?" asked Godith.**

"**Remember what happened the last time I did it indoors?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Oh, right. You almost brought the whole place down transforming. Show it off when we got to face off against the Fallen Ones."spoke Godith with a smile.**

"**Thank you hon. That will be a turning point of this battle. Let's go now, the others are waiting for us." replied DL Mark as he hooked his arm with Godith and the two were waking like a real King and Queen.**

**It wasn't long before they met up with the others who were all relieved to see DL Mark having a smile on his face and not the look of death on his face and eyes.**

"**Finally, we were getting worried about you." said DK Mark.**

"**Don't worry my friends, I am not that kind of guy that will snap and go on a rampage over one little thing. Besides, I got someone here who knows how to keep me under control." spoke DL Mark with happiness and kissed his wife on the forehead.**

"**I just wonder how the hell does she manage to keep a powerful Dragon God in a nice way." said Demitri.**

"**It's called pushing the right buttons. Galadrial would know when you two become just like us." spoke Godith.**

"**Except we are only in our 20's and we don't even have a biological child, but only an adoptive one." answered Galadrial.**

"**Can we talk about this some other time? We appreciate knowing some secrets that keep us sane and loving each other millions of years, but shouldn't we focus more on what we came here in the first place?" asked DK Mark.**

"**And that was?" asked Lethak.**

"**To let this Arwen tell us her story and figure out a way to get back Leonidas, AND to find Akriloth." said DK Mark.**

"**Oh right. Silly us, we got carried away." smiled Cynder with a small laugh. Therefore, for the next hour or so, Arwen had told all about her and the Future she was from. She of course left out the parts that she was Galadrial's and Demitri's daughter. She really didn't want them to know that she was going to be their child, nor that the two would figure out from her looks. After she was done talking, the group was quiet.**

"**That future is terrible, and it all goes downhill from the second DL Mark dies of a virus. You said it was man-made right?" asked Spyro.**

"**Yes Spyro, it was a virus made by someone who really wanted DL Mark dead." said Arwen.**

"**Well, let's break it down. We got a list of people who want all of us dead, so other then Lucifer, Atreus, and Kiara, who else wants us dead?" asked Lethak, thinking for an answer.**

"**Maybe one of the Fallen Ones, you never know." said Demitri.**

"**Nah, they had to bring a beast from the Opposite World and it's foul breath was the one that nearly killed everyone. Fallen Ones are off the list." said Reignor.**

"**Remember when we went to Hewa Arcadia and we met Marlice again." said Galadrial.**

"**Oh yeah, he said something about how he was revived back to life by some dragons and that the others are back as well. Heldar...it has to be him." stated DK Mark.**

"**I was about to say the same thing. Heldar is the one. He will create the virus, and the androids. He's the only one who actually got the brains out of everyone." spoke DL Mark.**

"**I'm sorry, but can you guys fill me in about who these people are?" asked Arwen.**

"**They're not alive in your time period?" asked Galadrial.**

"**I am only 28 years old and I had spent most of my life hiding and running away from Lucifer. The Dark Ladies, Kiara, Trinity, Sonya, Amber and Juno were on my side when I was still there.**

"**Trinity and Sonya?" asked Malefor.**

"**Yes, do you know them?" asked Arwen.**

"**Of course, the two are sisters. Trinity hated my mother and therefore she hated me and that was why me and Voltron always fought. She always thought that her son Voltron was the far more superior one but she was wrong the last time I had encountered them. Now Sonya is her sister and she is just as crazed as Heldar. But I remember her back then being in love with some Wyvern King named Luxius who wanted me to take over the world." said Malefor. The group was quiet for a while and they looked at each other.**

"**Anyone got a pencil and paper? Pen or paper? Something to write all of the names down?" asked Hera.**

"**Yeah I got a pad here." said Ryuu as he pulled out a note-pad that had a pen with it. He gave it to Hera and she wrote down the names.**

"**Okay, so we got Lucifer, Satan, Kiara, Perdition, Trinity, Sonya, Amber, Juno, Voltron-"**

"**Why put him down as an enemy?" asked Flarina.**

"**Don't worry sis, we got be sure that he really ain't out there to kill us in the making." said Malefor.**

"**I'll put a question mark next to his name if that makes you happy, girl." spoke Hera.**

"**Thank you, he really isn't a bad person." spoke Flarina softly.**

"**Voltron(?), Marlice, Heldar, who else?" asked Hera.**

**DL Mark told Hera the next members. "Zardus, Keldor, Atreus, The Fallen Ones, Heinaus, Morlock-"**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, who are the other ones you are naming?" asked Cynder.**

"**I pretty much know just who it is now. It's becoming all so clear to me. All of our enemies that we had fought against are now joining forces to get rid of us." said DL Mark as he leaned over the table and he took the pad and pen and wrote down the rest of the names.**

"**How do you know all of them?" asked Godith.**

"**When Draco was still King and when I first met Malefor as a boy, I had kept watch over him ever since. I had been able to focus and look into the world that Malefor was in and know who were all the other dragons were with him when he first went evil." said DL Mark, finishing the list.**

"**Don't tell me that Draco made you his spy." said DK Mark.**

"**In a way, I guess you can say that." answered DL Mark. Reignor took the pad and read the rest of the names out-loud.**

"**Luxius, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Sorcerer and Sorceress, Gremnor, Red...jeez, just how many enemies are there and who are these guys?" asked Reignor.**

"**They were my old enemies, before I encountered Cynder for the first time." said Spyro.**

"**And how old were you?" asked Cynder.**

"**I was younger then ten years. When I met you I was ten." said Spyro.**

"**Does anyone need some briefing of who the enemies are?" asked Galadrial.**

"**I do of course." said Arwen.**

"**We will brief them anyways. So we all know who Lucifer is right?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Obviously." answered Reignor.**

"**We know that he has a brother named Satan and he has a son named Perdition." said DL Mark.**

"**And Lucifer has a child of his own, Kiara." added on Hera.**

"**Correct, now the Fallen Ones, we all that they are Atreus' most trusted servants, but they don't really go around killing dragons every 5 seconds." said DL Mark once more.**

"**Thank God for that, I'm surprised that Atreus isn't going a little crazy with killing as well." spoke Spyro.**

"**And hope that he stays that way." said Godith.**

"**Now the those four guardians, who are they?" asked Hera.**

"**The Four Original Guardians as they are called, were once the teachers of the four elements when Draco was king. They had cruel teachings, dragons who were too weak to master their natural element would die and the stronger ones would live on." said Spyro.**

"**That's terrible!" spoke Arwen.**

"**I know, but this was almost 10,000-12,000 years ago. I don't know anything about when Dracovia was still young, only DL Mark knows for he lives on forever." said Spyro.**

"**It was a nice place after the original four were kicked out of society. Now as you know, four guardians, four elements, yatta yatta yatta cut to the chase, you got Marlice Master of Ice, Zardus Master of Earth, Heldar Master of Electricity, and Keldor Master of Fire. Now all of the dark ladies but Kiara were married to them before. After they were banned, the girls pretty much went their own ways and did whatever the hell they wanted." said DL Mark.**

"**Spoiled." snickered Uther.**

"**Pretty much, now Heinaus and Morlock, how to put this, Heinaus was Malefor's former love when he was evil and Morlock was their son." said Godith.**

"**Now those other guys that DL Mark mentioned, they are Spyro's old enemies?" asked Lethak.**

"**Yeah, don't those guys ever give up? I'm surprised that they are still alive after all of these years." said Spyro.**

"**They shouldn't be that much of a trouble, just a roar from you and they turn white as ghost." said Demitri.**

"**That pretty much will happen. Okay, are we done now with all of the briefing? Arwen do you understand who our enemies are?" asked Spyro.**

"**Yes, now I understand much. Now all we got to do is look for Akriloth and find a way to get back Leonidas yes?" asked Arwen.**

"**Yep, all we got left is the Black Mountains and Dark Dracovia." said Galadrial.**

"**Except there is one, teeny tiny little problem." said Godith.**

"**What is it?" asked DK Mark.**

"**The Entrance to Dark Dracovia, is at the Black Mountains." said DL Mark.**

"**Oh great, just fucking great." muttered Lethak.**

"**Isn't that where the Dark Ladies are located?" asked Galadrial.**

"**They are, and that is where we must go next. We have to venture into their own turf. I know just where it is located, and there will be prisoners begging for us to free them. We cannot set them free just yet, they will be thinking to go straight back to Warfang, only to get caught once more and sent back to the Mountain." said DL Mark.**

"**So who's going with you?" asked Galadrial.**

"**It will be me, Reignor, Arwen, and You Galadrial." said DL Mark.**

"**What about Pythios?" asked Galadrial once more.**

"**I'm sorry love, but he has to stay behind. Venturing off into Dark Dracovia is something that no one would send a baby to. I'll take care of him love." said Demitri as he gently took hold of Pythios. Pythios only whimpered, looking at his mother with a sad face.**

"**Don't worry my little one. Mommy will be gone for just a little bit. Besides you should spend more time with your father now." spoke Galadrial and gave her boy a kiss.**

"**Just be careful out there." said Demitri.**

"**What's there to worry about? I got my father and Uncle and a purple dragoness from the future. I'll be fine. You are the one who needs to be careful since you are now taking care of young Pythios." smiled Galadrial and kissed her fiancé.**

"**Then what do we do?" asked Spyro.**

"**I'm not really sure." said DL Mark.**

"**Can't they go and try take back Warfang?" asked his brother.**

"**Yeah, they won't stand against us!" said Uther.**

"**Such a young and brave heart you gout Uther. I guess taking back Warfang shouldn't be that hard. I just got to tell you guys that if you encounter the Original Fallen Ones, they _will_ be in their Final Forms." said DL Mark.**

"**Well you got a Super Purple Dragon, two black dragoness who can turn into their more powerful darker Goddess side, a golden dragoness who too can turn into her Goddess mode...shall I go on?" asked DK Mark.**

"**No, I get the idea. Just still be careful." said DL Mark.**

"**Let's get going then. No time to waste!" said Ryuu as he ran off from the group.**

"**Ugh, that boy is going to be trouble." muttered DK Mark as he ran off after his son.**

"**Good luck you guys!" said Godith as the rest of the group flew out from Drake's Castle and went off to assault the Fallen Ones.**

"**You too hon!" shouted DL Mark, while the rest of the group went off to the Black Mountains to gain entry to Dark Dracovia. Only Flarina, Dante, Malefor, Nero, Vergil, and Kurthnega stayed behind and watched as their friends and family flew off to do their next step of the plan.**

**Meanwhile, at the Black Mountains, Voltron had finally returned and the others were waiting for him.**

"**About time you came back boy!" shouted his mother as she walked up to him and slapped him three times across the face.**

"**Ow!! What the hell mom?" asked Voltron.**

"**I saw what you did back there. I am very disappointed in you." growled his mother in anger.**

"**About what?!" asked Voltron.**

"**Don't you raise your voice at me young man!" shouted back Trinity.**

"**Alright, what is this about?" asked Voltorn calmly.**

"**You let Spyro and his friends search your area freely. Yet you attacked Malefor who is no longer on our side as well as the others except for Blaze and Xuryu!" hissed Trinity in anger.**

"**Okay, #1, I had a mate, #2, I didn't attack Malefor, he attacked me knowing that I was still alive and that I was still in love with his sister Flarina." said Voltron.**

"**Still, the next time you let the enemies come into your place without even a fight and it is you who is in charge, you will be sorry." spoke Trinity coldly before she turned around and whacked Voltorn with her tail, leaving a few spots of blood on him. Voltron held in the pain and placed his hand over his left hip which was where his mother had hit him.**

"**Settle down there sis, no need to whack your boy like that. Just a small mistake." said Sonya.**

"**You stay out of this. Go fuck Luxius or something." replied Trinity coldly.**

"**Excuse me?!" shouted Sonya in anger. Her sister did not reply but walked away. Sonya was about to tackle her sister but Voltron stopped her.**

"**Let it go Aunt Sonya, you know how she is. Like any ice dragoness who has a lot of power, she is cold and doesn't care as much." spoke Voltron softly, making sure his mother won't hear him.**

"**I know that honey, but sometimes I wonder on why must she be like this. I sometimes wish she was a little bit nicer." said Sonya with a sigh.**

"**I wished for the same to Aunt Sonya, but that's life. Let's go, Lady Kiara is waiting for us." said Voltron and walked forward with his Aunt.**

**They met up with the rest and saw one happy couple, Amber and Annoth of course, but something was with them.**

"**Now why are you all of the sudden so damn happy?" asked Sonya.**

"**Take a wild guess." said Amber.**

"**You're marring the King of Hell?" asked Juno.**

"**Not really, I'm pregnant!!" squealed Amber with joy and hugged Annoth.**

"**Wow! I can't believe it! You actually got knocked up by Annoth." said Kiara.**

"**I just wonder what will happen when Maria finds out about this." whispered Voltron to his Aunt.**

"**I actually don't want to think about that, it seems like disaster." replied Sonya.**

"**Well, looks like you can't fight now, since being pregnant reduces your strength and speed. Time to lay in bed." joked Juno.**

"**Alright ladies, relax now. Amber may be pregnant but it does not mean that she is out entirely. She could still do a couple of things right?" asked Annoth.**

"**Exactly my love. So what now?" asked Amber.**

"**As you know, from our trustworthy resource Dreyanor, Dracovians searched the Land of Exile, and Cynder's Old Lair and still had found nothing. However, from the Dragon Gods, they had found a new recruit, a purple dragoness named Arwen and she seems to be from the future. According to what she has said, the future will be that Agorak dies of a man-made heart virus and that hell freezes over and everyone is dead but us, Galadrial and her. 28 years she had been trained by her mother, hiding from some androids who hunt for them and that is all that we know so far. Other then that, the Dracovians are going to keep searching for Akriloth and the only spot that is left is where we are, and Dark Dracovia. If I were them, the Dragon Gods would go to Dark Dracovia. Let them go there since we don't want to face their evil counter-parts." said Kiara.**

"**What about the ones who are going to check out the Mountain?" asked Trinity.**

"**We will capture them, and have an advantage over them." said Kiara.**

"**If we fail to capture them?" asked Sonya.**

"**If that is the case then there will be Hell to pay from you guys!" roared Kiara with a black aura pulsing around her.**

"**I'm out of this right?" asked Amber.**

"**Yes you are, so be lucky that if they screw up, you won't be with them when they have to pay the price." spoke Kiara calmly and back to her regular self.**

"**Sweet, I rather be spending time thinking a name for my kid." said Amber and trotted off to her room.**

"**She is so damn lucky. I wonder why I am not pregnant yet." said Sonya.**

"**You did it with Luxius didn't you?" asked Juno.**

"**Yeah, but I still ain't pregnant." replied Sonya.**

"**The best way is after you had your period, wait two weeks and that will be the best time to get pregnant." said Voltron.**

"**And you know this how?" asked Kiara.**

"**My girlfriend." blushed Voltorn.**

"**Thanks for the tip, better go tell Luxius that. Not to mention to get his army ready for an invasion." said Sonya.**

"**Now wait just a second, what invasion?" asked Kiara.**

"**Remember what Luxius said when we first met him? He said that he is going to take control of Dracovia if the Fallen Ones...shall fall." said Sonya before she spread out her wings and flew south.**

"**Just where can Luxius get such an army of Wyverns?" asked Annnoth.**

"**I guess I can answer that one. Legend has it that when you go south from the Avalar region, there is another continent. Yet map-makers and charters venture off down south and never return for unexpected reasons. Some say that there are such violent storms that their wings got broken from the force of the wind and they drown in the Zdrol Ocean. Some manage to make it, but never come back home. And that is where I had sent Heinaus, Morlock, and Luxius too. I haven't heard from them since." said Kiara.**

"**Well if Sonya says he's still alive out there, then that is where his army must be." said Juno.**

"**Never mind, just focus more on what will happen now then later and other places." said Kiara.**

"**As you say my Lady." replied the rest of the group and bowed down to her before they had left. Kiara was alone or so she thought.**

"**What about us? What should we do?" asked Zardus from the shadows.**

"**I don't know dang it, do something. You heard what I had said to the group." said Kiara.**

"**I heard, Agorak dies by a man-made heart virus. That is what I was thinking about but now that I know, I guess I shall change the virus into something other then a Heart-Virus. Something that will make his entire body go hay-wire." said Heldar.**

"**Then do it. Oh and don't make it contagious, that will be too much. I like the future of what Arwen had spoken off. The rest of the Family fall down one-by-one till there is only one left. **

"**I shall get to work on this virus right away." smiled Heldar evilly and he left, his metallic body shinning down the hall before he was out of sight.**

"**What about us?" asked Marlice.**

"**Like I said, something I don't really care. You can go and help out the Fallen Ones if you like." said Kiara.**

"**I will actually go and help out Heldar with his Virus." said Zardus.**

"**Fine, just leave me alone will you?" asked Kiara.**

"**Of course, me and Marlice will go and help out the Fallen Ones as you requested." said Keldor and the two had left her be. Kiara only sighed and she looked around her room and the hall-way outside.**

"**Now I can talk with Leonidas." said Kiara with an evil smile and she opened her door to the bed-room and saw Leonidas who was sleeping on her bed peacefully. She silently closed the door and she walked towards her bed and sat down on the side.**

"**Wakey, wakey young Leonidas." said Kiara as she shook Leonidas gently to wake him up. Leonidas only mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly.**

"**Ohhhhhh, mommy?" asked Leonidas sleepingly.**

"**Hehehe, no silly, I'm Kiara. How are you feeling?" asked Kiara.**

"**My head hurts, that red and green dragoness failed to turn me over to your side." said Leonidas with a smile.**

"**Oh did they now? Well you do know that either way you _will_ end up on my side right?" asked Kiara.**

"**I rather have you kill me then force me be on your side." said Leonidas.**

"**Now, now, I won't do that to you. If I kill you then your father will be very mad at me, and we all don't want that to happen." said Kiara.**

"**Why are you being so nice?" asked Leonidas.**

"**I.....have no idea. When I see a small kid a part of me just feels like that I want to play around with you, have some fun." smiled Kiara and stroked his crest.**

"**You're not going to...you know." said Leonidas.**

"**What?! No Goddamn, an adult dragoness screwing a child like you is not something that I do. As a matter of fact, I don't even seduce people." said Kiara.**

"**Liar, my Uncle said you did." spoke Leonidas as he got off the bed and took a few steps back.**

"**No, no, no. I don't do that kind of stuff. I'm only someone who's got to be in charge for a while. If anything, the other ones do just that. They use their bodies and lure men into being with them, in which case, they end up on my side." said Kiara.**

"**You surely must've made one man come onto your side." said Leonidas.**

"**I did, it was Dreyanor. He's a nice man, charming, but I never did screw him. I made him believe that I did by throwing his clothes everywhere around the room and when he woke up, he thought that he was on my side." said Kiara.**

"**Why are you telling me about sex?" asked Leonidas.**

"**You're right, how disturbing of me to talk to a 10 year old like you about this stuff. As a matter of fact I shouldn't have told you anything but give you a choice. I want to show you something." said Kiara as she stood up and walked to the window. Leonidas cautiously walked to her and he stood up and looked out the window and saw the large fields of where all the other dragons who were working at the mines and fields.**

"**What have you done to them?!" shouted Leonidas.**

"**Calm down kid, it's not like I kill them or something. All they are doing are excavating Dark Crystals so that I can bring back my father." said Kiara with a seductive smile.**

"**Nice try on seducing me, but your plan to bring back Lucifer will not come to past." spoke Leonidas coldly.**

"**Hmph, very well then." said Kiara as she opened the window.**

"**If you don't want to be with me, then you can be with them!" yelled Kiara and she grabbed Leonidas by his tail, swung him around and threw him right out the window, just a couple of hundred feet off the ground. Kiara only slammed the window shut and watched as Leonidas landed hard onto the rocky floor and he tumbled several more yards before he came to a stop, still alive surprisingly.**

"**The prince!" muttered a few dragons as they rushed to their fallen royal idol.**

"**Lord Leonidas, can you hear us?!" asked a dragoness. Leonidas only grunted in pain, he had his eyes closed, clutching his right arm which was broken as well as his left wing and right leg.**

"**He'll make it, he's just in bad shape. Take him to Queen Yulie." spoke a dragon. Two of the dragoness took Leonidas with them and they quickly rushed him to Yulie. They knocked on her door in which case, Flare had opened it.**

"**Oh my God, Leonidas!" squealed Flare out in joy.**

"**My Lady, where is your mother?" asked a dragoness.**

"**I'm here, oh no! Leonidas! Quickly, put him on the bed!" ordered Yulie and the two dragoness ran in and placed Leonidas on the bed before they bowed to their queen and left.**

"**Who's the purple one?" asked Eve.**

"**It's Leonidas, and he seems to be in bad shape." replied Yulie as she ripped off a piece of her gown and used it to stop the bleeding on Leonidas' left arm which had a nasty gash. Flare, Aqua, and Emily weren't able to see since Yulie and Eve were in the way.**

"**Who did they bring?" asked Aqua.**

"**They brought in cousin Leonidas. He seems to be hurt." said Flare.**

"**How did he get here?" asked Emily who perhaps was the one who had the most emotion for Leonidas.**

"**Let's ask him when he wakes up, right now he seems to be in bad shape." said Aqua.**

"**How is he doing mother?" asked Flare.**

"**Leonidas will be alright, but he is going to have to stay in bed for a long time. Till his father gets here." said Yulie.**

"**Just hope that they will come here soon." said Eve with worry. Unknowingly to them, their hope of being rescued was coming far more quicker then they could even imagine.**

A/N: Leonidas is in bad shape, and the 4 strongest beings on the planet are heading straight for the source to find the one and only Akriloth. What will happen when the Heroes and Enemies finally met face to face? Find out next time on R.O.D!!


	47. The Hunt, Is Over

**Chapter 46-(The Hunt, Is Over)**

A/N: Hey there Guys! Yes I have been a little fanatic about this and I really didn't feel like letting this next chap be stuck in my head for a week. So here is the new chap! I think the name of it speaks for itself people. Enjoy!!

**Just not far away, DL Mark, Reignor, Arwen and Galadrial were only a few minutes away from reaching the Black Mountains, far behind, Spyro, DK Mark, Lethak and the others had cleaned the streets of Warfang and they were heading straight to the Palace, inside the Fallen Ones would be waiting for them in their Final Forms. But that shall be told later, as of now we shall focus mainly on the power-house. As the 4 of them were approaching the Black Mountains, in the heavy clouds they were able to see a enormous castle, perhaps a mile and a half high and stretching out for about a couple of miles along the chain of the Black Mountains.**

"**Holy shit look at the size of that thing! And we never noticed this?!" asked DL Mark in shock and awe.**

"**It is because it is shrouded in darkness and this is where the Dark Ladies will be." said Arwen.**

"**Alrighty then, Galadrial, Arwen, you two girls go down to the main entrance of the cave to eh Black Mountains and search from there. If you find Yulie, Leonidas, or anyone that we know, free them." said Reignor.**

"**Understood, and you two find the entrance to Dark Dracovia and do what you got to do." said Galadrial and the two dragoness tilted their wings and they had ascended down to the cave.**

"**Now it's all down to us." said DL Mark.**

"**Should be no sweat bro." said Reignor.**

"**Just hope that this Kiara girl is not as seductive as they say she is." replied DL Mark and the two landed right down in front of the main doors.**

"**Wow...no guards to watch the main entrance. How do you want to do this? Go all out Rambo or stick to the shadows?" asked Reignor.**

"**No Rambo because these are my men who have been possessed and fooled into believing that the Dark Ladies are the one and only." said DL Mark.**

"**So we knock out anyone except if we encounter the Dark Ladies or someone who is not one of us then we can kill them?" asked Reignor.**

"**I guess so. Let's go, Dad is waiting for us." said DL Mark and he changed into Agorak.**

"**Right, let's rock." replied Reignor and the two Gods charged at the door. They were about to knock it down when it all of the suddenly it opened up and the two weren't fast enough to get back on their feet, as a result, they landed with a split and their junks hit the floor hard**

"**Ah! Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, ohhhh." groaned Agorak as he fell onto his back as well as Reignor.**

"**Dirty prank...really....dirty." groaned Reignor in pain as he tried to get back up but could not.**

"**Note to self, RPG the door next time." said Agorak as he tried to get back up as well. He slowly brought his legs back together and carefully got back up.**

"**Little help...please?" asked Reignor, gasping in pain. Agorak grabbed his hand and he threw Reignor up back onto his feet.**

"**Your shit good?" asked Agorak.**

"**I'll live, you?" asked Reignor.**

"**Same here, let's go." spoke Agorak softly and the two took careful steps, trying to let the pain go soft on them. For a while, the halls were empty and not one person was out to get them just yet. By the time they had found some soldiers, they felt a lot better and they took some cover.**

"**So Agorak, just where is the door to Dark Dracovia?" asked Reignor.**

"**It is just where they are at. I can sense the power of our opposing sides getting stronger and stronger." said Agorak.**

"**Aren't we going to go?" asked Reignor.**

"**Not yet, when Arwen and Galadrial pop up, they will all go after them, therefore we won't have any men chasing after us into Dark Dracovia as well as any Dark Ladies." said Agorak.**

"**Well I don't feel like camping as a noob, let's just rush in." said Reignor.**

"**No brother, trust me, they will leave soon." said Agorak.**

**Just on the other side, Galadrial and Arwen were traveling on the higher rocks so that no one below them would notice them.**

"**How much further?" asked Arwen.**

"**I don't know Arwen, I can hear some commotion farther down, let's keep moving." said Galadrial softly as the two moved faster, making sure no one would see them. Before long the two were on a cliff, hiding from the guards on top of the cat-walks.**

"**You see anyone you know?" asked Arwen.**

"**The chances of me finding someone that I know is quite rare. As a matter of fact, nearly all the women and children as well as a few men of Dracovia are in here." said Galadrial. Arwen had no idea what to do, she did not know who the others were. She did not know about Yulie, Leonidas or the others. She never even met or head about them.**

"**I think I see Yulie." said Galadrial.**

"**Where is this Yulie?" asked Arwen.**

"**Oh right, you never met her. She is just ahead, a few hundred yards in the gown. She has that blondish-brown hair. See her yet?" asked Galadrial. Arwen found her no problem.**

"**Wow she looks very beautiful." said Arwen.**

"**She ain't Queen of Dracovia for nothing, not to mention married to Uncle Mark." said Galadrial a she slid back down for cover. Arwen did the same and the two were laying on their back, just taking small peeks every now and then.**

"**So what's the plan?" asked Arwen.**

"**Well, Dad and Uncle Reignor are going to need to get into Dark Dracovia unnoticed, and we need to distract the guards in some way." said Galadrial softly.**

"**But what about the others? Didn't DL Mark say to free them if we see them?" asked Arwen.**

"**He did, but trust me, what he really needs is a way for us to get those guards over there by the castle and have them chase after us. Then after they get Akriloth, then we go rescue the ones that we need to get back." said Galadrial.**

"**Sounds easy enough. All we need to do now is find out a way to bring those guards to us." said Arwen. Unknowingly to them, they did not have the slightest idea that just above them, Annoth was above them.**

"**_Lady Kiara, I have found Arwen and Galadrial."_ spoke Annoth telepathically.**

"**_Good, what-ever you do, get them. Do not fail me on this one. We need them alive._" replied Kiara. Annoth only sighed and he took peek, thinking of a way to capture the two girls. Without another moment wasted, he slowly moved forward, climbing down face-first and he was only a few feet away from them. The sound of rocks sliding down got both of the girls attention and they laid still in shock.**

"**Hello ladies." smiled Annoth evilly.**

"**Oh hey Uncle Annoth!" smiled back Galadrial with a nervous laughter.**

"**What do we do?" whispered Arwen as Annoth climbed down to the ground and stood up straight.**

"**Run!!" shouted Galadrial and the two dodged a tackle from Annoth. The two girls jumped off the edge, spread out their wings and began to fly around the fields. People down below pointed out and cheered.**

"**They have come to rescue us! They have found us!" shouted a prisoner. Before they knew it, the rest of the Dar Ladies jumped straight into the air and chased after them.**

"**Get the guards out here! We need them alive!" ordered Trinity. The guards who were sitting and relaxing at where Agorak and Reignor were hiding, heard Trinity call for them and they ran out after the two purple dragons.**

"**Look, they're leaving." whispered Reignor.**

"**Good, that means Arwen and Galadrial are distracting them. Let's go." replied Agorak and the two ran as fast as they could, taking cover behind some pillars, noticing that the guards who were left behind watched the chase in the air. In an instant, the two Gods slipped down into the stair-case that would lead them straight to Dark Dracovia. **

**Out in the fields, Arwen and Galadrial were flying as fast as they could, dodging countless attacks and traps.**

"**Arwen follow me!" shouted Galadrial over all of the noise and she flew down the path way of where they came. They were going to let them chase them outside where they could do so much. But before they could make out to the entrance, Annoth had jumped in front of them, blocking their path. Galadrial stopped, but Arwen didn't and she tackled the mighty King of Hell down clearing the path for the two of them.**

"**Be careful Arwen, that was my Uncle and he is the King of Hell. Piss him off well enough and he will definitely put you on the list for Hell, it don't matter if you were the Pope, you won't go to Heaven if you pissed him off." said Galadrial as she stopped to catch a few seconds of breath.**

"**Thanks for the tip. Let's keep going, no time to waste for resting." said Arwen as she turned around and flew fast. Galadrial looked back at the oncoming hoard and she too flew fast, with Trinity, Sonya, Juno, Annoth, and the guards chasing after them.**

**Back at the Mountain, inside of Kiara's Castle, the Dragon Gods were close to finding the doors to Dark Dracovia.**

"**How much longer brother?" asked Reignor.**

"**Not long, should be just up ahead." replied Agorak. They saw the two gigantic black, rusty, metal doors and they had a smile on their face.**

"**Alright, Dark Dracovia, here we go!" smiled Reignor. They were about to charge right in when they suddenly stopped.**

"**Aww, shit." muttered Agorak. In front of them was none other then Kiara.**

"**Hello boys, just where are you running off to?" asked Kiara with a care-free tone.**

"**Where else hon?" replied Reignor.**

"**Dude, don't be a ladies man around women like her." said Agorak.**

"**Ladies man? Hey, chicks dig me. All of them." spoke Reignor.**

"**Yeah, yeah, like they always say." muttered Agorak.**

"**Boys, boys, settle down now. No need to argue in front of a lady." said Kiara with a calm and cheery tone.**

"**Listen here Kiara, just get out of the way. If you try and seduce us, you fucking fail." said Agorak.**

"**Excuse me?!" asked Kiara in shock.**

"**Looky here sugar, we got wives, and they are way better looking then you. You are only 19, and we are 15 billion. We are way too out-aged for you, not to mention you are our main enemy. So instead of us blasting your guts all over the walls, we are only giving you one chance. GTFO." stated Reignor.**

"**What?!" asked Kiara once more.**

"**Get The Fuck Out." said Agorak as he pulled out a M16 and loaded it.**

"**Ohh come on guys, you can't be that serious to a girl like me." said Kiara as she slowly walked to them in a sexy way.**

"**Like the way you walk will make us fall for you." said Reignor. Kiara only twirled to Reignor and she wrapped her arms around him.**

"**My, my, such lovely eyes. Such arms for a man like you." spoke Kiara in a seductive way. Reignor only yawned.**

"**Boring." said Reignor and he shoved her to Agorak in which case she was caught in his arms.**

"**How rude of a brother you have. And he treats women like this all the time?" asked Kiara.**

"**Uh no? He only does it to people like you." answered Agorak. Kiara only took a step back and she suddenly raised one of her legs high-up and onto Agorak's shoulder. Agorak only moved his eyes, not even bothering to look down at what she was trying to do.**

"**Epic Fail." said Agorak before he grabbed Kiara by the foot and threw her with one arm all the way to the walls in the back. She screamed and crashed into the rocky walls.**

"**That...was too much." said Reignor with a small smile.**

"**And to think that she is so powerful. Daughter of Lucifer, HA! What a joke." spoke Agorak coldly before he looked back and went to the doors. He grabbed the handles of the two doors and he pulled them open with a mighty swing. In front of them was the forsaken place that only a few people knew. Dark Dracovia. Hell On Earth, 24/7.**

"**Whoa, check this place out!" said Reignor in shock and awe as he took a step into the Opposite World. Agorak did the same, but he closed the doors behind.**

"**Why you close it?" asked Reignor.**

"**Trust me, you don't want to have your own opposite running around in your own world." answered Agorak and he pulled out his sword, the M16 disappearing in an instant.**

"**So, constant thunder and loads of evil presence. I guess we are in the right spot to find him." said Reignor.**

"**Yeah, the only thing is...where?" asked Agorak as he walked forward, looking to his left and right making sure that their would be no surprise attacks.**

"**Shouldn't we ask a town or something?" asked Reignor.**

"**By all means, go right ahead." said Agorak without looking at his brother.**

"**Okay I'll...wait a second, they way you said that, what's wrong with what I said?" asked Reignor.**

"**This isn't a place where you knock on a door and say, 'Hey I am your Dragon Lord, do you know where Akriloth is?' You don't want to visit any town because they will want to kill us. This is the Opposite World Reignor. The only ones we could trust are our enemies." said Agorak.**

"**You mean, if Kiara is evil back there, in here she is nice?" asked Reignor.**

"**Yep, but I am not going for it." said Agorak.**

"**I would agree, I don't even know our world and already I'm in the completely different one." said Reignor. The two only looked around and after a few minutes of walking, they looked back and noticed that the spot that they had come through, was the Ruins of the Castle in their world.**

"**Wow, Kiara's Castle reduced to just stones in this world. I didn't think the opposite would be _this_ much." said Agorak.**

"**Yeah, not to mention, hardly any life out here, and all of this blood-red sky makes me feel uncomfortable." said Reignor.**

"**No shit bro, this is what Hell is on Earth." spoke Agorak softly and gentle rose into the air to get a better look. Reignor did the same and they continued their search. For a while they had found nothing in their search, but they were going to explore an entire planet in their complete opposite. It wasn't long, after an hour of going straight, following a road that was partially visible.**

"**Hey Agorak, what's that large city over there?" asked Reignor. Agorak looked up and he stopped dead in his track.**

"**We mustn't go there, that is Warfang, we are there." said Agorak.**

"**Hey, how bad can it be to see our evil sides?" asked Reignor with a small smile.**

"**You sign your own death warrant." answered Agorak as he turned to his left and went higher up into the skies. Reignor looked back at Warfang, the sound of Thunder and the sight of Red Lighting made him go follow his brother.**

"**So now what?" asked Reignor.**

"**I will search the planet on my left and you go right. Get to a height of 50 miles, we should be able to see a lot of shit. If we don't see anything, we eventually meet back up here." said Agorak.**

"**Sounds good, don't take too long." said Reignor as he faced East and he flew at high speeds and Agorak went the other way.**

**Back outside at the Normal World, Arwen and Galadrial were still flying around, keeping a good distance from their chasers.**

"**How much longer? I'm getting tired!" shouted Arwen.**

"**I got no idea hon, but we got to lose them in the clouds. When we do, hit for cover in a cave if we are lucky enough to find it!" replied Galadrial as she tilted her wings and changed course. They had been flying around for more then 30 minutes, their chasers not giving up. The two dragoness' flew into the Dark Clouds and the rest had followed. The girls immediately dropped down to the ground and hid behind a rock, while their chasers flew past them.**

"**Stay quiet, and keep your power down. The slightest increase and they will find us." whispered Galadrial.**

"**Got it." replied Arwen. The two looked around to find a place to hide and soon enough they were able to find a cave.**

"**How lucky of us, come on, we'll hide in here." whispered Galadrial as she got down on her belly and crawled her way to the cave, with Arwen being right on her tail. The two made it undetected and they went deep into the cave and laid down on their backs and panted for breath.**

"**Phew, what a day." said Arwen, her voice echoing throughout the cave.**

"**Keep it down!" hissed Galadrial.**

"**Sorry!" whispered Arwen.**

"**No worries, just trying to make sure we stay alive." whispered Galadrial.**

"**Now what?" asked Arwen as quietly as possible.**

"**Now, we wait, and hope that the Dragon Gods are close to finding Akriloth." answered Galadrial and she closed her eyes.**

**Deep within Dark Dracovia, Agorak and Reignor were speeding around the world, so far they had found no traces and thanks to their quick speed, of traveling 10 times faster then the speed of sound, they were able to search The Earth 5 times. It wasn't long till Reignor and Agorak met again.**

"**So what now?" asked Reignor.**

"**I was hoping to not do this, but I think the only place left to find Dad is to head straight to Warfang." said Agorak.**

"**Dude, you just said a couple of minutes ago that going there is signing your death warrant." said Reignor.**

"**I exaggerate a bit bro. But be careful with yourself okay? The last thing we need is to replace you with your Demonic side." said Agorak before he flew towards the only place left un-checked. The two landed within a minute and they stood before the gates.**

"**Do you think we are going to have to fight ourselves and the people?" asked Reignor.**

"**1% you don't, 99% you do." answered Agorak as he held his sword tightly.**

"**Great, just blast them with a '_Kamehameha'_ and that's that." said Reignor.**

"**I wish it was that easy, but then we would get mad at us." said Agorak.**

"**That did not make any sense." replied Reignor.**

"**Like I am going to keep saying our Opposite." stated Agorak.**

"**Oh, hehe, yeah I guess so." said Reignor. Without another second wasting, the two walked forth to the doors. Just before they would knock, the locks creaked and the doors slowly rumbled open.**

"**Why the hell do the doors always open on us before we even touch them?" asked Agorak.**

"**Maybe the door hates us." answered Reignor**

"**In Soviet Russia, Door hates you." joked Agorak with a small smile.**

"**_In Dark Dracovia, we kill you."_ spoke a voice. The two Dragon Gods took a step back, only to see Demon Agorak, Godiva, along with Demon Reignor and Demon Hera.**

"**Don't scare us like that damn it." said Agorak as he loosened up his body.**

"**_Hmph, I hope that you are aware that the Fallen Ones had escaped and that I hope you didn't come to me for help getting them back._" spoke Demon Agorak coldly.**

"**Actually...we knew, the day we got back that the Fallen Ones were there." answered Reignor.**

"**And, we are not here to ask of you to help us. I think having one being from the Future who is Galadrial's and Demitri's daugter is good enough." said Agorak.**

"**Arwen is their kid?!" asked Reignor in shock.**

"**Fuck..." muttered Agorak.**

"**_Idiot."_ replied Demon Reignor.**

"**Why didn't you tell us?" asked Reignor.  
"_Cause if he did love, then she would not be born. Isn't that right?"_ asked Demon Hera with a sinister smile.**

"**Yeah. Bro, if you say anything about this, I swear, I will kick your ass." said Agorak.**

"**Don't worry, I won't say a thing till she's pregnant and we know she will have a girl." said Reignor.**

"**That's good enough. Anyways, I don't if you have heard, but we are looking for Akriloth and we believe that he is in this world. Did you guys happen to dig him up by any chance?" asked Agorak. Their demonic sides looked at each other and thought.**

"**_Well did you guys see or hear anything about Akriloth?"_ asked Demon Agorak.**

"**_Not me."_ replied Demon Reignor.**

"**_Neither did I."_ said Demon Hera as well.**

"**_I might have heard of him. Follow me and don't you dare talk to anyone else but us."_ said Godiva.**

"**We get the picture hon." said Agorak. The four Demons turned and the two Gods followed their counter-parts into the Palace which looked completely different. As they walked down the streets, Agorak and Reignor looked around and noticed how the people were, they lined up just a few feet away from them, armed with swords, kitchen knife, pitchforks, clubs, the whole arsenal. But true to their words, Agorak and Reignor only looked straight ahead at their home and soon entered. Inside they found the others, Spyro, Cynder, DK Mark, Galadrial, Demitri and the others, all in their evil or demonic forms.**

"**_Have you ever seen Galadrial evil? She looks freaking scary."_ spoke Agorak telepathically to his brother.**

"**_Brother, have you seen my WIFE? I had never even thought to see her like this."_ replied Reignor. **

"**_Everyone has a good and dark side, you know that. Even Dad does."_ said Agorak.**

"**_I know, I just hope that your wife is taking us to the right place."_ spoke Reignor with worry.**

"**_I trust my wife in all of her forms. If my Demented side can trust Godith, I can trust Godiva."_ said Agorak. They continued on walking for about another 6 minutes, in which case they were taken downstairs and into some tunnel that had been carved out from hard-work. As they walked down the tunnel, Agorak and Reignor were able to feel a presence unlike any other.**

"**It's...him! Akriloth." whispered Agorak, feeling the moment coming all so close. They had stopped before a large door that seemed to be reinforced steel that is perhaps 20 feet thick with a small circular window that was 20 feet thick, bullet-proof, reinforced windows, and a security system unlike any other.**

"**_We are here."_ spoke Godiva. The Dragon Gods only rushed to the window and gasped in shock and awe. There was a large reddish-amber gem and inside of it, they were able to make out a large figure, a dragon.**

"**It's him. I'm surprised that you guys had not been able to free him." said Reignor.**

"**_Funny how you ask, since when we had found him, he had some inscriptions around his gem."_ spoke Demon Agorak.**

"**What did it say?" asked Agorak.**

"**_Ergriff wer jiil true iejir enint di wer kothar darastrix ithquent shilta torkta wer ir de his malakta platohol vur wer shio versel Akriloth geou qe shafaer asta symba."_ spoke Demon Reignor.**

"**What does it mean?" asked Reignor.**

"**It means that Only the two true blood children of the Demon Dragon God can summon the One from his eternal prison and the all powerful Akriloth will be on their side." translated Agorak.**

"**_Exactly, and we could not. We used our swords, we went to our highest power we did all that we __could possibly have done."_ said Demon Agorak.**

"**Even dropping a few of your own blood on the gem?"asked Reignor.**

"**_Even that did not work. They did everything love, and no success."_ spoke Godiva.**

"**Guess its our time to shine." smiled Reignor.**

"**_Hold on just a minute pal. I don't think you have realized but we aren't letting you go in there unless you do us a favor." _spoke Demon Hera.**

"**Fallen Ones to be returned, check, expect one is already dead and that is Pobon." said Agorak.**

"**_Oh really? Then I guess we need something else other then that. Not only do we get back the Fallen Ones, but we also want you to capture __YOUR__ Dark Ladies and bring them to us."_ said Demon Agorak.**

"**And what do we get?" asked Reignor.**

"**_You get our Dark Ladies who are all so goody-two shoes all the time."_ said Godiva.**

"**Hold on a second." said Agorak and yanked his brother and the two walked a little back.**

"**Are we going to do what they want?" asked Reignor.**

"**No of course not dumb-ass. They want the original Fallen Ones plus the 5 Dark Ladies and we get back their 5 Dark Ladies." said Agorak.**

"**I ain't retarded nor deaf, I head what they said." spoke Reignor.**

"**I thought you were." joked Agorak. Reignor only gave him a look.**

"**I take it back, sorry. But you do know that if we do this, we get Kiara, Trinity, Sonya, Amber, and Juno all good, and into our world." said Agorak.**

"**I ain't stupid bro. I think I figured it out when I first heard of this place." said Reignor.**

"**Just making sure." replied Agorak.**

"**Remind me to kill you once we get Dad back." spoke Reignor coldly.**

"**Like you are going to. But on-topic, we are not going to do what they want, we want Dad and that is it. The fuck with the Fallen Ones. When they are in their Final Forms and are defeated, they all fade away an die." said Agorak.**

"**Really? Shit, the Dark Ladies we can worry about them later." said Reignor.**

"**Good, so now all we need to do is get inside, and free dear old Dad and shit will be cleaned up and Lucifer and the others will be no more." said Agorak.**

"**Sounds good, the only problem is getting in _there_." replied Reignor.**

"**Let's try our luck." said Agorak.**

"**And that somehow manages to turn into a bombed-out explosion." muttered Reignor and the two walked back to their Dark side.**

"**_Have you decided?"_ asked Demon Hera.**

"**Answer is yes, but only if we get our Father first. Trust me, once he is on the stage, you'll be getting them all here like it was Christmas." said Agorak.**

"**_Nice try there love, but since I know you all to well on both sides, we say no. Not until we see the Fallen Ones, and the Dark Ladies, all bloody and beaten up, tied together and delivered here to us."_ said Godiva.**

"**Shit, was hopping to be lucky." muttered Agorak.**

"**_Too bad, your luck streak has run out bro. Now get moving!" _roared Demon Reignor. Just before the two Dragon gods would turn around, their counter-parts suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.**

"**_No, Agorak!" _cried out Godiva.**

"**_What did you do to them?!" _asked Demon Hera in anger. Before the Dragon Gods could reply, the door opened and the two were pulled in by force and the door was locked shut.**

"**Uhhhh.....what the fuck just happened?" asked Agorak.**

"**Why you looking at me man? I didn't do shit!" answered Reignor. On the other side of the door, Demon Agorak and Reignor got back up, holding their heads in pain.**

"**_What?! How did they get in there?! Open the door quick!" _ordered Demon Agorak. Godiva typed in the correct code, but it kept saying access denied.**

"**_What is this bullshit?!"_ shouted Godiva in shock and awe and she typed the code in over and over again, the same results.**

"**Want to know what it is? It really is bullshit!" joked Reignor and flipped them all off.**

"**_How dare you!!"_ yelled Demon Hera. The four of them all began trying to break down the door but it was too strong and once more, they all got knocked unconscious by some unexplainable force.**

"**Now that clearly wasn't any of us." said Reignor.**

"**It was all Dad bro. He still got the moves." smiled Agorak and looked at the giant gem. The two got a closer look into it and they saw the same looks of their father on the dragon inside.**

"**Crap man. It's Dad in his Demon-Dragon form. His most powerful form of all." whispered Reignor.**

"**Wow. So he fought Mephistopheles in his final-state? That sure must've been one heck of a fight." said Agorak with a small tone of amazement.**

"**Now how do we get him out?" asked Reignor.**

"**Well remember what they sad that only the two true blood-children of Akriloth can set him free. We are here, but now we got to figure out how." said Agorak.**

"**Let's do what they had tried." said Reignor.**

"**Or, combine a few stuff. I guess we got to give some of our blood first from our swords, then use our swords at the same time and see what happens." said Agorak.**

"**And that is your guess?" asked Reignor.**

"**A guess. At least it is worth trying." said Agorak as he pulled out his sword and Reignor did the same. Agorak used his right hand while Reignor used his left hand and they cut the palm of their hands and allowed a few drops of blood onto the gem.**

"**Now we use our swords at the same time right?" asked Reignor.**

"**Yes, if it works correctly, then our swords should impale the gem, and Dad shall be free." said Agorak with a small confident smile.**

"**If it impales the gem and it doesn't work, make sure you didn't jab the sword on Dad's body." said Reignor.**

"**Got ya bro. Now, let's do this." spoke Agorak softly. They both raised their swords high above them and at the exact same time, they used all of their strength to stab the gem. The moment their blades touched the gem, their swords went right in like a hot knife through better and they went in all the way till the hilt. They tried to remove their swords but it won't budge.**

"**Dude....I think it works." said Reignor. Suddenly, cracks began to appear all over the gem and the two had taken a few steps back. The cracks appeared even more and a bright light came from the cracks which blinded the two. They covered their faces and the ground suddenly began to rumble and bits of the gem were flying off like a rocket, leaving nasty dents in the super-structure steel door, some actually going all the way through. From an outer view, a giant beam of light shot up into the air, brightening the Darkened World and shaking it. The people held onto lamp posts as cracks zipped right through walls and streets. It felt as if the entire city would fall apart since most tall stone-structures got damaged badly and fell down.**

**Inside the area, Reignor and Agorak were down on their knees, due to the amount of force that was occurring around them, not to mention they got hit by a few flying pieces of gem which hurt like a bitch. It seemed as if they were going to be badly hurt due to the fact that they were stuck inside of a room where a small piece of gem, about 2 inches in diameter, can go right through you and a 20 foot thick reinforced steel door.**

**Agorak took a small peek to see if there was any movement but all he saw was light so bright that it hurt his eyes and nearly blinded him. Suddenly, a force-wind threw the two Dragon Gods to the wall, and they went through the rocky-walls, for about a few seconds before they ended up just outside of the city walls.**

"**Damn how the hell did we end up here?!" yelled out Agorak in surprise.**

"**Don't know, don't care just hold on and take cover!" yelled back Reignor. The shaking went on for a little longer till it all stopped and the giant beam of light pulsated and a large shadowy figure from within ascended up into the sky, bringing up molten lava with it as well. It rose to a certain height and it jumbled all together and hardened. For a few seconds, there was only a giant red ball of lava and fire floating at least 500 feet off the ground. Before anyone knew it, it brightened up and it suddenly exploded, sending small bits of Lava and Fire all over the world.**

**When it was all done and fires had landed onto the ground, in which case, not that many fires were started, Agorak and Reignor only sat up, groaning in pain.**

"**I think that was it." said Reignor.**

"**Ya think?" replied Agorak and he stood up as well as Reignor. They looked up and all stuttered in shock and awe. Just above the entire city of Warfang, a gigantic dragon unlike any size, with his eyes blazing with golden-fire, ancient fire markings on his legs and tail. His bright-gold-fire colored horns an claws making the red clouds disappear and bring out the actually clear skies of the planet. His teeth, so large and sharp with a small hint of Hell-Fire-Gold on their base and the points sparkling like pearls. A fire-like aura shrouded its body and the gigantic dragon slowly beated its wings, creating massive gust of winds and it landed on top of the partially destroyed Palace.**

**It locked its sights straight down on the two men who had freed him. It was no other then Akriloth himself, the mighty Demon-Dragon God, free from his prison, and he was looking down at his two sons with a smile.**

A/N: At long last, the Legend has arrived. Akriloth, the only being far more powerful than anyone is finally awake and he is ready for action. What will happen now that Agorak and Reignor have met their father once more after 15 billion years? What will the Future be now that Akriloth has arrived? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	48. Darkness No More?

**Chapter 47-(Darkness No More?)**

A/N: Here is the newest chap. Sucks for you people who have school now. HAHA! XD I don't go back till the 9th, but that shit is still close. So let's get going with the new chap. Hope you people got time to read after school, or if u r reading this in computer class, then I really don't care. Cuz I do it as well xD. This is a long chap, so have fun reading it. LOL Enjoy!

**Agorak and Reignor only stood in awe, looking high into the sky and into the fiery eyes of their father.**

"**It's him.....it really is him." spoke Agorak softly. The gigantic Demon Dragon only lowered its head down to the ground to the point where it met the eyes of Agorak and Reignor. Its eyes being as bright as sunlight.**

"**_So, you are the ones who have freed me. It is about time you two had found me._" spoke Akriloth, his eyes dimming showing his actually looks.**

"**Sorry for the long wait dad, it has been 15 billion years since we last saw you." said Reignor.**

"**_What?! 15 billion? That is how long I had been gone?"_ asked Akriloth.**

"**Yeah Dad, and can you still turn back into your normal self?" asked Agorak.**

"**_If I can. Just give me a few seconds._" said Akriloth and he got down from the large ruined Palace and onto the cold hard ground. He closed his eyes, his aura encircling his body before he glowed and he slowly changed size and shrunk down into the size of a human being. The Gods only watched with a smile on their face as their father was back into his normal form. The way he had always looked, a Half-Dragon Sayain 3. Akriloth only gasped for breath and fell onto one knee.**

"**Whoa Dad, are you okay?" asked Agorak.**

"**Sleeping for that long has really taken a toll on my energy son. I need something that will make me feel my old self again." said Akriloth.**

"**Don't you have those beans?" asked Reignor.**

"**Oh right Senzu Beans. I only have a few left, bu I guess one should really be enough for Dad." said Agorak and he pulled out one bean.**

"**Here Dad, eat this." said Agorak.**

"**What is this?" asked Akrioth.**

"**It's a Senzu bean. A very rare bean that can restore your energy and health in one go." said Reignor.**

"**Really? Then I shall take it." said Akriloth as he took the bean form his son's hand and ate. He waited for a few seconds before he stood up sharply. His body was bulking, his muscles returning, his strength awakening, the power running through his veins were now back.**

"**This is incredible!!" shouted Akriloth in joy as he raised his hands to the sky and a sudden aura blast sent the two Gods flying off far.**

"**Whoops, I forgot how strong I was." said Akriloth with a small smile and he caught his two sons before they would even touch the ground.**

"**I take that to be a good sign now that you are 100%." smiled Agorak.**

"**I sure am. I missed you two boys." said Akriloth and he hugged them tightly.**

"**We missed you too dad. A lot has changed since you were gone." replied Reignor.**

"**I know that. Now, I happen to have a few questions about what is happening now." said Akriloth.**

"**Mom is still alive Dad." spoke Agorak before his dad said anything else.**

"**Wow really? Haha, that's one down. Now why are you two, not as strong as you were the last time I saw you two?" asked Akriloth, raising an eyebrow.**

"**I fought Lucifer, blew my self up, saved life, died, respawned, died again by Atreus, then I came back and I am only in my Second state." summed up Agorak.**

"**Atreus? Figures. I knew he was going to b a trouble-some boy one day. Now how about you Reignor? What's your excuse?" asked Akriloth, crossing his arms and looking at his oldest son.**

"**Satan and his son Perdition came and beat the living crap out of me and my wife Hera, in which case we both have Halo Rings above our heads, symbolizing that we are the Living Undead and that I am dead in my standard form. All I need is to either wait till I am back alive, or someone revive me." said Reignor.**

"**I can't do reviving unless I am in my Third state." replied Agorak.**

"**Don't worry son, now that I am back, you will be back to normal in no time." spoke Akriloth with a smile, placing his hand on Reignor's head. In an instant, Reignor felt life go through him and his powers had spiked up dramatically. He let out a roar and a beam of silver light and he panted for breath. He was alive once again and he had proof. His silver aura pulsating and glowing around his body.**

"**Wow! Thanks Dad." smiled Reignor in awe and he moved around a bit. His body was back to its old self again. His strength, speed, agility, all of it back to their original level.**

"**Haha, glad to help. How about you Agorak? Need any help in getting back to your old self?" asked Akriloth and looked at his younger son.**

"**Dad, I appreciate the help, but I don't need you to help me out. I sacrificed my powers to be with my family and for almost a good 10 years of training along with my kids and competing in fights, I had managed to get back to my second state. I think once we get out of here and we meet up with the others, then I probably will be back to my normal self." said Agorak.**

"**Good news for me son. Now uhhhh, how do we get out of here?" asked Akriloth.**

"**Just follow us Dad, you are just like Reignor when he came here." smiled Agorak.**

"**Shut up." muttered Reignor.**

"**No need to fight boys, just explain everything to me on the way." said Akriloth as he gently floated up into the air and followed is sons.**

**--------**

**Meanwhile, back at Warfang in the Normal World, Spyro and the others had arrived back into their palace, after clearing the streets. It only took them 3 minutes to go from the gates, battle the enemies and get into the Palace. When they had arrived to the Palace, the doors were already open, but they did not care for they ran all the way to the Throne Room, only to see it being empty.**

"**Be careful guys, they might as well do a sneak attack." spoke Demitri, gsaping for breath.**

"**They will always try and do that bro. No matter what." replied Lethak, looking around the room sticking close to the group.**

"**Come out you cowards!!" yelled DK Mark, his voice echoing throughout the halls of the Palace.**

"**So eager for a fight eh? Then so be it. There is no going back this time." spoke a voice. They looked around the room and just where the 8 Throne Chairs were, Atreus, Xervan, Raikov, Rezo, Rado, Vice, Marlice and Keldor sat in each of the chairs.**

"**How is Marlice alive?! Agorak turned him into BBQ!" spoke Godith in shock.**

"**Being a magician does has its tricks love. Now that you are all here, you won't stand a chance. The Fallen Ones will be in their Final Forms, Atreus is stronger then ever, and so are we." spoke Marlice evilly.**

"**We'll see about that!" shouted Spyro as he let out a roar and his body let off a pulsating purple glow. One by one, everyone had transformed into their strongest forms.**

"**Do you really think that all of you transformed will be able to beat us? I guess you are in need of a lesson!" shouted Keldor as he raised his power. The Fallen Ones all only smiled evilly as they all began to power up, their voices combined sounded like a demon was being tortured. Raikov only raised his hands to the air and one bolt of lighting changed his entire body in a flash. He had a Griffon Body, made entirely from nature's electricity and his eyes were piercing red. Vice only growled and his body slowly changed. Red-blood fur arose from his arms, the clothes were partially torn off, his nails and hands getting longer and sharper. It wasn't long till he grew fangs and he looked like a wolf, a Demon-Wolf.**

**Rezo and Rado really didn't change much but grow only horns, tail and wings. Their teeth became a little sharper then before and their body seemed to have more muscle then before. Xervan however, was an odd one since he was able to open his eyes, but they weren't demoniacally red and did not cause any pain to those who looked into his eyes. Out of nowhere, he had two black spout from his back that looked similar to Pobon.**

"**Ain't that Pobon's looks?" asked Cynder.**

"**It is, you see, I have a special ability that very few get to see. When a member of the original Six Fallen Ones die, their power goes to me and I become stronger. You can kill the others if you wish, but it will only make me stronger." smiled Xervan evilly, his voice sounding like Pobon combined with his own.**

"**This, is not good." muttered Ryuu.**

"**We are going to have to try, just stay strong. Uther, you get to a safe spot, and take Pythios with you we really don't need both of you here. You are a strong warrior, but you are not strong enough to even face one of them in their Final Forms." said DK Mark.**

"**I understand Uncle. You, Mom and Dad just kick their butts!" said Uther before he took hold of Pythios and ran to the sides and hid behind one of the pillars. The enemies did not care about the two young ones, but were more concerned about their enemies.**

"**_Now, let the fight for Dracovia begin!!" _yelled out Raikov and all 8 of them charged at Spyro, Cyder, Demitri, Lethak, DK Mark, Ryuu, Godith, and Hera, all in their most powerful forms. A good 8 on 8.**

**--------**

**During the face-off, The Three Dragon Gods were speeding across Dark Dracovia and were close to reaching the doors that would lead them back to their home. While on the flight, Agorak and Reignor were explaining to their father what was going on.**

"**Okay so the deal is that Lucifer has a daughter named Kiara and she wants him back alive." said Agorak.**

"**Not to mention, Satan and his son Perdition have already been successful on destroying me and Hera as well as my part of the universe." added on Reignor.**

"**And now they are all going to meet up here on Earth." finished off Akriloth.**

"**Pretty much. But we have not been able to get to them in anyway for one, Satan and his son had not yet arrived, plus Lucifer is still dead, and we got a few minor problems to take care of." spoke Agorak.**

"**I'll take care of this minor problem for you boys. So other then Kiara, what's blocking you guys?" asked Akriloth.**

"**The Fallen Ones." said Reignor.**

"**Fallen Ones? What kind of name is that?" asked Akriloth.**

"**The name that Xervan and his pals as well as Atreus thought up with 5 billion years ago and tried to kill me, my wife, and all of Dragon-kind." answered Reignor.**

"**Damn, just before I left, Atreus was such a nice young lad. Now he is lost in the Dark forever. There is no point of me making him come back to us. He has been killed with evil, was revived by evil twice. His heart is black as coal." spoke Atreus softly and clenched his fists.**

"**Other then that, the rest of the group have gone off to fight against them to take back Dracovia. Not to mention, Arwen and Galadrial are either still being chased, or captured." said Agorak.**

"**Now who is this Arwen and Galadrial?" asked Akriloth, looking at both of his sons.**

"**Don't look at me pops, he's the one who knows everything these days." said Reignor and pointed at Agorak.**

"**Well?" asked Akriloth with a raised eye-brow.**

"**Okay, you just can't say any of this to anyone else. If anyone else had found out, the Future would be screwed. Arwen is from the future and she is the daughter of Demitri and Galadrial, who happens to be my daughter." answered Agorak.**

"**Ahh, so then that must mean that if your granddaughter, my great-granddaughter has come to our present time and is from the future then that must mean the Future had to be terrible." suggested Akriloth.**

"**Pretty much, and it turns out that I die from a man-made Heart Virus, and that after I die, everyone else is dead except for Galadrial and Arwen, they hide for 28 years from androids and Lucifer and then one-day they decided to send Arwen to the past to change shit up." summed up Agorak.**

"**But if Arwen is from the future, then how come she never mentioned anything about Dad?" asked Reignor. Agorak was quiet for a while. His brother was right. Arwen never mentioned anything about Akriloth.**

"**I'll ask her once we get back. But ask stuff later Dad, we are heading back into our world." spoke Agorak and they all landed at the doors. Agorak only went to the door and pushed, but it would not budge.**

"**Crap, don't tell me that this thing had a lock on it." spoke Agorak with a slight tone of frustration.**

"**Nice job moron. Not did closing the door behind prevented our Darker sides from lurking our world, but you locked us in with them!!" yelled Reignor in anger.**

"**If you are the smart-ass then go ahead and open the door!" snapped back Agorak.**

"**Hey!! No fighting you two! It was just a small mistake and there is no need to call each other names or insult one another. If I ever get locked, then that door is history." said Akriloth, raising only one finger and firing a beam straight at it. At the moment of impact, the doors seemed to have bursted into billions of pieces as they fell down like tiny bits of snow flakes.**

"**Damn! Now that is what I call a break-in!" said Reignor, wiping off the steel dust from his face and clothes. Just on the other side, they saw a few guards, white as ghost. It seemed as if they were ordered to put some new chains on the doors, but they weren't expecting a blast from the past. Akriloth only smiled and he looked at the frightened guards.**

"**Boo." whispered the Demon-Dragon God. The guards all screamed and panicked as they dropped the chains and ran faster then a bullet could travel and high-tailed it back up the stairs.**

"**That's one thing, but what about the doors?" asked Agorak.**

"**No worries son." smiled Akriloth and looked at the large emptiness. With just a stare of his eyes, two brand new, Katchin Steel doors were put in place with 3 chain-wraps of Katchin Steel around the handles.**

"**Try blasting through that." said Akriloth with a small smile and his arms crossed.**

"**It would be an epic fail." answered Reignor.**

"**Exactly, now if you two don't mind... lead the way." spoke their father and pointed to the stairs. So without any further delays, Agorak took the front with Reignor and Akriloth being right behind him. They climbed up the stairs and were surprised to see that no one was there to stop them.**

"**I guess when I showed up, they packed their bags and went on a cross-country road trip!" joked Akriloth.**

"**That was the guards downstairs Dad, but I thought that the guards that we dodged would be back here by now. They must be still be on the hunt for Galadrial and Arwen." said Reignor.**

"**Good, let's free the ones we need the most." said Agorak as he turned and ran out into the open fields. The moment he had jumped out into the fields, the entire area was silent. The only sound they heard were the guards on the cat-walk running and firing arrows at him. Using only his '_Instant Transmission_' technique, all of the guards were unconscious before they would even shoot their second arrow.**

"**Agorak has come to save us!" shouted a prisoner and a loud cheer erupted from the crowd. Agorak only raised his hand into the air and the crowd was silent.**

"**My dear people of Dracovia. I am sorry for not being there to help you all when the Fallen Ones had attacked and you were captured. As you may have recalled, me and the Family had gone off to a tournament to compete. Of course I was the victor but we have found some new friends that can help us stop this Kiara from defeating us and her plan on bringing back Lucifer." said Agorak.**

**A few groups of the crowd were struck with fear while the rest all muttered.**

"**Now don't be alarmed, for if this shall happen we will be ready. With my brother and my Father here to protect and help us all, they will not stand a chance." smiled Agorak.**

"**Brother and Father? Why didn't you tell us?" asked a dragon in the crowd.**

"**Forgive me for not answering that question a long time ago, but I did not know that my brother or father was still alive at the time of the tournament till after. Now that I know, allow me to show you the two." spoke Agorak, his voice echoing throughout the cave. He looked back and nodded at the two to come forth. The crowd only gasped in shock and awe, seeing the three most powerful beings ever to exist.**

"**The man here with the silver clothing and black hair with silver lining is my brother Reignor. This man here with the fiery-gold hair is none other our Father Akriloth, the Demon-Dragon God." spoke Agorak.**

"**Both of us contain power like your Dragon Lord, but our father is the one who surpasses all" spoke Reignor proudly.**

"**He really does?!" asked another dragon in the crowd.**

"**Why of course. You can add all the people in the living world, Heaven, Hell, everyone and every living thing in the universe as well as the Underworld and the power of the dead and I am still stronger then all. But be glad that I ain't like Lucifer who use this power for destruction, but only for helping out the weak and defending good." answered Akriloth and he looked around the people. His Dragon-Demon Gold eyes scanning the entire room.**

"**Now then, since we got some things done, I must ask you all a favor for us. Have any of you seen Yulie? Leonidas? Or anyone else part of the Royal Family?" asked Agorak over the crowd.**

"**My Lord! Queen Yulie and your son are here!" shouted one dragon deep in the crowd and gave out a small light source. Agorak immediately flew to the dragon and found that he was standing next to a hut that seemed to be rather larger then all of the others.**

"**Thank you my friend. You shall be re-payed with freedom from this place and the rest of you as well." said Agorak before he went in and found Yulie with Leonidas and the others, shocked and in awe.**

"**Dad!" shouted Leonidas weakly.**

"**My son! Are you okay?" asked Agorak.**

"**Just a few broken bones, nothing else. Are you here to free everyone?" asked his son.**

"**Of course. Me, your Uncle, and Grandfather are here to help." smiled Agorak.**

"**Grandfather? Your Dad is alive? Who is this guy?!" asked Yulie in shock.**

"**Weren't you listening or even paying attention to what was happening outside?" asked the Dragon God.**

"**Oh that was you? We thought it was some cheap trick that Kiara and the others would do to fool us. Let's ask questions later. Send all of us to Drake's Castle, now!" pleaded Yulie.**

"**That is what we are going to do right now." replied Agorak and he ran out of the hut and flew to his father.**

"**Hey Dad? What was your way of taking large amount of people with you to distant locations in an instant?" asked Agorak.**

"**Oh you mean my '_Flakes of Travel'_? No problem son. But you got to be connected to me so that you can take them to your place." said Akriloth.**

"**I know, just hurry up, we don't have much time." said Agorak as he placed a hand on his father's shoulder. Akriloth only raised one hand and a small yellow-glimmering ball appeared in his hand. He used his hands and crushed it, making them dust. He closed his fist and with one swing he threw the dust and it shrouded the entire group of people, from the very front, to the very end.**

"**Now tell me where to send them." said his Father. Agorak focused and an image of Drake's Castle appeared in both of their minds.**

"**That's the place?" asked The Demon-Dragon.**

"**Yep, send them there." replied his young son. In a few seconds, the Flakes tinkered and the entire group of people inside of the caves started to blink like they are about to disappear. Before they knew it, they were gone and back in Drake's Castle.**

"**Wow, check out the emptiness of this place." whispered Reignor, his voice echoing and it sounded as if he was shouting.**

"**Yeah, totally. Come on, let's go find Galadrial and Arwen." replied Agorak. Just before they were about to go, they heard some foot-steps from behind and they turned around super-fast, only to see Amber with her belly being a little bit larger then before.**

"**Oh shit." muttered Amber.**

"**Hah! Now I got you. I can tell that you are pregnant with Annoth's child, but be thankful that I am not as crazed usual. So I am only going to ask you once. Where is Maria?" asked Agorak with a slight tone of anger.**

"**Maria? Don't know, don't care. I am more focused on naming my child." said Amber.**

"**Please young lady. Answer my son's question, otherwise, you and your son shall be a good target practice for me." spoke Akriloth evilly and he was suddenly in front of Amber, his hand on her belly.**

"**You can't be serious!" replied Amber in shock. Akriloth only replied by readying an energy-ball in his hand and pressing it against Amber's belly.**

"**Last chance before you are gone for good." spoke Akriloth coldly.**

"**Okay okay! Just please don't hurt me or my baby!" cried Amber and she sulked into Akriloth's shoulder.**

"**There there now, that wasn't so hard to reply now was it?" asked Akriloth as he gently hugged Amber. She only sniffled and wiped off the tears from her eyes.**

"**Maria was put to work with the miners. Since you had taken them all, she is with them as well. Please, forgive me for what I have done! All I wanted to do was become a mother!" cried Maria and looked at Agorak. The White-Haired Dragon God only sighed and he extended out his arm, bringing Amber closer to him and he gently hugged her.**

"**It's okay love. Women do crazy things to become mothers. I forgive you Amber." spoke Agorak softly. Amber only looked into his eyes in shock. Did he really just forgive her? Despite the fact that she had made countless of men turn against him.**

"**You really do forgive me?" asked Amber softly.**

"**Yes love, I do. Now go do what you must do Amber. Think of a name for your son." replied Agorak before he turned around and walked forth.**

"**Come on you guys, let's get the other and help them out." said Agorak.**

"**Wait!" shouted Amber. The trio looked back and saw Amber coming to them.**

"**Can you take me to a safe place? I don't want to have my child in a place like this." said Amber.**

"**I guess we can take you to Drake's Castle, but if we send you now, you will only be beaten up, so stick with us." answered Reignor.**

"**Thank you. It means much to me." spoke Amber with a small smile and she held onto Agorak before the four of them all flew out from the cave.**

**--------**

**Back at Warfang, the battle was getting much more intense. Atreus was facing against Demitri, Xervan was against Spyro, Raikov fought Lethak, Redo was fighting with Cynder, Razo took on Ryuu, Vice and Hera were clashing fur and scale, Marlice challenged DK Mark and Keldor was facing Godith in which case she was fighting as Godiva.=. It was a tough fight to say the least, but so far the Dracovians were winning. With each blow that they landed onto their enemies, it was one attack closer to getting back their home-land and getting rid of these guys. After a couple of pillars had been broken down, a couple of furniture and statues shattered, they all had re-group and were a good distance apart.**

"**_Not bad you guys. Not bad at all." _panted Raikov as he wiped the blood from his beak.**

"**_Don't tell me that you guys are finished now."_ taunted Demitri.**

"**_No you dolt, we are all taking a breather."_ spoke Vice sarcastically as he licked the blood from his teeth.**

"**_Not to mention that so far, you guys seem to have the upper hand against us."_ said Xervan.**

"**And we plan on killing you all. So stop the chattering, stop the stalling and fight!" yelled DK Mark.**

"**Hehehehe, did we also forget to mention that we aren't even trying?" asked Atreus with a sinister smile.**

"**Your bluffing and we know it!" shouted Hera.**

"**Oh really? Then how come is it that not one of you are even hurt or have a bruise, but we do?" asked Marlice.**

"**_Uhhh, because you guys suck?"_ guessed Ryuu with a silly tone.**

"**_Hehehe, we as of now, that won't happen anymore._" smiled Xervan evilly and all eight of them suddenly began to power up. Their powers had skyrocketed and the gang soon realized that they were in trouble.**

"**_This....is not good."_ muttered Godiva. When the powering had finished, a thunderous and loud aura blast rocked the whole city, shaking the Palace and blinding the group. When the light had subsided, they only gasped in shock, seeing how the 8 of them were much more stronger and faster.**

"**_Allow us to demonstrate our new powers_." spoke Keldor evilly as he raised only one hand and a small fiery ball appeared. Just as he was about to cast it, Marlice knocked it to the side...heading right for Pythios and Uther.**

"**NOO!!" shouted Spyro and Demitri. Uther only gasped in shock, seeing the attack coming right at him, he only threw Pythios high up into the air before the blast hit Uther, creating a large explosion. Pythios was crying but he was caught by his father and he felt happy once more. However for Spyro and Cynder, they all rushed to their son's side with worry.**

"**Uther, Uther please wake up!" cried Spyro as he shook his son. The only thing they could hear was the sound of Uther's burnt scales smoking.**

"**He can't be dead...our son can't be dead! Please Uther love, wake up!!" cried out Cynder and she shook her son as well. Uther did not reply at all and everyone watched.**

"**_You fool! Why did you cast my attack at the kid?!" _asked Keldor in anger.**

"**_HAHAHAHA!! You apparently forgot what it means to be one of us. He was a weakling, and in my eyes, weaklings die and only the strongest survive!"_ stated Marlice.**

"**You....." growled Spyro in anger, his rage building up so much that just the tile floors around him were starting to crack.**

"**Will....." growled Spyro even louder in anger. His body started to glow as his body was trembling, as if he was going to change.**

"**_DIE!!"_ roared Spyro as his eyes turned suddenly red and his body bulked in strength, his power going beyond his limit. A powerful Gold Aura shrouded his bright purple body and he suddenly charged at Marlice with thunderous speeds. He moved so fast that the he left a mark on the floor and Marlice was thrown off guard. Spyro only punched Marlice and that one attack ripped right through Marlice's stomach and out to his back, blood pouring, Spyro growling in anger. He only looked at Marlice coldly into his eyes.**

"**_Stay dead this time." _whispered Spyro in a demonic tone before he removed himself from Marlice's wound, and then jabbing him once again with his other arm right underneath Marlice's ribs, sinking all the way in till he felt his cold heart beating. Marlice only roared in pain as Spyro's sharp claws pierced his heart. He then heard a small hum and realized that Spyro was going to blast him from the inside.**

"**_No wait!! Don't do it please!!"_ begged Marlice with blood dripping from his mouth. But it was too late for Spyro only roared in anger and a bright explosion occurred as bits of Marlice scattered all over the area. All that was left was the blood on Spyro's hands. Everyone was spooked and shocked, seeing how Spyro just killed off Marlice for good this time and there was no signs of him even reforming or regenerating. Spyro slowly descended down to the ground and he walked back to his son who was barely alive. His eyes were back to normal, but his newfound strength still ran through his body.**

"**_Cynder, take him to help. See if there is anyone out here who can help._" said Spyro.**

"**But what about you?" asked Cynder.**

"**_I'll be fine, just go, now!" _spoke Spyro and he turned around and looked at the remaining seven. They lost one man, they too lose one. So it was back to an even playing field. Now it was a seven-on-seven, and this time, the stakes were even higher.**

**----------**

**As the events of Warfang were well under-way, at the Black Mountains, Agorak, Reignor, Akriloth, and Amber were searching for Galadrial and Arwen. Luckily, since Agorak was able to locate people by their life-force instead of their power, they were found easily.**

"**I'm surprised that the rest of the guys are still chasing after them, even though they are in here." said Reignor.**

"**Yeah, such idiots. Let's go get them." said Akriloth.**

"**Already on it." spoke Agorak as he entered in the cave, with Amber holding onto to him. When they had landed on the ground, Amber got off and she fell down, feeling dizzy and sick.**

"**Are you okay?" asked Agorak, seeing Amber vomit over the edge.**

"**You're crazy flying makes me feel sick! Either that or it is because I am pregnant." answered Amber before she gagged and vomited even more.**

"**I say the pregnancy." said Reignor.**

"**It has to be. Any woman who gets pregnant for the first time, majority of them vomit within the first few weeks." spoke Akriloth.**

"**You got that from Mom didn't you?" asked Reignor.**

"**Not only from her, but from the other women that we knew back then. Plus I remember being in a biology class for a substitute and that was the lesson for the day." answered Akriloth.**

"**That explains, very much." spoke Agorak with a small smile.**

"**Aren't we going in or what?" asked Amber who still felt a little sick.**

"**Yeah, come on, we all should be in here, just in case they spot us." suggested Agorak and the four of them went in. It was completely dark, but they had been able to see the place well and they soon found Arwen and Galadrial sleeping peacefully.**

"**Hey Galadrial, Arwen, wake up girls." spoke Agorak softly as he shook the two awake gently. The girls only groaned and slowly opened up their eyes.**

"**Ohhh, where am I?" asked Arwen softly.**

"**You are in a cave after spending some time being chased around the Black Mountains." answered Reignor.**

"**Good thing we had found this cave, we were getting tired. It's nice to see you again Dad." said Galadrial as she got up and stretched.**

"**Hey, whose the guy and girl?" asked Arwen as she yawned.**

"**Well the girl is Amber, and she is pregnant so don't you try anything ladies." stated Agorak.**

"**Lucky one." muttered Galadrial in anger.**

"**And the guy is our Father Akriloth." spoke Reignor.**

"**Wow! Really?! So that means he is my grandfather. Nice to meet you grandpa!" smiled Galadrial and she hugged Akriloth.**

"**Whoa, easy there girl. It's nice to meet you two but as you know, I don't really know anything about you, except that you are my granddaughter and that you got some power in you." smiled back Akriloth, holding Galadrial's hand and feeling the power running in her blood.**

"**Thank you grandpa. Oh, and this is Arwen. Dad and Uncle Reignor perhaps told you this already about who she is." said Galadrial.**

"**Yes of course, and don't you have a question?" asked Akriloth to Agorak.**

"**Oh yeah. Arwen in your day, what has ever happened to Akriloth?" asked Agorak.**

"**That...I am not sure. I remember hearing stories about him being with you guys, but I don't really know what has happened to him." replied Arwen.**

"**Did your parents know anything?" asked Galadrial.**

"**My mother said that you two went off to find him but you never found him. Then that means...the future has already changed!" shouted Arwen in shock.**

"**By how much?" asked Akriloth.**

"**With you now in the picture, a whole lot of stuff will change now. Come on, there's no time to waste. We got to go tell the others! Where are they at anyways?" asked Arwen.**

"**The rest are fighting off against the Fallen Ones at Warfang. Let's go clear house!" smiled Agorak and they all exited the cave and without thinking about what was happening around them, they all flew out from the Dark Clouds and sped towards Warfang. Just a couple of yards away, Trinity and Juno had seen the six of them all fly off to Warfang. They were more surprised to see Amber being with them.**

"**Oh that Bitch!! She suddenly decides to leave us for what?!" asked Juno in anger.**

"**I don't know. All I do know is that Kiara won't be happy and Annoth will surely be pissed." said Trinity with worry.**

"**And where is Sonya?" asked Juno.**

"**Don't you remember? She went to tell her lover Luxius the 'sex tip' and she still hasn't come back. I won't be surprised if she is staying at where Luxius is and wait till she is able to get pregnant. Come on, let's go tell Kiara the news and hope that she won't go berserk on us." said Trinity and she jumped off the cliff and flew back to the castle.**

**--------**

**At Warfang, the fight was taking a turn for the the worse. Despite the fact that Spyro had gotten new powers, the powers of the Fallen Ones in their Maxed out Final Forms, plus Keldor at his max was no match for the group. One-by-one they all began to fall and it was all down left to Spyro, DK Mark, and Lethak. The three of them were badly injured, with blood dripping form their mouth's and nose, as well as a few cuts and broken bones.**

"**_Hehehehe, give it up you three. There is no hope. Your Gods have left you because they knew that you would fail._" spoke Xervan.**

"**We...will never give up! Our friends....they will be here soon....with Akriloth!" shouted DK Mark as he grunted in pain.**

"**_Even if they do, you won't be able to live that long to see him personally._" spoke Keldor.**

"**Just you wait....we never give up hope." said Spyro, holding his left broken arm.**

"**_Look around you, you fools! Look at what has happened to your other friends!"_ shouted Vice. Around them, Godith and Hera were both knocked out and had not moved in a while. Demitri was still alive, but he couldn't keep on fighting for he had to protect his son who was crying all the time. Demitri had been holding Pythios in his arms for quite some time now. Ryuu was on the floor, bleeding badly from his wounds and he hadn't moved as well for a long time.**

"**_Don't end up just like them, or worse. The last thing we need is more Royal Blood to be spilled."_ said Rezo with is arms crossed.**

"**_This is your last chance. Give up now, surrender your right and control of Dracovia to us. Don't let your people find out that you died in an unwinable battle."_ spoke Rado.**

"**We will never....surrender Dracovia to you guys. We will die like True Kings and Queens!" shouted Lethak clutching his chest for his ribs were broken.**

"**_Very well then. If you guys want Death, then Death it shall be."_ spoke Xervan as he and the others walked slowly towards the last three fighters. They circled around the three of them, all having a sinister smile on them.**

"**_Adios losers._" spoke Vice with an evil smile as he and the others raised only one hand and were about to blast them to death when Amber suddenly came in.**

"**Now hold on just a second here!" yelled Amber as she stormed into the room.**

"**_Lady Amber! What are you doing here?"_ asked Atreus.**

"**Kiara had told me to come here and tell you guys that she wants all of these guys to be taken alive." spoke Amber.**

"**_But we are just about to kill them!"_ whined Raikov.**

"**Oh shut it. You want to know what happens to those who disobey Lady Kiara's orders?" asked Amber with a serious tone.**

"**_Fine. You guys got lucky."_ said Keldor as they all lowered their hands. DK Mark looked at Amber weakly and she only had a small smile and winked at him.**

**'_Somethings not right.'_ thought DK Mark.**

"**Alright guys, you can come in now!" shouted Amber. From the shadows, Agorak, Reignor, Akriloth, Galadrial, and Arwen all charged at the Fallen Ones, Atreus, and Keldor. They were caught off guard and the seven of them were all thrown to one spot and they crashed hard into the wall. They all groaned in pain and fell to the ground.**

"**_What a cheap shot._" muttered Atreus as he got back up and held his head in pain. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Akriloth standing along with Agorak, Reignor, Galadrial and Arwen.**

"**_No....Impossible!"_ Atreus was speechless. His old Master was back and this time they were out-powered.**

"**Hello Atreus. It sure has been a while. I have heard about the stories of your life and I must say that I am very disappointed in you." said Akriloth.**

"**_Yes, sir._" replied Atreus softly with his head low.**

"**You went around slaying thousands of innocent dragons when you grew up in a world that had so many different kinds of people! I will be glad to knock some sense into you. When you are dead, I want you to think before you decide to come back here to the Living World of what you want to do. If you keep on being the same cold and heartless being like you are, then I will kill you again, and kill you once more in Hell!" shouted Akriloth. He widened his eyes and suddenly Atreus felt the insides of his body suddenly swell up. Atreus only yelled an screamed in pain and fear and just as he was there, he suddenly blew up like a balloon. The rest of the group were stunned to see what the Mighty Akriloth could do without even having to touch his opponent.**

"**_Oh shit, this is not good._" muttered Xervan.**

"**Now these guys are the Fallen Ones?" asked Akriloth.**

"**Yeah, they are, but can I do something before you annihilate them?" asked Agorak.**

"**If that is that you want to transform then please, by all means son, go right ahead." spoke his father, looking back at him with a smile.**

"**_What?! What do you mean transform?!"_ asked Keldor.**

"**Oh I had waited for quite a while to do this, but I didn't know when." smiled Agorak with a devilish look.**

"**_Wait, you are not planning to..." _started speaking Xervan.**

**The Dragon God only smiled as he gently flew up high above into the air and outside of the inside of the Palace.**

"**Oh yes Xervan. I sure the Hell am planning to do it NOOWWW!!" roared Agorak as the ground began to shake. Agorak tightened his fists as he tried to focus as hard as he could. He had to reach deep inside of his heart and mind if he wanted to be back into his original self, the way everyone knows him as. Agorak gritted his teeth, his veins showing as he continued to yell out in effort. His body was shrouded by a bright white aura and it was flashing rapidly. From the corners of the world, people stopped and looked up into the sky. The clouds were being pulled away at quick speeds. If you were just 2 miles away from Warfang, you would see how all the Dark Clouds were being sucked into Agorak as he was transforming.**

**At Kiara's Castle, the lights and chandeliers were shaking violently, some fell down crashing into pieces. Kiara herself, only had her eyes closed as she focused on watching the scene with her mind. Cracks appeared everywhere around her room and castle. In Heldar's lab, jars were being rocked off the shelf and shattered everywhere, some poisonous liquids and gases escaping. Luckily for Heldar, he was a liquid metalized android and he was not affected in any way whatsoever.**

**'_That power. It can only mean that Agorak is transforming now. Looks like I better step up my work._' thought the crazed dragon and he continued his work, despite the fact the world was shaking.**

**Back at the center of it all, Agorak was putting out more energy then he had ever done and his hair had grown down to his back, his muscles becoming more larger and his aura being more brighter and bigger in size. Wind speed ad increased dramatically as trees were ripped off from their roots, the waves of the Zdrol Ocean had spilled over the banks of the beaches and flooded near-by empty villages and into the forests. At the mountains, rocks slid down from the very top, all the way down to the bottom. In Arcadia, avalanches were happening everywhere, but thankfully no one was at the mountains as the avalanches occurred. At Drake's Castle, people panicked, thinking that an Earthquake was happening and that they were all going to be crushed. With just luck, the rocky ceiling had been able to hold.**

**In Heaven and Hell, Agorak's powers were striking fear into everyone. Even at where Jermaine, the Overseer of the Universe was, she was able to feel her son's powers reaching out all the way to her home.**

"**Amazing...my son has grown so much. I had never felt anything like this since the day Akriloth had fought Mephistopheles." spoke Jermaine softly. All throughout the universe, the shear, raw power of Agorak was being felt everywhere.**

**Back at Warfang, the transformation had been lasting well for over 6 minutes. Sweat had been running down Agorak's body, his hair reaching his lower-back and tail, but he was still going. Everyone was in shock and awe as the light was so intense and powerful that they couldn't even see what was happening to the White-Dragon God.**

**Inside of Agorak's mind, he had tried all he could and he was reaching close to his goal. It wasn't long till he felt the breach and he let out a roar so loud and powerful that it shattered the sound barrier and everyone around the world had to cover their ears for the thunderous roar was LOUD!! As the final seconds had approached, a tremendous bright white light lit up the sky, clearing all of the Dark clouds and poison of the world. No one dared to look and see what has happened cause it was so bright, as if he was GOD himself. But thankfully, the light had died out and the sun was shinning down upon the wrecked city.**

**When everyone was able to see, they only had their eyes and mouths widened in shock and awe. Slowly descending back down to the ground, Agorak was in his True State, with blue and white electricity crackling around him, his white hair white as a pearl. His powers, stronger then ever before.**

"**I'm sorry that took so long. But as you know, I sure love making a scene." spoke Agorak with a bone-chilling tone. Xervan and the others were trembling in fear. Their chances of survival...0%.**

"**Now, let's clear out the house shall we?" asked Agorak softly and he began to walk towards the Fallen Ones.**

"**_Wait! Have mercy on us!"_ cried out Raikov.**

"**_Yeah, we can help you stop Kiara and the others from bringing back Lucifer! Just don't kill us __please!!" _begged Rezo.**

"**Sorry guys, but you guys are like little bugs to me. Time to die." smiled Agorak evilly as he prepared one energy ball in his right hand. He raised it slowly and in a flash it traveled to his finger, shooting 5 beams at Rezo, Vice, Rado, Raikov, and Xervan, each one of the beams, delivering a Fatal Blow, killing the last of the Fallen Ones. Keldor however, he had disappeared the moment that Akriloth and the rest had arrived and he had not been seen. One by one, the bodies of the Fallen Ones fell limp to the floor and they slowly vanished, forever forgotten about.**

"**Finally...the Battle For Dracovia....is over." spoke Agorak as he gave out a heavy sigh and looked at the others around him.**

"**Dad...you rock." blurted out Galadrial.**

"**I know that love, now help me get the others back to their feet." spoke Agorak.**

"**We'll help out as well." said his father and soon everyone was back to their feet and Dracovia was now back under their control, the world no longer covered in darkness, the Fallen Ones gone forever, and peace has finally been restored to the Kingdom.**

**--------**

**Out in the Black Mountains, inside the vast emptiness of tools and the last of the possessed guards who were now slaughtered out of the anger of Kiara, Trinity, Annoth, and Juno were trembling on their feet, blood spilled everywhere and all over their bodies.**

"**I told you to not fail me, but guess what? You three had." spoke Kiara softly as she circled around them, stepping over the bodies of dead soldiers.**

"**Please my Lady.....forgive us." whispered Juno.**

"**Forgive?" asked Kiara softly as she slammed her foot and crushed a guards head, his brains and blood gushing out.**

"**How can I forgive you all when you have failed? Not to mention, the Fallen Ones are now dead, Marlice is dead as well Amber has decided to leave us, the only help that I have now left are you three, as well as Zardus, Heldar, and Keldor!!" roared Kiara in anger, ripping off a limb from another body.**

"**Just be damn lucky that I still you need morons on my side. I am not going to forgive you guys, but only make you three bury all of these bodies. I don't care how long it takes, do it anyway possible, but you three are going to have to bury all 12,000 men right here, right now!!" thundered Kiara. The three scrambled to their feet, grabbed the nearest shovel and began to dig. Kiara only growled in anger and watched as the three terrified dragons dug as fast as they could.**

**'_Now who the fuck is going to help me? I have just enough to bring back my Father, but only in his spiritual form. Not to mention, Satan and his son Perdition had not arrived yet.'_ thought Kiara.**

"**Dreyanor and Voltron!!" hollered Kiara in anger. From the distance of the halls, Dreyanor and Voltron ran quickly to Kiara and bowed before her.**

"**Yes my Lady?" asked Voltron.**

"**I want you two to find me some guys who have brains and are more powerful then the Fallen Ones! You fail me, and I will make you guys dig each other graves, now move it!" yelled Kiara.**

"**My lady, do not worry, I know of three who are very useful. I had called to them a week ago since I knew the Fallen Ones would fail." said Dreyanor.**

"**How are they love?" asked Kiara and looked into his eyes.**

"**I only know one name, and that is Galian. I have found out that he once went to school with Agorak and Reignor. So my guess is that he and the other two are just as strong as Agorak and Reignor." smiled Dreyanor evilly.**

"**Oh you sexy man. I can't believe what I could not have done without you. When are they arriving?" asked Kiara.**

"**They said that they should arrive in 3 months." said Dreyanor.**

"**3 months?!! What the fuck?!!" asked Kiara in anger.**

"**I know my Lady but please be patient. Don't do anything hasty. Otherwise they will come after you and kill you without any remorse." spoke Dreyanor. Kiara only sighed and she calmed down.**

"**Alright then, we however need to move. This is no longer a good place to be at. Grab all of the Dark Crystals that there is. We are moving out." spoke Kiara and she left the two be, while the other three were planting the bodies into the graves that they had just dug.**

A/N: At long last, Dracovia is back into its rightful rulers. The Fallen Ones are gone, Agorak is back into his powerful state, and Akriloth has returned. Things seem to be dim for Kiara and her plans, but what will this Galian and his two pals do when they arrive in 3 months? Find out soon enough on R.O.D! (_This chap is huge!!! Like DAMN ass huge. R&R if you have the energy for it lol. And this story has hit the 200K mark, and I'll be honest people, I am not even half-way done with this story. I won't be surprised if I hit 400k! Well enjoy, cause I am tired as hell!)_

_Chapter Length: 9,655 words, I need to take a break lol._


	49. Peace and Love

**Chapter 48-(Peace and Love)**

A/N: Well, I am a crazy guy when it comes to writing long stories. This next chap, really doesn't have that much to say, just trying to advance the story line. So I hope you enjoy it!

**It was only a week after the Fallen Ones had been defeated and not much was heard about anyone else. The people had moved out from Drake's Castle and were in awe to see how the world looked so lively and bright again. It wasn't long before everyone had moved back into their old homes. The Palace had been re-done with a few added touches and a few other things had occurred. One thing was that while Cynder was looking for help after the Fallen Ones were defeated, she stumbled across a room in which case she had found Valsa with another dragon and dragoness, Auntyr and Myrna. When they found Auntyr, he was unconscious and in a coma and he had not waken up ever since. **

**Other then that People had not even cared to notice that Amber had been with them for some time now, perhaps it was because they knew that she was just like Cynder and Demitri, their queen, or they just simply did not notice or care. During the week of peace, DL Mark had asked Amber on why she quickly changed while he was showing Amber the city from his balcony.**

"**Why did you quickly give up when we saw you back there at the Black Mountain?" asked DL Mark.**

"**I'll be honest with you. During the nights, I often had bad dreams of what will happen to me if Kiara was to bring back Lucifer. Not to mention I started to actually care. When Annoth and I had mated and forced poor Maria to watch, I had thought about that moment for a while. How would I feel if I was her and she was doing my husband? After I found I got pregnant, I just felt the life of a mother come to me. You can do so many things if you are a free woman, but once you get knocked up, there really aren't that many things that you can do anymore. I feel completely different now. But deep down inside of me, I sometimes feel that I am the same cheap bitch who scarred another woman's life by taking her man away from her." spoke Amber softly and hung her head low.**

"**Just be glad that you two had not crossed paths yet. Otherwise things would become a little more crazy if you two met." said DL Mark.**

"**I just can't believe that you actually forgave me. No wonder you are as nice as they say." smiled Amber softly.**

"**Did you manage to find a place to stay yet?" asked DL Mark.**

"**From what I had experienced, you want it, you get it. But now its different. I need to find a job to raise my son, clear my name, and live a good life." said Amber.**

"**Come on, I'll lend you a room for free. You can live with us till you are able to get back on your feet." spoke DL Mark with a smile.**

"**Oh wow, thank you so much. Excuse me, I must go eat something." said Amber, giving a bow to DL Mark before she left.**

"**_I'm amazed to see how you act to your former enemies. Don't you ever get the feeling that they will turn their backs on you?"_ asked Agorak.**

"**Oh trust me, if they were to do that, they know that the chances for them of survival is blown up to smithereens the moment they do turn their backs on me." replied DL Mark.**

"**_Serves them right. Let's go see what the others are doing."_ said Agorak.**

"**The others are just about done re-building the place. What can be the next thing to be done?" asked DL Mark as he walked off the balcony and out his room.**

"**_One thing for sure, The wedding of Galadrial and Demitri. You can also continue training others, or.."_ But DL Mark cut off his friend.**

"**Hold on a second. Didn't Cynder say that she found Valsa along with two other dragons, Auntyr and Myrna?" asked DL Mark.**

"**_Yes she did. You want to check on them?_" asked Agorak.**

"**Yeah let's do that. Maybe Auntyr knows some info. That is if he remembers." replied DL Mark and he speed off to the Palace's Hospital. When the two arrived, they had found Myrna, the white-four winged-dragoness sleeping in the same chair that she has been for about a week.**

"**_That girl needs to get some proper rest."_ whispered Agorak to his host.**

"**Yeah, definitely." whispered back DL Mark. He quietly walked to Myrna and he gently woke her up.**

"**Hey, Myrna darling wake up." said the Dragon Lord. Myrna only mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly and was face to face with her Lord.**

"**Oh Lord Mark! Forgive me for sleeping without me noticing you." spoke Myrna.**

"**Don't worry it love. Why don't you go get something to eat and find a better place to sleep. Just ask Godith that I had sent you and she will know what to do." spoke her ruler.**

"**Of course my Lord. Thank you, please be careful with Auntyr, he seems to be very weak." spoke Myrna before she left the room. Now that Agorak and DL Mark got the room alone with Auntyr, they decided to look at him up close.**

"**For starters, he kinda reminds me of Cynder." spoke out DL Mark.**

"**_If she was a guy you mean." _joked Agorak.**

"**Do you think that he is perhaps a brother? Long lost family member or something?"asked DL Mark.**

"_**If you listen to their names, they sound similar. Cynder, Auntyr. Maybe they are related. But let's worry about this later. Let's go see how our wife is doing along with the others."**_** smiled Agorak.**

"**Sure why not. Race ya there!" smiled back DL Mark and the two dashed off like little kids.**

**-------**

**For a good two months, not much has happened. Mating season had arrived and of course, we all know what that means. Akriloth had disappeared two months ago. Turns out that he surprised his wife with his return and that Jermaine is now 8 weeks pregnant. All the queens of course got pregnant as well, even Hera was pregnant. All were just 3 weeks pregnant though so they still had lots of time before another Prince or Princess would be born. Amber had gotten a bigger belly and from time to time, she and the other ladies got used to each other. **

**During the past two months, the guys had been training, making sure that when those androids come, they will be ready to send them back to the scrap yard. Speaking of training, DL Mark and Reignor had spent most of the weeks training with their father who was making the two become even stronger and of course Akriloth had been told about his two son's life and who were their wife and kids.**

"**Sweet Jesus, so I am the grandfather of how many kids?!" asked Akriloth in shock.**

"**Just a little over a thousand. Mom already knew since we kinda told her about it when we last met." answered Reignor. **

**Arwen had been trained to the fullest of her extent by her grandfather so she decided to go back to her original time period, to make sure that nothing bad has happened to her mother and people.**

**One day during the quietness, Galadrial had entered into the large lobby of where most of the Family usually hangs out. She came in with Pythios who had just learned how to walk but everyone already knew about that since the day he did stand on his own two feet. **

"**Hey there Galadrial. How's things going with Demitri?" asked her Uncle Spyro.**

"**Everything is fine Uncle. Especially since this little one has been growing up so fast, things seem to have gotten a little bit easier." replied Galadrial with a smile.**

"**That is nice to hear love. When are you going to have your very own child?" asked her Aunt Cynder.**

"**Whoa, Aunt Cynder, I know it is Mating Season, and that lasts a good 4 months. And that is not what I cam here to talk about by the way." said Galadrial.**

"**Then what have you come here to talk about?" asked Lethak.**

"**Have you guys forgotten?" replied Galadrial with a little shock. They only looked at her with no clue. Galadrial only sighed, raised her left and gave out a whistle, showing off her engagement ring.**

"**OMG!!! The wedding!! I totally forgot about that!!" shrieked Godith.**

"**Really?!! Shit! You're getting married next week right?" asked Hera.**

"**Actually, three days." replied Galadrial calmly.**

"**Well what are we sitting here for? Let's go get you a dress!" shouted Cynder and all the ladies ran off, taking Galadrial with her. Pythios only stayed behind and he had a look as if he had no idea what the hell had just happened.**

"**Heh, welcome to my world young one." said DK Mark as he picked him up and sat down with the other guys.**

"**Did any of you guys remember about the wedding?" asked Spyro.**

"**I didn't even know there was going to be a wedding. But as long as I am invited, then I'll be happy." said Akriloth.**

"**Don't worry Dad, all of us are invited. A few other friends from the distant lands, and we have ourselves a nice time." spoke DL Mark, looking through the Sword Magazines.**

"**Watch Demitri come here in a few minutes and he will ask the same thing." joked Spyro.**

"**That usually happens bro." smiled Lethak. So the guys waited for a few minutes and of course Demitri came by.**

"**Hey guys, what you all doing?" asked Demitri.**

"**Not much, you?" asked back Reignor.**

"**I'm doing good. Uhhh, where are all the ladies?" asked Demitri in confusion.**

"**They had gone off to get your fiancé, a wedding gown." answered Spyro.**

"**Oh...well I came to ask-"**

"**No need to man, we are here to find you the suit that will make you look good for the wedding." said DL Mark as looked at his soon to be son-in-law and put down his magazine.**

"**Wow...thanks I guess." said Demitri and soon the entire crew went off the other direction to hit the stores.**

**-------**

**The three days had passed by, invitations were sent out and those who got the invitation had managed to arrive in time. The Arcadian Royal Family came just in time, Jermaine had arrived as well and her two sons were surprised to see that their Dad was not kidding when he said that their mother was 8 weeks pregnant.**

"**So we are going to have a little brother or sister?" asked Reignor.**

"**I really hope its a girl since I always wanted to have one." smiled their mother softly.**

"**It just feel so weird. A 15 billion year difference. But I'm sure it won't be that bad." spoke DL Mark.**

"**We are going to have to wait and see in just 7 and a half months boys." smiled Jermaine as she rubbed her belly. Anyways, as the wedding was getting closer and closer to starting, more and more people had arrived. Some of Demitri's pals came by as well as Galadrial's and soon the whole place got filled to the max, mostly people that they knew such a Family and Friends. Everybody was dressed up nicely and so have the girls. Demitri was wearing of course a well-nice black tuxedo....which cost about a good $2,000. But the guys were rich and they didn't really mind the price. The same went for Galadrial. She was wearing a very beautiful dress, as well as wedding arm, leg bands, a gown, and to top it all off, a fresh bouquet of flowers with violets, tulips, roses, and a few other flowers and the whole package cost $6,000. It wasn't long before the church bell had rung and that meant that the wedding was to start. **

**Everyone had rushed in and took their seats, the Kings and Queens were in the very front and the guests were just behind them. Demitri was the first one to walk down with his mother Elaine, since at a wedding the Mother of the Groom shall walk her son down the aisle to the alter. Demitri's best men were his half-brother DK Mark, Lethak, and Reignor. Galadrial's Maids of Honor were Amber, Cynder, and Alicia.**

**So after Demitri had been walked, it was now Galadrial's turn. She of course was nervous and she was breathing kind of fast.**

"**Hey, Galadrial relax. I know that getting married is a huge step forward in your life. But don't worry, we are here for you." spoke softly her father.**

"**Thanks Dad. Now I know how mom felt when she was getting married to you...twice." smiled Galadrial and hugged her father. When the pipe organ began to play the Bride's Music, Galadrial was startled and she held her father's hand tightly.**

"**Relax love. If anything bad should happen, we will be right there to help you." whispered DL Mark. Galadrial only nodded and she had taken a few more breaths before she was finally ready to go. As they walked down the aisle, all of the people had stood up and had a smile on them. Galadrial felt her heart race, but her father had kept her calm.**

"**_Just keep looking at Demitri love, we are almost there._" spoke DL Mark telepathically. Galadrial did and looking at the man she loves most kept her calm and happy, allowing a smile to show up on Galadrial's face. When they had reached to the alter, the two had stopped and DL Mark had lifted Galadrial's facial gown and the two looked at each other with a smile. Just before Demitri would take her, Galadrial hugged her father tightly with teary eyes.**

"**Thank you for everything Father." whispered Galadrial softly.**

"**Thank you for making me feel like a proud father love." replied DL Mark and he kissed his daughter before he took Demitri's hand and placed it in his spot.**

"**You take care of her now Demitri. She is in your hands." spoke DL Mark.**

"**I know. I will treat her the way she wants to be treated." answered Demitri with a smile. DL Mark smiled back before he stepped down from the alter and sat down next to his wife. Demitri and Galadrial looked at each with a small smile before they eventually went through their wedding vows, mass, and finally, it was time for them to be finally married as man as wife. The priest of course was Sedro, DK Mark's Father. Sedro was of course the Priest when it came to events like this.**

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful bonding of Demitri and Galadrial. Now then, Demitri, do you take Galadrial to be your lawfully wedded wife, and that you shall comfort her, protect her, help her, be with her through sickness and in debt, till death do you part?" asked Sedro.**

"**I do." spoke Demitri with a smile and looked at his lover.**

"**Excellent, now do you Galadrial, take Demitri to be your lawfully wedded husband, to do what he asks of you to do, to be with him, comfort him, and help him through sickness and in debt, till death do you part?" asked Sedro. Galadrial was breathing hard, her blood racing, she tightened her grip, which hurt Demitri a little bit.**

**'_Go on, you can do it. You never back down from crazy fights or enemies, why back down from a marriage?'_ pondered Galadrial. She looked at her lover and spoke.**

"**I do."**

"**Then I hear by pronounce you two as man and wife. You may kiss the bride." spoke Sedro with a smile. Demitri nodded and he looked at Galadrial and so did she. The two brought themselves closer and closer till their lips met and they had kissed passionately. The crowd had applauded and cheered as Demitri and Galadrial broke apart and they had a happy smile on their faces and they soon exited the church and got onto the carriage that had been waiting outside for them. They got into it of course and they soon rode off to the wedding party, kissing each other once more inside.**

_A/N: Galadrial and Demitri are now officially husband and wife. What will happen next? I think we know, but what the hell, I'll do it. Stay tuned guys!_


	50. I Am With You Forever

Chapter 49-(I Am With You Forever)

**A/N: Okay, so I have been thinking about how I would be doing this chapter before the big 9.6K chap, and I will try and make it as nice as possible. Believe me, all of the other L Scenes were kinda-over done and I want to make this a little bit nicer. Don't worry, the scene won't start right away, so yes madness you and the other readers who don't really like to read lemons can read part of the chap before it actually happens. I didn't rate this entire story M for a reason ppl, so u have been warned. Enjoy...but not...you know...okay? Good. Oh and Darkdragonty, here's your cookie. ^_^ lol.**

It was a nice day so far for Demitri and Galadrial. The two had finally gotten married and were off to go to the Party that has been reserved for them. During their ride to the party the two had talked for a while.

"So Honey, now that we are together for a long time, what will we do next?" asked Demitri.

"One thing is for sure that I need some more tissues." spoke Galadrial, wiping off the tears. The box was almost empty since a wedding carriage came with one box of tissues for free.

"Why are you crying love?" asked Demitri with worry.

"I'm crying because I can't believe how far we had gone through. We were only little babies when we first met, then of course a few years later, we said the words to each other and now here we are. In our wedding carriage and off to our party." spoke Galadrial with a teary smile. Demitri only placed one arm around his wife and placed her head on his shoulders.

"I know...so many years had past by. We had been through so much. Lucifer, Dragon Slayers, Atreus, The Fallen Ones. Time seems to fly by when you really think of it. Come on now love. I know that you are crying tears of joy and happiness. Relax. If you are tired, then go ahead and sleep. I'm here." spoke Demitri and gave a kiss to his wife.

"Oh Demitri...you truly are one of a kind." smiled Galadrial as she kissed him back and she laid her head down on Demitri's lap and closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was Demitri smiling and looking down at her and feeling his hand stroking her head gently.

It felt as if Galadrial had slept a days worth and when she woke up, she had found out that he husband was also sleeping and that they had just arrived at their destination.

"Demitri...wake up!" whispered Galadrial as she shook her husband awake.

"Huh, wha?" mumbled Demitri as he opened his eyes and saw his wife with a look on her face.

"Ohhh, are we there yet?" yawned Demitri.

"When did you fell asleep?" asked Galadrial with her hands crossed.

"Just a little bit after you fell asleep. If we are going to party all day and night, we might as well get some energy restored to us." said Demitri and looked out the window.

"I guess that this is the place since the driver had stopped." spoke his wife. Demitri only stuck his head out the window and looked back to see Warfang not to far off in the distance.

"Are we even in the right place?" asked Demitri to the driver.

"Yes we are, young Demitri. This is actually the place where most of the Royal Wedding parties take place." spoke the driver as he got down and opened the door.

The two stepped out and where in shock and awe at where they just arrived.

"Ain't this the Temple?" asked Galadrial.

"Yes my dear lady. When a wedding like yours occur, the Temple is closed for the day of teachings and is used as a place to party for the Royal Family." spoke the driver.

"Well thank you for driving us here. I believe that I owe you a tip?" asked Demitri as he checked his reached inside of his tuxedo and gave the driver a good $500 dollar tip.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much sir! Enjoy your party." smiled the driver as he got back on the carriage and he drove off.

"Where is he going?" asked Demitri. They watched only to see the carriage only turn into a small area that had a vehicle all too familiar to Galadrial.

"Ohh, a parking lot." spoke Galadrial and gave out a silly sigh.

"How do you know?" asked Demitri.

"That black car with the white dragon crest on it and that big engine sticking out? I think we know well enough that the others had drove here." answered Galadrial with a smile. Demitri looked back and noticed how their was a Black '67 Shelby GT 500 as well as a '98 Skyline, '07 Murcielago, and a '09 R8.

"Oh yeah, they probably rushed here to add the finishing touches. No wonder that we took the carriage and they took the cars. Forget about it. Let's see what they had put up for us." smiled Demitri as he opened the door and he two entered. They had forgotten how big the Temple was. The last time they saw it was perhaps the time of Lucifer and that was a good 20 years.

"Okay we are in, but where do we go?" asked Galadrial. They looked around and found no clues or any hint.

"Hey look what we found here." smiled Demitri as he spotted a small wad of cash, it seemed to be $10,000 in cash.

"Now what kind of person decided to drop that amount of money here?" asked Galadrial.

"Who cares hon, this is going straight into Pythios college money." smiled Demitri. As he bent down to pick it up, it moved away from him. Demitri was confused. Were his eyes deceiving him or did the money just move magically? Galadrial saw down in the distance, her younger brother Leonidas, holding onto a string and he was with Uther who had a successful recovery and the two were snickering in laughter. Galadrial was about to say something to her husband, but she decided to play along.

Demitri tried to pick it up again and once more, it was moved. Demitri only muttered in anger. One way or another he was going to get it. Since he is starting a new life with his wife, he might as well use that money for something. So Demitri decided to try again. He was whistling casually and he took small side-way steps. He looked down at the wad once again and tried to grab it once again with quick speed, but it was faster them him and it went down the hall. Demitri growled in frustration and he ran after it. Galadrial only giggled softly as she watched her husband chase after the wad.

For a while, the two boys ran around the Temple, taunting Demitri while Galadrial couldn't help but watch her husband with a small smile, being messed around with by her younger brother and cousin with just money. And who says money makes all people evil? So after a few more minutes had been wasted, the two young purple boys had ran up the stairs as Demitri was panting for breath. They hid behind underneath a bench and they slowly lowered the wad down at and dangled it just in front of Demitri's eyes.

"This time you're mine!" whispered Demitri as he tried once again to grab but it slowly was rose away from Demitri. Demitri only sighed. He was about to give up when he heard a door close just up the stairs.

"Oh now that's just great. I will try this one more time. After that I am giving up." said Demitri as he went up the stairs. Just right there on the floor, the wad was sitting there, the string that Leonidas and Uther used to trick Demitri was on top of it as well. Demitri only gave out a small chuckle.

"Wow...how could I have been such a fool?" asked Demitri quietly as he picked up the wad, this time it did not escape but rest in his hands. Galadrial came up from behind and she laughed.

"Yeah honey...I know." smiled Demitri softly as he put the wad in his pocket.

"How greedy of you. But at least you got it and will use it for Pythios. Oh lord you have gotten yourself so dirty. You'll be embarrassed." whispered Galadrial at the end.

"Ah shit, I forgot about that. If they are waiting for us on the other side of this door, then it won't be nice for me." whispered Demitri.

"Don't worry love. A wife got to get used to cleaning up her husband's clothes right?" asked Galadrial softly as she gently breathed out a watery mist. She then used her wings to dry it off and used her hot steam breath to make the tux all nice again.

"There, good as new." smiled Galadrial and kissed her husband.

"Talk about cleaning, you seem to be a living washing and drying machine." joked Demitri.

"Don't expect me to clean you up all the time now love." replied his wife.

"I know, but thanks anyways darling." said Demitri and kissed his lover. Before he would turn the door knob, his wife stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Galadrial.

"What do you mean?" replied her husband. She only showed moved her fingers back and forth and Demitri soon realized what she meant.

"You want me...to pay you?" asked Demitri, stunned.

"The wad please?" asked Galadrial.

"Oh fine, just don't lose it." whispered Demitri and handed it to his wife. She only took it and plopped it down her dress. Demitri gave his wife a look.

"Hey, ain't least you won't be pick-pocketed by the little kids." smiled Galadrial. Demitri gave out a small laugh before he hooked his wife's arm and they opened the door. As soon as it opened, the lights came on, nearly blinding the two.

"SURPRISE!" shouted out the guests.

"Spyro you turned the lights on too fast, you almost blinded them!" spoke Lethak.

"I did? Whoops, sorry about that you guys." said Spyro nervously.

"Don't worry about it Uncle, we'll be fine." replied Galadrial as her eyes got used to the lights.

"so, how do you guys like it?" asked DL Mark.

"Like what?" asked Demitri.

"What we did to the place silly." said Jermaine. The two had forgotten about it and they looked around.

"Wow, you guys did all of this? Thank you so much!" spoke Galadrial with joy.

"Well then, let's get this party started now shall we?" asked Akriloth as he looked at Reignor who was the DJ.

"Sure thing Dad. Now ladies and gentlemen make way for the Bride and Groom as they walk down to the floor and they will dance together for the first time as Husband and Wife!" spoke Reignor in a jazzy way and he slapped on some soothing slow jazz music. The lights had dimmed down and the spotlight shinned down on Galadrial and Demitri. The two walked down to the dance-floor, held each other's hands, Galadrial placed her other hand on Demitri's shoulder while Demitri placed his hand on Galadrial's lower back and soon the two began to dance, not looking at anyone else.

"Come on folks give them a round of applause for a great start." cheered on Reignor. The guests indeed applauded and cheered for them and soon they all came onto the dance floor and it got crowded up. Within the crowd, DL Mark and Godith looked at where their daughter was and saw her and Demitri kiss each other romantically.

"Look at that. Look at how much she has grown. She is just as powerful as you, the very first Purple Dragoness and she is ours. I don't know what else I could ask from you or Faith." whispered Godith.

"Me too, we got just about everything we wanted. Two purple dragons, one male and the other female. What are the chances of us having another one anyways? We had not had a gold or silver one for a very long time." replied DL Mark.

"When was the last time we had either one of those two?" asked Godith.

"The last one was that we had we named her Mercedes, because she was silver and the color remind you of the car-company and that was well over a thousand years ago though." replied her husband with a small smile.

"Oh my, that surly has been a while. You know, I have been thinking, if we have a son, shouldn't we name him Voldstar?" asked Godith.

"Names shall come later hon, we still got another two months before we know for sure." spoke DL Mark.

"One thing for sure is that if Galadrial gets pregnant soon, Arwen will be born." whispered Godith.

"Arwen told you?" asked DL Mark.

"Yeah she did before she left. I hope she returns soon." spoke Godith just as the dancing had ended.

For another few hours, the group had done nothing but partying around, playing small games, dancing around, and soon it was time to cut the cake. As they the Bride and Groom were taking the first slices, Galadrial had taken her fork and smeared some cake on Demitri's face. Demitri only answered back by wiping it off with his finger, and Galadrial of course licked it off for him. The guys were like "Ohhhh!" and all that stuff. The girls were saying things that Galadrial and Demitri will be forever as husband and wife. Sooner then later, it was dinner time and the party was just about over. They had been goofing around since 11 in the morning and they had done so much fun that it was now 5 in the morning. A couple of guys were passed out drunk and were literally, delivered back home, others had left since they were getting tired.

Anyways, as the party was just about to close up, DL Mark and Elaine both walked up to their son and daughter.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Galadrial.

"Oh nothing much, we just decided to give you guys something." said Elaine with a smile.

"Here ya go honey. A gift from the Family." spoke DL Mark and handed his daughter a folded up paper that had a red ribbon on it.

"What is this?" asked Demitri.

"Open it son." replied his mother softly.

"Oh my God...you guys can't be serious." spoke Galadrial in shock as she raised up a pair of house keys.

"D...Did you guys...buy us...a house?" asked Demitri in a small state of shock.

"Your mother had picked out the best spot to find a home for you two and Pythios. We couldn't resist on not buying it for you." spoke DL Mark.

"Oh you guys...thank you." cried Galadrial as she hugged the two.

"Oh it was nothing love. It was the least thing that I could do for what you have done to my Demitri. Now run along you two and check out the house. Don't worry about Pythios, Godith will take him back home." said Elaine.

"Thank you. Once I again thanks for the house. I have no idea on how I should re-pay you guys, you have done so much for us already and we have only been married for almost three-quarters of a day." said Demitri.

"The only way you can re-pay us is you two go to that house and you live there for a very long time." smiled DL Mark.

"Of course. See ya later and have a good night. Or a good morning sleep I should say." joked Demitri with a small smile and he ran after his wife. The two had quickly flown off into the early morning sun-light, just excited to see this new home of theirs.

"Just where is it exactly?" asked Galadrial.

"Well they marked in on the map and it shouldn't be that far. Ah, there it is." replied Demitri seeing the house that they were given. They quickly landed at the front steps, but instead of going in right away, they were drawn in by the beauty of the home outside.

"Oh my gosh. Wow look at the view!" shouted Galadrial in awe. The house was resting on a hill, and just on to their side, they found a large field were so many different flowers were growing, there was also a small field where they could farm vegetables, and just past the flower field was a tree on a hill, but this tree seemed to be something important.

"Oh, now I know where we are." said Demitri.

"Really? Where are we love?" asked Galadrial.

"When I changed sides with you guys, I remember my mother telling me of a place that always made her happy. She took me to this place and told me that if I ever feel terrible or lonely, I should come here. It will make me feel happy, and it sure does. Come on, I'll race you to the tree." smiled Demitri as he ran through the flowers. Galadrial only smiled as she charged after her husband and just as they reached the tree, she tackled him down by surprise and the two were rolling around playfully in the flowers, getting stains and dirt all over their clothes. By the time the two had finished chasing each other in the fields, they sat themselves underneath the tree and admired the beauty.

"Oh Demitri, isn't this a beautiful place? A perfect place to raise Pythios and to have some peace and quiet just us three." spoke Galadrial softly.

"I know it is love but...I had been thinking for a while now and I..." began Demitri. But he didn't know how to say it.

"You have been thinking and?" replied his wife softly, raising her eyes just a bit.

"What I wanted to say was that. We had always wanted to have our own child for quite a while. I was thinking that maybe having one more pair of little feet running around the house won't be so bad." spoke Demitri.

**(A/N: STOOOOP! Rest of the chap is the lemon.)**

Galadrial looked at her husband with a slightly worried look.

"I know that we have been trying to get a child of our own without having to actually do it. But I guess I really can't stop it now." said Galadrial.

"What do you mean love?" asked Demitri.

"It is Mating Season. A time where we express our love and we reproduce. For a while, I had been having these feelings inside of me that sometimes wanted to make me throw you to a wall and screw your brains out." answered Galadrial. Demitri only had his eyes wide open, surprised to hear THAT from his wife.

"Really? Damn, I too just wanted to do that, but there is one thing that keeps on holding both of us back." said Demitri.

"Yes I know. That horrible incident when I was just a girl." whispered Galadrial softly. Those painful memories came back to her. She remembered how Dreyanor hired 4 guys to hurt the Family so that Atreus would have an easy win over Agorak. He was dead wrong since the incident only made Agorak stronger and Galadrial later on went on to defeat Atreus.

"That is why I sometimes wonder why we should not do it physically. I do not want to hurt you Galadrial. I don't think I can go on if I found out that I have hurt you badly." spoke Demitri with worry.

"Oh don't be such a wuss about that Demitri. That event happened 10 years ago. I was small, now I am big and ready to truly take on this next step of my life. And that next step is mating, and having a child with you." spoke Galadrial as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Very well, I shall do what you ask of me to do. The vows have stated that we both should comfort each other, and I guess this will be it." spoke Demitri.

"It shall be my love. Now then, show me what you got!" spoke Galadrial and she grabbed Demitri by his collar and pulled him in. Their lips had clashed and the two were driving each other's tongues into one another. They twisted around, tasted each other and before they knew it, they had begun their own fun. Galadrial had taken off her facial gown, arm and leg bands while Demitri took off his tux, his shirt still on as well as his pants.

The two purple dragons had rolled around the base of the tree and before long, their kissing began to meet other parts other then the mouth. Demitri had slowly kissed his way down, but he had encountered some trouble along the way.

"Damn, how do I take this dress off of you? There are like 8 layers on this thing!" said Demitri.

"Oh sorry love, give me a few seconds while I shall...undress right in front of you." replied Galadrial in a sexy way. She stood up and she took off the main dress and gently placed it on the ground.

"How do you feel so far?" asked Galadrial in a sexy tone as she walked around her husband who was sitting on the ground and she was using her tail, tickling Demitri under the chin.

"Not bad, so far love. But I know you can do better." smiled Demitri.

"Oh really? Then let me take off the next layer off clothing for you." replied Galadrial as she took off the many layers and she was now left with her undergarments and stockings.

"How about now big boy?" asked Galadrial and stood in front of husband's face.

"Have Mercy..." whispered Demitri in shock. Galadrial only giggled softly and she got gently shoved Demitri down on his back and she got on top of him, belly-to-belly.

"You love me so far now do you?" asked Galadrial once more.

"Did I ever tell you that I liked woman who are dominant?" asked Demitri, lost in love.

"Do I turn you on?" whispered Galadrial into his ear and kissed him around his head.

"Thank God your father doesn't know about this." said Demitri with a small tone of shock and awe. Galadrial only giggled again and she slowly unbuttoned Demitri's shirt, taking it off and allowing her to see her husband's lovely, dominant body.

"My lord, I just love to feel the muscles on a man's body such as yours. It makes my heart beat so much for you." whispered Galadrial as she kissed him all over his chest. Demitri only sighed pleasurably, allowing Galadrial do her work before she got a little closer to the spot.

"Whoa, whoa Galadrial darling, hold on for a second. Let's not go there that fast just yet. Allow me to please you since you had pleased me a lot already." smiled Demitri.

"Oh so you think you can pay me back in full? Then go right ahead love. I'm waiting." whispered Galadrial with a passionate smile and she stood back up and placed herself back first against the tree. Demitri got back up and he got in front of his wife, reached around and took off the first piece of Galadrial's undergarments. Just as soon as he took them off, the wad of cash that Demitri had found dropped to the ground.

"Oh hey look at that! The money that you had found back at the Temple." said Galadrial.

"Who cares about the was now love. You seem more valuable then 10 grand." spoke Demitri as he kissed his wife once more and so did she. They continued to kiss for a good minute before Demitri slowly went down South once again, kissing his wife's beautiful body before he finally reach his goal. He only used his sharp nails to cut off the last part of Galadrial's undergarment and she was now fully unclothed, naked, and Demitri was the only one who shall ever see her like this.

"I sometimes wonder on why Faith had chosen us to be together. Now I know why. Only I am allowed to see such beauty of a dragoness such as you." spoke Demitri as he rubbed his head against Galadrial's thigh. His wife only looked down and placed her hand on his head and replied.

"I wonder the same about you. I now know that it is because you love so very much and that you will do anything for me." spoke Galadrial softly.

"And I will." whispered Demitri before he looked at down at the prize. Without thinking about it, he gently pushed his muzzle in, forcing Galadrial to spread out her legs just a bit. She let out a yelp of surprise but she didn't stop Demitri. She was not going to stop him. Demitri looked up back at his wife who had her eyes closed, waiting for him to do his thing. So without any further delay, Demitri opened his mouth and he slowly brought out his tongue, and gently and carefully licked Galadrial.

Inside of Galadrial's body, her nervous cells were sending messages to her head faster then ever about pleasure and she let out a loud and pleasing moan. She felt the wind leave her body as she gasped for breath, her heart racing, her insides boiling with love. She clawed the tree tightly, leaving claw marks and she couldn't help keep herself still. This feeling...it was just so...amazing. She had never felt anything like it.

'_And I was to chicken to do it.'_ thought Galadrial with a small smile. For a while Demitri had licked Galadrial, going deeper slowly and making things more pleasurable by gently inserting his sharp fingers inside. Galadrial let out a loud moan. This was so much for her. She wanted more and she will get it one way or another. Her insides were even more crazier then before. It felt so wet and hot that she had begun to sweat.

"Oh Demitri...yes! Keep going...please." begged Galadrial as she placed both of her hands on her mate's head. Demitri, being a nice husband did what she asked of him and he did for the next 5 minutes. By then Galadrial felt that she was going to climax, but she didn't want to end this moment so fast.

"Okay Demitri, you had done your job long enough love. It is my turn now." spoke Galadrial softly.

"Okay then. How was it?" asked Demitri.

"Oh my God it was so amazing. Are you sure that I am the only women you had met?" asked Galadrial.

"Hahaha, Galadrial hon, you are the only girl that I have met this close and personal. If you are wondering on why I am so good, I had received some helpful tips from the guys and ladies. I knew just what buttons to push." joked Demitri.

"And I know which ones to press as well." whispered Galadrial and she threw Demitri down back to the ground. Without even having time to re-act, Galadrial had ripped off Demitri's pants and undergarments with one pull.

"Oh yes...this is what I wanted to see." smiled Galadrial as she gently stroked Demitri's shlong.

"Galadrial, whatever you do, be careful. I only have one." joked Demitri.

"Oh trust me, you will need a new one after I am done with you." joked back Galadrial. She looked down at it and she took a few breaths before she lowered her head, closed her eyes and inserted it inside of her mouth and did what she had to do. Demitri only grunted in pleasure, his body sending messages to his brain that he did the right thing asking Galadrial to marry him. Demitri only moaned and groaned in pleasure as he allowed his wife to do her job. He placed his left hand on her head and gently stroked her head while his right hand went off, feeling Galadrial's elegant body. It wasn't long before Demitri too had that feeling and he stopped his wife.

"My word, I don't want to know where you learned to do that." said Demitri, panting for breath.

"Hahaha, no love. I didn't suck on anyone else's dang-a-lang. I got tips from the women who I trust most and have good experience." smiled Galadrial.

"Now you know what's next." spoke Demitri.

"Yes, but give me a few seconds." answered Galadrial as she got up and stretched out her legs. Demitri only watched from the ground on how so amazingly detailed his wife's body looked.

"Oh wow, look at how the sun rises over the hills love." whispered Galadrial. Demitri turned his head and watched as the orange-yellow sun rose over the hill, showing off even more beauty on Galadrial and the view. He soon got back up and placed his hands on his mate's shoulder's.

"Are you ready?" asked Demitri.

"Yes love. Whatever you do, do not stop if I shriek out in pain. It only means that you are doing so good and that I want more. Do not stop. If you do, then I will not be happy." stated Galadrial.

"I promise you that I will not disappoint you love." spoke Demitri and held his lover's hand tightly.

"Thank you, now come and get me big man." spoke Galadrial with a sexy tone ans she leaned against the tree, raising her tail. Demitri slowly walked and held Galadrial's tail and placed it over his shoulder. The two were now close, they were about to enter a whole nother level. They took deep breaths, both closing their eyes and allowing Faith carry out its plans. Without another moment wasted, Demitri gently pushed himself in, the level of pleasure skyrocketed in both of their bodies. But he was not even all the way in. He continued pushing in deep and soon, he had hit his mark. Galadrial let out a scream of pain, her eyes watered up, her insides burning with love and pain. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

For Demitri, he slowly began to start his work as he moved back and forth at a slow and steady pace. He felt her insides being so hot and wet and he too was now sweating. Slowly repeating the rhythm as they both wanted more from each other.

"Yes...oh yes Demitri...I want more." growled Galadrial in satisfaction. She had turned herself around, her back now resting on the tree. She wanted to watch this moment and never forget about it. The two looked into each others eyes. The burning passion of love firing away in their eyes and bodies. Before they knew it, they clashed lips once again while intercourse. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, their legs gave way from the mount of energy they had used up already. They had rolled on the ground, not one second of leaving one another's body.

"How you feeling?" asked Demitri, still going at a steady pace.

"Oh Demitri...I want...more. Please...give me more." gasped Galadrial as she was on the floor, raising her legs and resting them on Demitri's shoulder's.

"Of course, anything for you my love." spoke Demitri as he increased his speed and depth. Galadrial let out only a small cry of pain, but they still had not stopped. They didn't want this spectacular moment to be stopped. But they both knew, that sooner or later, it will come to an end, but at least they will be closer to one another then ever before.

"Demitri...oh Demitri...you are simply the best!" shouted Galadrial in pleasure.

"And you my love, are the most amazing woman...that I have ever met, and ever shall be." replied Demitri before the two kissed once again and changed position. Now Galadrial was on top of Demitri and she was now the one moving.

"Now I am in control." giggled Galadrial as sweat ran down her body.

"I know, and I love it." smiled Demitri as he placed his hands on Galadrial's hips. She did the same thing by holding onto his legs and she increased her speed and force. The feeling was so much that it possible could've made any normal man or woman go crazy for sex, but these two dragons were not like that. They had each other now, and if they ever wanted more of it, they know where to get it.

"Oh Demitri...I feel like I am going to do something!" shouted Galadrial as she leaned forward, her belly on top of Demitri's, their chests beating with love, and their faces dripping with sweat.

"I know...me too." whispered Demitri as he placed his hands now at her bosom. Just then, the feeling that ha building up inside them had finally reached its point.

"Oh Demitri!"

"Galadrial!"

With a loud roar from the two of them that had scared the birds away from the distant trees and woke up near-by animals, they had released their seeds of life within Galadrial's womb, and Galadrial collapsed on top of Demitri. Both of their strengths depleted and their liquids were overflowing. Galadrial struggled to get off from her lover but she couldn't and Demitri just didn't have the energy to move.

"Oh my God...that was amazing." whispered Galadrial as she clutched Demitri's hands.

"I know...it truly was amazing. No, not amazing...outstanding, terrific, spectacular, so many ways for me to describe the moment that we just had." whispered Demitri.

"Now what do we do?" asked Galadrial, looking at Demitri.

"Now we go into our new home, find the bed-room and sleep till the cows come home." answered Demitri as he sat up. Galadrial had gotten off from her lover but she just couldn't move. She remained laying on the ground, looking up at the leaves, the sun shinning through them and Galadrial had slowly closed her eyes and was sound asleep.

Demitri had gathered up their clothing and he only smiled when he saw his wife sleeping on the ground. With the last bit of his strength, he picked her up and carried her all the way back to their home, unlocked the door, dropped the clothes that they had, found the master bed-room and he plumped Galadrial onto the bed, covering her up her elegant and tired body before he went to his own side of the bed. Just before he went to sleep he whispered in Galadrial's ear.

"I am with you forever." and he kissed his wife and soon fell asleep, just as the sun had rose.

**A/N: After a long time of holding in emotional feelings, the Purple Couple have finally expressed their feelings towards one another and are now sound asleep. Is Galadrial going to get pregnant and have Arwen? What will happen next? Find out soon enough on R.O.D. (**_**Did you enjoy that cookie Dark? Well you should've since I am not giving you another one.)**_


	51. The Battle Isn't Over Yet

**Chapter 50-(The Battle Isn't Over Yet...)**

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Not that long of a wait I should say. I had to work a bit and did some things. Not to mention...SCHOOL ALMOST STARTS FOR ME!!! AHHHHHH!!!! Well it sucks to be me. Anyways, here's the next chap and enjoy it while it lasts ppl. Once more, I am just trying to move the storyline here.

**Far out into the fields of Dracovia, just 12 miles from Warfang, there was a house that rested on top of a hill and inside the house where two dragons who recently just got married and mated just early in the morning. The time was now 1 in the afternoon and the two dragons were just waking up.**

"**Ohhh....my head is killing me." groaned Galadrial.**

"**Why is it hurting you dear?" asked Demitri as he stretched and yawned.**

"**I don't know why but I think I'm going to be sick!" said Galadrial before she gagged and ran straight into the bathroom. Demitri only heard his newly wife regurgitate into the toilet.**

"**Are you sure you're alright?" asked Demitri as he stood outside of the door.**

"**Does it sound like I'm okay?!" shouted Galadrial before she puked even more. Suddenly the phone began to ring.**

"**We have a phone? Oh well, I'll get it." spoke Demitri and he found the phone to be in the kitchen and he picked it up.**

"**Y'ello?" asked Demitri.**

"**_Hey Demitri, how's the house?"_ asked his mother Elaine.**

"**I got to admit, it's pretty neat. We love it. Did you call just to ask us how the house is?" asked Demitri.**

"**_No of course not. I'm just here with the others and Godith has been wondering on why you two still have not showed up. She thinks that you two did...you-know-what."_ whispered Elaine towards the end.**

"**Ohhhhhhh, well let's just say that me and Galadrial first checked the fields and then we went into the house and slept." spoke Demitri before he yawned again.**

"**_Did you guys just wake up?"_ asked Elaine.**

"**Yeah, we partied till 5 in the morning mom. What time is it?" asked Demitri.**

"**_1:07 p.m."_ answered Elaine.**

"**Shit! Already?! Damn. We'll be there as soon as Galadrial feels better." said Demitri.**

"**_Oh, what happened to Galadrial?"_ asked his mother. The sound of Galadrial vomiting in the bathroom was loud enough for Elaine to hear it.**

"**_Well...that explains a lot. Hold on, Godith wants you."_ spoke Elaine before she gave it to her.**

"**_What's this that I hear that Galadrial is under the weather?"_ asked Godith.**

"**She's been vomiting, and I have no idea why. We didn't eat anything bad." said Demitri.**

"**_I know what you two did. You sneaky one. You two had finally done it."_ whispered Godith.**

"**Uhhh...what do you mean?" asked Demitri nervously.**

"**_Oh you know well young man. Once Galadrial feels better, tell her to teleport you and her to where we usually would be. See ya soon love."_ spoke Godith before she hung up. Demitri placed back the phone into its place before the bathroom door had opened and Galadrial came out, holding her stomach, groaning in pain.**

"**Hey sugar, you feeling any better?" asked Demitri.**

"**Not really. Can you make me some herbal tea and something good to eat?" asked Galadrial as she gently lied back down onto the bed. She looked so weak and her body was feeling a bit burned up.**

"**Sure honey. By the way our mothers had called, my mom asked about the house and I told her it was good, then your mom came on after hearing you throwing up in the bathroom and has asked us to come by only if you feel any better." said Demitri.**

"**Maybe we will go once I get that herbal tea and food that I ordered." replied Galadrial with a soft smile.**

"**Hahaha, I'll get straight to it." said Demitri and he kissed his wife before he went back into the kitchen. He put the water into the quick-water boiler and he took out a small pot and too filled it with water. He set it on the stove and he opened up the shelves, surprised to see that all the shelves were packed. One section was snacks, the other was breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert, and the whole thing went on.**

"**Wow, and to think that I had to run down to the nearest store to get some supplies." muttered Demitri before he finally found what he was looking for. He found the herbal tea and he got chicken noodle soup. A good combination when you have a bad stomach. In a few minutes, all was ready and Demitri brought both of the things his wife had asked to the bed. **

"**Here ya go love. Drink and eat it all up if you want to go to your mothers." spoke Demitri.**

"**Thank you Demmy, you had done three things in just a day. You pleased me, comforted me, and took care of me while I am sick. You are doing good for a nice husband." giggled Galadrial as she sat up from the bed and took hold of the soup.**

"**Careful, it's quite hot." said her mate. But Galadrial being amazing as usual, took the bowl and she slurped it all in one gulp and then drank the tea in one go. The warmth traveled down her throat and hit the spot in her stomach.**

"**Ohh yeah, that hit the spot." sighed Galadrial as steam came out from her nostrils. Demitri couldn't help but laugh out loud.**

"**What?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Are you sure you are not smoking anything? Cause steam is coming out from your nose!" laughed Demitri.**

"**Oh ha ha, very funny love. Smoking are for people who just seem to give up on life. Come on, let's go." said Galadrial as she grabbed hold of her husband's hand and teleported to the Palace Lobby.**

"**About time you two showed up." spoke Spyro.**

"**Sorry for the long wait Uncle. We had spent a lot of time looking around the house." replied Galadrial.**

"**Well then, now that everyone is here, I think it is time that we should continue on training. We don't know when the Androids show up, and when I am suppose to get sick." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Hey guys guess what?" asked Hera as she came in.**

"**Amber gave birth?" guessed Lethak.**

"**No, but that would be nice. Auntyr has finally woken up. He asked for all of us to come by." said Hera.**

"**Let's get going then. Training can hold off for just a few couple of minutes." spoke Akriloth. The rest of the group had agreed and they followed Hera and saw Auntyr with his eyes open wide and his love Myrna right next to him.**

"**Good afternoon my fellow Kings and Queens. How are you all today?" asked Auntyr.**

"**We are fine young one, thanks for asking. How about you?" asked Cynder.**

"**Same, I was just wondering a few minutes ago if you guys were interested in hearing what I got to say about this Kiara." spoke Auntyr.**

"**Weren't you under Xervan's control?" asked Spyro.**

"**I was and it seems that after he was dead, I had regained control of myself. I however do not have good memory of the things that I had done. So forgive me for not being so detailed." spoke Auntyr.**

"**It's alright kido, they always do that." spoke DK Mark.**

"**So what can you tell us about Kiara? Have you heard any plans the last time you saw her?" asked DL Mark.**

"**I remember hearing something about these lands that were South of Avalar and that this Sonya and Luxius are down by these lands. I'm not really sure about any of this. Do any of you know?" asked Auntyr.**

"**I do but please, tell us more if you do." said DL Mark.**

"**I'm sorry but that is all I could remember." replied Auntyr.**

"**At least we know what's next. Now go get yourself something nice to eat with your girlfriend." said Yulie.**

"**Of course my Lady and thank you." spoke Auntyr before he took Myrna's hand and the two walked down to the Banquet Hall.**

"**Again, it's you knowing everything." said Spyro.**

"**What, you want to take the spot-light?" asked DL Mark.**

"**No, but how come Godith doesn't know. I mean come on, you are with him like 24/7." said Spyro.**

"**I really don't get into the stuff unless it is something that I had personally experienced myself. I am not the kind of girl who goes everywhere her husband goes. Somebody had to stay and watch the kids while another goes off and protects the very world we live in." answered Godith with a smile.**

"**Exactly. Now from what we have found out about Auntyr is that Sonya, one of the Dark Ladies is with Luxius who is a King and he is the King of Wyverns." said DL Mark.**

"**King of what?" asked Valsa.**

"**Wyverns. Wyverns are very much like the common Western-Dragon kind, but they lack the front arms/leg. In fact, their arms are their wings." said Reignor.**

"**So they only have legs and wings? Shit I don't want to live like them." said DK Mark.**

"**Their life is not as bad, but sticking to the topic, I can see why Luxius is with the Dark Ladies. When Draco was King, the first thing he did was separate the dozens of different Kinds of Dragons. Before Dracovia and Draco came about, the Lands were pretty much for all kinds. Westerns, Easterns, Wyverns, you name it. But when Draco came by, him being a Full-Western Dragon, he made sure that Dracovia would be balanced out." said DL Mark.**

"**By getting rid of the Wyverns in which case that pissed off Luxius and now he wants revenge. Seriously...the shit seems to be obvious now a-days." spoke Demitri.**

"**Yeah I guess so. The only problem is getting to the place. The area is known as '_Ofilnisha Darastri'_ Clothed Dragons." said DL Mark.**

"**And why is it called like that?" asked Hera.**

"**This place is pretty much where Dragons have much human resemblance. These type of Human-Dragons, really didn't want to sound weird." said Akriloth.**

"**I am totally lost right now." said Galadrial.**

"**Okay, in simple ways to put this..." spoke DL Mark before he turned himself into a Full-Half Dragon.**

"**This is how everyone would look like in Ofilnisha territory. Do you guys understand why it is called Clothed Dragons?" asked DL Mark.**

"**I'll guess it is because all female dragons have real breasts showing off as well as their pleasure section and the same goes for guys and that is why everyone down there is dressed up?" asked Cynder.**

"**Yeah, and they really keep themselves quiet about their location. So that is why people who venture off to find it, usually never come back. Those that do, people think they are crazy." said Godith.**

"**And now we are going to go there right? To stop Luxius?" asked Spyro.**

"**Yep, and I have a feeling that there will be trouble when we get there." said Yulie.**

"**Who said anything about all of us going? You pregnant girls are going to stay behind." said Reignor.**

"**Since when were you in charge? Last I checked DL Mark is the one calling the shots." said Valsa.**

"**Uhhh, I really won't say that I am the guy who is in charge of everything. Just a guy who knows too much and can beat the crap out of you in less then 15 seconds." answered DL Mark with a small smile.**

"**Can we go Brother? Please?" asked Cynder with a cute smile.**

"**Well of course you girls can. There is a lot of shopping involved down there so I don't think that having you ladies pick out clothes for yourselves and the baby will be that much of a problem.**

"**Yeah right, next thing you know, SHASAM! $360,000 due to pay because someone keeps taking my credit card." spoke Reignor and looked at his wife.**

"**Are you accusing me of this?!" asked Hera in shock.**

"**Honey, you do it a lot. Just be glad that we are F'ing rich." said Reignor.**

"**Haha, I give my wife a good million and she usually has 2K left and spends it on make-up." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Yeah, about that, can you lend all of the girls a mil? I don't think that Spyro, DK Mark nor Lethak have that sort of Budget." smiled Godith nervously. DL Mark only sighed as he pulled out a check book and wrote 5 million dollars on it.**

"**Here you go love, you 5 girls should do just fine." said DL Mark.**

"**Uh Dad? Forgetting someone?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Doesn't Demitri have anything?" asked Spyro.**

"**Uhhhh.....about that." replied Demitri nervously.**

"**Now what kind of husband does not have money to give for his wife?" asked Yulie.**

"**Cut him some slack you guys, I can give the two a few couple thousand." said Godith with a smile.**

"**Thanks mom. So when are we leaving?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Soon, just get the things you need most and we will leave." said DK Mark and he walked out off the room and soon everyone else had done so.**

"**Hey mom?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Yes darling, what is it?" asked Godith.**

"**How do I know that I am pregnant?" asked Galadrial softly.**

"**Oh so you two really did do it then? Well I'm not surprised. I can help you out with some tips." said Godith.**

"**Don't forget me hon." spoke Hera as she joined in with the two.**

"**So will one of you answer me question?" asked Galadrial once more.**

"**You know you are pregnant when you can't cast any energy blasts, your power level has dropped to almost zero, you can only do things with your stamina and not energy alone. Or a simple test can be done." answered Hera.**

"**Okay so say I do get knocked up, how will I have my child? By laying an egg or giving birth?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Well hon, that is a good question to ask. You see for some apparent reason, your father and Reignor had altered our reproduction a little differently. Normally, it takes a good year for a dragon to lay an egg and a good few months till it hatches. Of course today, normal dragons wait a year and the egg hatches only within a week or two." said Godith.**

"**But what our lovers did was that they were so eager to have kids, that they made us reproduce at least 3 times faster then a normal dragon does and give birth. So that means any child that Godith or I give birth to and that child is a female, she will be doing the exact same thing like we do. Get knocked up and give birth to a baby in 3 short months." said Hera.**

"**Soooo, I am going to give birth yes?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Don't worry love. It may be a lot of pain to bare, but it's worth having a little you in the world and the feeling of a parent." smiled Godith.**

"**Now tell us this...are you pregnant?" asked Hera.**

"**Why is everyone asking me this question? I'm only asking because I am just wondering." said Galadrial.**

"**Uh-oh, sounds like somebody had too much fun on her wedding night." smiled softly Hera.**

"**Why don't you just go tell everyone that me and Demitri mated. It's Mating season and who cares huh?" asked Galadrial.**

"**There there love, no need to get upset. Sorry for messing around with you, but seeing you pregnant with Demitri's child is just....amazing." said Godith.**

"**I have to agree. You two are by far, the only Purple Couple that I have seen so far." said Hera.**

"**Didn't you say that there are more Purple's in your world then Red's in our world?" asked Godith.**

"**Yeah, but believe me when I say this, not one Purple dragon or dragoness had been together. Not even the 50 purple ones that I had in my life." said Hera.**

"**You had 50 purples?" asked the other two in shock.**

"**Well how many reds did you have?" asked Hera.**

"**Oh I say about a good 120." smiled Godith.**

"**Damn and you only have 20 something more kids then me. Well, I'm off to go pack. See you two later." said Hera before she left the two be.**

"**Well now darling, I guess we should do the same. I wonder when Arwen will come back." said Godith.**

"**Yeah I wonder when she will come back. There is something about her that just seems to bother me." said Galadrial.**

"**Oh? And what is that?" asked her mother.**

"**Every time I look at her and into her eyes, all I see is the burning passion of fighting and the horror and fear that she had to experience in her life. When I look at her body, she reminds me of someone." said Galadrial.**

"**And who does she remind you of?" asked Godith once more.**

"**She...she reminds me of Demitri for some reason. I don't know why, the way she looks reminds me of him somehow. I don't know what I am saying even." laughed Galadrial softly.**

"**Well, I hope we see her soon. I just want to hear from her about the time of when those Androids that Heldar would make will show up and when will Mark get diagnosed with the Heart-Virus." said Godith.**

"**Me too mother, but we can't always get what we want. Anyways, I'm off to pack. Where is Pythios by the way?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Oh he is in my room with your father. He is such a sleeper." smiled Godith.**

"**I know, anyways see ya later mom." replied Galadrial before she trotted off to get her adoptive son.**

_A/N: Plans are made to go and see a place unlike before. Just what mysteries await for the Dracovians? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!_


	52. Some Changes, Really Aren't That Good

**Chapter 51-(Some Changes, Really Aren't That Good)**

A/N: Hey guys! I really didn't had a lot of time to do the chapter since well school is about to start for me and I just got my schedule. You probably won't see me update till the weekends. =( Enough talk, roll the chap! Enjoy.

**It has been a while since the plans to head to Ofilnisha. The guys were all set and go, ready with their weapons of choice, but the girls...no where to be seen.**

"**Ugh, we had been waiting here for almost an hour. Heck it feels like a day just passed by." groaned DK Mark.**

"**Yeah really, what's taking them so long?" asked Akriloth. Just then, the Queens had came out with servants chugging maybe 50 bags.**

"**What...the.....fuck?" asked the guys in shock.**

"**Okay guys, we are ready to go." smiled Yulie.**

"**Uhh, did you dump all of our stuffs into the bags? Actually, let me rephrase it. Did you empty out the Palace?" asked Demitri.**

"**No, just...the stuff we need." replied Hera.**

"**Ladies, seriously. We are not carrying a gazillion bags. Take them back will you?" asked Lethak to the servants. But the servants were so drop-dead tired that they practically laid on top of the bags themselves.**

"**So...who wants to take them for us?" asked Godith with a smile.**

"**We might as well just go without you girls. We are not carrying that much." said Spyro.**

"**But why not?" asked Cynder.**

"**Because the majority of the bags are literally the stuff we all have in our rooms and Palace. The only people who wear clothes are the Three Dragon Gods, and me." said DK Mark.**

"**We just spent almost all night packing the bags. We are carrying your kids and you want us to unpack them?" asked Hera.**

"**Uhh Ladies? I think we should do it, cause I don't think my Dad is in the mood for jokes or wasting time." whispered Galadrial, seeing how her father only leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, looking out at the view, tapping his fingers against his arms. It was well known that seeing DL Mark doing that, meant that he is showing off his anger, in the most calmest way possible.**

"**Fine, we will re-pack the bags." replied Valsa with a huff. Just before they would ask the servants to take them, sudden strikes of lightning hit the ground, most of the bags had vanished and only 5 were left.**

"**Those 5 bags are your make-up and our clothes in them. Do not make me waste any more time ladies." spoke DL Mark, shooting a hard look at them.**

"**Okay...we are ready then love." answered Godith.**

"**Good, now let's get going." said Reignor and he grabbed hold of his bag, DK Mark took his, DL Mark taking two bags, and his father took only his bag. Jermaine was going to stay since she really wasn't in the mood for adventures. Those days were long gone. Just before they were about to leave, Auntyr and Myrna came to them.**

"**Excuse us, but can we join with you guys?" asked Myrna.**

"**Sure why not, just try not to be killed out there okay? You got brain-washed by Xervan, we don't want you two to be captured or anything." said Spyro before they all took off.**

"**Told ya they would take us." smiled Myrna to her lover.**

"**You won that game. Come on, we don't want them to wait for us." spoke Auntyr and the two quickly caught up with the others.**

**Not much was said on the flight. It took them a while to get to Avalar which was about 3 hours. Then when they had arrived to the very Southern coast-line of Avalar, they had found a place to stay. Turns out that Hunter had a small summer-time job and that he owned a place down by the beach. He gave it to them for free and they had spent the night there.**

**During the night while the guys were all sitting out on the porch, sipping a bottle of beer, the Kings and Lords were simply just talking about some of the stuff they had done in the past. Nothing special really till they got to saying stuff about Auntyr.**

"**There is something about this kid that keeps me wondering." said Spyro.**

"**What makes you say that bro?" asked Lethak.**

"**He looks as if he was a boy version of Cynder. If you look closely, they bot have black scales, and those markings are almost alike." said Spyro.**

"**Maybe he is a kid that Cynder had without you even knowing it." said Reignor.**

"**No way. Perhaps he is a lost brother?" asked DL Mark.**

"**That is the same feeling that I have. Are you sure he is asleep?" asked Akriloth.**

"**The kid hit the sack with his girl way back pal." answered DK Mark.**

"**Good, I was wondering if he was asleep or just listening in on us." spoke the Ancient God before he took another sip.**

"**Do you want me to run a DNA test? If he is Cynder's brother, then that means he is also Godith's brother." said DL Mark.**

"**Worry about the test later man. We don't want the kid to have much high hopes of him thinking that he is one of us. He is strong, but not that strong." said Lethak.**

"**I guess you are right. I'll worry about the kid for now. But later on I would like to know more about his past. We never if he really is Cynder and Godith's long lost brother." spoke DL Mark before chugging down the rest of the beer, before giving out a loud belch.**

"**Excuse you pig." said Reignor.**

"**Oh shut up Reignor. I'm off to get some rest." replied DL Mark.**

"**Yeah same with me. Night you guys." said DK Mark as he got up and soon one-by-one they all had went back into their rooms.**

**Inside of DL Mark's room, the Dragon God only gave out a yawn and looked at his wife. She was sleeping peacefully with her hand on her belly.**

"**_Imagine that, another one on the way."_ whispered Agorak.**

"**Yeah, I know." replied the host. He quietly went into the room in the back to see how Demitri, Galadrial, Leonidas, and Pythios were doing. Pythios slept quietly in his crib, Leonidas had his body spread out all over the bed and the two Purple couples slept together peacefully as well.**

"**_Don't worry, its not like something will come out and attack them in the middle of the night."_ said Agorak.**

"**Always be safe then sorry. If I am to rest, I am to make that nothing will come into this place." replied DL Mark before he changed into his night-clothes. He gently got into bed next to his wife and before he closed his eyes, he gave his wife a kiss and soon slept.**

**The next morning had arrived and the gang had woken up early since they were going to have to fly across the Zdrol Ocean for a very long time.**

"**Ohhhhh, why must we wake up at 6 in the morning?" asked Spyro with his eyes shut.**

"**If you want to get to this place, then we must leave now. By the time we get there, it shall be late in the afternoon." said DL Mark.**

"**I knew he was going to say that." muttered Reignor.**

"**But who is going to take us?" asked Cynder.**

"**Of course us silly. Just hang on tight." smiled Akriloth as he held her hand.**

"**I guess me, Dad, Demitri and Reignor will fly you guys super fast, while the rest of the guys take hold of the bags." said DL Mark as he took his wife's hand.**

"**Just for the record, I hate it when you guys suddenly go super speed." said Hera and she held on tightly to her husband.**

"**I hope you have health insurance, cause you will need it at the end of the flight!" joked Akriloth and the Dragon Gods suddenly took off with a thunderous boom. The girls yelped and screamed as the G force nearly knocked them out, but their loved ones held them close just to be sure. Demitri had no trouble, Pythios held onto his mother, Auntyr, Myrna, Uther, and Leonidas flew just as fast.**

**It was a pretty long flight let's just say. DL Mark was right since they just spotted some land a good far away. During the flight, the group had asked Auntyr questions about his past.**

"**So Auntyr, how old are you?" asked Leonidas.**

"**I am 15. I shall be turning 16 by the time Mating Season ends." replied the dragon.**

"**That is on October 7th. That pretty much answers my next question. You are born on the 7th of October. Who are you're parents?" asked Reignor.**

"**My parents...well the thing is that I really don't have much memory of my biological parents. All I remember was me being raised in the program that Godith made, Home for the Orphaned and Abandoned kids. I had spent practically my whole life in that place till I met Myrna." smiled Auntyr.**

"**When did you two hook-up?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Allow me to say. We first met each other 3 years ago when Auntyr saw me being picked on by older kids and people due to the fact that I got four-wings, a double pair." said Myrna.**

"**Double-pair dragon? Were any of your parents Double Paired?" asked Lethak.**

"**That's the thing, both of my parents only had two wings. When the doctors saw me with an extra set, they told my parents that my extra wings was going to be a bad thing for my health. But they were dead wrong since it had helped me fly so much faster and farther and it also made flying easier for me." spoke Myrna.**

"**Wow, for me I would be glad that I am unlike the others. A dragon who has an extra set. I'm sure that you won all off the races in flying that you were in." smiled Leonidas.**

"**Hehehe, yeah you can say that. But that was only when I was just a small child. Ever since my parents had died, I too had been living in the program. I never knew that Auntyr was in it till we first met. After that day, he and I had gotten so much closer." said Myrna with a smile and gave her boyfriend a long kiss.**

"**Awww how sweet." smiled Galadrial.**

"**Head's up, Ofilnisha is coming right at us." said Akriloth seeing the mountains rise quickly over the horizon. They had slowed down their speed and soon they had reached the sandy beaches of Ofilnisha.**

"**Soooo where is the city?" asked DK Mark.**

"**You might want to be quiet for a while guys. I have a feeling that they see us as intruders." said Demitri. DL Mark looked back at the group and saw them to still be the same as they were.**

"**How are the girls feeling?" asked Lethak.**

"**We are fine, our arms may be trembling from the flight, but we will be fine." answered Valsa as she slowly got back down on the ground. Her legs were trembling and so were her arms.**

"**Maybe you ladies need to sit down for a while." said Spyro.**

"**Good, I missed land." joked Cynder. While the girls were resting and chattering away with names for their kids, the guys had gathered up and looked around the beach.**

"**So now what? Where can we find the nearest city?" asked Reignor.**

"**That's the thing, I am not sure. This is my first time seeing this place with my own eyes. I do not know the area, and that is why we should be careful." replied DL Mark.**

"**What if these guys have some kind of technology that allows them to be hidden. Like a blend in barrier." said DK Mark.**

"**Perhaps, but we should first check the place around." said Spyro.**

"**Alright then, I guess me and Reignor go check one area, DK Mark goes with Demitri and checks another, Spyro and Akriloth go another way, and Lethak and Auntyr can stay here and make sure that nothing happens to the girls." said DL Mark.**

"**Sure, I have no problem waiting for you guys." said Auntyr.**

"**Good, if you see anything, contact one of us and we will meet up with whoever made the call." said Reignor.**

"**Consider it done son. Now let's get going. I really want to find a place to rest rather then sleep on a beach." grumbled Akriloth and the guys soon left.**

"**Hey, where are they going?" asked Galadrial.**

"**They had gone off to search the area. It would be best if you guys just wait here with us." spoke Lethak.**

"**I just hope they come back soon. I have a bad feeling about something." said Valsa as she looked at the bushes and shrubs that were ahead of them. While the girls were sitting and waiting with a worried feeling with only two guys and the kids, the rest of the group had gone off to search the area. They hadn't gone far since they were sticking close to the shore and making sure that no sneak attack will come to be on their family.**

"**Just where can we find a city near the water?" asked Reignor.**

"**It seems easy for me since I had found something." said DL Mark.**

"**Really? Where?" asked his brother.**

"**That mountain just up ahead has some smoke coming out and I don feel any presence of magma building up. That is no volcano brother. It literally is a under-ground mountain city." said DL Mark and he took a giant leap and began to jump his way up the mountain side. Reignor followed his brother and they soon reached the top of the mountain and looked into the crater. All they saw was lava bubbling with smoke coming out of it.**

"**Yeah right, this is a volcano bro. Are you sure you didn't fail Earth Science by any chance?" asked Reignor with a silly smile.**

"**If you think that I am wrong, then how come that from where we are I do not feel any super-hot heat coming from the lava? Better yet, why is the smoke and steam so cold?" asked DL Mark as he gently slid down the crater.**

"**Dude, are you nuts?!" shouted Reignor as his brother got dangerously close to the lava.**

"**I'm telling you, this is fake." said DL Mark as he dipped his hand in and felt no pain. Only emptiness. He raised his hand and no lava came up nor were his clothes or hand burned. They all seemed perfectly fine.**

"**Okay, what the hell is going on here?" asked Reignor as he slid down as well and dipped his hand and felt nothing but emptiness too.**

"**Maybe this is the entrance into a city?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Hold me and I will see if there is anything down there." said Reignor as he laid down on his belly. His brother held him tightly and safely by the tail and he gently lowered him down into the magical lava. At first it seemed all red, but then just below there was a giant hole that seemed to have reached to the bottom.**

"**This place seems to be all a big bogus. Let's go tell the others and get the girls." said Reignor as he got himself back up.**

"**I can see that the girls are doing fine since I can see them clearly, and who are those other guys?" asked DL Mark seeing a bunch of figures surround the girls, Lethak, Auntyr and the kids.**

"**I don't think they are friendly. Let's go!" shouted Reignor as he flew to the air and headed straight for the group.**

"**_Guys, meet us up back at the beach. We may have found something."_ spoke DL Mark telepathically before he followed his brother.**

**Back on the beach, the group were terrified to see a tribe of Native Dragon Indians. They were circling around them, whooping and shouting.**

"**Who are these people?!" asked Yulie with worry, being frightened by the Natives. Lethak, Auntyr, Leonidas and Uther were keeping back anyone who tried to get close.**

"**I don't know Aunt Yulie, but they don't seem to be friendly!" shouted Uther as he tail-whipped another Native who tried to jab him with a spear. Just then more natives came out from the forest and stormed the beach.**

"**This is not good." said Leonidas as he raised his power to his limit. Just as the natives threw their spears, a sword came thundering down, electrifying all of the natives. The group looked up to see DL Mark come down, smashing his right fist into the ground and causing it to shake violently and send a ground-wave at the natives in which case they all were sent flying a good 50 feet. DL Mark got back up and removed his sword from the ground. He gave the Natives a cold killing stare that caused them to flee in fear and back into the woods.**

"**Serves those bastards right for trying to attack us." spoke Reignor coldly as he landed. Just then, the Natives came running back, this time they were spooked by something in the woods. They soon realized that they had no where else to go. Their weapons were useless against the Dragon Gods. From the woods, Akriloth and the others had exited and had a confused look on their face.**

"**Uhhh, did we miss anything?" asked Demitri.**

"**_Petranas, Darastrix Ithquent di Itmen, onelka udoka ihk yth chiilia ti vucot!"_ spoke one of the Natives.**

"**What did he just say?" asked Hera.**

"**He said '_Please, Dragon God of Light, forgive us for we did not know."_ translated Reignor.**

"**Is that Draconic? Cause if it is, it didn't sound like it." said Lethak.**

"**It is Draconic, but this is a different version of the language. This is one of the oldest forms of Draconic." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Wow, but didn't the guy say Dragon God of Light? You are not even Agorak." said Cynder.**

"**_Kii chiilia wux ominak ve wer Darastrix Ithquent di Itmen, Darastrix?_" (Why did you name me the Dragon God of Light?) asked DL Mark.**

"**_Yth vucot batobot wux re Wer Ir. Yth vucot batobot wer lyrik sthyr ui douta isthasy vur wer charir vur aurix ir ui douta opsola." _(We know you that you are The One. We know that the other man is your brother and the red and gold one is your father.) spoke a Native.**

"**_Yth onelka wux vur douta netren, aesthyri vur enint. Onelka udoka ihk gethrisjir jaka shar yth zklaen gethrisj."_ (We forgive you and your men, women and children. Forgive us but we must go now.) said Reignor. The Natives only bowed before them in fear before they ran back into the woods.**

"**Now that was weird." said Galadrial.**

"**Tell me about it sis. Just who are they Dad?" asked Leonidas.**

"**These guys are Native Dragons. Ones who think that Me, Reignor and Dad are their Gods. It's a long story and I would like to tell you guys more of this once we get inside of that volcano." said DL Mark as he began to walk forward. **

"**Hey, wait for us!" shouted Valsa as they all caught up with him. It wasn't long before they had reached the volcano and they had reached to the top.**

"**Here we are. The entrance is right here." said Reignor.**

"**You mean that the entrance is submerged in molten hot lava? Sorry but I think you guys have gone crazy with power." said Godith.**

"**No honey, I am not lying." said DL Mark as he stuck his tail into the fake lava.**

"**See? No sizzling. This thing is a huge fake." smiled DL Mark. Reignor floated above the fake lava and he gently lowered down till his neck and then back up.**

"**Come on you guys, this stuff is all fake and magical. They only do it to trick people." smiled Reignor as he dove down as well as DL Mark.**

"**I am not ready to go into it unless someone else goes next." said Demitri with worry. Akriloth only sighed as he slid down the slope and jumped in. No splash or sizzling, just the fake smoke and sound of lava bubbling was heard.**

"**I am so going to regret doing this." said DK Mark as he jumped in next. The only thing they heard was DK Mark screaming as he fell down the emptiness.**

"**Well now we know that there is a large and deep hole after this layer." spoke Galadrial.**

"**Bon-Voyage." smiled Leonidas as he somersaulted into the fake lava and dropped down happily. One by one the rest of the gang dropped down and they all landed onto the ground.**

"**Are we alive?" asked Cynder with her eyes closed.**

"**Yes Mom, we are all alive." said Uther. Cynder opened her eyes and they saw that everyone but DL Mark, Reignor, DK Mark, and Akriloth, were sort of different.**

"**Hey guys? What is this weird thing on my breasts?" asked Galadrial.**

"**What do you mean love?" asked DL Mark as he turned around, only to scream in shock.**

"**SWEET JESUS!! COVER UP!!"shouted DL Mark. Reignor and the other two guys were confused until they looked back before the flushed red in embarrassment and turned around.**

"**Do you guys mind putting on some clothes?" asked Akriloth.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Cynder.**

"**I think I know why." said Hera seeing herself in the mirror, seeing how her womanly parts showed off freely.**

"**Don't tell me that we all are like this." said Spyro.**

"**You guys all are. Remember what I told you of coming into this place? All dragons will have human-resemblance. And those _other things_ is what I was talking about." said DL Mark, not even looking back for a nanosecond. Godith right away covered up her son's and Uther's eyes since the two were young.**

"**Mom?! What's the big idea?" asked Leonidas.**

"**You are too young to see this stuff boys. The same goes for you Auntyr and Myrna. So don't be looking at each like that for too long." said Godith.**

"**I'm not." said Auntyr as he hid behind a rock.**

"**Same with me my Lady." replied Myrna who hid behind another rock.**

"**Can someone get us some clothes? I don't think that seeing us butt-naked in the streets is a good idea." said Valsa as she covered her areas with her hands. The guys covered their shlongs so the girls don't see, and they all hid behind rocks, each and everyone one of them behind separate rocks.**

"**Alright, we will try and find some clothes for you. Just don't move you guys." said DK Mark.**

"**Do hurry love, I am starting to feel cold." replied Valsa.**

"**Thank God that I am a human." smiled Yulie.**

"**And don't forget about us!" shouted Spyro.**

"**We ain't stupid. We knew it when we saw you all change. We will be back in a jiffy." replied Reignor. Just before they could go, a small group of dragons came charging at them, all wearing clothes and armor on them and they quickly surrounded the Four Guys plus Yulie who stood behind her husband.**

"**Another bunch of Tribe people?" asked Akriloth.**

"**No you guys, these are the people of what-ever city lays just ahead of us. Just let me do the talking, you guys have a tendency to start things off on a wrong foot." said DL Mark with a worried face.**

"**Yeah, go ahead since you know everything." muttered Reignor.**

"**I heard that." growled DL Mark. Before any more words could be tossed around, another dragon came towards the four of them. This dragon was a large one. Just a few inches taller then DL Mark and he was a big man. This dragon seemed to be wearing some royal clothes and his scale color was green and his underbelly color was brown, almost like Terrador except he did not have the Earth Flail like tail, horns or any other Earth Guardian looks. His horns were straight but a little curvy. His tail was shaped like a spear, and the spikes on the back were almost like Barroth's.**

"**Who are you, and where are the others?" asked the dragon as he came face to face with DL Mark.**

"**Please your excellency..." began DL Mark as he bowed down and so did the other three.**

"**Forgive us for entering your territory without you knowing that we were coming. We had received word from one of our men and told of us that there is a Wyvern King who has been building up an Army around your territory. He has a connection with the problems that we are facing in Dracovia." spoke DL Mark.**

"**You are Dracovians? I am only going to ask you once to just leave. I can take care of this Wyvern King myself." stated the dragon as he turned around and began to walk away.**

"**No you can't." spoke Akriloth. The dragon only stopped and looked at Akriloth coldly.**

"**Just who do you think you are Hybrid?" asked the dragon.**

"**I am the one and only Demon-Dragon God Akriloth." spoke the Demon with a small smile. Right away, the guards were murmuring to each other.**

"**You...you are him?" asked the dragon with a slight tone of shock.**

"**Correct young one. Now like my son said before, we are not here to piss you off or screw up anything, but more help you get this Luxius, King of Wyverns and stop him." said Akriloth as he walked to the dragon. Now Akriloth was perhaps the biggest Half-Dragon Man you would ever see. 6 feet 11. He was just half a head short of the Dragon.**

"**Your sons? I only see Reignor. Where is the other one. Agorak. Where is he?" the dragon.**

"**_Right here within my friend."_ spoke Agorak as he phased out. The dragon was slightly spooked, seeing how Agorak just came out of DL Mark.**

"**Holy crap, you really are here. Please, come along with your friend and make yourselves at home." spoke the dragon.**

"**We would love too, but we got some minor problems that need to be taken care of." said DK Mark, looking back at the rocks. Godith and Hera had stuck their heads out with a small silly smile.**

"**Hey, hehehe, you don't mind fetching us some clothes?" asked Hera kindly. The Dragon King was only struck by the beauty of the two.**

"**Uhh yeah sure, how many else are there?" asked the dragon once more. The rest of the group stuck their heads out.**

"**Oh my, now that is quite a group. So two young kids, two teenagers, five adult females, three adult males-"**

"**Don't forget about the baby." smiled Galadrial as she held out Pythios.**

"**And one male baby dragon." spoke the dragon as he took down the notes.**

"**I shall return with your demands shortly. Oh and I forgot to say that my name is Vextor." spoke the dragon with a smile before he left along with his guards.**

"**Vextor, now that is a name that I never thought existed." said Yulie.**

"**Just tell me that you want to name our next kid Vextor." groaned DK Mark.**

"**No you silly, I'm just saying that it sounds nice that's all." smiled Yulie before giving a kiss to her husband. For a while the group had waited and Vextor came back with perhaps 5 carriages that had clothes on it. He ordered his servants to place them just by the rocks.**

"**Once you are all done, meet me up by my Castle. It is very easy to find it you guys." smiled Vextor before he left once again with his guards. As soon as he was gone, the girls ran to the carriages like hell and before you know it, they had taken 4 shirts, 4 pair of pants, socks and underwear. The guys did the same but they already knew what they wanted and they were the first ones to be dressed up finally.**

"**These clothes don't seem to be that bad. I could get used to it." said Spyro.**

"**Don't get to comfy pal, once we go back home you will be fidgeting." joked DK Mark.**

"**Man, how long does it take for girls to get dressed?" asked Lethak.**

"**Oh you don't want to know." replied DL Mark, Reignor, Akriloth and DK Mark at the same time.**

**The guys had waited for another 10 minutes before the girls came out with nice and lovely clothing.**

"**About time, any longer and we would be skeletons." grunted Demitri.**

"**Hey, we don't complain about how you guys snore at night, so keep quiet young man!" snapped back Hera.**

"**Ouch, she got us there." said Lethak.**

"**Get over it you guys, let's go meet up Vextor at where he said he would be at." spoke Reignor as he looked back at the group before walking forward.**

"**Just so you know I feel very uncomfortable in these clothes." said Demitri as he struggled to walk upright.**

A/N: Looks like the group had made it to the new lands safely. Just who were those Native Dragons that they have encountered earlier? What does King Vextor want from the Dracovians? What mysteries lie within Ofilnisha? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!! (_This chapter has taken me almost 4 days to type up, due to the fact that I had school. So let me ask you this. Do you want me to work on a chap all week long, or work on a chapter for 5 hours on Friday or Saturday? I think working on the weekend seems better. R&R plz.)_


	53. A Day In Vextor's Castle

**Chapter 52-(A Day in Vextor's Castle)**

A/N: Hey guys! I know that I said that I would update on the weekends, but as you know, I can't always update, nor can I always be sure of something. That is just how I am. Here is the new chap, and please, don't ask me when I am going to update next time. (_You know who you are)_ I'll update when I have the chance and you will see it. Anyways, enjoy.

**It has been a while since the group had gotten themselves back together and were just getting used to the new changes.**

"**Damn it, I hate this new change!" growled Spyro in anger as he kept on getting back up, due to the fact that he kept on falling down.**

"**It ain't my problem that you decided to come with me. Don't worry though Spyro, you will get used to the new changes soon." said Godith with a small smile.**

"**Just where is this Vextor that we are suppose to meet?" asked Demitri.**

"**He said that it would be obvious to meet him up by the Castle. And I take that the giant building far ahead of us is the Castle that Vextor mentioned." said DK Mark, gazing at the sheer size, of the building.**

"**Damn, now that is some huge ass place." spoke Hera softly in shock.**

"**Still ain't bigger then ours hon." smiled Reignor. It wasn't long till the group had been able to find Vextor.**

"**Ahh there you are. I was beginning to worry that you won't find me because of the size of my Castle." smiled softly Vextor.**

"**Nah, our place is much more harder to navigate. So is there anything you need for us to do?" asked Spyro. Vextor looked at the purple dragon with a questionable look.**

"**What do you mean King Spyro?" asked Vextor.**

"**What he means is, do we got to do some things to get your approval?" asked Cynder.**

"**Oh no need to my friends, just seeing the Three Dragon Gods is good enough for an approval to me." smiled Vextor.**

"**Oh, then that's good news. But enough of that dear one, as you know we had come to your place in search of Luxius and any other signs of the Dark Ladies." said Akriloth.**

"**Ahh so that is what you call them, the Dark Ladies. Well I had not seen anyone one of those Dark Ladies, but I had seen Luxius a couple of times. My scouts come back everyday that Luxius' army grows in size with each passing day." spoke Vextor.**

"**Just how many Wyverns are there?" asked Lethak.**

"**All I can say, it will be a lot, but not as much as the one that I had sent a long time ago." said Demitri.**

"**Oh yeah, attack of 1 billion against Warfang. Got any more people to spare?" asked DL Mark with a silly smile. His wife only elbowed him softly in the ribs.**

"**Behave yourself Mark. We are not here to do some spare training. We all know that those Androids will soon arrive and I know that you want to be at your best and take them down as fast as possible before you get that Virus." said Godith.**

"**Huh? Virus? Androids? What is all of this about?" asked Vextor in confusion.**

"**Long story." replied Reignor.**

"**Not anymore, you are suppose to tell us who those Native Dragon People are so we got plenty of time to kill for the day." said Hera.**

"**How about this, you tell me your story, and I shall tell you all about the Natives." said Vextor.**

"**Good deal." said DK Mark.**

**So for the next hour or so, the group had told Vextor all about what the gang had learned from Arwen, the Future Purple Dragoness.**

"**Uhhhh.....what?" asked Vextor. It was obvious that he got lost when they mentioned that Arwen was from the future.**

"**Look, all we know from a reliable source is that Heldar is out to kill me and everyone else. After all, I am the Main-Powerhouse of this Universe. Well Dad is then me and Reignor but sooner or later I will become even more stronger. Anyways, if I go down then the world is in trouble. As far as we know, since Akriloth is back the world seems to be in a safe place if I get sick. The only main problem is the Androids since Heldar will probably send someone or something to record our power level and make his robotic creations just as powerful as us." said DL Mark.**

"**I get it, but only a little bit. So in a nutshell, you get sick, Androids come, wipe out all of life on Earth right?" asked Vextor.**

"**That is pretty much the main idea." said Galadrial with a sigh as she held her little boy.**

"**Damn...and now we got to worry about Luxius? That's just great." said Vextor as he sat down in his chair. It was clear that hearing about the Future has really ruined his day.**

"**Now that we have told you our story, please tell us yours about the Natives." said Leonidas.**

"**Sure why not, it will at least get all of the Future stuff off my mind." sighed Vextor as he sat upright and told a servant to get some drinks and chairs. The group soon sat down in some nice and comfy seats, got their drinks and stared at Vextor with their immortal fighting eyes.**

"**Okay. The Natives in this area has been a problem ever since Ofilnisha began. We are thinking of changing the name by the way. Like who is going to say, '_The Land of the Clothed Dragons.'_ we need a new name." said Vextor.**

"**We will think of something soon my friend." spoke DL Mark taking a sip from his flagon.**

"**Of course, now as I was saying, the Natives have been around longer then the country itself. When Ofilnisha was first established, the Natives had tried to drive us out from "their" lands. But due to the fact that we had better technology we stayed here for good and made sure that if the Natives try and screw with us, they will lose more land to us." spoke Vextor.**

"**That's cruel! How can you do such a thing like that?!" shouted Uther.**

"**Easy there son. It ain't his fault that this had happened, right?" asked Spyro.**

"**Yes hat is correct. It may be a cruel thing to do, taking lands if the Natives messed with us, but that had been the way to keep them calm for a good long time. When Ofilnisha was established, the ancestors tried to make peace to the Natives by giving them gifts, money, and some of the technology. They did take it, but they tried to attack us later on and we of course countered and stopped them dead in their tracks." spoke Vextor.**

"**Wow, that kinda sucks. They back-stabbed you." spoke Godith.**

"**I know, but this was a good 8,000 years ago. As time moved on, our technology advanced and so did theirs, but they were still behind of schedule and they tried to attack once more. Just 400 years ago they tried to attack once again and they suffered greatly. We had taken all but a few couple of thousand acres from them. Over the 400 years, we slowly gave the land back and now they have 1/8 of their original lands back and they had kept quiet ever since. They may have been spooking a couple of newcomers and wonderers, but nothing minor had even happened." said Vextor.**

"**Well it is a nice thing that you are slowly giving it back to them piece by piece. What is the current status of them today?" asked Yulie.**

"**As of now, they are kind to us. They have a new chief who reasons with us well. He is pretty nice and if you go to him he welcomes you with gifts. A pretty cool guy I must say." said Vextor with a small smile before finishing his drink.**

"**But what about the ones that attacked us?" asked Godith.**

"**Oh those Natives, they are the ones who do not like the new chief and are outcasts of the Tribe. They don't care about who they hurt as long as they get what they want. But hearing how them just seeing Reignor and DL Mark as well as Akriloth had caused them to tremble in fear, I am wondering on just why they did that." said Vextor.**

"**Maybe they have heard of us before?" suggested Akriloth as he finished his drink as well.**

"**Who knows, but there are a few things that has happened between us in the past year." said Vextor.**

"**And what is that?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Ever since my wife had disappeared a couple of months ago, they had sent one messenger to us, warning of corruption and downfall." spoke Vextor.**

"**Why would they do that?" asked Spyro.**

"**I have no idea, but a just last week, I had found a woman who can take my wife's place as Queen and she seems to be pretty nice too." smiled Vextor lightly.**

"**Can we meet your new soon-to-be-Queen?" asked Demitri.**

"**I had asked of her to come down, but she didn't. She is shy to newcomers who are Kings and Queens of another area." said Vextor.**

"**I wouldn't blame her for that. But what is her name?" asked Yulie.**

"**She had told me to not speak of it. Don't be suspicious but she has some enemies who are still out there and want her dead, most of them from your Country." spoke Vextor.**

"**Oh, I get it. It's alright. If we do see her in person, maybe we might recognize her from her looks. Who knows?" said Galadrial.**

"**Hahaha, yes that is true. Now then, it seems as if I had told a little more then before and I think it is time for you all to go to bed." said Vextor.**

"**Bed already?" asked Leonidas.**

"**It's 9 pm young one, you had flown for a long time and Vextor is right. We need to get some rest." spoke Auntyr.**

"**Oh, I forgot about that." replied Leonidas.**

"**So where can we find our rooms?" asked Myrna.**

"**My servants will escort you all to where you will be able to stay for the next few nights. Once again, I thank you all for coming." spoke Vextor with a smile before he got up and left. His servants soon came and they had followed to their rooms. It took only a few short minutes to get to their rooms and everyone had gotten their own areas, which was surprisingly in one gigantic area.**

"**Please, make yourselves at home. Lord Vextor had done all he could to make it as comfortable as possible for people like you." spoke one of the servants as he opened the doors. Right away, the group were amazed by the beauty of the area.**

"**Wow!! This looks more like a built-in Penthouse!" spoke Spyro in amazement.**

"**Enjoy your stay you Majesties." spoke the servant before he bowed and left them be. As soon as the door closed, the group had split up and ran into all of the doors that led into separate rooms.**

"**Jesus! How much did Vextor spend?!" shouted Lethak in his room.**

"**I have no idea, but this place is amazing!" yelled Myrna as she ran into the bathroom and filled up the giant tub that could fit up to 10 people. For a good hour and a half, the gang had their fun before it was time to sleep.**

"**Come on Mark, sleep with me tonight will ya?" asked his wife as she got into bed.**

"**I will, but there is something that I have to do before I go to sleep. I won't take long, I promise." smiled DL Mark as he kissed his wife and left the room and out into Vextor's Castle.**

"**_Is there something on your mind?"_ asked Agorak as he phased out.**

"**There always is my friend. For some reason, when Vextor was talking about his wife, he didn't seem to be so truthful of it." whispered DL Mark.**

"**_Please don't tell me that you are going to search the Castle for her."_ groaned Agorak.**

"**You are in my body, I am in control, and you probably would do the same thing so shut it." replied DL Mark.**

"**_Can't we do it first thing in the morning?" _asked the sleepy Dragon-God.**

"**We may not have the chance then." said DL Mark as he walked forth. For a while the two had checked out the Castle, almost all of the guards are asleep and were outside. A few were inside, and they too were sleeping.**

"**Vextor got to really teach his men to not sleep on the job." whispered DL Mark. He only heard the snoring of his Spiritual friend within his mind.**

"**Oh no, don't con your way out of this one!" growled DL Mark. Agorak did not reply so DL Mark decided to switch places.**

"**Huh, wha? What the hell?!" asked Agorak loudly.**

"**_Malai! Not so loud!"_ (Idiot.) hissed DL Mark.**

"**Ohhh, why did you make me switch places. I was just getting myself into the comfort of sleep." groaned Agorak as he yawned.**

"**_Yeah, you now begin to sleep up-right. Like I am going to believe that."_ replied DL Mark.**

"**Fine, I'll go do whatever you want me to do, but you we are not switching for a day." said Agorak with a sigh.**

"**_Deal, now get moving."_ replied DL Mark. Agorak yawned once more before he picked up from where DL Mark left off. Turns out that he is sensing someone or something slowly dieing. Agorak wanted to get the job down quick so he get some beauty sleep and he quickly found the source. Three guards were slumped together by a large door that led to the part of the castle. The guards were sleeping peacefully and Agorak only smiled softly.**

**'_Good, all I got to do is get into that place and see what the hell is happening down there.'_ thought Agorak. Using the best of his abilities, Agorak had examined the outside area. He was able to find a small opening by the doors. It was on the top left side and it seemed to be a small tunnel.**

**'_There's my ticket in.'_ thought Agorak. Without a wasting another second, the White Dragon God quickly though up of a path that would take him quietly as possible into the small opening. He noticed that he was going to have to stay on the ceiling.**

"**Now how the heck do I stay up there without jabbing my tail into the ceiling?" asked Agorak quietly.**

"**_You do know that we can turn any parts of our body into a dragon right?" _asked DL Mark.**

"**Really?" asked the Dragon God. His host only gave out a sigh and he touched his hands and they turned into dragon claws, and the points were _really_ sharp.**

"**_Don't tell me that you forgot." _spoke DL Mark with a slight tone of disappointment.**

"**No, it's my brain that seems to be sleepy. Gotta go." replied Agorak as he dug his claws into the walls. The claws held a very good grip and it didn't take a lot of energy for Agorak to use. He just pushed his hands in and they were in 6 inches. When he got to the ceiling, he did the same thing, except this time, he had to be careful. He wasn't sure if the ceiling was strong enough or that it might collapse and cause some serious trouble.**

**Luckily for him, it held and he was able to the hole.**

"**Okay, here goes nothing." whispered Agorak as he slowly went through, about half-way in, he got stuck.**

**'_What the fuck?' _pondered Agorak. He tried to move forward but his wings couldn't go through. He tried to move back but he already had tightened himself into the hole.**

"**Great just fucking great." muttered Agorak.**

"**_Nice job. Really. I would've turned into my normal self, throw all of my equipment through the hole and go through. And you say that you are smart."_ spoke DL Mark in disbelief.**

"**Instead of insulting me, why don't you help me? After all, it is your body right?" asked Agorak. DL Mark did not reply but only went through the rocky wall and took out The Ominous from its sheath. Without wasting any seconds, he quickly cut out the larger piece and Agorak fell down onto the floor with a thud.**

"**_There, that wasn't so hard."_ smiled DL Mark softly.**

"**Make it two days now." growled Agorak in anger.**

"**_A day and three-quarters._" replied the host with a small smile.**

"**Fine, now enough fooling around. We got somethings that need to be done." said Agorak as he took the sword and placed it back into its sheath. He dusted himself off and looked down the large dim hall-way and walked.**

**For a good few minutes, he had discovered nothing, but this dieing power source was getting much more closer to him. Deep within the lower-part of Vextor's Castle, Agorak had noticed that the deeper he went, a lot of warning signs were put up. Some saying flammable, inflammable objects, careful with the liquids, but majority of them were just warning signs of the items in the room behind the door and how they should be careful with them. It wasn't until near the end of the hall that Agorak noticed some green liquid coming out of a door.**

"**_What is that stuff? Uranium? Toxic Waste?"_ asked DL Mark.**

"**No, Bio-Hazardous Liquid." spoke Agorak, seeing the sign and symbol of Bio-Hazard.**

"**_Please don't tell me that the source is coming from in there."_ whispered DL Mark. The last thing they needed was something so weird and freaky coming out of the door.**

"**I'm afraid so." spoke Agorak. He withdrew his sword and placed his hand on the door-knob.**

"**_Hold it...do you hear that?"_ asked DL Mark. Agorak looked at his friend with a confused look, but soon he heard the sound too. It seems to be a voice.**

"**Help.......somebody....please....help me." cried out a soft, weak, and dry voice.**

"**It came from inside. Screw Monsters, there's someone inside." said Agorak with a angered look.**

"**Step back, I'm going to open the door!" yelled the Dragon God before he knocked the door clean off its hinges. He entered and he only gasped in shock, seeing at least 300 barrels of Bio-Hazardous materials filling almost the entire room. A few barrels were dripping and glowing and a few were pouring out.**

"**Is anyone in here?" asked Agorak once more. He felt something grab a hold of his shoulder and he quickly turned around with his sword, placed on the throat of his enemy. Instead of an enemy, he had found the voice, a terrified red female dragon who had ring stripes on her tail and black horns. Not only that but she was entirely naked and her legs were covered knee-up with the Bio liquid, she had some around her mouth, hands and a small part of her tail.**

"**Holy Shit, what happened to you?!" asked Agorak in shock.**

"**Please....help me." begged the woman weakly. Agorak had seen her eyes and they were not alike. It seemed as if she had just recently been put in here to die, but thankfully the minds of DL Mark and Agorak had saved her.**

"**_Come on, we got to take her to a hospital!"_ shouted DL Mark. Agorak nodded in agreement and without even thinking about the dangers of exposure, he picked up the dragon-woman and ran down the halls as fast as he could. His mind was no longer thinking about staying quiet, but more concerned on saving this dragoness. She may tell him just why she was put in there and how come Vextor did not know of this.**

**When they came at the door, DL Mark only blasted it open and phased back into Agorak since using energy outside of a body was not a good idea and drained a lot of energy. The guards were startled, seeing how the doors blew opened from the inside. They grabbed their weapons, but were in a state of shock when they saw Agorak running with as fast as he could with a naked, red-green woman in his arms.**

**As Agorak was going up the stairs, he felt the woman's life force slowly dieing down. If he ran to the hospital, she would not make it. He had no other choice but to bring her into his own room and try to the best of his abilities to clean her up.**

"**Hang in there hon, don't die on me now." whispered Agorak as he dashed up the stairs. With record speed, he reached his room and was able to open it up, without having to kick the door down. Godith was sitting on the couch and when she was Agorak come running in with the dragoness, she stood up in shock.**

"**Agorak...what happened to her?" asked Godith.**

"**I found her in a room filled with at least 300 barrels of Bio-Hazardous materials. But right now is not the time to talk love. We got to keep her alive." said Agorak as he placed the dieing woman on the couch. Godith grabbed a bed sheet and she covered up the woman and took a bunch of paper towels and cleaned off all of the green stuff on her. It only helped slightly, by reducing the time it takes to die from exposure.**

**The dragoness was having a lot of weird events. She was boiling, she coughed blood, her eyes were different color, her throat was swollen, her blood was not rich in oxygen, she was breathing fast, a whole bunch of things. Agorak had ran out of the room to run at his maximum safe speed and was able to bring in medicine and a few doctors, via teleportation.**

"**Come on you guys, save her." spoke Agorak as he came back. Right away, the doctors had taken the dragoness and placed her on the table and began right away to work. All of the commotion had caused Leonidas, Galadrial, Demitri and Pythios to wake up and see what was going on.**

"**Hey Dad, what's going on?" asked Leonidas as he rubbed his eye, wearing some pajamas.**

"**Just get back into your rooms...all of you. I'll explain everything soon." said Agorak and gave them a look. Not a look of anger or serious, but a look that meant that it was best to be involved later.**

"**Sure thing, we'll ask later." replied Demitri as he took his wife back into the room and Leonidas only yawned before he closed his door and fell asleep once again. Godith and Agorak waited patiently as the doctors were doing their best to save the dragoness. After two hours, the doctors had finished and the dragoness was feeling a lot better now. She was sleeping and thankfully alive and well.**

"**Where have you found here Lord Agorak?" asked one of the doctors.**

"**In a room filled with hundreds of barrels of Bio-Hazardous materials. I guess that she has only been in that room for only a few short hours." spoke Agorak.**

"**Indeed you are correct. Being exposed to that much can kill even you in a matter of hours. Now if you excuse us, we will be going back to or hospital now." spoke the doctor.**

"**Oh sure, sorry about dragging you guys out. Here..." spoke the Dragon God as he pulled out his wallet and gave each of the doctors $15,000.**

"**Wha-, we don't need to take this." spoke another doctor.**

"**Ah don't worry about it, you saved an innocent woman from near-death in a condition unlike anything else. Be proud of it." spoke Godith with a small smile.**

"**Well thank you for the generous tip. All you need to do is give her antibiotics, all of the medicine that will cure her current sickness and-"**

"**Or I can just simply heal her from the sickness." said Agorak.**

"**Then why didn't you do that earlier?" asked another one.**

"**I can't heal people who are suffering from current sickness like Radiation, or Bio-Hazard. For some reason, my powers can't do that. If I was to, then I will be the one sick of disease." said Agorak.**

"**Ahh, well take care now." spoke the doctor before they all left.**

"**So now what do we do love?" asked Godith with a worried look.**

"**Now, all we do is wait and hope that she remembers something." spoke Agorak as he placed his hands on the woman, and slowly healed her back to health.**

_A/N:Just who can this woman that Agorak and DL Mark found be? Why has she been put into that room? What will happen next now that she is alive and recovering fast? Stay tunned for more, next time on R.O.D!_


	54. We Want The Truth, Not Lies

**Chapter 53-(We Want The Truth, Not Lies...)**

A/N: Well guys, here is the newest chapter available. I hope you enjoy it, cuz I don't like making chapters when I am bored as hell, NOR WHEN I HAVE SCHOOL. Anyways, I tried my best to move along the story line as much as I possible could. Enjoy. (_Sorry for the long wait)_

**It had been a few hours since Agorak and DL Mark had found the mysterious red dragoness in a room filled with toxic waste. So far, she was doing alright and Godith and Agorak were able to get some sleep. When they had waken up the next morning as well as the others within the small conduit.**

"**How she doing?" asked Godith.**

"**She seems to be doing fine for now. She will soon wake up though." said Agorak.**

**'_Hey, didn't you want to not do anything for a day?'_ asked DL Mark.**

"**_I know that I said I wanted a full day rest, but shit has gotten a lot deeper."_ replied Agorak to his friend.**

**'_A'ight, I'll still be there in case you need me.'_ spoke DL Mark before leaving his friend be.**

"**Hey Dad, where'd you get this woman?" asked Galadrial as she came out of her room wearing a bed-robe.**

"**I found her during my search of the castle. I'll explain everything once everyone is awake. Why don't you out and buy some clothes for her will ya love?" asked Agorak.**

"**Okay Dad, I'll be back soon." said Galadrial as she went back into her room, changed and left the home. A few minutes had passed by and the dragoness began to mumble.**

"**Look! She's waking up!" shouted Leonidas as he stood over her.**

"**Give her some space son." said his father as he gently pulled him back.**

"**Ohhh, wha? Where am I?" asked the dragoness as she sat up. She noticed that she had no clothes on her and the only covering her body was a blue blanket.**

"**Who are you people?" asked the dragoness once more, fearing that she was not in a safe spot.**

"**We are Dracovians young one. Would you kindly tell us your name?" asked Godith.**

"**D....Dracovians? You mean, the white haired man is really Agorak the Dragon God?" asked the dragoness.**

"**Yes love, I am him. By the way, how did you know who I am? When I was walking in the streets with the others, no one recognized us." said Agorak.**

"**That is because the majority of the people here tend to be self-social. They really don't want to be mixed in with other territories. Oh and forgive me for not saying, but my name is Anna, Queen of Ofilnisha and Wife to Vextor." spoke Anna.**

"**What?! But he said that you vanished a year ago!" shouted Demitri as he came down the hallway.**

"**Well, my husband is a fucking liar." said Anna as she stood up, still covering herself up.**

"**Where you going?" asked Godith.**

"**To get some clothes." replied Anna.**

"**There's no need to Anna, Galadrial has gone off to get some clothes for you." spoke Leonidas.**

"**Oh, I might as well tell you guys about what has happened to me before you all arrived." spoke Anna as she sat back down on the couch. The rest of the group did so and they asked and listened.**

"**Do you remember how you got into that room that I found you in?" asked Agorak.**

"**Yes...I remember it very well. This whole thing started 20 years ago, when my actual husband died. Back then this whole place was well under control. But when I married Vextor, things were slowly going down the drain." spoke Anna softly.**

"**What happened?" asked Leonidas.**

"**My husband, Alor, he died of sickness. He was only 40 and I was only 20. Alor was a very healthy dragon and he never got sick once in his life. After his death, I was deeply wounded. I was left to rule the country all by myself. It wasn't until Vextor rose up his way through the government and party did he catch my attention. He was there for me all the time and helped me a lot. Then one day, we got married and he be came the new King of Ofilnisha." spoke Anna.**

"**Don't tell me that this another one of those stories where you marry the guy, then he has control of everything and you can't do anything but only watch and obey everything he did right?" asked Demitri. Anna only shed a few tears and nodded.**

"**So now you want us to help you out with this problem? We got problems of our own!" stated Godith.**

"**I know, but please...you must help me! Vextor has done nothing these days!" cried Anna.**

"**Nothing as if, he didn't do anything? Even when you two were alone?" asked Agorak.**

"**I'm Sterile. Vextor goes off and impregnates some other fucking bimbo." grunted Anna in anger.**

"**What does Sterile mean?" asked Leonidas.**

"**That is when a woman cannot have any child of her own. She can mate with infinite men, and chances are she will not be able to have a child of her own." said Godith.**

"**Oh wow, that sucks." spoke Demitri.**

"**I know, but I am not entirely Sterile." said Anna.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Godith.**

"**Some Sterile woman can actually have a child, if they try hard enough. So I guess your hopes of being a mother to your own flesh and blood is very slim." spoke Agorak.**

"**Yes, I am not going to give up just yet. I still have a chance. But let's not go into that subject. All I want to do is find a way to get back at Vextor." said Anna with a look of killing in her eyes.**

"**Whoa, whoa hold on a second there girl. Before you go off and do some crazy Vendetta shit, do you know the real reason of why you got back-stabbed?" asked Agorak.**

"**Oh, I do very much. It happened only last week when Vextor met this reddish-pink dragoness and she had some yellow-green red dragon, claiming him to be her son. She of course interfered with Vextor, after I had specifically told her to back off. What she do? Only laughed at me and went on to kiss my husband. Vextor being always the man he is, sought this woman as the new queen. I could tell from the moment he first laid eyes on her." said Anna.**

"**And therefore, if Vextor wanted her to be the new Queen, you had to be overthrown or killed." said Demitri.**

"**Exactly! That is why Agorak had found me in that room. Do you want to know why that room was filled with toxic-waste?" asked Anna.**

"**Because it was the only way for you to die quickly and quietly?" asked Leonidas.**

"**Well...that was one reason, another was ever since this new girl arrived, she had told Vextor to work on some different kind of weaponry. Some Bio-Weapons." said Anna.**

"**Ohhhhh, this is just fucking great." groaned Agorak.**

"**Now what?" asked Godith. Agorak only looked at the group with a serious face. He only went to the back into his room. They all heard the sound of stuff being moved around and something heavy being dragged out. They heard a couple of clicks and bolts till Agorak came back out with perhaps the biggest sniper rifle anyone had ever seen.**

"**What...the...fuck...is that?" asked Demitri, seeing how the sniper rifle was ¾ the size of Agorak.**

"**The Barrett M107." smiled Agorak evilly.**

"**Hold on there cowboy, you are not doing any assassinations just yet. Hide that gun in some place. It might be useful." said Anna.**

"**Fine..." sighed Agorak as he put the gun back into its casing and hid it underneath the bed.**

"**So now what do we do?" asked Leonidas.**

"**We go tell the others what is going on, while I go talk to Vextor and find out who this new Queen is. Does Vextor know that you are dead?" asked Agorak.**

"**He expects me to be dead since last night. But don't mention anything of it." said Anna.**

"**Consider it done. When Galadrial comes back, make sure everyone gets ready to leave. I am not going to spend another night at the enemy's inn." spoke Agorak with a serious tone.**

"**But where are going to rest?" asked Godith.**

"**The Natives will do anything since they know that the Three Dragon Gods are all in one place. They will give us shelter." spoke Anna.**

"**See? Problem solved, see ya later." smiled Agorak as he closed the door.**

"**I sometimes wonder on just why I am married to such a guy." muttered Godith. Agorak had walked by the other rooms. His father was of course standing along with his brother.**

"**Hey guys, get ready to leave." said Agorak.**

"**Oh we will be, not until we go with you brother." spoke Reignor.**

"**You know?" asked Agorak.**

"**Son, your eyes tell the whole story. Just because I have been asleep for such a long time doesn't mean that my powers are rusty. When I looked into Vextor's eyes, I had seen his entire life. I knew he was lying, but like any assassin, you wait for the right moment to kill." said Akriloth.**

"**I already called sniper. Sorry Reignor." smiled Agorak.**

"**I hate it when you have all the guns and I don't." muttered Reignor.**

"**Hey, you are all into technology, I am into the weaponry." said Agorak.**

"**Enough you two, time for us to knock some sense into this Vextor, or whoever he really is." said Akriloth.**

"**Right, just keep it cool, act natural and when we meet Vextor, please don't mention anything of what has happened. Okay?" asked Agorak.**

"**No problem bro. Just do all the talking, while we do all the killing, hehehehehe." laughed Reignor. So the Three Dragon Gods left the area and were off to find Vextor. They had found him in the Dining Hall talking with a couple of his servants.**

"**Ahh, you three are the only ones that had showed up? I was beginning to worry that you guys had overslept. Agorak, you seem to be tired. Did you sleep at all last night?" asked Vextor as a servant came with drinks. Vextor gave each of them a drink and they had sat down.**

"**I did not actually. I had questions swim in my mind for a good 8 hours." said Agorak.**

"**Oh I know how you feel man. We all have those nights. What brings you three here? Where are the others?" asked Vextor. **

"**We came here to ask you some questions. With us being who we are, we like to check out the entire place, top to bottom. And we had found something rather...odd in the lower levels." said Reignor.**

"**Really? And what is that?" asked Vextor.**

"**Why is it that we had found Toxic-Waste down below?" whispered Akriloth. Vextor only looked at the three in shock.**

"**What are you talking about?" asked Vextor with a soft smile.**

"**You know very well Vextor." spoke Agorak as he finished his drink and stood up. Vextor did not have a smile anymore, but only a look of disappointment.**

"**Look, I have no idea what you are saying. You come into my lands, uninvited and unknowingly, you have taken advantage of my hospitality, and now you are accusing me of bogus information?" asked Vextor as he too stood up, towering over the White Dragon God.**

"**Stop trying to lie boy. We see it in your eyes. We can do this in two ways. The easy way...or the hard way." spoke The Demon-Dragon God coldly, shooting a dark fiery look at Vextor.**

"**I'm afraid that you are now going to have to leave this place for good." spoke Vextor calmly.**

"**We found her Vex." spoke Agorak. When he spoke of it, Vextor looked at Agorak in surprise.**

"**She was in bad shape but she'll live. She told me everything." said Agorak.**

"**Who? Who are you talking about now?" asked Vextor.**

"**See that? You know about the Toxic Waste, but when Agorak mentioned of your wife, you looked at him with surprise. You make the worst cover-ups ever pal." spoke Reignor.**

"**You don't want me to hurt you now, or do you?" asked Vextor.**

"**Haha! Try it pal." replied Akriloth coldly as he stepped in front of Vextor.**

"**Fine. Since you people need to know everything, I guess I should show you who my new Queen is! Anna was good, but she a Sterile Woman. I was not going to spend my nights in bed with a woman who can't even get pregnant. That is why I had found one who already had a child. I don't think I need to explain it since Anna has told you everything." said Vextor.**

"**Yeah...so do us a favor. Pack your bags, get your fake-queen out of here and give the rights of this land to your wife who is still alive." spoke Reignor.**

"**I'm sorry, but that will not be arranged." spoke Vextor as guards suddenly surrounded the trio.**

"**If you know what's good for ya, tell these guys to back off...now." said Agorak with a serious tone.**

"**I will not. Even if I do, you are not welcome in my lands anymore. So get our pathetic asses out of my city before you will have some real trouble." spoke Vextor with a slight tone of anger.**

"**Pathetic?" asked Agorak in shock.**

"**Easy son..save your energy for something that is a challenge, and not for a failure." said Akriloth as he placed his hand over his son's shoulder.**

"**I guess you are right Dad. But don't expect us to leave so soon. We still have Luxius to take care off." said Agorak as he began to turn. Vextor only growled in anger. Agorak was right. Luxius was the main threat of his Kingdom. He was building an army that would be capable of annihilating his entire country. Yet now he has another problem. The Dracovians. They were by far, the strongest country in the world. With a Dragon God as one of its Eight Rulers and two more just to help out, the Dracovians could just as easily dominate the entire planet. Yet, they are just like Akriloth. They are powerful supreme beings, yet they keep themselves at bay and fight only when necessary.**

**'_Bah! Who needs them? They may be strong and be capable of taking me down. I don't want that. I had been king for 20 years now. I want to rule till I hit the age of 70. I should go talk this out with my soon to be new wife and Queen.'_ though Vextor as he watched the Gods leave and he soon went his way.**

**The Dragon Gods returned to their families and friends and found them to be waiting for them. Anna was all dressed up and it appears as if during their absence, she had filled the whole gang in.**

"**Everyone good to go?" asked Akriloth.**

"**Why are we leaving so soon?" asked Auntyr.**

"**Well Anna had told you the whole deal, plus Vextor wants us out. So what's the point of us staying here? This place is like freaking Absolute Monarchy." spoke DK Mark.**

"**What does that mean?" asked Uther.**

"**Once you learn about the 1500s-1700s, you'll know." replied his father.**

"**Where are we going to stay at now? We are kicked out of the Castle and we can't go back home till we find Luxius." said Myrna.**

"**We know, the only possible place is to...dare I say it...stay with the local Natives." said Anna.**

"**What?!! They tried to spear us when we first appeared!" shouted Cynder.**

"**But when we showed up, they nearly pissed themselves sis." said Agorak with a small smile.**

"**True...oh what's the point in arguing with you. Us ladies are feeling a bit under the weather carrying the new ones." spoke Cynder.**

"**Welcome to me and Hera's world hon. Once you hit the 80s in kids, you will know exactly how we feel." said Godith as she walked by her younger sister. It wasn't long till the entire group had been escorted out of the City and out into the forest that lied ahead of them.**

"**Didn't we come in through the top?" asked Demitri.**

"**Yes we did, but I don't think you guys are able to change back into your normal forms. Not till all of this mess is sorted out." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Great...just great. Next thing I know, I am walking upright for a good long time once we are back home." groaned Galadrial.**

**As the group moved on forward and deeper into the forest, Agorak had looked back at the Fake Volcano that shielded the city. With his powerful eyes, he spotted Vextor watching the group leave. They shot each other cold glances of death before Agorak turned back and followed his way.**

"**Are they gone yet?" asked a female voice.**

"**Yes my love. They are gone now. You can come to the window." spoke Vextor as he looked at his new love. This dragoness was a red dragoness and she had multiple spikes on her neck, her lipstick red horns and her tail seemed to be like one of those dinosaurs. She took hands with Vextor and looked him into the eye. Her valentine red eyes glimmering into Vextor's green eyes.**

"**Are you ready to become my Wife and New Queen of Ofilnisha, Heinaus?" asked Vextor.**

"**Of course my love. Are you willing to do anything that I ask of you to do and let my son do whatever he wants?" asked Heinaus. Vextor, blinded by love and lust, agreed to Heinaus without even thinking about it.**

"**Of course. I want to have a child with you. I always wanted a child of my own, but my previous wife was Sterile and even though I mated with a bunch of other women, a few of them may be pregnant, but they are low-level class people. I want someone who has good power and domination over the Kingdom. You seem to fit the bill love." smiled Vextor.**

"**Then let's get straight to business Vextor." smiled Heinaus as the pair kissed each other romantically before they left to be married.**

**Far off in the distance, the infamous Kiara was watching from a mountain side.**

**'_Excellent....all is going accordingly to plan._' thought Kiara with a sinister smile.**

A/N: It seems as if the whole place was just one large set up! What will our heroes do now that they are forced to find shelter elsewhere? What will happen to Ofilnisha? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!!


	55. Another Reason To Kill

**Chapter 54-(Another Reason to Kill)**

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chap! I hope you enjoy it!

**Deep within the Forest of Ofilnisha, the Dracovians plus Anna, the current Queen of Ofilnisha who supposedly has been replaced by Heinaus. For now, the group focus mainly on finding shelter. The only possible place was to find shelter with the Natives.**

"**Are you sure the staying with the Natives is a good idea Anna?" asked Myrna.**

"**Of course my dear. Do not worry about anything now. We got Dragon Gods and Kings as well as a couple of Specialties." smiled Anna.**

"**Just relax love. No harm will come to you." said Auntyr as he held his love's hand tightly.**

"**So how much further till we meet with the main tribe?" asked Leonidas.**

"**I do hope soon. It's starting to get dark and eating the berries off from the trees is not satisfying my hunger." spoke Galadrial.**

"**Watch our questions be answered by a bunch of Natives popping up out of nowhere, saying that they are not afraid of us." said Reignor.**

"**Please don't talk like that son." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Why not Dad?"**

"**Because every time you say something like that, it usually happens." spoke the Demon-Dragon.**

**They all stopped when Agorak began to look around with an uneasy look.**

"**What's wrong Uncle?" asked Uther.**

"**The sound of the leaves are brushing against the bodies of camouflage Natives. They try their best to move like a feather, but the slightest crunch of the soil beneath their feet is all I need to hear and be ready to have a fight!" stated Agorak as he pulled out his sword and split it in two.**

"**Shit...for real?" asked Hera.**

"**Hey ain't kidding hon. I can feel their presence as well." whispered Reignor as he slowly raised his hand above his back and gently brought out his sword to his eye-sight. The girls only whimpered as they looked around at the large trees and bushes that surround them.**

"**All of you ladies and kids stay in the center. The rest of us encircle them and make sure that not one of these filths lay a hand on them." said Agorak.**

"**Allow me son, I need to see if my powers are as good as usual." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Dad, I think now is not the time to try out stuff." said Reignor.**

"**Oh come on now son. I always allowed you to do some crazy shit while in a situation like this." said Akriloth with a smile.**

"**He's got a point bro." whispered Agorak.**

"**Oh alright, but try and not blow a chunk of the land into space." replied Reignor.**

"**Thank you my boys." smiled Akriloth as he stood in front of them. In no time, yelling and whooping were heard and at least a good 3 dozen men appeared, all with armor and weapons that Vextor had described.**

"**Give it up Hybrids! You are out-numbered!" spoke one of the Natives with an accent.**

"**Oh my...it appears that I have no choice but to give up." joked Akriloth.**

"**Exactly! So give us the women and we will leave you be!" spoke the Native once more.**

"**What do you want with us?!" asked Galadrial.**

"**We want you to have our kids! What else Legend One." spoke another Native.**

"**I got knocked up by Gods and now this bullshit?" asked Godith.**

"**Men these days, all they care about is screwing us." grumbled Hera.**

"**Sorry, you are a couple of decades...well more like billions of years late." said Cynder.**

"**Yeah you tell 'em Mom!" shouted Uther.**

"**Looky here pal, I don't know what you want. If you want our women then the chances of your survival are....well there really is no chance of survival for you guys at all." smiled Demitri.**

"**It will better off to try then no to try Purple Puppet." spoke the first Native.**

"**Dad...just I these bozos off any way you want." whispered Agorak.**

"**I am glad that you said that. I wanted to see if I still got my skills in The Dark Demonic Arts." smiled Akriloth evilly.**

"**Oh shit...this always gave me nightmares." whimpered Reignor. Akriloth only laughed as a dark blood-red aura shrouded his body.**

"**_Releasing Control Art-Restriction Systems 3, 2, 1. Approval of Situation A Recognized, Commencing the Cromwell Indication. Ability Restrictions Lifted for Limited Use Until the Enemies have been Rendered Silent."_ spoke Akriloth in such an unholy demonic tone that everyone was whimpering in fear. The surrounding environment soon turned pitch black.**

"**Kids, Ladies, cover your eyes and ears." spoke Agorak, his voice trembling. But they were paralyzed by fear by what Akriloth was doing. His hair turned pitch black and so did the rest of his body. The only thing you could see were his eyes, bright red in the blackness. They soon disappeared into the darkness...not another sound to be heard.**

"**We must go!" panicked one of the Natives. As soon as he began to move, something beneath his feet grabbed him and looked down in fear, only to see a black dragon with such razor sharp teeth and demonic tongue. The group only heard the Native scream before the sound of the body being ripped apart into shreds and blood trickling down like a fountain. The Natives nearby only screamed in fear and they ran as fast as they could. Their view brightened up, but only a small bit. It was still dark but when they looked back, they only saw the Real Akriloth. Blood trickling down his teeth, his eyes with the hungry look and thirst for blood.**

"**What is this thing?!" shouted another Native before something black with sharp teeth grabbed hold of his head and ripped his face clean off. The Natives saw it to be yet another dragon head, made by the shadows. It had dozens of eyes and rows of teeth.**

"**_HAHAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T HAVE THIS MUCH FUN IN AGES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SCREAM INTO THE DARKNESS!_" laughed the Demonic God like a crazed mad-man. The Dracovians, felt their hearts leap into their throats. This was Akriloth? The _real_ one? How could have Jermaine fallen in love with a monster like him?**

**But those questions were halted by a series of screams and body parts being ripped apart into shreds and soon all was silent. The Darkness around them slowly disappeared and only Agorak and Reignor looked around. They were stunned in fear and shock. All around them, blood and body parts as far as the eye could see. In the distance, Akriloth was coming back, but he was being his normal self. His hands and face was covered with blood and he only wiped it off with his shirt.**

"**Dad....don't you EVER.....do that again.....unless you have too." spoke Reignor, his legs trembling.**

"**Oh grow up son, sure I may have scared the living shit out of you, but I ain't a demon for nothing." said Akriloth.**

"**I guess I will be staying up for a good month or two." spoke Agorak softly. Akriloth only smiled and placed his hand around his son.**

"**Cheer up, you got a wife and family now. Just think about happy thoughts son." smiled Akriloth.**

"**Yeah...how the fuck are we all suppose to sleep after seeing _THIS?_" asked Reignor.**

"**Just think about the happiest moment or memory of your life and keep on thinking about it. That is how I get through with it after pulling off that stunt." said Akriloth with a heavy sigh and he sat down, exhausted.**

"**That really took a toll on you right?" asked Reignor.**

"**Yes, I can only do it for a while. Since I had been not part of the Demonic World for well over 15 billion years, it takes a huge toll on my energy." said Akriloth. He looked around him, to see the others cowering in the corner behind a rock.**

"**Look...just because I did some crazy shit, doesn't mean that I am going to it to you. If you look at it, I might as well scare the living shit out of all your enemies in just one go." smiled Akriloth.**

"**That....was so freaking AWESOME!!" shouted Leonidas in joy.**

Everyone's Reaction: o_0 ??

"**Really?" asked Akriloth in surprise.**

"**Of course!! Can you teach me how to do it?!" asked Leonidas with a smile.**

"**Son...are you sure you're not sick?" asked his father.**

"**No Dad, but what Grandpa did was amazing! I never thought something like that could even exist!" shouted Leonidas.**

"**Well my young boy...I would love to but I can't. The reason why is because this is the stuff that makes people go berserk for power. The teaching of this kind of power was taught when your father was only a boy, but since so many of the people that were once friends of ours became the current rulers of Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Malice, Et Cetera." said Akriloth.**

"**How come we never learned it?" asked Agorak.**

"**I planned on teaching it to you boys when I was still around back then, but since Mephistopheles attacked the School and I was called for duty, I never had a chance to teach it after the battle." said Akriloth.**

"**Oh right, the long sleep. Well if we do have some spare time, do you mind teaching it to us?" asked Reignor.**

"**Of course my son. For you two I would, but for anyone else who says the he or she wants to learn, then sorry. You can't. You won't be able to control that this Magic possess." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Ohh...but if my Dad learns it to the fullest extent, will he be able to teach me it to me?" asked Leonidas.**

"**We'll see son. One step at a time." replied his father with a smile.**

"**Uhhh guys....can we get the move on? It feels like we had been standing here for ages, while the girls and the other guys have been trembling in fear and pissing themselves." spoke Reignor.**

"**Oh right, hehehe, no hard feelings right guys?" asked Akriloth with a bright smile to the others.**

"**Just don't scare us like that again...please?" asked Myrna.**

"**I promise that I will not pull something like that ever again, unless it is of sheer desperation or facing a powerful enemy that only I can handle." said Akriloth, placing his hand over his heart.**

"**Good...now let's go see if we can find any local Native spots who are willing to take us in. I do hope that they have not found about what all the Darkness was." said Anna.**

"**Don't worry, since I had done that Dark Magic, the Natives are for sure to do whatever we ask of them to do." said Akriloth.**

**The group walked on deeper into the forest. The sky got darker and darker and the moon soon rose up into the night, giving off light for the Dracovians to see clearly. They soon stopped and noticed that there was a large tribe of the Natives, and it looked as if this place seemed to be the largest of them all.**

"**This is the place." spoke Anna softly.**

"**How do you know?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Vextor took me on a flight tour of this place long ago and he told me that this place is the largest gathering of the Natives. If anything, this where most of the tribe lives. The rest just live around the area, serving as protectors." whispered Anna. Before they could move, they all felt spears and arrows being drawn and a couple of dozen Natives popped up.**

"**_Chiiliti clax voga urac gocahel." _(Don't take another foot more.) spoke a Native.**

"**Crap...was hoping we avoid this." muttered Lethak.**

"**_Clax astahi ekess Amata. Wer Aesthyr geou vucot svabol ekess chiili mrith astahi."_ (Take them to Amata. The Woman will know what to do with them.) spoke another Native.**

"**Get up you guys." spoke Godith as she stood up. The Natives had bound their hands with vine and rope and they then took them to their Leader. As they were passing by the villages, people came out stone buildings and small huts. They all had markings painted onto their bodies and were muttering to one another questions in Draconic. Questions such as are they the Dracovians, and aren't the three men with the long spiky hair the Dragon Gods. It only took a small while before they stopped in front of stone building that was bigger then most of the other buildings.**

"**_Shivi tenpiswo."_ (Wait here) spoke a Native Guard as he walked into the home. For a while he had not come out and the rest of the Natives only came closer and examined the Dracovians and Anna like they were something new. A few of the Natives got closer, feeling their clothing and their fine and polished scales. When one female Native stood by Agorak, she wanted to touch his hair, only to receive a nasty cut on her finger.**

"**_Chiili ti xtirl hesi nures. Astahii nomag sems hefoc ehis shar munth nures, shar astahii re sarap lae vi nva cayosin." _(Do not touch our hair. They may seem like nothing, but they are sharp as a new blade.) spoke Agorak. He gently took the hand of the Native who had her hand cut and the blood soon recited back into her body and the cut was healed in an instant. The Natives were all in shock and awe, amazed that the stories that they have been hearing were true after all. Soon their Leader, Amata came out.**

**This dragoness had a combination of green and blue scales, her horns had were curved just a bit and polished white. Her claws were also white and her tail was shaped like a spade. Her underbelly scales were black and her eyes were the color of violet. Since they were in a completely different part of the world, all of the Natives obviously had clothing on them. Amata however, wore only the finest silk out of all the Natives. She had jewelry all over her body and in her arms was....a baby?**

**The group only were stunned to see that the Leader of the Ofilnisha Natives had a baby in her arms.**

"**_Danthe Amata, chiili wux renthisj hesi xanalre?" _(Dear Amata, do you speak our language?) asked Godith.**

"**Of course I do Lady Godith. I actually come from Dracovia." spoke Amata.**

"**Really? Then why are you the leader of the Natives in these lands?" asked Lethak.**

"**I had come upon this land 10 years ago. I used to live in Zonnith, but when I found out that Atreus was going to attack the city, I was scared to death and I fled by boat. I didn't had any family before and I had quit my job as a carpenter in Zonnith. Anyways, I sailed and sailed till a hurricane had struck and it ripped my boat apart. The last thing I remembered was seeing a large tidal wave come crashing over me and swallowing me whole." spoke Amata.**

"**My God, that's terrible!" said Hera.**

"**I know, but luckily for me I woke up on a beach and I remember one of Anna's servants had found me and took me in. For a while I lived in Scolta, the name of the city that supposedly I was in." said Amata.**

"**You are correct, Scolta is the city's name." said Anna.**

"**What brings you here with the Dracovians Anna?" asked Amata.**

"**Vextor." answered Galadrial softly.**

"**Oh my...please come in. Oh and guards, remove their binds please." ordered Amata as she went back into her home. The guards did as they told and the Dracovians followed after her. Her home consisted of some belongings that Amata had from her life in Dracovia. But they didn't bother about it, instead they followed Amata who led them into a bigger room that was full of Native culture.**

"**Please, sit." smiled Amata as she sat down on the soft rug. The others did so and were amazed to see how comfortable it was.**

"**Wow, we definitely need to get some of these rugs back home." said Yulie as she felt the comfort.**

"**Not now honey. First we got to work out a good deal with Amata." replied her husband.**

"**Amata, why do you have a baby in your arms?" asked Cynder. Amata only sighed and looked down at her baby that was covered in a blanket.**

"**It was him." spoke Amata softly.**

"**Vextor?"**

"**Yes...it was all him. 18 months ago, Vextor found me searching for berries and fruits near the city. He was outraged to see me be so close to the city that he threatened to attack my people if..." But Amata stopped there. Her eyes were starting to water.**

"**If what?" asked Auntyr.**

"**If you didn't submit to him...am I correct?" spoke Spyro gently. Amata nodded her head and hugged her baby close to her body and sulked into the blanket.**

"**That bastard. How could he have taken advantage of you?!" asked Valsa in anger.**

"**How did I not know this before? This is all my fault." spoke Anna.**

"**No Anna...it's not." replied Amata.**

"**I know that you are Sterile and that Vextor wanted a son of his own. I can't blame you for your disability."**

"**I know...I just can't believe that he used me to rise to power and used me as a fucking curtain!" growled Anna in anger.**

"**Easy, easy, no need to burst your blood now love. We will take care of Vextor one way or another." smiled Agorak.**

"**You will?" asked Amata.**

"**Of course, but can you tell us more on what has happened to you after you landed in Ofilnisha?" asked Akriloth.**

"**Well, like I said before, I was found by one of Anna's servant and was taken into Scolta were I could rest. Months had passed by and I started my life all over again in Scolta. During my time, I had some problems. Vextor of course, he kept on stalking me, always talking to me and asking me out on dates with him. I wasn't sure with him for a while till I decided to one go out with him one day. Of course, with him being the guy he is after he took me out on a nice diner, he tried to get me but I only retaliated by slashing him across the face and giving him a broken arm and wing." said Amata.**

"**Now you are one tough cookie." said Myrna.**

"**I know, that is what happened to me in Zonnith most of the time. Anyways, afterwards Vextor confronted me again and forced me to leave. I had no other choice but to side with the Natives. When I first came to Skura, which is the Native City, their previous chief was in great sickness. I had no idea what was going on at the time and I was captured and they told me that I had to try and make their chief better. I was only a mere carpenter and they expected me to heal their chief. Turns out he was suffering from the common cold." smiled Amata.**

"**And the chief made you next in line?" asked Spyro with a small silly smile.**

"**Yeah. I was surprised when I saw them worshiping me like a Goddess. But that was the past. When the chief that later on of old age, I took the role as chief and had led this tribe safely." said Amata.**

"**I'm surprised to see how well you hold the tribe, even though Vextor is just right next door to ya." spoke Uther.**

"**Like I said, I am one tough woman and this tribe has not been in war against the other guys in well over 13 years." spoke Amata.**

"**But what about Vextor? Hasn't he provoked you into trying to start wars with him?" asked Hera.**

"**The only thing he wanted from me is something to screw with and that is what I had become to him. Every time he confronted me while I was all alone, he threatened me. I had to do what was right for my people and now I managed to get a baby from our last encounter." growled Amata in anger.**

"**And your last encounter with him was 18 months ago? That seems good so far." said Demitri.**

"**I had been keeping it that way ever since. I was getting tired of me being his bitch when there are so many other women in his screwed up Kingdom to have fun with and he thrives on tormenting me and my people!" shouted Amata in anger. She screamed a little too much and her baby was crying softly.**

"**Oh there there now. Don't be scared. Mommy didn't mean to be angry, Klitzu." whispered Amata.**

"**Klitzu? Now that is a nice name for him." said Galadrial.**

"**Thank you Galadrial. What name have you picked out for your blue one?"**

"**Oh Pythios really isn't our kid. My wife here found him in some burned down house and we had agreed to take him in as a son." smiled Demitri as he placed his arm around his wife.**

"**Oh how generous of you two. Are you planning on having any of your own any time soon?" asked Amata once more.**

"**Mating Season just ended a few days ago, but we're not sure yet if I am pregnant." said Galadrial.**

"**I hate to interrupt, but can we stick on what we first came here to talk about?" asked Lethak.**

"**Oh yes, sorry. I do have a tendency to get off-track a lot." smiled Amata.**

"**So what's your plan on getting back at Vextor?" asked Akriloth.**

"**I'm not sure yet. But now that you guys are here, I was hoping that maybe you guys can think of something. No hard feelings but I can't do much with my people. Not with the technology that my people have." replied Amata.**

"**Wait a second....Agorak didn't you had that sniper back in your room?" asked Godith.**

"**Yes...if you are thinking of me assassinating the bloody S.O.B then I have no problem in doing so." said Agorak.**

"**Wait...you are going to snipe the guy? How?" asked DK Mark.**

"**The Barret M107 is currently by far the most powerful Sniper Rifle in existence. Firing 10 .50 caliber armor-piercing rounds in exactly 10 seconds, from a range of up to 1 mile, with a flash and sound suppressor, I can take out any target I want to with stealth and style." smiled the White Dragon-God.**

"**I never for once in my life would ask someone to do this but...go kill him." said Anna.**

"**But Anna, what about the child?" asked Amata.**

"**Believe me girl, I know these kind of people. They really don't give a shit. Heck you can have a hundred kids and he still won't care. In Vextor's eyes, you are all Natives." said Reignor.**

"**Ohh, fine. Do it." spoke Amata.**

"**I shall do the assassination soon. I first must need to know his daily routine." said Agorak.**

"**Certainly Agorak, but for now, can we find some rest?" asked Anna.**

"**You can all stay in my home for the night." smiled Amata.**

"**Excellent. See you tomorrow then." spoke DK Mark and the group all got up and were escorted to their rooms and fell asleep. Agorak however, being who he is, stayed up and looked out the window and looked towards the large Fake Volcano that the city Scolta was hiding in.**

**'_Just wait Vextor. No one such as you live after I find out who you really are.'_ thought Agorak coldly before he went to bed.**

A/N: Plans are set in motion to kill King Vextor of Ofilnisha. Will Agorak succeed? What will be the outcome? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!


	56. Vendetta

**Chapter 55-(Vendetta)**

A/N: Here is the next chap! I felt like updating today so here it is....and your cookie as well Darkdragonty -_-

**The next day arrived, Agorak had waken up early and so did Anna and Amata. They were going to carry out the assassination on Vextor. They had left quickly while the others were still sleeping, just the three of them and they walked through the forest, while Agorak was carrying the casing.**

"**So what's the plan on getting Vextor in my sights?" asked Agorak.**

"**From what I recall, Vextor loves to show the women that he is with, the entire kingdom. I remember that every week or so, he would say that he is taking some bimbo off for sight-seeing. He probably will do the same thing with this new Queen of his." spoke Anna.**

"**Want me to take her out as well?" asked Agorak.**

"**If you know who this woman is, then do whatever you want. If you don't know who the woman is, hold your fire." said Amata.**

"**Okay, got the basics down. Now all I need to do is find a suitable place for me to snipe. I need a clear view, yet something that will not make me obvious to the naked eye." spoke Agorak.**

"**We do have a spy scout area, well hidden in the trees, but it only looks over the doors to Scolta." said Amata.**

"**Not good, I need to see the entire place. The top of the city AND the main entrance." replied Agorak.**

"**Then the only place is up by the Carson Mountains." said Anna.**

"**How's the wind up there?"**

"**Since today is nice and calm, it should be no problem." spoke Amata.**

"**Good, now where is this mountain?" asked the Dragon God.**

"**It is just short of a mile from the city. I know the perfect spot for you to position yourself at my Lord." spoke Amata.**

"**No need to call me like that Amata, you are in a different territory now and different laws and rules apply here." responds Agorak.**

"**Oh, well then Agorak, come with me quickly." said Amata as she began to ran and took the front. Agorak and Anna followed Amata and they soon got to the Carson Mountain. The sun was now slowly beginning to rise over the horizon.**

**The trio flew up and stopped by each ledge till Agorak found a suitable place to snipe.**

"**This will do lovely." smiled Agorak as he put down the casing.**

"**Really? I don't think that this spot is good. Perhaps you want to go up just another 100 feet?" asked Amata.**

"**Amata darling, he says its good, its good, right?" asked Anna.**

"**Precisely. If I go up another 100 feet and I aim for the chest, I will shot right between his legs. Plus, I hate sniping at a 60 degree angle. I might as well just snipe right above him. This spot will do fine." said Agorak, seeing almost the top of the Scolta and the doors clearly.**

"**Great, anything else?" asked Anna.**

"**Just make sure that you girls get him and the Queen lined directly over that crack on top of the mountain. That is exactly where I want to get them both." said Agorak as he opened the casing.**

"**We may not have as powerful eyes as you, so can we see through the scope?" asked Amata.**

"**Of course. It's better to be sure then to be told only once." answered Agorak as he removed the scope and looked at the spot he was talking about earlier. He let the ladies look and they knew exactly where to.**

"**It takes two seconds for the bullet to get from here to there. So if it seems that you are in the line of fire, look very carefully for the flash. If you see it, you only have two seconds before I splatter your brains out by accident." said Agorak.**

"**Jeez, thanks for the bloody advice." replied Anna with an unsure look.**

"**You sure you don't need a blanket to keep you warm?" asked Amata.**

"**I'll be fine, just get over there and make sure Vextor and his new Queen come out and be on the spot I mentioned." replied Agorak with a smile.**

"**Good luck then." spoke Anna**

"**You too love. If you do manage to get into the line of fire and I have the shot and you are sure that you want to be shot, only raise your fist into the air and I will fire." Agorak said as he loaded up the 10 .50 Caliber Armor-Piercing Rounds. **

"**You'll heal us right?" asked Anna.**

"**Of course he would silly, now let's get our men and make Vextor and his new bimbo take the bait." answered Amata and the two climbed down the mountain. Agorak looked down the scope to make sure his aim was right on the money and he only waited patiently for the right time to strike.**

**Two hours had passed by and the sun had rose just above Scolta. The light would cause any normal sniper to call off the assassination, but Agorak was a true sharpshooter and the problem of light was ruled out by only changing his eye sights. By adjusting his eyes to taking in less light, he was able to see the spot clearly.**

**Meanwhile on the ground, Anna and Amata were waiting with a few men of their own.**

"**Damn...how long does it take for him to prepare a tour for his new girl?" asked Amata.**

"**He always made sure that he would do it while I was sleeping so that I wouldn't know. Well today will be his last tour of his life. The next one will be a tour of Hell." growled Anna in anger.**

"**I know how you feel my lady. We take him and his girl down, and the kingdom shall be saved and you rule it all by yourself and your way." said Amata.**

"**And the first thing I am going to do is give back all the lands that Vextor promised to give back, yet did not." smiled Anna.**

"**Oh thank you my Lady. It means much for me and my people." replied Amata.**

"**Just take care of your rogue Natives and don't cause trouble and we will be good neighbors." smiled Anna.**

"**It's a deal." whispered Amata as she shook hands with Anna. Just then, the doors rumbled open and the girls and men were quiet. They lowered themselves more into the bushes and were clear to see that Vextor and his Queen were coming out. Agorak saw them coming out from the corner of his eye and he was only stunned.**

"**His Queen is Heinaus?! Jesus! Well, another good reason to fire another bullet and watch a limb or two go flying." spoke Agorak softly to himself.**

"**Ready Amata?"**

"**Yes Anna."**

"**Such a beautiful day Vexy, don't you think?" asked Heniaus with her arms wrapped around her new lover.**

"**Of course, but the day isn't complete of beauty without having me taking you on a small flight to show you my Kingdom." smiled Vextor.**

"**Ooo, what are we going to see?" asked Heniaus as she wrapped her tail around him.**

"**I have some surprises waiting for you. But we mustn't waste any more time." said replied Vextor, giving a long and passionate kiss to Heniaus.**

"**Oh that is it. Let's attack now!" hissed Anna in anger.**

"**_Lowd jaka!"_ (Attack now) shouted Amata. The men only began to whoop and shout as they ran out from the bushes and trees and began to attack Vextor and Heniaus.**

"**Filthy Natives! Do you want more land to be taken?!" shouted Vextor as he grabbed his lover's hand and they two took to the skies. The Natives flew up as well, but most of them got killed off already by Vextor's Earth Meteor attack. Heniaus only used her tail to impale a few of the Natives in the chest, stabbing the heart and lungs. Anna and Amata soon came from behind and they managed to get a few scratches on the duo.**

"**Damn you whores! I'll make sure that you suffer greatly before you both die!" roared Vextor in anger as he charged after the women. They dodged him easily, but Amata was struck down by Heniaus. She only saw Henaius' crazed eyes as she grabbed and slammed her onto the side of the mountain...and right onto the spot.**

"**What do you want me to do with this one Vextor?" asked Heniaus as she placed her foot on Amata's throat. Amata tried to removed Henaius' foot from her but she was far more stronger then she looked.**

"**Keep her alive for now. As for you!" yelled Vextor as he grabbed hold of his wife's tail and threw her right onto the spot as well. He slammed her so hard that she broke her back. Anna roared in pain before Vextor grabbed her by the throat and raised her high above him. He was planning to throw Anna down the slope of the volcano so that she will surely be dead.**

"**I know that Agorak saved your sterile ass from death, but this time he won't." smiled Vextor evilly as he tightened his grip even more. Anna felt her windpipe being crushed and blood spewing out from her throat. She remembered the signal that it is alright for Agorak to shoot through her. She didn't want Vextor to know, so she raised a fist behind her back, marking just where Agorak to shoot through her...and into Vextor's head.**

"**Nighty-Nighty bitch! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" laughed Vextor evilly as he raised his tail and aimed right at her heart.**

**Just 0.95 miles away, Agorak turned the safety off, and he fired the one bullet to kill Vextor. 2 seconds had passed by and Anna felt the bullet rip right through her stomach and into Vextor's brain. Anna fell down the slope but she stopped herself by holding onto a rock. Vextor however, only fell back and down into the fake lava, thus falling down 1,500 feet and splattering onto the cold, hard, rocky floor bellow.**

**Agorak adjusted his aim just a bit at Heniaus, but he didn't fire. Reason why was because Heniaus was...smiling?**

**'_Did I miss something here?'_ thought Agorak as he looked through the scope. His eyes were not deceiving. She was indeed smiling.**

"**Wow...thank you very much Agorak for doing my job." spoke Heinaus as she looked at where the shot came from.**

"**You mean that...you also wanted him dead?" asked Amata in shock.**

"**Of course! I wanted him dead so that my son Morlock can take the throne! That foolish Vextor signed the documents that if he should die, then Morlock should take place as King." smiled Heinaus evilly.**

"**And this....was signed...when?" asked Anna, coughing up blood and clutching her wound.**

"**Oh this was signed just yesterday after dinner. I was amazed to see how stupid he was. Good thing you left the guy Anna." said Heinaus.**

"**Actually, he was trying to kill her so that you can become Queen." spoke Amata.**

"**Now that was just stupid to do. Oh well, Vextor's gone. I shall leave you two ladies for death." smiled Heinaus evilly as she pierced Amata's lung with her sharp claws. Amata roared in pain and Agorak did not hesitate to fire the next shot. Instead of hitting her directly in the head, he was just slightly off, and blew off Heinaus' shoulder. Blood splattered everywhere as Heinaus roared in pain and began to tumble down the slope. The ladies only watched as Heniaus' screams of pain got softer and softer. The trail of blood showed the path of where Heinaus went and after a minute and a half of tumbling down the 1,500 foot slope, she landed hard onto the ground below. It looked to be that Heinaus was dead since she was not moving and a large pool of blood stained the grass.**

**The girls let out a sigh of relief and Amata gently crawled to Anna who was having a hard time to breathe.**

"**Hang in there Anna. I know that it was a painful experience, but Agorak will be here soon." said Amata as she held Anna's hand. Agorak looked through his scope, seeing that Anna was not doing good. He didn't bother packing the case but instead flew as fast he could to Anna.**

"**Hey ladies, how you feeling?" asked Agorak.**

"**I wouldn't ask that question, considering the condition that Anna is in." whispered Amata.**

"**Oh right, don't worry. This is no problem for me at all." spoke Agorak as he placed his hand on the wound. He noticed that he shot through her ovaries as well, meaning that once he heals her, she will no longer be sterile.**

"**Hehe, wow. Good thing I shot you there." smiled Agorak as the wound was slowly healing.**

"**Why?" asked Anna softly.**

"**Since I blasted through everything in front of you, your ovaries are now working properly. Meaning that you will have a kid of your own anytime you want too." smiled Agorak. The wound was fully healed and the blood was gone as well.**

"**R...Really? Oh my god, thank you Agorak!" shouted Anna happily as she hugged the White-Dragon God.**

"**Hehehe, no problem. Now let's go home." smiled Agorak.**

"**But what about Morlock? Is what that woman said true?" asked Amata, while Agorak healed her stab wound as well.**

"**You know, why don't you girls go ahead back home and tell the news. I will see if Heinaus is alive or not. If she is dead, I can access her memories easily now that she is dead, but I must be quick, otherwise they will be blank and faulty." spoke Agorak as he slid down the slope. Anna and Amata only shrugged and flew off back home to tell the news.**

**Meanwhile, Agorak landed at the site at where Heinaus' body was laying. Surprisingly enough, she was still alive by a freaking miracle.**

"**How the hell are you still alive?! I shot your arm clean off and yet you are still breathing?" asked Agorak in anger.**

"**Please.....help....me." whispered Heinaus, her eyes losing color, her body feeling cold, and heart slowing down.**

"**Just tell me one thing and I might let you live. You only have a minute before you really are dead, so tell me the truth. Did you really make a document, signed by you and Vextor that if Vextor should die, your son Morlock should take the throne of Ofilnisha?" asked Agorak.**

**Heniaus was breathing hard, she didn't have that much time left.**

"**Answer me!!"**

"**Y.....Yes.....we....did." replied Heniaus softly. She looked at the Dragon God with tears in her eyes.**

"**I beg of you....have mercy....help me." whispered Heinaus, placing her bloody arm on the Dragon God.**

**'_I hate getting soft on baddies.'_ thought Agorak. He only raised his tail, which began to glow in a bright white color. He slowly pierced Heinaus' heart, but instead of feeling pain, Heinaus felt life flowing into her. Agorak's tail was pulsing white and for 30 seconds it continued.**

"**There...15 minutes is all I gave you. If we meet ever again, I will heal you....just so I can kill you over and over again." spoke Agorak coldly, upfront and close into her face. He snarled at her before he went to the door and broke it down.**

"**The Queen needs medical attention!" roared Agorak. A few seconds passed by and he heard footsteps running. Before the doctors could get a look at him, Agorak vanished. He went back to the mountain to get his gun and soon took his sweet time heading back home.**

"**_Why did you let that bitch live?"_ asked DL Mark as he appeared next to his friend.**

"**Don't question my actions Mark. I may be a Dragon God, but leaving women for dead like that is not the way I go." growled Agorak.**

"**_But she will still come back, but this time with Morlock and Luxius perhaps."_ replied DL Mark.**

"**Let them come. You, me, Dad, and Reignor can take down anyone! Even if those Lucifer, Satan, and Mephistopheles combined together, we will still beat them!" shouted Agorak.**

"**_I guess your right my friend. What happened back there, I probably would've done the same thing to Heinaus."_ spoke DL Mark.**

"**I know you would've done that too. Morlock should be a piece of cake so we should just celebrate for the rest of the day." said Agorak.**

"**_Celebrate the Death of Vextor?"_ asked DL Mark.**

"**Yeah. Besides, we didn't have a party in a while." smiled Agorak.**

"**_I totally agree with you. I hope that Amata and Anna have told the others by now of what has happened." _spoke DL Mark as he phased back into Agorak, just as they were landing back into Skura.**

A/N: The Death of a Tyrant, only brings up another Tyrant. What will happen now that Vextor is out of the way, but the documents have been signed and that Morlock will take his place? Find out next time on R.O.D!!


	57. Playing With Fire

**Chapter 56-(Playing With Fire)**

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter (obviously) Enjoy. =)

**As Agorak was descending back down into the Native City Skura, he noticed that the others were all awake and waiting for him.**

"**Is it true Daddy? Vextor's dead?" asked Leonidas.**

"**Yeah, but when one problem is eliminated, another emerges." spoke Agorak, letting out a sigh.**

"**We know, Anna and Amata told us about it." spoke Godith.**

"**So what do we do about Morlock now being the King?" asked Spyro.**

"**Right now, we should just celebrate for the day. This day marks the death of a Tyrant, and we are honored to have you all stay for the night and celebrate." smiled Amata.**

"**Celebrate? Aren't you worried that Morlock will try and attack you guys?" asked Reignor.**

"**Oh don't worry about it Reignor. What is the worse that could happen with you Dracovians being here on our side?" asked Anna.**

"**She's right love." whispered Hera.**

"**Alright, we'll stay for the night and celebrate. Tomorrow we go after Morlock and hope that we can end the problem easily." replied Reignor.**

"**Excellent! Now excuse me for a few minutes, I must tell my people the good news." spoke Amata as she left the gang to be and called for all of her people in the city. Soon everyone had gathered up and Amata began her speech.**

"**_Sia foler pepel, naeck maxer wer lowan di vi rexant, svaust drong edur torized udoka. Jaka jaci ui lowaar, thaks ekess wer Aussir-Darastrix. Nomeno kear voran callis ihk vi kalebron di Bis mavorpen. Tangis theg ir prubel ui bihainwor vur voga geou lleisgar svern suun, yth zklaen ti xihood. Mrith wer Draks shafaer hesi symba, yth geou qe yscik ekess clax spical shio wer leods batobot yth dah huena woari, vur habek wer popuer martivir mrith hesi nighbos!"_ **

**(My fellow people, today marks the death of a Tyrant, who long endured terrorized us. Now he is dead, thanks to the White-Dragon. This day also calls for a celebration of His achievement. Even though one problem is gone and another will rise up soon, we must not worry. With the Dracovians on our side, we will be able to take back all the lands that we had once lost, and make the proper peace with our neighbors!)**

**The Natives cheered happily and in no time they cleared the streets of marketing and brought out tables of parties.**

"**So....who's ready to party?" asked Spyro with a smile.**

**During the day, the Natives had brought out food, their instruments, everything that was needed to make the celebration happy. The Dracovians plus Anna, were stuck in their rooms. Some of the Natives came in so that they could paint their bodies. They had no problem allowing the Natives to paint them...as long as they did not paint them in uncertain areas.**

"**Man, I look so....different." spoke Lethak, checking him self out at the mirror. He had to take his shirt off, but had to change his pants, since well....it was kinda hot outside. The rest of the guys had to as well, but for the girls, they had a few choices for them. They could wear shorts or skirts, along with a bra that the Natives made.**

"**I am so going to regret wearing these things." muttered Galadrial, knowing how she will look weird.**

"**Look at us, we are going to look like fat-asses." said Valsa.**

"**With paint." added on Yulie.**

"**Oh come on girls, it can't be that bad. Just try and not do so much activities." said Cynder.**

"**The only problem that I see is that our boys will be _surrounded_ by all of the women of the Natives." said Godith.**

"**But the boys know well that they got us and they don't need them." said Hera.**

"**I just have a bad feeling that's all." spoke Godith softly as she put on the outfit.**

"**We all have that feeling Mom. I don't know why but I think that something will not go as it seems." said Galadrial, checking herself out in the mirror.**

"**Just relax, enjoy the party as much as you can and then go to sleep. Ain't that difficult." Anna.**

"**Easy for you to say since you aren't pregnant." replied Yulie.**

"**True, true." whispered Anna softly.**

**Just then Amata came in with her baby boy.**

"**Hey girls, are you all ready? The celebration begins just as soon as the sun sets."**

"**I'm not sure about the way I look...none of us do." said Godith.**

"**Oh you all look fabulous! Believe me you will look fine. When your loved ones see you, they will be, aroused." smiled Amata.**

"**Hopefully not _so_ aroused if you catch my drift." said Myrna.**

"**Oh don't worry about it Anna, they can control it." smiled Cynder.**

"**Is there anything else that you do at these kind of celebration, other then dancing and playing the drums and eating?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Well...there is one event that we do. It's a small contest to see who has the most creative body art. We select one man and one woman, and supposedly, those two will end up having a child together." said Amata.**

"**Pretty much some sort of Faith Game right?" asked Yulie, fixing up her hair.**

"**Yeah, and whenever this Game is played, the couple selected end up really having a child! There has been no record of a couple who won the contest and not have a child." spoke Amata.**

"**Did you tell the guys about this?" asked Valsa.**

"**Yes I did, and they said that even if one of them manges to be the one chosen, they won't fall for that other woman and impregnate her." said Amata.**

"**It's because they can only knock us up and no one else. Plus they know well that we are the only ones who are perfect for them." smiled Hera.**

"**Who knows, we will just have to wait and see." spoke Amata and soon left.**

**The time had come and just as the sun was beginning to set, the celebration began. Drums were playing, the Natives were whooping and shouting like crazy. A large fire was in the middle of it all and people sat around, watching the even unfold. Others were eating while others were listening to some of the Dragon Gods stories.**

"**I just wonder how the heck can those guys tell the stories so clearly in Draconic and we can't." spoke Spyro.**

"**That is because they had tremendous amount of years speaking the language in all if its forms. We only speak it in the modern way." replied Demitri.**

"**Yeah, say where is Agorak though? I only see Akriloth and Reignor telling stories." asked DK Mark.**

"**Don't tell me that he is still being painted. We got ours done 2 hours before this whole thing even started." replied Lethak.**

"**I wouldn't be surprised." spoke Cynder as she came to them as well as the other ladies.**

"**Whoa, aren't you all looking good." said Auntyr.**

"**Told ya they would be too aroused." whispered Anna to Amata.**

"**So do you boys. Where is Agorak?" asked Yulie.**

"**That is the same thing that we have been wondering." replied Spyro.**

"**Speak of the Devil, here he comes now." said DK Mark, looking to his right. Agorak looked like as if he under-went some sort of transformation. He had no shirt on him but the way he was painted blew the others away. He had been painted as if the Aztec people painted him. Gold stripes with black outlines. The design unmatched by any other Native. His hair was even painted.**

"**Damn...who painted you?" asked Amata.**

"**Some old wise lady. Did I really had to get my hair done? I am not bisexual!" shouted Agorak.**

"**Who knows, maybe you are." joked Spyro.**

"**Hey, let's not go into sexuality in here. We got kids in the area." said Cynder.**

"**Does it look like it even matters?" asked Leonidas with a '_duh'_ look.**

"**Oh what do people teach kids these days?"**

"**Trying to be smart, yet have bad manners supposedly." spoke Godith, looking at her husband.**

"**What? Just because I say some crazy things when I confront enemies doesn't mean it is my fault. Even you say some shit too." spoke Agorak.**

"**He's got a point mother." whispered Galadrial.**

"**Remind me to slash the tires to his car once we get back." replied Godith to her daughter. Galadrial nodded and just before the group can continue talking any further, Reignor shouted to his brother.**

"**Yo Agorak Get your ass over here!"**

"**What do you want?!"**

"**Come here and tell some stories of your own to the kids. We are running out of ideas!" shouted his father.**

**'_Jeez, the author makes stories that take hours on end to tell, or even read.'_ thought Agorak. He only sighed and went to his brother and father and the rest of the group had split up to do what they could do to enjoy the celebration.**

**It wasn't long till the event that Amata had mentioned soon came by. The sky was now dark and they gathered up around the large fire. Only two dozen people were selected. The Dracovians were in it already and a few other Natives.**

"**I wonder who on the girls side will win." said Leonidas.**

"**I think it will be Valsa, she seems nice in my eyes." replied Spyro.**

"**I'm just wondering why the heck the kids are in this thing. After all, they said that who ever the couple are, they will have a child of their own. The last thing we need is some crazy mishap." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Dad, they won't be picked. I asked a few other Natives and they told me that you had to be at least 17 to be picked. The kids can join if they want, but they won't be picked." said Agorak.**

"**Yeah, plus there aren't any good girls here. I already got one that I like back home." spoke Leonidas.**

"**Good son, just make sure that she is the one, and not someone who just wants to wake up being princess everyday." replied his father.**

**On the other side, the girls were whispering about which of the guys look good.**

"**All of the guys look so good tonight. I don't know who will it be." smiled Galadrial.**

"**It's obvious that Agorak will win. He's good looking, and him being painted by some wise old lady just takes the cake." answered Godith.**

"**I just wonder who will win on our side." spoke Anna.**

"**We will just have to wait and see." said Cynder. They sat and waited as the judges walked by. The girls had guessed correctly about which guy would win and that was Agorak. He _really_ took the cake.**

"**I bet you that almost every woman in this Tribe has the hots for him and are having their wild fantasies in their heads." spoke Hera.**

"**Don't you go near him Hera. Or else!" said Godith.**

"**I'm just saying, chill Godith. I'm pregnant and I am not in heat. What kind of woman does that?" asked Hera.**

"**The world is full of crazy shit Aunt Hera. It's best off to not know." answered Galadrial. The judges soon came over to the ladies and they were having a hard time debating over Anna, Amata, or Valsa. After a while, they had agreed that Anna was the winner of the ladies.**

"**Me? Did I really just win against you guys?" asked Anna. It was clear that she never saw it coming.**

"**Just keep it safe with him and you and I won't have a problem." replied Godith.**

"**I know Godith. I have heard stories about what you had done to women who go too far with your lover." Anna said before she got up and walked towards Agorak.**

"**Don't you look lovely this evening." spoke Agorak.**

"**Thanks, so do you. Listen, your wife told me to keep it safe." whispered Anna.**

"**I know the rules and so do you Anna. Who said that if we win they tell us to go get a room?" asked Agorak.**

"**Congratulations you two on winning the contest." spoke Amata as she came to them.**

"**Thanks, now what do we do?" asked Anna.**

"**And don't tell me that it is what I think it is." added on Agorak.**

"**Oh no, it doesn't work like that. The way of the Game is that you two will have a child in the future. It could be in a few months, or even a few years." explained Amata. The two of them gave out a sigh.**

"**Oh thank God for that. Well, let's do another contest! The night is still young!" smiled Agorak as he rounded up the guys and they prepared their most favorite event....Who Can Drink The Most Alcohol.**

"**It's a good thing that I ain't joining since I need to be sure that I am gravid or not. Otherwise I would've won hands down." smiled Galadrial.**

"**Oh let's not go there again. Remember what happened the next day?" asked her mother.**

"**Ohhhhh....that. Either way I still wouldn't join. Dracovian beer is way better." whispered Galadrial with a smile.**

"**It's called Cultural Diffusion. Don't assume something without even trying it." spoke her uncle Reignor as he sat down by the table. The other guys had joined in as well, minus the young boys as well as Anna and a few other Natives who believe they can drink a lot. The Natives wasted no time in bringing out the ale, chairs and mugs and placing them in their spot. After a few seconds of translating the rules to the Natives, they were off drinking. They cheered for their favorites as mug after mug they drank it all down.**

"**_Zdrowa, Bratcu." _(Cheers, Brother)spoke Agorak as he and Reignor clanked their mugs and kept drinking.**

"**_Zdrowa." _replied Reignor.**

"**Just how many can you boys drink?" asked their father.**

"**If I was to drink barrels, at least 60, maybe 80. But mugs, at least 500 of them, maybe a few more give or take." replied Agorak.**

"**The same with me Dad." replied Reignor as well.**

"**Oh you two still got a long way, hahahaha." chuckled their father as he gulped down 10 mugs of ale in less then a minute.**

**It wasn't long till the competition began to fall. The Natives who dared compete against the Dracovians stopped after 30 mugs. The side-affect kicked in and they collapsed. Anna was a tough woman and she went down at around 100. Spyro and the others stopped later on at about 130-1600. The only ones left were obviously the Dragon Gods. They kept drinking and drinking till there really wasn't any left available for them. They weren't planning on wasting the last 5 barrels just for the Dragon Gods to chug. So in the end, it was a Three-Way-Tie. The people cheered and were astounded to see how they don't feel any effects from the crazy amount of drinking, plus the high levels of alcohol now running in their bodies.**

"**You boys never cease to surprise me." smiled their father.**

"**Hahaha Dad, we are just like you. What'd you expect us to be?" asked Reignor as he belched.**

"**Good one there bro." smiled Agorak as he got up and stretched.**

"**Don't you think its time for bed for you guys?" asked Hera.**

"**In a bit honey." replied her husband.**

"**You do know that it is now an hour past midnight right?" asked Amata.**

"**Shit really?"**

"**Most of your family had gone off to bed already. The only ones left awake are Anna, who is blind drunk let's just say, and a few dozen of my people are left awake." answered Amata.**

"**Well you should have taken your kid to bed earlier. Klitzu needs the rest." spoke Akriloth as he tickled her son on the nose. Klitzu only mumbled in his sleep.**

"**Hehehe, that is what I was planning to do now. Take care you guys." smiled Amata as she left the guys be.**

"**So what now?" asked Reignor.**

"**Let's hit the sack bro. If we are to take down Morlock for good and his mother, we need some energy, not to mention get the ale out of our system by morning." yawned Agorak.**

"**I'm already off to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." replied their father as he slowly but surely walked back to Amata's house since that was where they were all staying at.**

"**I'll get Anna, the last thing we need is for her to pass out in the middle of the city and some Native decides to have the urge to do what he wants with her." said Agorak.**

"**Hehehe, alright then. See ya in the morning." replied Reignor as he followed his father back home. Agorak found Anna sitting at a table, just literally laughing and fooling around with the other Natives.**

"**Come on your Highness, time for you to go to bed." smiled Agorak weakly as he took hold of Anna's hand.**

"**Ahahaha, soooo you are the one who is going to take me to myyyy bed, and we get some thingssss done, am I riiiiight?" asked Anna drunkly.**

"**Are you sure you are okay?" asked Agorak with a raised eye.**

"**Youuuuuur not the boss of meeee. Yoooou may be the Ddddddragon God, buuuuut I ammmmm still a womaaaaaaan." slurred Anna before she fell into Agorak's arms.**

"**I take that as a yes." whispered Agorak softly with a small smile. Just as he was about to carry Anna back to her room, he heard a scream coming from Amata's house. Everyone froze in their tracks and turned to see that Amata was thrown out from the window of her room and onto the ground. Her room was filled with smoke and a fire seemed to have broke out. But then something dreadful happened. Kiara came walking out from the flames, holding Klitzu in her arm. Klitzu was crying loudly for his mother and the Natives only panicked and ran into their homes when they saw their Chief lying unconscious on the ground.**

"**Why are they running?" asked Reignor.**

"**In any Native Tribe, it is believed that if their chief is to be hurt, killed, anything, then they fear the enemy greatly for that enemy had taken down their chief easily. They don't fight, unless their chief goes to fight. As of what is happening right now, they run into their homes and hope that this is all a dream." answered his father.**

"**They can't be serious!" shouted Reignor in shock.**

"**Oh it is true Silver boy. Amata was such an easy prey. You should have seen the look on her face before I threw her out the window! AHAHAHAHAAAA!" laughed Kiara crazily.**

"**Allow me to put you out your misery." growled Akriloth as he raised a finger and pointed at Kiara.**

"**Oh my, so you must be the ever so powerful, sexy Demon-Dragon God that people are talking about now a days. If you are so wise and powerful, then you should know that what you are about to do next will not only kill me, but the kid that I am holding in my hands." spoke Kiara with a cold stare.**

"**She's lying, take her down!" shouted Reignor.**

"**She's not brother. If Father is to fire his Death Beam at Kiara, she will fall back into the flames, burning her dead body, as well as Klitzu." spoke Agorak calmly.**

"**My you are smarter then you look. And I thought you were all dumb muscle." snickered Kiara.**

**Akriloth only growled in anger. He wanted to kill Kiara right there and now by using his Dark Magic, but it wouldn't work at a time like this. The Demon-God only lowered his arm, and was only able to stand and watch.**

"**You will not get away with this Kiara." spoke Agorak, shooting a cold killing stare at Kiara.**

"**Do I recall seeing your loved ones entering the house?" asked Kiara with a quizzical look.**

"**No! Don't!" shouted Reignor. But Kiara, being the daughter of the Dark God Lucifer only smiled sinisterly and looked back at the fire. She raised her hand and the fire had spread out of Amata's room and into the halls. They soon heard screams and yelling.**

"**Spyro!! Quickly put out the fire!" yelled Cynder from her room.**

"**Galadrial! Demetri! Help out the others with the fire!" yelled Godith from her room.**

"**You cold-hearted bitch!" yelled Akriloth.**

"**I get that a lot these days. Oh! Look at the time, I must be going. Enjoy your new fire-place! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" laughed Kiara maniacally before she took off with immense speed.**

"**Someone go after her and get the kid back!" shouted Akriloth. Reignor was about to go, but he was only thrown to the side when Agorak threw Anna's body to him.**

"**Dude, what the hell?!" shouted Reignor. But he was quiet when he saw that his brother was clearly pissed off. His eyes turned to pitch blackness, and his the color of the Dragon Silts turned into a Gold-White color. The paint on his body was bubbling and soon melted off. His veins were stressed out from anger and he was growling in a demonic tone. His hair stayed the same but his body was now shrouded in a Black-Aura.**

"**Oh great...not again." groaned Reignor, knowing what was going to happen next. His father however, had a large smile on his face and was laughing.**

"**HAHAHAHAAA!! Yes my boy! Feel the power of the Ancient Blood flow through your veins!" yelled Akriloth proudly. The ground shook violently for a few short seconds before Agorak finally reached his breaking point.**

"**_KIARAAAA!!"_ roared Agorak as he turned around and looked out towards the direction of where Kiara was flying. Agorak stuck his hand into the fire...and grabbed hold of it!**

"**What the fuck?!" asked Reignor in shock. Agorak was breathing hard and he slowly rose into the air, the flames not burning in his hand. In a thundering roar, he charged off after Kiara, the flames going after him. Not a single flame was spotted on the house and the rest where in shock and awe.**

"**Uhhh, weren't we just fighting against a fire?" asked Lethak. It was clear that the others were in shock as well. They looked out the window and saw the fire being taken away by Agorak.**

"**That guy...is full of surprises." said Myrna.**

"**Oh believe me, we had seen a lot of crazier shit then that." spoke Leonidas.**

"**Language!" shouted his mother.**

"**Sorry." The gang only watched as Agorak charged after Kiara.**

**In the air, Kiara was only flying with Klitzu still crying in her arms.**

"**Can't you shut up?! The crying is going to drive me nuts." shouted Kiara as she clamped Klitzu's mouth. It didn't really help since the muffling cry only made it worse.**

**'_And to think I wanted to have a kid of my own.' _thought Kiara. She continued on flying till she felt some intense heat coming from behind her. When she turned around, her eyes widened in shock and fear. She heard the demonic growling getting louder and louder, seeing Agorak coming right at her with the fire she had started. Kiara was so caught up in fear that she had slowed down gradually, allowing Agorak to deliver a vicious upper-cut to her. Kiara flipped end over end, the amount of force caused her to let go of Klitzu was flying high in the air. Agorak caught him, but instead of placing him down on the ground, he wrapped Klitzu around some fire bubble shield and launched him high up into the air.**

**Kiara saw this as she wiped the blood of from her mouth and was confused.**

"**_I only wrapped him in a protective heat shield since I don't want him to be caught in the line of fire. And by that, sending him flying high up to 70,000 feet, gives me a good 25 minutes to deliver you an eternity of pain."_ smiled Agorak evilly as the fire whooshed around his body. Kiara was in clear shock, knowing the fact that she was clear over-powered by Agorak and trying to fight against him would be suicide for her.**

"**Screw this! I'm outta here!" panicked Kiara. She quickly teleported, but instead of arriving back at her castle, she felt something grab her foot.**

"**_I don't think so missy!"_ shouted Agorak.**

**'_HOW?! How can he be that fast?!'_ pondered Kiara. Agorak only yelled in effort as he began to spin Kiara around, faster then he ever did. The amount of force being applied against Kiara's body was so much that it could make anyone's brain be turned into a freaking milkshake. But Agorak didn't want to kill her like that. He wanted to punish Kiara so greatly that she will be begging for him. That was what he wanted to see. See her beg and shed tears of blood before his feet. He released her, sending her across the lands at immense speeds far beyond imagined. She used her wings to slow her down...which took a good minute. She had her eyes closed the entire time, not knowing that she actually went around the entire world. Her body felt as if she was about to throw up and her bones felt to be on the verge of being grind into dust.**

**'_What kind of power does this guy posses? Can it be possible that he is more powerful then Akriloth?'_ pondered Kiara. She looked around her surroundings and noticed that she was still in the same area as before.**

"**Wait, how the hell am I back at Ofilnisha?" asked Kiara quietly. She felt something hot grab her and she yelped. When she got a good look she only whimpered in fear, seeing Agorak's Black eyes stare into her with a sinister smile.**

"**_Now you are mine Kiara. I will make you pay dearly for what you have done to my people! I will make you cry blood from your eyes! I don't care if your other bitches did it, they all did it in your name!"_ yelled Agorak as he threw Kiara down to the ground and began to blast her like crazy. He used up the fire that he had with him and shrouded Kiara in a ring and launched thousands of fireballs at her. Kiara only shielded herself with her wings. The immense heat were melting off her scales and wings. She yelled out in a ear-screeching shriek. Agorak only laughed like a madman and he stopped the attack. All that was left around the war-zone were Kiara's wings, dripping with blood and her burnt scales being blown off by the wind. Her knees gave way and she fell down onto the black, burnt ground just as Agorak descended right next to her. Kiara was breathing hard from her painful experience of Fire from a God like Agorak.**

"**Please....no more." begged Kiara. Agorak's eyes only widened in surprise.**

"**_Am I really hearing this? The Daughter of the Dark God Lucifer, begging for mercy to the same man that had killed him before? And yet you didn't even put up a fight! You only shield yourself behind shrouds of black curtains, hoping that they can help and protect you." _smiled Agorak as he got down on his belly, grabbed hold of Kiara's face and forcing her to look at him. She was shedding tears, but the crying only made it worse since her scales were badly burned and a mixture of tears plus burnt scales only meant more pain.**

"**_You are nothing Kiara. Just simply nothing. I always thought of you as nothing more but just a pain in the ass, but you had been degraded on being merely a bug problem. I know all about what you have planned Kiara."_ went on Agorak.**

"**You're....lying." cried Kiara softly, her eyes red from pain.**

"**_Oh but I do. I see it in your eyes sweetheart. You can't hide anything from me." _spoke Agorak before he got up and powered down back into his normal self.**

"**Go and run back home to your little retarded friends. Go ask Heldar to make the Virus even more deadly. Do whatever you want to me. You can't kill me." continued Agorak.**

"**Then Kill me then! What are you waiting for?!" shouted Kiara, now crying blood from her eyes.**

"**I already got what I wanted. Seeing you beg before my feet and crying blood. Your father was a lot more fun to fight with." smiled Agorak with a cold look.**

"**You bastard! How can you say that about my father?!" shouted Kiara.**

"**Your father won't give two shits about you if he ever returns! He will only look at you not as a daughter, but only a shield for him till he regains his power and try and take on me along with his pathetic brother and father." stated Agorak. Kiara was loosing her strength and she only groaned in pain as her head slowly went back down onto the ground.**

"**I will....get you....for this.....Agorak." muttered Kiara before passing out.**

"**Uh-huh, sure you would. Send whoever you wish to battle against me or my family. They will fall exactly like your father did. Being blown into smithereens by me." replied Agorak coldly, looking at Kiara's unconscious body before he took to the skies. Just before he was about to fly away, he looked up at the sky and saw that Klitzu was just dropping by. He caught the little one in his arms and looked at him with a smile.**

"**Hey there, kido. Did you like that small flight?" asked Agorak. Klitzu wasn't crying, but only laughing. He nodded in agreement and began to lick Agorak's face.**

"**Hahaha! Alright, alright! Come on, let's get you home." spoke the Dragon God softly before he flew back to Skuda.**

A/N: It seems as if that no matter what Kiara does, she will not win this battle against Agorak. What can Kiara do to stop the mightiest of all from trampling her like a bug? And what of this second burst of the Ancient Powers? Is what Akriloth said true? Find out Next time on R.O.D!!


	58. For Breakfast We Have War

**Chapter 57-(For Breakfast We Have War...)**

A/N: Thank god that I have off on Monday (Thank you Columbus!!) I wanted to update and now I have the time! =) Enjoy.

**Agorak flew at a steady pace holding Klitzu, Amata's son under his arms. Just not long ago, Kiara had attacked Skuda, the Native City, hurting Amata and kidnapping Klitzu. In doing so, she had ticked off the Dragon God at the wrong time, thus she was quickly defeated and left to rot in the wilderness. Klitzu had fallen asleep in Agorak's arms and the moon was high in the night sky. Countless numbers of stars could be seen, as well as the small Native City quickly fixing the damage that Kiara had done.**

"**_Why did you leave her alive?"_ asked DL Mark within their body.**

**Agorak sighed. "What now?"**

"**_Why would you leave Kiara alive? She is the one who is causing all of the trouble around the planet."_ spoke DL Mark.**

"**I know that. But for some reason, her death is not meant to pass yet."**

"**_Don't tell me that you want to torture her."_ said the Dragon Lord.**

"**Yes I do. Even you do it too. Instead of killing them right then and there, you slowly and painfully torture them till they die." replied Agorak.**

"**_Yeah...you're right. Wanna switch?"_**

"**Sure, I need the rest." answered Agorak, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to be switched. His hair turning into a Bright Gold color, he opened his eyes and was now DL Mark. He landed in front of Amata's burnt house and was glad to see the others were okay.**

"**Mark!!" cried out Amata as she ran to him and hugged him.**

"**Thank you so much for getting my baby back." smiled Amata as she gave him plenty of kisses. She soon realized that she had covered DL Mark's face with her kiss-marks.**

"**Ops, hehe, sorry." whispered Amata.**

"**It's okay Amata. Here's Klitzu, sound asleep." smiled softly DL Mark as he gently handed over Amata's son.**

"**Once again, thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done if I found out that he was hurt or even dead." whispered Amata, shedding tears of joy and hugging her son gently.**

"**Excuse me, but I hate to interrupt. We have a problem on our hands." spoke Spyro.**

"**Right, let's get straight to it then."**

"**Why don't we get some sleep first Spyro. Half of the group are sleeping while standing." said Cynder as she looked around and saw that everyone but DK Mark, Lethak, Reignor, and Akriloth were asleep while standing.**

"**I guess you are right love. But where are we to sleep now? Kiara had destroyed almost the entire building." replied Spyro.**

"**Don't worry about it Spyro, Amata has another home, right?" asked Cynder.**

"**You mean like a back up home? I'm sad to say that I don't. Sorry, but I am not financially rich as you guys are back at Dracovia." answered Amata.**

"**So that means we are going to have to sleep outside?" asked Lethak.**

"**Not really, I can get my people to set up tents so that we can all sleep in them."**

"**That would do fine, as long as we are able to get some shut eye." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Very well then, it shall take us at least 15 minutes. Please bear with us, we are doing it in the middle of the night." spoke Amata as she left the Dracovians be and ordered the Natives to set up tents.**

"**So what do we now?" asked DK Mark.**

"**All I can think of is storming Sculta and take down Morlock as quick as possible." suggested Spyro.**

"**We could do that, but for what resources we have, we can't really pledge war against him. Remember what Vextor said about how the Natives tried countless of times to attack, yet they had failed?" spoke Lethak.**

"**True, but that was before we even came here, maybe before the time of Lucifer. But for all I know, we really don't need to use Amata's warriors to fight." said DL Mark.**

"**So what are you suggesting then brother?" asked Cynder.**

"**Maybe the only thing we need is us guys and we can win the war by lunch time."**

"**Wait, so what you are suggesting is that all of the guys, Demitri, Auntyr, Leonidas, Uther, Spyro, Me, You, Reignor, Lethak, and Akriloth, are all that takes to defeat Morlock?" asked DK Mark.**

"**You seem to be unsure Dragon King." spoke Akriloth.**

"**I'm not, just clarifying." quickly answered back DK Mark.**

"**Maybe not everyone. Leonidas and Uther will stay behind. Auntyr can come if he wants to. All the ladies are to stay behind." said Reignor.**

"**Oh man! I want to help out you know." grumbled Cynder.**

"**Yeah, what can a pregnant dragon such as yourself whose power is reduced to support a child in her body, can do to help us?" asked Lethak.**

"**Be a distraction." smiled softly Cynder.**

"**Cynder, I know that you want to help out, but remember what happened the last time you went off to battle?" asked her husband Spyro. Cynder did not reply but only looked down to the ground. Well over 27 years ago, Cynder and Spyro were only young adults, not even 15 and she was pregnant at the time with Masami, their first born daughter. She remembers well how the Dark Master had returned and she had been killed by one of his attacks. If it weren't for DL Mark, she wouldn't have been here at all.**

"**I...I guess your right you guys." whispered Cynder.**

"**Don't be upset Cyn, I know you want to help, but you are by making another one that can be welcomed into our family." smiled Spyro as he lifted Cynder's head, their eyes meeting each other.**

"**I'd hate to ruin your moment, but weren't we just talking about something a few minutes ago?" asked Lethak.**

"**Hey, we still got 11 minutes till Amata tells us we can hit the sack, so I don't know what your hurry is." replied DK Mark.**

"**Sorry, the lack of sleep is getting to me."**

"**Anyways...as we were saying, us guys can handle it. Remember what Dad did to those other Natives a couple of hours ago?" asked Reignor.**

"**Oh gee, thanks. Now I definitely will not be able to sleep since you had brought that up." groaned Lethak.**

"**You should have listened to my boys when they told you to cover your eyes and ears. I am not the only Demon-Dragon-God for the heck of it you know." spoke Akriloth.**

"**We know that Dad. You don't have to say it over and over again." said DL Mark.**

"**Some people still don't have it in their heads son."**

"**Okay, can we not go off-topic here?" asked Reignor.**

"**Right, so what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Let's get some sleep first. If we talk about it now, I won't remember it the next morning." answered Lethak.**

"**I'll go ask Amata if she is done. Oh and Agorak, here's your girl." smiled Reignor as he tossed Anna back to DL Mark.**

"**Gee, thanks." replied DL Mark sarcastically. For a while they were left standing there, not really saying much till Reignor finally came back with Amata.**

"**Okay you guys. Since Reignor helped out we got things done a lot faster. Your tents are all ready." spoke Amata.**

"**Thanks Amata. Now let's get our family into the tents." muttered DK Mark as he gently held Yulie's arm. She only mumbled under her breath but was sleep-walking while her husband guided her. The rest of the guys did that too and they were soon all in their beds and shut their eyes and quickly dozed off into their dreams.**

**-----------**

**Just a couple of miles from where Skuda was, at Sculta the gates had rumbled open and Trinity and Juno had brought their mistress Kiara in. Morlock was already waiting for them by the gates and walked to them.**

"**Lady Kiara! What happened to you?" asked Morlock.**

"**She's unconscious you dolt!" shouted Juno.**

"**And it's obvious that Agorak did all of this!" growled Trinity before the two of them placed Kiara in Morlock's arms. He didn't even bother asking about what to do next. He ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing and the doctors wasted no time in fixing up Kiara. She had a few broken bones, suffering major blood loss due to her wings being burned off and had third degree burns.**

"**Make sure she lives, otherwise you are all dead!" threatened Morlock with anger.**

"**O-O-Of course my lord!" replied a doctor nervously as he placed the oxygen mask on Kiara. Morlock didn't even bother staying in the room and watch what was happening to his Mistress, he had other things to take care of.**

**Trinity and Sonya finally had caught up to Morlock, but they were out of breath and leaned against the walls.**

"**Are you two seriously that weak?" asked Morlock with a small tone of shock.**

"**No...we just....we didn't do shit for two months. We are waiting for these Galian Brothers to come, yet they have not arrived yet." answered Juno.**

"**Hmph. Well since my mother had made Vextor sign a document, allowing me to be the next King of Ofilnisha, I had called in Sonya and Luxius to drop by. They should arrive here by tomorrow with their army of Wyverns."**

"**Wyverns? Those two legged so called dragons? I laugh at their weakness!" shouted Trinity.**

"**Try and take me on then if you believe that we are weak!" yelled a raspy voice. Trinity jumped up in shock and looked back to see her sister Sonya who had a large belly and her lover Luxius, The King of All Wyverns.**

"**Christ, don't scare me like that!"**

"**Sis, you better take those words back, cause I went to their lands, and these guys are tough. What they lack in brute strength make up for their agility and speed." spoke Sonya.**

"**I want to see it to believe it."**

"**Hehehehe, oh you will see it when we launch two attacks. One on the pathetic Natives who say that the land they have is theirs when it is actually The Wyverns territory. The other is a full-scale attack onto Dracovia, just two hours before we attack the Natives." spoke Luxius, showing off his evil green teeth.**

"**What will happen if the Dracovians find out during the attack?" asked Juno.**

"**Oh they won't. We will make sure that they will never make the same mistake on leaving Dracovia unguarded ever again." smiled Luxius before he laughed crazily like a mad man.**

"**Just hope it works, we all heard the story of how Demitri tried to attack Warfang with a force unmatched by anything else. And look what happened afterwards. The kid nearly snapped from defeat." said Trinity.**

"**Demitri is not a problem to us. Just merely a bug problem to exterminate. But we should let Lady Kiara decide his fate once she feels any better. The main problem is the Dragon Gods. We need to take down all three of them. All I can say is that Akriloth will be the most challenging one since we have all heard it, stronger then everything in the universe combined." spoke Morlock.**

"**But what if we were to take one of them down? That should cause something to them." Juno said.**

"**That is all for Lady Kiara to decide. Just get some rest all of you. Tomorrow we got a big day ahead of us." replied the New King of Ofilnisha before he left the rest of the group be. He went to check on Kiara and found to see her being alive, but in terrible condition.**

"**My Lord, we have been able to treat a majority of her wounds, but because she is badly burnt, recovery will be slow." spoke the doctor.**

"**Hmmmm, doesn't this place run a bio-chemical program?" asked Morlock.**

"**Y-Y-Yes it does. We can make artificial things, weapons, all the way to changing the biological body of a certain being."**

"**What do you mean by that?" asked the King once more.**

"**What he means my lord is that we can make someone who has lost his or her arm, change up their body and make them regenerate that lost limb." spoke another doctor.**

"**Well then you need to make sure that Lady Kiara here gets that treatment." stated Morlock.**

"**B-B-B-B-B-But my lord, we only had begun testing for only a few weeks!"**

"**A few weeks is enough time for me. Create a substance that will allow Kiara to regenerate her body parts, increase her power, make her stronger and faster Goddamn it!" shouted Morlock.**

"**But that means we need weeks, perhaps months or even years of research before we can do something like that my lord!!" replied the doctor.**

"**Then do it fast! I don't care how, as long as it works properly!!" thundered Morlock before leaving the doctors trembling in their boots.**

**'_Kiara has more to learn of her powers. It is best if she gets them unlocked right now so that the next time she encounters the Gods, she will be ready.'_ thought Morlock as he was heading straight into his room and went to sleep.**

**------------------**

**The first rays of sunlight had arrived and warmed up the faces of everyone who were sleeping in the tents. The girls were the first to wake since they had to use the bathroom more frequently then before. That is, almost all of them. Myrna continued on sleeping while Galadrial only groaned in pain in her tent. Demitri woke up because of her groaning as well as Pythios who only whimpered next to his mother.**

"**Galadrial honey, are you alright?" asked Demitri.**

"**It's my stomach. I must've ate something terrible last night." answered Galadrial as she clutched her stomach.**

"**I'll get your mother in here to take a look at you." whispered Demitri, giving a kiss to his wife.**

"**Now be good to your mother Pythios. Daddy needs to go do something." Pythios only cooed and nodded in agreement. He curled up next to his mother and slept even more. Demitri exited his tent and saw only the sun rising slowly over the orange horizon. The city was waking up as well and a few of the locals were exiting from their homes. He looked around to see all of the guys gathered around with Amata. Apparently they were waiting for him.**

"**About time you woke up bro." spoke DK Mark.**

"**How long have you guys been awake?" asked Demitri.**

"**Just 10 minutes." answered Auntyr.**

"**Oh so that really isn't long. Galadrial feels a little ill, so I don't really know what's happening with her."**

"**I won't be surprised if she is...you know." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Pregnant? That would be nice, knowing that there definitely will be a Pure Purple Dragon." smiled Spyro softly.**

"**I hope so too Spyro. I'll tell Godith before we leave for battle. When we come back we'll then know what is with Galadrial." spoke DL Mark.**

"**It be best if he knew, rather then not know in case he might die out in battle." said Reignor.**

"**Oh fine. I'll do it if it makes you feel any better Reig." With that being said DL Mark left the guys be to discuss with the plan.**

"**Should we wait for him to come back or will he figure it all out?" asked Amata.**

"**He probably knows it already, he just wants us to know what the hell we are doing." answered Akriloth.**

"**What's there to discus? It's the same thing we always had planned. We power to the Max, and we kick some ass. Not really much to discuss you know." said DK Mark.**

"**Yeah...I was about to say the same thing. That is all we had ever done in times like these." joked Demitri.**

"**Are you serious? That is all you Dracovians do?" asked Amata.**

"**Yeah, when I was still evil, I remember sending an army of 1 billion, and the only thing that happened was DL Mark pushing his limit and annihilating almost everything in his path."**

"**Wow...then I guess I don't need to send my men off to battle with you all." said Amata.**

"**Uhhh, you guys do know that I am perhaps the weakest out of all of you guys right?" asked Auntyr.**

"**Oh snap that's right. Tell ya what, how about I take you out into the forest and test out your strength." spoke Spyro.**

"**Sure, I guess." replied Auntyr.**

"**Great then, let's get going shall we?" spoke Spyro as Auntyr followed his King Spyro out into the woods.**

"**When I look at that kid, I seriously wonder if he is anything related to Godith and Cynder. He looks almost like a boy version of Cynder." spoke DK Mark.**

"**I wouldn't be to surprised if he was even their younger brother. He's only what, 15 right?" asked Lethak.**

"**Yeah, but didn't Godith and Cynder's parents die after Cynder's egg was laid?"**

"**There are a few possible way that he is related to them. One he can be some kid that Cynder had that Spyro never knew about." spoke Reignor.**

"**If that was to be true, I think Spyro would've flipped out a long time ago son." Akriloth had said.**

"**Hey, you never know. Things happen here in my city." spoke Amata.**

"**Possible, but highly unlikely. What I think is that he is older then he looks. You know how there are some people who like to be around with teen-age girls." spoke DK Mark.**

"**If that was to be the case, we would just chop his head off my friend." said Lethak.**

"**Both seem to be highly unlikely. Maybe he just looks like them but is not related at all." suggested Demitri.**

"**I have a theory. This kind of stuff goes back to my days. Since the parents are dead and are in Heaven, there is a possibility that they could've asked GOD or someone else to allow them have a child to be born, but that child will live with foster parents." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Yeah I remember Mom saying that one time when you left. How she wanted another kid. Now she does but back then she wanted one. Doesn't this act make the parents remain in the Spiritual Realm forever?" asked Reignor.**

"**It does actually. Good thing I was only sealed away, not killed off after my battle with Mephistopheles."**

"**Alright, enough chat now, here comes DL Mark." whispered DK Mark. Demitri quickly turned around and saw that DL Mark had a smile.**

"**Oh I know that look to well from ya. She's pregnant right?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Yep. Demitri, get in there and start kissing and hugging. Your definitely going to be a Dad to your own son or daughter."**

"**My God, you for real?!" asked Demitri with his eyes watering.**

"**Does it look like he is kidding?" asked Lethak. **

"**Go man! She's waiting for ya!" spoke Reignor giving his friend a small push. Demitri only looked back at the guys with a teary smile before he ran to his wife. They heard shouts of joy coming from within the tent.**

"**Now there is one happy couple." smiled softly Amata.**

"**Hey, where did Spyro and Auntyr go?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Auntyr is in with us to fight, but Spyro had decided to test out the kid's strength and took him to the woods to test him." answered Reignor. They heard a small explosion from the woods and they all looked to see smoke rising high into the sky.**

"**Great, more fire. I don't want to experience last night you know." muttered Amata.**

"**That was no fire, and it certainly couldn't be Spyro." spoke Reignor.**

"**So who was it then?" asked Amata. The guys did not reply but only focused on their senses.**

"**No way!! That explosion was from Auntyr!" spoke DK Mark in shock.**

"**Shit, you ain't kidding! That kid really does have something in him. Heck he's evenly matched with Spyro!" replied Reignor.**

"**You guys can tell people's power levels?" asked Amata in confusion.**

"**Yeah, and that is what amazes us when someone so young and small has that much power." smiled Akriloth.**

"**Dad...you do know that Galadrial was just as strong as Agorak when she faced off against Atreus." spoke DL Mark.**

"**Yes, you had told me that story few times already. Now her powers are depleted for she now needs to take care of the baby."**

"**Obviously. So when do we attack Morlock?"**

"**Once Spyro and Auntyr are done with their little fight, we will go. The girls will stay behind while we clean house." smiled DK Mark.**

**The fight between Spyro and Auntyr had lasted for another 10 minutes. During the ten minutes, the guys had told their loved ones what they were going to next.**

"**Take care of yourselves out there. Try not to lose a limb please." begged Hera.**

"**Don't worry Hera, we'll be fine. Just make sure that Galadrial is okay." spoke Demitri**

"**Demitri you have a choice on whether you want to help us out, or stay and be with Galadrial. We can do good even without your help." spoke Lethak.**

"**I already know what Galadrial would say. She will tell me to go and that she will be alright." smiled Demitri.**

"**Suit yourself then bro." Just then Spyro came back with Auntyr and it seemed that Auntyr had defeated Spyro since he collapsed in front of the guys.**

"**Spyro! Are you alright?!" cried out Cynder.**

"**I'm fine love...Auntyr managed to beat me. The kid has some power in him I can tell you that." smiled Spyro, looking at Auntyr.**

"**Thank you Lord Spyro for the compliment. I do apologize for making you now feel weak and exhausted." said Auntyr.**

"**No worries young one. Spyro will feel good in no time." smiled Akriloth as he only looked at Spyro and Spyro felt all of his strength be fully restored in an instant.**

"**Now that is what I call an express." smiled DK Mark.**

"**Ahh, much better. Thanks Akriloth."**

"**No problem. Are we all ready to go?"**

"**Yeah. Let's be quick about it okay? We don't want to waste to much time." stated Reignor.**

"**Go get them Dad!" shouted Leonidas.**

"**I know I will son, just don't give your mother or sister a hard time okay?" replied DL Mark with a smile. Before long they all had flown off with the stuff they need to do battle.**

A/N: And they are off! The Kings of Dracovia are going to confront Morlock and his army...but do they know about what Morlock has in store for them? Apparently not. Find out what happens next time on R.O.D!!


	59. For Lunch We Have Blood

**Chapter 58-(...For Lunch We Have Blood)**

A/N: I was so in the mood to update today. Not to mention that this chapter is close to the half-point of the story. (Maybe two or three more chapters and it's 50% done. I wasn't kidding about this being a long story people.) Enjoy! =)

**The time was drawing near as the group of only 7 young dragons flew off to face against the unknown Army that is waiting for them by Sculta.**

"**Just remember guys, we don't want to kill any of Anna's men. Only wound them, cripple them, K.O them. As long as they don't die." stated Akriloth.**

"**We had been doing this to our men as well Akriloth. When Kiara had possessed almost all of our army, we only wounded them. What kind of people will kill their own possessed men?" asked Spyro.**

"**Just making sure young Spyro. I don't want to recall what happened the last time that kind of problem occurred." replied the Demon-God, looking at Reignor.**

"**What? I didn't do anything."**

"**Sure, you never do anything wrong." smirked DL Mark.**

"**Shut up will ya?"**

"**What you gonna do about it?"dared the Dragon Lord. Reignor replied by bumping his younger brother to the side, almost causing him to hit a tree.**

"**Reignor, behave yourself." spoke his father.**

"**He started it Dad."**

"**Oh don't be such a tattletale Reignor. You always take jokes seriously." said DL Mark.**

"**And who to think that we would get to see you guys act like this." smiled Demitri.**

"**Hey, just be glad that I actually like you and not hate you for what you had done when you were still a kid."**

"**Man...I hate it when he has his mood swings." grumbled DK Mark.**

"**Keep it down! You know he can still here you." whispered Lethak. However, DL Mark wasn't actually paying any attention to what was being said around him. He was having a small chat with Agorak.**

"**_If things go bad, I will step in alright?"_**

**_'Fine, just don't take too long. You had been doing most of the fighting recently.'_ replied DL Mark.**

"**_I can't help myself if I am called upon battle or I am challenged to a fight. It runs in the family and you know it my friend."_**

**_'Just make sure that you come to my aid in time, and not let me be beaten into a bloody pulp.'_ finished off DL Mark. They had quickly reached the hidden city Sculta and were surprised to see that Morlock was waiting for them with his new army.**

"**So...you must be Morlock. Son of Malefor and Heniaus." spoke Spyro.**

"**And you are the Purple Dragon Of Legend who had defeated my father along with his traitor Cynder. I don't know why you two are together, yet it is not really the question I should be asking."**

"**You damn right it ain't Morlock. Just don't go crying to mommy when we break your ass." snarled the Purple Dragon.**

"**Oh please, I am not interested in you. You are so well known that in 300 years, you will have a book all about your life. What I am more interested in are the Gods." smiled Morlock evilly, shooting a glare at them.**

"**What makes you focus more on us then the others? Oh and please don't tell us that you are gay cause I will not hesitate in beheading you." said Reignor.**

"**No, I am not a homosexual Reignor. I just don't find the stories about you guys to be true at all. Sorry, but you all look just the same to me." spoke Morlock.**

"**Then enough of the talking and let us show you that the stories you hear are as a matter of fact true." smiled Auntyr.**

"**Now, what do we have here? A young boy. Hahahaha, kid get lost. This place is for big boys like us, not little ones such as yourself." huffed Morlock.**

"**You might want to take that back actually." Lethak said with a small smile and looked at Auntyr and gave him a nod.**

"**Oooooo, I am so scared. A 15 year old will kick my ass. AHAHAHAHAAAAA! Oh that's funny, but nothing beats when Demitri tried to take you guys on." snickered Morlock.**

"**Man, you are going to be in a world of hurt just for saying that." replied Demitri as he clenched his fist.**

"**Oh no you are wrong Demitri. I won't be in pain, you will. Get them!!" ordered Morlock to his army and he vanished.**

"**Fucking Coward. I'll be glad to see him in the hospital bed." muttered DK Mark. They only stood still as the Ofilnisha army was getting closer and closer. Their brand new, sharpened blades and spears were ready to taste their blood.**

"**Hmhmhmhmhmhm, ready guys?" asked DL Mark with a small smile.**

"**Let's do this." replied Reignor. They all looked at each other, and all at once, they roared in effort as they had begun to increase their power. The Army had stopped and were thrown to the ground, due to the sudden Aura Burst coming from the seven of them. Morlock was only down the long hall and he was in shock. The Dracovians were just beginning to power up and already earthquakes were occurring. Trees toppled down, the land beneath them jacked up into the air by 50 feet. The amount of power the Dracovians were producing was enough to supply enough electricity for over 50 years to the entire planet.**

**In the Hospital Wing, the Dark Ladies were covering their heads since bits of rock were falling down from the ceiling. Some came crashing down onto the buildings. People rushed out of their homes in panic and were wondering if the world was ending.**

"**Shit! This can't be happening! Those guys seriously can't have that much power in them!" shouted Trinity over the yelling that was coming from outside.**

"**And to think that Kiara wants to take them on! It's worse then a suicide mission!" answered back Juno.**

**Just a few miles away, the Natives all stopped and were watching in awe. A towering beam of colorful lights was clearly seen. Clouds rolled in, making the day seem dark, but the column of light produced by the Dracovians balanced it out.**

"**Jesus! Is this really happening or is this just another bad dream?!!" shouted Anna over the rumbling. Amata only held her son tightly to the ground, her eyes closed. However, the rest of the girls were just sitting around, drinking their morning tea, coffee, reading a magazine about some baby products and eating their lunch.**

"**Are you ladies nuts?!!" yelled Anna in shock.**

"**Oh please, this is what we experience almost every week. We got used to it after the first month." replied Godith calmly as she drank her tea. The plates and cups were rattling back and forth, the stones in the buildings were cracking under tension and a few buildings had already collapsed. Thankfully everyone was outside and laying on the ground so no was seriously injured or killed.**

"**When I see those guys, remind me that they owe me a few buildings that need to be re-built!!" yelled Amata.**

"**Oh yeah?! How about a new army?!"**

"**Good point!!" screamed Amata. Her son was crying and she only could cover his ears and kiss him softly on the forehead, whispering to him that everything would be alright.**

**Back at ground zero, the light produced by the Dracovians was so bright that it blinded all of the Army. Men yelled in pain as the light pierced into their eyes, damaging the nerves. Before long, an other powerful Aura Blast was felt. A dragon of light rose and roared with might over the Dracovians before the light died out and the sky returned to normal.**

**When all was done, there only stood 2 Dragon Kings, 2 Dragon Lords, 2 Dragon Gods, and 1 young and powerful dragon. All of them at their max....maybe not all of them.**

"**_Man, I had not felt this good in a long time."_ smiled Demitri evilly.**

"**_Tell me about it bro. I don't think I had used my Full Half-Dragon Form for quite some time now._" replied DK Mark.**

"**Hey Dad, how come you are not at maximum strength?" asked Reignor.**

"**What's the point when there really won't be much of a fight? I know that you and your brother have a Hyper Form."**

"**True. I see your point Dad. But let's not talk. Let's get what needs to be done." answered DL Mark as he began to walk towards the open gates. Anna's men were already taken care of so that was one thing done. Their objective is to take down Morlock and that will be it.**

**Just as they were walking in, DL Mark was tackled down to the ground by a Wyvern. It's powerful legs nailed him down, making him unable to move. The only thing DL Mark saw were razor sharp teeth, ready to devour him. Just before the Wyvern could rip DL Mark's face off, a shot rang out and splattered the Wyvern's brains all over the rocky ground. The Dragon Lord looked to see who saved him. DK Mark twirled his Magnum before he placed it back into its holster.**

"**About time you paid me back." smiled DL Mark as he got up and wiped the dirt off his clothes.**

"**Yeah, all those times of you saving my ass. For once I saved yours." smiled the Dragon King.**

"**Just what the hell was that?" asked Auntyr.**

"**That my boy, is another kind of Dragon." answered Reignor looking over the dead Wyverns**

"**It is called a Wyvern. They are much more older then the Western Dragons, which is what most of us are. They lack front arms, legs, whatever you say. They aren't as strong, but their lack in strength is made up of their amazing agility. They can hide well and attack suddenly. That is why Mark here managed to get taken down by surprise." finished Reignor.**

"**Yeah, Nasty little buggers. They are fast. If a Western Dragons goes against a Wyvern, it would a tough match for both of them. If they fight in the mountains, then the Wyvern wins hands down." spoke DL Mark as he withdrew his sword.**

"**Hahahahaha, my my, you sure know your stuff." spoke a dark, cold, raspy, harsh voice.**

"**And I know that voice anywhere I go...Luxius." snarled DL Mark.**

"**That is KING Luxius to you!" thundered the King of Wyverns.**

"**Ewww...someone call a dentist...a dentist who can withstand that stench and ugliness of his teeth." groaned Lethak in disgust.**

"**Watch it you punk!! Don't judge me by my looks Lethak, I have more power in me than you think." smiled Luxius evilly.**

"**Oh yawn, we heard that so many times we probably might fill a 4,000 page book from all the people who said that." said Akriloth, who seemed to be bored out of his mind.**

"**What, am I boring you Akriloth? Well don't worry, you will soon be _entertained._" smiled the Wyvern King sinisterly with his dark red eyes. **

"**_Well then what are you waiting for?! Show us!!" I can't wait to hear the sound of your pathetic Wyverns scream in terror as my claws rip out their intestines!!"_ snarled Demitri, licking his teeth and shooting a demonic look at Luxius.**

"**I sometimes wonder if something had gotten into Demitri." muttered Reignor to Spyro.**

"**Yeah, I sometimes wonder too."**

"**How come this guy has two arms and a snake like body, and not two legs and wings like the rest of the Wyverns?"**

"**Because I am more of a mixed breed. My Father was a Wyvern King and my Mother was a Western. As a result, I came out with arms and a snake like body."**

"**_Well Luxius.....try and attack us then. We'll let you take the first shot._" taunted DK Mark.**

"**Hehehe, as you wish. Get them my fellow Wyverns!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" laughed Luxius as hundreds of Wyverns suddenly appeared. The Dracovians were shocked to see such numbers. The Wyverns swarmed across the mountain. The infinite number of razor sharp talons and the screeching of the Wyverns brought fear and terror upon the Dracovians.**

"**Shit...now would be a good time to go all out!" stuttered Reignor.**

"**_Mark, Let me take over!!" _shouted Agorak.**

**'_Sure, I don't think I would last that well against these guys.'_ replied DL Mark. They allowed their minds to switch, and upon switching, Agorak had increased his power into his Hyper Form, blinding a few bunch of Wyverns.**

"**_Now would be a good time to go Hyper, Reignor!"_ shouted Agorak.**

"**_One step ahead of ya."_ smiled Reignor as his body was pulsing with red, green, yellow, blue, purple, and white.**

**The rest of the guys had done the same thing, and all Hell was breaking loose. Despite the large numbers, the Dracovians out powered tons of the Wyverns already. Like the once mighty Spartans did when they faced off against the countless amount of men from the massive Persian Army. The Dracovians were just like that. They shielded themselves, and when the opportunity came to be, they ripped off necks, pierced their tails and blades through the chest. The gate of Sculda was now becoming more and more like a blood lake.**

**The Three Dragon Gods were just mowing them down as if they were grass. Spyro, DK Mark, Lethak, and Auntyr were having no trouble at all. Demitri on the other hand was blood-thirsty. Whenever he turned into his Super Dark form, his most darkest mind comes out and reveals the true being. He laughed crazily as he decapitated countless of heads. But as soon as one falls, 4 more replace that fallen Wyvern.**

**'_Just where did Luxius manage to get that much Wyverns, and how?'_ pondered Agorak as he threw his sword, going through about 30 Wyverns. The entrance to the city was blocked off and the Dracovians were being pushed back easily into the forest....in which case was set on fire by Akriloth. For him, it was a great day to see how much he remembers of his fighting skills. Fire was his strength, and like fire he spread from one legion of Wyverns into another, incinerating all that stood in his way.**

"**_Dad, I think you should cut back on the flames. We are after all trying to save Amata's people from Morlock and Luxius."_ spoke Reignor.**

"**I know that son, I just had not enjoyed a fight like this in such a long time." smiled his father as he raised a hand and casted a beam that bounced off into space.**

**At Skuda, everyone was watching in shock and awe as smoke brewed up high into the sky, making it all dark. Explosions were seen and felt clearly and many trees toppled down.**

"**Sweet Jesus! I never knew these guys had _THAT_ much power in them!" shouted Anna in amazement. The rest of the girls, minus Amata who was trembling in fear, were thinking up names for Galadrial's child.**

"**I just hope it will be a girl. I don't want to be the only one who is female." smiled Galadrial as she placed her hand on her belly.**

"**Hey you never know. It could come out to be a boy." spoke Hera.**

"**Oh I don't know but something tells me that it will be a girl." blushed Godith.**

"**What makes you say that sis?" asked Cynder.**

"**I just have that feeling in me Cynder. But I can hardly imagine. Me being a mother and grandmother of a female Purple Dragon." Godith didn't want to say the truth that Arwen, the Purple Dragoness from the future is the result of Demitri and Galadrial. They got a little side-tracked when another tremendous explosion was heard.**

"**Ohh I do hope that Demitri returns safely. I don't want him to be hurt." whimpered Galadrial, holding her hands together over their developing child.**

**Inside Sculda, Morlock was pacing back and forth outside of the lab. Just moments ago, they had taken Kiara and placed her into a test chamber filled with green liquid. They covered her nakedness with a black shirt and shorts.**

"**Damn it! What's taking so long?!!" roared Morlock in anger. He couldn't wait any longer and he busted down the doors.**

"**My Lord...we are almost ready. We just need a couple of more minutes." spoke one of the doctors happily.**

"**What?! I thought it would take days. I was waiting for you guys to tell me that the testing has begun."**

"**_It has my dear boy."_ spoke a voice with a metallic tone. Morlock looked to see and saw that Heldar was there, twirling around some vials. The light reflecting off his chrome metallic as he had a small smile upon his face.**

"**You should have told me that you were here. Lady Kiara would've been ready hours ago!" spoke Morlock.**

"**_I know, but I was just adding the finishing touches to the Virus that I have in store for Agorak. I know that he is outside, battling against Luxius' pathetic Wyverns. He doesn't stand a chance. Not with Akriloth on their side." _spoke the crazed electric dragon as he looked over the monitor that showed what was happening outside. Bodies and body parts were being thrown everywhere as more blood was spilled.**

"**Aren't you going to help him out?" asked Morlock.**

"**_I never like the guy. Always blabbing about how Wyverns are older and that countries that make up this world today once belong to them. Well too bad. That's just life. You move on with what you have left."_ replied Heldar, tossing the Virus into the air and catching it with just his finger.**

"**Anyways...how's Lady Kiara doing?"**

"**_Kiara is doing alright. Since I am here, I had been able to speed up the process. Kiara will soon wake up with her true potential unlocked. She will be please with both of us of what we had done to her." _smiled Heldar, showing off his white razor sharp metal teeth.**

"**Can you give me a precise time, or even an estimate?" asked Morlock once more. He was anxious because he knows that Luxius will not stand up against the Dracovians any longer. Heldar looked at his Mistress and spoke, not letting his eyes off Kiara.**

"**_I say at least 20 minutes. Then she will be ready to take them on by herself."_ **

"**You better be right Heldar. Those guys are right outside my door." growled Morlock.**

"**_Ohh don't worry Morlock...she will be ready....she'll be ready._" whispered Heldar before he continued on his work. Morlock only muttered under his breath before he exited the lab and heard Luxius roar in anger!**

"**AHHH!!! DAMN YOU!!!" roared Luxius in anger. Almost all of his army had been defeated and only a few couple thousand were left.**

"**_Luxius seriously, taking an army will only result in your defeat. We are too strong for you and therefore you have lost. Do yourself a favor, and tell the remaining of your army to go home and be back with their family."_ spoke Agorak as he wiped off the blood from his sword.**

"**NEVER!! Us Wyverns will take back what's ours!!" roared Luxius.**

"**Uhhhhh, Luxius...maybe you should look behind you." spoke Auntyr, pointing behind. Luxius growled at Auntyr, but he did indeed turn around.**

"**WHAT?!" The only thing he saw were all of his Wyvern army fly off into the distance.**

"**YOU TRAITIORS!!! YOU ARE ALL DEAD WHEN I COME BACK!!!" thundered Luxius in anger. He was gasping for breath and his blood was boiling.**

"**Hehehe, careful big guy, otherwise you are gonna pop a artery." joked Lethak.**

"**Oh so you think this is all fun and games? Well then, have it your way." spoke Luxius calmly and looked at the Dracovians.**

"**_You seriously aren't going to try and battle against us like this. You won't live that long Luxius."_ spoke Spyro.**

"**Hmhmhmhmhmhm, who said anything about me? Perhaps you!!" yelled Luxius as his power suddenly sky-rocketed past at least 4 of them.**

"**What the hell?!" asked Spyro in shock. He only felt a large tail hit him straight into the head. His skull was cracked and he fell down into the ground, unconscious. His eyes were open and colorless.**

"**Spyro!" shouted Akriloth.**

"**_I wouldn't take another step old timer."_ threatened Luxius before he vanished and placed his large sharp claws around Auntyr's neck.**

"**_Try and attack me, this kid will have a hole in his neck." _snarled Luxius evilly as he had his sharp finger ready to pierce Auntyr's neck.**

"**_Let him go!!"_ yelled Demitri.**

"**_What are you his father? Beat it Devil Boy."_ replied Luxius before he head-butted Demitri into the chest. His lungs collapsed, ribs broke and the sternum cracked. His heart was close to being stopped, but thankfully he only suffered two collapsed lungs. He had returned back into his normal self and he coughed up blood.**

"**_Demitri!!"_ yelled Agorak in worry. He doesn't want to return back home to tell his daughter that her husband, and soon to be father of their child was killed by a Head-butt from Luxius.**

"**_Argh! Damn it! I wanted to kill you in one blow. But no matter, you will die shortly anyways. HAHAHAHAHAA!"_ laughed Luxius evilly. DK Mark and Lethak growled in anger and they looked at one another and charged straight at the King of Wyverns.**

"**_How foolish of you to believe that you can take me on!!"_ roared Luxius once more. He threw Auntyr at DK Mark before knocking him out cold, and elbowed Lethak in the gut. It felt as if his body was pierced since that was how painful it truly was. It took only a few seconds before Lethak powered down and blacked out onto the ground.**

"**_Hmhmhmhmhmh, too easy."_ smiled Luxius, looking at the only three people left standing.**

"**I dare you Luxius to try and get a hit on me." taunted Akriloth.**

"**_What's the point Dad? He ain't going to live that long anyway to tel about it, or if he even gets to touch you."_ spoke Reignor.**

"**Yes, I guess you are right my son. If he wants a fight, then let's give him one that he'll never forget." smiled his father.**

"**_I go first. Dibs!!"_ smiled Agorak before he charged at Luxius. **

"_**Ohhh, so eager huh? Then I hope you don't mind dieing first right?!"**_** smiled Luxius demoniacally.**

**Reignor and Akriloth went right in afterwards, and Luxius was putting up a good fight against the three of them. Blow after blow, Luxius proved himself to be a tough opponent. One that had lots of fight in him. The Dragon Gods were giving all they got at this guy. Agorak slammed fists into Luxius' jaws. Reignor drop-kicked the King, and Akriloth was able to blast him away every now and so. But all the time, Luxius only got back up and attacked right back at them, being much more faster and stronger since his last fall. He was able to get Agorak and Reignor a couple of times, but he just couldn't get Akriloth. He was far more faster then anything else and he often laughed at how slow Luxius was.**

"**Don't tell me that this is your true speed. You surely can go faster then that!"**

"_**How dare you make me look like a fool!!"**_** roared Luxius, his red eyes widened with anger. He let out a yell of effort and with all his power available, he slashed Akriloth across the side of his cheek. Akriloth only gasped softly, feeling his blood trickle down his skin. He placed his hand on the slash and saw his red-black blood on his fingers.**

"_**Oh boy...Luxius sure pissed Dad off.**_**" whimpered Reignor.**

"_**This will not end well."**_** replied Agorak as he crossed his arms. The two of them had stepped back and only powered down.**

"_**Are you two giving up already?! HAH! Such a joke! I was able to scratch your father! Beat that!"**_** yelled Luxius with pride.**

"_**Does it feel that you have achieved anything?**_**" spoke a voice of Akriloth, unlike anything else. Luxius only looked at the Dragon God with confusion. Akriloth turned his head slowly and shot a glare at Luxius.**

"**Oh we know that look all to well, right Agorak?" asked Reignor.**

"**Yep. May God have mercy on his soul." answered the White Dragon God softly. The two watched from a safe distance as Akriloth turned his entire body around. The slash mark healed up, but the look was not.**

"**I am not really amazed to see that you managed to snag me like that Luxius. The last person to scratch me like that was Mephistopheles himself. And you know what I did afterwards?" asked Akriloth.**

"_**What did you do to him?"**_** asked Luxius. Akriloth only smiled weakly before he launched his hand deep into the ground. On the moment of impact, the ground cracked open, glowing red. **

"_**Locked away in the deepest and hottest pits of Hell, the weapon that Samael, Angel of Death once possessed when he was once a Servant of God before he became the Devil, had slept long enough for it to be re-awakened into the hands of Akriloth."**_** chanted the Demon-Dragon God. The Ancient Fire Symbols on his dragon body, appeared on his Half-Dragon body. A fiery red mist shrouded him as he held his head low to the ground.**

"_**Arise, The Sword of Samael. The Angel of Death's Sword. Torke Di Lowan.**_**" spoke Akriloth in a dark, demonic tone. He gave a powerful thrust to remove his hand from the ground, which was covered in red hot magma. But he did not feel pain nor was burned. The Fire that swarmed around him whooshed greatly as the long red large thing in his hand began to cool down. The blade itself was shaded red. It had an imprinting of wings and a skull on the tip of the hilt. It had an ancient guard, with engravings written on it as well as onto the blade. The sword itself was just 6 feet long, roughly Akriloth's size and made out of the toughest metal, Katchin.**

"**Now Luxius...prepare for a real fight." spoke Akriloth coldly and seriously as he raised the sword up with one hand. The blade ringing in the air, before the Demon-God charged at Luxius with immense speed. Luxius had no time to prepare for a defense, therefore when Akriloth delivered his blow...Luxius felt his right arm come clean off and onto the floor. He let out a loud roaring cry of pain as blood spewed down like a waterfall. He fell to his knees and continued to cry out in pain Akriloth only huffed and turned around once more before he slowly walked to the King of Wyverns.**

"**Such a shame to see a King such as yourself be taken down so easily. Too Bad." whispered Akriloth as he gently and slowly raised the blade once more onto Luxius' neck.**

"**Wait....please....I have a spouse." pleaded Luxius.**

"**And?"**

"**She....she carries my child." cried Luxius as he held the emptiness of his sliced arm. Akriloth only growled in anger, knowing that what Luxius just said, he had no choice but to let him go.**

"**Come on Dad! What you waiting for?!" shouted Agorak from the sidelines.**

"**I cannot kill a man who leaves behind a woman and child. GOD told me to never do that when I took oath to fight on is side. Let the man see his son or daughter before his death. I must follow the rules." replied Akriloth calmly as he removed the sword from Luxius' neck and place it into the sheath that appeared on his back.**

"**Oh man...rules. Can't argue if it came from GOD." spoke Reignor as he and Agorak came back to their father and looked over the easily defeated Luxius.**

"**Let this be a warning to you Luxius. If we encounter you again and you still carry out the Devil's evil doings, then we will not hesitate on killing you. We don't care if you had not seen your child yet, we are giving you only one chance. Don't screw it up." stated Agorak. Luxius only wept, nodding his head in agreement.**

"**Now then, that's out of the way, what should we do with the others?" asked Reignor.**

"**Spyro and the rest of them will be alright. Sure, a few broken bones here and there, but at least they will live. Let's get going and overthrow Morlock." spoke Akriloth.**

"**You should tell us about that sword someday. We never heard of it before till now." said Reignor.**

"**I know that my boy. Therefore story-telling will be when the time is right." smiled his father.**

**Inside of Sculta, Morlock was waiting impatiently for the news. It was well past 20 minutes, more like 30 minutes.**

**'_If Heldar doesn't come out within the next minute, I will break this door down and do the test myself!'_ thought Morlock in anger. He heard Luxius scream just a while ago and he knows well that the Dragon Gods are coming for him. He was about go mad when he heard the door creak open and Heldar came out with a smile.**

"_**Morlock, please come in."**_

**The King of Ofilnisha did not hesitate to come in. As soon as that door opened, he ran right in.**

"**Is she ready?" asked Morlock.**

"**_Of course he is, she will soon wake up. Come with me." _replied Heldar calmly and walked up a flight of steps. Morlock followed as so and soon found himself to be in a room that overlooked the lab. Doctors were around Kiara's test tube, unaware that Heldar is about to release her.**

"**_Test Subject is fully recovered and now ready to wake up. Injecting the drugs."_ spoke Heldar calmly as he pressed a button. For a while there was no movements till Kiara's heart rate spiked. The doctors quickly rushed to their control panel, and were confused as to what was going on.**

"**What's happening to her?" asked Morlock.**

"**_I am just waking her up, and her sleepy heart has felt the spark. It will be only a matter of time before she comes to."_ spoke Heldar calmly. Inside the test tube, Kiara began to move a little bit more and more. Her heart rate was increasing dramatically and reached levels that were never seen before. Morlock was able to hear the shouting of the doctors before the test tube began to bubble and crackle.**

**All the doctors froze in their tracks as the tube was crackling and leaking. The bubbling occurred more so and more cracks appeared till Kiara opened her eyes so sudden. A bright light filled the room and the tube exploded, sending pieces of glass everywhere, killing all of the doctors. Kiara was panting for breath as she removed the oxygen mask from her mouth and the sensors from her body. She gasped for breath till she began to roar in pain. The power that Morlock and Heldar had created were now flowing in her veins, letting out a loud and mighty roar of pride, before her roaring became laughter.**

"**AHAHAHAHAH!!! IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK!!! READY OR NOT AGORAK, HERE I COME!!!"**

A/N: Oh shit...the Black Witch is back and she seems to have only one thing set on her mind, Agorak. What will happen next now that she has been completely changed? Find out next on R.O.D!!!


	60. Wait, What!

**Chapter 59-(Wait, What?!)**

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it ppl, and I think that I don't need to tell you that this is the new longest story right? It's kinda obvious. Well Enjoy!

**Kiara was laughing evilly as she stood over the carnage that she had just created. Her underbelly was now bright green, a permanent side effect due to the chemicals she was in. "Just wait till I get my hands on Agorak. He will never know what was coming to him." spoke Kiara softly. She heard some foot-steps and she raised her hand, casting an energy ball. It missed Morlock, but snagged Heldar by the arm. He yelled in pain and looked at the wound.**

"**Oh shit! Heldar! I'm so sorry." gasped Kiara in shock, realizing what she has done. Heldar only growled at her before his body beeped. His arm was incinerated, but out of nowhere, wires twirled and whipped in the air and entangled each other. Before long, his entire arm was restored.**

"**Just what are you again?" asked Morlock.**

"**_I told you before. I had studied the ability of liquid metal to regenerate a lost limb or body. My body is like a computer. If there is something wrong, my body senses it and fixes it. Making sure that there is no flaw in it. As a result, I become slightly stronger each time I lose a limb, or get a large part of my body blown off."_ spoke Heldar with a smile.**

"**Ahhh.....I don't get it."**

"**What he means dear Morlock is that you blow him up, he comes back even stronger." summed up Kiara as she walked to them.**

"**_Exactly. Now then, just how are you feeling now Miss Kiara?_" asked Heldar.**

"**I feel great! Just who planned all of this up, allowing me to be even more powerful?"**

"**That would be me my Lady. Heldar helped out as well, speeding up the progress. I just came up with the idea when my mother told me about Vextor's small super-solider program." answered Morlock as he bowed before his Mistress. He heard her walk to him and she lifted him up. Before he knew it, Kiara grabbed his head and gave him the kiss of his life. Morlock was in shock, and he played on. Their tongues twirled around one another for a long time before they broke away.**

"**Did you like that?" asked Kiara softly. Morlock was surprised by what has just happened.**

"**Of course my lady. Just simply amazing."**

"**Hehehehe, glad you liked it then. Sad to say that you won't be getting that treatment from me anymore. I do thank you for what you did to me." smiled Kiara softly, taking a few steps back and looked at Heldar.**

"**_I don't need it my Lady. Trust me, you don't want to taste metal."_ said the Metal Doctor.**

"**Suit yourself then. Can you fill me in on what my powers can do now?" asked Kiara. But before Heldar could speak, Kiara felt a sharp pain in her wings. She screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. She looked at her wings, realizing that her wing tissue was burned off by Agorak. However, bubbling occurred as her wing tissue suddenly came right back, and it was all green. The pain quickly subsided, just as it had quickly arrived.**

"**Why the hell are my wings green?! And my belly scales as well?!" shrieked Kiara.**

"**_Hate to say Miss Kiara, but while you were being modified, the chemical substance you were in had left a small permanent side effect. Your wings and underbelly may be green, but you are still the same person."_ answered Heldar.**

"**Ohh, great. I guess I will have to return that dress that I picked out the other day. Anyways, what's the status on the outside?"**

"**Just a few hours ago, Luxius had sent most of his Wyvern army off to Dracovia. He wants to show to the Kings that leaving Warfang unprotected for a second time is a mistake they will regret. However, just moments ago, the remainder of Luxius' army that decided to stay had been slaughtered by the Dracovians. A few had managed to escape, thus leaving Luxius by himself. The Wyvern King managed to take down Spyro, DK Mark, Lethak, Demitri, and Auntyr, but the Dragon Gods had....let's just say, made him a little bit less in shape." spoke Morlock.**

"**Damn, I knew that he would be injured badly. I am just glad however that he is still alive and that Sonya won't be at a funeral. Make sure that Luxius gets the treatment he deserves. Now if you will excuse me, I got some important business to attend to." spoke Kiara harshly as she walked proudly with her new looks.**

"**_Miss Kiara, before you go, I think you will need this._" smiled Heldar as he snapped his fingers. At a corner, a small compartment rose from the ground and the cover hissed opened. Inside of it was a sword, fit for Kiara's size.**

"**A sword? I never even had a sword, nor learned how to use one." spoke Kiara.**

"**_Trust me my Lady, you will soon discover that not all o your fighting is about fists. Your new-__fond powers have all the necessary abilities to match up against Agorak." _stated Heldar. Kiara walked to the sword and took hold of it. She examined its sheath before she held the sword by the hilt and gently brought it out. The blade was purple and had some Elvish engravings as well as some Ancient Draconic engravings.**

"**Wow, is this really for me?" asked Kiara with a small smile. It was clear that she loves it.**

"**Yes it is my lady. Heldar had worked on it and he said that it is suppose to do something unlike any other sword." said Morlock.**

"**_Hehehehe, allow me to explain. The purple blade that you see was made by me. I had constructed it so that it can deliver serious damage to any of the Dragon Gods. I had to use some Dark Magic to make it work. You will see soon enough once you confront him."_ smiled Heldar. He was laughing softly to himself, proud of his work.**

"**Thank you very much Heldar. You don't want anything? Anything from _me?_" asked Kiara with a seductive tone.**

"**_No my Lady, just get out there and show those Dragon Gods what you are truly made of."_ answered Heldar. Kiara smiled before she placed the sword back into its sheath and placed it on her hip. She ran out the door and out towards the gate, where she would meet her enemy once more.**

**Just outside of the gate, Akriloth stopped.**

"**Hey Dad, what's wrong?" asked Agorak.**

"**Something's not right. Someone is coming....and fast." replied his father softly. Deep in the shadows, a hint of green lit the darkness.**

"**Take cover!!" yelled Reignor as he threw down his father and brother to the ground. Just above them, Kiara whizzed right by them and landed with a skid.**

"**Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hello boys." smiled the Dark Mistress. The Three Gods got up and were confused to see who it was.**

"**Who is she?" asked Reignor.**

"**I don't know, but she doesn't seem to be friendly, not with that sword on her side." answered Akriloth. Agorak however only growled in anger and furiously withdrew his sword.**

"**I gave you a chance Kiara and a warning. How pathetic of you to throw your life away like this."spoke the White God coldly.**

"**Kiara?!" asked the other two.**

"**Yes you idiots! It is I Kiara! Daughter of Lucifer! I have come for a re-match with _you_ Agorak." said Kiara with a challenging tone.**

"**Not a chance young woman! You want him, you are going to have to go through me and my father!" shouted Reignor.**

"**No need to guys. She wants a re-match with me, she'll get it then."stated his brother coldly.**

"**But Agorak!"**

"**Save it son. He chose his way. Let's get the wounded and take them back home and see what the Natives can do with their injuries." replied Akriloth calmly. Reignor only sighed and nodded in agreement. They grabbed the rest of the guys who were in pain and in they teleported themselves back to Skuda. The only thing left was Agorak and Kiara, ready for a fight to the death.**

"**There is no turning back now Kiara. I gave you a chance and you didn't listen. I will show no mercy to you." spoke Agorak coldly, shooting a killing glare into Kiara's eyes.**

"**Oh believe me big guy, I don't plan on loosing anytime soon." replied Kiara as she withdrew her sword and got ready to fight.**

**For a few moments, the surrounding area was quiet. The only sound heard was the wind brushing against the trees and the sound of rocks tumbling down the side of the mountain. A large boulder was tumbling down the mountain and when it crashed onto the ground, the two had begun their fight. They vanished instantly and met in a thundering clash of their blades. The blade of their swords grinding against one another. They were close to one another, each wanting to bite the others face off. They released their blades and vanished once more, their swords ringing and clashing through the air. The powerful shocks rumbled the near-by city of Sculta, a couple of trees toppled down and more rocks tumbled down the mountain.**

**Often times, when they had met again, Kiara tried to nab Agorak with her tail, but almost all of the time she failed. She would try and slash his face, only to have be nearly chopped off.**

**'_Damn...she is a lot more stronger then before. Was she toying with me the other day or what?'_ pondered Agorak a he blocked off another attack from Kiara. Kiara was laughing under her breath as her demonic smile flied through the sky. With each offensive attack, she was hitting harder.**

**'_This new power is amazing!! Why haven't I thought of this any time sooner?'_ wondered Kiara as she kicked Agorak in the chest. Agorak grunted, but was not easily caught off guard. Kiara roared in the air as she went high up and yelled in effort as she brought her sword down to the ground. Agorak was lucky enough to escape the attack by rolling off to the side. The ground rumbled and cracked as the dust settled down. Kiara wasn't even panting for breath but searching for Agorak. She was not able to see him through the dust, but her senses tell otherwise.**

"**I know that you are around here Agie boy. I can smell you clearly." purred Kiara as she looked around the trees. Agorak was hiding behind a fallen tree just not far from Kiara.**

"**One way or another....you will be mine and trust me, I will avenge my father by torturing you. Or should I say...torturing your family." spoke Kiara darkly. Agorak tightened his grip on his sword.**

"**I _know_ that young Galadrial is pregnant right?" asked Kiara as she chopped down a tree.**

**'_How?!! How does she know?!'_ panicked Agorak.**

"**How do I know you ask? Like you said before to me, that when you look into my eyes, you know it all. The same with me. I looked into your eyes and searched your mind. Your lovely little girl is now going to have a child of her own, and poor Demitri is hurt. Just wait till I get my hands on him! Hahahahaha!!" laughed Kiara. The rage boiling up inside of Agorak could no longer be contained and in an explosive burst of energy he charged right at her. He raised his sword high up into the air and brought it down with all his might. He was only stopped when Kiara only turned around and grabbed the blade with her hand. Agorak gasped in shock. Kiara wasn't the same anymore.**

"**Oh my, did I hurt your feelings? Sucks for you sexy." smiled Kiara evilly. She grabbed Agorak by the shirt and tossed him to the ground. She was quick and landed on top of him. Agorak yelled in pain as Kiara applied pressure onto his chest. She looked at him with lust. Her wide eyes staring into his, she kicked his sword out his hands and dropped down, face to face, eye to eye.**

"**How the mighty have fallen. I must be honest with you, when ever I saw you I sometimes want you. But now, that feeling has turned from hate into murder!!" hissed Kiara as she kneed the Dragon-God right into his area. Agorak moaned and groaned in pain as Kiara applied only even more pressure.**

"**Damn....are you....crazy!!" screamed out Agorak in pain.**

"**I know that love. And now, I must bid you farewell Agorak. For now it is time for me to avenge my father!" roared Kiara as she raised her sword over his chest. Agorak's eyes widened in fear. How could he had been so easily defeated? What was the secret of Kiara's new powers? So many questions swarmed his mind, yet he wasn't going to receive any answers. He closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Kiara laughed loudly and dementedly, smelling victory. She was just about to end his life when she felt a powerful kick to her skull. Kiara yelled in pain as she flew through dozens of trees and crashed into the mountain side.**

**Agorak peaked open and was surprised to see that Barroth, Morrogh, and Annoth were all there.**

"**And to think that you would need some help my friend." smiled Barroth as he helped up his pal.**

"**Thanks man. You came in just in time. I thought I was a goner." gasped Agorak softly in pain, holding his crotch.**

"**Don't tell me she got you there man." said Annoth.**

"**Yep...she did. Ohhh. I must say that she has gotten a lot stronger in just a short period of time." answered Agorak.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Kiara is just faster and more powerful then before! I don't know what she did, but she was able to get me a couple of times." spoke Agorak once more as he picked up his sword.**

"**Well she will have to deal with us now that we four are together again and are all on the same side." said Morrogh.**

"**Glad to hear that. Say, how did you guys know I was here with the others?" asked Agorak with a raised eyebrow.**

"**We heard you guys were going down South and we figured you needed our help. Plus we spotted Kiara, Trinity, and Juno heading down South and we got a score to settle with Kiara for what she has done to our heads." growled Barroth in anger.**

"**I personally want to kill her since that woman Amber came to me with a boy in her hand just a few days before you guys left. Turns out it is our son! Maria flipped and almost blew up the damn house! Thankfully, she didn't blame Amber but on Kiara." spoke Annoth in a slight tone of anger.**

"**Wow, and what did Maria and Amber agree on with you?" asked Morrogh.**

"**She asked me if I can be her husband and Maria didn't really mind, so we got married the next day. Now I got two wives." replied Annoth.**

"**Not as bad as I thought it would be. At least the two girls are getting along. But let's talk later. We all know who is just down that beaten path right?" asked Agorak.**

"**Oh yeah, we sure do. She may have gotten stronger then before, but with us four she is going down." stated Barroth.**

"**I can't wait to torture her in Hell along with her father." smiled Annoth evilly. The four charged down the long path of broken trees. Kiara was getting up and spat out blood. "Damn those jackasses! This fight was suppose to be between me and Agorak!!" yelled Kiara furiously as a black aura shrouded her body. She powered up in anger and locked her sights onto Agorak's long-time friends.**

"**_Come and take me on!! I DARE YOU TO!!_" thundered Kiara. Her eyes turning from emerald to blood-red anger. Not one of them decided to break off from their oncoming path. It wasn't long till they met in a catastrophic explosion that could be seen from Zonnith.**

**At Skuda, everyone was drawn to the attention of the giant explosion.**

"**Whoa!! Now that's a big one!" shouted Leonidas.**

"**Cousin, do you feel those power levels? They are off the charts!" shouted Uther as well.**

"**I think we all do son, just hope that Agorak is winning." spoke Cynder as she shielded her eyes from the bright light. Back at the battlefield, Agorak, Annoth, Barroth and Morrogh were taking on Kiara. She was holding up way better then the four. Kiara was able to slash a Barroth and Morrogh with her claws and landed a few blows on Agorak and Annoth. They were high in the sky for all to see and traveling fast across the blue space. Blow after blow, the battle was quickly being drawn towards Skuda.**

"**Look! Up in the sky!" shouted Amata.**

"**It's Agorak!" shouted Myrna.**

"**As well as Uncle Barroth, Annoth, and Morrogh!" smiled Galadrial.**

"**Awesome!! But who the heck are they fighting against?" asked Cynder.**

"**Good question hon, I have no idea." answered Hera. The people below were trying to guess just who the four were fighting against. It took a while before Godith gasped softly in shock.**

"**They are fighting against Kiara!!"**

"**Kiara?! That black and green female dragon is Kiara? Are you sure?" asked Yulie.**

"**Mom's right Aunt Yulie. That is Kiara! She seems to be more powerful then ever!" whimpered Leonidas, remembering the time when he met Kiara face to face a while back.**

"**Just hope that they can pull this one off!" trembled Valsa.**

"**Oh don't worry Valsa. How many times have you seen my father win battles, despite the odds being stacked against him?" asked Galadrial with a smile.**

"**I guess you are right. They should take this fight away to someplace else though. I don't feel safe while they are here." spoke Anna. Despite Anna's worry, the fight continued on over the city. With each passing second, Kiara's power was growing and so were her skills in combat. She was soon able to over-power Morrogh and Annoth with just a swipe of her tail. The two groaned in pain as they plummeted to the ground. They crashed onto a roof of a Native's house, scaring the inhabitants. Barroth was next to go down and he crashed into another Native's house and the same results happened. Kiara and Agorak were the only ones left and Kiara had summoned her sword. Agorak did the same, but he split it into two and was now quick with his attacks and blocks. Despite Agorak being able to do all of this, his speed was a little slow to Kiara. When their swords met into a Lock, Kiara used her tail and wrapped it around Agorak's left arm. She yanked his arm, causing him to be vulnerable for an attack. Kiara saw the opportunity and she slashed her sword right across Agorak's shoulder.**

**The mighty Dragon God roared in pain and let go of his sword. Due to the material that it was made out of, it landed quickly creating a large crater of dust. Blood was dripping down afterwards and the group were now worried.**

"**Oh no! Agorak!" whimpered Godith. Agorak gasped for breath as he held the cut over his shoulder. It just hurt touching it and it felt as if he was being burned. He now only had one arm left to fight with and he did not had any thoughts of surrendering.**

"**Come on!! I ain't finished yet." stated Agorak. Kiara however, only laughed.**

"**Hahahahaha!! Oh Agorak you are such a funny man. Despite the fact that I want to kill you, I want to do what you had done to me. Tortured me till my eyes were shedding blood. I will have sooo much fun in torturing _you_." smiled Kiara sinisterly. Agorak growled, ready for another round.**

"**Before we move on, I would like to make a small announcement." spoke Kiara once more.**

"**Now what?" grumbled Agorak.**

"**While you guys were busy planning on how to restore the Queen to her rightful place, Luxius had launched an full size attack on Dracovia, a few hours before you even attacked Sculta."**

"**WHAT?!!" shouted everyone in shock.**

"**Yep! Serves you right for leaving your country wide-open for an attack. Wyverns are fast fliers. They have covered the Zdrol ocean and are past Zonnith in the past 4 hours! They should be reaching Warfang in less then 20 minutes. HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!" laughed Kiara maniacally. Agorak only froze in shock. How could he and the rest of the group fail to protect their country again? He was not going to allow it to happen.**

"**Rggh!! DAMN YOU KIARA!!" thundered Agorak as he charged at her once more. Kiara only moved to the side and elbowed Agorak hard in the back and kicked him down to the ground. He yelled in pain as he crashed to the ground and was unable to move.**

"**No, Daddy please get up!" cried Galadrial. Kiara looked down at the small crater, seeing Agorak moving just a bit. She was about to throw her sword down at him, but Galadrial had caught her attention. Kiara wanted to torture him and so she will. Locking onto the Purple Dragoness, Kiara swooped down and snatched Galadrial.**

"**AHH! Let me go!! Somebody help me!!" cried out Galadrial. She tried to break free of Kiara's grip but she had lost her powers due to pregnancy. Agorak heard his daughter cry for help and he instantly got back up to his feet.**

"**Kiara!!! Let...her...go." panted Agorak as he held his wounded arm.**

"**Oh I will let her go, if you follow me!" shouted Lucifer's Daughter and she soon flew off at high speeds.**

"**Just fucking great. Akriloth, Reignor!!" shouted Agorak. The two appeared before him and were out of breath.**

"**You called son?" asked his father.**

"**Yes. Quickly go back to Warfang. Turns out that before we launched our plan, Luxius gave it a go and launched an invasion upon Dracovia!" spoke Agorak.**

"**Say no more bro. We'll be going. Are you going to be alright?" asked Reignor.**

"**A Senzu bean would do nicely." groaned Agorak in pain.**

"**Here son, this is my last one." spoke his father.**

"**Thanks Dad, now go." Reignor and Akriloth disappeared and Agorak ate the bean. The wound he suffered was gone and he was back in full health.**

"**Agorak love! Get Galadrial!" shouted Godith.**

"**You think I don't know?!" snapped Agorak in anger as he flew off and followed Kiara's trail.**

"**Agorak wait up!" But the Dragon God did not hear his wife since his mind was focused on getting his daughter back. He had no problem in catching up with his enemy. Kiara looked back to see that Agorak was quickly gaining on her.**

"**Let me go you fucking bitch!! Let me go!!" yelled Galadrial as she bit and scratched Kiara.**

"**Shut up will you?!" thundered Kiara and slapped her across the face. Galadrial shed a tear and was quiet for the rest of the flight.**

"**God, this is why I don't like doing hostage stuff. Because people like you never shut the fuck up." muttered Kiara and soon landed on top of a mountain...more like a volcanic mountain. Kiara threw Galadrial down to the ground by a rock and tied her with a few magic bonds. She even covered Galadrial's mouth so that she wouldn't have to hear her complain. Kiara looked back once more and saw Agorak land hard onto the ground.**

"**Now...this place is a lot more better for a fight don't you think?" asked Kiara. The were standing on an edge of a volcanic crater and just a a few dozen feet down there was lava bubbling softly. The heat was intense and the sky was a little bit dark.**

"**Let go of Galadrial Kiara. She has nothing to do with our fight." spoke Agorak calmly.**

"**Sorry, but being Mr. Nice Guy won't work on me. I begged and pleaded for mercy and what did you do? Ignored me and burned me even more! So why should I feel the same for your daughter?! I don't care if she is pregnant! At least I will have one less problem to have in my head." spoke Kiara coldly, narrowing her eyes. Galadrial's muffle cried for help was clearly heard.**

"**Gally, don't worry. I will get you out of this soon. Just stay calm." spoke her father.**

"**Yes Galadrial, listen to your father. SHUT UP!!" yelled Kiara and punched her across the face.**

"**NO!" shouted Agorak. Kiara only looked back and placed her tail on Galadrial's neck.**

"**Take another step closer and you _will_ have a dead daughter." stated Kiara. Agorak couldn't do anything. His daughter was crying her eyes out and Kiara had the upper-hand.**

"**My God, I said shut up!!" yelled Kiara and punched Galadrial once more. She couldn't stand Galadrial's loud crying and she repeatedly punched her over and over again. The more Agorak saw this, the more angry he became. He slowly raised his second half of his sword and waited for the perfect time to strike. He raised the blade to eye level. Kiara only smiled, knowing what Agorak was doing. She turned around, raised her hand and yanked the sword right out of his hand.**

"**I don't think we will be needing this anytime soon." smiled Kiara and tossed it just a few feet behind the rock of where Galadrial was bound to. She laughed even more demoniacally and resumed beating up Galadrial.**

"**_Daddy, please! Help Me!!" _cried out Galadrial telepathically to her father.**

**'_Agorak!! Listen to me! I know a way I can save Galadrial!'_ shouted DL Mark.**

"**_Speak quickly!"_**

_**'I can phase out, grab the sword and slice off Kiara's head!'**_

"**_Do it! I don't care how, just get her to stop beating up Galadrial!"_ yelled the Dragon God. DL Mark wasted no time in doing his plan. He phased out and went around Kiara unnoticed, took hold of the sword and launched right at her. Kiara noticed the sword coming right at her and she took a step back. Instead of her head coming off, her entire arm came clean off and plopped into the lava.**

"**AHHHHHHHH!!! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE FUCKING ARM?!!" yelled Kiara in pain as she fell to the ground. Blood poured uncontrollably and Agorak sought this as an advantage to finally end Kiara. He charged at her, grabbed hold of her tail and slammed her onto her back. Agorak was furious. No one ever assaults his Family and gets away with it. He got on top of her and began delivering earth-shattering punches to Kiara.**

"**_NO, ONE, EVER, TOUCHES, MY, GIRL, LIKE, THAT!!_" roared Agorak as he beat up Kiara. He punched her in the stomach, the ribs, the genital area, and in the face. Each blow being harder then the last. His assault only lasted for a short time since Kiara was vomiting and coughing up nothing but blood. Despite her condition, he grabbed Kiara by the horns and swung her across the edge. Kiara skidded across the black, rocky ground before coming to a stop on a cliff. Her head was just over the edge and all she saw was the Lava bubbling beneath her. Her new-fond strength was gone and she was turned over, looking dead center into Agorak's Demonic Dragon Eyes.**

"**Finally...you shall pay for the deaths of countless men you had killed! You shall pay for the many lives that you have ruined! You shall pay for all of your actions! Even if your fellow Ladies did it on their own will, they did it in your name! In the name of the GOD, I hear-by sentence you to death and an eternity into the deepest pits of Hell with your father!!" thundered Agorak as he raised his sword high into the air. Kiara's eyes widened in fear. Tears streamed down her cheek. Kiara was too scared to close them. Agorak yelled loudly and brought the sword down...only to be stopped by mere inches from Kiara's heart. Agorak felt a hand and looked to see Godith holding him back.**

"**WHAT?! Godith let go of me now!"**

"**No...I won't let you do this." replied Godith calmly.**

"**Why not?! Don't give some crap that she is just like Demitri and Cynder! Lost in Darkness! Cynder was forced against her will and Demitri was only a child! Kiara is a full grown woman! She knew what was right and wrong and she decided to follow in Lucifer's footsteps!" yelled Agorak.**

"**I will not let go Agorak. You will have to throw me into the lava if you want to kill Kiara." spoke Godith calmly, looking deep into her husbands enraged eyes.**

"**Give me a reason as to why she should live!"**

"**Kiara....is my daughter as well Agorak."**

A/N: SAY WHAT?!!!!!! KIARA IS GODITH'S DAUGHTER?!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THESE DAYS?!! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENES NEXT SOON ON R.O.D!!!!


	61. Angels And Demons

**Chapter 60-(Angels and Demons)**

**A/N: Well...here is the next chapter, it's obvious that this will be one of those flashback explanation chapters lol. Enjoy!**

Agorak, Galadrial and Kiara looked at Godith in shock.

"What?" asked Agorak softly in shock.

"I know, but it's true. Kiara is my daughter." replied Godith softly. She knelt down to Kiara and gently helped her up.

"I thought...I thought that you can only have Agorak's offspring." coughed Kiara.

"Apparently, that is not the case 20 years ago." spoke Godith quietly.

"What happened?" asked her husband.

"It would be best if I told everyone and not keep it a secret anymore. One way or another, they would've found out."

"But how will I listen to you? I got my arm cut off by Agorak. I don't want my intestines to be somebody's necklace." muttered Kiara.

"Go back home my child, and watch from the Pool of Visions." answered Godith softly. Galadrial was still bound to the rock and she was saying something. Agorak removed the bonds and they were able to hear her clearly.

"Don't let her go Mom! It's too late for her! She already took the path!" yelled Galadrial in anger. She wanted to beat the crap out of Kiara now, but all those hits to the head made her weak.

"Let it go hon...even I don't feel like fighting anymore." whispered Agorak as he gently rose up into the air and slowly flew back to Scuda.

"But Dad!" shouted Galadrial.

"Enough Galadrial. Just follow your father okay?" whispered Godith.

"Yeah, with an F'ed up face. That sounds nice." muttered Galadrial under her breath. But she really couldn't argue with her mother. She would just simply get one of those Senzu Beans that her father always has and she will be a-okay. Before taking off Galadrial looked at Kiara who was weak and dizzy from the large loss of blood.

"We'll meet again Kiara, and next time you won't be so lucky!" snapped Galadrial before she spat out blood, flapped her wings and took off. Godith and Kiara were the only ones left on the volcano and the two tried to not make eye contact.

"Are you sure you will make it home?" asked Godith.

"Yes I will be. Just...give me a couple of seconds." replied Kiara quietly. She grunted in pain before she felt something emerge. Godith gasped softly as Kiara's arm was restored.

"You can regenerate?"

"Thanks to Heldar. I'll be going then, _mother_." replied Kiara.

"Kiara hold on a second." But it as too late. Kiara's body glowed a bright black light and she took off at high speeds. Godith only sighed and watched as her daughter flew off into the distance and was soon far out her sight.

'_Just be careful love. Your father is not who you think he is.'_ thought Godith before she flew off her way.

For 10 minutes, Godith flew and reached Scuda. She was able to spot most of the group just waiting outside. Demitri had bandages wrapped around his chest. Galadrial was getting her face cleaned up and fixed, Spyro had his wrapped up, while the DK Mark, Lethak and Auntyr all had ice packs on them.

"Hey guys, how you feeling?" asked Godith.

"We are fine, but Agorak seems to be a bit different." answered DK Mark. Godith only sighed.

"Oh I know that sound sis. Did you tell Agorak to forget about Kiara?" asked Cynder.

"Yes...I did."

"Why?" asked Hera in shock.

"Because..." Godith didn't know what to say next. If she told them, they would flip out like crazy, but it would be best if she did. If Agorak or Galadrial were to say anything about Kiara being Godith's daughter, then Godith would be in even more trouble. The last thing she needs is all of the world to know all about it.

"Hey Godith, you in there?" asked Valsa, waving to Godith who had spaced out.

"Wha? Oh I'm sorry. All of you please follow me." replied Godith in a calm yet serious tone as she walked into Amata's house which was just restored.

"Travesty! A strange feeling of Deja-Vu occurred to me." spoke Spyro.

"Since when the hell did you begin using big words Spyro? You sure that you didn't hit your head hard?" asked Cynder.

"I'm sure love. But seriously, who else has this feeling?"

"A majority of us do Spyro. I just don't know how much of these shockers I am going to take." replied DK Mark as he followed Godith. The rest of the group followed Godith into the house and entered the dinning room.

"Take a seat everyone, I'll go get Agorak from upstairs." spoke Godith as she went up the stairs. She stopped by their room and found the door to be open.

"Agorak? Honey you in there?" asked Godith softly as she took a peak. She found her husband to be on the bed and seems to be upset.

"Oh Agorak, I'm sorry for not telling you about this. I-"

"Just stop Godith...please." replied Agorak calmly as he lifted his head from the pillow. It was obvious that he needed some time alone with his thoughts.

"Please, forgive me." whimpered Godith.

"Godith, you know well that this wasn't your fault. I just...never expected this to happen to us." replied Agorak as he sat up and walked slowly towards Godith. Her eyes were watery and she sulked onto his chest, repeating how sorry she was.

"I'm sorry Agorak! I'm so sorry!" cried Godith.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay darling. Everything will be alright." whispered Agorak as he hugged his wife. Her salty tears ran down her face and dripped onto her husband's torn shirt and smooth chest.

"No, nothing will be alright! She was raised by him! I was only there for two years before she was taken from me!" sulked Godith.

"Relax Godith, just relax. You are going to have to tell everyone about it, not me personally. I know that it is a painful thing to bring up after all of these years it had been building up inside of you, but this is how Fate planned." spoke Agorak. He placed his hand underneath Godith's chin and raised her head to look into his eyes.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of love. Stuff like this happens to many other women and we had seen it happen to our daughters as well." spoke Agorak quietly.

"But now I know how they feel! I feel so used!" cried out Godith.

"Don't say that! You are not used. You are just another beautiful dragon who wants to raise as many children as possible. If you think that you are being used, then your mind is playing tricks on you." replied Agorak before he gave his wife a long and passionate kiss. Godith settled down, despite a few more tears streaming, she was finally ready to tell it all.

"Your right love. Now let's go, the others are waiting for us downstairs." whispered Godith. The two held hands and came back down to the dinning room and took their seats.

"About time you came down, all we heard was you crying Godith." spoke Yulie.

"There is a good reason for it, and believe me I don't wish to say why, but it must be told by me." said Godith, looking at her friend.

"Well then, what's the secret?" asked Demitri.

"We all know that Kiara is the Daughter of Lucifer. I'm here to say that the mother is me." Godith paused and looked at the rest of the group. They all had a small look of shock and disbelief on their face.

"You are her mother? Why didn't you tell us?" yelled DK Mark in anger.

"Hey! Keep your voice down. It ain't Godith's fault that Lucifer decided to do her, and she ended up with Kiara. If Yulie was to be knocked up by an old enemy of yours, then you will know exactly how Godith and I feel about now!" snapped Agorak.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"It's okay, and Agorak didn't mean to yell at you as well. It's just the shock that has gotten to all of us." spoke Godith.

"Godith, can you tell us exactly what has happened to you? We know that Lucifer knocked you up but...how?" asked Amata.

Godith only sighed, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

"Make yourselves comfortable people. It will be a long story." replied Godith before looking at everyone.

_20 years ago, the Dracovian Kingdom was just a month away from ending the year with its new Leaders. It was only a few months after the death of their Lord DL Mark, but at least the Royal Family were holding it together. The month was November and Thanksgiving Day had past by. Christmas was only a month away and like any time of the Holiday, stores were packed and the best deals were going on sale. In the Palace, Godith was flipping through the pages of her cook book. She had out-done herself with the Thanksgiving dinner and now she wanted to make a better one for Christmas._

_'Damn, all of the stores are packed and even though I am Queen, I will not ask someone to give me their stuff for Christmas dinner.' thought Godith. Despite the temperatures to be very low at this time of the year, December was only a few days away and it won't be long till it snows._

"_Hey Godith!" shouted Cynder from the living room._

"_What now?" replied the Solo Queen._

"_Do you want to go shopping for Christmas?"_

"_Now? It's almost 8 at night."_

"_No silly, early morning tomorrow. I asked the store owners what time they open and they are willing to open up an hour early for us. Your making dinner again right?" asked Cynder._

"_Yeah, I need to get some berries and seasonings, but they cost so much at the store and the wild ones are just as good."_

"_Why don't you go now?"_

"_Yeah, when it's pitch black and freezing? No thank you, I might as well go at 5 in the morning. It may be dark, but at least I will be able to get some good things this year." smiled Godith._

"_Alright then. You go get the food, while Yulie, Valsa, and I shall get the gifts this year for the kids, our husbands and for each other. So set your alarm clock for a little early. See ya tomorrow." smiled Cynder before she trotted off. Godith only chuckled softly, seeing how much her sister has grown. She looked at the time, noticing that she could get a few more things done before she has to go to sleep early._

_So for the next 2 hours, Godith was flipping through dozens and dozens of cook books before she finally was able to make at least 5 good choices. The Family was large, even though DL Mark ate a lot, there were more mouths to feed. 6 more kids was not an easy task. Godith looked at the time once more and gasped in shock._

"_Crap! It's half till 11! I should have been asleep 15 minutes ago!" spoke Godith in worry. She slammed all the books closed, leaving the ones she had picked open so she would not forget. She turned off the lights and after a quick hot showers she was finally able to fall asleep in her bed. Before getting some shut eye, she turned on the alarm clock and set it to 4:30 am._

_'That should be early enough for me. Morning coffee, dress up nice and warm, get a basket or bag and start picking.' thought Godith. As Godith was about to turn off the lights, her eyes caught a figure by the window, but when she looked again, it was gone._

"_Hmm, I must've been seeing Mark's spirit. I seriously need to visit the doctor and work it out." spoke Godith quietly to herself before turning off the lights and finally getting some sleep._

_The next morning arrived and the alarm blared wildly._

"_Ughhhh, shut...up." muttered Godith as her hand slapped the desk next to her, looking for the snooze button. She turned her head, opened one eye and noticed that the time was 4:30 am._

"_Ohhh right, need to go with Cynder." groaned Godith. The alarm was still blaring and Godith picked up the clock and looked all over it for the snooze button._

_'God this thing is so loud!' thought Godith. She slammed every button she saw before the blaring finally got to her. In the end, she threw the alarm right across the room, breaking it._

_'Here's my Christmas gift, a new alarm clock.' thought Godith with a sleepy smile. She struggled to move out of the bed and nearly tumbled down the stairs. Godith was able to get her coffee and soon took a nice hot and long shower to wake her up. Just as she was finishing up, Cynder was knocking on the door._

"_Godith, come on! We don't have all day."_

"_Alright, alright, sheesh. I'm already out." replied Godith as she dried her scales. She put some make-up on before opening the door._

"_You girls ready?" asked Godith with a small smile._

"_Yep, let's move. The bitter cold is not really my type." spoke Yulie. Now Yulie looked like an Eskimo._

"_Do you really need 3 winter jackets and sweaters?" asked Valsa._

"_I hate the cold." stated Yulie._

"_Girls, girls, let's not argue out here, even when our boys and kids are sleeping." smiled Cynder softly._

"_Your right Cynder. Sorry about that." replied Yulie._

"_Good then, we all know what to do right?" asked Godith._

"_Uh-huh. You get the food before they are expensive and rare by the time Christmas arrives, while the rest of us by the gifts." smiled Valsa._

"_Hold on a second, when do I get go shopping for the things I need to get?" asked Godith._

"_Tell ya what sis, I'll go with you tomorrow. Sounds good enough?"_

"_Sure, now let's get going. Be sure to arrive back home at by 9. Otherwise we will be swarmed at the stores and not be able to get out." spoke Godith._

"_9 it is, see ya soon then." smiled Cynder before they went their separate ways. It was a long flight for Godith since she had to go just a few miles south of Warfang to get the wild berries and seasonings for her upcoming Christmas dinner. She was going to store the berries and seasonings in the freezer till the day arrives to make the meal. By then the time was just 17 past 5. Still dark and cold, but at least Godith wouldn't have to worry about any thieves or perps wondering around the country-side._

_Godith landed in the area with a small plastic sealing-container that she had brought with her so she could carry all of the things she collected._

_'Now then, time to pick the best of the best.' smiled Godith as she walked around the autumn-forest. Most of the trees had already lost their leaves and berries, but the ones Godith were looking for grew only from a certain type of bush. Time flew by as Godith hummed a couple of songs and picked the ones that she found best. Before long her container was full and the sun was now rising._

_'Ah perfect. Just around 7:30. Time to head home.' smiled Godith. As she was walking out of the autumn-forest she could have sworn that she heard another set of feet following her. Often times she would turn around and see nothing, but this was seriously freaking her out._

"_Alright enough games, whose out there?" boomed Godith. She waited for a response but she had plenty of experience knowing that these kind of people stay quiet._

"_I'll ask one more time. If you don't come out then I will have no problem in blasting you!" thundered Godith._

_She began to power up her right hand before her vision was suddenly black._

"_Guess who?" spoke a cheery voice._

"_Spyro?"_

"_No._

"_Lethak."_

"_Uh-uh"_

"_Demitri?"_

"_Ha, you wish."_

"_DK Mark._

"_Not even close."_

"_Okay, I give up." smiled Godith softly. Her vision came back and in front of her stood DL Mark._

"_Mark? Is that really you?" asked Godith with tears building up in her eyes._

"_How you feelin' hon?" smiled the Dragon Lord._

"_Oh Mark! I missed you so much!" cried out Godith as she ran to hug her husband. But instead of feeling his warmth and body, she ran right through him. Godith nearly tripped over, but she was a quick one and regained balance. Godith was confused and she turned around, gasping in shock as to what she is seeing._

"_What the fuck?" asked Godith. In front of her stood a shadowy figure of a black dragon who had a purple aura. She was able to see right through it and saw DL Mark, but when the figure turned, Godith felt her heart skip a beat._

"_Hehehehehe, Hello Godith." smiled Lucifer showing off his demented looks._

"_No...NOOO!" yelled Godith in shock. She stepped back and fell and was crawling slowly away from Lucifer._

"_Impossible! He killed you!" yelled Godith. Her eyes were over-flowing with horror and her body felt numb and cold to the touch._

"_Hmhmhmhmhm, yes DL Mark may have indeed destroyed my body, but he did not destroy my spirit entirely. You see, I had learned of an ability from my father Mephistopheles that I can live for a few more months before finally going off into the Spiritual Realm." explained Lucifer._

"_But Mark killed you almost 6 months ago!" shouted Godith._

"_I know, and that is why I had been living in a pathetic weaklings body for some time now. Just last night I saw you and I knew that my time to strike was soon." smiled Lucifer evilly. Godith remembered of last night, the figure she saw at the window was Lucifer._

"_W-W-W-What do you want from me?" whimpered Godith._

"_What else Godith? My opportunity to get back at your husband for ruining my plans!" yelled Lucifer as he charged at Godith. Godith could think of only one thing. She threw the container that had the berries and seasonings right at him and fled, not looking back at all._

_The only thing Godith was able to hear was Lucifer's laughter. _

"_AHAAHAHAHAHA! No harm can come to me while I am a spirit, but I can harm you! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" laughed Lucifer evilly. Godith had tears streaming from her eyes and she continued on running, not looking back at all._

_'Just run! Don't look back!' thought Godith. She ran for a long time till ran out of breath. Looking back she saw no signs of Lucifer anywhere.__  
__"Thank God, I lost him."__whispered Godith, gasping for breath. Just then, some white binds grabbed her hands and wings._

"_What the?"_

"_AHAHAHAHAAA! You can run and hide all you want, but I can smell your fear from across the Galaxy! Now you are mine!" yelled Lucifer as he appeared from a tree and took down Godith. Godith yelped in pain and landed hard onto the ground. She felt Lucifer's weight on top of her, yet when she tried to bite his face, she only went right through him._

"_What are you?" whimpered Godith, quickly realizing that she was in fact...screwed._

"_Like I said before sweetheart, my father had taught me a few nice tricks while being a Spirit. I can live on for another 4 months, but if I stay inside a living body and go out only a few times, I gain an additional 3 years! But enough talk, it's time we get to some...business." winked Lucifer._

"_SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'm BEING RAPED!" yelled Godith loudly._

"_HAHAHAHA! Yes scream Godith! That only makes me feel more crazy for you!" replied Lucifer with a sinister smile. Godith only screamed as Lucifer began to lick her and force her into kissing him. Godith really couldn't do much. She had her eyes closed most of the time till she felt Lucifer spread out her legs._

"_No...please no! I beg of you Lucifer! I'll do anything, just don't hurt me!" begged Godith, her eyes crying like a fountain._

"_I wish I could accept that deal Godith, but I am afraid that what I am about to do next is a lot better then corrupting the Kingdom." replied Lucifer calmly before kissing Godith on the lips once more._

"_You WILL enjoy this. Hahahahahaaa!" laughed Lucifer as he began to lick Godith in her area._

_Godith did not moan but cry. That was all she did, cry. Before long Lucifer had decided to change the level and he slowly violated Godith. The pain was unbearable as Godith looked up into the sky, her eyes red from crying and on the verge of bleeding. She felt Lucifer moving inside of her and hearing his moans of joy._

"_Come on Godith! Let me hear your lovely voice!" joked Lucifer as he stepped it up a notch once more. Applying more force and speed, Godith began to scream again in pain._

"_Please! Stop! No more! AHHHH!" screamed Godith in pain. _

"_AHAHAHAHAA! Yes Godith, let me hear you scream! Scream for me! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"_

_Godith could do nothing but experience this living nightmare for the next hour. She was forced to do everything that Lucifer wanted her to do. Her body was weak, cold, hurt, and numb from all of the things Lucifer made her do. In the end, Godith did not have the energy to cry or scream anymore. She was still alive but barely. Listening to Lucifer moaning and laughing crazily like a mad-man. It wasn't long till Lucifer let out a louder, pleasing moan. He had released his seeds deep within Godith's womb and he collapsed on top of her. She was looking away from him, her eyes half-closed but Lucifer being who he is turned her head and kissed her even more. His slithering tongue invading her mouth._

"_Now then...since my work here is almost done, I will return to you in just two years after our child is born." spoke Lucifer._

"_Ha...Haha...hahahaha." laughed Godith softly._

"_What's so funny you whore?" asked Lucifer angerly._

"_You wasted your time...on trying to impregnate me, when I can only...get knocked up by my husband...you fucking idiot." smiled Godith weakly._

"_You think I don't know that? Well guess what? If you had not realized, but I was using my magic and that little protection of yours won't work on me. You will soon know what I am talking about. Till then, take care love." spoke Lucifer, forcing Godith to kiss him once more. He removed himself from Godith and stretched over her. He was about to fly off when he looked back at Godith once more._

"_Oh I almost forgot, you will be needing this on just getting back home! AHAHAHAHAAAA!" laughed Lucifer, tossing the container at Godith. Godith only waited till Lucifer's presence was no more. The cold swept over her numb body and she finally let it all out. She cried once more, knowing that this has been the worst moment of her life. Godith could not move and her voice was hoarse and sore from all of the yelling._

"_Is anyone out there? Please...someone...anybody...help me." muttered Godith before passing out._

"And that was the last thing that I remembered before waking up two days later in the hospital. Everyone was worried sick about me. Lucifer wasn't lying when he said that I would have his child. During my stay in the hospital, the doctors had told me privately that I was due to have one, and that one was Kiara. She was such a sweet girl when she was young, but after two years Lucifer returned like he said. He was with the Four Dark Ladies that we know of, Trinity, Sonya, Amber, and Juno."

"In the end I was forced into handing Kiara over to them. I didn't want Lucifer to impregnate me again. I had no choice but to follow his orders. After that I had not heard of any of them till now. Kiara is fueled by her father's sick, twisted, and demented mind that I am slowly loosing faith in her with each day that passes by. I can only hope she comes to her senses before its too late." Godith had finished speaking, and she only sat quietly, looking at her hands when everyone else was looking at her.

"Oh Mom, I feel so bad for you." whimpered Leonidas.

"Thank you son. It means much to me knowing that you guys aren't angry at me." smiled Godith softly, hugging her son tightly.

"My God...what are we suppose to do now?" asked DK Mark.

"I don't think any of us do." answered Agorak who was the one most hurt. He remained quiet and only got up to leave.

"Where are you going now?" asked Anna. Yet the Dragon God did not reply but instead opened the door and left the building, gently closing the door behind him.

"Do you want me to follow him?" asked Auntyr.

"No, leave him be Auntyr. After all that he has heard, I don't think that he will be back for some time." whispered Myrna.

Meanwhile all the way by the Temple, Kiara had sneaked inside and watched all of it. Covered in a cloak, Kiara only starred into the Pool of Vision blankly. Was this really her father? Is it true that she was taken away by her mother and left with the women that she knew today? There was only one way for her to find out.

"I must bring back Lucifer." stated Kiara before she decided to leave via, teleportation.

**A/N: After all that Godith has said, Kiara is just like her father. She will bring him back from the dead no matter what. The answers to her questions lie within him. What will happen next now that everything seems to be going out of shape? Find out soon enough on the next chapter of R.O.D!**


	62. Injection

**Chapter 61-(Injection)**

A/N: Hello chaps! Here is the next chapter of-the-ever-oh-so-long-spyro-story-that-probably-doesn't-make-any-sense-to-most-of-you-people. Well, Enjoy!

**A few hours had passed by. No one had seen Agorak or DL Mark in a while and the story that Godith had told had finally been branned into everyone's hearts and minds.**

"**I just can't believe it. Even though a few hours had past, it feels like days just went by with us knowing the fact that Godith is Kiara's mother. Ain't no big surprise really, my mother had Demitri from Malefor so I guess I saw this coming." spoke DK Mark.**

"**You saw it coming? Brother, I don't think anyone did, not even Agorak." spoke Demitri.**

"**He's got a point honey." whispered Yulie.**

"**Hate to say it you guys, but can we drop the subject? All I have been hearing is '_OMG! Godith is Kiara's Mother.'_ Seriously, I'm getting a freaking headache from it!" shouted Spyro.**

"**Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." muttered Lethak.**

"**Oh shut it Lethak, you probably had enough of this too."**

"**We all do Spyro but as you know, Agorak is out somewhere and you don't want to recall what happened the last time he vanished without a trace." spoke his wife Cynder.**

"**Ohh those days were nuts. I remember how we all knew that DL Mark and Agor were two separate people. Now look at them today. The whole story is so confusing that I don't know if the guy is Agor and DL Mark combined, or just simply Agorak pretending to be two people." spoke Demitri.**

"**I still don't know either my love, nor those my mother." spoke Galadrial.**

"**We have two theories yet no one knows which one is the real deal. Why are we suddenly changing the topic every 15 seconds?" asked Valsa.**

"**Cause we are bored out of our minds, Three Dragons are gone to somewhere, most of the girls are knocked up and the guys are only sitting here with their wounds." summed up Myrna.**

"**Eh, I guess you are right young one." said Amata as she her son slept in her arms.**

"**I don't really mean to ask, but can you guys tell me about Agorak, DL Mark, whoever he is?" asked Anna.**

"**What is there to know? He is one of the 8 rulers of Dracovia and if you mess with him, you are dead." answered Auntyr.**

"**No silly, what I mean is this. How long have you guys known him for and what is it that you can tell me about him?"**

"**Well for starters, me and Spyro are the ones who know best about DL Mark since we met him when we were released from the Time Crystal." said Cynder, thinking back to the day she first met her brother-in-law. Before long she had dozed off into her memories, just lying on the couch and remembering the days.**

"**There honestly isn't much to know about him Anna. My father is well known for his kindness and power. Just be glad that he is on our side, and not with the enemy. Plus asking questions like that will make us suspicious." said Leonidas.**

"**What's wrong with a woman like me asking a few questions about your Dad?" asked Anna once more.**

"**Don't you remember us telling you and Amata about The Future?" asked DK Mark.**

"**I have a feeling you did, but I'm not sure if I remember." answered Amata.**

**Just then, Godith came down the stairs. She looked worried, and it seems as if she heard everything that was going on downstairs.**

"**Hey sis, you feeling any better?" asked Cynder.**

"**Not much. I couldn't help but over hear what you guys were saying. So Anna and Amata, you two better listen carefully for none of us will repeat ourselves." stated Godith.**

**The two ladies looked at each other and nodded in agreement.**

"**Good. In a few weeks, my husband will get sick by a man-made virus. We know well enough that the one responsible of this virus is the Mad-Electric Guardian Heldar. Not only that, but he plans on releasing some Androids that are designed to kill us all." said Godith.**

"**My goodness, that's horrible!" shouted Amata.**

"**Oh believe me it gets worse. From our Future Girl, Arwen, I am supposedly the only one left alive and I fight against them by myself. We don't know who Arwen's mother is but all we do know is that I lose an arm and we are constantly moving and hiding." added on Galadrial.**

"**But what happens to Lord Agorak?" asked Auntyr.**

"**He dies from the virus, but since we now have the cure thanks to Arwen, he shall recover." smiled Cynder.**

"**Thank God, we don't want to be left as a population of 500." sighed Myrna.**

"**Don't be so sure just yet. We never know what might change." said Spyro.**

"**So...in a nutshell, The big guy goes down, and the baddies take the opportunity to attack us?" asked Anna.**

"**Yes, and so far everything is okay. I'm just worried that the time will soon come and we will all be in some serious trouble." spoke Godith with worry.**

"**Godith, trust me we will make it through. You just have to believe in a few things." coughed Demitri. His chest still hurts so he had some trouble speaking.**

"**I hope you are right Demitri. I don't want my grandson or daughter to be living in a world of Darkness."**

"**I'm just wondering where Agorak is. I have a feeling that he is going to do something crazy." spoke DK Mark.**

"**My Dad is probably out in the woods, easing his mind." said Leonidas.**

**Out in the forest, Agorak sat down on a rock near a stream. He watched the water flow by him and sighed deeply.**

"**_Come on Agorak. Let's go home, everyone is waiting for us." _spoke DL Mark as he phased out of their body.**

"**They can wait a little bit longer. I need more time alone though." replied Agorak.**

"**_Agorak seriously man, shit like this happens. Don't beat yourself up because of something that has happened 20 years ago. Kiara can still change you know." _said DL Mark, sitting right next to his friend.**

"**I believe so too, but look at her now. I don't know if she will come to me asking for mercy or she will go and try to revive Lucifer." sighed Agorak. He picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. DL Mark was quiet too, but it wasn't long till he thought of something.**

"**_Tell ya what. Why don't we let our minds rest and go kick Morlock's ass?" _asked DL Mark with a small smile. Agorak looked at him with an uneasy look.**

"**I'm not sure Mark. Our purpose was to come here and stop Lucius. The next thing we know is we are caught up in a Kingdom-War and for all I know, Dracovia has been invaded by the Wyverns." growled Agorak in anger.**

"**_Didn't you send Akriloth and Reignor to stop them?"_**

"**I did, but I don't think that the two of them will stop Luxius' Elite men." relied the Dragon God.**

"**_What's there to worry about? Akriloth is the bomb. He can take those guys down just by looking at them."_ smiled DL Mark. Despite the happy fact, Agorak didn't feel any brighter.**

"**I need some rest, I have been up for too long and it's time you did something." whispered Agorak.**

"**_Alright, suite yourself."_ said DL Mark as he phased back into his body. His hair color changed to Gold and he opened his eyes. DL Mark was now in control while his friend was resting.**

"**Well then, since I am now in the driver's sear, I think it would be best if I payed Morlock a lesson. We have stayed for far too long here in Ofilnisha and Dracovia can be in even greater danger." said the Dragon-Lord to himself. He looked at the sky and decided to fly off straight to where Morlock would be.**

**At the Native city, Uther and Leonidas were playing around outside with the other Native Kids before they caught sight off a golden stream of light flying through the air.**

"**Hey, isn't that your Dad?" asked Uther.**

"**Your right cousin! Mom! We found Dad!!" shouted Leonidas as he ran back into the building.**

"**Where is he?" asked Godith, running out with a worried look on her face, followed by the others.**

"**Over there, his Golden light! He ain't that hard to spot when he is DL Mark." said DK Mark.**

"**Where is he going?" asked Anna.**

"**Looks to me that he is heading off to your city Anna." answered Lethak.**

"**And why is that?"**

"**I got no idea."**

**DL Mark circled around the large fake volcano before he descended down to the doors of Skuda. He looked around, noticing cameras were set up. One zoomed in and his only response was a simple smile.**

"**Lord Morlock! We got something on our cameras!" shouted one of the security guards. Morlock was up in his room with his mother who was recovering well. The message came to him by an intercom.**

"**Put it up on my monitor." replied the King calmly. He turned around as a large screen came down from the ceiling. It fizzled for a while before DL Mark popped up. Morlock's eyes widened in shock and fear.**

"**All guards, get outside and stop him now!!" thundered Morlock. Outside, DL Mark was able to feel Morlock's fear.**

**'_Time to crash the party.'_ thought the Dragon-Lord. He slowly removed his sword before he knocked the giant doors down from their hinges.**

"**Lucy, I'm home!!" boomed DL Mark before charging into the long dark hallway. As he was running, the sound of troops assembling was getting louder and louder. It wasn't long till DL Mark reached to the first set of houses and stopped. Citizens screamed and ran inside to their homes while those who were called upon battle surrounded DL Mark. Instead of swords and arrows, the troops were actually assembled with sub-machine guns.**

"**Whoa...now this is new." muttered DL Mark in surprise as soldiers continued to gather around and cock their weapons.**

"**Before we do anything stupid, can I speak with Morlock for a few seconds?" asked DL Mark.**

"**What do you want?" spoke Morlock.**

"**First question, where are you?"**

"**Why must you know? If anything I feel perfectly fine speaking through the loud-speakers." answered Morlock.**

"**Just come down here will ya? Or are you to scared to meet me face-to-face?" toyed around DL Mark.**

"**I'm here damn it." stated Morlock, appearing just behind DL Mark.**

"**Damn! Don't scare me like that. Anyways, I came here with a request." spoke DL Mark.**

"**A request? From who?"**

"**From me, and that is step down from your title as king and give the lands back to who it rightfully belongs to, Anna." stated DL Mark.**

"**HAHAHAHAA! You came all the way from that pathetic Native city, just to tell me this? Do you honestly expect me to just simply say yes?" asked Morlock.**

"**Uhhhhh, yes?" replied DL Mark sarcastically.**

"**Well then too bad. This kingdom is mine and I shall rule it the way I want to and you can't do a thing about it." growled Morlock.**

"**Actually, I can do a few things. One, kick your ass till you surrender or are dead. Two, torture your mother till you agree to my terms. Three, have the entire Kingdom revolt against you. And last but not least Four, I can kill your mother and you without a problem. Which door will it be Marly?" asked DL Mark with a small crazed smile. Morlock growled in anger.**

"**How dare you talk to me like that! I am King!"**

"**So am I bitch!" shouted DL Mark before spin-kicking Morlock into a group of his men. In response, the rest of the soldiers began to fire their weapons into DL Mark. Bullets shredded right through his flesh and before long the clips had run dry. Morlock only laughed quietly, seeing how DL Mark was still standing, but his body had thousands of bullet holes in his body.**

"**Such an idiot. Get rid of his body will you guys?" asked Morlock before he turned around to go to the lab. Blood was dripping down his wounds but a small sound came from him.**

"**Hmhmhmhmh, Hahahahaha, HAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAAH!!" laughed DL Mark maniacally. Morlock froze in fear and looked back at DL Mark. The wounds were quickly healing and his blood recited back into his body.**

"**Wh...What are you?!" asked Morlock in shock. DL Mark's eyes opened wide with life, starring deep into Morlock's trembling body.**

"**Do you think that bullets will kill me? I tried to negotiate with you without and blood shed and I don't want to hurt these men." growled DL Mark as his body was fully healed. The men around him were shaking with fear and before long they dropped their guns and ran away, screaming for their lives.**

"**You fucking cowards!! Don't leave your King here alone with this Demon!!" yelled Morlock in anger.**

"**Opsies, looks like you are on your own Morlock. Get ready to dance pal!" shouted DL Mark as he charged towards Morlock. Morlock was too stunned and he only closed his eyes and covered his face. The only sound he heard was a clang. He opened his eyes slowly to see Heldar taking the blow. Yet he was in no pain, nor was he bleeding.**

"**What?!" asked DL Mark softly in shock.**

"**_Greetings Dragon-Boy. It has been far too long since we last met."_ smiled Heldar. DL Mark was too stunned to move and Heldar swiped him clean off his feet, sending him flying to the stone walls.**

"**_Run Morlock. Get your mother out of here as well as Trinity, Sonya, and Juno." _stated Heldar as he helped his friend up.**

"**Why should I run? The Kingdom will be left vulnerable for-"**

"**_Because Kiara orders so. If you are done yapping, then leave." _spoke Heldar.**

**Morlock didn't say anything but nodded. He knew that the control of the Kingdom was only going to be a short one.**

"**Do what you have to do Heldar." said Morlock, taking off his crown and dropping it to the ground. He ran away after the ladies in which case they were waiting in his room where his mother was. DL Mark groaned in pain as he arose from the rubble.**

"**Ow. I hadn't felt that kind of power for a while." muttered DL Mark as he rubbed his head. He took hold of his sword once again and faced the man that he had killed 20 years ago.**

"**So...you have returned Heldar."**

"**_I indeed have so. You seem to be surprised by my new looks. Don't tell me that you are jealous because of it."_ smiled Heldar.**

"**Actually...I just wonder if you fell in a fucking liquid metal pool and drowned." joked DL Mark.**

"**_You never are good at jokes are you?"_ asked Heldar, growling.**

"**I am, it's just that you have no sense of humor. Enough talk, let's see what your new body can do." smiled DL Mark as he split his sword.**

"**_Hmhmhmhm, very well then. I had not fought in a while and I too never did get to test my body's true capabilities."_ replied Heldar. The two stared at each other for a while before DL Mark blasted off. He yelled in effort as he swung his swords with all his might. The only damaged it made was a small scratch on Heldar's Metallic body.**

"**What?! Katchin is the hardest metal in the universe!" shouted DL Mark in shock.**

"**_Hmhmhmhm, so that is what it is called. Well then I must thank you for what will happen next."_ smiled Heldar sinisterly. His body glowed before sparks of electricity zapped DL Mark's sword and himself. DL Mark yelled as he was being electrocuted before Heldar punched him in the gut and tossed him to the ground. DL Mark clutched his stomach and watched what was going on with Heldar. His body was changing, the metal now becoming Katchin.**

**It didn't last long before DL Mark's sword dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. Using his Force ability, the sword came back to him and DL Mark sprang up back to his feet.**

"**_So this is Katchin. A nice metal indeed. Not only heavy but the strongest. I must thank you Mark for allowing my body become just like your sword. So there is one special ability my can do. I have plenty of other abilities that are just waiting to be shown to you. By all means, make your next move Hybrid."_ stated Heldar.**

**DL Mark growled in anger and he wasted no effort in attacking once again. This time without his sword since Katchin Vs Katchin was a stand-still.**

"**If you really want to test your body, then just stay right where you are!!" roared DL Mark as he came at Heldar full-speed. Clenching his fist, the Dragon-Lord delivered a devastating upper-cut. But there was a tinny little problem. On the moment of impact, DL Mark's hand stopped right underneath Heldar's chin. Heldar didn't flinch, but DL Mark only whimpered in pain. He pretty much shattered his right fist.**

"**AHHHHH!! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" yelled DL Mark, blowing on his hand.**

"**_Seriously, this is starting to get boring."_ yawned Heldar.**

"**Just....give me....a second." gasped DL Mark in pain. He focused his powers on his shattered wrist and the sound of the bones crackling and snapping back into place was heard. It was painful, but at least DL Mark was able to fight with two hands once more.**

"**_Are you going to waste your life trying to find a way to break me or should I find a way to break you?"_ asked Heldar with his arms crossed.**

"**Alright then Heldar, if you are so eager for me to crack that body of yours, then wait till you see what I have in store for you now." smiled DL Mark evilly. He readied his sword, knowing that he had not tried breaking Katchin with Katchin, it was worth a shot. Running at full speed, Mark jumped high into the air looking for a small opening to pierce his sword through. Raising it high into the air, he brought all of his weight down above Heldar. He was traveling pretty quickly and thus there was a break-through. DL Mark originally planned on stabbing Heldar's head, but the metal skidded right off and scrapped across Heldar's chest, hitting a small opening and thus ripping off a large piece of metal. Heldar may be machine, but he still felt pain. DL Mark did not notice what was happening inside of Heldar's chest for he jumped back and blasted Heldar square in his chest with a powerful '_Kamehameha'_ attack. A large explosion occurred as Heldar was sent flying, wall after wall till the outside world was seen. DL Mark panted for breath as he placed his sword back into its sheath. He looked around the destruction, seeing pieces of metal and computer equipment scattered everywhere.**

"**So much for superior body. That was hardly a challenge at all." muttered DL Mark softly to himself. He was about to leave when strings of metal grabbed hold of its nearest piece and soon the thousands drew themselves together, taking shape. DL Mark watched with an uneasy look as Heldar's legs were formed, then his tail, follow by his lower and upper body, his wings and finally his head.**

"**_Hehehehehe, now you see Mark, I have the most superior body out of anyone in this universe! HAHAHAHA!" _laughed Heldar evilly as the finishing touches of his body finished.**

"**W-What are you?" asked the Dragon Lord in complete shock, his eyes twitching in fear.**

"**_Allow me to explain for a little while. As you know, 20 years ago you decided to perform your own surgery on me by ripping open my chest, removing all that was inside and left for dead on the doomed Leviathan. Yes the gigantic ship exploded and crashed into the Zdrol Ocean, 80 miles away from Zonnith. Despite the condition I was in Fate believed that my time was not yet over. I had been left submerged underneath 1500 feet of water for almost 13 years."_**

"**You should have been a skeleton by then!" exclaimed DL Mark.**

"**_I suppose you are right. I don't know how my body managed to be remained untouched for 13 years after all those many years, the part of the ship of where I had been dead was raised from its grave. A few years had passed by before I felt life spring my mind. I awoke to see young Kiara who was only 16 at the time standing with her Dark Ladies. I was released from my experimental chamber and right away I knew that my entire body had been changed."_ smiled Heldar. Heldar knew that DL Mark was not in the mood for story-time, but he had more to say.**

"**_A few months had passed by and I loved my new body. I was able to regenerate lost body parts, yet every time I lost a body part, even a tiny particle of my body the computer automatically detects the error and re-builds my body, making it stronger, faster and more resistible to attack. And now here I stand, feeling stronger then ever with a Katchin Body and you know well that you don't stand a chance with an indestructible being such as myself." _smiled the Mad-Electric Guardian, showing off his sharp chrome white metallic teeth.**

"**You said that you were being watched by a computer right?" asked DL Mark.**

"**_Yes I am, clean your ears next time."_**

"**Shut up, as you know every computer does fail at least once in its life-time. So if I find this computer of yours and upload a virus, I can make it crash and you will be out of the picture." smiled softly DL Mark.**

"**_Wow you aren't as dumb as they say you are."_ snickered Heldar. DL Mark felt a vein pop in his fore-head but he kept his cool.**

"**_You mentioned something of a virus right? A Virus that can kill me? Well guess what? I got one for you as well."_ spoke Heldar, a black vial appeared suddenly in his hand. DL Mark was quiet and the news of what Arwen had said to him. He totally forgot about the Virus till now.**

"**Am I suppose to feel scared?" asked DL Mark sarcastically.**

**Heldar growled in response. "_You seem so calm as if you nothing would happen to you. Well sir, I have some bad news for you. This ain't the Heart Virus that you were told about."_**

**DL Mark felt his blood freeze. Did Heldar really just say that.**

"**_Ahhh, so it is true then. The things that I have been hearing are correct after-all. The events of the Future."_ smiled Heldar evilly.**

"**How do you know about this?! I demand an answer!" thundered DL Mark.**

"**_Don't throw a temper tantrum now. All will be explained in good time my dear friend. I do believe that your informant is a purple Dragoness named Arwen yes?"_ asked Heldar. He knew he had DL Mark right where he wanted him.**

"**_And she gave you a cure for a heart-virus that you were suppose to get. Please tell me that I am on the right track."_ joked Heldar.**

**DL Mark felt his heart rate quicken. How could he have known all of this?**

"**_By the look on your face, I take that as a yes. Shall I keep going on as to how I create androids, designed like me and are just as powerful as your father? Please give me an answer, I don't like to hear the quietness from my enemy."_ laughed Heldar evilly.**

"**SHUT UP!!" yelled DL Mark as he blasted Heldar with all his rage. A huge cloud of dust formed and explosion after explosion DL Mark poured out his anger onto Heldar. He didn't care if he was indestructible, he just wants the new virus far away from his body. Before long DL Mark's fiery fuel of rage died out and he jumped up high into the air so that Heldar doesn't come up from behind him. The cloud of dust had settled and only a large crater was seen, but no Heldar, not even a piece of him. DL Mark was on the dot with his feelings and did all he could in his power to detect Heldar. Looking left, right, up, down, front, and behind him, no signs of the Mad-Dragon anywhere.**

**'_Best for me to get the fuck out of here.'_ thought DL Mark. He checked his surroundings one more time before flying off. For once he felt scared, the feeling of fear had struck him hard and he was not going to take any chances. He was close to the exit before the doors suddenly were blocked by an electric barrier. Seeing this, the Dragon-Lord skidded to a halt and was tackled to the ground. His head and body was pinned down and his neck exposed.**

"**Heldar!! Don't you dare inject me with that shit!" shouted DL Mark.**

"**_Hahaha, well that is exactly what I am planning to do."_ scoffed Heldar, toying with DL Mark. DL Mark saw Heldar's wicked smile and gasped in horror when Heldar's arm changed into a gigantic syringe. He tried to get up but having a dragon's body made out of Katchin kept him down for the count. Even if he raised his power to the maximum, DL Mark would not be able to take the massive weight off his back.**

"**_Before I inject your death, I just want you to know that the virus' full affect won't happen after 3 days had passed by. But during those 3 days, you will have sudden mood changes and you will see things a lot differently then before. After 3 days had passed by, you will experience coughing and just before dinner time your muscles will give way, thus making you collapse. Afterwards, you will have a hard time to breathe and your brain will be functioning slower then before. If you manage to get through the 3__rd__ day, on day 4 you will loose your sight and hearing and ability to speak. Day 5 your nervous system will fail and you will be paralyzed, but you can still feel the pain. On day 6 the virus will slowly begin to attack your hearts. A day for each so on the 8__th__ day your final heart will be destroyed and thus you will die. Sounds terrible right? AHAHAHAHAHAAA! I admire my work."_ smiled Heldar evilly as he placed his syringe into the vial, withdrawing all the black liquid.**

**'_Agorak!! Do something!'_ yelled DL Mark as Heldar was placing the needle on his neck. Just before the injection, DL Mark felt his mind switch and Agorak took place, automatically raising his power to his maximum.**

"**GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!" roared the Dragon God as he electrocuted the crazed Dragon. Heldar screamed in pain and was lifted by the Dragon God.**

"**You will not inject me with that thing!!" yelled Agorak as he prepared to swing Heldar.**

"**_I think not!!" _yelled Heldar. Just before Agorak could begin to swing him around, Heldar jabbed the needle right into Agorak's neck and pumped the virus as quickly as he can. The Dragon God only screamed in pain as the needle sank deep into his neck and the black liquid slowly drained into him. Just as the virus emptied out, Heldar knocked down Agorak and landed on his feet. The Dragon God held his neck and growled softly in anger.**

"**_Excellent, Miss Kiara will be pleased by my success. Oh and don't bother changing minds. I designed it so that it kills you Agorak. After all you are the stronger one. As I said about the mind changing, you can try and switch places but it will be unsuccessful since in just trying to do so will make your head hurt. And by hurt I mean your brain will feel a shock. Well then, see you in Hell. AHAAHAHAAHAAAA!"_ laughed Heldar maniacally before he flew off at blistering speeds. Agorak remained motion-less on the floor, covering the wound.**

"**_Agorak...I am so sorry. I shouldn't have called for you."_ spoke DL Mark.**

**'_No, I am actually glad that you did. You are the host and I am only the one who occupies it. If I die by the virus, you can take place after I pass away.'_ replied Agorak.**

"**_Dude! The entire body will be dead! What can I do with a dead body?!! We both are going to die!"_ shouted DL Mark.**

**'_At least you won't have to experience the pain in a few days.'_ laughed Agorak softly.**

"**_I guess you are right. Come on, we got to tell the others the bad news."_ replied DL Mark. Agorak slowly got back up onto his feet and looked out towards the exit. Time was running out so he did not hesitate to teleport back to Skuda where his family and friends were...and to tell them the news that he has in fact been infected.**

A/N: Life doesn't seem to good for DL Mark or Agorak eh? Well life is about to be even worse now that the cold hard future has just begun. What will happen next? Find out soon enough on R.O.D.


	63. History Has Changed

**Chapter 62-(History Has Changed)**

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the week long wait, my grades weren't doing so good and I had to hold off the Story for a while, till now. This chapter isn't as long as the others and I tried my best to be honest. So Thank God for Election Day. Enjoy!

**Agorak took a few moments during his flight. How was he going to spill the beans to the others? His wife will faint and the others will piss their pants.**

"**_Agorak dude, just relax. We at lt have the cure for the heart virus. Heldar didn't say anything about that now did he?"_ asked DL Mark.**

**'_You are correct, but he said if we manage to survive the other problems that we are soon to encounter then the antidote that Arwen gave is as of right now...out of the question.'_ replied Agorak before landing back into Skuda.**

"**Agorak! Thank goodness you are back." said his wife with a sigh of relief, kissing him on the cheeks.**

"**So...what did you do to get your mind off?" asked Spyro.**

"**Well for starters, Morlock hiked it out of Sculta with the rest of the Dark Ladies and as far as I know, the throne is for Anna's taking." smiled the Dragon-God softly.**

"**That's wonderful! We shall not waste time and prepare for our departure. There shall be a great feast in honor of you Dracovians for helping not only me out, but with Amata's people and the rest of the Natives." smiled Anna.**

"**Awesome! Oh man just thinking about food makes me hungry right now." joked Lethak softly.**

"**Do you honestly think that we don't feel hungry at all? Our body practically sucked up all the fat that we stored!" shouted his wife Valsa.**

"**Why is it always with the women?" grumbled Spyro.**

"**How would you feel if you were to carry a baby in your belly, making you look even larger and then suffer perhaps 5 to 20 minutes of Hell just to bring out the next child of the family?" asked Cynder.**

"**On second thought...us men should be a little bit nicer to you ladies." said Spyro nervously.**

"**Exactly what I thought. So boys, care to pack our things?" asked Hera with a silly smile. The guys only groaned but they really can't argue against their spouse. They already were doing a lot of work supporting the next child.**

"**Fine, fine, whatever makes you happy." smiled DK Mark. They were all about to go when they realized that Agorak was not even moving at all. He had his arms crossed and he looked down at the ground.**

"**Hey Dad, what's wrong?" asked his daughter Galadrial.**

"**Oh nothing...just thinking about Warfang, that's all." replied her father.**

"**Oh shoot that's right. Luxius sent an army to our city. Sorry Anna, but I guess you will have the party without us. At least you make a nice Queen for your country." smiled Yule.**

"**It's okay, Amata and I will have some fun. Who knows, I might as well find the next King who is not a complete selfish S.O.B like Vextor."**

"**Amen to that. So I guess we better get packing." said Myrna. Just as the gang was about to turn it, Akriloth, Reignor, and Arwen appeared before them in an instant...which scared Amata.**

"**Christ! Don't pop up like that on me!!" panted Amata, holding her son tightly.**

"**Well sorry madam, but we got some more important things to talk with right now." stated Akriloth. His voice was serious and everyone knew that they way he talks meant something had to go down.**

"**How's Warfang? Is it still standing?" asked Spyro.**

"**Dude, Arwen here took care of those Wyverns single handedly!" spoke Reignor. Everyone looked at Reignor as if he was high or something.**

"**Are you sure bro?" asked Agorak.**

"**Oh your brother is correct son. Young Arwen here just turned into a Super Dragon and she blasted them back to the Cosmetic Age." smiled Akriloth.**

"**Super? You never told us you were a Super." said Auntyr.**

"**I know that I have not, but there was some reason as to why." spoke Arwen.**

"**One thing for sure, she is from the future and she definitely belongs to one of the girls here." said Leonidas.**

"**Yeah but who? It can be Cynder, Hera, Godith, or Galadrial." guessed Uther.**

"**True, but Cynder nor Hera had any Super Purple Female dragons...right?" asked Lethak.**

"**Yeah we never really did. Reds are the more rare ones in our world." summed up Reignor.**

"**Guys can we not really talk about this? I want to know how things are here, not guessing who I am." said Arwen with an small tone of annoyance.**

"**It's okay Arwen, you are well on the way so it's alright for them to know." smiled Agorak softly.**

"**Know what?" asked Demitri.**

"**That Arwen is the child that Galadrial is carrying." responded Godith.**

"**WHA????!!!!!"**

"**Oh man this feels so weird on so many levels. Meeting my parents when I am not even born yet." muttered Arwen.**

"**Is it true? Arwen is our daughter?" asked Galadrial. She was practically speechless as well as Demitri.**

"**Yeah you guys...I pretty much am." chuckled Arwen softly.**

"**Ohh come here you." Galadrial hugged Arwen tightly as well as Demitri.**

"**Aww how sweet, a family moment." whispered Reignor, watching the three of them shed tears of joy.**

"**Now this is a lot for us to bare." spoke Amata.**

"**Arwen our Future Girl, was the one who informed me first about everything and told everyone later on about the Future, leaving out some specific details obviously. And now here they are, all together. Oh wait, Pythios is missing."**

"**Your right Uncle, I'll be right back." said Galadrial before she rushed back into her room and came out quickly with the sleeping blue dragon in his hands.**

"**Aww, he's a cute one. I take him to be my adoptive brother?" asked Arwen.**

"**Yeah, and look on the bright side, at least you will spent a few months with us young one." smiled Demitri.**

"**Thanks Dad. Hate to end it but I must know how things are. Have those Androids showed up yet? Is Agorak alright? Just fill me in someone."**

"**We already know that Kiara is Godith's daughter." said Spyro.**

"**You just figured out? In my time, as soon as everyone saw Kiara they knew that she was Godith's half-daughter." said Arwen.**

"**And you didn't think _that_ was important?" asked Agorak.**

"**Oh...sorry grandpa, I thought you already knew. At least that is one thing out of the way. Sorry hehe." giggled Arwen, giving off a weak smile. Agorak only rolled his eyes in disbelief.**

"**Anyways...the Androids had not shown up yet nor has Agorak gotten sick from the virus." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Actually guys....there is something to say about that virus." spoke softly Agorak.**

"**Oh no...you are infected?" asked Anna.**

"**I'm sad to say that I am."**

"**Hold on a second, then why the heck are you still here? Go back home and get the cure!" shouted Arwen.**

"**They knew all about it hon." stated Agorak.**

"**Agorak, what are you blabbering about?" asked Godith with worry.**

"**I'm not blabbering. This is the truth. Heldar told me everything when me and DL Mark went in to clear house. He told us that he already knew about the Future and therefore he had created an even more deadlier virus." spoke Agorak, waiting for a response from the others. It was obvious that the silence only means that they are speechless to say anything till Arwen broke the silence.**

"**How? How?!!" yelled Arwen.**

"**Arwen darling relax. Nothing to be so mad about." spoke Galadrial calmly.**

"**Let it be Galadrial, she has every right. Apparently someone in our group had decided to spill the bag and rambled on about the Future that was told specifically to us and us only." growled Agorak.**

"**It can't be any of us. Heck if any of us said anything, you probably would've killed us already, or punish us." said Cynder.**

"**She's right. It was us and who else? I don't really remember, it has been 3 months." said Lethak. The group thought for a while till Reignor gave out a uneasy sigh.**

"**Wow....of course." muttered Reignor.**

"**What is it love?" asked Hera.**

"**It all makes sense now. Who was with us at the most crucial moments, but then leaves when we go do something else?" asked Reignor.**

"**Is that suppose to be a trick question?" asked Demitri.**

"**Well if you weren't with us then yes, if you were then no."**

"**Ohhhhh crap. Now that is just great...just fucking great!!" steamed Godith.**

"**Who is it my Queen?" asked Myrna.**

"**It is Dreyanor. He was there for the tournament, he was there when Arwen told the future, yet after each of those two events, we never heard of him again. It's the only way that is possible." growled Godith softly in anger.**

"**Damn...really? We trusted this guy and he turns against us? Spec-F'ing-Tacular." grumbled Akriloth.**

"**It is obvious that Kiara was in this. I remember how this all began. I felt something at the Black Mountains and I told Dreyanor to go check it out. It seems that he had been seduced by Kiara right from the start." spoke Agorak.**

"**Which leads us back to the questions of the virus. What did Heldar say to you?" asked Valsa.**

"**_He told us that for three days we will have some problems. Mood changes, our feelings are affected, just the typical stuff. But it gets worse. Our muscles will begin to feel numb and weak. Day four, coughing begins and more problems develop. Day 5, breathing becomes a problem, we won't speak well and our body will be almost paralyzed. Then for the next three days, Days 6, 7, 8, the virus will attack our hearts one by one. After all is said and done, day 8 we are supposedly dead."_ DL Mark answered, phased out of his body since the start of his explanation.**

"**My God...history has changed so much. Mainly because we had a back-stabber in our group." growled Arwen.**

"**Oh Daddy, what are we going to do?" asked Galadrial with tears building up in her eyes.**

"**I don't know. The cure that Arwen gave won't be useful till the 6th day comes by." replied Agorak, looking away from the group.**

"**Arwen darling, just what do you do with us in your time?" asked Demitri.**

"**#1, you are dead for almost 30 years Dad. #2, we spend a lot of time just hiding and working on the time machine. #3, we took a lot of time in studying medicine." said Arwen.**

"**And I have one arm? Jeez what a surprise." joked Galadrial.**

"**You're good in medicine you say? Excellent, you can pair up with Aunt Gracie and work on some medication for Agorak. By the way, can you guys change?" asked Hera.**

"**_No, Heldar made sure that we don't. If we try we might fry our brains."_ said DL Mark.  
"You do know he could be lying." said Spyro.**

"**And you do know that he can be telling the freaking truth!" shouted Agorak.**

"**Damn dude, chill out." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Sorry...Heldar wasn't kidding about the virus taking affect right away. Already I'm screaming at the most simplest things." whispered Agorak.**

"**Enough of this please." spoke Anna. They all turned and looked at her with confusion.**

"**I don't want to hear anymore of this Future. It just seems nerve-racking. I think it would be best to ease our minds with the feast that I had in mind, won't you agree?" asked Anna with a small smile.**

"**I don't know about you guys, but I am more concerned on how things will be." said Arwen.**

"**You can work in one of the labs in my castle. My scientists and doctors won't mind working with you in making some cures for the Dragon God." said Anna.**

"**Agreed, so without any further ado, let's get moving. Time is not really on our side this week." said Auntyr.**

"**Meet you back up at the castle then." spoke Anna.**

"**Certainly, see you in a few." replied Spyro. With that said, Anna extended her wings and took off with ease, heading back to her home and throne. The group watched for a little bit before they headed back into Amata's home. No one really said anything, just the fact that Arwen was telling her father how life is without him in her time period. It wasn't long till they all were ready and left without a moments notice to Sculta to ease their minds.**

A/N: Now that everyone knows about Agorak's current condition and who Arwen really is, what shall happen next at Anna's Feast? Find out next time on R.O.D.


	64. Are You Sure You Are Feeling Okay?

**Chapter 63-(Are You Sure You Are Feeling Okay?)**

A/N: Well it is about time I updated. I had another one of those lazy-writing moments. Ah who the hell cares. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**It had been only an hour or so before the Dracovians plus Amata arrived to Sculta. Upon their descent, they notice how a large number of people had gathered up outside of the city gates.**

"**Look, they have arrived!!" shouted out one dragon with excitement. The rest turned around and quickly swarmed around the group. Before they knew it, the gang were lifted onto the people's shoulders and were carried inside.**

"**What is going on here?" asked Godith.**

"**Our queen has returned and she told us everything about you guys! We can't thank you any more!" replied another dragon.**

"**Just sit back and enjoy the celebration love." said Agorak, holding his wife's hand. It wasn't long till they were all taken to the Castle, which was no long under Vextor or Morlock's control. It was now rightfully under Anna's control and she was determined to change the face of her country. When the group had been placed down back onto the ground in front of the castle's gates, they waited for a while before the doors opened and Anna came out with her Queen clothes. Everyone had bowed down in respect as Anna walked up to the Dracovians.**

"**Welcome back everyone to _my_ castle. I don't know how to thank all of you for what you have done, especially you three." smiled Anna, looking at the Dragon Gods.**

"**A nice buffet would be nice!" replied Reignor, his stomach rumbling.**

"**Always thinking with your food. How embarrassing." muttered Hera.**

"**Oh come on honey, you are two times hungry then me. Right?" Reignor was indeed correct. If they weren't mistaken, they heard a small squeaky type of stomach growling coming from Hera and no doubt about it, the baby was hungry too. Everyone got a small laughter out of it before Anna let the group come in, stopping Hera's embarrassment.**

**As the group entered the large, glistering dining halls, tons and tons of food were brought out from perhaps 5 doors.**

"**If you have 5 doors, then damn that kitchen is huge." stated Cynder.**

"**Of course it is. I believe that I currently have the largest kitchen in this world." smiled Anna softly.**

"**Please, help yourselves and eat as much as you desire." spoke Anna softly, showing off all the food available. Before she knew it, already half of the food supply was gone. She turned around to see 2 long-tables, about 40 feet, already empty. Not even a crumb left. Amata and her son were the only ones who weren't so feisty about food. They only got three full-plates of food and where down. The rest you ask? They were almost done with the entire room and more food was brought.**

**Anna, Amata and Kilotz just watched in complete shock as the Dracovians pretty much emptied out the entire kitchen. Dishes pilled up to perhaps 100 feet, chefs and cooks were dead-tired. After a good 20 minutes of the fastest eating ever, the Dracovians were finally full.**

"**Oh man! That really hit the spot!" smiled Godith as she sat back in her chair, placing her hand on her large belly.**

"**I couldn't agree more sis." whispered Cynder before giving off a smell burp.**

"**Excuse you." giggled Galadrial.**

"**That did not come from me honey." smiled Cynder softly. (**Anna and Amata are still in shock from what they have just seen.**)**

"**Does this happen all the time back at Dracovia?" asked Amata.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**What I mean is, whenever you have some large food, buffet, whatever-event, do you all eat up that much in one go?"**

"**Hey, half of us are ancient beings, the other half are just the new generation who are just like us." replied Akriloth, finishing off an apple.**

"**Well then, the feast is still not over, who feels like partying my style?" asked Anna.**

"**I wish I could, but I am dead-tired." yawned Hera.**

"**The same with me, but the guys seem to not mind." spoke said Valsa, seeing how the guys are already drinking and dancing on the floor with other women.**

"**I just hope they don't get so bloody drunk. We don't want some woman to brag about how she is queen because she got knocked up by one our boys." grumbled Godith.**

"**Chill out there Mom. What are the chances of that happening? Besides, we all know that Dad had done some "modification" to his body and a few others." said Galadrial.**

"**Which is?" asked Anna.**

"**That Agorak can only impregnate me and no other woman. I was able to be only get pregnant by him...till Lucifer came along of course and almost ruined my life." whispered Godith towards the end.**

"**Did Agorak modify all of you ladies?" asked Amata.**

"**Yeah he did so to me and to the others. The good thing is it passes down to our children so he doesn't need to repeatedly do it to every generation." answered Cynder.**

"**Let me get this straight, the guys can only have kids with a certain spouse right?" asked Anna.**

"**That pretty much is the case. But it's not always 100% true. One case is with Godith, she had Kiara from Lucifer. There is always a possibility that the guys can get some other woman pregnant." said Valsa.**

"**I see, well then enough questions for the day. You all look very tired so I won't keep you here any longer. You can stay in the same rooms you had before while Vextor was still here." smiled Amata softly.**

"**Thanks Amata, have fun celebrating. But not too much." stated Cynder.**

"**Oh don't worry, I won't do that." smiled the new Queen of Ofilnisha and trotted off into the large party crowd. The rest of the ladies sighed and all walked to their rooms. Before heading off to sleep, they said good night to one another while music, shouting and laughter was still heard down the large echoing halls.**

**The Party went on well into the night. By midnight, it began to die down. Some of the guys had hit the sack while a few of them played some music for the country. It wasn't till in the very end of the feast, everyone was dead-tired and were heading off to bed.**

"**Man....what a day. Remind me to drink less...WAY less." groaned Spyro.**

"**Serves you right brother." joked Lethak who slumped his way back to his room.**

"**Enough you guys. Spyro...just don't throw up onto Cynder." spoke DK Mark tiredly.**

"**Ahhh shut up." slurred Spyro before he leaned over a thrash can and puked.**

"**And there goes the enchilada. I'll take him back to his room." Reignor said with a small sigh.**

"**Come on Spyro...let's get you back to you bed." whispered Reignor, placing Spyro's arm across his back.**

"**Areeee you an aaaangel?" asked the purple dragon drunkly.**

**'_Ohhh this is going to be a looong night.'_ thought Reignor as he practically dragged his friend.**

"**Now there is something you don't see everyday." spoke Demitri upon arrival, eating something.**

"**It's midnight and you are still eating brother?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Yea...hat uo xpect?" Demitri replied with his mouth full. DK Mark only rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Whatever, I'll see you guys in the morning." said DK Mark, before he headed back into his room where his wife Yulie was.**

"**Have you guys seen Agorak anywhere?" asked Lethak.**

"**Now that you mentioned it, I am wondering the same." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Just hope that virus ain't taking effect right now." spoke Demetri as he finished up a piece of steak.**

"**I wonder where he is." spoke the Demon-Dragon God, looking behind him hoping to find his son somewhere in the area. He was relieved seeing Agorak sitting by the throne, and it looked as if he was in some sort of pain. Unsure of whether the virus was attacking faster then expected Akriloth popped up in front of his son in an instant.**

"**Agorak. Are you feeling well?" asked his father.**

"**Not really Dad...my head. It's killing me." groaned Agorak, holding his head.**

"**It must be the virus. Are you feeling any sudden emotional changes?"**

"**If I was, I won't be here." smiled Agorak softly.**

"**Come on, let's get you to bed."**

"**Hehehe, that brings back many memories of when we were together father." spoke the White-Dragon God softly.**

"**Those days were the best, I agree. But life changes ever so suddenly and many doors are opened, leading us down a different path then the previous one." spoke Akriloth, helping his boy up.**

"**And then comes a fork in the road, where one must make a decision. The door can lead to good things, or bad things." replied Agorak as he got up with his father.**

"**You remember well that old saying." smiled his father softly.**

"**Of course. You perhaps drilled it into everyone's head back then." chuckled Agorak quietly.**

"**Haha, true that my boy. What do we do tomorrow with the others?"**

"**Anna and Amata will be fine over here, I say we teleport back to Warfang and check things out there. Then we get ready for the virus to actually kick in and I am probably going to be in bed for a while." sighed Agorak. The future was inevitable for him. Even if he was to travel back in time before he got the virus, he would still get it some other way.**

"**When your mother hears about this, you know how she will be." spoke quietly Akriloth.**

"**Please, you think I don't remember? When Reignor had the cold, she made us wear bio-hazard suits and the room was perhaps bacteria-free. Anything that got into the room she would just use hundreds of them disinfecting wipes in one area." said Agorak.**

"**Well that is exactly what she will do when you get in bed. Anyways, go get Anna. I had my eye on here for the night and she seems to be a little, wild." whispered Akriloth.**

"**Drunk enough that she might wake up, screaming her head off, and knowing the fact that some random guy from the party just did her and he is king? I've seen that one times too many Dad. I'll fetch her and makes sure she gets back to her own bed." spoke Agorak with a sigh. His head still hurt, but he put the pain aside and was more concerned on what he has to do next.**

**It didn't take him more then a minute to find Anna. It was obvious she was hanging around with a few other drunk guys...perhaps one or two non-drunk guys who were thinking they were feeling lucky tonight, till they saw Agorak coming.**

"**Anna, come on love it's time to go to sleep." said Agorak taking hold of her hand.**

"**Awww, but these guys are funny! Oh well, bye boys!" giggled Anna before she was escorted by the Dragon-God.**

"**Anna, you _really_ ought to control that drinking of yours. Just because you were sterile all your life and usually get wasted, doesn't mean it can happen to you now. I fixed you up and you need to be careful." said Agorak.**

"**Since wheeeen did you becomeee my Daaaad?" asked the queen drunkly.**

**'_Ahhh what's the point. She's so drunk she probably isn't even aware of who I am.'_ thought Agorak. So for the rest of the way, Anna spoke like any drunk woman and ever now and then the two would stop because Anna had to puke into a trash can. It was only past 1 and things started to change a bit.**

"**Soooo Agorak...have you eveeer wondered.....what it woullllllld be likeeee to mateeee with another dragoneeeesss from another country....and thaaaaat dragoness waaaaas a Queeeeen?" Anna asked. Even though she puked ever now and then, her body had absorbed enough alcohol to make her become a complete idiot.**

"**Anna....don't you go there." growled Agorak softly. He was hoping that Anna didn't want to rock his world. One he has the virus to worry about, two, when they were in the Native City they supposedly would have a child together. Now Agorak didn't want this night to be his last. Godith finds out, he may not have to worry about the pain of the virus at all.**

"**Come ooooon....I know thaaat youuu had thoughts." whispered Anna, rubbing her head around his shoulder. Agorak did not respond. He just simply ignored her words before Anna tumbled to the side and puked again. Agorak only sighed, his arms crossed and looked his way.**

**'_Next time, Dad is doing this.'_ thought Agorak. They waited by for a good 5 minutes and Agorak was starting to become impatient.**

"**Hurry up, I don't have all night you know." grumbled the Dragon-God, looking at Anna. She only groaned in pain and puked even more before she felt a little better.**

"**Alriggght. Doon't neeed to be so meeean." muttered Anna and chugged against Agorak. They were getting closer and closer to Anna's room which took almost an hour because of the constant stops. So far the Dragon-God had kept his cool, but the pain in his head was becoming even worse, which is what made him more mad, yet at the same time feel....aroused.**

"**_Agorak....are you sure you are feeling alright?" _asked DL Mark from within.**

**_'My head. I feel so angry, yet I feel freaking happy. Looks like Heldar was kidding about the virus messing up my mind...our mind.'_ replied Agorak.**

"**_Just hang in there for a bit. Drop Anna off right into her room and head back to Godith. I'll go now so she nows ahead of time." _spoke DL Mark.**

**'_You sure you last that long out of the body? What if something happens to me and I don't return to the room in time?'_ asked Agorak.**

"**_I can last long. While you were partying I was able to stay out for a good two hours."_ chuckled DL Mark.**

_**'Alright, just be careful. If things don't seem to go as well, the two of you come and find me. Best start would be here, just in case.'**_** stated Agorak.**

"_**Gotcha."**_** With that said, DL Mark phased out and went through the walls and headed back to his room. Anna just finished up perhaps her 12****th stop by the can, before she nearly passed out onto Agorak.**

"**Ohhh Agy....just carry me. I can't walk anymore." groaned Anna. Agorak did so by carrying her on his shoulder and entered the room. The place was more like a penthouse, the living room was huge and the bathrooms were just as big. He wasted no time in finding her bedroom and was quick in putting Anna into bed. She seemed to be pale, but that was just the alcohol.**

"**Good night Anna, sleep well." whispered Agorak before heading out the door. Just as he was leaving the penthouse, Agorak growled in pain. His head was getting worse and worse by the minute. He leaned against the pillar and held his head. It felt as if he just got a .50 caliber bullet blasted right through his skull.**

**'_Damn!! I must hurry!'_ thought Agorak. The door was not far but the pain was too much for him. He held his head with both hands now, trying to not scream in agonizing pain and lied down onto the couch. The virus was taking it's early effects and Agorak's mind was swarmed with thoughts of all the girls had just seen tonight.**

**'_NOO! This fucked up virus will not make me do anything!'_ But the more tried, the more painful it became. He rolled off the couch and clenched his fists tightly, tight enough that he pierced his own skin and bled. The pain was reaching its point as Agorak banged his head onto the floor, hoping that it would slow down at least or that someone will hear him from the loud ruckus. It was no use. Try he might, failed he did. The pain reached to a level where Agorak just wanted to shoot himself, however it quickly recited and the pain was gone. Gasping for breath, Agorak got back up. He looked as his hands and pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.**

"**Okay...I'm still in one piece." muttered Agorak. He looked back at the door that would led him out of the penthouse, but he had a small smile on his face and looked at the door to Anna's bedroom.**

**'_Time to rock her world.'_ thought Agorak. Going to the front doors, he locked it and then slowly crept his way to Anna's bedroom, transforming into a full-half dragon and entered through the shadows and made his way to her bed. Anna was still awake, her pounding stomach making it hard for her to sleep. She turned over to face the wall before she felt something slither up her back. She gasped softly in shocked and looked to see Agorak in his dragon-form.**

"**Ohhh Agorak...you naughty man." slurred Anna.**

"**Hehehe, I know love...I am _very_, _very_ naughty." whispered Agorak, nuzzling himself closer and closer to Anna.**

"**I guess...that question that I asked earlier, shall be answered." giggled Anna. Despite the fact that she was not blind-drunk, she still wasn't her own self. Before the two knew it, they brought their heads closer and their lips met and began to make love in the dark.**

**-------**

**Out in the halls, DL Mark had reached back his room and was surprised to see Godith awake. He startled his wife when she saw him come in from the walls.**

"**Christ Mark, don't scare me like that!" hissed Godith.**

"**_Sorry love. Why are you awake?"_**

"**I usually don't go to the bathroom at night, but I had to. That means that I might be carrying twins...or triplets!" smiled Godith.**

"**_Twins or Triplets? That's amazing!! I just wonder when was our last single child?_"**

"**That would be Leonidas love. We had many twins and triplets and few singles. Where is Agorak?"**

"**_That's the thing, we were taking one drunk Queen of Ofilnisha back to her room and Agorak felt as if he might be in a world of hurt."_ began explaining the Dragon Lord.**

"**What's wrong with him?" asked Godith with extreme worry.**

"**_His head is on the verge of blowing up. He said that you could help him out when he gets back here."_ spoke DL Mark.**

"**Of course I do. It's the virus isn't it?" asked Godith as she climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen. She set the kettle with water in it and she pulled out a mug from the kitchen cabinets as well as some few other stuff such as raspberry syrup, some lemons, peppermint tea leafs, sugar and a few other things.**

"**_I see what you are doing. That tea that you make always woks."_ smiled DL Mark.**

"**Just hope that it works against the virus' headache." replied Godith. The kettle boiled quickly and using an oven glove so she doesn't burn herself, she poured the water with ingredients already in and stirred it up.**

"**How long till he gets back?" asked Godith, looking at her husband.**

"**_I'm not sure. But he told me that if he doesn't come back, look for him. The best place to search would be Anna's room since that virus may have screwed his mind into going for Anna."_ said DL Mark. Godith gave out a heavy sigh and looked down at the floor.**

"**Goddamn it. Well I am not waiting, when we come back the tea would be good enough for Agorak to drink. Let's just hope that he isn't already doing it." spoke Godith. She went to the bathroom and put on a bed-robe. After all she was only wearing a night gown.**

"**Come on Mark, we have no time to lose!" stated Godith and darted out the door. DL Mark went through the walls and he took the lead, with his wife following behind him. He had to lead her through the hallways and it took a while since Godith really couldn't run. After 10 minutes, they had finally arrived at Anna's penthouse. Godith tried to open the doors but they were locked.**

"**Crap...how are we going to get in?" She heard a click and the door opened from inside, DL Mark giving his wife a silly smile.**

"**D'oh! Of course, you can go through things." said Godith. As they entered the penthouse, Godith turned on the lights and right away they heard some laughter and moaning.**

"**_Aww shit...looks like they are doing it."_ spoke DL Mark. Godith had tears building up in her eyes and she ran to the door that led into Anna's bedroom. She placed her hand on the handle and prayed to God that they were only doing oral sex. She opened the door just a bit and peeked in. She gasped in complete shock and horror, seeing Agorak on top of Anna, going at it like crazy. The two were kissing non-stop, while their tail's were wrapped around and Anna's legs were around Agorak's body.**

"**More, More!! Baby give me more!!!" shrieked Anna. Godith felt her heart nearly shatter and tears were streaming down her face.**

"**_Godith..."_ whispered DL Mark, placing his hand on his wife. Godith lowered her head down and began to cry.**

"**_Shhh, don't worry honey...I'm still here."_ whispered DL Mark and gently hugged his wife, covering her ears. But his comfort was no use. It only lasted for a few seconds before Godith wailed out in sadness and ran through DL Mark and out the door.**

"**_Godith!!"_ shouted DL Mark and went after his wife, but it was no use for she was already far down the halls, her cries echoing loudly through the halls. DL Mark sighed softly before he kicked the door in anger.**

**'_Damn...DAMN IT!!! I should've stayed with Agorak! Leaving the body made it easier for the virus to do its work! Fuck!!'_ thought DL Mark in anger. He heard Anna and Agorak still going at it, their sounds of love being louder then before. DL Mark only left the room and slammed the door shut in anger. He slid down against the wall and sat down on the ground. There was no point in stopping Agorak. If he was to go back in there into his body, he won't do anything because the virus won't allow him to change and he would be stuck, having the same experience with Agorak. He only covered his own ears, hoping that the he won't have to hear anything. Yet that too didn't work for Agorak was roaring proudly in the night and Anna was shrieking like crazy.**

**For more then 30 minutes DL Mark heard the two going at it. By the time they were done it was almost 2 in the morning. Phasing through the walls, he had no other choice but to get back into the body. Otherwise the more time he spent out would cut down his bodies overall power level.**

**'_God I am going to hate this.'_ muttered DL Mark as he phased back into Agorak.**

"**Ohhhhohoho Agorak....that was amazing. I feel....I feel....I feel like...a real queen." panted Anna for breath. Her insides burning with love and of course Agorak's seeds now in her womb as well.**

"**Well you weren't that bad yourself. I didn't know that you liked it rough." spoke Agorak weakly. His head didn't even hurt when the two began.**

"**Hahaha...now you know. Oh God....just....amazing." gasped Anna. Agorak panted for breath as well, but he felt to tired to move and decided to sleep on Anna's bed.**

"**Good night my dear." said Agorak, kissing the woman he just mated with.**

"**The...same to you...sexy." replied Anna, giving the love of her life a long and passionate kiss before passing out from exhaustion.**

**-------**

**Far deep in the Black Mountains, so far high and up north-west that it would take at least a day to travel from Kiara's Castle to their new base. At a height of 8,000 feet, temperature's reaching a low of below 30, and nothing but icy snow storms almost ever day, Kiara and her members were enjoying the pleasant heat that their new base gave. It may have been large, but it wasn't as large as the castle down below which was now gone. Kiara had used her powerful magic to create a new building which would be much more harder for her enemies to reach.**

"**Ahhh, nothing is better then another successful mission." smiled Kiara, watching at the Pool of Visions and wearing a heavy sweater that kept her warm. Trinity was an ice dragon and for her this was paradise. Sonya, Luxius, Juno, Morlock, Heinaus, Voltron, Dreyanor and Heldar were bundled up as well and were minding their own business till they heard Kiara speak.**

"**What now miss Kiara?" asked Dreyanor.**

"**That Virus that Heldar gave has fooled them well." replied Kiara.**

"**I don't understand."**

"**_I told that idiot God that the virus would screw up his emotions, and he believed me as well as the others. All in all, it was really Kiara's doing."_ answered Heldar.**

"**Really? Wow, you guys even got us." said Juno.**

"**And that's is a good thing my dear friends. Another successful attack upon our enemies." smiled Kiara as she headed for the door.**

"**What news of the Galian Brothers?" asked Kiara, stopping at the doors and looking back at the others, waiting for a response.**

"**We have been able to spot three small ships in space. According to our calculation, they should arrive here in precisely two days." answered Heinaus. She was still suffering from the day Vextor was sniped.**

"**Good, by then Agorak will feel the full effects and Galian will easily defeat Agorak. Rest up now people, we will need the energy once Galian arrives." said Kiara before heading off to her room. There wasn't as much space as before. This new castle had a different design from the previous one. Because Kiara had control over so many men, her castle before had to have room for all the soldiers and a few couple thousand prisoners. Now that the prisoners were freed and her soldiers killed by her own hands, the castle had only a library, labs for Heldar to do his work, the heating rooms, a large kitchen and dining hall with only 6 rooms to sleep in with heat. At least two of them were able to have 2 people inside. Voltron, Juno, Trinity and Heldar slept in the single rooms, while Sonya and Luxius, Kiara and Dreyanor slept together.**

**In Kiara's room, Kiara was already in bed, reading up on a book of more highly advanced dark spells while Dreyanor was bundling up in his sleep-clothes to keep himself warm.**

"**My Lady, what are we going to tomorrow?" asked Dreyanor as he got into the large and cozy bed that could support four fully-grown dragons.**

"**Tomorrow dear Dreyanor, if the weather is good, we can go outside and do something in the snow, or go and pillage some villages if we feel like it. If the weather is terrible, then we can read some books, or help out Heldar with his progress on those Androids." said Kiara.**

"**What are the status on them now my Lady?" asked Dreyanor once more.**

"**Right now, Heldar is downloading all the data of our enemies into the chip that will be implanted inside of the Androids tomorrow. Now stop asking me questions, I wanna read you know. And no funny business during the night. I didn't steal this bed from the city of Zogor so that you can mess around with me. I got it this large so we have some space." stated Kiara.**

"**Kiara, I won't be doing you in the night. Heck I can't even get close to you without having a single bone unbroken in my body." said Dreyanor.**

"**And hope it stays that way Dreyanor." replied Kiara.**

"**Well, good night then my Lady."**

"**You too Dreyanor." whispered Kiara, not letting eyes off her book. Dreyanor made himself comfortable into his sleep before he turned off his lamp and closed his eyes. Kiara looked over at her loyal servant and back into her book.**

**'_That Dreyanor...there is something about him that makes me feel a bit different for him. Perhaps my own body is starting to develop feelings for him? No! There is no way. Maybe it is because of those Androids that are just not even far from my room. I only hope that they work correctly and follow orders.'_ thought Kiara. Far down the dark halls and down a few flights of stairs, inside a large lab that had 2 chambers and perhaps a dozen computers, Heldar was standing by the main-data computer. **

**He was just finishing up his collective Data about Agorak since all the others had been already been done. In the past day since his encounter with Agorak, Heldar had finished up on the Dragon-Gods. Akriloth was hard to calculate since he had not shown his full strength yet. Either way, once the Galian Brothers arrive, he will edit his data for his two androids.**

**Heldar just finished up the file of Agorak and he saved it, in case anything bad happens and he clicked download to androids. A small window popped up on the screen saying that the downloading is so far going well. It would take time so Heldar stood up and looked at the small window that were on the chambers.**

**'_Soon, my greatest creation ever...shall lay waste to all that stand in our way.'_ thought Heldar evilly. In his eyes, the reflection of a blue male dragon appeared in one eye, while in the other, the reflection of a white female dragon appeared.**

A/N: Things seem to be taking the turn for the worse. The Virus never did mess up Agorak, but it was only Kiara who did all the work. The Galian brothers will arrive in just two days, and our heroes are already in deep problems of their own! Heldar is near done with his apocalyptic-creations and it will be a matter of time before they are fully ready. Stay tuned to find out what will happen next on R.O.D!!


	65. Arrival of The Galian Brothers

**Chapter 64-(Arrival of the Galian Brothers)**

A/N: Well then, since I don't really feel like updating in two weeks again, I have decided to update as early as possible. Enjoy the new chapter mates. =) (_I know you are happy godofmadness43 of what I am about to do.)_

**It has been only a few hours since the events of what had happened the other night. The time was only 8:37 and that was when the day started off bad. Inside Anna's Queenly Home, the alarm clocks were blaring, one on each side of the bed. Turns out it was ringing for two minutes straight. Unaware of what has happened last night, Agorak and Anna both woke up slowly from the annoying clocks. Anna slapped the snooze button while the Dragon-God punched a hole through the night-stand.**

"**Ugh....I sometimes wonder who the hell ever came up with the idea of an alarm clock." grumbled Agorak as he slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He slowly sat up from the bed and looked around the room with his tired eyes.**

**'_Wha? This isn't my room.'_ thought Agorak. He heard some movement behind him and turned to look who it was. At first he did not really notice till he looked again carefully in complete shock.**

"**Anna?" asked Agorak softly. It was no doubt her. She only turned her head around and with one eye opened, she looked at him.**

"**Whaaaat?" groaned the Queen. Agorak did not say anything for his mind was already trying to sum up what has happened last night.**

"**Oh God...don't tell me we did it." whispered Agorak softly. Anna took a while to get her mind together, because her heading was pounding. It was clear that she was suffering from a hangover.**

"**Ohhhh my head." complained Anna as she sat up. She looked at the clock, the time now saying 8:40 AM. She looked around her side of the room till she locked her eyes onto Agorak.**

"**Ummm, who are you?" she asked.**

"**Anna...it's me. Agorak." answered the Dragon-God. He was still in his full-half-dragon form. The two looked at each other for a while before they screamed.**

"**AHHHHHH!! OH MY GOD!!!" shrieked Anna.**

"**I SLEPT WITH YOU!!!"shouted Agorak.**

"**IN WHICH CASE WE MATED!!!" Their screaming brought the others in and were shocked as well.**

"**Oh my Goodness!" gasped Cynder, seeing one red dragoness who covered herself with the bed sheets, and a Dragon-God who used the pillow to cover up his section.**

"**Oh boy....Godith will be _pissed."_ stated Hera.**

"**We'll pretend that we did not see this." said DK Mark as he and the other guys slowly backed away from the scene and out of the penthouse.**

"**Okay everyone remain calm. There is nothing to worry about, just a minor incident." said Valsa, trying to calm the two down.**

"**How can I be calm?!! I wake up finding Agorak next to me in bed!!" shouted Anna.**

"**It ain't my fault either! The last thing I remember is escorting your drunk body to your room and leaving!" yelled Agorak.**

"**Bullshit!! You wanted to hit on me at night!"**

"**What the fuck?!! I would never do that unless my mind was controlled!!" The two rambled on for a while before things could get any worse. Believe me, no one wants to piss off a Dragon God, not when he wakes up, screaming his head off realizing that he and the Queen of another country made love last night.**

"**Okay, okay, boys and girls relax." said Galadrial, stepping to stop the quarrel between the two.**

"**Father, what was the last thing you remembered?"**

"**Last thing I remembered was me placing Anna in bed, my head hurting like hell before leaving the room." summed up Agorak.**

"**Oh shit...that virus of yours. It's the only possible explanation." sighed heavily Yulie.**

"**What?! There is no way the virus did its work that fast! I call this rape!" shouted Anna.**

"**Anna please...fucking shut up will you?!!" roared Cynder. Everyone looked at her in shock.**

"**Are you sure _you_ are okay?" asked Valsa.**

"**Don't push me lady. What I am trying to do is make some reasonable sense between the two and I can't think without hearing one pissed off Queen screaming in my ear!!" stated Cynder.**

"**I....I'm sorry Cynder. I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to make you angry." whispered Anna, looking down at the ground.**

"**I'm sorry too for yelling at you. I didn't mean that either. As we recall, Agorak received the virus the other day by Heldar and we already know the effects because we had been told of it." said Cynder.**

"**True, but I am more worried if Anna is going to be knocked up by me because of what those Natives had said." Agorak spoke.**

"**Oh Christ...he's right. What if I do end up having _his_ child? I know I always wanted one, but not like this." said Anna.**

"**For starters, be happy that if you do get pregnant, you at least have a kid that came from Agorak and not some moron who cares about power and screwing you every night." Hera said.**

"**Jeez, thanks for making my life feel any happier Hera."**

"**No Anna, she's right. Since you are the queen, you will at least have an heir who has something in him or her." spoke Galadrial. It took Anna a few seconds to sink it all in. Her dreams of becoming a mother and having an heir will soon come true.**

"**One question though for Agorak, when you mate with your wife, does she get pregnant all the time?" asked Anna looking at Agorak who was able to transform back into his original self with some clothes on him.**

"**Whenever we mated, we were guaranteed to have a child. But enough of this talk. I need to see how Godith is. I can only hope that she hasn't found out about this." said Agorak with worry.**

"**Chances are father that she might have." whimpered Galadrial.**

"**Crap, then I better go." muttered Agorak as he made his way out of Anna's home.**

"**Agorak wait! How will I know if I do end up with a child of yours?" asked Anna once more.**

"**You need to wait 2 days till you can actually tell. If the test result in positive, you then have two choices sweetheart. One, raise the child. Two, call for an abortion." answered Valsa instead.**

"**I am certain to not give a damn abortion for a child that belongs to Agorak. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier Agorak." spoke Anna softly.**

"**I am too Anna. We shall talk later, right now I must check on my wife. Come along Galadrial." replied Agorak before he ran out the door.**

"**Dad, wait up!!" shouted Galadrial who barely had enough energy to run, now that she was carrying extra load. She may be only a week gravid, but her powers are well depleted.**

**Down the halls, Agorak had reached his temporary home in an instant. Before he entered, he placed his hand on the door handle and thought of what he just might say to Godith. He could hear her weep and sighed dearly.**

**'_Just what did I do to deserve this kind of mess?'_ pondered Agorak. He tried opening the door but it was lock. He knocked hoping that Godith would let him in.**

"**Forget it Dad, Mom kicked me out of the room last night." said Leonidas as he came from across the large hall. Turns out that he stayed with Demitri and Galadrial for the rest of the night. At the door-way, Demitri was watching with worry.**

"**I don't know what had gotten into Godith, but man, her loud wailing last night woke almost everyone up." said Demitri as he bottle fed Pythios.**

**'_Shit, looks like she did. I do remember telling DL Mark to tell Godith about something, but I don't know what.'_ wondered the Dragon God.**

"**_You told me, to tell her to make some tea for that head of yours, and you also told me that if you don't come back home in time that we would come to Anna's place and see if you are in there."_ spoke DL Mark from within.**

**'_Great...well thanks for answering my question. Hope that we can fix tis sort of mess out.'_ replied Agorak. He knocked on the door once more and this time he heard the latches unlocking and the door swinging open violently. Before he knew it, Godith grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him into the main living room, throwing him onto the couch.**

"**You bastard!!! How could you do this to me?!!" cried Godith, holding a tissue.**

"**Godith...you must understand that it was not me, it was the virus." replied Agorak calmly.**

"**Oh sure!! I know that virus had to do something, but for crying out loud! You are a Dragon-God!! A emotional feeling such as that should have been no problem to avoid!!" ranted Godith and tossed the tissue to the garbage can. The garbage can was over-filled and at least 2,000 more tissues laid around it. Agorak gave a deep sigh and watched helplessly as his wife turned around and cried more into the bed-room. The Dragon-God only got up and went to the bed-room, seeing his beloved wife crying on the bed.**

"**Godith...please. Listen to me. I know that you saw me last night with Anna, but ask yourself this. Why would I tell DL Mark to come to you if I knew that something terrible would happen to me? As a result I woke up today with Anna and we nearly killed each other. If you knew the same about it, then why are you so upset?" asked Agorak quietly. Godith blew her nose a little longer before she looked up at her husband, her eyes red and dry from all the crying.**

"**Because....I never thought that I would live to feel the moment of when I see my dear husband, making love to another woman while I am pregnant." sulked Godith. Feeling bad and ashamed for his wife, Agorak sat down next to Godith and clasped her hands.**

"**I'm sorry if I had made you feel that way Godith. We both know well that I can only live with you. Without you is just harder then any challenge that I had faced ever before in my life." whispered Agorak, before kissing his spouse on the fore-head. Godith smiled softly, crying less now and rested her head in his hands.**

"**Promise me, that this will never happen again. Not like this Agorak." whispered his wife.**

"**Of course my love...I promise." replied Agorak, holding his wife's hand tightly. With that said they kissed each other for a while before they heard the door open and Galadrial came running in, out of breath.**

"**You know....you could....at least....carry me back....home." panted Galadrial as she sat down onto the couch. Demitri, Pythios and Leonidas came in as well, just to see if everything was alright.**

"**Hey love, how you feeling?" asked Demitri softly, sitting down gently next to his wife.**

"**Just....tired." gasped Galadrial. She reached over to take hold of Pythios who was sleeping quietly. Meanwhile, Leonidas ran to his parents and was happy to see that the two were okay with one another.**

"**Thank goodness you guys are on the same page." Leonidas said with a sigh of relief.**

"**Hehe, Leonidas your father is unlike any other man. I don't know how many times I have told this to your siblings but he is just simply a once in a life-time man." smiled Godith.**

"**Well duh mom. So Dad, what are we going to do next?"**

"**We're heading back to Warfang. Time to check out how Dracovia is handling. Besides, despite the events that have happened here, I do not wish to leave Dracovia any more vulnerable for attacks. Heck, we have been out of the country for almost two weeks!" said Agorak.**

"**Snap you're right Agorak. We better get the others ready." spoke Demitri.**

"**Good, in the meantime find Arwen, I didn't see her since last night."**

"**I hope that _she _didn't wake up with some sore loser." growled Galadrial.**

"**Oh trust me, she knows better then that sis." said Leonidas with a small smile before he exited the room.**

"**He-hey, speak of the devil, her she comes now." smiled Leonidas. The sound of running came closer and closer and Arwen entered the scene, carrying at least 5 bags worth of shopping.**

"**Just where have _you_ been young lady?" asked Galadrial with a raised eye.**

"**Sorry mom, but the sale prices just out by the market place was too good to resist!!" replied Galadrial.**

"**Oh man, I can already see me having to pay up a huge bill in credit card debt when our Arwen comes along." muttered Demitri.**

"**Don't worry Dad, with the proper way of growing and teaching discipline, I won't be a problem to you at all." smiled Arwen.**

"**I certainly hope for that. Show us your stuff later tho, we are getting ready to leave so pack your things dear." spoke her father.**

"**This...is all I have actually."**

"**Oh....well then you can help either me by gathering up the others or help your mother pack our things." **

"**I'll do it Demitri. It is clear that Arwen wishes to spend more time with you since she never did really meet you till the day she first arrived here in our world." spoke Godith.**

"**Thanks Grandma! Come on Dad!" Arwen took her father's hand and practically threw him out of the room while she ran out.**

"**Hahahaha, oh that Arwen, she surely will be something when we see her arrive in this time-period." smiled Agorak.**

"**I know Father...I just simply can't wait." whispered Galadrial, looking down at her ever-growing belly, knowing what kind of child she will have. Speaking of which, Arwen came running back with Demitri.**

"**Uhhh Grandpa? Can I actually have a word with you?"**

"**If you got something to ask, you can ask all of us." said Leonidas.**

"**I know that Uncle, but I must speak with Grandpa personally. Sorry for being so secretive." replied Arwen. Agorak only looked at his wife and gave a small nod before leaving with Arwen. He followed his granddaughter for a while till they reached a spot where no-one would hear them.**

"**What's up on your mind?" asked Agorak.**

"**Grandpa...I do hate being a nosy-one at history, but this is something that I must ask."**

"**How many years are we talking about?"**

"**Your child-hood actually."**

"**Whoa....now this is something Dad and Reignor need to hear." Agorak was unsure with what Arwen would ask next.**

"**You can tell Grandpa Akriloth and Reignor later about this, even to the others, no details are going to be left out this time." said Arwen.**

"**Okay then, spill."**

"**Do you recall of a man that goes by the name Galian?"**

"**Galian...Galian....now that is a name I had not heard of in a _very_ long time. But I do remember the guy. Man those days were golden." smiled Agorak softly, lost in his memories.**

"**Well, it seems as if he is alive...and is coming here." said Arwen.**

"**Wow, really? I hadn't seen him in ages! It would be nice meeting my old friend again." smiled Agorak.**

"**Ummm Grandpa, I hate to tell you this, but from my time-line, you were dead before you even saw him again." whispered Arwen.**

"**Aww, I thought I did. Back on-topic, why did you ask me of him? Is there something wrong about him?" asked Agorak.**

"**As you know, in my time-line, the androids are raining Hell on Earth and almost everyone is dead. Kiara was about to bring back Lucifer but before that event, she had hired some other people to do a few errands for her." Agorak was quiet, knowing that she will say that Galian, a good old friend of Agorak and Reignor back in the days was the one that Kiara used in the future.**

"**I guess you figured it out already. Yes, Kiara called for him and his buddies to do some dirty work. I don't know what happened to him or why is he bad but this is what my mother told me before I left for the second trip."**

"**No need to speak any more love. I can pretty much figure out the rest myself. Because of what has changed, I supposedly might meet Galian again, except of him being good he is now a complete schmuck, right?" asked Agorak. Arwen nodded in agreement.**

"**Eh, as long as I get back at him for making me lose that one time then I really don't care." said Agorak.**

"**Wait, you lost once? But everyone says that you never lose!" shouted Arwen.**

"**Shhh, voice down honey. I know, but that was before I took the title of a Dragon-Lord. You can't expect to be an immortal being such as myself without learning a few mistakes before you graduate." smiled Agorak softly. Despite his non-worrisomeness words, Arwen was shocked to learn that Agorak is not entirely unbeatable.**

"**Don't let it get you now Arwen. This one loss was when I was only 16. I was such a cocky fellow. I went about saying that because I am Akriloth's son, I am undefeatable. Of course Galian was a guy who did not like rookies who are all talk but no show. It all came down when my own arrogance clashed against Galian's skills. It was a long battle but in the end he managed to beat me. Despite the fact of my loss, people still respected me for my skills in fighting. Galian was already a DL and he was 24. I was only 16 at the time." spoke Agorak with a small smile.**

"**Hehehe, yeah good times they were. Come on Arwen, let's go find the others and get back home. By the way, when is he arriving?" asked Agorak.**

"**Huh? Oh uhhh Galian arrives in about 2 days." answered Arwen.**

"**2 days?!! Shit. That is when I get sick! Damn it! I want to fight against him. No matter, even if I am out of the picture, Dad is still far stronger then anyone else." said Agorak.**

"**Thank God, I was worried for a second. Come on Gramps, let's get the others. Bet you can't catch me!" smiled Arwen and took off in an instant.**

"**Hahaha! You're on!" replied the Dragon-God happily before taking off after his granddaughter.**

**------------**

**As the day passed by, so did the events unfolded. The Dracovians had said good-bye to Anna, Amata and the rest of the people that they had met during their stay.**

"**Good-bye you guys! Take care! Come visit us soon!" shouted Amata.**

"**We will!" replied Spyro.**

"**Thank you for everything you guys!" shouted Anna, waving good-bye to the group.**

"**No problem! Just do what you got to do to keep this country united!" shouted Akriloth. While the rest waved good-bye, Reignor agreed to take everyone back to Warfang, via Instant Transmition. They arrived to Warfang in just a matter of seconds, and were glad to see how everything was alright.**

"**Phew...for a minute I thought we would arrive in a crater of a nuclear bomb." sighed DK Mark. They were greeted with Ryuu and Alicia who seemed to be very much in love with each other.**

"**Hey Dad! How was your trip?" asked Ryuu.**

"**Not bad actually, just the bad news is Uncle Agorak is sick." replied his father.**

"**Oh no, you got infected?" asked Alicia with worry.**

"**More like screwed over but don't worry. We are back home, with a little bit of help obviously." smiled Agorak and presented Arwen to the two. The gang told the two as well that Arwen is also Demitri and Galadrial's daughter.**

"**We...Kinda knew that." said Ryuu.**

"**Because we just told you about it. Hahaha, sneaky one." smiled Lethak.**

"**Ryuu, give up with the jokes, they don't work on any-one these days honey." said Alicia.**

"**Only to enemies who are stupid as hell." muttered Cynder.**

"**Well then, come in! Food's ready! I made dinner myself actually." said Alicia with a smile.**

"**Oh sweet! I can't tell you just how hungry we are!" replied Yulie with a smile.**

**So forth, the day went by fast and soon night-fall arrived. By then everyone was asleep and Agorak did have a minor headache, but this time he got the tea that Godith makes that helped out and he was soon sound asleep.**

**-------------**

**During the night, just two hours past mid-night, 3 lines of bright burning light flashed through the night-sky. Whizzing through the atmosphere at almost 38,000 miles per second, the 3 meteorites crashed with a great impact out by the Dulla Desert, just 270 miles west of Warfang. Inside the craters were three, sphere pods. No signs of any engine, just a dark red window in the center and a door. Smoke arose from the crash sight and for a while, nothing happened till the sound of hissing was heard. The doors slowly lifted up and three figures came out of them.**

**The first figure looked to be the youngest of the three and had red hair that went to the base of his neck, covering his elf ears, a pair of curved horns on the side of his head, brown-reddish eyes, a dog's tail and claws and a fanged tooth, and was wearing a black coat that draped over him and down to his black shoes. This was Rygath.**

**The next one had snow white hair that fell down to the beginning of his back, strands hung over his dark blue eyes, hidden behind his brown trimmed glasses. He was wearing a business suit-like outfit that was blue and white; he also had a book that was being held in his hand. He would be what most people would call a "business man with good looks", if the man didn't have elf ears and was a demon. This was Kothar.**

**Last but not least, the one who was the man and boss out of the three, had black hair that spiked up in the front but flattened towards the end and down his back, over his elf-like ears. He had a ring of black fur around his neck like a lion's mane. His ruby-red eyes shone from the black curtains of his hair. He was wearing a blood-red coat with a high neck that covered his black shirt underneath, beige colored pants and black combat boots.**

**Out of the three here, this man had both authority, and respect looming over him. Not to mention the two pairs of black dragon wings with red membrane in them on his back, and the straight horns on his head to symbolize this…and the black dragon tail with red spikes that swished lazily behind him. This was Galian, the one who supposedly is the only ma to ever beat Agorak.**

"**So...this is Dracovia. Doesn't look like much if you ask me." said Kothar.**

"**That is because we are in the middle of the desert genius." replied Rygath.**

"**Well excuse me. I didn't get a good look at the planet if Galian had made us go faster. Which reminds me, why did you ask us to get here 2 days ahead of schedule brother?" asked Kothar.**

**The bossy man Galian only looked at his two younger brothers with a smile.**

"**I was hungry. ^_^" **

"**You got to be kidding me. -_-" muttered Rygath.**

"**Seriously? You were hungry? We stopped at 20 Space-Stations and you are still hungry?!" shouted Kothar.**

"**Hey, a man's got to eat right? Besides, I heard some stories about this place. I didn't accept this job from one...uhhh....damn it where is that card again." muttered Galian. He checked his pockets till he found the card.**

"**Here, one '**_**demoniacally crazed woman who has some unsettled business needed and plans for world domination. Miss Kiara.'**_** That is what it said and I kinda feel bad for keeping a lady such as her waiting for 2 more days." said Galian.**

"**Whatever...although I do admit that I wanted out of that freaking shell. Next time we get bigger bods. I feel so claustrophobic in these things." spoke Rygath.**

"**Look at the bright side, the warranty expired for these things when we left, plus it only had enough power to make one large trip such as this. For Christmas, we all get new pods. Agreed?" smiled Kothar.**

"**Eh, I prefer flying then space-travel. If we didn't had these things we would've gotten here a week ago." said Galian.**

"**Yeah, sure, uh-huh, we believe ya bro." spoke Rygath in disbelief.**

"**Okay okay, maybe a week and a half. Sound better to you?"**

"**Errrrm, no not really."**

"**Enough you guys. Let's go find this Kiara and see what she wants. And **_**please**_** Galian, don't do ****what you did last time we had a female-boss." pleaded Kothar.**

"**What are you saying man?" asked Galian as he gently rose up into the air.**

"**Oh, you know well. You tried hitting on the bosses' daughter and we almost got killed!" shouted Rygath.**

"**....I don't remember that. Who cares anyways, we are in a new place. I heard this world is full of dragons. Heck, we might even find a nice girl here whom we find satisfying for us." smiled Galian and flew ahead.**

"**Ughh, don't say I didn't warn him Rygath." groaned Kothar and followed Galian.**

"**Like I even care." muttered Rygath under his breath, following his two brothers to where they will meet this Kiara.**

A/N: Looks like the Galian Brothers have arrived faster then expected!! Unaware of this, the Galians make way to Kiara while our heroes rest. What will happen next? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!!


	66. The Orders

**Chapter 65-(The Orders)**

A/N: Well people, here is the next chapter of the story. If you have noticed, this story will soon hit 300K. Just to tell you guys, despite the large amount of work that I had put into this, I don't REALLY think that I will hit 400K. Maybe 370 or 380. But hey, I could be wrong and hit 400 and possibly go beyond. Enough Talk! Here is the new chapter!! Short but not that short. Enjoy. =)

**The Galian Brothers flew quickly through the dark skies. Keeping their power level low so that their enemies won't detect them, they reached to the Black Mountains in a matter of minutes. Upon arrival they encircled the area of where they were suppose to encounter their new boss**

"**Okay seriously, is this some sort of freaking joke?" asked Kothar.**

"**You are the smartest one out of us three, it could be that you made a mistake with your calculations, our mistress moved her location, or our boss is dead." said Rygath.**

"**I'm _never_ wrong Rygath. I never made a mistake once in my life. I perhaps am the most wisest being in the universe." bragged Kothar as he fixed his glasses.**

"**The Wisest man who is not a God of course." added Galian.**

"**And what makes you?"**

"**If I recall, I was considered one of the rare Demon Gods. Few do ever live to see the existing universe. I only know of one being who could possibly still be alive and that was my former Master and Lord Akriloth." spoke Galian seriously.**

"**Oh God, another one of those history lessons that take ages to go through." groaned Rygath under his breath.**

"**Don't blame me for having such an experienced teacher. You came waaay after him, heck maybe a few hundred million years after his disappearance. But what can I say?"**

"**We all heard the story countless of times Galian. Akriloth supposedly has the most power then everything combined in the universe. I love to chat since I am lawyer, but this is a case I don't want to talk." said Kothar.**

"**Yeah you're right. Come on, let's try and find this lady. It's clearly not _that_ city down there." ruled out Galian, seeing the large Dragon-Slayer City Azeruth.**

"**Well duh, evil crazy lady who wants to rule the world is living in a city. I would laugh if it was that obvious." smiled Rygath softly.**

"**We had those cases before bro, remember?" Kothar asked, as he flipped through his pages.**

"**Don't bother going all the way back, I'm not senile. We remember it well. Anyways, on the topic of finding our boss, let's check the mountains. Most baddies use mountains as a good hide-out." said Rygath with his arms crossed and descended down, flying over the high, cold and treacherous peaks of the Black Mountains. Galian and Kothar followed and spread out to cover more ground. Keeping their sights of one another they flew up north for a good 7 minutes before finding a large castle, perhaps a few dozen miles from the city of Azeruth.**

"**Looks like this is the place." smiled Galian softly and descended down the frigid-arctic air.**

"**Wait Galian! It could be a trap to lure you!" shouted Kothar.**

"**Oh please, what's the worse that could happen?" replied the Demon-Man as he flipped through the air and landed softly on the crunching snowy ground. At first, there was nothing wrong with the surrounding area.**

"**See Kothar? Stop worrying so much." shouted Galian from down below. The other two looked at each other and shrugged, believing that their brother is correct and sure of his words, they descended as well.**

"**Now then, where is the freaking door-bell? I wanna get some sleep." complained Rygath.**

"**How about the good old knocking the doors down with my foot?" smiled Galian.**

"**Please, you'll cause an avalanche."**

"**Exactly, I want to snowboard down these mountains! =D"**

"**Ummmm, no." replied the two of them.**

"**-_- You guys are sometimes no fun at all." muttered Galian. In so, he only pounded on the door repeatedly, knowing that the people inside are sleeping and he can't find the door-bell. For a while Galian kept knocking. With each minute that past by he pounded harder and harder.**

"**Just kick the doors down already, by the time they answer the door will have a dent so far in that if a snowflake touched it, it goes crashing down." stated Kothar. Galian placed his ear next to the door to make sure that no-one was coming when he kicks it down.**

"**Alrighty then, give me some space people." said Galian, taking a few steps back. Just as he was about to run and break them down, the latches of the locks rumbled and creaked slowly open and the doors opened. On the other side, Trinity was pissed because someone decided to ruin her beauty sleep.**

"**Do you imbeciles have ANY idea what time it is?!" she roared, showing off her teeth.**

"**Well _so-rry_ lady, but we are the Galian brothers and we come to find one Miss Kiara. Is she here?" asked Galian with a small smile.**

"**That's _Lady_ Kiara to you. And don't try and act like nice-boy. You won't get anything from me." stated Trinity with a cold look.**

"**Jeez, someone's on their period." muttered Kothar in the back.**

"**WHAT?!!" roared the ice-dragoness. She was about to attack Kothar but she yanked by the tail. She turned to see Kiara with a look on her face.**

"**That's enough Trinity, I'll take it from here." Trinity was still mad at what Kothar had said but she cooled down and huffed.**

"**Your lucky four-eyes. Next time, I will make you disappear." snarled Trinity before she stormed off in anger.**

"**My apologies gentlemen. She is always angry. Don't take it personally by the way." said Kiara.**

"**Of course not. You must be Kiara. It is a pleasure to meet you madam." smiled Galian, taking her hand and kissing it. Kiara was in awe. **

"**Are you the Galian Brothers?" she asked.**

"**The one and only trio who travel the universe. Whoever calls, we come, and we take care of the problems." answered Rygath with a bow.**

"**Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Galian, the boss of the group and strongest."**

"**I am Kothar, the smartest out of the three. May I say that I was never once wrong in my life."**

"**And I am Rygath, the one who is the most adventurous one and likes to fool-around."**

**Kiara took a few steps back and looked at them closely.**

"**You guys look....weird." she said.**

"**Don't let our looks fool you Miss Kiara. I may look like a business man-lawyer, but we all can fight to a great extent. If you don't mind, we would like to get out of this cold and perhaps have something to eat." spoke Kothar like a gentlemen.**

"**O-Of course, please enter." smiled Kiara, leading the three deep into her castle. When they arrived into the large kitchen, the Galians sat down by a table while Kiara brought them a variety of food choices. The three of them being who they are gobbled it all up within a minute. Kiara was not really surprised, she had seen faster eating before.**

"**Well now, let's get down to business shall we?" asked Kiara with a small smile. For some odd reason, she just couldn't keep her eyes off Galian. Out of the three, she found him to be the most attractive.**

"**As you wish madam. You called for us and here we are. What is the problem or problem_s_ that you want us to settle?" asked Rygath.**

"**You see, me and my fellow Ladies and Men are having a bit of trouble with our current plans." began Kiara.**

"**No mean to interrupt you, but we get the idea with what problems you have. Just tell us their names, and we'll get the job done. Make sure you pay us though." said Galian.**

"**Pay?"**

"**Yeah like money, this world's money so that we can get some stuff and enjoy it on our next job." said Kothar. Kiara looked at them with a small silly smile.**

"**About that...I am low on the budget." spoke Kiara softly.**

"**Our system works like this. You tell us the job and we give you our pay for just what type of job you ask of us to do. We add on an extra, depending on how hard the job is. That is after we do it. Most of the other kind of group will just ask for the money now and just leave you without warning." said Kothar.**

"**I understand. And of course I have several orders. My first order is that since you are in this world, you can rob banks and stuff Keep all the money you want." said Kiara. She looked at the three of them and saw Kothar already writing things down.**

"**That then won't require you any pay. So what's the next order?" he asked.**

"**I need you to gather up some resources. Just by looking at you I believe that you can travel vast distances without a problem yes?" asked Kiara.**

"**Heh, please, we can travel across 3 galaxies in a year. So distance is no problem for us. What are the resources you are looking for though?" asked Rygath.**

"**Black Crystals in the Land of Exile. They are mostly found in the mountains and I need at least 4 tons of them." replied Kiara.**

"**Why don't I just bring you the entire mountain?" smiled Galian. Kiara looked at him and gave a small laugh.**

"**Hehehe, that was a good one Galian. How much will that cost?"**

"**Depends on how much you order us. We calculate it and then after all is said and done we will rob and take the amount of money we need." summed up Kothar.**

"**Anything else you wish for us to do?" asked Galian, swirling a small coin with his fingers.**

"**Yes, three more orders. There are three people that I wish for you to defeat. And by defeat, I mean kill them."**

"**Who are they?" asked Rygath.**

"**They are Dragon-Gods, the main powerhouses of this planet, perhaps the entire universe. Their names are Agorak, Reignor and Akriloth." stated Kiara. Galian's eyes widened with shock.**

"**Whoa...did you just say, what I thought you said?" he asked.**

"**Don't tell me you once knew them when you were a kid." growled Kiara.**

"**As a matter of fact I did, and I do _not_ intend on killing them three." replied Galian, shooting a cold stare at Kiara.**

"**So you can't do everything like you said you could? Hah! Pathetic if you ask me."**

"**Listen here woman." pointed Galian. "These people were the only true friends that I eve had when I was still young. Akriloth was my master. Reignor and his hot-shot brother Agorak were my buddies too. I will not under any circumstances kill them. Defeat them yes, kill them never." finished Galian.**

**Kiara thought about it for a while. She sat back in her chair and soon a smile crept on her face.**

"**Very Well then. You can defeat your "friends". I don't seem to mind. Seeing them falling weak to my feet is far more pleasurable then death." spoke Kiara evilly. Kothar was muttering, calculating the numbers up before he spoke.**

"**Alrighty then, the total will be 3.6 billion units."**

"**WHAT?! That's freaking too much for me to pay!" shrieked Kiara.**

"**We'll see if we can rob some banks. If we can't, then we are going to have to sell you out." stated Rygath.**

"**I don't understand." she said.**

"**In simple terms, you can't pay up, you are coming with us to where-ever we go." re-stated Galian. He raised his hand and a large pile of papers appeared in front of Kiara. It looked to be about 2 feet thick and weighed a few hundred pounds.**

"**Is this the contract?" she asked with a confused look. The pages flipped to the very last page, showing where Kiara should sign.**

"**By signing this contract, you by all means stick true to your words. We stick to our words no matter what. We do our jobs, we expect our pay. And as you know, in not paying us when the jobs are done, you shall come with us till you pay_ us_ off." summed up Kothar.**

"**That's complete bull-shit!"**

"**Don't look at me, Galian made this up. If you don't like it then you can go find some other cheap- ass group that can't get a job done at all." replied Kothar calmly, fixing up his glasses. Kiara only growled softly and asked for a pen. With a snap of his finger, a pen appeared in her hand and she looked at the paper, then back at the trio. Before she signed, Galian asked her a question.**

"**Just who's daughter are you?" he asked. Kiara looked at him, and she calmly replied.**

"**I only know my mother. Her name is Godith and if you must know, she is the wife of Agorak." spoke Kiara before signing the contract. The pile of papers slid across the desk and landed into Kothar's hands. A large suitcase appeared and he placed the papers in before sealing it and disappearing.**

"**Well I'll be, that guy did get a girl of his own after-all. Reignor was a definite one but Agorak? Heh, I never knew he had it in him. How many kids does he have?" asked Galian.**

"**At least 561. They should have two more from what I heard." said Kiara. The three of them looked at each other in shock.**

"**Five-hundred, and sixty-one kids? In how many years?" asked Rygath.**

"**5 billion."**

"**All I got to say is....DAMN!" shouted Galian.**

"**Yeah man, who knew they can be so busy." Rygath said.**

"**Well then gentlemen, I believe it is time for bed. You surely must be very tired. Unfortunately, we don't have any room left." said Kiara.**

"**We'll sleep in your room then. We always come with our beds so no worries. Just make room for us three." said Kothar as he got up.**

"**Well my room is the biggest one....very well then. Just no funny business." stated Kiara and they followed her to her room.**

"**Man...this is a palace compared to the other rooms that we had stayed at." said Galian, giving off a whistle, amazed by the large size of the room.**

"**Find a suitable spot and shut your eyes. We aren't doing anything for another day and a half." said Kiara.**

"**Why that long?" asked Rygath, his bed already up.**

"**Bad weather. I checked when I got you guys out from the cold." groaned Kiara.**

"**No problem, the fee of number of days to complete the job is not much. It is only 5,000 units per day." said Galian.**

"**Thank Goodness, I don't know how I would pay 4 billion." muttered Kiara.**

"**Good night then Lady Kiara." spoke Kothar respectively. **

"**The same to you guys." she replied as she made herself comfortable in bed again. One by one the Galians drifted off into sleep while Kiara was still awake.**

**'_I can only hope that Galian doesn't find out about my father. If he knows my three enemies, then he knows that the enemy of my enemy is his enemy as well. Heldar better hurry with those Androids. I am trying all I can to buy time for my plans to revive Lucifer. They can say all they want about him. One way or another, I will get him back into the living world and soon Satan and his son, my cousin Perdition shall arrive and we shall rule this universe with Mephistopheles!!'_ thought Kiara as she snickered evilly in her bed.**

**She laughed quietly in the night, slowly falling asleep and dreaming the future she hopes would come.**

A/N: Looks like Kiara is playing a big game of risk! Galian finds out about Kiara's true plans, it will spell game over for the Daughter of Lucifer. Just what will happen now that the game-board has been set? Will Kiara succeed and have her dreams fulfilled? Or will our heroes prevail and stop Kiara? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	67. Doomsday Arrives

**Chapter 66-(Doomsday Arrives)**

A/N: Well now, the next chapter is here and this story is now officially over 300K. Enjoy folks. =)

**For the next day, not much was going on in Dracovia. The Galian Brothers went off to gather up Black Crystals that Kiara had requested them to do. In just 24 hours, they gathered up at least a ton and a half. The weather wasn't as bad, but it was still cold up at where the guys stayed. It was a good thing that Kiara's new castle had a good heating system. Other then that, Heldar worked on his soon-to-be working creations. He was just finishing up on the bodies of the Androids while the data needed was almost complete. The rest of the group enjoyed the snowy day outside. Juno and Sonya were building snowmen, Trinity was practicing on her ice spells, Dreyanor, Voltron, and Luxius spared with each other in the snow. Heinaus was inside, still recovering, and Kiara was enjoying the nice, pleasant day. She was actually waiting for the Galian's to return, in which case they came back late at night.**

"**Welcome back boys, how was your day?" asked Kiara with a small smile.**

"**Well, we got a ton and a half of those Black Crystals that you wanted. Just what are they going to be used for?" asked Kothar.**

"**I am planing to bring my father back from Hell. But in order to do so, I need to wait just a little bit longer for two more people to arrive." answered Kiara.**

"**And who are they? We might know them." said Rygath.**

"**I don't know who they really are, but they say that they are connected to my father." spoke Kiara. She had to lie again, just to keep secret about her Uncle and cousin, Satan and Perdition.**

"**When will they arrive?" asked Galian.**

"**That is the thing, I'm not sure. All I know is that they are coming here to this world and will help me bring back my father." whispered Kiara.**

"**Okay then, what do we do tomorrow?" asked Kothar.**

"**Tomorrow you guys will confront Agorak, Reignor, and Akriloth and fight against them. And I know that you want to only defeat them, not kill them." Kiara replied.**

"**Exactly. Come on boys, let's get some sleep. We wake up early in the morning." ordered Galian as he walked back to his room to sleep.**

**-------**

**In Warfang, there was not much to report. No signs of Kiara or any of her known associates had been spotted. Dracovia was simply quiet, people enjoyed their daily lives and were glad to see their Kings and Queens to be ever so healthy. But...that was not the case. The day that Agorak will be taken down by the Virus draws closer and closer. With each minute that passed by, a few of the group had become nervous, Godith especially. Despite their worries, they didn't really want to talk about it, fearing that if some local citizen heard them they will panic and Dracovia will be scared shit-less.**

**In so, the guys spent most of their time training. God knows how powerful these Androids may be, not even Arwen knows for sure since History had changed. Their worst fear is the Androids will be just as powerful as Akriloth, in which case they trained along with Akriloth. Despite time being against them, Agorak didn't bother training with them.**

"**Hey Dad, how come you aren't training with us?" asked Leonidas sitting down next to him.**

"**What's the point son? If I was to become a thousand times stronger then my father, the virus will simply take me down and I become useless for a battle against the Androids." answered Agorak with a worried face. Looking down at his purple son, he could tell that Leonidas was scared as hell.**

"**Don't be so scared son. I will not be letting you fight those things anyway." said Agorak, placing his arm around his son and brought him close.**

"**I'm not worried about the fight, I'm worried about you. My training is not even done with you and you could die." whimpered Leonidas.**

"**There there son, be strong. Your sister went through the same thing except she didn't have me around for 10 years. I came back, died and came back again. If anything, run with Galadrial and your mother, they know just as much training as I do." smiled Agorak, his golden dragon eyes glimmering with hope.**

"**Hey cousin! You coming or what?" shouted Uther who was with his father Spyro.**

"**Yeah, wait up!" replied Leonidas and ran off to continue training with his friend. The Dragon-God only smiled but his happiness died out quickly. These moments, may very well be his last, ever. Looking at the group, he watched how Demitri and Arwen teamed up against Reignor and Akriloth, Lethak fought against DK Mark, Leonidas challenged Uther and Spyro was helping out Auntyr. He sighed deeply before he stood up and left them be. He walked past the gathering room where they all usually would meet up and discuss about things like the kingdom, fashion, and some events.**

**Once again, he went left the ladies be and stood outside onto the balcony. He looked over the view of Warfang and watched how the sun was setting slowly, his fate soon to be sealed. In his mind, he could hardly imagine the horror story of what Arwen had told him a few months ago, about what happens when he dies. His enemies celebrating in joy and swarming the country, doing all they ever wanted to do, laughing at how his people are running scared for their lives and are wondering just who will save them now. Agorak growled softly in anger, he just couldn't think about that scenario. He was determined to survive this virus no matter what the consequences were. Looking down upon the city, he let out a hard sigh before he turned and walked slowly back to his room. Hours passed by as he read the newspaper and it was night. His wife came back with Leonidas who was asleep in her arms. She placed him into bed and walked over to her husband. It was clear that she was worried, heck everyone should be. Despite the facts, Godith gave him a kiss and encouraged to come to bed.**

"**Come on love. I know that virus will attack tomorrow. I know that you are afraid of feeling the pain that this virus will give you, but you still must be strong in your heart and mind." spoke Godith.**

"**I understand that Godith, it's just...there are so many questions swarming my head. For example, will the Androids appear tomorrow? Who shall fight these monsters when I am gone? So many, yet so little." Agorak said with a worried voice.**

"**Shhhh, just come to bed. Enjoy the pleasant sleep with me darling." cooed Godith as she gently pulled him to bed. She quickly got comfortable on her side while Agorak only sat down onto his side, taking his time changing clothes before he finally went under the covers.**

"**Good night Godith." muttered Agorak.**

"**You too sweetheart." she kissed him on his cheek. "Sweet dreams." she whispered before tuning off the lamp and closing her eyes. As for the Dragon-God, he just laid there on his side, eyes open. His fear of the future was even greater then before, keeping him awake for a while. He pulled through by thinking about the good days that he had with the guys and finally getting some z's.**

**-----**

**The night passed by and it was now dawn. The sun was just over the horizon when Agorak awoke to feel some presence that wasn't so friendly. He looked at the clock to see the time being just before 8. On instinct, he changed to a fresh batch of clothing and grabbed his sword and ran out the room. He went to the gathering lobby and found most of the guys there, even Arwen was there.**

"**So you guys feel it too." said Agorak.**

"**Yeah, but it is unlike any other thing I have felt. I just hope that these aren't the Androids." said Spyro.**

"**No Uncle, you can't sense the Androids powers because they are non-living. They are robots whom are created by a being who has blood-thirsty desire for revenge and destruction." spoke Arwen, her teeth gritting with anger.**

"**Easy there young one. You got me in this time zone." Akriloth said, nudging his great-granddaughter a bit.**

"**You're right, I am perhaps a bit too over-whelmed by this. Today Agorak gets sick, and already we got trouble."**

"**Well the enemy knows about his health and they know that now is the best time to strike. By the way, are you sure you can fight for just a few hours till you got to go?" asked Reignor.**

"**I'll manage Reignor. I just wonder who these things we will soon face might be."**

"**Ummm, Grandpa....remember what I told you back at Ofilnisha just a few days ago?" asked Arwen with worry.**

"**Yeah, something about a few people arriving."**

"**I think that the Galian Brothers, have gotten the order." gulped Arwen.**

"**THE WHO?!" shouted the other two Dragon-Gods.**

"**Uh-oh, sounds like something from the past wants to kick our ass." Lethak spoke.**

"**Usually when we have to face off against something that is thousand of years older then us, we have a pretty hard time beating them." added on DK Mark.**

"**At least we live you guys." muttered Spyro.**

"**Today, we might not." muttered Akriloth.**

"**What's wrong now?" complained Spyro.**

"**We three know just well who this Galian is. His brothers, we did not know that he even had brothers." answered back Akriloth.**

"**Galian, back in our days was one strong guy. He was able to defeat both me and Agorak but compared to our father, he was no match." said Reignor.**

"**What?! But you guys are unbeatable! Especially you Agorak!" exclaimed DK Mark.**

"**I only lost to Galian before I ever became a Dragon-Lord. But that loss was something that I well took. Sure we nearly destroyed the entire planet from our fighting and it may have lasted a good few hours, but it was a fight unlike any other. Galian only defeated me with his "Guardian Beast" as everyone calls it." When Agorak spoke of Galian's Guardian Beast, it felt almost as if there was something more scarier then Mephistopheles.**

"**Just what is this Guardian Beast?" asked Demitri.**

"**Galian's most adequate ability and best way of winning any battle is summoning the Beast of Destruction by his side when-ever he feels like it." spoke the Demon-Dragon God with his arms crossed.**

"**Is it destroyable?" asked Spyro.**

"**It is, but just getting close to it is just...ugh, just insane to do so. I do not even know how the heck I defeated it last time. It was just sheer luck." Akriloth spoke with a shrug and small laugh.**

"**Just on the side-note, is that him?" asked Demitri, pointing to the skies. They all looked up and gasped softly in shock. High above the clouds, there were three figures, two which no one knew, but one was a being that the most ancient of beings knew very well.**

"**Galian." muttered Agorak. Staring deep into the eyes of the Demon-being that was capable of defeating him, looked down at the group with a demonic smile. Galian only raised his hand, signaling to follow him.**

"**Follow us and fight, unless you coward behind your own blind pride Agorak." taunted Galian and flew off into the distance. The White-Dragon God growled in anger and with a mighty aura blast and roar, he followed without thinking.**

"**Wait son Your sick!" yelled Akriloth. But his words of the truth did not penetrate the ears of a powerful being.**

"**Damn it, he really needs to know how to control that ego of his." With that said, Akriloth followed behind as well as the others, leaving the city of Warfang behind and into the unknown.**

**For a good while, the Dracovians followed the Galian Brothers, far off into the West. They soon realized that the Galians were taking them far deep into the Dulla Desert. Despite the geographical location, the temperature wasn't that bad. It was November, therefore the temperature reached only a good 60 degrees Fahrenheit. Before long they finally arrived at their destination which was perhaps a good 400 miles away from Warfang. The surrounding area was a rocky wasteland, a much suitable place to fight. The Galians landed softly onto the ground and so did the others. Upon descent, Agorak stared deep into Galian's eyes, his breathing increased.**

"**It has been a long time, has it not?" asked Galian with his arms opened, almost as if he wanted to greet them.**

"**It indeed has been Galian. Just what have you been doing with your life?" asked Akriloth.**

"**If you must know, ever since the Draco Academy Incident I had been out traveling to every possible part of the universe."**

"**Doing what?" asked Reignor.**

"**We are Assassins my friend. But not any ordinary assassin. We are the kind who do a whole bunch of other things." answered Rygath.**

"**Such as?" asked DK Mark.**

"**We can take over areas, rob banks, liquidate companies, control a country's economy, do some favors, so many things, for a price." smiled Kothar.**

"**So you guys are actually three nomads who travel the universe, looking for any job? How....awkward." said Demitri. Agorak nudged him softly, giving him a warning.**

"**Watch it Demitri, this is not the kind of guy you want to piss off. You start a fight with him, he will only fight you no matter what." whispered Agorak, not letting his eye off of Galian.**

"**Awkward Purple One? Nothing is Awkward in our life. Sure most of it is bad things, but to be honest, I'm just glad to be alive." smiled Kothar, fixing his glasses.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Akriloth.**

"**Just where have you been all this time Akriloth? I thought you were watching the universe with dear Jermaine all these years." spoke Galian with a small tone of disbelief.**

"**Maybe you should get your head out of your ass Galian. If you recall, I was the one who fought against Mephistopheles and was able to defeat him. In doing so, I too got locked up. Freed by my two sons, you should be thankful that such an horrifying event was quickly stopped." stated Akriloth.**

"**I know, it's called sarcasm old man." snapped back Galian. Akriloth growled softly in anger, his fist clenched tightly in anger.**

"**Go ahead and attack me. I had learned my mistakes and I don't intent on losing to you again." taunted Galian, his arms crossed. He really wants his former master to take the first free shot, but Akriloth was smarter then that. He remembers how Galian always fought. Fooling his opponent into attacking first usually led him to a clean victory. Just a grab, choke-lock on the neck and his enemy was down in less then 3 seconds.**

"**Fine, have it your way Galian." But Akriloth was stopped by Agorak.**

"**No Father, I will take this one." he spoke confidently.**

"**What?! No Grandpa don't do it! You're sick! That virus can attack you at any moment now!" pleaded Arwen.**

"**Let him go darling. He knows what he is doing." spoke Demitri, holding back his daughter.**

"**Ohhh, you want a rematch eh? How about this. I bet you that I can defeat you without even having to summon my Friend, and you know very well who he is. Hmhmhmhmh hahahahahaaa!" laughed Galian evilly.**

"**Just before we fight, did Kiara hire you to fight against us?" asked Agorak as he got ready to fight.**

"**Yeah she did. But she wanted you guys dead. Be thankful that I only want to kick your ass again. It ain't fun kicking a dead man's ass." smiled Galian.**

"**Hmph, very well then, let's do this." stated Agorak, taking hold of his sword and preparing to fight against his former friend.**

**Galian only looked at him with a small smile.**

"**Is that a new sword? Not bad, the one's you had in our last fight were good, but this one seems a bit better." With that said, he raised his hand and an exact copy of Agorak's sword appeared in his hand, except the blade was black and red.**

"**Heh, you always liked the swords that I had. Such a copy cat."**

"**Not my problem that I like your sword. But enough talk, I got too much sand in my boots just by talking to you people." said Galian, raising his sword up and brought it close to his face. The spectators took a large step back, away from the two since they know the fight will be extreme.**

"**Can Agorak defeat Galian without the virus having to attack him father?" asked Reignor.**

"**I'm not sure son. It has been a long time since the two had last fought and I don't know what Galian has done over the years. Just hope for the best you guys." replied Akriloth. The wind howled, scattering sand and dust between the two ancient beings. Both looked at each other with a smile before disappearing instantly into the air. In the large space provided, earth-shattering booms thundered in the air, the result of where Agorak and Galian had clashed as a result of their immense speed.**

**They were often at times spotted, each with a determined look on defeating one another. The sounds of their swords slashing and clashing ringed through the air, the wind blowing sand into their eyes. Despite Nature trying to stop their fighting, it was no use. It wasn't long before the met once more on the ground and locked themselves with their swords and tail. Each tried to out power the other, but both were equal in strength. As a result, they pushed each other away and clashed once more, this time using their heads. The sound of electricity crackling between them was loudly heard and the aura blast they produced increased significantly, causing the ground to be whipped clean.**

"**Man look at them go. They are both equally matched!" shouted Spyro with joy.**

"**Yeah, just amazing to see the way they fight." replied his half-brother Lethak.**

"**Something is not right you guys." spoke DK Mark.**

"**What are you so worried about now?" asked Spyro.**

"**Look at Agorak, he's....he's able to keep up with Galian because he is already maxed out in his normal state." interpreted the Dragon King.**

"**Nah, you must be seeing things." said Lethak.**

"**No, he's right. Look!" spoke Arwen. Agorak had a much more bigger aura then Galian, and he was able to get a few hits on Galian while Galian was struggling to keep his defense up.**

"**Shit, Galian is going to make Agorak use up all of his energy and then take him out!" exclaimed Reignor.**

"**Impossible! Agorak can last a good 8 hour fight! How can he be-" Arwen stopped right there, the cold hard truth had hit her.**

"**It's the virus!" she shouted. They all looked at her in shock and back at Agorak. It was the only possible explanation. When Agorak delivered a powerful punch that knocked Galian a good hundred feet back, Agorak didn't go for a second attack. Instead, he was gasping for breath, his arms trembling from exhaustion.**

"**Agorak!! Stop fighting! The virus is taking effect right now!!" yelled his brother. Agorak looked at Reignor with confusion.**

"**Are you...sure?" he asked.**

"**Listen! When you maxed out, you also sped up the virus! It's killing you as we speak!" shouted Arwen.**

**'_Oh no! They're right! I usually don't max out in a fight such as this. I only reach my maximum state after a good hour or two. But I only had been fighting for not even 5 minutes and already I'm road-kill.'_ thought Agorak. Despite his condition, he only raised his arms up to his face and prepared to attack Galian, but he just simply couldn't do it. Galian sought this as an opportunity, but hearing something about a virus, and seeing how tired Agorak was, he only sighed.**

"**Forget about it Agorak. You're too tired. Go and get some rest." said Galian as he powered down, the sword in his hand disappearing.**

"**What are you doing Galian?" asked Agorak, struggling to breathe.**

"**When we were still together, I made up my own rules in fighting. Rule #1, Never harm any innocent lives, always fight in a secure area." spoke Galian.**

"**Rule #2, Respect your opponent, give him time to train and meet on an agreed time and place." said Kothar.**

"**Last but not least, Rule #3, Never Harm women. It's not our type to kill them, even children." finished off Kothar.**

"**So you see Agorak you lost again. But I won't beat the crap out of you now." said Galian, and looked at the Dragon-God, only to find him down on his knees, withering in pain.**

"**Agorak? Dude are you okay?" asked Galian with a raised eye-brow.**

"**Someone get him and take him back home, now!" stated Akriloth.**

"**I'm on it!" shouted Arwen. She flew down quickly and snatched him and at her max, flew as fast as possible back home.**

"**Okay, can someone tell me just what the _hell_ is exactly going on here?" asked Galian, looking at the others.**

"**Did Kiara tell you?" asked Spyro.**

"**About what?"**

"**Agorak getting sick. That dragon who took Agorak is from the future and she told us about Agorak getting sick. Looks like that time has finally arrived." said Demitri.**

"**Now that is a violation of our contract." grumbled Kothar.**

"**Exactly, if we are hired, we never fight an enemy that is sick, old, or weak. It is just simply a waste of our time. We aren't entirely bad, we have some sense in this universe." said Rygath.**

"**Looks like Miss Kiara will serve us for a good three years then, since she violated our contract." said Galian.**

"**Correct, let's pay her a visit." spoke Kothar.**

"**You guys aren't going any-where." stated Agorak.**

"**Rrrgh, what's your problem?" asked Galian, who was starting to become annoyed of this.**

"**Do you think that you can just simply leave after your behavior towards me?"**

"**Uhhhhhm, yes?"**

"**Not to mention, you agreed to fight with me. So unless you are not a coward, fight me right here and now Galian." stated Akriloth as he descended down onto the battlefield.**

"**Fine....what-ever keeps you quiet and no longer annoying!" yelled Galian and charged at his former master without warning.**

A/N: The Future Has begun! The effects of the virus has taken place as Agorak is quickly being rushed back home, by Arwen. Despite what has happened to Agorak, Akriloth feels other-wise and wants his former student to fight against him. Who shall win? Find out next time on R.O.D!! (300K, w00t! ^_^)


	68. Master Vs Apprantice

**Chapter 67-(Master Vs Apprentice)**

A/N: Well, it was about time for me to update this thing. I got MW2 over the Thanksgiving holiday. Beat Veteran Campaign in ten hours, and already level 30 on it in just two days. Then I remembered that I left this thing blank for a week! Enjoy the newest chapter mates.

**Galian was fast, his immense speed made it look as if he was in two different places at once. Vanishing and reappearing all over the dusty wasteland made the others weak but for Akriloth, he knew just where Galian would strike. With just a small movement of his head, Akriloth dodged the blow. The air brushed against his neck before Galian tried to hit him again with a low-kick. Akriloth merely flipped through the air and landed on the ground just a few feet away, side-ways to Galian. The Demon Hunter turned quickly and growled softly in anger.**

"**Just because I had been asleep for 15 billion years doesn't mean that I am rusty. I am not an iron bridge that hasn't been maintained after 300 years. The sleep, to be honest, kept my young age therefore I have been able to keep my authentic skills all these years." smiled Akriloth with his arms crossed.**

"**You are right Akriloth, but 15 billion years is a long time. So much has changed as you know. There is no more, Central World. Everyone has split up. Some are probably dead, others are just old of age, and few are still alive and kicking. Back then, you were unbeatable. However, as time passes by, the weaker learn how to become stronger and stronger. The student will outsmart the teacher, and I will show you just that." spoke Galian softly as he summoned his sword.**

"**Hmhmhmh, a test of our swords? Very well then Galian as you wish." replied Akriloth. With a simple snap of his fingers, The Sword of Samael arose from the ground, like a zombie awakening from its dead sleep.**

"**That...sword....it belongs to..." muttered Galian in shock.**

"**So you remember don't you? Yes, this is the very sword that Lucifer had when he was a young boy, and still on our side. He was a good servant to GOD but when his father came by, the thoughts of evil arose in Samael's mind. After reading book about evil, written by GOD himself that is when the battle of Good vs Evil began." said Akriloth.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I heard it soooo many times. He gets into an argument with GOD, asking all sorts of questions about evil and he got kicked out of Heaven. With no where else to turn, he sided with his father and brother. This war still rages on today and it will forever." stated Galian, twirling his sword.**

"**Hey!! Can you guys get it over with already?! I'm pretty bored here!" shouted Rygath. Akriloth was annoyed by Rygath and he looked at him and shouted in a demonic tone.**

"**_Then do something you insignificant twerp!! The last thing I need is hearing your annoying voice screaming across the lands!"_**

"**Damn.....this guy got issues." whispered Kothar. Akriloth shifted his flaring eyes to him, shooting him a glare unlike any other.**

"**Ah I mean, yeah Rygath, stop complaining. Hehehee..." (_*_**_sweat-drop_***) **

"**_That's more like it."_ hissed the Demon God, his eyes narrowed, growing brightly.**

"**Leave my brothers out of this Akriloth." stated Galian, raising his sword and pointing it at him.**

"**Brothers? Since when?"**

"**I took them in when they were young and I took care of them. I found both of them when they were only teenagers. Family abandoned them because they look like demons. People laugh at them and called them names. They were on the verge of suicide if it weren't for me when I found them." Galian paused for a second and looked at his two brothers.**

"**I told them looks has nothing to do with anything. It is what you do out of life that is more important then anything else. So for years they went to school. If they were picked on, those people had to mess with me. By the time they were in high-school, no one dared messed with them. Since they didn't have any last names, we were called the Galian brothers. They went on to be great successors. Kothar became a lawyer-business man. Rygath became a professional sports player and hunter. While I became a protector to them." spoke Galian, finishing his small story.**

**Akriloth looked at him, his eyes showing comfort and awe.**

"**There is a saying that goes, you should never judge a book by its cover. When I saw what you become, mercenaries, I figured you didn't give a damn. But I am for once wrong about you. You are a person who cares to the ones he cherishes most and will do anything to keep them safe." smiled Akriloth.**

"**Please...no happy talk. Those days sting. The Draco-Academy massacre was enough to change who I am. Now enough talk. I didn't agree on talking about the past."**

"**For once we agree on something." said Akriloth, looking at Galian. Without warning he charged at his former student. Galian knew that Akriloth would do this and he blocked the sword. The thunderous clash drove Galian a couple of feet back. **

**Akriloth pushed him back, the blades straining. With quick thinking Galian dug his feet deep and pushed Akriloth off of him and countered. But rather pushing, Galian split his sword into two and attacked his former teacher with speeds unimaginable. Rygath and Kothar watched in awe, never seeing there brother going this crazy in a battle.**

**Akriloth was only able to use one blade, but his tail was a good secondary and using the tail blade, he blocked the pounding blows. Galian suddenly locked his sword in with Akriloth's, using his tail, he whacked it across Akriloth's head.**

"**Yeah Galian! Show that guy that you are better then him! You are unbeatable!" cheered Rygath.**

**It looked as if the blow really knocked the Demon-Dragon God out, but he faked his fall, turned around and punched Galian hard in the chest, drove his sword into the ground and used it as support to high-kick Galian.**

"**Wow, who knew that he got some moves!" shouted Spyro.**

"**My father knows all of the moves possible. This match will be a close one." responded Reignor, looking down at the battlefield.**

**'_Come on Arwen, get my brother home.'_ thought Reignor.**

**Galian soared through the air, Akriloth chasing after him. His dark-red gold aura blazing through the clear skies. Galian regained control of his flying and his eyes widened in shock, seeing Akriloth charging right at him. He pulled off a Matrix, seeing Akriloth's tail cut his shirt just barley, showing off his skin. Galian responded with a fore-arm strike to the thigh. **

**Akriloth countered with a powerful elbow to the back. Galian felt the sharp pain as he whizzed through the air. He regained his flight once again and flipped, firing hundreds of rapid energy missiles. With just a smile, Akriloth deflected them without even touching them.**

"**Whoa! How did he do that?" asked DK Mark in shock.**

"**I don't know, but I wish I brought some popcorn!" answered Demitri. Everyone else was just speechless.**

**Galian grumbled softly before throwing one part of his sword at Akriloth, firing an energy beam right behind it to give it an extra boost of speed.**

"**Please, you surely got some better moves then that." spoke Akriloth. With a swipe of his sword, he broke the half piece and blasted the beam back at Galian. Galian deflected it away from him, flying at a angle and exploding deep inside he canyon. A plume of dust and smoke arose from the explosion and the two stared at each other for a while.**

**'_Damn. Some of my best attacks don't even effect him. And these were the moves I never used against him! I guess I have no choice but to summon my old friend.'_ thought Galian.**

"**Is something wrong Galian? Or are you realizing that the moves you have learned over the years don't even work? Just give it up Galian. I have a sick boy to take care of." said Akriloth, his voice echoing from the sky.**

"**I'm surprised that you forgot a few things that I still have left in store for you." smiled Galian sinisterly.**

"**What's he talking about?" asked Lethak.**

"**If it is his Ultimate beast then no worries. It would be history. He must've found something more powerful then his old Beast." spoke Reignor.**

"**Attention everyone! Please remain calm while I bring out my dearly beloved, pet!" shouted Galian, his hands spread out.**

"**Uhhhh.....WTF? Galian what are you doing?" asked Kothar. But he did not reply. Instead a black-purple aura glowed around Galian's body. The sky slowly became dark before thunder and lighting was heard and it began to rain.**

"**I don't like this, I don't like it at all." muttered Spyro. A part of him wanted to fly the heck out of there, while the other part was too scared to move.**

**Far across the wastelands, Arwen noticed the sky turning dark and looked back to see lightning and thunder all at one area.**

"**What is going on over there?" asked Arwen softly. Agorak opened one eye, still in pain and spoke.**

"**That is.....Galian's Beast....the Beast of Destruction. Near-Indestructible." groaned Agroak, before passing out.**

"**Hang in their Grandpa, we're almost home!" spoke Arwen with worry. She increased her speed and was traveling faster. She had to get him home, and fast.**

**Meanwhile at the battlefield, lighting struck everywhere. Rocks rose several feet high into the air. Galian's hair was floating, his eyes colored bright white, a red pentangle (five-pointed star) encircled around Galian. Akriloth only watched with soft awe, wondering what was going on. His best guess was that Galian will summon his beast. If anything he will blast it into pieces.**

"**_Come forth, Black Leviathan, Servant of Chaos, Annihilator of Worlds, Beast of Destruction! I call by your name, Asmodeus!!" _yelled Galian in a demonic voice. For a few seconds, all the lightning strikes focused on Galian and around him. He cackled with an insane laughter, the red pentangle turning bright red before cracks formed.**

"**What the heel is he summoning?!" shouted Spyro.**

"**It's Galian's Beast. Asmodeus! Demon of Wrath and Treasurer of Hell!" answered Reignor. The wind was violent and the guys hanged on for dear life.**

"**Whatever it is, it doesn't even sound so good!!" yelled Demitri.**

**More cracks appeared and soon the first signs of Galian's beast was seen. A humongous claw rose from the rocky ground, a deep-booming groan was heard and more of the demon showed. Another claw arose and the beast slowly climbed out. Everyone was in shock and struck by fear. This beast, this THING, was shrouded by black flames, two large claws with demon wings. It only showed its two blood-thirsty eyes and it towered over everyone...by a good 200 feet.**

"**What....the....fuck." whimpered DK Mark. Galian only laughed as he rose to the top of his beast's head.**

"**So Akriloth, that you two know each other pretty well, right?" asked Galian with his arms crossed.**

"**What...what happened to it? It looks completely different from the last time I saw it!" replied the Demon-God in shock.**

"**As time progressed, I grew stronger and so did Asmodeus. Now he wants a re-match with you and only I have control of him." smiled Galian.**

**'_Great, now what do I do? With this thing jacked up by god knows how many percent, my best option is to go all out. But the risk of going to my max is great. For all I know, that Heldar may be watching me. Yet if I don't defeat this thing, everyone is screwed!' _thought Akriloth. Without warning, the beast attacked Akriloth, bringing down its gigantic arm. Akriloth dodged the attack with a second to spare. When Asmodeus lifted his hand, a crater about 70 feet deep was formed.**

"**Shit! I'll be squashed like a pancake!" shouted Akriloth.**

"**AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Try beating him now!" laughed Galian like a madman. Thunder blasted the area as the rain fell harder. Akriloth was dodging attacks left and right. He wasn't allowed any time to power-up, which was the only way to do so.**

**'_Damn! I need lots of covering time. There is only one thing to do.'_ he thought. The Canyon right behind the Beast was just as deep as the Grand Canyon. Without wasting another moment, Akriloth thought quickly of a way to get some time.**

"**Solar Flare!" he shouted. Even though the sun was blocked, Akriloth was able to make the bright light, thanks to his immense energy. Everyone groaned in pain, their eyes blinded.**

"**Ahh crap! My eyes! I can't see!" shouted Kothar from the distance. Akriloth looked and saw the beast too covering his eyes. With a smile, he ran off the cliff and dove down into the canyon and ran even further. By the time he was in a good spot, everyone could see again.**

"**What? Where'd he go?!" shouted Galian. Looking left and right, up and behind he couldn't find him anywhere.**

**In the deep canyon, Akriloth ran into a cave and knew that this was the best place.**

"**God this is going to blow about half the world away. Hope this works." muttered Akriloth. He closed his eyes and searched deep into his mind. His body jolted stiff, his breath still, not a sweat dripped down his body. In his mind he saw a dark path, a maze, searching and searching he found a bright golden light. He went towards it and he touched it. **

**The moment he did touch it, his body began to burn, Akriloth grunted softly, his eyes still closed, but the deeper he pushed, the more painful it became. He soon fell onto his knees and screamed. His body hissed and his scream echoed in the canyon and was louder the the sound of the constant thunder.**

**Everyone turned in shock at the canyon and heard his scream.**

"**What is going on?!" asked Lethak.**

"**Whatever it is, my Dad is doing something crazy!!" yelled Reignor.**

**Akriloth continued to roar in pain, his body slowly revealing burned ancient marking all over his body, pulsing gold. It ran through his clothing, his hair and on his face. Pushing harder an harder, he reached the thing he needed. His eyes changed color. The outside color was black, yet his silts were white as a pearl. The one mile layer of rock above him suddenly vaporized. A powerful beam of light shot high up into the air.**

"**No....impossible!" stuttered Galian.**

"**WHAT THE HELL?!!" yelled the others in complete shock. The beam of light was bright and continued to shine. They could clearly see a figure rising slowly up, his head down facing the ground. With a sudden roar, the light got so bright that it blinded almost the entire world. The beam of light shattered, and a thundering shock-wave rumbled, blowing away anything in a 2 mile radius.**

**Arwen had stopped once again and both her and Agorak were stunned by the explosion that just occurred. The powerful wind came flying at them, but Arwen was strong and she kept herself from flying away.**

"**Grandpa!! What's going on?!!" shrieked Arwen.**

"**It's my father!! He's going to his max!!" replied Agorak, holding on tightly to his granddaughter before they moved on finally.**

**Back at the battlefield, everyone was covered in dust. Demitri gasped for air as he came out of the large pile of sand.**

"**Is everyone else alright?" he asked. One by one the others rose and gasped for breath.**

"**I think so. Just what happened?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Guys...look." whispered Spyro, he pointed with his trembling hand. They all looked and gulped. Just a few hundred yards away was a being, whose body was covered in pulsing ancient markings. The aura was a large fiery gold, and it was real fire! Yet the eyes is what stunned everyone. The blackness with white in the center gave everyone the chills. Galian was stunned, jaw-dropped by what he was seeing.**

"**You...can't be." stuttered Galian in shock. His chances of success is like the Leman Brother's stock-market. It was good, but it crashed and was bankrupt. (economic joke)**

**Akriloth only smiled softly and raised his head. The sear heat of the flames that surrounded his body was immense.**

"**_What can't I be Galian?" _he asked with a silly smile. He knew the answer yet Galian was just simply speechless.**

"**_If you are wondering, yes this is my Ancient Form at the Max. Heldar can go ahead and try and make his silly hunk of bullshit metal be powerful as me, but he will only fail! The amount of power that I produce is far greater then any being combined. In other words...chances of victory, is 100% all me."_ smiled Akriloth. **

**With just a swift of his finger, a powerful gust threw Galian off his beast. With his other finger, a sudden slash through the beast appeared. It roared in pain as the two halves fell with a thud. Akriloth knew that this thing wasn't done. Black tendrils grappled each half and pulled the beast together. It stood up once again and roared. Digging its claws into the ground, the tendrils went through the earth and shot up at Akriloth.**

**It attacked at Akriloth, but before it could even lay black drop on him, it was incinerated. The fire of Akriloth clipped onto the beast and spread. The beast roared in pain as it withdrew its claws, only to bring the fire closer to it. In near moments, the fire engulfed the beast and it became a raging tower of inferno.**

"**No!! Asmodeus!" yelled Galian, seeing his ultimate weapon just gone in a flash. The beast gave a deathly roar before it was burned away into ashes. The clouds returned to normal, and only a large flame was on the field. That flame was Akriloth who was looking at Galian.**

"**_I'm disappointed in you Galian. You kept talking and talking how you had become more and more powerful, yet you did the same mistake the last time we fought."_ spoke Akriloth before powering down.**

"**You made your beast stronger, not yourself. That is why you lost. Making your ultimate weapon stronger then you will not guarantee victory. Learn how to rely on your heart, mind, body and soul. Master them and you will take down me one day. Now you can go to back to Kiara. Till then my boy." said Akriloth, looking at the defeated Galian who was on his knees in shock and sudden defeat. Akriloth looked at the other two and then took off.**

"**Damn....he can do everything for us. And we were panicking about Agorak." said Lethak.**

"**Yeah, but if we never did find Akriloth, we definitely would have been screwed." said Demitri and followed off after Akriloth. One by one they followed along, leaving behind the Galian Brothers in defeat.**

"**Galian! Are you alright brother?" asked Kothar. Galian replied with a deep sigh.**

"**Let's just go home." whispered Galian and slowly flew back home into the air. Kothar and Rygath looked at each in shock.**

"**My God, he really got socked." said Rygath.**

"**I know, but he still is a powerful guy, just not strong enough for Akriloth." replied Kothar. He too followed his brother as well as Rygath.**

A/N: Wowtch, Akriloth has shown his true self. Chances for the enemies for victory are surely slim. What are their going to do next? How will Agorak recover? Will Heldar be able to make the androids just as powerful as Akriloth and succeed? Find out next time on R.O.D!!!


	69. The Nightmare Awaken

**Chapter 68-(The Nightmare Awaken)**

A/N: Hello and happy freezing December everyone! The cold here in NYC is harsh for the past few days. Plus I had a lot of family stuff to get down. Sorry for not updating in nearly 2 freaking weeks (again!) Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

**The after-battle between Akriloth and Galian was still visible to see. Akriloth's Ancient Powers had left the sky with a yellow-orange lights. People gazed in awe, wondering what it was. The local people were unaware of Arwen whizzing by them carrying her semi-conscious grandfather. Agorak grunted softly in pain every now and then. Rarely he would flinch in pain and let out a small yell of pain. Arwen held her grandfather's hand tightly. She was still worried, despite what she was doing.**

"**Hang in there, we're almost home." muttered Arwen as she gazed upon the horizon seeing the large Palace rising quickly upon her eyes. With a small burst, she sped up and landed softly onto the balconies. She was surprised to see the ladies already waiting for them.**

"**How did you guys know I was coming back with Agorak?" she asked.**

"**He's my husband and when I feel a sudden power drop, I know it is my loved one. Quickly! Get him onto the bed." spoke Godith. Servants ran quickly as they pulled the sheets and placed many pillows to comfort their Lord. Agorak mumbled a bit as he was gentle placed onto the bed.**

"**Someone, get the medicine fast!" shouted Arwen.**

"**Already here darling." spoke Cynder as she, Grace and Valsa were setting up dozens of bottles of medication. Right away they hooked Agorak up with morphine and painkillers. They also injected him medication that eased his muscle cramps. The results were showing already. The Dragon-God was no longer tense and his body was relax as well as his face.**

"**Phew, that was a close one." sighed Galadrial.**

"**Indeed so honey. Won't you be a dear and go fetch a warm towel and some tea as well?" asked Cynder.**

"**Sure, anything for my father." replied Galadrial and ran off. For the next few minutes no much had happened. Agorak was resting peacefully, but just because he was sleeping does not mean that they shouldn't be worried. Majority of the Royal Ladies and Children were just around Agorak, hoping for the best. Arwen on the other hand took a step outside onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. She sighed deeply and felt the cool winter air flow gentle through her bright-purple scales. She gave a soft pleasing growl. She needed that cool air. Her body felt hot and exhausted.**

**'_I can't believe this is happening so fast already. I thought I would be ready for this....but I'm not. Mom was right. These are the most horrifying days I will ever experience.'_ thought Arwen for a while. She heard someone come and looked to see her younger mother.**

"**Arwen sweetheart, get out of the cold. We don't want you to be sick." said Galadrial.**

"**I'm fine Mom. I'm more used to being out in the smoke of a burned down village." muttered Arwen.**

"**Oh Arwen. I know you are scared, but believe me when I say this. Lucifer is more scarier then those Androids of yours. If anything Akriloth will handle this problem. But I know how you feel for Agorak." said Galadrial as she held her daughter's arm.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**The other me never told you?" asked Galadrial shocked.**

"**Told me of what?" asked Arwen.**

"**Oh, when I lost Dad to Lucifer when I was nearly a child and the world was nearly destroyed, and when I was just a child he died again to Atreus. Those days were very painful for me to live through, but I managed it." spoke her mother.**

"**Mom, those memories of Grandpa dying, is nothing compared to the horrors that I have witnessed when I was young. Almost everyone that you knew was dead. Just you and me were left. Pythios died, saving us Mom. I promised him that I would avenge him and all the others who had died. I just don't want to re-live that experience again, except this time you might die and the hopes of the future is destroyed." spoke Arwen. To her surprise Galadrial only laughed softly.**

"**Rest assure young one. There won't be any Deja-Vu for you nor us. We had so many crazy fights and because we know of what is ahead, we are prepared." spoke Galadrial confidently. Despite her mother's words, Arwen was still unsure. Galadrial took her daughter's hand and placed it over her slowly growing belly.**

"**Do you feel that?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Of course I do."**

"**You are forming, and soon you will be brought into this world with a bright future." smiled Galadrial. Their moment was interrupted by the arrival of the remaining guys.**

"**How's my son doing?" asked Akriloth, looking into the room.**

"**He's doing fine for now Grandpa, he's just resting quietly." answered Galadrial.**

"**Looks like Akriloth is in charge temporarily." spoke DK Mark.**

"**I would like to be in command, but I first need to go and get my wife. Jermaine is already panicking and I need to go get her."**

"**How long will it take for you to get back?" asked Spyro.**

"**Two days."**

"**WHAT?! But I thought you can get to Jermaine in just a few seconds!" shouted Lethak.**

"**With a portal to her directly, then yes. But as you know, just like your wives and daughters, when they are gravid, their power is cut back. That is why Reignor will be in charge while I am gone." said Akriloth.**

"**M-Me? But this isn't even my part of the universe."**

"**Reignor, it would be best since you are the only one out of all of us who is the strongest. Your brother and Father gone for just a while leaves you next in command." said Demitri.**

"**Try your best son. Everyone is counting on you for now." spoke Akriloth before he powered up and took instantly. They group watched silently as the roar of his flight slowly faded away.**

"**So...what are we going to do now?" asked Spyro.**

"**We are going to protect Agorak at all costs. Right now Heldar is just about finishing up his machines. Kiara is probably using the Galian Brothers as puppets so she can bring back her father. What bothers me more is that Satan and his son Perdition were suppose to arrive, yet there has been no reports of any oncoming space pods or something like that." said Reignor.**

"**Yeah, he's right about that. You and Hera told us about them and Jermaine warned us as well and nothing has happened." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Let's not get into any more details about them, right now what is really more important is Agorak's health and the Galian Brothers." said Galadrial.**

"**I know Galian pretty well and he won't attack an opponent that is sick. He will wait for his rival to recover before fighting him. I know it because when I was sick he told me that when I feel better, the first thing we do is fight. It happened and he kicked my ass." said Reignor.**

"**Well that's just fucking great. Agorak is ill, Akriloth is gone, Reignor can still get his ass whooped by Galian, and for all we know Heldar is about ready to deploy those Androids of his." said Arwen with a serious tone.**

"**No need to have tempers flaring darling. We will make it through. We had been in tougher situations then this right?" asked Demitri, hoping to cheer up the group just a bit.**

"**I suppose you're right Demitri, we had been through crazier shit then this. If only we knew what was going on exactly at Heldar's Lab, or Kiara's Lair." spoke DK Mark as he looked at the city of Warfang before heading inside to see how his friend was doing. The others followed DK Mark as well and only Arwen and her parents were left.**

"**Come on darling, you surely must be freezing. I'll make some hot chocolate for you." spoke her father.**

**With a small smile, she replied softly. "Thank you Father. I just can't believe you are dead in my time period." She looked down at the floor, tears began to flow.**

"**Don't cry my baby girl. Even though I am dead in your time period, I won't die in this one. Now I know what I am up against." smiled Demitri as he wrapped his arm around his daughter and took her back inside to the Palace. Galadrial watched with a smile and couldn't help but chuckle softly.**

**'_They surely do get well with one another.' _she thought. A strong chilly breeze startled her and her scales rattled from the bitter cold.**

"**Christ, I better go in. It's bad enough to have my father sick." muttered Galadrial softly to herself. She went in and shut the large balcony doors behind her, just as snow started to fall.**

**------------------**

**Farther up North-West, about 347 miles from Warfang, the Galian Brothers arrived back at Kiara's New Castle. They opened the doors and quickly ran in to escape the cold.**

"**Shit, j-j-j-j-just what is the t-t-t-t-t-t-t-temperature outs-s-s-s-side?" asked Rygath with a shiver.**

"**Probably below 0, but I like the cold weather, really helps me on my studies." smiled Kothar softly. They noticed how Galian was already far down the hall.**

"**Galian, wait for us!" shouted Rygath and the two dashed to catch up with their brother. By the time the two did, Galian had entered Kiara's room, but Kiara was not present.**

"**Damn, where is that lying woman?" grumbled Galian.**

"***sigh* What's wrong now Galian?" asked Kothar.**

"**You know well how I do not like secrets being kept from me. It messes up my job and my knowledge of my enemy. I want to speak to her and make sure she tells us _everything_." The harsh tone in his voice made the other two whimper softly in fear. They had seen their brother get pissed off before, and it never was pretty so see an Assassin Demon being mad. Galian looked around the room before he stormed out into the halls, Kothar and Rygath following quietly. They checked the kitchen and dining room and didn't find anyone at all.**

**They checked the halls and only found Juno who was watching the snow fall like a little child. She heard foot-steps and turned to see Galian.**

"**Hey sexy lady, can you tell us just where Kiara might be?" asked Galian with a seductive tone.**

**Juno blushed softly and she stuttered for a few seconds. "I...um I think she is by...Heldar's Lab." she replied.**

"**And where is that?" asked Galian once more, stroking Juno's chin, making her blush even more.**

"**Down the hall, stairs on your left and three flights down sugar." smiled Juno, bringing her head closer to his.**

"**Thank you very much sweetheart." smiled Galian before Juno could even kiss him. She watched as Galian walked down the hall with his tail and hair swaying left and right softly. Rygath and Kothar followed, and Rygath gave Juno a pat on her buttocks that startled her. She looked at Rygath who looked back and winked at her before facing front. Juno blushed madly and giggled softly.**

"**My, such lovely young gentlemen." she whispered before she went back to what she was doing previously, which was looking out the window as the snow fell down to the ground.**

**The Galian Brothers kept walking and Juno was indeed telling the truth. They saw a spiral stair-case and they went down three flights, just like Juno said.**

"**Juno said that this was Heldar's Lab, just what is in this lab?" asked Rygath.**

"**I don't know and I don't care since I only want answers from Kiara." answered Galian with a careless tone. He knocked on the door and waited.**

"**We could've just asked Juno. She seemed fair enough." said Kothar.**

"**She does but it's best to ask the boss questions." replied Galian. He knocked on the door again, harder this time.**

"**I liked that one." blurted out Rygath.**

"**Liked what?" asked Kothar.**

"**That Juno girl, she seems really nice." smiled Rygath softly.**

"**Rygath....you say the same thing to every lady that is like her." replied Galian.**

"**No I mean as if I _like her_, like her."**

"**Really? I don't believe you man. How can you fall for her in less then a day?" asked Kothar.**

"**I don't know, but there is something about her that does." blushed Rygath softly. Before they could speak any further about Juno, the door opened up and they saw a chrome-metallic dragon who was yellow.**

"**_What do you guys want?"_ asked Heldar.**

"**I take it you to be Heldar yes? If so, is Kiara here?" asked Galian. Heldar looked at him with his red, calculating robotic eyes.**

"**_She is, follow me."_ spoke Heldar and opened the door more, allowing the three to enter. At first it seemed just like any other lab, but then they saw the dozens of long blackboards with science and math written all over it.**

"**Damn, someone surely is smart. Heck he might as well just nuke the planet with one bomb." spoke Kothar, flattered by Heldar's works. They followed Heldar and they spotted Kiara standing by two chambers and she was looking inside one of them.**

"**_Miss Kiara, the Galian Brothers wish to speak with you." _spoke Heldar. Kiara turned around, her black-blood red eyes scanning the trio as if they were unwanted guests.**

"**So boys, have you completed your mission?" Kiara asked with a small smile.**

"**Nope." answered Kothar simply.**

"**WHAT?! I TOLD YOU TO DEFEAT THEM!" roared Kiara.**

"**What other secrets are you keeping from us Miss Kiara?" asked Rygath.**

"**Secrets? I don't know what you are talking about." she replied.**

"**Okay how about a reminder." said Galian. He vanished and re-appeared, pinning Kiara by the throat to the wall with tail blade on her neck.**

"**Agorak was infected by your metal sex-machine Heldar and Agorak's buddies told us that you something else kept hidden from us." he said with anger. Kiara struggled to breath, but she looked at Galian with a murderous glare.**

"**Alright! I have been keeping secrets from you three, but only because I wasn't sure if I should tell you guys or not." spoke Kiara in one go. She gasped for air as Galian applied pressure on her neck.**

"**_Back off from Kiara Galian."_ ordered Heldar.**

"**What is a smart-ass mecha-dragon such as you going to do? Huh?" taunted Galian. His response was Kiara grabbing his arm, twisting it and wrapping it around Galian's neck and pinning him against the wall. Galian was stunned as well as Kothar and Rygath.**

"**You listen here, and listen good demon. I am not a lady to mess with. Since you want to know so much about me, then fine you shall learn. For starters, my parents I already told you. My mother is Godith, Agorak's wife and my father is someone you know." smiled Kiara evilly.**

"**Yeah right, if anything he is probably long dead." Galian managed to say before Kiara slammed him again to the wall, making him gasp for air.**

"**You are indeed correct about that. But he is not as easy to kill as you think. My father is Lucifer, the Brother of Satan, Son of Mephistopheles." smiled Kiara like a crazed being. Galian did not bother struggling against Kiara any more. She was clearly stronger then him and he was also stunned by what he just heard.**

"**Hmhmhmh, I knew it. Ever since you refused to agree on killing Agorak, Akriloth or Reignor, I knew that you once were friends with them. In so you must've know about my Father, Uncle and Grandfather. Isn't that right you pathetic little rascal?" asked Kiara in a sarcastic tone.**

"**You bitch! You set us up!" shouted Kothar.**

"**Indeed you are correct Kothar..." She threw Galian to Kothar's feet and looked at all three of them.**

"**Ever since I figured it out, I knew that I had found the servants that I need, which is to gather up all the black crystals that I need to bring back Lucifer." said Kiara. Before they knew it, their necks was latched with some sort of strange device.**

"**What the?!" shouted Rygath. Before they knew it, they felt a powerful zap that would kill any normal being.**

"**_What you have on your neck are electro-shock collars. But these aren't ordinary ones. They are built with a bomb that will blast you into particles smaller then electrons. In simple terms, the bomb built into your new collars are mini-nukes."_ smiled Heldar. It was clear that he was happy with what he just built for his Mistress.**

"**You will never make us do your work! An enemy to Galian is an enemy to us!" shouted Kothar.**

"**Hehehehe, I know that four-eyes. But I'm not going to even have you two do anything." smiled Kiara. The two looked at each other with confusion.**

"**Your brother will do everything that I want done. Did Heldar forget to mention that there is only a mini-nuke on you two and not Galian?" asked Kiara.**

"**You're lying!" yelled Galian in anger. He wanted to rip Kiara into pieces, but he had fallen into Kiara's trap. Kiara only responded with a smile and she waved a detonator that hod two buttons. One for Kothar and the other for Rygath.**

"**From now on Galian, you will do everything that I want to be done. I'm not going to bother sending you to Warfang to kill Agorak because you simply won't do it and they will get the collar off of you. Instead you will spend the next remaining days till the my Uncle and Cousin arrive mining the remaining two tons of Dark Crystals necessary to revive my Father. Failure to do so will result in a few scenarios." said Kiara as she walked around Galian. She placed her head next to his and began to whisper to him the scenarios.**

"**One, I will electrify your brothers till they become vegetables and then I will set the bomb off. Two, one will be blown up while the other will be electrified and the same results for scenario #1. #3, I will simply blow them up and make you suffer." She licked his cheek softly, savoring his taste before she stepped back. Galian wiped off her lick with a disgusted look.**

"**What she say to you man?" asked Kothar.**

"**If I don't do what she wants done, you guys will suffer, die or even both." replied Galian calmly.**

"**Shit...it's always the weaker ones who got to be in pain, and never the main guys." muttered Rygath.**

"**_That can be easily altered my friend."_ smiled Heldar. He turned to his computer and with a few typing on the computer all three were zapped.**

"**You and your big mouth Rygath." growled Kothar softly.**

"**SILENCE!" boomed Kiara. The two cringed and looked at Kiara with fear.**

"**Thanks to Rygath, if Galian does not agree to what I want, all three of you will be punished, but I will only kill two of you since I need one of you alive." stated Kiara. She waited for them to speak again, but they didn't. They knew that they got screwed over pretty badly.**

"**Excellent then. That is one of the things I needed done today. Heldar, how are the Androids coming along?" asked Kiara. A smile crept onto the Mad-Electric Guardians metallic face.**

"**_I was beginning to wonder just when were you going to ask me that question Miss Kiara. I'm happy to report that they are ready for deployment."_ **

"**Are they as powerful as Akriloth in his final form?" she asked.**

"**_I'm afraid not, their bodies just simply would not handle the amount of energy channeled into their system. It would be best to keep them under our control and not have them be on a rampage and kill us as a start." _said Heldar.**

"**Hmm, I guess you are right. Well, open it up." said Kiara.**

"**_Now?"_ he asked.**

"**Yes now, and don't make me ask again." stated Kiara. Heldar looked at the computer screens and took a deep breathe. He looked into the windows of his creation and sat down by the computer.**

"**_Opening up chambers #115 and #935."_ he spoke. The chambers turned on and the doors hissed slowly open. The lab was shrouded by the air released from the chambers and no one could really see anything.**

"**_Activating #115 and #935."_ spoke Heldar once more. With a few more clicking the two pairs of eyes glowed from the mist. One was blue while the other was white. There was suddenly movement and the two Androids slowly came out of their chambers. Kiara and Heldar had a crazed large crazed smile on their faces. The mist slowly cleared and the two Androids looked around the room, and then at Kiara and Heldar.**

"**_Welcome Android 115 and 935. How are you feeling today?"_ asked Heldar. The two looked at each other and they were amazed by seeing another one of its kind. They then looked at the two and the male, 935 answered.**

"**We are fine Doctor Heldar. How about you?" he asked.**

"**_Excellent, Voice Boxes are working perfectly."_ muttered Heldar as he wrote down on his pad, checking of certain boxes.**

**Kiara looked at the Male Android, 935 was his name. He and his counter-part 115 were both dragons. One Male and the other Female. 935 was a Blue Dragon. His underbelly was dark brown, his eye color was green. His horns was similar to the shape of Spyro's, but was black colored. His tail was shaped like a trident ax and was also black as well as his claws. His wings were large and the color was silver-gray. He seemed very attractive and looked like a ladies-man.**

**Kiara shifted her gaze over to the White Female Dragon, 115. She was a little different from her brother 935. Her underbelly color was blondish-gold, her horns were shaped a lot like Cynder's but was gold like her underbelly. Her tail was a simple Devil's Spade, her eye color was blue. Her claws and spikes was gold as well. Her wings were large and black.**

"**Hello Kiara, how are you today?" asked 115 with a small smile.**

"**I'm doing fine thank you for asking. Heldar I must say, I am very amazed by what you have done."**

"**_Thank you Miss Kiara. I knew you would love this." _replied Heldar with a smile.**

"**Just one question, why did you name them numbers?" she asked.**

"**_Well I started with 935, and his name is that for a reason. I tried working on 934 other male models before finally perfecting him. 115 was easier since I already knew what to do and thus she was an easier female model to create. They are made by Carbon-Lightweight Katchin. I didn't make them too heavy so they break easily. Also they are programed just like me. They get damaged, their body will repair it and make it even stronger. I can go on and on with what I had done, but I want you to see them when they are on their first mission."_ spoke Heldar.**

"**Which is what doctor?" asked 935 in a calm quiet tone.**

"**_Your first mission is to test your abilities with Galian here."_ said Heldar, pointing to Galian. 115 and 935 looked at him and their eyes bleeped as they scanned and measured his power level. A file opened up and they quickly knew all about Galian.**

"**So, you think you got what it takes to break us?" asked 115 with a giggle.**

"**Hell no. I'm not fighting you. I'll be killed!" he said. He suddenly felt a zap as well as Rygath and Kothar and they screamed in pain.**

"**Already not wanting to follow orders? Such a pity. Maybe you are useless and I should just have you killed right now." spoke Kiara.**

"**Fine! I'll test your stupid robots." muttered Galian.**

"**Excellent. Allow me to go first 115." spoke 935.**

"**Does it look like I care 935?" she replied and she plopped herself down onto a seat.**

"**_Seems that traits of a regular being is functioning perfectly as well. This is just, stupendous!"_ spoke Heldar. He was filled with such joy and felt like making more models, but he already used up all the necessary materials to make a Perfect Machine.**

"**Where do you want us to fight Dr. Heldar?" asked 935.**

"**_Do please fight outside. I will monitor your body and fighting skills here." _said Heldar.**

"**Very well then Doctor. Come on 115, we are going to see the outside world." said 935 with a small smile.**

"**Just how is it outside?" asked 115.**

"**You mean the weather?" Kiara asked. 115 nodded in response.**

"**Well it's cold and it's snowing." she said.**

"**Snowing?! I LOVE SNOW!" shrieked 115 and ran out of the lab. Before long they saw her through the window rolling around in the snow making snow angels and snowmen. **(Everyone is like WTF? 0_o)

"**Wow.....now that's something." muttered Kothar. Who knew that a machine can have so much civilized traits and even look like a normal being?**

"**Come on Galian, let's see what I got underneath all this fake scales and tissue." said 935 and dragged him by the tail outside.**

A/N: Looks like the Androids are finally awake, yet they seem so nice! Or are they truly? What shall happen to Galian now that he is a guinea pig to Kiara and Heldar? Find out what next time on R.O.D!!


	70. Escape From Darkness

**Chapter 69-(Escape from Darkness)**

A/N: Hey guys! Yes I had decided to update this chapter rather then wait one or two weeks to do so. So, without any ado, enjoy this new chapter!

**Galian was thrown down into the freezing snow with 935 watching over him like a vulture.**

"**Hurry up Galian, I may be a machine but I do know cold." spoke 935 with his arms crossed. Galian got up slowly and looked at the Android just as the others came out. Heldar tied up Rygath and Kothar and threw them to the ground as well.**

"**_Now then, let's begin with the testing. 935, please perform simple fighting movements. Test #1."_ spoke Heldar.**

"**Of course Doctor. Ready to dance Galian?" asked 935.**

"**Simple fighting movements? Please, I'll break you." said Galian with a small smile.**

"**Oh so you think you are mister big-shot then huh? Fine, let's play for real." spoke 935 coldly, narrowing his eyes and prepared to fight. Galian felt his stomach churn but he had no choice. If he refused, he and his brothers would be electrocuted by Kiara. Galian looked into 935's green eyes and slowly raised his hands to fight.**

"**_Begin Testing Now."_ spoke Heldar. With that said, 935 charged at Galian with immense speed. He jumped and attacked with a tail strike. Galian simply jumped up to dodge the attack and looked down to see the snow settle. To his surprise however, 935 had disappeared. Galian franticly searched for the Android, looking around him and not even feeling his energy.**

**'_What the hell? I can't even sense this guy!'_ thought Galian.**

"**Looking for me?" whispered 935 in his ear. Galian was spooked and he turned to see the cold eyes of 935. With just a finger, 935 blasted Galian away with a powerful beam that rocked the mountain, causing an avalanche. Everyone was alright except for 115 who got a little off-track and got smothered by a few tons of snow.**

"**_Oh no! Not 115!!"_ panicked Heldar. He was about to go dig her out, but she popped up and seemed to be a little ticked off.**

"**Hey!! 935 be careful will you?!" she shrieked.**

"**Well sor-ry sis. Can't you see that me and Galian are fighting here?" he replied. She only growled an got herself out of the snow.**

"**I'll be inside if anyone needs me." she muttered as she went by the group.**

"**_115, you need to be tested as well."_ spoke Heldar. She didn't even look at her creator. All she did was a point at a certain area and blasted it away, causing more avalanches and chaos.**

"**Does that satisfy you Doctor?" she asked, looking at The Doctor. Heldar was stunned as well as the others.**

"**_Y...Yes indeed 115! Very well then, you can do whatever you want."_ he said in reply. He couldn't hide his facial expression. A demented smile developed as if he just dominated the entire world....or was possessed by demons. 935 shifted his attention of his sister and back onto Galian who was lying on top of the snow. His clothing was shredded and he had a few cuts from the attack.**

"**You flesh beings are pathetic. It takes only one blast from a machine like me and you are already broken. This is no fun at all." said 935 as he descended slowly down to the ground.**

"**Get up Galian! NOW!!" roared Kiara. She held the controller tightly and showed off her gritting teeth.**

"**I'm......so.....weak." strained Galian in pain as he managed to sit up.**

"**If you don't get up in the next ten seconds, I will rip your heart out and hang you with it!" shouted 935 who was starting to get impatient. Heldar was writing down all these notes of how the androids were functioning and he couldn't be any happier. Galian coughed up blood and he slowly brought his aching body back up.**

"**Now that's more like it." spoke 935 softly with a small smile. He was about to attack again but Galian was too weak. He had simply taken a lot of damage from 935's blast attack and fell down unconscious.**

"**Galian! Get up now!" ordered Kiara.**

"**Forget it, the guy is down. The android had kicked his ass in less then a minute." spoke Trinity.**

"**I'm not really surprised. Heldar said that he made them strong and he wasn't kidding." added on Juno.**

"**The guy never lies. To him, nothing is impossible." said Sonoya before heading back into the building. Juno followed while 935 took Galian and threw him across the long hall-way. Heldar as about to go in as well but he noticed that Kiara was looking out over the freezing horizon.**

"**_Miss Kiara, is something wrong?"_ he asked.**

"**Oh it's nothing Heldar, it's just the bitter-sweet smell of victory in the cold air." smiled Kiara evilly and sniffed the arctic air.**

"**_I couldn't agree more madam. Come, you don't want to catch frostbite now." _said Heldar. Kiara nodded in reply and went in just as Heldar closed the doors. Inside the halls of the Castle, 935 threw the battered Galian into a small room. His brothers Rygath and Kothar were shoved in as well and Kiara stood in the door-way, wondering what to do with them.**

"**I think it would be best to take off those necklaces. It's clearly pointless to have it on such weak people." spoke Trinity.**

"**Yeah, I guess so. 115, can you take those off for me please?" asked Kiara.**

"**Certainly." she said. 115 wasn't as harsh as everyone else. She plopped down next to Kothar and examined the bomb. Her eyes blipped and in an instant she took the bomb off without having to detonate the mini-nuke and getting her self zapped. She did the same with Rygath and Galian.**

"**Here you go, piece of cake!" she said with a smile and handed them over to Heldar.**

"**So what now?" asked Juno.**

"**They have no purpose anymore. Releasing them will only mean that they will go to Agorak for help and tell him everything. We cannot allow that to happen. Thus the only solution left is to kill them." said Kiara.**

"**What? My Lady, isn't that little bit harsh?" asked Juno.**

"**It's not harsh on killing them, it's harsh on _how_ you kill them." she replied calmly.**

"**Okay, so what's the death sentence?" asked 935.**

"**For starters, we had run out of meat last night...and we have three fresh ones right here in our hands." spoke Kiara. Everyone looked at her as if she was only trying have some fun.**

"**Your kidding!" shouted Rygath.**

"**Honey please, what ever she says, she'll do it." spoke Sonoya.**

"**Ooookay then....I guess I will leave then." whispered Juno softly. She didn't like the idea of eating her captors, especially when one of them likes her.**

"**Good, take them to the kitchen, whoever wants a bite will be there in 30 minutes. Hmhmh, Haha, AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" laughed Kiara with craziness and left. The others did so and Juno dragged the three brothers who were scared shit-less. They were going to be eaten. By Kiara, Lucifer's Daughter.**

"**Oh God....what have we gotten ourselves into?" asked Kothar softly.**

"**Don't, I got a plan." replied Galian. He looked at Juno who suddenly threw them into her room instead of continuing on.**

"**Okay...can someone seriously tell us what the fuck is going on? First we are told we are going to be eaten, now you drag us in here!" shouted Rygath.**

"**Shhh! Shut up!! Do you think that I will let you guys be killed?" whispered Juno in a soft voice.**

"**Lady, just because I gave you a little boop on the ass, doesn't mean I like you." replied Rygath.**

"**Well I do, and I am planning to get you guys out of here. Do what I say and you will live! Unless you guys _really_ want to be eaten." whispered Juno.**

"**Do what she says....we need to get out of here...and warn Agorak and his buddies of what just happened." grunted Galian.**

"**If they find out that you helped us...they will kill you." whispered Kothar.**

"**Sometimes, it is better to do some good then follow orders from a crazed woman." she said in reply.**

"**One problem....who's taking me?" asked Galian weakly.**

"**We will bro. You had been there for us and we are there for you. Where's the nearest town from this place?" asked Kothar.**

"**The nearest down is Azeruth. But I wouldn't go there. Kiara got the leader, Dreyanor under her control. My best bet would be to go to Scali. It's a small village, but it will at least get you guys far from here and you will get some recovery for Galian." She went to the window, opened it and looked down. It was a long fall, but they could make the drop with her help.**

"**Alright, you guys ready?" she asked. They nodded quietly in response and she jumped onto the window sill. She went outside and she held onto the ledge.**

"**Quickly! Before someone comes in!" she hissed to the guys. Kothar climbed out and he slid down Juno and landed onto the soft snow.**

"**Okay, send Galian down!" he shouted. Rygath helped his brother up to the window. Galian groaned as he was carefully lowered own by Juno. When it was safe, she let him go and Kothar caught him. Rygath then climbed onto Juno's arms and slid down to her head.**

"**Rygath wait are you waiting for? Go!" she hissed.**

"**Come with us Juno." he whispered.**

"**I....I can't." she replied softly.**

"**Juno, you will be dead if you stay and they find out that you helped us escape." he said. He was hoping to have her go with them since they don't even know this world.**

"**I know that Rygath, but almost all of Dracovia knows about Kiara and us! Even I if I go with you I might receive the same treatment, which is death." she replied sadly. They heard the door knock and it was Sonoya.**

"**Juno, you in there?" she asked.**

"**Quick! Get going!" she said and shook a little trying to get him down. In response, Rygath only placed his lips onto hers and kissed her passionately. She was stunned, she didn't really expect Rygath to actually do this. She pushed him off with his tail and quickly pulled herself up. The two looked at each other, right into each other's eyes before leaving.**

"**I love you Juno." spoke Rygath.**

"**I love you too." she whispered back before leaving his sight. She closed the window and took a quick glance and saw the three run across the snow. Sonoya knocked again.**

"**Juno! Hey you in there?!" she asked.**

"**I'm here!" she shouted in reply. She pulled the curtains and went to the door and opened it.**

"**What took you so long?" asked Sonoya.**

"**I was in the bathroom Sonoya. Anyways, what do you want?" she asked.**

"**Why aren't the guys at the kitchen?"**

"**What? I did so! Don't tell me they have escaped!" Juno replied in anger.**

"**Well they aren't there." spoke Juno.**

"**Follow Galian's blood, you should find him." she replied calmly.**

"**That is exactly what I did...and the blood trail, leads to your room." spoke Sonoya seriously.**

"**Impossible! I took them straight to the kitchen! They must've made a plan to deceive us." Juno spoke.**

"**Oh really? And what plan might that be?" she asked.**

"**I heard Galian say that he will put his blood under my feet and the other two will clean up the blood trail to the kitchen so that it looks like I took them. I didn't believe them at first till you showed me the blood trail." replied Juno.**

"**There is only one way to see if you are telling the truth. Come with me then." said Sonoya.**

"**WHAT?!! How can you not believe me?!" shouted Juno in anger.**

"**Because of your behavior! You look like you are hiding something!" Sonoya shouted in reply.**

"**I'm....I'm sorry Sonoya. It's the cold. Being an Earth Dragon and having to live up here in the cold is makes me unhappy. Forgive me Sonoya." she said and looked down at the ground.**

"**Alright fine, I forgive you. You know how I got to be sure of things. Especially when Kiara makes crazy orders." said Sonoya.**

"**I know, but what can I say? She's our mistress. We follow her and she is the one who has the power." sighed Juno.**

"**Would you like something nice and warm to drink? Something to comfort you and the baby?" she asked.**

"**Oh no I'm fine. I'll see you later then." With that said Sonoya left Juno alone and she closed the door. She held her breath and listened as Sonoya slowly walked down the halls till her steps were no longer heard. Juno gave a sigh of relief and slid down the door.**

**'_Oh God...that was close. Maybe I should go with Rygath. Amber surrendered to them and she only didn't get killed as far as I know. Plus, if I stay and they find out, then they will eat me!'_ she thought. Her mind was swarming with decisions. She looked at the window, but then she didn't want to move. Half of her body wanted to stay, not knowing the dangers of what will happen if she escaped. **

**Kiara might as well just send the Androids to find her and kill her in the most unimaginable way. Yet the other half told her to go. She found a love, despite his looks, she really liked Rygath. He was good looking and if they do manage to survive all of this madness, she might ask Agorak if he could make Rygath turn into a dragon so they could be fully happy.**

**Juno sat for a while and clasped her hands together and muttered under her breath.**

"**Oh God...forgive me for my sins. Of all the things I had done, I was lost in Shadows. Now I see the light, the way to life, _my_ life. Please let me live, amen." Juno looked at the window and got up. She locked the door and opened the window. The sun was bright and she looked to see if anyone was outside. She got up onto the ledge and saw the faint trail of blood that Galian still had from his wounds. She spread her wings out and before she jumped, a knock was heard on her door again.**

"**Juno? It's me Kiara, may I have a word with you?" she asked.**

**'_Oh hell no. I'm outta here!' _she thought. She gulped, jumped and took flight. A sudden feel of shock was all Juno could feel. She was now the one who is escaping, and there was no turning back this time. She followed the trail of blood and saw he three struggling to get through the cold. Her shadow loomed over the three and they looked up in worry thinking it was Kiara. They were relieved when they saw Juno.**

"**I knew you would come." smiled Rygath.**

"**I figured it would better to die in my enemies' hands, then in Kiara's. Come on, hop on board. I'm taking you all to Warfang." she said and landed on the ground. The Galian Brothers quickly got on and with a mighty beat of her wings she took off at full speeds. The cold stung her scales like a thousand knives, but she was determined to escape and make it safely to Warfang with the Galian Brothers. Looking back, the sight of Kiara's Castle slowly grew smaller and smaller till it was hidden by the mountains.**

**Meanwhile, Kiara got tired of waiting and she blasted the door down. The cold air swept in and she whimpered.**

**'_What the hell? Is Juno crazy enough to turn her room into a freezer?' _pondered Kiara. Kiara entered Juno's titanic room, and was not able to find her servant anywhere.**

"**Juno!" she shouted, no response. Kiara looked out the window and say the trail of blood. She stared at it for a while before it finally it her.**

**'_No! Juno helped them escape! That freaking bitch!!'_ Kiara was pissed off and she roared louder then a sonic boom. The mountains rumbled and cracked as all the snow came crashing down. Juno and the Galian Brothers covered their ears.**

"**_I 'LL GET YOU! WHEN I DO, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE, MY WRATH!!!_" roared Kiara in a demonic tone with a black pulsing aura shrouding her body. Everyone in the Castle quickly ran to Juno's room and saw Kiara.**

"**Whoa...this is bad." muttered Voltron.**

"**Kiara, what happened?" asked Trinity.**

"**Juno, has betrayed us! She helped the Galian Brothers escape! First Amber, now her!" yelled Kiara, looking at the vast arctic wasteland.**

"**I knew it! I knew she was hiding something from me! Damn it!" growled Sonoya.**

"**Don't worry love, 935 and 115 will find her right?" said Luxius with a small smile.**

"**Just give us the word and we will find her. It shouldn't be that hard." said 115.**

"**Do it! When you find the four of them, I want you to bring them to me alive!! UNDERSTAND?!!"**

"**Yes Kiara, we do." replied 935 with a sinister smile and they took off into the skies, beginning their search.**

**----------**

**Meanwhile at Warfang, the guys were resting till they heard some distance rumbling.**

"**What the hell was that?" asked Spyro.**

"**I don't know, but it sounded bad that's for sure." replied Lethak.**

"**Hey you guys!" shouted DK Mark as he came running in.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Agorak just woke up." he said, gasping for air. The guys ran to his room and found their friend doing well.**

"**Hey bro, how you feeling?" asked Reignor.**

"**Just a few muscle cramps here and there. It's a good thing I start out with this then the actual attack. It makes me feel prepared." replied Agorak.**

"**Did you wake up because of the rumbling?" asked Demitri.**

"**Yes, it was Kiara."**

"**Kiara did that?! Just how insane is she?" asked Arwen in shock.**

"**Insane enough to have activated the Androids and send them on their first killing mission already." he said in reply.**

"**The Androids are active?!! How can you know all this?!" shouted Arwen.**

"**I can feel things farther away in my sleep then I do awake. I don't really know what happened exactly, but what I do know is Kiara is pissed off about something and those Androids are doing her bidding." spoke Agorak. The ladies came in and were filled with joy seeing Agorak awake.**

"**Agorak, you're awake!" smiled Cynder.**

"**What's with the face honey?" asked Godith.**

"**It's Kiara." said Demitri.**

"**What, what has happened to her?"**

"**Mom, she activated the Androids." whispered Galadrial. The news hit the ladies like a shattered glass.**

"**She....activated....them?" gasped Valsa softly in shock.**

"**Are they coming for us?" asked Yulie.**

"**We're not sure, we can only hope that something else has gotten their attention." spoke Reignor.**

"**Enough of this. Let's shed some light on this eh?" asked Hera.**

"**With what?"**

"**I just got a letter from Anna in Ofilnisha, it's for Agorak." she said with a small smile.**

"**Wow, I didn't knew that she could write that fast." spoke Galadrial. Hera handed the letter to her brother-in-law and he opened it and read it out loud.**

"**Dear Dracovians, I am pleased to say that I am indeed pregnant with Agorak's child. I know for a fact that Agorak is sick, but when he recovers, it would be a pleasure if dropped by to see if we shall have a boy or girl. I do hope for the best that things are going swell for you guys and I would like to thank you all once again for what you have done for my country. Ofilnisha is under better control and Amata and her people are doing good with my people. Best wishes, love Queen of Ofilnisha Anna."**

"**Well it is nice to know that she indeed is gravid. Looks like we are going to have another child on the way from another country." said Cynder.**

"**Yeah, if you look at it, this makes me and Agorak even. I had a daughter, and Agorak will have a baby boy or girl." said Godith.**

"**With a 20 year difference darling. But enough of this talk. Let's go eat something." spoke the Dragon-God with a smile.**

"**I couldn't agree more Dad, I'm starving!" replied Galadrial.**

**-------------**

**Unbeknown to them, in a near-by solar system, a planet had suddenly blown up and only two figures were left floating in the cold darkness of space. One was a brownish-green dragon who had a tyrant-like horns. 3 horns to be precise. His tail was long and looked like a flame. His underbelly was black as night and his eyes were silver. The color of his horns were black, while his claws were white. His wings were large and colored gold. The other figure was larger and was a blackish-green dragon with a red underbelly. His tail was flame shaped as well, and his horns were a four-set and black. His wings were large as well and purple colored. His claws were dark-red and his eyes were black on the outer region, and red silts on the in the center. Both dragons had well built-bodies.**

"**Well, that's another planet destroyed. Just how many more till we get to Uncle Lucifer?" asked the Brownish-Green dragon.**

"**We are almost there son. As a matter of fact, it is the next one we are to go to. Just remember Perdition, be nice to Lucifer. I told how-"**

"**Yeah, yeah I know about Lucifer Dad. He's the more crazier one." spoke Perdition. Satan looked at his son smiled softly.**

"**Good, then let's get going, we don't have much time to waste." spoke Satan. Their bodies flashed with aura and they whizzed through space at speeds up to 5 times faster then light, to the planet Earth.**

A/N: This....does not look good. Not good at all! The Androids are on their first real mission and Satan and Perdition are closer to their destination! What shall happen to Juno now that she has sided with the the Galians? What will be off the Dracovians? What shall be the fate of the planet? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	71. You Can Run, But Never Hide

**Chapter 70-(You Can Run, But Never Hide)**

A/N: Wow, chapter 70...or 71. How much of the story is done you wonder? My estimate guess is 58, 59%? Yeah, still a lot to write. Lol, here is the new chapter and happy holidays! (w00t ^_^)

**Kiara paced back and forth in the court-room. She was thinking on what to do with Juno when the Androids capture her. She already knew what to do with the Galian brothers and that was to eat them. Just thinking about anything related to food, even the word "eat" made her stomach grumble and echo in the halls.**

**'_Settle down you. I hope 115 and 935 get the four quickly. The last thing I need to do and add onto my list is to fry an entire village.' _thought Kiara. Despite the harsh decision, Kiara seemed to like that idea. Yet she didn't want Agorak or any of the others to find out that she decided to eat any entire village of weak dragons. One it is cannibalism and two what would her mother think? If she is ever to be captured her mother would delay her death. But if she does any devious acts such as what she is thinking, chances are her mother will not even bother thinking about her anymore.**

**'_On second thought, I could ask Dreyanor to send all his prisoners to me. A more simplistic and easier way to get a meal.'_ thought Kiara. She thought about it for a while and agreed to do just that. Before she could call Dreyanor in her room, a knock was heard and Heldar entered.**

"**Heldar my friend, what do you want?" she asked.**

"**_I didn't mean to interrupt your thinking, but my scanners had picked up two energy sources. Possibly Satan and Perdition."_ spoke Heldar.**

"**What? Do you have any pictures to show me?" asked Kiara, walking towards him.**

"**_I do actually. Here. Look at it." _he said, handing Kiara a few sheets of looked and saw the black pictures of space and in the center were two small bright dots. She checked the next page and the dots were a little bigger and so it was for the next few pages.**

"**Are you sure it's them?" she asked with a quizzical look.**

"**_I said before My Lady, I'm not 100% sure, but chances are it is your Uncle and Cousin."_ he said.**

"**Hmm, very well. Thank yo for showing this to me Heldar. How are the Androids?" she asked.**

"**_I have been monitoring them and they are doing well. Heck they just flew to the borders of Arcadia and back."_ answered Heldar with a smile.**

"**Wow, in only what, no less then 10 minutes? Amazing. Oh one more thing, how are the others?" asked Kiara.**

"**_What others?"_**

"**The other guardians. Keldor, Zardus, Spyro's Old Baddies?"**

"**_Oh they. They actually had been waiting for a while for your next orders as well as Dreyanor. Hell, everyone is that is still under your command are waiting."_ said Heldar.**

"**Whoa, I have been so busy with what is going here that I forgot about what is going with the others around the world. Thank you for the update now if you will excuse me." spoke Kiara.**

"**_Of course madam."_ replied Heldar respectively, bowed and left. Kiara sat down on a chair and sighed deeply. She placed her hand under her chin and thought for a while what she would do. The emptiness of the Castle was so quiet, Kiara could hear her own thoughts speaking to her.**

**It took her a while to sort out her plan of the day and she soon went to her room. She plopped down onto her bed, took hold of a remote and pressed a few buttons. Thanks to Heldar, a screen opened up from the wall and turned on. It showed a lists of names she wanted to contact with and she clicked on Dreyanor's name. **

**The screen changed and it soon connected through to Dreyanor. For a while it said to wait and Dreyanor finally popped up.**

"**Hello Kiara, how are things up in the mountains?" asked her servant.**

"**It feels as if Hell froze over. Dreyanor can you do me one favor?" she asked.**

"**Of course, what is it?"**

"**Just how many people do you have in prison?" Dreyanor looked at his Queen in confusion.**

"**Why do you need them?" he replied.**

"**We have no meat up here and I am STARVING!" shouted the Black Beauty of Death.**

"**Oh, well I have at least a few dozen here in Azeruth. I'll send them to you as quickly as possible." he said with a smile and signed off.**

**Kiara lied back down onto her large bed. Her stomach growling even more, she placed her hand over it.**

"**Hush, food is will be here soon." she whispered to her belly. She sighed once more and looked at her book shelf. There was nothing to read since she read everyone one of them at least twice. She didn't feel like contacting the others, but that was the only thing she had left to do. Kiara groaned as she sat up, took the controller and clicked on the remaining names. The screen split into two since Keldor and Zardus went off to Avalar while Spyro's Old Enemies took over the Ardisan and Human Realms. Once more she waited and waited, perhaps for a good 5 minutes before Keldor popped on.**

"**About time Kiara, we were beginning to think you were dead." spoke Keldor.**

"**I had to find another place to hide. Plus a lot of stuff went down. It would be best once the others come on-line." The timing couldn't be any better. Ripto came on and only him.**

"**Where are the others?" she asked.**

"**After three and a half months without hearing anything from you, they decided to torture a few thousand people." answered Ripto carelessly. It was clear that he didn't want to be here, but someone had to do it.**

"**Glad to see you two are alive and well. I am sorry for not giving you guys your next orders, but bear with me, I had a lot on my mind back here on Dracovia." spoke Kiara.**

"**Such as?"**

"**Heldar's Androids are now active, Juno left us with the Galian Brothers, Agorak is now sick and currently out of action, his father Akriloth is gone but only for a day or two. All in all, things are actually going to plan." said Kiara with a small smile.**

"**Sooo what do you need us then?" asked Keldor.**

"**Tell me how things are going in your given locations."**

"**Avalar is just quiet. So far no has contacted Dracovia for help. Hell the Avalarians know what is going on in Dracovia and they know that help won't come either way for a long time." replied Keldor.**

"**The same thing here in the Human Realms, and the Ardisan world. No cries for help is going to reach to the Dracovians." replied Ripto as well.**

"**Excellent. I guess, you guys just keep holding onto your locations and make sure that no one sends out any help." said Kiara.**

"**It will be done My Lady." the two said and they signed off. Kiara pressed a button and the screen went back into the wall. She sighed softly and walked towards the window, looking out over the white horizon.**

**'_I just wonder where Juno might be. It surely would've made searching for her and the Galians a lot easier for the Androids.'_ she pondered.**

**---------**

**Far out in the harsh winter tundra of Dracovia, Juno had landed onto the cold heavy snow. She was tired, flying for more then 2 hours straight in freezing temperatures.**

"**Ohhh I'm beat." she said and laid down on the snow. The wind blew gently across the snowy plains and the Galians stayed close to Juno since she was the warmest thing around for miles.**

"**How's he doing?" she asked about Galian.**

"**The bleeding seemed to stop, but he's really cold." said Kothar with slight worry. Juno grumbled softly. They had no idea where they could be and chances of flying out in the open makes it easy for her to be spotted by the Androids.**

"**Where are we going to rest?" asked Rygath, looking at Juno.**

"**Definitely not in the open. We have to keep moving. Flying is surely out of the question since the longer I stay up in the air the quicker we will be found." she replied.**

"**Then let's...bury ourselves in the snow." spoke Galian softly. He was suffering from the cold and the lack of blood made him light-headed.**

"**Do you want to live or die brother?" asked Kothar.**

"**Obviously live, but I was actually thinking that if we are going to walk....and those Androids spot us, we may have to bury ourselves in the snow and hope they miss us." spoke Galian, looking at the other three with weary eyes.**

"**Just hang in there. We will get you the proper treatment soon. I promise you that Galian." spoke Juno placing her wing over him, keeping the Demon warm. They didn't waste any more time and moved on by foot. The snow was mostly build up by ice beneath them and there was only really a foot and a half of fresh snow on top. Galian laid on Juno's back as she walked while Kothar and Rygath sat on Juno's shoulder's. Rygath was watching the front while Kothar watched the back.**

"**So Juno....how old are you?" asked Rygath. Juno shot a look at him.**

"**Really? You are asking me that now?" **

"**What we can kill time, plus I would like to know you better." smiled Rygath.**

"**Fine, I am only 34. I was born in a small village named Judila. It was a pretty nice place to live in. Deep in the Elenstar Forest, it was great for an Earth Dragoness such as me to live." she said.**

"**So what happened? Why did you join Kiara?" asked Kothar.**

"**If you must know, my parents died when I was only 6. My mother she....she....she was a dirty green dragon." Juno said softly.**

"**Dirty, meaning lustful?"**

"**Yes...she was the town whore. My father was an ice dragon and was also a drunk and I ended up in his care. He would come home every night for 6 years and abuse me. It wasn't until my 6th birth-day did things become hectic." spoke Juno.**

"**What happened?" asked Galian from the back.**

"**Despite who my mother was, she cared about me and she heard about my father's abusive way. She saw me one day with scratch marks and bruises. She asked me what happened and I told her that my father tried to rape me because of his drunkenness. He was so blind that he never really did touch me. He just threw things at me and in the morning when he had his hangover he would beat me up for no reason."**

"**Then what happened?" asked Rygath.**

"**My mother went to my father and threatened to tell the police. He laughed saying, '_What will the police do listening to a whore such as you?'_ My mother simply replied with this statement. She went up to his face and said, '_Watch me.'_ The next day a warrant was issued for his arrest for abusive child-care. My mother took me to someone she knew who was very kind and treated me the way I wanted to be."**

"**That's nice to know. I hope he got what he deserved." said Kothar.**

"**You may think that way but what happened afterwards was tragedy. My father found my mother and literally set her ablaze. The police told me everything how it went down. My mother was alive for a few hours before she died from severe burns. My father threw her to the wall and sodomized her with a hot iron pole. Then he whacked her with it, breaking her ribs, her arms and face." She paused for a second before continuing.**

"**Then he poured alcohol and gasoline over her. He took some matches, lit a Molotov cocktail and threw it at my poor mother's face. She screamed in agonizing pain as the alcohol drained down her throat, scorching her inside and outside. A few noticed the fighting and put out the fire after 13 seconds of burning. But the damage was done. No longer did my mother look like a green dragoness. She just simply looked like a large lump of coal. My father being a drunk thought he could fight his way through the police but they eventually shot him up."**

"**I....I'm sorry Juno that you had to experience it." said Rygath.**

"**It's okay, this was a long time ago. After my mother was taken to the hospital she only lived for another hour before finally giving in. And so for the next 18 years I lived there, till I met Kiara." spoke Juno.**

"**Just how did you meet her?" asked Galian.**

"**I was in a graduate-collage in Warfang, learning to become a geologist. I received my degree and that was when I met Kiara. I had no idea who she was and she looked so trustworthy at the time. She helped me out with my first few tasks, and after a year of being together she got into trouble by the local police. They were saying that Kiara had murdered a male dragon, whom claimed that Kiara stole a valuable possession from him. He followed Kiara whom eventually killed him by driving her tail through his head. I didn't believe any of it at first. I trusted her as a true friend. I didn't want to see her be in jail and she was due in court. Yet she never showed and they pinned the blame on me, thinking that I helped her escape."**

"**Oh we get that a lot of times. We know how you feel." said Rygath.**

"**Was that suppose to make me feel any better?"**

"**Uhhh....did it?"**

"**Well it didn't. Anyways, I fled before they could even get a mark on me. I later found Kiara hiding in a small town called Shoual. It was a town just north of the Dulla Desert. After that Kiara had told me to join her in escaping and I did. For years I followed her and we looked after each other. I meet the other three, Sonya, Trinity and Amber. Then I realized that each of us just wanted to get back at Dracovia. I can't believe how much a fool I was. I was lost in Kiara's Shadows that I didn't know she wanted to bring back Lucifer nor plot an idea to kill the Eight Rulers of Dracovia." said Juno looking down at the ground feeling ashamed.**

"**Hey cheer up love. Stuff like this happens to people. There has not been one place in our travels that did not have something such as this. Everywhere you go, someone is fooled into believing things." spoke Galian.**

"**I know. When we get to Warfang I will probably give myself in for actually helping Kiara out and doing violent crimes in her name. It's the most simplistic and humane thing that I could do which is good." spoke Juno with a deep sigh. The Galian's looked at each other, thinking about what she had just said. But it was interrupted when Galian alerted them.**

"**Dig! I see them!" shouted Galian. Without a second thought, Juno dug her mighty claws into the snow and with quick speeds buried them all in the snow.**

**Up in the air, 115 and 935 had slowed down, their sensors indicating movement around this area.**

"**Hmm, I don't see any signs of them, do you 115?" asked 935.**

"**If you were actually smart enough, you could see a trail in the snow. It seems to suddenly stop just right there." said 115, pointing at the spot where the four are actually buried.**

"**They must've flown off, one of them spotted us." replied 935.**

"**If they did, we would've seen them. They must've buried themselves. Come on, I want to see their faces up close when we surprise them." smiled the deadly beauty android 115.**

"**You have your ways sis. You really do." he said in reply. They descend down onto the snow, just a few feet away from them. Juno could hear the sound of their feet crushing the snow getting louder and louder till it stopped right next to them.**

**'_Oh no, we have been spotted!'_ thought Juno. In order to save the three, she made a decision. Without warning, she bursted out of the snow and roared with might as she struck the two androids by surprise, causing them to fall in the snow. The snow fell down and covered the Galians and Juno took off.**

"**Come on, Kiara wants her more then the Galians." said 935 looking at his sister. She nodded in reply and the two took off after Juno, just what she hopped for. The Galians waited for a few second and Rygath popped up.**

"**No, Juno!" shouted Rygath.**

"**Shut up Rygath! Juno gave herself away so we can escape!" hissed Kothar, covering his brother's mouth.**

"**Be quiet and take hold of Galian, we are flying south as fast as we can!" he said, taking Galian by one shoulder. Rygath didn't reply but took Galian's other shoulder and the three took off flying south. Juno looked to the side, seeing the three fly away smiled.**

**'_I hope you guys reach to Warfang safely. Farewell you three.'_ she thought as the figures quickly became smaller and smaller till she couldn't see them anymore. Looking back, the Androids were quickly gaining on her. She had to give the Galian's more time. Using her aerial skills, she pulled up, dipped and dived suddenly when one would almost capture her. For a few minutes they flew southwest, losing track of the Galians. Before long the tundra snow disappeared and the ever-green trees appeared. The temperature slowly rose up and they passed by the city of Tulta.**

**Juno knew her place around here and she made a sudden change, heading east. The Androids never missed a beat and they followed Juno dead-on.**

**'_I had led them far enough, but giving into these guys is not what I have in mind. The Daraxsti River starts just a few miles from Tulta. It runs all the way through Warfang, Dalera, Zonnith and into the Zdrol Ocean. If I can keep up my speed or even lose them I might reach to Warfang alive.'_ thought Juno.**

**The River soon came to her sight and she flew near it, following the fresh-water springs. It curved through trees and spooked some near-by fishermen. The Androids however, were starting to become bored.**

"**Enough of this, time to end it." said 115. Her eyes glowed and two laser beams shot out of them and zapped on top of Juno's back. Juno roared in pain as her back smoked and she crashed onto the banks of the river. Before she could swim into the river, 115 grabbed her and placed her foot onto Juno's chest.**

"**Good run there Juno, but your luck ran out. Just tell us where you hid the Galians and we promise you a painless death." spoke 935.**

"**I'll never say anything! Not even if Kiara tortured me, I will never say where I hid them." said Juno and spat into his face. 935 groaned in disgust and washed the spit away.**

"**Fine then. 115, keep her in sight, I got to make a call to Kiara." said 935. He looked at his arms and they suddenly changed into a screen with a small camera, and it was linked directly to Kiara. In an instant, Kiara came on and asked.**

"**Have you found them yet?"**

"**Only Juno. She won't tell us anything about the Galians. I wouldn't waste my time with her. Seeing how she is determined to die then say anything, I wouldn't bother with her." said 935.**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right. Just kill her, which ever way satisfies you. After that, continue your search for the Galians." Kiara logged off and 935's hands transformed back to normal.**

"**Well, looks your dead meat. Be quick with her 115 and let's get out of here." spoke 935 with a careless tone.**

"**Finally, I get to do something. I had been waiting to something like this." she said with a sinister smile and looked at Juno.**

"**Go ahead, do your worst tin metal bitch. I hope that Agorak or Akriloth will melt you and your brother." said Juno.**

"**Say that when you are underwater sweetheart!" shouted 115. With sudden speeds, she slammed Juno into the water and held her down. Juno held her breath and struggled to 115 off of her but she was simply too heavy. 115 wanted more of this and she grabbed Juno's neck and squeezed as hard as she could. Juno's gargled roar bubbled to the surface and she was kicking violently. **

**115 watched with a sinister smile as Juno's eyes bulged, her face losing color. She felt her heart-beat fast and applied more pressure. Juno spewed blood, turning the water red for a few seconds. Juno felt the last of her air decimate and saw only the world turning black before her. Her movements slowly stopped and so did her heart. The last color of Juno's sunny yellow eyes left her body and water seeped into her lungs.**

**115 let go of her neck, stepped off of Juno's dead body and watched the river take her body down to the ocean.**

A/N: Still think 115 is cute? Guess again, she is a sadistic psychotic killing machine! The Galians were lucky thanks to Juno who is now dead. What will it take to stop Kiara's new toys? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!


	72. The Arrival

**Chapter 71-(The Arrival)**

A/N: Hey there guys! Hope you are having a fun holiday vacation. If you are one of those people who have no or not much H.W, then I hate you. What's the big deal? I got 3 projects to do due the week we all get back and I hoped on updating at least three times during the holidays. Damn H.S. Ah who the hell cares, here's the next chapter!! Enjoy.

**It was the 4th day of Agorak's illness. The Dragon-God was resting quietly on his bed and unaware of what is going on in his Kingdom. He was dreaming about the androids. He has no idea how they look like or what they are. He could only imagine them to be two very large beings. His granddaughter Arwen had told him that one was male and the other female. In his dream, Agorak stood alone in a vast empty, yet hypnotic-colored room.**

"**Wha...where am I? What is this place?" he asked himself, his voice echoing in the emptiness. He heard the sounds of shadows whooshing like flames and he turned around to see two black dragons. One looking dominant and buffed, the other sleek and sexy. The two looked at the almighty powerful Agorak with bright red blood thirsty eyes.**

"**So...you must be the androids." he spoke, looking at them seriously. The two didn't reply but only raised a finger. Agorak was alert and he got ready to fight. He saw two small dots appear just above their finger tips, and they pointed it at him. Agorak watched the two cautiously with his eyes. In a split second, the beams fired and penetrated two of Agorak's hearts. One on the left and one on the right.**

**Agorak gasped for breath as blood trickled down his shirt and gushed from his mouth. He placed his hands on the wound and looked down at his blood. Then he felt a sudden jerk in his back. Bones crackling, blood pouring out and a black claw came out with his center heart. Agorak looked down in shock, thinking that he was dead, yet he did not feel life leaving his body. He felt someone licking his neck and looked to see the sadistic Kiara smiling evilly over him.**

"**Y...Y...You." he whispered.**

"**Yes me." she replied, biting down on his neck and sucking his blood.**

"**_Me me me."_ she said. Agorak tried fighting back but this nightmare of his made him too weak. He was about to pass out when he saw another shadow appear before him, his eyes widening in shock.**

"**L...Lucifer." he whispered with blood gurgling in his throat. The Dark Dragon God looked all the same as before and he walked up to Agorak. Kiara had handed him over to her father and Lucifer held him by placing his hand into Agorak's opened chest. He groaned and looked at his enemy with weary eyes.**

"**_I am going to have so much fun killing your family and friends. I will drink and bathe in their blood. I will eat their hearts and souls and they shall become apart of me forever. I will become more powerful then your father and bring back my father Mephistopheles. All this will happen once you are out of the picture Agorak."_ spoke Lucifer with a psychotic look. Agorak raised one arm to Lucifer's face and prepared to blast him, but he felt something go up through his throat and skull.**

**Agorak woke up with a scream. He panted for breath and looked around. He was still in his room, the world still intact. He placed his hand over his hearts. They felt aching but still beating. Agorak sighed deeply and plopped back down, his head resting on the large and comfy pillows.**

**'_I really hope that I make it through. That nightmare felt so real to me.'_ thought Agorak. The door opened and his brother walked in.**

"**Hey Agorak, did you yelp?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, just a nightmare. Don't worry, I'll be fine." replied Agorak.**

"**Hmm, I had one myself. I woke up from your scream. How are you feeling though?"**

"**Still good. My brain is working alright, my right arm is the only thing that feels numb."**

"**That's good to hear then. The medicine we have is working well for you. Come brother, the others would like to see you."**

"**Where are they at?" Agorak asked as he got up and put on a bed-robe.**

"**They are eating breakfast as we speak. But they will be long done at the rate you are moving." joked Reignor.**

"**Ha ha, you make funny joke." replied Agorak sarcastically. He put on his royal slippers and walked with his brother. Despite only his right arm feeling numb, just walking sucked up a lot of energy from him.**

"**Jeez, this virus is making me feel like a real old man. Jut five seconds and already I'm dead tired." complained Agorak.**

"**What do you expect me to carry you?" Reignor asked.**

"**Uhhh, yes?" smiled Agorak.**

"**Grrr, Fine." Reignor muttered his breath and took hold of Agorak and placed him onto his shoulder's.**

"**Just like old times right?" asked Agorak.**

"**Don't remind me of it." grumbled Reignor. It wasn't a long ride and Reignor didn't need to embarrass himself when the two entered the dining room. Agorak walked the short distance and everyone seemed happy.**

"**Daddy, you're here!" shouted Leonidas.**

"**I'm glad to be here." he replied with a smile. His eyes scanned over the delightful treats that awaited to be devoured.**

"**Man, just who made all of this? It looks delicious!" he shouted with joy.**

"**Of course we did Dad." replied his daughter Galadrial with a smile.**

"**So how you feeling love?" asked Godith.**

"**I'm a little better than I thought I would be. Heldar said that I was suppose to be having some sort of trouble breathing and my brain activity would be slow. But I still feel the same as yesterday." spoke Agorak.**

"**That's good to know then. Cheers and hope that Agorak recovers instead of worsen." spoke Arwen with a smile.**

"**I'll drink to that darling." spoke Demitri with a delightful smile. The group shared some moments while eating and they were soon done. Agorak was about to return to bed when his daughter Grace and granddaughter Arwen walked up to him with worried looks.**

"**Hey girls, what's wrong?" he asked.**

"**Dad, I know that you are sick and that you want to be fine, but according to our calculation, by the time tomorrow arrives, most of the medication will be gone." spoke Grace with worry.**

"**Shit...so that means I'm more screwed?"**

"**Not entirely grandpa. If we take some of your blood and study more of the virus then perhaps we can find a drug that exists and give it to you instead of large amounts of the drugs individually." spoke Arwen.**

"**Hmmm, that does seem idealistic. Just how much blood do you need from me?" he asked.**

"**Due to your current state, we can only take a small amount, not only a cup full of your blood." said Arwen.**

"**How much do you need to study properly and with best successful results?"**

"**We need two pints." spoke Grace.**

"**Two pints?! I'll pass out!" shouted Agorak.**

"**That is the problem. We take too much and the virus will work faster." replied his daughter with worry. Agorak looked at the two and thought for a while.**

**'_Hmm, what is the best way of success, without increasing my chances of death?'_ pondered Agorak.**

"**_Power down."_ replied DL Mark.**

**'_Power Down? Are you sure Mark?'_**

"_**If I recall, being a Half-Dragon Sayain 3 takes up a lot of energy right?"**_

**'_Yes, and your point is?'_**

"**_Your heart is working as much as an Olympic Runner, even when you sleep!"_ DL Mark said.**

**'_I see, and powering down will slow down the virus in a way yes?'_**

"**_That is what I hope for, ask the two if it is the best case-scenario."_ spoke the Dragon Lord.**

"**Grace, do you think that if I power down and you guys take my blood, will the virus attack me faster or slower?" asked Agorak.**

"**That Dad.....seems to be good. How about you Arwen?"**

"**If it is the only way, then we have no other choice but to do so. However, once you recover won't it be a pain to get back to your Normal State?" asked Arwen.**

"**Are you kidding? I love powering up. Just seeing the fear in the enemies' eyes is all I need to make my day." smiled Agorak. Without thinking about it for another second, Agorak began to power down, his long hair slowly reciting. He powered down into his Normal Half-Dragon State. His hair was simply white and long down to his neck.**

"**So that is what you must've looked like when you were a kid." spoke Arwen in surprise.**

"**I know, I forget just how I looked when I was only a toddler. Anyways, need some blood?" asked Agorak with a small smile, raising his arm.**

"**Yes Dad, just sit down here and allow us to take two pints and hopefully you be fine." spoke Grace, pulling up a chair and small table. Agorak sat down with his right arm on the table. He couldn't feel anything in that arm so why not give blood away in that? No pain required.**

**Arwen got a bag, a needle, tube, medical brace and some pills to keep her grandfather from passing out.**

"**Here grandpa, take these." she said, handing him two pills.**

"**What are these for?" he asked.**

"**When we are done taking your blood, you will pass out. These pills from my time period make sure that passing out is delayed by a few minutes. You will still feel the normal side-effects of nausea, dizziness, and some hallucinations." spoke Arwen.**

"**Do I take them now or after?" he asked once more.**

"**Right after we are done. Now don't squeal." she said as she tightened his arm with the brace. She placed the needle on his arm and pushed in. Blood flowed through the tube and poured into the bag. It took only two minutes to fill and when they were done, Agorak took the pills just like Arwen said.**

"**Great then, time to go study you Dad. What was that place again where a year goes by in one day?" asked Grace.**

"**The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." said Agorak.**

"**The what?" asked Arwen in confusion.**

"**Don't worry, I'll explain on the way." said Grace holding the bag and escorted her niece to the Chamber. Agorak sat up and felt good enough to walk back to his room. As he walked to his room, he bumped into DK Mark.**

"**Hey Agorak, careful where you are going friend." said DK Mark.**

"**Oh sorry, I just feel a little...weird." he replied.**

"**Weird as if?"**

"**I am seeing pretty colors." spoke Agorak.**

"**Are you high?"**

"**I just gave two pints of blood to Grace and Arwen for them to study." replied Agorak.**

"**Where are they?" he asked.**

"**They are on their way....to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." spoke Agorak slurry. The Dragon King sighed and he took his friend by the arm and managed to catch up with the girls who were just about to enter the Chamber.**

"**Hey Uncle, what brings you here with Dad?" asked Grace.**

"**What did you do to him?" he asked.**

"**Oh we simply needed some blood from him so that we can study more of the virus. Instead of giving him dozens doses, we figured we might as well combine them and make it easier for him to go through the illness." spoke Arwen.**

"**And you need two pints of blood? That's enough for him to pass out!" shouted DK Mark.**

"**Which is why we gave him some delaying pills. He should pass out in a few minutes. He still suffers the normal side-effects of blood-loss which are dizziness, nausea, sensitivity to light and eventually passing out." spoke Grace.**

"**I feel dizzy!" blurted out Agorak.**

"**Uhh, does it also make him feel high?" asked DK Mark, more concerned then before.**

"**Sadly it does, so if Agorak makes some bizarre statements, it means he is just suffering from the amount of blood we just took out of him." spoke Arwen.**

"**Oooooo!" The three looked at the Dragon-God who was staring at the bright sky outside the window.**

"**It would best to take him back to his bed before he falls Uncle." said Grace.**

"**I think I am going to stop standing up now." blurted Agorak. With that said he simply just collapsed onto the floor.**

"**Ohhh crap." muttered DK Mark. Arwen only sighed deeply.**

"**Very well, come on let's take him back to his room. Help me up with him." she said as she took hold of his arms.**

"**I can't feel my torso!"**

"**Shut up will ya?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Aww, don't leave me here with the horrible doctor! He's cursing at me!"**

"**Arwen...if we get spotted and he's still talking like an idiot, I am blaming you on this." grumbled DK Mark.**

"**Note taken."**

"**My body....is trying to die."**

"**Shut up Agorak." hissed DK Mark.**

"**Blaaaaaaaaarrrgh"**

"**I said shut up." whispered DK Mark. The two had to be careful, running across the large halls with Agorak rambling loudly like an idiot. Yet they managed to place him into bed and he was sound asleep.**

"**Phew! Glad no one spotted us. Guess I will see you soon then." smiled Arwen and ran all the way back to the Chamber to proceed her work. DK Mark sighed and sat down next to his friend's bed and closed his eyes to catch some z's.**

**It was a few hours till DK Mark awoke with a startle from a crash that he just felt.**

"**Shit! What the hell was that?!" he asked.**

"**I didn't feel anything." muttered Agorak still sleeping.**

"**I knew you would say something like that." DK Mark opened the door and looked down the halls to see the others gathered up by the window.**

"**Do you guys know what just happened?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Yeah, _that_ happened." spoke Spyro, pointing out the window. A huge smoke trail was seen clearly in the afternoon sky.**

"**I'm going to go and check it out, who's coming with me?" asked Reignor.**

"**I'll go with ya." replied Demitri.**

"**Me too." said Spyro.**

"**If you're going, then I'm going as well." said Lethak. They looked at DK Mark, waiting for a reply.**

"**Does it look like I have a choice? Let's go." said the Dragon King. He spread out his wings and took flight off into the skies.**

"**Be careful boys!" shouted Hera.**

"**Just watch over Agorak! We'll be back soon enough!" shouted Reignor in reply. The five of them flew quickly to the crash site, which was just outside the town of Kreola, which was 150 miles North-West of Warfang. When the boys arrived they saw two craters in the ground and a large group of people circling around the hot crater.**

"**Alright people, make way." ordered Spyro as he and the others descended down onto the craters. Spyro and Lethak looked at one, DK Mark, Demitri, and Reignor look at the other.**

"**What is that thing?" asked Demitri.**

"**It looks to be just a meteorite. Two of them to say, about 3 times the size of Drake's Castle." spoke Reignor.**

"**Now that's one big fucking rock." commented Lethak.**

"**Just be glad that it didn't kill us all by surprise. Any signs of radiation or external life?" asked DK Mark to Reignor.**

"**No, just simply one big rock that came from space. Come on, let's get out of here." replied the Silver Dragon-God. The five of them told the people that there was nothing to worry about, but just for a precaution, they should not go anywhere near the crater because of the heat. The people of Kreola did what their Lords and Kings asked them to do and not one dared to go near it and the boys returned back home.**

"**What was it?" asked Cynder.**

"**Just two huge asteroids that decided to crash here. They both were three times the size of Drake's Castle. It's a good thing that it only made a crater about a quarter mile wide and 800 feet deep." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Oh, just a false alarm then."**

"**Yep, nothing to worry about. How's Agorak?"**

"**He's gibber-jabbing some sayings. I'm starting to feel worried." said Godith.**

"**Is he having trouble breathing?" asked Reignor.**

"**He began to cough just a few minutes ago. Is that the next stage?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Yes, don't worry about his blabbering. Grace and Arwen needed to do some little work on him in making him feel better. You can ask them once they come out of the Time Chamber." spoke DK Mark.**

"**Time Chamber? That sounds like they are up to something, or something is no good." said Uther.**

"**You're right son. Don't let it worry you guys. Akriloth comes back with Jermaine and so do they and things will be fine." smiled Spyro.**

"**I hope you're right Spyro, we had a lot of close calls the past few years." said Valsa.**

**For the rest of the day, the guys only trained more so that if the Androids come by, they will be ready. The ladies took turns watching over Agorak while reading some magazines and the young ones played around in the Palace. Nightfall came quick and everyone was soon asleep in the Palace.**

**However, back at the crash-site of where the two asteroids landed, something odd was happening. Pieces of the asteroids began to chip off and suddenly huge chunks blew off and a hand was seen. More and more pieces came apart and soon Satan and Perdition came into view.**

"**So...this is Dracovia, not bad of a place to live in. Seems good enough to actually take control of rather then blow it to smithereens." spoke Satan.**

"**I couldn't agree more Dad. It was a good idea to use those asteroids as cover so people wouldn't detect us. Let's go find this Kiara since she is supposed to be on this planet." said Perdition.**

"**Of course my son. I sniff a familiar smell though, don't you?" asked Satan.**

"**The fact that this place is still hot after a few hours of cooling? Maybe that is what you smell. If you think it's Reignor, forget about it. He's been long dead and no way could he had regenerated in 20 years and somehow be in this world." said Perdition.**

"**Hmmm, I guess you're correct my boy. Keep out of sight of cities, towns and people till we locate Kiara." spoke Satan.**

"**It won't be easy, but then again who said it wouldn't be?" The two climbed out of their crater and soon flew off North-East. The best trace of Kiara was North-East and that is where they going.**

A/N: Oh boy, Reignor's Enemies have finally arrived and so far they are unnoticed and so has he. What will happen when the two meet their family member Kiara? Only one way to know and that is to find out next time on R.O.D!!


	73. Flashback Anyone?

**Chapter 72-(Flashback Anyone?)**

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Let's see just what will happen next! Enjoy. (I really had no idea what else to type so I figured to move the story line a bit further, why not we hear something from the enemy's point of view?)

**Satan and his son Perdition flew silently through the cold dark winter night. Towns whizzed by them as they flew above the Elenstar Forest. Before long they were at the Dracovian Tundra and just outside of the Black Mountains when they stopped suddenly.**

"**What's wrong Father?" asked Perdition. Satan was quiet and he looked around.**

"**Someone is coming. I can't detect them, but I can hear them getting closer and closer." spoke Satan. He looked South and he caught sight of the two Androids coming right at them.**

"**These guys don't seem friendly." muttered Perdition. He clenched his fist, in case they would be fighting against these two dragons. 115 and 935 slowed down and stopped just before them, looking at the duo with sharp eyes. They scanned for files of appearances, power level, nothing came up.**

"**Who are you?" asked 935.**

"**Who are _you_?" Satan replied.**

"**I asked first big guy."**

"**So no one really knows about us here." Satan muttered.**

"**About what?" asked 115.**

"**We won't say anything unless you tell us who you are and if possible, who you work for." spoke Perdition.**

"**How about we find out with a few hits?" asked the sadistic 115 and charged at Perdition. She hit him in the face, but her hand went right through him!**

"**What the?" She felt a sudden jerk and Perdition had grabbed her neck from behind and held her legs as he bended her body. 115 yelped in pain and tried to fight off but Perdition was far more superior.**

"**Let's ask again. Who are you?" he asked, looking at 935. 935 only growled, he had no other choice but to tell if he wants his sister to be intact.**

"**As you wish, my name is 935. I am an Android and the Android you are bending is my sister 115." Perdition smiled and let go of 115 who held her back in pain.**

"**Damn, this guy is a strong one." she whispered to him.**

"**Androids you say? You don't happen to be part of one Kiara correct?" asked Satan.**

"**What are you her father Lucifer?" 115 asked.**

"**Hmhmhmh, close. I am Lucifer's Brother Satan, Kiara's Uncle. This here is my son Perdition, Kiara's Cousin." answered Satan.**

"**Satan....Perdition. Kiara did mention about you two. Follow us." spoke 935 and sped off in an instant with 115. Perdition and Satan had no trouble catching up with the Androids and soon were deep in the Black Mountains. Temperature dropped and the rocky, snowy ground illuminated underneath the moonlight's gaze. They arrived shortly to the large black gates of Kiara's New Castle. 115 opened it and they all went in. Satan and his son looked around the area, checking out how the interior design looked.**

"**Not bad of a place. It could use a little more lighting though." whispered Perdition.**

"**Yes indeed so, and we have a place to stay as well." replied Satan. They soon arrived to the kitchen and the two saw a good-looking black dragoness with green wings and underbelly, eating some ribs.**

"**Miss Kiara, Satan and his son Perdition have arrived." whispered 115. Kiara looked at her and looked back, gasping softly. She never met the two before and she was surprised to see how they looked like and who they were.**

"**Uncle? Cousin?" she asked.**

"**Yes love, it is us, your family." smiled Satan and walked up to her, placing an arm around her and gently hugging her.**

"**Since when did you start giving out hugs Dad?" joked his son.**

"**Hey, just be glad that unlike Kiara here, I had been there for you. Lucifer had been killed before even being able to take care of her in his ways." stated Satan. It was clear that this was not the time for jokes.**

"**I can't believe it...you guys are really here...and this is only my first time meeting you guys." spoke Kiara. Satan towered over her and the Dark Dragon God of the East looked down into his niece's emerald eyes.**

"**The same with us Kiara. So, tell us what is going on around here. What are your objectives?" he asked.**

"**Sit down please, it will be a long one." she said and offered the two a seat. They sat down across the table from Kiara and listened to their family member. It was a good long two hours for Kiara to tell everything to the two.**

"**...And I ordered the androids to kill Juno because she betrayed us and the Galian Brothers are now somewhere out there, getting closer and closer to Warfang." summed Kiara up.**

"**These Galian Brothers...who are they looking for?" asked Satan.**

"**The enemies that I have here."**

"**Which are?" asked Perdition.**

"**It's a big list, but there are two, actually three people that you are familiar with. They are Reignor, Hera, and Akriloth."**

"**Reignor and Hera are here?!" shouted Perdition.**

"**Akriloth as well?!" spoke the shocked Dark God.**

"**Who is Akriloth Dad?" asked his son.**

"**Akriloth, I met this guy before and he is a tough S.O.B. Your grandfather had to sacrifice himself in order to seal away Akriloth. Seems that his boys freed him from his prison." summed up Satan.**

"**So aren't you two going to help me out?" Kiara asked.**

"**Help you out with what?"**

"**Help me bring back Lucifer. I may be a strong girl, but I need to be stronger than Agorak."**

"**Isn't he sick, from what you had told us?" Perdition asked.**

"**Yes, this is his 4th day, tomorrow he will be even worse. Suffering from paralysis, he will only feel pain."**

"**Ooo, naughty girl."**

"**Hey, don't try hitting on me cousin. If you are thinking that I am weaker, then you are sadly mistaken." stated Kiara.**

"**Perdition please, don't joke around. The last thing I need is to revive your sorry ass because of your stupidity!" hissed Satan.**

"**My God, who the hell in this universe lighten up?" he complained in reply.**

"**Anyways, just how are we going to bring back Lucifer?" asked Satan.**

"**I need a large amount of Dark Crystals. I am almost done with my quanta, thanks to the Androids. Once I have enough, I will go far out into the Land of Exile. Out in this forsaken place is an area where one can bring back anybody that he/she wants from the dead. It depends on who though. If it's a friend you need at least 500 pounds of Dark Crystals." spoke Kiara.**

"**But because you are bringing back Lucifer you need at least a few tons am I right?" smiled Satan.**

"**Yes Uncle, you are. But I have a feeling that we need to let our blood drip as well." she added on.**

"**It's a must Kiara. Back at our old home, we had the same thing. If you need to revive someone so freaking powerful, you need large mounts of Dark Crystals, and a few drops of the summoner's blood. In Lucifer's case, it will be us three, his family." spoke Perdition.**

"**When do you plan on reviving him Kiara?" her Uncle asked.**

"**Hopefully before Agorak recovers. If I can't then I will need to think of something to attract their attention." she said.**

"**Very well, it's settled then. Say, where are we going to crash?" asked Perdition.**

"**I only have one room available and that is Juno's room, it was _once, _now she's dead so what do I care." spoke Kiara.**

"**You go son, I'll sleep somewhere else." his father said. Perdition looked at his father and then at his cousin who was already down the hall. He caught up with Kiara quickly and they really didn't say anything during the walk.**

"**Here it is." spoke Kiara, opening the door. Despite what happened the other day, Juno's room was clean and tidy as if no one was ever really here.**

"**Sleep tight." she said.**

"**Kiara wait."**

"**What now?" she grumbled.**

"**I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to get off the wrong foot with ya." he said. Kiara turned to him and shot a glance at her cousin.**

"**Glad to hear it cousin. Just don't do it ever again." she spoke before closing the door behind her. Kiara went her way back to the kitchen and told her uncle to follow her to her room since she had an extra bed where Satan could sleep. On their walk, Kiara asked a question to her Uncle.**

"**Uncle, who is Perdition's Mother?" she looked up at him. Satan didn't make eye contact with her and sighed deeply.**

"**That sounded as if you loved someone once."**

"**Me? In love? Pfft, I'm an evil being and if you expected me to say that I raped someone like your father did, then you would be surprised to know that I didn't do that." spoke Satan.**

"**Really?" Kiara was surprised. An evil being such as her Uncle, yet he bore a son without actually doing a lustful deed?**

"**If you must know, I had an assistant before Perdition was born. Back at Reignor's World before we blew it up, Reignor had a conflict between me and my assistant. The thing is I only met Reignor once and that was when I was still young. The second time was when I confronted him with my son and destroyed his world. My spouse had a bigger grudge then I did." he said.**

"**What happened then?" asked Kiara.**

"**I found her one day, defeated and near-death. Reignor had annihilated her and me being a Dark God, sought to this as an opportunity. She begged me to heal her, she would do anything for me. She rambled on how she could bear a child for me and I was a little bit surprised. I never met any who wanted to give up to me so easily." said Satan.**

"**What was her name?"**

"**Her name...hmm, it was a long one. I believe it was Eingana. She was a lovely silver dragoness, a rare breed from where I lived. I remember how it all went down. Seeing her crawling to find cover to heal her wounds. It was the middle of nowhere, a desert and vulture's circled around her."**

**------------**

_**Far out in the desert, a trail of blood could be seen for miles on end. It started from a large crater which was the result of a battle between Eingana and Reignor. Reignor was victorious in defeating her and injured her badly so she could die. Eingana cried out loud in the desert, the searing heat baking her scales, the hot sand burning her underbelly as she crawled over dunes.**_

_**'Damn that Hybrid! He got so fucking lucky!! When I recover, I will get that whore of a wife he calls Hera and deliver her head to him on a silver platter!' she Eingana thought. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought, but laughing made her cough up blood and make her body feeling even more painful. Eingana crawled forward, the thoughts of Revenge kept her alive or so she thought. Eingana climbed over a dune and slid down the slope...directly into quick-sand.**_

"_**AHH! No! Oh God why now?! Don't do this to me!!" she yelled in anger. Her body was half-submerged. Struggling only made her sink deeper, but luckily her sinking stopped. Her feet touched the hard bottom, but she only had one arm out and was down to her chest.**_

"_**Oh great. I'm just buzzard food now.**_***_Sigh* Guess this really is the end of me." muttered Eingana. She looked up to see the blazing sun and the vultures just circling above her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for death to come._**

_**For a few minutes she felt the vulture's trying to get through her tough scales, but she heard them flap away and something loomed over her burned face. She looked up with a startle to see a very large and strong black dragon.**_

"_**What are you going to just stand there, looking like an idiot or are you going to help me out of this?!" she roared.**_

"_**What's your name?" asked Satan.**_

"_**Excuse me? How do you not know me?" she asked. Satan crouched down and brought his face close to hers.**_

"_**If you want to be free, then answer my question." he stated softly.**_

"_**I'm Eingana, Reignor's Ultimate Enemy. You happy now dick-head?" she asked, blowing sand out of her face.**_

"_**Hmhmhmmhm, you are just perfect Eingana. More then perfect." smiled Satan. Eingana looked at him in confusion. What was this dragon saying? She probably was hallucinating.**_

"_**Perfect? Perfect for what?"**_

"_**For my assistant. You see, I know this Reignor of yours. I knew him when he was just a boy and it seems that you and I have something in common." smiled Satan.**_

"_**If you are trying to score me, then don't expect it to happen pal." she said.**_

"_**Hahahaha, no no no no no. I'm not rescuing you so I can have sex with you Eingana. My name is Satan, Dark Dragon God of the East." he spoke with a crazed smile.**_

"_**A Dark Dragon God?" whispered Eingana.**_

"_**Yes, I can make your wishes come true, only IF**_**_you become my assistant." spoke Satan, offering his hand. Without thinking about it, Eingana took hold of his hand and she was pulled out instantly._**

"_**Wow, you are strong."**_

"_**Thank you, now then where is your lair?" asked Satan as he picked her up and flew off into the sky."**_

_**---------**_

"**After I had freed her from her death-trap, I trained her at her place. A few years later, she went off and managed to do exactly what she wanted to do. Kill Hera and send her head straight to him. Reignor was devastated and mourned his wife's death for a long time. After his youngest child had grown up to an adult, Reignor set out to find who killed his wife."**

**"He found out quickly that it was Eingana and was O.D pissed. During his mourning, Eingana was so freaking happy that the next few moments that happened after she came back was a blank. She charged in, dancing with joy. Then she looked at me and of course, you can guess what happened next." blushed Satan a little.**

**Kiara and Satan were now inside Kiara's room, sitting on her bed. Kiara was listening quietly as her Uncle continued.**

"**Then a year went by and we lived together actually. Eingana was pregnant and she wanted to be married to me. However it did not happen. After a year she finally gave birth to Perdition, but she died giving birth to him. I remember that her last dying words to me were to raise her young son the way she expects him to be raised so that he can accomplish what she had not done. Kill Reignor." finished Satan.**

"**What was Reignor's reaction when he found out she was dead?" asked Kiara.**

"**Reignor came two years after she died. Me and Perdition still lived in Eingana's old home and when Reignor came I told him that she died giving birth to my son. He responded by challenging me to a fight. My response was a simply one, I blasted him away. He was amazed to see just how powerful I truly was and he trained for a good two decades."**

**"By then Perdition was grown up and when he was a younger boy I told him how Reignor never liked his mother, making him feel more hatred towards Reignor. 20 years went by and we confronted. It was between Perdition and Reignor. It was a gruesome battle but in the end my son prevailed by delivering a powerful blast that sent Reignor straight to the core and blew up the planet." summed up Satan.**

"**Wow, wait till he finds out that you are here with Perdition, I'm sure that he will pee his pants." giggled Kiara.**

"**Hehe, we'll see Kiara. Time to go to sleep, I told you enough bed-stories for one night." said Satan.**

"**Hahaha, okay, good night Uncle." spoke Kiara, giving him a kiss on the cheek before sliding herself into bed. Satan smiled and soon went onto his bed and fell asleep quickly, dreaming about Eingana after so many years.**

A/N: Now before you go saying that Satan doesn't sound as bad, believe me you have not seen the rest of him yet. Sooo, don't make any assumptions yet ppl. So this is how Perdition came to be, what will happen when Reignor and the others find out that the two are here on their planet? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!


	74. Start Running

**Chapter 73-(Start Running...)**

A/N: It was about time I'd updated, what's worse than getting projects for the vacation is getting double the amount during the school days!! WTF is wrong with the System?! Sheesh, anyways, here's the next chapter.

**The next day had arrived, Day 5 of Agorak's illness. Arwen and Grace had come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with their results. They were successful to create a new drug as well as train a bit. They didn't waste any moment in giving him the next set of medication.**

"**How's he doing?" asked Grace as she came in with the medicine.**

"**He's getting worse. He's having trouble breathing." replied her worried mother. Agorak was taking quick big breaths, his skin was pale and he was cold to the touch. He mumbled a bit, the pain he is feeling was not slowing down.**

"**Let's hope he can pull through." whispered Cynder, placing a warm towel over her brother's head. Reignor stood outside the door, the rest of the guys were with him. Reignor sighed heavily as he sat down in a chair, and placing his head between his hands.**

"**I don't know how much longer I can take this." he said.**

"**Aren't your parents coming back today?" asked Spyro.**

"**They are, but I don't feel so happy about it. I'm just worried about my brother."**

"**We all are Reignor. I just hope those Androids don't come by while we are still weak." spoke DK Mark. It was quiet for a little while. Checking on Agorak every now and then. After an hour they all felt a familiar energy.**

"**Finally Mom and Dad are here, it seems as if they were taking forever." complained Reignor, standing on the balcony, catching sight of his father's Aura blazing in the sky. Jermaine was on his back and she was waving.**

"**Reignor darling! Hey there! Mommy's here!" she shouted.**

**'_Oh God, don't embarrass me please.'_ thought Reignor. The whole city could practically hear her. Hell it brought the others out.**

"**Jermaine was that you who shouted?" asked Godith. Akriloth landed and placed his wife down on the ground.**

"**Yes that was me, now where is my little baby?!" she replied, charging in and blasting through everyone.**

"**What took you so long?" asked Spyro.**

"**Hey, I said two days and as far as I can see, this world is still intact." he replied.**

"**How is he doing?"**

"**A little worse then before. Now he can't move. Yet the other day, two meteorites crashed onto the planet." spoke Lethak.**

"**Yes, we saw it as we came down. It seems suspicious to me."**

"**How so?"**

"**For starters, they are huge, yet they made only a small impact. An asteroid that size should've wiped out everything for a good 400 miles, yet it's not even half a mile." spoke Akriloth, walking to see his son, with the others walking by.**

"**He's got a point" spoke Demitri.**

"**Since when did you become an astrologist?" whispered Reignor.**

"**Just saying, what if something came out of it? Like an alien or maybe someone who knows what is going on here."**

"**Hahahaha, Aliens? Please, all we need to do is raise our power level and they scatter like flies." joked Cynder.**

"**However, he has a point Cynder. What if there was someone who knows exactly what is going on?" asked Hera, she looked at her husband who looked back at her.**

"**Satan and Perdition? I doubt it. As far as I know, they think I'm at the Other World with you." **

"**But what _IF_ they really are here?" asked Valsa.**

"**Hmmm, you are right love. I shall look deeper into this. I'll meet you all up at Agorak." spoke Reignor.**

"**Were you going?" asked Arwen.**

"**To my room sweetheart, it's the only place where I can concentrate." spoke Reignor and left the group be. Hera was about to go with him but Godith held her.**

"**The man said to not bother him, what do you not understand from that?" Godith asked.**

"**I'm just worried. Reignor is just like Agorak. They need to concentrate, the next thing I know they go off blowing shit up." answered Hera.**

"**HAH! We get that 24/7, but we don't cringe in worrisomeness." spoke Galadrial. Hera bit her lip and looked back at where her husband had just gone. Hera let out a sigh and made up her mind to follow the rest of the gang. After all, what could she possible do to help her lover? When they got to Agorak, they were shocked to see Jermaine kick all the other doctors out, including Grace.**

"**What the hell is going on here?!" shouted Spyro.**

"**Apparently Grandma wants us out. We asked why and she locks us out of Agorak's room!" shouted Grace in reply. They was clattering from within and Jermaine was shouting.**

"**What the hell is this piece of junk?!" The next thing you know, a window smashed and it was clearly heard that Jermaine was throwing out all the "unnecessary" medical equipment to help Agorak.**

"**Apologies for what shall happen next you guys." spoke Akriloth and walked to the door.**

"**What are you doing?" asked Yulie. Akriloth looked at her and suddenly knocked the door right off its hinges.**

"**Jermaine honey, whatever you are doing, just stop." spoke her husband calmly.**

"**How can I stop?! Look at all of this junk! Do you really need 7 machines to run a body?!" she asked in reply.**

"**Ummm, one is to be his food, another is be his bathroom, the other is to help him with his medication and-"**

"**Bah! Machines! Just look at what we are fighting right now." Jermaine stated.**

"**Ooo, she got you there man." spoke Demitri. Galadrial elbowed him softly, telling him that now was not the time for jokes.**

"**But Grandma! Those Androids are evil! The ones we are using are good!" shouted Grace.**

"**Let it go Grace. Jermaine knows what she is doing." whispered her grandfather.**

"**But, but-" She gasped softly in reply as Jermaine gave her son some drink, and in a few seconds he opened up his eyes.**

"**Daddy!" shouted Leonidas, running next to his father.**

"**Hey there..." he whispered in reply. What surprised the others was that he placed his hand on his son's head.**

"**Impossible! Since when was Agorak suddenly better in just a few seconds?!" asked Arwen in shocked.**

"**Honey you are looking at the genius of medication. I know all types of disease and how to cure each and everyone of them. What do you think I did mostly for the past 15 billion years?" she asked with a smile. Everyone was happy and rushed in.**

"**Agorak! You're awake!" shouted Godith with joy and hugged him.**

"**Hey...how's the twins?" he asked weakly.**

"**Twins? Oh my goodness!"**

"**You still got your touch man. We thought you would be out for the next few days." spoke Spyro.**

"**Hehehe...not while Mom is around." he said with a weak smile. Jermaine gave him another sip of her special drink and Agorak felt a little bit healthier.**

"**Where's....Reignor?" Agorak asked.**

**----------**

**Reignor was sitting on his bed, his legs crossed, arms folded and eyes closed. Reignor had an ability to see the world with his mind and see everything that is going on exactly. His mind zipped through thousands of trees and high into the air. To the North-West something caught his attention. He zoomed down and saw the Galian Brothers, walking along side the Daraxsti River. They had a horse and on it was Galian who seemed to be weak while Rygath was behind and Kothar in front.**

**'_Galian is out? But Dad left him in good condition, not even a broken bone when they fought. Seems that they are heading towards Warfang, they will be here within a few hours.'_ thought Reignor. His mind expanded further for questioning and he zoomed back out and went further up North-West to where Kiara was at. He whizzed by the peaks of the Black Mountains. On his way he say Dreyanor and a group of men dragging a large amount of men through the harsh snow.**

"**No please! Please let me go! Take me back! I don't want to go to Kiara!" cried out a prisoner who tried to resist a guard. Dreyanor only growled and broke the prisoners mouth.**

"**Shut it! They next thing broken will be your neck! You are going to Kiara to be valued use to her, and by that I mean you shall satisfy her hunger." spoke Dreyanor. The man only cried like a whimpering dog, he had no chances of escape and was going to be food for Kiara.**

**'_And Kiara is Godith's Daughter? Hell if she ever comes to Warfang begging for mercy, we might as well just let the mob tear her to pieces, save us time and money on her execution. Then again, I am not really the one in charge, but I do see a great possibility of Kiara being killed by Dracovians very likely.'_ thought Reignor. He continued his sight-seeing within his concentration. He continued for another minute till he found a castle, deep and far from society.**

**'_This must be it, Kiara's place.'_**

**Reignor went through the doors and down the long hallways. He checked each room, seeing Trinity, Heldar, 115, and 935 sleeping peacefully. He soon came to Kiara's room and found her in her bed sleeping quietly as well. Yet he felt two other sources of energy within the complex. Reignor worked hard with his mind, trying to locate these two. Nothing in the lab, basement, kitchen, generator, heating, or study room.**

**'_I guess there isn't anything here. Kiara was probably trying to trick me.'_ pondered Reignor. But then something froze his mind, almost as if something grabbed hold of him. Reignor groaned in pain, but continued. He continued searching and looked onto the roof. He saw two shadowy figures, looking like black flares. He couldn't make out who they were and he circled around them, finding not one sign or clue of who it was.**

**'_Maybe Hera was right, maybe Satan and Perdition are here.'_ thought Reignor.**

"**_Your wife is correct."_ came a whispering voice. Reignor jumped up in shock and looked at the two figures. The shadowy flares vanished and he gasped softly in shock, seeing his enemies, Satan and Perdition themselves looking right at him.**

"**We are here Reignor, and there is nothing you nor your family can do a thing to stop us." spoke Satan.**

"**I will take great pleasure in killing you once again and bow up this pathetic planet along with your brother Agorak." stated Perdition. Reignor wanted to escape, but the two kept him in his mind, not letting him go.**

"**Deliver this message to the others. One of them will know what it means. Darkness from within will be all of your downfall." spoke Satan before attacking his mind, imprinting the message into Reignor's head before finally letting him go. Reignor fell off of the bed and onto the floor. It felt as if he really just got attacked.**

"**Darkness from within will be all of our downfall. What did he mean by that?" asked Reignor himself. He didn't think about it anymore but ran out of his room and to the others. Despite what he was doing, the message made no sense to him whatsoever. He ran quickly and into Agorak's room, surprised to see his brother awake.**

"**Agorak...you're awake." he said calmly with a small smile.**

"**Yeah...thanks to Mom." he laughed softly, but coughed soon.**

"**There there no, let's not make jokes around here. Agorak can't laugh otherwise he will be coughing a little more." spoke Jermaine as she placed a wet cold towel onto her son's head.**

"**Ah! Damn that's cold!" jerked Agorak.**

"**You got a 104 temperature. It should be sizzling instead." joked Galadrial.**

"**Hmhmhmhm, good one honey."**

"**Hate to spoil this but we have a major problem. Code Black." spoke Reignor.**

"**Reignor, get your coding straight. Code Black means a nuke was just launched and as far as I know, no one in this world posses one, yet can make one, nor dare use it without risking a global catastrophe." spoke Agorak.**

"**Ohhh, sorry then. What I meant was that Satan and Perdition are actually here!" stated Reignor.**

"**What?!! I don't believe you Reignor!" shouted his mother.**

"**He's right, they are far but I can feel them." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Oh man! Thanks for ruining the day for us Uncle." grouched Leonidas.**

"**What shall we do now that we got Reignor's enemies here in our world?" asked Yulie. Her hands were shaking with fear. DK Mark held her hands and looked into her eyes.**

"**We will do what we always do, fight them. Stop them from bringing back Lucifer and put an end to this." he said.**

"**By all means go ahead if you are so confident." spoke Arwen.**

"**Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Reignor got killed by Perdition, not Satan. The kids are always stronger then their parents, except in our case that is." smiled Jermaine a bit.**

"**It won't really last any longer. Once Agorak recovers and I train him with Reignor, then the two will be stronger then me." spoke Akriloth. Everyone looked at him as if he was insane.**

"**Your kidding right? First everyone says that I can be stronger than Agorak, now Agorak is stronger than Akriloth which makes me right in the middle!" shouted Galadrial.**

"**Calm down honey, you're squeezing Pythios." muttered Demitri, taking his little boy out of Galadrial's tightening hands.**

"**Ain't our fault that you decided to become a parent, but at you least are strong...when you aren't gravid that is." said Spyro.**

"**Enough now. We mustn't throw ourselves off topic now." spoke Agorak.**

"**He's right, we got to think of a plan, and fast." spoke Hera.**

"**First thins first, get Agorak out of here. He's the main target for everyone these days." Lethak spoke.**

"**Agreed, so let's get cracking. Someone help me up and place me in a wheel-chair, or someone's back, anything that can move!" Agorak said.**

"**Wait, there is something else that I just remembered." his brother said.**

"**What is it now Reignor?" asked Valsa.**

"**When I discovered the two to be here, Satan told me to tell you guys a message. I'm not sure what it means but he said one of us will know."**

"**What's the message?" asked Arwen.**

"**Darkness from within will be all of your downfall. I'm not sure what it means." spoke Agorak.**

"**There will be a traitor amongst us and that person will kill us all." spoke Akriloth, in which case all eyes were on him.**

"**Why is everyone looking at me?"**

"**You are by far the strongest, hence you are the likely candidate." spoke Jermaine.**

"**You're missing the point. Sure I had a Dark past, but you all heard the stories about me. Satan must've meant about someone else who has a Dark past."**

"**Boy, ain't the list big. We got Malefor, Cynder, Demitri, Vergil, Kira, Lethak, and I can go on naming all who are on our side and were once our enemies." said Godith.**

"**I think the one's we really need to look out for are Cynder, Demitri, and Lethak. Kiara and Satan will go for one of them, if not all three." suggested Yulie.**

"**Crap, but what can I say? Just because I was once evil doesn't mean it will come back to me at life and bite me in the ass." sighed Cynder.**

"**Anything else Reignor?" asked Godith.**

"**Also I found out that Kiara is using Dreyanor to bring her men to eat."**

"**Seems she ran out of meat at her place." said Lethak.**

"**Another thing was that I did not find Juno amongst them. She is not with the Galian brothers nor anywhere else. Speaking of the Galian Brothers, they will be here in a few hours." spoke Reignor.**

"**To fight us?" asked Spyro.**

"**Galian looks like he just got fucked over with. I'm guessing they underestimated Kiara and her Androids and got their asses handed to them."**

"**Should we wait for them?" asked Hera.**

"**Someone will stay back here and notify them as to where I shall be going. Sad to say, I can't say it now because of Satan's message. I hope you three understand that." Agorak said looking at Demitri, Cynder, and Lethak.**

"**We understand, get going! No time to lose." spoke Lethak. Spyro picked up Agorak and everyone followed out while the three of them stayed behind.**

"**Now what?" asked Demitri.**

"**We are going to have to stay here, wait for one of them to come back and tell the Galians." spoke Cynder.**

"**Just where do you think they are going?" asked Lethak.**

"**Definitely not to Drake's Castle, they already know about it. Nor would it be Ofilnisha, Avalar, or Arcadia or any other country that we know this is in alliance with us." spoke Cynder. Pythios whimpered in Demitri's arms, his father stroked his head softly.**

"**Hush young one, things will be fine. I promise you that." he whispered.**

**---------**

**Meanwhile elsewhere in Warfang, Amber was walking around with her new-born son Pris. Annoth had granted her a few days outside of Hell to at least let the kid socialize and see the real world. The two were walking through the busy Market streets, looking at the things that were on sale. It was crowded and they needed some space to breathe. Amber got out of the ever-crowded Market streets and rested along side a bridge that crossed over the Daraxsti River.**

"**Phew, what a day. I just wish your father would go out with us sometimes, don't you think?" she asked to her little devil. Pris only cooed and looked at the river.**

"**What is it you see in the river? Oh look! See the fish swimming?" asked Amber. A few types of fish swam around till Pris cried out and spotted something else up river.**

"**What do you see now Prisy?" his mother asked, looking at what was coming down the river. It bobbled up and down the calm water and was traveling with the current. It wasn't until it was up close did Amber gasp in shock and covered her son's eyes. It was a dead green dragon's body, she didn't know who it was so she called out for help.**

"**Somebody fetch help! There's a body in the River!" she shouted and ran along-side the river, following the body. Just behind her a few male dragons ran ahead to fetch the body from the river. When she caught up with them, the dragons were huddling around the body.**

"**Who is it?" asked a blue one.**

"**She looks...familiar." spoke another. Amber took a glance, still covering her son's eyes. She screamed and trembled in horror.**

"**You know this dragon?" asked one who was looking at her.**

"**It's one of Kiara's Ladies, Juno." spoke Amber, staring into the lifeless fish-food eyes of Juno.**

A/N: Plans for hiding has begun, and Juno's body has been discovered, two days after her death. What will our heroes do next, if Kiara is killing her own henchmen? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	75. Another Day Strolls By

**Chapter 74-(Another Day Strolls By...)**

A/N: Here's the next chapter. What's worse than Projects over breaks? FINALS! Sheesh, anyways, hope you like the latest chapter! Enjoy!

**The dragons who fetched Juno's dead body out of the Darasxsti River looked at Amber in shock.**

"**Juno? The Earth Dragoness of Kiara?" asked one of them. Amber replied by nodding and she suddenly sprinted off to the Palace.**

"**Where you going?" asked another.**

"**To tell the Lords that we have found Juno! Bring her body!" she yelled in reply, dodging through wondering civilians. Amber took short-cut after short-cut and she arrived to the Palace Gates, in which she was stopped by the guards.**

"**Halt young lady! State your reasons for entering the Palace!" ordered one of the guards.**

"**Please let me in! Juno's body has been found!"**

"**Juno? I know that name! She's one if Kiara's! That Juno always punished me for no reason! I hope she got what she deserved." grumbled the guard.**

"**Uhhh, the lady said that she had discovered her body, so what does it sound to you?" asked the other guard.**

"**Ohhh, fine. You may proceed." said the guard and allowed Amber to run in. She held her son tightly as she ran up the endless steps of the Palace till she finally reached to the Main Hall. Servants were walking around as well as a few officials.**

"**Can anyone tell me where I can find The Kings?" she asked, her voice echoing in the large halls.**

"**Who do you want? We got 4 guys and 4 ladies you know." spoke a servant.**

"**Anyone of them would be fine, it's urgent. I bring them perhaps grave news!" spoke Amber.**

"**Oh dear, follow me then." replied the servant calmly and ran, Amber following the servant. After running through what seemed as an endless labyrinth, the servant guided Amber to DK Mark.**

"**My Lord, apologies for the interruption....but we one of the people have some news she wishes to report." spoke the servant, gasping for breath.**

"**Send her in." he replied. The servant bowed and signaled Amber to come in, in which case he left shortly.**

"**Amber? I thought you were with Annoth down below." said DK Mark.**

"**He let me go out for a few days, show Pris here the world he should know." smiled softly Amber.**

"**But that's not what I am here to talk about! Juno has been discovered."**

"**Juno has been found? Is she alive?" asked DK Mark in surprise.**

"**No, she's dead." DK Mark was quiet for a while. He was thinking just how did Juno die without anyone noticing?**

"**Where was she found?" he asked once again.**

"**In the River. It seems as if she drowned." replied Amber.**

"**Do you have the body?"**

"**A few guys fished her out and are bringing her in as we speak."**

"**Okay then, we may need you for this so come with me." spoke DK Mark. Taking her by the arm, The Human-Dragon King led Amber to the others.**

"**Guys, I brought a guest here." spoke DK Mark as he entered the room where Agorak and the others were temporarily staying at.**

"**Why is Amber here?" asked Spyro.**

"**She has something to say which I think all of us should now." he replied softly. Looking at the former Dark Lady of Kiara, Amber took a few nervous breaths and told them of what just had occurred a few moments ago.**

"**Juno...is dead?" gasped Galadrial softly. Everyone was stunned to hear this.**

"**How has she died?" asked Akriloth.**

"**It seems as if she has drowned in the River, but I suspect foul play." replied Amber. Pris cried softly in her arms and she cooed him quiet.**

"**When will the body be here?" asked Godith.**

"**Her body should be here shortly my Queen."**

"**Arwen and Grace, go and do an autopsy just be sure." said Agorak.**

"**Yes father, it will be done." replied Grace and she left with Arwen to examine Juno's body. Amber and the others waited in the same room for about an hour. During the time, Jermaine's drink was wearing out and Agorak had fallen back asleep and was paralyzed once more.**

"**How quick can you get him back to a good state?" asked Godith to Jermaine.**

"**The drink I gave him has a toll. It will keep him up and good for only two hours, but then he can't drink it again for another six hours. I wish it would work better, but it failed and this was the only suitable state that I can make this potion." said Jermaine.**

"**Great, guess we will have to move him as soon as we can and quietly." whispered Hera to Godith, since she didn't want Amber to know, just as a precaution.**

"**I know that, but where? Heldar shoved all the information that is necessary, all the moves, the hidden locations, our power levels, our strength and weaknesses into those two things of his. We would have to keep on moving form spot to spot, fighting them each time they get close to us." sighed Godith. It seemed inevitable but there was no other outcome.**

"**You know what I just realized?" asked Spyro.**

"**What is it daddy?" asked his son.**

"**We have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber yes?"**

"**Your point is?" spoke Reignor.**

"**If one day passes by in normal time and a year goes by in the Chamber, can't we move Agorak in there and he recovers in an instant?" suggested Spyro.**

"**Don't bother. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber has its boundaries. You can't go in unless through a certain portal and vice versa. Not only that but it the effects of the Chamber won't work because Agorak is ill. We pretty much be in the same world except if the door goes, we are stuck in there forever, well not entirely, we just have to punch a "hole" in the dimension and we are out, but it requires vast amounts of power to make a "hole" in that place." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Ahh shit. It sounded like a good idea." muttered Spyro.**

"**It's okay, we only have 3 days left. We can live through it....hopefully." said Valsa with worry.**

**Just then, Arwen and Grace came back in and they had a grim face.**

"**We have the results, and it seems as if Juno had been murdered by something non-living." spoke Grace.**

"**Non-Living?" pondered Yulie.**

"**Juno was killed in a gruesome way. First she was zapped in the back, so it seems that she was flying away from something."**

"**The next thing we found out was that something pressed down on her chest, making her unable to breath properly." continued Arwen.**

"**Next, clasp marks around her neck. Seems as if something took great pleasure in choking her to death. Her windpipe was crushed and was bleeding uncontrollably. We found blood and water in her lungs so it seems as if she was killed underwater." finished Grace.**

"**My God....such a cruel way to die." spoke Amber. She cradled her son and shed a tear. She remembered Juno not as a terrorizing woman, but merely a good friend to her.**

"**It's obviously the works of the Androids. Seems they don't recognize who is on their side." said Godith.**

"**Or...Kiara gave the word." said Amber. All eyes were on her, since she was the only one who knows Kiara best and is alive.**

"**Meaning that she ordered Juno to be killed? How so?" Reignor asked, leaning against the wall.**

"**I remember a time when Kiara had all the troops before she murdered them all without any mercy."**

"**We are talking how many guys whom we thought were missing?"**

"**At least 25,000, all dead and buried in the Black Mountains."**

"**But...you weren't there, we took you with us." said Galadrial.**

"**I know, but Kiara being who she is, it's clear that with no one working for her anymore and the thousands of soldiers being of no use, she would do so. Anyways, before their deaths, a guard was caught trying to help out another dragoness escape. He was one of the feared and best guards that Kiara would've wanted." spoke Amber.**

"**Okay we get it. Loyal guy, people are scared shit-less of him, what else?" asked Hera.**

"**We caught the dragoness of course and punished her by having her wings amputated. The guard was called to Kiara and she killed him by having him tied up upside down. For hours we heard him cry in pain, begging Kiara for mercy. As much as he pleaded, Kiara tortured him brutally as if she had no soul or any emotions in her body." Amber paused, nearly gagging as she remembered that day.**

"**Next...we were called in and saw a certain room of Kiara covered in blood and body parts. She ordered us to clean the mess up and to get rid of the body. Word spread quickly through everyone how the best guard got killed senselessly by his own Mistress." finished Amber. Godith was heard in the back, crying softly. Kiara was her daughter after all and hearing the cold-stories of how much of a monster her little girl, she wonders if there is any hope left in Kiara to be good.**

"**Damn...this is bad. We have a psychopathic bitch who's in charge, who has two robots willing to do anything for her, Satan and Perdition are with her as well and the only Ladies left are Sonya and Trinity. It won't be long till something else happens."said DK Mark.**

"**Don't forget Heldar, the other two guardians Keldor and Zardus. Luxius, my old enemies whom god knows what they are doing, Marlice and Heinaus are the only ones left. The Galians are coming here to us in a little while and we still got 3 days left before Agorak is out of this retarded illness." grouched Spyro.**

"**That's life young one. Just hope those...things, don't look at us anytime soon." spoke Jermaine as she occupied her son once more.**

**------------**

**Just a few miles outside of Warfang, three people came out the everlasting forest by the River, with their clothing having a few rips and tears. The Galian Brothers were tired, hungry and cold. They had been walking for the past three days without any stops. Overtime Galian had gotten a little better and the horse that they had was no longer of use to them. So they freed it, only to see it get eaten by a teenage dragon. Galian limped most of the way but he had help from his brothers and the sight of Warfang came upon their gaze.**

"**Look, Warfang. We finally made it." said Kothar. His hair was in ruins, his glasses dirty and his business man law-suit was also in ruins and dirty.**

"**About freaking time. I was beginning to think that we were lost and we would be stuck in that stupid forest, walking in circles for a good long time." complained Galian.**

"**I just wonder what has happened to Juno. I hope she's safe." whispered Rygath.**

"**She probably is in the city. Yeah she may be tortured for her crimes, but at least she is still alive and hopefully Akriloth drove those Androids away before anything bad could've happened." said Galian.**

"**Only one way to find out. We enter Warfang. What's funny is that no one knows who we really are. Ironic eh?" smiled Kothar softly.**

"**Ironic? Nah."**

"**I meant the civilians. They see us they be wondering if we just came from a bloody bar fight." replied Kothar.**

"**Hehe, just wait and find out my brother. Just wait and see." whispered Galian. Taking a short rest by the River, they trio drank as much as they could and cleaned their faces from the mud stains. Their clothing was something else to worry about so they didn't bother wasting another moment to lose and headed forward to Warfang.**

**--------**

**Meanwhile, Kiara was pacing back and forth in her master bed-room. 115 and 935 sat on her bed, watching their Mistress thinking.**

"**Should we try and make her feel better?" whispered 115.**

"**How?" replied 935.**

"**I don't know. Ask her if she's hungry or if there is something on her mind that you can help her out with." suggested 115.**

"**Why don't you do it?"**

"**I'm a woman. You're a man. Men should help woman out." said 115 and playfully pushed her twin brother off the bed.**

"**Fine, be like that." he grumbled in reply. He wiped the dust off and walked up to his mistress and was surprised to see her actually sleep walking!**

"**Uhhhh, Kiara?" asked 935 as he held her. Kiara mumbled as she fell into his arms and snored. He looked at 115 and asked her to help him out.**

"**Care to help brainiac?" said 935. She replied by yawning.**

"**I'm so tired, perhaps some destruction would wake me up!" smiled 115 evilly and walked by 935.**

"**Hey! Come back here! Don't leave me with her!" shouted 935. The white android only giggled as she skipped down the halls like a little girl. 935 sighed and looked around the room. Satan was still asleep, dreaming about Eingana. It sounded as if he was having a wet dream but it didn't bother 935. Instead he placed Kiara back onto her bed and quietly tip-toed out of the room. He scanned down the halls to see his sister all the way at the door, but Heldar has stopped her before she could even touch the handle.**

"**_Just where do you think you are going missy?"_ he asked with a look.**

"**I'm just going out to get some fresh air. That is all." she said in reply with a childish smile. Heldar did not respond but continued to look at her. 115 sighed knowing that her creator has figured out that she was lying.**

"**Ohh, can't I just go out and kill a small tiny, itsy bitsy little village? Please?" she asked with a broad smile.**

"**_Destroy a tiny village? I think not young lady. You don't know what would happen if Kiara found out that you did something without her acknowledgment." _stated Heldar.**

"**Aww come on. I'll do it silently. I'll make it look as if the village was never there."**

"**_Look, as much as I want to go out and do the same thing with you, I just can't. You will have your fun and it will be soon. Just be patient darling."_ said Heldar, placing his hands onto her shoulder's.**

"**Pfft, fine. I'll go do something else." whined 115 as she turned and walked back down the halls. She spotted her brother who was snickering in the corner an she only scoffed at him.**

**'_I hope it will be soon. I just love the looks of terror on the people's faces when I shred them to pieces. The men, falling for me thinking that I am like all the others. I will act as if I am a little too jumpy and kill them silently, all in some different way that is. The women, I shall pretend to befriend with a few before I take them somewhere far and do what I wish to do. The children will run around their parent's corpses before I stomp their brains. Such a joyous idea!! AHAHAHAHAAA!'_ thought 115 evilly. Her face went from boredom and disappointment, to sinister and sadistic.**

A/N: Yikes! Bad girl on the run! 115 seems to be getting more and more eager into killing innocent people! Or so her main mission to kill the Eight Rulers. What will happen with Agorak? Just where is he being taken to? What is of the groups thoughts about Kiara? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!! (_*gasp* this chapter was short! Me losing my touch? D8 )_


	76. The Pain Worsens, And Here Come The

**Chapter 75-(The Pain Worsens, And Here Come The Androids)**

A/N: If I weren't for Martin Luther King, this chapter wouldn't be up right now. No school on Monday, so I figured to do an update. This will be a long one so make yourself comfortable. Enjoy!

**The Sixth day of Agorak's illness had arrived. Despite the Dragon-God resting quietly on his bed, the others were well aware that they shouldn't assume his health by his looks. Not only that, Agorak was taken to the private house that he bought for Godith when he came back during Atreus which was located farther down south, 30 miles from the small city of Godisha, named after Queen Godith. Most of the Kings and Queens got cities renamed after them such as Leondisha which was only 70 miles West of Godisha. The only ones currently at their small house were Jermaine, Godith, Leonidas, Uther, Agorak, Hera, Yulie, Valsa and Galadrial. **

**The only ones who are not currently at Godith and Agorak's small private home were the rest of the group. Cynder, Demitri and Lethak were to stay behind in Warfang because of the message that Satan had given to them, which sounded as if someone was going to be turned against by force or willingly.**

**Taking no chances, Akriloth, Spyro, Reignor, DK Mark, and Arwen had taken the ladies, children and Agorak to their new hiding spot during the night, not one soul casting their eyes upon them.**

"**There, that should keep him comfy." spoke Arwen as she placed her grandfather carefully onto the bed.**

"**Thank you darling. Now go back to your father and if the Galian Brothers had arrived, escort them to this given spot. However don't tell the others, not even what city we are near-by." spoke Galadrial.**

"**I understand Mother. Take care of him, all of you. He's the pinnacle of our survival." replied Arwen.**

"**Sweetheart come along now, they know what they must do and so do we. We must protect Warfang at all costs." spoke Spyro.**

"**Exactly, and hope that those Androids don't come along." said Jermaine with a tone of disgust.**

"**I will make sure that I send them to the scrap heap before even reaching a thousand miles to any of us." spoke Akriloth confidently and flew off, his ancient red-gold aura shimmering across the skies with the rest following him back to Warfang. The ladies watched their loved ones fly off before they heard Agorak groaning softly in pain.**

"**Shhh, it's okay baby. Mommy's here to take care of you." whispered Jermaine as she gave him her special drink. Despite it having to wake Agorak up as before, it didn't work this time as she had hoped for.**

"**Why isn't he waking up?" asked Leonidas.**

"**The virus is making it a bit harder for him to wake up. But thanks to what I did to this drink, it would ease his pain for a good few hours. All we need to do is give h the antidote and he should be fine." smiled Jermaine softly. However, it wasn't what the rest had hoped for. A few seconds after Jermaine had spoked, Agorak's eyes widened in pain and he screamed violently.**

"**Damn it! Why must something bad happen after I say something?!" growled Jermaine. She was about to take the Antidote and give it, but Galadrial was ahead of the game and gave the required dose needed.**

"**Hang in there Dad. Just relax, think of the days we spent together happily." whispered Galadrial after giving him a shot of the medicine. The effects were happening right away as Agorak's blood-shot eyes closed and his breathing slowed down from a quickened pace.**

"**Phew...that was close." spoke Yulie.**

"**And freaky. So....what are we going to do for the next few days or so?" asked Valsa.**

"**I have TV here to keep us sane, food enough for all of us for the next week or two. As long as they don't discover us or extract any information from the others that leads them to this location." Godith had said.**

"**Can't they look into the Pool of Vision and find us like that?" asked Uther.**

"**Hahaha, this house has magic dear one. They could try all they want and not find us here in the forest." smiled Jermaine as she hugged her grand-son.**

"**Well, that's good. By any chance cousin, do you have something that can occupy us?" asked Uther, looking at Leonidas.**

"**I got XBOX 360, PS3, both with Call of Duty World at War and Modern Warfare Two, Halo series, etc. That should be enough right?" smiled Leonidas.**

"**Yep, I bet I can kick your butt in any of them." taunted Uther.**

"**Was that a challenge? You're on!" stated Leonidas playfully and the two ran up the stairs into his room.**

"**Hehehehe, oh what a pair. By any chance is Leonidas going to be next in line?" asked Valsa.**

"**Next in line for what?" asked Godith.**

"**You know, the Throne. We are only ruling for 35 years because of us being immortal and all."**

"**I don't need to worry about it for now. We still got 15 years left on our contract." said Godith.**

"**I really don't mind if Leonidas got it. By then he would be 25 and I would be 36. It's just the twins that you are going to have that may cause a problem." said Galadrial. The ladies looked at in confusion.**

"**Why say that?" asked her grandmother.**

"**You know how it is in those books at the library. Those tales of how a kingdom is ruled by a Tyrant and usually because of family connections." she said.**

"**For starters, you can only be A Ruler of Dracovia if you are 21 and over, blood-line related, and have a spouse. We don't want to see our cousins marring each other." shuddered Yulie.**

"**Amen to that honey, I'd puke." added on Valsa.**

"**So the next in line would either be me or Leonidas correct?" asked Galadrial once more.**

"**We will ask you if you want to become King, Queen. If you have a spouse, hence you do which is Demitri, then you guys are good candidates. If Leonidas gets married to that girl he likes, then we will ask him if he and she wants to. If they say no, then you are automatically the new Rulers." answered her mother.**

"**What if we both say no?"**

"**Then we decided which is best, whether you like it or not." replied Valsa.**

"**That sounds a bit harsh, but someone got to take the spot." Yulie said.**

"**Yeah....nevertheless, we still got 15 years before we see who wants to take our spots." smiled Godith.**

**-----**

**Meanwhile, the guys had arrived back to Warfang. Upon descending, one of the guards ran up to them, gasping for breath.**

"**My Lords....we have found the Galian Brothers!" he said panting for breath.**

"**Just as we had expected. Send them up." spoke Spyro. The guarded nodded and bowed just before he signaled the guards down below to bring them up. A few moments passed by and the Kings saw the Galians coming up the stairs with their hands chained together.**

"**Why are they in chains?" asked DK Mark.**

"**They had insisted in being chained and we did so. We figured they may have some sort of trouble around Dracovia." spoke one of the guards.**

"**Thank you then, we shall take it from here. Unshackle them would you?" The guards did not hesitate and they took the chains off before leaving their Lords be.**

"**So Galian...have you learned your lesson yet?" asked Akriloth with his arms crossed.**

"**Yes....Master." he replied softly, looking down to the ground in shame.**

"**No need feel ashamed my student. It may have been a beaten path, but you learned from it." smiled Akriloth softly placing his hand onto his shoulder.**

"**How could I have been so foolish? We never had this sort of problem before and for once we are easily out-matched." said Galian.**

"**It will be alright now that you are with us. Just be glad that you guys had only been here for a few days and not a few years. Otherwise we would've had to torture you for your crimes." spoke Spyro.**

"**Torture?" asked Kothar.**

"**DL Mark and Agorak figured out this whole punishment system. Why let them rot for so many years in prison, or execute them right away when keeping them alive for that many years required and torturing them is more painful and excruciating? Plus it would give the criminals and enemies some sense on who they are dealing with." said DK Mark.**

"**The two established this? Jeez, no wonder this place is all so nice." spoke Rygath, looking down at the city seeing how there was nothing bad happening.**

"**Come, we got much to discuss." said Arwen.**

"**Indeed so, we have much to say." said Galian. The trio followed the rest of the gang inside and met up with Demitri, Cynder and Lethak.**

"**Ah, glad to see you guys made it here alive. Agorak was hoping to see you guys here but due to the time-line he had to move as well as the rest of the ladies. To where I don't know." spoke Cynder.**

"**We know it, but we got to tell it to them secretly." said Reignor.**

"**We understand. Satan's message." spoke Lethak.**

"**Satan? That big black dragon that is about twice the size of Kiara?" asked Galian.**

"**So you met Satan and Perdition before."**

"**Met? We heard about them and we even seen them before." added on Kothar.**

"**With Kiara?" asked Spyro.**

"**No, some other planet that was not far from Reignor's."**

"**How did you manage to escape the destruction?" asked Akriloth.**

"**By luck. We saw some giant ass asteroid coming down from space and smoked half the planet to death. After that we saw the two go around just blowing up everything and we knew that we were out-powered. We got lucky because of us being called for another job somewhere else. A few days later, we looked up at Outer Space at our new job and see this bright red thing flashing for a good 3 nights before it disappeared. We figured it was Satan and his boy and now they are here." said Rygath.**

"**Funny how they came exactly the same way, but only a small crater was produced. They figured that chances of hurting or even killing Kiara by the blast would be a major mistake." said Lethak.**

"**Would've made our lives easier if she was blasted away." muttered Demitri.**

"**But we would be dead to, so it would be a win-loss scenario." corrected Spyro.**

"**Tell us everything that you guys know about Kiara and her plans. How do the Androids look like?" asked Arwen.**

"**These Androids...scare us more than Satan and Perdition. One is male and the other is female. The male is named 935 while the female is 115." spoke Kothar.**

"**Yes....they are the names of the ones I face. But how do they look?" she asked once more.**

"**The Male one, 935 is a Blue Dragon. His underbelly is dark brown, his eye color is green. His horns are similar to the shape of Spyro's, but is black colored. His tail is shaped like a trident ax and was also black as well as his claws. His wings are large and the color is silver-gray. He seemed very attractive and looked like a ladies-man." spoke Galian.**

"**The Female one, 115 is a little different from her brother 935. Her underbelly color is blondish-gold, her horns are shaped a lot like Cynder's but is gold like her underbelly. Her tail is a simple Devil's Spade, her eye color blue. Her claws and spikes are gold as well. Her wings are large and black. Very attractive, acts like a sweet and innocent girl, but make her fight and she's something." spoke Rygath.**

"**That's them alright. I can't believe it though....I'm facing my enemies in the past and future." Arwen said.**

"**Look at the bright side. We beat them here, you can beat them back in the future. Remember, they don't know any of this. So if you become as strong as us, those two in the future are good as toast." smiled Cynder.**

"**Thank you Aunt Cynder. It gives me much hope and means a lot to me." she said in reply with a smile.**

"**Has Juno arrived here yet?" asked Rygath.**

"**Juno? Yes she has, but why you ask?" Demitri replied.**

"**She helped us escape and the last time we saw her, 115 and 935 were chasing her. We had not seen her since. She told us to meet here in Warfang and we didn't even spot her." spoke Kothar.**

"**Not to mention...somebody likes her." snickered Galian.**

"**Shut up! I do not!" blushed Rygath, but it was clear that he did like her. However, it made the rest of the group upset.**

"**What's with the sad faces?" asked Galian.**

"**Juno is here, however...we discovered her body floating down the river the other day." spoke Akrioth quietly.**

"**W...What? She's dead?" asked Rygath, trying to hold back the tears.**

"**One of the Androids killed her underwater. We won't go into details since it is pretty brutal." whispered Cynder. Rygath only looked down at the ground and sniffled. Galian placed his arm around his little brother and tried his best to comfort him.**

"**Sorry for your loss man. I know you liked her but if she had not given herself up, we would not be here right now." Despite the fact that Rygath and Juno had a short relationship, the love between them was great.**

"**Come on honey, I'll patch you something up." whispered Cynder as she took hold of Rygath and escorted him to her room to fix him up a drink. Kothar went with him to cheer him up while Galian stayed behind with the rest.**

"**Poor guy, he must've been worried sick about her." said Reignor.**

"**I couldn't agree more my friend. Now where is Agorak again?"**

"**We can take you to him, but seeing that someone else needs ya, we will leave in a few hours if that is alright with you." said Akriloth.**

**Galian looked at his teacher. "It is, we'll leave as soon as Rygath feels a bit better." With that said he ran down the halls to catch up with his brothers and Cynder.**

"**Now what? We figured out just how these things look like and who they are. Not only that but seeing how it took only one of them kill Juno in such a way, I'm starting to think that we may not make it, even with Agorak's help." said DK Mark.**

"**Are you mad? We will win this war if we train much more harder!" stated Arwen.**

"**It's not just the Androids we are talking about here. We got Satan, Perdition, Kiara, Lucifer. The four themselves could take us down easily if we aren't careful." Spyro spoke in reply.**

"**Not only that but we got to worry about the rest of Kiara's group that are still out there whom haven't even dared mess with us." said Reignor.**

"**That is because they are scared shit-less. Akriloth can do that voodoo dark magic thing on them and that is it. They're finished." Lethak said. Akriloth couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Hehehe, you know, that's not bad of an idea. If only I knew where they are all at I wouldn't mind doing just what you said Lethak." smiled the Demon-Dragon God sinisterly before heading down the halls to eat.**

**-----**

**As else where at Kiara's Castle, the Mad Daughter of Lucifer, The Dark Queen had woken up and was eating more of the prisoner's that Dreyanor had sent to her. All were dead before she ate them although she wanted to have a live one. Kiara ripped off one of the arms, sitting in her chair and looking out the window as the sun gazed brightly across the snowy wastelands. The day of her father's revival was drawing neigh. She could taste the bitter sweet victory and the blood of her enemies on her lips.**

**She was disturbed of her thoughts when she heard someone coming down the hall. Kiara turned to see only Perdition, partially awake.**

"**My God, you look like freaking mess Perdition." Kiara said to her cousin.**

"**Do you by any chance....have coffee?" he asked drowsily and yawned. Kiara nearly puked form his morning breath, yet she held her stomach and placed her hand over her mouth covered her nostrils.**

"**Yes, top left cabinet and _please_ take a shower." gasped Kiara.**

"**Hehehe....right after I get my morning drink." he replied. He got his coffee and sat down across the table from Kiara. He noticed that she was eating human beings and was curious.**

"**Why on Earth are you eating one of those human beings?" he asked with a raised brow.**

"**I had no more meat left in this place. So I got Dreyanor to send me all of his prisoners and so far I am glad." she said in reply and bit off another chunk of a dead human prisoner.**

"**You know I had been thinking about something the other night." Perdition said abruptly.**

"**Oh? And what's that?" she asked in reply.**

"**You know how you have some of these old servants right?"**

"**Riight and you're point is?"**

"**Why bother with them?"**

"**Why? Cause I need them. If I get swarmed here at least I will have two other places to retreat to. The Human Realms and Avalar." she said with a small pleasant smile.**

"**Who did you send to the Human Realms?" he asked once more.**

"**Spyro's Old Enemies."**

"**Oh please, get rid of those losers. Honestly it's just pointless to have them over there." he said in disbelief.**

"**Why are you _persisting_ me to call them off?" she asked with an uneasy tone.**

"**Once Lucifer and Mephistopheles are in the picture, what are your other servants going to be needed for?" he asked. Kiara was about to respond, but she left her mouth open for her cousin was right. What was the point? Just seeing the sight of Lucifer is all that is needed for the world to tremble before their feet.**

"**I guess you are right. How about the ones in Avalar?"**

"**Them to. We are only focusing on Dracovia correct? Why bother with the rest of the world? Who knows, maybe in the Human Realms they got overthrown or killed already. In Avalar....uhh who got Avalar?"**

"**Zardus and Keldor."**

"**Eh, the two may not be overthrown or killed, but face it cousin. Lucifer is going to just flick them away like crumbs on a dinner plate." he said, flicking a crumb to Kiara's side.**

"**That is all it takes for our enemies to do. Akriloth can do it without even blinking. I say call them back, and end their lives in your hands, rather than Lucifer's or Satan's or Mephistopheles' or our enemies." he said. Kiara leaned back into her chair and thought for a while, taking another bite. Would it be better to just leave them there or to just call it and do it without a sweat when her Dad returns?**

"**Hmmm, I don't know. What would Satan say?"**

"**I'd say do what my son had told you to do." replied a voice. The two turned to see Satan walking out of the shadows towards them.**

"**You heard our talk?" asked Perdition.**

"**Hello? These halls are so quiet I could probably hear you whisper from outside in a a blizzard." Satan replied.**

"**I'm still not sure...it seems a bit risky to give up what I already have under control." Kiara said.**

"**Kiara darling, you got to trust us. This will work a lot better once your father is back. We will take care of this world, enslave it as ours and go about taking over the rest of the Universe." spoke Satan softly, placing his hand under Kiara's chin, stretching her neck high up to look into his eyes.**

"**If you guys say so. I'll call them in." she said and went to her room. As Kiara entered her room, she was startled to see 115 lying on her bed and reading a book.**

"**Oh, good morning Kiara!" she said cheerfully.**

"**115, what are you doing in my room?" Kiara asked.**

"**What? Can't I come in and say hello? That's not nice." she replied.**

"**Ugh, okay what do you want?"**

"**Can I go out and have some fun?"**

"**Fun as if?" asked Kiara once more, leaning on the doorway.**

"**Go blow up a village or something. That sort of fun." she replied with a small smile.**

"**Seeing how you are so eager, why not go and attack Warfang? Make me proud and do some serious damage to the Rulers." said Kiara.**

"**Just hurt them, not kill them correct?"**

"**Yep. Break some bones, capture one of them, I don't know whatever makes you happy. Just take 935 with you. You will need him since Akriloth is there." Kiara said.**

"**Oh goody! Thank You Kiara!" she replied happily, giving her mistress a surprising peck on the side before running off wildly. **(_Kiara is like: WTF? 0_o)_

**'_That was....odd._' she thought, blinking a couple of times if she was dreaming. She regained focus remembering what she was suppose to do. Taking hold of the remote that gave her access on contacting all of her servants, she clicked on all of their names and waited for a few minutes. Looking outside she saw 115 and 935 fly off to Warfang to have a little bit of "_fun_". The screen bleeped and Kiara shifted focus back to the screen and saw Zardus and Gnasty Gnorc.**

"**Greetings my Lady. What calls for a meeting such as this?" asked Gnorc.**

"**All of you guys, report back to my location." Kiara said.**

"**Wh-What? Why? We have everything under control over here!" protested Zardus.**

"**There has been a change of plans." Kiara had to lie and make it sound believable, yet seeing how these guys will follow her orders she came up with the first thing that came to mind.**

"**It seems Akriloth is coming for you guys. The best chances of survival is to come back here to my castle immediately." she said.**

"**Akriloth?! We'll be there right away!!" shouted Gnorc and ran off to warn the others. Zardus only gulped and looked at his mistress.**

"**A-A-Are you sure?" he asked nervously.**

"**Yes, now hurry up, get Keldor and get back here!" she stated. Zardus nodded and his screen went blank as well.**

**'_I only hope that what I am doing is smart.'_ she thought and left her room to talk more with Satan and Perdition.**

**-----**

**As the day passed by, 115 and 935 were flying around Dracovia. They were going to Warfang, but why just go to Warfang directly? Explore the world, see how daily life is. Thus that is what the deadly duo did. It was a good thing that no one knew how they looked, other than Arwen and the Galians. No poster signs of their faces or rewards no nothing. **

**They were fast fliers and were at Tulta, back to the city where they killed Juno at, merely outside of the city. The two landed in the city like normal dragons and the duo looked around seeing other dragons going by their daily lives. Some were out on dates, others on business, others just doing what they got to do.**

"**Why are here again?" asked 115.**

"**When we chased Juno, I spotted a dock not far that had some sort of boat. It seemed to have a motor and I want to use one of those things." said 935.**

"**You mean a jet-ski? Those motor-bikes on water?" she asked.**

"**Yes, they seem like fun."**

"**Oh come on bro! I wanna get to Warfang now and have fun there, not here." she complained. **

"**Relax sis. We will get there before they do anything else. Just try and live life like the others would okay?" he asked calmly.**

"**Fine, I'll do what you...Oooo!" she squealed and ran up to a jewelry store and looked in the window to see the many glistering gems wanting to be worn around her neck. She entered the store and 935 only groaned.**

"**Ohhh, women." he muttered. He went in to make sure his sister didn't do anything stupid. Awkwardly enough, she was no where to be seen, nor the store owner. He jolted when he heard something snap loudly in the back room and a thud was heard. No one else was in the store so he ran to the back seeing 115 standing over the store owner's dead body.**

"**115, what did you do?!" he asked in shock.**

"**I want those jewels and this sucker was so easy to manipulate. Now I will go and take that ruby necklace up at the window free of charge." she smiled and trotted to the window. She snatched it like it was nothing, put it on and exited the store with 935 right behind here.**

"**Okay, now I feel much more happier, let's go to the docks and ride the boats." she said with a broad smile.**

"**I couldn't agree more sis." replied her brother. The two walked quietly, examining the daily life around them before finally reaching to the docks. Instead of jet-ski, there was a motor-boat being ready to deploy onto the water.**

"**We'll take that one right?" asked 115.**

"**Right, but we need to get those guys out." spoke 935, seeing a group of young muscular dragons preparing for what seems to be a boat test. One of them spotted the two and looked in awe at 115 for she was the most beautiful thing on the planet.**

"**Why is that one looking at me?" she asked.**

"**Didn't Doctor Heldar tell you that you are an attractive woman and that when men who don't have a spouse see you, they will try and hit on as if making you his girlfriend?" asked 935.**

"**Now that you mention it, he did. Now I see what he manes. Want me to do what I did with the store owner?" she asked.**

"**No, I got an idea so just follow me alright." spoke 935 and went to the group of young dragons.**

"**Excuse me guys, I couldn't help but notice what an amazing boat you have. What is it?" he asked.**

"**It's a Yamaha with a twin 220 horsepower V8 engine. We named her the Scorpion." answered one of them.**

"**Wow, how fast does it go?" asked 115.**

"**We are about to test it right now. If you want, you young lady can come with us for a ride." smiled another one of them.**

"**Hmm, why don't you just show me how you work this thing?" she asked with a pleasing smile.**

"**Of course, just step right down here madam and we'll show you how this works." replied the one who looked at her in awe before. 115 stepped onto the boat and she got to the bridge, or the steering wheel of the power-boar while 935 was pretending to help the others get the boat ready. The deadly duo looked at each other, giving a signal to do what it means to get this boat. **

**115 took off her necklace she acquired from the store and placed it on the dashboard while the dragon lost in love was explaining everything to her and couldn't help but look at her wonderful body in awe. While that was happening, 935 helped out the others prepare the engine.**

**935 tried to kill one of them, but they were looking all the time at the engine that he couldn't possible take them all out without the rest of the city being alerted. After a while, 935 had came up with another plan.**

"**Well, hate to tell you guys this but me and my friend here got to get going. We are only here for a visit." said 935.**

"**Aww that's too bad. You seem to know a lot about engines, you sure you're not a mechanic?" asked one of them.**

"**Nah, it probably runs in my blood. Come on Juan. Time to get going." said 935.**

"**Now? Oh fine. Sorry babe, but I got to go. Thank you for teaching me all of this. You are sweet." she said and in reply gave him a kiss on the cheek. She got up, and placed the necklace back onto her neck. They were about to leave when one of them noticed the necklace.**

"**Hey, Juan, how did you get that necklace?" he asked.**

"**From the Jewelery Store, where else?" she replied.**

"**I told the guy to save it, I was going to buy it for my girlfriend."**

"**Really? Well, I'm terribly sorry, but my boyfriend here bought it for me." smiled 115.**

"**How did you get it? Didn't the owner tell you that it wasn't for sale?" asked the dragon to 935.**

"**Nope, he just sold it to us like any other customer." he replied. Now the dragon got a little irritated.**

"**Hmmm, somethings fishy here. Who are you people?" he asked.**

"**Why must that concern of you? I told you before, we are only travelers." answered 935.**

"**From what city?" That question stumped the both of them and the dragon who asked questions held the wrench tightly in his hand.**

"**Easy Ben, we don't want trouble okay? Just put the wrench down." said his friend.**

"**Well? What city or town did you guys come from?" he asked once more.**

"**Warfang alright. Jeez, someone got an attitude problem." grouched 115 as she stepped off the boat. Ben heard her and was pissed. Without warning he grabbed the necklace and yanked it off her.**

"**Hey!! Give that back!" she shouted.**

"**You guys did something to the owner. I know it." growled Ben.**

"**Ben, just give the necklace back to her." spoke the one who likes her. Ben didn't listen and held the necklace and wrench tightly.**

"**Ben, word of advice. If you want to live, you better give my girlfriend back her necklace." he said.**

"**Oh yeah? What is dumb bimbo such as her going to do?!" Ben shouted.**

"**Don't say I didn't warn ya." muttered 935 and jumped off the boat and walked past 115, who got all of their attention. Her eyes were blood-gulch red and her hand crackled with electricity. Before they knew it, she pounced onto Ben and knocked him into the water.**

"**Holy shit! Ben! Juan! You guys alright?!" shouted the other dragon. They could only see the bubbles from the water and 935 sought this as an opportunity before there was a loud bang.**

"**Shit what was that?" 935 from up top. The three looked down to see a claw embarked into the bottom hull. It crackled with electricity and suddenly the engine turned on. A few seconds later, thumping was heard and blood spewed from the back.**

"**Holy fuck!! Turn it off Jason!" shouted the other dragon. Jason scrambled to turn it off and when he did, Ben's charred up body bobbed up onto the water. 115 came back up, covered with scratches, but at least she had her necklace back.**

"**Oh my God! You psychopathic bitch! You killed Ben!" yelled Jason.**

"**I know, and now you two will also die." she said. They looked in confusion before their heads fell into the water and their necks spewed blood like a fountain before being kicked over into the river. 935 stood on the boat and watched the three bodies float down the river.**

"**Not bad, now it's ours. Come on, let's get to Warfang." said 115 as she climbed up onto the boat. She noticed the hole she made and with a fire of her beams, she patched up the holes.**

"**Good to go, you?" she asked, lying back onto the built in boat sofa.**

"**I'm good, just hold on and don't lose the necklace again." said 935. He started the engines once more and and floored the throttle. The only thing heard was the two Androids whooping wildly and the motor roaring through the water while the bodes floated down and changed the color of the river.**

A/N: Holy crap, these Androids really are manipulative! What will happen when they arrive to Warfang and take on Akriloth, Spyro, Demitri, Arwen, Lethak, DK Mark and Reignor? Find out next time on R.O.D!!


	77. Flesh Vs Metal

**Chapter 76-(Flesh Vs Metal)**

A/N: Woke up early, sat down, watched a few DBZ episodes and this is what we get as a result. Enjoy.

**115 and 935 roared down Daraxsti River on the boat they had murdered from. 935 was driving the thing like a real pro and kept it on a good level so the engine wouldn't overheat. As if 935 wasn't having enough fun, 115 was basking in the sun sleeping. The watery-spray being vaporized as she laid on the sofa. The two scared a couple local fisherman and a couple of swimmers. Because of how fast they were going, 935 really couldn't hit any people in the water, even if he wanted to. Otherwise he would lose control and the boat would flip end over end and he didn't want to piss his sister off.**

**It wasn't long before they got into more rougher water and 115 woke up because she fell off of the sofa. She sat up, startled and alert as if she was being attacked only to see her brother snickering.**

"**Oh shut up 935. Just be careful with where you are going. One big bump and I go flying off of this thing." she complained as she struggled to get back up onto the sofa, but the sudden turns would cause her to fall back down again, making 935 laugh even more.**

"**How are you suppose to fight if you can't keep your balance on a boat?" asked 935 over the roaring engines.**

"**Can you slow it down for a bit?!" she yelled back. 935 sighed and slowed the boat down, letting the current take them down the river for a small distance. 935 looked at his sister and waited till she got back up.**

"**Can we go now? Or do you still need more time?" he asked. In response 935 was yanked by the arm and he yelped as 115 threw him into the water. He swam up to the surface and placed his eyes onto his sister who was laughing her ass off.**

"**AHAHAHAAA! You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless! AHAHAHAAA!" shrieked 115, rolling on the floor. 935 only mumbled in the water as he swam to the boat and climbed back on. He was about to throw his sister off as payback, but a sudden call bleeped in his ear. Pressing against it, an image of Heldar fizzled in his eyes.**

"**You called Doctor?" asked 935.**

"**_Where are you two?_" replied the Doctor.**

"**Me and 115 had gone out to have some fun. We are on our way to Warfang and before you scold us, Kiara allowed us to go."**

"**_Oh, well in that case you don't have much more to go. My sensors indicate that given your current location and your way of traveling, you should make it within the next hour. Just be careful." _spoke Heldar.**

"**We will be." The call ended and 935 looked down to see his sister still laughing on the floor.**

"**Come on 115, Heldar just called and we got an hour left till we reach to Warfang." said 935 and sat back down onto the chair.**

"**Alright...Hahahaha...just....give me....a second. Hehehahahahaaaa!!" laughed 115. She just couldn't stop laughing and 935 rolled his eyes in disbelief. Without warning he floored the throttle. 115 screamed but she latched on to the railing and pulled herself up. She was about to argue once more but she figured that the more she whined, sooner or later she would be thrown off the boat and would have to swim to Warfang. Sitting back down, 115 looked at her necklace that she got from Tulta and smiled in awe. The ruby gem was beautiful and115 could only hope that there are more of these at Warfang.**

**They continued to travel along the river till Warfang was just over the horizon.**

"**There it is. Warfang, the Dragon Capital City. I can't wait to knock down those buildings, make a domino effect. It would probably be fun." spoke 935, the sight of the buildings reflecting in his eyes. **

"**Wake up sis, we're here." spoke 935 as he slowed the boat down and pulled up to the dock. No one was around so they just left the boat right there. The two walked up the stairs that led into a back alley and that back alley led to a crowded street.**

"**So...this is Warfang. Crowded, much activity, may takes a while to find these guys." whispered 935.**

"**I think it would be best if you looked at the giant Palace thingy that towers above everything else." pointed out 115.**

"**Y...yeah, I knew that." he replied and walked past his sister.**

"**Sure...that's what they all say." she muttered and followed her brother. Turns out they were in the Marketing Circle and 115 couldn't keep her eyes off of the many jewelry that was on display for her taking. However, 935 kept her at bay from revealing their position. Before long they managed to get their way to the gates of the Palace. The endless stairs that led to the Palace loomed in their sight, yet seeing the guards made them ponder for a second on how to get their enemies out.**

"**Excuse me, can you deliver a message to one of the Lords for me?" asked 935.**

"**What message may that be sir?" asked a guard.**

"**Tell them that they got some _unwanted_ visitors. They'll understand what it means." spoke 115 as she sat down at the stairs. The guards look at each other and shrugged before one went up the stairs. Before long he reached the stairs and searched the Palace to find the remainder of the group at Spyro and Cynder's lair.**

"**My Lords. A young blue dragon had asked me to deliver a message to you."**

"**And what message is that?" asked Reignor. Before the guard could answer, dozen cries of panic and screaming was heard and everyone rushed out to the steps. Looking down they gasped in horror as 935 stood with his hand pierced through the other guard that stayed behind.**

"**Monsters! Demons! Run for your lives!!" screamed someone within the crowd. 115 only snickered, watching everyone just running away.**

"**Hehehehe! So many to choose from! I don't know where to begin! Maybe, _they_ know." she spoke loudly, turning her head to the guys up-top.**

"**Its....them! The Androids!!" yelled Arwen in panic, holding tight to her father.**

"**Yes darling...it's us." smiled 935. He threw the dead guard off of his hand and without warning casted an energy-blast into a crowd that was running away.**

"**NOOO!!" roared Spyro. The screaming was silenced by the explosion as smoked plumed and fires erupted from the damaged buildings. The Androids smiled evilly as they walked up the stairs. The Kings growled in anger, many innocent people had died do suddenly. They took a few steps back once the Androids came face to face with them.**

"**Hello everyone, where is everyone else?" asked 115 with a pleasant smile.**

"**That is none of your concern!" hissed DK Mark, his blood boiling up.**

"**Oh? If it isn't DK Mark, Son of Sedro and Elaine. How's your son Ryuu doing?" she asked. DK Mark gasped in shock, 115 was toying with him.**

"**Hehehehe, got ya didn't I? And who's that hiding back there? Cynder I believe?" asked 115 as she vanished and re-appeared behind Cynder. Cynder yelped and she was sweating nervously.**

"**There, there now. You are lucky today because we have no concern of you. We just want your boys here and have a little bit of fun." whispered 115.**

"**Get your hands off of her metal-shit." growled Spyro.**

"**Now now Spyro, that's no way to talk to a lady is it? You wouldn't want to make me mad and have dear Cynder here be buried six feet under now do we?" she asked as she appeared before him and wrapped her arms around him. Spyro was stunned and everyone was afraid to move.**

"**What do you want from us?" demanded Akriloth, looking at 935.**

"**We got orders from Her Mistress to battle you guys. Be thankful that she doesn't want you dead yet only beaten up. However, we don't need a bloody fight against any of you if Agorak is okay and can come out and play with us." spoke 935 with his arms folded.**

"**You know well he's sick and he can't fight. But we can take his place." snarled Demitri as he clenched his fist.**

"**Daddy no, they are too powerful!" deemed Arwen standing in front of her father.**

"**Yeah Demitri, listen to your little girl. You don't want her to witness your death now does she? After all, according to her story, you die when Agorak is sick and your wife Galadrial is left with your little boy and girl, Pythios and Arwen." spoke 115, shooting a deadly smile at him. Those words was all it took make him tremble.**

"**Hmhmhmh, didn't think so."**

"**So, who wants to fight first? Anyone, come on don't make us pick one of you at random." said 935.**

"**I'll fight you, but at a different location." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Of course, the only thing close to Agorak is his father. Very well lead the way. If anyone wants to come, then that's fine, but note that if Akriloth is beaten, you guys will have to fight us." spoke 115 as she rose to the air. Akriloth looked at the rest of the group who were terrified and he sighed. He rose up into the air and he blasted his way through the skies, 115 and 935 following right behind him.**

"**Damn this, I'm not letting him go by himself!" shouted Reignor and flew after his father.**

"**Reignor! Wait!" yelled Lethak.**

"**Hold on! We're coming too!" boomed Demitri and followed after his friend. Arwen wanted to make sure her father stays alive and soon Galian went, followed by Spyro and DK Mark. Cynder was left behind with Rygath and Kothar.**

"**Shouldn't we go with them?" asked Kothar.**

"**Yeah, and fight them if all the others go down? No thanks, I'm carrying extra-load and staying right here. If you want, help me put out the fire down below!" she said and flew down the stairs. The two looked at each other and flew down as well to help Cynder.**

**Meanwhile, Akriloth took the lead on the Androids and was flying pretty fast, eager to get to their battle-ground. The lands whizzed by them and the environment went from forest to desert. It was back to the Dulla Desert, a place where the searing heat will boil your blood and the constant howls of sand and dust that can be blown into your eyes.**

"**This is it, since I am fighting first, who wants to fight me first?" asked Akriloth.**

"**115, want to take him out on a date?" asked 935.**

"**Meaning I fight him, then yes, I will make it a date he will never forget." smiled 115 as she landed onto the rocky wasteland. Akriloth looked into her eyes and then saw the others arriving.**

"**Hmph, seems you guys are going to play after all. Alright then, here are the rules of our game. The only ones to fight are the ones down there. Anyone of you guys that try and help out, will have to face me. However, in a possible chance that all of you shall be defeated, only one of you will be left unharmed to take all of you back home. To make things a bit more interesting, our Mistress has required us to take at least one of you, only if we win. It can be anyone we want, even the one we leave unharmed. Do I make myself clear?!" thundered the Androids voice. Everyone nodded in reply and watched as 935 flew to a towering rock column that over-sought the playground.**

"**The match may now proceed." he said and sat down to make himself comfortable. The wind howled between the two. Akriloth the Demon-Dragon God was going to face against a machine that looks like any other living thing, yet acts so sweet and innocent. Yet he couldn't let her looks fool him. His granddaughter said so herself that they may look nice but are really man-made killer machines.**

"**So Akriloth, how's your wife doing?" asked 115 abruptly with a pleasant smile. Akriloth stuttered for a few seconds before answering.**

"**S-S-She's doing fine." he replied. **

**'_Is she serious? Is she only messing around with me or just simply innocent?'_ pondered Akriloth.**

"**Listen, I know that you are a nice young woman, but aren't we suppose to fight?" asked Akriloth.**

"**That can be easily arranged." she said in reply with a broad smile. 115 charged at the Demon-God with quick speeds. Akriloth being faster than the Android got out of the way of her attack. 115 turned around quickly and blocked Akriloth's kicks. She responded by grabbing hold of his leg and twirling him around before letting him go flying off to the towering rocks. Akriloth gained control of his flight and saw 115 charging at him with a sadistic look on her face.**

** Akriloth countered by charging at the android as well and as a result they clashed their fists between each other. Both dug their feet into the ground as the sound of their powers crackled loudly. To make things even more hectic, both smashed each other's skulls repeatedly, trying to make the other fall so they could get the upper hand. Despite 115 being made out of Carbon-Lightweight Katchin, 115 was losing her ground. Akriloth had a thicker skull then her and it wasn't long till 115 gave in and the Demon-God high kicked her with both his feet.**

**115 yelled in pain as she flew up into the air. Akriloth charged after her delivering more punches before forearming her, vanishing and reappearing, hitting her with a powerful kick towards a different direction. After 4 times, he dove on top of her and slammed her to the ground, causing a huge chunk of the ground to go down a good 20 feet. 115 groaned in pain, but Akriloth wasn't done yet. He did a hand-stand on her and fired two beams from that blasted him up and left 115 biting the dust. Smoke plumed high into the sky and the guys were cheering.**

"**Yeah! Show that metal bitch what you are made of!" shouted Lethak.**

"**Yeah Dad! Kick her ass!" whooped Reignor. 935 looked at them and then back at the smoke. Akriloth landed just a couple of feet away, knowing that 115 wasn't out that easily. He waited for a few seconds before seeing a shadowy figure shoot up through the smoke. 115 landed not far from Akriloth and she seemed to have some bruises and cuts.**

"**Did you like that young lady? Not bad for an appetizer eh?" joked Akriloth. **

"**Not funny old man." growled 115. She looked at her body and noticed that the necklace that she wore around was shattered. 115 took the necklace and her face showed signs of sadness.**

"**Oh no! Not my necklace!" whimpered 115. She sighed and tossed the worthless jewelery to the ground and tried to stay focus, but being as she is, she let her rage get to her.**

"**How DARE you! You'll pay for that!" she roared and charged at Akriloth. Akriloth was ready to defend, but was stunned when 115 fizzled in front of him. Just then, Akriloth felt 115 elbowing him into the face, causing him to spin up into the air. 115 sticked to him and kicked him twice, once to his ribs and to the back of his head. She grabbed hold of him by the tail and tossed him to the ground. She landed on top of him, kneeing him in the back. 115 flipped off and kicked the Demon-God once more.**

"**Sweet Dreams." she said as she turned and pointed only a finger at him. She fired a powerful beam that created a tremendous explosion. When the dust settled, Akriloth was back on his feet but his clothing was torn off.**

"**Did you like that for an appetizer old man?" asked 115 with her hands on her hips. Akriloth stared deep into her eyes before speaking.**

"**Not bad...for an attack that hardly did anything to me." he spoke coldly.**

"**What?! No way you're bluffing!" she said.**

"**Was that really all you could offer? Your attack looked painful, but you let your anger get to you and thus your hits were pretty weak. The only thing that did hurt was that beam of yours." spoke Akriloth, tearing off the rest of his shirt and letting the desert wind carry it.**

"**Oh man, Akriloth got her just where he wants her to be." smiled Demitri. 115 muttered under her breath but she refused to back down and charged at Akriloth once more.**

"**Come on love! You surely got a better way of attacking rather than charging at me." he said as he raised his hand, preparing a blast of his own.**

**'_Alright, you want different? Here's your different!'_ she thought. Her body glowed and suddenly copies of her were made and swarmed around Akriloth. Akriloth looked around, trying to figure out which was the real one. Because of him facing machines rather than living beings sensing which one was real would be a problem.**

"**Hehehe, can't figure out which of us is the real one?" spoke all of the copies. Pulling out his sword, Akriloth stood confident, his eyes scanning each one of the copies. Before he knew it all of the copies attacked him at the same time. With a swipe of his sword he took down three of the fakes while the rest managed to get a blow or two on him. Akriloth used his wings to shield himself. He was able to withstand the hits that came from 115 and heard her demented laughter as she nicked him in a couple of spots. **

**She scratched him everywhere, but some parts of his body she ripped off a tiny piece of his flesh. Akriloth grunted in pain, trying to keep himself alive. He waited for the right moment to strike, letting his eyes get a small gaze he noticed something odd about one of the copies. Unlike the others, she circled around him and only hit in places she would find unprotected.**

**Akriloth waited for this copy to come back in front of him and as soon as she was directly in front of him, he let out an explosive wave that decimated the rest of the copies and stunned the real 115. Akriloth was right all along and he lunged for her, grabbing her by the throat and wrapping himself around her body and applied tremendous pressure.**

**At first 115 didn't feel the squeeze till Akriloth powered up and that was when the squeeze became uncomfortable.**

"**Try getting out of this one my dear." whispered Akriloth. 115 grunted and yelled in effort, the pain was starting to get to her and she began to screech.**

"**AHH! Damn that is loud!" hollered Spyro covering his ears from the Androids horrifying screech. Akriloth was feeling the effect but he wasn't letting go, not by a long shot.**

**'_Goddamn it! How much louder do I have to make this screech of mine? It hurts my throat!'_ thought 115 as she took another deep breath, this time screeching at super-sonic, piercing the sharpest of ears. It was enough for Akriloth to grab his head and throb in pain. 115 snickered and she took the advantage by widening her eyes and shooting right at Akriloth's hand. It sizzled his skin and caused him to bleed.**

**Akriloth roared in pain as he held his injured hand. The blood dripped down at a steady pace, but he didn't let it bother him. He had more important things to do and that was to find 115 who was nowhere in sight.**

**'_Crap where'd she go?'_ pondered the Demon-God. Sensing her was impossible so he used his eyes to check where she was. With each passing minute, he grew more impatient.**

"**Come on!! Come out and fight! Why the sudden disappearance?!" boomed Akriloth.**

"**If you insist, she is right behind you!" answered 935, who was laying down on the rocks. Akriloth turned to see only a fist go flying into his face and felt a sudden knee to his gut which stopped him dead in his tracks.**

"**Oh no, Akriloth is getting it handed to him! We got to help him!" shouted Arwen.**

"**Tell that to 935 if you want to help. If Akriloth is getting beaten down what makes you think we would stand a chance against either of them?!" asked Galian.**

"**If you are scared, then by all means go home. If not then stay here and keep quiet." grumbled Reignor. He wasn't giving up hope in his father any time soon.**

"**Can't he just go Ancient and wipe her for good?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Shit! You're right! I forgot about that!" spoke Demitri.**

"**Hey Dad! Go Ancient!" yelled Reignor from the cliff-side.**

**Akriloth was clutching his stomach and he looked at his son when he heard him say Ancient.**

"**Ancient? What is that some sort of form?" asked 115.**

**'_They don't know? Excellent! Now if only I got a good hiding spot then this will be over soon!'_ thought Akriloth. Looking back at the deadly beauty of 115, Akriloth came up with a decisive plan.**

"**Hey 115, time out for a second will ya darling?" asked Akriloth. 115 halted and stood right before him, curious as to what he is doing.**

"**What, you calling quits already? Chicken." she said.**

"**Hehehe, no quits just yet. How about we make a deal between you and me. I'll get you a much more better necklace, if and only if you allow me to transform." he said. His plan was simple. 115's weakness was her lust to jewelery and seeing how she was pissed off at Akriloth for destroying her ruby necklace she was listening.**

"**What kind of transformation though?" she asked.**

"**Hehehehe, just wait and see darling." smiled Akriloth as he floated back a bit.**

"**I'd stand back if I were you." he spoke with a comforted look.**

"**Just do it already." she replied.**

**'_Hehehe, what a sucker.'_ thought Akriloth. He closed his eyes and searched his mind, searching for the real him. It didn't take long and with a sudden aura blast, his eyes widened open with a bright flash and his body bulked. He roared loudly as his body hissed and the Ancient Markings that the guys had seen earlier re-appeared all over his body again. Despite Akriloth floating a couple hundred feet off the ground, he still made a crater that was deep as a well.**

**115 and 935 watched in awe as the Demon-Dragon God reached his ultimate level. It got bright fairly quick and everyone shielded their eyes. When it was all quiet once more, everyone gasped in shock, seeing Akriloth in his ultimate level. The fiery aura that shrouded his body caused 115 to wince in pain, escaping the immense heat produced from Akriloth.**

"**_So....still want that ruby necklace of yous?"_ asked Akriloth with a demented smile. 115's eyes were locked to his, causing her to be stiff.**

"**Ugh! Why can't I move?!" she shouted.**

"**_Hmhmhmhm, tell me 115...do machines feel fear?"_ he asked and in an instant he sliced off one of her wings. 115 roared in pain as she reached for her wing which was no longer there. Electricity sparkled as dozen of wires stuck out.**

"**W....What are you?!" she hollered in pain.**

"**_How you say....a monster."_ answered Akriloth, slicing off a leg from 115 and elbowing her in the head hard enough to create an impact of at least 80 feet deep. 935 gasped softly, his sister taken down already after Akriloth's transformation.**

"**115! 115 can you hear me?!" he asked.**

"**_Don't worry, you will join with your sister soon enough. That is after I send her CPU to the four corners of the universe!"_ growled Akriloth and landed in the crater. 115 was still there but she was badly beaten down. She struggled to get back up, one of her eyes already gone, a leg and wing decimated as well, and she saw in the corner of her remaining eye, a small beeping saying that her body was in critical damage. She felt her fingers twitch out of control and soon faltered and were stiff. She leaned over the rocky walls, trying to support herself, only for Akriloth to slice off the arms and last of her leg.**

"**_Now then, time for you to die. Your creator may have created a powerful machine, but it lacks in intelligence and thus because you have a lust for jewelery, you are now here on the ground with only a head and a torso."_ spoke Akriloth as he applied tremendous pressure onto 115. She roared in pain as her scales cracked and his foot going through her.**

"**_Any last words?"_ he asked, raising his hand to her face.**

"**I'll be back." 115 managed to say that before Akriloth blasted her head off into a thousand pieces. Chips and wires flew everywhere and the rest of the gang were cheering wildly.**

"**Yeah! Whoohoo! We're going to live after all!" shouted Lethak in joy. Everyone was happy that is except for Arwen.**

"**Arwen darling, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" asked her father.**

"**Somethings....not right." she muttered. Demitri was about to ask again when Akriloth's voice boomed across the wasteland.**

"**_935! Now it is your turn to fight me! Since you had seen what I had just done to your sister here, I understand that if you run away, it is because you fear me. If you think you have what it takes to beat me then be my guest and try. You will only end up in the same way she did." _spoke Akriloth.**

"**You know, I'd actually wouldn't mind." he said with a demented smile.**

"**Uhhh, Arwen, what were you saying about something not being right?" asked her father once more.**

"**DAD LOOK OUT!!" yelled Reignor. Akriloth turned and gasped in shock seeing countless of wires being surrounded around his body. Akriloth struggled to break free but they wouldn't budge. He felt something go up his back and looked to see a half-formed 115 next to his head.**

"**_I told you I would be back, and you played right into my trap! Me and 935 are built like Doctor Heldar. You destroy us, we come back more powerful than before. I however, took the advantage of my body being able to re-build itself and decided to latch onto you!"_ spoke the sadistic 115. Her eyes gleaming red with joy and like her creator.**

"**_Does that me I am going to be inside of you?"_ asked Akriloth.**

"**_Excuse me?! That just sounded wrong."_ spoke 115.**

"**_Yeah, for once we agree on something. What I meant is are you going to build yourself around me?"_ asked Akriloth, realizing that escape was impossible.**

"**_Hehehehe, no. I am simply latched onto you, so I can copy all of your current power! Then I will be unstoppable! AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!_" laughed 115 and began electrocuting Akriloth. Files formed in her CPU as she copied the cell structure and power generated from his Ancient form. Basically, she was sucking up his energy, making a copy in her body and then giving it back to him.**

"**Hey, that's no fair sis! I want some of the share too you know!" yelled 935.**

"**_You'll get your share if you can keep those guys off of me!!" _yelled 115. 935 looked and saw Reignor powered up, DK Mark in his Demon Form, Spyro in his Super Purple form, Demitri in his Super Dark Form, Lethak powered up, and Arwen in her Super Sayain 2 form.**

"**Oh please, this will be easy." muttered 935. The gang roared in effort as they blasted 935 with all they got. Galian was the only one who stayed behind and watched the guys fight 935 all at once, while his teacher was being copied of his power.**

"**Hang on Master! I'm coming!" yelled Galian as he flew past the guys and towards 115.**

"**Get the hell off of him!" he yelled as he fired a beam at 115. 115 growled in anger but the attack was suddenly reflected. Galian gasped in shock to see 935 appear in front of her and then in front of him!**

"**Nighty-Night." he said and K.O'd Galian with a head-butt. The rest of the gang were shocked but refused to give up. They all charged at 935 and he sighed deeply.**

"**What is this a joke?" he said as he tail-whipped Demitri in the chest. He then elbowed Arwen in the stomach and that caused her to power down instantly. 935 smirked as he saw Lethak coming from behind. He grabbed hold of him and swung him straight at Reignor. Spyro was the last one up and he tried to electrocute the Android, only to have it back-fire at him. All of this while Akriloth was being copied of his power and he couldn't do a thing.**

"**There, that takes care of them. Hurry up wit him sis. You know well that I want his powers as well." spoke 935.**

"**_What do you think I am doing?! I am making another file right now!"_ she hissed angerly.**

"**Alright, alright jeez, relax. I'll phone Kiara and tell her of our success." he spoke. A small transmitter opened up from one of his horns and he phoned Kiara whom she responded almost immediately.**

"**So? How was the fight?" she asked.**

"**Take a look for yourself my Lady." said 935 as he showed her the battlefield. Kiara only gasped quietly seeing the carnage.**

"**All of them are out?"**

"**Yep, I took them out. As for 115..." he turned and Kiara nearly freaked out when she saw a half-formed Android with wires around Akriloth and the rest of the wires just floating around.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING?!" yelled Kiara.**

"**_I am copying Akriloth's powers. If you want my lady, I can gladly make one for you."_ spoke 115.**

"**I wish I could, but I am living being not a machine. As long as you guys are alright working with me still then I am okay." she said.**

"**_Very well. It's done."_ spoke 115 as she finally let go of Akriloth who only collapsed onto the floor because of 115 electrocuting him, making 2 copies of his power.**

"**Don't you want us to take a prisoner?" asked 935.**

"**Ah yes, thank you for reminding me. Now let's take our pick shall we?" spoke Kiara as 935 walked over the unconscious bodies. Kiara looked at them all, such good choices but she only wanted one.**

"**Get Demitri and bring him to us. I believe he will do well with us." spoke Kiara.**

"**As you wish. We'll see you soon then." spoke 935 as the call ended and the transmitter went back into his horn. Looking at the bodies, he took hold of Demitri and turned to face his sister who was finally back to her normal form.**

"**How are you feeling?" he asked.**

"**I...feel...amazing!!" she shouted with joy. The power of Akriloth now ran through her circuits and 935 couldn't wait to get a taste of it.**

"**Come on, let's go back home and deliver Demitri to Kiara. Then you will give me that extra copy to me right?" smiled 935.**

"**Of course my brother. How can I not let you experience this power?" she smiled dementedly and took off in an instant, testing out her new speed. 935 smiled as well and looked back to see Galian waking up from his attack. Galian groaned and his vision was blurry. When he could see clearly again he saw 935 holding Demitri under his arms.**

"**Looks like you are the one who's taking everyone home. Good luck pal, you'll need it the next time we meet. HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" laughed 935 as he flew off after his sister. Galian gulped the fact down his throat. The Androids now are as strong as Ancient Akriloth. There is no hope of winning anymore. Not only that but he can't help but wonder what will happen Demitri now that he is taken.**

**'_How will I explain all of this to the others?'_ pondered Galian, looking at the unconscious bodies of his fallen comrades.**

A/N: Oh boy, seems like the Future is indefinitely screwed. Demitri is their prisoner and 115 is now the new Akriloth. What will happen next once everyone finds out the cold hard-truth? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	78. You're Mine!

Chapter 77-(You're Mine!)

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter of R.O.D! Hope you guys enjoy this, oh and I had put up some of the OC's on my profile. Ever wonder how Satan and Lucifer came to be? Go look and you'll know. Anyways, this chapter has some mature content so be advised! Enjoy you sickos. ;p**

Galian groaned as he looked towards the vast sky of where 115 and 935 went. They had taken Demitri for what reason he does not know. He snapped back into reality when he heard Spyro groan in pain.

"Easy there big guy, you just took a beating." Galian spoke softly as he helped the Dragon King.

"Man...what just happened?" grumbled Spyro as he held his head. It felt as if he got whacked by a wrecking ball.

"Let's just say, we got our asses handed to us." replied Galian, holding his chest of where he got hit. Soon the others got up, and all were in pain and shame.

"Damn...those guys are too strong. 115 took down Akriloth easily." spoke Lethak.

"Yeah, it looked as if she was merely toying with him." added on DK Mark. They looked to see Reignor helping up his father who seemed to be in shock.

"Hey Dad...you alright?" asked his son.

"No my son...I am not. I just can't believe how stupid it was for me to go to Maximum Power. Now that Android has a file stored in her system and is probably going to give it to the other one as we speak. After that, Kiara will simply tell them the word and that is it, we are finished." he spoke with his hanging down to the ground.

"This doesn't make any sense!" shouted Arwen in anger. The boys looked at her in confusion.

"What doesn't make sense?" asked Galian.

"When I faced these guys they didn't have the ability to copy one's powers! Not to mention, rebuild themselves like that. Plus, they are way stronger than the one's I know!" shouted Arwen.

"Arwen relax. We know you are angry because you had hoped to end this problem today, yet that was not the case. I'm sorry that I was a fool and let those machines get a hold of me." spoke Akriloth in shame.

"Dad, don't blame yourself. No one knew about this. You always told me and Agorak that if things look bleak, you should never surrender, always die trying." spoke Reignor with a confident tone.

"Yeah! We all go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, train with you and we become more powerful! Then we can take down those Androids and bring Kiara to justice!" cheered DK Mark.

"I wish that were possible my dear friends, but it just seems...it seems like a big leap. I'm not sure if you guys are even up for Hyper Level." spoke Akriloth. Before anyone could argue, Arwen had a frantic look.

"Have any of you guys seen my Dad?" she asked.

"Demitri? Oh shit." muttered Galian.

"Don't tell me they had taken him."

"Yeah...they did. I heard Kiara ordering them to bring Demitri, for reasons I'm not sure." he said.

"Then we must go after them! Come on!" yelled Arwen as she prepared to fly off.

"Arwen! It's too late!" shouted Reignor and flew up in front of Arwen.

"No! I will not let my father die! He will live and see me as a baby!" she roared with tears streaming down her cheeks. Reignor hugged her tightly, while Arwen struggled to break free of his grip.

"Arwen...please. We need you. What would your mother think, your present and future mother if she found out that you had died?" he asked softly. Arwen stopped and she thought about it for a while. She had to return back to her time period, her crippled mother wondering what is happening to her right now.

"But...what about my Dad? We can't leave him to...to...to those things!" Arwen sulked into her Uncle's arms and the two descended back down onto the ground.

"If I know Demitri, he won't be that easy to get through. It will take a lot of pressure to make him break." smiled Spyro walking up to her.

"Yep and even if, Agorak will recover in time and we will rescue your father." added on Lethak with a confident tone.

"Thanks...but what shall we do when we tell my mother about this?"

"Galadrial can handle it, she's a strong young woman. Now let's head back home, it's getting late." Spyro said and took off towards Warfang with the rest of the group following just behind.

Meanwhile, Demitri was mumbling to himself and soon woke up when he felt a sudden arctic chill shoot him in the face. Demitri opened his eyes wide and gasped softly in shock. Down below he could see the Tundra whizzing by him. He felt something on his chest and he looked to see 115's arms holding him tight. He then realized that he was being taken! Looking up he noticed the sky was almost dark and he knew that he had to escape.

"Hey, guess who woke up." spoke 935 from behind. Demitri turned to look into the blue dragon's face and growled.

"Save it Demitri. Your nothing to us. I don't know why Kiara wants you, but I hope its something worth it." 935 shot a cold glance at him before flying just above him to talk to his sister, while Demitri hanged on with shock.

'_Kiara wants me? For what? I hope it is not that stupid message Satan warned us about. I am NOT going back to the Dark Side.'_ thought Demitri. He had to escape, no matter what the cost. Looking up at his captor, Demitri noticed how 115 was examining the files that she had made from Akriloth. Without missing a beat, he whacked his tail into her face.

"OWWW!" she screamed and dropped Demitri. Spreading his wings, Demitri turned around and flew back to whatever direction was home. He took a quick glance and saw 115's eyes boiling with rage.

"RGGH! I'LL SHOW YOU!" she roared and fired laser beams out of her eyes. Demitri dodged it and gasped in shock as the beams blew up a huge chunk of a mountain.

"Be careful 115, we need him alive!" stated 935. But she didn't listen, she chased after Demitri and fired more beams at him. Demitri dodged them with ease, but he was not fast enough to outrun 115. She caught up to him and landed on his back, hissing and clawing him in the back. Roaring in pain, Demitri turned to fight the Android off of him. Biting and scratching, even breathing out fire was not enough to take her down. Her added weight forced him to ground and he landed hard onto the side of the mountain.

The Purple Dragon groaned in pain as he struggled to get back up, only to be slammed down with full force. 115 crashed on top of him purposely and smiled as she heard his cry of pain. Grabbing him by the wings, and stepping on his back, 115 pulled with much force on his wings. Demitri hollered in pain, his roar heard for miles. It wasn't long till they were two loud cracks, and he thrashed around in excruciating pain. 115 watched with a mischievous smirk and had another idea. Grabbing his horns, she slammed his face a dozen times into the rocky side. Demitri's face shattered and he was bleeding nearly everywhere. Cuts printed in and wide, making him bleed as if his cuts were water flooding a small town. 115 body's felt tense and her desire for more exceeded. She wanted to pull his limbs out his sockets but 935 stopped her.

"Enough!" he roared.

115 shot a cold glare at her brother and growled.

"Seriously 115, enough of this! Kiara wants him alive! I know you want to torture him, but that is up for Kiara to decide, whether or not she grants it. Cut the crap and let's go!" he stated as he picked up the unconscious Demitri and continued to fly towards Kiara's Castle. 115 looked at the ground and licked the blood of her hands before letting out a sigh.

'_Why must you spoil my moments brother?'_ she pondered before following 935. After a short flight, they finally had arrived back to their base.

"Miss Kiara! We're home!" shouted 935 in a cheery tone as the two walked down the halls, dragging Demitri along, leaving his blood as a trail. They got to the atrium and saw Kiara waiting with her other followers.

"So...these are the Androids?" asked Ripto as his eyes scanned over the two.

"Yes, and they do such a great job whenever they are asked to do so." bragged Kiara with a broad smile.

"We have present too!" smiled 115. She took Demitri from her brother and threw him in front of them.

"What the hell happened to him?" asked Kiara.

"Oh Demitri tried to escape, but after I popped his wings and bashed his face, he wasn't going anywhere any time soon!" smiled 115 like a little girl.

"Augh, I need him to be conscious to talk to! Not wait a few days for him to wake up! By then his friends would locate him and take him from us!" shouted Kiara.

"Told ya." muttered 935.

"Shut up!" hissed 115 softly.

"Somebody, heal his face up." ordered Kiara.

"No problem my Lady." spoke the Sorceress and with a wave of her rod, Demitri's face was no longer bloody and his face felt whole again.

"Thank you. Dreyanor, be a dear and take him to my quarters, I shall deal with him later."

"Of course Kiara, as you command." replied and took Demitri onto his shoulder's.

"Make sure you tie him up as well so he doesn't escape!" added on 115.

"So now what?" asked Red. Kiara looked at Spyro's old enemies. In the back of her mind, she heard Perdition's voice.

'_Do it. Tell your Androids to get rid of them. They are useless. Do it!'_ ordered the voice.

"Miss Kiara, is something wrong?" asked Zardus.

"Sorry what? Ah yes! Have any of you know why I called for you here?"

"You ordered us to?" replied Keldor, unsure if that answer would be his last.

"I did indeed so. The reason why is you guys, sad to say are no longer needed." Kiara spoke softly.

"What? Don't tell me that because you got these two tin-can of bolts are way better than us! We can do something!" protested Ripto.

"_I would take back what you said about my creations."_ spoke Heldar as he came out of the shadows, scaring the others.

"What are you going to do about it metal-brain?" shouted Gnasty.

"That is is, 115, 935, kill them please." groaned Kiara as she sat down in a chair. A second after she ordered it, blood splattered everywhere, heads rolled and bodies fell. Keldor and Zardus were in a state of shock, seeing how the two Androids took out Spyro's old Enemies within a second!

"What shall we do with them?" asked 935.

"Don't kill us! Please! I don't want to die again by the hands of my boss!" shouted Keldor.

"Well Miss Kiara? Do we kill them, torture them, or let them go?" asked 115. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated, her body feeling tense as her killing addiction embraced her.

"Hmmm, Perdition, what do you think?" asked Kiara, not taking her eyes off of the two.

"The two shall be executed as well. They maybe trustworthy, but seeing how much they fear death, you might as well put an end to them." spoke Perdition, coming from the side of where Kiara was sitting.

"But why?" shouted Zardus.

"You guys cower when seeing death and if you were to face against Spyro, Agorak or anyone that is strong, you will give up to them. In exchange, giving them valuable information just so you can live." Perdition's words were cold and he meant it.

"So we kill them ya?" asked 115, her tail wagging like a dog.

"Yes...end them." Kiara ordered and sighed deeply. She heard the two scream for a second before their bodies were obliterated.

"Excellent Kiara, now nothing shall drag us down." spoke her cousin. In response, she stood up and got in front of his face.

"Shut it cousin. I may be an evil bitch, but there are some things that I don't want done and that is ending their lives. Why did I bother going through the troubles of having them revived when I kill them in the end?" she shouted, demanding an answer.

"Because they are useless! You should have been smarter to know that! What was the point? It would've saved you a lot of time and magic." replied Perdition. Kiara only growled and stormed off, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"_Where are you going my lady?_" asked Heldar. Kiara did not respond for it was none of his business. The rest of the group watched their Mistress leave till 115 looked at her creator.

"Umm, Doctor Heldar? Where can me and 935 hook up?" she asked.

"_What do you mean?"_

"She has Ancient Akriloth's files in her and she made a copy for me. I want it, but we need to transfer the files." 935 said with his arms-crossed.

"_Ahh, it's down in the lab, just get inside of your chambers and I will hook you up."_ spoke Heldar. As he was about to turn, he felt 115 run to him and hugged him tightly.

"_115? What are you doing?"_ he asked in confusion. She looked at him and whispered softly into his ear.

"I don't know how much I can thank you for creating such a design for me."

"_Aww 115, it was nothing honestly. I'm glad it makes you happy."_ he spoke in response. But just then 115 pulled him by the arms, away from the direction to the lab.

"Hey 115, where are you going?" asked 935.

"Don't worry, we'll be right back." she smiled, and a kinky grin appeared on her face and the two disappeared into the shadows. 935 and Perdition waited and looked at each other in shock.

"That sister of yours sure is something." spoke Perdition with a smile.

"Ya think?" Just then, they heard some "action" down the hall.

"Sweet Jesus, being fucked by his own creation." Perdition shuddered and left to find his father. 935 turned off his ears so he doesn't hear his sister and Doctor going at it.

Else where in the structure, Kiara had entered her room and saw Dreyanor finishing up Demitri. He was shackled in chains, he was down on all fours, his wings chained to the ground, his head and tail low. Over his muzzle, Dreyanor had put on a clamp so Demitri doesn't blast his way out.

"Ah Kiara, Demitri is ready for interrogation." he piped with a smile.

"Thank you darling, now leave us be. I must do this alone. While you are out, go bring some more prisoner's, I had quite a feast the other day." ordered Kiara.

"Of course my Love." he said with a bow.

"What did you say?"

"I mean my Lady! Apologies Miss Kiara." stammered Dreyanor, bowing once more.

"Hmm, Dreyanor are you falling for me?" she asked, with her arms crossed.

"Would it surprise you if I said yes?"

"No, not really. I kinda like you too. But right now is not the time. I got get this done." Kiara said.

"As you wish my Queen." spoke Dreyanor, bowed and left to fetch more of his guards. Kiara waited and watched till Dreyanor was far gone. She looked at her door and locked it with her magic. Her attention was caught when Demitri began to mumble.

'_I hope that what Uncle Satan wants me to do is smart.'_ pondered Kiara as she walked up to Demitri.

"Demitri...Demitri. Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." she cooed and shook Demitri gently.

"*mumbles* Galadrial?" he asked.

"Y...Yes my love, it's me. Wake up!" she spoke, shaking him once more.

"Just five more minutes honey." muttered Demitri. Kiara grew irritated and slapped him.

"WAKE UP GODDAMN IT!" she roared. Demitri yelped in pain and was wide awake. He gasped softly seeing Kiara instead of Galadrial.

"YOU! Where's Galadrial?" he asked in demand.

"Hehehehe, Galadrial is not even here dumb-cluts." spoke Kiara.

"If you are trying to get some information out of me then it won't work!" he roared, trying to lift his head up, but the chains kept him down.

"Hahahaha, I knew you'd say that. That was my first and basic attempt. Now I know you are asking yourself, why am are you here and why do I want you? It's all simple. Because I do need you." she said.

"What do you need me for, huh? A prisoner? A punching-bag? A slave?" he asked.

"Hmhmmhm, none of those. Just merely my second in command." she whispered in front of his eyes.

"Well screw that! I rather be dead than you filthy second in command! Go screw Dreyanor or that 935 guy you bitch!" shouted Demitri. Kiara growled and whacked Demitri in the face with her tail.

"How rude to talk to a lady! Galadrial certainly does not like that language of yours!" she stated.

"But to someone like you, I could care less!" he replied coldly. Kiara whacked him again, even harder this time.

"I guess being nice lady won't work on you. Fare enough. I have plenty of other ways to get you onto my side." she said as she scratched his chin. Demitri felt it to be soothing and relaxing and purred softly.

"Ahhh, so you like that don't you? I must warn you though. Make me feel a bit, kinky and you will end up just like Dreyanor." whispered Kiara as she began to use her beauty and skills in seduction. Kiara held Demitri's head gently in her arms and kissed him across the face, licking him under the chin. It tickled and Demitri giggled.

"Hehehe, hey stop that! That tickles!" Kiara scoffed and tickled him even more before moving on.

"My my Demitri...what a body you have. Galadrial is lucky to have a man such as you." she purred as she stroked his muscular arms.

"Kiara...this will not work on me!" growled Demitri, feeling strong and confident.

"Hmmmmm, that's what they all say." she whispered before kissing him on the lips. Demitri's eyes widened in shock and he felt Kiara's tongue infiltrate his mouth. He tried to resist, knowing it is wrong but he simply could not. His eyes rolled into his head and kissed Kiara back, wrapping his tongue with hers.

'_Yes, it's working.'_ thought Kiara. Despite what she was doing, Kiara felt her heart leap with joy. Demitri was an excellent kisser and she wanted to kiss him more but she need to continue her work. She broke away and noticed that Demitri was a bit dazed, but not fully under the influence.

"Hmmm, did you enjoy that Demitri? I know you did, because I did." smiled Kiara.

"Ohhhh, that was...amazing. But...your love tricks won't make me turn!" stated Demitri, his mind regaining sense of what was going on.

'_Crap...I guess I got to take it to the next step.'_ thought Kiara.

"Amazing you say? I can see that _clearly._" Kiara blushed, seeing Demitri's manhood. Demitri looked down and stuttered in shock. He tried to cover it up, but was chained and really couldn't do much.

'_Shit! Kiara is as bad as they say! I hope Galadrial can forgive me for this.'_ thought Demitri. He felt Kiara stroking her hands across his body, walking around him with a devious smile.

"I see you want more. Very well then, let me show you what a woman of the Dark Side can do to a man such as you." whispered Kiara in a sexy tone. She licked him across the back and down his side till she reached the spot. Taking hold of it, Kiara licked the tip, causing Demitri to gasp softly in awe before inserting it. Demitri let out a low growl of pleasure and couldn't help but enjoy it.

'_Sweet Jesus. Why? Why can't I resist? I love Galadrial and no one else! Damn my body! I want this to stop!'_ thought Demitri. He could do nothing as Kiara continued to play with his manhood. Before long Demitri felt his climax and Kiara had stopped just before he let it happen.

"Whoa! Trying to spoil me now aren't you?" she asked, slithering up from down under. Demitri gasped softly, his eyes shut. He wanted to cry, he felt so violated and cheated. How could he explain all of this to his wife? He felt Kiara stroke his face and looked down at her.

'_What? Still not under my control? Most men fell for me right after that. I was seriously hoping to avoid this, but if I want victory, then I have no other choice.'_

"I see that you still want more yes?" she asked with a sinister smile.

"No...please...stop. No more of this Kiara." begged Demitri.

"Hmhmhmhmhm! Sorry babe, but you're mine!" she hissed. Wrapping her tail around his body, she positioned herself and brought Demitri down onto herself. Demitri used whatever energy he had left to not let his manhood inside of her. Kiara growled softly and tightened her grip even more. Demitri looked straight into her eyes with burning rage.

"I...WON'T...LET...YOU!" he roared as he powered up. Kiara was determined to make Demitri hers and with a head-butt, she pulled him back and inside of her. Demitri felt something break in his mind and watched with horror as his own body was doing Kiara. Kiara on the other hand, was enjoying this moment greatly and she moaned.

"Yes...oh yes! I told you Demitri...you...couldn't escape...from me!" shrieked Kiara as Demitri's body increased the pace. Inside of his mind, Demitri was struggling.

"_Yes, you know you want her! She is far more powerful and better than Galadrial!" _spoke his Darker Side.

'_No! I...must...resist!'_ thought Demitri. Looking down once again, Kiara had her eyes closed and was gasping and moaning. Demitri tried to slow himself down and pull out but even though Kiara did not force him any longer, her magic was bringing out the real him.

"_Yes! AHAHAHAHAAAA! You are slipping! I had waited so long to be in control and now I have my chance!"_ shouted his Darker Side once more with a crazed laughter. Demitri gasped in pain as his body suddenly transformed. Kiara was yelling with pleasure as Demitri's body increased the pace once more. Demitri felt the goodness of himself slipping, looking out towards the window, he bellowed.

"FORGIVE ME GALADRIAL!" After he had said that, his body climaxed inside of Kiara and his mind snapped. With a roaring pain, the chains snapped off and his body emitted a Dark Purple Aura. He removed himself from Kiara and roared demoniacally towards the sky, echoing around the mountains. Far down South, at where Agorak was resting, Galadrial stopped what she was doing and raised her head to the sky. She swore she heard a voice and a few seconds later, she heard her husband's roar.

"Demitri!" she yelled in shock.

Back at Kiara's Castle, Kiara was laying on the ground, her body burning from the moment she just had with Demitri.

'_Yes...I had finally...done it. Demitri is under my control now! AHAHAHAAAA!'_ she thought.

Demitri felt his body tighten as his Darker Self swarmed and took control. He landed onto the ground and dropped his head down. Kiara waited, hearing only his hard, long breathing. Finally she spoke.

"Demitri? Can you hear me?" she asked, as she struggled to get up. Demitri didn't respond for a while till he began to laugh.

"_Hmhm...Hehe...Haha, AAAAAHAHAHAHAAAA! YES! IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK! YAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" _Kiara clinched, seeing how demonic he had become and what he had become. Demitri looked up and started directly into Kiara's eyes.

"_You...you are the one who freed me from my prison. I hope you enjoyed that moment we just had, because that was my thanks. Not only that, but because you had freed me, I also am at your service."_ spoke Demitri and bowed before her. Kiara was dumbstruck. She blinked a couple of times before finally speaking.

"You are welcome Demitri and yes I did enjoy that moment. Seeing how you want to do service, my first and perhaps only order to you is to find Agorak, and kill him." she said.

"_Hehehehe! Yes! YES! AHAHAHAAA! Thou shall be done. Wait till you hear the sound of men, women, and children dieing when they see me! The Real Demitri! The son of Malefor, the Former Dark Master and Elaine, wife of Sedro! MUWAHAHAHAHAAAA!"_ bellowed Demitri and with a beat of his wings, he took off, leaving Kiara in her room. She watched as Demitri, her new servant fly quick down the mountain and towards Dracovia. A few moments passed by and she felt something drip down her leg. Kiara looked down to see the seeds dripping from her area,

"Oh shit..." she muttered.

**A/N: Now that's just great. Demitri has been seduced by Kiara and is now under her control! What will happen now that Demitri that our heroes fought over 22 years ago, has returned? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!**


	79. There is No Escape

**Chapter 78-(There is No Escape)**

A/N: Thank God I live in NYC. We have something called, Regents which are tests of whichever subject you are taking and New York state is the only state that has these test. So, I have no tests and thus I have off from school! :D Anyways...here's the next chapter my friends. Enjoy. Note this chapter contains brutal scenery, some which is not for those who have a weak heart or stomach, or both. (_Before you ask, yes, I am crazy.)_

**The sky shifted from the glorious orange-yellow sunset, to terrifying blackness. People of Frojoria; a small town on the edge of the Dracovia-Tundra, looked up and wondered if Kiara was releasing an all out attack. Much to their surprise, they saw Demitri whose scales were chrome black, his body was more bulky and strong, but what stunned everyone was the sound of his voice and the colorless eyes.**

"**_Hmhmhmhm. You idiots thought that you got rid of me for good? Well too bad! I'm back!!"_ he roared and raised a hand as a small dark energy ball appeared. It seemed to draw power from the surrounding environment as it grew bigger and bigger. People began to panic, men shouted for Demitri to stop, women cried and covered their children. A devious grin appeared across his heartless face, showing of his sharp teeth. He couldn't help but laugh loudly as he casted the attack. People screamed as the blast struck the center of the town and a bright light appeared, silencing all the chaos within. Then a thunderous explosion rocked the area, Demitri's laughter still heard despite the loud explosion.**

**---**

**Down South, Agorak twitched and gasped in pain.**

"**Get the medicine! The Virus is attacking again." ordered Jermaine.**

"**No...No! Demitri!" shouted Agorak and was silent. The girls looked at each other in confusion.**

"**Demitri? Why did he say that?" asked Godith. Just then Galadrial came running into the room.**

"**You guys! Demitri's in trouble!" Fear was well within in her royal violet eyes. **

"**That's what he just said before going quiet." said Valsa. Just then, a faint boom was heard.**

"**What was that?" asked Hera.**

"**It's him!! Demitri's in trouble!!" cried out Galadrial. Tears flowed from her eyes and she couldn't help but think about her mate. Without a second thought, she ran out of the room and out the door.**

"**Mom wait! It's dangerous!" shouted Arwen as she flew after her mother, but stopped and gasped. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a mushroom cloud rising over the horizon just barely. The rest of the ladies came out and saw nothing.**

"**What, what is it? What'd you see?" asked Yulie. Arwen gulped and said nothing, looking to see her mother flying towards the direction of the explosion.**

"**Mom, you won't make it in time! You're carrying me and you'll be drained!" shouted Arwen and flew after her.**

"**Do any of you girls now what is going on? I'm lost in this." spoke Hera, scratching her chin. They all shrugged but shrieked when they saw a bright light and heard another faint explosion.**

"**It's those Androids! They're wrecking havoc!" shouted Godith. There thoughts were interrupted when they heard Agorak shout in pain again.**

"**NO!! Demitri....why?!!" he screamed out, his eyes closed. Despite his condition, he could see the world much more easier by focusing with nature.**

**Galadrial beat her wings hard and banked towards the second explosion.**

**'_Please be okay Demmy. Please be okay.'_ she thought trying to fly as fast as possible. Galadrial flew faster and faster to the best of her current abilities, but she was drained already. Arwen caught up to her easily and stopped her.**

"**Mom, stop! Don't go! It's dangerous!" she argued.**

"**But Demitri! He's in trouble, he needs help!" cried Galadrial.**

"**I know, that is why I am going to Dad. You go back and take care of Grandpa, I'll take care of Dad." whispered Arwen. The two locked eyes with each other and Galadrial gave into her arms.**

"**Please...save him." she cried.**

"**I promise Mom, I will." Arwen replied as she gave her mother a hug. Before Galadrial knew it, Arwen charged off, leaving her purple trail behind for a few seconds before it slowly faded away.**

**At Warfang, the dragons looked up in awe, wondering what those two explosions were.**

"**Is it those Androids again? If it is, then we are going to have a problem." spoke Reignor.**

"**It's not the androids, I can feel this power level. It's dangerous, but not strong enough to take all of us out in one go." Akriloth added.**

"**Guys, what's going on?" asked Cynder, looking at them all with worry.**

"**Spyro honey, what's going on?"**

"**This power...it feels so familiar, yet I don't have a clue as to who it's from." spoke Spyro.**

**It wasn't till Lethak felt something cringe in his heart.**

"**Oh dear Lord...it's Demitri!" he shouted, looking out at the direction as where he could feel Demitri's darkness directly. **

**----**

**Demitri laughed maniacally as he casted thousands of energy blasts upon Slomnia. His direct attack didn't blow it up completely, but only left it in ruins. Dragons cried out in pain and the loss of their loved ones. Demitri heard them screaming, asking why. His response was a direct blast attack from him that pierced through the body, leaving a hole of about 6 inches in diameter.**

"**_HAHAHAHAHAA!! Oh how I missed blowing up town after town. I longed for the sound of dragons dieing as I kill them." _spoke Demitri to himself, his devious grin still on his smile. He descended down to the ground and watched as the flames burned brightly in the chilly air. All around him laid dead bodies of men, women and children. Countless upon destroyed homes. Demitri wanted to do more and he walked through the remains, the flames still burning bright. For a while he found no one till at the last minute he heard a dragoness groan and crying for help. **

**'_Yes....my desire of torture and malice cannot wait any longer!'_ he thought, widening his grin and eyes. He walked slowly, taking his time. He caught sight of the dragoness struggling to get out of the ruble. She had a few cuts on her head and was bleeding. She only had half of her body when she stopped and looked to see Demitri walking towards her. The flames danced around his body as he walked through them, feeling no pain. For the dragoness, she only hoped that she is already dead and that this isn't Hell. However, it was reality.**

"**No!! Don't come any closer!" she shrieked as she pulled herself out of the rubble and began to crawl away, anywhere.**

"**_Hehehehehe, where are you going to crawl away now lady? You should have stayed in the rubble for a little longer and I would not have found you. Yet you're primitive need to get out and scream for help, overcame you senses of danger such as myself and now you are going to perish more painfully than your family and friends, whom I had blasted away."_ spoke Demitri. He was getting closer and he could see the dragoness' blue-green body bleeding and crawling on the charred earth, desperately hoping to find some cover. All she could see were more dead bodies and flames. At last Demitri caught up to her and stepped on her back. The dragoness roared in pain, her claws sinking deep into the ground. Her powers were drained from the sudden attack and chances of her living this nightmare was near impossible.**

"**_My, my, you are so lovely. I don't know if I should violate you, torment you, or simply end you right now."_ he spoke.**

"**NOO! Don't kill me please!! I beg of you! Don't kill me!!" Her cries only aroused the demon inside of Demitri and he laughed.**

"**_AHAHAHA! YES!! Beg for mercy before me! Cry louder as you never had cried before! No one will save you young lady. All your family members are dead, your friends in this pathetic down are also dead. You are stuck here with me and only me."_ he whispered softly as he got down onto her belly in front of her. The dragoness looked up, burning tears streaming down her cheeks. Her soft blue eyes, locking on with his sadistic colorless eyes.**

"**_Hmhmhmhm, look at your shitty face. Once so beautiful now scared forever. But don't worry, you won't have to live with it for long." _Demitri spoke softly before laughing dementedly. The dragoness only cried and buried her head into her hands and sulked. Demitri crawled around, examining her wondering what to do.**

**'_Raping her is too easy, plus she isn't that good looking. Choking her is fun, but it lasts for only so short of time. Dissecting her is also fun, but it will take too long.'_ Demitri lied there for a few minutes, wondering what to do while the dragoness continued to cry. Before long, he snapped up with an idea.**

"**_I had given you enough time to think of your life. Now to finish this."_ he muttered as he grabbed her by the tail and pulled her towards him.**

"**NOO! DON'T RAPE ME!" she cried out.**

"**_I'm not going to rape you madam, merely 'disembowel' you."_ he spoke with a wide sadistic grin. Raising her tail, he took his arm and inserted himself into her. The dragoness gave out an ear-piercing shriek, none which even affected Demitri as his sharp nails pierced her insides. The dragoness twitched and twirled around in pain as Demitri scrapped her insides. Afterwards, he moved deeper into her, feeling the warm blood trickle on his arms. He reached the point where he couldn't go any further, thus he pierced her womb and into her intestines. The dragoness continued to roar in pain and for Demitri, her screaming sounded like music to his ears.**

"**_YAAHAHAHAHAAA!! SCREAM!! SCREAM MORE FOR ME!! AHAHAHAHAAA!!"_ he laughed as he got to the point where his arm was fully within her. The dragoness felt her insides bleeding and going numb and her world started to fade. It wasn't before she was startled wide awake as she felt something form inside of her. She looked at Demitri, his evil grin on his face as always and gasped in shock.**

"**No..don't! Don't blow me up!" she panicked.**

"**_What's the point? You will die from blood loss. Besides, I can't seem to get my arm out. So this seems to be the only possible solution."_ he smirked. The dragoness scratched his face, desperately hoping to escape but it did nothing to him. Demitri only laughed wildly and maniacally as he charged up his attack from within. The dragoness felt the build up and at first groaned in pain, clutching her stomach. It then got to the point where her stomach was on the verge of bursting. With a loud shriek, her body could not take it anymore and she vomited out blood like a garden-hose. Her body began to shake violently and the attack Demitri was charging became bright.**

**The dragoness yelled loudly before her life ended; her body being blown up. Small chunks of body parts, both externally and internally splattered all across the area. The blood seemed to spray everywhere and drenched Demitri. The dragon snickered as he licked the blood off of his face that dripped down to his lips.**

**_'Hehehehehe, oh wasn't that fun? She tastes good! I should have eaten her, but too late! Maybe next time.'_ thought Demitri as he got up and continued his flight towards Warfang.**

**-----**

**Meanwhile, Kiara was in the bathroom when she heard a knock on her door.**

"**Who is it?!" she asked.**

"**Hey Kiara, it's me Satan. We need to talk about something." he said.**

"**I'll be right there!" she replied. She had finished her business and looked at the early-pregnancy test she held in her hand. The result was negative and she gave out a sigh of relief.**

"**Phew! That was a close call with Demitri." she muttered to herself. She tossed it into the trash, can, flushed the toilet, washed her hands in the sink and exited. She went to the door and opened it to see Satan waiting.**

"**We need to talk."**

"**About what?" she asked. A sudden boom was heard in the distance and Kiara looked out the window in shock.**

"**About _that."_ stated Satan as he entered the room.**

"**Did you sent those Androids to do some more work?" he asked.**

"**No Uncle...it is Demitri. I got him under our side by...well you know. And it worked! The darker side of him came out and I pretty much told him what to do." smiled Kiara.**

"**And you are okay with him blowing up already three towns or cities as if it were nothing?" asked her Uncle once more.**

"**As long as he gets to Warfang, then I don't really seem to care. Now let's get out of here." she said abruptly.**

"**Wait, we're leaving the castle?"**

"**Yes Uncle, we are leaving the castle. You see I planned this when I was seducing Demitri. Get him to go blow some shit up, while everyone is OMG'ing themselves and trying to convert Demitri back, we go to the Land of Exile which is West-Southwest of us. We fly down the bitter cold mountain ranges till we get to the border lines of the Mountains, the Dullah Desert, and Dracovia. Once we arrive to that spot, the Land of Exile is just a couple of miles ahead and then we fly on for a good two hours. **

"**After all of that flying, we shall arrive to '_The Gate'_ which is where we can revive my father Lucifer. By the time they get Demitri back and sort the whole mess up, Lucifer is alive once again, and our quest on defeating our enemies will be over and the world will be ours!" smiled Kiara, clenching her fist, eager to do her bidding.**

"**Hmm, I see Kiara. Not bad as well darling. We shall depart as soon as all of our necessary needs are ready. I'll go tell the others." spoke Satan and with that said, he turned to walk down the endless black halls. As he was walking, he thought about his brother and how he would be once revived. It wasn't long till he met up with the others who were simply relaxing in the dining room, eating away at more of Dreyanor's prisoner's.**

"**Hey Dad, want some" asked his son, holding a bowl of ribs.**

"**Not right now. It's time to saddle up, we are leaving this place." stated Satan.**

"**For good or temporarily?" asked Trinity.**

"**Temporarily. We are going to the Land of Exile where we _will_ revive Lucifer no matter what the cost is." spoke Satan with a grin. Just naming his brother made him think about the days of when they were younger. Now all grown up, more powerful than before, no one will stop them.**

"**Okay, so what do you want us to do?" asked 935.**

"**Gather up all the materials that Kiara needs to revive Lucifer and follow her. We will depart as soon as all the materials are ready to ship out." ordered Satan before he disappeared into the darkness.**

"**Well...you heard him. Chop chop!" said Perdition as he finished his meal and went to do his cousin's work.**

**------**

**Back up North, Demitri twirled through the skies as he blew up more and more chunks of land, slaying thousand as if they were cattle sent to the slaughter house. He had been heading towards the direction of Warfang where he hopefully will find Agorak and carry out his Mistress' command.**

**'_Hmm, how should I kill him? Strangle him? Chop up a couple of servants in front of him? Beat him up? Blast him? Or better yet, stab his hearts! Yes how extraordinary!!'_ thought Demitri as he caught sight of Warfang. He raised his hands, snickering wanting to cast the energy blast upon the Capital City of Dracovia. Much to his surprise, he spotted a couple of figures flying towards him. He slowed down and looked more carefully and noticed that it was Akriloth, Reignor, Spyro, Lethak, DK Mark and the Galian Brothers.**

"**_Hmhmhmhmhm, so you guys want to play as well? How about you tell me where Agorak is and I won't bother you. Perhaps I may even spare this city from destruction."_ spoke Demitri, lowering his arm. The guys however surrounded him in a circle.**

"**We won't tell you Demitri, not after what you have done." growled Akriloth in anger.**

"**_HAHAHAHAA! I can't blame myself! I had not had that much fun in years! Not to mention that I finally got rid of that weakling that you all know! The Demitri who now has a family is long gone! I AM THE ONE IN CONTROLL!"_ roared Demitri and launched towards Akriloth. Before he could hit the Demon-Dragon God, Demitri was blasted from all sides by the others. He let out a roar as smoke shrouded his body.**

"**Be careful! We need him alive." stated Reignor. Everyone waited as the cloud of smoke remained. Holding their breaths, they waited for the slightest movement of Demitri. Without warning, a deep growling was heard follow by a thunderous roar. Everyone shielded themselves as the smoke blew into their eyes. When the dust settled, the guys cautiously looked and gasped in shock. Demitri now had more power, his body pulsating a black-violet aura; his body was also more muscular. **

"**_Now, who wants to play like a real man?"_ taunted Demitri, looking at the eight brave fighters who circled before him. At first no one attacked and Demitri grew impatient.**

"**_If no one will start, then I guess I will!"_ he shouted and opened his mouth, firing a convexity beam at Akriloth. The attack stunned him and Akriloth grunted in pain as he plummeted to the ground.**

"**Father!" yelled Reignor and flew down after him.**

"**Reignor watch out!!" roared Spyro. Looking back, he gasped seeing Demitri fire another convexity beam at him. Reignor shielded himself and crashed hard through the Palace roof. **

"_**Hehehehe, two down and six more left. Ironic how the two strongest being at the city have been taken down so easily!"**_** cackled Demitri. The guys growled in anger and looked at each other and nodded. Before Demitri could charge up another attack, the remaining six jumped onto Demitri and began to beat him. Despite their best efforts, Demitri was dodging all of their attacks as if they were nothing. For a while, Demitri was toying with them. Dodging blast attacks, punches, kicks, slashes, charges, tail whips, the whole enchilada. As time progressed, the guys began to tire out but refused to give up.**

"_**Hehehehe, look at how pathetic you guys are. Not even half an hour and already drained? I'm beginning to loose my patience, so just tell me where Agorak is! Otherwise this whole city becomes one big crater!" **_**Demitri backed up his threat by raising his hand above his head and a large dark-pinkish ball appeared. He lowered it and aimed directly at the Palace.**

"**Demitri...don't do it! Think about Galadrial and Arwen! Your family!" spoke Spyro, trying to get into his head and make him break free. Demitri looked at him with his narrow eyes and the attack he charged soon dissipated.**

"_**Galadrial and Arwen? Of course! How could I forget?! They went with Agorak haven't they?"**_** asked Demitri with a sinister smile.**

"**Oh shit, good job Spyro, now he'll kill our wives!" shouted Lethak.**

"_**Ahhh! And all the other ladies are with him as well? Could my day not get any better?"**_** snickered Demitri.**

"**You morons." grumbled DK Mark.**

"_**I guess I have no further use for you guys. I just need to find one of them and that is my ticket to success! Enjoy these last few hours of your precious happy life before it is all gone!"**_** shouted Demitri before he headed South.**

"**Damn it! We mustn't let him get to Agorak!" groaned DK Mark.**

"**He's....too strong. He can kill us if he wants." replied Galian.**

"**But we must try! Come on! Get Akriloth and Reignor and catch up with me!" ordered Spyro as he flapped his wings and flew after Demitri. DK Mark and Lethak went to the Palace to fetch Akriloth and Reignor who were only stunned by the attack.**

"**You guys okay?" asked Lethak as he helped up Akriloth.**

"**Ohh, I'm fine. But shit! That attack packed a wholop." he complained.**

"**Demitri has gone after Agorak. We got to catch up and stop him!" shouted Spyro with worry.**

"**Then let's get moving! Who knows what he's going to do once he gets there." stated Reignor and took off, Lethak, Spyro and Akriloth following right after him.**

"**Wait!" shouted Cynder as she ran after them.**

"**What do you want Cynder?" asked Spyro.**

"**I'm coming to." she said as she flew up next to her husband.**

"**Cynder, I told you it is dangerous! You should stay here." argued Spyro.**

"**Just let her go with us! It's obvious that Demitri is the guy that Kiara wanted. We don't want to waste time trying to argue on a subject such as this!" shouted Reignor and flew off.**

"**He's right, Cynder can come along, but she must stay out of harms way." stated Akriloth and flew after his son.**

"**You got lucky Cynder. Hold on tight to me." Spyro said as he let his wife cling onto him. With a beat of his wings, Spyro took off with much force and flew after the guys.**

**Fat ahead, Demitri flew at near the speed of sound, casting millions of blasts down to the Earth. These blasts weren't as powerful as the ones that blew up a city, but it had enough force to kill a dozen strong dragons in an instant. Demitri couldn't help but think about the looks of the women's faces when he enters the hide-out. **

**Demitri was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't see the blast attack coming from the side. By then, he was struck and spiraled out of control. Luckily he recovered quickly and looked around to see who attacked him.**

"_**Alright coward, show yourself!"**_** his voice boomed, shaking the forest beneath him.**

"**I'm here Father." spoke Arwen, standing just a couple of meters away from him.**

"_**Hehehehe, hello darling. Miss me much?"**_** he asked with a grin. He looked at Arwen who had her fists clenched and tears streaming down her cheeks.**

"**Why Father? Why must you side with the enemy?" she asked softly.**

"_**Because I felt like it you brat! Now get out of my way!"**_** he shouted and flew towards her. Arwen didn't move at all and Demitri tackled her.**

"**Why?" she asked softly. Demitri didn't respond but growled and suddenly dove, taking his daughter with him.**

"_**WHY?!!i" **_**roared Arwen as she grabbed her father by the horns and bashed her head against his. Demitri let go of Arwen and clutched his head. He growled as he looked at his daughter who's tears flowed freely from her gentle sapphire eyes.**

"_**Don't make me kill you girl. We don't want mommy from the future to figure out that you died by the hands of your own Father!"**_** roared Demitri in anger.**

"**I won't let you get to Agorak. Even if it costs me my life." stated Arwen. Demitri gave her a disgusted look and sighed.**

"_**Very well, if you wish to throw your life away, then by all means be my guest and try and attack me! Your own Father!"**_** stated Demitri and lunged for his daughter's throat. Arwen closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Time slowed down around her and she could feel her father's hot breath coming right at her. Suddenly, she roared, releasing a beam of light into the air and stunning Demitri. The Black Dragon covered his eyes for the light burned. Far across the land, the guys stopped and looked up in awe.**

"**Who is that?" asked Galian.**

"**It seems to be Arwen, and she's fighting Demitri! Come on, she may need our help!" stated DK Mark, flying ahead. The light subsided and Demitri rubbed his eyes, able to see again. He gasped softly, seeing before him how his daughter had golden scales rather then purple. Her power was amazing and she looked beautiful. Demitri stared at her with awe, a small hint of change sparked within him.**

**'_Damn you! I won't let you be in control again! This is my body, do you hear me?!'_ roared Dark Demitri.**

**'_I....won't....hurt....my daughter!!'_ shouted back Demitri as he tried to gain control. Outside, Arwen watched as Demitri grabbed his head and throbbed in pain.**

"**Come on Dad! I know you can do it!" encouraged Arwen.**

"_**Shut up you bitch! Your father is long gone!!"**_** roared Dark Demitri as he let out an explosive wave, silencing the good Demitri within.**

**'_Shit....guess I will have to fight him. I was hoping that by going Super, Dad would be back, but this dark version of him...it's just too strong for him to break free alone. Either way, I need to keep Agorak and my Father alive!'_ thought Arwen as she got ready to fight her father. Demitri growled and lunged for her once again. Arwen dodged his charge and kneed him in the back. Demitri yelled in pain and slapped his face across Arwen's chest, leaving a cut on hr chest. Demitri grabbed her by the tail and swung her around before he let her go flying to the ground. Arwen wasn't going down so easily. She spread her wings and regained control of her flight. **

**She looked up just in time to dodge a stab from Demitri's sharp claws. In response she scratched his chest and did a low-kick, knocking her father off her feet. Arwen went around and elbowed him in the back. Demitri gasped in pain and became irritated.**

**'_Stop interfering you weakling! If you don't stop, then your daughter will kill both of us!'_ shouted Dark Demitri.**

**'_Good, you had caused enough trouble already!'_ shouted Good Demitri. Inside of their minds, Demitri faced his own Darker self. He could see how he was struggling to fight against Arwen and his own self.**

"_**I swear to God, I will kill your daughter if you don't stop interfering with my work!"**_** roared Dark Demitri.**

"**How can you kill my daughter when she is kicking your ass?" asked Demitri with a smirk. Dark Demitri growled and clenched his fist.**

"_**I won't be going back into the shell my friend. I had waited too long to get freedom!"**_** stated Dark Demitri coldly.**

"**Well you will have to fight both me and Arwen if you want your freedom. You lose, you go back into that shell of yours. You win, then I guess it's game over for me." said Demitri.**

"_**Exactly, now shut up and die!!"**_** roared Dark Demitri, firing a blast of convexity at himself. Demitri only smirked as he dodge it and transformed into his ****_Super_ form. He charged at his counter-part who was struggling to keep Arwen off of him. Outside, Arwen latched herself onto her father and scratched him everywhere. Dark Demitri roared in pain and he grabbed hold of Arwen by the neck, squeezing her throat tightly. Arwen struggled to get some air but her father's grip was too great.**

**'_Arwen....listen to me. You must keep on attacking me!'_ shouted Demitri.**

"**F.....Father? W....Were are you?" she asked.**

**'_I'm inside of myself trying to regain control. I figured that if you keep on attacking on the outside, my Darker self will have a harder time fighting! Thus if we work together, I will be back in control!'_ stated Demitri.**

"**I...I understand." she whispered. Looking down the large arms of her father, she could see in his eyes that he was struggling to keep himself in control. Thus Arwen took it as an advantage and high-kicked him from underneath his jaw. Dark Demitri went flying and Arwen wasted no time in charging up a Super Attack.**

"**Here goes. I hope Father knows what he is doing." as she curved her hands and aimed at where her father laid.**

"_**KaMeHaMe...HAAAAA!!" **_**Arwen launched the attack, not holding back and she watched as her attack hit dead-center.**

**Inside, Dark Demitri roared in pain and fell to the ground. His body sizzled and felt pain everywhere. Demitri sought this an advantage. He charged, jumped into the air and then dove straight for his counterpart. Dark Demitri roared in anger as he rolled to the side, avoiding a tail-drive into his chest. He got up quickly and went around Demitri who was trying to get his tail out of the ground.**

"_**Hehehe, should have been more careful my friend."**_** Dark Demitri spoke with a grin. He held his other self by the head and slammed his hand onto his chest, electrocuting himself and sending huge amounts of volts that stunned the Purple Dragon. Demitri screamed in pain as his body twitched to the voltage and it quickly ended. He groaned and watched as his Darker self smiled sadistically and left him to be as he regained control.**

**Outside, Dark Demitri opened his eyes to see Arwen charging up another attack.**

"_**Oh no you don't missy!"**_** he hollered. He prepared another convexity attack as Arwen prepared another one of her own. Both had reached their peak and discharged their attack. The beams clashed with against each other, both dragons struggling to gain the advantage. However it didn't last long for Dark Demitri realized his mistake. He was using his mouth, thus he needed to breathe. He may be able to hold his breath for a good long time, but when he needs to breathe, he ****has to let go of the attack and that wouldn't end nicely for him now would it?**

**'_ARGH! Damn it! I need to hurry this up!'_ thought Dark Demitri as he put out more energy into his attack. Arwen moved back a little but she was determined to win and put out merely triple the amount. Dark Demitri's eyes widened in shock as his convexity beam pushed back. Dark Demitri tried to put out more power but he couldn't and he did a desperate move. He let go of the attack and vanished before it could even hit him. The result was a tremor in the Earth as a plume of smoke and dust arose high into the air. Arwen shielded her eyes from the blast and hoped that she hadn't overdone it. **

**'_Come on, where is he?'_ she pondered, looking around the zone. Just then, she heard something behind her. She turned to see her Father's fist pound her on the side, knocking her out. Arwen fell down helplessly to the ground and her father watched with a sinister smile.**

"_**Now that she is gone, it is time for me to end this war." **_**he said to himself and flew even further down South. For a few minutes, Demitri flew high in the sky, not seeing a sign of Agorak or anyone familiar. He did however spot the city of Godisha, yet he held his temptation to blow it up, knowing it will give himself away. To the corner of his eyes, he saw some smoke coming from the forest.**

**'_Ahh! A house in the forest! Of course, what a good hiding spot.'_ he thought. Dark Demitri locked on to the smoke and he descended down to the ground as he flew towards it. When he was below tree line, his nostrils picked up the smell of meat being cooked and his stomach grumbled.**

"_**Hehehehe, how foolish of them to give themselves away so easily!"**_** Dark Demitri said to himself once again with a sinister grin. He began to run through the trees and it wasn't long before he found the house. He hid himself behind some bushes and calmed his mind. He waited and listened in. Dark Demitri heard the sound of meat sizzling and the girls laughing and giggling. He also heard Agorak groaning in pain in which case his mother gave him some more medicine.**

**Dark Demitri couldn't wait any longer and he walked to the door and knocked.**

"**Crap! Who is it?!" whispered Valsa.**

"**It's probably Arwen...yet it seems fishy." whispered Galadrial. Dark Demitri grew impatient and he let his shadow powers do the work. He slipped his shadow in from underneath the door and slithered up to the door locks. He turned all of them open and he could hear the ladies hold their breath. When the door creaked open, he saw the terrifying faces of the girls.**

"_**Hmhmhmhm, hello ladies."**_** he said with a sadistic smile and entered the home and shut the door behind him.**

"**Demitri...my love....why are you doing this? Can't you remember? It's us! Your family!" pleaded Galadrial with tears streaming down her cheeks.**

"_**Hehehehe, I'm sorry but the Demitri you know is long gone! If you all know what is good for you, stay right where you are while I go and end Agorak's misery." **_**stated Dark Demitri, his feet thumping on the wooden floor and his tail scrapping against the polished wood.**

"**Demitri no! Agorak is sick! Don't hurt him!" pleaded Godith as she stepped towards him. Dark Demitri growled and slapped Godith with all his might. Godith shrieked and fell to the floor clutching her face and crying. Hera went to accompany her while Demitri gave a deep growl.**

"_**If anyone else dares to get in my way, I will rip out your babies and choke you with their umbilical cords!!"**_** he threatened. He waged his tail viscously, knocking down lamps and plates before walking towards the bedroom. He slowly creaked the door opened and saw a blast strike him in the face. Dark Demitri grunted in pain and looked to see where it came from. It came from Agorak who seemed to be on the verge of passing out.**

"_**Hmph, such a puny attempt to save yourself Agorak. Face it, it's the end of the road for you."**_** spoke Dark Demitri as he closed the door and locked it. Agorak tried to talk but he was too weak.**

"_**Save it for when you feel death."**_** stated Dark Demitri as he walked to the Dragon-God and placed his hand onto Agorak's neck and began to choke him. Agorak held his breath, trying to hold off but due to his illness he couldn't and struggled to stay alive. Dark Demitri's eyes widened with joy, realizing that he was on the verge of completing his mission.**

**Just then, he felt a sharp pain in his head and he roared. He let go of Agorak and crashed onto the table, withering in pain.**

**Inside of his mind, Dark Demitri clasped his stomach, blood gushing quickly. He was on his knees and standing over him was Demitri whose hand was soaked in his blood.**

"**I will not let you kill Agorak!" shouted Demitri. He kicked his darker-side over and applied pressure onto the wound. Dark Demitri roared and sputtered blood. The pain was unbearable and he couldn't get Demitri off of him.**

"**Let's see how you like the taste of your own medicine!" shouted Demitri, digging his feet into the wound, feeling the stomach, gut, and intestines. Dark Demitri twittered in excruciating pain, letting out an ear-piercing roar. Demitri was not effected by this and sank his foot even deeper till he could feel his spine.**

"_**Please...no more!! AHHH!"**_** roared Dark Demitri.**

"**How does it feel pal? Now you know what the dragoness had to go through before you killed her!" he screamed, snapping Dark Demitri's spine.**

**Outside in the real world, Demitri's body rolled around on the floor, grunts of pain heard. The door was broken down as the ladies rushed in to see what was going on. Galadrial though on instinct as she jumped onto Demitri and held him down.**

"**Come on baby! Come on, come back to the real world!" she whispered and held him tightly.**

**'_Galadrial....kiss me!'_ shouted Demitri from with. Galadrial didn't care who it came from and she placed her lips onto his. Demitri stopped fidgeting and his calm, sweet, caring self took control. He felt Galadrial's warm lips pressed onto his and in response he kissed her back. After a while, Galadrial broke away and watched as Demitri's scales turned back to purple and his eyes came back.**

"**Demitri?" she asked. Demitri looked around, wondering where he was. He felt some warm hands on is face and locked on with his wife.**

"**Galadrial?" he replied softly.**

"**Oh Demitri! You're back!" sulked Galadrial, wrapping her arms around him. Demitri cried as well and hugged his wife dearly.**

"**Oh Demitri...we are glad you are back." spoke Yulie with a warm smile. However Demitri was crying uncontrollably.**

"**Demitri, honey what's wrong?" asked Galadrial. Demitri wailed loudly and looked away from the others.**

"**What have I done?" he asked through his crying. No one responded, knowing that Demitri had killed thousands of people, and this time there was no forgiving.**

"**Shhh, Demmy everything will be alright." cooed Galadrial, trying her best to comfort her husband. Demitri only continued to cry before the girls took him and placed him onto the sofa. No one said anything for a while as Galadrial sat next to her husband and stroked his head, comforting him. Before long, the front door had opened up and everyone turned to see that the guys have arrived and DK Mark was carrying Arwen on his back.**

"**Is everything alright? We tried to get her as fast as we can." said Spyro.**

"**Agorak is alive, but for Demitri...the poor kid is shattered." answered Jermaine.**

"**We know...we seen it what he has done." spoke Akriloth as he entered the house and so did the others. DK Mark placed Arwen onto the sofa adjacent to Demitri and Galadrial couldn't help but cry even more.**

"**Why?! Why must've this happened to me?!" she wailed, her eyes red and puffy from the crying. Godith knelled next to her and hugged her daughter.**

"**I know darling, but we are at war. Just hope that there won't be any more bad things happening before Agorak is back to his health." whispered Godith.**

**-----**

**Elsewhere, Kiara and the others had gathered all four tons of dark crystals that is required to bring back Lucifer. They were currently crossing over from Dracovia into the Land of Exile and were already an hour flight's worth away from their Destination.**

**'_Hmm, it seems that Demitri has been converted back into his own self. No matter, my goal of getting my Father back will soon be here! Then we shall rule the universe for eternity!' _thought Kiara before she laughed silently to herself.**

A/N: Lucifer's Revival draws neigh and our heroes have been lucky to escape a vicious attack! Will Agorak recover quick enough before the fate of the world becomes grim? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!


	80. It is Inevitable

**Chapter 79-(It is Inevitable...)**

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I had decided to advance the story-time a bit because, come on, what is there to write about for another two days of Agorak's illness? It's obvious that he worsens. Ah never mind, it's best if I type it all out for you guys. Enjoy! (w00t chapter 80 :D )

**For the next two days, everyone had stayed at where they had been. Demitri had laid on the couch, still not getting over the fact that he had murdered hundreds of innocent lives. All for what? Kiara seduced him and sparked his darker side to emerge thus raising Hell on Earth for a few hours before being silenced once again. Galadrial his wife and Arwen his daughter had accompanied him, even though he was practically sleeping most of the time. He wouldn't utter a word but often burst into tears and curl himself up. The others wanted to help out dearly, however there was nothing that they could do.**

**As for Agorak, his illness had intensified but thanks to the watchful eyes of his mother and the medication his granddaughter had brought, the White-Dragon God rested quietly on his bed. No one had heard from DL Mark as well, despite the two exchanging control of the body, DL Mark was still quiet. His Spirit did not show up at all and the gang had figured that the illness has taken atoll on him as well.**

**As the two days passed, the guys had take turns watching over the house just in case the androids didn't show up out of nowhere. Oddly enough, they had not. Upon the 8th day after Agorak got infected, everyone went to check on him and were amazed to see how well he was recovering.**

"**How is he doing Arwen?" asked Spyro. Arwen was checking his pulse, his breathing, his temperature, everything that was necessary.**

"**I don't believe this..." she whispered in shock.**

"**What's wrong now?" her mother asked.**

"**N-Nothing is wrong, it's just the fact that, his body is stupendously well! In fact he may be able to walk no later then tomorrow!"**

"**That's wonderful news! But I don't understand, I thought he would still be out." said Cynder with a confused look.**

"**Maybe Heldar underestimated the fact that his virus only works for the amount of days he had planned and now those 8 days are over." spoke Reignor.**

"**But if this is day 8, shouldn't his third heart be attacked by the virus?" pondered Hera.**

"**She's right, can you explain that to us Arwen?"**

"**I may be a trained doctor but this is beyond the exception of what my predictions were in the future. Maybe I had made an error in my calculation." Arwen replied, muttering under her breath thinking back to the days of when she and her mother worked in the lab and worked together for countless of hours, predicting Agorak/DL Mark's illness.**

"**Don't worry about it my dear. Just be glad that grandpa is alive and recovering faster then expected." smiled Galadrial, placing her hands onto her arms.**

"**You're right mom. We need to focus on our training." she said with a small smile.**

"**I couldn't agree more. 115 had taken a copy of my powers with me being Ancient! Chances are she has already given the extra data to her brother 935 and both are enjoying themselves as we speak. Heck for all we know, they may be getting ready to do something pretty nasty." spoke Akriloth with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.**

"**Then what are you waiting for? Start training! Go go!" shouted Jermaine as she shooed the boys away.**

"**Come on Dad, you need to move for once." whispered Arwen to her father as she helped him up from the couch.**

"**No...leave me alone to sulk my horror away." he replied.**

"**Goddamn it Dad! If you are going to cry about it then do it! But if you want to get back for what you did and avenge those that you had killed against your own will then get your ass up, and train with us!" stated Arwen in rage. All eyes were on her and they were surprised to see how she talked to her own father. It wasn't long till she realized what she had said.**

"**I'm sorry father...I didn't mean to yell at you like that." she whispered with her head low.**

"**No...I actually needed that. I needed some encouragement and I thank you for that darling." piped up Demitri as he sat up and looked at his daughter with a broad smile.**

"**Now that's the Demitri I know! Come on you guys, we got much work to do!" shouted Lethak and took off into the air. One by one the rest followed while the rest of the ladies stayed and watched their boys fly off.**

"**Be careful! We don't want to see you guys hurt during training!" shouted Yulie.**

"**We'll be careful! Make sure Agorak doesn't wonder off when he wakes up!" replied DK Mark. The ladies waved and watched till the group had become tiny little dots in their eyes.**

"**Ohh they never cease to amaze me." sighed Valsa deeply.**

"**It's amazing to see how we are still with them after all of the trouble we had gone through. Not to mention the kind of family that we had created for them." smiled Hera.**

"**Indeed. I wonder if my next child will be a boy or girl. I certainly hope to be a girl, a little me!" giggled Jermaine.**

"**I had never seen a girl be as strong Agorak, Reignor and Akriloth. It would really bring a whole new meaning to '_deadly beauty'_" smiled Godith.**

"**Helloooo, the android that looks like a girl? 115? She kicked their ass mom." spoke Galadrial.**

"**Way to ruin the bubble sweetheart." muttered Cynder.**

"**It's not my fault that I am not as strong as Grandpa just yet, but just you wait Aunt Cynder. Once Arwen arrives and this is all over, I'm training with them no matter what!" stated Galadrial with a confident smile.**

"**That's my sweet little girl. Let's go back inside, it's a bit chilly out here." shuttered Godith as her scales rattled from a sudden breeze.**

"**Eeeck! Hustle it girls!" shivered Valsa and they all ran back inside to the house.**

**Meanwhile, the guys plus girl, traveled far South to where the temperature was warmer, not to mention less crowded. They had arrived to the beaches of Dracovia that showed them the mighty Zdrol Ocean.**

"**Alright, this seems to be a good spot. Now, who's up for a little one on one with me?" asked Akriloth with a small sinister smile as he faced towards the guys.**

"**I'll take you on first Dad, everyone else get a good training partner and go nuts!" said Reignor as he charged his father. Spyro and DK Mark went one on one, Demitri fought his daughter, Lethak and Kothar teamed up against Galian and Rygath which resulted in one big hectic battle. The group took most of their day simply just training, unaware of what will happen next.**

**--------**

**Deep in the Land of Exile, Kiara and her followers had arrived to the location known as, '_The Gate'_. It was located in an ancient extinct volcano. Despite two days passing by, preparing 4 tons of dark crystals and placing them in the necessary position was no easy task, yet Kiara wouldn't wait any longer. With each pound of Dark Crystal that was being placed, Kiara's heart raced with excitement. This would be her first time to see her father and hopefully convince him into controlling the universe instead of destroying it.**

"**How much longer Uncle?" asked Kiara as she watched what Satan was doing.**

"**It would help a lot if you did something." growled Satan at his niece. Kiara rolled her eyes in disbelief but what can she do? If she wanted her father back faster, an extra set of hands would do nicely.**

"**Okay I'm here, what can I do to help?" she asked once more.**

"**We already have one ton of these crystals in a circle and now we need to shape the Devil's Star with the two other tons which is near completion." spoke Perdition as he walked by with a large piece.**

"**Oh, and then what will the last ton be for?" Kiara was curious about this ritual, it seemed a bit odd yet it would have to do.**

"**The last ton is for his powers. It won't be much but as time progresses it will come back to him and soon all of our troubles will be over." smiled Satan as he placed a crystal down onto the ground.**

"**And then?"**

"**Then us three, stand in the center and we each have to cut ourselves and allow the blood to flow freely to the ground. It will work when the whole place turns red. Now enough questions. I know asking about what will happen is making you more impatient, so just grab some crystals and do what me and Perdition are doing." spoke Satan in a calm and gentle voice. Kiara nodded and she went to pick up the crystal and followed just like her Cousin and Uncle. Everyone else who watched got the idea and they began to help out as well, not knowing the consequences that they will endure in the near future.**

**Soon, the Devil's Star was complete and the air felt electrifying. Everyone could feel their crests and scales rattle with anticipation.**

"**We are ready. There is no turning back from now on." whispered Satan. He looked to see the others. 115, 935, Heldar, Trinity, Sonya, Luxius, Dreyanor, Morlock, Heinaus. Voltron had abandon them a long time ago, his love for Flarina was greater then Kiara's desire of reviving her father.**

"**If anyone wishes to leave then go...we won't stop you." stated Satan as he shot them all a serious glare.**

"**We will be here to bow before Lucifer, but just to be safe we won't be near you guys." said 115 with a silly smile.**

"**Hmhmhmhm, Good." chuckled Satan with an evil grin. He turned his head and faced Kiara and Perdition.**

"**Let us begin the ritual." he stated. Out of nowhere the skies began to rumble as thunder and lighting shrouded the extinct volcano. The crystals began to pulsate and Kiara watched in awe. All around it looked very beautiful yet unsafe.**

"**A-A-Are you sure this is safe Uncle?" asked Kiara with worry.**

"**Relax cousin, we had done it a couple of times before. Just follow our lead." said Perdition as he placed his tail blade in his palm. Kiara saw Satan do the same thing and she did it as well.**

"**Do we say something or what?" she asked. Satan only placed his finger on his lip, telling her to be quiet.**

"**Patience young one. We only have a few minutes before these crystals are useless. The Ritual cannot take a long time and we mustn't mess this up." whispered Satan. Kiara nodded, her body trembling.**

"**Just relax and let us do the hard part." said Perdition. Satan cleared his throat before continuing. **

" **_Polus Infirmo super vos meus frater. Vestri nomen addo vereor quod palpito totus of vestri hostilis etiamnunc vox totus illorum quisnam praesumo servo sub vestri nomen."_ (The Heavens shake upon you my brother. Your name brings fear and tremble all of your enemies yet powers all of those who dare serve under your name.) chanted Satan in the Latin Language.**

"**_Quondam an Angelus of Deus , cado ut valde solum of Abyssus qua vos ago per exosus quicumque est bonus , quicumque obsto vos quod vos ago per condita letalis operor vestri opus cotidie , sulum hora , proumquam._" (Once an Angel of GOD, fallen to the very bottom of Hell where you live by hating all that is good, all that stand against you and you live by making mortals do your work every day, every hour, forever.) chanted Perdition as well. The two looked at Kiara as the crystals around them glowed brightly. Kiara didn't know what to say, she didn't understand the language that they were speaking in.**

"**Just say something about him, something that will make this work." whispered Perdition. Kiara looked down at her hand, her tail blade at the ready to slice through her palm. Everyone else watched in awe as the crystals gave the surrounding area a bright purple light.**

"**_I call forth to you, not only as the devil, but as my father! I summon you, LUCIFER!!" _thundered Kiara and sliced her own palm. The blood trickled down rapidly and Kiara winced in pain. She looked at Satan and Perdition who had already cut their hands and saw what they were doing. They had their hands extended, allowing the blood to drip from their hands freely. Kiara looked down at her bloody hand and stuck it out just like the two did.**

**Their blood soon began to expand and the dark crystals attracted the blood, thus they changed color. The skies thundered loudly as lightning struck the three of them yet not one of them was affected. Instead it struck the pool of blood that the three had formed and then, nothing. Kiara looked around and expected something to happen.**

"**Did we do something wrong?" she asked quietly.**

"**No...just wait Kiara." replied Satan as he lowered his hand. Just then, the ground began to shake violently and they all stepped back. The volcano, though no longer active; shook violently as if it was to erupt once more. Kiara felt unsafe and was about to ditch the ritual when suddenly a pillar of molten magma shot up.**

"**Great! This place is going to blow! So much for your ritual!" shouted Morlock as he dodged the splatter of magma. However, as quick as the magma arrived, it dropped down back into the earth. Satan and Perdition leaned and a creepy smile crept onto their faces.**

"**Kiara...come look." whispered Perdition. Kiara cautiously walked to them and looked down the hole.**

"**There...he...is." whispered Satan with a pleasing smile. Kiara gasped in shock seeing what Hell really was. She heard faint cries of people screaming in agony, demonic beasts roaring. All of it was suddenly silenced when Kiara spotted something coming straight up for the three of them.**

"**Better make way, if you want your head intact." snickered Perdition as he jumped out of the Devil's Circle. Satan did so but Kiara watched in shock as a dark cloud charged towards her, with blood red eyes.**

"**Kiara, get out of there now!!" yelled Dreyanor. Kiara snapped back into reality and jumped out of the circle in a knick of time. As soon as she landed out its boundaries, the dark cloud she saw cannoned into the air, illuminating a pillar of dark-purple aura. The crystals that were placed shinned brightly as they rose to the air and began to spin around rapidly. Before long, Kiara was able to make out a figure in the pillar; a body. She gasped in awe realizing that it was her father's body that was coming back to life! She watched in awe as his tail began to twitch, his head which hung low jerked up, his arms were stiffened and before long, a demonic roaring was heard that made everyone cover their ears. **

**In the distant lands of where the guys were training, they had all stopped for they heard a roar unlike any other.**

"**Tell me you guys had heard it to." asked Spyro with worry.**

"**We heard it loud and clear Spyro, whatever it is, it is bad." gulped Galian. Akriloth and Reignor looked at the faint pillar of purple light and a sickening feeling jabbed their hearts which made them cringe.**

"**Akriloth, Reignor, what's going on?" asked Lethak. The two Dragon Gods looked at each with their eyes, lips, face and body trembling. **

"**We're too late....Kiara had done it." gasped Reignor in complete horror.**

"**What?! You mean she revived Lucifer?!"**

"**Kiara had done so....we're doomed." whimpered Akriloth.**

**Kiara continued to watch as the dark figure descended to the ground slowly, the hole beneath had sealed up and the skies quickly returned back to its normal color. The titanic black-dragon body collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud. No one moved for a minute till they heard a deep, slow breathing coming from Lucifer.**

"**Daddy?" whispered Kiara as she carefully walked towards him.**

"**Not yet Kiara, Lucifer needs the last ton of dark crystals so his body can at least stand." spoke Satan as he began to grab chuck all the remaining dark crystals at Lucifer's body. Everyone seemed to get the picture and they began to throw the rest of the crystals at Lucifer which slowly lit up and was absorbed into his body. After 10 minutes, all of the remaining dark crystal had been used up and given to Lucifer. They waited till Lucifer groaned. Kiara couldn't care less and she ran to her father.**

"**Daddy! Oh Daddy I missed you so much!" she cried and hugged the Dark God of the West tightly. Lucifer was a bit dazed and seemed surprised by what was going on.**

"**Uhhhh....who are you?" he asked with a raised brow.**

"**Dad, come on don't your remember your own daughter?" she asked with tears flowing down her cheeks.**

"**D-Daughter? What is this place? Where am I?" Lucifer asked once more.**

"**Lucifer my brother, you are in the Land of Exile, in a place known as '_The Gate'_" answered Satan. Lucifer looked at the other large dragon that he was seeing, his mind trying to get some sense of who he was.**

"**I....I....I know you from somewhere, and I believe....I believe your name begins with an S?" asked Lucifer.**

"**Hmhmhmhm, you are on target brother." smiled Satan.**

"**Ah! Now I remember! You're my brother Satan!" shouted Lucifer with joy. He tried to get up but his body was still rendered weak and he collapsed back onto the ground.**

"**Ugh! What the hell?" he hissed angerly.**

"**Relax Lucifer, you had just been revived after 20 or so years of being dead and in the 9th level of Hell." spoke Satan as he sat down next to him.**

"**It has been that long? Wow...I hardly remember what has happened before I had been killed." groaned Lucifer as his head throbbed in pain.**

"**Come on Dad, don't you remember anything?" pleaded Kiara.**

"**A little help would be nice." he grunted.**

"**DL Mark blew you up as you almost destroyed the world, you were weakened severely thus you had to host a body, in which case you plotted your revival a few weeks after everyone had become Kings and Queens, in addition you raped Godith, got her pregnant, I popped out, took me away from her to live in your ways, and as a result you are standing here, alive and well." summed up Kiara.**

**Lucifer looked at Satan with a _'WTF is she saying?'_ look. Satan only sighed and explained it to him in the best way possible.**

"**You got killed. Before going straight back to Hell you decided to rape Godith, DL Mark's wife. As a result she got pregnant and Kiara was born who is your daughter. Afterwards, you took her away from Godith into the hands of Trinity and Sonya over there and raised her in your ways. Hence she was so eager to get you back alive and now here you are." Satan locked his eyes with his brother who had said nothing.**

"**Great, we got a clueless Uncle." muttered Perdition.**

"**Keep your mouth shut boy! I'm trying to remember!" bellowed Lucifer.**

"**I told you not to piss him off. You're lucky he didn't rip your vocal chords out just yet son." whispered Satan. Lucifer looked down at the ground, the memories were slowly coming back to him and he finally figured out what was all going on.**

"**Well Dad?" asked Kiara.**

"**I...I remember it all. Yes it's all clear to me now. Thank you Kiara for doing this." smiled Lucifer and placed an arm around his daughter and hugged her tightly.**

"**Oooo! It's so great to see you finally!" squealed Kiara.**

"**Hehehe, relax darling. First off, I need to be up to date with what time zone I'm in. They don't have calenders in Hell I can tell ya that." complained Lucifer. And so Kiara, Satan and the others gathered around and told Lucifer everything that was needed. Not even the slightest detail was left out.**

"**Wow...20 years does indeed make a big difference. I just can't believe how lucky to have all of out enemies in one basket!" smiled Lucifer.**

"**Ahhh, I know what you are thinking Lucifer, but we mustn't be hasty. For now we need to wait till your powers return. Once you are back to maximum, we will do what Kiara wishes to be done." said Satan.**

"**Rule the universe instead of destroying it? I have to admit that I thought about destruction and I said to myself, '_If I were to destroy everything, where would I go?'_ That is always the problem with destruction. You caused it all, yet in the end you are the only one left and you got nothing else to do." spoke Lucifer with a small chuckle.**

"**Hmhmhmhm, yeah it sounds kinda stupid. Hence why I figured why blow it up when ruling it is twice as fun!" smiled Kiara.**

"**I couldn't agree more my darling one. Just make sure you keep those emotions down now that I am here." replied Lucifer.**

"**Pfft, whatever Dad. I'm 20 years old. I can handle myself practically."**

"**Then why need us?" asked 935.**

"**Hah! He got you there." laughed Perdition.**

"**Oh shut it cousin. At least my mother is alive!" she snapped in reply.**

"**Kiara..." muttered Satan, taking offense that despite the fact he didn't really know Eingana that well, but well enough to have a child at least. Not to mention Perdition was a bit angered by that comment.**

"**HAHAHA! Oh Kiara you are a naughty one. You know how to tick people off and that's good! To take an enemy down quickly, just piss them off and watch them destroy themselves!" chuckled Lucifer.**

"**Yeah, and look what happened. You ended up dead brother." spoke Satan.**

"**Enough now, let's not create a civil war here between ourselves." piped up Kiara.**

"**She's right, enough fooling around. Just because I am back doesn't mean that we are in the clear-view yet." spoke her father.**

"**_You know, 115 and 935 have Akriloth's Ancient Powers in them, why not just send them and have them finish off the rest of the guys?"_ suggested Heldar.**

"**That is actually a good idea my friend. However it seems that because my revival has alerted everyone, we must be patient at first. Attack them when they least suspect it." Lucifer spoke, scratching his chin.**

"**If we wait too long then they will be ready to fight us! Not to mention Agorak would recover quickly since he is still alive. The virus has run its course and failed." stated Trinity and shot a glance at Heldar.**

"**_Don't look at me, I only did my job."_ argued Heldar.**

"**And _failed_ to so." growled Kiara.**

"**Hush now darling. He's right. He did his job and if I was him, I probably would've thought that the virus would end him on the final day. Never mind that though, our only objective as of now is to eliminate the Kings and Gods. Afterwards we will enslave this world, then the next, and the one after...and soon all will soon be ours!! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" laughed Lucifer maniacally. The idea struck the others greatly that they laughed as well, knowing that victory was inevitable.**

A/N: Great....Lucifer is back, and already he has plans. Will our heroes be quick enough to save themselves from the mighty claws of Lucifer and Kiara? Find out soon on R.O.D!!


	81. Enter the Chamber

**Chapter 80-(Enter the Chamber)**

A/N: Well it is about time I updated. Thanks mid-winter break, I now have the time I need. Enjoy the next chapter comrades. _(No, I'm not communist lol.)_

**As the clouds grew more and more darker towards the North-West, the Dracovian Monarchs were becoming more and more worried.**

"**There is no way she had revived Lucifer! I can hardly feel his powers!" exclaimed DK Mark as he argued with Akrilloth. Everyone else had agreed with him.**

"**Don't be fooled, I can smell him from the other side of the universe. Lucifer has been revived but his powers are very very low." spoke the Demon God as he beat his wings and took off back to their hiding spot.**

"**I don't know, what do you guys think?" asked Arwen.**

"**Whatever my dad says, he usually is right." whimpered Reignor and he too took off after his father. Everyone looked at each other with worry and silently flew as well. They flown quickly back to the hide-out and entered.**

"**Oh, we didn't expect you all to be back so early. We only began making dinner." giggled Jermaine. The guys didn't laugh but only sighed heavily.**

"**Uh-oh, that sounds like trouble. What is it, the androids are coming?" asked Godith.**

"**No, it's worse." said Demitri.**

"**What can be worse than the androids?" asked Valsa.**

"**How about Lucifer is alive?" The house dropped quiet and the girls blinked a couple of times, still not understanding the message.**

"**Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Lucifer is alive? Uh-uh, no. He was blasted 20 years ago and have not heard from him since." stated Cynder.**

"**Cynder, it's true. Akriloth is certain that he is back." Spyro said, trying to reason with his wife.**

"**W-W-Well he must've made a mistake. Perhaps it's Kiara or Satan or Perdition that got a boost of power." Hera spoke, her voice cracking up with fear.**

"**It's Lucifer alright." spoke DL Mark as he opened the door and walked slowly to group.**

"**Dad! Oh Daddy you're finally awake and alright!" smiled Galadrial as she hugged her father.**

"**Good to see you up brother. We really can use the help as of now." Lethak said with his arms crossed.**

"**I wish I could help, but even with me and Agorak on your side, we won't have a chance of victory." DL Mark said, his Sapphire Dragon Eyes scanning the room with dead-certainty. **

"**I....I...I can't believe what my baby has done!" sobbed Godith as she covered her face.**

"**It wasn't just Kiara, Godith. Everyone on her side pinched in to revive Lucifer. Satan and Perdition only did the ritual." her husband replied.**

"**Yet Kiara was the one who finished it, yes?" asked Hera.**

"**Of course she did. Daughter or not, she is going to pay dearly in blood for bringing back her father." growled Demitri.**

"**Ironic how you did the same thing Dad." Arwen spoke.**

"**That is because Malefor wasn't a Dragon God Hell-Bent on torturing every living thing, in addition too destroying and dominating the Universe." he stated.**

"**Okay, okay, let's get our heads together in this. First, we need to think of a plan on defeating these guys before Lucifer is fully charged." said DK Mark.**

"**I think it would be best for us ladies to go back to Warfang and hide in the panic room, or a secret room that Kiara nor the Androids know about." suggested Yulie.**

"**Not bad of an idea love. Come to think of it, I do recall having a group of people build us a vault so we can hide in it, in case the city ever got over-taken or bombed." spoke DL Mark with a small smile.**

"**Why haven't you told us this?" asked Spyro.**

"**Because you never asked my friend." chuckled the Dragon-Lord before he groaned in pain.**

"**Oh, Mark are you okay?" asked his mother.**

"**I'll be fine, just a little pinch here and there in my chest." he replied.**

"**Perhaps you should rest more my boy." spoke his father.**

"**I said, I will be fine. If you are going to be more concerned about me instead of surviving the Androids and Lucifer then we really won't last that long." he stated.**

"**Hate to say it...but he's right." huffed Reignor.**

"**Alright then grandpa, what do you suggest?" asked Arwen. DL Mark locked his eyes on with hers and replied.**

"**You guys need to train rather quickly and immensely. This is another one of those moments where a few days time is really all we have instead of months or years."**

"**Why don't we just train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" asked Galian.**

"**Even so, only two may enter at once. Count how many of us there is and we will be too late to stop Lucifer." spoke Reignor.**

"**But how long does it take for Lucifer to regain power?" asked Kothar.**

"**Give or take a week and a half, if he doesn't suck up the Universe's Negative energy to his disposal." grumbled Akriloth.**

"**That should be enough time if we are lucky." said Lethak.**

"**And if the Androids were to attack us?" pointed out Jermaine.**

"**In addition, Natural Disaster." said Cynder.**

"**Natural Disasters? What are the chances of that happening in Warfang? What's next, Alien Invasion? Zombies?" complained Rygath.**

"**Hey, I wouldn't mine. Shoot the bejesus out of them." joked DK Mark.**

"**Guys, focus, focus please. Jermaine and Cynder are right. If we aren't careful, all of us will have a bad day." spoke Godith.**

"**So, we can't use Hyperbolic Time Chamber in case of surprise attack. Shit, we're screwed aren't we." sighed Hera, looking down at the ground.**

"**_I believe, there is only thing that we can actually do." _spoke Agorak as he appeared next to DL Mark.**

"**And what is that my son?" asked Akriloth.**

"**_There is a feature in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that I had discovered since the last time I was there. You can set the amount of years you want to go by for one day." _spoke Agorak.**

"**Really? I think 10 years is enough to train all of us." suggested Demitri.**

"**Nah, more than that. If we are all going to learn off from Akriloth, you might as well make it 50 years." spoke Lethak.**

"**Hold on second! But can't you only enter the Chamber only once after a day?" asked Galadrial.**

"**That is what everyone thinks, but in fact as soon as one finishes, the other can enter. Akriloth will train each of us till he, and she including Arwen, is done." said DL Mark.**

"**_However, there is one draw-back. The more years you put in, the more G's there is in the Chamber."_ the Dragon-God spoke with worry.**

"**So an estimate, how much G's are we speaking with 50 years?" asked Demitri.**

"**_About 10-20 G's."_**

"**HA! Might as well push the years to one thousand. The amount of G's at 50 is pathetic." stated Reignor.**

"**_1,000 years? Then that means about 3,000-6,000 G's! Our bodies really cannot handle that much force!"_ complained Agorak in shock.**

"**Good enough for me son. If you boys are up to it, then I will be waiting there." said Akriloth.**

"**Hell I don't mind either. I don't know about Rygath and Kothar thou." said Galian, looking at his two brothers.**

"**Thanks, but we don't want to be atomized okay. Can't you build another Chamber?" asked Kothar.**

"**Hehehehe, glad you asked, because I do in fact have another Chamber, one which suits you guys best." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Excellent! Training shouldn't be a problem then. Akriloth you don't mind training in two Chambers yes?" asked DK Mark.**

"**If it makes you guys survive, I don't mind."**

"**Alrighty then, get the kids down here and off we go to Warfang via Instant Transmission." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Whatever you say brother. Uther! Leonidas!" shouted Cynder. A few seconds past and the sound of claws padding across the wooden floor grew louder and louder till both of the purple younglings stood in front of the group.**

"**You called mother?" asked Uther.**

"**Yes, we are heading back home as of now. I hope you turned off everything upstairs." she said.**

"**We did aunt Cynder, we pretty much got bored and ended up practically sleeping." replied Leonidas with a smile.**

"**_Good, now everyone latch onto us."_ spoke Agorak as he faded back inside of DL Mark. Everyone held each other's hands as Godith and Jermaine held DL Mark's hands. Before they knew it, they vanished and were back inside the Throne Room of the Palace in Warfang.**

"**Wow, talk about express." muttered Rygath.**

"**Now all of you ladies and young ones, except for Arwen of course, go to the lowest floor and follow the lighten pathway. There, you will find the vault and it will open automatically for you girls. It is big enough to hold Warfang, but for now just you girls. You can exit whenever you please, just be cautious." said DL Mark as he began walking towards the Training Sector of the Palace.**

"**Alright, we get ya. Just don't kill yourselves while training." joked Galadrial and gave a kiss to her father, husband and daughter while the girls walked away as if they knew already in advance.**

"**Take care of Pythios, you know how he is." Demitri said.**

"**He'll be fine. Go on, you're holding the others up." said Galadrial as she trotted off with the rest of the girls. The guys walked rather quickly to the the Chambers. Can't blame them since the Chambers were rather far to get to to, yet they made quick of time and stood before two doors of the Cambers. One was the Extreme 1,000 years of training, while the other was soon to be set for.**

"**Okay, so who wants to go first with me in the Regular Chamber?" asked Akriloth as he opened the door on the right.**

"**We will wait here for you Dad after you finish everyone else's training." said Reignor as he, DL Mark and Galian sat down on some comfortable chairs.**

"**Hmph, very well then. Ah Spyro! You will be the first to train with me today." spoke Akriloth with a smile.**

"**Crap. I knew he would pick me first." muttered the Purple Dragon of Legend.**

"**Now before we enter, how long do you think I need to set the Chamber for?" asked the Demon-Dragon.**

"**Since you are going to train 7 people, 10 years for each of them to train with you, I put it at 70-75 years." answered Reignor.**

"**Very well, don't go anywhere you guys, 10 years on a 70:24 ratio is approximately 2 hours and 53 minutes." spoke Akriloth as he walked into the chamber.**

"**Well, wish me luck guys." groaned Spyro before he entered the Chamber, the door closing on itself behind him.**

"**So...2 hours and 53 minutes, what are we going to do for that long of a wait?" asked Arwen.**

"**Watch a movie, play some games, get some rest, or even train a bit." suggested Demitri.**

"**Meh, go do whatever you want to do, I'm going to sleep." muttered Galian as he shifted his body to make himself more comfortable in his chair and closed his eyes.**

**---------**

**Inside of the Chamber, Spyro looked around in awe, seeing the endless white floor and the mystic aura up above him.**

"**Wow...this place...is amazing." spoke Spyro, his voice echoing throughout the Chamber.**

"**An amazing place indeed my boy. Are you sure you are ready with 10 years of training going by?" asked Akriloth who was out in the field already.**

"**Are we going to have enough food to last that long?" asked Spyro, looking to his right an seeing the supply room.**

"**Of course! When me and my boys trained in the Chamber we didn't want to use regular food. Who wants meat that hasn't been touched for a year?" asked Akriloth with a slight tone of disgust.**

"**Yeah, that'd be a little bit nasty."**

"**So, Jermaine my dear wife baked a special kind of bread that one bite can fill your stomach and that it won't rot at all." smiled Akriloth, getting used to the G's.**

"**How much G's are we talking about here?" asked Spyro once more.**

"**It feels to be about 13 G's. I'd be careful Spyro. Make sure you tuck your wings in." warned Akriloth.**

"**Why? What's going to happen?"**

"**If you can't handle the G's and your wings are spread, they will most likely....snap off." grouched Akriloth. Spyro gulped at those words. No dragon wants their wings snapped off. Taking each step cautiously, Spyro made his way towards the Demon-Dragon God. He looked around, noticing two giant hour-glasses on each side of the building and a large clock on top that was spinning out of control.**

"**Is that clock supposed to that?" asked Spyro.**

"**Yeah, why I don't know. I don't rely on that clock anyway. If you look up at the ceiling of the building we are staying in, there is a clock that correctly tells the time of how many years you have been." spoke Akriloth as he did a couple of flips and jumps to be more comfortable with the G's.**

"**Ah, guess I will be 52 then. That feels...a bit odd." muttered Spyro and took his step onto the field. The moment he did, he felt his body drop hard to the ground. Spyro yelped and groaned in pain as he struggled to get up.**

"**Whoops, I should have started this off with making you wear weights at normal gravity. Hehehe." chuckled Akriloth and helped Spyro up.**

"**Damn....this...is....insane!" strained Spyro.**

"**Please, this is nothing! It's like being on the planet Jupiter...or was it Saturn? I don't know but this is only the tip of the iceberg Spyro. My boys are going to be training with G Forces way beyond anyone's imagination." spoke Akriloth.**

"**Yeah, 3,000 to 6,000 G's. That is nuts. I hope they do survive it though." groaned Spyro, as he tried to take his first step in 13 G's. His neck craned in agonizing pain as he tried to lift it up high. Moving wasn't the problem, it was his long neck, wings and tail that would be tricky to move around with. All that Spyro knew was that he and the others will have a long 10 years ahead of them.**

**---------**

**As the training began to unfold in Warfang, almost half-way around the world at _The Gate;_ everyone was preparing to head back to Kiara's Castle when Kiara stopped with a startle.**

"**Kiara darling, what's wrong?" asked her father.**

"**Akriloth and Spyro's energy just...vanished. Like they had just...I don't know just disappeared!" she replied.**

"**Hmm, they know about it." growled Satan.**

"**Know what?"**

"**They know that Lucifer has been revived and have entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I know exactly what they are doing." replied Satan, his eyes narrow and serious.**

"**Sooooo does that mean we go and kill them off while they are still in that, thingy-chamber?" asked 115.**

"**No, it's too risky. If I were to be Akriloth, I would set the Chamber up to do training faster than a year. He probably set it up to 100 years and is training each of them individually." spoke Lucifer.**

"**I have that feeling too brother. By the time we get back to Kiara's home, a day would go by and they will all be done." added on Satan.**

"**So what do we do then? Just wait till they become stronger than us and destroy us all?" piped 935.**

"**If you have a faster way of making my Uncle get his powers restored, then by all means we are open ears." hissed Perdition.**

"**Settle down now everyone. No need to argue with one another. We will continue on what we have already planned." spoke Lucifer**

"**And what plan is that?" questioned Luxius.**

"**What else? Bring our father back Mephistopheles." smiled Satan sinisterly.**

"**You didn't really expect it to be just us right? Mephistopheles will be back and nothing will stop us from conquering the universe." spoke Kiara as she beat her wings and took flight with the others following her.**

A/N: And thus, the 10 year plan of training for our Heroes, while for our enemies, it is the beginning of another revival, one far more scarier and crazier than Lucifer and Satan combined, their father, Mephistopheles.


	82. This is Torture

**Chapter 81-(This is Torture)**

A/N: Here is the next chapter which is long, (somewhat long) so make yourself comfortable folks! Enjoy.

**As the hours passed by during the day, the Dracovian Kings waited patiently for their bit of training with Akriloth. After three hours had passed by, the door to the Chamber rattled and clicked.**

"**Hey, wake up guys, Spyro is coming." whispered Kothar as he shook his brother Galian awake. The door latch clicked and the rusted hinges creaked slowly. A shadowy figure stood before them as the light from the Chamber blinded the others for a couple of moments.**

"**Spyro can you come in already? I'm about to go blind." grumbled DK Mark, waking up from his nap. The light seemed to dim down and everyone had their mouths open in shock. Spyro was larger than last time. His purple scales glistened in the dim room, not to mention how his face bore a serious look. His body was also relatively muscular and he had a scar on the left side of his chest.**

"**Whoa...Spyro's power is way out of this world!" spoke Rygath who broke the silence.**

"**Say, what happened to your chest man?" asked Reignor, pointing at Spyro's scar.**

"**I had a little incident with my training and I'm stuck with this scar. It was bad at first but now that I see it has healed relatively well, it makes me look more fierce don't you think?" asked Spyro with a devious grin.**

"**Yep, and if I know ladies, chicks dig scars." Lethak said with a smirk.**

"**Hehehe, yes indeed brother, now it's your turn to go into the chamber."**

"**What?! Me?! I was hoping to go last." muttered Lethak.**

"**Akriloth picks the next fighter, so don't blame me pal." Spyro said in reply as he walked past his brother. Lethak looked back at the others and sighed deeply as he entered the Chamber with the door closing behind him.**

"**How was it in the Chamber?" asked Demitri. Spyro growled faintly and sighed.**

"**Torture." he whispered in reply before he left them all be.**

"**Hey, where you going?" asked Arwen, to which Spyro did not reply and disappeared down the shadows of the hallway.**

"**What's up with him?" Arwen asked once more as she turned to the group.**

"**The Hyperbolic Time Chamber has some of its own features that may help or break your mind." croaked DL Mark from his slumber without even opening his eyes.**

"**What makes the Chamber so...dangerous?" Demitri pondered aloud.**

"**The Chamber can show your feelings. For example let's say you are angry. You are red, blood-boiling and when you think about angry, you picture fire." replied Reignor.**

"**And the Chamber shows fire?" finished Galian.**

"**Yes. The sky will turn red and fire is all around. The air is heavy, hot and dry. Not to mention the flames do actually harm you."**

"**How about when you are sad?" Arwen asked with her read resting on her crossed arms.**

"**When you are sad you feel cold and thus the Chamber will change into the arctic zone. Mountains will be in the distance to which, you can never reach them for the Chamber stretches on endlessly. The sky will be blue and the air will be freezing cold. I can go on about how emotions affect the Chamber, but you guys seem to get the idea." spoke Reignor as he leaned back into his comfortable chair. Everyone else besides Galian and DL Mark, looked at each other with worry. They believed that the Chamber was simply another training ground, yet it also has another purpose that could strengthen them or even kill them.**

**Spyro walked down the halls, grunting softly with each step he took. The guards at first thought Spyro to be someone else, but when they saw him up close they realized that they were mistaken. As Spyro walked past the guards, he heard their conversation as if he was next to an amplifier.**

"**Have you seen the looks on Spyro?" asked on of them.**

"**Yeah, he seems to have gone through Hell if you ask me. I heard he was training with Akriloth in one of those Chambers that Lord Mark and Agorak had built." replied the other. Spyro felt something deep within him, an urge that he wanted to unleash yet he held back and only puffed a couple of smoke rings out his nostrils. He walked past the guards and turned down another dim hallway. As he strolled down the hallway, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. It hurt exactly where his scar was. Spyro grunted for breath as he leaned against the wall and placed his hand over the scar. His mind raced quickly and he remembered about how he received the scar.**

**-----**

"_**Now Spyro, this next part of training is rather harsh. If you are going to defeat Lucifer and Satan, you will need to experience some of their attacks that will take down anyone who hasn't had the proper training." warned Akriloth. He and Spyro were 4 years into the training and so far Spyro has surpassed everything that Akriloth threw at him.**_

"_**It's gonna hurt right?" asked Spyro with a small smile.**_

"_**It will, but not something to smile about my friend." Akriloth replied coldly. Spyro's smile vanished quickly and felt his muscles intensify.**_

"_**Alright, I'm ready." spoke Spyro with confidence. Akriloth only scoffed and leaped into the air where he curled himself up as a black aura shrouded his body. Spyro heard his mentor growling and he unleashed a powerful shock-wave that caused Spyro to tumble back. The Purple Dragon of Legend got up easily only to gasp in shock. Up where Akriloth once floated, was none other than Lucifer.**_

"_**Do not be alarmed Spyro. I understand that Lucifer is your enemy and that I had transformed into him. I figured that it would be best and get more out of your training if I look exactly like him." smiled Akriloth.**_

"_**How do I trust you are Akriloth and not Lucifer?" asked Spyro, unsure if this was a trick.**_

"_**Ah a sharp mind you have. If I were Lucifer I would've killed you without even thinking about it. That is how Lucifer runs in combat. He pulls the quickest attacks on his enemies, hoping it will kill them and he won't have to spend the next hour or so trying to survive." spoke Akriloth.**_

"_**Huh, thanks for the tip I guess." muttered Spyro.**_

"_**Now I will be attacking as if I were Lucifer himself. There are many different starting attacks that Lucifer has and-"**_

"_**You are going to show me each and every single one of those attacks yes?" asked Spyro. Akriloth replied with a smile and raised his hand. A bright white energy ball developed and he casted it at Spyro. The Purple Dragon stood at the ready, thinking it would be an easy deflect when suddenly, the white energy ball split into small fragments, the shape and size of razor blades. His eyes widened in shock and he was lucky enough to dodge most of them. A couple had given him just small scratches but one struck him on the left side of his chest. Spyro groaned in pain as he clutched the cut. He could feel his blood drip onto the white floor as the cut stung his ribs and lungs.**_

"_**Is that suppose to really do much damage?" asked Spyro with a small chuckle, looking at his mentor. Akriloth did not smile nor said anything and that was when Spyro began to hallucinate. The pain he received intensified insignificantly and saw images, horrifying images. He screamed in horror as he saw Warfang, the once beautiful majestic dragon city, along with the peaceful plains and Daraxsti River gleaming with life; all destroyed. Warfang was in ruins as thousands of bodies laid viciously murdered and mutilated along the wall and streets. The walls were splattered with blood of dragons and moles. The lower section of the city was up in flames and the Palace was partially destroyed with smoke rising up from the center and the river was stained red.**_

_**His mind raced uncontrollably and unwillingly as he entered the Palace to see most of the others dead. All seemed to die from a stab to their hearts or had their heads cut off. It wasn't until he saw Cynder and let out a crying roar. Cynder was latched to the wall as if she was crucified, her eyes open and lifeless with dry blood on her mouth and chest. Her belly was cut open and the infants she were carrying were hanged by their own umbilical cord.**_

_**Spyro felt something bring him back into the present and looked to see Akriloth standing, still remaining as Lucifer. Spyro looked down at the ground and wept like a mother who lost her son in a gruesome war battle.**_

"_**Come Spyro...attack me." spoke Akriloth. However Spyro did not move and continued to cry.**_

_**'I guess I was a bit harsh on those images.' thought Akriloth as he sighed and sat down onto the floor, waiting for Spyro to respond.**_

"_**You...you call this training?!" growled Spyro in anger, his eyes steaming red as he gritted his teeth as he lifted his head to face his mentor.**_

"_**I warned you Spyro, Lucifer thrives on stuff such as this. My image wasn't as harsh as Lucifer would show, but it was harsh enough to make you cry." responded Akriloth in a calm voice.**_

"_**Shut up!!" roared Spyro and he charged at Akriloth. The Demon-Dragon God jumped in time just as Spyro brought his massive hands to the ground. The sky changed color into a red-orange glow and the cracks embellished into the ground, sparked and flames whooshed high into the air. Akriloth rolled out of the way of column of fire, feeling the intense heat on his scales. He looked around hoping to spot Spyro but he was nowhere in sight. He heard a powerful roar and turned in surprise, seeing Spyro leap through the flames, his eyes wide with rage and his claws ready to slice his throat. Akriloth dodged the attack with ease but Spyro refused to give in.**_

"_**Spyro, relax!" boomed Akriloth as Spyro lunched at him again. Seeing how triggered the Purple Dragon's raging desire of revenge, Akriloth had no other choice but to knock Spyro out. Vanishing and appearing above Spyro, he brought his long tail and hit Spyro across the head with the end of his tail. Spyro growled in pain but was unable to respond and plummeted to the ground. The flames disappeared instantly and Akriloth turned back into his original self.**_

_**'Note to self, give everyone a heads up before they try and kill me.' thought Akriloth as he walked to Spyro's body and took him back to the only building in sight.**_

_**Spyro slowly cracked open his eyes and saw the enormous clock that counted the years, hardly move a bit. He looked around and spotted Akriloth sitting in a chair with only one eye half-opened. Spyro assumed that he was out for a while since Akriloth was nearly asleep.**_

"_**About time you woke up." mumbled Akriloth. Spyro sat up in his bed and groaned as the pain on his chest burned, not to mention the place where Akriloth smacked him cold.**_

"_**Ugh...what happened?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm sorry about what I had done Spyro. I should have given you a heads up before attacking you." Akriloth spoke with a tone of guilt.**_

"_**It's okay. I'm sorry for trying to kill ya." he replied.**_

"_**That happens a lot so I have gotten pretty used to it. We will continue our training when you feel up for it." spoke Akriloth.**_

_**-----**_

**Spyro felt his scar ease and looked at the endless hallway. The images that he shown during training had spooked him enough to keep himself awake for a week during his stay in the Chamber.**

**'_I hope that all the others will do alright.'_ thought Spyro before he continued his stroll. After a few minutes of navigating his way through the halls and going down the stairs, he reached his destination. DL Mark had mentioned that the ladies and children of the Royal Family should head to a vault in case the Androids attacked or even Lucifer and Satan themselves. Spyro looked in awe, seeing the gear-shaped door that could fit three adult dragons easily if they were to stand side by side. Spyro also noticed that there was no knobs or wheels on the door to open. Instead, there was a small control panel on the left and a camera on the top that overlooked the entrance.**

**He was about to move when the alarms began to blare and a deep rumble from within was heard follow by the squealing of metal. Spyro stood at the ready, not sure of what was going on as he dug his claws deep into the rocky ground beneath him. Much to his surprise the door only rolled to the left and saw Cynder and Godith with a smile on their faces.**

"**Hey Spyro! My goodness did you change." spoke Cynder, amazed and aroused by how her husband now looked.**

"**So how was training with Akriloth?" asked Godith. Spyro looked down at the ground and sighed.**

"**It was torture." he muttered and walked in, not even giving his wife a kiss or hug. The girls looked at each other with their lips curved in worry. Godith hit a couple of buttons that closed the vault door while Cynder ran up to her husband.**

"**Spyro baby, what's wrong?" she asked to which Spyro looked at his wife and hugged her tightly.**

"**Oh Cynder I missed you." he whispered.**

"**Spyro...you have only been gone for 3 and a half hours."**

"**But I was gone for 10 years!" he replied and kissed his wife.**

"**10 years in the Chamber? Damn I don't think I would've lasted another second after a year in that place. And from the looks of it, Akriloth pretty much put you through hell." said Godith. Spyro only nodded and Cynder couldn't imagine the pain he went through as she continued to hug him.**

"**Come on sweetheart, let's get you some rest." Cynder whispered as she took him into her room while the other girls were questioning Spyro about his training as a result he did not reply. Cynder held Spyro's hand as she opened the door and flicked on the light. The room was small, but small enough to relax and to be comfortable. Cynder tugged her husband to the bed and the two sat down on the sheets.**

"**Spyro, you seem so bleak. What happened?" asked Cynder softly, her warm, soft, pleasant hands resting on his rough and bulky hands.**

"**It was the way how Akriloth trained me. It was...terrifying." Spyro replied. To Cynder's surprise, Spyro's voice did not sound as if he was trembling in fear or worried. He spoke calmly, yet he was cold to the touch.**

"**What...what was so terrifying about his training?" whispered Cynder.**

"**It's...rather hard for you to understand. You see this scar?"**

"**Oh my God, Spyro what did you do?" asked Cynder, looking deep into his violet eyes.**

"**It was 4 years after I entered and it wasn't until Akriloth and I decided to step it up a notch." Spyro went on to talk about how Akriloth turned into Lucifer, thinking it would help him train a lot more better, as well as how he received the scar and what one of Lucifer's starting attacks had done to him. When all was said and done, Cynder felt petrified. Her scales rattled out of fear and she brought Spyro close to her warmth.**

"**Oh Spyro...I feel so bad for you. I wish I could do something to help you feel better." she whimpered.**

"**It would help a lot if you and I spend the rest of the day together and alone." he answered with a small smile.**

"**Hehehe, I was thinking just the same thing my hero." Cynder said with a smile and a nuzzle to her lover. The two giggled and brought their lips together and giving each other an enjoyable kiss. They didn't realize that they kissed for an extensive amount of time that they practically kissed themselves to sleep! As the two lied in bed, ready to close their eyes, Cynder wrapped her arms around her husband.**

"**I'm there for you Spyro, I always will be." she whispered into his ear before giving him a peck on the forehead and finally falling asleep.**

**------**

**As nighttime fell over Dracovia, Lethak had gone through his part of the training. He came out looking a bit worse than Spyro, but unlike his brother he was prepared for the section of training in which Akriloth showed all of Lucifer's starting attacks. Lethak was enraged and horrified by them, but not enough to tremble.**

**After Lethak went through, Demitri had entered next and came out looking a lot better than Lethak and Spyro, yet he seemed more quiet than usual. After Demitri, Rygath had entered the Chamber while the rest of the group slept and waited.**

**A few hundred miles to the West, Kiara and the others had returned back to the bitter cold castle that rested deep in the Black Mountains.**

"**Jesus could you have picked a better spot than this place?" complained Lucifer as he tried to keep himself warm from the cold.**

"**What's wrong now Dad?" sighed Kiara in disbelief. For the past few hours, her father had been complaining about the cold.**

"**I was stuck in the 9th circle of Hell, where the Real Devil keeps it constantly freezing! I just wonder how the fuck do all the other guys that were with me able to keep the frost off of them." grumbled Lucifer.**

"**Ain't our fault that you were treacherous, nor the fact that you got killed." spoke 115 as she jumped into the freshly patched snow and made a couple of snow angels.**

"**I'd be careful with what I say sis, you don't want Lucifer to rip you into pieces now." joked 935.**

"**Pfft, he does I simply fix myself like Doctor Heldar. Not to mention you and I both have Akriloth's Ancient Power in our system." smiled 115.**

"**For which I envy you for having such an ability. If only Father taught me how to do just that!" huffed Lucifer in anger as he entered the castle. He was greeted with the warmth and the dim hallways.**

"**Make yourself at home Dad." replied Kiara and walked off to get something to eat. Everyone else except for Satan and the two androids had gone off to sleep.**

"**If anyone needs me to blow shit up, you know where I will be." yawned Perdition as he slumped his way to his bed. Satan only chuckled at his son and turned to face his brother.**

"**So? Do you like what Kiara has done here?" he asked.**

"**It could use a little more light after what I have been through. But other than that, we at least have warmth. Level 9 of Hell is not a place anyone wants to be at." shuddered Lucifer.**

"**Why, what's so bad about level 9?"**

"**For starters, did you ever read '_Dante's Inferno'_?" asked the crazed Dragon-God.**

"**No, but Kiara surely must have a book somewhere in her library about Hell or the book. If I may say, I suggest taking her there to catch up on some loose ends if you know what I mean." whispered Satan before he vanished.**

"**Hmhmh, same old you brother." chuckled Lucifer to himself. Lucifer wasn't sure where his daughter went and the only resources he had were the two Androids that were behind him.**

"**What are you my stalker?" he snapped.**

"**We're just sitting here, waiting for you to move your fat ass." replied 115.**

"**I'm not fat! I'm just big." he spoke proudly.**

"**How about smart?" added 935. Lucifer growled at the comment but soon realized why he said it. Due to his size, the Androids weren't really able to go anywhere.**

"**Very funny. I will only move if you take me where my daughter has gone too." spoke Lucifer.**

"**Miss Kiara has gone to the kitchen which is down the hall to your left. If you miss it, you must be blind since it is quite obvious to spot." responded 115. Lucifer growled softly in defeat and he walked forward.**

"**Not bad sis." smirked 935.**

"**Hehe, thanks!" Lucifer gave a sigh of relief when he spotted the ceiling rising higher, giving him more space, and just like 115 had said, he spotted the kitchen and entered. He looked around to see a large table and two giant refrigerators and freezers. He spotted Kiara going through the fridge, hoping to find some food. Lucifer examined her body, how sleek and good-looking she was.**

**'_Damn it! I'm looking at my own daughter! As crazy as I may be I can't do that to her!'_ he thought. His instincts were telling him to take her but he refused to and couldn't stand looking at her from behind anymore.**

"**Kiara darling, what do you have to eat?" he asked. Kiara turned and was surprised to see her father behind her.**

"**Oh, well we had been eating nothing but human beings for the past few days." she replied.**

"**And you got human beings how?"**

"**Dreyanor, as good as a servant he is he brings me all of his prisoners and well, we eat them." she giggled.**

"**I see..." replied Lucifer as he glanced over the bowls that were full of bones. Kiara gave a relief and she threw a couple of stuff onto the table before closing the door.**

"**What do you want Dad? I've got legs, breasts, ribs, arms, and brains which I prefer best to be in a milkshake style." spoke seemed a bit disgusted but humans weren't that bad to eat.**

"**I'll take the ribs then." he replied. Kiara nodded and used her magic as she opened the fridge and threw all the other stuff back before closing it once again. Lucifer watched as Kiara cut up some bread with her tail and then slap the ribs onto the pieces of bread.**

"**Blood-sauce?" asked Kiara.**

"**What?" Lucifer was bit surprised but what she meant.**

"**Do you want blood-sauce on your rib sandwich yes or no?"**

"**Uhhh...no thank you. I'll be fine without." he replied as Kiara squirted probably one-third of a cup of blood onto hers.**

"**Here ya go." she smiled handing him his meal. He sniffed it at first and was startled hearing the sound of bone crunching from Kiara.**

"**Vhat?" she asked with her mouth full.**

"**Kiara, do you know where the library is? I want to show you something." he requested.**

"**Sure, follow me." she replied and walked out of the kitchen. Before leaving Lucifer looked at his meal and tossed it in the garbage.**

**'H_uman beings that I killed while in Hell was all that I did eat.'_ thought Lucifer and followed his daughter. They didn't say much as they walked through the halls which seemed rather dull. One thing Lucifer was never good at and never shall be is family. His brother and father are easy to be with but having his own daughter, he began thinking if having a kid of his own was a little too much.**

"**Here we are Dad, so what do you want to show me?" she asked, picking her teeth with on the small ribs.**

"**Do you have a book about Hell?" he asked.**

"**About Hell? Like hell I do!" she giggled. Lucifer let out a force laughter, but he knew that was a pretty weak joke.**

"**I'm only teasing Dad, of course I have a book about Hell. How else could I have gotten you back?" Kiara said as she entered the library. Her father entered right behind and Kiara had already scattered off to find what her father wants. As he waited, he sat down by a table and lit the candles that were there. Much to his surprise Kiara came back with a book in her hand.**

"**That was fast." he said with a smile.**

"**I have a whole section about Hell and I heard you mention about circles and I knew exactly which one to bring!" she smiled and threw the book onto the table.**

"**_Dante and Vergil's Guide Though Hell 101."_ read aloud Lucifer.**

"**Yeah and what surprises me the most, it's written by the Devil Hunters Dante and Vergil and not the original two." replied Kiara. She jumped and plopped herself down right onto her father's knee and gave him a silly smile. Lucifer smiled back as well and he flipped through the pages and found what he was looking for.**

"**Here we are, Circle 9 of Hell. The lowest point of Hell, Treachery." spoke Lucifer.**

"**That was where you were at for the past 20 years?" asked Kiara.**

"**Yeah, and boy did it suck. It was cold, and The Devil randomly picked three traitors to which he would chew on. I was lucky enough to not be food for him." shuddered Lucifer.**

"**How did The Devil look like? Is it like they say in the book? Three heads, each with a different emotion while they chew on a traitor?"**

"**Yes, it is exactly as they say in the book. Of all the things, my only fear is this unholy spot. The Devil tortures me in ways that I couldn't even imagine." Lucifer whispered softly as he stroked his daughter's cheek.**

"**Just out of curiosity, what circle would I be in?" asked Kiara.**

"**Well from what you have told me, seducing men to do your dirty work, not to mention you killed almost 25,000 of the Dracovian's own soldiers, in addition for lust of destruction you are in Level 8 of Hell. You are not far from me, just be glad that you aren't at the very bottom." sighed Lucifer as he closed the book.**

"**Daddy?"**

"**Yes Kiara?"**

"**Why Godith?" asked Kiara.**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**Why did you, rape my mother?" Lucifer sighed heavily, knowing that this question would one day come.**

"**What is there to know? You're mother is a whore and is only alive because of her lovers DL Mark and Agorak. Hadn't it been for them, I wouldn't have had any problems with destroying the universe." he replied.**

"**But now you want to rule it correct?"**

"**Of course, with you, your cousin, my brother, and father, once we enslave the others and get rid of our problems, I'll let you take over this planet." he smiled.**

"**Really? Hmm, I was thinking of traveling with you but having control of this planet seems fine." she said.**

"**Is there anything else you want to know about your pathetic mother?" growled Lucifer, uneasy about having to answer questions of his enemy.**

"**Of all the girls that were available for you back then, why her?"**

"**Hmm, I guess there is no escape from your curiosity. I did what I did to Godith because DL Mark had destroyed by body after I had just got it back for so many millenniums of waiting! Thus I figured why kill her when I can play his own game? Do you know what he does to his enemies?" asked Lucifer.**

"**Heldar told me about what happened to him. He was cut up, but he stayed alive instead of dieing because DL Mark wanted him to suffer."**

"**Exactly. If you ever think about surrendering to him, you are going to die eventually for what you have done. Everyone, except your mother will say execution while DL Mark and Agorak will vouch to torture you for a certain amount of time. If I know him any better, he will persuade the others into having you tortured before death. All of this your mother will have to agree that even as a responsibility of a mother, you need to be punished." spoke Lucifer.**

**Kiara gulped in fear. "How does he torture...his enemies?"**

"**Oh with your case he will put you on one of those machines that will pull your limbs till they are on the verge of splitting. He will let them split so you feel the pain, but will heal you so he can put you onto the next machine that he has. One of his trademarks is having his enemies whipped to the point where their entire body is covered in lashes. Then he dunks the into a pool of Iodine."**

**Kiara cringed with that thought. She never thought of Agorak and DL Mark being great torturers.**

"**Do you wish to know more?" asked Lucifer.**

"**If I ever get captured....then yeah, I wanna be prepared for it." said Kiara.**

"**Very well, just don't piss yourself at night. Another thing he will do to you is what else? Rape! He won't be the one doing it though." Kiara gave a sigh of relief.**

"**Instead, you will be tied to metal bars and will be raped by all the men who wish to hurt you after what you have done to them."**

"**I think having Agorak and DL Mark rape me is a better idea." cringed Kiara.**

"**Oh boy, what else is there? Hmmm, oh yes, the classic pull your limbs. You will be tied to the ground with a metal chain and pull on whatever limb he wishes to choose! He would likely rip off your wings. Hmm what else? There is also the regular branding and burning, the drowning, crushing, beating, oh did I mention twisting?" asked Lucifer.**

"**WHAT?! TWISTING?!" yelled Kiara.**

"**Yes, twisting. He will tie you to some machines, one will turn you in one direction and the other vice versa. Very excruciating, and in 99.9% of the cases, parallelization and death. Ah! I almost forgot! He will also do the scare method in which he will ask his father of assistance. Trust me, the details you don't want to know. He will starve you, make you thirsty, and if you get sick he won't even bother giving you medicine till you are on the verge of dying. And last but not least, the worst one of all is having to experience ALL of the things that you had done to the people you have harmed."**

**Kiara was curled up in a ball, and she was rocking back and forth as if she was one of those psychiatric patients in a mental hospital.**

"**Yeah...I know, I would just ask someone to kill me than go through all of that. Come, let's go to sleep...that is me really." chuckled Lucifer, looking down at his daughter who couldn't stop thinking about the horrifying ways she will get if captured alive.**

"**Kiaaara. Kiaaaaaaara." spoke Lucifer in a sing-along tone. She looked up at her father with whimpering eyes.**

"**If it makes you feel better, you got big daddy to protect you." he smiled and muzzled his daughter.**

"**Thanks Dad....I...I should show you your bed." she spoke nervously.**

"**In your current state and after what I just told you, I think it would be best if I....no wait, that won't sound right." muttered Lucifer.**

"**Yeah, I'm almost 21. I don't need a living doll next to me while I sleep." she spoke and exited the library with her father right behind. The two were startled to see 115 and 935 waiting outside for them.**

"**Don't you two machines even sleep?" asked Lucifer.**

"**We do...but we are not tired today. So, Miss Kiara what do you want us to do tomorrow?" asked 935.**

"**Go and attack the City. Call out all the guys and defeat them while they sleep at night." Kiara ordered.**

"**Soooo that means now since they are sleeping?" 115 asked.**

"**No you moron, tomorrow night when they least expect it. Since you two said you aren't sleeping tonight, then Dad that is where you shall spend the night. 115 will show you the way." Kiara chirped with a smile.**

"**Hmm, very well. Just...don't cry at night okay?" joked Lucifer and gave hi daughter a kiss before following the female android. Kiara sighed and walked back to her room in which it was quiet. Perdition was drooling all over his bed and Satan slept with half his body out of bed. The Black Dragoness walked to her bed and made herself comfortable, closing her eyes and hoping for sleep to come. Instead, she only found failure for her mind was too busy thinking about what the consequences would be if she landed into her enemy's hands.**

**Kiara gave an irritated sigh and she reached for the remote that she used to communicate to the others. It was no longer needed since she only had Dreyanor on the outside. She tossed the remote to the side and reached for something else next to her bed. It was a phone and she had a card next to it, Dreyanor's Meat Service as she thought of it. She dialed the number and waited till he finally answered.**

"**_Hello my Lady, what can I do for you tonight?"_ Dreyanor asked in a cheery tone.**

"**Can you come and sleep with me tonight?"**

A/N: As the training continues and the hours pass by, one by one our heroes become stronger. In the mean time, Kiara has learned the fact of what her arch nemesis can do when he gets his hands on her. But that has to wait since Kiara has ordered for the assault on the city. This time, she wants them dead! Will our heroes defeat the Super-charged androids? Find out next time on R.O.D!!


	83. The Training is Almost Done

**Chapter 82-(The Training is Almost Done)**

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I had little time so I hope it's good. Enjoy.

**As the sun rose over the darkened world of Dracovia, the light emitted from the sun pierced through the shadows and brightened the Dracovia Kingdom. Near the two Hyperbolic Time Chambers, the only ones reaming of training were DL Mark, Reignor, and Galian. After Rygath, Kothar went in, follow by DK Mark, and lastly, Arwen. Training was finished a lot faster than expected since DK Mark and Arwen knew just what they had to do, they finished with two years to spare.**

**When Arwen had finished, the door to the chamber had creaked open and the purple dragoness walked out with Akriloth just behind her. Arwen had changed tremendously. Like the others, they bore a more serious look and was more muscular Arwen, due to being a female had kept her balance with strength and beauty.**

"**About time you guys finished." mumbled Reignor as the sun blazed in his eyes, raising his hand to block the glare.**

"**I'll be honest, it wasn't as bad as I had expected you guys." spoke Arwen with a small smile.**

"**That's good to hear darling. Why don't you go down to the Vault and make sure that your parents are alright. They would be happy to see you more grown up." smiled her grandfather DL Mark. Arwen bobbed her head in agreement and walked rather slowly, taking her sweet time enjoying the winter morning.**

"**Now that everybody else is complete with their training, who wants to go first with me to the Extreme Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" asked Akriloth softly, his eyes scanning the three students.**

"**Might I suggest that we draw straws?" said Galian.**

"**Nah that'll take too long. I say we do rock paper scissors. Whoever wins first is the first to go in, and whoever wins with the remaining two shall enter second. Of course, the loser goes last." spoke Reignor with his arms crossed.**

"**Very well, get this little game over with." grumbled Akriloth as he stood by the three of them, leaning against the wall. Galian, Reignor and DL Mark looked at one another with determined eyes.**

"**Rock, paper, scissor say shoot!" shouted the three and played their hands. DL Mark and Reignor both had paper while Galian had scissor.**

"**Whoohoo!! I win! In your face." smirked Galian.**

"**Whoope, you want a cookie?" muttered DL Mark and turned his attention to his brother.**

"**Rock, paper, scissor say shoot!" DL Mark had no luck with scissor as Reignor had rock.**

"**I got second! Guess you go last man." sighed Reignor.**

"**Just hurry up, the last thing I need is to fight without even my training." grumbled DL Mark.**

"**The undefeated, defeated in a simple preschool game." joked Galian.**

"**Enough you three. Galian, let's go. It's time I teach your sorry ass a lesson." stated Akriloth as he opened the door to the Extreme Chamber.**

"**Well, see you friends later." waved Galian and walked into the Chamber, the door closing behind him.**

"**How long will it take for three people to go through 1,000 years?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Dad is going to train each of us with 333 and a half years at the least, and if you are going to ask how long do you and I need to wait than we need 8 hours." smiled Reignor at his own smartness.**

"**8 hours? Screw that! I'm going to go fight with the others, see how their training has gone by." grouched DL Mark, stretching and popping some joints.**

"**Yeah, 8 hours is a long wait, race ya to the kitchen!" shouted Reignor with joy. DL Mark gave a smirk and the two barreled down the halls like little kids. When they arrived to the dinning hall, they practically screamed.**

"**AHH! WHERE DID ALL THE FOOD GO?!!" yelled DL Mark. Lines of bowls and plates were empty, and there were hardly any crumbs left in the dishes.**

"**Is something wrong your majesty?" asked one of the servants.**

"**Uhh, yes. Who ate all the food? It is 8 o'clock right?" DL Mark asked.**

"**Just a little past 8 my Lord. The other Lords had been waiting for some time before you arrived. As soon as we brought the meals out, they were already gone." answered the servant calmly. In the corner, DL Mark and Reignor spotted the others, with hundreds of empty plates. Their stomachs growled loudly, rumbling the entire Palace.**

"**Okay...who just farted?" asked Demitri.**

"**Don't look at me, I hadn't finished all of this stuff yet." replied DK Mark with a bit of muffling for he stuffed food into his mouth.**

"**Uh-oh, here come two hungry Gods." joked Uther seeing his Uncles walk towards them.**

"**Is there any food left or did you guys eat it all up?" asked Reignor.**

"**Sorry darling, we ate almost everything." replied Hera. The two whimpered like dogs and the girls giggled.**

"**Don't worry, I'll order for more food to come. In the meantime sit down, both of you." smiled Godith, tapping her tail at the empty seat next to her. DL Mark sat down next his wife while Reignor sat down next to his wife.**

"**So...how did everyone's training go along?" asked Galadrial, breaking the silence.**

"**Galian has entered with our father, but we got to wait 8 hours till Reignor goes." replied DL Mark.**

"**Oh, that's too bad then. Maybe you can help us girls with something." smiled Jermaine.**

"**Like what?"**

"**Shop for things what the newborns need of course!" smiled Cynder proudly. Immediately, all the guys groaned.**

"**Come on, all we got to do is pull out the old stuff that we always had for the newborns. No need to go out and buy things that break easily, or need some major recalling cause of some faulty screw in the crib that can shatter easily." complained DK Mark.**

"**That's life in the industry business my friend. Not it!" shouted Lethak.**

"**Oh no no no, none of these childish games of who will go and pay for all of us!" stated Yulie.**

"**If you girls want to go and buy some supplies for the babies, that is fine with me. But...if the androids attack and we are too busy shopping, what will be of the outcome?" asked Reignor.**

"**You and you're excuses for everything. That doesn't apply to only Reignor, but also to you Agorak." huffed Jermaine.**

"**Listen Mom, it's not our fault that when we agree on having more kids, something bad always has to interfere." replied DL Mark.**

"**Yeah, he got a point. That's all it has been for the past 30 years." added on Spyro, finishing up his meal.**

"**Fine...have it your way gentlemen. As soon as we are in the clear zone, we're taking your credit cards and shopping for ourselves!" hissed Cynder.**

"**Wasn't that the whole point that we guys were trying to make of this conversation?" asked Rygath.**

"**You don't even have a girlfriend...well you did once." muttered Kothar.**

"**At least I had one, you never did Kothar."**

"**Settle down you two. There is no need to fight over the dinner table." Valsa said with a gentle smile.**

"**Speaking of fighting, who wants to show me and Reignor what they can do?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Eh, why not? We could all use something to kill time. I call first since I am a lady." smiled Arwen broadly.**

"**Excellent. But first..." smiled Reignor, just as the door to the kitchen had opened and a variety of food were placed in front of the two Dragon Gods.**

"**I'M HUNGRY!!" the two shouted and stuffed their mouths with everything they could reach for.**

"**Slow down you two! You're going to choke!" spoke their mother.**

"**Jermaine, just let them be. You know well they got that appetite from their father." smiled Yulie.**

"**Ohh, I guess you're right. My heart is just too old for these crazy moments." sighed Jermaine, placing her hand onto her ever-growing belly. As the Dragon-Gods finished eating and soon left with the others, the remaining ladies leaned back in their chairs and sighed. Before long they heard distant boomings and explosions.**

"**That's our boys. Hope they don't kill themselves out there." giggled Godith.**

"**So Jermaine...have you found out what your next child would be?" asked Cynder.**

"**Oh yes! And I am so excited to tell it to you all! It will be a girl!" she squealed happily. The rest of the girls squealed in surprise as well and couldn't keep themselves calm.**

"**Oh my goodness! Have you and Akriloth picked a name yet?" asked Hera.**

"**Actually...Akriloth doesn't know about this yet. I only found out yesterday and was hoping to tell him yesterday night. Of course he had to train the others so I didn't have the chance to tell him."**

"**Did you think of a name yet?" asked Cynder.**

"**Akriloth had named Agorak and Reignor, so I guess it's about time I picked a name for a change. I was thinking about Kisaria, it sounds very pretty." Jermaine smiled, looking down at her belly.**

"**I believe he will love it. It sounds good enough for all of us, right girls?" asked Valsa with a small smile.**

"**Indeed. Come on, let's go see how our loved ones are doing." Galadrial said, getting up from her seat. The rest of the ladies agreed and they strolled to the training grounds. The air was cold, but the ladies would say in thanks to the construction plans of making an outdoor observation deck and an indoor observation deck.**

**As the day progressed, so did the time of waiting for the Chamber. After 8 hours of brutal practice fighting, Galian had come out and went to fetch Reignor. When everyone saw how Galian looked, they stopped. Galian's hair had grown fairly long in the back, reaching down to his waist. He looked more bulky and rivaled Reignor with the looks.**

"**Damn...333 and a half years of training really can make you something." whispered Lethak.**

"**How was the Chamber?" asked Demitri.**

"**I felt like shit man. You have to go through 6,000 G forces! Do you have any idea how painful it was?!" shouted Galian.**

"**At least you're not mush." smiled DL Mark.**

"**True. Hurry up Reignor, Daddy is waiting." he said seriously.**

"**Wish me luck guys." Reignor spoke with a smile before he vanished to the Chamber. The others still had not taken their eyes off of Galian as he descended up to DL Mark.**

"**Shall we finish what we started?" he asked with a smirk.**

"**Fine, suit yourself." replied the Dragon-Lord and took a stand above the training ground. Everyone else knew this meant to clear the space and they retreated back inside.**

"**Hello ladies, decided to come and see us train?" asked Kothar with a smile.**

"**We did, till there was a change of plans outside." answered Cynder standing next to her husband Spyro and stroking his new body. Her attention was stolen when a thundering boom was heard. Everyone looked and watched as DL Mark and Galian appeared all over the training ground. DL Mark was casting energy blasts at his friend while Galian whizzed from beneath. Once he was perpendicular to the Dragon-Lord, Galian shot straight up at lighting speeds. DL Mark was caught off guard and felt a powerful upper-cut as he spiraled through the air.**

"**Didn't see that one coming did ya?" smirked Galian. DL Mark wasn't going down easy and he regained his focus.**

"**Heh, not bad Galian." he replied, wiping the blood from his mouth.**

"**Not bad at all, you made me bleed with one punch. My father has trained you well."**

"**I'm a fast learner. I bet I can take you down in your Hyper Form, I won't even need to go up another level." smiled Galian.**

"**Is he serious?" asked Lethak in surprise.**

"**Hmph, is that a challenge? That is what you say, but I believe I don't even need to go Hyper. Better yet I bet I can take you down in your strongest form which I believe is Ancient now that you completed Akriloth's training." DL Mark said in reply.**

"**Hehehe, I wish we could do that, but due to the current circumstances, our little challenge will have to hold off. We need a spare planet, one uninhabited by any innocent lives and free of androids so we can finish our game." Galian spoke, twirling his hair.**

"**Agreed, now come and get me!" taunted DL Mark. With that said, Galian charged at his friend with a smile and fist clenched.**

**-----------**

**Meanwhile inside the Chamber, 10 years had gone by even though only 15 minutes went by outside of the chamber. Reignor grunted in effort as he did push-ups with only one hand, while having 2 ton weights strapped onto his legs, thus in a 6,000 G zone, it weighed doubled. He was using small Katchin weights and with his brothers sword made out of Katchin, he knew how it felt. Reignor felt the strain, even after 10 years he still wasn't used to the 6,000 G zone.**

"**Come on son, don't slow down." encouraged Akriloth as he trained next to him, doing the same thing except with 10 tons strapped onto him, making it a grand total of 60,000 tons.**

"**Can we...take...a break?" panted Reignor with sweat running down his face endlessly. The air was cool but his body was burning up.**

"**No son. You agreed to do this and sadly you won't be able to leave this place for another 323 years." grunted Akriloth, pushing himself off the ground and high into the air, doing a back flip before landing gently back onto the ground.**

"**Come on, try doing what I just did." Akriloth said with a smile while he looked at his eldest son. Reignor nodded, gasping for breath. He did his best to summon up his strength and managed to jump high into the air. But it was a disaster as he only managed to do half of a flip before landing flat on his back, with the weight crashing onto his chest. The Silver-Dragon God screamed in pain as he grabbed hold of one of the heavy weights and struggled, his arms trembling to find the strength to get 12,000 tons off of him. He managed to roll off one but he used up too much energy and he wasn't able to take it off. He was half-way when his sweaty hands lost grip of the weight and crashed back onto Reignor. He grunted in pain and struggled to breathe.**

"**How are you suppose to handle a 12,000 tons if you can only get one of these things off? Maybe it would be best if we reduced the weight." sighed Akriloth as he took hold of the weight.**

"**No! I....can....do...it!!" grunted his son, taking the weight with both his hands once more. This time he was more successful and the weight dropped with a booming thud onto the ground.**

"**Dad...I just need...more time with this....gravity." gasped Reignor. His fingers felt numb as well as the rest of his body.**

"**Alright, if you say so. However, I believe you need some rest. You nearly killed yourself with those Katchin Weights." said Akriloth, taking hold of his weights and lifted them up easily with his hand.**

"**I would take that rest....but I that would be wasting time. Come on Dad, put those weights onto my feet." spoke Reignor.**

"**What?! A-Are you sure?" he asked.**

"**Just put them on...I want to be as strong as Agorak when he comes out of the chamber." His voice was determined and Akriloth sighed.**

"**Very well, roll onto your stomach and lift them up." With that said, the weights were put on and Reignor felt the dramatic difference.**

"**You know you can power up if it makes it feel any better." added on Akriloth as he took a couple of big jumps back and practiced with his sword combat. Reignor yelled in effort as he powered up. He reached to the point where he could lift the 60,000 tons of weight easily. Akriloth watched from the distance with a faint smile as his son jumped nearly 4 times higher than previously and pulled off double back-flips before landing with ease.**

**As time progressed in the Chamber, Reignor became stronger and stronger as well as his father. Even the teacher needed to train. It came the time of when Reignor was ready to turn Ancient.**

"**Okay son, today you are going to learn how to reach the Ancient stage." said Akriloth.**

"**Thus that is the final and strongest level our bodies can reach yes?" Reignor asked.**

"**Precisely, and now all of your training with me in this 6,000 G zone will be paid off. I must tell you, that you won't achieve Ancient on the first go, it's going to take some time." sighed his father.**

"**I only have 5 years left on my clock before Agorak gets in here." **

"**I know that son, therefore the last 5 years will hopefully be a breeze for you in the Ancient state. Now let us begin. Like the other stages, you are going to have to search your mind for this power. In addition you need to look into your heart as well. So...breathe deep, close your eyes and do what must be done. I'll instruct further once you get to the next part of the test." spoke Akriloth with his arms crossed.**

**Reignor did as his father had told him to do so. Taking calm, steady breathes the Silver-Dragon God looked deep into his mind and heart. His mind was much like a labyrinth, full of worries and obstacles that he needed to clear. **

"**Remember, your mind must be clear. No worries, no fears, no troubles, just calm, and empty meditation." added on Akriloth. It seemed to take as long as 10 minutes before Reignor had a clear mind. He had a good heart; being loving and caring made it easy to look into is heart. Suddenly Reignor felt an immense surge of energy flow through his veins. Akriloth was bored waiting, and he looked with a startle. Reignor's body was pulsating and the ancient markings seemed to pulsate faintly.**

"**Good! Now...concentrate, harness that energy son. Let it fill your entire body, think of what you are fighting for. Those images that I showed you of what will happen if Lucifer and his brother succeed. Let that anger build up and let that be your power!" shouted Akriloth. Reignor grunted deeply as he thought of his father's words. He felt something burn and fell to the ground, screaming in pain, yet he didn't break concentration.**

"**Let the power consume you my boy! Let it change your body!" yelled Akriloth. The Chamber was howling wildly for Reignor was producing an immense vortex of high gusty winds. Reignor let his body change him and he felt a breaking-point. He got up, his eyes blazing white, and let out a powerful roar that nearly decimated the giant hour-glasses. Hadn't it been for Akriloth's magic of protection, the glass would have shattered. An immense light blinded the Demon-Dragon God, forcing him to shield his eyes. He felt the ground tremor and crack. The sky was showing a mix of colors that flickered with the aura. Before long, a beam of white light shot straight up into the air, the air around rumbling and whooshing violently.**

**Akriloth grunted in pain, even with his eyes completely covered he could still see the light piercing through with the slightest crack. When all had died down and the Chamber had returned to normal, Akriloth lowered his arms; still dazed by the light. When he regained his vision, he gasped in shock. Standing only a few feet from him was his son Reignor who's wings were twice in size, a red-fiery aura shrouded his body, the ancient markings branded onto his skin. Reignor had his eyes closed in which he slowly and carefully opened them. It was gold with blue silt-like Dragon Eyes.**

"**Unbelievable! You had done it on the first go!!" shouted his father with joy and laughter. Reignor raised his hands and looked down upon it.**

"**_This....this is incredible! I never felt so much power as much as before! I feel like I can end all of this today!!"_ shouted Reignor with a broad smile.**

"**I know how you feel Reignor, but you only have 5 years left." said Akriloth. With that said, he turned into his Ancient form and the two locked eyes with one another.**

"**_Let's see if you can topple your old man down." _smiled Akriloth and charged at his son.**

**------**

**Outside, the sky was getting dark. DL Mark and Galian had ended their battle with a draw, which was late in the after-noon. Afterwards, the girls pleaded their lovers to go shopping with them and unable to resist, they agreed to take the ladies onto a shopping spree for the newborns. Now that it was getting late, the Kings and Queens of Dracovia strolled through the streets, littered with hundreds of shopping bags.**

"**Come on, I got to head back and see if Reignor came out. If he did I'd be waisting time while Dad is waiting." complained DL Mark.**

"**One thing you never liked and that is shopping with the girls. You always have some excuse, even when you were still a child. Oh you have homework to do, or you are too tired after training with Akriloth." huffed Jermaine.**

"**Your mother is right Mark. You always complain when it comes to shopping." hissed Godith.**

"**That is because if men need something, they go to the store, buy what they need and get out to catch some time with his family! You girls on the other hand, need to go to every shop on the block and purchase goods that we don't need!" countered Demitri.**

"**If you know what's good for you Dad, I'd suggest you keep quiet before you wake up with a broken leg." muttered Arwen.**

"**My dear Galadrial wouldn't harm me....uhh would you?" whimpered Demitri, looking at his wife.**

"**Oh there were times where I wanted too, but like us girls, we keep our cool and you boys go out and get into a drunken brawl, thus we need to haul ass and get you." Before long, the boys and girls were joking back and forth with stereotypes of the opposite sex.**

**'_Mark...just go. Get us out of here, I don't want to enter the Chamber with a freaking headache.'_ groaned Agorak.**

"**_For once that is something you and I can easily agree on."_ DL Mark replied. Looking back at the others, he shook his head in disbelief and barreled off to the Palace.**

"**What got into him?" asked Cynder.**

"**Him and his training. I hate it when he ditches us to train, but then again it's what keeps us alive." Godith answered with a sigh.**

"**Just hope he survives the training." Spyro added on, watching his friend land inside of the Palace. Dropping the bags, he asked the servants to take them to his room while he went off to the Chamber. Upon arrival, the door had opened and DL Mark smiled.**

"**Good...right on time." he whispered to himself. He continued to walk when Reignor came out and the Dragon-Lord stopped.**

**'_Whoa...do you feel his power? It's stronger than ours!'_ shouted Agorak in shock.**

"**_I know, but when we go in and exit, we'll be back on top once again._"**

"**Is this the welcoming party?" joked Reignor.**

"**No, we went shopping for the newborns and me being an impatient bastard, I came here just on time. Move, move! My turn." he replied with a smile.**

"**Heh, be careful brother. You'll need it." said Reignor and let his brother walk by, the door closing behind automatically.**

"**Ahh, Mark and Agorak. Two in one...hmhmhmhm, good training will be a breeze with you two together." Akriloth spoke with a cheerful tone.**

"**Come on Dad, let's get this over with. The last remaining 333 years for you in this place." spoke DL Mark, walking out into the field. He felt the G forces but it hardly had any affect to him at all.**

"**Well...that's one thing down. Getting used to the gravity." chuckled his father.**

"**_So what do we do? Fight like crazy? Lift weights? Blast each other?" _asked Agorak as he phased out.**

"**Actually, everything. Are you two ready?" Agorak and DL Mark nodded in agreement and got ready to fight.**

**-------**

**Meanwhile, at Kiara's Castle, the clock struck 10 pm, meaning it was time to deploy the Androids off to Warfang and exterminate the Rulers of Dracovia, as well as all others who stand to fight for them.**

"**Finally! My wires were rusting up just by waiting the whole freaking day." complained 115.**

"**Yeah, but we got to fly normally so we don't alert them. If we give off our new-fond powers, they will detect us and be ready." said 935.**

"**Soooo do we take a boat like last time?"**

"**No, we won't be wasting time on this mission. We need to be at Warfang just after 1 in the morning, while they are all asleep. We then attack of course and watch as they crumble before us!" smiled 935 sinisterly.**

"**Sweet! Maybe we should keep a few of them alive, and play some games of our own with them. You know, kill time till Lucifer, Kiara, Perdition, and Satan bring back Mephistopheles." added on 115.**

"**I like your style sis. Come on, we got work to do." stated 935 as he took off to the night skies, with his sister right behind him.**

A/N: The chess board is set and the pieces are moving. With 115 and 935 flying out through the night sky at steady speeds to unleash their attack, our heroes are currently unaware of what will happen to them! Stay tuned for more R.O.D!


	84. The Stage is Set

**Chapter 83-(The Stage is Set...)**

A/N: Took me a while to get this done, hope you like it!

**The cold frosty air brushed against the two androids' Katchin Carbonate scales as 115 and 935 flew at a steady pace towards Warfang. The flight was long and gruesome, but in order to succeed they had to be cautious.**

"**I'm bored...how much longer?" complained 115.**

"**It is only 11:37 sister. We are half way to Warfang." replied 935.**

"**Ohhh, come on."**

"**I hate it too 115. You know what? Screw it. No more taking our sweet time! Let's charge right at them." smiled the blue male android.**

"**Finally! Not to mention that if we were to attack Warfang at 1 in the morning, Agorak would have progressed even further in his training with his father." added on 115.**

"**Now we are thinking on the same page. Last one there is a rusty bolt!" taunted 935 and blasted off.**

"**Hey, get back here!" hollered 115 and she charged after her brother into the dark abyss.**

**------**

**Inside of the Palace, Reignor was walking alone down the halls feeling more powerful than ever. He also felt unstoppable and felt as if he could take down Satan and Perdition with ease. However he didn't want to be hasty and lose his life again, as well as piss his brother off should Perdition blow up _his_ planet. He had let his mind wonder and did not realize that he had met up with the others who were out of breath after climbing up all the stairs.**

"**Jeez....we need an escalator." panted Cynder for breath.**

"**That was a good exercise, you girls just need to get used to the extra load once again." joked Spyro.**

"**Hey look, it's Reignor." smiled Demitri.**

"**Wow, Reignor looks a whole lot sexier." purred Hera.**

"**Just where were you people?" he asked.**

"**Shopping." groaned Galian.**

"**Yeah, an somehow we got dragged into it which is what I don't even understand." added on Kothar.**

"**Hahaha, well once you hang around with us, you seem to be a part of us and whatever we do, you do it too." spoke Spyro with a small smile.**

"**So Agorak has gone in already? Guess he wasn't kidding about time." muttered Godith.**

"**Told ya so mom. When it comes to training, Dad needs all the time he can get." scoffed Galadrial.**

"**Now we got to rest and wait for Agorak and Akriloth to come out of the Chamber and we got our victory in the bowl." said Arwen with a cheery tone.**

"**Of course, now I believe you ladies are tired so why don't you go down to the Vault and rest easily." smiled DK Mark.**

"**Thanks Marky, just be careful now." his wife Yulie replied, giving him a kiss and walking off down the halls.**

"**We'll see you boys tomorrow, who's going to be on watch duty?" asked Hera.**

"**Of course us Aunt Hera, so don't you worry." she smiled happily.**

"**Alright then, good night guys." yawned Valsa and the ladies had walked slowly due to their exhaustion, the servants taking the bags and following their Queens.**

"**So, who's up for a drink?" asked Lethak.**

"**Maybe later man. I don't want to fight drunk and wake up with more pain." sighed Galian. They all turned to look at the full moon that gazed upon the Dragon City, unaware of what was coming to them.**

**The minutes passed by as the guys sat down and played some card games to kill time. After an hour of playing poker, they had an surprising visitor.**

"**Hah! Read it and weep! I got Royal Flush baby!" shouted Spyro with a broad smile.**

"**Damn, I had three ace's." grumbled Arwen.**

"**Looks like I won this game. You guys played good."**

"**Remind me to take you to a casino Spyro." joked Demitri. Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming down from the hall and out from the shadows came Akriloth, and he seemed to be spooked.**

"**Akriloth! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training Agorak and DL Mark in the Chamber?" asked DK Mark.**

"**I was...till just recently." he said in a quiet tone.**

"**Come on Dad, sit down and tell us what happened." Reignor said, pulling up a chair for his father. The Demon-Dragon God sat down, his hands on his knees and his eyes facing down to the ground.**

"**Did something go wrong?" asked Galian.**

"**No, nothing terrible, just...." But Akriloth wasn't able to finish. He was quiet, thinking about what had just happened in the Chamber.**

**----**

_**Akriloth was flying high in the Chamber Skies. He was in his Ultimate Form, a large demon dragon and he was fighting against Agorak and DL Mark, both who had just reached Ancient in a matter of years instead of decades. Akriloth opened his mouth, releasing a jet of super-heated flames. Agorak stood there, with an emotionless face and simply swatted the blast away, creating a thundering explosion far off in the distance that caused the sky to change color.**_

_**Akriloth beat his titanic wings and growled. He had thrown everything at his son and Agorak was simply toying with him.**_

"_**Is that all the childish tricks father? I was expecting something more challenging." scoffed the White-Dragon God, his electrical fiery aura pulsing black along with the golden ancient markings on his body.**_

"_**Don't be so cocky Agorak. I am surprised how easily you handled my attacks, with me being in my ultimate and true form. But there is one more thing you need to try."**_**_boomed the Demon-God's voice as he raised his hands and tiny spectacles of energy orbs began to cluster._**

"_**Make sure that you don't put to much to kill one of us. If I were to deflect it back at you, we wouldn't want to lose you now right?" asked Agorak.**_

"_**Note taken son." his father replied as his attack grew larger and larger. The cluster of energy was a bright blue color and it soon grew 5 times the size of Akriloth's Demon Dragon Form.**_

"_**Okay, this is as far as I can go without either of us being killed. But just because it won't kill you doesn't mean it is so easy to deflect!" roared Akriloth and tossed the giant orb of energy at his son. It rumbled and hummed loudly as it traveled downwards. Despite the Chamber being a tough place, it was no much for the tremendous power and pieces of the floor broke off and vaporized. Agorak waited with a sinister smile as it drew closer and closer. Without even touching the giant attack, it suddenly stopped in mid-air.**_

"_**WHAT?!" roared Akriloth in shock. Suddenly the attack had vanished and Akriloth looked all around him to find out where his attack and son just went. He then felt a tingling feeling and turned to see his attack barreling down at him with astonishing speeds. He raised his hands to stop it but the amount of force put into his attack was too great and Akriloth yelled in pain as he crashed to the ground and his own attack blew up on him.**_

_**The explosion was extraordinary, causing the Demon-Dragon God to sink a few hundred feet deep into the ground before finally disappearing. Plumes of smoke and dust rose thousands of feet into the air. The light blinded the Chamber but died out rather quickly. Akriloth was too weak to get up and he automatically transformed back into his regular form.**_

"_**Looks like we over did it." said DL Mark.**_

"_**We did...big time." replied Agorak as he took hold of his father who was unconscious and placed him on the bed.**_

"_**Can't you believe it? We just took down Akriloth in his ultimate state." smiled DL Mark.**_

"_**Doesn't mean that we are in the clear zone yet my friend. Come on, you and I are going to train till Dad recovers." said Agorak, pulling out his sword and pointing it at his friend.**_

_**Years passed by and the two trained endlessly, their powers growing beyond imagination. There was no easy way to treat Akriloth so he had been laying in bed for a long time, only waking up to use the bathroom and eat. He was too weak to even remember what had happened till after 13 years of recovering, Agorak and DL Mark had filled him in.**_

"_**WHAT?! You two had been training by yourselves for 13 years? Well then that means our work is done. Come, let's go home and give the others the good news." smiled Akriloth.**_

"_**You go ahead father, me and Mark will stay here and finish up our training." replied Agorak.**_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_**We're sure. Go, they are waiting." said DL Mark. Akriloth nodded at the two and opened the door, leaving the Extreme Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**_

_**-----**_

"**...and that is why I am here, only 90 minutes after those two had entered." summed up Akriloth. Everyone had their eyes bulged wide and their mouths open in complete shock.**

"**They beat you....you being your ultimate form...they beat you." said Reignor with awe.**

"**Yes, how many more times must I repeat that?!"**

"**It's just...it's just so...so badass!" shouted Galian with a smile.**

"**Yeah! Why do we need to sit here and wait if we can just go and attack Lucifer and Satan right now? Let's get Agorak and DL Mark and they wipe the world clean of evil!" shouted Kothar with joy.**

"**Well, I really wouldn't want to disturb their training, but then again I had not looked at it from your perspective. Com on, it may take all of us to drag the two out from the chamber." joked Akriloth and stood up. The guys jeered in agreement and went with Akriloth to the Extreme Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

"**I'll go and fetch them, you guys wait here." spoke the Demon-God. Unaware that there was danger right behind, Akriloth nor the others had noticed or felt the presence of the two Androids who had been slowly following them via ceiling. The two Androids looked at each other, knowing that Agorak and DL Mark were far more superior, they knew what must be done.**

**The two machines waited for Akriloth to just grab hold of the door handle, and when he did, they casted two energy blasts at him. Akriloth was lucky enough to dodge it, but the blasts had destroyed the door.**

"**What the hell just happened?!" shouted Demitri, coughing from the dusty explosion.**

"**Hmhmhmhmhm, did you boys really think that winning would be so easy?" asked 115 as she plopped down to the floor as well as her brother, the two having an evil grin upon their artificial faces.**

"**No! With the door gone, Agorak and DL Mark will be trapped in there forever!" shouted Galian.**

"**Impossible! They can get out of anything!" growled Spyro.**

"**Not this time they will. As I recall, destroying the door to the Chamber, is the only way out. HAHAHA! So much for your hope of victory!" laughed 935 and prepared two more energy blasts in his hand.**

"**Wait, not here! Thousand of innocent people will be killed!" stated DK Mark in shock.**

"**That is what we shall be doing fleshy!" shouted 115 and casted the attacks at the Dracovian Warriors. The group had dodge it with ease, but realized that the attack wasn't over.**

"**No!!" roared Lethak, seeing the energy blasts heading straight for the houses, where almost all of the people of Warfang were sleeping at. Everyone froze in fear but suddenly the blasts were averted and flew off hundreds of miles into the vast empty fields of Dracovia. Turns out Arwen was the only one who thought ahead and was quick enough to deflect the blasts.**

"**Oh that little runt! I wanted to see the fireworks." grouched 115.**

"**So I guess we won't be having any fun if we are to fight in the city. You people will only focus on saving all of these pathetic beings lives." spoke 935 coldly.**

"**That is what we are suppose to do!" shouted Demitri, his fist clenched in anger.**

"**What if we were to blow up this entire city?" asked 115 with a devilish smile and flew out the Palace via window with blazing speeds. She floated high above the city and her eyes suddenly glowed red. Just as she was about to fire her laser beams, a powerful kick to her head was all that was necessary to send her flying far from the city. 935 growled, seeing DK Mark attacking his sister like that, yet 115 was foolish enough to make such a dumb move.**

"**If you want to fight, then follow me!" roared DK Mark, going after the female white dragon android. The rest looked at 935, waiting for him to go.**

"**Fine...if it makes you mortals feel any better." stated 935 coldly and barreled off into the sky with blazing speeds. One by one, the rest had followed him, into the dark starry night.**

**-------**

**Meanwhile, back at the antagonists, Kiara had been groaning and moaning in pain all night long. She was in serious pain and Lucifer wasn't able to get any sleep because of her crying.**

"**Kiara...can you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." he mumbled.**

"**I can't....my stomach....it hurts so badly. Can you fetch me Trinity and Sonya? They maybe able to help me out." pleaded Kiara, shifting her body and facing the other side of her room.**

"**Fine...just because this will resolve a lot more faster." replied Lucifer and brought his large body out of bed and out into the hallway. Looking left and right, he practically stumbled his way and found Trinity in her room, reading a book in her bed.**

"**Yes Lord Lucifer, how may I help you?" she asked respectively.**

"**Kiara....needs you....now." yawned Lucifer and pointed to the direction of his daughter. Trinity closed her book and did not even reply as she walked past Lucifer and off down the dim halls. Lucifer stumbled once more to Sonya's room, whom she was sharing with her mate Luxius the Wyvern King. He knocked on the door and Luxius opened up.**

"**What is it my Lord?" he asked.**

"**Can Sonya come along? Kiara needs her." answered Lucifer.**

"**I'm here, what does she need?" asked Sonya her belly large, she is going to have her baby soon.**

"**Kiara is complaining of stomach pain. She asked if you can come. Trinity already went."**

"**Alright, I'll be going. Luxius you stay right here." she said, giving her mate a kiss and leaving the room, down the halls and into Kiara's.**

**As Lucifer was strolling back to see what is up with his daughter, he came across his brother who just exited the library with a book in his hand.**

"**Ah, glad I found you brother. I need to talk to you privately." whispered Satan.**

"**Of course, is it about father?" he asked.**

"**Indeed so, and I have found a way to bring him back." Satan's voice was low and barely audible.**

"**Really? Quickly tell me what needs to be done!" stated Lucifer.**

"**Shh! Not so loud! This is only between you and me. Come." spoke Satan quietly, entering the library once again. Lucifer looked left and right, with no one watching he entered.**

"**Now can you tell me?" he asked. Satan flipped through the pages and placed the book down onto the dim lit table.**

"**I have found a ritual that will bring back our father, but it requires a sacrifice." Satan whispered.**

"**And what type are we talking about? Animal, human?"**

"**We need to sacrifice one of our own brother. And by our own, I mean our off-springs." Lucifer was startled after what Satan had just said. Right away he knew this would be a tough decision.**

"**Alright, are we going to draw straws to determine who goes or what?"**

"**Well, if we were to do a comparison, Kiara and Perdition are both equal in strength, but to usefulness, Perdition has a better advantage."**

"**How so? How can I believe that you simply are trying to let me sacrifice my daughter so you can keep your son?" asked Lucifer.**

"**I knew you would say that, but ask yourself this. If you were in my feet, you would do the same thing." Lucifer scoffed, but he knew his brother was right.**

"**Anyways, about that comparison. Perdition is better use because face it, he's a guy and as we have seen with our enemies, the girls lose power upon pregnancy. If Kiara were to get knocked up, we would be wasting time just for her to give birth to her child." spoke Satan.**

"**I see you're point brother. I'll be honest, the one thing I don't like about her is she is just as much of a whore as her mother. Yet now that we have agreed on sacrificing my daughter, I don't care about her anymore. Hell I never did." he said in a cold tone.**

"**I may not be as cold-hearted as you, but I see why you had done what you did." Satan spoke. Lucifer did not reply but gave a grunt of agreement. Lucifer never really cared about a child of his own. He never did and despite all the women he raped, he chose Godith to be the one. After all, he wanted to be revived and was glad that having an off-spring such as Kiara was a good idea. However, when it comes to usefulness, his brother is correct, Perdition is more experienced and he had taken down Reignor and Hera last time.**

"**So when shall we perform this ritual?" asked Lucifer.**

"**First we must see how the androids will do. If they defeat the Dracovians, then we can simply wait and see if Kiara is still good use for us. If they do fail, then we shall do it tomorrow the latest. We don't want our rivals to track us down before even being able to get our stuff ready for the ritual." added on Satan.**

"**Good. Besides, Kiara is complaining of stomach pain. Women are so fragile and easy to manipulate. No matter what they are, they all want to have a child of their own and thus favoring their desires is also their weakness and downfall." stated Lucifer before he exited the library, leaving his brother in darkness.**

**Upon arriving to his daughter's room, Lucifer entered and noticed how the girls were in the bathroom and Kiara yelled loudly in pain.**

"**What the hell is going in there?" he asked, acting as if he was just being himself.**

"**Kiara is having her period. It will be hard for her to go through for the next few days." said Trinity from within.**

**'_Even better, women have much more problems than man do. Hell if we are going to get rid of here, might as well get everything else done.'_ thought Lucifer as he sat down on a chair and waited all night as his daughter cried in pain.**

A/N: The plans for Mephistopheles' revival have been set in motion. Kiara is unaware of the dangers that shall happen to her the next day, shall the androids fail. Now her faith lies in the hands of 115 and 935. No one but Lucifer and Satan know that if the androids fail, the worst of them all shall arrive. Find out if this shall happen, next time on R.O.D.


	85. Flesh Vs Metal 2

**Chapter 84-(Flesh Vs Metal 2)**

A/N: It has been a week, I know....excruciating to wait. Hell, I just wonder who reads this anyways? Or does anyone even care? Lol. Enjoy. (_BTW, today marks the 1 year anniversary of starting this story. _:D_)_

**As the night grew darker and the moon brightening up, a couple o distraught figures flew across the skies at blazing speeds. 115 was flying front with DK Mark right behind her, 935 just a few seconds behind the Dragon King, and the rest of the gang just on his tail. 115 growled in anger as she tried to throw off DK Mark, but all the maneuvers that she pulled off did not work. He wasn't going to be tricked that easily.**

"**What will it take to throw you off?!" she shouted and casted an energy blast. An explosion occurred in the skies and a sphere of dust and smoke was all that everyone could see. 115 knew that her attack was a weak one and the chances of the Dragon King being taken out in one go was rather low. Yet she never did test out the power of Akriloth's Ancient form, so who knows? Maybe she indeed had taken him out.**

**Using her technological advanced eyes, she scanned the area, hoping to find some life force or any signs of movement. Listening and monitoring the air around her closely, she felt the tiniest particles move in a weird way. Turning around, 115 blocked off DK Mark's surprise attack.**

"**Hah! You think I'm stupid?" she asked. Her reply was merely a powerful blow from to her gut. A machine she may be, it still hurt pretty badly. Clutching her gut, DK Mark took the advantage in grabbing her by the tail and throw her out into the open space even further. DK Mark didn't stop there and he added a little blast of his own.**

"**Try this for a change!" he yelled, using one hand and firing a yellow beam towards the Sadistic Beauty. 115 used her wings and shielded herself from the attack, burning the tissue fabric off of her wings. 115 shrieked in pain and plummeted to the ground.**

**Flipping herself to regain control, 115 grabbed onto a couple of tree branches and slid down onto the forest floor.**

**'_What is going on? My calculation indicates a greater chance of success! How could training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber affect my chances?'_ she pondered. Wires sprouted from what was left of her charred wings, twirling and wrapping around one another, the tissue fabric was fully regenerated and stronger. 115 was about to go up and attack, but she had a change of plans.**

**'_Maybe it would be better if I did a surprise attack of my own. He tried and its only fair to pay in full with my own.'_ Keeping close to the shadows and the leaf-less trees, 115 eyed the skies and located her enemy.**

"**Come out!! You say that you are so superior then you wouldn't be hiding!" he yelled in anger. DK Mark was eager for a fight, especially after 10 years of immense training with Akriloth in the Chamber. In addition to the training, he was also angry for the two androids had trapped his close friend inside of the Chamber, with no chance of escaping. The others had caught up and 935 say how his sister was in need of help.**

"**Mark! Watch out behind you!!" shouted Spyro. DK Mark turned in time to see 935 heading straight at him with emotionless eyes. At the same time, 115 grinned evilly and exploded onto him. The two were coming at immense speeds and before DK Mark could react, 935 had punched him hard in the gut, nearly going through him while 115 shot up and head-bashed him with all her might into his back. DK Mark screamed in pain as his spine shattered into several pieces.  
"Mark no!" shouted Arwen. The Dragon King tried to regain control, but due to his back and his spine severed, he was paralyzed. With no one there to help him, he crashed hard into the dry-wood trees. He hit the dry tree with a hard thump before he fell down face-first into the dirt.**

"**Now to finish this one off." whispered 935, raising his hand and aiming at DK Mark. Wasting no time, he discharged his attack and everyone watched in shock and horror, their friend lying helplessly and paralyzed waiting for death.**

**The attack drew closer and closer and it suddenly exploded upon impact of the ground. Everyone watched was terrified and watched as the mushroom cloud rose high into the air.**

"**HAHAHAHA! Wow! Check out the fireworks! I sure hope that he wasn't hurt by that! Nice shot brother!" smiled 115, giving a small clap of joy symbolizing the end of DK Mark.**

"**You're brother missed." boomed Lethak voice. The two turned around and saw the Dragon Lord holding his half-brother over his shoulder.**

"**What?! That attack was dead on and quick! Even with the super speed you wouldn't have made it!" shouted 935 in shock.**

"**Perhaps it would be best to show you two how much we really have trained with Akriloth." spoke Demitri as he and the others circled the two androids. Lethak had a sinister smile on his face and healed his brother.**

"**Thanks Lethak, I owe you one." he replied, taking his spot.**

"**Hah! Do you people think that the ten of you can defeat the two of us? Did you forget that we are as strong as Akriloth in his Ancient Form?" asked 115.**

"**And did you know that we all are equal in his strength thanks to his training?" slapped back Arwen.**

"**In addition to, me and Reignor are the only ones who are just a little stronger than him?" added on Galian. 935 shot a cold stare at Galian.**

"**You are lying. Only we are the ones who can defeat all of you. We are the ones who have the power. You morons need Agorak to do the work and even though he is the only one who defeated Akriloth in his Ultimate Form with ease, he is sadly trapped forever in the Chamber. He will run out of food and before you know it, all that is left is his skeleton, rotting away and being crushed by the immense G Forces that the Chamber produces." snickered 115.**

"**Hmph, he will get out. He is smarter than you think. By the time he escapes we will have you both sent to the scarp heap! Perhaps you two would make some good home appliances like a toaster or a washing machine." smiled Spyro.**

"**And you will make a good punching bag!" roared 935 and fired his laser eyes at the Purple Dragon of Legend. It him dead-center of his scar, yet he was unaffected. The laser beams simple did nothing, not even leaving a burnt mark.**

"**Hmhmhmhm, you were saying?" he asked before driving his massive fists into the android. 935 gasped for breath and clutched his gut. Before he could recover, Lethak, Demitri, Kothar and Galian jumped in along side Spyro, while Arwen, Reignor, Akriloth, Rygath and DK Mark stood in front of 115.**

"**Hmph, splitting up to take us down will be your downfall." stated 115 as she prepared for the onslaught.**

**-----**

**Inside the Extreme Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Agorak and DL Mark had been fighting non-stop. Their powers were amazing as millions of cracks and crates were seen throughout the Chamber.**

"**Phew...I guess we can call it a day. We had done everything that is needed, and we have only a couple of decades left to spare." panted Agorak, his hands on his knees and looking across the field to his golden-hair friend and host.**

"**Indeed, we had trained to the very limit. There is no need to train any more. Guess it is time to go back home. Akriloth must've told the others about how we defeated him and everyone is waiting outside for us with open arms." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Hehehe, you know...I was thinking just the same thing. The first thing I'm doing once we get back is order a nice juicy steak! As well as some new clothing. Honestly, even if Godith washes it a thousand times, it will still stink like shit." chuckled Agorak.**

"**I agree. Hey, I know a good place we go get some new clothes. There is a store that I passed by one time and there in the display window was the sickest thing I had ever seen." spoke DL Mark.**

"**How does it look like?" asked Agorak walking his friend back to atrium.**

"**It is pretty much like Vergil's clothing except the coat is white! It also comes with a black or red undershirt. The coat too has some different versions. One is with the collar of the coat being down and regular, while version number two has the collar being up."**

"**The one with the collar being up, is it permanent?" asked the White-Dragon God.**

"**Yeah, I asked the store owner and he told me that it is made of a special kind of fabric that stays in place for good, no matter how many times you wash it."**

"**I like it. It will look great on us." said Agorak with a smile. The two had arrived to the main building, the _only one_ in the chamber and opened the door, only to find a blank wall before them.**

"**What the hell?! Why is there a wall?" asked DL Mark, placing his hand on the wall.**

"**Did they get drunk and break the door? Seriously, losing one screw on the hinges is enough for the portal to not work." muttered Agorak.**

"**Or...or someone had simply blown it up. I say it was Kiara. I honestly don't think that girl will even live if she ever comes crawling to us, begging for mercy. Sure Godith will be the only one to take care of her, despite what has happen, but everyone else wants her dead, so there is really no point in trying to save her sorry ass." huffed DL Mark.**

"**I know, such a sad thing that Kiara will have to die either by the hands of her father or us. Now then, how do we get out of this place?" Agorak asked.**

"**Simple, we just roar like crazy creating a riff in the fabric of the Chamber, thus creating a temporary portal that will take us back into the present world!" smiled DL Mark.**

"**Okay... first of all enough with the DBZ, you watch too much of that."**

"**Wow you figured that out just now?" joked the Dragon-Lord. He received a bonk on the head.**

"**OWW! Jeez that was a joke you moron!" hollered DL Mark.**

"**Oh yawn, you had it coming. Unless you want to sit here and argue for the next 20 or so years, we got some people to save who are probably going to be killed if we don't get out." Agorak said, trying to settle the difference.**

"**Fine, but I call driver-seat. You had been in control for a while."**

"**Agreed." spoke Agorak, looking deep into his friend's blue eyes. The two walked out back into the open field and stood side-by-side.**

"**How are we suppose to do this? Just go Level 3 and roar or turn into our dragon forms and roar?" asked Agorak.**

"**I don't know, let's start from our Level 3 and try that out. If that doesn't work, go to plan B. If that won't work, then go onto plan C."**

"**What's plan C?"**

"**There is no Plan C." snickered DL Mark. Agorak rolled his eyes in disbelief.**

**'_I only wonder how the hell do I put up with his corny and lame jokes.'_ he thought. Without wasting another moment, the two yelled in effort as they transformed into their Half-Dragon Super Sayain 3 forms. As usual, the ground trembled and it was bright as the sun. **

"**On the count of 3, we yell as loud as possible. So take a deep breath and let it all out!" DL Mark said and stood at the ready.**

"**1....2....3!" The two inhaled deeply, as much as they could, and roared as loud as their bodies could possibly produce. The roaring of the two was loud enough to cause the hour-glass to crack, but it held on, yet no portal was produced. They stopped and panted for some air.**

"**Well...that was...an epic failure." gasped Agorak.**

"**Only one more choice left, Dragon Time!" smiled DL Mark as his body shinned bright and he grew in size. Before long he was a fully grown red dragon with gold underbelly scales. Agorak did the same thing except he had white scales.**

"**1...2...3!" They once again took deep breaths and roared in unison. This time, the ground shook and the hour-glass behind them had shattered, causing the sand to spill. In addition, a few sparks appeared just a few feet in front of them and a large hole suddenly opened up, showing the Palace.**

"**Aww sweet...it worked!" smiled DL Mark.  
"Come on...let's end this conflict once and for all." Agorak spoke as his body brightened and turned into a spirit, to which he merged with DL Mark's body. Without a second thought, the mighty Dragon-Lord went through the warp hole and into Dracovia.**

**-----**

**At Kiara's Castle, Lucifer and Satan had been watching the fight with the androids via satellite. Heldar had so much advanced technology that he could make an entire army if he wanted to, however he had limited resources and could only make simple things instead of killer robots.**

"**My my, it seems our guests have gotten a big power boost. No biggy, they will just tire them out and it will be all over." smiled Satan, watching the screen. Kiara moaned a bit in pain due to the fact that she is going through her period. She was given some painkillers and morphine to ease her torment, but it barely helped her.**

"**Rest easy my daughter. If it makes you feel any better, I'll have them enslaved and you shall be the one to kill them." smiled her father.**

"**Hehe...thanks Dad." whispered Kiara, grunting under her breath as she laid in her bed with a couple of pillows underneath her head to make her feel comfortable.**

"**_I am proud of my creation. Even with 4 super-charged enemies, 115 and 935 are able to hold their ground. If I had more resources, I would make androids that look like our enemies and watch as they get destroyed by themselves! AHAHAHAAA!" _laughed Heldar, withering his metallic fingers and his tail swaying rather quickly.**

"**You should have done that in the first place. It really would've been more fun to watch." yawned Perdition.**

"**_Oh? Tired and bored Perdition? If you think my two machines are weak and boring, then you are sadly mistaken. Remember about what they had done with their first encounter."_ reminded Heldar.**

"**Yeah yeah, please. That was nothing. I would destroy those things. If one manages to fail and survive, then I will personally rip it apart." stated Perdition coldly.**

"**_Fine, but the chances are you won't do it for failure won't happen."_ smiled Heldar with his arms crossed. While Perdition and Heldar were debating on who was right, Satan had realized that his brother was quiet during the argument.**

"**What's wrong Lucifer? Is something troubling you? Is it about what we had planned?" he asked, whispering so no one would hear them.**

"**No...it's something else. I can feel him." he replied.**

"**Feel who?"**

"**Who else, DL Mark....he's back." growled Lucifer. Just thinking of his name was enough to make Lucifer mad as his father. His growling caught the other's attention and they knew something was wrong.**

"**You can sense DL Mark's presence? Impossible, the androids trapped him and Agorak in the Chamber. No one can get out of the Chamber once the door is gone." replied Satan.**

"**Oh believe me, this guy is full of surprises. When you think you got him cornered, he somehow just pulls through. Kill his family, he goes mad, kills you and then revives his family. He's near-unbreakable, but I think there is a way to finally get rid of him." smiled Lucifer.**

"**And what is that Uncle?" asked Perdition.**

"**I know someone that is related to him and she has been under my control for a fairly long time. Although not as old as him, she is just as strong as him. The best thing about this woman is she is from his world, and is his cousin."**

"**Dad...how many times will you screw around with his family?" asked Kiara.**

"**I'll do whatever it takes to be the victor, even if some of the things I do are inhuman darling. I thought you knew that by now."**

"**Heh, just like me. Find her weak and on the verge of death, help her and then the next thing you know she's your spouse for life." joked Satan.**

"**True, but Celia is not like Eingana. She simply was in the shadows of her cousin and simply grew jealous of him. And no, I didn't force her onto my side, she only devoted her life to me for eternity. I hadn't used her for some time and she must be eager to get another chance at her cousin." Lucifer spoke, a devilish grin developing on his face.**

"**Call her in already." said Trinity.**

"**I will soon. If the androids fail, then Celia, my own living powerhouse shall take them on." smiled the Dark Dragon God of the West. Suddenly, everyone felt a powerful presence strike through them that rattled their scales.**

"**No...it can't be!" shouted Satan in shock.**

**-----**

**Back at the battlefield, 115 and 935 were doing alright, but as the fight progressed, it got a lot more tough.**

"**How can you fleshies manage to not be tired after an hour of fighting non-stop?" asked 115 in anger.**

"**Like we said before, training with Akriloth in the Chamber has made us stronger. If you think we are still the same old weak beings, then you need to fix your wirings!" shouted Demitri, delivering a high kick to 935. They fought on and on, dodging blast attacks, breath attacks, slashes, tail strikes, the whole armory. It wasn't long till both 115 and 935 were thrown at each other and the others encircled around them.**

"**Shit...this does not look good." muttered 115.**

"**I suppose the time for sudilty is long gone sis. Time to amp it up." whispered 935, tilting his head and locking his eyes with his sister.**

"**I understand. Let's party." she smiled. The two lowered their arms to their side and lowered their heads.**

"**Stay alert, they might be tricking us." shouted Akriloth. Without warning, the two machines suddenly jolted up and their powers had dramatically skyrocketed. The wind howled violently as the group tried their best to keep afloat. The winds were too strong and they were forced to back up several feet. When the winds had died down, everyone felt their ultimate power.**

"**Hmhmhmh, we never really were able to test out this power. Still think you guys can take us out?" taunted 115, swaying her tail side to side.**

"**You are just as strong as Akriloth in his Ancient Form. We all leveled out with him, although Galian and Reignor are slightly stronger." stated DK Mark.**

"**If you say you are equal, then you should be able to at least injure us. Are you up for the challenge? Or too chicken to even try?" taunted 935.**

"**Watch...and learn tin can!" he roared and flew straight at 935. He yelled in effort as he gave his strongest punch, putting all of his power into it. A thundering boom was heard and felt as his fist made impact with 935's body. For a while, nothing had happened as the two looked into each other's eyes.**

"**Ah ah ah ah!! Ow ow ow ow ow!!" gasped DK Mark in pain as he blew on his hand to ease the pain.**

"**Hehehehehe, you're funny and pathetic. Time to show you how it's really done." snarled 115 and wrapped her tail around the Dragon King's neck. Before he could counter, 115 hit with all her might a vicious punch to his skull. The amount of force caused him to be released from her grip and he fell down...silently.**

"**No!" shouted Lethak and flew down after his brother.**

"**Lethak watch out!!" roared Arwen. Lethak turned to see 935's laser beams go right through his chest. One went through his lung while the other severed an artery. He too fell down, gasping for breath.**

"**No!! You monsters!" growled Spyro.**

"**Awww, feeling sad Spyro? Well don't be for I will send your heart to your wife!" boomed 115 and charged at him. Spyro dodged her attack, but gasped when 935 came at him with a blast attack at the ready. Before 935 could fire, he was sent spiraling after Galian interfered with a kick of his own. 115 was caught by surprise when Rygath kneed her in the gut.**

"**That's for killing Juno you bitch!" he shouted and elbowed her face. 115 growled as she held her face and swiped her tail at Rygath who dodged it with only inches to spare. It became a total war zone as the fight re-ignited. Arwen had taken absence for she went to help out DK Mark and Lethak. DK Mark was only knocked out, however it seems the force had shattered his skull, perhaps brain damaging him. Lethak on the other hand was gasping desperately for air as blood filled his lung. It was worse since one of his major artery's was now gone.**

"**Hang in there Uncle Lethak. You will be alright." she whispered as she worked on his heart. The fighting progressed and they all had stopped once again. The Dracovians were gasping for breath, their blood boiling and sweat running down their bodies.**

"**Hmhmhmh, so where is this amazing new powers that you all had been bragging about? Last I checked two of your comrades are now down and out for the count, one of whom may die within the next few minutes." stated 115 coldly.**

"**You will pay for what you have done to my brothers." growled Demitri, tightening his fist.**

"**I will like to see you try. But before we go on, you idiots made a mistake." 935 said with sinister smile.**

"**And what mistake is that?" asked Rygath.**

"**We had powered up to our limit and are pushing your limits at your current levels. Have you actually powered up, then this would have been a decent fight." he said.**

"**Shit...he's right. We focused too much time in our normal forms that we forgot to actually power up." panted Akriloth.**

"**Yep, and now that you are exhausted, powering up will take a long time, thus symbolizing your defeat." 115 added on with a sadistic look. The others stood still, knowing that the two were right. Seeing how everyone was stunned, the two killer machines vanished and took down each and everyone one of them by surprise. All were sent crashing towards Arwen. She gasped as she saw the bodies plummet next to her one by one. She looked up and saw the two Androids tower over her.**

"**Hmm, what should we do with this one?" asked 115.**

"**I do have something in mind. I have not been able to fully experience how life as a male dragon can be, and maybe Arwen can help me out in finding the answer." replied 935.**

"**How dare you! You are thinking of mating with me at a time like this?!" Arwen shouted in anger.**

"**Well if you allow him to do so, we will let you guys live. If you refuse, we shall blow you all up. We only offer one chance before we make up a decision." spoke 115.**

"**And that is that if you refuse, I will still have my time with you, while my sister blows your Daddy and Uncles up. Afterwards, I might as well just kill you. Either way you will die." he snarled, his face close to Arwen's.**

"**Then I rather die like a warrior instead of being violated!" she snapped and spat his face. 935 was disgusted and growled in anger.**

"**I see that you won't go down without fight. But what will happen if all of your powers were drained?!" he shouted and clamped his hand onto Arwen's mouth while 115 held her down in place. Arwen struggled with all her might, but the grip was too strong and felt her energy rapidly depleting.**

"**HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, it is all mine and you will soon be gone once I get what I want!" his voice boomed. Arwen's eyes began to fade and she felt to be on the verge of passing out when suddenly a powerful blast from the sideline had sent 935 flying out of control. 115 looked up to see where the attack came from, only to feel a massive blow to her neck that sent her flying towards her brother. Arwen laid weakly on the forest floor, and she heard feet crunching the ground. With a daze, she saw a very big red dragon standing over her.**

"**Hey Arwen...are you alright?" he whispered and helped her up.**

"**Ugh...who are you?" she asked weakly.**

"**You don't recognized your own grandfather? What has Galadrial been teaching you?" joked DL Mark.**

"**Grandpa?" Arwen's eyes widened and she soon got a clear view of her grandfather. She had never seen him before in his Dragon State. He had a strong and elegant body and his massive hands felt soft and calm to touch.**

"**I'll handle things from here now, you just rest easily." he said, placing his granddaughter back down onto the ground.**

"**But Grandpa, they took us down before we could even power up!" she said.**

"**I know." That was all he said before walking forward towards the androids. 115 and 935 groaned in pain as they got back up onto their feet. Their sensors were indicating another powerful source heading right at them.**

"**Damn! I was so close!" 935 shouted in anger.**

"**Don't fry a circuit brother. I told you that wanting to test your manly parts on Arwen while fighting was a bad idea. And yet you didn't listen!" she hissed.**

"**Shut up! At least I didn't screw our creator!" he snapped back. 115 gasped in shock and was mad.**

"**HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT!!" she roared. The two were about to rip each other apart till they saw DL Mark coming towards them.**

"**Oh dear, am I interrupting something? Perhaps I should come back another time." he spoke sarcastically with a British accent.**

"**Well well, look who finally managed to show up. DL Mark himself. I'll be honest, I'm surprised that you got out of the Chamber after we trapped you in there." said 935, standing clear of his sister and far away from her.**

"**Oh right about that, there's a saying that goes like this. I saw it on T.V yea dumbass!" shouted the Dragon Lord.**

"**Are you questioning my intelligence?!" growled the blue android. DL Mark groaned and did a face-palm.**

"**No you imbecile. God you are more pathetic then I thought." he replied.**

"**Hmph, we'll see about that once we defeat you just like we did to your so called trained buddies." stated 935.**

"**I am not fighting with you, not after what you said about me." huffed 115.**

"**Oh come on! Now is not the time to be so dramatic!" yelled 935.**

"**I could care less. If you want to watch, by all means go right ahead. I will love to see the look on your face after I destroy your brother." DL Mark spoke coldly, his tail swaying side to side slowly.**

"**God damn it...this is the last time you and I are working together. When we are done, I am going my way and you go your way. Understand?" grumbled 115.**

"**Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say. Just stay out of my way!" he replied. Before they could attack, 115 was suddenly thrown to the trees and a couple of bonds held her in place.**

"**What the hell?! I'm stuck!" she shouted. 935 looked at DL Mark and felt a sudden blow to his chest. The odd thing was, DL Mark did not even move. 935 clutched his chest and saw how his scales had been chipped off from that one attack.**

"**Did I scratch your paint job? I thought that was bird-shit for a second." DL Mark taunted. 935 roared in anger and charged at the Dragon Lord. DL Mark stood still like a statue and waited for the perfect moment to strike. As 935 brought his attack, DL Mark vanished and re-appeared behind him with one hand on his arm. With a mighty yell, DL Mark ripped off 935's arm. The android roared in pain and looked back at DL Mark in shock. Before his arm could even regenerate, DL Mark inserted his arm into the empty socket, going through thousands of wires.**

**The arm began to regenerate and both androids were wondering why DL Mark had his arm inside of 935.**

"**What are you doing?" asked 935 as his arm fully regenerated.**

"**You think you are so indestructible, but you have a couple of flaws. One, you only regenerate because of a master computer hidden somewhere that only Heldar knows. Two, I could simply just EMP you, killing all of your electrical circuits and currents but that would be too easy and spoil the fun. Three, like all the things made up in the universe, they only work with a certain amount of electricity. If one were to be over-flowed, or simply super conducted, that electrical device will short-circuit, frying itself from the inside. I believe choice #3 sounds a lot of fun don't you agree?" asked DL Mark with a sinister smile.**

**935 for once felt panic and fear and tried to make DL Mark let go of him. But before he could even attack, he felt shocking pain (no pun intended) as DL Mark began to electrocute him. 935 withered and roared in pain as DL Mark stood still with a killer look, releasing vast amount of electricity into the android's body. It only lasted for a few seconds before he stopped.**

"**Tell me, how does it feel to be the victim? How does it feel to be killed?" asked DL Mark coldly before he began to discharge once again, with more voltage. 115 was watching in horror as her brother was suffering a gruesome fate. She struggled with all her might and managed to break free of the bonds. Before she could even escape, DL Mark turned his eyes onto her and shot two lighting strikes from his eyes that stunned the female android. 115 felt the pain for only a second, but that brief second made her body go haywire.**

**Dozens of warning messages popped up saying a circuit had been fried or severely damaged, mostly her lower legs. She struggled in pain just trying to move but it was just no use. Looking back, she watched as the bright light source of where her brother was being electrocuted. DL Mark had stopped once again, 935's scales sizzling and he seemed to be severely weakened. Like his sister, a dozen or so messages appeared saying that majority of his wires and circuits had been fried and need re-pair.**

"**And now...to finish you off once and for all. But before I do, I must say how it's a shame to see how such advance technology as yourself is designed only to do harm. You had only lived for no longer than 2 weeks and what had you done? Nothing but destruction! You thought that killing innocent people was all a game, no more!!" he roared. DL Mark yelled in effort as he removed his arm from the android's body, pulling wires along causing more pain for 935.**

**DL Mark grabbed hold of the blue male android by the neck and looked up high in the sky.**

"**Please....you can....re...reprogram me. Make me help you guys defeat Kiara and Lucifer." begged 935 weakly.**

"**I thought you would say that, but then again I just kicked your ass by zapping the living shit out of you, in which case I didn't even had to break a sweat to bring the two of you down. So long, Android!" yelled DL Mark and tossed 935 high into the air. 935 was not able to stabilize himself and flew helplessly. On the ground, DL Mark locked his sights onto the killer robot. He took a deep breath and let out a stream of fire and lighting at the android. **

**935 felt the last of his wires short-circuit, causing his body to falter and fall apart, while the super-heated flames melted off the Katchin Carbonate from his body. His metal endo-skeleton made the same as his scales could not withstand the heat and voltage and slowly were incinerated. Before long, the last of his body was gone in a fiery explosion.**

**DL Mark stared at the fireball for a couple of moments before he turned his attention to 115, who was crawling away from him. She was only a few hundred yards ahead of him, but where could she hide. She felt DL Mark's foot slam onto her back and she cried out in pain.**

"**I think killing your brother was enough for the day. Seeing you grovel on the floor pleases me enough." he spoke harshly and picked her up by the horns. 115 squirmed and felt his breath on her scales and began to cry.**

"**Please!! Don't kill me! Don't hurt me!" she sobbed as artificial tears slithered down her scales.**

"**Wow...and to think machines don't have any emotions." taunted DL Mark, slapping her across the face.**

"**Please.....don't hurt me." she whispered.**

"**Hurt you as in violating you? I can do that, but doing such an act is not in me. Not to mention, why would I want to do some artificial intelligence being that was created to kill me? I have a wife and she is all that I need to make me happy. But what makes me even more happier is torturing you. Yet it is the middle of the night and after training for some 260 years in the chamber and hardly getting any sleep. I will leave you with a message that you can tell to the others.**

"**Tell them that they can throw anything that they want at me. I will take on anything that they throw and I will not hesitate on getting the job done!" he stated. With that said, he grabbed hold of the weeping androids tail and began to swing her around with all his might. DL Mark let go of her with much force that she disappeared from his sights in a matter of moments. Looking up at the night sky, he turned back and walked towards his family and friends. Placing them next to each other, he took all of them back to the Palace via Instant Transmission without even saying a word or sound.**

A/N: The King is back, and he is packing some serious heat! Proving his training to be a great success, DL Mark feels confident that he can take on anything that Lucifer and the others will throw at him. Will he be able to stick true to his words when he is going to face his jealous cousin Celia? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	86. Everyone Has A Price To Pay

**Chapter 85-(Everyone Has A Price To Pay...)**

A/N: It is about time I updated. I had not worked on this for about 2 weeks because well...what is the one thing that maybe 98% of us have? That's right SCHOOL! S-C-H-O-O-L Anyways, here is to a friend of mine who asked me if her OC can be in my story and here she is, Enjoy!

**No one had said a word after witnessing the demise of 935. The white male dragon android was so easily destroyed by the hands of DL Mark.**

"**_H-H-H-How...how is it possible?!"_ roared Heldar in anger as he clenched his fists tightly, piercing his own scales causing oil and blood to drip.**

"**See? I told you that they would fail. Too bad for 115. I wanted to rip her to shreds but because DL Mark threw her into the open air, chances of finding her now would be highly unlikely." scoffed Perdition.**

"**_There is still one android left. So don't expect 115 to be taken out so easily. Sure DL Mark had paralyzed half of her body, but she is still deadly with the other half. Once I fix her up and give her an upgrade, then we will see how DL Mark handles a new an improved machine."_ stated Heldar.**

"**That won't be necessary Heldar." said Kiara weakly in pain.**

"**_Miss Kiara please, just give me this one chance. I promise you that if I fail than you can destroy me entirely." _begged Heldar. He didn't want to see his last creation to be sent to the junk-yard because of a miscalculation of success.**

"**My daughter said that it won't be necessary. So don't try and change her mind Heldar. You tried and failed. You should have given the two the power boost required in order to defeat those mortals, yet you didn't! Now what was it that you said that should you fail, we get to destroy your body?" asked Lucifer with a devious grin, his eyes widening with a hint of chaos in his breath.**

"**_I-I-I meant if I fail again! Since you won't let me work on 115, then what's the point?" _asked Heldar, feeling a bit uneasy.**

"**You _have_ failed, and now it is time to pay up Heldar." spoke Satan coldly, walking slowly to metallic dragon.**

"**Why don't we ask Kiara if she wants to keep him or not? After all he is under her rule and not ours." said Perdition, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.**

"**And Kiara is under my rule. So if I say that Heldar dies, he dies!" boomed Lucifer as he clenched his fist. Heldar felt something grab his throat and realized that Lucifer was using his magic to choke Heldar to death. Despite him being a metal freak, he wasn't entirely robotic. He still had some organic features for his body.**

"**Aren't you being a little bit jumpy Uncle?" asked Perdition, his eyes setting upon Lucifer.**

"**What are you complaining now boy?"**

"**I'm just saying that maybe you should ask your daughter if you want him dead."**

"**Well? Kiara darling, what do you want me to do with him?" Lucifer asked, not letting go of his magic. Kiara pried her eyes open and mumbled, her voice barely audible.**

"**I'm sorry Heldar...but you have done all that you can and for that, you have no further use." Kiara's voice sounded rather hoarse while her body was in pain. Heldar's eyes widened in shock while a sinister smile from Lucifer appeared on his face, showing off his sharp white teeth.**

"**Hmhmhmhmh, farewell Heldar." spoke Lucifer and raised his fist to the sky. Heldar was jerked up into the air and Lucifer expanded his fist. Heldar felt his body suddenly bulge and he had exploded, leaving a hole in the ceiling and causing some snow to fall in as well as tiny bits of metal dropping to the ground.**

"**Next time, blow stuff outside." grumbled Trinity. Lucifer scoffed and looked at the vast empty hole in the ceiling.**

"**It is time I make that call to Celia. The longer we wait, the less time we have in reviving Mephistopheles." spoke Lucifer.**

"**Father? How can we bring back Grandpa?" asked Kiara. Satan and Lucifer shot each other quick glances.**

"**We are still working on it deary. In the mean time, just rest easy here with Trinity and Sonya." smiled her Uncle Satan. They hadn't noticed, but Perdition knew that the two were lying and yet Kiara had not noticed. Perhaps the condition she is in has clouded her mind from thinking so clearly.**

**The trio had left Kiara in her room with the ladies and Perdition blurted out immediately.**

"**What are you two sniveling up to now? I can tell when one of you tell a lie." he growled. Perdition was someone who you didn't want to lie to. Even if was as simple as saying you are late for work.**

"**Hehehehe, I meant to tell you this privately but there is no way in hiding things from you my son." smiled Satan.**

"**If you insist, the only way to revive Mephistopheles is to sacrifice one of you two. Your father and I decided to rid of Kiara." whispered Lucifer.**

"**Let me guess. I am more reliable, am I right?" he asked. Satan gave out a hearty chuckle.**

"**Hahahaha, yes indeed my boy. Now don't tell anyone else about this. This is a secret between us three." whispered Satan with his arm around Perdition's shoulders.**

"**One problem...how are we going to take her to go with us?" he asked.**

"**Simple, we lie to her. What kind of lie? I don't know as of now. Just think of something she would believe. However, that has to hold. I need to contact Celia and make her come here, excuse me for a few seconds guys." spoke Lucifer as he left his brother and nephew alone in the hall-way.**

**Lucifer strolled through the Gothic hallways and found what he was looking for. In the Communication Room, there was a Pool of Vision and he can contact Celia that way. Entering the dimly lighted room, the Dark Dragon God of the West closed the door behind him and took silent steps towards the Pool. **

**Looking into it, he saw nothing but the green-black liquid swirling around slowly in a spiral. With a wave of his hands the spiral vanished and an image of a dark skinned woman, Egyptian to be precise, with long black hair that reach down to her knees. Her left eye was green and her right eye was blue. She seemed to have some muscle on her, yet she had a sleek and sexy body. She was wearing a rainbow colored gown and she seemed to be holding a scepter and was sitting on a throne chair.**

**This was Celia, The Mad Queen of Madness and the cousin of DL Mark. How are the two even related one might ask? DL Mark will say he never head of a Celia before and that all of his cousins are long dead or are in his old world. Celia would decapitate anyone who dares ask her that question. She could care less if you were her husband, she would still kill you if you asked that question.**

**Lucifer had a devious grin on his face as his eyes looked over his apprentice. How elegant and maddening she looked before his eyes. Her Egyptian skin so smooth and shinny as well as he crazed mind makes her one of a kind for Lucifer. He wished his daughter was just like Celia, yet no one is a perfect fit for everyone. The Dark God shook himself awake and back into focus. He was daydreaming too much. Looking into the Pool, he placed his hand into the Pool and began to speak.**

"**_Oh Celia...how are you doing my Queen?"_ he asked. He could see Celia looking around, wondering who was speaking to her.**

"**_Have you forgotten my voice? Naughty girl."_ teased the Dark God.**

"**I haven't my dear King. I may be Queen of Madness, but sometimes the maddening things in my Realm is a bit too much." Celia replied, twirling her scepter.**

"**_I have a little assignment for you. One you had been looking forward to for a very long time."_ Lucifer spoke once again. Celia stopped her twirling and was quiet. All that Lucifer heard was her quiet growling and he knew very well why. Celia is just like DL Mark, more like the opposite. DL Mark is a man and only uses his power to protect and bring peace. Celia is younger than him, only 2 million years of age, and she uses her power to rule the Chaotic Realm of Madness with an Iron Fist. Even when she was Queen of Egypt, wife of a Pharaoh whom she does not name, she may have been second in command and she did many things that her husband did not appreciate.**

**Not only that, but when the two were young children, Celia was rather envious of DL Mark since he had received his powers. Celia was always the center of attention and her older cousin just snatching the spot-light made her loving heart turn cold and black, full of anger and hatred towards him. Although she received her powers from him as a gift, Celia was still not satisfied. She wanted to old glory days of her being the one in charge.**

**Now, almost what seems to be countless of millenniums, her revenge was drawing neigh.**

"**Where is he?" she asked coldly, in a quiet tone.**

"**_I will open you a portal that will take you to his given location."_ replied Lucifer. He watched Celia through the Pool, her head low and holding the scepter rather tight. Suddenly it morphed into a giant golden sword and Celia raised her head up in anger.**

"**Take me to him..." she growled. In a matter of seconds, a portal had indeed appeared and Celia did not waste another moment entering the portal.**

**------**

**Back at the Palace in Warfang, DL Mark had returned with his fallen comrades who seem to be weak after an intense fight with the androids. DK Mark and Lethak were rushed quickly to their rooms with doctors running right behind them. The Dragon-Lord changed back into his Half-Dragon 3 form and helped his friends and family up back to their feet.**

"**Jeez, where were you?" asked Spyro, clutching his head.**

"**Sorry I took so long you guys. Me and Agorak didn't really expect a little blockage on our way out. At least they are gone for good." he replied with a smile, helping Demitri up.**

"**That's good to here indeed. We have some peace at least. All that is left is Lucifer and Satan and that's it, end of story." spoke Arwen. She was happy indeed that the androids are finally gone, and knowing that she can in fact defeat them alone for the ones in her time period aren't as strong as Akriloth in his Ancient Form.**

"**Speaking of the two, I can sense Lucifer's power increasing more and more significantly, almost as equal as his brother's." said Akriloth with an uneasy tone.**

"**What's there to worry about? DL Mark just took down two androids without breaking a sweat, so what is with all the fuss?" asked Galian.**

"**Who is the only being strong enough to take us all down and is the Godfather of all Evil?" Kothar asked.**

"**Ohhh...right. That guy....Mephistopheles."**

"**Even though I out-power the two, should _he _return then we have a bigger problem. If I recall from what Akriloth had told me, Mephistopheles gains his strength by all of the evil in the universe, living and non-living correct?" DL Mark said.**

"**Yep, and I'm telling you that there is more evil in this universe than you think guys." Akriloth said with an uneasy look.**

"**Aw come on, forget about it. Let's go get something to eat. That fight had drained the last of my energy." Rygath said with a smile.**

"**You guys go ahead, I'm going to go check out on DK Mark and Lethak. They had taken a pretty hard beating and I want to make sure that they will be alright." Demitri said.**

"**I guarantee you Dad, that there won't be any food left but it's your call. Tell the two that we all wish them a swift recovery." Arwen piped up with a kind smile.**

"**Wait a second, can't you give them one of them Senzu beans and presto they are back in action?" Galian asked, looking at his friend.**

"**Ummm, yeah....about them beans. We kinda ran out." DL Mark replied, looking down at the ground.**

"**We...ran out? WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!" Reignor shouted.**

"**We simply just did. Besides with the weather we are having right now I can't grow any more till spring arrives."**

"**Meh, if we are going to have to fight Lucifer, it seems fitting that the two actually got some rest instead of being beaten up all over again." pointed out Kothar.**

"**Yep, now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Spyro smiled, his stomach growling rather loudly.**

"**Give Spyro a menu and he will tell the waiter that he wants everything on the menu." snickered Galian.**

"**I heard that!" They were all enjoying the laughter all the way to the kitchen. As they were eating the group felt rather an odd energy source.**

"**Do you guys feel what I feel?" asked Reignor with his mouth full of steak.**

"**Yeah I do too. It can't be anyone we know." stated Spyro.**

**'_You seem a bit unease Mark, is something wrong?'_ asked Agorak.**

"**_Yeah, I know who it is."_ he muttered in reply. They all turned their heads to the door-way, not knowing it was a friendly or an enemy. Reignor had his steak knife at the ready to throw, in case it was an enemy. The doors creaked open and a guard entered with a cloaked figure next to him.**

"**Pardon me my Lords, but this woman here wishes to speak with Lord Mark. She says it is a bit important." the guard said. DL Mark got up and turned to face the cloaked woman, his hand on his back on the hilt of his sword.**

"**Thank you, you may leave know friend." DL Mark replied calmly. The guard bowed and left the room with the others watching in wonder and awe.**

"**It has been a while, hasn't it?" asked DL Mark with a rather disappointing tone.**

"**Spare me the welcoming Mark. You know why I am here." spoke the woman.**

"**I know....to finish what we had started so many eons ago. Tell me Celia, what made you so come all the way here to my Realm? I though we agreed upon staying in our worlds." DL Mark stated with his arms crossed. Celia removed her hood and the others were in awe to see such an elegant woman.**

"**Perhaps if you didn't stick you head so far up your own ass, you would know exactly why..._cousin._" Celia spoke harshly.**

"**Whoa...you two are Cousins? I sense some Jerry Springer shit happening in about 5 seconds." joked Galian. Celia ignored the comment, her only focus was on DL Mark.**

"**Heh, still trying to seek attention Celia? Did Daddy not love you enough?" DL Mark replied.**

"**Ooooo, he burned you good."**

**Celia growled in anger softly, but did it really matter to her either way?**

"**No..." she replied, a smile creeping on the corner of her mouth.**

"**Your own arch nemesis sent me here to finally humiliate you and get back what is rightfully mine!" roared Celia.**

"**You mean Lucifer sent you here?!" asked Spyro in shock.**

"**Hehehehe, that's right Purple one, Lucifer did. I had been waiting for this moment far too long! I had been in your shadows long enough! I was always the one who was the best in our family Mark. Me, not you!" boomed Celia, pointing at her older Cousin.**

"**So after all this time you still don't let go? You're more pathetic than Lucifer himself!" snickered DL Mark.**

"**Oh he got her there." muttered Arwen.**

"**So that is what it all is to you Mark? One big game of disagreements and insults and you hope to win? Have you forgotten exactly who I am?" Celia asked with a sinister smile.**

"**Well...you could introduce yourself to the others behind me, they don't know anything about you." DL Mark spoke.**

"**Except for the fact that her name is Celia and she's your cousin." summed up Reignor.**

"**Fine...if you all want a show and tell than make yourselves comfortable! I am Celia, the Mad Queen of Madness! I rule the Chaotic Realm of Madness and if you think you are strong in this world, you'd better think again before entering my domain." Celia stated coldly.**

"**Yawn, boring. All I heard was blah blah blah. Seriously, you picked a horrible name for a villain. '_The Mad Queen of Madness'_? Please my brother could think up of a better name than _that_. And he's only a few months old!" Arwen spoke, taunting Celia.**

"**Yeah not to mention, you are in Dracovia. In this world, the Dragon Lords and Kings, as well as Dragon Gods live here. You better hope that you have packed enough fire power to take us all down." stated Akriloth.**

"**No...this is a fight between me and her. You guys need to get some rest after what you just encountered." suggested DL Mark.**

"**Yeah he's right. Besides, we already know what the outcome will be." smiled Reignor, cutting up another piece of his steak.**

"**If you guys say so. Don't blame me that he ends up dead." stated Celia.**

"**Oh no...we aren't worried at all actually. You see...if you were here a few hours ago, you should see how he decimated two androids who were as strong as us." said Spyro, eating his meal.**

"**I suggest you change into a form that you will find most suitable to fight cousin. Trust me, you will need it." smiled DL Mark, a smirk on his face.**

"**I don't need to listen to you, and don't you _ever_ call me cousin!!" Celia roared and removed her cloak. Beneath it, she had her sword at the ready and lunged it at DL Mark which pierced right through his chest.**

"**AH! OH GOD YEAH I NEEDED THAT!" groaned DL Mark clutching the sword.**

"**Bullshit, stop covering up the pain. You are so bad at it." scoffed Celia.**

"**No really...I needed that. I had an ache in my chest and you seemed to have just made it go away." he smiled and removed the sword as if it was nothing. Celia gasped softly as DL Mark looked at her weapon.**

"**Hmm, this seems to be more like your scepter that you always like to carry around. You morphed it into a sword. I do hope you have insurance on this thing." sighed DL Mark and with all his might, slammed the sword to the floor, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces.**

"**NO!!" roared Celia in anger.**

"**Like I said, I hope you have insurance on that thing." DL Mark said, taunting his cousin, his wound healed up and his foot crushing down on the last bits of the scepter.**

"**_YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!"_ roared Celia and her body began to glow.**

"**Wow...something interesting. I was starting to get bored of her constant bickering." commented Reignor. All eyes laid on Celia as her body shinned brightly and transformed into a large dragoness. She was rainbow colored, with one black wing and one white wing. Her tail blade is shaped like a jester's hat and she has one pink horn, one green horn, and one blue horn.**

"**Oh my...I feel soooooooo scared." DL Mark spoke sarcastically.**

"**_You will pay for all the things that you have done to me! This is where I will humiliate you!!_" roared Celia and began her thundering charge at her cousin.**

A/N: Yikes! This is one family feud that isn't going so well! What will be the result of the two super beings? Find out next time on R.O.D!! (_As you know, Celia belongs to...who else? The Mad Queen of Madness!)_


	87. Nothing But Lies

**Chapter 86-(Nothing But Lies...)**

A/N: Because Spring Break is has arrived, I felt like updating. No need to wait 2 weeks again lol. This is a long one so it took me a while, and yes it does seem to be a bit icky. My writing skills are a little rusty. Enjoy! (_Note, this chapter contains Mature Content. Read at your own risk.)_

**Celia, The Chaotic Queen of Madness charged down the hall towards DL Mark her cousin while the rest of the guys were sitting and eating their meals, watching the two duel. Celia's hot breath could be felt throughout the room. DL Mark sighed as he only side-stepped and Celia nearly crashed into the wall.**

"**Come on Celia, I don't want to fight you." DL Mark said softly.**

"**_Shut up you insect! I will have my revenge on you, and I don't care if you want to fight!"_ shouted Celia demoniacally as she swiped her tail through the air. DL Mark dodged her jester tail, and was stunned how much it made to the floor.**

"**Oh boy, the girls will be pissed when they see the damage made to the floor." muttered Spyro. Celia turned her head to face her nemesis and roared once more, charging at him with her razor sharp claws aiming at his body. She wanted his blood on her claws and would stop at nothing till she gets what she deserves.**

"**Celia! Enough of this." spoke DL Mark as he dodged her attacks as if she weren't even there.**

"**_Don't tell me what to do Mark, I do what I want to do!"_ she yelled, lunging for him again. DL Mark growled softly in anger. His demented cousin won't listen to him, and he doesn't have time for some petty quarrel such as this.**

"**Mark, just blast her away and be done with this." said Akriloth who was rather getting bored.**

"**_You know, it just seems much easier if you do what Dad just asked."_ Agorak interpreted.**

**'_I know...but I don't want her to be even more pissed at me that I have become a gazillion times stronger than her. She still believes that she is my equal.'_ DL Mark replied with worry.**

"**_There are times where you got to break those barriers, and this is one of them. If you can't do it, then I will do it."_ Agorak suggested.**

**'_If I can't convince her to stop, then I will have no choice but to actually K.O her.'_**

"**_Why don't you just do that now?" _Agorak asked as DL Mark dodged Celia's flame attack.**

"**_Come on! Stop being such a coward and fight me!"_ yelled Celia.**

"**A coward you say? Lady you just messed with the wrong person." growled DL Mark. His eyes widened and Celia was thrown to the wall with a violent force. Celia yelped in pain as her back smashed the wall. She fell to the ground and muttered under her breath as she was struggling to get up.**

**'_What is this? I am his equal! There is no way he is stronger than me. We should be having a decent fight!' _thought Celia. She groaned in pain, but she got back up onto her feet and snarled. Her eyes turning red with anger as she locked onto DL Mark.**

"**Celia, I should tell you that I am a lot more stronger than you think. I am no longer your equal nor are you my equal." DL Mark said with his hands on his hips.**

"**_Bull...you are lying as usual! You are trying to make me feel even more of a loser! You are trying to put me back into your shadows!" _Celia replied, driving her hands into the ground. The floor shook as jagged spikes shot up from the Earth. DL Mark didn't even move as a few had impaled his body. Celia watched with a sadistic look as DL Mark grunted in pain when the spikes pierced his body.**

"**Oh...that doesn't seem to be good for Mark." cringed Reignor seeing the state his brother was in.**

"**Don't worry...he's just delaying." snickered DK Mark as he ate his meal comfortably.**

"**_What?!"_ shouted Celia. She looked back at the bloody carcass. DL Mark's blood poured rapidly and his eyes seemed life-less.**

"**_What is he delaying for?! I demand an answer!" _Celia shouted as she turned to face the others.**

"**Hehehe, Grandpa likes to toy with enemies that are weaker than him." Arwen replied, sipping her drink.**

"**_How dare you say I am weak! If you are so sure than try and defeating me you pest!"_ Celia challenged.**

"**DL Mark said not to interfere, and we won't. Even if we were allowed, we wouldn't bother wasting our time with you." Galian spoke with a wicked smile. Celia's blood boiled and she was about to blast all of them when she heard something from behind. Looking at her cousin, she gasped in shock as his blood slowly recited back into his body, the spikes melting away due to DL Mark's blood type. She soon heard laughter coming from him.**

"**Hmhmhmhm, Celia, Celia, Celia. When thou shalt ever learn?" he asked coldly, raising his head up; his eyes looking rather sinister. Celia growled and roared as she casted energy blasts towards her cousin. The Palace trembled as plumes of smoke shot out in all directions, shrouding everyone.**

"**Aww man! Now I got floor dust on my steak!" grouched Galian.**

"**You think that's bad? I got some in my eyes!" growled Spyro, rubbing his dusty eyes with his dusty hands. When the smoke and dust had settled, the gang only saw a large hole in the wall with Warfang in the view, but no signs of DL Mark.**

"**_Hmhmhmhm...HAHAHAHAHAA!! Finally, that rat is gone! You people were saying that he is so strong! Well guess what, he's DEAD!! AHAHAHA!!" _laughed Celia sinisterly.**

"**Heh, such an idiot you are young lady." stated Akriloth. Celia stopped her laughing and growled at the Demon-Dragon God.**

"**_You calling me an idiot, demon?"_ she said, taking a step forward.**

"**Do you not know how to use her powers of sensing one living being?"**

"**_Living Being? Hah! I just blasted him into bits! He's no longer living. Now...onto my second job...killing you all! AND I'M STARTING WITH YOU!!"_ she yelled pointing to Akriloth and charged right towards him.**

**Before she could even slash him with her massive claws, Akriloth had a smirk on his face. Just as she was going to ask why, she felt something yank her from behind with immense force. She yelped as she crashed face first into the wall; the cracks spreading out. Celia growled angerly and let out an explosive wave that decimated the entire room, a small mushroom cloud arising over the palace, scaring a few of the local citizens.**

**Within the rubble, all of the guys crawled out from the debry, coughing and muttering under their breaths.**

"**Sheesh, someone got some anger issue." Kothar muttered as he pulled himself out of the rubble of where used to be a table.**

"**We can at least bag her for something once she's down." Galian spoke, wiping off all the dust from his clothes.**

"**And what is that?"**

"**She will have to pay off all the damage she has made, plus attacking the Royal Family. Which is a good few years in prison." Spyro replied, crawling out of the rubble. Everyone looked to see Celia with a red pulsing aura shrouding her body, her eyes fully blood red.**

"**_Come out you coward! If you don't I'll blast this entire city into oblivion!"_ Celia roared as she raised her hands to the air, spreading her wings as much as she could. Two black energy orbs were in her hands, ready to be casted off.**

"**I'm right behind you." stated the Half-Dragon. Celia turned to look at him and gasped softly in shock. Instead of the usual gold that she sees from him, he was white.**

"**_What is this a sudden transformation?"_ she asked.**

"**No...I am only the spirit that dwells within your cousin's body. The name's Agorak. Glad to meet your acquaintance." he replied with a smirk.**

"**_Hah, so Marky boy couldn't face me regularly and had allowed a ghost such as yourself to do the job? He's more pathetic than I had originally thought!" _Celia shouted.**

"**He only changed because he fears for your safety. Under Lucifer's command, that guy can do things to you that may haunt you for good. Hence forth, if someone got get some sense knocked into them, then that is when my specialty is best used for." Agorak said with his arms crossed.**

"**_Lucifer is going to do something that will haunt me? Have you forgotten who I am?! I am the Mad Chaotic Queen of Madness! No one controls me!"_ she roared.**

"**Then why do what Lucifer asks? May I remind you that the only person who can defeat him is me and DL Mark with this one body. Lucifer is the Dark God of the West. In his eyes you are another servant that once it has run its usefulness, shall be dealt with in his ways. By his ways, I mean that Lucifer will want to 'punish' you." replied Agorak.**

"**_Oh will you please shut up?! All I hear is Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer, blah blah blah. Christ, I would have to rip your vocal cords out and hang you with them if you were in my realm."_ Celia giggled. Agorak sighed deeply and looked down at the ground.**

"**Guess I will have to re-wire your brain for this." he said, cracking his knuckles and neck.**

"**Question number 1, do you Celia think you got what it takes to beat me? After the answer, I will ask you another question." he said with a smirk, getting ready to fight once again.**

"**_My answer is obvious. I WILL KILL YOU!"_ Celia roared and casted the two energy orbs that she was holding right at Agorak. With a smirk, he simply swatted the two away as the two landed in a far distance from the city.**

"**_How dare you toy with me!"_ Celia felt her veins being on the verge of popping.**

"**Oh? Feeling bamboozled?" Agorak spoke with his hand on his ear. That was it, she lost it. In a blind fit of rage and hatred, she roared loud that caused the gang to cover their ears. Her aura was more redder than ever as well as her eyes. Raising both of her hands above her head, her horns shot out sparks of electricity as a dark red ball grew slowly in size. It sent out a pulse that weakened anything surrounding it.**

**Due to the side-effect of Celia's preparing attack, the guys on the ground nearly passed out, forcing them to move back. Agorak felt the pulses coming over him. Mighty he was, he still got affected. He began to breathe more deeply and his body was heavy to move.**

"**_Now Agorak, DODGE THIS ONE!!_" Celia roared, casting her attack at her cousin. Agorak grunted in pain for he was slowly recovering from the effect. After Celia had casted her attack, the effect stopped, yet it took a toll on him.**

"**Agorak, get out of there!" shouted Akriloth. The gigantic red energy ball was closing in on the Dragon-God. Down below in the streets, people were panicking and scrambled for cover. Some decided to fly off for safety. Looking up, Agorak regained focus and raised his hands. The ball touched his hands and pushed Agorak down to the ground rather quickly.**

"**Oh no! He's going to lose it!" shouted Reignor with horror. Everyone else was to scared to move and watched as their most superior fighter fell to the ground with a giant energy ball on top of him. The last thing they heard was Agorak screaming in pain as he was smothered into the ground.**

"**_HAHAHAHA! I have finally done it! I HAVE GOTTEN MY REVENGE! AHAHAHAAAAAA!!"_ laughed Celia maniacally. Just then, her attack had stopped and a deep rumbling was heard. All eyes were focused on it and everyone gasped in shock. Agorak was slowly combing up! His shirt was torn off and he had a couple of scratches. **

**His hair waved through the air and he roared loudly as the giant energy ball suddenly skyrocketed into the air, back towards Celia. Celia was petrified to move as her attack came barraging back at her. Her eyes widened in shock and the last thing going through her mind was the fact that she was about to be killed. **

**Shielding herself Celia roared in pain as the attack went right through her, burning her scales into a crisp and incinerating her wings. The dark red energy ball flew high up into the sky and grew smaller and smaller until it was no longer seen to the naked eye.**

**In the vast distance of space, an explosion had occurred, much like a super-nova and the shock wave was felt in Dracovia. Everyone shielded their eyes from the immense light before it died out. **

"**Are we alive?" asked Kothar, afraid to look. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his brother's voice.**

"**What do you think?" he asked with a small smile.**

"**I thinking we are dead, thank God we aren't." he replied, scanning the surrounding environment to see everyone was okay. A large crater was in the ground as to where Celia's attack had struck, along with Agorak being shirt-less that aroused the attention of many single ladies near-by.**

"**Sorry ladies, but I'm married." he said jokingly with a smile. He turned to look at the others who all descended down to the ground next to him.**

"**That was a close one. For a moment I thought we would be dead." Arwen said with a sigh of relief.**

"**It just goes to show that training with me in the Chamber has indeed improved your skills in combat." Akriloth spoke with a smile, placing his arm around his son's shoulders. They heard footsteps running and they all looked at the door to see their shocked loved ones.**

"**Holy Hell, what happened here?!" Valsa asked.**

"**Don't tell me you girls did not hear the explosions that occurred in the past 5 minutes." muttered Reignor.**

"**We did, but we though you were guys were training!" Hera replied. They looked around in disbelief, inspecting the damage that was made by Celia.**

"**Who the hell did this?!" growled Cynder.**

"**That would be my cousin Celia, whom I believe has sadly passed away." sighed Agorak.**

"**Oh my...I didn't know you had a cousin. Well no offense, but I'm glad she's gone. Look at the mess she made! Do you have any idea how much money we need? We got to tax on more things in order to get this entire section fixed! Not to mention we still need to fix and revive those from the Android Attack." hissed Godith, her tail swaying in anger.**

"**Relax mother. Stress isn't a good thing for the baby." whispered Galadrial. Her mother nodded and sat on a large stone, looking up at the sky. To her surprise, a small figure was coming down at them.**

"**Uhhh guys? What's that?" asked Yule. Everyone looked up and gasped. It was Celia in her normal form! Before anyone could react, Celia crashed right behind them in the rubble. Her hair was messed up, she also had a few burnt marks on her skin and her dress was partially torn.**

"**Phew...I was hoping that she hadn't died. Otherwise she would've been even more pissed off at me." Agorak said with a sigh of relief.**

"**What should we do with her?" asked Cynder.**

"**Take her to a hospital and let her recover. After that she is going straight to the dungeon for her crimes." stated Spyro.**

"**Anyone disagree?" asked Reignor.**

"**Nope...just get her out of here before I actually kill her." growled Valsa. They ordered servants to come by and had taken Celia straight to the hospital and one by one, the others had gone their separate ways. Agorak however stayed behind as usual.**

**'_Something on your mind Agorak?'_ asked DL Mark.**

"**_I'm just wondering who else are they going to send now that Celia and two androids have been eliminated. We took down the Fallen Ones, Ofilnisha was just a side quest, the Galian Brothers were simply back-stabbed, the Androids got pulverized by us, and now Celia had been annihilated. What else will they send?"_ he asked.**

**'_I don't know, my guess is they are going to do what I hope will be a hard thing. Mephistopheles.'_ DL Mark spoke with worry.**

"**_Plus Lucifer, Satan, Perdition, and Kiara. They will be F'ing hard to get through."_ he replied.**

"**Agorak sweety?" He turned his head to see his wife.**

"**Come inside and cover that smexy body of yours. You stay out here any longer and you will be ganged by the single ladies who are looking at you with lust." giggled Godith.**

"**Oh...right. Thanks for the reminder. Besides, I'm going tomorrow to get a new outfit." he said with a smile.**

"**A new outfit? Okay...as long it ain't something ridiculous and costs about a few thousands." smiled Godith, wrapping her tail around his body, gently pulling him to her. The Dragon-God smiled back and ran his hands across her smooth scales before giving her a peck on the side. The two went inside, just as another event began to unfold.**

**-----**

**At Kiara's Castle, in Kiara's room, Lucifer was had exploded into anger.**

"**GOD DAMN IT! CELIA WAS MY BEST SERVANT AND NOT EVEN SHE COULD BREAK AGORAK!!" he roared as he pounded his fists into the ground.**

"**Calm down brother, you already gave us a hole in the ceiling. We don't want to have the entire place to collapse on us." Satan spoke.**

"**Me calm down?! Your arch nemesis is an easy kill for you. Mine will kill himself in order to kill me! I am not going back down! I have spent far too long in Hell!" his voice booming throughout the castle.**

"**So...what now?" asked Kiara who was in less pain then before.**

"**We need to revive Mephistopheles, and quick." Perdition said, looking at his cousin.**

"**Which reminds me, have you found out a way to revive him father?" asked Kiara. Lucifer sighed before he responded.**

"**It's not easy looking up a ritual that brings back the Godfather of Darkness. It will take us some more time. Just rest easy while your Uncle and I go hit the library..._again_ and hope that there actually is a book that will give us the answer." smiled Lucifer, his voice being smooth. He walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the cheek.**

"**Get some sleep darling, you seem exhausted." he whispered.**

"**Do hurry up, I don't want Agorak to find us. I don't want to know what will happen once he finally gets to me." Kiara whimpered. She feared Agorak and her only savior is her grandfather.**

"**Relax...Perdition will be by your side, right?" asked Satan.**

"**Of course, if I can take out his brother Reignor, Agorak shouldn't be that much harder." smiled Perdition as he sat down on the end of the bed.**

"**Good, now excuse us for a moment." Satan whispered and tugged his brother by the arm. They walked silently to another room before stopping.**

"**We can't stall any longer Lucifer...we need to do the ritual now." Satan whispered.**

"**Then what the fuck are you waiting for? I gave the green light to sacrifice my daughter, and yet _you _are the one stalling." growled Lucifer.**

"**I'm just wondering on how we are going to get Kiara to com with us. If we tell her now, she will be refusing to go. Face it, she fears death."**

"**She fears Agorak. That whore of mine is just like her mother. She is all powerful, yet fears the simplest thing which is death! Not to mention she's a woman and we already established how useful Kiara is compared to Perdition." Lucifer stated.**

"**I know, so what are you suggesting?"**

"**Do whatever it is necessary that will make Kiara go with us. If I have to be involved then I don't care." he stated coldly.**

"**Whoa...I never thought you would be so serious about it but okay, name your scenario."**

**A few minutes had passed by and Kiara was resting quietly in her bedroom. Trinity and Sonya were on her side while Perdition was flirting with the two girls. A sudden thud had spooked them all.**

"**What was that?" asked Trinity.**

"**Stay here girls, I'll check it out." Perdition said as he looked out the window. He couldn't see much despite the sun blazing down upon the frigid snow that blanketed everything for a few dozen miles. Perdition decided to head outside, so he opened one of the windows and jumped out. He didn't had to go far to see who it was.**

"**You..." he growled. Crawling before him, was 115.**

"**Perdition..." she whispered softly, her hand at his feet.**

"**Hehehehe, you should have arrived earlier to see how your creator was demised. Poor Heldar got blown away by Lucifer for such failing creations. I said to him that if I find you, I will deal with you in my own way." he jeered.**

"**Then again, I change my mind seeing how you look right now." 115 had some of her scales shredded clean off, exposing the metal clearly while most of her face was nothing but the metal itself. Her lower body was still paralyzed and she seemed to be low on energy.**

"**Wh...what are you....what are you going to do to me?" she asked, gasping for air. Before he could reply, Sonya called for him.**

"**Hey Perdition, what do you see?" she asked from the room.**

"**Perhaps I should show your mistress how much of a disgrace you are." he whispered, grabbing hold of 115 by the neck and taking her back to Kiara's room. The girls nearly freaked out seeing the condition 115 was in.**

"**Is that....115?" asked Trinity.**

"**Hmph, it indeed is. This android survived and here she is. What should we do with her?" asked Perdition.**

"**Just deactivate her and put her body in storage. It's cheaper to fix her than it is to destroy her and create a new one." Kiara sighed.**

"**No...please, Lady Kiara. Please, just give me another chance!" she begged, placing her cold hands onto Kiara's.**

"**Get the hell off of me. You're lucky enough that I want you deactivated instead of destroyed, so be thankful for that! Take her away!" Kiara ordered harshly.**

"**Hehehe, with pleasure Kiara." snickered Perdition as he dragged the weakened android out of the room. All they could hear was 115 begging for mercy. She was silenced when Perdition entered Heldar's lab and found the device that would turn off 115 until she was in need of further use.**

**Upon returning, Perdition stumbled across his father and Uncle.**

"**Ah there you are my boy." spoke Satan.**

"**What do you want?" he asked harshly.**

"**Easy my boy. We just came by to inform you that it is time to take action. We need Kiara to come with us and I was hoping that you may have an idea." Satan said.**

"**Why not just tell her to go to '_The Gate'_ and we back-stab her there?"**

"**She's too smart for that. She wants an answer before going anywhere." Lucifer said.**

"**Then I guess we have no other choice. We could K.O her, but she may wake up and fight her way out from us three, which may result in us killing her accidentally." Perdition suggested, scratching his head.**

"**Yeah...that usually seems to be the outcome when we got involved stuff like this when we were young." muttered Satan.**

"**Our only choice left is to drain her of her powers and weaken her, without having her drop below the minimal limit of what is needed in the ritual." Perdition stated.**

"**Are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Lucifer.**

"**Yes...if it allows us to revive our father Mephistopheles, then we shall do it." Satan whispered coldly. The three looked at one another and nodded before heading off together to Kiara. Upon entering, they acted normal.**

"**Oh...you guys returned quickly. I guess that means there is good news yes?" asked Kiara with a small smile.**

"**It indeed is so, but I am afraid that you two girls are going to have to leave for this next part." sighed Satan.**

"**What? Why?" asked Sonya.**

"**Let's just say, if Agorak does come by while we perform our ritual needed to revived Mephistopheles, and he just so happens to get information out of you about what exactly we are doing...that seems to be rather bad for us right?"asked Lucifer.**

"**Telling Agorak that you are reviving Mephistopheles and the way you are? I see your point. Very well then, we shall leave and head off to Luxius' room and meet up with the others." said Trinity before she and her sister left the room.**

"**So guys...what's the ritual?" asked Kiara, sitting upright with a sinister look on her face.**

"**We have found a way...but unfortunately, it requires a sacrifice." whimpered Lucifer.**

"**Don't tell me...I got to go." she grumbled.**

"**I'm sorry deary, but it's the only way." whispered her Uncle, placing his arm around hie niece.**

"**Well fuck that!!" she roared angerly and jumped out of bed.**

"**Kiara...please, you must understand that there is no other way. The ritual requires us to sacrifice one of our kin, and you had fallen under that category." Lucifer said, trying to convince his daughter.**

"**Oh so all of that sweet talk was really bullshit in order for me to be sacrificed?! Kill Perdition not me!" stated Kiara.**

"**What?! Me?! Last time I checked I have better status and use instead of you!" snapped back Perdition.**

"**Whoop-de-fucking-doo! Want a cookie?" Kiara hollered back.**

"**Kiara behave yourself!" boom her father.**

"**Oh stop it Dad. The sweet talk won't work on me now that you mentioned that I got to be killed." grouched Kiara, her back facing the trio.**

"**Kiara...I understand that it is hard, but like we said before there is no other way." Satan spoke calmly.**

"**There _has_ to be. Can't you just pick off one of those guys at Warfang? They got power and seem pretty good to be sacrificed." argued Kiara.**

"**For God's sake woman, it says that only one of Lucifer's or Satan's children can be sacrificed in order to revive Mephistopheles!! Use anyone else and it won't work!" shouted Perdition. Kiara picked up a vase and threw it at her cousin. He dodged it with ease as it shattered behind him.**

"**Then why don't you take the fall pal? You got more power than me! Won't that mean that Mephistopheles will be ever stronger upon arrival?!"**

"**Do you know that because of my superiority against you, Mephistopheles will like having me on his side instead of you?! Not to mention we don't care about you anymore!"**

"**So what are you going to do about it? Hm? What are you going to do that will allow you three to kill me?! What way?!" she asked.**

"**The Hard Way." spoke Lucifer coldly. Kiara felt spooked by what her father just said.**

"**The Hard Way?"**

"**Either be killed by us or Agorak. Your choice." he stated with a fierce look in his eyes.**

"**Now that you mention it...I think getting killed by Agorak is a better idea." Kiara replied. With a quick glance, she looked at the window...seeing her escape and hopefully survival. She sprang into action and jumped for it, only to be smacked into the window.**

"**Heheheheh, you aren't going anywhere deary." chuckled Satan coldly. He used his powers to lock the window shut. Kiara rubbed her nose and turned to see the trio surrounding her.**

"**No...you can't be doing this to me. Father?" asked Kiara, frightened.**

"**Your father is not the man you think he is." Lucifer replied, grabbing his daughter by the neck and slamming her to the wall. Kiara retaliated by hitting the side of his head with her tail. Lucifer growled in pain, letting go his daughter who made a dash for the door. Satan once again used his powers to lock the door shut.**

"**Somebody help me! I'm being attacked!" yelled Kiara, pounding on the door. She felt Perdition grab her by the arm and threw her hard to the bed wall. Kiara landed with a thud and fell onto the bed. She held her head in pain and looked up to see the three men surround her on all sides of the bed.**

"**Come on Kiara. Be a good little girl and do exactly what must be done." persuaded Perdition. A knock was heard on the door.**

"**Kiara? Did you shout for help?" asked Trinity.**

"**Help! They're going to kill me!!" she shrieked.**

"**What?! Sonya, get the others and hurry!" Trinity said to her sister. Sonya ran off and Trinity began striking the door with her tail.**

"**Sounds like someone needs a little nap." Perdition snickered, pointing a finger at the door. He fired a bolt of electricity at the door, which went through and zapped Trinity. The Ice Dragoness yelped in pain as she was thrown to the wall and knocked unconscious. Kiara wanted to make another dash but Perdition was quick and he pounced on Kiara while Satan and Lucifer grabbed hold of her arms and legs.**

(This is the part where it gets really icky. Weak readers, just jump straight to the point where the next section of this chapter starts. You will know what I am talking about.)

"**You look so gorgeous up close and personal you know Kiara? In fact...you look very beautiful." he whispered. Kiara felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes widened in shock. She was going to be raped!**

"**You can't be serious!" she asked in shock.**

"**He's serious enough...even us." her father added on. Kiara looked at him with her petrified emerald eyes, only to have her face brought back to Perdition who forced his lips onto hers and stuck his tongue down her throat.**

**Kira squealed but she could not move for her father and Uncle held her down. After a while, Perdition finally let Kiara have her own mouth again.**

"**You sick bastards! How can you be doing such a thing?!" she asked.**

"**Hehehe, did you know that feisty girls such as yourself...really arouse me?" he scoffed and forced Kiara to kiss him once again. **

**This time, she felt Lucifer and Satan tie her limbs to the bed-posts, as well as Perdition rubbing her genitals with his. Kiara squirmed as she tried to get Perdition off of her but no luck. Even though she went through her period, her genitals still hurt a lot.**

"**Oh Kiara...you are such a naughty girl. No wonder being daughter of a whore makes you really good." purred Perdition, placing his hands onto Kiara's breasts and feeling them. Kiara closed her eyes and prayed that this was only a dream. Instead she felt something else, and that was Perdition rubbing himself at her area.**

"**Perdition please...don't! I-I-I-I'll go with you guys, just don't rape me!" she begged.**

"**What? I thought seducing all those men really made your day. Hmhmhmhmh." smiled Lucifer.**

"**Time to drain your powers away!" stated Perdition and violently inserted himself into Kiara. The pain that she was facing was too much. It felt as if a hot iron rod was just shoved up inside of her and it keeps on getting hotter and hotter. Kiara shrieked in pain as Perdition began his work. He grunted steadily, licking her body and kissing her. Kiara screamed for help and turned her head only to see more trouble.**

"**Please...father help me!" she cried out to him. Her response instead was Lucifer having a sinister smile develop on his face. His massive hand engulfed her head and she felt something zap her mind. It was then when Kiara noticed that her head was slowly being brought to her father.**

"**No Daddy please!" cried Kiara.**

"**Hehehe, open wide!!" he shouted. Kiara closed her eyes before feeling something large be shoved deep down her throat, causing her to gag. Her muffled cries didn't do anything as Lucifer laughed maniacally.**

"**Now...all your powers belong to us darling." he purred as his own daughter was doing him. Satan couldn't help but feel his niece's body.**

"**Move over son, my turn." he said with a devilish grin.**

"**Take the other one Dad, I got her on this one." Perdition said in between his grunting. Kiara was shedding tears and before long, she felt something else violate her body. Now all three of them were raping Kiara and draining her powers away.**

"**_Kiara please...your father is not the man who you think he is."_ Kiara thought about the words her mother had said and how right she was. Of all the things, Kiara did not expect her own father, uncle and cousin to be so cruel and black-hearted. All that she could do now was pray that this would end quickly.**

**The door pounded once again and this time, everyone else was here. Dreyanor, Sonya, Luxius, Heinaus, and Morlock.**

"**Miss Kiara? What is going on?" asked Dreyanor, pressing his ear against the door. All he heard was Kiara's muffled screams, Lucifer, Satan and Perdition laughing, moaning and grunting.**

"**Trinity! What happened?" asked Sonya helping her sister up.**

"**They are going to kill her! We must save her!" stated Trinity, getting up and ramming her horns at the door. Instead she felt another surge of dark energy zap her body.**

"**We can't get through! It's protected by some barrier!" Morlock said.**

"**Thank you for pointing out the obvious!" snarled Luxius.**

"**People relax! We need to get to Kiara and fast." Heinaus spoke.**

"**Isn't there a hole on the ceiling inside her room?" whispered Sonya.**

"**Yes, there is." Dreyanor replied and he bolted down the hallway while the others stayed behind and tried to break down the door. Kiara had her eyes closed for a long time before she felt some emptiness for a few moments. Opening them slowly, she only saw the three switching positions, and now Perdition was in front of her.**

"**Enjoying the party cousin?" asked Perdition, grabbing hold of Kiara by the horns and pulling her towards him. Kiara closed her eyes once again...she didn't want to know who was doing her in the rear. She simply cried and cried as her nightmare unfolded for another 20 minutes. By then, they had switched two more times before ending. Kiara felt their seeds invading her body and puked, making an even dirtier mess.**

**---**(Weak readers, continue on from here.)

**As they finished up, the barriers on the window, door, and even the hole on the ceiling disappeared. As soon as the barrier was down, Luxius, Morlock, Heinaus, Trinity, and Sonya came in through the door. Dreyanor however was waiting up above on the ceiling.**

"**What on Earth is going on in here?" asked Morlock.**

"**Oh nothing, we just finished draining Kiara here of her powers." smiled Lucifer evilly, his back facing the others while his head was turned only to a small amount.**

"**So...you indeed had raped your own daughter. You sick bastard." growled Heinaus.**

"**Hehehehehe, not my fault that she is such a whore. Not to mention I am a God!"**

"**Besides, we didn't really care about her in the first place. She is the key to brining back Mephistopheles. That is what you all want yes?" asked Satan.**

"**By raping and later on killing our Mistress? I don't think so you freak." growled Luxius.**

"**Then I guess, you all will be just obstacles. Therefore, you have no further use of us as well." Perdition spoke coldly, raising his hand towards the group.**

"**Wait...you're joking right?" stuttered Sonya. Her response was a small energy orb being prepared by Perdition.**

"**No...my spouse is pregnant, she's going to give birth to my child soon!" Luxius pleaded.**

"**Well you better hurry, we are giving you only three seconds to escape." Satan stated, he too raised his hand. They all felt their hearts skip a beat just as Perdition and Satan fired their attack. They scrambled for cover and heard a few yell. Opening their eyes, they saw that Morlock and Luxius had been killed.**

"**No...NO! Not my son!!" cried Heinaus, pulling her son's body towards her. His lifeless eyes was all she could see before tears swelled up in her eyes. Sonya too was sulking for she just lost her lover.**

"**How could you do such a thing?!" shouted Trinity in anger. Despite her being cold-hearted, she knew when it was over the line. Out of the three, Lucifer walked towards her. He toward over the Ice Dragoness and simply raised her up, by his dark magic. Trinity felt the force on her throat and gasped for air. Her eyes met the Dark God's and she spat in his face. Lucifer growled softly in anger before he physically lunched Trinity to the ground with his massive hand wrapped around her small neck.**

**Unbeknown to them, Dreyanor had silently slipped into the room through the ceiling. He crouched next to Kiara who was crying softly. Her blood was smeared all over the bed sheets and she was bleeding uncontrollably in her genitals. Carefully, he placed his arms underneath his Mistress and floated gently back up and out of the room with Kiara safely in his hands. All of this done by the distraction that was happening.**

**Back inside, Trinity was on the verge of passing out.**

"**You know it is such a shame that a beautiful women such as yourself has to be wasted so easily? I wonder how your son will bear the news that you had died by my hands!" Lucifer stated, showing off his sharp teeth.**

"**We will be going now, and don't bother going for Agorak. By the time you reach him, it will all be over." Perdition smiled softly.**

"**Come on brother, leave the girl be." Satan said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Lucifer looked at his brother and then back at Trinity who's eyes rolled back into her head.**

"**Fine...I'll finish them off later." muttered Lucifer, letting go of Trinity who coughed, gasping for air.**

"**We bring Father back, we can do all we want to the girls." smiled Satan evilly. Just then, Perdition screamed in anger.**

"**Where the hell did she go?!!" he roared in anger.**

"**What?! Kiara escaped?!" Lucifer asked. Behind them, Trinity laughed softly.**

"**While you freaks...were too busy dealing with us, Dreyanor came in and took Kiara. By now they are long gone." Trinity whispered.**

"**DAMN IT!! Come on, we have to find her fast!" shouted Satan as he spread out his wings and blasted off a huge chunk of the wall and took flight outside, Perdition and Lucifer followed.**

"**Son of a bitch...I will kill Dreyanor once I get my hands on him!" growled Perdition.**

"**I think the best way to help us is if I sent out a little surprise for Dreyanor." Lucifer said.**

"**Will it kill Kiara?" Satan asked.**

"**If Dreyanor is smart enough to take the blow, then yes it can kill her. If Dreyanor drops her, we should find her easily." Lucifer spoke, as he raised his hand and a small black energy ball appeared in his hands. He tossed it up and it span around a few times before zipping off South towards Dreyanor.**

"**Once my attack hits him, we will be able to find Dreyanor and hopefully Kiara easily." Lucifer stated as he beat his wings and the trio flew South, leaving behind the survivors that they would soon regret leaving alive.**

**-----**

**A dozen miles South, Dreyanor was flying as fast as he could. His new objective was to take Kiara as far away from her father as possible. He held Kiara tightly in his arms and heard her mumbling.**

"**Rest easy my Lady, I'm taking you to safety." Dreyanor whispered. The frigid air stung his body as well as Kiara. Her life-force was low and she needed help fast.**

**'_The only way she would survive is if I take her to Warfang. But that would mean they will kill her for her crimes against them. Then again, Mephistopheles won't return because of that. Taking her to my city will be the first things those monsters will do.'_ thought Dreyanor. He looked back to see if anyone had managed to catch up. All he saw was a small black object heading right for him.**

**'_Oh shit! They sent a tracking orb. If that thing hits me, Kiara may as well be done for!'_ thought Dreyanor. Looking down at his Mistress, he sighed and headed down for the ground. Being quick, he landed next to one of the bases of the jagged mountains. He was lucky enough to find a small cave to which he can place Kiara in it and hope that she doesn't get spotted. Before leaving he placed a few stones in front of Kiara, giving her more cover before he looked to see the black orb being even closer to him than before.**

**Dreyanor wasted no time in jumping and launching off from the mountain wall, to which he was flying at full throttle. Looking back, he saw the cave in where Kiara was hiding...quickly vanish from his sights. He turned his head back to the front and continued his plan.**

**-----**

**Meanwhile, at Warfang inside of the Palace, Godith was looking into the Pool of Visions. She was worried about her daughter, despite who she had become and what she had done. Godith focused on Kiara but could only see a shrouded cloud. She let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the room.**

"**Why so upset honey?" her husband asked.**

"**Christ Mark, don't scare me like that. You know how much I hate it when you just stand hiding in the back." Godith said.**

"**I know, but I could tell that something has been bothering you greatly. Can you tell me what it is? Perhaps I can help." DL Mark cooed, placing his hand on his wife's arms.**

"**It's nothing...really."**

"**Come on...you and I both know that that trick won't work on me." DL Mark spoke with a silly smile.**

"**Alright. I trust you on this Mark. I am worried about Kiara. I had been watching over her ever since we last encountered. Just recently, I had not been able to see her. Please Mark, she may not be your daughter but she's mine and I have to do what is best for any child of mine." Godith whimpered, her hands on top of her husband's. DL Mark looked down to the ground and sighed. Godith frowned, knowing that her husband was not going to like it.**

"**Oh Mark...please, help me on this." she begged.**

"**Alright. I'll talk with the others about this and try and convince them to make put a bounty on Kiara." he said.**

"**Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. You are putting a bounty on my daughter's head?!" hissed Godith.**

"**Just hear me out. The bounty on Kiara will be high...high enough so that she must be brought to us alive." DL Mark said with a small smile.**

"**How high will the bounty be?"**

"**3 million if she is just brought to us, 4 million if she is brought to us in good condition, 5 million in excellent condition. They must capture her, bring her here to Warfang and hand her over to us. Call your bounty hunter darling." DL Mark smiled before giving his wife a kiss and leaving her to go talk with the others.**

_A/N: The game is on! Kiara is now officially the most notorious being in all of Dracovia with a bounty pretty high on her head, people will do anything to get her! But what about Lucifer and the others who want to kill her? And what of Dreyanor? What shall happen to him? Find out next time on R.O.D!!_


	88. On The Run

**Chapter 87-(On the Run)**

A/N: This next chapter isn't as long but it feels like one so make yourselves comfortable.

**The Dragon Lord walked rather calmly down the hallways to which he has decided to find the others and debate on the subject of putting a bounty on Kiara. Godith has already agreed, just as long as she is brought to them alive.**

_**'Agorak..what do you think about the bounty idea?'**_** DL Mark asked. Agorak phased outside and walked along-side with his friend.**

"_**I'll be honest, it's a splendid idea. However, as much as it sounds good, I see a downside to it."**_** he replied.**

"**And that is?" he asked, looking at his friend.**

"_**The price on Kiara being so high, people would be killing each other for her."**_

"**Hmm...I see. I was thinking of sending my own private bounty hunter, but now that you mention about what will happen if people catch sight of Kiara with my hunter, they will see her as a giant money bag and the hunter as a robber." DL Mark replied.**

"**_That's correct. What I suggest is for us to go find her ourselves." _the Dragon God suggested.**

"**Eeehhh, it seems a bit risky. For all we know, Godith can't find her, and remember...she said that searching Kiara was nothing but a shroud of darkness."**

"**_Perhaps she has been killed off in a way. Or Lucifer is just covering Kiara up to do something."_**

"**I don't know...well see what the others think." DL Mark said. Agorak nodded his head in agreement and phased back into his body, just as DL Mark had arrived to the hospital wing to see most of the gang looking over Lethak and DK Mark who were slowly recovering from their injuries that they received from the battle against the Androids.**

"**Hey guys, how are they doing?" he asked softly.**

"**Lethak is having a swift recovery, however Mark over here is taking some time. Grace said that he is currently in a coma and her predictions is that he should be in a coma for at least two weeks." Yulie replied with a frowned face.**

"**Eh, by the time two weeks pass, I would grow a Sensu Bean and give it to him just before the week ends."**

"**So what brings you here other than the fact you came to check on them?" asked Demitri.**

"**Godith is a bit worried about Kiara. She has a feeling that something has happened to her." DL Mark said, sitting down onto a chair.**

"**Does it matter? I hope she's dead or something." hissed Cynder.**

"**Relax Cynder, she's your half-niece after all." whispered Spyro. Cynder rolled her eyes in disbelief, showing that she doesn't care about Kiara.**

"**What does Godith want us to do now brother?" asked Reignor with a sigh.**

"**For starters, it's clear she doesn't want to find her daughter dead and the only way I thought that is civilized is by putting a bounty on Kiara."**

"**Seriously Dad? A bounty? Most of the people in Dracovia want her dead. If anything they will bring her dead to our doorsteps." Galadrial spoke as she held her adoptive infant son Pythios in her arms.**

"**Just hear me out on this you guys. I suggested that the bounty be 3 million gold if she is just brought to us alive. 4 million gold if she's in okay condition and alive. 5 million gold if she's in supreme condition and alive. Plus an addition million for her known associates." he said to the group.**

"**Well two are dead, one's already on our side and is the second wife of the Hell King. It will be hard to get her associates." Jermaine pointed out.**

"**I think the people will be more concerned of Kiara instead of the others. Just think about that for a second, also what if Lucifer or Satan or Perdition are with her? It would be considered suicide for anyone to go and capture them with Kiara." Hera piped up, sitting on her lover's knees.**

"**In addition, if the people do manage to find Kiara alone and one would try and bring her to us, just think about how many people will be killing each other for that amount of money." Akriloth added on.**

"**Heh, that's what Agorak said to me. To him, that is the only downside to this idea. So who agrees with this? Me and Godith agree on it so that's two." DL Mark said with his hands folded, his elbows on the table.**

"**The voting system between us works how exactly?" asked Galian.**

"**There are Eight Rulers as of now, and in order for something to be carried out, at least 5 of us must agree. The same goes for disagreeing with things. In a way, you can say that if the majority rules, that's our answer." said Valsa, holding her husband's hands. Lethak was awake and he heard what was going on, but he could barely speak.**

"**So what about the rest of us? Don't we get to vote?" Kothar asked.**

"**After the Kings and Queens vote, we would ask our closes associates if they agree or disagree, so that would be you guys. All in favor of the bounty idea?" Valsa asked once again. Spyro raised his hand, Valsa raised hers, so did Lethak and Yulie raised both of her hands.**

"**What's with the double?" asked Rygath.**

"**Since DK Mark is out cold, I represent him in any voting till he recovers. Besides, the majority of us agrees. That's seven. Cynder, why don't you agree with the idea?" asked Yulie.**

"**Why should we even bring Kiara here? What's the purpose? For all we could know, it can possibly be a trick to get her to come to Warfang deliberately and kill us all!" Cynder stated.**

"**She's got a point there." Spyro whispered.**

"**Cynder have you forgotten that twice did I encounter her and twice she was defeated, in addition to I man-handled the two androids that were suppose to kill all of us. Also, we have back-up. The only reason why we almost lost is because the guys forgot to power up. Should that have occurred, then I wouldn't had to show up." said DL Mark.**

"**Besides, it's a small chance that she will try to come here deliberately to kill us. It would be suicide. Hell if she were to be coming to us like we just debated, she might as well have asked her father to kill her." Arwen scoffed.**

"**So do we all still agree on the bounty idea?"**

"**Of course my son. I don't think having us to vote would be necessary since we all pretty much like the idea." Jermaine said with a small smile.**

"**Then it's settled. Let's get working on producing a picture of Kiara and ship out the wanted posters of her. Just hope this works and we don't plunge into a civil war." Reignor piped up with a smile. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and went off to find a skilled artist in hopes that this idea will be successful.**

**-------**

**Far up North, on the border-line between the Black Mountains and the Draco-Arcadian Tundra, a powerful cold arctic gust had swept over the tundra. It blew violently into the small cave to which Kiara was hiding at. The cold air stung her body and she awoke with a startle. The first thing that came to her mind was the pain in her genitals. Kiara shrieked...for a second before gasping for air. She panted heavily, not knowing if she was bleeding constantly or she was experience a frost-bite. Slowly, she brought her hand down to her area. It burned and Kiara buried her face into the snow to muffle her cry. She waited a while before the pain subsided.**

**'_How long have I been out?'_ she pondered. She slowly brought herself up, her hands feeling the icy cold rocks of the cave within. Just then she heard something lean over her. The first thing that came into her mind were her father, uncle and cousin who had brutally raped her, draining her powers to the brink. Slowly, she raised her head and her eyes locked sight of a polar bear with it's teeth baring wide, ready to end her life.**

**Thinking fast, she clamped her jaws onto the bear's throat and sliced it with her tail, ending it's life. The body fell down with a thud and Kiara sighed softly, she had escaped death once more.**

**'_Phew, that was a close one.'_ she thought. Looking at the mouth of the cave, she could see the sun gleaming against the snow and she decided to leave the cave in search of a better hiding place. She crawled slowly to the opening, only to hear wings flapping and three large shadows fly past her line of sight.**

**Kiara quickly moved back in fear, knowing exactly who it was. She moved all the way to the back of the cave, behind the dead polar bear. Kiara never took her eyes off the mouth of the cave before she felt her back press against the end of the cave. Looking ahead, she could see a faint trail of blood, telling her answer that she was still bleeding, but just little. Not only that, but Kiara also felt two small objects move around her. She jolted her eyes down only to see two small cubs crying and nudging their mother, to which Kiara had killed.**

**'_Oh no...I killed their mother.' _she thought with sadness. The cubs continued crying near their dead mother and Kiara could only hope that none of her chasers would hear it. However, her fears came true. She heard a pair of wings flapping rapidly, meaning that someone was landing. Keeping her eyes to the front, her body nearly froze solid when she was her demented cousin enter the cave.**

"**Anyone in here?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the cave as he moved in slowly. Kiara felt her breathing increase and she thought fast of what to do next. The cubs were near-by and she made her move. She showed off her teeth and hissed rather quietly. The cubs saw this and ran towards Perdition. Perdition looked down at the two cubs and they stopped before him in fear. He was rather suspicious of this, knowing that the mother should be coming after him trying to kill him, yet there was no signs of her. Kiara waited quietly in the back, hoping that Perdition would just leave.**

**Instead he continued forward. He spotted her blood trail and he lowered his head down to the ground to sniff it. He took a few whiffs and mumbled for a few seconds. It was mixture and he thought for a moment.**

**'_Kiara was bleeding through her vagina, but then again these cubs' mother could be experiencing the same thing for she gave birth to them. If so, then that would explain the large pool of frozen blood that I'm seeing.'_ he thought as his eyes aimed dead center at where Kiara had slept. Taking a few steps forward, he spotted the dead mother and muttered under his breath.**

"**Damn it...just a waste of my time." he growled and turned to leave the cave. The cubs were still crying for their mother and before they knew it, Perdition's clamped his jaws onto them and took off to the skies. The sound of his wings flapping quickly fainted off into the vast Tundra and Kiara was left all alone with the deceased mother polar bear. Kiara sighed deeply and she lied down at the back of the cave, allowing the frigid air to sweep over her body.**

**'_I must get to safety. I need to get to my mother and fast. But how? I am all the way up in the Black Mountains and Tundra. The nearest place I know is Muansi Shi, that mining place that I had built in order to excavate the dark crystals. But that had been destroyed ever since I met the quota.'_ Kiara pondered, as she slowly crawled forward once again.**

**'_Then that I know best would be Azeruth. I know Dreyanor had taken me and I thank him for that. Perhaps he will help me get to Warfang. That is where they must be going. Perdition and the others are going to Azeruth in order to find me. Then I guess I will have to go to Scali. It's the closest place and that would be the last place that Lucifer and the others will go looking for me.'_ Kiara thought as she got out of the cave and gently got herself back up to her feet.**

**Taking a few steps around, Kiara was comfortable to at least walk. She would fly but knowing that her crazed father, uncle and cousin are looking for her in order to kill her for Mephistopheles, she scanned her surrounding environment and noticed how to her left, the mountains seemed to be more brighter while to her right, they seemed to be darker.**

**'_So I'm at the border line. That's good, it should take me at least a day and a half to get to Scali and hopefully find some cover. If I stick just near the mountains, I would be easier to find. Going back and going through the mountain and going through the valleys, it would be harder for them to find me. Plus my powers are almost zero, meaning that they can't even sense me.'_ she thought. A smile crept onto her face and she began to make her journey of survival.**

**'_It just goes to show that sometimes, plans don't go as they seem. Perhaps that is only the one good thing out of that raping. They can't detect me as I go through the mountains.'_ she thought, as she grabbed hold of a rock, her eyes widening to see how much she has to climb in order to get through the mountains using the back-road. None the less, she moved on despite her pain and torment, she moved on.**

**---------**

**Farther down South, Dreyanor had been leading the Dark Trio on a wild goose chase. So far he had been able to keep his speed up as the tracking orb that Lucifer casted continued to follow. Dreyanor flew at full speed and he was already close to the Tulta. It surprised Dreyanor to see how he just covered so much land in a small amount of time. **

**'_I hope that Miss Kiara has awaken and is making her journey for survival. I cannot keep this up much longer. Soon, that thing will get me, probably kill me.'_ he thought as the city of Tulta just zoomed past him. He continued heading on forward, not knowing what town lied next ahead of him. Looking back, he could see the purple-black tracking orb closing in on him slowly. It will eventually get him, no matter what. **

**For the next 12 minutes, Dreyanor had passed by Shousal, a town that was only a few miles away from the Dulla Desert. As of now, he was already deep in the heart of the desert. However, his running streak was just about to end. Dreyanor was unfortunate to have fly straight into a sand-storm, causing him to grunt in pain as sand flew into his eyes, up his nostrils and down his mouth, causing him to choke thus loosing much speed. He held his neck as he desperately flew up above the sand storm, but just a few seconds as he did, the tracking orb had finally hit him.**

**Dreyanor felt his body stiffen and he screamed in pain through his teeth. The orb had paralyzed his body and he began to fall back down into the sand storm and hit the ground hard. Dreyanor struggled to move, but it was too much and he laid still as sand blew over his body, covering him up. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.**

**After what felt like an hour, Dreyanor felt something pull him out through the sand as he gasped for breath. The searing heat from the sun rained down upon his face and he slowly opened his eyes. Small amount of sand were stuck in his eyes, causing them to be red from the irritation. He blinked a couple of more times before he saw three dark figures towering over him.**

"**You had given us quite a run Dreyanor. It's amazing to see that you led us here to the Desert. Tell us where Kiara is and I promise you your death will be quick." Satan demanded, his tail swaggering side to side impatiently.**

"**Hehehe...what makes you think that I will tell you were my Mistress is?" he asked with a cocky smile. His reply was Perdition kneeing him in the gut and the sickening churn in his body.**

"**No more jokes Dreyanor. Tell us where she is!" hollered the dragon, punching him across the face. Dreyanor fell down to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. He coughed and spat blood onto the hot sand, his blue hair shrouding his eye sight. He tossed his hair back, only to feel Perdition slam his foot down onto his back.**

"**Tell us, or we will make the last few moments of your life a living Hell!" boomed Lucifer.**

"**Alright...she is along the route that I made you guys follow." he replied with a hint of laughter. He felt his back being crushed and he screamed in pain and laughter.**

"**Don't make us destroy your city." Perdition replied coldly.**

"**AHHHH! HAHAHAHA! Go ahead! You might kill Kiara in the making!" he replied with more laughter.**

"**She can be in any of the towns that we passed by. She may be in Tulta or perhaps in the river, swimming to Warfang. She may be at Azeruth, perhaps being founded by my men and they are probably going to kill her once I return. Hell she may even be back at her Castle hiding somewhere, perhaps in a secret room, thus you fell for the trick and gave her valuable time to prepare her journey." Dreyanor had said.**

"**What journey?" Perdition asked uneasily.**

"**To get to Warfang right?" Satan answered.**

"**Hehehe, you're not dumb as I had originally intended. But now it is too late, you will spend so much time looking at all of the places that she could be at and once you do find her, she will be at her goal. She perhaps may be at her goal as of now as we speak. HAAHAHAHAAA!" Dreyanor laughed loudly into the desert, looking up at the sky before Lucifer put his tail through the back of his mouth and out from his mouth. Dreyanor felt his life slip away fast as his vision began to fade. The last thing he thought about was his Mistress, and the way she smiled at him every time he impressed her.**

**Just as quick death came for him, Lucifer exited his tail which was drenched in Dreyanor's blood.**

"**Why did you that?!" hissed Satan. Lucifer only brushed his tail against the sand, cleaning it before he answered calmly.**

"**He was stalling us with his constant bickering. Besides, he stalled us long enough by having us follow him all the way out here. Now we need to go through every possible location that Kiara could be hiding at and hopefully find her." the Dark God said before he beat his wings and took off into the skies, leaving behind a cloud of sand and dust.**

"**Come along my boy. You heard you're Uncle." Satan growled uneasily before he took off, with his son right behind him.**

**'_I am NOT going to let him sacrifice my son! If only my idiotic brother moved faster and was smart like me, we would've found her and be at 'The Gate' by now.'_ Satan thought uneasily, leaving behind the Dragon Slayers deceased body to be buried by nature in the desert, to which he will never be found.**

A/N: The stakes are even higher and the chase has turned into a deadly game of keep away. Will Kiara reach to Scali as she had predicted? Or will she be found by her demented father? What will happen next?! Find out soon on R.O.D!! _(yay 400K+ I have no life xD)_


	89. Enter The Mind

**Chapter 88-(Enter The Mind)**

A/N: Yep, another flashback...so get comfortable folks. Enjoy.

**A day has passed since the events of yesterday had unfolded. Celia, DL Mark's cousin was still lying unconscious on the hospital bed in the Palace at Warfang after she got blasted by her own attack. To be sure that she wouldn't do anything crazy, they handcuffed her to the bed railing although Cynder recommended chaining her to a wall. As for the bounty on Kiara, it was actually booming. A sketch for Kiara had been created and was approved by Godith. By sunrise, all of the wanted posters had been distributed and set up throughout Dracovia. Hundreds of people had came to Dante's shop to get supplies and advice on capturing live criminals. Dante, Vergil and Nero had ran out of supplies by the time it was noon. Other stores similar to Dante's too sold out.**

**The sun shinned brightly over the horizon and everyone in the Palace had pretty much gone about their business. As per usual, DL Mark was in the hospital room next to his cousin, watching over her uneasily. The Dragon Lord was thinking about how he and his cousin used to get along with each other so well and how she always played some childish pranks on him that caused both of them to laugh. Then came the accident and Celia was no longer the same. He had been wondering as to why she suddenly hated him the day he walked out of the hospital. Unaware, Agorak had invaded his mind and was curious to know more about Celia.**

**'_Mark, I don't mean to be so rude but can you per say, tell me about your cousin?'_ he asked.**

"**What for?" Mark replied as Agorak appeared next to him, leaning against the wall.**

"**_Come on, you know why."_**

"**Fine...I'll tell you about her. Celia was born in the U.S that's one, but her parents were Egyptian thus explains why she is so tan. She is only a few years older than me, that is before I received my powers. A few years later, I came along and we grew up for a couple of more years before her family moved off to Alaska. Her father was a very busy man and his job had landed him in the snowy state and we only saw each every 6 months."**

"**_Was she ever jealous of you in a way?" _asked Agorak.**

"**No, she never was. Although at times our pranks made us hate one another, we got along pretty well. If anything she was the one who had the spot-light and I was actually rather happy for her. Then it came my turn and Celia just never seemed to be the same again."**

"**_By what means was she never the same again? Did she not visit you at all or what?"_ the Dragon God asked, curious on solving this conflict.**

"**Her family arrived when I was in the hospital and it was the day of when the doctors were helping me walk again. Well...not really help...more like watch in shock as I was doing handstands and raising machines up with just a finger. Celia was awestruck by what has happened to me. And that was when things turned sour between us." DL Mark stopped, looking at his cousin before he sighed deeply.**

"_**I take it that something tragic has happened to her?**_**"**

"**No...it was just like...she was someone else. When I smiled and waved at her, she gave me a disgusted look. I have reasons to believe that she got jealous of me and her jealousy soon turned to hatred." DL Mark said with a frown.**

"_**If I recall, you said when you two met once again that you once gave her a sample of your powers...is that true?"**_** Agorak asked questionably.**

"**Of course. A day after I had been hospitalized, Celia begged and begged me to give her a taste. At first I didn't really know how to give someone a small amount of power but I guess and it worked out pretty well. Celia was making a name for herself in The Big Apple as she helped out the city, but hardly anyone in the family cared about her. I was the only one who appreciated what she was doing."**

"_**I have a theory that giving her your powers had triggered something inside of her mind, such as why she just wants to kill you instead of beating you into a bloody pulp."**_

"**Gee...you made it sound like that was a good thing."**

"_**Sorry about that. So what happened afterwards?"**_** the Dragon God asked.**

"**After I was out of the hospital and was enjoying my life, two years had passed by before I found out that Celia had vanished. Using my newfound powers, I focused on her and was able to locate her in a realm known as the Realm of Madness. My uncle and aunt begged me to go fetch her and that was simply how I managed to screw up and got sent to the beginning of the universe instead. Then you came along and we all know what happens later on." DL Mark spoke with a small smile before it disappeared from his face.**

"_**Was Celia different when you focused on her?"**_

"**Oh she was...she definitely was. When I managed to get a picture of her in my mind, she looked much, much more older. She dressed like a queen and her power level was rather high and she seemed to be more nefarious instead."**

"_**Hmmm, I had been thinking Mark, on what to do with Celia and due to me being a spirit, I think that-"**_

"**you want to go into her mind and see exactly what is going. You are so predictable Agorak. I don't know how Celia would feel if you invaded her privacy." DL Mark spoke with his hands clasped together.**

"**_Look, either she stays coo-koo and kills you or she goes back to the way when you two were teenagers." _Agorak stated. DL Mark looked at his friend square in the eye and lowered his head, letting out a sigh of defeat.**

"**Fine, do what you wish. Just don't re-wire her brain or something." Agorak nodded his head, showing that he knows and he soon walked over to Celia's body. He placed his hand onto her head and he was in.**

**Agorak opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that there were two walls, both were silver-gray. Straight ahead was nothing but vast emptiness and behind him was the same ordeal except it seemed to be darker behind him. That was the first thing that Agorak did. He turned around and began walking down the darkened path only to smack himself into a wall.**

"**Damn wall." he muttered, holding his nose. He wondered why he couldn't advance any further and he felt the wall once again.**

**'_Perhaps this is the beginning of her mind. Well, best if I don't waste time.'_ he thought and turned around once more facing the brighter path, his body slowly levitating before he spread his wings and took flight down the hall. Traveling at quick speeds, Agorak saw nothing but the walls on the side, the floor beneath him, and the light above his head.**

"**A little odd to see how there is not one entry to either walls. And knowing how the light above me is perhaps a ceiling. Hell the walls go up into the light." Agorak said to himself, as he continued on flying. With just luck, he spotted a door on the left side and he landed before it. Unsure of what lies behind it, he placed his hand on the handle and slowly opened it up. The door hinges creaked open and Agorak was stunned to see a room so fashionably designed with royalty and luxury.**

"**Oh...right, she's the Chaotic Queen of Madness. That explains a lot." he muttered and stepped in. Looking around, he spotted Celia herself sleeping on her bed. Agorak explored the room cautiously and went to Celia's large mirror. It appeared to be a place where Celia would sit down and put her makeup on. On the desk was a notebook and he gingerly picked up the book. Agorak opened up to the first page and the mirror started showing images.**

"**Wow...a mirror that shows one's memories. Very interesting." Agorak muttered. Turns out the book he was holding was Celia's diary, from the day she started writing into it till the present. Agorak did not have time to watch Celia's life so he skimmed through the pages, some of which he hoped to have just skipped entirely.**

**'_Damn...who knew she could be this crazy with guys.'_ thought Agorak with a shudder. He kept going and going till he reached to a certain point to where there were no more entries. Agorak looked at the entry and flipped through the remaining pages of the diary. They were all blank. Turning back to the last entry, he looked up at the mirror and watched as to what was unfolding.**

**--------**

_**It was a freezing day in Anchorage Alaska. Celia, now an adult had decided to take a small vacation after spending more than 40 years of non-stop ruling of her Realm. Today was one of those days in which she wondered on how her parents was doing back in Alaska, both were well in their late 60s. It had been snowing heavily for the past few days in Anchorage and just trying to drive through was bad enough to get you killed. More likely stuck and buried under snow for god knows how many hours before any help finally does arrive.**_

_**Celia walked through the snow, some flurries still coming down on her long hair that was hidden underneath her winter coat. She enjoyed the frigid breeze and thought about the times of when she was a child. Her boots sank deep and the sound of snow crunching beneath her feet made her forget where she was. Unknowingly, she had walked into the middle of a street when a snow plow truck blared its horns. Celia jumped back and lost her balance, causing her to fall into the snow.**_

"_**Watch it lady!" shouted the driver.**_

"_**You watch it!" she shouted back at the driver. The truck rolled on as the salt fell down onto the snow and before long, the truck had vanished off into the distance. Celia got back up and she patted the snow off of her coat before finally getting across the other street. She muttered under her breath on what she should have done to the driver. However, she was in the real world, back on planet Earth in the USA. She came across another intersection, except this one was the main and busiest street out of all the roads in Anchorage. Cars were driving slowly by as Celia waited patiently for the light to change green on her side.**_

_**Unaware of what was going to happen next, Celia had picked up some fresh snow and gently packed it together to make a snowball. She would chuck it at unsuspecting drivers and plop into the snow when drivers turned their heads to see who hit them. However, when she tossed another snowball at another car, this time she didn't drop. Celia felt someone yank her by the arm and she was thrown inside of a small building that was on the corner of the street. Celia groaned in pain as she sat up and rubbed her back. She hit the ground hard and cursed under her breath.**_

"_**God damn it. When I find you, I'm kicking your ass!" she shouted angerly and stood up, only to see darkness everywhere. Not even a door-way or a source of light, yet the air felt cold.**_

"_**I have been waiting for a long time for you young Celia." spoke a dark and crude voice. Celia felt her blood hasten and she twirled around, swiping the air.**_

"_**Who are you? Show yourself!" Celia demanded. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she slammed her hand right onto her shoulder, only to feel herself.**_

"_**Hehe, how can you catch something to which you cannot see?" spoke the voice.**_

"_**Listen here pal, either you show me who you are, or I take you to my world and we settle it over there!" Celia growled in anger.**_

"_**HA! I already have been to your world. As a matter of fact, I have been with you since the day you went back like that cousin of yours." it spoke once more. Now Celia was spooked.**_

"_**I see that I have caught your attention, excellent. You see Celia, your eyes are like a window to a soul. I can see your memories, how you feel and what kind of life you have." spoke the voice.**_

"_**Rgh, what do you want? I am going to be late if I don't meet up with my parents for dinner." Celia stated.**_

"_**It's not what I want, it's what YOU want. After all, I can tell that you have a small hatred, jealousy to your cousin named Mark yes? You once were the one that everyone loved, and now he has taken your light which is why you are in this very room. This room is actually the resemblance of your inner body. Cold. Black. Empty. Of all the things you do to satisfy your desires, you still don't feel the same. I however, can you help you out." spoke the voice.**_

_**Celia on the other hand began to laugh maniacally.**_

"_**AHAHAHAAAA! Listen here pal, on some planet your strategy works. This is the real deal, the real world. Stuff such as this even happening is all in our minds, our imagination. BUT, since you have brought me into a world where it is part of our minds, a world where anything can happen, I shall no longer waste my time disposing of you!" roared Celia, raising her hand and casting off an energy blast. The blast lighten up the room and Celia caught a glimpse of the man she was speaking too. **_

_**Before she was able to fire off another round, she felt as if she was dropping. She screamed as her body twirled around uncontrollably. She tried desperately only to fail. Celia closed her eyes and hoped for the best. In a short time, Celia felt warmth hit her body and she opened her eyes to see only sand everywhere. She coughed, gasping for air and spitting the sand out from her mouth.**_

"_**Ugh, where am I?" she asked and go herself back up. Scanning the environment, Celia found nothing but sand, the blazing sun bearing down on her body. She took off the winter clothing and was left only with her short sleeved shirt and cream-white short pants.**_

"_**Do you know where you are?" asked the voice once more. Celia growled in anger and began blasting like crazy around her, casting thousands of energy attacks to the desert environment. Plumes of sand and dust scattered high into the wind.**_

"_**HAHAHA! You can try all you want, but you will fail! I am in your head already, and the answer to my question is rather simple. It's where your ancestors are from."**_

"_**Egypt eh? I had been here a few times." Celia spoke as sweat ran down her face from the searing heat.**_

"_**Liar. You had been here ever since you received your powers! The moment your cousin departed from this world to do his bidding, you did the same thing except you went to the day of when Egypt was born. Might I include that this is also home to that son of yours who I believe is quite a devil." snickered the voice.**_

"_**You leave Rameses alone. He may be a little hell-raiser and despite how I was to him, I am still his mother and if you dare bring my son into our little conflict, I swear to GOD that I will banish you from existence!" Celia's voice thundered throughout the desert.**_

"_**Hmhmhmhm, don't worry, he isn't a part of anything in our little scheme. Plus, if you want to banish me from existence, you need to do the same since I now dwell within your body!" shouted the voice. Celia felt a surge of pain go through her pain and she cried out in anguish as her head began to trouble her. Celia grunted in pain, trying all she could to get this voice, this spirit out of her head. Yet it was no use. The spirit has already driven itself deep into her head and was attacking her emotions. Celia could feel the spirit infusing her anger and hatred of her own cousin even more, making her head to be in even more pain.**_

"_**Yes...yes! Feel that! That is what your cousin thinks of you!" roared the spirit. Celia could not bear it any longer. She fell to the hot sand and squirmed around in anguish, trying all she can to resist. Before anything else had occurred, Celia blacked out. When she finally regained consciousness, she was surprised to see herself in her own room, in her Castle.**_

_**'Was it all a dream?' she thought. Her bed sheets felt wet and her body was sweaty. Perhaps she did indeed have a nightmare.**_

_**--------**_

**Agorak continued the rest of the entry by reading the rest to himself, trying to save time.**

**'_The dream felt so real, almost as if it had happened in real life. The pain that I endured in my dream was bad enough, and I only hope that it doesn't happen ever again to me. I may be jealous of my cousin, but not enough to kill him.'_**

**The entry stopped and that was all that had been written, the remaining pages were blank. Agorak checked the date and it said April 30th, 4000 B.C.E**

"**Damn...that indeed is a long time. It's best for me if I get going now." he whispered softly before closing the book. Looking back at Celia, she was still sleeping softly in her bed. Agorak gave a small smile and he exited the room, only to see the wall across from him to be black along with a gray metallic door.**

**'_Odd...that wasn't there when I first came here.'_ thought Agorak. Reading and seeing how Celia had one freakish nightmare about something that almost seemed far to real, plus the suspicion of the last journal entry being over 6,000 years made Agorak think that this won't be a walk in the park. He reached over his back and gently removed Ominous from its sheath. He held the sword tightly in his hand and he opened the door gently. It creaked and squealed as the hinges were rusty as hell.**

**The light illuminating from above, didn't really show much of the darkened area. It only gave enough light to see a lone being. It had a black body, and for its feet it was more of a gassy tail, three horns and red eyes.**

"**_Ahh...so you are the one who has entered the mind Mark." _spoke the spirit. Agorak was about to say something, but seeing how this was a demon who mistook him for his hostly friend, he decided to make up his own game.**

"**So...you know who I am. Not really surprised seeing how you have been in my cousin's body for a very long time." spoke Agorak.**

"**_Hahahaha, you do your research Mark. So you now you know why Celia is who she is today. Too bad that you can't really get rid of me Mark. I am pretty much her life source. You kill me and she goes with me." _the spirit spoke with a sinister smile. It got up from it's chair and floated slowly over towards the Dragon-God.**

"**Before we get any more reckless, can you care to tell me who you are? After all, it's only fair since you know so much about me." said Agorak with his arms resting on the hilt of his sword.**

"**_Heh, very well. My name is Cane. I am a Demon Lord and you probably have heard about me in the ancient texts such as the Bible and Tora of how I killed my own brother Abel and GOD has punished me by making me walk around the Earth as a spirit."_ spoke Cane.**

"**A Demon Lord you say? And you are Cane who killed his brother. About time I met you face to face." Agorak spoke sarcastically.**

"**_If you are trying to convince me to leave your cousin's body Mark, then you are sadly mistaken. I won't be leaving. I waited too long for a body."_ hissed Cane at the Dragon-God.**

"**Oh is that so? I'm afraid that I will have to cancel your plans now." Agorak spoke, picking his sword and split it apart into 2.**

"**_You think you can banish me?! HAH! You kill me, your cousin goes with me! You are as stubborn as she said you were."_ Cane laughed evilly.**

"**Actually...I am not the stubborn one." he replied. He raised one of his sword up and pointed at Cane. "It is you who is the idiot. You are so dumb that you failed to see that I am not Mark but only Agorak. Son of Akriltoh the Demon-Dragon God!" he stated furiously.**

**The moment Agorak told the truth, Cane nearly fainted.**

"**_Y-Y-Y-You're bluffing. You're lying! You can't be Agorak." _he stuttered.**

"**Oh, what's that? Do I hear the very man who killed his own brother out of cold-blood, tittering in fear?" Agorak asked, taking a step forward with a demented smile on his face. Cane growled in anger and lunged for the Dragon-God, hoping to invade his mind and take over him. Instead, he felt his face get whacked by the side of the blade and he fell to the ground. The door behind Agorak had closed, but being a God didn't stop him at all.**

"**_Hehehe, how can you see in pitch darkness?"_ Cane asked. Agorak only scoffed as he watch Cane slither away, thinking he is in the clear zone. He didn't let his eyes off of him and waited for the demon to make his move. Cane went behind Agorak and tried once again, this time feeling the sword blade go right down his throat and exiting right out of his bottom.**

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk, how can you be such an moron Cane? The only thing left for me to do is to sent you back to level 9 of Hell, where you truly belong!" roared Agorak. He kicked Cane of his sword and blasted him into oblivion. Cane didn't let out much a scream or anything and that was when the mind of Cane inside of Celia's mind began to crackle and decimate. Light shinned through the cracks and before long, it broke like glass and fell down into the bottomless pit of light.**

**He turned around to see Celia's mind quickly occupy the empty space and Agorak was once again back inside of her room.**

"**Well, my work here is done, time to see how's she doing on the outside." Agorak whispered. He opened the door once again and found himself on the floor of the hospital.**

"**About time you came back. I was beginning to worry about you for a second." spoke DL Mark jokingly.**

"**_Oh man...she had one screwed up head, more like two actually."_ Agorak said, picking himself up off the ground.**

"**She was possessed?"**

"**_Yeah, turns out to be Cane but I sent that guy back to Hell as per usual."_ smiled Agorak.**

"**Good then. You must be tired after spending a lot of outside time."**

"**_Indeed, I'll be in my spot so you know where to find me."_ yawned Agorak and phased inside back of DL Mark's body. The Dragon Lord let out a sigh of relief and looked at his cousin who was resting quietly. Her burnt marks were healing well, but it was still going to take some time before she would be fully awake. He stood up and removed the handcuffs from his cousin. Before leaving, he knelt down and kissed his cousin on the forehead.**

"**Great to have you back Celia." he whispered before leaving the room to do business with the others.**

_A/N: Seems that all is swell for an old family relationship and that things will be better soon. But what of Kiara and her father? Find out next on R.O.D!_


	90. Not Safe

**Chapter 89-(Not Safe)**

A/N: Apologies for not updating for 2 weeks once again. As you know, school is coming to a quick end (less than a month and a half of school days left) and I had to study for a load of tests. Well, enjoy this next chap ppl. (_It's long as usual. lol)_

**While DL Mark allowed Celia to rest up quietly and more comfortably, things seemed rather unstable back at Kiara's Castle. The atrium was shrouded with over-turned pieces of furniture as well as some nasty fractures lined throughout the castle walls. In the distant hallways, the sounds of someone shouting in anger and the crackling of a table was heard.**

"**Damn it woman! Tell me where she is!!" roared Satan, clutching Trinity's throat.**

"**I told you....I...Don't...know!!" she replied, gasping for breath. Satan gritted his teeth and fiercely threw the ice dragoness across the room into the opposing wall.**

"**Trinity, just tell them where she is!" cried out Heinaus who was covered in slashes and bruises. Trinity grunted in pain as she slowly picked herself up from the impact of the wall.**

"**For the last time, I don't know!!" she cried out. Her reply was Perdition kicking her towards her sister, who was holding her newborn daughter Lucia. Trinity felt a sharp pain in her back and she gasped for air, trying to not scream.**

"**Sister...please, tell them." whispered Sonya, cradling her child. Trinity looked into her eyes and muttered under her breath. Before she got herself up once again, she felt something crush her back and the pain was unbearable. Trinity shrieked as a few tears escaped from her eyes and down onto the blood stained floor. Lucifer watched from the side-line, on Kiara's bed and he was growing more and more impatient. **

**He watched as Perdition repeatedly stomped Trinity's back, while his brother Satan was throwing Heinaus around like a rag doll. Only Sonya was left with her daughter. She had curled herself up, her arms wrapped around the baby who was crying. Sonya whispered softly in the child's ear, doing all she could to sooth her baby.**

**Lucifer could not help but gaze on the electric dragoness. He wants the necessary information about his daughter's whereabouts and he will get them no matter what the actions were. He sighed deeply, stood up and walked briskly towards the two.**

"**Trinity..." his voiced boomed throughout the room. Perdition heard his uncle's voice and he grabbed Trinity by the horns, forcing her to look at the Dark-Dragon God.**

"**I understand that you are a cold-hearted woman, but there are some soft spots in you. If you truly are who I believe you are, you would try and at least save your sister and niece. If you don't, then I had underestimated you." Lucifer spoke with a rigor tone. He looked at Trinity with a sadistic smile before looking down at the two cowering dragonesses. He grabbed Sonya by the leg and held her high up. Sonya cried as well as her child.**

"**Please...please...don't kill me or my baby!" she begged.**

"**Hmhmhm I won't kill you, unless your sister tells me where you are all hiding Kiara." Lucifer stated.**

"**For the last...god-fucking-damn time. We don't know where she is! Kiara never returned here!" yelled Trinity at the top of her lungs.**

"**That is an answer we don't want to hear!" hissed Perdition and slammed Trinity's face to the ground repeatedly till she was had many blisters and cuts on her face. The attack that Perdition had just delivered to her had made her feel extremely light-headed and caused her to pass out.**

"**Nice going you idiot. What makes you think that the other two have any info about Kiara?!" growled Lucifer.**

"**Well...let's think for a second. Obviously beating the crap out of these sluts won't do us any good. We checked every possible location that Dreyanor would have probably dropped Kiara off, and that took us a days worth of searching." Perdition spoke, licking the blood off his hands.**

"**H-H-Have you....c-c-c-checked the mountains?" whimpered Heinaus.**

"**The mountains? Is that where she is you worthless mortal?" growled Satan, holding her close to his hot breath. Heinaus closed her eyes, lips quivering, body shaking, her voice stuttering like a helpless child.**

"**Bah, to hell with you." he muttered and threw Heinaus down to the ground. Before Heinaus could even think that she was in the clear-zone, Satan raised his hand and a black object morphed into a giant spear. The girls gasped in shock as the spear landed gently into his hand.**

"**This is the end..." he whispered and threw it at Heinaus. Time slowed down for her as the image of the spear reflected in her eye, before it pierced straight through her mouth. Sonya was horrified by this. First her sister had been knocked out, and now Heinaus had been killed in cold blood. Lucia cried for her mother and Sonya held her close.**

"**What to do with her Dad?" asked Perdition.**

"**I have an answer for that my boy." spoke Lucifer as he disappeared into the shadows. He crept up behind Sonya and with violent force, his massive hand punched Sonya's back, paralyzing her. Sonya felt the wind rush out of her body and she fell to the floor, her arms still around her baby.**

"**There, a nice and painful suffering. Without anyone here to rescue you or even help you, your bodies will slowly wither away. HAHAHAHAHAA!" cackled Lucifer, kicking Sonya in the face before he looked to his brother and nephew.**

"**Shall we get going brother?" asked Satan.**

"**Indeed so. Kiara has been given enough time to hide from us." he growled. He blasted open the windows, flapped his wings and flew forth with the two right behind him.**

**---------**

**Hundreds of miles to the East, Kiara had resumed her climbing. So far she is nearly a quarter away from reaching the summit, and that should be smooth walking for Kiara...if she could find some food that is. The frigid temperatures has caused much of Kiara's scales to ice over and stick to one another. Any dragon knows well that if his of her scales are frozen together, moving would be a pain. Kiara's scales seemed more glacial blue instead of her usual black night beauty...of course that was before her attackers did her.**

**Despite the tormenting conditions, Kiara felt rather compose. The bleeding throughout her body had stopped a lot more faster than she had expected. Due to the cold, her body is trying to keep warm so the blood on the outside has frozen and formed puss. Nonetheless Kiara climbed forth and eventually got to a ledge big enough to allow her to sit. Resting up against the ledge, Kiara slowly inhaled and exhaled her breath.**

**'_Oh boy...I still have a long way to go.'_ she thought. Looking down over the ledge, her head spun like crazy and before she knew it, she had vomited more of her internal fluids. She coughed and gagged before bringing herself back to the icy rocky wall. Her throat felt dry and she gasped the frigid air. Taking a handful of snow, she brought the snow to her mouth and slurped it down. It was the only source of clean cold water, even though Kiara wanted some hat chocolate and something to eat at least.**

**'_I need to keep on moving.'_ she thought. Her stomach thought otherwise and it growled deeply. Kiara placed her hand on her belly and she swears she had lost tremendous weight.**

"**If I don't find food soon, I'll be eating my own self up." she muttered, taking hold of a ledge and climbing onward. For the next few hours, Kiara did not stop climbing. She was close to the top, another step towards her last moments of her extended life. At times, she would hear a mountain goat bleat, but it was either too far away for her to get, or just out of reach. Kiara nearly had caught one, but trying to catch it almost made her fall off the mountain.**

**'_God-damn your idiotic brain! Get food once on safer ground numb-nuts!'_ her conscious would say to her.**

"**But I'm so hungry." she replied weakly. She snapped back into reality, knowing that she was losing her mind. She practically hallucinated on a mountain side and was almost at the top, a few more minutes and she would cross over. Moving on, Kiara had indeed made it to the top. When her hand slammed the snow of the peak, Kiara laughed as she pulled herself up over the edge and lied down on her back into the snow.**

"**Ahhahahahaaaa! I can't believe it...I actually made it. Oh sweet Jesus." Kiara said to herself out loud. However her victory over mother-nature was short lived. In the corner of her mind, she felt something strike her. Looking to the left, she saw three figures flying at a steady pace and that is what hit her.**

**'_No! How could they have found me?!'_ she thought. Kiara's breathing had increased and she could hear herself whimpering like a coward. Looking around franticly, there was hardly any spot for cover except for rocks that were perhaps a third of her size. It was her only chance. Kiara wasted no time in burring her body as much as she could behind the small boulder and tightened her body, hiding her tail, tucking her wings in as much as she could. The wind casted fresh snow over her frosty scales and she held her breath, hoping for the best.**

**Waiting and taking a deep breath every now and then, she could hear the sound of Lucifer's, Satan's and Perdition's wings flapping against the arctic air. She waited until the sound of their breaths had flown directly past her. Even then she waited for another few minutes. When she was certain that the coast was clear, Kiara cautiously raised her head and took a peak. Not one of her attackers had seen her and that was when she fully revealed herself. Far off into the east, she could see the three flying steadily, their impatient faces showing signs that they are going to lose their minds if they don't find her soon.**

**Scanning her environment, she could see just down the mountain...a building.**

**'_Is...is that...a home? A town?'_ she pondered. There was a large snow storm below the mountain so she couldn't get a clear view, but she did catch specks of other buildings.**

**'_I did it! I reached Scali! I'm saved!'_ she thought happily. However, her lack in sensibility, reasoning and logic after all of that climbing made her careless to her step and she began to tumble down the mountain. She yelped and grunted in pain as she took deep tumbles, ranging from 10-60 feet down the mountain side. Unlike the mountain side in which Kiara had to climb up, the way down was mostly a flat slope down to the ground. But that didn't meant that the danger of rocks was present. In flashes, Kiara would catch glimpses of large rocks around her and she could only hope that she would miss them. **

**The tumbling was alright at first, but now it was life-threatening. Kiara could not stop her tumbling and she had landed on both of her wings, her tail, legs, arms, hell almost any point where her body bends. It seemed like ages till Kiara hit a deep patch of snow that cushioned her fall, but the damage was done. Her head was spinning wildly and she was seeing double. But the double vision has not caused her to be color blind to see the many patches of blood marked along the mountain slope.**

"**Oh shit...they are going to find me for good." she muttered. Just then, another thing had happened. An avalanche. Her falling had triggered an avalanche and now the tons of snow were coming down on her.**

"**Oh son of a-" THWACK! A large piece of sleet jabbed her on the side of her head, rendering her cold. All Kiara could see was pitch darkness, and all she could feel was the bitter tons of cold snow and ice crushing on top of her, turning her body into a giant ice cube. In the distance, a faint siren blared.**

**-------**

**Something warm and fuzzy was wrapped around Kiara's body as her mind came to be. All she could see was a small gentle fire just a few feet in front of her that warmed her body. Before long, she was wide awake and sat up in surprise. Looking around she saw bookshelves stacked next each other, some few paintings of dragons, a table for four and some personal items.**

"**Wha...Where am I?" she asked softly. She was about to get out of her bed when a shot of pain went up her spine. She yelped and held the source of the pain which were her legs. Flipping the covers off, she could see her legs shrouded with blisters, frost-bite and cuts. Hell it was all over her body and Kiara suddenly felt scales rattle from the long period of time being out in the cold, so she threw the covers back on her, and wrapped it around her head. Her teeth chattered, she curled up to keep her warmth, as if it did any better.**

**At that very moment, Kiara heard a door hinge squeak open and someone was coming down. Kiara could also hear the sound of dishes clatter softly and before long the person appeared in front of her. She looked at the Black Mistress with a broad smile.**

"**Hello darling, feeling any better?" asked the dragoness with a thick British tone.**

"**W-W-W-Where am I?" Kiara asked softly.**

"**What? You don't know where you are? Well fancy that after the local mountain rangers had spotted you wondering the Draco-Arcadian Mountains." spoke the dragoness. The room was dim, the sky outside was pitch black with snow piled upon the window sill. Kiara looked closer at the dragoness and couldn't make out much of her scale color.**

"**If anything you are here in Scali, the northern most Dracovian settlement. Now come on, sit up and eat the soup and hot tea that I had just prepared for you deary." spoke the dragoness calmly and happily. She leaned over taking her cup and gingerly handed it over to Kiara. The Black Beauty struggled to sit up, not letting any bit of the covers drop. She exposed only her frigid hands and cradled the tea from its warmth. Not even caring if it was hot, she brought the cup close to her mouth, her tongue and drank every last drop of it before the dragoness could even pick up hers!**

"**My goodness! I had never seen someone be in such a severe state! Where did you come from?" asked the dragoness, taking a small snip. Kiara took a few steady breaths wondering what to say to her host.**

"**I...I had escaped my family. We lived far up in the Mountains, a private estate. My father is a man who loves the bitter cold and does a ton of work." Kiara replied.**

"**How far exactly?"**

"**I...I believe it is about 137 miles from here to the North-West. Yeah, I used to live there." Kiara answered before setting her eyes on the large bowl of soup. The dragoness was quick to hand the soup to her and watched in awe as Kiara schlepped it all down her throat, taking quick breaths of air before resuming her meal.**

**The British Dragoness was just in simple awe as Kiara gave a sigh of relief and put the bowl down onto the coffee table in front of her.**

"**Dear Lord, you really must be hungry! I have more food upstairs if you want."**

"**Oh no, I am fine. If I eat more, the lack of food that I suffered will hurt my stomach if I eat like a pig."**

"**Hmph, suit yourself. Is it alright with you to tell me as to why you left your habitat?" Kiara felt her mind boil with mixed emotions of anger, fear and sadness.**

"**How curious do you want to know about me? It's pointless, I'm just a cheap woman who all my life did was seduce men into work." she growled.**

"**Wait a minute...you were an '_escort'_" the dragoness asked.**

"**No...just a girl with some issues. It wasn't until my father, uncle, and cousin decided to do me because of it. Not to mention drain me of my strength. The dragoness gave out a soft gasp of shock.**

"**How could they?! You were rapped by your own family members?! Bloody wankers!" she muttered under her breath.**

"**Say...can you tell me what your name is?" asked Kiara with a gentle smile.**

"**Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Liza. I am a earth-electric dragon. Yes, quite unorthodox to see such a type of dragon myself living up here in the cold."**

"**It doesn't bother me, I'm a dark dragon and I lived even farther from here. Guess we do have somethings in common?" scoffed Kiara.**

"**Hehehe, yes indeed. Now how about your name madame? What is it?" she asked softly. That was the question that Kiara had hoped to avoid to answer. Her attack had changed her, she wanted to start fresh and lying and manipulating people is no longer in her blood. Well some...but not enough to lie to someone so sweet and caring such as Liza.**

"**When I tell you my name, believe me, you will want to kill me for this. It's Kiara." Liza nearly choked on her drink and coughed in shock.**

"**You are the one?!" she shrieked.**

"**Yes....I'm the one who has made countless of lives miserable and killed off so many others. Go ahead and kill me, I understand why." Kiara grunted and looked away into the fire. It was quiet for a very long time before Liza spoke.**

"**So...Kiara...that story of yours that you told me. Was it bullshit like all the lies you told to my husband and others? Huh? ANSWER ME!" roared Liza. Kiara growled softly and stared deep into Liza's raging eyes.**

"**You want the truth? I'll show you the truth!" she growled and threw the covers off of her area. Liza caught a quick glimpse and she looked away in disgust.**

"**Is that good enough for your answer? Do you want more?!" Kiara hissed, standing up, dropping the covers, showing all of her wounds, the dry blood, her frost-bitten limbs.**

"**Look at me woman!" shrieked Kiara, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Liza had her head turned, eyes closed. She hates Kiara, but just seeing how she was indeed telling the truth about her attack, suddenly changed her.**

**Kiara was furious when Liza refused to look, but what can she do? She lost all of her powers, she can barely stand up for her own self. So she sat back down onto the sofa, plopped her head in her hands and wept bitterly into her knees. During her journey, she held her feelings in. Now she finally had spoken of them and felt as if a piece of her soul has been ripped out and that hole has never been healed.**

**Liza opened her eyes and glanced at Kiara, curled up in a ball, drowning in her own sorrows. Doing the least expected chance, she gently picked up the covers and placed them on Kiara before heading up the stairs. Liza closed the door behind her and locked the door. She took a few deep breaths and took a seat on the kitchen stool. Her home wasn't as big as it seems from the outside. She may have 3 floors, but the amount of space is relatively small. Kiara is currently in the basement, while Liza was upstairs in the kitchen thinking on what to do next.**

**Her thoughts were disturbed when another pair of feet entered.**

"**Mother, what was with all that ruckus downstairs?" asked her son.**

"**Javier...can you bring me one of those posters that we saw outside of the market place today?" Liza asked.**

"**Of course...but why?" Javier asked.**

"**Just do it for me please." she grouched, her head on the table. Javier ran out of the house, through the dense snow and found a poster of Kiara just right outside of his home, taped to a lamp-post. Javier came back and handed the poster over to his mother. Javier sat next to his mother and the two examined Kiara's wanted photo.**

"**Is she the one who killed father?" asked Javier softly.**

"**Yes love...she is the one." Liza murmured, placing her arm around her 12 year old son who sniffled as tears began to form.**

"**I want her dead mom. She took daddy away from us." Javier cried softly.**

"**I know, but our good Kings will do in the name of all who perished under her name. Just think about the money we will receive if we bring her to our Lords. 5 million gold in excellent condition. We can buy a brand new house right off the bat in Warfang! You will have a much more brighter future than living here." Liza spoke. A smile had crept onto her face and kissed her son on the forehead.**

"**Get some rest, we will be heading to Warfang first thing tomorrow early morning with that woman."**

"**But mother, how are we going to slip past everybody else? 3 million gold is a lot for Kiara to be brought just alive." Javier complained.**

"**Then we fly during the night, sleep during the day in some area that no one even bothers looking at, give or take a week or so we should make it to Warfang. Kiara will recover more and her value will increase to 4 million. If we are lucky and find some of those wild herbs that are much more better to use, then she will be worth a lot." smiled Liza.**

"**Now...off to bed sweetheart, we have a lot of traveling to muster." she whispered, kissing her son once more before heading off to sleep. Liza sat in the kitchen alone and continued to examine Kiara's poster and it's sayings.**

**'_NAME: KIARA. AGE:22. ORIGIN: UNKNOWN. KNOWN ASSOCIATES: TRINITY, SONYA, HELDAR, HEINAUS, MORLOCK, LUXIUS, 1 MILLION GOLD FOR EACH. ADVISE TO PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION. KIARA IS LIKELY TO TEMPT MEN, MANIPULATE WOMEN, AND TRICK CHILDREN. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS SHE TO BE SEVERLY WOUNDED OR KILLED. IF SHE IS DEAD, THEN THE REWARD WILL BE RENDERED USELESS.'_**

**Liza smiled and rested her head and closed her eyes for a while. It seemed to be fortnight when Liza woke up, only to see the time say 11 pm.**

**'_Christ I only slept for 2 hours? Ugh, better check on wanted lady.'_ Liza thought. She rubbed her eyes open only to widen in shock. The door the basement was wide open! Liza quickly ran down to the sofa and threw the covers only to see emptiness. She let out a roar that shook the snow off the roof and even startled her son.**

"**Mom what's wrong?" asked Javier.**

"**Kiara has escaped! We must find her!" Liza ran straight for her closet and was even more pissed when she discovered that one of her jackets was missing.**

"**ARGH! That sow!! Come on Javier!" she hissed, taking another warm jacket with her and opened the door. Javier was right behind his mother and the two followed the faint snow trail that Kiara left behind.**

**Farther ahead, within the city of Scali, Kiara has managed to stumble her way across the merciless cold into the main square where all the party goers went, the shops were, the bars, it was the only area of town that had everything within a one mile radius. The street lamps guided Kiara to the main intersection and she saw a large group of dragons gathered around a certain building. Curiosity has gotten the best of her and she walked over, the hood of the winter jacket covering her identity.**

**As she got closer to the mob, she could hear their conversations.**

"**What does it say? I'm too drunk to read." spoke a dragon.**

"**Hah, you're too drunk to even stand straight." joked another.**

"**Ahhhh screw you." replied the drunk.**

"**Alright you guys, settle down. I'll read it." spoke a dragoness. Kiara had a gutty feeling that this was going to be bad if she was too close to them so she slipped around the corner and hid in the shadows within ear reach.**

"**It says, to all citizens of Dracovia. Be on the look out for one Kiara. She is assumed to be 22 years of age, an enemy to the kingdom, is presumed to be black-green, slender, good looking, extremely dangerous, and manipulative. 3 million pieces of gold just bringing Kiara to the Palace of Warfang, 4 million if she is in good condition, 5 million if she is in excellent condition. Also be on the look out for her known associates listed below. An additional 1 million will be added to the reward if anyone of the associates are brought alive along with Kiara to the Palace. Use extreme caution, and good hunting." spoke the dragoness.**

**Kiara felt her heart pump faster and faster. Her idea of traveling across Dracovia was harder than she thought! The entire Kingdom is out to get her.**

**'_I don't know which is better. Dying by my father, by the people of Dracovia, or the Dracovian Rulers. I seriously don't know which is good! All sound so horrifying!'_ she thought. She snapped back into reality when she heard the crowd cheer and shout ideas of capturing her, doze away. Taking a peek, Kiara saw the entire crowd head of to some stores. No one was around and so Kiara stepped out of the shadows and got a closer look at her own poster.**

"**Wow, they sure make me look hot." she snickered softly. She read the names of associates that were underneath. She didn't stay there for long before turning South and walked on...only to run into Liza and Javier.**

"**Now we've gotten you!" she hissed and punched Kiara in the chest, and threw her down. She landed with a yelp of pain. One of the male dragons who was in the crowd heard her yelp and turned to see Liza standing over someone.**

"**Hey! What's gotten into you?!" he shouted and began to walk towards the scene. Liza turned and cursed under her breath. As the dragon walked through the snow towards them, Kiara sat up, the hood coming off, the light given off from the lamp-post revealed her clear as day. The male dragon stopped and gasped in shock.**

"**KIARA IS HERE!!" The moment he said that, every house, every living soul in Scali woke up, grabbed something, and ran out the door like madmen. Kiara shrieked seeing the mob and she got up to run.**

"**Oh no you don't Missy!" hissed Javier, grabbing her by the coat. Kiara struggled and she unzipped the coat, letting it slide off of her. She ran as fast as she could through the dense snow. She had a head start, but the amount of energy from all of her climbing and lack of food had gotten to her and she had nearly tripped a couple of times. **

**She had no idea where she was running. Kiara did all she could to escape the mob, taking every turn and running down the icy roads. Each time she looked back, the mob got closer and closer. Kiara was panicking, taking turns left and right, each piece of road was getting narrower and narrower, till she eventually led the entire city back into the main square and into an alley behind one of the stores. **

**Kiara saw the dead-end straight ahead, but she was prepared. Stopping at the end, she looked around and saw a large pile of trash. Without even thinking, she jumped onto it and leaped for the roof-top...only to result in failure. The trash was soft with half-filled bags and Kiara stumbled back down to the ground.**

"**Quick! Get here before she escapes even further!" yelled somebody. Kiara got up and was stunned. There was no other way to escape, unless she could climb up the wall behind her. But just what good would that do? The mob slowed down, just a dozen feet away from Kiara.**

"**How does it feel to become the victim bitch?!" yelled a dragoness.**

"**Please, don't hurt me!" she squealed.**

"**Shut up! Screw the money just kill her!" shouted another. Most of the people roared in agreement.**

"**Are you mad turning down 3 million pieces of gold? Think of what the Lords will do to her once she is handed over to them!" argued another dragon.**

"**But only one of us can bring her to them! How can you split 3 million with a city populated with at least 1.2 million?!" The mob mumbled to one another.**

"**Just kill her already! Save our Kings and Queens the trouble of killing her themselves!" hollered another. Just a few seconds after that was said, the mob cheered in agreement and they slowly closed in onto Kiara. Then out of nowhere, a commotion in the back of the mob drew everyone's attention. Kiara could see the mob splitting up, a few shouting. Suddenly, it came to her in the front. A yellow dragoness, was running faster than an average dragon, and she had a sword in her hand. Her face was hell-bent on blood and time slowed down for Kiara.**

**Kiara watched as the dragoness lunged her sword and it struck into the wall a few feet above Kiara. Before she could even figure what was going on, the dragoness yanked her and jumped up. She jumped onto her sword and then onto a roof-top. The sword was pulled out by a force and the mob shouted angerly.**

"**Stop her! She's letting Kiara get away!" The mob turned and ran after the dragoness who had a firm grip on Kiara. She was jumping from roof to roof with immense speed and before long she spread out her wings and took off faster than any other dragon in Scali could. Kiara watched as the city of Scali quickly grew small and was soon gone. Turning her head, Kiara could see nothing but the snow flakes brushing against her face, till there was the moonlight that shined down onto her face. The air stung Kiara's wounds, but she didn't complain about it. Looking once again, Kiara could clearly see who her savior was.**

**She had a broad and stern face, almost as if she had been through a crazy war with someone. Her arms felt big, but where rather normal to the eye sight. Her horns were curled up at the end. Her tail was like a half a knife, and half a spear, much like one of the weapons that a Crusader would use. Her wings were large and firm and Kiara couldn't help but chuckle softly.**

"**What is so funny?" asked the dragoness with a stern German accent.**

"**Were you waiting to make an epic move on me like that or just thought of the money and figured to get me?" Kiara asked.**

"**It waz neither. Your mother haz szent me for you. If you don't mind, keep quiet till we land _saukerl_." **(German saying of female pig. Correct me if I'm wrong.)** spoke the electric dragoness with a harsh tone. Kiara was about to talk back but that voice of her meant pretty well that she should keep quiet. And so Kiara remained quiet as her so called '_savior'_ continued to fly through the bitter cold air. Kiara had fallen asleep and the dragoness did not stop flying till the first glimpse of the sun rising, did she actually land. **

**The vast distance she had traveled was impressive for she had landed just within the trees of the Elenstar Forest, and less then 20 miles away from the city of Mulita.**

A/N: It seems that Kiara's fate has been saved by Godith's personal bounty hunter. Who is she and where has she come from? Find out next on R.O.D!


	91. Yoink!

**Chapter 90-(Yoink!)**

A/N: This next chapter is a bit more interesting....sorta. It's a short chapter. Enjoy!

**Deep within the Elenstar Forest, Kiara has been asleep ever since she was rescued by a bounty hunter back in Scali. It felt soothing to be in warmer climate, but that made all of her frozen cuts bleed open once again. The sun was gazing through the leaves and the rays mingled its way down onto Kiara. The dragoness mumbled a bit and she turned over trying to block the light, only to roll onto a pine-cone. Kiara grunted in pain, reaching underneath her body she grasped the plant and cracked one eye open. It was crushed and oozed white sticky substance that attracted a few bugs near-by. She groaned and tossed it to the side, only to hit the head of the bounty hunter. Kiara was wide awake when the huntress growled softly, cursing under her breath in German.**

"**Oh! Forgive me! I didn't know you where there!" replied Kiara, hoping that she wouldn't be chopped up into pieces.**

"**Aggh! Damn it _saumensch! _I've only been gone for an hour and already you are making me angry. _Ich Bin!"_ replied the huntress. The huntress looked at Kiara, her head was down in shame and was quiet. The huntress scoffed and threw some food right underneath Kiara's nose. Kiara's eyes widened when she saw the food to be some fresh meat, a few hares found in the wild. She dug into the food right away, eating it rather quick.**

"**Careful there Kiara, you eat too fast and you vill be sick." spoke the huntress. Kiara only gave a quick look before resuming her meal. The huntress scoffed and sat down near a tree with her own meal. The electric huntress took her sweet time eating hers while Kiara finished crunching up the bones of the hare. Before long, her stomach began to grumble and churn uneasily. Kiara clutched her belly and took silent breaths of air.**

"**I've heard much about you Kiara." piped the huntress, catching Kiara's attention.**

"**Like who hasn't? Why would you bother treating me nicely when all I am is some miserable crap." Kiara snarled and rested her head under her arms.**

"**Hehe, that is vhat your mother would have expected you to say _saumensch._ Do you vant to know why your mother, Her Majesty Godith called for me instead of you being taken by some local _schmuck?_" asked the huntress.**

"**Because DL Mark convinced her to do so? I don't know."**

"**Hmmm, no. Good guess. It vas Lord Mark's idea after all about putting a bounty on you. Anyways, the reason why I got called in vas because I myself vas trained by her vhen I was a young student."**

"**Oh wow, another story for me to just keep me entertained. I am _sooo_ happy." spoke Kiara sarcastically. The huntress couldn't help but let out a small laugh.**

"**Hahaha! I never really expected you to be a comedian. You may not be happy, but believe me you vill thank me once I get you to the Palace. Your mother picked me because I vas like I said one of her students, a top student during the early days of her reign. The name is Rosa by the vay." she smiled.**

"**I can pretty much solve this on my own Rosa. My mom liked you, and heard that you got into the bounty business and decided to call you after god knows how many years. In addition to, if you bring me to the Palace to my mother, she will give you an extra bonus. After all I am worth a lot of money." Kiara said with a small grin.**

"**Hmph, you only got part of it figured out. Your mother cares for you Kiara, even if you had brought an old enemy back, she loves you." Rosa said with a passionate tone.**

"**Love? Pfft, gimme a break. Last time I believed in family love I got raped by my father, uncle and cousin."**

"**Vhat?! _Gottverdamn _those swines!" replied Rosa in shock.**

"**And you said you knew _all_ about me. Should have done more research there Rosa." scoffed Kiara, turning her head the other way. They were quiet for a while, letting some peace come to both of them. **

"**Come on, we are near Mulita. We are already close t our goal." smiled Rosa softly getting up. Kiara sighed and she struggled to get up, only to feel sharp pain in her legs.**

"**Vhat now? I told you eating too quickly will cause you feel ill."**

"**No...it's my legs! AH! I can't even feel them!" grunted Kiara holding the pain in. Rosa gave out a sigh and muttered under her breath.**

"**Alright, lie on your back." she whispered, helping Kiara move. Kiara did so and Rosa held her right leg in the sunlight. Kiara gave out another muffle of pain and Rosa sighed deeply.**

"**Vell that is just nice. Have you sustained any damage during your time in Scali?" Rosa asked.**

"**Yes...I remember I fell down a mountain and got snowed in! Yet my legs were fine when I was running around in Scali." Kiara answered.**

"**Ahhh, now I know vhy. The doctors must have given you some painkillers before letting you go into someone else's care. You stay here vhile I go to Mulita and fetch you a decent transport."**

"**Like what? A sled? A box in which you can put me into and push me all the way to Warfang? HAH! I would love to see that happening." joked Kiara.**

"**_Nine! _Just vait here _saukerl._ Oh and forgive me for doing this..." spoke Rosa. Before Kiara could ask what, she felt something wrap her waist and pull her to a tree. Her claws dug deep into the dirt and felt the hard bark press against her back.**

"**What are you doing?! This is too tight for me!" complained Kiara.**

"**No, I think it is alright. I'll probably be gone for about an hour or so. Should anyone come and find you, don't let them take you." spoke Rosa before taking off into the skies.**

"**Yeah, like you honestly expect me to do that." grunted Kiara, struggling to ease the grip. It was no use and Kiara gave up rather easily. She figured it would be best to conserve her strength and she found herself asleep in a few minutes.**

**It felt to be as if more than four hours passed when in reality it was only 30 minutes. Kiara was still asleep and Rosa was still in Mulita. How hard it was to find a decent transport for Kiara. As Rosa's journey continued, back at her camp someone had indeed found Kiara. However, it was not a dragon, more likely a human being, a man. His hair was white, sleek, and reach down his neck. He wore a red trench-coat with black cut-out gloves, black leather pants, and brown boots. He had a sword on his back, a long double-edged silver blade with a black demon skull as the hilt. He also had two weapons under his coat, both custom made.**

**His red-yellow eyes gazed upon the dragoness and he looked at her curiously.**

"**Well well well, ain't this a surprise." he spoke sarcastically. He walked over to Kiara and lifted her head. He checked her vitals, making sure she was alive.**

"**Hmph...just sleeping." he muttered. Looking around, he noticed how Kiara was chained to the tree and he had a smirk on his face.**

"**This should be fun." he muttered. He reached over his shoulder and pulled out his sword. He walked to the side and lined up his sword as if it were a baseball bat. He took a couple of practice swings before finally cutting the chain off as well as the tree.**

"**Timber!!" he hollered. The tree landed with a a thunderous thud and Kiara woke up with a yelp. She took the chains off and looked at what had just happened.**

"**Well that seems to have waken you up out of your beauty sleep. I didn't know that you liked to be sleep chained to a tree." snickered the man. Kiara looked up at the man, her legs were still weak and grunted in pain.**

"**Gah! Who are you?" she managed to ask.**

"**What?! Lady how can you not know who I am? Sheesh talk about living under a rock. Come on, take a look at my pretty face once more." spoke the man. Kiara was getting rather annoyed at the man, but she did what he asked and examined the man once more. He gave a small smile, showing off his pearly white teeth with his sword over his shoulder. He wore no under-shirt so Kiara was awed to see such an elegant man who had some packs on him.**

"**I'm sorry...I do not know you." she replied. The man only scoffed.**

"**Pfft, whatever. Not really surprised lady." he spoke, placing his sword back into its place.**

"**But you know me right?"**

"**Like who doesn't sweetheart. You're Kiara. Hell the price on you was so much that not even me, my brother and friend could resist coming after you." smiled the man.**

"**Unfortunately, the two had stayed behind in Warfang helping me run my shop, not to mention the bill I have to pay to the pizza guy and few other of my pals." spoke the man, taking a few steps around Kiara.**

"**Wait, you said from Warfang? Have any one of the rulers asked you to come and fetch me?" asked Kiara.**

"**Heh, I know Godith has sent one to get you. I thank her for making my job much easier. Just so you know, dear old God Daddy called me to get you. You know who I am talking about right?" asked the man.**

"**Akriloth sent you?"**

"**No."**

"**Then Reignor."**

"**Heh, ya right."  
"Agorak?"**

"**Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner. Yeah, Agorak came into my shop and told me and my folks of the bounty before it even went public the next day. But don't worry. I promised to him that I would get you back as quick and as good as possible." spoke the man.**

"**If you are done chatting and killing time, why don't I take you to Warfang? Hell I need the money to help pay off all my bills otherwise my brother will kill me." joked the man. He took hold of Kiara's arm gingerly and threw her up onto his shoulder with ease.**

"**What the?! You aren't a regular human are you?" she asked.**

"**Nope. Just a devil-hunter. The name's Dante if you haven't figured it out by now." spoke the Demon son of Sparda as he walked casually through the forest.**

"**Oh right! I almost forgot." he smiled. He placed Kiara back down and went back to Rosa's camping spot. He took out a small piece of paper from his coat and wrote a message on it using the ash from the fire-place. Dante wrote the message and gave out a hearty laugh before nailing it to the stump with a his gun.**

"**That ought'a make things more fun." he smiled before taking hold of Kiara once again and proceeded on walking.**

**An hour passed by since Dante took Kiara and that was when Rosa returned.**

"**_Wat is los?!" _(What is this?!) she stuttered and looked around her camp ground. The chain that was used to keep Kiara in place was broken and the tree she was attached to was lying down on the earth. She gritted her teeth and checked everywhere.**

"**Damn it! Kiara!! Kiara, where the hell are you?!" she roared out in anger. She cursed in German and scanned the near-by trees and found no signs of her. She was about to lose it when she spotted the note nailed onto the stump of the tree. She ripped it out from it's place and read the note.**

"**_Dear Godith's Hunter, by the time you read this note Kiara and I are already in Mulita. It would suck if that was just where you were a few moments ago, but what can I say? Sucks to be you buddy. Looks like I'll be the one getting the 5 million and you will get nada. From your ever loving demon-hunter, Dante Sparda."_**

**_'Vhat?! How dare he! I'll show him what it means to make a mockery out of me! I want the 5 million gold so I can finally get that treatment in Arcadia, the cure to make me normal once again!'_ Rosa thought. She clenched the note in her hands tightly before sparks fired out from her horns. She fried the note and left the camp be. She left the transport which was a small wagon and took only her weapons and items before she flapped her wings once again to Mulita.**

**'_Vhen I find this Dante Sparda, I'll make sure he von't mess with a woman such as me every again!'_ Rosa growled as she sped through the skies.**

A/N: So Dante is the one whom DL Mark/Agorak had hired. No surprise really, but now there is another problem that the Devil Hunter had started. Picking a fight on Rosa. What will happen when the two meet in Multia? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!!


	92. A Truce For Now

**Chapter 91-(A Truce For Now)**

A/N: Hello everyone, hope you had a good 2 delightful weekends. So instead of me keeping you guys waiting, enjoy the show.

**As Rosa continued to fly high above the skies while cursing under her breath, Dante and Kiara had arrived to the city of Mulita. The two didn't enter the city right away for it was packed with Kiara's photo. Paper boys shouted out the main head-line of Kiara's last sighting outside of Scali with a yellow dragoness.**

"**So what's your plan devil boy?" asked Kiara, resting on a log behind some bushes. Dante was looking left to right before he slithered back into the shadows.**

"**It's obvious that going in there will be a really bad idea lady. Plus I'm hungry, and Mulita is the best place I know that has the best food other than Warfang." smiled Dante.**

"**Are you for real? You think about food while I need to be taken to Warfang?" hissed Kiara.**

"**Sheesh relax...I'll get you some food too. I'm taking my sweet time in taking you to Warfang because when all of your wounds heal up, your price goes up as well. I'm in no hurry. Since you are, then be my guest and run off. Just go follow the road and you will reach Warfang within a day by foot." said Dante carelessly. Kiara scoffed and leaned against the tree, her legs were still weak and she couldn't fully support her own weight.**

"**You wait here, while I go in and find something to cover you when we go through the city."**

"**Why not just give me your jacket?" Kiara asked. Dante looked at his leather red trench-coat and scoffed.**

"**Pfft, give me a break. Your face will still be seen. Besides, you don't want to feel all of the demon's blood that I had to kill since the last time I washed it. And believe me it was only last week." Dante replied. He went off leaving Kiara hiding in the shrubs while heading to a store within the city.**

**Dante walked through Mulita and learned quickly why the streets were even more packed than usual. There were a few occasional demons who disguise themselves as regular dragons, just one look from Dante and they had their eyes facing the ground. He didn't bother with them for he had something far more valuable to take care of. He was lucky enough to enter a small shop after a few minutes of pushing through the crowd.**

"**Hello there sir, what would you like to buy?" asked the shop-keeper, raising his head from a book he was reading.**

"**I heard that it was going to rain today, and I came to buy my girl a nice jacket. Nothing too flashy, nothing too dull, just right." Dante spoke with a smile.**

"**There is an entire section in the back. Go and see what your girl would like." spoke the dragon before he returned to his book. Dante walked past and found a jacket that he presumed to be fit for Kiara. He took the coat and gave the shop-keeper the money before heading out. The jacket was gray and it had a hood so that Kiara could cover her face.**

**There was one more thing Dante had to do and he went towards the tourist section of the city. This part of Mulita was filled with dragons from other cities, some visiting from Arcadia. The reason why is because this was the only area where one could find a decent hotel or inn, without having to be robbed at the ones on the other side of the city. **

**Dante held the coat as he entered a near-by inn. It was dimly lit and hardly anyone was inside.**

"**Just because this place looks empty doesn't mean that we have plenty of room." spoke a dragoness over the counter, reading a magazine.**

"**Well how did you know? Are you psychic?" asked Dante jokingly. The dragoness looked at him and scoffed at his loathsome joke.**

"**You need a room?" she asked blankly.**

"**Yeah, I got a VIP coming in with me to Warfang. It will be a room for two and I would like it to be far from the other rooms."**

"**This is an inn, not a restaurant you rich boy." scolded the dragoness**

"**Alright...I see how it is. I'll just go to another inn where they treat their customers nicely." Dante spoke and walked slowly to the door. The dragoness grumbled and muttered.**

"**Hey...get over here I got a room for ya." she replied, holding a set of keys. Dante smiled, knowing well that his trick had pulled off. He turned around and tossed the dragoness a small bag of gold coins.**

"**We'll be here within the hour. Till then lady." he replied before exiting the inn and began making his way back to Kiara. Speaking of which, Kiara had folded her wings around her body. The skies getting more gray and the presence of high humidity was felt. Kiara frequently peeked through the bushes to see if Dante was coming back. **

**All she could see was the huge mob of dragons going about their daily lives. Often times she would see a couple of young kids playing around with a n orange ball while their parents watched from a safe distance. Kiara sighed deeply and hid behind the shrubs. She checked her body and the bruises and swelling were starting to show. Her legs had a dark purple appearance, her area was swollen and blue, her chest was covered with dry blood and bruises.**

**Kiara waited and waited. As time progressed she grew more irritated and cold. Mulita may be a lot more warmer than Scali, but the day was cool and the rain that would soon arrive would make it even colder. She rested her head along the trunk of a large tree and listened as the wind howled, the leafs brushing one another and the children giggling and laughing while playing around with the ball.**

**It felt like ages before Kiara felt something hit her leg gently. She looked down to see the orange ball right by her feet!**

"**I'll get it!" shouted one of them. Kiara was startled and looked to find a suitable place to hid. However it was too late as the youngling came through the shrub and was surprised to see Kiara sitting on a log. The two looked into each other's eyes before the child spoke with a happy tone.**

"**Hi! What's your name?" she asked. Kiara however looked at the girl with a gentle smile before she gently nudged the ball over to the girl.**

"**Why do you look so bad?" the girl asked once again. Kiara didn't really want to talk to this girl so she acted as if she was a mute. She began to wave her hands around randomly and opened her mouth, only to use lips.**

"**Hey, Liesel where are you?" asked one of her friends.**

"**You guys, come check this out! I found this dragoness all alone. She seems to be hurt badly." she replied. Kiara growled softly and the girl looked back at her in confusion. Kiara shook her head no and tried to push the girl back through the shrub. Liesel, the youngling to which she met Kiara hardly moved and turned to face her friends coming right through the shrubs.**

"**You see you guys? She looks so beaten up." whimpered Liesel.**

"**What dragoness?" asked one of her friends. Liesel turned back and gasped. Kiara was not there.**

"**Come on, let's keep on playing." piped up another one. Liesel shrugged and she turned back with her friends. On the other hand, Kiara had a hand over her mouth and felt a strong grip on her body. She feared that it was her father who had managed to track her down till the person spoke.**

"**Finally, I've gotten you." spoke Rosa. Kiara let out a sigh of relief through her nose and relaxed. **

"**Christ Rosa you scared me." Kiara replied softly.**

"**Don't play innocent on me _saukerl_. I told you to vait for me by the tree and yet you veren't there!" Rosa hissed.**

"**Hey, Dante came and picked me up. He's also trying to bring me to Warfang and he's the one that DL Mark called for." Kiara spoke in return.**

"**So vhat? You're now back in my hands and we shall move on to Warfang. We will rest for the night once we are far away from this city and that man." spoke Rosa.**

"**You mean me?" asked Dante, his gun pressing against Rosa's head.**

"**So...you must be Dante. The Demon Son of Sparda. Glad to finally meet you." Rosa spoke with a smirk.**

"**And you must be Rosa, the lady who first got Kiara. Hate to tell it to ya but I'm in it for the money. If I bring her in perfect condition, I bag 5 million pieces of ka-ching!" Dante replied with a smile. He could already picture himself swimming in the gold coins along with Vergil and Nero.**

"**Too bad, I got her first thus she's mine for the taking. If you really vant her back you are going to need to do a lot more then play ladies-man." she said with adrenaline rushing through her German body, turning around to face Dante. The two looked dead center into each others eyes. Dante had his finger on the trigger while Rosa cracked her knuckles. It was about to one hell of a battle if Kiara had not butted in.**

"**You guys, 2.5 million pieces of gold is still a lot of money. So why don't we keep our cool, put our guns and fists away and settle down for the night." whispered Kiara with a small smile. The two slowly turned their heads and looked serious at her.**

"**You're right, I don't want the kids to freak out and half the city coming after us." Dante said, twirling his guns back into their holsters.**

"**I'm staying outside. I like the fresh air." Rosa said as she gathered up some sticks and placed them in a pile.**

"**You know it's going to rain tonight right? So why don't you come with me? I already got a decent room for us." Dante added on.**

"**Hah! Me vith you and Kiara? Forget it _saumensch!_ A little rain von't harm me." Rosa replied as she opened her mouth and breathed out a stream of electricity at the sticks, causing them to ignite and thus she had a small fire. Just then, the sounds of thunder rumbling was heard and a few seconds later rain began to pour down heavily. The rain distinguished the fire and Rosa cursed under her breath in German as usual.**

"**Still want to come with us Rosa?" asked Kiara. Rosa sighed heavily and got up.**

"**Alright, let us go. Ve don't vant to get sick from the cold rain _ja?_"**

"**After me babes." smiled Dante. He gave Kiara the coat and she put it on. Rosa accompanied her in her walking and they arrived to the inn. They entered and Dante smiled at the dragoness who was reading a book and thumped his fingers on the counter.**

"**Can I help you?" she asked, turning a page, not looking up at Dante.**

"**I came her for the keys, so if you don't mind..." Dante paused, waiting for the dragoness to reply.**

"**Uhh Dante? I don't think she expected 3 people instead of two like you said before." Kiara spoke, the hood on her head concealed her identity.**

"**Oh...right. Here you go." Dante placed another bag of gold coins onto the counter and the dragoness placed the key on the table without even looking from her book and took the money.**

"**Thank you. Please, enjoy your stay." she replied. The trio continued on and found their room to be on the third floor. It was tucked into a corner of the building, but when they entered it was big enough to fit at least a family of 5 dragons.**

"**This vill do nicely." Rosa muttered. She helped Kiara to a bed and then she plopped down onto the couch. A medium sized T.V was in front of them and a window behind it which showed the neighbor-hood. There were two beds, Kiara had one for herself and the other was for either Dante or Rosa.**

"**Two beds, three people." Kiara said, a smile developed on her face as she pulled herself back and laid fully on the bed. Dante and Rosa looked at each other, and blushed in embarrassment.**

"**I'm not sleeping with you!" the two said in union. They looked at one another in shock before they spoke once again in union. "You can sleep on the couch." Kiara couldn't help but giggle.**

"**Vat's so funny _arcshgrobbler?_ (ass-scratcher) Do you vant to sleep vith him?" Rosa asked harshly. Kiara placed her hand over her mouth and tried to calm down, but she couldn't help it and burst out laughing.**

"**You _schwine!_ I vouldn't be laughing vhen ve get to Varfang." That was all it took for Kiara to be quiet.**

"**Fine...I'll take the damn couch your majesty." spoke Dante sarcastically. He placed his sword and guns onto the small table next to him and he lied down on the couch.**

"**Hmm, this isn't so bad actually. Good night ladies." said Dante before he snoozed himself to sleep. Rosa scoffed while Kiara managed to get herself to the bathroom and take a hot bath.**

"**Just don't vaste all the hot vater. I vant to take a bath as vell." Kiara heard her muffled voice through the door but didn't really care about it. She hadn't washed in days and she doesn't even know how she looks like. The hot water felt both soothing and painful. It eased her body, but reopened some of her wounds and the water turned a faint red. It was countered with some bath soap and it looked clean.**

**The Black Mistress rested in the bath, cleaning her body gently as possible. When she was done, she climb out of the bath smelling fresh and took the cork out of the bath and watched the water wash away the filth of her body. It didn't literally, only partially. Kiara sat on the ledge of the bath and took hold of a mirror. She wiped off the steam from the glass and gasped softly as she saw her face.**

"**How am I worth 3 million with this face?" she asked herself. Kiara had a cut on her lip, one of her horns was scratched, her eyes were red and puffy, and the rest was nothing but puss and bruises. She placed the mirror down and took a few deep breathes. Her heart raced and she began to cry softly. It wasn't soft enough for Rosa for she came into the bathroom and sat down next to the most notorious woman on the planet. Rosa gingerly reached over and pressed Kiara against her chest. Rosa's smooth golden scales brushed against Kiara's rugged black scales.**

"**It's okay darling....everything vill be alright vhen you see your mother." Rosa whispered. She took Kiara by the hand and helped her back to her bed to which Kiara quickly fell asleep. Rosa sighed deeply and her mind began to wander off about the bounty once again.**

**'_The girl is right about one thing. 2.5 million is a lot of money. Time to make her pretty once again.'_ Rosa thought with a smile. She looked through the cabinets and found the first aid kit. She pulled up a chair, along with a bottle of iodine and began to wrap Kiara up.**

A/N: So far, the bounty is going well...for now. How are things going with the others? Find out next on R.O.D!


	93. A Morning Conversation

**Chapter 92-(A Morning Conversation)**

A/N: Hey, it's been a while. Make yourselves comfy, folks. Enjoy :)

**The day was gloomy and early when the Black Mistress woke up from her uncomfortable sleep. The humidity made the entire room of the inn feel sticky and cold. But that wasn't what really bothered her. Instead Kiara's body felt so tightly condensed that she had trouble breathing. The circulation in her body was hard, but not enough to make her feel dizzy. Kiara cracked her eyes open and stretched her arms out. She gasped in shock seeing how her arms were wrapped up in so many layers of bandages.**

"**What the? Who the hell thought it would be funny to make me a mummy?" growled Kiara, as she sat up, her chest feeling tight.**

"**It vas me Kiara. The regular healing vas taking a vhile so I figured vhy not just pour some iodine and some Neosporin on you to speed up the process. I vas surprised to see that you didn't vake up screaming in pain last night." smiled Rosa.**

"**Well your skills in medicine made me wake up for having a hard time breathing!" gasped Kiara, placing her hand on her chest and trying to loosen the bandages a bit so her lungs could expand. It didn't really matter, Rosa's wrapping was enough to kill someone.**

"**You hungry?" asked Rosa with a small smile. Kiara looked at her, breathing a bit more than usual...she nodded in agreement.**

"**Can you valk or do you still need some help?" She asked, reaching her hand out to the Dark Queen. Kiara looked at her and summed up all her might to stand. She accomplished this feat but a few seconds later her legs bulked and fell back down onto the bed, grunting under her breath.**

"**Come on, I'll take you downstairs and ve vill eat in the dinning room." smiled Rosa, taking Kiara by the hand, gently pulling her up and allowing Kiara to place some weight on her.**

"**Wait a second Rosa, won' Dante flip out and be pissed at you?" Kiara whispered to the huntress' ear. However, the German Dragoness only scoffed and chuckled softly.**

"**Hmhmhm, that _saukrel _can kiss my _arsch_. The innkeeper has prepared a nice breakfast for her guests." she replied and opened the door, leaving Dante to be at peace. Kiara practically hop-scotched her way through the hall and down the stairs. If it weren't for Rosa, she would've woken up all the other guests from the constant thumping and thuds against the floorboards. Despite taking a few minutes to climb down the flight of stairs, Kiara managed to keep her cool and met up with the innkeeper.**

"**Guess I'm not the only one who wakes up early in this town." scoffed the dragoness.**

"**Vhat do you have to eat for breakfast today _Frau..._"**

"**Hermina."**

"**_Frau_ Hermina. I like it." The dragoness gave Rosa a small smile and placed her book down.**

"**Thank you. I shall prepare you two something special, especially you missy. You look terrible. What happened, did you get into a fight with the girls in the army and got beaten up?" asked Hermina.**

"**Yes...that is why Dante and Miss Rosa here are close to me, so that those skanks don't try and kill me from reporting them and having them sent to prison." replied Kiara.**

"**Hmmm, follow me please." Hermina spoke softly and escorted the two to a table and lit the candle with her hand.**

"**Ahhh, did you part take in magic class before?" asked Rosa.**

"**Yes, I was the only cosmic dragoness in my class to receive an outstanding GPA." replied Hermina.**

"**Did you go to a university in Hewa, Arcadia?"**

"**Yes I have, why you went there too?" asked Hermina.**

"**Of course, in fact I vas born there."**

"**I thought you were taught by Godith." Kiara spoke in confusion.**

"**Hold on a second ladies, let me get you something to eat." smiled Hermina and took off into the kitchen. She came back out a few minutes with three fresh plates. All had scrambled eggs with bacon and toast along side waffles and pancakes with a choice between a topping of whipped cream or butter-cream scoop. Last but not least coffee with milk cream and sugar was brought as well and the three ladies were together in a dimly lit room. The sound of rain pattering against the window pane.**

"**So tell us more about yourself Hermina. You said you vent to the Magician University in Hewa, Arcadia." spoke Rosa.**

"**Yes, like I said before I went to learn more about magic despite Dracovia being the Kingdom with the best overall rating place to live in, Arcadia has a higher rating in education. I began my studies in Warfang, the finest schools in all of Dracovia. As time progressed, I grew up and moved out of the house. I got accepted into Hewa University and lived there till I got my degree in being a mage. I only stayed a few days before the Fallen Ones invaded. I was unlucky to escape and wasn't fully experienced with magic. Plus I didn't want to hurt any of the Dracovian men."**

"**Thus that led to you being taken away to some godforsaken mine yes?" asked Kiara.**

"**Yes, were you there miss?"**

"**Of course, almost everyone in Dracovia has. Forgive me for interrupting, please continue." whispered Kiara, eating her meal slowly.**

"**After Lord Agorak came to the mines with his brother and father and liberating us from the mines, I later on found out that the University was burned to the ground by Pobon's orders. Since there wasn't anything to do in Arcadia, I traded houses with my family. They wanted to be safe, fear of Lucifer returning, and I wanted to find a place close to my homeland in which I can learn more magic and hopefully one day teach." smiled Hermina.**

"**Wow...I don't mean to be rude and crude, but why work in a place like this?" asked Kiara.**

"**My family had this inn for the tourists that came here before the war, but now that everyone wants to stay home and pray that they live, business is slow. Plus the schools called off all the teachings till it is safe to even fly around the county these days. It's all that damn Kiara's fault. She has to be such a bitch and spoil everything for this Kingdom. When she is captured, I will go to Warfang and use her as a target practice for my magic!" growled Hermina angerly, slamming her fist to the table, the plates and silverware clattered against the oak wood table.**

"**Hehehe, ain't that what everyone wants from her." chuckled Kiara nervously. She tried laughing about it, but there was no escape of her past. She had affected the entire world with her actions. Her time of death was becoming more and more of a desire for Kiara. Everywhere she went, she saw single parents raising their kids, orphaned children, people's future shattered, the list goes on and on. All because of what? What was the sole reason that Kiara did all that she did before the incident?**

"**So how about you Rosa? You said you were born there." Hermina spoke, shifting her wings and shoulders to be more comfortable.**

"**My past is more complex then yours Hermina." began Rosa. She looked at the two and turned away, only the rain patter welcomed them as Kiara and Hermina waited for Rosa to continue.**

"**How complex?" asked Kiara, breaking the silence.**

"**I was never born as a dragon...but merely a human being." she whispered. The two gasped in shock and were indeed stunned by this.**

"**A human being you say? Then why are you a dragoness? Can't you change back into your human form?" asked Hermina.**

"**It vasn't like that. I was born before Arcadia made a breakthrough in technology and science, causing other living organisms to change shape and be another organism. I vas a normal German voman living vith her family before I vas "selected" as the perfect group. _Gottverdamnit. _Ironic how I come from a culture in vhich ve vere considered the master race vhile the vhole vorld vas at var." scoffed Rosa.**

"**Okay...I take you Germans didn't have a pretty history from whatever world you came from." summed up Hermina.**

"**Indeed so. A reason as to vhy my family escaped to the dragon vorld. My father vas a member of their so called perfect superior race. My mother vasn't much vith him, so you could say that I spent most of my life vith my mother. Anyways, enough about my former life in Hell. Here in the dragon vorld, my mother and I lived in Hewa, Arcadia. Ve had a normal life before the King of Arcadia wanted to show off to Dracovia that they could do something too."**

"**Therefore the advance science research in making humans turn into dragons and vice versa. You so happen to be a candidate for their experiment." spoke Kiara.**

"**_Ja. _Unlike Nazi Germany vhere they rushed their experiments for var, Arcadia took its sweet time in making the experiment a success. At first I vas happy about the fact that I could live like everyone else. My mother didn't mind and I went off to Barron to become a successful result. However...my happy life wasn't so happy after all. I vasn't a voman anymore. Just some freak vith a horrific past." muttered Rosa.**

**Her eyes twinkled as tears streamed down her face and onto her meal.**

"**Why? What went wrong?" asked Kiara, soothing her friend.**

"**I met a man vhom I loved dearly and ve vanted a family. Ve did everything so ve could have a child. As a result I vas sterile from the testing and my spouse soon lost his love for me and left me. Turns out he too vas one who took part in the experiment and he died later on from heart failure. That vas vhat truly made me tremble. All of those vho part took in the experiment vere starting to become sick out of novhere. Most of them died at the age of 40-60." spoke Rosa.**

"**And you are how old?" asked Hermina.**

"**I am vell past 80." smiled Rosa.**

"**80? But you look so young!" retaliated Kiara in shock.**

"**I vas one of those people vho vere given the long-life testing. Vith the latest data testing, they say that I have till the age of 85 before my body vill go hayvire." Rosa added on, taking a small bite out of her meal.**

"**Can't you go to them and have them change you back?" Hermina asked.**

"**I can...hence forth the reason vhy I'm after Kiara. If I just bring her to the Palace in Varfang, I have enough to pay for the testing. It had been clinically proven that it is 95% chance of success. I don't care about my past. As long as I can stay here in this vorld and enjoy life peacefully." Rosa concluded her story and ate the rest of her meal quietly before she got up and left the two ladies be. They too had finished their meals but hardly moved.**

"**Well...I wish I could learn more about you, but I got a business to take care of." spoke Hermina and left Kiara all alone at the table. The Dark Dragoness sat there quietly and thought about Rosa's words.**

"**_The reason why I'm after Kiara...the money is enough for me to pay for the testing...enjoy life peacefully."_ Kiara sat at the table and looked out the window, watching the rain pour against the glass. The sight was what Kiara felt deep within her bosom. She felt like crying. All her life she didn't know anything about pity of sympathy, now she knows how it feels. Her hands were wrapped around the cup of warm coffee.**

**'_I should go. Help Rosa out. She helped me, why not help her?'_ Kiara thought drinking her coffee before standing up. The pain was severe, but she didn't really let it bother her.**

"**Do you need help getting back to your room Miss?" asked Hermina.**

"**No Hermina, I'll be fine. Thank you for the meal by the way. I enjoyed it thoroughly." Kiara replied with a smile before hopping up one step at a time. She could care less about the other customers who were staying at the inn. She managed to get to her floor and limped her way to her room despite a few people hissing at her from their rooms.**

"**If you got a problem with a woman like me who got gang-banged, then I hope you burn in Hell!" she replied thunderously. That was all it took to shut everyone up and not complain anymore. Kiara arrived to her room and opened the door. She saw Rosa on her bed, head low, shoulder's shrugged, wings dropped. The Black Mistress sighed deeply and hopped her way to the bed and plopped next to her huntress.**

"**Oh Kiara...forgive me for leaving you like that. I should have stayed and taken you up the stairs." Rosa spoke, a tone of depression within her words.**

"**Rosa...sweetheart look at me." Kiara whispered, placing her hand on Rosa's soft face and meeting each other eye to eye.**

"**Let's go to Warfang already. We waited long enough. You said that as long as you bring me to my mother in any condition you will have enough money yes?" whispered Kiara.**

"**But what about Dante? He-"**

"**Aie, piss on him! Forget him. He wants 5 million and that can take a good month of two for me to recover into perfect condition. You may only have 5 years left...and I am not waiting any longer for this crap." stated Kiara.**

"**Don't tell me that the once fearless and terrifying Black Mistress has suddenly become so soft. You are making me laugh Kiara!" smiled Rosa.**

"**I take it to be a compliment. Come on Rosa...let's go before Dante wakes up." cooed Kiara, gently pulling on Rosa's shoulders.**

"**Thank you Kiara..." she said quietly like a mother to a sleeping child.**

"**You're the first person vho I have met in my life that actually gives a damn about my life. Very vell, ve shall get going vithin the next few minutes." smiled Rosa. She stood up and began to pack her personal belongs and before long they were already heading out of the inn.**

"**You girls are leaving already?" asked Hermina.**

"**Yes, thank you for everything. We hope the best comes for you." smiled Kiara, placing a few gold coins on the counter top.**

"**What about that man who was with you guys?"**

"**Vake him up vithin an hour or two. Do vhat you vant vith him. Ve have an important schedule and he keeps us running late. Hope to see you day in the school of magic soon Hermina." smiled Rosa before she helped Kiara walk out of the inn. The rain had stopped yet it was smoggy and mushy outside. Mud everywhere, yet no one in sight.**

"**Hang on _saumensch_ ve are off to Varfang. By the vay vhere did you get the money for Hermina?" Rosa asked.**

"**I took some ouf of Dante's pockets. That guy sure is an idiot for a demon." giggled Kiara.**

"**Hehe, smart one Kiara." she replied and with a flap of her wings, she jumped high into the air and took off as quick as possible.**

A/N: And so Kiara and Rosa are off to seal the deal while Dante is zzz'ing away about money. What will happen next? Just wait and see next on R.O.D! (_P.S. No...I don't have a burning hatred for Germans. I personally don't have anything against them. Only the ones who made Germany look bad.)_


	94. Game Over

**Chapter 93-(Game Over)**

A/N: Hey guys, I managed to update, despite having finals left and right for the month of June. Enjoy.

**Elsewhere, a line of dragons extending at least twice around the Palace in Warfang, were waiting eagerly to give in Kiara. That is...at least a village full of them.**

"**No...this ain't her." sighed Godith harshly, sitting on her throne chair.**

"**But my lady! It really is her! I had to go all the way to Avalar in order to find her!" replied the dragon, standing next to a perfect Kiara...who in fact was a fake.**

"**You listen to me young man, I may be gravid, but it doesn't mean that I cannot tell the difference between the real Kiara and this fake. Guards! Get them out of my sight." hissed Godith.**

"**See? I told you this wouldn't work!" shouted the dragoness as they were taken away by the guards and thrown outside.**

"**Jeez, when Agorak made this bounty I didn't expect a few hundred people to come in here with fake Kiaras." grouched Cynder.**

"**Can't we just ask one of the guys to spot which **one** out of the whole crowd outside, is the real one? If she ain't there, she ain't there!" shouted Yulie.**

"**But what if she is out there? What if she is right outside waiting for me? I don't want to kick everyone out of here because I'm tired of all the posers." whimpered Godith, her hand crested over her belly with the comfy royal clothing wrapped around her shoulders and wings. Valsa let out a frustrated sigh. She really wanted to be with her husband Lethak, who was still recovering from the quarrel against the Androids.**

"**Where is Agorak when you need him?" she complained softly.**

"**He went off with DL Mark to buy some new outfit. They'll take an hour or two before returning." Godith replied, stretching her neck and yawning. Just then, another guard came in with Kiara and her captor.**

"**Alright...are you the real deal?" asked Cynder.**

"**My lady, this is she. The Black Mistress herself. She was a bit feisty at first to get, but thanks to a few tranquilizers, I was able to get here in good condition." smiled the dragon.**

"**If you think that we are going to give you 4 million pieces of gold to you so easily over an unsubstantiated fake...then by all means, leave this place before I will have my husband to throw your sorry ass out of here." stated Godith with a scorn eye.**

"**I am here Lady Godith, I really am Kiara." spoke the dragoness.**

"**If you are her then what is Queen Godith to you?" asked Valsa.**

"**I...I do not understand the question."**

"**Well, that answers mine. Bye-Bye!" smiled Valsa sarcastically before the guards came in and took the two out of the Palace like the one previously.**

"**Godith, Sister...please call this senseless examination off. The real Kiara is still out there. It would be best if we wait and see if she arrives with someone that we know well." said Cynder, placing her hand onto her older sister's. Godith looked down and then up into her emerald eyes.**

"**I'm not so sure Cynder. I agree with you about that, but what if she is with someone that we don't even know? What if she has been-"**

"**She isn't out there Godith." cut off Spyro as he came in sight of the 4 Queens of Dracovia.**

"**You checked?"**

"**Yeah, nothing but fakes for miles to see. I already told all of them to go home and to not try some stupid crap like this ever again. Otherwise they will be sent to the dungeon for an entire month." he stated, taking his seat next to his wife and kissing her gently on the side.**

"**How's my little Queen doing?" he cooed softly.**

"**Little Queen? Since when was I little? Before you went into the Chamber, I was always the bigger one. Now that you aged by 10 years, you're merely a few inches taller." blushed Cynder.**

"**Does it really make a difference?" he replied softly and before you know it, they were kissing each other passionately.**

"**I'll be going now...to check on...my husband." stuttered Valsa, not keeping her eye off of how the two were even kissing.**

"**Wait for me! I shall...go with you. Oooo look at them go." Yulie whispered, smacking her lips. Valsa tugged her by the arm and the two left the room, losing focus of what they previously saw. Godith left the room as well and the guards turned away, blushing in embarrassment. The Ancient Dragoness sighed deeply, her head hanging low. Her mind was constantly on about how her daughter was doing in a world were everyone is against her. She wasn't aware of her surroundings and bumped into the others.**

"**Hey mom, how's the examination going?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Pfft, ridiculous. Nothing but fakes everywhere."**

"**Wow...they bring in a fake Kiara? And here I thought that was impossible." Demetri scoffed.**

"**Where's Mark? I hadn't seen him since his cousin came in and trashed our meal." pondered Akriloth with his wife sitting on his knee with her arms wrapped around him.**

"**Last I heard, Agy boy went off to buy some new outfit, and knowing my boy he will take his sweet time." giggled Jermaine gingerly.**

"**One thing that surprises me is that we aren't seeing any dark clouds or some giant explosion off in the distance. It just seems...quiet." piped Reignor.**

"**Why you don't like the peace after some few months of fighting?" his wife Hera asked.**

"**No, no, I like it...it's just...odd."**

"**Why don't we just enjoy it while it lasts? Remember the old days of when we were just kids and we always picked on one another at school? Right? Come on Reignor, I know you remember." spoke Galian with a smile.**

"**No...not really."**

"**Aww you and your brother were inseparable. Everywhere you guys went, girls would be around you and guys wanted to hang out with you two. Especially when Galian was there. Back then no one wanted to mess with you. Well...maybe a few." Jermaine spoke cheerfully.**

"**Hehe, yeah them were good times indeed ^_^" The group continued on to talk about their old ways of life, especially about the times before they all left. It wasn't long did the chatter stop when Pythios spotted DL Mark coming by.**

"**What is it my sweet?" whispered Galadrial to her son, who was cooing and pointing to his grandfather.**

"**Damn...now THAT'S style." Kothar whistled.**

"**Oh my..." gasped Jermaine. The Dragon Lord came to them and he was wearing a long white trench coat with a black undershirt. He wore navy blue jeans and size 13 E boots.**

"**I see you guys already like my new style. Especially you Reignor, you're jealous." he replied with a smirk.**

"**I-I'm not jealous! I'm still the one who looks more attractive." he spoke with a cocky tone.**

"**Yeah, but he's the one who can turn that pretty face into mush if he felt like it." joked Godith. The group laughed about it for a while and were teasing each other back and forth before a guard came to them.**

"**Please pardon me for interrupting your enjoyment my Majesties, but Celia has awakened and she has arrived to speak with you, Lord Mark." the guard spoke in a calm and decent manner.**

"**Of course, she can come to me. She could use the fresh air." he replied with a smile. The guard bowed and left them to be before Celia came out from the drapes and walked slowly towards her cousin.**

"**Mark? Is that really you?" she asked tiredly.**

"**Yes Celia, 'tis me. I'm glad you are alright." he whispered, taking hold of her hand. Celia buried her face into his chest and latched his arms around him and whithered away upon his new clothing.**

"**Oh Mark...I'm sorry for everything." she whispered, sniffling between words. The Dragon Lord however smiled and held her head.**

"**Hey...it's fine. Stuff like this happens cousin. I'm just glad you are back to your old self." he replied gently, kissing his cousin on the forehead before Celia resumed her sulking.**

"**I take it that things are evened out between all of us?" asked Kothar. The two cousins embraced one another before Celia slowly let her grasp of her cousin ease.**

"**Please forgive me for my actions that I had done against your Kingdom. I understand that I am fully responsible for any damage that I have created and shall forth pay for it." Celia spoke respectfully, her eyes red from all the tears streaming down her cheeks.**

"**That's alright, we forgive you. Besides you didn't really hurt anyone. The only damage you did was destroy the small private dinning room that we go in the morning. It doesn't matter since we did had intention of renovating it. Right Mark?" asked Godith childly. DL Mark thought about it for a while before he groaned.**

"**Aww man, why me? I suck at renovating things. Hell, I couldn't even renovate my room when I was a kid. It looked the same for my entire childhood!"**

"**Really? Agorak was the same thing." muttered Reignor.**

"**_Just because I'm not present doesn't mean that I can't hear you brother." _Agorak spoke, phasing out of his friend's body.**

"**But you can't hit me, haha!" laughed Reignor.**

"**_Wanna bet?" _Before he could reply, Agorak whooshed passed him and mingled with his fingers in front of Reignor's face before poking him in the eye.**

"**OW! Why you little!" he muttered and jumped for his brother, only to go right through him.**

"**_Hehehe, you can't catch a spirit like me Reignor."_ grinned Agorak.**

"**Now now my dear babies, save your foolishness when your sister arrives."**

"**What? A sister? Wow! I bet she'll look a lot like Jermaine." Galadrial said with a broad happy tone.**

"**Won't that be quite a surprise. I just wonder how the two would be once a little Jermaine comes to be." Galian said, looking at the two God-Brothers who were still playing around like children. The group continued on with their daily routine. Godith felt bad for Celia since she has been left out from the entire group, so she helped her out by showing around the Palace and the city from the balcony.**

**Meanwhile, Rosa and Kiara were within reach of Warfang. They had made great progression since they left the inn at Mulita, leaving Dante behind.**

"**There it is, Varfang. I have to thank you Kiara for vhat you are doing for me. I vish there vas some vay for me to help you out." spoke Rosa.**

"**Just get me to my mother, and you'll get your money to be back to who you were before." smiled Kiara, resting upon Rosa's buffed shoulder's. They were beginning their descent when suddenly a barrage of bullets whizzed by them.**

"**_Schwine! _Vho's shooting at us?" yelled Rosa. Kiara looked behind and saw something fuzzy red flying right behind them. It looked like a monster and it had two guns plus a sword with it.**

"**Uhhh...Rosa? Dante is a demon right?" asked Kiara.**

"**Of course he is _dumbkof!_ Vhy, is he behind us?" Rosa hissed once again. Dante fired another volley of bullets at the duo and boy was he pissed.**

"**_You girls sure know how to piss a guy off like me. Get ready to rock!" _he shouted with a demonic tone, taking aim of his custom guns and firing at them. Rosa cursed under her breath and took a sudden dive. Kiara yelped in surprise, but she held on and watched as Dante came after them with ease.**

"**Hold on!" shouted Rosa as she flipped around and fired a barrage of bolts at the Demon Hunter. Dante dodged them with ease and he retaliated by catching one of Rosa's bolts and throwing it back at her. Rosa maneuvered her body, the attacks nearly scratching her face as they flew down to the ground and blew up a few trees.**

"**_So I see that you wanna play rough, fair enough."_ Dante said. He put his guns into their holsters and raised his hands. Two fireballs appeared and when released, they fused and turned into some sort of dragon like serpent. It roared as it showed its teeth and flapped it wings. It got close to the two and Rosa shielded herself and Kiara just as the beast incinerated itself into flames that burned her body for a few brief seconds.**

"**Shit, he's a tough one. This von't be easy." Rosa muttered, holding Kiara tight.**

"**Come on Rosa. I know you can do it!" whispered Kiara.**

"**Encouraging doesn't really help me at all missy." growled Rosa just as she dodged a fireball from Dante. She countered by firing a barrage of electrical orbs and stuns at the Devil Hunter before stretching her wings out. She let out a yell of effort as a bright light blinded the Devil Hunter.**

"**_AHH! Come on, that ain't fair!" _shouted Dante, holding his eyes. Rosa wasted no time in leaving the Legendary Dark Knight Dante alone. She was going to get the money, and be the first one there to claim it.**

**'_Just a bit longer. I hope that lighting attack has given me enough time to vin.'_ thought Rosa as she looked back and had a smirk on her face. Dante was still staggering around in pain as for Rosa was just within reach of the Palace. She reduced her speed and circled around the Palace to find Her Mistress.**

"**Hey Kiara, guess vhat? Ve are here." whispered Rosa as she began to descend down.**

"**Is that really suppose to make me feel any better? I see DL Mark down there, and he's the one going whose going to rip me to shreds." whimpered Kiara.**

"**Do not be afraid, I vill go straight to your mot-AHH!" screamed Rosa. She was unaware that Dante had recovered and the brief moment of descending gave him the opportunity to catch up and do a surprise attack on Rosa. Despite Dante's success, he attacked too fast and was not able to pull up. As a result, the trio all crashed into the Throne Room, in which they startled Spyro and Cynder's lovely moment.**

"**Sweet Jesus! How many more times are people going to crash through the roof? We might as well make this entire Palace open-spaced." grumbled Spyro. Everyone of the Royal Family came to inspect what just happened and were stunned to see Kiara laying in between Dante and Rosa.**

"**Ugh...note to self. Cut down on the pizza, it gave me too much energy." grumbled Dante.**

"**_Ich Bin. Gottverdamnit _that _saukrel._" muttered Rosa. Both were unaware of their location and they pressed their heads against each other, ready to go at it.**

"**You _schwine!_ Vhere are your manners? How dare you attack me like that! I'm a voman!" roared Rosa.**

"**Well excuse me madam, but I got a huge bill to bay off and I am the one who will turn Kiara in." stated Dante, taking hold of her arm.**

"**No...you're not." responded Rosa, taking the other arm.**

"**Ouch! Guys, careful. I'll be less valuable." whispered Kiara. However, the two didn't listen as it became a tug of war between Dante and Rosa.**

"**Uhhh, shouldn't we stop them?" asked Celia.**

"**Nah, let them have their fun. Besides, I could care less if Kiara loses a limb over this. That bitch deserves it." hissed Demitri. But it wasn't long before Godith came in and she ordered the guards to restrain the two.**

"**Alright that's enough you two! You're already making enough trouble as it is already!" she shouted just as the guards came in and held onto Dante and Rosa.**

"**Let go of me! That man is as good as dead!" she roared.**

"**Hah, bring it lady, I like to see you try!" taunted Dante.**

"**ENOUGH!" thundered DL Mark. That was all it took for everyone to stop.**

"**Thank you darling." sighed Godith. She looked down over at Kiara and smiled softly at her.**

"**Glad you made it." she whispered. Kiara, despite wanting to meet with her mother again, felt uneasy about all of this.**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. It's not like I actually wanted to be here." she muttered. She suddenly felt Godith hugging her daughter dearly as tears flowed down from her eyes.**

"**Oh my baby! My innocent baby. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you." Godith cried out. Kiara blushed red in embarrassment. Here she was, the enemy of the Kingdom yet being embraced by her mother. It was clear that she wasn't used to this kind of love since she never latched onto it. But it only took one glance at all the other Rulers and she felt terrified. Their eyes narrow and keen, wondering what to do with her now that she is in their hands.**

"**My God Kiara, you look busted up. Come on, I'll wash you up." smiled Godith softly, taking her daughter's hand.**

"**She ain't going nowhere Godith." stated Yulie.**

"**Yeah, just because she's your daughter doesn't mean that we are letting her off the hook." added on Rygath.**

"**Guys please...she was just like Cynder and Demitri. Can't we just forgive her?" begged Godith.**

"**Godith...as much as I love you, sometimes I wonder why you even give a shit about enemies such as Kiara." DL Mark said with a vengeful tone.**

"**Oh, so that's what this is all about. Celia barges into our kingdom, blows up a room and you say 'Oh forget about it?' Just because Kiara isn't your daughter doesn't mean that she is some worthless thing that you toss into the dungeon and let them rot for eternity. She is a part of the Royal Family through me whether you like it or not." stated Godith, shooting a cold glare at her husband before focusing her attention back onto Kiara.**

"**Well, first we got to pay the two who brought Kiara in." said Akriloth.**

"**Indeed, and that was me. Thank you, thank you. I ain't a demon hunter for nothing." smiled Dante. Rosa however retaliated.**

"**You? I vas the one vho found Kiara in Scali, ready to be mauled by some mob, then I had to take her through the freezing cold at night only to arrive and have to run into you, to vhich you intervened. Kiara made a deal vith me that I shall be the one to bring her in and take the 3 million gold, due to her condition." stated Rosa.**

"**Too bad. Besides, you're not the one, nor is Kiara the one who calls the shots around here." Dante replied.**

"**He's right. Agorak was the one who arranged the bounty and therefore it was his idea. It is not of anyone else's except for the Rulers of Dracovia to decide who gets the pay for bringing in the real Kiara." spoke Cynder.**

"**Indeed so. Since there is no real valid agreement of who brought Kiara in; due to her condition, the bounty of 3 million shall be it equal between you two." DL Mark said calmly.**

"**VHAT? I did all the vork and the only reason vhy I gave a fucking damn about this is so I can become a human being again!" cried out Rosa. Her anger was rising and her eyes twinkled.**

"**What do you mean Rosa?" asked Godith softly.**

"**What she means is that she once was a human, and because she lived in Arcadia and was selected for the testing of making humans into dragons and vice versa, she wants to return to her old self. I may be a cold hearted bitch, but I sometimes feel sympathy for others." summed up Kiara. Everyone was quiet and looked at Rosa, she had her face down to the ground and sobbed quietly.**

"**Well jeez lady why didn't you tell me any sooner about this. Take the money and go." said Dante, sighing deeply as he turned and headed for the door.**

"**Vait, you are just giving it up like that?" asked Rosa in shock.**

"**Yes...I am. Don't make me reconsider. Guess I'll see you folks later then." spoke Dante. Before he could even open the door, thundering pounding came from the other side of the door.**

"**Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good." he muttered and backed up slowly.**

"**Should we open it?" asked Yulie.**

"**Yes please do so. If the pounding doesn't stop soon I'm going to lose my head." groaned Jermaine. They ordered the guards to open the doors and the Family were stunned to see such a huge crowd come forth into the Palace.**

"**There she is! It's Kiara!" shouted a dragon who had a club.**

"**Get her!" roared another. Thousands of torches, clubs and swords rose to the air as the crowd stormed into the Palace.**

"**What the hell is going on here? How did they find out that Kiara was here?" asked Cynder.**

"**Maybe because they saw us come down and everyone being as they are can't hold back their killing instincts any longer." sighed Dante, leaning against a pillar. The mob slowly made their way towards the Throne as Godith stood up over Kiara. Rosa rushed off to the side, to get out of the mob's way. Kiara however was frightened and she moved back to the Throne, her back pressing against something sturdy.**

**The mob stopped and laughed at Kiara.**

"**What a foolish little slut. She is so caught up in fear she doesn't know where she is." chuckled one of the dragons. The Black Mistress reached her hand up and felt something soft. She realized that she wasn't leaning against a wall, but against the Dragon Lord who towered over her and looked down upon her with a murderous look. His arms crossed, the light around him seemed to dim and turn black in Kiara's eyes.**

"**Come on my Lord, kill her! Kill her!" shouted a dragoness. The mob roared in agreement and Spyro raised his hand to signal the mob to quiet down.**

"**Thank you Spyro. My fellow Dracovians...today marks the day in which our bitter worst enemy, Kiara, has finally arrived here in a satisfying condition to which she shall perish." spoke DL Mark. The mob cheered and Spyro signaled them to hush once more.**

"**However...because my wife is feeling so emotional, under Godith's orders Kiara shall have a trial right here and now." A huge groan of disappointment was heard and Kiara felt relieved.**

"**T-T-T...Thank you, my Lord." she whispered respectfully. DL Mark looked down at her in disgust and kicked her in the chest. She let out a cry of pain just as DL Mark slammed his foot down onto her face and brought his head close to hers.**

"**Shut up you devil! If it weren't for Godith you would've been dead right now! Be thankful for that!" he hissed. The crowd let out a laugh at how DL Mark just terrified his enemy and were cheering for him.**

"**Someone, quickly get Lethak and DK Mark. We need them for the trial." spoke Valsa. A few of the guards and servants offered to help and they quickly brought in Lethak and DK Mark. Lethak had bandages wrapped around his chest and his breathing was a bit sharp. DK Mark on the other hand had bandages wrapped around his head.**

"**Are you guys good enough to sit through this?" asked Yulie.**

"**We'll be fine Yulie. I wouldn't miss _this_ event now would I?" DK Mark asked, raising an eye brow to his wife.**

"**Excellent. Now then, onto the trial." Lethak spoke, taking deep breaths of air. DL Mark let go of Kiara and all of the respectful Rulers went to their rightful spots. Kiara was shackled and picked up by some guards, only for her to fall back down again.**

"**Stand up you cunt!" shouted a dragon.**

"**I...I can't." she whispered.**

"**Why not? You scared?" taunted another.**

"**She can't stand up because she broke her own legs vhile trying to escape from Scali." piped Rosa. The way she felt about the Black Mistress was harsh. Despite spending only a few days, it felt as if Rosa learned a lot from Kiara and the same with Kiara about her captor.**

"**Haha! What a dumb bitch. You deserved it you whore!" yelled out a teenage dragoness within the crowd.**

"**Settle down now people, you shall all get your hands on her soon enough." spoke Demitri. The crowd mumbled in agreement and it was all quiet except for the sound of the torches crackling in the halls.**

"**Let's see...where should we begin. Hmmm..." pondered DK Mark.**

"**The amount of crimes that you had done against the Kingdom of Dracovia is far more reckless then all of the criminals in the dungeon combined. We shall begin with the number of infractions in which one, Kiara Lucifer has committed against the Kingdom." spoke Cynder. A servant came by and gave some papers to DL Mark.**

"**In the counts of over 27,000 charges of Manslaughter in the 1st degree of all the Elite Soldiers that were the best in Dracovia, we find you Kiara unsophisticatedly guilty on all accounts. We also find you guilty in 48,634 counts of Murder in the 1st degree of all the people you worked to death or killed for, or were killed in your name."**

"**You are also charge with Manipulation, Prostitution, Seduction, Sexual Offense in the 1st degree, as well as Stealing and killing your own servants." added on Cynder.**

"**And most importantly, you are guilty as hell in bringing back Lucifer from the dead!" stated Akriloth.**

"**Therefore, you shall be sentenced to death for your crimes and we hope that you burn and stay in Hell for all eternity." growled Valsa.**

"**Do all of you agree on death as Kiara's punishment?" asked Reignor to the Rulers.**

"**_Yes, of course...but why not we break her first before killing her?_" asked Agorak.**

"**What do you mean?" The Dragon God phased out of DL Mark's body and stood next to his friend.**

"**_In what I believe to be the most painful death, I think it would be best if we torture Kiara for her crimes. Whip her ten times as much for every living being she injured. Pull her limbs off, brand her, shoot her, poison her, starve her, make her thirsty, make her sick, rape her, sodomize her, beat her, burn her body, make her drown, gas her, bend her body till the bones crack open like eggs...I could go on and on of what I have in mind for her. But I would like to hear what all of you loyal citizens, hear what you have to say." _finished Agorak. The mob was quiet for a while.**

"**Damn...I like that. Torture her then kill her! Yeah! Do that!" shouted a dragon. The rest of the mob cheered in agreement and so did the others, except for Godith who was quiet all the time.**

"**Very well. Kiara, you are hereby sentenced for 2 weeks of immense torture, 24/7. After that you will be executed right here in this very room once the torture is all done!" stated DL Mark. The mob roared loudly, loud enough that it could be heard from both ends of the Kingdom. Kiara had tears flowing down from her eyes and she hanged her head in shame.**

**'_I was a fool! Here I was thinking that coming to my mother was a better idea then being killed by my father. I am going to be played around with like I am some cheap trash!'_ thought Kiara, just as the guards picked her up.**

"**Come on missy, it's time for your punishment." chuckled one of them.**

"**Yeah, time for payback after what you did to me you bitch." smiled the other. Kiara didn't mind the torture, but she only had one problem. She had enough violations of her body already.**

"**No wait, please! I need to tell the Lords something. Something important!" pleaded Kiara.**

"**Tell them after your torture is over!" The guard kicked her in the area and Kiara couldn't hold it in as she screamed loudly in pain. It was enough for a few of the Rulers to cringe.**

"**Shit, she can scream. Hey...what's all that blood?" asked Cynder, seeing a trail of blood coming straight for Kiara.**

"**No...my baby!" shouted Godith. It was a good thing that the crowd was roaring loudly so that no one had heard her. Godith caught up with the guards and looked at Kiara.**

"**Kiara...what's wrong?" she asked over the constant roaring.**

"**Please...I don't wanna be violated! I was already violated badly before I even managed to escape!" cried out Kiara.**

"**What? You were raped before? How?" asked Godith. Kiara couldn't bear the pain and thought about explaining it to everyone individually.**

"**MY OWN FATHER RAPED ME!" she roared with all her might. It was loud for the Rulers to hear it over the roaring. The mob didn't care for they were already celebrating and partying. One by one they came over and looked at Kiara in shock.**

"**Lucifer did you in? What a sick bastard!" shouted Galadrial.**

"**You think that's bad? I was gang raped! Not only by my father, but by my cousin and uncle as well!" sobbed Kiara. The guards knew that this wasn't their place to be and they left Kiara be with the Rulers and decided to go do something else. Kiara dropped her face against her mother and wailed loudly. All were quiet and not one said a word till Kiara looked at Agorak.**

"**Are you happy? Are you happy Agorak that I got mauled by my own family...in the middle of nowhere. I was suppose to be sacrificed in order to bring back Mephistopheles and they decided to rape me instead of just killing me. Are you happy you fucking prick? ARE YOU HAPPY?" she shouted and slashed at him only to miss and fall down onto the floor.**

**The Dragon God and all still remained quiet. This was something they did not really expect and already are thinking about reclining the decision of torturing her.**

"**_No...I am not. You remind me of the time when Galadrial was hurt when she was a child. I prayed that such thing never really does happen to a girl or woman. And yet...out of my hypocritical mouth_ _I say that you should be raped." _Agorak whispered, his head facing the ground, his hair covering his eyes.**

"**12 hours, no rapes or tormenting of her area. 8 hours of rest and some food and water. That's our new plan. But for today, you can go with Godith." said DK Mark. He turned to his friend and could see the shame through all of that hair and skin of his. He wasn't a happy Dragon-Lord...and he certainly ain't letting Lucifer live any more.**

A/N: The game is done, Kiara is our heroes hands. But because of her grueling journey, perhaps it would be best to ease it up a bit. Plus, the idea of Mephistopheles about to be resurrected is what is now on everyone's mind. What will happen next? Find out soon on R.O.D.


	95. We Will Not Falter

**Chapter 94-(We Will Not Falter...)**

A/N: Well...I finally had my vacation, so now back to this story. Enjoy.

**The day trudged forth slowly, even though it was nearly sun-down. The mob that had entered and witnessed Kiara's trial are caught up celebrating and are calling all of their friends and families to join with them so they could witness the end of Kiara. Speaking of which, the Dark Mistress was escorted by her mother and a servant to Godith's room and she was placed down onto the bed.**

"**Thank you, you may leave now." whispered Kiara o the servant. The servant bowed but muttered under his breath about Kiara and as to why she didn't die right there in the court room. Godith heard him but she let him go and focused on her weeping daughter.**

"**Shh shh shh, easy sweetheart. The more you cry the more it hurts." whispered Godith, cradling her daughter's head.**

"**Why do you care about me? Don't you think about all the things I had done against your kingdom?" Kiara asked through her sniffling. Her reply was Godith pressing her lips onto her daughter's forehead and hugging her gently.**

"**I do...but I'm your mother. I shouldn't hate you nor try and kill you for what you have done. But I warned you about your father and you didn't listen to me. For that you were betrayed. Alas, at least you are alive and here in my arms. You are safe Kiara." smiled Godith, raising Kiara's head to meet her eyes. The two looked briefly before Kiara turned away and let go of her mother.**

"**No...I don't deserve this! I brought this entire world to an end. Just put me in the cell's!" shouted Kiara, burying her face into the soft pillow.**

"**No...Kiara listen to me." The Ancient Dragoness sat down onto her bed and stroked her daughter's back, scratching off some loose scales.**

"**We all make mistakes, some of which we aren't truly gracious about or wish it had never happened. You are just like your Aunt Cynder when she was young. Manipulated under Malefor she did things that even still to this day she doesn't seem to get over it. Even Demitri, he still ain't happy that he led an all out assault on us back when he was a child and believed that we were his bitter most enemies."**

"**But I'm different from them! Cynder and Demitri were under Lucifer's control. I wasn't! I raised throughout my whole life, thinking that what I was doing was what I thought right. Now look, Lucifer is probably thinking of something else in order to revive Mephistopheles."**

"**Wait a second, he wants to bring back his father?" asked Godith. Kiara wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her mother with shame.**

"**I was the key. They told me while I was going through my period. They said that Perdition is more useful instead of me. So they did me in, sucked my power away and were about to take me to the Land of Exile to a place called '_The Gate'_. That was how I brought Lucifer back. If you are done mother, leave me be." whispered Kiara, pulling the covers over her head and laying silently.**

"**Of course, I'll be back with something decent for you to eat. You surely must be hungry." whispered Godith as she stood up and walked quietly towards the door. She looked back at her daughter, only to see the bumps of the covers and the outline of her daughter underneath it. Godith exited the room and called for a few guards, a bunch of new recruits since Kiara had killed Dracovia's best.**

"**You called my lady?" asked one guard, no older than 18.**

"**Yes, I want you two to make sure that no one comes in here. And don't you think about hurting my daughter, or else you will be the ones in place for her!" hissed Godith, her eye's blaring red.**

"**O-O-O-Of course my Lady! Besides, she hasn't done anything to me or my family. Everyone I know is still here." smiled the other one. Godith sneered at him, she never liked first impression guards. In her point of view, they always caused trouble or are just to chicken to do some things that the Royal Family even asks of. Godith walked off and looked back at the two rookies who stood nervously by the door.**

**It didn't take long for Godith to arrive to the kitchen and prepare a meal for Kiara. She didn't want to make something with too much meat, since Kiara seems to have hardly eaten anything. Plus from her experience in WWII when freeing some camps, she could see how grim things could turn out. She didn't want something to be too liquidy, it would just taste wrong. So she settled her mind with a soup that was just right.**

**While the gravid dragoness stood by the stove, watching the soup boil steadily, she couldn't help but overhear her husband and his cousin who were strolling down the halls. Godith poked her head out of the kitchen to see what the ruckus was all about. At first, the two were far from standard ear reach, but she could see what the two were doing. DL Mark towered over his cousin, and walked proudly, his hands behind his back while Celia was nodding and writing some notes down on a notepad.**

**The two soon were close enough to be heard, her husband letting off a broad smile and asking her to come forth.**

"**Is that all? It seems to be one pretty big order that you want from me." spoke Celia, scratching her head with the end of the pencil.**

"**Hey, you said you got a guy who can get anything done. Plus I would like to meet him, a true wise man." smiled DL Mark.**

"**Just wait you will see him soon enough. Oh and I will only have him do this, so long you pay for the scepter that you destroyed." giggled Celia.**

"**T_T How much?" he grumbled.**

"**Well...the scepter is so to say a priceless object, but my researches estimated its value to be well over $660 million. So do all the conversion in your world with our home world currency and that's the price in this realm." DL Mark thought for a while on what the price was, that is before Godith answered for him.**

"**It's 700 million pieces of gold love." she muttered in his ear. DL Mark stuttered for a moment and looked at his cousin, her pretty smile was all he could see before he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a check book and pen.**

"**Fine...here. Go to the bank and they should have no problem in doing so. Oh and if they make some stupid fuss about it, such as you have to wait for God knows how many months, just tell them that you are his cousin. If that fails...just call me."**

"**Thank you!" smiled Celia as she folded the check and placed it in her pocket.**

"**So where is this man that you mentioned before, Celia?" asked Godith. The Mad Queen's eyes twinkled and with a wave of her hand a portal opened and out came an unusual creature. It stumbled onto the tile floor and groaned as it shook its head.**

"**Umm, Celia? Is that the guy you were talking about?" asked DL Mark, uneasy with what he was seeing.**

"**Hm-hmm, he is. His name is Braniac, because he is smart." DL Mark and Godith were still unsure as they watched the being stand up. His whole body is gray with white wings, horns, and chest. His head was what made the others uneasy for it is freakishly large. He has no tail blade and what else is that he was surprisingly short, not much higher than Celia's waist.**

"**You called your Highness?" asked Braniac.**

"**Yes indeed I have. I do have a bit of a request from my cousin here. Plus I need my scepter remade. It was destroyed unfortunately." said Celia, as she handed her mage the note.**

"**I could do all that, but it will take me a week though." stated Braniac.**

"**But we don't even have a week. Unless you want the end of the universe to happen by tomorrow." huffed the Dragon Lord.**

"**Don't worry, there were a few things that I managed to learn in my realm." smiled Celia.**

"**My Lady, you aren't thinking what I am thinking?" he asked.**

"**Yes Braniac, I am. See ya soon!" she cackled before throwing her mage into a portal.**

"**Okay...that was weird. What'd you do to him?" asked Godith.**

"**Oh nothing, I just sent him to a week back. He should be here right about...now." There was a thud and something large fell right behind Celia, follow by a groan.**

"**See? Like my Time Traveling trick?" giggled Celia.**

"**I say, that is interesting...but it would be maddening if I have to repeat the same time period over and over again." replied Godith.**

"**She ain't the Queen of Madness for nothing." groaned Braniac as he stumbled back up, holding onto the bag that he had right behind him. He opened it up and pulled out Celia's scepter which was good as new.**

"**Thank you my fellow servant. Now, show my cousin what you made." Celia said with a deceiving smile.**

"**Of course. As for your request, I have made just what you wanted my Lord." He reached into the bag once again and strained as he tried pulling out what he had for DL Mark.**

"**My God Braniac, you're smart but weak." Celia grumbled as she helped her mage pull out whatever was created. With her help, Braniac pulled out something wrapped up in a pouch and he unfurled it.**

"**Here you go." he said with a smile. DL Mark and Godith looked at what he was showing and they stared in awe.**

"**Is that, a handgun?" asked Godith as her husband picked the two up.**

"**It indeed is my Lady. They are called _Aussir vur Aurix, _in which that means White and Gold in the common Draconic Language." The trio looked at DL Mark and his face lit up brightly.**

"**Me likey already." he snickered as he twirled the guns around.**

"**At a weight of both 35 kg, they two have been built just like you wanted. Well maybe not all they way, I did make some few modifications for it. Just be careful where you point that thing." **

**"Why? What type of rounds those this thing fire?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Well...I made the bullets be fired by the amount of energy you put into the gun. The more you put into it, the more damage the bullet makes...which is bigger than .50 caliber if I am correct." **

"**Bigger than the 50 cal? I'm so firing this thing at Lucifer!" he practically squealed at that remark. **

"**I see that you enjoy it already. Don't you have some sort of firing range?" asked Celia.**

"**Uh pardon me for interrupting my Lady, but I don't think it would be wise to fire these two indoors." piped Braniac. **

"**How so?" Godith asked, raising a brow. **

"**It's a pretty powerful weapon. You should be careful about the amount of energy you put into your weapon. You put too much into it, there are a few things that could happen. One it can jam, two..." he stopped. **

**"Two what?" asked DL Mark. **

**"Never mind, it will only jam." chuckled Braniac nervously. **

**"You were going to say that it can explode right?" Celia asked. **

**"Noooo. If anything, I have built the guns in which they can fire however you want them to be fired as. For example, you can fire it like a machine gun, yet has little recoil."**

"**Hmmm, almost like the Pepeshka the Russians had back in WWII." muttered DL Mark, looking in awe at the gun and the engravings.**

"**You can also fire it like a regular handgun, an assault rifle, a shotgun, a sniper rifle, and a missile launcher."**

"**Hold on a second. You said a missile launcher right?" asked Godith. She could clearly see where this was going.**

"**Why yes, it is what he wanted." replied Braniac. They looked back again at DL Mark and he sure was a happy man.**

"**Exactly what type of ammunition can the launcher provide?" whispered Godith.**

"**Anything from a regular missile, all the way to a nuke."**

"**I can fire nukes from this thing? That's...a bit too much. But then again, it might come in handy when facing Lucifer." He could already picture how the match will turn out.**

"**Just two questions smart guy, why in two different colors, and why is there no magazine for me to slide in?"**

"**Oh, the guns never have to be reloaded, just loaded up and only fired in your hands or your spiritual friend. That is why they are painted white and gold. Gold for you, white for Agorak. And if you are wondering on how much power you put into it, I didn't have room to put it in. Otherwise I would have made it into an SMG. But I trust that you know the limits of your weapons. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my lab back in the Madness Realm." spoke Braniac and with that he disappeared.**

"**Hmm, he ain't as weak as you say he is Celia." said DL Mark.**

"**He just likes to show off. Say, do I smell something burning?" asked Celia, polishing her scepter.**

"**EEK! The soup!" shouted Godith as she dashed to the kitchen. The soup was bubbling wildly, but Godith saved the soup and all was well again. Just to be sure that it wasn't spoiled, she took a spoon and tried it. Very hot, but satisfying.**

"**Who's the soup for?" asked her husband coming in from behind.**

"**Who do you think?" she replied a bit harshly. DL Mark didn't speak, but he knew who it was for and why.**

"**Listen Godith, I don't want you to be mad at me for this, but I care about the things you do. I may hate Kiara but not enough in which I will interfere with your actions in helping her. Perhaps when as time progresses, I might be able to have some respect for her, but only time can tell." he said before he left with his cousin. Godith did not bother replying as she poured the soup into a bowl followed by a nice cup of herbal tea. She carried the two without a problem and came back to her room. **

**The two guards weren't there and she felt fear drive up her spine. Without even spilling a drop, she barged in and saw two dead guards on the floor, one of the two she left before and someone else. She placed the soup and tea on a nearby table and inspected the two bodies. She heard a clank and picked up the dead guards' weapon and pointed it at the sound. It was the other guard, the 18 year old rookie.**

"**What happened here?" she asked, her voice keen and harsh. The rookie dragon wept softly, his armor stained with the blood of his fellow comrades. He spoke softly and often paused.**

"**One of the higher ranked guards...he...he came to me and my comrade. He...wanted to see you, enter the room. But...we told him that you weren't there and that...no one was allowed to enter. He...he threatened to kill us...for not following a superior officer's order. My friend stood in front of him, and...the other guy, he just pulled out his sword and slashed his neck!" The rookie wept bitterly and Godith sat there, in anger as to what was happening within the Palace.**

"**Is she alive?" asked Godith, she was expecting the worse.**

"**Yes...she's under the covers." replied the rookie. Godith stood up and went to the bed which was soaked in the superior officer's blood. She removed the covers and saw that her daughter was indeed still alive but was asleep.**

"**There's more my Lady." replied the rookie.**

"**No need to my son. I can guess what has happened next. You are excused from your duty for the day. Feel free to take as much time off as wanted. Just leave your armor behind. I'll clean it for you." spoke Godith, walking to the rookie and helped him take off the armor.**

"**Thank you...I don't know what to say." replied the young dragon, his eyes red from the constant crying and he left the room. Godith held the armor and looked at the blood stained on the silver polishing then the two dead guards on the floor. She threw the armor into the bathtub as well as the bodies.**

**'_Neh, I'll deal with the bodies later._' thought Godith, closing the door to the bathroom. She returned to the table where she left the soup and tea for her poor daughter. She moved to Kiara's side and gently shook her awake.**

"**Kiara sweetheart, wake up. I got something nice for you to eat." she whispered. Kiara mumbled, her eyes barely visible for her head was low and the sky outside was now black.**

"**Come on sweety, it's one of my best soups that I make for everyone in here. I'm sure you will love it." smiled Godith softly. The Black Dragoness tilted her head and growled softly. But she couldn't resist. Her stomach churned and growled, the desire of food was getting to her. She sat up and took hold of the soup while her mother sat by her side.**

**Elsewhere, Lucifer was pacing around in the main room back at once was Kiara's Castle. Now that she is gone, Lucifer claimed it to be his new home. Trinity, Zonya and her baby girl had vanished, despite Zonya being paralyzed by the Dark God, it didn't matter to any of them. Lucifer was just pissed because they had failed in finding Kiara. In which, when they returned and looked for her in the Pool of Vision, they saw Kiara receiving her death sentence. That was all it took for the Dragon God to make Hell tremble.**

**Lucifer continued to pace around the atrium, his tail swaying violently side to side chipping small bits of the wall. Sometimes he would just lash out violently at anything he saw, lucky for his brother and nephew to get out of the way. The two could hear Lucifer's harsh breathing, his fiery breath of Hell and all things evil, flaring through his nostrils.**

"**What now?" asked Perdition, breaking the silence. Lucifer looked at him, continuing his pace before he scowled at him and turned away.**

"**It would be best if you just leave him be son. Since Kiara is out of our grasp, we need to re-think our strategy on bringing back Mephistopheles." said Satan.**

"**But wouldn't that mean that I have to be the one in place now?" asked Perdition. He was well aware that this would happen should they fail to retrieve Kiara after a lucky escape with Dreyanor.**

"**I'm afraid so. But I won't allow that to happen! As long as she lives we can always capture her from her prison in Warfang. Besides, she has two weeks before getting the ax." said Satan, looking over his shoulder at his brother who finally stopped.**

"**No...don't bother. They'll be ready for us. Besides, everyone except for Godith want Kiara killed by their own hands. I understand that losing your son instead of my daughter is hard. But if that is the case then so be it. Perdition's sacrifice will be far more valuable. Father will be much more stronger, and perhaps when all of this is over, he could revive your son from his body when we defeat those fools." smiled Lucifer.**

**The idea sounded so appreciative, but there were some doubts.**

"**Oh yeah? We could have been sitting on the throne by now if you didn't decide to rape your own daughter! We would have won by today! It's entirely your fault that my son has to be sacrificed! Well I say, screw it! We go fetch Kiara from their dungeon, I don't care how as long as it is done and we get her to '_The Gate'_!" roared Satan. Lucifer's eyes narrowed, they lit up with anger.**

"**My fault? It was not my fault, it was yours as well! I said that we should just get it over with as quick as possible, I don't care how ugly it would get! But your son is the main reason as to why we are here instead of over there." hissed Lucifer.**

"**Oh now don't you blame this shit on my son! At least my offspring isn't a fucking weakling! My son is proud for who he is, he would do anything to be by my side and by our Father's side. Your daughter was a disaster! A failure in the line of Mephistopheles! If she were more like Perdition, and understood the reasons for success-" Satan was cut off by his brother who threw him up against the wall. The castle shook under their anger.**

"**Are you going to keep babbling about honor? Since when has that ever meant anything to you! Back then, we did anything to win! To make our father happy for what we are. It seems as having a son has made you soft and weaker brother. Something in which I find it to be annoying." he spoke with a cold-blooded tone. The two locked each other's eyes, sparks emitting from their horns between them. Before they could fight, Perdition stepped in and threw his Uncle down to the ground. One thing that someone should never do, throw Lucifer to the ground.**

"**Are we going to have a problem, boy?" growled Lucifer.**

"**Look, can we stop this bullshit? All we are going to do is blame each other, then kill each other, and Mephistopheles will never be revived! If it makes you feel happy, Uncle, Father, then I am willing to be sacrificed!" he stated.**

"**Perdition..." whispered Satan.**

"**No father, don't try to stop me. When you said about being proud of what I do and what I will do to please you, I made my choice. Think about what Uncle just said. Kiara was weak. She had some good in her, her mother's side. We all know that even if we managed to trick Kiara to come with us and sacrifice her at full power to Mephistopheles, it wouldn't turn out so well. Sure he would be strong, but Kiara's relations with her mother won't make Mephistopheles nearly as strong." said Perdition.**

"**You know...he's right. Sacrifice a fully-evil breaded child makes it better for Father than Kiara being half evil." spoke Satan.**

"**Exactly. I am glad that we have come to an agreement. Sometimes I wish you were my offspring instead." smiled Lucifer, getting up with ease and forgetting what his nephew had done to him.**

"**When shall we move on? Must we wait the two weeks or go now?" asked Perdition. The three looked at each other before his father spoke.**

"**We shall leave soon and head for '_The Gate'_. After all, it did take us a day just to get there to bring Lucifer back. Then again, I would like to see what they do to Kiara." said Satan.**

"**How about this, we stay and watch what happens to Kiara for the first few days, then we leave. That sounds reasoning enough eh?" Perdition spoke, a grin on his face.**

"**Very well, we shall reside here for a few days before leaving." stated Lucifer as he left his family be.**

**'_When we arrive to The Gate, there will only be one kin of Mephistopheles left standing. This war will end the day Father is revived.'_ thought Lucifer, clenching his blood-boiled fist.**

A/N: It seems as if Mephistopheles will be making a return after all, and what does Lucifer mean by only one kin left standing? Find out what will happen soon on R.O.D!


	96. The Chastisement Begins

**Chapter 95-(The Chastisement Begins)**

A/N: For those of you who don't know what the title of the chapter title means, it is another word for punishment. Enjoy, despite the fact that there is a couple of gruesome scenes here, and the chapter is very long. You have been warned.

**A day had passed by, Godith sat by Kiara, watching her all the time. Kiara only woke up to either go to the bathroom or eat a meal that her mother had prepared. When night time rolled along, her husband returned and stood over the Dark Mistress while his wife was asleep in the chair next to her. The Dragon Lord stood silently and thought about what his wife was doing.**

"**_Is something wrong Mark?" _asked Agorak, phasing out from his host's body.**

"**I was just thinking Agorak. Kiara is Godith's daughter and I don't like it when my wife grieves over any child of hers. I'm starting to think about whether really killing her is a good idea." DL Mark replied, his arms crossed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at his spiritual friend. Agorak let out an uneasy sigh as he heaved his body around.**

"**_Well what do you want me to do? It ain't our fault that Kiara is who she is today. Why you do you think that killing the one person who disrupted the peace and has threatened the universe? It better not be because you side with Godith and want her to be happy." _stated the Dragon God with a serious tone.**

"**I want Godith to be happy, and the others as well. But I still think that killing her won't undo the damage she has brought upon the world. We may be Gods but even Gods have a limit to their powers." replied the Dragon Lord, looking over his shoulder seeing his wife and her daughter still snoozing.**

"**_Tomorrow is her first day in the dungeon."_ whispered Agorak. DL Mark sat quietly, his fingers flexed, his breathing calm.**

"**She'll stay here for the night and will be escorted to her new home once she's awaken. In the mean time I better call Barroth, Annoth and Morrogh, tell them to get ready." The Dragon God gave him a quizzical look.**

"**_Ready for what?"_ he asked, unsure of what his host was planning next.**

"**To deliver Kiara's chastisement. What else? I'm the one who plans the torture, they do the work better than I can surprisingly. Come on, it's getting late." sighed DL Mark, standing up and heading for the exeunt. Agorak looked back at the two dragonesses before he too went with his comrade and faded back within his body.**

**The night passed by and the next day had arrived. It was rather early and the Rulers were awoken from their slumber due to a large clamor coming from within the halls.**

"**Ugh...are the kids knocking down those armors again? I swear if they are, I am going to super glue, more like bolt those things to the walls and ground so they don't create such a ruckus anymore." groaned Lethak, his eyes hanging heavy and red from the sudden disturbance.**

"**Ohh, let them be Lethak. They're just kids." muttered his wife through the covers. The Dragon Lord groaned and fell back onto his pillow and pulled the covers over his head. Like that even helped. A much more excessive crash was heard and some shouting.**

"**Oh that's it." growled Lethak flipping the covers off and putting on his cozy blue bed robe.**

"**If I can't get any sleep then I don't think anyone else can." he added on before leaving his penthouse sized home. He practically slouched his way to the location of the sound like a zombie. The noise just wouldn't stop as more crashing and clamoring was heard. Along the way Lethak met up with his brother, Spyro and friend DK Mark.**

"**You're coming with us too brother?" asked Spyro, his eyes showing the tall tale signs of what Lethak was going through. As well as DK Mark.**

"**He certainly is. He is the heaviest sleeper out of all of us. If he's awake early, then we all are awake." spoke DK Mark, stretching himself out and scratching his back with his Dragon Arm. He tossed his hair back and walked along with his comrades. They strolled through the halls and reached the Throne Room. They were stunned to see 4 guards holding a teenage dark gray dragon and DL Mark and Celia standing just a few feet shy from the boy.**

"**Just take this kid to the deepest and darkest prison cell that we have! If that doesn't teach him a lesson, then maybe my father will do something that I'm sure of will make him squirm." growled DL Mark, his eyes keen as he starred center locked into the teenage dragon's raging brown eyes.**

"**Let me go! I demand to be released!" roared the teenager, knocking one of the guards off his feet.**

"**Jeez, this kid doesn't give up doesn't he. You don't mind if I could shut him up?" asked Celia, twirling her scepter and hair.**

"**By all means cousin." he replied, extending his arms outwards towards the boy, his body angled sideways. By now the teenage dragon had knocked off the last remaining guards, just as more rushed in. But he was too fast and lunged for the two cousins. His teeth bear sharp, eyes wide with anger. He was about to chomp off DL Mark's arm off if it weren't for Celia and smacked her scepter onto the side of the boy's temple, her scepter was extended to a long length before she brought it back to normal length.**

"**Nice one cousin. Now take this scum to the brigs. He's going to meet the same fate as Kiara." ordered DL Mark, looking down at the unconscious child before he turned and faced the others.**

"**What the hell just happened?" asked Lethak.**

"**Oh nothing much really. Just a nutshell of a boy who supposedly killed his parents. We weren't given the exact details, but all we know is that they are dead and we got some witnesses." spoke Celia as she cleaned her scepter with a handkerchief. It was good as new as she smiled at the reflection, admiring her beauty.**

"**What brings you guys here? It's a bit early, just a tad before seven." said DL Mark.**

"**It was pretty much that kid that you guys were messing around. He made an awful ruckus and it practically woke all of us up!" steamed Spyro.**

"**Easy there big guy, it's not like he had a good sleep either." joked DK Mark, his hand resting on Spyro's shoulder.**

"**I don't think anyone did." spoke Demitri, his hand over his yawning mouth while he held Pythios in the other arm.**

**"Where's your princess?" asked Celia with a broad smile. Demitri gave her a look, meaning that she should be careful of what she says around them.**

"**She's resting, is that good enough for you?" he asked with a snarl.**

"**Seems like we are all grumpy today. If it helps, Kiara is going to get what she finally deserves." piped DL Mark, trying his best to cheer the group up.**

"**Are we going to be able to torture her or will the guards be breaking her?" asked DK Mark, his fists clenched. Everyone except Godith had a score to settle with Kiara nor could they wait to get their hands on her.**

"**My torture experts should be arriving here shortly. If you like, if you guys have any suggestions on how to bring Kiara her punishment then by all means share it with the rest of the class." smiled DL Mark.**

"**5 bucks that their ideas are the ones I already told you. For each idea that they repeat, you pay me 5 dollars." giggled Celia.**

"**Are you kidding? Some of them I never thought existed!" stated DL Mark with a shudder.**

"**Such as?" asked Lethak.**

"**The Judas Chair. A structure in which the seat is shaped like a pyramid and the victim is stripped naked and held high above the chair. The torturer will lower the victim down to the point where the victim's hole in the rear would be penetrated. It will keep on going, the victim feeling excruciating pain. As the punishment continues, the victim's flesh eventually rips and tears leaving nasty wounds in which the victim would die by infection of that area." summed up Celia. The rest of the group groaned in disgust.**

"**Oh man, my butt feels sore already." groaned Lethak, his stomach churning.**

"**It's the most common thing I do to people who in my world can't keep themselves under control." huffed Celia, twirling her long hair around.**

"**Meh, nothing beats DL Mark's infamous Iodine Torture. The name itself practically sums it all up." said Demitri.**

"**That is one that I never heard off. I always thought that the it would be ineffective towards the victim. Apparently, from you it's the worse thing that it can get for the prisoner." Celia said to her cousin.**

"**Nah, there are probably far more worse methods than that. Iodine Torture is practically DL Mark's trademark to the people who committed some serious crime." said DK Mark with his arms crossed.**

"**How does it work exactly?" asked Celia, curios to use her cousin's method on her prisoners.**

"**It works in many different ways, but all lead to the same outcome. Dipped in hot boiling Iodine. Basically you take your victim, inflict as much cuts, scratches and slashes to the guy without having him or her pass out or die from blood loss. Most die from the heat emitted from the tank of Iodine rather than the dipping itself. **

"**Since Iodine and Hydrogen Peroxide are used to reduce the chance of infection to the cut, by dipping a victim with their entire body covered in cuts and slashes, one can only imagine how they can live through the smoldering 362.2 degrees Fahrenheit temperature. 184.0 degrees Celsius if you were wondering." summed up Lethak.**

"**Did you major in chemistry or something because I don't remember what you did in the early days of our reign." asked Spyro.**

"**What can I say? I used to read a lot." smirked the Dragon Lord.**

"**I don't know if that should be the first I thing I do to Kiara or the last one before beheading her." muttered DL Mark. The group stayed in the room, the guys giving ideas to which DL Mark lost $300 to his cousin before DL Mark's trio arrived.**

"**Finally, they arrived. I was starting to hate the fact that I gave you money over torture ideas." sighed DL Mark. From the dim lighten halls, only Barroth seemed to have showed up.**

"**Hey guys, missed me much?" he asked with a cheery tone and smile.**

"**Hey Barroth. Uhhhh, where are the others?" asked Demitri. Barroth didn't answer but only smile as the shadows behind him began to move. The group were spooked and got ready for a fight. It wasn't long till the shadows merged together and the Necromancer Master came out through the shadows of the wall.**

"**What? Did you really expect some giant monster to attack you guys?" he asked with a silly goofy look.**

"**Christ man, I would've whacked you on the head with my scepter." hissed Celia. The two ancient dragons looked down on her, wondering who she was. But it had to hold on before a deep rumble was heard and everyone else was shaking around.**

"**Shit! Is it an earthquake?" shouted Spyro over the rumbling. A circle appeared on the floor and it slowly brightened. It shot a column of fire before it retreated back to the ground. Standing above it was none other then the Hell King himself Annoth, and he was with his newborn son Pris who seemed to be a few months older than last time.**

"**Well ain't that nice. The King of Hell here with his son. How are the two girls doing down there in Hell?" asked Demitri.**

"**They have made my job a lot more easier, and my life a lot better. Besides, it was time that I got used to this kid of my mine." he replied with a smile as he raised his son high over his head. Pris squealed happily as his father tossed him gently up into the air.**

"**So what do you want from us? It maybe summer time at where I work, but vacations don't last forever." said Morrogh.**

"**Don't worry, this will only take you guys two weeks." piped Celia, twirling her hair, scepter and dress around.**

"**And this young lady is?"**

"**Oh, this is Celia, my cousin you guys. Celia, these guys are some of my closest friends. Barroth, Annoth, and Morrogh." DL Mark replied softly with a kind hearted look on his face.**

"**What can possibly take two weeks? I don't think my wives can control Hell for long without me being there. Yet, they always surprise me." scoffed Annoth.**

"**I summoned you three here to do a lit bit of dirty work, if that is alright by you three." began DL Mark.**

"**We owe you for a lot of things Mark. I think it's about time that we finally did something else other than keeping your daughters happy." smiled Barroth, blowing snow through his nostrils.**

"**You three remember Kiara correct?" asked DL Mark. The trio had a sudden change in look and they growled at that name.**

"**Kiara...the bitch who made my Grace a damn toy to those guards while I was flirting with Juno. Tell me that she is at least alive and here!" roared Barroth, his eyes glowing bright blue and the temperature around suddenly dropping to a point where it would kill a normal dragon.**

"**She's alive. Brought to us by Dante and a huntress named Rosa. Just note that she got violated by her side of the family, and because of that we ruled out any actions against her area, so long it stays bad. Should it heal over time and be good, then do whatever you want her. But for now keep it on the downside." said DL Mark.**

"**Lucky bitch...I wanted to stick a hot iron rod straight up her ass!" steamed Annoth. Pris whimpered, Annoth realizing that he nearly frightened his son.**

"**There there son, Daddy is going to have to go do something. In the mean time, stay here with your Uncle Mark." he whispered before handing Pris over to his friend.**

"**Where is she?" growled Morrgh with a demanding tone.**

"**She's currently residing in Godith's room because after all she is her mother. Once Godith awakens and we inform her of Kiara's start of punishment, Kiara will be in your hands." spoke Lethak.**

"**Good. I want to be the first one to break her in two." stated Barroth and the trio marched off to the dungeons, the three exchanging ideas and thoughts on how they will break the Dark Mistress.**

"**Are you sure that Godith will allow this to happen? Won't she be the one who will constantly barge into the dungeon just to stop them from hurting her?" asked Demitri.**

"**She will have to cope with it whether she likes it or not. If she decides to take drastic steps, then so shall I." stated DL Mark. The guys were a bit worried when he said that. He listens to his wife, maybe once or twice did he ignore her over a small thing. But with Kiara, it would test the relationship between the two and how much they are fond of one another.**

**The day passed by and everyone else was awakened. Everyone waited patiently for the Dark Mistress to finally be brought to justice.**

"**Man what is taking so long for that woman to get down here? It's been ages!" growled Reignor, sitting on a comfy chair, waiting with the others.**

"**Easy darling, that girl is getting what she finally has gotten to her coming for a long time love." whispered Hera, her arms wrapped around his left arm as she sat adjacent to him.**

"**She better not be escaping. Godith gave her too much comfort. Bah! She should have been killed the day before!" growled Akriloth. Jermaine was next to him and she only comforted him, trying to sooth the Demon-God. Little success as the Throne Room Hall was filled with people waiting to see Kiara be taken to her fate. The crowd spoke quietly before they hushed when a door creaked open and some movements were heard. They waited till they saw both DL Mark and Godith walking down the halls, holding each others hands and doing what every other monarch does.**

**Waving and smiling while their people bowed their heads before them. They sat down with the others and that was when a group of guards came out from the shadows of where DL Mark and Godith came out earlier. Two were in front and two in back, while four of them were in the middle, each holding a chain that linked up to Kiara herself, smack in the middle of the four guards. Overnight, Kiara had regained a fraction of her power and was able to at least heal her legs so she could walk again. But that was all she could do, nothing more.**

**The moment the crowd on the sidelines saw her, they began to shout and curse at her. Some threw rotten food at her, while others threw sharp objects and rocks. Kiara had her hands and feet bound together and held by a chain that linked up to the other four guards. Her wings were bound as well, a metal chain wrapped tightly around her, branding her green underbelly scales. The Black Mistress had her head down, her eyes locking onto her feet. She couldn't even block the things that were thrown at her.**

**For Kiara, it was humiliating and worse then she had imagined. For Godith, it was painful to see how her daughter was treated. However is she were to speak and tell the Kingdom that Kiara was her daughter, then for sure she would be punished for covering up such a secret. For everyone else, this day was a day that many have dreamt. Like they could care if Kiara were to be killed during the process. The faster she was dead the better.**

**The guards arrived to the front and they all bowed before the Royal Family. Kiara was furiously yanked down to the ground, forced to bow before the mighty monarchs. From the elevated floor, Barroth, Annoth and Morrogh stepped down and spoke softly to the guards.**

"**We'll take it from here." stated the Magician as he took hold of the chains as well as the other two. Before they moved on, Morrogh went up to Kiara and wrapped his massive hand around the Dark Mistress' jaw.**

"**When we are through with you, you will wish that you had died trying to even get here." he stated before yanking on one of the chains, bringing Kiara's face to the floor. The crowd behind laughed and cheered proudly just as the trio forced her up once again and began to make their way to the dungeon. The journey was a quiet and long. Often times the trio would make fun of Kiara and toss her to the ground and taunt her before they finally arrived to their destination.**

"**We have arrived. These will be the last few moments of your life before you enter Hell missy. Any last words?" snickered Annoth. Kiara only sniffled, tears building up in her eyes, but she managed to say a few words.**

"**Whose going to start killing me?" she replied softly.**

"**Hmmm, that's actually a good question. There are three of us and each of us want to make her life a living Hell separately...so who wants to go first?" asked Morrogh.**

"**The only solution is rock paper scissors. Agreed?" Annoth stated.**

"**Fine, just don't be mad if I beat you both." scoffed Barroth. The other two huffed and they stood opposite of each other.**

"**Ready? Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they shouted in union. First try, all three got scissors. They tried again and once again they all got paper. Kiara however, stood on the sidelines and she was confused.**

**'_Are they seriously playing a a childish game, just so they could get a crack at me? I feel so ashamed of this.'_ she thought and sighed in embarrassment. The petty game went on for a few more minutes before Morrogh beat the others with scissors against paper.**

"**Hehe, scissors win." he smiled.**

"**Aww, I wanted to get a crack at her. How many hours do you need?" the Hell King asked.**

"**As long as I want too. Now if you'll excuse me, Kiara and I have some business to attend to." he spoke coldly as he walked to Kiara and grabbed her by the horns. Kiara growled in pain as Morrogh dragged her and the two went through a door that led into a large room. Kiara was thrown down to the floor, falling into a puddle of contaminated water that formed from the constant dripping from the ceiling.**

"**You won't be needing those anymore." whispered Morrogh, looking at the chains as they suddenly unlatched and fall off from her body. It was a small sign of relief but when Kiara managed to look around the room, she was frightened. There were only windows at the very top, at least 70 feet high into the air. Around her were many different machines. Some which were odd, some Kiara knew right away from the design. On the walls there were chains, whips, other objects and dry blood. She turned to face her tormentor who had a sickening look on his face.**

"**What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her blood racing throughout her body. He only looked deep into her eyes before he answered.**

"**Usually other people would torment you physically, but I however think otherwise." he said as he walked around Kiara, looking at some of the devices and wondering what to do with them.**

"**You only have one body, one mortal being. You have them killed then there won't be any more reason to be here." spoke Morrogh, touching a spike on one of the devices to see how sharp it was.**

"**Instead I break my enemies mentally. The victim only has one body, and once broken, chances are the victim dies. However, the mind can be shattered in so many ways that makes life seem like death." continued the Necromancer, holding a spiked mace and gave it a few swings before he placed it back into its place and looked at Kiara.**

"**Today I would like to see just how strong your mind is. How much can you handle before snapping?" he asked sinisterly. The doors suddenly opened up and a few guards entered with a prisoner.**

"**Oh, forgive us Lord Morrogh. We thought this room was available." spoke on of the guards.**

"**It is, I'm just here with Kiara ready to begin her punishment. You guys know my specialty." he smiled at them.**

"**Of course, you break people mentally. You want us to give this bitch a little scare?" snickered one of the guards. The prisoner they were holding however was squirming.**

"**No please! I'll do anything but don't put me on one of these things!" he squealed as tears and mucus streamed from his face.**

"**Shut up! You killed 6 people and do you expect us to feel sorry for you? You should be lucky that you aren't in Kiara's shoes. She has a lot more to go through than you." stated another guard.**

"**Exactly, now gentlemen. Pick your poison and show this woman how we do it here." stated Morrogh. The guards looked around and spoke to one another before they finally agreed on which one they would place their prisoner on. Kiara watched as the guards took their prisoner and tied him up onto a wheel. Kiara wondered what they were going to do to the poor fellow who was covered up with slashes, cuts, gashes, bruises and dried blood.**

"**Now Kiara, I would pay attention if you know what's good for you." growled Morrogh as he stood over the Queen of Darkness. Kiara stood up cautiously and watched as the guards took hold of some large hammers. They weighed about 30 pounds and one guard was standing at some sort of knob that caused the wheel to rotate slowly. **

**The prisoner began to scream and cry for mercy, but the guards showed no pity and one took a swing at him. The hammer cracked the prisoner's lower left leg and his cries of pain echoed throughout the dungeon. Another guard swung at him and broke the dragon's hand. The prisoner continued to roar in pain as each guard took turns swinging their hammers and one turning the wheel.**

**Kiara watched in horror as with each swing, more bones were cracked and the louder the prisoner screamed. Before long, his arms, legs, wings and tail were shattered completely and that was when things turned gruesome. The guards swung at the prisoner's torso and the prisoner didn't cry for pain anymore, but spew blood from his mouth each time they managed to hit him. **

**Kiara felt sick to her stomach as the constant sound of bones cracking and blood spewing was heard. Her breathing intensified and before she knew it, she had vomited her breakfast. She couldn't stand watching the merciless torture go on, but Morrogh forced her to watch, grabbing her horns and having her face the scene.**

**After each guard had manage to take turns controlling the wheel twice, the prisoner was nearly dead. His ribs were broken, he had internal bleeding, everything was broken, except for his head.**

"**What is the result of this man's faith for his crimes?" asked Morrogh. The guards looked at him, tired from their assault of the prisoner.**

"**He has been sentenced to death for his crimes. Should we kill him here or have him die in his cell?" asked a guard.**

"**End his misery here. The poor fellow had enough." replied Morrogh.**

"**Won't you mind sir? We are too tired to even lift these things up anymore." spoke another guard.**

"**Very well. Make sure Kiara sees this." he stated as he threw Kiara to two guards. They held her tightly as Morrogh took one of their hammers and inspected the prisoner. The guy was barely alive, hardly breathing. He spoke only three words, they were barely audible.**

"**Please, kill me." Morrogh placed his hand on the dragon's shoulder and whispered into his ear.**

"**May God have mercy on your soul." With that said, Morrogh lifted the hammer up to the dragon's head and with a mighty swing, he decapitated the prisoner. Kiara squealed in disgust and horror as the blood gushed like a fountain from the neck. The head rolled around the floor with blood and small bits of brain oozing from the gash. Morrogh placed the hammer down to the ground and returned to Kiara. Her eyes were closed and she was muttering for mercy.**

"**That is all my friends, you can leave us be." ordered Morrogh as he held Kiara while the other guards left and locked the door shut.**

"**So Kiara...how do you feel?" asked the Necromancer. Kiara whimpered, tears flowing from her eyes down her cheek and onto the cold floor.**

"**Please...don't let me suffer like that dragon did. I'll do anything! Anything!" begged Kiara as she latched her arms around the Necromancer. Morrogh growled softly, and forced Kiara off of her.**

"**How dare you touch me like that!" he replied furiously and slapped her across the face. Kiara yelped and held the spot where she got slapped.**

"**Do you honestly expect me to feel sorry for you? You tricked my friends and our wives were treated like shit! In fact I should have let those guards have their way with you, but your mother said not to so be lucky for that!" roared Morrogh. Kiara whimpered in fear and took a few steps back. Her back pressed against something metal but she couldn't leave the sight of Mogguth's angry eyes.**

"**However..." he began, his voice more calm.**

"**...that door behind you is where you will be." snickered Morrogh. Kiara slowly turned her head and saw what Morrogh was talking about. The door was large an had at least four bars on it.**

"**What's in it?" asked Kiara softly. Morrogh pushed her aside and he used his magic to open up all the locks. The door hinge's squeaked open and in it was nothing. Just the floor and the smallest amount of space for a dragon to fit into.**

"**I don't get this. Am I suppose to be left standing in here for hours on end?" asked Kiara. The Necromancer only shot of a menacing look to her.**

"**Wait and see." With that said, he threw Kiara in and the last bit of light was sucked out the moment Morrogh slammed the door shut. The four bars locked back into play and that was all Kiara could hear.**

**'_I don't understand the purpose of this dark room. Is it suppose to frighten me or what?'_ pondered Kiara. She stood silently for a few minutes and nothing had happened. Time passed by and Kiara grew tired. So she sat down in the tiny dark room, her feet touching the door with her knees still bent.**

**'_Damn, no room whatsoever. But it will have to do.' _thought Kiara as she placed her head onto the uncomfortable rocky wall. For hours Kiara slept till she woke up after getting some rest. However, she was not in the tiny room as before. Instead, she was standing upright.**

"**What the? Where am I?" She checked her surrounding environment and noticed how this area was larger then where she last ended up. There was light unlike the tiny room she was in before, but there was only one light and everything else was dark.**

"**Hello? Is anybody in here?" her voice echoed throughout the room and there wasn't a reply. She circled around slowly and was startled when she saw another light and another dragon. Except this one was merely a child who was looking straight at her. The two looked at each other till the small one chirped.**

"**Follow me!" it said happily. The voice sounded like a young girl so Kiara assumed it to be a girl. She looked at the young dragoness and gasped when she saw the girl run off into the dark.**

"**Hey, wait up!" shouted Kiara and ran straight for the light. Kiara ran through the dark and looked around once more when she finally reached the next section of light. The place where she began was gone and another section of light showed up. The young girl was there, but she was next to a teenage dragoness. **

"**Come on Kiara, you don't want to be left out here in the dark now would you?" spoke the teenage dragoness, her hand resting over the younger one. Kiara ran towards them and the two ran off into the dark. Kiara reached the next spot and another light showed a metallic door.**

"**What the? Where did the other two go?" she asked herself. She cautiously walked to the door and examined it. Around the door was a wall so she knew that this could possibly be an exit to this area that she was in. The door looked exactly like the one that she had seen before Morrogh locked her in there. Kiara was unsure as she slowly removed each of the four bar locks from its place.**

**Once they were all taken off, Kiara placed her head against it, and tapped on the door. She heard a tap from the other side of the door as well.**

"**Is anyone in there?" she asked. Yet no one answered.**

"**Strange." she muttered. She looked behind her to make sure that no one was there. Not a single soul. Taking no chances, Kiara placed her hand onto the knob and turned it. The door slowly creaked open and Kiara practically shrieked when a large dragoness of her size pounced on her.**

"**Please! Don't kill me!" begged Kiara, her eyes shut tightly.**

"**_My God, you surely are ridiculous._" spoke the dragoness. Kiara cracked open her eye and felt her heart stop. Before her was none other than Kiara herself.**

"**You're me!" Kiara replied.**

"**_Wow, some genius you are."_ spoke the other Kiara.**

"**If you don't mind, can you get off of me?" asked Kiara.**

"**_Why? I don't mind being on top of you..."_ spoke the other seductively, but she slammed her fist onto Kiara's ribs and growled.**

"**..._especially when you are weak!"_ the other Kiara roared. Kiara growled in pain and struggled to get the other her off.**

"**Please...can you just do it for me?" she pleaded.**

"**_Fine, little runt._" muttered the other Kiara. Kiara stood up and gasped at the other her. This Kiara had a dark pulsing aura around her body and her eyes showed pure evil.**

"**_Surprised to see how I look sweetheart? You should be since you and I are one in the same."_ spoke Evil Kiara.**

"**You're just an impostor! Get out of here!" roared Kiara and attacked her evil counterpart, to which she only vanished.**

"**_Hehehehehe, how pathetic you are Kiara. I expected more from you."_ taunted Evil Kiara. Kiara growled as she looked around, just to see darkness and only the light above her. She then felt something touch her head and gasped, feeling her evil hand.**

"**_Hmhmhmh, that would have been your head. You weakling. And to think that you wanted to rule the universe with Father."_ spoke Evil Kiara, walking in front of herself.**

"**Father? I don't have a father. I only have a mother and no one else!" stated Kiara.**

"**_Oh? Is that so?"_ Evil Kiara turned her head and looked at herself.**

"**_Just a mother? How about all your half-brothers and half-sisters that your mother had with DL Mark and Agorak? How about your Aunt Cynder? Your mother's sister. Aren't they your family?"_ taunted Evil Kiara.**

"**Y...Yes...they are. But they don't accept me for who I am." she whispered softly. She felt her evil self wrap her arms around her shoulders.**

"**_Yes, a pity that only our dear Mother loves us. Everyone else wants us dead. Dad, Uncle Satan, Cousin Perdition. Everyone wants us dead." _sighed Evil Kiara. The two stood in silence and looked at one another before the evil one spoke.**

"**_Come, there is something you need to see."_ she said and took hold of her arm and escorted her to the door.**

"**_Get in there."_ demanded Evil Kiara. Kiara peeked into the doorway and saw no stairs or floor whatsoever.**

"**But there is nothing to ahead."**

"**_Just go!"_ shouted the Evil Kiara and kicked her counterpart into the abyss. Kiara screamed as she fell down and down into the dark. She saw a light beneath her and realized that if she didn't stop her fall, she would be picked off from the floor. She flapped her wings and slowed her fall gradually. She landed and looked around to see that there was a hallway in front of her. The area was bright enough for her to see a couple of yards ahead of her.**

"**_About time you came!"_ spoke a cheery voice. Kiara looked up and saw another dragoness fall down next to her. Kiara was scared shit-less when she saw another version of herself. Except, she was...pink.**

"**Who are you?" she asked in fear.**

"**_Hey, don't be scared, be glad! I'm the happy you!"_ squealed Happy Kiara and she hugged her counterpart tightly.**

"**_Ooo! Come! I got to show you the others!" _piped Happy Kiara and grabbed her hand. Before Kiara had time to react she was racing down the halls with her happy self and was soon in an atrium.**

"**Where are we?" asked Kiara.**

"**_Hehehe, you silly goose, this is your mind! I'm of course the Happy you! The one you met upstairs was the evil you. She's mean and scary. She's always bossy." _whispered Happy Kiara.**

"**Yeah...I kinda figured it out a long time ago." she muttered. The two looked around, Kiara following her happy self. It wasn't long till Kiara's mind finally snap.**

"**What the hell is going on in here?" she yelled in shock. In front of her were dozens of her. There was a gluttonous Kiara, fat and eating nothing but meat and sweets. Her scale color was yellow, since the color of fat in a body is yellow. There was also a depressed Kiara, who was in a corner. Her scales were blue. Then there was a angry Kiara, her scales were red and she constantly was muttering under her breath about something. **

**Kiara's eyes gazed in shock as she saw the others. There was a silent Kiara, her scales being black and white. Another was a lustful Kiara...two to say, both reddish-pink. They were kissing each other and touching one another. Hell they were making love with one another!**

"**My God...what is this place?" asked Kiara, her heart-rate skyrocketed, seeing a proud version of her, a suicidal version of her to which she just couldn't die, no matter how hard she tried. There was also a smart one, a dumb one and so much more.**

"**_I said it before Kiara, this is your mind! There are many different yous and well here they are." _spoke Happy Kiara. Kiara felt her muscles twitch and something touched behind her. She turned to see her lustful self, licking her tongue between her fingers.**

"**_Hey there, say...what happened to you down there?"_ she replied, pressing her lips against Kiara's chest.**

"**Like you don't know? Our family raped us all! Get off of me!" she demanded and shoved her lustful self off.**

"**_Oooo, yeah I like a violent one. It just makes me even more kinky. Besides, I loved it when our family members did us. It was sooo much fun."_ replied her lustful self as she began to feel her own body. Kiara turned away in disgust and left her lustful side to be. Kiara was too busy thinking on how to get out of here that she bumped into her angry self.**

"**_Watch it you bitch!"_ roared Angry Kiara and tackled her to the ground.**

"**I'm sorry...forgive me." replied Kiara.**

"**_Forgive you? You are the reason why I am pissed! We had everything in the bag but you just had to screw things up! Why didn't you just go along with what Father wanted? Didn't you think for a second that Mephistopheles would have revived us so we can rule along side with our family?" _shouted Angry Kiara.**

"**_Hey, don't blame her for her mistakes. We all make mistakes right?"_ piped Happy Kiara.**

"**_Oh shut it before you become my punching bag. Silent Kiara wasn't silent before she met me."_ stated Angry Kiara. Dumb Kiara, couldn't help put overhear.**

"**_I don't get it."_ she asked stupidity.**

"**_Oh God, not this again."_ spoke Complaining Kiara.**

"**_Silent Kiara wasn't silent before the real Kiara came in here. Angry Kiara is only saying that she became Silent Kiara because before she was annoying. Am I right?"_ asked Smart Kiara.**

"**_Exactly. As for you!" _stated Angry Kiara and growled in front of Kiara.**

"**_Can't you think for a second how life would have been for us? We would have no problem ruling the universe with an iron fist! Think about all the children we could've had afterwards if Mephistopheles is to be alive right now! We would be sitting on the throne in Warfang, watching our little ones run about while the others went elsewhere gaining more and more territory for us!_**

**_"We would have been unstoppable!" _yelled Angry Kiara and threw her counterpart to the wall.**

"**_Easy, easy! Let the woman go. We can still have kids if we manage to survive this entire ordeal outside."_ spoke Emotional Kiara, taking Kiara by the arm an gently pulling her away from the group.**

"**_How you feeling sweetheart?"_ asked Emotional Kiara. Kiara looked at her other self and saw how she looked very much like she is. Except her scale color was peach and her underbelly blue.**

"**I think I am starting to go crazy. Please, you must help me get out of here!" panicked Kiara.**

"**_There is no way out of here. We are you. You are what makes up a part of us." _spoke another Kiara. This time, there were three of the same ones who came out from the shadows, and each were holding a baby in their arms.**

"**What are you holding? Whose child is it?" asked Kiara.**

"**_They are ours Kiara. Our sweet precious little ones."_ smiled one of the Motherly Kiara.**

"**Whose...the father?" asked Kiara.**

"**_Come and take a long of how beautiful our sons look like Kiara."_ spoke another one of them. Kiara cautiously walked over and looked at the three babies.**

"**No...it cannot be!" panicked Kiara. Her worst fear was real in her mind. Each of the Motherly Kiara were holding an offspring of the three who violently raped her.**

"**_Aren't they beautiful?"_ asked the third Motherly Kiara with a smile.**

"**No...NOOO! Get them away from me!" she roared and began to run. She didn't know where she was running and didn't bother looking back. She ran deeper into her mind and soon rested against the wall. Tears flowed uncontrollably form her eyes as she slid down to the ground and wept. It wasn't long till she could hear the babies crying for her.**

"**_Mama! Where are you going mama?"_ asked Perdition's offspring as he appeared in front of her.**

"**Stay away from me you monster!" Kiara cried out and kicked the child into the abyss.**

"**_Why are you hurting us mom? Don't you love us?"_ asked Satan's offspring. He was resting on Kiara's shoulder. She shrieked and threw him off of her.**

"**_She's afraid of us."_ spoke Lucifer's offspring. He was sitting next to his two brothers who were hurt after his mother viciously threw them.**

"**_She hates us! She would kill us the day we are born. And Dad was saying that you wanted to become good." _he continued.**

"**No...no! Please! Just stop! Shut up please!" cried out Kiara, holding her head. She looked at the three children and she couldn't keep it in. She watched as the three morphed into their fathers and the trio loomed over her.**

"**_I told you Kiara, come with us. Become a part of your dear grandfather. But no, you wanted to live. You became a coward overnight." _spoke Lucifer coldly.**

"**_Now I am the one who has to be killed. Don't you care Kiara? I am your cousin and now I must be the one too die because you fled."_ spoke Perdition.**

"**_If you did what we asked, Mephistopheles would gladly bring you back to life. He would remove you from his body and allow you to live as you pleased. Now there is no going back and you will die."_ stated Satan.**

"**_Your whore of a mother may care about you, but she doesn't love you enough to have you revived. She will continue living her life while your head will be eaten by the ravens and the birds from the pyke. And your body will be thrown to the waste-side. The worms, the maggots, the vultures, the wild animals will come and feast upon your remains." _spoke Lucifer.**

"**_Your soul will be trapped in the ninth circle of Hell, where the real Devil himself resides. He will keep you frozen in the lake and only free you if he wants to have intercourse with you. There is no death in Hell. You cannot die again. Forever you will stay there."_ spoke Satan. Kiara had heard enough of her family members and her own mind telling her the same thing that she has been hearing over and over again.**

"**ALL OF YOU, GO AWAY!" she roared, her eyes tight, her hands pressed against her ears. The cold air blowing around her body. It seemed to be have suddenly stopped and Kiara opened her eyes to see nothing but the color white around her.**

"**Great, now where am I?" she asked herself. This time, there was no echo around her but only a walkway in front of her. Kiara saw two figures standing at the end of it, both were the two girls she saw before going through her own hellish mind. The two were waving at her and Kiara weakly waved back.**

"**Hey! Come on down over here!" shouted the small one. Kiara was nervous, because of what she had just gone through she wasn't so sure what to expect. Cautiously, she took the first step. Nothing happened. She took another. Nothing happened. Kiara let a sigh of relief and walked quickly towards the two figures. When Kiara was able to get a good look at the two, she thought that she was back in her own Hell world once again. The dragonesses were her! One a child version and the other a teenage version. Both were wearing a necklace that seemed rather familiar to her.**

"**Hi! What's your name?" asked the small child Kiara.**

"**Uhh...Kiara." she replied in amazement.**

"**Told you she's us." replied the teenage Kiara.**

"**Pfft, you were saying before that she was a Grandma version of her. Sheesh." huffed the child Kiara and walked towards her adult self.**

"**So Kiara, do you want to go play with me?" she asked happily.**

"**Play?" Kiara asked, startled by the question.**

"**Come on Kiara, we are the only ones who have nothing else to do. We play games together. You know some. Games such as tea party, hide and seek, tag, all those childhood games. Surely you remember those games right?" asked the teenage Kiara.**

"**I do, but how old are you guys?"**

"**Oh I'm only 6 years old. I'm trying to learn how to became a big and strong dragoness such as you. Not to mention a pretty one." smiled the child Kiara.**

"**Yeah, so far she has been learning things off from me. I'm only 13 by the way. Come on, let's play together." Teenage Kiara chirped happily, taking her by the arm of her adult self. Kiara couldn't help but feel happy as she was taken with her by her younger selfs. Before long they had reached a large platform and on it was a medium sized table for 4, chairs everywhere and there were some dolls and stuffed animals that Kid Kiara played with all the time. **

**Adult Kiara felt some flashbacks surfacing as she remembered her childhood. All of these stuffed animals once belonged to her as a child till she got older and began doing serious business. The trio sat at the table and Kid Kiara happily hopped around as she placed tea plates and cups around.**

"**What do you drink?" asked Teenage Kiara. Adult Kiara was about to blurt out blood, but she forgot that she was with some minors so she kept the mature content down.**

"**Do you happen to have some coffee with milk and sugar?" she asked.**

"**Of course! I have a secret that none of the other girls could learn." smiled Kid Kiara as she poured real tea into her own and Teenage Kiara's. She then came around to Adult Kiara and boy was she surprised to smell coffee being poured from a tea pot, plus a bowl of sugar and a small cup of milk appeared in front of her.**

"**Wow...how did you manage to do that?" asked Adult Kiara.**

"**Hehehe, it's a secret that only I know." giggled Kid Kiara.**

"**But...how come you don't know it?" she asked to her teenage self.**

"**I don't know...I just simply forgot how. There are somethings that I don't remember how to do, but only the little us knows how to. Do you remember anything?" asked Teenage Kiara.**

"**No...I actually don't. Heck I don't even remember my childhood. I only remember the toys that I had when I was a child. The toys that Trinity, Sonya, Amber and Juno always brought...for me." she whispered softly. The thought of her four care-takers, how they cared so much about her before she became strict. She remembered how much fun she had when she was a child. Now in the present time, she killed one of them, hated another, and the other two are God knows where.**

**Adult Kiara couldn't help but cry bitterly about the many happy memories that she had.**

"**It's all my fault...all of it!" she cried out, resting her head on the table between her arms. The younger versions of her pondered why she was crying, but they didn't bother asking. They knew why she was crying because they turn into an evil person. Kiara at the age of 13 was the last year of her childhood innocence before she meant business.**

"**Don't big me, you can still change. Mom is there for us, she is there for all of us." spoke Kid Kiara as she took off her necklace and gave it to her adult self. Adult Kiara looked at the necklace than at her younger self before finally taking a closer look at the necklace she was given. It was only a half complete locket, but she opened it and saw a small photo of her baby self.**

"**Listen, we may be in a lot of trouble right now. But don't let the past get to you. Sure we started doing bad things at the age of 14, but it was all because we thought that what we were doing was right. Just never forget who never gave up hope for us." added on Teenage Kiara as she took off her necklace. It too was a locket, the other half and Adult Kiara opened it to see a photo of her mother. She put the two together and the cracks glowed brightly as they were united once again.**

"**Oh...you guys. Thank you so much." she whispered, leaning over and hugging both of her younger self.**

"**Aww, it was nothing. Really." blushed Kid Kiara. The three hugged in an embrace when Adult Kiara noticed something dripping from underneath the two.**

"**Hey you guys, you're bleeding." She looked at the two and screamed in horror. In their chests were two parts of a sword that pierced their hearts. Their eyes were lifeless and blood dripped from their mouths and wound.**

"**No! Why? Why will my past never leave me alone in peace?" cried out Kiara as she clutched her younger selfs. She wasn't able to embrace them for even a second before they were yanked away from her by some force. She looked at where the two where taken and her eyes widened in shock. The two Kiaras were brought down to some sort of purple vortex that spewed dark electricity and fire. Demons were wailing around the outer brim and Kiara saw nothing but death and chaos. She looked deep into the vortex when suddenly a voice boomed.**

"**_Mwuahahahaha! It's about time I finally meet you face to face, Kiara."_ spoke the voice. Kiara looked up, the white color of the room slowly dimmed and turned into the cosmos. She frantically searched around her tiny platform with fear driven into her body.**

"**Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Kiara wiping the tears off from her puffy eyes.**

"**_I am everywhere Kiara. I am what balances the universe with GOD the Almighty. I am your grandfather."_ spoke the voice.**

"**Mephistopheles." she gasped with a whispered tone.**

"**_Exactly, my dear child. I am he. The Godfather of Evil. You are merely a child of Darkness. You should feel honored to have such title." _spoke Mephistopheles.**

"**No! I'm not happy with that title! I'm glad that I escaped so that you won't be revived!" she yelled, looking everywhere, even at the vortex beneath her.**

"**_Does it really matter? I would have given you everything you could have wanted. Your mother __would be spared. She would be under your care. You would have been revived by me. I only need your powers in order to achieve what I need to accomplish. If only you listened to my sons!" _he roared. Out of nowhere, Kiara felt something electrocute her body and she fell to the ground in pain. She lifted her head up slowly and weakly and gasped in shock when she looked back at the vortex beneath her.**

**There, in the purple-white swirls, a pair of black eyes with red silts appeared. Kiara couldn't look away, the image branded into her mind and eyes. She tried to break free but she felt more voltage surging through her body and she squirmed around. Surprisingly she didn't fall off the edge yet and only laid down on her back looking up at total nothingness. She groaned as her head was forced to look over the edge and down back at her grandfather.**

"**_Come Kiara. Come to me, to your dear grandpa. I will help you forget everything, all of this pain and suffering. You will become what you always wanted to be. A powerful woman." _spoke Mephistopheles with a evil seductive tone. To his surprise, Kiara was laughing, despite the fact that I hurt laughing.**

"**_What?"_**

"**Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAAA! Those were my goals back then when I thought that I was going to become the very best and rule along side with you and my father, uncle and cousin. But you can blame those three for having me change my mind. Because they raped me, my loyalty to you is all the way down to zero. So do yourself a favor old man..." spoke Kiara. She leaned further over and looked straight into his eyes and gave him the finger.**

"**Go fuck yourself." she stated with a cheerful smile. The vortex soon brightened, the color changing to fiery red.**

"**_You damn daughter of a whore! How dare you insult me like that! I will make your life a living hell once I return!"_ he bellowed with a demonic roar. Kiara chuckled but soon roared in pain as Mephistopheles pumped out more voltage into Kiara's body. Kiara squirmed violently and this time she fell off the ledge and dropped helplessly into the vortex which turned into a galactic demon head. It opened it's mouth, trillions of teeth with billions of rotting corpses. Kiara only closed her eyes as she plummeted to her doom.**

**The door creaked open and Morrogh stood over the unconscious Kiara who was covered with her own urine and vomit.**

"**Jeez, talk about overdoing it." he said as he looked at her face. Kiara's eyes were wide open, but her pupils were so dilated that Morrogh only sighed.**

"**Looks like she is hallucinating. Better get the others to help me bring her to her new cell." muttered Morrogh as he grabbed Kiara by the tail and dragged her out of the compartment. He took a bucket and poured cold water over Kiara, surprised to see her only move a bit and not even be out of her hallucination.**

**Morrogh popped his head outside and looked at his fellow comrades. Barroth, Annoth and a few other guards were sitting around a circle playing a game of cards.**

"**Hey you guys, I need some help getting this dark bitch to her new home." spoke Morrogh.**

"**Alright alright, just keep your voice down. It's like a damn tuning form in these hallways." whispered Annoth as he placed his cards down onto the table. Barroth couldn't help put take a peek at them before his friend spoke.**

"**Barroth, we played so many games that I know you are looking at my cards the moment I am 5 feet ahead of you. Get your ass up and help me will ya?" he asked. The Ice Magician growled softly and got up, the guards snickering under their breaths.**

"**Looks like we will be heading off for some sleep. I'm surprised she was in there for such a long time and still alive. Most people end up being dead." spoke a guard.**

"**Alright then. We won't be needing your help. Just go home and get some rest. We'll finish our game tomorrow when Annoth gets a turn at her." said Barroth as he took hold of Kiara's legs while Morrogh took hold of Kiara's arms. Annoth was with them so he could help them open up the doors that lead her to her cell. **

**The guards left the dungeon while the trio worked their way down to the deepest and darkest cell that the Palace of Warfang has to offer. They had reached the deepest and darkest cell. There were two guards and the two opened the door for the three. Despite the place being the lowest cell in the Palace, it was split into two.**

**There was another prison cell, one on the left and in that cell was the kid whom DL Mark and Celia dealt with early in the day. The boy watched from the shadows as the guys brought Kiara in and placed her onto the wooden bench where she laid quietly, her eyes still open, but this time she was asleep. Morrogh only closed her eyes and they all left. The guards closed the cell door, and from a small hatch, the guards peeked in and looked at the boy.**

"**No funny business with this woman. She's a lot worse than you. The last thing we need is for us to pick off the tiny bits of blood and body parts from your cell. You understand?" asked the guard.**

"**Yeah, I heard your fucking ugly mouth. Now shut up and leave me alone." he replied harshly. The guard muttered under his breath before he slammed the hatch shut and locked it. The boy only watch as the Dark Mistress was sleeping after a nightmare. The boy scanned the area, looking at how the room length was only 100 feet. **

**There was only 20 feet of space available between the two cells so if a guard were to take one of them out for their punishment, he'd have enough room to open one of the cell doors. The other 80 feet was nothing but the bars that separated the two cells.**

"**Hmmm, I wonder if she could be of use for me." muttered the boy softly as he leaned his head back into the shadows and looked up to the small window that shed hardly any light between the two cells. It was night time already, and things were brewing up elsewhere.**

A/N: Kiara has finally gotten a taste of justice but now she will have to face the King of Hell's wrath. What will he do to the Dark Mistress? Also who is the boy in the cell next to Kiara, and what does he have in store for her? Find out next time, on R.O.D! (_Sweet Jesus, I got to lay off the popcorn and soda. 11,115 words! WTF is wrong with me?)_


	97. Why Is Life So Cruel?

**Chapter 96-(Why Is Life So Cruel?)**

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's a lot shorter than the previous chapter, not that short though so yeah enjoy!

**The night slipped away like sand in an hourglass. Kiara had been quiet since Morrogh had finished her the day before. She laid silently on the small wooden piece of plank that barely provided any comfort nor support for Kiara. She was bigger than the wood itself so not only was it painful to sleep, there was a constant dripping from the ceiling above. The droplets fell steadily onto the Dark Mistress. Kiara mumbled in her sleep and she turned over, only to yelp when she fell off the bench and onto the cold stone floor. Kiara cursed under her breath and she held her head as she sat up.**

"**Now where am I at?" she asked softly, checking her surroundings. She noticed an adjacent cell and a shadowy figure, its eyes keen and looking straight at her.**

"**Ah...Who are you?" she asked. The figure shifted its head just barely towards the light. Kiara gasped seeing it was a gray teenage dragon, the boy that DL Mark and Celia had to deal with up above in the throne room.**

"**Why do you care?" asked the boy, reciting back into the shadows. Kiara stumbled onto her feet and felt her feet being wet. She looked down to see that she was standing over a backed up drainage pipe. It was full of fecal waste and some bones from a small animal. She groaned in disgust and quickly removed her foot from the disgusting puddle. She sat down on her bench, the chains and wood groaning under her weight.**

**'_Am I really that fat?'_ she pondered. The wood was cold and wet due to the constant dripping from above. There were some spots on the bench in which the wood was so deteriorated, she might as well poke it and watch it fall off.**

"**You seem awfully quiet for a woman with such a reputation." spoke the boy, breaking the silence, his brown eyes seen through the shadows.**

"**Hmm? I don't quite understand you." Kiara muttered softly. To her dismay, the boy giggled and shifted his body towards the light where Kiara could get a full view of him.**

"**So...you're just like all the other baddies that I met in here. Stupid and thinking that they're all innocent. Get real lady, you are the in Death Row section of the Palace. In here, the most notorious criminals recite here, waiting for the Grim Reaper to arrive and claim their soul." spoke the boy. He walked towards the bars of his cell and Kiara got a better look at him. **

**The gray teenage male dragon was only half her size. His horns were black and curved in all directions, meaning that he has 7 horns around his head. His crest was smoothly curved and his tail was short and the tail blade shaped like a mace. His horns were just about average and they were gray with the tissue yellow colored.**

**Kiara gawked at the young boy, a devilish smile creeping over his face.**

"**Hehehe, I see you that you love my looks. Care to give it a go?" he asked, winking at the Black Mistress.**

"**Ugh! That's disgusting! You're only a teenager and you want to mate? And to think I had it bad." she replied. She got up, annoyed by the constant splatter of the dripping from the ceiling. She moved around, carefully watching her where she steps. The boy gazed at her with lust and moved in symmetry with her. Kiara looked at him with disgust.**

"**Come on sweetheart. I got something really nice to show you and I know that you will crave it." he continued, smacking his lips and licking them with his tongue. Kiara was rather annoyed by this, but she thought up of something.**

"**Oh really?" she played on. The boy giggled and pressed his face against the bar, his hands clasped around them.**

"**Why don't we go to the back of the cell where it is dark and our cells meet?" he asked with a grin.**

"**Okay then, you can have me as long as you want. The longer the better..." she trailed off. The boy panted and swayed his tail like a dog and began to walk to the rear of the cell.**

"**You were saying?" he asked, standing next to the bars. Kiara was still in the front and she smiled at him.**

"**The longer you have me, the better chance you have of becoming a very, very..." she trailed off walking lustfully, to the boy. She got close to the bars, the boy reaching for her chest, just out of reach. Kiara placed her head onto the bars and giggled.**

"**You will be a very...sick young boy." she finished. The smile vanished instantly and the boy had a confused look.**

"**Me? Sick? Wait...you have STD?" he gasped. Kiara wasn't even sure if she was not after that ordeal that she experienced. She didn't want to hear this kid yapping so this was the only way to shut him up.**

"**Hmhmhm, still want me big boy? I wouldn't mind." she said with an evil grin. She reached over and placed her hand onto the boy's head to which he slapped it off of him and spat at Kiara.**

"**You dirty whore! You deliberately made hundreds of dragons sick!" he shouted at her.**

"**Eh, they all got killed by me haven't you heard?" she replied, walking back to her bench and sitting down. The chains and wood groaned loudly but she was still sitting there. The boy muttered under his breath and sat on his bench as well. The only sound heard was the birds chirping outside and the sound of metal doors opening and closing. The two sat quietly for a while before the doors to their cell room was heard opening. Three guards entered and they examined the two prisoners before one pointed at the boy.**

"**You, Vladamir, it's time for your punishment. You Kiara shall be going soon after with Lord Annoth." smiled the guard with a cold tone in his voice. The guard opened the cell door and placed chains on him while the other two held him firm to make sure he won't attack or escape. The guards yanked on the chains and Vladamir was thrown to the ground.**

"**There, the chains are firm. Let's go guys." spoke one of the three. They yanked Vladamir back up and escorted him out. Before leaving eyesight, Kiara had caught the young boy's eyes. Time seemed to stop as they stared deep into one another before the door slammed shut. Kiara once again was left alone in bitter emptiness. There was no one to talk to, there was nothing to do but sit and wait. She sat looked around, finding a suitable place to sit. She sighed deeply as she sat down in the corner in the back of her cell and placed her head upon the rocky wall and waited.**

**Elsewhere in the Palace, in a much more environmental friendly area, the Rulers were listening to what Godith was telling them about Mephistopheles' revival. She had been explaining it to the whole group and it was perhaps the only thing interesting that wasn't related to Kiara's chastisement.**

"**Let me get this straight...Kiara was suppose to be killed off by her father just so he and the others could revive Mephistopheles? I'll be honest...it's the only smart thing that Kiara did for us. Delay Mephistopheles's revival." sighed Spyro.**

"**Don't be thinking that we are out of the clear zone yet Spyro. Perdition is a valid candidate and he's with them. Even with Kiara in our grasp, in order to prevent further revivals we need to get Perdition." stated Reignor.**

"**But wouldn't that be a suicide mission considering that we have to face those three chumps, just so one of them is dead?" asked Lethak.**

"**Maybe not so, but it is a rather slatternly move." added on Demitri.**

"**So does that mean we are just going to sit here and wait for their father to come back and kill us? No way! I rather die trying to kill all of them then have another event such as the Draco Academy incident!" hissed Akriloth. He really didn't want to see his arch-rival being alive, not after what happened the last time the two had met.**

"**Settle down darling. Stress isn't good for you. Besides, Mephistopheles is probably going to be the same like the time you fought him. Agorak will desecrate him in a matter of minutes since he is after all stronger than you." smiled Jermaine softly.**

"**Yet somehow, I was suppose to be stronger than my Dad. Ain't that something." scoffed Galadrial softly.**

"**That was before I reached my potential. Perhaps once this is all over, I'll take you for a spin." smiled her father.**

"**Don't forget about me Daddy. I want to train too, yet we hardly had the time!" growled Leonidas.**

"**Darling one, do you think that you can hold up against Lucifer? He would kill you in five seconds if he got his hands on you. It's best to let the most experienced fighters deal with this sort of mess." replied Godith softly to her son. Leonidas pouted and sighed deeply looking down at the ground.**

"**Aww cheer up young one. Look at the bright side, there are many young girls who want a protector." winked Cynder.**

"**Dah...uhhhh yeah...hehehe, right." blushed Leonidas madly.**

"**Come on son, where is this special girls of yours? Emily I presume her name to be?" asked DL Mark.**

"**Dad...please not in front of everybody." whispered his son.**

"**Cousin, we all know that you like Emily, the girl that you helped back in Galit. Ask her out man before she gets taken by someone else." spoke Uther.**

"**Cut him some slack you guys. It wasn't like me and Demitri when we were his age, right Demmy?" asked Galadrial.**

"**Aww ain't that cute? She's calling you Demmy. You're lucky to have a woman such as her. I wish Yulie was more like her." whispered DK Mark to his half-brother. But as soon as he said it he felt something tug on his ear and he whimpered.**

"**And what was that suppose to mean? I'm not good enough for you?" she asked, tightening her grip on her husband's ear.**

"**Ow ow ow ow! That's not what I meant!" he replied jokingly. The whole group soon were laughing as the day began to unfold.**

**After a few hours passed by, Kiara woke up with a startle when she heard the metallic door to the two cells open slowly. She held her breath just as Annoth the Hell King casted a shadow over whatever light was shining into the room. Two guards stood next to him ready to shackle Kiara.**

"**It's time, Miss Kiara. Time for you to take a journey. A journey through pain and Hell that is." he spoke coldly, raising his hand. Kiara yelped as her body gently levitated from the ground. Before she knew it, Annoth flexed his finger and Kiara was slammed hard against the bars. She groaned in pain as the force that held her vanished and she landed with a thud. Her nose was bleeding and the cell door opened, the guards entering and chaining Kiara before they handed her over to Annoth.**

"**Thank you my friends. Your service is no longer needed." he replied softly. The guards bowed before him and left. Kiara whimpered as the mighty Hell King loomed over her weak and fragile body. He lowered his head, down to the point where Kiara could feel the bitter air coming from his mouth through all the razor sharp teeth of his.**

"**Any last requests before I deal with you? It is of my tradition that I give my victims one more chance to redeem themselves before I put them in their place of Hell for eternity. So what will it be my dear little devil?" teased Annoth. His eyes keen, the silts narrow and black, waiting for her to answer. Kiara was too scared to speak. She had been with the Hell King before when he was on her side and she knows just what he can do.**

"**No requests eh?" he said, breaking the silence. He stood back up and turned to face the halls.**

"**Pfft, so be it." he said as he began to tug on her chains.**

"**Wait! I-I-I-I-I have a request." she whispered. Annoth turned and faced her with a grim smile.**

"**Please...share." his arm extended, fingers stretched out. It almost seemed as if he wanted to help her.**

"**C...Can I...be checked for..." she was too scared to say it. The Hell King's smile slowly withered away and his face turned into impatient anger. He grabbed her by the horns and shook her.**

"**What! What do you want to be checked for?" he roared, the fire in his eyes and breath smothering Kiara. The Black Mistress whimpered and cringed in pain, her eyes shut as tears streamed down her rough black diamond scales.**

"**I just...I just want to know...if I'm gravid." She managed to sum up the courage to tell him what she fears the most. Annoth growled softly and he loosen his grip on his victim.**

"**Fine. But if there is nothing wrong with you and you only stalled for time then you'll be sorry." he stated and yanked the chains. Kiara choked on them but quickly regained her balance and followed where ever Annoth was taking her. It wasn't long after going through some doors and up a flight of stairs that they reached the main floor. As Annoth led Kiara, they crossed roads with the others.**

"**Annoth? What are you doing here? Why is Kiara up here and not down in the dungeon?" asked Morrogh.**

"**King of Hell I may be, I show no mercy for souls who have taken the path to the Fires, but in the real world I give souls a chance to do something before I take them with me. Kiara asked if she could be examined for any chance of being pregnant." stated Annoth.**

"**What? My baby being gravid? I see why you wonder my daughter." spoke Godith, looking at her illegitimate offspring.**

"**This is one thing that I do admit am grateful for. Kiara still cares about life." said DL Mark, a small smile crept on his face for a second before it vanished. Kiara perhaps was the only one to see it while no one else did.**

"**I'll be taking her to Grace for a check-up. If anyone wishes to join the party then by all means come along." stated Annoth, gently pulling the chains as Kiara walked behind him.**

"**I'll be going, just in case." piped DK Mark and caught up with the Hell King and Queen of Darkness. The two Kings talked quietly while Kiara was behind them, unable to hear them as she dragged her feet through the halls. It was a long walk since the hospital wing was deep in the Palace. The Throne Room was in the very front. Where Annoth and Kiara met with the others was just behind the Throne Room, a Gathering Room. The Hospital Wing in the Palace was a good 10 minutes to go through the halls of the Palace. It's very easy for one to get lost in the Palace.**

**None the less, they arrived to the Hospital Wing. A few servants were ill, just some minor stomach aches and coughing. When the trio arrived, they saw Grace, wearing a doctor coat and she was busy doing some medical research, she hardly realized that the three of them were standing outside of her door. Annoth knocked on the ajar door and Grace was startled to see her family.**

"**Annoth! Uncle Mark! What are you guys doing here?" she asked with a bright smile, removing the latex gloves from her hands as she pushed her chair away from her desk.**

"**Your half-sister has a request. If you don't mind, check to see if Kiara is knocked up. Check if she's also filled with STD and RIV. We don't want to get ourself infected when we torture her and clean up her blood." said Annoth. The smile on Grace's face vanished and she stood up. She was just a chin short of Annoth's height and she walked to where Kiara was. **

**Kiara looked up and whimpered. She never was this close to Grace. Damn was she tall.**

"**You? Check to see if your gravid? As well as STD an RIV? For what fucking reason should I even care?" she roared and slapped Kiara hard across the face.**

"**Easy, easy there Grace. We all will get our turns. The Queens and Lordesses rest while we the Kings and Lords as well as our close friends do the honor of taking a day in beating the crap out of her. If you want, you can side with your husband tomorrow." smiled DK Mark.**

"**Oh I will be there tomorrow. That's a promise that won't be broken. As for your medical check-up, I could care less. You're still standing and your belly is rather shrinking instead of growing." hissed Grace.**

"**Grace, just...do the damn testing." pleaded Annoth. He was starting to get weary and impatient for not being able to torture Kiara like he originally planned.**

"**Oh? Is that so? Tell me Kiara..." began Grace. She grabbed her by the chains and brought her close to her face.**

"**Did you enjoy ruling like a cold-blooded tyrant of a bitch while me, my fellow sisters and brothers, as well as the people of Dracovia excavated crystals just because you wanted your fuck up of a father back? Did you enjoy screwing all of the men that you seduced? Did you enjoy all of it while it lasted?" growled Grace, her voice harsh and crude. Kiara couldn't help but look away in shame and shed a few tears.**

"**No...I did not." she replied. But Grace wasn't through with her yet.**

"**Really? How about watching me and my sisters getting raped by the guards who we once considered to be our friends? How about the time when your slut of a servant took my husband Barroth and made him attack my family?" Grace rambled on and on and Kiara burst into tears and wailed loudly.**

"**I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I understand how it feels Grace...to be betrayed and raped. Just look at what my father, uncle and cousin did to me before I came here." she cried.**

"**Well good for you! Now enjoy it while it lasts!" stated Grace and threw her half-sister to the ground with a vicious force.**

"**Grace, just help the poor woman out. She's your half-sister after all." DK Mark said quietly, holding his niece's hand with his Dragon Arm.**

"**Half-Sister? She isn't anywhere near being one. She is just a freak of nature to me. Just use one of those pregnancy test that you can buy at the local pharmacy." Grace stated, turning her back against Kiara, looking at the others.**

"**I did that. I took one of Mom's while I was still upstairs and the results keep saying an error because it's mixed with my blood from the incident." Kiara said, a few tears dripping from her eyes.**

"**Annoth, just take her away already. She's delaying my research." Grace said softly and walked back to her seat. Annoth looked at his sister-in-law and sighed before looking at DK Mark.**

"**Aren't you going to say something?" he whispered to his friend.**

"**I can try as much as I want, but face it. Grace ain't going to help out. Kiara did a lot of damage to us. This is one enemy we don't treat with any respect or dignity. Go do what must be done Annoth." said DK Mark, his arms crossed while he pulled his back with his Dragon Arm.**

"**People please! I don't want to have a child of Lucifer, Satan or Perdition!" she yelled and sulked uncontrollably. Kiara pulled on the chains, slipping from Annoth's grasp as she crawled to a corner and curled herself up. None of the three said anything and watched as Kiara wept bitterly for minutes on end. Grace looked over her shoulder and felt her heart ache with pity and sympathy. DK Mark turned to face his niece and she knew what that meant.**

"**You know it as well as I do Grace. A child born from incest is rather unorthodox and nasty. Kiara's father is Lucifer. If she indeed is gravid, her child will have the same father as Kiara. And we both know from our studies in biology that reproduction is more considered with variety than similarity. The chromosomes share similar DNA and you know what happened to children who were born from any of the Family Incest tree." summed up DK Mark.**

"**Yes Uncle, I know exactly what happens. I've seen too much of it in my life. The child won't have an easy life. He or she will suffer from Down Syndrome, look weird, and have a short life since most don't live that very long due to a weak immune system. *sigh* Please place her on the bed while I get ready to prepare." Grace spoke softly as she put on a fresh pair of latex gloves and took hold of some empty blood tubes as well as a needle and other medical equipment. Kiara was placed onto the table by Annoth and the two stepped outside while Grace examined her half-sister.**

**After a while, Grace opened the door and the two were brought back in. Kiara was sitting on the table, dwindling with her fingers. The guys could tell from Grace's face that this would be tough to explain.**

"**Well? Am I clean?" asked Kiara. She grasped her hands tightly. She was fearing for the worst.**

"**Kiara, after examining your blood and urine as well as a few cells from the uterus, I can tell you now that you aren't infected with RIV or STD." Kiara hardly felt any relief from that news. She had to know. Is she caring a child?**

"**Unfortunately...the pregnancy test is a different story. I did the tests three times to sure and they all had the same conclusion." Grace spoke softly. She placed her hand and brought her close to her bosom.**

"**You're gravid...with all three." Kiara couldn't bear the news as she roared in agony and wept indefatigably.**

"**Guess I'll cancel our date for today. It doesn't matter. I'll get her in two weeks. Just a shame that she has to go through this. I'll probably drop you level by two or three. Depends when you arrive in two weeks." said Annoth. It was clear that there won't be any tormenting for today. Kiara got lucky once again...or so it seems.**

"**I...I...I...I don't know what's worse! Me being gravid with my rapists or being in Hell for the next two weeks!" cried out Kiara. The trio looked at each other, they knew what had to be done next.**

"**They need to know. Could one of you go and give them the news?" asked Grace, embracing her young sister.**

"**I'll go. Annoth has to go back down to Hell to make sure things are in order, right my man?" DK Mark asked, turning his head to his friend.**

"**Yeah...I'll see you soon." he replied. With that said he vanished in smoke and flames and all that was left was the Hell circle at where he once stood. DK Mark looked back at the two females before he transformed into his wolf form and ran down the halls to find the others. It felt joyful for the Dragon King to use his Wolf Form once again after so many years of not using it. Oh how he missed running through the fields with his love on his back. The Golden Days of Life. The days before Lucifer even began to torment them all.**

**It wasn't long after searching and running did he find them all in the gardens. The children were playing in the small pool with their fathers and uncles, while their mothers basked themselves in the sun. DK Mark barked at them and everyone giggled.**

"**Hahaha! The age finally getting to you?" asked Demitri jokingly, his daughter swimming behind him while holding Pythios. The Dragon King gave out a huffy scoff and walked over to his wife.**

"**Aww, how cute! He's like an adorable little puppy." smiled Yulie, feeling her husband's fur as her hand brushed against him.**

"**What brings the Dragon Wolf-King to us?" asked DL Mark before Leonidas dragged him back underwater.**

**'_You guys, Kiara is gravid! I just thought you should know, especially you Godith.'_ However, he only heard himself barking at them and they all looked at him in confusion.**

"**Ehrem...did you ever manage to speak in the common tongue in that form?" asked Reignor, Leonidas resting on his head. DK Mark opened his jaw and let out a depressing sigh and shook his head. He figured it would be best to return to normal so he stood on his hind legs and turned back into his normal self.**

"**Did you miss doing that Mark? I'm sure you did love." smiled Yulie.**

"**I hadn't transformed into my Wolf form in ages. But I didn't come here to show it off to you guys. There is something rather important that you all must know about Kiara." he said. He wasn't sure how Godith would handle it so he stepped a bit to the side.**

"**What is it about my girl? Is she sick?" asked Godith, sitting up in her chair.**

"**Actually...she's, oh how do you say it. There's something forming inside of her. More like three things forming." It was a good thing that he moved over a bit because as soon as he finished speaking, Godith launched out of her chair and barreled down the halls. If DK Mark was standing where he was before, he would have been trampled.**

"**What do you mean by three things forming inside of her? What she got cancer?" asked DL Mark, finally being able to get some air after Arwen played around with her grandfather.**

"**No...she's gravid."**

"**WHAAAAAAAAT?" The Royal Family looked at him, mouth's opened in shock. Before he knew it, everyone in the garden ran to the Hospital Wing as fast as possible, leaving the Dragon King trampled and defeated.**

"**Uhhhhhhhh...ow. Little help? Please? Anybody?"**

**By the time they reached to Grace's Office, things were starting to get a bit perilous. While Grace was trying to make her sister a bit more comfortable by leaving the room to fetch something nice and joyous for her sister, Kiara managed to get hold of a syringe and pump it up with some Cyanide. When her mother arrived, she felt terrified at what she was witnessing.**

"**Kiara...please, put the needle down. There is a way out of this." coaxed Grace, keeping a good distance from her crazed sister.**

"**Please, just stop! Leave me alone!" she yelled with all her might that the entire Palace could hear her.**

"**What the hell is going in here?" asked DL Mark as the rest of the gang caught up with her. Godith was in a state of shock as her daughter sobbed in a corner, a syringe full of cyanide and the needle dangerously close to her scales.**

"**Whoa, whoa! Kiara, let's relax a bit now shall we?" piped Reignor with a cheery smile. He took a step inwards and Kiara brought the needle closer.**

"**Don't come any further! I'm not going to put up with this any longer!" she yelled, lashing her tail around violently at the Dracovians, spilling dozens of bottles and causing more to crash onto the floor.**

"**Kiara please, we can think of a way to help you out. Now that you're gravid, you cannot be tormented any longer, nor can you be put to death...right?" smiled Godith nervously looking at her husband. She gazed upon him with her worrisome eyes, the Dragon Lord's lips quivered. This was one thing where he really can't do anything to help.**

"**How? How can you help out a miserable whore like me? Why didn't you have an abortion when you had the chance? None of this would be happening right now!" she hollered. It struck her mother hard. She had brought back the dragon race from the brink and she vowed to never have an abortion. She wasn't really religious about it, but after having so much kids of her own with her husband, she couldn't help but admire the fact that being a mother was probably the best thing a woman could possibly be.**

"**Kiara...listen. It may be hard to accept it, but look at our mother. She was raped by her enemy in the middle of nowhere in the blistering cold. Yet she survived because she cared about life. She cared about living and the life that was forming inside of her. I too had to go through a terrible ordeal when I was a little girl. Atreus sent 4 men to do me in, hoping that it would weaken the Royal Family. But he was wrong and it made us only stronger." piped Galadrial. For once Galadrial is putting aside the conflict between them. After all, Kiara did kidnap the Purple Dragoness and bashed her up, only to piss Agorak off.**

"**Not only that, but I was afraid of being in love. Ever since my incident, I feared that I would be single forever. I would have countless of boyfriends but it would end if we didn't mate when the time came. Yet I pulled through and with Demitri, I am proud to become a mother. My daughter's presence is all I need to live on." Galadrial looked back at her Future Daughter and couldn't help but smile.**

"**Come on my dear child. We can forget about all of this." spoke Godith, coaxing her offspring. But Kiara did not budge.**

"**No! I understand your pity Galadrial, but I'm gravid from my rapist and you weren't!" wailed Kiara.**

"**Then...then have an abortion." blurted out Spyro. Everyone looked at him in shock.**

"**Spyro are you mad? An abortion? It's like saying let's get it on and kill the baby before it's too late!" hissed Cynder.**

"**Look, she can kill herself, but that won't change anything. Killing your own self is a one way ticket to Hell and it places you in the 7th circle. The pain won't end. Death is not always the answer, Kiara." spoke DL Mark as he took a step forward.**

"**Why should I listen to you? You hate me! You want me dead! Shouldn't you be glad?" asked Kiara, her fingers, arms and legs trembling.**

"**Glad that my opponent took their own life jut because I hate them? That is no way for a warrior's death. You may not know it Kiara, but you are a key in helping us beat your father." he continued.**

"**I am a bloody key! A fucking key in order to bring back Mephistopheles!" she yelled out.**

"**_But think about it. The enemies strength is also their weakness."_ spoke Agorak, phasing out of his host's body.**

"**Y-Y-Yes! He's right! They need you to win, yet we need you to win. Don't you want to get revenge on them?" asked Godith.**

"**How? I'm useless. If I get any closer to Lucifer he will just use his Dark Magic and confront me back to his side because I'm his daughter! I'm his bitch!"**

"**Goddamn it woman! You are not a bitch! You're no one's slave! You are MY daughter. You are apart of the Dracovian Royal Family by me! You are along side with the best of the best in the universe! You are a Dragon Lordess, an heir to the throne!" shouted Godith.**

"**Damn...she knows how to get into people's heads." muttered Leonidas in shock. Kiara looked deep into her mother's eyes. The emerald eyes that showed courage, bravery, honor, all the aspects of a person who doesn't give up. The fire was there, in her. The eyes are a window to a soul. Her soul showed how she wanted to get back at Lucifer for what he has done to her daughter.**

"**I will...put the needle down, on one condition. No more torture...I've had enough." she stated.**

"**I'm afraid that won't happen." replied DL Mark rather quickly.**

"**Then I shall take my own life and you guys can handle Mephistopheles all by yourselves without my help!" she roared, placing the needle on her neck.**

"**_Still not getting the picture aren't you love? Death doesn't solve all of your problems. Sure killing the people that annoy you and piss you off works like a charm, but honestly, think about it. You pay for your sins up here in the living world, repent your soul and ask the Lord GOD for forgiveness. Who knows? He might hear you and place you in the second or first circle of Hell. Or He may just sent you up to the Purgatory."_ spoke Agorak with a smile, his arms reaching out for Kiara almost of if he wants to embrace her.**

"**How do I know that you aren't just simply tricking me?" she asked.**

"**_If I were then I would've tackled you from behind and tie you up, just to be sure that you don't try killing yourself once again." _spoke Agorak, swaying his wings, tail and hair side to side. **

"**_I'll make you a deal. You continue the two weeks, just physical torture, no more mental pain and still no violations of your body." _he said with his arms behind his back, his face showing a caring and ginger expression.**

"**What about her death sentence? Surely you're thought about that?" asked Valsa.**

"**_Her death is in two weeks. It is enough time for me to cook something up for the people of Dracovia."_ he replied. He looked at the Black Mistress and extended his arm towards her.**

"**_So do we have a deal?"_ asked Agorak. Kiara looked at him for a while and looked past him, seeing the looks on the others.**

"**Can I at least have an abortion?" she asked.**

"**Kiara, we can raise the child like one of our own." smiled Godith.**

"**Actually Mom, she's carrying triplets, one of each of her rapists." whispered Grace.**

"**Oh...that's...certainly something. But we can't tell for sure if they are going to be evil. They may in fact turn out good eh?" smiled Godith. She tried to lighten the mood but it was no use.**

"**Sister, you must understand that Kiara has been through a lot in just a week. She got raped, survived the frozen tundra, escaped an angry mob, got her mind screwed over with, and is now carrying kids that she doesn't want. I think it is to be fair that on the behalf of the others, since Lucifer, Satan and Perdition are 100% genuine evil and Kiara is only partially, chances are that her kids will be little hell-raisers.**

"**Also, if the three of devils get defeated by us, there is a good chance that they could return because of their children. We don't need to face the same enemy three times in a row. It will be bad enough to face Mephistopheles should he return." finished Cynder.**

"**But you don't know if they will be evil! I refuse to allow my daughter in killing her children!" argued Godith.**

"**Mom, it's my life, my choice. I never planned to have kids, especially with my own father, uncle and cousin. What in God's name would you do if your Dad had sex with you and you ended up having a child of your own through him?" asked Kiara.**

"**She's got a point there sweetheart." muttered Jermaine. Godith was speechless, she had no clue on how to respond to a question such as that.**

"**Exactly as I thought. So if you don't mind Grace...can you prepare for surgery?" asked Kiara.**

"**Of course. By the way, I take back what I said about joining tomorrow and tormenting you." said Grace.**

"**It's no problem Grace. I think I have gotten used to it already." she smiled weakly at the statement, dropping the syringe onto the floor.**

"**Glad to see this is over with, and Dad, you can come out of the wall now." snickered DL Mark. From behind, Akriloth poked his head out from the wall.**

"**Jeez, any longer and you guys would have to chip the wall apart just to get me out. Talk about using my Shadow Powers." he grumbled as he swiped off the dust and cobwebs.**

"**Make sure there aren't any rats in your coat dear, the last thing we need is you covered in bite marks." giggled Jermaine.**

**Everyone was indeed relieved, except for Godith of course. She had something to say, but she waited till everyone had left and it was only her, her two husbands, Kiara and Grace.**

"**_Godith, are you alright? You seem to be a bit faint."_ said Agorak.**

"**Wha? Oh...it's nothing. Just the fact that Kiara can't even have an abortion because of her father.**

"**Oh my god woman. Kiara wants them gone, she made the choice, end of story." groaned DL Mark.**

"**Have you forgotten what I said when I had Kiara? Lucifer made sure that I didn't have an abortion at all, nor was the one man gravid trick any good." stated Godith.**

"**Hmm? What are you saying?" asked Kiara.**

"**What I'm saying is that, Lucifer has put a spell in which you will have the children one way or another. You cannot starve, you cannot kill the baby in anyway." she said. She felt bad saying it since she saw tears develop in her daughter's eyes.**

"**I'm sorry...I know that you don't want them, but it is how it is." she whispered.**

"**_Hold the phone you guys."_ chirped the Dragon God.**

"**_Aren't we forgetting something? Celia is still around. In her world, there are no boundaries. Anything is possible. All I need is to get Celia and have her fix up Kiara! Aren't we all happy?" _smiled Agorak before he felt queasy.**

"**Having trouble holding your ground? You had been out for a while, so back in the shell with you." smirked DL Mark.**

"**_Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll be in the driver's seat tomorrow, you had your day."_ grouched Agorak before phasing back inside of his host. DL Mark didn't stay for long before leaving the premises in search for his cousin.**

A/N: Now that some personal problems are set aside, what will be the outcome of this entire ordeal? What is Agorak thinking of doing for Kiara? Is he true to his word or just simply toying her so he could get a crack at her. Find out soon enough on R.O.D! (_450K, I got no life, honestly. xD )_


	98. The Rebirth Of The Omega

**Chapter 97-(The Rebirth Of The Omega)**

A/N: I'm back with another Chapter. Things are starting to heat up. Enjoy. (Yes, it's long)

**It has been days since Kiara tried to end her life. So far she had been left in the dungeon to be punished by the guard. DL Mark tried to find his cousin Celia but she was nowhere to be found unfortunately. With each passing day, Kiara's body was rather quickly being covered in scars and wounds. She had been beaten for a day, stretched, twisted, starved, crushed upon and many more. For four days she endured this, each day passing by she was just hoping to die and be at peace, but it had not happened. **

**Each time she was given a fatal mortal wound that resulted in death, some of the guards used their skills in magic and revived her. It continued and even if she felt Death breathing over her, it wasn't ready to take her soul yet. She had not been violated in any way yet, although she could tell that soon she will be used like trash and her mother can't do anything to stop it.**

**On her fifth day of the dungeon, Kiara was brought back to her cell after two hours being put on a The Wheel, The Stretcher, Skull Crusher and Iron Maiden. Her body had been bashed, broken apart, pulled, crushed, and pierced. Two of the guards at the time of her demise had skills in Magic and they healed her wounds before putting her onto the next device. After they were done with her, Kiara was too weak to stand up or even move thus she was taken back to her cell. Vladimir saw how abused Kiara was but what could do? He complains and his time with the machines doubles. **

**After the guards had placed Kiara in her cell onto the small wooden bench and left, Vladimir pressed his face against the bars to see how the Black Mistress was doing. It was high noon, but the sun wasn't shinning through the window due to the fact that the sun was high above the Palace. None the less, it was bright enough to at least see the wounds on her body.**

"**Kiara...are you awake?" he asked softly, his hands wrapped around the bars. His response was Kiara shifting her body slightly and wood and metal chains creaking and groaning under her weight. She opened her weary emerald eyes and gasped for air. Despite being revived and healed countless of times, she could still has the feeling of being on one of those machines.**

"**Owwww...my head. They weren't kidding about the Skull Crusher. Those Spaniards must have been nuts to make something like this." she mumbled, holding her head. She still had that feeling in her mouth, her jaws being clamped so tightly as possible. She still has the feeling of her teeth breaking under pressure, her eyes popping out of their sockets and the blood gushing from her sockets, nose and mouth. Kiara tried to not think about until she heard Vladimir.**

"**Kiara! Are you feeling well?" he asked. Kiara raised her eyes at him and saw how he looked. He too was covered in slashes and bruises and cuts.**

"**Am I feeling well? What kind of question was that?" she shouted to him. Vladimir only smiled and sat back down on the wooden bench.**

"**Just making sure you're still alive and well." he replied with a sniveling grin.**

"**If you're trying to score with me Kid then it ain't working. You still want me even if I do have STD?" she asked with a raised brow. The gray dragon only chuckled in the shadows and turned his head, his eyes admiring her face. It was the only part of her body which wasn't covered in slashes and wounds.**

"**You don't have an sickness. You only did that so you got some peace and quiet. Come on...still wanna have a go?" he asked, winking at her. Kiara couldn't help but laugh at the boy's pathetic attempts.**

"**Hehehe, no. I had enough of giving men a go. Especially since the last encounter got me knocked up."**

"**You're gravid? Then why are you still being tortured? You should be lucky to escape such a place as this." spoke Vladimir.**

"**Yeah...tell that to my father. He doesn't give a shit about me and I'm the bearer of his child as well as his brother's and my cousin's." growled Kiara. She had her hand over her belly. It felt bigger just by pressing her hand against it. She felt the womb growing and she growled softly.**

"**Jeez, so is that what brought you here?" asked Vladimir. Kiara nodded softly, closing her eyes tightly and lowered her head in shame and exhaustion.**

"**How about you Vlad, what brought you here?" Kiara asked, breaking her thoughts about her past.**

"**Pfft, me? What do you want to know? Did I have a family? Did I have friends? What was my life? Why do you care about me?" he said with a harsh tone. He scoffed and faced away from Kiara, his arms crossed as he sat in the shadows. The only sound heard was the constant dripping from the ceiling in Kiara's cell. Kiara frowned and laid her back against the wall. She folded her sore wings over her body to keep warm. But that didn't last long before Kiara yelped in surprise. The bench broke and she plopped her bottom to the stone floor.**

"**Ahh, ow. Great, just freaking great." she muttered, standing up and rubbing her behind. She turned about and inspected the damage. The wooden board was hanging onto the right chain, but the left one seemed to have broke off. Taking hold of the broken chain, she found the reason why it broke. Water seeping into the wall had caused the bolt to rust and thus it lost support. It was only a matter of time for it to break.**

"**Hahahaha! You got nowhere to sleep now." snickered Vladimir. Kiara puffed a few smoke rings through her nostrils before she took hold of the board and yanked it free from the wall. A tiny steady stream of water leaked from the hole. Kiara placed her hand under the hole, allowing a few drops to fill the palm of her hand. She raised it to her mouth and licked the water. She felt sick and spat the water out.**

"**Eww! Tastes like shit!" she hissed.**

"**How would you know?" joked Vladimir. Kiara grunted softly, facing the teenage trouble maker.**

"**Didn't you learn anything from your punishment?" she stated.**

"**What's the point of learning things if you're going to die? There's no use for education in Hell, just more suffering." he stated before he shifted his body. He lied down on his board and shut his eyes. Kiara on the other hand held her board firm and looked to find a suitable place to sleep. The back was a bad idea since that is pretty much the only place one can go to the bathroom. Besides, her cell had a drainage pipe that was clogged up from the previous prisoner's waste.**

**Kiara sighed as she dropped the board next to the front of the gate and sat down. It was wet and just as uncomfortable. No matter where in her cell it always was uncomfortable. Then an idea struck her and a memory as well. It seemed rather ingenious at first, but she had doubts.**

**'_I can open this cell door and go into Vlad's, but I fear he might be feeling my body while I sleep. Then again, I can make him a genderless child if he tries to. But even if that succeeds, if the guards catch me trying to break out of my cell and enter his, they will think that we are trying to escape.'_ she thought.**

**She bit her lip unsure of what to do, but she made up her mind. She took hold of the chain and smashed the rusty end of the chain with all her might. The bolt was gone and all that was left was a curved damaged metal chain. Wasting no time Kiara went up to the cell and placed the hook into the keyhole. Using the tip of her tail blade, she inserted it also into the keyhole. After a few moments of failures and near successful attempts, Kiara smiled as the cell door cringed open.**

"**Ahh, now that's better." she said with a smile and quietly walked over to Vladimir's cell. She did the same thing as before and the cell opened up like a charm. A smile crept over the Black Mistress' face and she dropped the chain to the ground. She looked back at her cell and took her board before closing her the cell door. She entered Vladimir's and she closed it softly, trying to not stir the young boy's sleep. Gently placing the board down next to him, she couldn't help but look at him sleep.**

**'_Even this little devil seems cute.'_ she thought before laying down onto her small board and closing her eyes, allowing some sleep to at least enter her mind. Time passed by before Kiara heard some constant tapping. At first she didn't mind, but it grew louder and it became more annoying. It reached to a point where it simply was too much.**

"**Will you stop? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" roared Kiara. She gasped softly when she realized who she was speaking to.**

"**You would rather sleep than have my help? Fine then." spoke Agorak as he turned to leave.**

"**No wait, please! Forgive me for being so rude." pleaded Kiara, clasping the bars. Agorak turned his face, a hearty smile shined and he laughed softly.**

"**Hahahaha! I got you there now didn't I?" he asked gingerly. Kiara couldn't help but laugh at his kindness and generosity.**

"**Yeah, you gave me a scare. What you brings here Agorak?" she asked.**

"**Forgotten already?" he asked with a raised brow. He poked her softly in the belly before speaking again.**

"**I managed to find that cousin of mine. Turns out she went shopping all over Dracovia with the money that I gave her. Can't you believe it? 700 million pieces of gold all gone in two days. Just for breaking her scepter. It's a good thing she didn't make me pay for the new guns that I have now." Agorak was unaware that he was lost in his own talk. Kiara only listened and didn't bother interrupting him till she felt something behind her.**

"**Mmm, that's a nice rump you have there Kiara." purred Vladimir, his hand massaging her bottom. Kiara didn't turn back, her face blushed red in embarrassment and her eyes twitched.**

"**Mhmhmhmmmm, very nice." he cooed and slapped her. Vladimir shouldn't have done that. He fer something whack the side of his head and he was launched to the wall. Agorak snapped back into reality, jaw-dropped and in awe.**

"**Sheesh...even gravid you still pack a punch. Damn...you could break out of this place if you wanted to." He looked at Vladimir, his eyes spinning and lost in awe.**

"**Wow...that was fun." he giggled before falling off the wall and onto the floor. Kiara on the other hand gritted through her teeth, her vein stressed.**

"**How dare you! Only a teenager. Such a disgrace to the Dragon Race." hissed Kiara. Vladimir was going to make a comeback, but he figured if he wanted to keep his man-hood, he better shut his mouth. Kiara huffed and turned her head back to her captor.**

"**You were saying?" she asked politely.**

"**Hm? Oh yes, yes. Celia is waiting for us upstairs. So without further ado, let us begin." he replied softly with a smile. He unlocked the cell door and let Kiara out. She respectfully waited next to him as he went to heal Vladimir and fixed the giant dent in the wall before he locked the cell door again and the duo exeunt.**

**As they walked down the filthy hallway, Kiara was able to see the other prisoner's. Most of them looked to be on the verge of giving up on life. The all seemed nothing but scales on bones. Kiara was disturbed by this. How can a man such as Agorak, be so kind yet be a devil at the same time?**

"**What's on you're mind Kiara?" he asked, walking a steady pace.**

"**Uh, me? Oh nothing really. Just the fact that I'm finally getting an abortion." she replied. But like that even worked.**

"**Other than that love. Come on, you can't really fool me. Unless you want me to actually invade your mind." he replied.**

"**Hey, I got rights to privacy. It's like Human Rights, except it's called Dragon Rights." she countered.**

"**I know, but according to Dracovian Law, the Rulers of the Kingdom has a right to know what their prisoners are thinking. And before you say that I made it up, in fact I did not. It was actually Spyro who came up with that law. I just keep the peace and know how to break a soul." he replied with a soft tone.**

"**Fine, your Maliciousness. I was just wondering, how can you be Mr. Savior up above and Mr. Devil down here?" she asked.**

"**I am son of a Demon-God am I not?" he replied with a silly smile. Kiara couldn't believe her stupidity and laughed at it.**

"**Hahaha! Oh my, I must be loosing it. Perhaps all of this beating has knocked a screw from my head." she joked. Agorak couldn't help but laugh with her.**

"**Hehehe, you are quite the comedian Kiara. Just a shame what your faith is." he said softly with a sigh.**

"**Hey Agorak...you can always-OW!" Kiara fell to ground and held her wing in pain. A guard had whipped her hard on a wound that Kiara had on her wing and for what reason?**

"**It's LORD Agorak you whore! Learn your manners!" he shouted and whipped Kiara again, only to be stopped by the Dragon-God.**

"**And learn yours soldier. I don't mind if she calls me without my title. It works well either way." he stated coldly, his grip tightening on the guard's arm.**

"**-B-B-But Sire, she's the devil! She's manipulating you!" he replied. Agorak squeezed harder and a crack was heard. The guard screamed in agony and the Dragon-God brought himself closer to the guard.**

"**Are you questioning my actions soldier?" he asked, his eyes narrow.**

"**No, No! I'm sorry Sire, forgive me!" he cried out. Agorak healed the guard's arm and let him go.**

"**I thought so. Do yourself a favor and go clean out Kiara's cell immediately!" he stated. The guard rushed off like a frightened cattle while Agorak helped up Kiara.**

"**Here, go easy. That was a pretty solid blow that you received." he whispered, lifting Kiara back up. She had small streams of tears on her face and she pressed her face against the Dragon God's shirt.**

"**There there Kiara. I know it's hard being here." he added on, practically hugging Kiara while he healed the wound on her back.**

"**Please...just end my life already! I have suffered enough already!" she said as she weeped into his shirt. She felt his smooth hands cupping her cheeks and she looked at him. His face so close and calm. His eyes showing encouragement and hope.**

"**Such silly talk Kiara. Just remember what your mother had said. You are part of the Family by her. It may take time for the others to appreciate you for what you have done, but know that as time progresses they will learn to forgive you. I promise you that." Before she knew it, his lips met with hers and almost everyone in the dungeon saw what was going on. **

**Kiara's eyes were wide in shock! The feeling was almost welcoming! She wanted to kiss him back, embrace his love, but the fear deep within her was so much she couldn't reply. It wasn't long till Agorak broke free, Kiara still could taste his lips on hers.**

"**Feeling better?" he asked softly. Kiara couldn't help but nod softly, placing her rough scaley hand onto his smooth white Godly skin.**

"**_I hate to interrupt, but we got a busy schedule to maintain."_ butted in DL Mark, his head poking out from Agorak's shoulder.**

"**Right...as we were." he spoke before leaving Kiara standing in a state of shock and confusion. She looked around at the other prisoner's who were gawked by the scene.**

"**Yeah I know...he's waaaay out of character." she said before catching up to her Lord. They didn't speak of much till they finally reached the Throne Room. It was rather quiet and the only people present were Agorak, Kiara, Celia and Cynder.**

"**Yeah ruling the Mad Realm ain't that bad really. It's almost like Dracovia I must admit, just in a different place. It's not all as it sounds to be honest." Celia said to Cynder.**

"**So why call it the Madness Realm?"**

"**I dunno. Probably because of my behavior and how things happen in my world. I mean, yeah it is Chaos and Madness but it honestly isn't as it sounds. If you make me laugh with an audience in front of you, I'd give you a mansion. Oh why bother explaining it. Sometimes experience is better than an explanation." said Celia.**

"**I would love to visit your realm. But as you can see, with this load I'm going to give birth to some babies in a few weeks. Do you happen to have any children of your own?" asked Cynder curiously. Celia only placed her hand behind her head and chuckled nervously.**

"**Ahhehehe...ummm yeah, about that. I do have a son, but he's a bit of a hell raiser. I'm a Mad Queen, he's a Crazed Peace keeper." said Celia.**

"**I...don't quite get you Celia. How crazy is he?"**

"**Crazy enough to actually kill his mother and take control of her Kingdom." piped Agorak, Kiara walking next to him nervously.**

"**What? Do you hate him for trying to kill you?" asked Cynder.**

"**He's my son. It's hard for a mother to hate their own child. Just look at Kiara and Godith. Just take out the child killing the parent part and that's what you have." said Celia, one hand on her hip, the other brushing her long hair.**

"**What is your son's name Miss Celia?" asked Kiara. Celia looked at her and sighed rather worriedly.**

"**His name is Rameses, and yes I named him after my husband, the Pharaoh Rameses...before he was killed of course. Do you know what the opposite of Chaos and Madness is Cynder?" she asked.**

"**Uhhhh...Happiness?" She let out a silly smile and giggle. Celia shook her head.**

"**Pfft, yeah I wish. It's Order and my son just so happens to be the Leader of it. I would like to tell you more but I'll give it to you in a nutshell. I once was ruler of it, this scepter thingy of mine was my power till one day I was driven mad by it and the society of Order and War didn't like me that very much so I left and established the Madness Realm. To consult further information please visit my facebook page." blurted out Celia.**

"**Uhhh...what?" asked Cynder and Kiara in confusion. Celia let out a depressing sigh and did a facepalm.**

"**Agorak, I think it would be best if you told them once you get here. If we are all done here, it's time we got rid of some monsters from a certain someone." stated Celia waving her scepter. A portal appeared and she jumped in.**

"**Just like that? No good-byes?" asked Cynder. To her surprise, Celia popped her head back in and plucked her lips and drove her tongue deep into her mouth. Cynder was shocked but man was the feeling great. She couldn't help but kiss back before Agorak stepped in.**

"**Alright now ladies, you had your fun." he said in embarrassment.**

"**Wow...that was amazing. Are you lesbian?"**

"**No...I'm bisexual. If you weren't gravid and came into my world with Spyro, we surely would have a great time." winked Celia.**

"**And I thought you kissing me in the dungeon was awkward enough." muttered Kiara.**

"**What? Wow way to go Agy boy. Making out with the enemy. Grrrrowl." giggled Celia.**

"**We didn't make out! I just kissed her on the lips! What's wrong with that?" he asked.**

"**I'll be going now. You guys seem to fit pre-ty well in Celia's world." smiled Cynder.**

"**Was that suppose to an offense? It was pretty weak Lady Cynder." spoke Kiara.**

"**I'm just saying that Kiara with her deeds in the past, Agorak being a guy who can break anyone mentally and physically if he wanted too and kiss the enemy."**

"**And you once being the Torment of the Skies. You should come along with us Cynder." joked Agorak.**

"**Very funny brother. Now get going to do whatever to Kiara. We'll be waiting her to continue _your_ torture once you get back, understand?" growled Cynder.**

"**Yes, my Lady." she replied respectfully with her head hung in shame. Celia recited back into the portal before Agorak and Kiara jumped in. The portal disappeared and Cynder headed off to get something to eat.**

**Somewhere within the universe in a different dimension on a planet similar to Earth, Agorak and Kiara had landed in an odd world. The sky was red, there were colors that were beyond human imagination and there was not one sun, but only four suns burning brightly in the distance.**

"**Still feels likes home to me." spoke Agorak, taking few whiffs of the air before he turned his head to make sure Kiara made it through. She did but she was completely healed!**

"**What? Is there something on me?" asked Kiara.**

"**No...it's just that you are healed completely. That's odd, maybe the portal did something to you." **

"**Indeed you are correct! In my world, if people are to see a pairing, one being a dominant person and the other full of scratches and slashes, they would be thinking that you are his bitch. It's that simple." she smiled softly before clapping her hands.**

"**Now come, we don't have much time." she said before turning into her dragon form and taking off to the skies. Agorak was quick on the go as well as Kiara. It wasn't long till the two gasped in awe at Celia's home.**

"_***whistle***_**Damn, you got one big house." Agorak said in awe.**

"**Hehehe, told you that mine was bigger than yours."**

"**Yeah but I got something else that's big." snickered Agorak.**

"**Ugh...first my cell-mate now you? But then again we're in the Madness realm. Ain't surprised." scoffed Kiara.**

"**Yeah, no shit. Here we are." said Celia just as she landed on a balcony. A few servants ran up to her and bowed in respect just as Agorak and Kiara landed.**

"**Oh my, we weren't expecting any guests my Lady. Are they yours?" asked one of her dragon servants.**

"**Of course. The white hair guy is my cousin Agorak and the sexy black dragoness is a friend of mine from his world named Kiara. Now hurry up and prep dinner. The guests are rather hungry."**

"**Of your highness. It will be done." spoke her human servant.**

"**It will be, if you get moving!" she yelled. The servants fled in fear.**

"**Ahh nothing beats a good old screaming and yelling at some servants." smiled Celia.**

"**You should belay that order Celia, we're not going to stay here that long for dinner." spoke Kiara.**

"**She's got a point, time's a wastin'." Agorak piped.**

"**Fine, besides my servants take hours making a good meal. By then you can make yourself three snacks before the main course. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes...GLOMP!" Celia roared at the top of her longs. Through the wall a pink dragon, half the size of Celia's dragon form, appeared and he has a tail shaped like a pretzel. His horns were somewhat odd as they come together to form a heart.**

"**And here, I thought things couldn't get any more crazier." muttered the Dragon God.**

"**What is that I'm hearing? My cousin, the Fearless and Most Powerful person in the world, is feeling scared about my world? Well ain't that a first." smiled Celia with her arms crossed.**

"**Pfft, you should see Dark Dracovia, Demon Agorak ain't so pretty." spoke Kiara.**

"**You called Your Majesty?" Glomp asked.**

"**Yes, tell Braniac to prepare an abortion schedule. We got someone here whose in need of getting rid of unwanted children."**

"**You know my Lady, I can do it pretty well. Is it the guy that needs one?" he asked. Agorak practically stuttered at Glomp's remark and he looked at the pink dragon. Glomp looked back and winked at him which made the mighty Dragon-God...not so mighty.**

"**Are you gay?" Agorak blurted out.**

"**No, I'm like Celia here. I'm bisexual. My God do you have a dragon form? I would love to make love to you and Celia." blushed Glomp.**

"**What was that last one Glomp?"**

"**Dahh, uhh, I said I would make love to him and the dragoness behind him. Yes indeed...they are gorgeous."**

"**Celia...can I please shoot him?" begged Agorak.**

"**You can if you want, but you're gonna have to revive him." said Celia.**

"**Hehe, then Glomp would get to kiss him right Celia?" giggled Kiara.**

"**Yep you're right Kiara! Gosh I want you in my kingdom. I hardly have any good people these days. But that's a different story. Now go Glomp, tell Braniac what needs to be done and tell him to call me when ready." ordered Kiara. Glomp bowed before his Queen and vanished without a trace.**

"**Now if you please kindly join me in giving you a small tour of my domain." smiled Kiara. So for the next hour or so, Celia showed her cousin and Kiara her home and the city she lived in. She gave them the run down of things go in her world. Despite a couple of servants to which Agorak actually killed, because: A, they were either gay and made the Dragon-God uncomfortable, or B: Celia asked him to do so. ****It wasn't long till Braniac showed up and boy did he have some explaining to do.**

"**What took you so God damn long Braniac?" she roared.**

"**I'm sorry my Queen. I was busy finishing the Death Ray that you requested for the new line of military defense. I didn't think that an abortion schedule of Kiara who is gravid with her three rapists." said Braniac.**

"**How do you know about this?" Kiara asked in shock.**

"**Hey, this guy can think faster the Universe's largest and most smartest Supercomputer. In fact he's the only one who can and can make things beyond imagination. Just like Agorak's new toys in his coat." smiled Celia.**

"**Well then this should be no problem. Let's go smart-ass, I'm counting on you." stated Kiara as she walked up to the dragon.**

"**Of course. Follow me." spoke Braniac.**

"**Hold on my friend. I have another request." spoke Agorak.**

"**Hey, now you're just abusing the privilege of being here." huffed Celia. Agorak ignored her and he whispered into the dragon's ear and Braniac gave him an odd look.**

"**Are you serious? That's a rather unorthodox request. But it will be done." agreed Braniac before he left with Kiara. The Black Mistress looked at Agorak with worry, unsure of what his mind was up to now.**

"**Just what exactly did you ask him cousin?" Agorak only smiled softly and looked at Celia, a devious smile crept upon.**

"**I'll tell you."**

**Meanwhile, back in Dracovia or better yet, _'The Gate'_, The Trio of Devils had been busy preparing the ritual. They had to get some Dark Crystals, at least 666 pounds of it after Lucifer discovered the detail which was in small print. They went to the mine that was abandoned shortly after Kiara met her quota for reviving her father. They managed to excavate the last bit of the Dark Crystals, all 700 pounds of it that were left from the mine before heading off to _'The Gate'_.**

**Upon arrival, the trio had to make the Devil's star with the Dark Crystals. It didn't take long and all was set for the ritual.**

"**So how are we going to do this Uncle?" asked Perdition, his eyes showing no fear of death or remorse or sorrow. The Dark Dragon God of the West Lucifer placed the last of the crystals in place and stood back in awe as they glowed and pulsed softly.**

"**Give it a few minutes." Lucifer could only say, not even looking at his nephew. Perdition sighed and turned to face his father Satan.**

"**Well Dad, I guess this will be the end between us. But then again, I will be with grandpa and once all is finished he'll bring me back. So in a way this is more or so a temporary departure." Perdition said.**

"**I agree with you my boy. I just wish we could have Kiara here in play instead of you. But it's too late for that now is it?" chuckled Satan softly. Perdition only smiled and he got closer to his father and the two hugged each other gently in a father-son way.**

"**You're mother would be so proud of you Perdition. She would love to have seen how much you've grown. Tell her how much I miss her when you get to see her." smiled Satan softly.**

"**Hehehe, sure Dad. What circle is she in?"**

"**I believe she is to be in the 8th. You are going to be in the 9th for a very short time so you might see her just before hitting the bottom." Satan said before letting go of his only child.**

"**If you two are done, it is time." Lucifer stated seriously. Perdition nodded in agreement and walked to his Uncle and looked at him.**

"**It was nice knowing you Uncle." he said. He held out his hand and Lucifer took it greatly.**

"**It was nice seeing you too my boy. We shall meet soon again." Lucifer replied before he took Perdition to the center of the Star. Satan stood next to his brother, his arms crossed, eyes stern and he hardly blinked.**

"**Satan brother, if you don't mind doing the honors of sacrificing your own son." spoke Lucifer. From his hand appeared a knife from the black smoke and Satan took it firmly. The two looked at each other and Lucifer stepped out of the circle to allow Satan to do his bidding. The father and son looked at each other for a short time before Perdition lowered his head and closed his eyes.**

"**I'm ready Father. Do not hold back." Perdition said. Satan placed his hand over his son's neck and brought him close to him, sharing one last moment before he plunged the blade deep into his own son's heart.**

**Perdition grunted softly in pain, his life-force quickly weakening. He gasped for air, his body slowly leaning over. He looked up at his father, a small weary smile formed on his face before Satan took the blade and slashed his son's throat. Blood gushed from his neck and mouth rapidly, Perdition's legs buckled and he collapsed, only to be caught by his father as he was gently placed onto the floor.**

"**Shhh, don't struggle son. Don't struggle. It will only make things worse." whispered Satan. The sound of blood gurgling and Perdition struggling to breath soon recited and the life in his eyes soon faded. Perdition was dead in his father's arms, to which his father closed his son's eyes and placed him gently onto the stone floor.**

"**Alright brother. What do we do now?" Satan asked standing back up. He looked around but couldn't find Lucifer anywhere.**

"**Lucifer? Where did you go?" Satan asked in confusion. He started to have doubts that Lucifer had tricked him and he was on his guard. However, it didn't do anything for Satan felt something enter through his spine and exit out from his chest. He dropped the knife and looked down, blood gushing out from a spear that had just been pierced through him. He fell to his knees, just as The Dark Dragon God of the East heard some laughter.**

"**H...How...How could you do this to me?" roared Satan, looking up at his brother who stood before him.**

"**Hmhmhmhmhm. It's quite simple really. You always were the oldest one, but you just weren't enough. The ritual from the book had a page torn out and I was able to find it before leaving the premises. It said that in order for this to work, an offspring of Mephistopheles' kin and one of his own are needed to be sacrificed. You were going to have me killed with my daughter weren't you?" asked Lucifer, getting down to his brother's height. He leaned over to the side and picked up the knife.**

"**Maybe...maybe not. You are going to be killed by father, believe me." gasped Satan, spiting out some blood from his mouth.**

"**Father will kill you because you are getting stronger than him. I am far below that and I cannot even best you in combat." added on Satan. Lucifer gave his older brother a devilish grin and chuckled softly.**

"**Hahahaha, indeed I am the stronger one. You are wrong about one thing. Father would not kill me because of me becoming stronger. Agorak surpassed his father and so shall I. Tell your mate that I said hello. Maybe you will have more children while down in Hell." laughed Lucifer. Satan growled and lunged for the knife, only to have the knife be pierced through his throat. His life-force was quickly slipping away and he looked at his brother, blood gushing from his mouth. No sound was heard from his voice, but his lips clearly said it well.**

"**You...traitor." Lucifer leaned closer to his brother just as he removed the knife from his throat and whispered.**

"**I'll see you in Hell." With that said he stood back up and kicked his brother to the ground. Satan lied on his back, his arms spread out, one of his hand touching his son's dead body. He gasped for air but it wasn't any use before he was soon dead. Lucifer removed the spear and tossed it to the side as well as the knife.**

"**Now all I need to do is wait for the crystals to soak up all the blood and the ritual shall begin." stated Lucifer, just as clouds loomed over the extinct volcano's crater.**

**Back at the Realm of Madness, both Celia and Agorak were enjoying themselves with a game of poker and exchanging Chuck Norris jokes while waiting for Braniac to finish up with Kiara.**

"**Full House cousin. I guess you owe me another hundred dollars." smiled Celia as she leaned over to grab the money.**

"**Not so fast love. I'm the Dragon God-Lord of Dracovia and royalty is on my side. Royal Flush." he said, placing the cards onto the table. Celia stuttered and frowned in defeat.**

"**Guess I will be taking back all of my money now since you went all in." smiled Agorak as he took hold of the cash and placed it back into his pocket.**

"**You got lucky. The only way to beat a Royal Flush is Chuck Norris' Hand." Celia said with a smile. The two laughed loudly and were about to play again when Glomp appeared. "My Lady and Lord, Braniac has just finished with Kiara." he said respectfully.**

"**Good send them in." said Celia as she stood up as well as Agorak. Glomp bowed and whistled and the two soon entered.**

"**How you feeling Kiara?" asked Agorak.**

"**I feel a lot better. I never felt so happy before. But...I still got to be punished." whimpered Kiara.**

"**I know, I know. But because you are 100% healed, you know what that means." said Agorak.**

"**Please...I don't want to be violated again! Don't you have any sympathy for a poor woman like me?" pleaded Kiara.**

"**Kiara...the guards back home aren't going to give two shits anymore if you still had a sore area. One way or another, they will still violate you. If anything I can give some painkillers so it won't be as bad as the real deal." said Agorak. But it wasn't enough.**

"**No, I don't want to be raped at all! Just leave me to rot in the cell!" cried Kiara.**

"**Sweetheart, this is as nice as he can be. He agreed to end mental torture for you, he agreed to even allow you to have an abortion. If you hadn't realized it yet, but he's at least trying to make things seem less painful. Just limit how long she can be used. That's what I do to my prisoners." Celia said.**

"**Ugh...I'll have to talk with the others about this. I'll be back in a few minutes while I go put Kiara back into her cell. I won't let the order go yet Kiara so you got another day or so before we make up our minds. Let's go." Agorak said as he took Kiara by the arm.**

"**Wait, why you are coming back here again in a few minutes?" asked Celia.**

"**You'll see." That was all he said before using Instant Transmission to go back to Dracovia.**

"**Braniac, Glomp, do you have any idea by what he meant?" asked Celia, curios to know. However the two didn't reply just as a pair of footsteps echoed through the halls. Celia turned to face the person and her eyes widened in shock.**

**Back in Dracovia, Agorak and Kiara had returned to the Palace, they arrived in the dinning room and everyone was present.**

"**Agorak? Kiara? What are you two guys doing here?" asked DK Mark.**

"**Well we just got back from Celia's place from her world and Kiara here is 100% clean. She is perfectly fit and well, she's going back down to the cells to continue with her chastisement." said Agorak.**

"**Hold on a second there son. You said she's 100% right?" asked Akriloth.**

"**Yes of course, why you want to get a crack at her?" he asked.**

"**No, but I think it would be time if we lift up that little order that you made a few days ago." said Demitri.**

"**Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting something?" pestered Godith.**

"**Oh boy, here we go again." muttered Reignor.**

"**While I am still in this Palace, my daughter is not going to be violated! I don't give a damn if you all agree in lifting the order, but I won't let it happen!" shouted Godith.**

"**But Godith sweetheart, you must understand that you can't always protect your child. Even I know how hard it is to protect someone you love dear for something they had done." Hera spoke softly. Godith however wouldn't buy it.**

"**Well I'm not giving in." Godith ranted on.**

"**For the love of God, can't you open your fucking eyes for once? The worst thing she ever did to this family was hurt me!" roared Demitri.**

"**He's right Mom. She in fact raped Demitri." whispered Galadrial.**

"**Yeah, not only that but she caused him to destroy 3 cities and nearly killed all of us." Jermaine added on.**

"**Why show any remorse for her? Why are we even being kind to her after what she had done to us!" Valsa hissed. Godith stood there in disbelief and she shed a few tears and looked at them all.**

"**Fine...I see how it is." she stated and stormed off from the dinning room. Leonidas was about to go and comfort his mother but he was held back by Galian.**

"**Trust me kiddo, when a pregnant woman is mad, it's best to leave them be for a while." he said.**

"**I just hope that she finally sees things clearly. If this keeps up who knows what she will do for Kiara. Speaking of which..." said Spyro. They all turned to face Agorak and Kiara but they were not present. It seems as if they had left just as Godith began to argue with the others. They were already back down in the cells. Agorak had placed Kiara back into her cell to which it was finally clean and some improvements was made. **

**The drainage pipe worked perfectly, the leak from the ceiling was gone. The bench was bigger than before and the floor was dry. Vladimir seemed to be in worse shape then before. Kiara sat down on her bench as Agorak loomed over her. In his hands he held Kiara's daily meal and a small bottle of painkillers.**

"**Now Kiara listen carefully. It won't be long till the guards come and...you know. As a precaution, take one of these pills at the start of your meal. They are a one day painkiller tablet, but try to not overdose on these things. You'll become a vegetable and your mother would definitely kill me for that. Oh and one last advice, try to act as if you want them." whispered Agorak.**

"**Act? Why?" she asked.**

"**Look do you want a sick stomach or broken bones and bruises? Stay strong." he said before he left Kiara be and eat her meal.**

**'_Stay strong? Why when you are going to kill me in the end? But I don't want to be in pain 24/7. At least he is trying to help me out in a way.'_ she thought. She opened the bottle and took one pill out before closing the bottle and placing it under her bench in the corner so the guards won't see. She finished her meal and took the pill. She drank the water that came with her meal and waited.**

**Meanwhile, upstairs near the royal Bedrooms, Godith had stormed her way up all the flights of stairs and muttered under her breath while shedding tears. The guards saw how pissed she was and not one dared to get close to her. It wasn't long till she arrived to her room and slammed the door shut with all her might. She scared the servants inside as she ordered harshly to them to leave her be. She arrived to her bedroom and threw herself onto it and wept bitterly as she placed the pillow over her head to muffle the cries. **

**It felt like minutes had passed by before she heard some voices. She wasn't sure if it were her servants who came back in or if it was someone else. She got back up and poked her head out from the doorway. Down the hall of her Palace Penthouse, she could hear her husband talking to someone.**

**'_That jerk! The nerve of him to let my baby girl be used by the guards downstairs. How did I even agree to letting him put out a bounty on my innocent angel?'_ Godith thought. She heard Agorak continuing to speak and was able to catch a few sentences.**

"**...just remember, don't leave the Penthouse. The guards will show no remorse and if the others spot you, I sure will be in trouble. Do you understand? Good. Now rest easy. This once was Galadrial's room but she's living with Demitri now outside of town but keep it nice and tidy okay?" he chuckled softly and the door was heard opening. The White Dragon-God exited and walked down the hall and he spotted Godith's cold raging eyes.**

"**Who were you just talking to?" she asked with a bitter tone.**

"**A friend of mine. She asked if I got a place to stay and I brought her in. I hope you don't mind." he said.**

"**Tell her to leave. I don't want anyone present in here." she replied.**

"**That's a bit harsh and rude don't you think?" asked Agorak. Godith puffed smoke through her nostrils and growled at her husband.**

"**Fine, I will get her out for you." she stated and headed for the door. She swung it open and froze.**

"**What the? How?" asked Godith in shock. On the bed of Galadrial's room was none other than Kiara herself.**

"**Hi mom, I didn't expect you to be up here so soon." she said softly with a weary smile. Godith had tears swell up in her eyes and she looked at Agorak. That same old smile on his face and his kind eyes.**

"**Is this a trick? Am I hallucinating?" she asked softly to him.**

"**Nope! She's the real deal. I asked Braniac, Celia's mage to make a clone of her. So technically speaking, Kiara is up here in our Home and downstairs in the Dungeon...being...uhhh you know." he replied rather nervously. To his surprise Godith pounced onto him and she wept tears of joy and kissed him.**

"**Oh Agorak, thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried out and held him tight. A bright flash stunned the two temporarily and they looked up to see Celia standing over them with a camera.**

"**Yeah, that's one for the record books." she giggled softly. They stood up and Godith couldn't help but bow before Celia.**

"**Thank you Celia. If you had not appeared then I don't know what to expect from all of this." smiled Godith.**

"**Aww it was nothing really. I'm just glad to help out. By the way, what did Braniac give you when before we left again?" asked Celia.**

"**Oh just a book about extremely advance science. You know, cloning, ability to remake a living a body, alternating one's DNA, all that sort of stuff. I wish he cloned himself so we can have him, but he can't really clone himself." said Agorak. Godith had left them to be in the presence of her daughter, to which Kiara felt embarrassed and they laughed at how things were turning out...or is it?**

**The clouds rumbled softly as they hovered over the empty volcanic crater. Deep within the extinct geographical location, Lucifer is ready to begin the ritual. The Dark Crystals had soaked up all of Satan's and Perdition's blood. He stood over the two as thunder rumbled deeply and lighting struck outside of the volcano. Taking hold of his tail blade, he cut the palm of his hand and allowed the blood to drip freely from the wound. As soon as the first bits of blood plopped into the circle, it began to bubble.**

**Lucifer stood back and watched as the bodies of Satan and Perdition slowly began to melt away in the pool of blood. It didn't take long as the Dark Dragon God watched them wither away before he began to speak, floating above the center of the circle.**

"**He plucks the threads that makes us dance finger and toe. We surrender, in joy to the lowest of the foul and rank; we submerge through darkness, rancid filth. Hour by hour, we move downward, ever closer to Hell in a slow, steady gait. Now, let the world resonate." he spoke coldly. He raised his hands high to the sky and looked up at the crater of the volcano. The sky turned red and more thunder and lightning was present.**

"**Sloth. Gluttony. Greed. Envy. Lust. Wrath. And Pride." The circle glowed brightly just as it began to rotate. A deep rumble was felt and the circle began to slowly spiral upwards towards the top of the mountain.**

"**A bell of chaos that tolls dragon desires. After 15 billion long years, the once sealed Godfather of all Evil shall be released. Destruction!" he roared, a piece of the volcano chipped off from red lighting.**

"**Carnage and Despair!" Another piece of the volcano broke off from the tremendous rumbling and strike of lighting.**

"**Let your instincts drive you! Entrap this world in fear! As your name Mephistopheles strikes terror into the heart of all that is good. Then we will become the ultimate rulers of this wasteland engulfed with pandemonium. The Demonic Powers that Akriloth once imprisoned, will live again! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" cackled Lucifer as the volcano rumbled greatly and a beam of red light shined down through the center of the circle. Lucifer flew out of the way and watched as lighting struck the floating piece of land constantly.**

**The Devil's Star glowed extremely bright and the piece of land soon exploded, sending small chunks of rock all over the place. Lucifer put up a barrier around him to protect himself from sustaining any damage. A sudden boom was heard and the pillar of red light enlarged, decimating the volcano completely. Lucifer covered his eyes as the wind howled wildly, his wings flapped as more large chunks of rock flew about.**

**In Warfang, everyone had rushed outside to see what was happening.**

"**Is it an earthquake?" asked Uther, trying to keep himself balance. But it was no use as he was vibrating across the floor like a toy.**

"**Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" shouted Kothar. He was constantly falling no matter how many times he tried to get up. Small loose chunks of buildings came crashing down onto the streets below. Many of the people flew up to avoid the shaking. A deep crackling was heard and Arwen looked up to see a gigantic piece of the Palace heading straight for them.**

"**MOVE!" she roared and grabbed her parents and brother. Everyone looked up and managed to get out of the way in time just as it landed with a tremendous thud and a cloud of smoke and dust.**

"**That was close." muttered Cynder. Upstairs, bookshelves were toppling over, the chandeliers were shaking, one fell down in the living room. Agorak opened the window and all four managed to fly out to avoid any more shaking.**

"**What is happening in here? If this is an earthquake than this is off the charts!" shouted Celia over the loud rumbling. More and more buildings fell, and they knew it already that there would be casualties.**

"**Look! Over there to the West!" stated Kiara. The trio looked and gasped in shock seeing a bright column of red light pulsating in the distance. Down below Akriloth spotted his son and flew up to him while holding his gravid wife.**

"**What, what you see?" he asked. Agorak was speechless, his arm trembled as he pointed what he was seeing. One glance was all it took for The Demon-Dragon God's blood to stop cold.**

"**It's...it's him. It's him!" he repeated a couple of times. The rest of the gang spotted the others floating above them and they flew up to them.**

"**What do you see Dad?" asked Reignor.**

"**Mephistopheles. He's back." whispered Akriloth, his eyes wide in shock. Everyone felt their hearts stop beating and gasped in complete fear.**

"**A...A...Are you sure?" asked Spyro, holding his wife's hand tightly.**

"**It's him!" he shouted once again at the top of his longs. Unbeknownst to them Kiara had fled the presence of the Royal Family so she didn't blow her cover. The rumbling had stopped but the sound of thunder and people screaming for help was all that was left. Kiara had felt something hit her mind and she held her head in pain.**

"**AHHHHH! No! Get out of my head!" she roared. She landed in the gardens and withered in pain.**

"**_Yes, yes! I told you that you will be with me one way or another Kiara."_ spoke a voice. She knew it was Mephistopheles from her mental torture and she tried to fight him off.**

"**NOOOO! I already made up my mind! LEAVE ME!" she roared. Her body went out of control as she clenched her fist and suddenly began to power up. She roared loudly as a purple black aura shrouded her body. The Rulers of Dracovia could not sense Kiara's power increasing because Mephistopheles' was way beyond imagination.**

"**_Yes, that's it! Succumb to my service and destroy those Dracovians!"_ ordered Mephistopheles. Kiara struggled to regain control, but it was no use. She watched as her hand slowly rose and prepared a energy blast.**

"**Please! Don't! I don't want to kill them!" she pleaded.**

"**_YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"_ boomed her grandfather. The blast casted off and Kiara watched in shock as it flew straight to the center of them all. However, it was deflected and Kiara felt some relief in her. However, she felt her arm rise once again to cast off an even bigger blast.**

"**_This time they won't be so lucky!"_ shouted Mephistopheles. Kiara cried out in pain and did her best to slow down the process. She was lucky when she saw the rulers all go flying down to the city to help out their people. But that didn't drive her crazed grandfather from making her go after them. Yet there was a small problem.**

"**_I'm not letting you take her anywhere."_ Kiara looked and smiled, seeing DL Mark holding her by the tail.**

"**_Pesky hybrid! Let us go!"_ shouted Mephistopheles.**

"**_I don't think so."_ He threw Kiara back down to the ground and jumped into her. Her body laid still as DL Mark began to help her out from within.**

**Meanwhile, Lucifer watched in awe as the ritual continued. It wasn't long till he could feel the life-force of his father come to be. He looked at the bottom of the column of light and saw a figure forming. His eyes widened in surprise and he flew down towards the figure. The red light died out, the clouds had blocked out the sun but that didn't stop him from seeing his father once again. **

**He arrived to the spot and he landed onto the ground. A small sphere of dark fire engulfed the figure and Lucifer watched carefully. For a while nothing happened till the sphere began to dim and Lucifer felt the blood rush through his veins.**

**Before him stood not a dragon, but a man. He wore a black leather trench coat. He had a red undershirt and black pants. His hair was short and gray-white. He had a pair of white angel wings. The color around the iris of the eyes were blood red. His real eye color was black, but silts were silver. He did not have any pair of shoes or boots on him so he was barefooted. He also had a beard.**

**Mephistopheles looked around and smiled, seeing before him was his most loyal and faithful child Lucifer.**

A/N: OMG! Things are beginning to look grim now that The Godfather of all Evil has returned! What is happening to Kiara and what will happen next? Find out soon enough on R.O.D!


	99. What A Day

**Chapter 98-(What A Day...)**

A/N: I only did this because I was bored as hell. Enjoy**.**

**The world was pitch black, as smoke and fire loomed the air. A tremendous amount of weight settled upon a body. It opened its eyes and screamed in pain, its legs squashed like a pancake. Smoke filled what little air was around and it felt hot. It could feel blood trickling down its scales. It coughed, struggling to breath and cry out for help. A sound was heard, other than the fire crackling. It sounded like stone being removed and soon a hand was felt scrubbing against its feet. A bright light blinded it and a voice was heard.**

"**Madam! Here, take my tail!" he shouted. Her eyes adjusted to the light and saw Demitri standing over her, holding up a large piece of stone that fell on top of her.**

"**Just take my tail, I can't hold this for long." he spoke once more, his tail laying on the dragoness' chest. She took hold of it and held tight as Demitri gently brought her out into the open air. He let the boulder drop and picked the dragoness up with his hand. He hurried across the ruble and placed the dragoness onto the ground. She looked at him weakly, her eyes filling up with tears and grasped his hand.**

"**Please, find my kids...and my husband." she whispered before yelling in pain.**

"**Just hang on. I'll find them, just hang on." he said before he looked over his shoulder and called out for a paramedic. Two dragons came with a stretcher and the dragoness was placed onto it before being taken away. Demitri ran back to the collapsed building and threw all the stone out of his way. He felt three faint life-forces buried deep in the rubble. One felt as if it had a fatal injury and would die if not found shortly. He continued to remove the rubble before the ground beneath him began to rise.**

**He startled in surprise and jumped away only to see the building form itself once again. He gasped in awe as the building resurrected itself and stood firm.**

"**Demitri! Stop gawking at the scenery and help those people out! I can't hold on to this stuff forever you know?" shouted Spyro, a few meters away from his friend. Demitri looked at him and noticed how his hand was glowing. He wasted no time as he ran into the house and found the three life-forces, two younglings and a father, who had a large gash in his lower back. **

**They were in a corner in the bathroom, the father protected his son and baby daughter. Demitri placed his hand on the father's shoulder and gently pulled the father towards him. He held his two children tightly just as Demitri scooped up the male dragon and rushed outside and placed him onto the road where he was accompanied by healing dragons and a doctor.**

**A deep crumbling was heard and they turned to see Spyro let the building drop once again. The Purple Dragon of Legend panted for breath and held his hand.**

"**Damn...that reverse time trick hurt my hand. Those buildings weigh a lot! Better put in a building plan after we find all survivors." he muttered. He looked around, seeing Akriloth floating above him. His aura shined bright and he raised his hands that over-looked a large portion of the city. With a mighty roar of effort, he did just what Spyro had done.**

"**Reignor! Agorak! Galian! Get inside of those houses and pull everyone out!" he shouted. The trio wasted no time as they dashed into building after building with their amazing speeds. One by one, the Demon-God brought the houses back done gently. **

**His students came back with dozens of people in their grasp. They placed them back down onto the clear ground and rushed off to find more people as Akriloth repeatedly used the Reverse Time Trick method to allow the search of survivors to be a breeze. It was quick since they found all survivors and doused out the flames.**

**It took 2 hours for peace to be restored. In the end, in the city of Warfang alone, at least 70% of stone material had been damaged or collapsed. 47% of the population was injured. 50% of the population was unscathed. 3% of the population were considered deceased. Those injured were brought to the Palace Courtyard and the large vast circle that surrounds the Palace. The Kings and Queens were resting on a fallen column above the flight of steps that led to the entrance of the Palace. Each of them were covered in dust and sweat. They observed the damage as a grim tone in the air electrified the skies above.**

"**My God...how much more trouble is this Kingdom going to have to go through? That earthquake was felt everywhere! This is one disaster that will take a while. Longer than that BP Oil Spill back in my world." said DK Mark. His arms were covered with small cuts and bruises, bits of stone stuck in his hair and clothing.**

"**True, we may probably be bankrupt. And I don't even know how much we are in debt." sighed Lethak.**

"**Better not be what the US owns to her allies. Over $13 trillion dollars in debt." groaned Agorak.**

"**Still, we got a bigger issue than some money problems. It's that thing over there." pointed out Galian, a faint trail of light was still visible, thunderstorms emitted straight from it as heavy clouds slowly rolled across the lands.**

"**This won't be an easy fight. We are going to need all the help we can get." stated Reignor.**

"**Do we build up an army or something?" asked Valsa.**

"**No...Mephistopheles can destroy this planet if he wants to with ease. We need to think of a plan and quick. We must attack now!" Akriloth said with a strict tone.**

"**Yeah sure, let's just go right to him, pull down our pants and tell him to kiss our ass. Sounds veeery good Dad." Agorak said sarcastically. Akriloth looked at his son with anger in his eyes.**

"**Do you want everything that you cherish to be annihilated? This man shows no remorse for anything! He would kill his own sons even if he was bored or had no reason whatsoever!" yelled the Demon-God.**

"**But Akriloth darling, that was so long ago. Our boys have grown and are stronger than you." piped Jermaine, trying to coax her husband to calm down.**

"**Grr, listen to me you guys. He isn't like any other enemy you have faced. I defeated this guy with luck! Mephistopheles gets his powers differently. The universe was only a small planet back then, but now it is beyond reasonable measurements nor our imaginations!" Akriloth argued.**

"**Relax there teacher. Just tell us how he gets his strength." spoke Galian softly. Akriloth sighed hard and sat down on the fallen column behind him. He stared down at the ground for a while before answering.**

"**Mephistopheles, at first I thought, was just another demon from the Demon World who wanted to get revenge on me for turning back on them. It wasn't just that. He envied me and always said that I was foolish to side with GOD himself. I have so much power that I could overthrow him and take over everything. But I knew him too well. He just wanted a quick inside job and that was that.**

"**It wasn't long till he tried to lead an all out war with GOD. He tried all he could to force me to join his army. But I laughed at the idiot. Powerful I was, I knew that rushing off to War with Creator Himself was a dumb idea. Besides, I was with a few of my demon friends and we were plotting a way to live in the Human World. It sounded pleasant before he came back down and fell the very bottom of Hell." He stopped taking a few deep breaths before continuing.**

"**No one heard of him till after many millenniums had passed. That was when me and my family were living in that Sacred World, training and living Paradise. I never lost connection to the Demonic World. Usually I would allow one of my friends to enter and tell how things are going. When I found out that Mephistopheles returned, I figured he would have something on his mind. I thought that he was going to attack GOD once more, but I was wrong." He growled softly, lowering his head. His wife sat down next to him and comforted him while the others listened.**

"**He came back alright, with an army. That was why all of those strings of demon attacks occurred at the Academy. It was easy to fight against them, but things turned worse as the attacks continued. We were facing handful of greedy Dragon Lords, ones who sold their souls for an exchange for power. Traitors...all of them. They had no remorse for their actions when I looked into their eyes before decapitating them and destroying their Amulets."**

"**Then what happened?" Galadrial asked.**

"**They came...Lucifer, Satan, and their father. I never expected him to bear twin sons, both raised to do nothing but his biding. They were strong, but thankfully we had some support." smiled Akriloth, looking at his two sons and Galian.**

"**It wasn't that bad, till he showed up and made a bigger mess." said Reignor, memories swarmed his mind, countless friends and families that he once knew were gone.**

"**Memphis came and took down all that stood in his way. Me and some of the other strong guys tried to go against him. Only I came back alive while he retreated to recover. I knew just then that only I could defeat him. For the sake of everyone that I loved and knew about. I had to get all of the remaining people left and send them off to different parts of the universe." he stopped, shedding tears of regret silently. Everyone looked at each other with sorrow. Yulie handed him a handkerchief, but he respectfully regretted it.**

"**I'm alright, as I was saying...after everyone was sent to their place, Mephistopheles returned and challenged me to a fight. He was pissed that I didn't revive him nor helped him out when he fought GOD. I told him that it wasn't my fault that I was so stupid and hasty. If he wanted to get a crack at Him, then he would have to go through me. And so we fought...for 3 endless days. The planet was laid to waste, filled with nothing but magma and craters. I was on the verge of giving up, but he just wouldn't die. He told me as why he is still so strong after 3 days." Akriloth stopped once again, taking a small break from all the talking.**

"**What's his secret? Maybe we can counter it." said Arwen.**

"**There is no way to counter it. It's endless. Memphis gets his power by how much souls are in Hell and how much evil there is in the Universe. 15 billion years, and his power is sure to exceed all of ours combined. I don't think GOD Himself could stop him. I fear him, He fears him, everyone who has heard of him fears him. He is the Omega and there is nothing we can do to stop it." finished Akriloth. He expected silence but there was some chuckling and he looked to see Agorak, Reignor and Galian smiling and laughing.**

"**Do I have to teach you three some sense?" he growled.**

"**Hehehe no Dad. It's just that all of the enemies we have faced are the same exact thing. They say that they will go and destroy the universe, they are the source of all evil. Their powers comes from the existence of evil. In case you haven't noticed but all enemies are a biter." said Galian.**

"**Besides, look at Lucifer. He said the same exact shit and I blew him up. I came back 10 years he came back 20 years. Whilst both you and Memphy took 15 billion years to wake up." said Reignor.**

"**That's because I was couped up in a freaking shell all this time and Mephistopheles had his body destroyed and his soul preserved in a lower level of Hell that no one, not even the Devil who is at the bottom knows about it. Only I do." said Akriloth, standing up.**

"**Are you saying there is a Circle 10? There's something Dante and Vergil missed in the 12****th**** century." muttered Cynder.**

"**It was sealed off by GOD. He didn't want anyone to know about it, in fear that someone would be dumb enough to set him free. But because Lucifer's and Satan's soul were not sealed away, the barrier to the 10****th**** circle slowly deteriorated. After all these years it was weak enough to commence a sacrifice for his revival. Now he's returned, and I'm the first person he will come after." stated Akriloth.**

"**To which he has to face us as well. Not the ones who can't fight. Us guys, Arwen. We all trained with you Akriloth. He may get power from all living evil beings in Hell and in the universe, but there is always a way to stop an evil from succeeding." said Spyro.**

"**And what is that my brother?" Lethak asked.**

"**Ignitus once told me this. If you never give up, and you always focus on what you are fighting for, even with the help of others, you will succeed. You just need to be wise, cautious, and know what you are doing." he said.**

"**And may he rest in peace. Ignitus was a good dragon before he became the Chronicler." said Cynder, resting her head on Spyro's shoulder. However their private time was interrupted when a guard came up to them, panting for breath.**

"**What is it soldier?" asked DK Mark.**

"**My Lords and Ladies, the people down below...they want to know what's going on." he said, gasping for breath. The group moved up a bit and saw a majority of the people standing before them, all clamoring about the same question. The Lords looked at each other and knew what happened to be done.**

"**Dear citizens of Warfang. We understand that a catastrophe has occurred, and we insure you that things will soon be restored. In the mean time, treat the wounded and be careful. Whatever building left standing might fall down." spoke DK Mark down to the people.**

"**But my lord, please tell us this. What the HELL is that?" asked a dragoness. All heads turned and saw the faint column of light and the thunder clouds that were rolling slowly from the west.**

"**Damn, was hoping to avoid this. Should we tell them or make something up?" whispered DK Mark to the others.**

"**My friends, there is something that we must tell you." began Akriloth.**

"**I take that as we tell the truth." muttered the Dragon King.**

"**It seems as if Lucifer has done something that is worse then himself. And by that I mean in the revival of his father Mephistopheles." The crowd mumbled and some began to cry, knowing well what that meant.**

"**Yes, if you are confused, that means that there is someone far worse than him. His father fits the bill and this man is a lot more stronger than him. In fact, he's just as strong as me." he said. He wasn't going to say that his rival was stronger than him, that would cause wide-spread panic. The people below cried out in fear and asked.**

"**What will you do?" a dragon shouted.**

"**We'll do what we always do. I along with your fellow Lords will confront the enemy. But not of this moment. Should we attack now it would be an easy victory for the enemy. It will be days before we finally meet this evil. And I guarantee you all that we Dracovians, are not ones to be reckoned with!" stated Akriloth.**

**He tried to lighten up the mood and make the others feel strong about themselves and it was working.**

"**We faced countless of enemies, countless of battles and wars and proved it for over 12,000 years ever since the first dragon city was built on this very Earth! We protect those who are in need, and destroy those who dare defy us! Dracovia is a Kingdom where the best of the best live and thrive! We are the protectors of this very world and we defend it till the very end. United we stand! No one threatens us and lives to tell about it!" Akriloth spoke with such pride and honor that the dragons of Warfang roared in might.**

"**Wow, I need him to write up some speeches, I can't do one for shit." joked Celia.**

"**We are dragons! Reptiles who master the elements and use them to defend our own kind and race! We show no mercy to those who hate us and wish to wipe us away! We shall go down in history as the most powerful kingdom this world has ever known, because we are all Dracovians!" finished Akriloth. The dragons roared with pride and cheered for the Dragon-God.**

"**See why can't you guys be more like him when making speeches?" asked Agorak with a small smile.**

"**Because you are the one who always does it. Face it you're the Speaker of the Rulers." giggled Leonidas. The crowd continued to cheer on but it soon died out. Akriloth was about to leave the stage when a dragoness from the crowd spoke.**

"**Wait! You said that we show no mercy to those who threaten and defy us. Is that correct?" she asked.**

"**Of course he said it young one. What are you trying to get at?" Agorak asked.**

"**Lucifer's father returned and will wreck havoc across the planet. Can't we all agree that this is all Kiara's fault because she started it all?" asked the dragoness. The crowd muttered in agreement and Agorak turned to face his wife. She had a worried look and couldn't think of something.**

"**In a way she is. So what you want us to do? Extend her torture to a month? A year?" he asked once more.**

"**No my lord." she replied with a chuckle.**

"**Let's see her die right here, right now!" The crowd roared in agreement. There was no way to escape it this time.**

"**So she will. It may take a while to get her up here. We will for you all when we get her up here." he stated and walked away towards the others. He whispered something to the guard that came to them before and he bowed before heading down the stairs.**

"**Are you sure about this Dad?" asked Galadrial.**

"**What, you want them to come up here and drag Kiara from her cell and cause a mess? I don't think so. I'll fetch her whilst you guys try fix things up here." said Agorak.**

"**Aren't you going to say something?" asked Hera, looking at Godith. All eyes were on her and she sighed depressingly.**

"**I can't stop it. Kiara is my baby girl, but I can't help any longer. What can I do?" she said with tears in her eyes.**

"**I know that it's hard Godith, but who knows, maybe we can revive her once things are all settled?" Cynder asked with a small smile.**

"**We'll see." she replied. She looked to her husband and saw him being just across the other side of the column from the group. She took leave as did everyone else and met up with her husband.**

"**Agorak...you're getting the cloned one yes?" she whispered softly.**

"**Of course. Kiara had left to hide from the others. Go back and see if she's back in our room. If not don't panic. Wait for me to come back up and tell me before the execution begins." He gave her a kiss before teleporting himself to the dungeon.**

"**Ugh...what a mess." he muttered. All around, broken cell doors, bodies of dead cell mates and guards who got killed by escaped prisoners or from falling stone. The same for the prisoners. Probably killed by the guards or from the stone.**

"**Aww man, this will take some time to fix. Right Mark?" asked Agorak to his host. But he didn't reply.**

"**Uhh, Mark? You in there?" he asked, knocking on his own head.**

**'**_**Strange. He must be hiding or gone off somewhere. My guess is he's hiding somewhere in that mind of his.'**_** smiled Agorak softly. He reached the cell door of cloned Kiara, but gasped softly when he saw that the door had been completely sealed off by the rubble. **

**'**_**I hope she's alive and that kid she was with the last time I saw her.'**_** he thought. Using his powers, he wasn't able to detect anything from the other side of the rubble, just more rocks. Then something hit him in his mind and felt some life-forces coming from somewhere.**

**'**_**It can either be the prisoners or Kiara herself. Better go find out.'**_** he thought. He beat his wings and flew through the dungeon. It took him minutes to go around the rubble or at least clear a path. By then he finally located the first few sources. It was only a couple of prisoners who were injured and resting in the cots of other cells. He moved on to the next source, just to find a few ****prisoners who were trapped. Their paths were blocked by the amount of stone and he figured it would be best to teleport around the area.**

**After countless minutes of searching and flying through the dungeon, he finally managed to find Kiara. Only he wish he didn't find her what she was doing by the time he found her that is. She was in the Torture room with someone else. Agorak was lucky that he hadn't been spotted. As soon as he opened the door, he closed it and blushed red in embarrassment.**

**'**_**Sweet Jesus, at she's the cloned one and not the real deal.'**_** he thought. Across the metal door he could hear Kiara moaning wildly.**

"**Oh yes, yes, yes! Oh God yes! Don't stop! I never knew you were this good!" she panted.**

"**Hehehe, told ya so." He knew that voice.**

(Agorak's reaction. 0_O?) _**'VLADIMIR?' **_**he thought with his jaw dropped in shock.**

**'**_**I'm going to go help those trapped prisoners out instead.' **_**The Dragon-God slowly backed away from the Torture room, a few whips cracked and she moaned louder. Agorak shuddered and covered his ears before flying off to let them be. After taking his sweet time helping the prisoners out, he finally returned to see the two just leaving the Torture room. He hid in one of the cells and heard their conversation.**

"**My goodness Vladimir, and that was your first time? Some of the men I did weren't this good on the first go." complimented Cloned Kiara.**

"**Hahahaha, thank you very much Kiara. It was wonderful to spend some time with you. We can always go again if you like." flirted Vladimir. Cloned Kiara giggled softly as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheeks.**

"**Maybe next time when we see each other in the afterlife. Now go and live your world big guy." she said. Vladimir looked at her and sighed.**

"**Yeah, I guess we will see each other in the afterlife in Hell. You sure you don't want to escape with me?" he said.**

"**No...I'm going to be killed anyway. Just go already before someone comes here." she said. "Alright then, see ya sexy." Vladimir said and he ran off into the darkness of the dungeon. Cloned Kiara waited before turning around and walking slowly down the halls. She held her arms and looked around the carnage and sighed deeply. She continued to walk till she stopped.**

"**How long were you watching?" she asked, turning to face Agorak sitting on a cot in the cell he was hiding in.**

"**I wasn't watching. The people want you dead today Kiara. So I went to find you and heard you two doing it. Just how the fuck did you guys get together?" he asked.**

"**Hmhmhm, are you that curious? When the world was shaking our cell doors broke open. The main door to our cells broke off from it's hinges and we ran out of there. We continued to run with the other prisoners as fast as possible. We reached the Torture room and waited till it was over. Of course, Vladimir being who he his tried to get to me.**

"**I figured, since the people are gonna want me dead because of this, why not give the kid what he wanted and have one last go before being killed? If you're done jerking off about what me and Vladimir did then take me already." she stated. The Dragon-God stood up and walked up to her.**

"**You're not going to complain about being killed or anything? No attempts to try and save yourself?"**

"**What's the point. All of this torture made me want to die. But on the bright side, I won't have to face your Iodine Torture." grinned Kiara. She chuckled softly and rested against the stone wall just as Agorak came up to her and took her by the arm and teleported back to the top where a few guards had set up the device.**

"**So that's how I'm going to die? Someone's going to chop my head off?" Cloned Kiara asked softly.**

"**Yeah. Have a good afterlife." Agorak sighed as he handed her over to the guards. They chained her hands behind her back, chained her wings tightly to her body and escorted her to the device. The crowd booed the moment they saw Kiara just as she was put down on her knees, her head being placed in position.**

"**We will wait for the others. In the mean time, start throwing things at her if you like." spoke on the guards. The people cheered and they picked up spoiled food and small rocks and began to toss it at Kiara. She could do nothing as they hit her in the face senselessly. To make sure that she didn't get stoned to death, the guards allowed Kiara to be healed slightly before she was humiliated even more. After minutes had passed by, Godith had came back and she had a frantic look on her face.**

"**Godith honey, what's wrong?" Agorak asked softly.**

"**She's not in the room! I know that she came out with us during the shake, but she's not in the room! Agorak, what if something has happened to her?" Godith asked tears beginning to form in her eyes. Agorak growled softly and hugged his wife.**

"**She couldn't be far. I have reasonable beliefs that Mark had gone off to find her." he said.**

"**But he's only a spirit! He will die if he doesn't return to you!" she replied with more worry. The Dragon-God grasped his wife's hand softly and looked into her eyes.**

"**If he did, I would be feeling a bit ill. But I'm not. My guess is he has found her and is inside of her." **

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Oh don't be so perverted Godith, he's inside of her head. But where the two are I'm not so sure." he whispered softly.**

**Unaware that the real Kiara was laying unconscious in a bush in the gardens, inside of her head, she had an unlikely guest. DL Mark walked cautiously around each corner. He never got a chance to examine Kiara's mind before and boy was it complex.**

"**Sheesh, talk about taking a lot shit off of your mind. It's a damn maze in here!" he shouted to himself, his voice echoing throughout the empty chambers. He had been walking for hours on end. It was dim and he could hardly see anything ahead of him. There were doors that led straight to a dead end, passage ways that changed in an instant, voices having a faint conversation. He had stumbled across just memories and thoughts of Kiara, some of which he wish he had not seen because they were disturbing or just gruesome.**

**'_Just how much people did she kill? It's more than those that we charged her with. Not to mention the amount of men she mated with. She's going to rehab after this.'_ he thought. Finally, after endless walking he found a door that seemed to have not been blocked off. As soon as he entered, the door behind him had vanished and nothing but the vast empty darkness was present. A light from the ceiling flickered and the Dragon Lord looked hard at what it was showing to him.**

"**Great, another door-way. I'm so sick of this." he grumbled. He figured to make things better for himself, he would rather rush then take his time. He charged off, jumping his way just in case he would hit some unsuspecting traps or fall into some holes. He reached across unscathed and examined the door.**

"**This is like the one in the Torture Room. This is what Morrogh told me he used." he muttered to himself. He removed the bars and and readied his Gold custom handgun, the Aurix. The Aussir was not present due to the fact that he could only use it if Agorak's spirit is with him. Since they separated, only one of their handguns work. DL Mark reached over his shoulder and removed his sword from it's place.**

"**I should have asked Braniac to upgrade this bad boy. But that will have to wait." he said quietly to himself. He entered and was careless to not notice the long drop. He yelped as he fell but was quick and gained control of his fall. He saw the bottom and landed onto the ground, leaving a small crater and frightening someone.**

"**AAH! Help! Help, scary man has arrived!" shouted a dragoness. DL Mark raised his gun and pointed it at the source and stuttered.**

"**K..Kiara?" He saw the pink dragoness known as Happy Kiara.**

"**Oh? It's you, Marky Mark!" shouted Happy Kiara with a broad smile.**

"**What the hell happened to you?"**

"**Me? Nothing. So you came here to help us out yes?" she asked softly, her hands behind her back and swaying her body side to side softly.**

"**Apparently. Can you tell me what's going on and what type of Kiara you are?"**

"**I'm the Happy Kiara! I'm mostly the one who greets people who somehow managed to get inside of our mind. Yes this is the very core of our minds!" she said happily and walked towards him.**

"**Minds?"**

"**Yep! There' a happy me, sad me, fat, ugly, dumb, smart, angry, lustful, emotional, motherly, crazy, all sorts of us! Come I'll show you the others!" she said, taking his hand and ran down the hall.**

"**Whoa, easy easy. Relax there sweetheart." But she ran as fast as possible and they soon arrived to the main atrium.**

"**Wow, you weren't kidding. Jeez." DL Mark looked around seeing all the different types of Kiaras.**

"**Hmm, that's odd, Angry and Evil aren't here. I wonder where they went off to. Oh well, want to talk with the others?" Happy Kiara asked.**

"**No, have you seen the actual you come through here?"**

"**Ohh, we only saw her once. That was when she was being tortured. But if you are wondering about where the commanding one is, then have going through here. It's a labyrinth." said Happy Kiara before she skipped away to do her bidding. DL Mark growled softly, hoping that someone in here could help. But who?**

**He began to walk around and examined the others, he had to find the Smart Kiara but where was she? He felt something grab his junk from behind and he turned as fast as lighting. His sword on the neck of Lustful Kiara and his gun in front of her face.**

"**Oh my...such a feisty and sexy hybrid." she moaned softly, leaning closer to him only to feel the barrel of the gun pressed against her lips.**

"**If you know what's good for you, then back off. I'm a married man goddamn it." he stated coldly. Lustful Kiara scoffed and she backed away.**

"**Fine, be like that, I got plenty of other people that I know who would _love_ to have me." she said before walking away, swaying her hips and tail. DL Mark growled as he looked around to see no signs of progress.**

"**Does anyone know where I can find the Smart Kiara?" he asked. They all looked at him and pointed in a certain direction.**

"**Uhh...thanks. I guess." he muttered. He strolled along and found the Smart Kiara in a corner with a lamp and stacks of books around her that seem to stretch endlessly. She had some glasses on her and was unaware of who loomed over her.**

"**Listen here Stupid. I told you to go bother someone else. Play with the Happy one. I'm doing a bit of studying here." she said. DL Mark was about to say something but he figured he would have a little bit of fun with her. Smart Kiara growled, thinking that Stupid Kiara had not left yet.**

"**I said to go. Can you please leave me be? I didn't get shoved into this dark corner with a lamp for no reason you know." she ranted. DL Mark couldn't help but chuckle softly and Smart Kiara had enough. She slammed her book shut, took off her glasses and grabbed the person above her and brought him down.**

"**Listen you...AH! DL Mark!" she shouted in surprise.**

"**'Elleo governor." he spoke with a British accent.**

"**Oh my, please forgive me. I didn't mean to insult you or hurt you in any way." Smart Kiara said, letting him go and standing up to meet face to face with him.**

"**It's alright, I've been yanked a lot in my life-time. That's quite a collection you have there." he said. Smart Kiara blushed softly, putting her glasses back on as she held a book close to her chest.**

"**Hmhm, yes I do read a lot. Is there anything you need of assistance?" Smart Kiara asked, fixing her glasses.**

"**Of course, do you know how to find the one who Commands the body?" he asked.**

"**Oh yes, I know, well two really. They are quite young. If you climb up the stairs you will find the two together. They're inseparable." she smiled and giggled softly.**

"**Thank you very much. By the way, what's that book you holding so close?" he asked.**

"**This? It's...my diary." she whispered, feeling embarrassed to even say.**

"**Does it contain a lot of personal information that I shouldn't really know?" he asked. Smart Kiara nodded her head and held the book tighter.**

"**It's okay, I don't have the time to sit and read. Thank you very much for your generosity." DL Mark said before leaving her be. He walked along and found a spiraling staircase just like Smart Kiara said. He was about to climb up when his ears picked up the sound of two young children near by.**

**'_Kids? In here? Maybe Kiara has children of her own and we don't know about it?'_ pondered DL Mark. He walked around the base of the stairs, found nothing and continued up forth. The voices grew louder and he located them at the top of the stairs. He cautiously got up to the final steps and gasped softly in shock seeing both Kid Kiara and Teenage Kiara. They seemed to be playing some childhood games and stopped when they heard DL Mark reaching the top step.**

"**Uhhh...hi there, Kiara." he said softly with a smile.**

"**Hi! What's your name?" Kid Kiara asked. The Dragon Lord stuttered a bit and looked at her in confusion.**

"**You don't know who I am?"**

"**You look new to us. Do you know us from somewhere?" asked Teenage Kiara.**

"**Uhh, yes! Yes I do." he said, putting his sword and gun away and walked gently towards them.**

"**You still haven't told us your name mister." piped Kid Kiara.**

"**Oh haha, how rude of me. My name is Mark. I am a Dragon-Lord and one of the eight rulers of Dracovia."**

"**Wow! You're a King? Can I be a princess?" she asked.**

"**Uhh, you already are, from your mother. She's my wife and a Queen as well." he continued.**

"**Doesn't that make you our Dad?" Teenage Kiara asked.**

"**I wish. Your real Dad is a bit of a cookoo dragon. He and your mother got together and you were their daughter." he said.**

"**Say, do you two know of an Adult Kiara? She looks just like you guys but much more older." he asked.**

"**Adult Kiara? Yes we do Mark. We can take you to her but she and two other versions of her said not to disturb her." said Teenage Kiara.**

"**Well I need to go see her. Something very bad is happening outside and she could be in trouble. You guys don't want to die right?" he asked softly.**

"**You mean we are already dead?" Kid Kiara asked, tears forming up in her eyes.**

"**No, no that's not what I meant. I need to get to her okay? Can you two young girls take me to her?" The two Kiaras looked at one another with worry and were unsure.**

"**Come on, it will be our little secret. No one will know." he spoke once more, coaxing the two to agree.**

"**Oh alright, but if she gets pissed at us it's your fault." pouted Kid Kiara.**

"**Excellent. One more thing, you said that there were two other Kiaras? What were the color of their scales and who were they?"**

"**One is all red and she's constantly angry while the other one is all spooky and evil." whispered Teenage Kiara.**

"**Uhhh...girls? I think we better run." he knew just well how this would end if he didn't hurry. He had been inside her head for over 2 hours and he isn't sure how much longer Kiara could hold her mind intact without blasting everyone around her. The two girls ran off and DL Mark followed. A faint scream was heard and the trio picked up the pace. After a few minutes of running, they reached to a door that seemed to have some sort of barrier around it.**

"**I don't think we can get through this. It's some tough magic. We need to find another way around." Teenage Kiara said. But before they could run back, a thundering bang was heard followed by an explosion. The two girls shrieked and held onto one another, looking at DL Mark who finally had the chance to discharge his new toy. He fired the 35 kg, 15 mm handgun of his and man what a blast it made. It fired just as if it were the Barrett 50 Caliber...Pack-A-Punched. **(Lame COD reference I know)

"**Damn...this thing, did _that_?" he asked himself in shock. In front of him a giant hole. Not only was the barrier gone, but the door was blown to smithereens. He shrugged it off and entered the area. "Lucy, I'm home!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the area. Up ahead a circular platform and three dragons. Two seemed to be towering over one dragon who was on the floor taking a beating from the two.**

"**Kiara..." he muttered softly and flew off to aid her. On the platform, Kiara had shielded herself from the constant punches and breath attacks that came from both Evil and Angry Kiara.**

"**_Damn it woman, submit already!" _Angry Kiara yelled, releasing a jet of flames upon Kiara. She roared in pain as the flames roasted her scales and burnt her wing tissues.**

"**I...have...changed! I'm not...going to let you...take control over me!" she stated before being kicked viscously in the stomach and sent flying across the platform.**

"**_My God this is really starting to bore and piss me off. No one is going to save you this time so just give up and let us do our job! You had your fun! Now it's my turn to let Grandpa do what he wants me to get done!"_ roared Evil Kiara, walking slowly to her regular self.**

**Kiara groaned and grunted in pain. She felt Evil Kiara slam her foot down on her back and applied pressure.**

"**_There's no point in fighting anymore, Kiara. I thought you would learn that after the past two hours."_ Evil Kiara said, speaking in a cold sinister tone.**

"**_Bah, forget her! Just kill her off already and you take command!"_ Angry Kiara shouted.**

"**_Imbecile! If she dies then we all die! God I thought I told you that already!_" Evil Kiara replied. She growled softly as she repeatedly stomped on Kiara's back.**

"**_Why...won't...you...quit?"_ Evil Kiara questioned, stopping to let her counterpart speak.**

"**I have been raped, tortured, betrayed, beaten and killed before. Why don't you quit already? I won't betray my mother nor Agorak! I consider him and DL Mark to be my new father! At least he gives a fucking damn about me!" Kiara stated and spat at her evil self. Evil Kiara growled loudly, wiping off the spit. She stomped onto Kiara's back so hard that her bone cracked. Kiara thrashed around in pain, lucky for her she wasn't paralyzed.**

"**_Then I guess we need to do something else!"_ she hissed, grabbing her head and applied pressure with both of her hands. Kiara screamed in pain but it didn't last long before a shot rang out and blood splattered all over the floor. Evil Kiara turned to see Angry Kiara fall to the ground, a large bullet hole in her neck. She fell down to the ground and disappeared, retreating back to her spot to at least heal.**

"**_Rggh, you."_ Evil Kiara stated coldly, letting go of regular Kiara.**

"**_Ja_. It's me alright. And boy am I glad I have some serious heat with me." he stated pointing his gun at the Evil Kiara. However she chuckled softly and walked towards him.**

"**_You invade our body, just so you can save her? Face it DL Mark, it would have been best if you didn't clone us. As long as my grandfather and father lives, we will continue to try in effort to have me back in the driver seat and-"_ BANG!**

"**Yeah, yeah. I heard that shit so many times that I grew a habit of mentally counting how many times I've heard people say that. You mark #3,629,480." he said, standing over the deceased Evil Kiara. A large bullet wound in her head and blood that splattered half-way across the platform. She vanished in black flames just so she could heal as well. He walked ahead to the beaten up regular Kiara. He held her in his arms as he healed her. Kiara was good as new and she looked up at him with her green eyes.**

"**You feeling any good?" he asked. Kiara held her head. It throbbed in pain but at least it didn't have a bullet hole in it.**

"**I'm fine. How did you manage to get here?" she asked, getting back up and licked off the blood form her scales.**

"**How else? Agorak was too couped up in fear from your granddaddy's revival and I was the one who at least paid attention to what you were doing. When I saw you struggling with your head, I figured that I had to step in without alerting anyone else. I had a few help from the other yous down below." he said with a small smile, his arms crossed.**

"**Thanks Mark. I do appreciate it. By any chance did you happen to hear what I said to the two other mes?"**

"**Yes. I do appreciate you looking up to me and Agorak as a father-figure, but I still don't feel quite the same about you. As far as I know, you got a _lot_ of things to repent." he said. She gave him a look and felt embarrassed.**

"**You looked into my memories? How could you?" she shouted.**

"**Don't blame me, your mind was so fried that memories and thoughts were scattered left and right. How many men did you mate with? Sheesh, I know me and Godith do it a lot of times, but you take the cake on this subject." Kiara frowned and looked down to the floor in embarrassment. **

"**Don't tell Mom about this please. I did at least over 150 men. Is that good enough for you?" she asked with a soft growl.**

"**Sweetheart...when this is all over, you are going to sexual rehab." he said, his hands on her shoulder's.**

"**Ha ha...very funny Mark. Now can you please get out of my head?" she insisted.**

"**Can you please wake up, go back to your room and wait for Agorak to show up so that I can jump back in him instead of me flying around like an idiot and wasting energy just trying to find him?" countered DL Mark. Kiara stuttered and sighed in defeat.**

"**Fine." she closed her eyes and opened them to see the skies filled with smoke. She sat up and looked around to see many fallen marble statues.**

"**Wow...talk about Armageddon." she muttered softly.**

"**_Now not the time to check out the scenery Kiara. You better move before a guard spots you or one of the others." _DL Mark said from within.**

"**Okay, can you not pester me every 3 seconds? Thank you." she growled softly. She stood up and began to walk cautiously. DL Mark was her radar and the two did all they could to avoid being caught. They manged to go through the halls but encountered a problem. In order for Kiara to get back to her room, she has to pass through all the guards and the other Kings and Queens who were just outside of the Palace doors, watching something. Kiara couldn't help but peek and see what was going on.**

"**_Kiara, get moving! I know Agorak is right outside, but you need my help to get back upstairs safely!"_ shouted DL Mark form within. Kiara was about to retaliate when Spyro began to speak.**

"**Today marks the day in which Dracovia's most notorious person shall finally be put to death. We the Royal Family have agreed that the person to hold the honor of decapitating Kiara shall be Demitri. Why? Because Kiara seduced him and forced him to join her side and try to kill Lord Agorak. If it wasn't for his wife and daughter Galadrial and Arwen, then we would not be here today." he said.**

**The crowd cheered just as Demitri stepped forth. A guard came up to him and handed him a sword. It was sharp as Demitri tested it on a thick piece of wood. It came clean off like it was nothing. Cloned Kiara gulped, knowing that this would be the end of her life. She heard his footsteps and walked around her before standing on the right side of her head.**

"**Any last words you wish to say, you miserable cunt?" he asked coldly. Cloned Kiara began to weep softly and she lifted herself up just a little bit and looked at her mother. Godith too was crying, despite killing off a cloned version of her daughter, it still was a horrible experience for a mother to bear witness her own daughter's execution. Cloned Kiara gave one last look at her mother and mouthed the words "I love you mom." before placing her head back into position.**

**The crowd cheered wildly as Demitri raised the sword slowly and high above his head. Godith hid her face behind her husband's shoulder just as the sword clashed against the wood and the body fell over. Demitri reached into the basket and held Kiara's head up high for all to see, the blood dripping. **

**A guard came over and handed him a pyke to which he inserted the metal object straight through Kiara's head and out through her skull before slamming it hard to the ground for all to see. The crowd cheered proudly and Demitri retreated to the others. Galadrial and Arwen accompanied him as he walked back inside to the Palace. On his way he stopped next to Godith and looked at her with sorrow.**

"**Godith...I know it was hard to bear witness your daughter's execution, but I hope that you forgive me for what must have been done. Please don't hold a grudge against me because of this." he said softly, grasping Godith's arm softly. The Ancient Dragoness looked at her son-in-law and shook her head softly.**

"**It's okay Demitri. I'm not holding a grudge against you for this. What's done is done." she said softly before she continued to weep into her husband's arms. Everyone was silent till they were all startled by a loud crash.**

"**What was that?" asked Arwen. A guard looked and sighed.**

"**One of the armor fell. Seems to be a loose bolt that caused it to fall. We'll get it fixed your Majesties." spoke the guard. They were unaware that it was Kiara who made it crash and if it wasn't for DL Mark to intervene, she would have been caught. The two watched while hanging from a small ledge on the ceiling.**

"**I told you Kiara to move, but nooooo you had to watch yourself be killed." growled DL Mark, who was now in control of her body.**

"**_Can I have my body back now?" _she asked from within.**

"**As soon as I get you back up stairs and into your room. So let me handle things from now on." he said. He never did actually take control of a woman's body and it felt weird to move. For starters, Kiara was shorter than DL Mark and being inside a small body felt uncomfortable. Not to mention DL Mark was used to having such masculine agility and skills. But Kiara was so weak that he could defeat her in his non-powered up form.**

**DL Mark grasped the ledge tightly and pulled himself up and rested on the ledge to catch a breather. He looked around to find a way to get to the top floor, but was disturbed when the other rulers began to enter with the guards behind them. He watched as the group entered into the Throne room followed by the doors closing. He waited to catch a perfect opportunity, but cursed under his breath when three guards remained at the door, going about their daily ways.**

**'_Move it. Move! Move before I cut your paycheck in half!'_ he thought.**

"**Kiara, I hate to ask, but does my voice sound manly enough?" he whispered.**

"**_You are in a woman's body, and you are a guy. Yes it sounds manly enough and exactly like you."_ she growled softly. He sighed and made his move. He slowly side-stepped across the ledge and was overlooking the door. He cleared his throat and spoke.**

"**You there, go down to the dungeon and put the escaped prisoners back into their cells." he ordered. The guards looked around in confusion but he roared at them once more.**

"**Move it before you are all fired!" The guards scrambled away in fear and DL Mark couldn't help but smile.**

"**_That was a neat trick. Now you get moving. I want to be in bed you know."_**

"**Actually, I always wondered how it feels to be woman." he giggled softly.**

"**_Oh God not this again. And I thought you were happy to be a man."_**

"**I'm just joking around, don't worry Kiara." he said softly. DL Mark looked around and noticed an air vent that was on the other side. A chandelier hanged in front and he jumped it and then to the second ledge. He struggled to pull himself up and gasped for breath.**

"**Kiara, you need to lose the weight and gain some more strength." he said, gasping for breath.**

"**_Are you calling me fat?"_ she gasped softly. He didn't reply for he grabbed hold of the air vent and ripped it from its place. He looked in and crawled in.**

"**This will do well. I just hope I know where we're going." he whispered and crawled through the cold blowing air.**

**Meanwhile, Lucifer and Mephistopheles had been talking for a long time, unaware of how much of the day has passed. Lucifer was filling his father in about all the events that has occurred.**

"**And as of now, it is just you and me against all of them. So what's your plan dad? Do we blow this planet up?" he asked. Mephistopheles was resting on a rock and was smoking a pipe. He took a couple of puffs before he replied.**

"**No. I want to see our home first. Oh and I'm in a bit of a need for some shoes son. Do you happen to know any shoe stores in this world?" he asked.**

"**T_T Seriously? Shoes? The nearest one is halfway around the world!" he shouted.**

"**No need to shout, I'm not bloody deaf you know. If you don't mind, take me there." he said, now sitting on his son's back.**

"**You've got to be kidding me. You want to go to a shoe store instead of planing on how to defeat them? They probably are planning one as we speak!"**

"**I said to not shout Lucifer. Besides, I know what I'm doing. From what you told me, Arcadia is a very isolated place up in the mountains correct?" he asked.**

"**Your point being?"**

"**Arcadia relies on Dracovia for protection since Dracovia is the Kingdom that usually gets attacked." he said, puffing more smoke.**

"**I figure why not surprise them? They are expecting us coming in from the West and not from the North right?" he continued, looking down at his son with a smile. Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle.**

"**Brilliant father, just brilliant. I'll take you to the capital city if you like. Or would you like to see the home that my daughter left behind for us?" asked Lucifer.**

"**Mmm, bah take us home my boy. We'll rest up at our home and then continue forth from there." he said. Lucifer nodded and he flapped his wings before taking off, exiting from the dead volcano and heading straight for home.**

A/N: Seems Mephistopheles has everything figured out already. Will our heroes be smart to see what is coming to them from the North? Will they be prepared for a surprise attack? Find out soon on R.O.D!


	100. The Light in Darkness

**Chapter 99-(The Light in Darkness)**

A/N: Long wait...long chap, sort of. Enjoy.

**A few hours passed by, Godith was becoming more and more worried that the real Kiara has been caught, flew away, or is simply missing. She didn't want to expose what she and Agorak were doing but with each passing minute waiting inside of her Palace Penthouse, she wasn't so sure that things are as they seem.**

"**Relax a bit darling. DL Mark hasn't returned yet but you don't see me worrying about him. My guess is that he's found her and is with her." Agorak spoke as he watched the TV. A new episode of Top Gear was on. Godith turned to look at him and sighed deeply.**

"**Can't you sense her? If DL Mark is with her, can't you detect them?"**

"**I wish I could honey. Kiara's life force is weak, but I cannot sense her. The same with DL Mark. If he's withing her body, I cannot sense him as well. He's withing another person's body and that person's life force is interfering with his. Just relax. They'll be here soon." smiled Agorak. He got up and walked over to his wife, draping his arms around her shoulder's. Godith held her hand against his and whimpered softly next to him.**

"**How are we going to keep this silent?" she asked softly. Agorak kissed her gently on the side and rocked her side to side a bit.**

"**We'll keep her in the room. I'll think of something up to make her coupe with the others and hopefully it will work." he said softly. A knock came from the door and the two looked to see a guard enter with a blue dragoness who was holding a blue and green baby dragoness.**

"**Your Majesty, we have brought you the one you asked of me to seek." spoke the guard.**

"**Thank you, leave us be." Agorak stated. The guard bowed and left, leaving the ice dragoness with her baby.**

"**What do you want from me King?" spoke the ice dragoness sarcastically.**

"**How in the world did you manage to get here Trinity? And what's with the baby in your hands? Is she yours?" Godith asked. Trinity lowered her sights to her niece and shed a tear.**

"**It's my sisters, but she's dead. And it's because of Kiara. Lucifer and his party killed Heianus, Morlock and Luxius. Sonya my sister gave birth to her daughter Lucia a few minutes after the trio flew off to find Kiara when she was taken by Dreyanor. **

"**After the trio had returned from chasing Dreyanor, they beat me up. Sonya, Heianus and I were all that were left. After that, they figured the hell with us. Satan murdered Heianus, Perdition bashed my face up and Lucifer broke my sister's back and left us to rot in the cold." finished Trinity, tears flowing down her bruised face while the baby in her arms whimpered softly.**

"**My God...that's terrible. And you came from where exactly?" asked Godith.**

"**We were stationed deep in the Black Mountains. It would take an average dragon two days worth of flight to get to the place I was in from Scalit. Anyways, I woke up several hours later to find my sister dead due to her being paralyzed and not able to breathe by herself anymore. Lucia here was all alone and I decided to take her in as my own."**

"**But how did you get here?" Godith asked once again. Trinity sighed deeply, looking down at her niece.**

"**I brought her in." spoke a voice. The duo turned, eyes widened in shock.**

"**Dreyanor! You're alive!" gasped Agorak. Dreyanor was alive alright, but his face was cold and ruthless like his father.**

"**I'm alive, thanks to me being a former Dragon Lord. That respawning ability does come in handy. I'm just glad Kiara's dead. That bitch used me up like trash!" growled Dreyanor. Godith shot a mean glare at him, his eye crossing hers.**

"**Oh don't give me that look Godith. Daughter or not, she's lucky she received the cou' de' grat and not some of the Dragonbane that still exists from your time period. You know it pretty well Godith from what my father did to you." he stated coldly. Godith puffed a smoke from her nostrils and growled softly, she remembers well about Atreus.**

"**And we are all glad that he is dead. But let's not and try to break the pact that we have between the Dragon Race and Dragon Slayers." butted in Agorak, breaking the eye lock between Godith and Dreyanor.**

"**Trinity you can leave now. Just live your life, raise the young one, and hope that the next encounter we might have won't be of something that you had done wrong." he spoke, not even shifting his gaze. Trinity took the statement silently and was escorted by a guard to the exit of the Palace. A short period of silence floated in the air between the three remaining figures before Dreyanor asked a question.**

"**Do you have anything to drink?" he asked with a soft smile. The Dragon-God replied with a smile and placed his arm around the Dragon Slayer's shoulders and the two began to walk forward.**

"**Yes of course. What would you like? The usual that you and I had before this mess?" he asked cheerfully.**

"**Sure, it has been a while since we last had a drink together." The two were about to discuss their business when Godith interrupted them.**

"**Excuse me boys, but where are your manners in leaving a lady such as myself all alone?" she piped. Her lover looked at her with a silly look and responded.**

"**Our most sincere apologies love, but shouldn't you check how the twins are doing? You are due soon if I recall." winked Agorak.**

"**Oh yes, I forgot. As you two were." she replied softly and left the two half-breeds be. They waited for Godith to begone from their sights before Dreyanor whispered in his friend's ear.**

"**You having twins? Congrats man."**

"**Thanks Dreyanor. You ever thought of having children?" Agorak asked.**

"**I did, but I fear that a child of mine might become emotional because of my job. Killing evil dragons. He or she might hate me for it. I don't mean to offend you or anything, but I sometimes think that I can only settle down when there are hardly any dragons anymore." he said softly, making sure the guards near-by won't be offended.**

"**You do know that I can just send you to some different world where human beings exist right?"**

"**Yes yes, I know. But then you'd be the one killing every evil dragon now eh? Plus a bigger responsibility too." The two chuckled softly before heading further down the halls.**

**Meanwhile within the interior walls of the Palace, a certain black dragoness was struggling and shivering from the cold as she crawled and climbed through a labyrinth. Kiara has spent hours going through the air vents. If it weren't for DL Mark who was the one in control, she would've been spotted and killed and more trouble would stir.**

**Despite her not being in control, Kiara could still feel her body and boy was it cold.**

"**_Hey Mark? C-C-C-C-Can't you fetch me a-a-a-a-a-a c-c-c-c-c-coat?"_ asked Kiara her teeth chattering away from the constant blast of cold air in the vents. The Dragon Lord however scoffed.**

"**Get you a coat? Then how the hell did you manage to go through two days worth of travel in the cold up in the mountains all alone?" he asked.**

"**_That is because my survival instincts kicked in!"_ she replied. DL Mark only rolled his eyes in disbelief, the sharp claws and tail gently scrapping through the metal vents.**

"**_Hey, I'm not that clueless. While I was still on the other side, I remember attending the university here in which I found Juno. I learned a few things from Dragon Biology and what I said before was true."_ she pestered.**

"**Kiara, I appreciate you telling me that you are smart, but honestly what will that do with us being in the air vents?" he asked. He came to an intersection, looking at the 3 paths laid before him.**

"**_So which way now, K-K-K-K-King?" _asked Kiara, trying to keep herself warm from the inside. DL Mark was quiet and growled softly. He looked ahead and noticed a small opening. He crawled quietly and his eyes gazed upon what was underneath him. There was a guard sleeping on duty, and next to the guard was an old painting. **

**It was a painting of an orange dragon who had glasses and had some books stacked high behind him. A quilt was in his left hand while his right hand was placed on his head. The dragon was Reznov Dmokiov, a Russian dragon who discovered the secret in using the many crystals for the dragons to use.**

"**Now I know where we are. We're near the library." DL Mark said softly.**

"**_Oh good, I would like to get some books on the g-g-g-g-go."_ giggled Kiara faintly.**

"**FYI, we're going to have to drop down and walk a few steps." he muttered in reply.**

"**_Aww man. Can't we use the other two paths? Or are do they lead to dead ends?"_ Kiara asked. DL Mark nodded and the Black Mistress sighed deeply.**

"**Just stay quiet for me please? I can sneak through this area like it was nothing in my own body. But since I'm in yours, things are a bit different." he whispered softly as he opened the hatch.**

"**_We can always switch back you know."_ smiled Kiara softly. DL Mark sought this to be a bad idea and continued with his plan. First he let the lower half of the body out and then dropped down. The only problem was that the drop was higher than it looked. The moment he landed onto the ground, he grunted in pain. The legs buckled and he slammed his back against the wall, knocking over a pile of boxes. The noise startled the guard and he jolted up instantly.**

"**Huh? What was that noise?" he muttered. The guard looked around and saw that the pile of boxes were all toppled over.**

"**Oh, just some boxes." he whispered before sitting back down and getting some shut eyes. The guard was unaware of a certain box moving across the floor by itself inch by inch.**

"**_Damn it Mark! We could've been spotted!"_ yelled Kiara from withing her own body.**

"**It ain't my fault that you're body is weak! Like I said, I'm used to my body. I ought'a train you immensely, that is if we ever get back to my Penthouse!" he hissed softly.**

"**_Still, you're lucky that guard was too tired to even take these boxes away."_ added on Kiara.**

_**'Note to self, fire him for his slack of duty.'**_** thought DL Mark. He poked two holes on the side of the box and slowly moved across the floor. For a while it was good, but Kiara had her doubts.**

"_**Are you sure this is a good idea?"**_** she asked.**

"**If Solid Snake can get through a damn bunker with only a box as cover then this shouldn't be a problem, considering hardly anyone goes through here." DL Mark replied. He glued his eyes to the holes and continued till they heard some footsteps echoing.**

"**_Shh! Stop! Someone's coming!"_ whispered Kiara. DL Mark pressed against the wall with the box and peaked through to see Spyro running with Cynder in his arms. Sweat ran down her scales rapidly and she groaned in pain.**

"**Just hang in there honey! The hospital wing isn't that far!" panted Spyro, whizzing past the hiding duo. DL Mark didn't move for soon the Ladies came running by as well, trying to keep up with Spyro's speed.**

"**Oh...dear ancestors. I'm beat." gasped Valsa, leaning against the wall.**

"**Tell me about it. Eek!" shouted Yulie when something fast zipped past, lifting her skirt up a bit. The girls caught sight of Uther who was catching up to his father.**

"**Young dragon you best be careful!" hissed Yulie. But he was already far gone, the girls groaned tiredly.**

"**Oh man, I wish DL Mark had built some teleporters or transportation so that whenever we get gravid, we don't have to be exhausted." complained Valsa. She noticed the cardboard box and pressed down on it, to make sure she won't fall in when she sat down and need assistance getting out. How embarrassing that would be to her. She wasn't aware that Kiara and DL Mark were right underneath it. Valsa gently lowered herself onto the box and it supported her...that is DL Mark using whatever strength is left in Kiara's body to support Valsa.**

"**_Damn...who knew she was this heavy! Out of the 8 I suspected her to be the lightest!"_ said Kiara.**

**'_That's because you're weak!'_ DL Mark stated in his thoughts.**

"**_You don't need to repeat the same thing over and over again like a damn parrot you know."_ huffed Kiara. DL Mark growled softly and peeked through the two holes. Yulie, Valsa, Galadrial, Arwen and Jermaine were there.**

**'_Aww crap. Can't they go already?'_ he pondered.**

"**Are you alright Valsa? You seem a bit flushed." Arwen said, her eyes cautious.**

"**I'm...I'm fine. I better go check myself into the hospital I.C.E."**

"**I.C.E?" Galadrial asked.**

"**In Case of Emergency. You girls are lucky to wait a while longer." pouted Valsa.**

"**Why? Don't you want to be happy that you're about to have another version of you in your arms?" cooed Jermaine.**

"**No it's not that. I just don't want to be in terrible pain. I'm thinking about getting a C-Section. After what happened last time, I felt really really sore after I gave birth to my baby Arty." sighed Valsa deeply.**

"**That's your choice sweety, no one's forcing you to do anything. You want a C-section than have one. It still hurts because of the after affects but as long as the baby comes out alright and healthy, then there's nothing to worry about." smiled Jermaine.**

"**Thank you Jermaine, that was very kind of you to say. What kind of child are you hoping for?"**

"**I wish for a beautiful girl, so strong yet so elegant." smiled Jermaine softly, placing her hand on her ever growing belly.**

"**Come on girls, any longer and we're going to miss Cynder giving birth!" piped Galadrial. Valsa groaned, but nonetheless she got up and began to move once again. They were fast-walking their way through the halls and soon it was quiet once again.**

"**That was too close for comfort." sighed DL Mark.**

"_**I'll say. How much further? I'm starting to get this weird feeling of not being in control of my own body for a while."**_** moaned Kiara.**

"**You'll get used to it honey. It wasn't that easy for me when Agorak and I joined." said DL Mark. He crept quietly, still using the box as cover. The two were quiet till a group of voices were heard. DL Mark got to the corner of the wall and removed the box. Slowly, he moved his head over one eye in sight of what was in front.**

**'_Oh great, this will be hard to get past.'_ thought DL Mark. He growled softly seeing Akriloth, Reignor, DK Mark and Galian taking their time getting to the Hospital wing.**

"**Man did you see how fast Spyro ran? He's like Sonic the Hedgehog now." joked Galian with his arms crossed on the back of his neck.**

"**What did you expect? He isn't going to miss his wife giving birth. I know I wouldn't." said Akriloth with a gentle smile.**

"**Speaking of our loved ones giving birth, where's Hera? I hadn't seen her in days." DK Mark asked, looking at the black-silver haired hybrid.**

"**Hera checked herself into the Hospital just this morning. She felt something in her belly and thought she was going to give birth in the tub!" chuckled Reignor softly. The guys laughed along and passed by the corner of when Galian caught sight of the box.**

"**Something on your mind?" his teacher asked. Galian slowly crept to the box and lifted it up quickly. Nothing.**

"**What you never saw a box before? Or did you have nightmares the other night about boxes attacking you?" joked Reignor.**

"**Shut up, I just thought that something was hiding in here." he said before crushing the box and threw it like a basketball into a trash bin.**

"**Oh yeah, three points for me." he said with a small smile before catching up with the rest. If it weren't for Kiara's powers combined with DL Mark's quick thinking, they would've been road kill. From the shadows, DL Mark poked his head out from the wall and let out a sigh of relief.**

"**It's a good thing you know how to use the Shadow technique like Morrogh does." smiled DL Mark softly.**

"**_See? I told you had some smarts and fight in me. And you go about saying I'm weak and fat."_ hissed Kiara. DL Mark ignored her and jumped out from the shadows. He landed softly onto the tile floor, but his legs throbbed in pain.**

"**Damn, that fall really hurt. Oh well I least I won't be the one in control for long." he snickered softly. If anyone was around, they think that a ghost hit him in the side of the head. Why? Kiara smacked him from the inside.**

"**_I may not be able to do what you do with Agorak, but don't forget who you're dealing with!" _shouted Kiara from within.**

"**Jeez, can't you take a joke?" he muttered, holding his head.**

"**If anything you do realize that you are attacking your own body instead, influencing more damage."**

"**_True, but I'm not the one in pain for now." _she giggled softly. The two continued their way down the hall while on the other side of the Palace, a miracle was taking place.**

"**Come on Cyder, that's it honey. Just breath deeply, just don't think about the pain love." coaxed Spyro. He held his wife's hand. Her grip was strong and wet as she laid back on the hospital bed.**

"**Come on mom! We are all here for you." said Uther, holding his mother's other hand. Cynder moaned and groaned, her body temperature rising drastically. She felt her young moving inside of her womb as Grace and a few other doctors rushed in to deliver a baby.**

"**Quickly, quickly! Give her something to ease the pain!" ordered Spyro.**

"**We're doing as much as we can Uncle." replied Grace. The other doctors helped lift and spread Cynder's legs, placing the metal support bars underneath while Grace was wearing a typical surgeon suit, cap and gloves. In her hands she had a clean towel. The girls soon arrived and rushed to Cynder's side.**

"**Hey Cynder, we're here for you sweety. Be a big strong girl now alright? Take deep breaths, happy thoughts and push!" stated Jermaine. Cynder whimpered and roared partially in pain.**

"**Are we too late?" asked a voice. Spyro looked up and saw both Godith and Hera.**

"**No you guys aren't." he said leaving his wife's side temporarily.**

"**SPYRO! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" roared Cynder. Spyro yelped in shock and surprise, returning back to his wife instantaneously.**

"**Take it easy Cynder. It's not like last time where I had to fight Demitri and almost got killed from him, just to get our kids back." he said softly, grasping his mate's hand.**

"**Just relax Cynder. You have been through this position before." said her sister standing over Spyro.**

"**I know that!" she replied, grunting in pain. She shrieked loudly which caused Spyro to worry.**

"**Where are those damn painkillers?" he roared, demanding an answer.**

"**They already gave it to her. It just reduces the stress on the body, decreasing the chance of having cardiac arrest during childbirth significantly." said Hera, wiping Cynder's forehead with a cool towel.**

"**I can't hold it in anymore!" she cried out.**

"**Aunt Cynder, just breathe deeply, take short deep breathes and push!" encouraged Galadrial. Cynder grunted in effort and repeated the process.**

"**That's it, yes that is it Cynder. You're doing great honey, you're doing just swell." said Valsa.**

"**Don't stop Cynder, take another deep one and go!" Grace said. Cynder held onto her husband's and son's hand tightly, she gritted her teeth, the sweat soaking the sheets underneath her. Hera got help from Yulie and Jermaine and were constantly wiping her forehead, allowing some sense of relief. Cynder felt irritable pain and roared in agony.**

"**Don't stop, I can see the head!" shouted Grace over all the clamoring.**

"**Come on girl! You can do it! Just one more big one!" piped Jermaine. Cynder squealed, pushing hard. She felt something big come through and then slip away a few seconds later...followed by a sound of crying.**

"**Aww, it's a girl." smiled Grace softly, embracing the infant girl that was covered in Cynder's blood and fluid from her womb. Cynder let out a small gasping chuckle as Grace handed the baby girl to Spyro. Spyro took hold of the infant and brought himself and his newborn daughter down to Cynder's eye level so she could see as well as Uther.**

"**She's...she's so beautiful." Cynder whispered. Before her was a dark purple dragoness with a pinkish underbelly like her mother. She had her father's horns as well as Cynder's markings on her side. Her face was mixed in with Spyro and Cynder. Her wings were tiny and she had her father's tail blade too.**

"**She looks so much like you Spyro." Cynder said softly before groaning in pain. Spyro looked at her with worry.**

"**Cynder, what's wrong?"**

"**Here comes...the other one!" she grunted, panting as she took deep breathes once more.**

"**Are you saying that you were carrying twins all along?" he asked surprised.**

"**Hehehe...I wanted to surprise you. Guess that...worked well!" Cynder replied before she began to push once more.**

"**Don't give up Cynder! I can see the head already!" Grace said, another clean towel at the ready.**

"**Come on mom, you can do it!" pleaded Uther, holding her hand. Cynder had that feeling once more, but the pain wasn't so bad as before.**

"**Alright, it's out." said Grace, looking down at the newborn. She looked at it for a long time in silence.**

"**Grace...what's wrong? Is it a stillborn?" asked her mother.**

"**No...she's alive but my God. She's so freaking small!" Grace said in shock, holding up the baby. Everyone was indeed shocked when they saw that this black baby dragoness was only the size of Grace's hands.**

"**What does it mean? Is she different?" Spyro asked.**

"**No, it just shows that your newborn Purple Dragoness was more dominant in the womb, while her sister here didn't get much growth. Yet she shows no signs of any deformation. She is just small in size." The group let out a sigh of relief, just as the guys came in.**

"**Did we miss anything?" Reignor asked.**

"**Not really, we're just wrapping things up in here." Arwen said softly. The guys brought themselves closer and gazed upon the newborn twins.**

"**Wow, that black colored one is tiny! Look at it! The purple one is roughly twice it's size." Galian said. Grace handed over the black baby dragoness and Cynder felt rather depressed.**

"**Hey mom, what's wrong?" asked Uther.**

"**It's her...she's so small." Cynder whispered softly. In Cynder's arms one wouldn't notice her even holding her newborn daughter.**

"**Cynder, I know it's hard to see our baby girl like this. But at least she's alive." said Spyro, placing his head against his wife.**

"**But still...oh never mind. What shall we name them?"**

"**Can I name one?" asked Yulie.**

"**Oh sure, that would be lovely." Cynder said with a small smile, looking at her friend.**

"**A name for the dark purple dragoness that I thought up of was Adelinda. In the Old High German language, it means noble serpent. Her colors match the name don't you think?" Yulie asked, blushing a bit.**

"**Yulie, that is a wonderful name. We shall name our very own purple dragoness Adelinda. Now how about this poor tiny one?" pouted Cynder, looking at her black baby daughter. She was very much similar to Cynder. She had her horns, her tail, body and facial structure. But had her fathers wings and gold underbelly. It opened it's mouth and let out a tiny squeaky cry which caused the other's hearts to melt.**

"**Aww, how adorable. I think I know what to name you already. Melinda." Cynder said softly.**

"**Melinda? That's a name I never heard before." Spyro said softly.**

"**That's because I told her the name Dad. It was in one of my summer reading books and I thought that name would suit best for one of the girls. Its a modern English compound name, composed of Mel- from Melissa meaning sweet, or Melanie meaning black serpent, and Linda meaning serpent. Hence forth, put them all together and you get sweet dark serpent." smiled Uther broadly. **

"**Wow...someone did their research." uttered Akriloth. Uther blushed and giggled softly.**

"**It was the least I could do for my two new sisters."**

"**Well then, it's settled. We have Adelinda, the Noble Purple Dragoness and Melinda, the Sweet Black Dragoness." smiled Spyro.**

"**Oh can't this be any more joyful than it is already?" asked Hera softly. It would have been a much more better day...if things didn't turn south up North.**

A/N: Well, this chap has ended differently than what I originally indented to do, but then again I still would have split the one giant chap into two. Hope you guys had a good summer, and know we all return to prison. By that I mean school. T_T


	101. Karma, Darma, Varma

**Chapter 100-(Karma, Darma, Varma)**

A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? I know, it's been a long time. I wanted to update on Christmas and get Christmas special up…but unfortunately, the holiday has already passed. But what the hell, I'll update the chap as I originally had in mind. Enjoy! (I started to type in Microsoft Word since I got a new PC. I didn't want to download OpenOffice Writer, since it would take too long. All I can say is that is only one change to the writing…which really shouldn't bother anyone.)

**While Spyro embraced his wife Cynder, whispering to her about how much he loves her, Uther leaped around in joy while his two younger sisters rested silently in his mother's arms. The Royal Family was touched, knowing well that two more princesses are born and well. Unbeknownst to them, Kiara watched keenly above through the air vent.**

'_**Aww, how cute! I want to cuddle her little kids so much! Especially that small black one.'**_** squealed Kiara.**

"_**You having a fondness of finding babies cute all of the sudden? If I recall you put Leonidas, his girlfriend and many other young-ones into labor, thus making them ill from the forced work, and their mothers being raped by the possessed guards."**_** Replied DL Mark from within. He decided to finally allow Kiara to regain full control of her body, considering the distance to her room from the hospital wing wasn't that far. Just one floor up and follow by a turn to the right.**

'_**Hey you said that I should change. Before coming here you know how I was. I was crazy, perhaps I still am, but nonetheless, you always said that people change and deserve a second chance.'**_

"_**Yeah, I know that is what I said, but there are some who simply don't deserve another second of life at all." **_**His tone was harsh towards the end. Kiara knew by what he meant, her father, that thing she calls a father, no…more like a monster was her father. But now it was deemed unnecessary to wonder about. She looked ahead the dark chilly duct and continued forth. She came across an intersection of the air ducts, and followed DL Mark's instructions. She climbed up with ease instead of DL Mark struggling to move as if it were his own.**

**Kiara was careful when she climbed up the air duct. Her sharp nails went through the thin sheet of metal and supported her weight. She took a peak looking down, gasping softly at the long drop of darkness. She didn't worry though, nothing beats her experience in climbing through sub-arctic temperatures and having to climb an entire mountain in a day's worth without food. She regained focus and climbed over the edge, crossed another intersection, went right and sighed in relief seeing the air-vent leading to her room.**

"**Oh thank God. More like thank you Mark." Said Kiara softly. She pushed against the vent and dropped into the warm room. She panted softly, feeling the warmth of the room embrace her scales. She rattled her scales and looked to see the bed, neat and tidy, waiting for her to hop in. She climbed under the covers and slithered her way up to the pillow. Her head reached the softness of the giant pillow and she closed her eyes.**

"**Ohhhh, I needed this. So soft and comforting just like…" she drifted off into sleep so fast that DL Mark didn't even have the time to ask what she meant. The Dragon Lord didn't bother disturbing the Dark Mistress' beauty sleep. Instead he sat on a lone love seat and closed his eyes as well, waiting for Agorak and the others to return.**

**Hours had passed by before the silence was disturbed by a door opening from the outside. Kiara mumbled, smacking her lips, opening one eye to see DL Mark snoring on the love-seat, his mouth wide open, arms drooped over the edge of the arm-rest, neck arched back. That really wasn't what caught her attention. The door knob to her room rattled and she heard some voices.**

"**Wow…so this is your home?" asked Emily.**

"**Yeah, I'm sorry that I never really invited you in here. With all of those crazy adventures I was having with my family, the only person to keep me company was cousin Uther. I need to get Mom's camera. She told me she left it somewhere in Galadrial's room since she used it a lot before marrying Demitri." Spoke Leonidas. Kiara's eyes widened in shock, her heart beating fast. She didn't have time to think when the door swung open and the two stared in utter disbelief. On the chair was a spirit, and on the bed was the one person whom everyone presumed was dead.**

"**Did you happen to forget that you got a ghost and evil woman in your home too?" asked Emily.**

"**The spirit is my Dad's other side. I'll explain it to you later, but right now we need to get the guards!" shouted Leonidas and made a dash to the door. Kiara was quick on the move, using her shadow abilities to appear in front of the two. The young dragons jumped back in fear. Emily was petrified, grasping Leonidas' arm. The purple dragon growled softly and got ready to fight, pushing Emily behind him.**

"**You're not dead! I knew I sensed something fishy when I enter the room!" shouted Leonidas.**

"**Leonidas, please listen to me. You must understand why I'm here." Kiara spoke softly. Not even a hint of begging was in her voice.**

"**All I understand is that you manipulated this family!" roared Leonidas and charged at his half-sister. Kiara blocked him with ease and tried to calm him down.**

"**Settle down and let me explain this whole mess to you!"**

"**Settle this, bitch!" He punched her hard in the jaw, knocking her to the ground groaning in pain. Leonidas took Emily by the arm and the duo ran past Kiara only to be stopped by his father.**

"_**How dare you use such vulgar words about your sister young man! I thought I taught you better manners than insulting someone like that, especially when she runs in the family through your mother!"**_** hissed DL Mark. Leonidas and Emily cringed in fear, knowing how ugly DL Mark can be when he's angry.**

"**But father, she's manipulating you! She will kill you when she has the chance! Heck she woke up and was going to kill you while you were still sleeping!"**

"_**If that were the case then explain to me why your mother begged me and my cousin Celia agreed to make a clone of your sister? Do you really think Godith would allow anyone of her own children to be killed? Have thou forgotten who your mother is?"**_

**Leonidas looked down at the ground, his head hanging in shame and defeat. His father was right. Godith was as great as any mother could ever be. She loved all of her children equally, and because Kiara is related to her, she is by blood, a part of the family.**

**DL Mark looked down at his son, and got down on one knee. "**_**Looky here son, I know that the two of you didn't meet in a nice way. But you gotta understand that if you two go running off and tell everyone Kiara is alive, you know what would happen? The people, and the rest of the group would want us dead. And I know very well that you don't want to see us having our heads chopped off, even your newborn brothers would receive the ax. Galadrial, Demitri, and Pythos would also receive the same fate."**_

**Leonidas and Emily gasped softly in shock. "But how could they? They hadn't done anything wrong! They don't even know anything about this!" said Emily.**

"_**I know young one, but that is how society will play out should they find out about this. So do me a big favor, and DO NOT tell anyone else about this. Kiara will be introduced to everyone eventually, but now is not the time. It'll be our little secret okay? Promise me you two won't spoil things for me and the others."**_

"**Okay Dad…but on one condition. Kiara becomes my servant." He stated, looking at Kiara who had ice placed on her jaw.**

"**WHAT? Being a half-sister ain't good enough for you?" she yelled in anger.**

"_**As much as I hate to say this, but I find this idea acceptable. You did use Leonidas, even attempted your brother to join your side, and had his girlfriend be forced to work under horrid conditions. It's only fair that you return the favor and be his servant Kiara."**_** Kiara growled softly but came to terms of agreement.**

"**Fine, just don't make do something stupid or else." DL Mark couldn't help but chuckle softly.**

"_**Ha, sibling love already. You two will get along just fine. Just remember, remain in here till a few days have passed. I got to go do something. Oh which reminds me, I should turn off the AC for good."**_

"**Why? We still have warm climates outside, sir." Emily said respectfully.**

"_**Yeah I know, but I'm breaking the fourth wall here. In reality, it's really Winter now and Christmas is like 3 days away. So expect the sky to go dark…now."**_** With that said, the sun vanished; the moon was up high in the night-sky.**

"**Oh goody! Time to go shopping! Oh wait dang it…you still can't go out in public." Growled Leonidas, looking at Kiara who had a small smile on her face.**

"**Don't worry Leonidas, you got other servants right? We'll get up early in the morning and go with them for shopping. They got families too you know. So it's a win-win for both sides." Smiled Emily.**

"**Then go to your beds and hit the sack. If you want to beat the mob before…wait a second, isn't three-fourths of this city destroyed?" Kiara replied. DL Mark let out a nervous chuckle and scratched his head.**

"_**Ummm, yeah about that. Oh what the hell, once I get back to Agorak, a snap of our fingers and those who perished during the shake are alive once more and all the buildings and material are back in one piece. Speaking of which, shouldn't we be going? We don't want to miss out on Godith and the others giving birth now eh?"**_

"**Oh snap! That's right!" Leonidas was about to run to Kiara's room, Kiara already had the camera in her hand.**

"**How's that for servant work? You didn't even need to ask me for it." She smiled softly, handing the device over to her brother. Leonidas snatched it out of her hand, and ran off with Emily.**

"**How rude, not even a thank you or a compliment." Little did she know, DL Mark left as well, and once again she was all alone with her own thoughts. She sighed deeply, closing the door to the large penthouse sized home and plopped down onto the sofa. A huge 50" LCD TV was in front and she found the remote.**

'_**Hmm, I wonder what's on. I wouldn't be surprised if none of the channels work, considering half of the world is in ruins.'**_** She thought, pressing the power button. Surprisingly, there were a few channels that worked, but most of it were really cooking shows and programs that showed "revolutionized" house-hold products. She wondered what her new family had recorded and found it surprising that they had an entire year's worth of "Mythbusters" episodes on the DVR. Kiara got up and prepared a meal for herself, sorting through the fridge, taking hold of all sorts of ham and cheese. She even took out a bottle of mayonnaise and placed it onto the kitchen counter. Before long she had a foot-long sandwich ready and some drinks. She sat back down on the sofa and watched TV into the night.**

**The next day rolled by and Kiara moaned. The sun was blazing in her eyes and she rolled off the sofa. An empty glass and crumb-full plate was on the table. The remote was wedged in between the two cushion seats and dried spots of drool were all over the sofa and carpet as well.**

"**Ohhhh man…I knew I should have gone easy with those martini's." She clutched her stomach and felt it rumble and churn uneasily. She felt like she was going to puke, but she held it in and sat up right, her back pressing against the sofa. She looked around and was glad to see the mess she made wasn't so serious. A good clean up with a paper towel would make things good again. She didn't keep herself waiting, so she got straight to cleaning, as well as taking some medication to ease her hangover.**

**It was only a quarter past nine in the morning when the door creaked open. DL Mark entered, with Godith in a wheel-chair, two wrapped towels in each of her arms. Leonidas trudged along with joy, despite his eyes being heavy from the lack of sleep. Her mother called out to her and she came by instantly.**

"**Oh Kiara, say hello to your newborn baby brothers, Voltstar and Haeos." Godith had such a huge smile on her face. The joy of giving birth to two more children to her family of now 564, never ceased to bring awe to her. Kiara smiled graciously, seeing two cute identical twins, both with Gold scales. They both had their mother's tail-blade, horns with the color as white, and her scales as their underbelly scales. They had their father's wings and body structure, but the only difference between them was the color of their eyes. Haeos had Godith's green eyes while Voltstar had DL Mark's sapphire-blue eyes.**

**Godith handed over the two young ones to Kiara and she held them closely. Kiara couldn't help but feel her hear melt with warmth and awe, seeing her younger brothers looking up at her curiously, nibbling on their tiny hands.**

"**Hey there little guys…I'm you're older sister Kiara. It's nice to meet you two." She whispered softly to them before blowing raspberries on their bellies, causing them to squeal in joy and laughter. However their little play-time was over before Voltstar burped onto Kiara.**

"**Ohh…ooo, that's not good. Better wash up Kiara." Said Leonidas, trying his best to not burst out into laughter. He couldn't and basically ROFL'd.**

"**Uh-oh, seems like someone had their fair share of meals for the day. Don't be mad at him Kiara, please. He's only a tot." pleaded Godith. Kiara wiped off the stain with a towel, but smiled at her mother.**

"**It's okay mom, it's just like dad always says, a sign of sibling love and how quick we will get along together. Right Dad?" Kiara then realized what she was saying and looked at the duo, with her mouth covered.**

"**Already calling me Daddy? Well I understand why you considered me to be a new father-figure to you, but a day after and I'm Pops?" DL Mark asked with a quizzical look.**

"**I-I-I-I didn't mean it like-"**

"**Don't sweat it Kiara, I know why. Even your mother knows why **_**ja**_**?"**

"**Of course, better than that freakish being. Which reminds me, shouldn't you be with Akriloth, Reignor and Spyro, coming up with a plan to interfere with Mephistopheles and his little gang of devils?" asked Godith.**

"**Awww, why did you mention them? 'Tis the season to forget some certain worries and I was really hoping to just forget about Lucifer and his Dad. If they have any sense for attacking on Christmas, I swear, they will be sorry. Speaking of Old Noel, whose up for Christmas shopping?" cheered DL Mark.**

"**Not now Dad, I'm hungry and tired. Both Mom and I need the z's, but if you don't mind-Uh Kiara?" Leonidas looked around and saw that Kiara was well ahead and already prepped up some pans. She kicked into high-gear making pancakes for everyone. Before long the entire penthouse was filled with the smell of pancakes and toast, bacon, eggs, oatmeal and so much more. Godith insisted that she should help out, but Kiara pleaded her to not. She even asked DL Mark to keep Godith away from the kitchen. After a few minutes, the food was ready and Kiara with blazing speeds set up the table and breakfast was served.**

"**All right guys dig in!" chirped Kiara happily. She wasn't surprised when Leonidas and DL Mark rushed to table and gobbled almost everything. They did save some for Godith and Kiara, who enjoyed their meal pleasantly and calmly. The two black dragons looked at each with joy before a knock on the door was heard. **

"**Ho s t?" asked DL Mark with his mouth full.**

"**Mark…you know that's not a good example to set." Hinted Godith.**

"**See Dad? Where are you're manners?" Leonidas said with a smirk.**

"**Do you want presents this year or not?" joked his father. The door knocked once more and DL Mark went to answer.**

"**WAIT! Kiara-oh she's gone…nevermind." Whispered Godith. Kiara had already vanished off into her room and the door opened.**

"**Heyas Dad! Demmy, me and Arwen are here to see the babies. Can we come in?" asked Galadrial with a ginger smile, holding Pythos in her arms.**

"**Of course, no problem! Your newborn brothers are the cutest things you would ever see…that is until Arwen comes along, again." Smiled DL Mark. **

"**Haha, I know what you mean grandpa, but I'm not going to be born until after the Holidays. Do I smell something delicious?" asked Arwen upon entering the penthouse.**

"**Oh you'd be surprised by how well Kiara can cook breakfast!" squealed Leonidas with joy…before he realized how stupid he was.**

"**Wait what? Kiara? Is the lack of sleep getting to you Leonidas? I can see black lids forming under your eyes from a mile away. Get some sleep bro." said Galadrial. A quick look to his mother and He didn't say anything as he ate the rest of his plate and scooted off to bed. The three of them sat down at the table, Demitri being close to his beloved wife. Godith held Voltstar and DL Mark held Haeos. Galadrial and Arwen whimpered in awe, Demitri had a broad smile on his face and tickled Haoes. Haoes cooed happily and grabbed hold of Demitri's finger and wouldn't let go.**

**The group laughed as Demitri struggled to remove a baby from his finger. His daughter came to the rescue when she slipped in a little toy, in which Haoes bit down on it and wrapped himself up around it. They weren't aware that Kiara was watching from the keyhole to her room…which technically belonged to Galadrial. She prayed that her sister will not enter her room for something important.**

"**So what are we doing this Christmas? Are we going South for warm weather or North for some winter activity?" asked Galadrial.**

"**I'm not sure, darling. Your mother and I figured it would be best to stay this time of year. Especially since we got a new batch of heirs, we wouldn't one to fall ill now do we?" her father replied.**

"**Of course not. Pythos may be a year old, but he's still young. Not to mention what if I delivered in the middle of a snow field?"**

"**To be honest, I find that funny Mom. All you told me in the future was that I was born in a small shack after Dad got killed." Said Arwen.**

"**That won't happen since we changed the past right? Besides, all we need to take care is Mephistopheles and his sons and we're done. Shouldn't be that hard." Demitri said with confidence.**

"**Be careful of what you say Dad. Yes, we have a whole group of elite fighters, but only Akriloth knows Mephistopheles well and what he can do. Remember his training with him? All of his fighting skills and tricks?"**

"**Pfft, the key thing is to not be afraid of a tough challenge. But enough talk of this, it's the Holidays. We should be out caroling or something."**

"**Meh, already got some volunteers on that. Plus I'm blasting Trans-Siberian Orchestra over the loud-speakers." Smiled DL Mark deviously.**

"**The palace has loudspeakers?" asked his wife in surprise.**

"**Yeah, this place does. They're all over the halls, one every few hundred yards. But I never used it once. One of the designers threw it in there in case this kingdom is ever in a National Crisis. Still want me to play it?"**

"**No darling…not after what happened last year." Grumbled Godith softly.**

"**Aww man..." As the group continued to speak about plans for the holidays, Kiara convinced herself that it was okay to relax. Galadrial wasn't going to enter the room, and she could now wait quietly till they leave. The minutes passed by as Kiara sat outside the window and watched as the sky became cloudy, giving off a shade of dark gray. Fog was forming on the glass of the window and she wiped the window clean just to get a good view of the city.**

**From where she was, the dragons down below, all bundled up for the sudden cold weather, looked really tiny. Deep in her mind, she thought about her castle hidden in the mountains where she excavated the dark crystals. The scene reminded her of how much power she had in her hands back then. Now she's back on top…full of regret and hardly any power what-so-ever.**

**She felt depressed when her eye caught sight of something falling outside the window. She cleaned the window once more and gasped softly, seeing fresh snow falling steadily. Watching the snow fall down als made her smile, hence forth why she loved her former home…before being forced to leave.**

**Kiara wasn't aware of the door opening slowly and a deep rumbling growl. She turned to see Demitri, his eyes full of rage and hatred seeing the one woman who had seduced him, betraying his beloved and causing three towns to be decimated. She stood up out of fear, her back pressed against the wall. Demitri was about to lunge for her and snap her neck, if it weren't for Godith who stood in front of him before he could even set foot into the room.**

"**If you dare hurt my daughter in anyway...If I find one scale that has fallen off from her body by you…you don't want to know what I do to my prisoners." Hissed Godith. Demitri slammed his hand against the wall right next to Godith, their eyes locking on, ready to fight. **

**Galadrial stepped in, her arm wrapped around his chest. She urged him to relax, but gasped softly when Demitri pushed her away. He went along to the entrance door and sighed heavily. DL Mark said nothing but glanced at his son-in-law. The two met, exchanging looks. Demitri knew what he had to say, nodding slightly before leaving. The Palace Penthouse had a strange sense of eerie silence before Pythos began to cry for his father.**

"**Well then…I guess we should be going. I'll get the stuff later once it's more calm around here." Said Galadrial, hugging Pythos and kissing him, doing all she could to sooth him. She turned her head to a slight degree to see her half-sister looking down at the floor in shame.**

"**I'm sorry you had to see this darling. But you know how much I love Kiara. I can never let an child of mine be killed so cruely." Sighed Godith softly with a gender smile.**

"**You know what mom…I had enough of this. I finally know what you are. You just can't seem to let things go. You know very well that leaving Kiara alive, an enemy of the Kingdom…a goddamn terrorist, is an instant death sentence for you! Just how many people has she killed? How many lives has she ruined? You know damn well what happened to Demitri and how he reacted! I honestly was expecting that Kiara would be either truly dead or hiding in some place that Dad would only find.**

"**But no…you persuade him in whatever way possible to have her live under the same roof with the rest of us! This…I cannot handle. I don't want to see her till this is all over." Stated Galadrial. Her mother was in great shock obviously, while her father only stood in the back, waiting in the shadows with Haeos in his arms.**

"**Mom…relax a bit. You know well that stress isn't-"**

"**SHUT UP ARWEN! We're leaving!" roared her mother. Pythos cried, scared that his mother just roared at the top her lungs. Arwen felt as if she got slapped hard in the face. She never seen her mother be so ticked off before, nor have her parents. Yet no one said anything as Arwen complied to her mother's orders. They left, without the door being slammed of course. **

**Godith felt speechless and hurt too. She fell onto the couch, with Voltstar crying in her arms. Godith felt her heart sink deep in her bosom, and a rush of mixed emotions pumped through her body. The crying was silent when DL Mark took hold of Voltstar and took him to another room with his brother Haeos.**

**Kiara stood by the window in her room, feeling that dreadful pain of regret and thoughts of actually being killed. But she pushed those thoughts far from her mind and went to embrace her mother who wept softly on the couch. Godith turned to face Kiara, the two looked straight into each other's emerald eyes.**

"**It's okay Mom…everything will be fine. Give them a few days and they'll be over it before the start of the New Year." Whispered Kiara, gently rocking her mother. The day passed by once more. Kiara stayed with her mother taking care of Haeos and Voltstar while DL Mark went off to do something. For what he didn't mention until the next morning, at the crack of dawn, he entered her room and gently shook her.**

"**Kiara, wake up. 'Tis a new day and we got some important things to get done." Whispered the Dragon Lord. As per usual, Kiara struggled to crack her eyes open. She mumbled in her sleep and turned her body, facing away from him.**

'_**Sheesh, I didn't know that she was such a heavy sleeper.' **_**Thought DL Mark.**

"_**You know…call me cruel and rude, but take some snow from outside and place it on her. That should get her up."**_** Snickered Agorak from within.**

'_**Do you have any idea how much she would want to hurt you if you do that?'**_

"_**Yeah I know, but I'm not the one doing it now am I?"**_

'_**I can always switch before impact.'**_** Snickered DL Mark.**

"_**On second thought…don't do that."**_** But he never should have told Mark to do it in the first place for the Golden Dragon-God opened the window and took a handful of snow and packed it together.**

"_**Mark…you throw that snowball at Kiara, and I will bury you alive."**_** Stated Agorak, phasing out of the body standing next to his friend. DL Mark only scoffed as he crept to the bed and gently lifted the covers up. Kiara snored softly, lost in her dreams. The bubble burst when she jumped out of bed with a loud gasp.**

"**Shit! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" she shrieked, moving around the room after the sudden shock. She heard laughter and saw DL Mark chuckling softly, his hands pressed against his chest. Kiara gave a scorn look, and opened up the window. She took more snow than he did and chucked it at him, nailing him square in the face, silencing his laughter.**

"**That's not funny! The last time someone did that to me I almost cut off their head for that!" scorned Kiara. DL Mark wiped the snow off of his face and replied softly.**

"**Sorry, but it was the only way to get you up easily. Besides, Agorak thought of the idea in the first place." Kiara shifted her gaze on Agorak who stuttered a little.**

"_**Well, I-I-I meant it as a joke, but Mark just takes things a notch further and I warned him that-"**_** SPLAT! DL Mark just fell to the floor laughing his ass off, and Kiara patted her hands clean of snow. Through the snow covered face of Agorak, his eyes peeked through the snow and he shook it off of him in surprise.**

"**I say that's one for the record books. Me hitting you in the face with a snowball in your spiritual form." Smiled Kiara. Agorak couldn't help but smile as well at how Kiara was the first one to do that. By then DL Mark managed to control his laughter and got up slowly, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes. He chuckled softly and cleaned his face before he spoke.**

"**Oh my…oh my God that was priceless. The sound of the snowball hitting your face was just hilarious!"**

"_**Alright already, enough of that. Otherwise I'll be chucking mountain size snowballs at you and trust me that will hurt."**_** Stated Agorak.**

"**Okay, sorry…but still, that was fun. Anyways, back on topic, Kiara it is time for you to be cleansed." DL Mark said, cracking his joints.**

"**Cleansed? What cleansing? Are we going to some church and I'm going to have to be baptized or something? Or do you mean cleansed as if in exorcism?"**

"**Well does your body inhabit a demon soul?"**

"**No…"**

"_**Mark, just tell her already what you mean."**_** Interrupted Agorak.**

"**Fine…no need to be so impatient. What me and Agorak had devised is an old method of cleansing which involves one person who did evil, water and tremendous amount of pain." DL Mark said simply.**

"_**Mark! You weren't supposed to tell her that!"**_** scorned Agorak.**

"**Pfft yeah sure, and then have her scream at the top of her lungs and Godith comes in and thinks we are trying to kill her?" Kiara only stood in confusion as the two Gods argued back and forth in a meaningless squabble.**

"**Agorak, just lay out the idea for me please?" asked Kiara. The White-Dragon God turned his attention to her and sighed deeply.**

"_**Alright, I'll tell you what we got in mind. It's called the Natorkia Method. In Draconic it means cleansing, or purifying. Better yet, let's talk about it along the way. It's a long walk to the location though, so we're going to need some assistance."**_** Agorak said, thinking who he can trust.**

"**How about Celia? She can help can't she?" Kiara suggested.**

"**Why yes, of course. Dear cousin Celia. I'll go find her while you two stay here. Talk about something, like things you guys have in common. Work on that "Father-Daughter" relationship." Joked DL Mark.**

"_**Mark! Must you pester me like this?"**_** shouted Agorak. DL Mark zipped out of the room, before Agorak would blast him. Kiara covered her mouth and giggled softly. DL Mark seems to be easy with Kiara being a part of the family. But he's right about one thing. Agorak wasn't an easy going guy. She looked at her Lord who was sitting silently on the bedside. She cleared her throat, getting hold of his attention.**

"_**Please…don't mention about what he just said.**_**" Pleaded Agorak.**

"**I understand. Forgive me for bringing up the past, but I see why you still aren't used to me being around like a family member to you." She said in reply softly. Agorak only nodded in agreement before he changed the subject.**

"_**So do you want to know what the Natorkia Method is now or later?"**_

"**Now would be nice. Just to kill time till Mark returns."**

"_**Very well. The Natorkia Method dates back before the days of Dracovia being united. It was used commonly amongst local groups of dragons during wars. Those who became POWs had some choices. Side with their captors or die. Those who did side with the captors however had to go through a test. They wanted to see if they were worthy of even joining their group.**_

"_**Thus what they did was get some special herbs that once were found everywhere in Dracovia. However in modern times, it is only grown in Arcadia. To continue on, they mixed the herbs in with their magic into a tub full of cold water. If the process was done correctly, they would drop in a small fragment of Dark Crystal and it would disintegrate immediately."**_

**He stopped and noticed how Kiara was awed by the history of such method. She sat in the chair, and listened with a curios look. Agorak smiled softly and continued.**

"_**If the test was successful, the dragons would then tie their prisoner with rope and lowered him into the water quickly. The result of it varied. Some had a short cleansing, while others died."**_

"**Died? How?" asked Kiara in shock.**

"_**The combination of the herbs and magic resulted in the judgment of the soul. If that person committed only small amounts of evil, he wouldn't feel that much pain and would be pulled out from the tub in a few seconds. However…if one committed tremendous amounts of evil such as yourself, the majority of those died by drowning." **_**He looked at Kiara once more and saw fear strike in her eyes.**

"_**How long can you hold your breath?"**_** he asked so suddenly.**

"**What is this, are you doing what I think your doing?"**

"_**Why do you honestly think about that?"**_

"**Just making sure, you never know who can do such a thing." Stated Kiara, with eyes rolling in disbelief.**

"_**Anyways…as I was saying…"**_** He was interrupted once more when DL Mark and Celia had entered the room.**

"**Oh…right, forgot. Kiara is still alive. So what do you guys need me?" asked Celia.**

"_**We need you to give Kiara a temporary disguise so she can get through the Palace safely. Can you do that?" **_**asked Agorak.**

"**Can I? The hell I can!" she said with a broad smile. She raised her arm and her scepter came up from her dress and she twirled it around. A glow of light formed at the top and she fired it at Kiara. Kiara's eyes widened and she closed them shut. She opened them again and saw the world from a lower view. She examined her body and stuttered.**

"**WHAT THE? IS THIS A JOKE?" Celia couldn't help but laugh madly…like she always does. She turned Kiara into her mage Braniac. Good thing it was only a temporary fake body, an illusion for those who don't know anything about Kiara still being alive. **

"**Hahaha! That was perfect! Now what this that I heard about cleansing?" Celia asked, polishing her scepter.**

"**I'll explain along the way, so let's get moving. That temporary look won't last long." Said DL Mark. Agorak nodded in agreement and returned to his body and the trio left the Penthouse. They began to walk down the halls to where the location of the cleansing would be. DL Mark and Celia were talking about other things, completely loosing thought about what the Natorkia Method is. Kiara noted that DL Mark carried a small box under his arm. She pondered what was inside, but she figured she would find out soon enough.**

**They climbed a few stairs and upon turning a corner, Kiara brought them back onto the subject by asking DL Mark more about the method. DL Mark picked up from where Agorak left off.**

"**The reason Agorak asked how long you can hold your breath is because you will be underwater. Not to mention you will feel excruciating pain. In case you die during the progress, Celia will revive you and we'll clean your soul her way." Summed up DL Mark.**

"**What's her way?"**

"**My way is different, except for being underwater, I remove your soul clean it up, then shove it back in. And yes, that is more painful. It's like having your heart removed during surgery except you're not asleep but awake the whole time." Chuckled Celia. Kiara shook her head in disbelief. How does DL Mark get along with Celia without having her constantly laughing at someone else's pain is beyond questioning.**

"**Jeez, you guys really have hard ways in cleaning a soul out. I would take Celia's way, guarantee that I won't get killed, but that's more painful. Ah forget it, just go with what you guys got planed." Sighed Kiara. Within a few minutes, they arrived to a door that had locks on it. The locks were old and rusty, so DL Mark only ripped them off and opened the door.**

**They were greeted by a dim room, filled with dust. Celia did the honors of making the room clean with a swipe of her hand and the room brightened. The lights came on automatically and the dust was gone. Before them was a vast empty room, a few lamps hanging, no windows and an altar towards the back.**

"**There it is, the only original tub left in existence." Said DL Mark with a calm serious tone.**

"**The only original one? Don't they make more of these things?" Kiara asked.**

"**Why yes of course, but they are replicas of the original and aren't as effective. Draco had kept one in the Palace, but he rarely used it and was forgotten since then. Of course, when Spyro and Lethak walked around checking this place out, they stumbled upon this room and reported it in the documents. Somehow, I'm the only one who actually found out about it." Scoffed DL Mark.**

"**Well if you don't mind, get things ready. As much as I want to get cleaned up, it's still freezing in here." Kiara draped her wings over and wrapped her tail around her body to keep warm. She paced around the room, watching as Celia and DL Mark prepared the method. They were having some technical difficulty since the water pipe was clogged up and took at least an hour to get it unclogged.**

**After that, the water poured into the tub crystal clear. DL Mark opened the box that he was carrying and held it over the tub. Kiara watched closely when DL Mark flipped the box over and small blue leafs floated down into the water. Surprisingly, they distillated quickly and the water turned into a dark blue color. Celia morphed her scepter into a giant spoon and stirred the water thoroughly for a few minutes. **

**Then DL Mark signaled her to stop and she removed her scepter from the water. From his pocket, he removed small fragmented piece of Dark Crystal and plopped it into the water. It made a loud hissing sound and he smiled.**

"**Good, it's ready. You up for it Kiara?" he asked, turning to face her. Kiara's disguise had worn off, yet she had look of second thoughts about doing this. Nonetheless, she bravely looked dead-center into his eye and nodded. A moment later, she was tied to a rope. The rope extended to the top, going through a connector, which returned back down to the rope in Celia's hand.**

"**I'm going to be lowered into this thing?" Kiara asked.**

"**Well yeah. What did you expect? A pool and we tie strap some weights down to you and watch you drown? I don't think so sweetheart." Replied Celia. DL Mark double-checked to make sure the rope was secure. He took of his coat and knelt by the tub. Celia hoisted Kiara up and gently lowered her till her tai was on par with the water.**

"**Well now…any last words before you go in?" asked DL Mark with a calm, small, friendly smile.**

"**Yes, I still think Celia's method is easier than this."**

"**Heh, perhaps it is. Deep breath and good luck." With that said Celia let the rope go and Kiara plunged into the tub. Right away she felt her body incinerate. The pain simply was…arduous. She squirmed around violently, trying to break free of the ropes. Her body wanted out, but DL Mark tied the rope in an unyielding way. She held her eyes tight, kicking and hitting herself all over the tub. She was amazed however that she still was holding her breath.**

**From above, DL Mark and Celia watched as the water quickly turn black. Kiara splashed water everywhere. It looked as if someone dropped in a dead goat into a tank full of Piranhas. Celia held the rope tightly, waiting for DL Mark's signal to raise her up…or till the splashing had stopped. DL Mark had a stopwatch and only 30 seconds had passed.**

**Kiara continued to squirm around like a fish on a dry deck of a boat, but hold as she could, her body demanded air. So Kiara thought quickly and fought against the torment and did all she could to keep still. She throbbed around a bit…but at least she would not run out of air as quickly.**

**The minutes passed and it was pass the 2 minute mark. The average time it would take for an average POW to go through. Celia looked concerned that Kiara had drowned, but DL Mark continued to look at the stopwatch.**

"**You sure she's alive? She stopped moving a minute ago." She said.**

"**Don't worry; I still can sense her life force. She's playing it smart, moving as little as possible to conserve air. I'm amazed how well she can tolerate such convulsion without losing any air." **

"**So what do you plan to do after she's cleansed?"**

"**I need another favor from you." Right away he heard Celia click her tongue and groan.**

"**I know, I know, I hate using you for things that are impossible, but I promise you this will be the last one that I should ask with such magnitude."**

"**Just, spill it out already."**

"**I'm going to take Kiara to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and I'm going to need Braniac too."**

"**Wait a second, only two can enter the Chamber!" DL Mark for once shifted his gaze from the clock and smiled at his cousin.**

"**Oh you smartass…I see what you're doing. In my dimension, any amount of people can enter."**

"**Bingo." DL Mark looked back at the stopwatch, and four minutes passed. By then small bubbles came from the tub, meaning Kiara was running out of air. From within, Kiara couldn't hold it any longer. She tried strenuously to keep still, but the lack of oxygen was getting to her. She let out a muffled scream and thrashed violently. Before a moment's notice, she felt fresh air and let out a blatant gasp of relief. **

**Black water dripped down her scales into the tub below, and she gasped for beauty of fresh air. DL Mark pulled her over to his side and cut the ropes, plopping her into his arms. She was soaking wet with streams of black water on her scales. His warm, smooth hands were paradise to her. His touch felt as if he was the one man whom a woman longed for his love and affection. **

**Celia came over with a dry towel and pated Kiara's body with the towel. Kiara's heart struggled to slow down to a steady beat, yet a smile formed on her face. She chuckled softly, and cracked her eyes open to see the Dragon God and Cousin standing over her, wondering why she was laughing.**

"**You sure you set the Natorkia Method up correctly?" asked Celia.**

"**I'm pretty sure I did. If it were then-" he was cut off when Kiara clasped her lips against his. DL Mark was in shock, Celia's jaw-dropped and Kiara purred softly. DL Mark couldn't help but go along. After all…he did the same thing to her back in the cells a while back. So in a sense, it was a taste of his own medicine. Celia watched deviously, seeing how the two were kissing. She acted as if she was still surprised once the two broke up.**

"**Thank you Mark…for everything. I don't know how else I can repay you." She said softly. She turned to face Celia, who was blushing softly. She looked away, doing all she could to not bring out her bi-sexuality. But Kiara knew what she wanted and kissed Celia as well. DL Mark simply stuttered in shock as the two kissed like crazy!**

"**Alright, break it up, break it up girls. I didn't bring you here to be smooching with her you know." He stated.**

"**Oh, coming from the guy who goes along when his wife's daughter kisses him? Stop being so hypocritical Mark." Scoffed Celia, twirling her hair. Kiara couldn't help but laugh as she struggled to stand up.**

"**Now before we go, to make sure the method worked perfectly, place your hand into the water. If it doesn't burn, then you are 100% absolved of your sins." Said DL Mark. Kiara did, placing her arm in and then out after a few seconds, not feeling a single burn.**

"**Well it worked then. I'm a new girl now! Yeah!" she cheered happily, jumping around the room in joy. Everything in her body felt fresh once more. She didn't feel any guilt or sorrow or showed any signs of depression, despite the fact that she remembers her actions clearly. She waited eagerly with Celia as DL Mark drained the tub and washed off any remnants of black liquid.**

"**So does this mean I get to go out now?" asked Kiara, once DL Mark got close to them. He looked at her uneasily and she knew automatically what that meant.**

"**I guess not…" She whimpered softly, looking down at the ground.**

"**You know, you are welcome to come to my world. I'm sure you will have lots of fun exploring my dimension." Smiled Celia, trying her best to cheer Kiara. Her face lit up brightly and smiled.**

"**Of course! I would love to go with you!"**

"**Now I hate being a buzzkill, but we're not done yet missy. Oh no, hate me all you want for this, but I need you here to help fight off against Mephistopheles. Not to mention, your mother need you. She would have my guts for lunch if she found out that I just let you run off with Celia." Intervened DL Mark.**

"**Damn it man, you really are a downer. You can come to my world, **_**after**_** all of this Mephistopheles bullshit ends." Stated Celia. Kiara agreed and the trio left the room to return to the Penthouse. Of course Celia turned Kiara back into Braniac for the time being. Despite Kiara's soul having a fresh new start, she still had a long and perilous journey in front of her, just to fit in with society.**

A/N: FINALY! I made this update possible! Que DBZ narrator making dramatic ending. Now that Kiara has been freed of her sins, what new obstacles await for her? Find out soon on R.O.D!


	102. Omega Draws Near

**Chapter 101-(Omega Draws Near…)**

A/N: Good day folks. Yes, it has been a while since I last updated. Other than my laziness, and school, as an excuse for not updating. Please note that due to this, I rarely have time anymore. But as I stated before, long waits mean long chapters. Anyway, on with the story.

**While Kiara was adjusting to her new cleansed life for three days, far up North, the Devils of Destruction swept over the snowy mountains of the Arcadian mountains. Lucifer beat his wings as he whooshed past the peaks. His red eyes narrow to prevent too much snow from obstructing his view. He was growling softly because of his father. Mephistopheles was mediating on his son's back. The cold had no effect on him whatsoever. It seemed as if he was embracing the bitter winter air, as comfort. However, his concentration broke when his son bellowed.**

"**Why do you persist that we must be at Barron now? Couldn't this plan of yours wait father?" The Half-Angel Demon opened his eyes and sighed softly. He reached into his coat pocket for his pipe. He placed the pipe to his mouth and used his powers to light up the pipe. He took a few puffs before answering in a calm and soft manner.**

"**Because my son, I'm in need of some shoes. Your daughter's home didn't have any and you told me that Arcadia is the closest place that has any shoes." He heard his son growl loudly when he turned his head at an angle.**

"**Now, now my dear boy, this isn't about some shoes that I need. Whatever you have in store, I simply know what to do two steps ahead of you." Lucifer scoffed and turned his attention back to what was in front. He banked around a peak and through the clouds caught sight of the Arcadian Capital.**

"**Thank God we are here. I was starting to become vexed from carrying you this far North. If you haven't learned, I never and always will hate the cold." grouched Lucifer. He circled around the city and found spot for him to land. He ascended from the sky, beat his wings and landed onto the crunching snow. He lowered his wing and his father slid off. The cold snow didn't bother Mephistopheles at all. He simply stood up straight and examined his surroundings. **

**He found it rather odd that no one bothered to look at who arrived. Everyone had their hands full of bags and boxes. People rushed in and out of stores. Some of the folks were building snowmen, others were having a snowball fight, and others were caroling. The Godfather of Evil let out a frustrated sigh.**

"**Great...Christmas. A cheap holiday if you ask me." muttered Lucifer.**

"**I couldn't agree more son." Mephistopheles spat into the snow, only to be caught by a dragon police officer.**

"**You there! No spitting in open public areas! This city has a strict system of keeping things clean!" scolded the cop. Mephistopheles thought quickly of how to get out of such mess.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just a tourist. My friend Elton had invited me to celebrate the holidays with him. Do forgive me for being so rude officer." pleaded Mephistopheles.**

"**You said you're a tourist. Are you from the Human Realms? We mostly get tourists from Dracovia. If you came here a few day earlier, then you wouldn't have to be bother with me writing you up a ticket. However I have to, by the order of the King." stated the officer. Before Mephistopheles could speak again, Lucifer spoke boldly in front of the officer.**

"**It's fine officer. If you don't mind we are in a hurry. He needs some shoes since he lost them on the way here from the Human Realms."**

"**I'm afraid it ain't that easy friend, you're getting a ticket and that's final." The cop pulled out his pad and began to write the ticket. Lucifer growled softly and towered over the officer. The cop looked up at the Dark Dragon God in fear. All he saw was Lucifer's red eyes glowing brightly.**

"**Sir….don't make me use….force." The cop was about to draw his weapon but his eyes were lost in Lucifer's. He felt the world slow down around him and his mind going blank. Lucifer let out a quite chuckle as he raised his finger to the cop's face.**

"_**Everything is fine Officer."**_** To which the cop blankly whispered back the same saying.**

"**Everything….is….fine….sir. Everthing is totally fine." His eyes were dull and lost, his mind fully under Lucifer's control.**

"_**Good. Now be a good man and walk that way."**_** Lucifer spoke as he pointed out towards the open tundra. The cop shuffled forward with a broad zombie smile and repeated the same saying over and over again. **

"**I'm a good man….I'm a good man…..I'm a good man." The Evil duo couldn't help but smile as they watched the enslaved dragon mindlessly walk off into the tundra. Lucifer chuckled softly as the figure in the distance got smaller and smaller till the gusty winds swalled him whole.**

"**Thanks for the help son. Now don't do anything stupid while I'm off to find some shoes. I don't want our cover to be blown." spoke Mephistopheles. Lucifer nodded in agreement and the duo went separate ways. Mephistopheles had no problem finding the shoe store within a few minutes. He didn't mind the cold snow crunching beneath his bare feet. He always loved the cold. Not because he is evil or what a stereotypical villain likes, he always adored winter temperature. **

**However the same could not go for his son Lucifer. After spending over 20 silent years in the ninth circle of Hell, just getting anywhere close to an arctic climate ticked him off to a degree. Lucifer scoured the area around him. It had gotten quiet really quick since the storm kicked up a notch. All he was emptiness except the snow piled as much as 3 feet. He looked around and noticed that beyond the icy trees was civilization. **

'_**So…we landed in a park within the city? Then where is the Palace that these buffoons live in? This raging snow storm isn't doing any good for my vision.'**_** Thought Lucifer as he left large footprints in the snow. He walked on in the blizzard; he soon heard the sound of carols in the distant. As much as he despised Christmas, he had no choice but to listen to the songs in order for him to locate the center of Barron. **

**After minutes of walking he caught glimpse of the golden orbs on top of the streetlamps, and soon the ground beneath him changed color from pure white to a mix of gray. He stopped and gazed the sight before him. He saw a couple kissing each other under a streetlamp, children running around in the snow, and folks caroling. It seemed rather odd that these people don't mind the hard hitting snow, considering from where he just was about 10 minutes ago, it got quiet mad fast.**

**Nonetheless, Lucifer let it slide. He wasn't going to let it bother him. Agorak was all the way down south in Warfang with the others. He only came here to help his Father with his plans. He walked by the streets, a few noticing the tyrannous sized dragon that walked by on two feet. A few wished him Happy Holidays but he was completely oblivious to them for he was locked onto the Palace that barely revealed itself from the hard winter. However he didn't want to rush. As much as his cold blood that pumped through his veins, desired greatly of such evil, he had to wait.**

**He sat down on a bench, the wood creaking from his size. He let out an easy sigh of relaxation, leaning back and stretching out his legs. His coal-black scales rattled from the cold as he gazed back and forth, waiting impatiently for his father. Lucifer sat for a few minutes before he decided that it would be best to meditate and concentrate on his power. And so he did. He crossed his legs, covered his body with his titanic wings, closed his eyes and entered a trance.**

**As Lucifer stationed himself in Barron, he was unaware of how his daughter was doing. Kiara was **_**bored**_** out of her mind. For three days, she had no outside access whatsoever. No one came by, not even her two baby brother Haeos and Voltstar were present. Her parents had gone shopping for the Holidays. The programs on TV were doing nothing but re-runs and nonstop advertisement of home-good products. In fact, she was sick of the silence in the Palace Penthouse and decided to change things up a bit. She scavenged through the shelves and drawers. To her surprise she found mostly magazines of women fashion, celebrities, and weapons. Eventually she snuck into Leonidas' room and found his MP3 player. **

"**Now then, what does my little brother listen to?" she asked herself softly, sitting on the comfortable bed of her brother's. She was baffled to know that Leonidas listened to a lot of Rock and Metal bands such as Avenged Seven Fold, Seven Dusters, Metallica, Stratovarious, Disturbed, Rammstein, Muse, Nightwish, KillSwitch Engage, and so much more. (**Sorry for misspelling the band names if I did.**) **

"**You know what, I'm just gonna pick a random one and see how it goes." She made sure the volume was set to max, she didn't want her ears to shatter from a sudden blast. She placed the headphones on and pressed the play button. She looked at the screen and it said what was playing. Disturbed-Inside the Fire. At first she sat still, MP3 in hand and listened. Then she closed her eyes and imagined the events that shrouded her life. However, she soon got lost into the music and began dancing around wildly. **

'_**Damn this is some good music! And what the hell was I listening to before I came here?'**_** Kiara pondered as she danced through the hallway. Of course, Kiara was not careful of where she was dancing. She knocked over a lamp and had exited the safety of the Penthouse. She now was blindly head-banging down the halls. The Black Mistress of Death was clueless to know that a guard was patrolling the floor and was about to turn the corner. Heck both didn't know what was around the corner. The guard was startled when he saw something roughly his size twirl into him, Kiara yelped when she tumbled on top of the guard, loosing grip off the MP3 player.**

**The two groaned as they rubbed heads but were silent when they realized what had happened. They were belly-to-belly, eye to eye. Kiara quickly got up and immediately felt fear. She had no idea what to do with the guard who got up with a keen look on his face. The two stared at each other silently; Kiara with her petrified eyes and the guard's unwilling stare. The only sound between them was the music coming out from the MP3 player. The silence was broken when the guard bent down to shut the music off.**

"**Please! Don't tell anyone that I'm here! I'm begging you! Have mercy on me!" Her eyes flowed freely with tears as she clasped the guard's hands.**

"**I'll do anything! Anything!" She wept bitterly in the young dragon's arms. To her surprise, the guard only chuckled. She looked up and saw a small, loving, care-free smile form on his face.**

"**I'm not going to report you, Miss Kiara. I have no desire or grudge against you." he spoke calmly as he got down on one knee and was eye-level with Kiara.**

"**No hatred? No anger? No thoughts of death or ideas of hurting me? You can't be serious!" stuttered Kiara. The guard merely laughed in front of her and wiped the tears off from her face.**

"**No. None whatsoever. I'm not like the other guards and people that you have encountered in your life. I'm like you…well, almost like you. I don't have any family, I'm usually a loner, and I don't have much friends. Come, I'll take you back in to your room." He said calmly as he helped Kiara up.**

**The Black Mistress gawked at the dragon guard in awe. She had no idea whether the guy was tricking her into killing her or is simply a friendly. She followed blindly behind the young dragon who escorted her to the Penthouse. When they entered, Kiara felt grief when she saw the damage that she had made earlier.**

"**Oh no! Shit…Mom's going to be pissed when she sees this!" The guard turned and gave Kiara a quizzical look. Before he knew it, she had zipped past him and began picking up the pieces of the broken lamp. He watched as her soft, dry, black scales scurried across the floor. He was amazed to see how quick Kiara cleaned up the mess, but he knew she wasn't happy.**

"**Is there anything you wish of me to get done for you Miss? I could go out and buy you a-"**

"**Don't bother mentioning it please. I-I-I shouldn't even be asking you of anything!" blurted Kiara quickly. She knew what he was about to say…but she was not comfortable about having a guard do some shopping for her. Not only that, she already is a servant to her family. The last thing they need is one big mix-up of ranks.**

"**But My Lady…you're of Royal Blood. It is my job to do whatever you command of me to do." whispered the guard softly. They stared in each other's eyes before the guard heard Kiara growl softly.**

"**Will you shut up? I don't need to be reminded in 20 different ways of what I had done in the past! I'm sick of it as it already is!" roared Kiara. The guard jolted back in fear, seeing the intense redness of her eyes before she turned away. She sat down at a small table, slamming her hand down hard onto the polished wood, her head resting on the other hand.**

**The guard was close to the main door and was about to leave when he heard Kiara sniffling. He understood that Kiara wanted him to be gone, but deep within he just couldn't leave a poor, battered woman alone with hardly any comfort. He sighed deeply and silently closed the doors before he could leave.**

"**I didn't mean to offend you madam. I'm just trying to help someone out in need." He said, softly as if he is a close friend. He walked slowly towards Kiara, catching a glimpse of small sparkling glitter form in her eyes before running down between her scales and onto the table. The young guard sighed softly before sat down across Kiara. He placed his shield and spear onto the side of the table and reached for his chin, removing the straps that held his helmet. **

**Kiara looked up and gasped softly in shock. The guard removed his helmet and set it on the table in front of him. Low and behold, Kiara gazed at the face of the guard. She couldn't believe how young the dragon was that sat before him. The young dragon had a bony face, yet his yellow eyes showed power. His teal horns were large and shaped like a ram's. He had a mix of bluish-green scale color. His wings were below average and his tail blade was shaped like a pick ax. **

**They were quiet for a few short seconds before Kiara asked. "How old are you? Surely you are bit too young to work as a guard." To which the blue dragon chuckled and smiled broadly.**

"**I'm only 18 years young. My parents were dead since I was only a baby. I don't know who took care of me for a year before I was put into your mother's program for giving home to orphaned and abandoned children. All of my friends are either long gone or dead. I taught myself how to survive through life and became a guard. Before you ask, yes, I was the one who was on duty for watching over you when you first came here." Kiara sat upright, surprised to see how this guy is much like her.**

"**You said that you protected me when I first arrived?" she asked.**

"**Yes…that is correct. If it weren't for me then you wouldn't even be here." Kiara gave him a quizzical look, unsure of what he meant.**

"**How so?"**

"**Seriously? You did not know about what happened?" Kiara shook her head, the guard sighed softly. He knew well what had happened.**

"**Alright, I'll tell you. When you arrived here all bloody and battered, your mother ordered me and another guard to watch over you, just in case some other guard had a grudge against you. Of course, it was my superior officer Sgt. Mags. Heh, I was only a rookie and was used to following orders. But this order I couldn't disobey…since my orders came from the top." He stopped to remove his arm guards before continuing.**

"**Anyway, as I was saying…the Sargent wanted in, he didn't say why. We didn't let him in stating that we got orders from Queen Godith to not let anyone in except for her. He got mad and shoved us aside and entered the room. I ran back in along with the other guard. Mags turned around and grabbed hold of my spear and stabbed the other guard right through his chest." He stopped once more, sickened by how revenge can turn someone into a mindless savage beast.**

"**I was petrified. I had never been off to a fight, nor have I seen so much blood. The Sarge taunted me and bossed me, telling me that if I knew what was good for my life. I was too scared to move and the next thing I knew he came at him, raging like a wild bull. He tackled me to the ground and began to strangle me." The young dragon placed his hand on his neck, remembering how it felt to be almost strangled to death.**

"**How did you overcome him?" asked Kiara. The dragon turned to look at her with his yellow eyes before sighing deeply.**

"**I killed the guy with my tail. He was the only person that I killed so far on the line of duty. Oh god….I remember how it all ended. I remember the colors beginning to fade away, but thankfully my tail is structured like a pick ax. So I jabbed it on the side of his head. He rolled off, screaming in pain as he clutched the gash on the side of his head. It gave me enough time for me to get back up and defend myself and you against him. As soon as I got back up he charged at me once more with his sword. He picked up the shield from the other guard whom he killed.**

"**I drove my spear into his shield. It got lodged with it and he yanked my weapon away from me. I was stuck with only my shield while he slashed at me with his sword. I was able to hold off till he did a low-kick and I fell to the ground. I rolled out of the way before he could drive his sword into my chest. But alas, I wasn't that quick to escape. He grabbed my neck with the blunt side of the blade and tried to snap my head off while I was on my knees.**

"**I merely countered with an elbow to his gut. I got up quickly and swung my tail at him. The next thing I know, my tail was wedged deep into his brain through his eye. His body twitched around as the blood dripped everywhere." He stopped, his stomach giving him an uneasy churn. He was startled when he heard a cup slide across the polished table. He was oblivious to the fact that Kiara had made him some tea so that he could relax a bit.**

"**Oh thank you." He said softly, as he graciously took hold of the cup and drank small sips.**

"**You don't have to tell me more of this. I can pretty much sum up what had happened afterwards. You sat down, crying in disbelief by the amount of blood spilt over the small task of just guarding me for a few minutes. Then my mother came back and dragged the bodies into the bathroom. That I remember quite well. The place stunk the next morning." Spoke Kiara, standing by the side of her chair, watching the young guard nod softly before taking a few more sips of his tea. They remained quite till the guard decided it was time for him to leave.**

"**Well know, I guess it is time for me to leave you be. I wouldn't want to be in trouble with your mother if she sees me here." He said before putting on his arm guard and fastening his helmet.**

"**Wait, don't leave. It's so boring here. I can't even leave the Penthouse without being seen."**

"**I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. Besides, just read the books they have here or watch some TV. Time flies by rather quick." smiled the guard.**

"**That's the thing, I've read **_**every**_** book in here in the past three days. I've watched all the TV shows that they had recorded or is on. Please….just stay for a while." begged the Black Mistress.**

"**Hmm, I'm not sure…I would have to ask Her Majesty if she would agree."**

"**Would you stay if I….you know." winked Kiara seductively.**

"**What? NO! I thought you had enough of that! I'm strictly against the idea of having sex before marriage!" shouted the guard. Kiara felt ashamed of herself. She couldn't believe how easy she has fallen into sin once again. Just a few days ago she got purged and already she wants to have sex with a dragon that is only 4 years younger than her.**

"**I…I'm so sorry. I have a problem with that. Do forgive me for acting a bit slutty." whispered Kiara. The guard sighed softly. He knows that Kiara is trying her best to change her life, and that he should at least be caring for her.**

"**Oh, alright, I'll stay. In fact, how about I go and bring you some books from the Palace library?" Kiara perked up with joy.**

"**Really? Oh thank you so much! A few books would be nice, not a whole tower of it. It can be any book of your choosing." smiled Kiara. The guard nodded and took hold of his shield.**

"**I don't think you are going to need it. It will be too much weight for you don't you think?" The guard chuckled softly before shifting his gaze at Kiara.**

"**I guess you're right. It will take me a while to get back. So make yourself comfortable." With that said, he headed for the door before he was stopped.**

"**Wait! What's your name?" Kiara asked.**

"**The name's Maxius." He opened the door and quickly exited before Kiara could have asked him another question. Kiara let out a pleasing sigh. Deep down her bosom, she had a strange feeling that Maxius perhaps will be more than just a servant-guard for her.**

**A crowd had gathered around Lucifer. They were amazed to see how he had turned to ice in just a few minutes. They weren't aware that he really was only meditating, waiting for his father to give him the go to move on.**

"**Is the guy dead?" asked a dragon from the crowd.**

"**I'm not sure, but if he stays out for a bit too much then he will be dead." spoke a human.**

"**I don't care, this is just awesome! I wanna learn how he does that." piped a young child.**

**Lucifer was oblivious to the crowd around him. He was deep in his meditation and despite the clamor…he didn't hear one word from the world around him. That is until, he heard his father speak to him telepathically.**

"_**Lucifer my son, it is time to move forth with our plans. Meet me up at the Palace. And yes…you are allowed to do what you wish."**_** The moment Lucifer heard these words come from his father's mouth; he felt his body tinker with sheer joy. The crowd around shuttered silent when they heard Lucifer began chuckling softly. His laughter grew louder and louder till an eerie blood red aura shroud around his body. **

**The ice that encased him crackled loudly as he raised his arms up high into the sky. His eyes snapped open, frightening the crowd with his red and black silt demonic eyes. The ground beneath began to rumble as cracks formed, the crowd scattering for their lives. Unfortunately, their fear of death fueled Lucifer's lust of destruction and death. He cackled loudly as dark mist shot high up into the snowy sky from the cracks. He raised his neck up high and spoke in a distorted tone.**

"_**Run, run as fast as you can…I AM COMING FOR YOU ALL! HELL HAS BEEN UNLEASHED!"**_** The sound of wailing souls and crazed ghouls grew louder until arms could be seen from the ground. People panicked and scattered around like cattle. Lucifer couldn't help but feel pure joy. He raised one hand at a crowd and fired off an energy-blast. He heard the sound of arms cracking away from the body, and flesh gushing with blood squirting everywhere like a broken water faucet.**

"**Oh yes….yes, I WANT MORE!" roared Lucifer as he blasted more and more energy blasts into the crowd. The sound of dozens of explosions and screams aroused the crazed demon God. He felt his heart beat faster and faster from the roaring fire that lay before him with the smell of burning flesh infiltrating his nostrils. His stomach growled at the smell and he licked his lips, showing off his sharp teeth. **

**A ghoul groaned next to him and he looked down at the ghoul. It was obvious that they were waiting for an order from Lucifer. The Demon-God of the West smiled madly with sheer anticipation, raising his finger and pointing at the Palace of Barron.**

"**That is our target minions. This city belongs to us now. So go about and DO WHAT YOU PLEASE!" bellowed Lucifer, his throat burning with sensation. The demons and ghouls around him cackled wildly like hyenas and scattered all over the city. Lucifer beat his wings and took the skies. He watched from a height as his minions slaughtered men, raped women, devoured children, and burned many houses to the ground.**

**Of course Lucifer couldn't help but join in on the massacre. To the corner of his eye, he saw a small legion of troops holding off against the spawns of Hell. With a mighty roar, he drove fear into the troops that stopped to see what sort of monster was coming after them. The poor troops watched helplessly as they saw a gigantic black figure fly over them followed by a blast of super-heated flames. They screamed in agony, trying and failing to put themselves out. **

**Lucifer was not done yet with his joy. He beat his wings faster and faster and circled around the city walls, the Palace sitting by the mountains. With a deep breath, Lucifer unleashed a fury of flames around the city wall, trapping all of those within his mercy. Nonetheless, their plea for mercy only drove the Demon-God further into madness. He caught sight of a few dragons and humans alike, begging on their knees, asking him to spare their lives. He only snarled at them as he swooped down and snatched them up with his large hands.**

**He felt their hot blood trickle down his fingers, and heard the screams of the weak. He looked down at his prisoners, all just average sized. Without any warning, he brought one hand up to his mouth and ripped of heads and wings in one bite. The dragons roared, crying in pain as they were being cannibalized. The humans however, didn't feel a thing. But not the other dragons and humans who were watching in shock from Lucifer's other hand.**

**He landed on a damaged tower and roared with might and fear. The citizens of Barron held their ears for he roared pretty freaking loud. He didn't forget about the meals in his hands, and so he continued on with his snack. He savored every taste of meat and drop of blood that he either squirted or sucked down his throat.**

**The Dark-God sat and watched as his minions brought the city to a burning heap. All this happening while he was eating his captors. Before long, he had eaten all that he could. He wiped the blood clean off from is fingers before letting out a belch.**

"**Whoa…excuse me. Now where was I? Massive genocide? Complete. Ah yes, taking control of these puny lands." He stretched his wings and thundered through the sky to the Palace. He arrived with ease, but was surprised to see his father waiting for him by the door with dozens of dead guards and troops around him. Mephistopheles sat on top of the pile of corpses, smoking a pipe.**

"**What took you so long?" he asked with a tone of anger.**

"**Dad…don't tell me you did not see me having some fun around here. You said that I could do whatever I wanted and I went on a killing rampage! Glad to see that you didn't need any assistance in need of getting up here." smirked Lucifer. Mephistopheles growled softly at his son.**

"**Are you implying that I am old? Must I remind you that just because I had been locked up for infinity doesn't mean that I am a rusty bolt! I'm like Akriloth. We have both aged tremendously, but our powers are still the same. But no matter, that story is for another time." At that very moment the doors behind him barged open and a battalion of Elites stood at the ready.**

"**So, you two are the ones who are causing all of this trouble. By the order of King Daimios we sentenced you to death!" yelled an Elite. He removed his sword and swung at the Godfather of Evil. His attack was stopped by…nothing! The Elites were dazed and confused as to what had just happened. There, in front of them was one of their own, and a sword just stopping merely inches before Mephistopheles' neck.**

"**How dare you insult me. An old man, who is only taking a few whiffs from his pipe. Have you learned any sort of respect?" he asked, before the sword had shattered violently, causing the Elite to hold his hand in pain. The Devil turned around and the Elite was lifted off the ground, without being touched.**

**The Elite grabbed hold of his neck, struggling to breath, while dangling 10 inches off the ground without anyone physically holding him. The other Elites growled and charged at Mephistopheles in an attempt to rescue their comrade. Yet they failed when they too were lifted up off the ground.**

"**Hmhmhmh, when will the younger generation ever learn to respect their elders? Oh well, I guess death is the only way for you all to learn." sighed Mephistopheles. Lucifer stood by the side and watched as his father use his powerful magic to cause each of the Elite's the bulge in size before exploding, sending blood, guts and small bits of bones everywhere.**

"**Aww, come on Dad…that wasn't any fun at all. You just made them go poof." grouched Lucifer.**

"**I'm not like you Lucifer. I don't thrive on petty, weak, wasteful beings such as these. That is…when I'm not on a mission. After we conquer this kingdom, why don't we go out and find some lovely ladies who would love to serve us?" spoke his father with a smirk.**

"**Agreed, I'll let you pick first since you had been out for a while." The duo walked in, leaving behind the blood and rotting corpses to be. They strolled down the halls, noticing how the place was very quiet. They didn't stop to notice till they reached the throne.**

"**Hmmm, looks like nobody is home. Oh well, I guess it would work best if we just blew this place up and just claim this place as ours." huffed Lucifer, raising his hand up towards the ceiling.**

"**No…do you hear that?" his father asked.**

"**Hear what? I don't hear anything." Lucifer looked at his father with a dumbfound look. Mephistopheles stood still for a while, his eyes were keen, staring at that the throne chairs like a wolf does lying in wait for its prey. Lucifer gasped softly when he heard the sound of a child crying faintly.**

**He was about to speak, but his father raised a finger, silencing him. He waited and watched as his father put away his pipe and crept to the throne chairs. He ripped them from its place and the chairs shattered upon impact when he flung them to the wall, small bits of diamonds and jewels scattering all over the marble floor.**

**The air was silent once again and this time, the sound of a woman whimpering could be heard. Lucifer walked up to his father and stood by his side. They carefully examined the floor where the throne chairs once stood.**

"**Maybe they are somewhere else, perhaps behind the wall?" asked Lucifer, looking up to see a magnificent painting. However, he was prove wrong when his father crept down onto his knees, patting his hand against the floor.**

"**What in the Devil's name are you doing now?" asked Lucifer, completely stumped of his father's actions.**

"**They are not behind any wall…but only underneath it. I remember this back when we fought Akriloth. One of his friend's family had hidden in a built-in floor shelter. Of course, I found them and roasted them alive." Mephistopheles continued to pat the floor, the marble tiles were all pure thuds till he hit one that made a slight hollow sound. To make sure that he wasn't mistaken, he patted the tiles around it. They all made the same sound except for the one in the center.**

**Without a moment hesitation, he removed his sword from his cane and slid the blade in between the tiles. He applied force at an angle and the tile moved. He smiled softly as he took hold of the tile and tossed it to the side. Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle when all he saw was a small hatch.**

"**Now that's something new. Guess I still have more things to learn from you, father." **

"**Exactly what I was about to say. What do you want to do? Open it up and roast them? Oh, I can't wait to see their terrifying faces." chuckled Mephistopheles. He scratched his beard before clamping the handle. He didn't even need to turn it, for he simply ripped the latch off. However, they were welcomed with tear gas. Their eyes watered, they coughed and staggered their way to the wall. **

**Lucifer heard the sound of people running and he turned to face the direction of the sound. Although his vision is temporarily impaired, he made out three figures, two large and one small, running down the hall. He coughed a few more times before he was able to take a deep breath and launch a fireball ahead of the group. It exploded in front which caused the group to startle back and shield themselves from the blazing fire.**

"**We're trapped!" shouted a woman out of sheer terror.**

"**Daddy, what now?" asked a trembling young boy.**

"**We only have one option left, fight against them!" ordered the man.**

"**But Daimios, they are too powerful! They laid this city to waste already!" cried out his wife.**

"**I know that Elizabeth! How would you want to die? By trying to defend this country, or giving into them?" growled Daimios. He saw his wife shedding tears, all three knowing well that this will be their final moment together.**

"**If only they knew Daimios….if only Agorak knew that they were here for us." wept Elizabeth. She knelt down and held her son Daren close. He too wept.**

"**Where's Alicia? Why isn't she here?" he asked. Daimios looked down at the ground; he too wondered the same thing. However, he was glad that his daughter was nowhere near. He did not wish the things that these monsters would do to his daughter if she were here. Unfortunately, their little family time ended abruptly when Daimios felt something wrap around his neck and was launched forward.**

"**Daddy!" cried out Daren. Daimios gasped for air while he was pulled through the empty halls. He felt the force let go of his neck and he skidded across the floor till he was stopped by something. He opened his eyes slowly to see a black dragon face and the face of the Fallen Angel.**

"**I take it that you are the King of this country. King Daimios is it?" asked Mephistopheles, pulling out his pipe and lighting it up. Daimios was able to breathe a lot easier nd he struggled to get up. However, he felt pain in his back when Mephistopheles slammed his foot down on him.**

"**Did I say that you can get up? No I didn't." hissed the Devil, pressing hard onto Daimios' back. The king of Arcadia shouted in pain, while his wife and son watched helplessly.**

"**What…do you want….from us?" asked Daimios, gritting through his teeth.**

"**What do we want? Oh well let's see. Uh, control over these lands is one. Two, we build our army. Three, get your people out of the country or else they shall become food for our armies!" ordered Mephistopheles, his eyes flaring red.**

"**No, Daddy don't listen to him!" cried out Daren. Lucifer perked up when he heard the young boy speak. He gazed down the hall and saw the two human beings whimpering in fear. It wasn't long before he laughed madly.**

"**HAHAHAAA! Kid, you are what…5, 6 years old? Do you really think that you can coax your father? You want to know why no one came to help you guys at all? They knew that you are pathetic! I mean, look at this city!" stated Lucifer, blowing a hole in the wall, revealing the city of Barron engulfed in flames and smoke.**

"**Don't you see?" Lucifer asked, grabbing hold of Daimios by his shirt and showing him Hell.**

"**Do you understand why, on this joyous Christmas eve, you so called Dracovian Allies refused to help you out? Your defenses are weak! Your people are like stubborn cattle. Your city is poorly structured, and your way of life is absolutely boring!" thundered Lucifer, throwing Daimios back to the floor. The King let out a gasp of pain before rolling over to the side, his back facing the two Demons of Hell.**

"**That…had to be…the biggest load of bullshit that I have ever heard! Agorak did not abandon us! He knows that you have attacked and is assembling an army so that he will come and free us! I know that I will be dead, and so will my son and wife…but when all of this is over, Arcadia will only belong to her allies!" stated Daimios, standing on his own two feet. However, his reply was the two devils laughing in front of him. He was confused, and angry.**

"**What, you think I'm joking?" he asked demandingly.**

"**Are you really the king of Arcadia? I didn't know that you were such a babbling baboon!" snickered Lucifer.**

"**Haha! You said it son. All I hear is Dracovia this, Agorak that, blah, blah, blah. Tell me something Daimios…" Mephistopheles placed his arm around the King's shoulder and whispered softly.**

"**Did Agorak and the others tell you about their dirty little secret?" Daimios looked at the cunning blood red eyes. He knew that Mephistopheles was trying to fool him, but what if there was something that Agorak and the others did not wish of him to know? His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a quiet chuckle.**

"**Hmhmhm, so you don't know do you?"**

"**Don't know what, you snake?"**

"**You don't know that the very person who is responsible for all of this is still alive, and has been in the hands of the Dracovians for almost two weeks. Yes…I do mean the sole individual who seduced and brain-washed the elite soldiers of Dracovia, and then came marching, claiming your homeland as theirs." taunted Lucifer. Daimios began to breathe heavily, smoke fumed the Palace, the only sound heard was the fire crackling in the distance.**

"**You…..you mean….Kiara…she's been alive….all this time? I-I-I-I don't understand! Demitri executed her in front of the entire city and Royal Family! How can she be still alive? I demand an answer!" roared Daimios. He growled in anger when he saw Lucifer and his father give off a smirk. The next thing he felt was pain. Mephistopheles punched him in the stomach and threw the king down to the ground. He coughed a bit and struggled to get back up once more.**

"**My God, you really are stupid! Do you think that with the amount of power that they have at their finger-tips, they do not possess the ability to fake the deaths of their enemies? They kept Kiara and fooled the world because they wanted too. Not to mention, I am her father." growled Lucifer pleasingly.**

**Daimios and his family were silent. They gawked at the beast of a dragon standing before them, not knowing that this whole time Lucifer was their nemesis' father.**

"**But….if you're the father….then whose the mother?" asked Daimios.**

"**Did you ever meet my granddaughter?" Mephistopheles asked, floating in the air with his legs crossed and smoking his pipe.**

"**No…but, all of our reports were very descriptive of her."**

"**So you at least have an idea of what she looks like right?"**

"**Yes…but that still does not make any sense! If he is the father than the must mean…" Daimios eyes lit up with complete shock.**

"**Ahhh….I see that you cracked the riddle before finishing." chuckled Lucifer.**

"**No…Godith is her mother?"**

"**Well, what do you know, that was the first smart thing that came out of your mouth. That is CORRECT! Godith is her mother and I am the father! How did she come to be? Oh, why should I even say? Just use your imagination you fool!" cackled Lucifer before kicking the king hard in his chest, sending him sliding across the floor back to his family.**

"**Daimios…you mustn't listen to a word they are saying. Even if it's true…don't let those things impair your judgment!" begged Elizabeth as she cradled her husband's head. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes before they kissed each other.**

"**Daddy…please, I don't want to die." whimpered Daren. His mother and father looked at their son and cradled him.**

"**I know how you feel son, but that is life. Just close your eyes and stick close to me okay. Don't worry about a thing. Just close your eyes and dream about how your sister is doing with Ryuu. Think about how happy she is with him." whispered his father. Daren buried his face into his father's stained clothing while his mother and father looked up to see their makers walking towards them.**

"**And now, comes the time where you will transfer over. This is really my favorite part. The funny thing is that I don't know how I should kill you all! Should I just push you three into the fire and hear your beautiful screams? Should I skewer you and paint the walls with your blood? So many choices…I may need your help on this one son." hinted Mephistopheles. Lucifer nodded and looked around to see what was available for him. He smiled when he saw a large spear on display on the side.**

**He jumped up to grab it and landed with a thunderous thud. Daimios and Elizabeth braced for the worse as Lucifer came dangerously close to them. The fire behind them seemed to make his scales change color. All they saw were the fires reflecting off from his blood-stained razor sharp teeth. He raised the spear high, his crazed eyes widening. The Arcadian Royal family held onto one another bitterly.**

**The only thing heard was the sound of the spear skewering through flesh, the blood splattering all over the marble floor and boiling due to the fire. Lucifer cackled wildly as he rotated the spear around. He raised it high over the fire to reveal that he only killed Daimios and Daren. Only Elizabeth was spared. However, she didn't appreciate the fact that she was left. She knew very well that death for her, would be in Mephistopheles' hands.**

**It can be deemed as a sense of horror when Elizabeth opened her eyes to see the carnage before her. Her gown was stained in the blood of her husband and son, their blood dripping down from the spear. A few drops plopped down from the spear and onto her hair and face, mixing in with the salty tears, thus giving off a dirty red color dripping all over her face. She looked up to see Lucifer holding the two bodies over the fire as if he was camping and roasting some smores.**

**Elizabeth fell to her knees; the searing heat evaporated the tears and blood from her face. Her only feeling of pleasure was the fire that blazed in front of her. She wanted this entire freakish nightmare to end. She knew that she will not be able to see her daughter walk down the aisle with Prince Ryuu, she will not live to see her son grow up, nor see any grandchildren. All has been snatched away from the hands of chaos and destruction.**

**She closed her eyes and leaned forward. Oh how much she longed to embrace the fire and the flames. Unfortunately, Mephistopheles grabbed her from her dress and pulled her away from her death.**

"**Now, now, what's the rush? I know the saying is ladies first, but come now sweetie. I believe that you still have some unfinished business with me." whispered Mephistopheles. He saw deep within Elizabeth's eyes that she is waiting for death to come by. She was shattered, her soul destroyed. The Godfather of Evil grouched in disgust. He never liked women whom he tormented just suddenly fall silent before him. He groaned softly before he let Elizabeth fall to the ground before Lucifer.**

"**Hmm? Dad…you don't want her?" he asked.**

"**Nah…she's practically brain-dead. What's the point?" huffed Mephistopheles and began to walk away.**

"**Uhh…Father? You know that you can always change her to our side." All he heard was his father run back, picked up Elizabeth, placed him over his shoulders and run off like a little child.**

"**Jeez, why didn't I think of that earlier?" he muttered before closing a door in the distance. Lucifer sat quiet, the fire crackling before him. He waited a few minutes before he heard some shouting and thudding. He chuckled softly before lowering the spear close to his nose. He took a few whiffs of the charred carcasses and licked them. They had no taste on the outside, but once he bit down on them, he welcomed the joy of hot blood trickling down is throat with the bones crunching between his teeth.**

**When he was finished with his snack, he put out the fire and walked back to the throne. He stood by the hole in wall and gazed at the scenery before him. His minions had finished and were waiting for more orders. He gave a wicked grin before stretching out his wing and flew up to the roof of the Palace.**

**The ghouls and demons watched as their master stood on his two legs, arms crossed, his tail slithering behind at a slow pace. He looked up, the moon giving of a dark-red color. Thick black ash clouds formed and loomed over the charred city. He looked down once more at his minions. He cleared his throat before speaking.**

"**My dear humble, and loyal servants of darkness! I stand before you all on top of this once pathetic Kingdom with a plan to set things in motion. My orders are for you to go and spread out within the borders of this Kingdom! Burn down every village you seek! Pillage towns! Drink the blood of fallen mortals! Plague every inch of land with malice! Call forth your brothers from their slumber!" roared Lucifer, raising his fist high into the sky.**

**A loud and distorted roar cackled the black night. Demons and ghouls ran off in all directions, with their master chortling on top of the Palace, which had begun to transform into his liking.**

**Far in the distant lands of Dracovia, the High Rollers felt a sickening pulse pierce through their bodies. DL Mark and Godith stopped their shopping and looked up at the sky worryingly. Akriloth stopped his training with the Galian brothers and faced the direction of where the evil was coming from. Reignor woke up with a startle, Hera sat near-by bottling feed her newborn. She held her baby close to her body.**

**Demitri and Arwen growled softly in the hospital. Galadrial did not feel the evil force due to her gravidness, but from the looks of her family, she knew just what was going on. Spyro and Cynder were together on the balcony with their newborn daughter; both looked at one another with determination to rid evil once more together as husband and wife.**

**However, DK Mark was devastated. Yule was also pregnant, but she knew from the look of her husband's blue face, that it wasn't any good. Their son is in love with Alicia...and now her family has been brutally slaughtered. Yet, this fueled their desire for revenge. Lethak and Valsa sighed deeply…knowing well that soon they will have to fight once more for the sake of the universe.**

**But none could be said for Kiara. For the past hour, Kiara felt her chest ache in pain. At first it felt as if it were nothing to worry about, until the pain worsened. She thought that she was having heart-burn, but that obviously didn't work out at all for her. Maxius was right by her, and he noticed the change in Kiara's health.**

"**Kiara, are you feeling okay?"**

"**I'm fine! Really…nothing to worry about Maxius." gasped Kiara softly. Her breathing intensified and she began to sweat heavily.**

"**Kiara I don't like this one bit. I'm going to have to send word for your mother to come by immediately. Just go rest and I'll be back before you know it." smiled Maxius softly. He was about to exit when Kiara fell on her knees. She clutched her chest and began to cough.**

"**Kiara!" Maxius ran to her aid. He helped her lie down on her back. He couldn't fathom of what was going on. Out of nowhere, Kiara had gotten a fever and her heart is going bananas. **

"**Please….help me." she uttered softly before coughing even more. This time she wheezed, her blood vessels tightened. She felt her body go numb and twitch all over the floor. Maxius ran to the kitchen and got a cold wet towel. He placed it on her forehead, but did that do anything for her? Not really. He checked her pulse and felt her heart had taken a nose dive. He thought quickly of whatever came to his mind and began CPR. For a a minute, it hardly did anything for her.**

**For once in his life, Maxius felt grief slowly coming onto him. For the first time in his life, he had someone to take care of as a friend. He felt that he would be alone once more if he didn't do something that worthy. **

"**Oh man, what do I do, what do I do?" he muttered to himself, repeating the same thing over and over again. Then, it hit him. He remembered from his training that if a guard was to ever be poisoned, certain herbs will counter the venom. He remembered which herb to use and ran for the medical cabinet. He tossed bottles to the side until he found a small bottle with a blue herb in it. He opened up the bottle and practically dived to Kiara. He opened her mouth and placed the herb in. He then raised his hand up to her mouth and used his magic to give pure water for her.**

"**Come on Kiara, drink it. It will make you feel better." He closed her mouth and tilted her head back. Down the herb went into her stomach with the water. For a minute Maxius waited, with each second that passed by, he felt more and more anxious. Suddenly, Kiara's eyes opened wide and she gasped for fresh air. She coughed a few more times while Maxius helped her up.**

"**Easy, easy Kiara. You just took a hard one to the chest." he said softly to her. Kiara leaned onto his shoulder and staggered her way to the couch. Maxius placed her down gently onto the couch before sitting down next to her. Kiara continued to cough, but she eventually stopped and breathed normally.**

"**Did….did you just save me?" she asked in shock. Maxius couldn't help but blush a bit.**

"**Hey, I did what I did to save you." The blue dragon smiled softly, but was bamboozled when Kiara drove her tongue down his throat. Maxius let out a muffled yelp, and leaned back. He didn't expect such a reward from saving her. However, he wasn't careful when he fell off the couch, bringing Kiara with him.**

**The two yelped in surprise and stuttered a bit. They were silent for a few seconds before they both got up quickly and apologized to one another.**

"**I'm sorry…I didn't mean to drag you down with me."**

"**N-N-No no! It ain't your fault. That was totally my fault." They looked away from one another, unaware that both were blushing like mad.**

"**Maxius…thank you. I-I don't know what else to say. Thank for saving my life." spoke Kiara. Maxius turned to look at her and let out a nervous chuckle.**

"**Hehehe, yeah…I'm just doing my job." The two gazed upon one another until they broke out into fits of giggles.**

A/N:WHOOOOOOOOO! Damn…that was a long one. Two years past since I had started this thing. Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter of ROD!


	103. No Rest for the Weary

**Chapter 102-(No Rest for the Weary)  
**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I've been gone for a while. In all honesty, I just didn't feel like writing. At all. But it has finally come to me that I need to at least update and try to finish this story for the summer. So on with the story. Sorry for the godforsaken long wait. Also, some of my chapters were taken down due to the rules. Just PM me if you want the full uncut version. (BTW, Darkdraongty….here's a big cookie for you…and Gamesorcerer…a big birthday cake. :D )**

"What do you mean they are dead?" shouted DK Mark, trying to not lose his temper. He shot a menacing glare at DL Mark.

"You heard me right, Mark. Lucifer and Mephistopheles have taken over Arcadia. The king and son are dead and their lands are full of all types of demons." Replied DL Mark calmly with his arms crossed. He watched his friend's face drop, sadness and disbelief shadowed his eyes. Spyro placed his arm over his friend and did his best to comfort him.

"Look, we all know that it is hard to deal with this sort of issue, especially with Lucifer and his father running things amuck up North. But we cannot let them, absolutely, not let them get to the best of us. All this means is that we need to be more prepared and increase our defenses across the border." stated Spyro with honor. He looked around at the others who had arrived to discuss about the recent events. Akriloth, Reignor, Hera, Lethak, Demitri, and Arwen came to gather as soon as they felt things turning south.

"I knew it! Mephistopheles would be responsible for such crimes. I told you that we should have attacked as soon as possible, but you guys wandered away thinking it would not be a big deal. Well it is now!" roared Akriloth.

"Grandpa…#1, if you told us about what Mephistopheles was cable of, then we would have attacked swiftly. Instead, you stuttered in fear and kept giving us a blank reason to attack. Now I'm not saying this is your fault for the death of a country for that would be ludicrous. #2, even if we were able to attack fast, we wouldn't stand a chance for Lucifer and his father combined are not something that even Grandpa Mark would do." Stated Arwen. The demon-god growled softly at his grand-daughter, only to receive a menacing glare from her father. He sighed in defeat and turned his back from the group.

"You're right young one…..you are absolutely right." Akriloth felt a warm hand lock with his and looked to see Hera giving him comfort.

"Don't you worry Akriloth. We will avenge those who have fallen. In order to achieve victory, you must at first sacrifice something." Spoke Hera calmly. The group uttered in agreement and began making suggestions to bring down the Army of Darkness.

"For starters, we need to assemble the best men in the country…heck from the world! Who knows what Lucifer has in store for us!" Lethak stated with a clenched fist.

"Lethak….why do you want to assemble an army?" Demitri asked.

"The reason why is because we are going to be dealing with demons, ghouls, spirits, the whole enchilada. I know what you are thinking. Why waste the lives of other weak, and corruptible men when we can just simply blast them away? Am I right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But we would need to be at the top of our game. The advantage Lucifer and Mephistopheles have is numbers…and a decent variety of strength."

"He's right. We may have defeat an entire army of Wyverns, but that was only because we powered up. Then came Luxius and boy did we get our asses handed to us." Spoke DK Mark.

"Oh don't remind me. I keep thinking that I have a chest-ache from that lame-ass head butt move he did on me. Believe me, that really hurt." Grumbled Demitri.

"Well if you guys have not noticed…but we experienced this before." Piped DL Mark.

"Yeah, yeah, my infamous billion man attack on Warfang over 20 years ago. Your point?" asked the purple dragon.

"Demitri, you are the one who managed to gather up such size of an army and get them to attack this city in reasonable time. Plus you sent gigantic legions at separate times and separate directions. Our best chance to fight the forces of Hell lies on your shoulders." Said Spyro seriously. Demitri thought for a moment before letting out an uneasy sigh.

"You know…you guys really know how to open up old wounds."

"Uh, Newsflash…you'll be bird food in about a week if you keep on complaining like that son. If you're going to be a King of Dracovia, you need to at least help us out today!" stated DL Mark.

"Alright, alright, Christ. No need to blow a hole in the earth. As Lethak stated earlier, we need an army, one big enough to at least withstand Hell itself. We're going to need men from Avalar, the Human Realms, Ofilnisha, and whatever is left of our army." Said Demitri.

"Excuse me, but you have one big flaw." Piped Hera.

"And what would that be love?" asked Reignor.

"From all of those lands that you mentioned, you are looking at a time lapse of a year or two. We'll die within a week if we don't get an army big enough."

"Oh cripes, she's right. There goes our New Year's plan." Muttered Arwen. Everyone had a look of sorrow. No one had an idea how to assemble such mass in such a short amount of time. It is impossible.

"Wait a second…that's it!" cheered DL Mark.

"Hmm? Care to elaborate son?" asked his father.

"Celia! How could we have forgotten about her? She can help us get that army in a day! I keep forgetting that she lives in the Madness Realm and she helped me out before with my guns." The room lite up like a candle and everyone had a smile.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Get going honey, we don't have much time." Said Hera. DL Mark nodded in agreement and vanished from their sight.

"Man…he's got to teach me how to do that. I feel a bit sluggish whenever he does that technique." Said DK Mark sadly. However, no one was there to lament him for everyone had gone off to do what needs to be done.

In the upper levels of the Palace, Godith returned to her home after having been left out to carry all of the Christmas gifts. She hates it whenever her husband just leaves her for something urgent. Then again, they all live in the end. Upon arriving to the large door with servants behind her, the Ancient Dragoness heard a different voice within the penthouse.

'_Who the devil could it be? If it is Leonidas with a cold, I swear, he's in big trouble. I warned him not to go out in the cold without proper garments. Yet, he goes out with Emily trying to act all brave-heart on her. Alas…he just wants to be like his father.'_ Thought Godith merrily.

Unaware of whom was truly behind the door, Godith swung the door open as it were nothing and stuttered in shock to see Maxius, the rookie guard, playing cards with Kiara, Leonidas, an Emily. The moment the two locked eyes, Maxius immediately jumped out of his chair and saluted her…in embarrassment.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you have any idea what you are doing soldier?" scolded Godith. Maxius looked down at the ground, his stomach churned and he tried to come up with a way to explain it all to his Queen.

"Forgive me my Lady…I…I was just….I…" However, his stuttering only made Godith's eyes red with anger. Before Godith could do anything to the poor troop, Kiara interfered.

"Mom relax…he has done nothing wrong. I told him to stay here after we bumped into each other outside." If only Kiara phrased that in a different way, for all of Godith's rage was on Kiara.

"You WHAT? You left the premises of this penthouse, when Agorak and I told you not to? Are you trying to get us killed?" Godith's roaring rumbled the entire floor and in another room, the sound of Haeos and Voltstar crying was heard. Godith gritted her teeth and was about to barge into the room…but Kiara already left her sight and the sound of crying stopped.

"Now that's what I call a quick baby care." Said Leonidas joyfully. In that moment, Godith felt her anger subdue and entered the room to see Kiara bottle-feeding both of her brothers. She was even more shocked seeing how her two twin sons had a smile of peace when they were in Kiara's arms. Kiara looked up and giggled softly to her mother.

"Don't worry mom, I got it all under control." Godith couldn't help but let out a hearty chuckle. She leaned against the wall and watched in awe as the two drank the bottle dry, finished off with a burp and went back to sleep. Kiara placed the two back into the crib and quietly crept out of the room, closing the door softly.

"Wow…you can make a stupendous mother one day. I can tell." Smiled Godith.

"Yeah…but right now, I'm not in the mood for bearing a child and you know why." The two were interrupted by the sound of Maxius sliding on his armor piece. Godith was quick on the draw and towered over him.

"Just where do you think you're going boy?" she asked. Maxius raised his head slowly…he felt fear in his chest. He knew Godith was tall…but man did she dwarf him.

"Please…I can explain." He begged.

"Well go on then. We'll try this situation again from a different approach. So if you don't mind…talk." She said softly, her arms crossed. Nonetheless, Kiara jumped in and told her mother what had happened.

"Mom…Maxius is here because of me. I was bored as hell earlier today and I wanted to see if there was anything worth doing. So I found Leonidas' Ipod and got lost in the music."

"You took my Ipod? Since when did I tell you that you could touch my stuff?" hissed Leonidas.

"I'm sorry brother, but you'll know how I felt when you have nothing to do. As I was saying, I got lost in the music…which is pretty good by the way, and I bumped into Maxius outside."

"At first I she begged of me not to report her. Me being a warm-hearted individual, I did not. I merely escorted her back here and then she asked of me if I could get her some books from the library." Added on Maxius, explaining his role in Kiara's story.

"Did you tell her that you have met beforehand?" asked Godith.

"Oh yes…after all, I was the one who kept her alive when my commanding officer went rogue."

"After that I had some sort of heart attack…probably because of Lucifer and Mephistopheles trying to kill me. Of course, dear Maxius hear saved me." Spoke Kiara with a gesture smile. Maxius couldn't help but blush softly, especially when Kiara winked at him.

"Oh my…I guess I should apologize to you young dragon for being so harsh. Saving my daughter from death is indeed a heroic action, especially since you are only a patrol guard. Alas, you'll be promoted for such action. I hear by make you Maxius, my daughter's personal body guard." Smiled Godith, placing her hand on the young troop's shoulder pad.

Maxius couldn't help but bow in respect. "Thank you my Lady…it is an honor to receive such promotion in rank."

"Mom…I'm not a weakling. I fought Agorak back in Ofilnisha before I switched sides." Pointed out Kiara.

"And your point?" boomed a deep voice. Everyone in the room turned around to see DL Mark standing at the main doorway, a tiny smile on his face.

"Oh, what I meant was…that I…can hold my ground pretty well." However DL Mark chuckled and let out a scoff.

"That was before my training with Akriloth. If you want to see if you can hold your ground against me, girl you would be getting the whoopin' of a life time." Smirked the Dragon Lord.

"Hey, no fighting here, especially when it is almost the Day of Noel." Spoke Leonidas, standing by his mother's side.

"I know son, I know. I'm just here for Kiara once more. We got to push our plans ahead and get it done within the day."

"Get what done?" Kiara asked. DL Mark looked at the group confusingly and thought for a bit.

"Didn't you guys hear what has happened?"

"Oh yeah…you ditched me, leaving behind all our shopping bags in the middle of the street!" growled his wife.

"Oh right…at least the servants came by to help you out eh?"

"True…but what was the reason. I know I felt Lucifer's presence up in the north. What did that prick do this time?"

"I…don't think you would want to know. Pretty gruesome."

"Please tell…what did my back-stabbing Father do?" DL Mark sighed deeply, looked around the room and noticed Maxius for once.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"Oh Maxius? He saved me from being killed by Lucifer when he tried to stop my heart. Before you ask, he tried it with magic."

"Oh….well I guess he can stay here. Just don't go around babbling like an idiot otherwise you'll be de-ranked so low that you won't even be called a citizen of Dracovia."

"Understood my lord. Besides, I hardly leave the Palace grounds."

"Good. From what I can tell, along with the others, Lucifer and Mephistopheles had sacked the living crap out of the Arcadian Kingdom."

"No! That's horrible! How can they do such a thing?" gasped Emily.

"Those bastards! They really don't have any sense do they?" growled Godith. Kiara had her eyes wide open in shock and disbelief. She tried to take over Arcadia, but it failed since she didn't send enough men plus the lack of resources to maintain it under her control.

"Indeed. Therefore we had agreed that the two Devils will assemble the forces of Hell and lead an all-out attack on us by the end of the week. We must prepare an army large enough to counter such invasion."

"But why not just you yourself deal with them, my Lord?" asked Maxius.

"The key thing that Lucifer has is now a vast variety in strength plus the number of troops he will have. It will far exceed the one that Demitri had over 20 years ago. Of course, young Demitri is our strategist since he is the only one out us all who has the experience in dealing with such numbers.

"Dear Lord…how can we get such army? It will take far too long to gather one up in such a short time."

"That is why my friend, dear cousin Celia will accompany us once more. And also the reason I need Kiara. Why? For some reason Celia agrees to my terms whenever she is present." He looked at the Dark Mistress and she had a quizzical face.

"Listen…if your cousin has the hots for me, tell her that I am not interested. Just because I did it one too many, doesn't mean I go both ways."

"Kiara!" scolded her mother. She looked at Godith with a confused look before realizing what she had said…and who had heard it.

"Oh…" she looked down at Leonidas and Emily who had a small disgusted look on their faces.

"You guys didn't hear anything from me."

"Yeah….we'll be going now. Come on Emily. Race you to the Gardens!" piped Leonidas. The two young dragons ran out of the room and were gone before Godith could even tell her son to be properly dressed.

"You know…if he gets sick, he's going to have to learn to cure himself because I will not do it." Muttered Godith.

"Ah relax Mom, he's still a kid. So, Mark…what's the idea of taking me with you to Celia? Is there some weird thing that you two have planned?" asked Kiara.

"From both of us? No. I just you need you present since as I mentioned earlier, your presence persuades Celia in agreeing to my terms. So if you don't mind, we got to get going."

"Oh fine. Just don't leave me in her world." She said, standing next to her Lord.

"I promise you that I won't."

"Mark…would it be fine if Maxius can come along?" asked Godith.

"Oh my Lady, please. I do not wish to go along. I should bring Kiara some more books from the Palace Library to keep her company." Said Maxius.

"Fine by me. Take your time and pick out the ones that interest you, if you don't mind." Said Kiara.

"Of course, I'll be back with your demands before the day is over." The young guard left the room and ran down the halls.

"I guess I should get back in shape then, since we are going to need all the help we can get right?" asked Godith.

"Uh-huh. Use the Chamber if you need to, just don't kill yourself with the G forces." Stated DL Mark.

"No problem. Oh, one more thing. Kiara…did the heating system come back online today? We all know that the Palace's heating system went offline due to some malfunction two days ago."

"Yes it did…and I'm glad. No more need in freezing at night. God how much I hated it. Even with the thickest covers, my scales still felt glued together."

"Good, now off you go. We don't have much time." With that said, Kiara held DL Mark's hand and the two vanished off to the Madness Realm. Godith stayed a bit to make sure Haeos and Voltstar were doing well. Afterwards, she ran off of to fetch her sister Cynder and the rest of the ladies.

When Cynder and Godith went to get Yulie, they heard a young woman sobbing within her penthouse. "Oh Dear…that does not sound good." Said Cynder.

"I honestly hope that it ain't Alicia. Her family had been killed by Lucifer…then again, she's so young. Should we go in?" asked Godith.

"Yes, someone needs some comfort." Cynder knocked on the door and they were greeted by Yulie, who had a box of tissues in her hand.

"Oh thank goodness you girls came. DK Mark spilled the news to Alicia. Poor girl was writing a letter to her parents, wishing them a happy Christmas."

"We've heard about what has happened. We just didn't know how to tell Alicia this. She is all that is left of the Arcadian Royal Family." Said Cynder softly. They entered the bedroom and saw Ryuu comforting his beloved. The sheets were soaked and so were Ryuu's and Alicia's clothing. DK Mark was standing on the side, his arms crossed. He looked at the trio the moment they entered the room.

"Yeah…someone had to tell her. Better now than on the Holidays." He said simply.

"My family….my friends….all gone!" sulked Alicia. The girls couldn't help but join in, doing their best in comforting a poor woman's broken heart.

"Shh, don't worry love. I promise you that they will be avenged. Lucifer shall pay dearly for his crimes." Coaxed Ryuu.

"He's right Alicia. Dry those tears young one. You're losing your strength from all of this." Said Yulie, drying up Alicia's face with a clean tissue. But poor Alicia couldn't stop shedding tears of sorrow. The thought of her family being brutally slaughtered by a bunch of madmen is sickening. She also couldn't bear how her young brother Daren was not spared. Her father was probably forced to watch the death of his son, his wife being raped, and his kingdom burning to the ground.

"What can we do to help?" asked Cynder, looking at the group.

"Well DL Mark told me to get back into shape. We're going to need all the help that we can get. I was hoping that you would come with us Yulie…but you seem to be busy here with Alicia.

"What? Do you think that I'm just going to sit on my ass and wait as some crazy lunatic strolls along this world? Fuck No! Not after what he has done to my boy's girl! I don't care if I become a freaking she-hulk! Someone needs to go over there and kick some ass!" stated Yulie. The room dropped dead silent. Even Alicia stopped crying and looked at Yulie with confidence.

"Honey, as much as I love seeing you beat the living crap out of bad men…you're gravid. You are going to have to wait here with Jermaine. But, you can help us by finding us some decent armor." Said DK Mark, his hands on his wife's arms.

"Oh fine…Ryuu can take my place right?"

"Hell yeah! If you don't mind Dad, train me like Akriloth did to you."

"I can…but that would be a huge haul for you. Nonetheless, I'll try." Said DK Mark with a determined look.

"Ryuu sweaty…please be careful. I don't want to lose you." Whispered Alicia.

"Don't worry. We're not going off to battle just yet. Come on, let's get the rest of the girls and anyone else who need some training." Said the Dragon King with a tone of determination. Everyone agreed and only Yulie and Alicia were left alone together in the room whilst DK Mark, Cynder, Ryuu, and Godith ran to get Valsa and Hear. The explained to them what their plan was and the duo agreed. Without wasting another second, they all ran to the Chamber to get back into shape.

Elsewhere, in the vast, darkened lands of Arcadia, Lucifer sat in the main throne, enjoying a feast. He had found some servants hiding and forced them to do his bidding. They watched with hunger and thirst as the Dark Dragon God ate and drank all of the food they had prepared for the Holidays. Lucifer, being the sadist he is, taunted one of them…a young female dragon.

"You…come forth." He bellowed. The young servant did what he asked and looked up at him, her neck arching high up just to see his cold eyes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly, chomping a large piece of livestock.

"Yes….yes sir. I am." She replied softly. Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle. He ripped off a piece of meat from the livestock and dangled it in front of the young dragoness. She jumped to get a bite, only for Lucifer to toy with her by yanking the meat away from her mouth's grasp.

"Hahah! Did you think I was going to let you have it that easily? I can let you have it…for a small price of course." He said. The dragoness groaned in disgust. She knew what he had in mind.

"Is sex really the only thing you think off?" she asked before turning her back to him. The Dark Dragon-God scoffed. He looked down at her and thought of something else. He took one of the bones from the plate and whacked it at the poor servant. She was sent flying across the floor and hit the wall head first. None of the other servants went off to help her. The sound of the impact was sickening enough, especially when a large pool of blood formed under the dragoness' head.

"No…death and destruction is what I think of all the time. Sex is after I defeat my enemies." He looked at the other servants who all had their eyes down to the ground, shedding tears. Using his magic, he forced all of their heads to lock in place, their eyes fixed on him. With a whisk of his finger, the body of the dead dragoness was lifted and Lucifer chuckled as he ripped a piece off from the body. He cackled even louder when he heard the servants groan and gasp in disgust.

"HAHAHA! I love being such an evil mofo. Don't worry folks…you'll join her soon. Just like she did with the King and that son of his. HAHAHAA!" The sound of doors opening had caught Lucifer's attention. His eyes widened in awe when he saw his father with the Queen, Elizabeth. She wore a red and black dress, her hair wrapped up in a bonnet and she had her arms wrapped around Mephistopheles.

"Did we miss something son? Because for me, it looks as if you have seen a ghost!" chuckled Mephistopheles.

"Hmm? Oh no…just surprised to see Elizabeth here to be under your control. I thought she would put up a fight."

"You have a problem with my actions Lucifer? If so then we won't be getting along so well." Stated Elizabeth harshly. Lucifer let out a soft growl. No one speaks to him with such disrespect.

"Grr, you are lucky my Father wants you with him. For what reason, I do not know. Now if you're done, come and sit with me. Even you father. The meal they had prepared for us is really good." Said Lucifer, ripping off another large chunk off from the dead dragoness. The three ate quietly, the only sound heard was the wind howling outside, the servants uttering prayers under their breath, and the distant sound of ghouls and demons groaning.

"So father…" said Lucifer, breaking the silence. "Just how exactly do you plan on invading and destroying the Dracovians once and for all?"

"How? What else? With brute force my son! I am after all, the true key to the demonic realm. With Akriloth up here as well as you, the air hangs heavy with the stench of red-mist. Oh, I can almost feel Akriloth's neck being strangled by my hands. For too long have we been kept apart from our last encounter. The moment I see him on the battlefield, he is mine for the taking. But that would be after I slaughter his sons and everyone that he cares about."

"And after that?"

"Probably go and finish of GOD. After all, He is the one who created evil. He gave all of us free will, even to His angles. I merely wanted to spread the word of why GOD should not be in charge of everything. I had a right to led a rebellion, and the right to overthrow that hypocrite!" roared Mephistopheles, slamming his knife down to the table, piercing the stake through the wood. He heard the servants gasp softly in shock, which brought his attention to them.

"Oh? You fools believe in such thing? That GOD can save you from such madness an atrocity such as me? Well let me ask you this, morons. If I were to exist, wouldn't that make GOD himself as maddening as I? Isn't He just as evil as I am? Better yet, do you think He will even let you into Purgatory? I can see it in your eyes, the sins you have committed. All of you don't even care about religion. You didn't care till now!"

"My my, certainly they are to be punished, yes?" asked Elizabeth, sipping from her goblet.

"Of course. Since I am here, I might as well sentence them to their resting place!" The Demon-God raised his hand and the servants panicked when they all were lifted off the ground. They begged of him to let them go. But that didn't do anything to Mephistopheles. Small beams of light formed at the tip of his fingers and one by one they fired off at the servants.

"Anger! Lust! Greed! Fraud! Gluttony! Limbo! Violence! Treachery! Heretic!" shouted Mephistopheles. He knew the sins of each of the servants and killed them. But instead of their souls going down to Hell, they all were absorbed by Mephistopheles. Lucifer was lost in this. He had no idea what his father did and why.

"For what reason, did you had to go and spoil the fun for me Father?" he asked. Mephistopheles took another bite from his steak before he looked at his son with his silver-blackish red eyes.

"For every soul that journeys to Hell, I gain the knowledge and strength of the souls. And considering how many souls there are now today in Hell…my powers will far exceed imagination. But, like a sponge, I can only absorb so many souls. That is why I didn't want to attack so hastily. I need more time to gain all of the strength required to defeat Akriloth, his sons, and GOD.

"But, that is how you have your strength and knowledge as well son. So long as you live, or any offspring of mine lives, I can live on. Never to cease existence. Your power comes from me, and my power comes truly from the evils of the universe. That is why you live on Lucifer. Because I was not fully destroyed by Akriloth, you could still regenerate your power.

"So you see, our father-son relationship greatly exceeds any other. Now enough of bed-time stories finish up your meal. We got to prepare an army." He turned to look at Elizabeth who seemed to be daydreaming.

"Is something wrong dear?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no, just thinking about something."

"Hmm, I've been meaning to ask. Who is the girl in the portrait in your room?"

"Oh, my daughter Alicia. She belongs in Hell. Why? She left her family for some wanna-be prince in Dracovia. I believe his name to be Ryuu, son of DK Mark. I could care less what is happening to her. If we do meet again, I will make her swear her love and devotion, to you instead, my beloved angel." She said, sliding her hand across his smooth white beard. The two brought themselves closer and shared a passionate kiss.

Lucifer merely scoffed and ate the last of the dead dragoness. He finished his meal by gulping down a large flask of wine and blood. He let out a demonic belch that interrupted the love-birds.

"Excuse you son. Evil we may be, don't forget your table manners." Grouched Mephistopheles.

"It got your attention right?" Lucifer stood and left the dining table. He went to the main Palace entrance and looked down to see the last of the Arcadian homes being torn down. The demons and ghouls worked quickly to put up their homes as if they were back in Hell. From the back, Lucifer heard his father walking as well as Elizabeth. The two stood next to Lucifer and gazed upon the scenery.

"How long till you guys attack?" asked Elizabeth.

"My powers are not at their peak, but I would say a week, maybe less."

"You do know that the Dracovians are going to try and fight us."

"I know, but where can they assemble such an army that can best he forces of Hell? Not even GOD's army of angels, paladins, saints, popes, bishops, priests, and exorcists can best what lies in the deep." He turned to look at Lucifer who had a confused look.

"Now what are you thinking about son?" he asked.

"I can't sense Kiara. She seems to have vanished. Heck I can't even feel half of the Dracovians. I know they are hiding their true power levels, but for some reason, the two Marks, Godith, Kiara, Valsa, Cynder, Ryuu, even Hera are not present. There is no way they all can fit into the Chamber at once. It only allows two people to enter per day."

"True that. They must be squabbling in fear, knowing well that victory is slipping away from them. This time, vast strength won't save them."

"I agree with you father. But that doesn't mean we should let our guard down."

"Hmm, you're right. I've been meaning to ask for a while son…but how powerful are you truly? "questioned Mephistopheles.

"If you want to know, then we are going to need to go to an empty spot in the mountains. What for, if you don't mind me asking."

"I shall tell you once we get there. Come on, let's go. Even you darling." He took Elizabeth by her hand and lifted her up.

"Of course…I want to see that gorgeous body of yours in action." Giggled the Queen.

"That's good to hear. Are you sure that it won't be too cold for you?"

"Are you kidding? I'm used to this shit. You should have seen me last year. I was down to summer dress and I still felt warm." The two chuckled as they flew off, whilst Lucifer growled in disbelief.

'_That woman is driving me on my nerves. Sooner or later, she'll join her family and I don't care what Dad has to say about that.'_ He thought, spreading his wings and taking flight.

In a different dimension, two Dracovians had successfully managed to land in the Madness Realm, home of Chaotic Queen of Madness, Celia. Not much has changed since there last encounter. Everything looked the same…well, give or take a few oddly Christmas decorated designs.

"This is how they celebrate? Some folks putting on ornaments that look like bombs?" asked Kiara in disbelief.

"Hey, somewhere out there, there could be a real one. Remember, we are Celia's world. Shit happens. There are hardly any laws in here, but as far as being social, it's tolerable. Quit gawking at the scenery, Celia awaits our visit." Said DL Mark. They had arrived to the main Palace and noticed right away that hardly anyone was present. There were a few servants here and there, hardly any guards in the halls.

"Where did she go?" asked Kiara.

"I'm not sure. I hope that Braniac or Glomp are here. Actually….just Braniac. I never really liked that Glomp guy." He said uneasily.

"Why? Glomp is a nice person. Listen, just because he is bi does not mean that you need to feel uncomfortable. Just tell him that you want your space and everything will be fine." Piped Kiara.

"Coming from the woman who wants my own cousin to stay away from you. Oh, the irony."

"Shut up, Mark. We both have problems to deal with. Although I admit, Celia's world seems to be a nice place for me to get away."

"Listen Kiara, if it really means much for you to come here after all is said and done, by all means, go right ahead. Your mother and I understand your pain. Although you cannot escape the past, you can always start a new life. Just ask Celia that you want a place to stay here and we can arrange it to happen."

"Oh…thank you Mark. You're such a sweet man." Whispered Kiara, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Eh, I just follow what I think is right. JFK once said, forgive your enemies, but remember their names. You fall under that category Kiara." The two remained silent for the rest of their walk throughout the titanic castle. Eventually they came to the part of the castle where Braniac usually works, and sure enough, the sounds of machinery were loud and clear.

"Well, someone here is busy." Smiled the Dragon Lord. However, an explosion was heard and voices shouting.

"Busy cleaning up." Added Kiara. The two went forward and managed to find out exactly what had happened. Turns out Glomp was with Braniac and the two were up to something.

"You dolt! How many times do I have to tell you never to mix pure potassium with water! You're damn lucky that the casing was enclosed." Scolded Braniac at Glomp.

"Hey, not my fault that we have nothing to do. Plus you told Celia that you want to get rid some of these elements because you barely have any room left in this lab of yours." Countered Glomp.

"Oh stuff it already." The two continued to argue back and forth, all whilst Kiara and DL Mark watched in the back.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Kiara, looking at DL Mark. However, she heard DL Mark give off a quiet sinister chuckle. He tip-toed over to the shelves and looked through and found what he wanted. Francium. Kiara gasped softly, mouthing no to him. It was bad enough when Juno wanted to see what happens to Cesium in water and Heldar agreed to do it.

DL Mark, being who he is, took a small piece, no bigger than half a gram and found a tub that was of reasonable distance from all of Braniac's stuff. Kiara slowly backed away and hid behind a pillar. She only peeked to see DL Mark dropping the Francium into the tub and dived for cover.

"Fire in the hole!" he shouted. Braniac and Glomp stopped what they were doing and had no clue what was about to happen. It was good thing that the tub was far away, because it made one heck of an explosion. The tub shattered into pieces, and the alkaline solution sprayed everywhere. Through the smoke, DL Mark can be heard laughing as well as Braniac and Glomp! Kiara swatted the smoke away and looked to see that all three were covered in burnt smoke.

"Man I always wanted to do that! Wasn't it cool or what?" asked DL Mark in joy.

"Hell yeah! That shit was fun! Got any more of that stuff Braniac?" asked Glomp.

"I do…but I don't think Celia would appreciate us blowing off a huge chunk of the Palace away. But…what the heck are you doing here? Don't tell me that you want your sword to be upgraded." Groaned Braniac, getting up and cleaned himself of the smoke.

"Actually, there is something you need to do for Kiara. It's a tedious task, but I have no doubt that you can do it for me." To which Kiara stepped out and gave a glare to the Dragon Lord.

"First you clone me to fake my death, now what do you want of me?" she asked.

"I could tell you, but it would spoil my gift to you for the Holiday."

"Gift? This I got to see then."

"Ah, but that's the thing. You will see it, after I find Celia."

"Wait…so why did you make me come here with you? It really wasn't to persuade Celia into agreeing with you on something is it?"

"Nope…heck, I lied about the part of Celia having the hots for you. Even the part of having you present in order for her to do what I want."

"You know…I would appreciate it if you stopped feeding me bullshit." Hissed Kiara.

"But then you wouldn't receive my gift to you. If I were to tell you in all honesty what I had in store for you, you wouldn't agree to such terms."

"Well now I'm not going to, and there is no way you are going to-" Her words were cut off when something pricked her in the neck. She grabbed hold of the object and noticed that it was a dart.

"Oh, you ungrateful bastard…" That was all she could utter before falling on to the floor, sound asleep.

"Wow, now that's a powerful tranquilizer." Complimented Glomp.

"Thanks…took me a while to make one back in the days. Remember when Celia wanted to get rid an enemy of her, but no matter how much damage he did, he wouldn't go down? This was all I need to cook up."

"Ehem…guys, if you don't mind." Interrupted DL Mark.

"Yes, I know what it is you want. You told me of this when I cloned Kiara. Luckily, this will only take you a day to wait. If you want to discuss matters with Celia, best find her at the Centripetal Arena. Just go down Schweppes Street and turn on the corner of Samsung Avenue. She will be in a club called Micro's. Not that hard to miss." Said Braniac. Instead of DL Mark dashing off to find his cousin, he looked at the duo with an odd look.

"Listen, did you really expect this world to have simple names? The city planner just thought up of random names for the streets and it stayed like that since God knows when." Stated Glomp.

"Oh it ain't that…I just didn't want to burst out laughing at the names of the streets. Thanks anyway. I'll see you both tomorrow. Oh and Glomp, just because Kiara is gorgeous, doesn't mean anything." Warned DL Mark.

"To be fair, I favor Celia more than her, and no we didn't." spoke Glomp before DL Mark could ask anything else.

"Yeah…TMI man…TMI." He spread his wings and flew off at great speeds. He left the Palace grounds and flew above the streets. No one seemed to care that he was flying, especially since he was a hybrid. DL Mark managed to find the location of the club thanks to the corner maps that help tourist locate where they are. He landed with ease and noticed the club to be located down below.

Nonetheless, he ventured forth and opened the door. There was a long line, and the sound of muffled rock music could be heard. '_Oh great…a line. Just when things can get any worse.'_ Thought DL Mark.

"_What did you expect, an empty line? Besides, no need to rush. We're stuck here for a day and the girls are off training in the Chamber." _Spoke Agorak from within.

'_Uh, question? How can you fit more than two people in the Chamber at once?'_

"_I'm sure that Father added some more tweaks to the Extreme Chamber. I just hope he told them before they went in."_

'_I hope so too. So we wait then. I hope it goes quick.'_ And so, DL Mark stood for ten minutes….twenty, half an hour, 45 minutes, an hour, two hours before he lost his patience.

"Okay seriously, this line hasn't moved, and I'm bit tight on a schedule here, what the heck is going on?" asked DL Mark. Thankfully, the only ones to hear him was the person in front of him.

"Oi, you look new. Heck, I don't think you are even apart of this world mate." Spoke the man.

"Yeah, I'm not. I came to see Celia, whom I was told was to be here at Micro's. Isn't this the line for the club entrance?"

"Yeah this…but this is for regular visitors. If you want VIP access, you got to go to the front and speak to the bouncer." DL Mark stared at the man in disbelief.

"You're fucking with me right?"

"Nope…don't worry, every new VIP guest experiences this." Smiled the man. Without another moment's notice, DL Mark slide through the line on the left side. People jeered at him, but he made it to the front. The bouncer was a big brown dragon, but DL Mark had seen bigger dragons.

"Hey buddy, the line's back there." Stated the bouncer.

"I know…I've been there for two hours. I heard that Celia-"

"Queen, Celia pal."

"Hey, she's my cousin man. Don't believe me, ask her yourself."

"Sorry, I can't leave my post. But if you want to enter to the VIP part of Micro's, then you got to do one thing." DL Mark groaned in disbelief, but he couldn't help it.

"Fine….but if it is what I think it is, I swear the only thing you'll be getting is a 15mm."

"That's kind of small, don't you think?" asked the bouncer. The crowd broke out in laughter, and DL Mark couldn't help but smile. He fell right into his own words, when he meant the bullet size of his gun.

"No…I have 560 kids, I think that states what I have and what you don't have." The crowd ooe'd in union, and the smirk on the bouncer's face vanished.

"Oh a wise-ass huh? Do you want to take it outside?"

"Outside? I thought you liked it on the inside." The crowd laughed and the bouncer was beginning to lose his cool.

"Listen freak, you are not getting in unless you do one simply thing. And no, I have a partner."

"Alright, no need to get mad. Everyone is just trying to have a good time here. So what's the challenge?" The bouncer simply raised a card, on one side was a picture that the bouncer only knows, the other was blank.

"If you guess what is correctly on the card, I'll let you pass."

"Sounds easy enough. The image you see is an image of a man wielding a sledge-hammer, riding on a horse, and in the back a castle is burning to the ground. Cover album of _Hamerfall's Renegade._" The crowd was amazed that DL Mark guess correctly at what the image was.

"Wow, a newcomer knows his stuff." Complimented the bouncer.

"True, but also the song in the club that is playing is one of my favorites from _Hammerfall. _It's called _Destined for Glory_. I only assumed that your method of letting VIPs in is based on what the song is playing in the club, thus relating to the name of the song, group, and album." The crowd was even more impressed. The bouncer was left in shock.

"Are you sure you aren't from around here?"

"Dude, you're talking to a guy that has been at the start of Rock and Roll, met Elvis Presley, shook Jimmy Hendrix's hand, played with Metallica, and supported Stratovarius. I'm one of the best known Rock enthusiasts in the galaxy."

"Hmhm, good. Now answer what is on this card." Spoke the bouncer.

"Hey, you only said one thing."

"I lied. Now tell me what's on this card, Mr. Know-it-all." DL Mark sighed; he knew well what the card was.

"You're holding a card that features an optical illusion of an elephant, its shadow, and the illusion is how many legs the elephant has." Once more, the bouncer was shocked and the crowd as well.

"Wow…very good. One more and I promise I'll let you in." said the bouncer.

'_Go figure.'_ He pondered. The moment the bouncer raised the third card, DL Mark blushed like mad…as well as his temper.

"You've got to be joking me right?"

"Just answer and I'll let you pass."

"How about you shove your perverted mind somewhere else! How dare you show me a picture of my cousin in the bloody nude!" roared DL Mark. The crowd and bouncer were quite. A newcomer and he knew what each card was.

"Do you have powers?" asked the bouncer.

"Yes, and I have the power to send your brown ass to the Circle two of Hell! Want me to that?"

"If you told me that you had powers, then I would have let you in. Please, go on." The bouncer stepped aside, but the only thing he received was death-defying glare from the Dragon Lord. His tail swayed wildly in anger and he stormed through the dim hall. He eventually came to a point where there was another door. He opened the door and saw Celia on the couch, head-banging to the song _Renegade_ by _Hammerfall. _She was with a bunch of other rich guys. The song ended the moment DL Mark entered.

"Oi! Close the door! We don't need so much light!" yelled Celia.

"Now that is not a way to greet your cousin." Chuckled DL Mark. Celia stood up, and DL Mark laughed even more. Celia was rocking out so much, that her hair was everywhere. How Celia could even see through all of that hair was beyond question.

"Oh! Marky Mark! If I knew you were coming I would be waiting for you back at the Palace!" chuckled Celia, fixing her hair.

"But that would mean you would have to cancel your plans for the days, and I wouldn't want to such a thing to my dear cousin." The lights came back on, the crowd down below cheered as the guys who played the songs by _Hammerfall_ left the stage, indicating it was a time for intermission.

"So what brings you hear?" Celia asked. DL Mark could see that Celia only wore a T-shirt of _Dragonforce,_ her favorite rock band, and a pair of leather pants. DL Mark was about to ask Celia what he wanted, if only the dragon next to her didn't slide his hand up Celia's shirt.

"OI! I don't care what you do to my cousin when I'm not present, but when I am, I don't want to see your filthy paws touching my cousin!" thundered the Dragon Lord. It would have been bad if the crowd wasn't so loud. The rest of the dragons and men in the VIP area had a look as if they had just shit their pants. Without another word, they gather their stuff and left the room. The next thing was DL Mark slamming the door with all of his might, that even Celia felt worried.

"You know…it's bad enough when I come here to see you in a place like this. First the bouncer tests me and shows me a picture of you in the nude, then I come here to see that some rich prick wants to feel ya. I know that you hate me lecturing you, but you also know well that I am looking out for you. Plus, I'm a serious Catholic and I do not want to go Hell to fetch your damned soul."

"Yes, Mark, I know what you are. I'm sorry that you had to see that. But tell me how you feel when you don't get any action for at least 30 years."

"Try 60,000."

"Damn, what you do to not be with Godith?"

"How about some Galactic uprising that wouldn't stop and resulted in me having to blow it up so that there could be peace."

"Eh, fair enough. Now, putting aside personal and emotional issues, what is that you need. Is it an upgrade?"

"No, I need an army." Celia looked at him in disbelief.

"An army? Don't you have one back home? Besides, why do you need my help?"

"One, Kiara killed off all my Elites, a good 24K of them. Second, Lucifer and Mephistopheles sacked the Northern Kingdom of Arcadia. Alicia is all that is left of them. Thirdly, they plan on attacking Dracovia, wiping out all that is standing, ruining everyone's Holiday plans, and dooming the rest of the universe. That includes you." Stated DL Mark.

Celia dropped her arms, letting them hang, and gawked at her cousin. "I hoped that you were making a joke. But hearing how Lucifer is involved in this, as well as his father, I guess I have no choice but to help. How much are we talking?" asked Celia, pouring a glass of wine.

"Billions." Celia nearly choked on her drink. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Billions? This is worse than Ramses' attempt to over-throw me. And that was a good millennia ago." Celia sat back down on the comfy couch, her hands clutched together. It was obvious that she needed some time to think about this.

"Celia…please. I need your help. I know that I hardly ever ask of your assistance, but this is serious. Despite me and the others having superior strength, there will simply be too many to fight against. The last thing I want to see is you getting hurt by Lucifer, or his father." Coaxed DL Mark.

"God Mark, you are already giving me nightmares about the guy. Did you come here alone?"

"Before, I left Kiara at the hands of Glomp and Braniac. They know what to do." Celia sighed softly. She took another sip of her wine before speaking.

"You know that I am a bit worried that things will go wrong with her. No one had ever asked of such task to be made." She said worryingly.

"True…but I believe in Braniac." Said DL Mark, sitting down next his cousin.

"I believe he can accomplish this feat. He said that he had been working on it since our last encounter and that it will only require a day for him to finish. I was hoping for a bit earlier deadline, but what can I do. I quit doing crazy science test after the WWII."

"Well, if it will take a day for him to finish, then you are welcomed to stay here."

"You still didn't give me an answer for my demands. Will you help me out?"

"Hey, I'm letting you stay here, let you allow Kiara be upgraded by Braniac. So yes. I will help you out to the best out of my abilities. How much time do we have?"

"A week, maybe less." He said uneasily.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll have that army for you in no time. As for today, you need to relax. You always told me that if you worry too much about the future, you won't be properly prepared." DL Mark couldn't help but smile softly. He has told many people that over the years.

"True that. Considering we are in a rock concert…why not just have some fun here?" he asked. He looked at Celia, and noticed that she had a devious grin.

"You know, the next group that are up are pretty good players. The only problem is that their lead singer and guitar player died a few hours ago from drug overdose. Pfft, morons. I was thinking, since you are going to be here for the night, why don't you go down there and just rock out."

"Well it depends on what the band is. Is it _Dragonforce?_"

"No, the folks who played their songs did it at the start of the party. I was thinking a bit more European."

"_Rammstein?"_

"No…further North."

"_Stratovarius?"_ Celia nodded and in an instant, DL Mark bolted out of the room and ran all the way down stage in record time. He asked the players if they knew what songs they could play. Thankfully they already planned the songs they wished to play, and they picked 25 songs. Without skipping a beat, they all entered on stage. Celia watched in the VIP area as her cousin began with _Leave the Tribe_, on his red-gold Dragon-scale Les Paul Gibson electric guitar.

Meanwhile, in the Dracovian Palace, Spyro walked around the halls calling out for Cynder. For the past hour he had looked for his beloved wife, for his two daughters Adelinda and Melinda were beginning to drive him nuts. He loves them, but it took him ten minutes to find the baby bottle, then five minutes to cook up the formula, then another ten minutes for the two to drink it all and go to sleep.

'_Ugh, I forgot what it was being a Dad when Cynder was not around. But that was only me taking care of Masami, and she was a dear one. These two however are quite a rascal.'_ He thought. He only spotted a few servants and guards, but that was pretty much it. He let out a difficult sigh and decided that it would be best to find Reignor or DK Mark. He continued to walk around the Palace, and checked every spot.

At the Library he only saw Maxius gathering some books, but he didn't really care why he was there. He figured Maxius was off-duty and he wanted to read. Spyro checked the dining area. Once more, no sign of a moving soul. He checked the sparring ground and did not find anyone there as well.

'_Okay, seriously. Where the hell is everyone? This place can be scary when no one is around.'_ Then it came to him. He had not checked the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He ran with great speed to the Normal Chamber and found that it was vacant.

'_Perhaps they are in the Extreme Chamber.'_ Thought Spyro. He shuddered at that thought. He will never forget Akriloth's training, how much it tormented him at the start. But at least he got stronger and can at least compete against Half of his friends and family in a fight. Nonetheless, he went to the Extreme Chamber and noticed flashing lights coming from underneath, followed by thundering booms.

'_I thought that the Extreme Chamber can't work due to the door being blown off last time by the Androids. I guess Akriloth managed to get the darn thing working again.' _The Purple Dragon of Legend opened the door and right away ducked when a fire-ball came flying at him.

"Jesus! What's going in here?" asked Spyro in shock. He gasped softly when he noticed that his wife was sparring with Hera, DK Mark was getting his ass whooped by Godith, Galian and Ryuu faced off against Kothar and Rygath, and Arwen was teaching her father some new-tricks.

"Ah Spyro! Glad you are here!" He turned to see Reignor sitting on the side, while on the bed Valsa was fixing up Lethak.

"Dude…I was looking all over for you guys. What and why are you doing here, and how did you manage to fit all of them in here? I thought only two can enter within a certain amount of time." He asked.

"I thought so too. Somehow DK Mark fooled around with the controls and managed to set it as one year with 16 people present. How? I don't know. Maybe Akriloth told him before we came in here. By the way, did you manage to find my Father?" asked Reignor.

"Nope. The Palace is empty, dark, cold, and hardly anyone is present. Heads up!" The two ducked just as DK Mark flew over them and crashed at the wall. He fell to the ground, lying back first. The two walked over and checked to see if he was even alive.

"Hey Mark…you alive?" asked Spyro. The Dragon King coughed a bit and cracked open his eyes to see everything upside down.

"Yeah…but man, these girls got stronger faster than we did!" he stated, groaning as he rolled over on to his belly.

"Seriously? Is that why Lethak is on the bed?"

"Yeah, Valsa gave him a whopping. The scary thing, Lethak powered up twice and all Valsa did was dodge and nail him whenever he was wide open. Of course it escalated when they used their breaths and Lethak got his arm scorched." In the back Lethak let out a hiss as Valsa poured the iodine over his arm.

"Lethak, be still. The more you move, the more it hurts." Lectured his wife.

"I know…but you could have spared me the time and trouble of feeling so humiliated!" he said, gritting his teeth through the pain.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't come at me with your best. I know that I'm your wife, but like DL Mark stated a billion times, we need all the help we can get. Including us girls. Lucifer and Mephistopheles won't show any mercy when we encounter them, so don't act like a baby Lethak." Stated Valsa, wrapping the bandages around her lover's arm. Once she was finished, Lethak was able to sit up and examined his arm. That was before hearing DK Mark struggling to get up.

"I'm not sure whether to feel sorry for ya, or glad that I did not end up like you." Pondered Lethak. Valsa merely chuckled as she helped the Dragon King up and placed him onto the bed.

"A little bit of both man. Be glad that the girl that kicked your ass was not Godith." He said, placing a pillow underneath his head. The group heard Godith chuckling as she approached the main building. Spyro was lost, completely lost. Standing before him was an Ancient Dragoness and boy did she get buffed.

"Hehe, something catch your eye Spyro?" whispered Godith, removing the last bits of debris from her scales.

"Hah! Godith I think Spyro here is feeling a bit off today. He hasn't been here with us since he just recently entered the chamber." Said Reignor with a broad smile.

"I know, he was lucky to dodge that fireball, otherwise Cynder would be mad at me for hurting her hubby. In which case, Spyro snap out of that trance. I know that I'm smoking hot, but you got a wife who looks just as good as me." Spyro snapped back in reality and blushed madly.

"Right, sorry. Where is she though? I just saw her sparing with Hera a few minutes ago." No sooner did Spyro mention his wife, a crackling boom was heard in the distance. The trio looked to see Cynder and Hera on the floor after they dove to the ground while in mid-air combat. Reignor was quick and jumped to their aid.

"Alright ladies, that's enough for the day. We don't want someone to be killed whilst training. Plus you two need to take a break." He said helping his wife up. Cynder managed to get back up on her own two feet, but she had sustained a broken arm from her sparring. Hera on the other hand could barely walk.

"Yeah, you're right Reignor. That was a good fight Hera. You were pretty good, especially in the air." Complimented Cynder. Hera managed to catch her breath and looked at her friend.

"The same to you Cynder. I hadn't fought that hard since I spared with Galadrial when we first met." Replied Hera, hopping her way back with Reignor at her side. Cynder only walked back to the main atrium, seeing Demitri and Arwen meet in a clash of beams and Galian was telling Ryuu some useful tips about combat. It took her a while to get back and she could see Spyro with a wide smile on his face the moment she got closer to him.

"My God…look at you! You look so gorgeous!" Cynder couldn't help but giggle and blush madly.

"Why thank you Spyro. Not bad for me considering we have only been here for 3 months."

"Three months? The last time I saw you was an hour ago. In case you are wondering, I fed the girls, changed their diapers, and are sleeping peacefully. Yulie agreed to watch the children for the night."

"That's good to hear Spyro." Cynder said softly. She brought herself closer to him and placed her head on his chest, wrapping one arm and her tail around him.

"Oh Spyro, I feel so tired." Cooed Cynder. Spyro stroked her neck softly and held her broken arm.

"Don't worry honey. I'm here. Come on, I'll take you to bed." He said softly. Cynder smiled a bit and licked her lover's neck before she was escorted by him to the bed. Although DK Mark was getting wrapped up by Valsa, there was enough room between the two. Spyro placed his beloved on the bed and covered her beauty.

"Well then, sleep well Cynder. Don't be disturbed about the distant explosions alright?"

"She shouldn't be worried about anything Spyro, merely you." Spoke Godith from behind, placing her hand on his shoulder. Cynder chuckled softly, knowing just well what was going to happen next.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Dead serious sweetheart." With a mighty lunge, Spyro was sent flying out into the open. Spyro was able to gain control of his flight, but stuttered when he saw Godith flying at him at full speeds.

"Come on Spyro, it's time me to teach you once more a lesson in fighting!" just as Godith unleashed a jet of flames at the Purple Dragon of Legend.

Back in the Madness Realm, Celia had carried her cousin back to her Palace. For one, DL Mark rocked the house during the night. Two, he drank a lot after with Celia after his performance. It didn't take long for Celia to bring her cousin to a spare bed in her home. She took DL Mark to a guest-room that was right next to her Palace Penthouse. She managed to remove his Katchin double-edge sword, Ominous and place it on the ground without much a disturbance. The floor creaked due to its massive weight.

She also took off his coat and his dual wielding guns and placed it on the side. All he was left was his shirt and jeans. His boots fell off before she dropped him onto the bed. She sighed once DL Mark was placed comfortably on the bed.

'_Damn…he's freaking heavy! I don't buy that 350 pounds. He must be 400, maybe 500 due to the extra muscles that he is packing with._' Thought Celia. Nonetheless, she left him be and went straight to Braniac. She found Braniac wearing a hazmat suit within an sealed lab while Glomp was watching from an observing room.

"Hey Glomp, how are things going around here?" she asked straightly.

"Good evening Your Majesty. Not much has occurred since Braniac entered the room about an hour ago. He told me to keep an eye on the gauges in case things go bad. So far all seems normal." Celia remained silent, quietly observing what her mage was doing.

"Quick question, why are there two tubes, and where is Kiara?"

"I'm not the smart one Your Highness, but all I know is that Kiara is in one of them." The two remained quiet before they saw Braniac signaling Glomp to open the doors. He did as he was told and after removing all of the bio-hazard material in the decontamination room, he joined the duo.

"Ahh, Miss Celia, glad you are here. Things can go much more smoothly with you around." Braniac said with a small smile.

"How so?" asked Celia.

"For one, Glomp is not really the best of an assistant. He's better off being just as a servant to you."

"Oh don't be such a meany Braniac. At least I did all that you asked off without much of a fuss." Countered Glomp.

"True, but I wouldn't have to spend more time trying to get certain tasks done. Nonetheless, thanks for the help."

"Good, I was getting tired of just watching you inject some weird goo into Kiara anyway. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to bed." He bowed respectfully to Celia before he trudged off to catch some zs.

"So how was the concert?" asked Braniac, breaking the silence.

"It was great, especially when DL Mark played. My oh my, what an experienced guitar player he is. But enough of my day, how much longer till this project slash request of DL Mark's gets finished?"

Braniac sighed and thought for a few moments before answering. "Given the time of the start of this project, and of how much I had put in my work before he returned with Miss Kiara, minus the amount of work done with Glomp, I calculate just a fortnight before completion."

"You know you could have just simply said tomorrow morning, save you the time of coming up with such a long response." Giggled Celia, patting her mage on the back.

"Meh, you know me. I like sounding smart. Care to help me out? The earlier the better." He said softy with a smile.

"Yeah, no shit! I'm quite eager to see what you had done to Kiara."

"Hah! All I can say is, a freaking lot." The two chuckled before they went off to work.

The hours passed and soon it was pink morning, one of the four suns that shined in the sky. DL Mark never experienced the glare of the pink sun through the curtains, so he managed to wake up easily. He let out a massive young that brought out his dragon vocals, plus a minor headache due to amount of partying he did.

"Ohhhh, man I knew I should have laid off the daiquiris, Celia wasn't joking when she said that they were strong." Groaned DL Mark.

"_No…that was me warning you to go easy. Which goes to show how wasted you were."_ Spoke Agorak, his spirit on the edge of the bed.

"Ohhh, jeez. I need some food to quench this stomach of mine." Moaned DL Mark softly. He brought himself up and felt something pull on his arm. He looked over and noticed Glomp sleeping peacefully, clutching his arm. DL Mark sighed and glared at Agorak. The Dragon-God looked at him and acted as if nothing happened.

"_What?"_ His friend pointed to the pink dragon that was next to him.

"_Oh Glomp? Ah don't be so freaked out. He snuck in last night and I told you him, while you were KO what Kiara said to you. So in a sense, we're cool with him."_ Said Agorak.

"Thank you, but I don't want to wake him up. He seems to have a tight grip on me." Muttered DL Mark. Glomp purred softly in his sleep and soon turned over, loosening his grip on the Dragon-Lord for a bit. DL Mark withdrew his arm chuckled softly. He didn't seem so bad after all.

"_You don't seem to be up in shape for the day. You don't mind me being in charge?"_ asked the Dragon-God. DL Mark nodded just before he fell back onto the pillow. The headache was more than he could handle. Thankfully he was relieved just as soon as Agorak phased back into his body. His hair and eyes changed color and for Agorak, he didn't even feel the headache.

"That feels more like it." He whispered softly. He got up, and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. After taking a thorough shower, he dried himself up, got his coat, boots, guns, sword and was out of the room before Glomp could wake up. Agorak found the main dining hall without a problem. He heard Celia laughing with someone, but he couldn't tell who it was. The voice was feminine, but different.

He entered the hall and Celia raised her cup of Joe to him. "Morning Agorak, how was your sleep?"

"It was good. Glomp slept like Haeos, give him a toy and he won't let go of it." As he approached the table, he noticed Braniac sitting next to Celia and the two had a broad smile. Just as he was about to see who was behind the chair in front of him, his vision snuffed out.

"Okay Glomp, you got me there." Chuckled Agorak.

"Would Glomp sound like a woman?" asked the voice.

"Actually, he can do that so your question contradicts itself." Answered Celia. Agorak didn't speak though. He lifted his hand and felt the scales that blocked his vision. They felt different. They were smooth and clean. The scent from the dragoness smelled new and rather familiar. He took a few more whiffs and he could smell a strong resemblance of himself rather.

"Unless my nose and ears deceive me, the only person that could behind me is Kiara correct?"

He heard the woman chuckle and she whispered to him.

"Are you absolutely sure that I am her, Father?" Agorak saw the colors of the world once more, and turned around to face the dragoness. The moment he did, he felt his hearts skip a beat or two.

"Dear F's worthy! You look so different!" shouted Agorak.

"Hehehe, would you like some sugar in your tea Father?"

**A/N: Is it really Kiara that is calling Agorak her Dad, or someone else? Find out soon (and I mean soon) on the next chapter of R.O.D!**


	104. Welcome to the Club

**Chapter 103-(Welcome to the Club)**

**A/N: I told ya I'd be back soon :D**

"Well Father, what do you think?" asked Kiara. Agorak couldn't help but chuckle softly. He had to take a few steps back to see how the new and improved Kiara looked. The most obvious thing, the color of her scales. They were so clear that one could see a reflection of themselves by looking at her, and they shined like a white diamond. Her underbelly scales changed from venom-green into Apollo-gold. Her face was completely different. It no longer looked as if her face had borne a monster, but of a calm, innocent, fragile and young child. Her horns remained the same considering she took on her mother's horns instead of Lucifer's. Her wings were however huge.

They were so big that if Agorak could make a copy of his sword twice and have it split, connecting end to end, they would be dwarfed by her wings. Her tail now looked a lot like of Agorak's instead of Lucifer's. She had more muscle than Galadrial did back at the Other World Tournament. Heck she was even bigger than Galadrial. Her eyes remained the same, just like her mothers, but the only thing that Agorak didn't like was Kiara's chest.

"You look astonishing, but uhhh, I feel a bit concerned about the change in size of your breasts. I just have that gut feeling that you're going to get more men attracted to you than of before the change. But like all of your sisters, they manage to find the man who will treat them nicely and actually love them." Smiled Agorak.

"So does that mean you like my new looks?"

"Yes, I do Kiara. It will take time to get used to seeing you like this every day. How about your powers? Do you feel any different?" Kiara merely smiled as she jumped high and summersaulted across the dining table. She landed as soft as a feather and giggled when everyone in the room was left in awe.

"Hehe, I take it that you all are impressed?" she asked, her scales shimmering in the sunlight.

"Impressed? I love it!" shouted Celia with much joy.

"I admit that I never felt quite proud in achieving such a challenging work. For once, I do." Complimented Braniac. Kiara giggled as she jumped around the room with much joy. Agorak was happy till he noticed that Kiara had small black markings on the side of her arms and thighs, they looked like crosses.

"Hey Braniac, why does she have markings on her side?" asked Agorak.

"It is just the way that computer projected when it calculated how Kiara would look with your DNA in her body instead of Lucifer's. I say that it makes her look a bit more intimidating despite how cute she looks." Said Braniac calmly, drinking his tea. Agorak pondered for a second, but let the thought slide when his stomach growled.

"Sounds like a beast waiting to be unleashed, and a big one." Chuckled Celia softly, leaning to the side in her chair. Agorak chuckled a bit as well before he took his plate and stacked as much food as possible. He didn't want to chomp it all down like he did back home. He may not feel any pain from the previous night, but that doesn't mean that the body is fit. The White-Dragon God turned his seat around and watched with a calm smile as _his_ daughter tested out her body.

It was a good thing that Celia had such open space inside of her Palace for Kiara would not have to go out and fly in the bitter cold. The trio watched as Kiara's titanic wings swooshed over them, leaving a strong down-wind in the making.

"Wow, now those are some wings that I wished I had." Said Braniac in awe. The trio remained silent, eating their breakfast before Kiara decided it was enough. She landed next to her new biological father and walked joyfully to her seat to eat her morning meal. The four talked calmly, just about the most randomness of things. Eventually it led to jokes and that was all it took for Glomp to step in.

"You guys sure make a lot of noises, especially when there are only 4 of you present in an empty Palace." Said Glomp, entering the great dining hall.

"Well look who finally showed up. Enjoyed your sleep?" cooed Celia, knowing well what he had done.

"Of course your Majesty. I see that Kiara looks better then ever. Right off the bat I can tell you now that you look a lot hotter than in your previous body." Kiara blushed a bit and giggled.

"Thank you Glomp. Here, catch." Kiara took hold of an apple and tossed it to him, except it was off….far off. The apple landed in a statue's hand and they all looked at the white dragoness.

"Kiara…where were you throwing?" asked Glomp. Kiara was confused as well. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating, but the apple was still there.

"Wait, weren't you just by that statue when you came in?"

"Statue? That statue is on the other side of the room. I think your vision is messed up." Said Glomp.

"Braniac, can you vouch for that?" asked Celia. The mage got up from his seat, walked over to her, brought her head down to eye level and examined. All Kiara could see Braniac's huge head.

"Hmm, it seems that the sudden body-change has caused your new DNA to rapidly age. Now I'm not saying you're getting senile at the age of 22, but I believe the cause to be that because of the new mix, your body has to adjust to new changes. I'll fetch you some spectacles." Said Braniac, running off to his lab. The group was left dumbstruck, not a word from him made sense.

"Did anyone catch what he said? Because all I heard was bad eye-sight and glasses." Said Kiara.

"Yep, that's what I would say as well. Maybe that body-change had some side-effect." Suggested Glomp, plopping next to his queen and ate his meal. Celia shrugged her shoulder and continued drinking her tea.

"Call me weird, but I think what he is trying to say is that if Kiara was born normally with me as the father, then at some point in her life she develops bad vision. That's my only logical and understandable reason to this. I wouldn't worry though, it just depends on how you see. Can you see up close easily?"

"Yeah, I can see everything at the table perfectly, but that picture in the back I can't. It looks as if someone smudged the damn thing." They all turned to see what she was looking at. It was really Braniac coming back with a cart full of glasses.

"Great, that at least narrows down which pair to pick for you missy." Grouched Braniac as he approached the dragoness once more. Celia couldn't but chuckle at the recent event. Glomp as well. To them, the moment was just priceless. For Agorak however, he seemed quiet. Deep in him, he felt an uneasy churn in his stomach. Kiara noticed his look, but she kept quiet about it as well.

It felt completely different with all the things that they had gone through. At first they were sworn enemies, then they nearly tried to kill each other. Then Kiara begs for mercy and gets tortured for her crimes. Today, it looked wrong. Today, they adored each other as Father and Daughter, yesterday they were one big weird family. Such thoughts were canceled out when Braniac found a decent pair that made Kiara see clearly.

"There, these should do the trick. How do you see now?" he asked. Kiara looked around and boy did her world look HD.

"Jesus, these glasses are so clear, I can spot the tea stain that is on Celia's bed-robe." Celia's eyes widened in shock, can she really see that clearly? She looked down and noted the stain that was on her left sleeve.

"Perhaps I need my eyes checked out as well. But that would be too much of a hassle for me." she said, muttering under her breath. No one heard her, especially Glomp. Everyone was focused on Kiara's appearance instead.

"So Agorak…shit, Dad, how do they look on me?" she asked.

"I would say they make you look more gorgeous, plus smart. Much like that Smart you back when Mark had to save you from the inside."

"Oh? He told you about it?"

"He did, but come on, we share the same bodies. Anything he remembers, I remember. But enough of that, it's time to head on home." He said, taking one last bite of his meal before standing up.

"You're leaving already? I'm not even properly dressed." Grouched the Mad Queen before dashing off to her room.

"Wait, we're going back now?" asked Kiara. Agorak simply nodded. A small smile appeared on his face when Kiara groaned.

"Oh Father, please? Can we stay just a bit longer?"

"Hehehe, just how I'd imagine you as my own flesh and blood. We can stay darling, but just a little longer. Celia needs to get dressed so that she can come to Christmas dinner."

"It's Christmas already?" asked Glomp.

"In your world?" added Braniac.

"Uhh yeah. Why? Do you guys celebrate it? Because we saw some trees left standing." asked Kiara.

"Christmas was like two weeks ago for us. If anything it's January, and there are some people here that just don't take down the trees for a good while. Then that means that we got a two week time lapse between us. I just hope that you take good care of yourself Kiara. I'm not going to go through all of that trouble just get you a new one." Pouted Braniac. Kiara walked over and gave him a hug follow by a gentle peek on the cheek.

"Relax smarty, I'll be fine." She turned to Glomp who didn't have time to react when Kiara wrapped her mighty arms around his tiny body.

"I'll see you soon as well Pinky." Giggled Kiara before giving the pink dragon a smooch on the lips. Glomp let out a sigh of joy and fell to floor.

"I'm in heaven." He said softly before lying flat on his back. The group laughed for Glomp had a big lip-mark on his face. Even Celia laughed when she saw Glomp's face upon returning.

"Hahaha! Glomp do you have a crush on Kiara already?" she asked. The only reaction was him giving a thumb up. Kiara and Celia laughed at his reaction whilst Agorak let out a small smile. He heard some tapping in his head before a voice spoke.

"_Oi, is this thing on?"_ asked DL Mark from within.

'_Yeah you're on, but only to me.'_ Replied the Dragon-God.

"_Are you sure about this?"_

'_About what?'_

"_Just showing Kiara to the others the moment we come back? I have a sick feeling that it would spoil some of our Christmas plans. Maybe it's the hangover that I still feel."_

'_It's probably that hangover of yours. I have full confidence that the group will like that Kiara is with us now. If they have a problem, I will simply state that they are going to have to live with it for good. Plus Kiara is our key to victory.'_ Stated Agorak.

"_I've been meaning to ask from the start. How is she supposed to be our key to success? Yeah her new body packs a wallop but she isn't as powerful as us, especially when we are going to be in Ancient form."_

'_You need to trust me. She managed to bring Lucifer back and bring Mephistopheles back, she can manage to dispose of them as well.'_ Stated Agorak Before DL Mark could ask once more, Kiara and Celia approached to him, ready to depart.

"Alright Agorak, we're ready. Do you think my dress is good for the dinner?" she asked.

"Celia, you look stupendous! They will love your dress." Complimented Kiara. Agorak only nodded in agreement, seeing Celia wearing a gown that had colors of red, blue, gold, and black, as well as her Kingdom's emblem stitched onto her front. She also had her handy scepter and her hair was let down to her waistline.

"You really think so? I'll take your word for it then Kiara. If there isn't anything left, it's time for us to depart." She said. Kiara nodded in agreement and the two held onto Agorak's shoulder. He raised his fingers to his head and vanished, leaving Glomp and Braniac to watch over the castle. The trio reentered Dracovia and was now standing in the main Throne Room of the Palace.

"Here we are. Seems like the Palace had been decorated in record time." Spoke Agorak. They saw how the halls were decorated with Christmas colors. The torches were even lit in holiday colors as well.

"Oh sweet! Nothing is more fun than celebrating Christmas and New Year's twice in a month!" chuckled Celia. Agorak nodded in agreement whilst Kiara remained silent. For her, she still had the feeling that she doesn't deserve to celebrate the Holidays, considering how many lives she has ruined. She was startled when her father spoke.

"Kiara darling, stop feeling so down about yourself. Everyone in life makes a horrible mistake at least once in their life-time. Don't forget, you already had been purged of your past sins. If you continue to let your past torment you, then you won't last another day and I guarantee that."

"I'm sorry Father. It's just...me celebrating Christmas once more feels odd. Especially last year, I ruined it for so many." She trembled when Agorak let out a deep growl.

"Kiara, I'm only going to say this once. Stop thinking about your screwed up past! If you don't learn to cope with your mistakes and adapt to the challenges that lie ahead of you then my time in saving you from death is completely useless! I did not go through the trouble with your mother and the others to fake your death and give you a bloody body change!" he stated with much fury.

Kiara felt her body stiffen and she stood straight when she saw Agorak's eyes. She had seen them before and she knows how gruesome it was when she saw them. "_Axun opsola!"_ (Yes Father!) Kiara was dumbstruck. Did she just speak Draconic without even knowing it?

"Oh don't be so hard on her Agorak. See? She's learning already." Chuckled Celia. Kiara noticed that her speaking in the Native Dragon Language had at least calmed her father down to an extent.

"I guess you can cope with life after all. But you still got much to learn young one." He said simply before heading down the halls, leaving the two alone.

"Come on Kiara, if we don't keep up, we're going to be lost in here." Said Celia, taking her by the hand. The two managed to catch up with Agorak and soon entered the Grand Dining Room of the Palace. Surprisingly it was empty. No one but the servants was present.

"Where is everyone?" asked Kiara, fixing her glasses, making sure that she doesn't mistake the chairs for people.

"Probably still in the Chamber. Celia, be a dear and find the others. Tell them to come down and to bring their gifts as well. Kiara, you head on back to your room. Tell Leonidas and Emily to come down. If Maxius is there, please bring him down as well. Oh and don't forget your twin baby brothers and the presents that are in a big bag under the tree." Ordered Agorak. The two nodded and departed paths. Celia went off West while Kiara went back up to her room.

Celia had no trouble finding the others considering she could sense Akriloth from a mile away. She found him to be in the Sparring room, fighting against a monstrous dojo dummy. The dojo monster had been laid a beating from the Demon-Dragon God. Despite him being the largest Hybrid in Dracovia, Celia would not have been able to spot him since the dojo took up half of the room.

She watched from the side as Akriloth dodged swipe after swipe from the dojo. The dojo roared at the Demon who was taunting the beast. It let out a huge jet of flames from its mouth but Akriloth cackled madly at the monsters stupidity. Instead of the flames engulfing the Demon, it merely swooshed around him and was absorbed by him. The beast was startled to see such act. All it saw was Akriloth's red-gold eyes gleam with a thirst of a kill.

It charged at Akriloth, the Father of the Dragon-Gods just stood like a statue with his arms crossed. Out of nowhere, the beast squealed when it got lifted off the ground. Celia gasped softly seeing Akriloth use his powerful magic. She watched as he raised his hand and a sinister smile developed on his face. In his eyes, the beast seemed to be pressed between the palms of his hands. The beast continued to squeal just as Akriloth brought his hands closer together.

Celia watched as the beast was being getting its body crushed at the hands of the mighty Demon of Hell. It didn't last long though, for Akriloth slapped his hands together and the beast was turned into a ball roughly half the size of him. It landed hard onto the ground and Akriloth let out a soft sigh. He turned his back and began to walk to the exit, just as the ball caught fire and exploded, showering the room with cotton and small fragments of wood. The Demon-God turned with a startle when he heard Celia clap in amazement.

"Excellent work Akriloth! That was a very impressive attack you did to that thing." Smiled Celia. He merely scoffed before he went to the benches, cleaned his face up with a towel and took a drink from a near-by water faucet.

"Please, that was not even me trying. If you want to see me use all of my powers then wait till we compete against Mephistopheles. And believe me when I say this, you'll be having nightmares for the rest of your life when you witness what I can do to an army of 10,000 damned souls." He stated with a cold tone. To his surprise, Celia cackled madly.

"Oh please, have you forgotten who I am? I wish to see your powers in action on the battlefield. I'll be near-by to witness such scenery." She said with a devious grin. Akriloth only sighed before he washed his face at a near-by fountain.

"What brought you here into this realm, Miss Celia?"

"Oh Agorak wanted me to get whoever is left in the Palace and round them up at the Dining Hall. It's Christmas Day today. Time to celebrate! I hope you got your presents."

"I'll be honest with you, I'm not a big fan of the Holidays. Yeah, shocking to see a demon who is a big follower of Christ and GOD, yet he doesn't celebrate Christmas. Then again, I haven't been sent to Hell for that. But that doesn't mean that one should just ignore it."

"It seems that you and I have a lot in common, wise Demon-God. Would you like to visit my realm once this is all over? Heck, I would like if all of you guys come with me and spend a nice time at my Kingdom. It's the least I can do to repay you all for saving the universe." Smiled Celia.

"I wouldn't mind, but first things first. Kill Mephistopheles…after a full hearty meal that is." He said with a soft chuckle. The two walked down the halls, discussing about the most absurd of things, gruesome killings of their enemies.

However, in the upper levels of the Palace, there wasn't any talk of gruesome killings, but of a young dragon sneezing constantly. Yep, Leonidas came down with the common cold. His mother had not returned from the Chamber, but boy will she be upset seeing her son having the cold. He was grateful to have Emily by his side at least. Maxius was present as well, but he was sound asleep at the table in the main atrium of the Penthouse. There was a good number of books stacked around him, his face buried in one of them.

Other than that, it was all quiet. Heck even Haeos and Voltstar were still sleeping. The silence was broken when Kiara had entered the penthouse. She knocked at first, but no one answered. So she simply entered the code to access the penthouse and was in. The door creaked a bit and the White Mistress couldn't help but softly awe. She saw the young Maxius sound asleep on the table where the two had talked the other day.

She entered the room and closed the door silently. She tip-toed her way across the room towards the tree and found what she was looking. Underneath the dim lit Christmas lights there was a bag and it was indeed full of presents. Kiara was startled when she heard the door to Leonidas' room open. It was Emily, ut the young green dragoness didn't even notice the large white dragoness that stood by the tree. Instead, Emily had gone off to the bathroom, walking right in front of Kiara.

'_WTF? Is she that tired?'_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud sneeze came from the room. Maxius only mumbled softly and turned his head the other way, whilst Kiara entered the room and saw one side of her brother's bed covered up with empty boxes and mucus infested tissues. She groaned softly in disgust and braved the infested room. She looked at Leonidas who didn't seem to have a clue that she was standing right next to him.

Kiara looked at the mess and with a swipe of her hand, the boxes and tissues were all gone. The bed was clean once again, but not before she heard Leonidas flush his nose and another tissue flew over to the side of the bed.

"You should have listened to your mother young brother." She said softly. Leonidas merely mumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

"Not now mom…I don't feel too good." Kiara let out a few smoke rings through her nose in disbelief. She was about to shake him awake until Emily came back into the room. She practically stumbled her way across the room and sacked herself back onto the couch across the room.

"Emily, wake up!" hissed Kiara softly. The green dragoness cracked one eye upon an giggled softly.

"Ohhh, it's Misses Santa Clause, I'm surely dreaming." She muttered. Kiara let her head hang down in shame.

'_I'm so going to regret doing this._' She thought. The White-Mistress closed the door, opened _all _of the windows in the room and yanked their covers just as soon as a blast of cold air came in. The two jumped and dashed across to one another, holding each other dearly for warmth. Kiara couldn't help but laugh. The sight of the two cuddling seemed too cute for her, not only that but she hardly felt the cold. The two were indeed wide awake and Leonidas growled at his sister, not knowing who she really was.

"What the hell is your problem? Better yet who are you?" roared Leonidas.

"Leonidas relax, it's me Kiara." The duo were stupefied, was this dragoness telling them the truth, or was she just yanking their chain? From behind, the door burst open and Maxius was at the ready for a fight. However he felt weak when he saw how big Kiara was.

"Oh…uhhhh, forgive me." He said with a nervous smile, slowly backing away. Kiara was quick on the draw and appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Forgotten me already Maxius?" she said scratching his head softly.

"Are you really Kiara? You don't look anything like her." Said Emily. She let go of Maxius and stood in front of the two young dragons, just in case she was a deceiver.

"Yes you guys. I'm Kiara. I know, it's just weird seeing me differently, but I am glad that I have a new body. Not the old one that is just full of wounds and evil."

"How can we be sure that you are not deceiving us?" asked Maxius.

"Seriously? Listen, I don't have time for this okay? I'm the new Kiara. Don't believe me? Ask my father Agorak." She said strictly before leaving the three in the cold room. They watched as Kiara picked the bag of goodies and hoisted it onto her shoulder. She headed for the door before stopping and looking at the trio once more.

"By the way, Merry Christmas. Now get your butts down to the Grand Dining Hall. We're gonna have a feast." She said simply before exiting the Penthouse. Leonidas looked at the two and was not sure if he should follow her.

"So? Are we going to follow her?" asked Emily. She only got the response of Leonidas sneezing loudly which startled the hatchlings in the next room. Before the two could do anything, Maxius dropped his equipment, took hold of Haeos and Voltstar, and took off to catch up with Kiara.

"Well…I guess that means we should. You go on ahead Emily, I'll catch up with you shortly." Ordered Leonidas. Emily looked back at her boyfriend with an uneasy face, but she felt certain that he would be alright. She left him be just as he had closed all of the windows in his room, wrapped a comfy bed-robe around him and left the Penthouse a few minutes later.

Elsewhere in the Palace, Agorak had arrived at the Extreme Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was awfully quite in the waiting area and who knows how much longer it would be until everyone was done. Thankfully, it wasn't much of a wait. Five minutes after he arrived, the door handle rattled and the door creaked open, the light illuminating brightly, Agorak was forced to cover his eyesight.

He heard footsteps and peaked to see a mob of shadows coming from the door. Before he knew it, Godith had tackled him to the ground by flipping him over across the seats. The Dragon-God was surprised to see how much Godith had changed. In fact, it looked as if she could easily snap his body in two.

"Hello love." She said, giving him a lick across the cheek. "How was your visit to Celia?" placing her head onto his chest. She felt her beloved stroke the back of her neck and she purred softly. The two heard more voices, Godith was quick enough to get off of her husband, and flip him back onto his two feet.

"Hey Agorak! Where were you?" asked Reignor exiting from the chamber, holding his wife's hand.

"You forgot already? I had to get to Celia's world and ask her for an army. Now let me ask you this, how did you manage to fit almost everyone in there?" asked Agorak, seeing nearly the entire Royal Family.

"I don't know. You should ask DK Mark about that."

"Yeah, you see, it was all about playing around with the dials. I know that you will be lecturing me on how dangerous it is, but somehow I managed to get it on my first try. Luck of the draw eh?" he said with a chuckle, placing his Dragon Arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Did you lose someone in there or no?" he asked.

"Nope, the only bad thing was your wife kicking my ass and that was about it. Dude, you should have seen how Spyro and Godith fought. They nearly brought the whole damn Chamber down! We would have been stuck if Reignor had not placed a bubble shield around the main building."

"Haha! Yeah, but enough about that. I'm starving! Did you ask the servants to prepare a warm meal for us brother?" He looked at the group who seemed a bit distraught from the lack of food in the Chamber. After all, there was at least 13 people inside at once so the food ration had to be cut down heavily.

"Do you guys even know what day it is?" he asked.

"Grandpa, we've been in there for a year. None of us know what day it is." Piped Arwen.

"It's Christmas Day you guys! I already got the servants to prep all of us a meal. Heck I invited Celia to join and she was glad to do so. So if you don't mind, head on over to the Dining Hall." Said Agorak, his arms pointing to the shortest route from the Chamber. Immediately, Reignor, Spyro, DK Mark, Galian, Rygath, Kothar, and Lethak all thundered down the hall. Demitri was the only one who didn't rush off. He stayed by his daughter for the time that they had spent in the chamber meant a lot to him.

"So Agorak, did Celia agree to giving us an army worthy of size?" asked Hera.

"Yes she agreed to do so. She said that it wouldn't be much a hassle since we are at a two week time difference. But she said that the arm would be ready at a much more shorter time." Said Agorak with a small smile. He hooked his wife's arm and the group began to walk the long and vast hallway at a slow pace. They discussed about their training to Agorak and he was glad to hear how the lovely ladies were back in shape and just as strong as their beloved.

Eventually they reached their destination and saw the Grand Dining Hall table be filled up with food beyond their wildest dream. Of course, the boys who ran off earlier couldn't help but get some appetizers. They did save room in their belly for further nutrition.

"Ahh, you guys sure took your sweet time." Piped Spyro, who had a slice of bread and a muffin on his plate. He took his place on the far end of the table and so did the others.

"What's the point of rushing? We should enjoy this day while we can. It could be our last time we have a splendid time as one large family." Pouted Demitri. He was glad to see that Galadrial had managed to wake up in time. She was waiting for him just across from Spyro, and in her arms was Pythos fast asleep.

"Heyas Demmy, glad to see you still in one piece." She said, giving her lover a peck on the cheek.

"It was splendid. You should have seen how well Arwen fought against me. She pulled some moves that I'm sure Agorak wouldn't even know." He sat down on her left whilst Arwen sat on her right.

"Hey mom, how am I doing?" she asked softly.

"You're my little alarm clock. You kept kicking me inside, needing to use the bathroom. Then you wanted some food and man did I had to devour the last of that chicken that we left over from the other night." Arwen chuckled and held her mother's hand.

"Sorry about that, but just a few more days and you'll need to switch over to keeping me quiet instead of going to the bathroom."

"Ah don't worry, how hard can you be? Pythos was that bad to handle when I first found him." Galadrial looked down and couldn't help but kiss the young blue dragon. He let out a soft sigh and turned his head towards her chest. Her attention was brought when a loud sneeze echoed throughout the hall.

"Uh-oh, someone's sick." Cooed Valsa. Sure enough, they saw Leonidas arrive with a handkerchief in his hand. He only looked at his mother and hung his head in shame.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Young dragon, I told you to keep warm, yet you didn't listen." Spoke Godith.

"I'm sorry mother…I promise-promise-ACHO! That I won't disobey you-you-YOU-ACHO! Ever again." He said, blowing his nose as quietly as possible.

"Oh, Leonidas, you're such a rascal. Come, sit next to me. I'll try and fix you up quickly." Leonidas did what she told and plopped his bottom next to his bother. Emily was sitting next to him and helped get some food for him whilst his mother poured hot tea down his throat.

After a few minutes of eating appetizers, Akriloth entered with Yulie, Alicia, and Jermaine, all who were glad that everyone had returned from a successful training. Alicia clutched Ryuu and smothered him with kisses. The gang couldn't help but chuckle as Ryuu struggled to wipe off all of the lip-stick smudges that engulfed his face. The Demon-Dragon God sat down next to Reignor, just three seats to the right of Agorak, while Jermaine gave Cynder back her kids.

"Where they any trouble for you Jermaine?"

"Oh no Cynder my dear. They were just like Reignor when he was only tot. So quiet and hardly made a sound. I can't really say much about Agorak though; he was a bit wild at first."

"Mom! Not in front of everyone!" pouted the White-Dragon God. The group got a laugh when Jermaine told a story when about Agorak's early life, about how he wouldn't stop crying after Jermaine fed him ten bottles worth of baby-food.

"At least we know where he got such an appetite from." Chuckled Godith.

"Haha! True that my dear, true that." Smiled Akriloth, taking a sip from his goblet.

"Hey Dad, where's Celia? I know I asked her to find you, but where did she go?" asked Agorak.

"I'm not sure. After we went to fetch Yulie and Alicia, she just vanished. I had no idea where though, she said something about helping a friend of her get some gifts for us. I'm curious to see who this friend of her is." Agorak knew pretty well who this friend of her could be.

"We'll shall see soon enough father. I know that most of you are starving, but please, wait for Celia. I don't want to be such a disrespectful host to her."

"That's alright. We can wait son. The only thing on the table is really the appetizers, everything is covered up." Thus the group waited. They took their minds off of all the madness up North and sang some Carols. Agorak couldn't help but pull out his guitar that he used in Celia's realm, and play some Tran-Siberian Orchestra songs.

During the wait, Maxius had showed up with Haeos and Voltstar, and he had to explain to the others that Godith and Agorak invited him to join. He took his seat after giving the twin babies to their parnets. He sat between Reignor and Agorak, leaving only space for Celia on his right, while on his left, the true reason was left untold for it was obvious. After a good half-hour of playing and singing songs, Celia finally arrived and she had a load of bags on her.

"Dear God woman, how much did you spend?" asked Godith in shock. She was a crazy buyer when it came to the Holidays, but Celia honestly had more gifts wrapped up than the entire Royal Family had underneath the tree.

"Morning everyone, Happy Holidays!" she said joyfully, sliding all of the gifts under the tree in one big swipe.

"How much stores did you empty?" asked Hera.

"Oh I didn't empty any store. Despite my short time in knowing you all, I did however manage to find the gifts that I believe is _sane_ and best suited for you all. If you were in my world, believe me when I say this, the gifts would be chaotic!" chuckled Celia. She headed for the seat that was next to Agorak, but one look from him and she knew who really was going to sit there. Therefore she sat down next to Reignor instead.

"Celia, where is this friend of yours that you told of me? Or did you lie to me as usual?" asked Akriloth with a small smile.

"Ohhhhh, riiiiiight. I totally forgot about her. BRB!" The Mad Queen zipped out of the room and left everyone quiet. Godith was curious as well, but she played it safe. She leaned over to her husband and placed her head on her shoulder, acting in front of everyone as she missed the one-year comfort of her husband.

"If you dare bring Kiara in here, mark my words, you won't be getting anything from me for a good year." She whispered in a harsh tone. Agorak turned to face his wife and rubbed his hand on her cheek.

"Relax. What I have cooked up for everyone is my gift to them. If they are going to have an issue, they will have _Aussir_ to deal with." He said, backing up his words by placing his hand into his coat pocket. He could feel the 30KG 15mm gun resting in its respectful holster.

"I hope that what you are doing is the right thing. I don't like the thought of this at all." Godith replied, scratching the back of his head. The two separated with a kiss and before long the door creaked open and Celia cleared her throat in order to gain their attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of the Almighty Dracovian Royal Family, I am proud to present to you, better yet Agorak and I, are proud to present to you, a Celia's and Braniac's Advanced Science Corporation Production. Please give a warm welcome to my friend, and beloved daughter of Agorak and Godith, Kiara."

The moment she said the name, everyone had their eyes glued to Agorak. The only thing they saw was a devilish smile behind his covered mouth. Then they all caught sight of a hand that pressed hold of the door. Slowly but surely, Kiara brought her head out and couldn't help but smile a bit. It didn't last long because she wasn't sure if they would appreciate the fact of dining with the enemy.

Nonetheless, Kiara was coaxed by Celia and she stepped out in full view. The sound of shocked gasps and awe could be heard. Deep in Agorak's chest and mind, he knew that this was a idea that turned out great. He felt Godith poke him in the shoulder and he turned to look at her. However she wasn't looking at him, but her reformed daughter.

"I told you that you would like it." Smirked Agorak, placing his hand on his wife before standing up. He walked over to Kiara and took her by the hand. Kiara merely fixed her glasses and felt nervous as hell. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach as she took one nervous step after another towards her seat.

Kiara took her seat, but she felt a bit uncomfortable, considering that she dwarfed more than half of the group at the table. If anything, the only people bigger than her or roughly her size was Agorak, Godith, Spyro, Demitri and Akriloth. Everyone else was just smaller than her.

She looked nervously at her mother and slowly turned to the others. She forced a small, weak, and nervous smile and waved to the group.

"H-Hello. Happy Holidays." She said with a nervous chuckle. To her surprise, not one soul tried to jump her, or take hold of a knife and throw it at her. Instead, the group was focused on Agorak. From Spyro's point of view, it looked as if a shadow loomed over him, and the only light gleaming was his right eye. It was silent for a good minute, before the Purple of Dragon bellowed.

"Agorak, Miss Celia…can you two care to elaborate us, on how you turned our worst enemy, into such a work of art?" Cynder gave him a look, whereas Kiara blushed softly. She is already off to a good start with Spyro.

"Agorak, do you want to me to start or you?" asked Celia.

"Nah, I have a lot of explaining to do. You guys will probably hate me after I tell you this. You can help me out Celia, even you Mark." He said, the Dragon-Lord phasing out and leaned against the seat next to his friend.

"As you know, when Kiara was brought here to us over a month ago we all deemed her chastisement and what the end result would be. Execution via decapitation. Of course, most of you failed to see just exactly what sort of opportunity Fate has given to us." Began Agorak.

"_With Kiara being brought to us instead of Mephistopheles returning three weeks earlier, Agorak and I knew just well what we had to do with Kiara. Yes, we ventured to Celia's world in order to make a clone. Celia's mage Braniac is a true master of science and he knew just what to do."_

"So we asked him to make a clone in order to fake Kiara's death. Sorry Demitri, I know that it sickens you much that you didn't kill off the one person who nearly ruined your life. Thus, for the next three days we kept her in the safety of our Penthouse. The first thing that was needed to be done, was absolving her of all the sins she had committed."

"This is where I come to play. The mage that you guys saw while I came here to visit a few weeks ago was not Braniac, but Kiara in disguise. We went deep into the Palace to do the _Natorkia _method. Yep, we pulled off an old Draconic Magic cleansing in order to clean Kiara's soul. I'm surprised to this day on how she did survive roughly four minutes of cleansing while underwater." Picked up Celia.

"_After that we left yesterday to get Kiara's body changed. One reason was that she needed a new appearance. We were not going let her walk around in her old self. We were not going to have to deal with an angry mob or Kiara constantly running to us for safety."_ Said DL Mark, twirling a spoon in his hand.

"Of course, with the need of an army, the trio came to me seeking for help, thus giving Agorak and my dear cousin the chance to get Kiara fixed up. How else would they have pulled this off?" chuckled Celia softly.

"Second, her former father is a disgrace. A madman who raped his daughter in order to have his ways. It pained me to see such a soul be betrayed by a member of their family. This was also why Kiara had her entire DNA altered to match of Godith and mine. Lo and behold, we give to you, our present, a proper member of the Royal Family, and key to defeating Mephistopheles." Finished Agorak.

The entire room was quiet. Even the servants were quiet, they poked their heads out of the kitchen door and listened to their Lord's story of why Kiara is still alive. No one made a move except for Godith who was practically crying. Her husband went through so much trouble just to help Kiara. How can one hate such a man, who risked life, power, social status, and trust of others in order to please his wife and save the universe from certain doom?

Godith latched her arms around her husband and wept tears of joy. DL Mark had phased back into the body, due to the hangover that he was still experiencing. It wasn't long till a chair scratched across the floor. Agorak looked to see Demitri stand and walk over to him slowly. He kept a close eye on the Purple Dragon, but Demitri didn't do anything when he walked past Kiara. Demitri stood next to Agorak and simply stuck out his hand.

"I personally, want to thank you for showing all of us what love is truly all about Agorak, even DL Mark, whom is resting within. The combined minds of two caring individual, together as one, has carved a place in my heart, even to rest of us. Kiara and I are one in the same. We both were once bitter sworn enemies that have almost doomed the universe, yet in the end, you forgave us both for the crimes that we had committed.

"I see you Agorak and Mark, as true warriors, the highest of them all. You two sacrificed everything in order to set things right." Spoke Demitri. Agorak took hold of his son-in-law's hand and shook it firmly.

"Thank you Demitri, I'm glad to see that you accept Kiara for who she is. I'm also glad that you had overcome your anger and hatred towards your sister-in-law and replaced it with trust and respect. You Demitri will make a great Dragon Lord when your time arrives to take the throne." Spoke Agorak, standing eye level with the dragon. The two hugged each other in a respectful Father-son fashion.

Out of the blue, Cynder stood up and began to clap her hands. Eventually everyone else got the idea and they all stood and applaud their friend. Demitri walked back to his seat, but not before taking Kiara by her hand and gently took her out of her seat. Kiara never felt nervous before in her life. Standing before her was the man whom she raped and nearly ruined his life. Without notice, he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her. Kiara blushed madly, and couldn't help but hug right back at him.

"Merry Christmas Kiara." He said softy before giving her a small kiss on the lips. Oh man, how red Kiara was. Her heart leapt with much joy and she even shed tears of happiness. The things that she longed for the most in life, had finally been given to her. Respect, power, and trust. Those three aspects alone made her truly happy. Heck even the servants came out from the kitchen and cheered in union. Soon everyone was standing and raised their glasses in respect.

"To Kiara." Spoke Galadrial boldly, giving off a small smile to her sister.

"Hear hear! To Kiara!" stated Galian. He too was pleased with the results. He still remembers how much Kiara wanted him dead, but alas, throughout his life he faced death countless of times with his brothers. One by one, everyone gave their respect to Kiara. Akriloth, Reignor, DK Mark, the Galian Brothers, Agorak, even Celia (who morphed her scepter) raised their swords high into the air with a respectful fashion.

For Kiara this is deemed as the best moment that had happened in her life so far. Everyone had paid their respect to Kiara, in which case she decided to hand out her gifts early. She gave everyone a present and the group realized that Celia didn't really bought all of those gifts, most of them were by Kiara whom Celia paid for.

The joy was so great that Hera used her magic and made the place snow inside. It wasn't real snow, but it boosted everyone's joy. The servants came out and played Carols, Leonidas and Emily scrambled through their presents. In the end, everyone had a splendid time, all because of the minds of two hybrids that worked as one.

It came to a point where Kiara and Alicia bumped into each other. At first they looked at each other until Kiara bowed in respect. "Enjoying your day, your majesty?" she asked. Alicia nodded softly, and held her new friend's hand.

"I am Kiara. I don't blame you for what has happened to my family. You were not a part of their brutal slaying. I'm just glad that the difficulties between us have been settled."

"Would it make you feel better if I took part of reconstructing your Kingdom once this is all over?" Alicia's eyes gleamed with hope and tears.

"Oh Kiara…yes, that would mean so much to me and to whatever is left of my people." She gave the White-Mistress a gentle hug before departing. The group continued to celebrate for an hour until another visitor had arrived. Who else could it be other than Dreyanor himself?

"Oi, I'm late for the party eh?" he asked, removing the goggles from his eyes.

"Hehe, rough weather during the ride Dreyanor?" asked Agorak, greeting his friend.

"Yeah, it snowed hard when I followed the river here." He shifted his gaze when he caught sight of Kiara.

"Well hello, madam. I believe that we have not met before." He said softly, kissing Kiara's hand.

"Uh Dreyanor? You did. In fact, I'm going to have to stand in front of you to tell you this." Said Agorak, stepping between the two.

"Why?"

"Because Dreyanor, she is the one who seduced you to do her dirty work. Yes, this is Kiara, except my blood courses through her veins instead of Lucifer's." Agorak expected Dreyanor to unsheathe his sword, stab through him and kill Kiara. Instead, he stepped back a bit and examined her.

"No…this one cannot be her. Kiara was killed by Demitri. Maybe all of that crazy training has made you go mad." Chuckled the Dragon Slayer. Agorak and Kiara looked at each other and smiled, knowing well that this will be easy. And so, for the next few minutes, Dreyanor was told exactly what Agorak had told to the group. Once more, he made sure Kiara was safe in case things did go sour.

Yet again, he was wrong. Dreyanor merely gazed at the White-Mistress. His eyes showed sorrow and compassion instead of his determined killing look. His motto is to kill all dragons that have done evil, but for some reason he didn't believe that Kiara deserved it.

"All I can say Agorak, is that you are a true dragon-man of honor. If only my troops had your status, then my life would be a million times easier. As for you miss Kiara…" he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry if it offends you, but I just can't help it. It feels like old times when we were together. Yeah the only thing you asked of me was mostly send you my prisoners, which is perhaps the best thing you did for me since I now have a lot more room in my dungeon, but still it feels as if we had met just yesterday. Glad to see you being on our side for good." He said with a bow.

For once, Kiara was glad that this old habit didn't mean much pain for her. She decided to play along with their habits. "I'm glad that you agree Dreyanor. Come now, I have something for you. I figured that you would show up and I thought of giving you something that means much to you." She said, fixing her glasses. The duo walked across the hall to the tree and Dreyanor blushed when Kiara gave him his present. It felt heavy, long and was wrapped in a lot of paper. Nonetheless, he reached the bottom of it and gasped softy when he saw a brand new sword.

"Kiara…no you shouldn't have." He said softly. Now he felt guilty, like the others, for not giving Kiara a present.

"Don't sweat it Dreay. If Lucifer had not raped me, I would have given you this sword that I had in mind. Of course, I'm glad that we are on the good team instead. Anyway, while I was in Celia's realm, I asked her mage if he could make me a sword just for you. Heck he showed me this wicked cool computer machine that did all of the work for me! I simply typed in the numbers and it gave me a sword that matched of your stature." Said Kiara with a smile.

Dreyanor removed the sword from his sheath and examined the blade. It was chrome silver, sharp as a titanium razor, and the handle looked as if it has a built in brass knuckle. He swung the sword around and gave it a few spins before placing it back in its sheath.

"Miss Kiara, thank you for such a gift. Alas, I already have one blade that does great for me though."

"So? Learn to dual-wield. You will look even more of a badass slayer. Do note this is how much I imagined you as, if we were still on Lucifer's side." The Dragon Slayer clutched the sword in one hand and gave his former boss a gentle kiss on the lips, which threw Kiara completely off.

"Thank you Kiara. And that is how much I wanted to kiss you back then. But times change, and would appreciate it if we stayed simply as friends."

"I incline to agree. It would feel weird to go out with you after all that we had been through." The two departed and after a while of feasting and opening presents, it was time to dance. The kings and queens got together, the Galian brothers didn't feel like dancing considering the food was freaking delicious. Dreyanor wasn't much of a dancer, so he sat on the side enjoying his meal, before Arwen dragged him onto the dance floor.

Kiara watched on the sideline as everyone enjoyed their dances. Her parents practically adored one another, but they kept it PG rated while on the dance floor. Demitri and Galadrial danced smoothly with Pythos in their arms, Spyro and Cynder danced with their babies as well, heck everyone was doing great.

Kiara rested her head on the side before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see Maxius, whose cheeks were flushed. He was nervous, considering Kiara looked so different now. In his eyes, she seemed more beautiful than her previous form. He was about to speak, but was cut short when Kiara placed her hand on his mouth.

"There is no need Maxius. I know what it is already." She said softly. She took his hand and the two moved out onto the dance floor. No one seemed to notice the two on the floor, and they didn't really mind. The two gazed into each other's eyes, despite the fact that Kiara was now a head taller than Maxius. For a while they danced, not stopping. There was a deep innards spark that begged to leap out of their chests and attack onto the other.

That feeling is none other than the signs of first love. However, Kiara wasn't sure about this. They had only met each other two days ago, and now her heart begs of her to advance forth. However, it would have to wait for Maxius dozed off and placed his head underneath Kiara's. Before long, the rookie guard was sound asleep. She couldn't blame him though, he didn't really get a good night considering the books that were stacked around him when she returned.

She placed the young trooper to the side on a bench. She closed her eyes and focused on a thought of a blanket. She felt her body glow and soon she felt a wool blanket in her hands. She opened her eyes in shock. Did she just summon an object just by thinking about it? Kiara looked around to see if anyone had noticed. No one was, since the group split up to play some card games, even with the servants.

Alas, she spotted Leonidas and Uther who were at the dinner and the two seemed to be debating about something. Kiara walked over and listened as the two tried to give each other a reason as to why he deserves the last roll of a cinnamon crescent. The two were so busy debating that they didn't notice Kiara take the crescent. She held the food in her right hand, closed her eyes and focused on the object's size, weight, taste and texture. Her left hand glowed and when she opened them, there indeed was another crescent!

Kiara chuckled softly as a smile formed on her face. That was until the two cousins shot a glare her. "What? You guys didn't see what I just did?" The two didn't respond, but she let it pass. She gave the two young dragons the crescents and both were satisfied, that is until they realized that Kiara gave them two, when there was only one left. Nonetheless, the day moved on and everyone was having a splendid time…or so they thought.

Deep in the Arcadian mountains, Lucifer and Mephistopheles had stopped their training. The two were taking a break, that is, Lucifer. His father ran off with Elizabeth and the two spend some "quality time" together. Lucifer managed to get used to cold since complaining wouldn't help. He meditated and focused on the Dracovians. He was stupefied to see how Kiara had changed.

It angered him that Kiara received such joy. That wasn't the only problem; he no longer was deemed her father. '_That slut thinks that just because Agorak altered her DNA to be his daughter, does not mean that she should leave me! I brought her pathetic existence into this world. She will pay dearly for betraying me!'_ thought the Dark Dragon-God of the West.

He opened his eyes and looked around to see that his father had not yet returned with Elizabeth. He growled softly, his father doesn't seem to care about his training, but scoring with the Queen of Arcadia. '_I swear, the second he leaves her alone, I will make sure that the last thing she will feel will be me sucking the last of her blood dry from her body!'_ growled Lucifer.

The son of a demon casted a volley of energy balls off into the mountain sides and caused several avalanches. A devious smile developed on his face as the sound of snow and ice running across the mountain side. It however ruined Mephistopheles' and Elizabeth's time. Of course the Godfather of Evil wasn't pleased at all. He spotted Lucifer waiting for him down below on a plateau and boy was he mad.

He landed softly on the ground, just as soon as Elizabeth slid off from his back. The moment she did he charged at his son at such speeds that he sent Lucifer flying through three mountain peaks. He caught Lucifer before he could destroy a fourth one, but that didn't do any good since he practically bombed his son to the ground.

"Just what the fuck are you doing Lucifer?" roared Mephistopheles, his foot crunching the windpipe of a colossal dragon. However Lucifer managed to speak through the tight squeeze.

"You…are wasting TIME with that woman, father!" he stated with a menacing growl. His father merely elbowed him in the mouth.

"How dare you disrespect me with that attitude of yours! Oh what? You don't have a girl to fuck with? Well then maybe you shouldn't be killing all forms of fucking live then! Or is it something else that bothers you that requires you to take your anger out on me instead?"

He was about to hit his son again, but Lucifer was quick and wrapped his tail around his father's neck and tossed him to the side of the mountain. The two struggled to catch their breaths, looking at each other with a killing look.

"No, it's not the women. It's what has happened to Kiara! While you were busy with that human slut, I was able to focus in on them. Kiara is no longer my daughter! She is no longer a member of our blood-line! Why? Agorak and that Egyptian bimbo Celia managed to alter her DNA so that she bears the blood of Akriloth instead of yours! That is what's pissing me off!" roared Lucifer.

Mephistopheles slid down from the mountain side just as soon as Elizabeth caught up with them. Blood trickled down from his mouth, but Elizabeth cleaned it up for him. However he wasn't focused on her at all.

"So what do you want me to do son? Come on, you have my undivided attention. Let's hear it then."

"I would appreciate if you spent less time with her, and more time on my training! Unless you have some idea to outsmart them, then let's continue!" He glared at his father, who raised his arms to eye level. A dark red aura formed and soon specks of black fireballs launched a few meters away from his body. The fireballs took form of a shape and Lucifer's eyes widened in shock when he saw what had took form.

"_Hello brother, we meet again._" Spoke Satan, coldly. Next to him was Perdition, and soon the rest of the figures took shape. Lucifer saw Heldar, Juno, Heinaus, Morlock, heck he saw the entire group that Kiara had before he killed them all in order to find her.

"This is what I have in mind son. These souls are dead. They don't feel pain, yet their powers are much greater than when you met them in life. As for you, think of them as training partners. Except they hurt a lot and don't give a shit what would happen to you. I guarantee you that they will keep you busy for a while. If you need me, I'll be back at the Palace." With that said, he took hold of Elizabeth and flew off, leaving his son to fend for himself against a group of shades.

"All I can say is that this will hurt a lot." He said, just as soon as Satan, his brother charged at him.

**A/N: Looks like Lucifer is getting punished by his father for such violent behavior. But not only that, this is what Mephistopheles has in mind in order to fight off against the Dracovians. Will the Dracovians be properly prepared? Find out soon on R.O.D**


	105. Forward March

**Chapter 104-(Forward March****)**

**A/N: The hell with the rules. I'm going to post what I want to write. HOWEVER, I will write two different types of chapters that contain _a lot_ of mature rated content. One will be the shortened version of it here on fanfic, the other uncut version on Furaffinty. Enjoy, despite this being a bit shorter than usual. (_yeah, I know. I broke 500K mark a few weeks back. I wonder if anyone can surpass such lenght-wordy story?)_**

Christmas was over and no one had any sort of plans for the New Years. Instead, everyone was working overtime. Celia, with the help of DK Mark, Ryuu and Spyro, had opened up a portal that could remain stable in order for her army to arrive. It was a success as soon as the first set of troops arrived. The only issue was that the army was freaking huge and they had to set up camp 2 miles outside of the city wall. The size of Celia's army was so large that one can see the massive assembly from space.

"Jesus…how many troops do you have Celia" asked Spyro, watching from a guard tower as more troops continued to pour out from the portal.

"I have no idea Spyro. But I'm sure that these guys will put up a fight when we face Lucifer."

"Just how well trained are your men?" DK Mark asked, seeing a number of troops wielding small cannons on their backs.

"Well since Agorak and DL Mark wanted all the help they could get, I ordered Braniac and Glomp, two of my best servants, to find all the men they can get and train them in unimaginable ways. Hell I even said go to them that they can break the 4th wall if they wanted to." The group looked at her, unsure of what that even meant.

"The what wall?"

"Oh, never mind, you guys wouldn't understand what that meant."

"No seriously tell us. I'm curious about this as well." Spoke Ryuu.

"What I can't hear you! I'm flying in the air!" said Celia, taking off in the air to inspect her army. She left the trio alone with confused looks.

"Do you think Agorak knows?" asked Spyro.

"My guess is that he does, but we won't understand it even if it was implanted into our heads." Spoke DK Mark, scratching the back of his head.

"You know what would suck? Thinking what the 4th wall means on the battlefield and then your ass is grass."

"Aw come on Spyro that's just messed up. It probably would get one of us killed." Said Ryuu.

"That is why you don't let petty thoughts bother you son. If you guys need me I'll be back at the Palace. I got to help Yulie find that armor of mine." Spoke DK Mark.

"And that is why Dad you keep battle stuff in the armory." Smirked Ryuu. The Dragon King only rolled his eyes in disbelief and left the duo be in the tower. The two didn't say much to one another. They simply were amazed about Celia's army and what kind of weaponry they have. Elsewhere in Warfang, Demitri, Kiara, Cynder, Godith, and DL Mark were putting on their armor on.

"Man, I forgot how much of a hassle it was to fit into these things." Grumbled Demitri, as he hopped around trying to put on a piece of leg armor.

"You think you have it bad? It's a bit more difficult for us ladies simply because of what we have." Countered Cynder, breathing a bit heavily as a servant tightened up her chest plate.

"Ease it up a bit, most troops who put on this kind of armor usually dies because they had trouble breathing in battle." Ordered her brother in law. The servant nodded and managed loosened her armor just a bit. Cynder felt a whole lot better and breathed normally.

"Thank you, this is a lot better." She checked herself out in the mirror to see how she looked. Everyone slipped into their armor plated suits easily…that is all but Kiara. Because Kiara was new to the crew, finding any piece of armor to fit her size was burdensome. The helmet was easy to find, but chest, arms, legs, tail was a different story.

"I'm starting to think that me being a bit large isn't good at all, especially with these jugs." Grouched Kiara. She sighed heavily as she tossed the chest plate to the side, she is key to their victory and without any armor she will only be a burden out on the battlefield.

"Don't you worry Kiara. I believe that I have armor for you somewhere in here. Now if I only I remember where I placed it exactly." Muttered Godith.

"Didn't you place it in the memoriam section that I got built?" asked her husband.

"Is it? I'm not sure. I remember giving it to you to a while back."

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about Godith. I need a weapon of choice." Said Demitri.

"Yeah, me too love. Got any more swords that you have used in the past that can let us kick some ass?" Godith asked, giving her lover a wink.

"I do. Oh man, I just realized that half of us don't use weapons. Whatever, I'll get the something." Replied DL Mark.

"Good. Kiara, Demitri, go with Mark and get what you need. I'll make sure that the others are good to go and that our kids will be in safe hands within the Vault." Said Godith as she walked out of the door, fixing up her arm piece. The two young dragons followed DL Mark as he took them to a private area of the Palace.

"Huh, I had never been here before of the Palace. What's in here?" asked Demitri.

"Usually old copies of documents, old offices of the former kings, plus my secret stash of history." Replied DL Mark.

"History? Like what old books and statues?" asked Kiara. DL Mark shook his head just as the trio entered into an old desk office. Demitri couldn't help but chuckle when he saw a stack of bookshelves in the back.

"Hehe! Let me guess, one of these books open up to the secret stash right?"

"Yeah pretty much. I would have made a more complex disguise, but it took too much time. So I just went with the most obvious of things." DL Mark fiddled his fingers as he scanned the books and found what he was looking for. He pulled it and the center bookshelf opened up. Demitri couldn't help but chuckle softly whilst Kiara fixed her glasses in awe.

The Dragon-Lord went in and hit a light switch on the side and the duo had their mouths wide open when they saw the lights flicker on and thousands of weapons were stacked left and right.

"Um, Father? What are all of these…things?" asked Kiara.

"What you see here darling is the history of the world where your mother and I came from. What you see right now is the 20th Century, or as I call it, an era of Wars." He said as he went down the halls. Demitri and Kiara entered the cache and followed DL Mark. He explained to them the different guns that were on the walls. Eventually they came to an intersection and went left. They found the armor that Godith had mentioned and the weapons that DL Mark had in mind for the others.

"Here we are, Godith's old armor. She used to wear this when she was your age Kiara." Spoke DL Mark, unhooking the armor from the wall. The armor had a deep shade of red and purple, as well as golden outlines along the brim.

"I'm a bit concerned about this Dad." Said Kiara, the chest plate sliding into place perfectly.

"Concerned about what?"

"Despite this armor being my size, this is a very old one. I'm worried that this will shatter in battle." The only reply she got was her father delivering a thundering punch that echoed throughout the cache. Kiara stumbled a few feet back and gasped.

"Damn! That was loud!"

"Yeah no shit. But look, the armor is still in place and there is not even a knick on it." Commented Demitri. Kiara looked and noticed that he was right.

"Still think the armor is old and weak?" chuckled DL Mark as he turned about to a massive sword collection. He muttered under his breath as he checked each sword that laid in rest on the wall and casings.

"Jesus, talk about blades." Muttered Demitri.

"Here, Demitri. Try this one out." Piped DL Mark, handing him the sword by blade. Demitri removed the sword from its sheath and examined the blade. It let out a quite ring and he gave it a few swings.

"I hate to say it but I don't feel it with swords." He said softly.

"How so?"

"For one I swing the blade around like crazy. Two I don't feel as if I have enough grip on this thing."

"I guess you should try out some Scythes than Demitri." Spoke Kiara, as she finished putting on the last piece of armor. Demitri did as she told and managed to find a Scythe that was fir to his liking. The Scythe had a reinforced metallic stick, the blade had a double layer style color. The base layer was chrome silver while the top was green, giving the blade a poison green appearance.

"Hmm, I like this one a lot. Good thinking Kiara. Now it's your turn to get a weapon." He said softly.

"Not really. I still have the sword that Heldar gave me a while back. Dad, you remember it don't you?" asked Kiara.

"I do, but I wish not to think of such weapon that was used against me by you. You can use that weapon that Heldar made, but after all of this is over, I don't want to see it ever again. Understood?" Kiara nodded in agreement just as she closed her eyes. She focused on remembering the sword that Heldar had made for her.

A small bright outline in her hands formed in her hands, and a second later the sword was present. It was a bit bigger than before, but Kiara didn't mind. She gave the sword a couple of swings and was happy.

"Yeah this suits me well. By the way, how do I look guys? Does it fit me well?"

"Of course it does Kiara. Why wouldn't it. Come on, let's get the others and make the last of the preparations for departure." Stated Demitri as he held the Scythe across his shoulders.

"God I love this thing already. I look more badass with this eh?"

"Not quite as badass as me young dragon. You still got a long way to go if you want to get on my level." Joked DL Mark. The trio left the secret armory and met up with the rest of the gang who were in the main entrance hall. Right away, the group were complimenting.

"Whoa Demitri, Christmas ended yesterday. I do not recall a Scythe being a present as one of them." Spoke Lethak.

"Oh shut it. You're just jealous that I got a good looking weapon. If you want, DL Mark is more than happy to give you one."

"Or Kiara can just summon one with ease thanks to her newfound powers. I got to admit, it's a neat one." Complimented DL Mark. Kiara couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Thanks Dad. Now who needs some weapons?" she said with a bright tone. One by one, Kiara used her powers to summon a weapon decent for each individual. That is for those who needed one.

"I got to say Kiara, with that sort of power you can catch any opponent of yours by surprise." Spoke Spyro as he gave a few swings with his crusader-like scythe.

"I agree. I bet you that if she went up against Lucifer she could summon a spear big enough to skewer his heart." Added on Cynder.

"All can be said and done if we haul ass over to Arcadia." Pointed out Hera. The rest of the gang tested out their new weapons and before long Celia came in with her armor, which was entirely gold.

"Damn Celia. Don't tell me that you spent a couple of millions to get an armor like that." Said Reignor.

"Oh I didn't really spend a single cent on this thing. Some guy back in my Realm was madly in love with me and made me an armor out of gold. The thing was that after we had spent the night together, he left the next day for some ugly girl. Really, she was so ugly I had no idea what this guy was doing. So I found the guy, and…well I won't go into details since it was pretty gruesome. Hehehehe!" snickered Celia, trying all she can to not burst out laughing due to her insanity.

"Are we all set to go Celia?" asked Akriloth. Before she could reply, they heard someone shout. "Wait!" They all turned to look to see young Maxius ready in armor. "I want to come with you Kiara!"

"Hold on just a second trooper." Piped Godith as she scooped him up easily from behind.

"Please. I really want to help you guys out." He said, his eyes showing like a whimpering puppy. Godith placed the young guard back on the ground only for Kiara to confront him.

"Maxius…look, I know that you accept me as a friend and I do too. But, no offense you're just another regular dragon who works in the Palace."

"I don't care about if my strength isn't as great as yours. I know that Lucifer and his father are the true enemies for you. But I can at least assist you guys when you face the army." Kiara looked down at the young guard and bit her lip. She had no idea how to convince him to stay behind.

"The dragon has a very big heart. As much as I would say yes to you, I speak on behalf of the group and we all know well that someone of your stature won't be able to last 5 seconds in battle. This sort of battle is not like the ones you have read in books, or taught about in history class." Spoke Akriloth. Maxius looked down at the ground as Akriloth continued with his reasoning.

"This is a battle between Heaven and Hell, the very existence of the Universe rests on our shoulders. I know that you want to help and I know that you wish to face your fears of battle. It pains me to say this, and a bit rude, but if you were to come with us you would be a burden to us."

"Akriloth! That is too far! We might as well just tell the troops to go home then because they too are a burden for us to bear. I thought you knew better." Scolded Arwen.

"It's okay. He's right. I-I-I didn't think through about this properly." Whispered Maxius.

"Oh Maxius, please don't be upset. Do me a favor would you?" asked Kiara, lifting his head up so she could see his eyes. She could see that he tried his best to hold back the tears.

"Please watch over my sister and brothers down in the Vault where the rest of the Royal Family will be at. Can you do that for me?" Maxius sniffled and he dried his eyes up before looking at her.

"Okay, I'll stay here and watch over them." He said softly. The next thing he felt was Kiara pressing his lips onto his and the two shared a small kiss before breaking up.

"Thank you Maxius. I knew I could count on you." She gave him a comforting hug before letting him go. The young guard walked down the halls to where he would take place. Kiara watched as the young teenage dragon disappeared into the shadows of the Palace Halls before looking back at the group.

"At least a soul won't be wasted because of his lack in strength." Said Valsa softly. The others nodded in agreement, waiting for Kiara.

"Okay…let's try this again. Is everyone now ready to go? Any last words, requests, errands and whatnot before we go up north into freezing weather?" asked Celia.

"How long will it take us to get this army to Lucifer?" asked Cynder.

"Well I can take all of us just close to the tundra area. If I were to bring us in any closer, it wouldn't do much help since I would be drained of my magic. Not only that, Lucifer would butt-fuck us in our sleep if we were to get any closer."

"You mean, killing us right?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, but you know how crazy people are. They do the most unorthodox thing in any given situation."

"Don't you fall under that sort of category? Considering you do some crazy things back at your place." Spoke the Demon God Akriloth with a small smile.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's get moving okay? Everyone grab onto someone. Celia? Care to do the honors?" asked DL Mark. His cousin nodded in agreement and she waved her scepter around. They first teleported to the gathered army and then using all of her magic, Celia took them just a couple of miles outside of the small town of Flushta.

"Holy crap, it's freezing!" squealed Arwen, shivering like crazy.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. I hate it whenever we just go teleport to some place without even knowing what the weather would be like." Complained DK Mark.

"Oh suck it up. At least it ain't snowing. The only issue we will have is just low temperatures. On the bright side when we fight, we'll at least warm ourselves up without a problem." Scoffed Arwen. Before long the army marched forth into the tundra forest, cutting down trees for supplies and to clear a path for the rest of the troops in the back. Hours went by and night-time fell. Valsa managed to calculate the distant travelled just by looking up at the stars. Turns out they crossed through over 50 miles of terrain. They decided that it would be best to camp for the night.

"Aha! Perfect spot to rest for the night. Not too far from the enemy, and a good walking distance to the field of battle." Piped Reignor. Celia gave the order to her troops to set up camp, and that took a good hour for all to hear. Considering the fact that they would face billions of hell-spawns, Celia managed to round up an army of unimaginable proportion. While setting up camp, the group noticed the long distant trails of torches being lit up just as more trees were being cut down to give fuel for the fires.

"Celia, just how many troops did you bring from your Realm?" asked Godith, sitting near the bonfire while roasting some packaged meat.

"It's a good thing you ask. I knew I forgot to tell you guys something before we left. I studied the geographical layout of Arcadia. I concluded that Arcadia is a large mountainous area with deep valleys. That means that the enemy has a home-front advantage. However, if we are lucky enough to bring the enemy out and onto the vast plain tundra field that covers the border line of Arcadia and Dracovia." She said.

"Numbers, Celia. We know the layout of this world." Said Demitri, drinking his tea.

"Fine, jeez. At least 3 billion." The purple dragon practically choked on his tea. He coughed a couple times before catching his breath.

"3 billion? And you guys placed me in charge because I handled one billion?" groaned Demitri, looking at the others.

"Hey, better than someone who never did. Once you finish up with your meal, we gonna go talk to some of the commanding officers." Stated Celia, munching down on the last piece of bread. The time passed by as Demitri and Celia gathered with their generals to layout some plans, whereas the others had bundled themselves up in their tents. It was a bit difficult to sleep in armor, but it was better than sleeping without it, since it was just freaking cold.

Before long, midnight had fallen and most of the army was dead asleep. Only a few stayed up to keep guard. DL Mark was sound asleep in his tent, but not for long until he heard some footsteps crunching the snow. He thought it was Kiara for a moment, yet she was asleep in her bag with her mouth open, glasses set aside next to her helmet.

The Dragon-Lord sat up and noticed that Godith was not next to him in bed. He mumbled a bit before he put on his shoes and exited the tent. He looked around and followed the foot-prints that led into the forest, just a few yards away from the camping area. He noticed that Godith was sitting on a stump and was drawing figures in the snow with her tail. She looked up when the sound of the crunching snow and ice stopped right next to her.

"I thought you were asleep Mark. I didn't mean to wake you." Said Godith softly, sitting upright while continuing to draw in the snow. She shifted over a bit to let her husband sit and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I blame the cold for that, not you." He said in a quiet tone. The two cradled each other for a bit, but DL Mark knew that something was troublesome with his beloved. He gently grasped her armor covered hands before giving her a small kiss on the head.

"What's wrong love? You seem a bit scared about something."

"I'm worried about the battle. I'm going to have to confront Lucifer once more, but his father as well. I fear that they will try and break our love. I know that there are things that we have done that we both do not wish to know."

"I don't quite understand. What are you trying to say?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"What I mean is…secrets and actions that we have done. For example, remember when you got infected and slept with Anna from Ofilnisha? They will bring that moment back and try to enrage us to have a fight against each other. I don't want to hurt you Mark. I really don't want to." Whimpered Godith. DL Mark heard his wife sniffle and embraced her even more.

"Godith, _sia itov _(my love), we had gone over this an infinite amount of times. We are powerful people. And with great power comes great enemies that will exploit any weakness of ours and feast on it. I know how it feels. I know how it feels for all our enemies to be calling you names for the amount of times we had made love to each other. They do not know anything about us." Godith looked up at him with teary eyes, just before he wiped them clean.

"I believe that there is something else bothering you as well."

"There is. What if…what if this is our last night together? I know that it sounds a bit wrong, but I was gone in the chamber and knowing that our call for battle draws neigh, I-"She was cut off when DL Mark placed his hand on her lips.

"It's okay Godith. There is nothing wrong with that type of request. I too fear that we won't be together again for a long time. All you had to was just ask,_ sia daariv _(my queen)." The two brought themselves close and shared a long passionate kiss underneath the starry sky.

…..

He stood on the peak of the mountain, his enemies barely alive after he dealt with them. Battered with wounds, fresh cuts and trickling black blood, Lucifer threw down the last of his training enemies off the peak. He watched as the body of Satan his brother tumbled down along the slopes and landed with a sickening thud. He knelt down and grasped the cold snow with much comfort.

As much as he hated the cold, he embraced it just this once. The reason why is because he had just spent the entire two days straight fighting off all of the revived souls, once loyal to him until he killed them so that he can be second in command. He couldn't help but chuckle softly before he took a handful of fresh snow and pressed it against his tongue. The icy cold water that trickled down his scorched throat made it burn even more.

But that was put asunder when he heard a couple of groaning. He looked down the mountain and saw Satan moving just a bit. The Dark God shifted his weight and slid down the slope. He reached down to the plateau and knelt before his brother.

"I told you that Father appreciates me more than you brother." Spoke Lucifer. Satan merely growled under his breath as he rolled over onto his elbows.

"And what does that have to mean with anything? It felt so good with Father's blood coursing through my soul. Believe me brother, you would have loved it you took the blade instead." Chuckled Satan, rolling over again, his back pressed against the rocky slope.

"You sound a bit different. What ever happened to you trying to kill me when you would return with Father's wishes?"

"I thought about it while I resided with the others inside of Father. Once this is all done, _then_ I can murk your ass for the hell of it." He said in a sibling tone. Surprisingly, Lucifer chuckled as well about the thought.

"I'll hold you to those words Satan. Come, let's get back home. If I know Father, he's probably screwing that woman…_again._" He said in disbelief, taking his brother's hand and helping him up onto his feet.

"Yeah I know. He isn't taking his training as serious as ours."

"So…what are we going to do about the others? I laid a big beating into them, so they are good as hell knocked out." Spoke Lucifer, seeing the carnage of bodies scattered all across the valley.

"Ah don't worry about it. The trick that Dad did to us was that we can't feel any pain. Well we can…but not as much. Henceforth why I actually like this. I know this sounds crazy, but thanks for killing me brother. I like this new painless feeling." Chuckled Satan.

"It wouldn't really mattered which one of us took the blade. The only reason why I forced you to do it was because of the fact that at the time, I just got revived and didn't want to be shelled in again. Plus I would have been rather vexatious to him of wanting to be released." The two chuckled just before Satan shook his son Perdition awake.

"Wake up son. The longer you sleep the more tired you get." Said Satan. Perdition grouched a bit before sitting upright. He wiped the snow off from his face and yawned.

"Eh? What the fuck dad, it's still dark. I think you lost track of time pops."

"No we haven't boy. I've been fighting against you guys for two days straight and we just finished our long fight 3 minutes ago. Get your ass up and help me get the others up."

"If you need me, I'll be heading back to the city. As you can see, I need some medical assistance." Spoke Lucifer, gently rising up in the air. He couldn't really use his wings to fly since he felt like shit. He had to rely on pure energy to just float his way back home.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up to you before you get back there." Chirped Perdition as he helped up Heldar. Lucifer flew silently in the sky, not much was on his mind other than food and rest. It wasn't long till his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Damned souls flying past him. Not one looked back but he noticed who each soul passed by. The Fallen Ones flew past by, followed by Android 935, the Original Four Guardians, the Dark Ladies, even Atreus!

Before long Perdition and Satan caught up with him and discussed about the recent events. Lucifer told them everything about what has happened during their absence, and boy did he get a weird response.

"So the only girl that I banged got her DNA altered, you and Gramps caused a nationwide Genocide, and made the Dracovians shit their pants when Gramps returned. Sounds kind of lame to me. The Genocide part is the only one that I wouldn't mind being present for. All the flesh you could eat, plus the amount of chicks that I would love to dig with." He said softly.

"I'm not surprised that Kiara got altered. I would have done the same thing if Perdition had the same mother but different father." Uttered Satan. The trio soon arrived to the Arcadian Palace and saw the foods piled all over the main table. The rest of the group was already feasting like crazy, with Mephistopheles watching from the front with Elizabeth right next to him.

"Ah, you returned. I was wondering where the three of you were. I take it that the three of you have sorted out all sorts of issues whilst training." Piped Mephistopheles.

"Yeah we did. But first I'm starving! I hate to say it Dad but having no food while being stuck in your head for a few weeks kinda sucked." Said Satan as he grabbed a plate and stacked a variety of food. He ate slowly, savoring every taste of food that he could get. Perdition on the other hand drank cup after cup of wine before he tried the food. Lucifer on the other hand felt exhausted. He felt to be on the verge of passing out from such a long fight.

"And how about you son? Was that training well enough for you?" Mephistopheles asked.

"It kept me busy for the two days, but a bit of an overkill. With these types of injuries, it probably would take me a few weeks to recover from, unless we have some healers in here." He said, sitting down at an empty spot at the end of the table.

"Maybe you should try one of these little things." Chirped Elizabeth. The Dark God looked and saw Elizabeth holding a small green bean between her two fingers.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yes. Those Dracovians gave me a recipe to make when they here last time in case our troops were to go to battle. Little do they know that I have made a lot of them for you guys when the big fight comes." Spoke Elizabeth, as she walked across the hall to Lucifer and gave him to bean.

"I take it that your plan is to use these beans to wear out Akriloth and the others. Splendid! Better than just powering up and almost killing ourselves in trying to win a battle." Muttered Perdition with his mouth full of rice. Lucifer ate the bean, his wounds healing quickly and his health back to 100%. He too ate like his brother; slowly savoring every aspect of the meal. Before long, the group was entertained when a group of female servants were brought out to dance. The only thing was most of the boys snatched the ladies and took them to their beds.

"I'm not sure what is with me. For some reason I feel rather different when the ladies are present." Spoke Satan. Lucifer looked at him just as finished eating a bowl of fried dragon wings.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that before I only met one woman, and got a child of mine. Ever since I had no desire for a woman. But today I feel different, almost as if I want to be surrounded by them."

"That is because you were revived through me, son. All souls that die and have done evil bid go through me. I am the very pinnacle of Hell. Because your soul is mixed in with the other mortal's desire, you feel a lot more different than usual. And the same applies to the ladies who were with you in training." Chuckled Mephistopheles, the Dark Ladies surrounded him and were in awe.

"So this is the Godfather of Evil that Kiara was talking about before she got us killed." Hissed Sonya.

"Ah who cares about the bitch anyway. At least we don't feel pain, right Memphy?" cooed Heinaus. The Devil couldn't resist the ladies present and flirted with them. Yet Elizabeth didn't seem to mind.

"Now, now ladies, he can only handle one at a time you know." She said seductively. Before long the Ladies and Mephistopheles had gone off to their beds, leaving Perdition, Satan, and Lucifer alone.

"Aw come on, I wanted a taste of that Heinaus girl, she seemed to be quite the pretty one." Groaned Perdition.

"You know you can either go with them, or just head down into the dungeon and pluck out some ladies there." Soke his father. But Perdition was long down the hall, leaving only the Brothers of Destruction at the table.

"You're not going?" asked Lucifer.

"Nah, despite the few changes, I still don't find any reason to be with lust tonight. I rather get my hands on that lovely Hera instead. But that would be in the future. Right now I'm exhausted and stuffed." Replied Satan, finishing his drink. The duo was about to hit the sack when a disfigured ghoul entered the hall.

"Hmm, what is it that you bring?" demanded Lucifer. The ghoul only grunted as he wrote on the floor with his fingers. The duo watched and assembled the message and was a bit surprised.

"Are you sure that your information is correct?" asked Satan in shock. The ghoul nodded, letting out a few grunts and jumps. The two dragons looked at each other flabbergasted.

"The Dracovians are only a day's march away from the border of Arcadia? What are we waiting for? Spread the word around the nation to every Damned soul. We will march out and meet them in battle tomorrow and make sure that they don't ever see their loved ones ever again!" ordered Lucifer. The ghoul nodded and ran out of the temple and down the stairs, telling all citizens of the Damned about the approaching army.

"What about Father and the others?"

"Oh the fuck with them! Father thinks that all will be good for him, and he didn't care about his training. Now he'll pay for being such a man-whore instead of living up to his name. As for us, we'll get some rest, and be ready at the break of dawn."

**A/N: The Tides of War draws neigh. This night will be the last night for only one group. Either the Dracovians, or Lucifer and his group. Who shall prevail? Find out, next on R.O.D!**


	106. Onwards To Battle

**Chapter 105-(Onwards to Battle)**

**A/N: Not much of a chapter, considering how big the next chapter will be.**

Spyro loomed around the camp with a concerned look. For the past ten minutes, he had not seen DL Mark nor Godith anywhere around the camp. He asked the commanding generals if they had seen them, but none could tell. He returned to his camp site, and was greeted by some roasted sausage that Cynder had prepared for him.

"Here you go Spyro. Eat it up. It's not a good thing to go off to battle on an empty stomach." She said with a small smile, eating her breakfast.

"That's true, but it's also bad to fight on a full stomach." Cynder scoffed and munched on her slice of bread before Demitri came out from his tent. He let out a huge yawn and stretched as much as he could.

"I see that the cold haven't kept you two awake all night." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Was the cold that bad for you? I really didn't feel a thing at all last night. I do admit, sleeping in the armor was a bit weird. Then again, that's how I kept myself warm." Said Cynder.

"Demitri, have you seen Godith or DL Mark last night? They're not in their tent nor were they seen by the other troops."

"How should I know? Ask Kiara since she was the only one who slept in their tent. Perhaps she knows." Spyro entered the tent and saw that Kiara was still fast asleep. He sighed softly and knelt before her, shaking her gently.

"Kiara, wake up. We need you today." The White Mistress mumbled and pressed her hand against his face and pushed him away.

"Not now Father…I don't want to go skiing today."

'_Skiing? When the hell was the last time anyone went Skiing?'_ thought Spyro. He tried once more shaking her awake but it was no use. She buried her head underneath her pillow and continued to sleep. Spyro shook his head and sighed deeply.

"I'm not sure whether to roll you out of bed or put snow down your back." He said softly. He decided to go with option A, rolling her out of bed. He snuck around the bed and slowly lifted it up. He raised it to an angle in which Kiara just slid right off from the bed and onto the cold snow. To his dismay, she was still asleep!

'_How the hell did she not wake up from that?'_ He heard Kiara mutter under her breath. "Leonidas...I'll get you for that." The purple dragon merely facepalmed and stood for a moment, thinking what to do next. He knelt down once more near her face…and slapped her.

The next thing that happened was Spyro being thrown out from the tent and slid a couple of yards across the snow, surprising everyone. Cynder rushed to his aid while Demitri got ready for a fight. The only thing they got was Kiara steaming.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? For once in my life I was having a good dream!" roared Kiara, straining a vein in her forehead.

"Well…that worked." Muttered Spyro, brining himself back onto his feet.

"Spyro, what did you do to make Kiara angry this time?" asked Cynder.

"She didn't want to wake, even after she fell out of the bed she was still asleep. Sorry for slapping you though. But at least you're up." Replied Spyro, clearing off the small bits of snow on his armor.

"Next time Spyro, tickle me awake. That is how I wake up easily." huffed Kiara before going back into the tent. The trio sighed easily before she cam out again with her glasses and a small red area on her cheek.

"Guys, where are my parents?"

"That is what we have been wondering as well. I guess you haven't seen them either." Said Demitri, roasting his breakfast by the fire. Valsa soon came out from her tent and she seemed a bit pent up.

"Hey, what was with all the shouting? Are we under attack?"

"Nope. Only Spyro was when he slapped Kiara awake." Valsa looked at Spyro with a disappointing look.

"What? She wouldn't wake! I did all I could."

"Spyro, I told you before long ago to never slap a woman awake. The moment you do, they feel sour for the rest of the day. And we girls don't like acting all sour for an entire day." Gleamed Valsa, standing near the fire to warm up. Kiara however didn't say anything. She looked around and felt…different.

"Kiara, is everything alright? Are you still mad about Spyro?" asked Cynder, noticing Kiara's strange behavior.

"Huh? No, don't you see the tracks in the snow?" she asked, pointing to the ground. Cynder gave her a quizzical look, all she was the fresh covered snow.

"Maybe you need some more rest, or perhaps some breakfast to perk you up."

"What? No, Cynder really. I see the tracks leading out to the forest." She said, walking ahead.

"What has gotten into her this time?" asked Demitri, seeing the white dragoness walk straight to the spot where DL Mark and Godith were for the night. They watched her go into the forest, and then ten seconds later she came back out, blushing madly.

"Oh my…I think I have found my parents you guys."

"Really? They were in the forest all this time? What are they doing?" asked Spyro. Kiara shot him a glare.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you? Take a guess." Cynder and Valsa giggled softly, knowing what she meant. Demitri looked at the two and knew what that meant. As for Spyro, he scratched his head and wondered.

"Are they making-out? Can't blame them since we are going to a big fight." Kiara sighed and hung her head low.

"No, not that. I'm just going to say this and leave you to your thoughts. They don't have their armor on, are asleep, and it seems that they have been there all night long." She said before leaving him alone. It took Spyro at least a minute before he too blushed.

"Oh…oh my." Cynder and Valsa giggled even more and soon Lethak and DK Mark woke up from their fits of laughter.

"Man…you girls are pretty loud when you laugh, did I ever tell you that?" asked DK Mark, removing the crust from his eyes.

"Sorry, but Spyro just found out what DL Mark and Godith were doing, after it took him a good minute to figure it out." Replied Valsa.

"Let me guess, they made love right?" asked Lethak. Valsa nodded and brought him close to the fire so the two can warm up. While the present group was warming up, DL Mark and Godith were also beginning to wake up. The sounds of the birds in the trees singing, the sun shining brightly, plus the clamor from the waiting army had finally gotten to them.

Godith was the first to flutter her eyes open. The first thing she saw was her beloved sleeping in his dragon form. She let out a small giggle and brushed her hand against his nose.

"Wakey, wakey love." She cooed. The mighty Dragon-Lord muttered softly before he grasped hold of her hand. He opened his eyes rather slowly before he smiled.

"_Guttentag_ my queen. How was your night?" he asked softly. Godith gasped softly before chuckling.

"Hehe, don't act so innocent there Mark. I must admit, what you did last night was new to me. And I mean it, you never did that before." DL Mark laughed, kissing his wife on the lips before speaking.

"I thought it would be best to try it out. I'm glad you liked it and you at least got to experience it." The two kissed each other passionately once more, but it didn't really last long before a snowball hit the Dragon-Lord in the back.

"WOOO, that's cold!" He jumped up and turned to see Celia snickering with a pile of snowball next to her.

"Did you guys had fun the other night?" she asked.

"Celia! Don't tell me that you watched us." Grouched Godith.

"Oh no I didn't. I know what it means to have privacy, although in my realm-" she was cut off when a giant snowball engulfed her. She popped her head out and saw DL Mark laughing his ass off.

"AHAHAHAA! Oh Celia, the look on your face was priceless." The Mad Queen rolled her eyes in disbelief just before she used her magic to melt the snow.

"Save your strength you two. Now is not a good time to spar." Piped Godith, putting her armor back on.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Godith. You're lucky cousin; otherwise you would have gotten a cold from what I would do to you in this type of environment." Huffed Celia just as DL Mark transformed back into his Half-Dragon form.

"Last time I checked, I can still beat you, at any place and at any time." He said, putting his armor back on. Celia waited for them to put their armor back on, waiting by a downed tree. The three of them returned to the camp and were greeted by sighs of relief and blushed looks.

"Thank goodness. I was worried that you decided to fight on Lucifer by yourself." Spoke Akriloth, sipping his tea.

"No, I wouldn't do that. As much as I hate the guy, I know well to not let your emotions take control over you in battle." He said, sitting down in front of the fire place.

"Mark, where did you and Godith go to exactly?" asked Hera. The two looked at one another and blushed a bit.

"I do not know what you are saying Hera. We only went out for a nice little stroll." Snapped Godith.

"Oh really? I didn't know that a late night stroll involved some moaning and repetition of one word." Boy did Godith blush. Despite her being a black dragoness, her cheeks let out a violet color.

"I told you to keep it down." Whispered DL Mark. The group laughed a bit but they knew why.

"Now, now, there is no need to feel ashamed. We all are worried about the battle that will take place today. This could be the last peaceful morning that we will ever have, and it's always wise to make the best of the last few moments of your life." Spoke Reignor.

"Nah, this won't be our last day. We can win this if we keep our heads together." Said Arwen, polishing her armor. The group sat silently by the fire, enjoying the warmth and a nice warm-hearted breakfast. Eventually they began talking about the days of when they all met each other. They shared joys of laughter but that would soon end when a scout dropped in on them.

"My Lords! We received word that the Dark Army are now advancing towards us!" he said, gasping for breath. The scout had flown as fast as possible from his source in order to deliver the message.

"Damn! How long till they arrive?" asked Ryuu. The scout caught his breath when he sat down on a log.

"Less than two hours." The group was startled and felt frightened. "WHAT? Two hours? It takes at least one to get our army ready!" shouted Celia.

"Well then get moving on that! Tell the generals that we need to move now and head out to the battlefield!" bellowed Akriloth, spreading his wings and taking to the air to alert the commanding officers that it was time to leave. Every troop that scattered to get their weapons, shields, armors, some even decided to bring a bag of food…just in case they wait a bit longer. Celia was surprised to see that her army was at the ready at a much faster time than expected. It only took 15 minutes for the army to be ready once more. Before long, the Dracovians headed off into the woods and out towards the battlefield with their army right behind.

…

Meanwhile, in the Arcadian Palace, everyone was getting ready for the battle ahead. Thanks to Lucifer and Satan, their early wake-up call got the Dark Ladies, Fallen Ones, Atreus, Guardians, and their father ready an hour ahead of the Dracovians. Outside of the Palace, Hell Gates had been built to help allow access for demons and ghouls of Hell to get across dimensions easily.

"How much longer till all is set?" asked Mephistopheles.

"Considering the amount of Hell Gates that we have opened up, it should take us at least half and hour. That is for these groups of souls to get from here to the Border-Line of the two countries. Oh yeah, they can make quick progress Father." Replied Satan. He didn't say anything in return. He watched as Minotaurs, hydras, harpies, giants, Cyclops, hounds, Cerberuses, mages, fallen warriors, Gluttons, every creature of Hell, spawn through the Gates.

"What about our Gate Carriers, will they show up?" he asked for once.

"Yeah the giants and trolls are going to carry the Gates and hide them on the battle field so that the Dracovians don't find it and destroy them with ease." The Devil nodded and soon Elizabeth came up from behind. What shocked them the most was that she wore greenish-blue battle armor and carried a mace.

"Now what do you think you are doing woman?" asked Lucifer.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going along with you guys to fight against them." Mephistopheles latched his arms around and chuckled softly.

"Hmhmhmhm, as much as I love you being such a strong and dominant woman, you are no match to them. But you do have use of us. If we need healing, you will be right there with a bag full of Senzu beans."

"Can I at least take a crossbow and a shit-loud of arrows so that I can kill some guys? Please Mepmhy? It would be soooo boring for me to just sit and hide. I know that I love seeing you fight, but not like this." The Demon God sighed and with a snap of his fingers, Elizabeth had a highly advanced crossbow plus a ton of arrows.

"That should keep you company my dear. Be careful though, if you get caught our chances of victory will be slim. As for you two…" He turned to Lucifer and Satan, forming a sinister smile.

"Yes, I believe it is time for you two to learn something that will throw off your foes, and surely increase your power level."

"Oh finally, just when we are about to leave." Groaned Lucifer.

"Hush Lucifer. I need you two to come with me. Elizabeth be a dear and find my boys some armor." He ordered.

"Armor? On guys like them? I don't even have like that!" She watched as her lover crept close to her and whispered to her ear. Lucifer and Satan tried to pick up on what he was saying, but the sound of the army behind them drowned his voice out. When he was finished, Elizabeth had a look as if she just crapped her pants.

"Are you sure about this? I'll do as you command." She left the three alone before Lucifer spoke.

"Father, what do you exactly on showing us?"

"Follow me my sons, I will show you a power beyond your wildest imagination." The Godfather of Evil chuckled sinisterly under his breath, leaving the two brothers in confusion. They looked at each other with uncertainty, but decided to follow. Along the way Mephistopheles asked Perdition to join in as well. He too was confused.

"So do you two know what's going on?" he asked.

"Not a clue son, but if he can give us more power, than that's fine by me." Replied Satan. Lucifer however was quiet. He is not sure what his father has in mind. He became very cautious as he watched his father carefully. For a while the 4 of them walked down the halls until Mephistopheles stopped.

"In here you three." He bellowed, kicking open the door. The trio entered slowly, their eyes widening in awe when they saw a HUGE openly-spaced indoor training ground.

"Wow…this place is so cool!" spoke Perdition in awe.

"We don't have much time you three so we got to make it quick." Pestered his grandfather.

"I don't like this…not one bit." Muttered Lucifer. Satan gave him a quick look before he saw his father engulf himself in a black fiery aura.

"Now, prepare yourselves for a taste of true destruction!" he shouted, letting out a roar that engulfed the entire room in darkness.

**A/N: What does Mephistopheles have in plan for his sons and grandson? What will be of the battle that will soon take place? Stay tuned next time for R.O.D! **

**_Change of plans for text. I've decided to reverse the text to normal. I admit, even I have trouble reading things these days. I'll go back and edit this story. _**

**_Oh and I'm going to reupload some of the chapters and scenes that were cut out. FF admins need to realize that there are millions of stoies that have adult content and no one is complaining about it and that the requests for the chapters is actually driving me nuts. _**


	107. Us Vs Them

**Chapter 106-(Us vs. Them)**

**A/N: I began working on this as soon as I finished the last chapter. Yes this chapter is HUUUUUUUGE!**

The Dracovian army advanced forward, stomping away all that stood in its path. They have made quick progression despite the fact that the temperature was 20 below, and dense fog. No one had spoken, not a single word. Everyone had their mind settled on the fight that lay ahead of them. Face their enemies in the most unfortunate place and pray to God that they live to see tomorrow.

They marched on, the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet, the armor and weapons clanking against each other, the rhythmic breathing, and the constant sound of the wind howling, the frost scratching their faces and bodies. They could not stop for any rest nor for anybody. The Dracovians needed their army to be ready at the battle-field within the hour. Any food that they had that wasn't cooked turned solid from the blithering cold. The water they had stored in special canisters froze solid within the compartment.

A couple of soldiers could not bear the cold and had fallen. The Dracovians would have helped their fallen troops, but it was meaningless. Any troop that had fallen was not fit for the cold and arguable suffered a better death. It seemed as if time itself had looped and the massive army trudged forward in a never-ending cycle. The lands looked the same and not hint of sunlight could be seen. In fact it was getting darker and darker.

Finally, after a long and murderous walk across the Draco-Arcadian Tundra, the titanic army grinded to a halt. Yet no one decided to set up camp. They all stood still, the cold engulfing their bodies, teeth chattering and blood freezing with their veins.

"We have arrived." Bellowed DL Mark, as the wind screamed past him and the others. His powerful Golden Dragon eyes allowed him to see clearly through the whiteout. If one were to use a telescope on a clear day, all they would is a small long line of black blobs across the horizon. But to the trained eye, it was in fact the borderline of Dracovia and Arcadia…filled with Mephistopheles' Army of Hell Spawns.

"What do you see?" asked Akriloth.

"It seems as if Lucifer and his crew were waiting for us to arrive. I wouldn't bother rushing off into the field though. Given the amount of time we had spent walking across the Tundra, I'm a fairly certain that they had littered the field with traps."

"Mephistopheles is a tactical genius. He will do anything to win. If you see him on the field, do not go near him. I will deal with him myself." Stated the Demon-Dragon God.

"Dad, it's kinda obvious that we all get our main rivals. All I want to know is who will go first? Us, or them?" Reignor asked, looking at the group.

"I certainly hope not us. Lucifer and his father may have a larger army, but what we have is wits and technology. If anything, I bet that some of this minions will run into the field in an idiotically fashion." Piped Celia with a perky smile.

The group was violently interrupted when the wind suddenly kicked up a notch. A few troops had fallen over and the Dracovians struggled to stay on their feet. As quick as the gust of wind arrived it subsided.

"Is everyone alright?" Spyro asked, shaking off the snow from his armor.

"Yep, we're all good man. I have a funny feeling that that wind gust was not from an enemy of ours." Replied Galian. He had his hand ready on his sword in case things did go south. The others were ready as well until a thunderous thud was heard just a few yards in front of them. They were startled to see a huge ice dragon in front of them, covered in armor that was rather familiar to DL Mark and Godith.

"Barroth is that you underneath all of that metal?" asked Godith with a small smile. They watched as the ice dragon removed his helmet, followed by a sigh of relief. Indeed it was Barroth, the legendary Ice magician.

"I'm glad to see you all alive and well. Do forgive me for putting up such a storm. I had to cast a spell so that Lucifer's long-ranged Hell Spawns don't pick you guys off so easily." He said with a meek smile.

"Ah, thank you for that Barroth. Glad to see that you managed to be with us." Kiara said joyfully. The mighty Ice dragon looked down and was bewildered to see a gorgeous white dragoness.

"And you are?"

"The new and revamped Kiara. Before you do anything, DL Mark did this to me." Barroth shifted his gaze at his golden-haired friend and then back at Kiara. He was silent for a while until he chuckled softly.

"Hmhmhm, so the Kiara that made me go evil and hurt my loved ones is alive after all? I don't have time to spend on your sorry ass, but if you show me that you are worthy to be a ally on the battlefield, only then will I forgive you for what you have done and accept you as a friend."

"I won't fail you Barroth. I'll show you what I can do once we are out in the field." They were interrupted once again when they saw a dark pool swirl next to him, followed by a sleek black arm rising from the ground. DK Mark drew his .44 Magnum at the ready, only to be stopped by Lethak.

"Imbecile, that's Morrogh the Necromancer. You already forgot on using your senses."

"No I haven't, it's just a reflex. I hate it when things come just pop out of nowhere." Morrogh leapt into the air. The hole beneath him vanished and he landed softly onto the hard snow, drenched in armor and a large Scythe at his disposal.

"What are with the frightened looks you guys?" I'm on your side." He said jokingly. He looked at the group until he spotted Kiara's new looks. Unlike Barroth, he smiled and his eyes lit up with joy.

"Glad to see you are with us Kiara. You look new, but your eyes are not. I figured something was fishy about your death, and for once I am glad that I didn't bother knowing what was going on in the Palace while I was absent."

"I'm pleased, that you are pleased Morrogh. Forgive me for being out of rank, but what can you tell us about the field and army that lies ahead?" she asked.

"Hey, that was my question." DL Mark said.

"Sorry Pops, beat ya to it." she replied with a cheery smile.

"As Kiara had asked, I'm indulged to say that the field is loitered with traps. All sorts of traps to be precise: spikes, holes, explosives, the whole lot of it. I had rigged them so don't worry, they wll be gone shortly. As for the army…" he stopped and shuddered.

"What? What about the army?" asked Arwen.

"There is no word for me to describe what I had seen. Somehow The Fallen Ones are alive!"

"WHAT? How can they be? We smoked their asses!" shouted Demitri.

"It gets worse though. The Dark Ladies are alive and well, as well as Atreus, and Android 935. There are 3 men that I have never seen before, though they are freaking powerful. I have a hunch that one of them is Lucifer. I'm not sure about the other two although my guess is as good as everyone else's."

"Satan and Perdition?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, they might be the other two. The only way we can know is in battle."

"So our old enemies whom we had whooped asses are somewhat alive again and the Memphis boys are disguised as humans. We should wait for Annoth to show up. Yet I can't sense his life-force. Can anyone confirm or is it just me?" asked Hera.

"No, I cannot sense him either. But it would be best to focus at what is ahead. If Annoth does not choose to fight, that is alright. He probably is busy trying to keep his own Hell world under control." DL Mark stated as he withdrew his sword and split it into two. Just then, one of the scout troops spotted a lone Hell Spawn in the field.

"My Lords, there is someone down in the field!" All eyes were drawn to the lone Hell Spawn. They watched as it raised an arrow and fired it at them. They watched as it sailed through the air. It landed just a few feet in front of them. A small dark purple gem was tied to the tip.

"Uhh….if that is supposed to be one of them messaging crystals that Malefor used, all I can say is that this is a tad too small." Chirped Cynder, taking the gem into her hand. She was startled when a thunderous boom echoed through the air followed by the shriek of the Hell Spawn who fell dead. Few seconds later, a series of explosions occurred and caused avalanches to the mountains nearby.

Slowly but surely all eyes laid on DL Mark who had used _Aussir vur Aurix. _He had morphed the two 15mm guns and made it into a 22mm Sniper Rifle, capable of firing any rounds. Turns out the Hell Spawn was killed because of the velocity of the round that got stuck onto its body. The explosion was what the round had, explosives and that was after the Hell Spawn was dead. **(Can anyone guess what reference this is? OC entry for the next story if you guess it right.)**

"What? I just had to. Plus it wiped the field clean." He said with an innocent smile.

"I'm starting to regret building you such weaponry." Muttered Celia.

"Out of jealousy?"

"Out of my concern of safety. Yes, I know, the Mad Queen going soft. I'm only insane in my own realm, anywhere else I'm normal." Unbeknownst to them, the gem that Cynder had dropped grew in size.

"Holy crap! Watch it!" shouted Valsa. The group backed a bit and watched as the gem grew into a reasonable size. It hummed and a face could be seen. Right away Akriloth boiled over.

"Mephistopheles!" The man in the giant gem was indeed Mephistopheles and he had black armor with silver outlining.

"_Greetings Akriloth. We meet again. How is your wife Jermaine feeling?"_

"Cut the crap! What do you want?"

"_Instead of me just launching my army right at you, I felt that it would be best to give you a chance to surrender. If you surrender and acknowledge me as your one true ruler, I will spare your lives and the destruction of your kingdom."_

Before anyone could reply, DL Mark stepped up, tapping the gem with the barrel of his 22mm Sniper Rifle. "Is this thing on? Good. Listen here Memphis, we ain't gonna surrender, we ain't gonna run away, we sure as hell will kick your ass. You should be the one asking for a chance to surrender instead. Alas, being who you are I know you won't. So here's a little something for ya." He flipped him the bird before going off screen, leaving everyone jaw-dropped.

"_I take that brat to be your son Agorak?" _asked Mephistopheles softly.

"No, that was DL Mark. My son is in a spot where you won't get him, no matter how hard you try." Stated Akriloth, his sword at the ready.

"_I won't need to try, but merely-" _The Godfather of Evil was knocked back as he clutched his chest plate and noticed a foot long explosive bolt glued to his armor. "_What the f-_BOOM!" A distant explosion was heard and once more, all eyes were on DL Mark who was lying on the ground with that custom Sniper of his.

"Did you just make a shot from here….to him…in the freaking blizzard?" asked DK Mark.

"Uhh…yeah. I did. Told ya that I'm a top shot." However, his extreme-long range shot did little to the Devil. The group clearly saw Mephistopheles clutching his wound and boy was he pissed.

"_Boy, when I get my hands on you, you will regret all the sins that you had ever committed!"_

"Good luck with that gramps. I went to Confession before Christmas, so I'm good as gold." DL Mark said with a smirk before he threw the large gem out into the field and fired another bolt out into the distance. Another distant explosion was heard followed by the shattering of the gem when it hit the ground. Little did he know, DL Mark had taken out a Hell Gate, and boy did that piss off the Hell Spawn Army.

"Just what in God's name are you doing son?" asked Akriloth.

"Playing Memphis at his own game. Ticking him off, thus provoking him to attack first, and we get the first shot at them." He said softly, aiming down his sights seeing the small black line in the horizon getting larger. The group scattered across their army and took their positions.

"Archers, ready!" ordered Celia. She was far in the back, but that was where most of the archers were, not to mention the advanced weaponry they had thanks to Braniac. Demitri and Arwen were at the front, a few hundred yards from them Lethak and Valsa readied their league of air-support troops. The whole group had spread out within the massive army. They waited for DL Mark's signal to attack, which was another thundering boom from his sniper that took out at least 30 Hell Spawns in one shot.

With a mighty yell, the two armies barreled through the Tundra, weapons blazing, each side screaming for blood and victory. DL Mark morphed his sniper back to his two guns and picked up his sword. The only thing on his mind was to find Lucifer, and destroy him for good.

It was eerie quiet down in the highly designed Royal Vault. The clocks ticked away, echoing throughout the narrow halls of the Vault. Yulie, Jermaine, and Galadrial were sitting silently in the small dining area, taking care of every Royal infant who left in their hands. Oddly enough, even the young hatchlings were silent. Not one made a peep, nor moved. Each and every one of the babes huddled close to their aunts' body for warmth and comfort. Maxius, the rookie guard, now Kiara's bodyguard, read to Emily and Leonidas in their tiny bedroom. They couldn't sleep and hoped that a pleasant bedtime story would cure them.

What felt like months, were only the hours slowly nudging by. One would go mad if he were left locked up for no reason whatsoever. However, the remainder of the Royal Family knew well that the long, agonizing waits will end by the end of the day. Alas, it had come to a point where Galadrial could not handle the silence any longer.

"God…this really sucks, especially when I'm on the verge of breaking water." It felt like music to her ears when the two ladies in front of her replied.

"Don't sweat it Galadrial. Jermaine and I have to wait 9 months, like a normal human being would do." Replied Yulie.

"I've been meaning to ask for quite some time. How come you have to wait 9 months? Every dragoness of our descent only waits 3 months."

"What your father did to your mother and aunts is a marvelous scientific breakthrough. Yet such feat cannot be applied to everyone. If you're wondering why, Akriloth tried it out on some animals."

"And? What were the results?"

"Let's just say that things didn't go quite as planned. We figured it wouldn't be a good idea since what happened was that all of the subjects were killed, along with their offspring."

"Oh come on. You know how much I hate it when we do some secret or special scientific research that involves tormenting animals. Dragons we may be, but we are civilized like highly sophisticated human beings."

"True, but the problem with the testing was extreme reproduction and aging." Piped Yulie.

"Uhh….what?" She may know a lot of things about the world she lives in, but some things are just simply unorthodox.

"Basically what happened was that the subjects got gravid, and then 5 minutes later, their bellies swell, thus excruciating pain for the mother, then the offspring poped out from the swelling, killing its mother and it grew at an alarming rate and died after an hour. Simply put, it lived its whole lifespan in just an hour."

"Can we discus about something else please?" growled Galadrial. She felt her belly ache. Th contractions were becoming more and more frequently.

"Arwen's moving around a lot in there eh?" giggled Jermaine softly. Through the pain, Galadrial let out a small chuckle before she had the sudden urge to use the restroom. She slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom, only to find it to be occupied.

"Listen, whoever is in there has about 5 seconds before I use you as a toilet!" Through the door, she heard a strained voice.

"I'm sorry…but! I'm! In here! My Lady!" squealed Maxius.

"Oh sweet mother of God. What do you have diarrhea or something?"

"A rare case of! _Hereditaryeeeeee!" _The next sound that came out of that was oblivious wind-passing, which made Galadrial run for the vault door. The stench had gotten so bad that she didn't care where she was going as long as she was getting out.

"Good God man! What did you eat?" cried out Yulie, trying to not breathe the stench. They had gotten themselves so busy that they failed to note that Galadrial had left the basement area and headed her way up top. She managed to arrive to the main floor and found the nearest restroom.

Half an hour later, the Purple Goddess was relieved of duty and felt normal. She exited the restroom and looked around to see if anyone was near. Not a soul was in place. Nearly all of the Palace guards had gone off to the big fight….which was exactly where Galadrial was going to.

'_Either it's my own instinct, or Arwen's, something really shitty is about to happen up North. And yes, I feel that I may be needed to settle some quarrels from within.'_ She thought. She knew that the weather was cold, so she had snuck her way into the guest's closet area that was not far from the main Palace doors. The Purple Dragoness found her desired clothing rather quick and was off.

She poked her head out of the door and saw nothing but the sun rising high past 10 over the snow covered city of Warfang. She took a few steps forwards and peeped down the long stairs. There were guards, but they huddle close to an open flame to keep warm. Without anyone noticing, she spread her wings and took off.

Before anyone could hazard a guess, she was out of the city's walls and headed straight towards the massive army camp that was empty of troops. The only thing present in the field was a few scouts. It wasn't until she got closer did she spot something unusual. Towards the far end of the field was a machine. It didn't not look like any sort of machinery that she had seen, not even the ones in the heavy Industrial city of Dalera.

She flew closer and landed near it. It looked rather odd to see something that was only a 4th of her height that had tesla coils wrapped around a circular rod that angled at 45 degrees. She saw wires leading to a massive generator that was even more alien. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice shouted to her left.

"Oi! Get away from the machine!" Galadrial turned to look to see a human being run at her, wheeling the second part of the machine. He slowed to a halt in front of Galadrial…only to be thrown at it. Her massive hands dwarfed the human's face by a long shot.

"Listen here human. I need to get to the battlefield that is taking place up North. I don't care what you have to say about me so long as I get there. Got it?" To her dismay, the human was not easy to get through.

"Look, I would like to help you but it's against Queen Celia's orders to activate the machine when she isn't present. The only time that statement is overruled, is by someone of similar rank."

"How about her cousin's daughter? Is that good enough for ya, or am I going to have to get things done differently?" Hissed Galadrial. She was beginning to lose her patience with the human.

"I'm sorry, miss. But I can't do anything." The human felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Maxius with his spear pointing right between his eyes.

"Listen, the one thing you should never do to any member of the Royal Dracovian Family is pissing them off. Especially when one is the pregnant daughter of a Dragon-God who can maul your ass in less than 2 seconds."

"A-A-Alright, I'll…I'll go set it up." The human ran to the control panel, frightened as hell. Yet that was all it took for him to get the machine rolling.

"Nice work Maxius. Way to show off your aggressive side." Complemented Galadrial.

"I'd figured that it would be best to just follow what you want instead of trying to convince you to return back to the Palace. Not only that, I too want to go out and help fight." He was flabbergasted when he felt a warm peck on his cheek; follow by a big bear hug.

"Oooo Maxius, I knew you'd come through!" squealed Galadrial with joy. Maxius was practically gasping for air, and she let go of him quickly.

"Opps, hehe, sorry. I thought that I hardly have any strength left in me. By the way…what the hell is hereditary?"

"Oh…uh right. I have a rare case of a digestive disorder. Basically my whole digestive system flushes itself out and result in excessive amount of excrement. Sorry for releasing such a stink bomb back in the vault. I forgot to take my meds." He chuckled nervously when Galadrial gave him a narrow look.

"Yes…I took them, just in case shit happens. Pfft haha. Get it? Because…" **(Galadrial's face **ಠ**_**ಠ **Srsly?)** He stopped and remained silent until the human returned. "Alright, just give me a few minutes to set the coordinates and placement of the machine."

"Just hurry, please. Time is not on our side." They watched as the human wheeled the two pieces of machine around to a fixed position. Then he ran over to a computer and plopped the coordinates where his Queen is. They watched as the machine whine before sparks began shooting out. They covered their eyes as a bright flash engulfed the field.

They cautiously looked and gasped softly in awe when they saw a greenish-purple portal that showed a live image of the battlefield. Already millions of troops on both sides had been slaughtered. Massive explosions seen everywhere as well as body limbs and blood gushing everywhere.

"Oh God, this will be bad for me." Moaned Maxius.

"Quit your bitching! They need our help and you agreed to do this." Replied Galadrial. She took hold of his arm and the two jumped into the portal, just as it short-fused and blew up, killing the human next to it.

An eight-foot long spear hurled through the air rotating ever so swiftly in the cold air, just before it skewered a demon's head off. It was thrown with such force that it impaled two other demons before its sheer heavy weight brought them down to the ground. Fireballs and the screams of many souls being slaughtered filled the ocean of blood that covered the once bare Draco-Arcadian Tundra.

Giant ice spikes occupied a certain area of the field. Thousands of Hell Spawns screeched in agony as their blackened blood gushed all over the spikes, emitting a dark magenta color. They waited for the spikes to reside, presenting to the demons and ghouls of who was responsible for such powers. Within a 50 yard radius was none other than Barroth, the Legendary Ice Magician. His held in his hands two bright white energy orbs that grew in size.

Not one Hell Spawn moved in to attack since one, their weapons were no match for Barroth's wizardry. Around him were small flying orbs that would bring down any ranged weapon if it got close to him. They couldn't even bother attacking him from behind because one swipe of his tail unleashed a powerful magic arrow that never missed. The arrow had so much force, that it basically obliterated the body.

It was easy for the Ice King until he caught sight of Spyro in the field. Turns out he was having trouble trying to fight off against a massive Hell Spawn. The Asterian Beast. Standing over 30 feet, it made Spyro seem puney. In its hand it had massive chain linkage that decapitated heads left and right. Spyro was unfortunate to run into one, considering he has no idea what he is facing.

He did notice that on top of the beast's head was a small demon, no bigger than five feet. With a mighty pull on the chains, the beast charged forward at Spyro, spinning its chains wildly in the air. The Purple Dragon gulped, watching in shock as the chain tore through the flesh of the souls beneath its feet, some of which were split in two and sending shards of bone everywhere.

Spyro took cautious steps, inch by inch behind. He didn't need to worry who was behind him since most of the souls were his own men, so he had some cover on his rear. But he didn't let it slide. He knew that eventually one Hell Spawn would break through and try to slash his head off. The second he thought of such moment, a ghoul shrieked as it jumped high over his men, its crude sword bearing down on him.

Spyro ducked and pierced the ghoul with his trident into its neck. It squealed as black blood rained all over Spyro's face and armor before it lay stiff. With a mighty lunge, Spyro tossed the body with his trident follow by an energy blast behind it to a crowd of Hell Spawns. A sickening gush echoed in his ears, before it was drowned out by the roar of the Asterian. Its heavy footing and whooshing of the chains brought his attention once more. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the chain bearing down on him.

He jumped to the side just perfectly. The chain crashed to the ground, crushing a good line of Spyro's men. The Purple Dragon King was quick on his feet when he heard another Hell Spawn rushing at him. He stopped the ghoul by engulfing it in flames. He had no time to watch it burn to a crisp for the Asterian raised its foot and brought it down on him. Spyro did a back-flip and was behind the beast, getting full view of beast's armament.

The Asterian had heavy chains wrapped on its arms and legs, heavy slabs of metal that ran along its hunched back. He saw the Beast-master shout wildly at his pet, cursing at it for being so slow and stupid when it spotted Spyro being behind him. Spyro wasted no time as he threw he trident with great accuracy. The beast-master cried out in anguish before falling off the beast.

Spyro was about to retrieve his weapon when the Asterian suddenly went berserk, roaring loudly and then charging off wildly towards his men. He jumped to the side just before the beast barreled into the his troops and began grabbing handfuls of dragons and men, ripping them up into bloody pieces. What was worse was that it jumped around a bit before unleashing a jet of fire upon his men.

Spyro wasn't aware of his surroundings for Hell Spawns sought the advantage and all seemed lost for the Purple Dragon. Boy where they wrong. With a sudden roar Spyro tapped into his powers, unleashing a shockwave that knocked down all of his enemies. He quickly ascended into his Super Purple form and laid waste to the Souls of the Dammed. Using the power of the elements to his disposal he electrocuted thousands of souls in an instant, clearing out a huge area for him.

It wasn't until the Asterian beast landed behind him and roared at an deafening level, covering the Dragon King's back with spit. It pounded its fists viciously into the ice covered earth, waiting for Spyro to make his move. Slowly but surely, he revolved his head until he meet the eyes of the dumb-founded beast.

"Did your mother ever tell you to brush your teeth? Sheesh! I thought Lethak had it bad but man you take the cake!" Spyro said, gagging at the horrid smell. The Asterian took hold of its chains and brought it down on Spyro, only to miss. Spyro didn't waste any time as he summoned an Earth Flail and shattered the heavy armor on the back of the beast. It whined in pain as it fell to the ground on its own comrades.

Slowly, the Asterian stood back on its legs, plucking off the shabby weapons that it fell onto. It turned to see Spyro cast two energy disc, one slicing cutting the beast in half, the other splitting its head down the middle. Gobs of internal organs littered the ground beneath and the two halves hit the ground hard, washing Spyro's feet with blood.

"Hmpf, that takes care of that schmuck." Spyro resumed battle, this time with ease as he ripped off the heads of the Hell Spawns and helped his rally of troops fight off against the Dark Army.

Up high in the skies, Lethak, Valsa, Godith and Hera, were busy scorching the living crap out of the Harpies, Arch Demons, Bats, Birds, anything that could fly in the air. Thanks to Celia, they had the advantage of technology on their side. Dragons, gryphons, large birds, all carried portable missile launchers, machine guns and cannons. Down below, the sky was raining blood and bodies because of the amount of onslaught in the heavens.

The only issue they had was that their huge abundance of ammunition was quickly depleting. Just within the first few hours of battle, they were already down to empty magazines and were forced to rely on using their guns as weapons, bashing in the brains of their enemy. Due to the lack of ammo, the four of them were easily overwhelmed with the flying Hell Spawns.

"God-fucking-dammit! Just how many of these freaks are there?" roared Hera, blasting light beams in all directions.

"Quite your bitching and just do what you have to do!" replied Godith, grabbing hold of a Harpy, ripping off her wings before letting it fall into the ocean of spears down below.

"Just keep an eye out for the Big Four. If you see any one of them be very cautious!" stated Lethak, taking a deep breath before firing off a convexity beam that took out hundreds of Hell Spawns, their bodies burning to a crisp, limbs flying, and blood pouring over the two clashing armies like a raging waterfall.

Not far from them on the ground, Galian and Reignor were dashing through the Dark army. The two had come up with a game of who can kill the most by the end of the day. Loser will have to take the winner to an all you can eat buffet and pay for his lunch. Not much of a surprise since the two loved to eat.

"Yo Galian! How many up you to?" Reignor asked, letting out an explosive wave that gave him some room to breathe.

"100K+ and counting!" replied the Demon Mercenary as he pulled out his twin Desert Eagles and laid waste with the bullets. The two continued to rage on in their fight, the bodies pile up around them creating a barrier between the two forces. It wasn't until they heard a gurgling demonic growl did both sides stop.

"Reig, was that your stomach?"

"Uhh….no? I ate quite a decent meal this morning so I'm good." The sound of the Hell Spawns' armors moving away from them regained their attention.

"Dear God…what the fuck is that?" the two asked. Coming before them was…uh…one ugly freak. It was tall, ungodly fat, man-tits, large colorless eyes, a huge mouth that showed off its rotting green teeth, and two mouths as hands on both arms. Not only that, sweat and the stench of rotting corpses embraced its body. Heck even its ear lobes were small mouths. The only piece of clothing was a sweat-covered cloth below the waste, and some bead necklace that seemed to drown in its soggy skin. The duo stood still, wondering whether they should puke or kill it before they do get sick.

"I am so glad that we made the body wall around us. Otherwise we would have been killed by now." Said Galian, not letting his eyes off of the beast.

"Yeah, for once I agree." They watched as the monster sniffed the air and then suddenly grab one of its own comrade by the chest. The Hell Spawn squirmed, trying its best to escape its grasp, but the two mouth-hands held it close. Before it knew it, the beast opened its mouth wide like a snake and ripped off its head. Next, it just crammed the whole body into its mouth like it was grapes.

"Ewww…that was gross." Groaned Reignor. He turned to Galian only to see him puke.

"Even more gross." He shook it off and watched as the Glutton sniffed the air and caught whiff of the duo. It roared and suddenly charged at them, rather clumsily. Reignor merely pulled Galian to the side and the Glutton struggled to stop, crashing into the body mounted wall.

"Reig, please just kill it already!" begged Galian, trying to hold his stomach in.

"Only if you agree that I win and you pay for the food."

"Fine! Just do it! I can't bear to look at that thing!" Reignor chuckled as he walked up to the Glutton, just as soon as it had stood back on its two feet. It turned around and lunged for Reignor in an instant. The Silver Dragon-God side-stepped and the glutton stumbled, this time losing its footing and falling to the ground. It grunted and roared as it tried to get back up. Due to its massive size it could not. It simply rolled around like a worm in the dirt.

Reignor sought the chance to attack, leaping into the air until he was level with the Glutton. Without a moment wasted, he blasted it into oblivion sending its guts all over the place. He landed softly in the rotten snow and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" asked Galian.

"Oh Galian, that thing was a joke to beat. Do you have any idea how foolish you were to give up so easily to me? You do know what that means right?"

"Listen, the moment I saw that thing devour its own comrade, I felt a sudden urge to stop going out on such big dinners. Otherwise, we'll end up like that fat ass." Replied Galian, cleaning off the ity-bity bits of guts that on his armor. Suddenly and quickly, a large mammal jumped in front of them. It was about half the size of the duo and it had three heads. Its fur was white and had a couple black spots in its fur.

"Awww, who's the good little doggy! Yes, you! Yes you are!" spoke Galian in a childish tone.

"ಠ_ಠ Seriously? You are trying to befriend Cerberus the three-headed dog in the middle of a battle?" asked Reignor. He felt so ashamed to see his friend be so carless whenever he sees a four legged canine. He looked around and checked to make sure that their wall of bodies was still strong. For some odd reason it still was.

"Hmm, strange. I thought that by now the Hell Spawns would be mauling us from behind. Yet not one soul is present." He peeked over the wall and saw that the Dark Army were far from them, a good 200 yards. The only problems were the Hell Spawns in the skies and long-ranged arrows. One just whooshed past Reignor and landed in between Galian in front.

"Dude…if that were aimed any higher, I would be so embarrassed." Said Galian in relief. The dog in front was getting ready to pounce the Human Demon until a set of massive jaws clamped down on its body and was gone in an instant. Galian looked up and saw something new and far more sinister.

"Uh, Reig? We got a problem…in fact, three of them." Reignor turned around once more and felt his heart skip. Towering over them was the true Cerberus. Its three heads were of a worm each fitted with a titanic mouth and a few smaller mouths on the side of its main mouth. **(Yes, I know weird description. Look up Dante's Inferno and you'll get the picture.)** Its front legs were human arms. Its skin seemed to be a human face with its mouth wide open.

"Now I see what you mean Galian. Not to mention, this is the ugliest S.O.B that we will probably ever encounter in our lives." Piped Reignor. The two watched as Cerberus loomed over them, parts of body limbs hanging and falling out from its mouths.

"So…what now?" Reignor asked. Before they knew it, Cerberus opened its mouths and coughed up body-balls drenched in stomach acid.

"Oh GOD! That is just nasty!" cried Galian, dodging the wretched ball of corpses. Reignor and Galian flew up top and tried all they can with their energy blasts. It had no effect on the beast as it turned one of its head and gobbled the energy blasts. It shook itself a bit before belching out its own energy beam at the duo. They managed to dodge it with ease, but it seemed to prepare itself once more.

"Okay…our energy blasts simply feed it and make it burb out its own version of our attacks. We need to cut off its head, but if we even try to get close, it will attempt to gobble us." Stated Galian.

"So? Just do what Akriloth would do. Grab a sharp object, travel at high speeds and slash it off. Easy." Smirked Reignor. He took hold of his sword as well as Galian. The two were about to make their move when a blinding swish of light appeared in front of them.

"Did you see that?" asked Galian. The two stayed mid-air until they saw smoke coming out from the middle of its throats. Then the heads slowly slid off from its place before blood gushed violently. The three heads dropped dead; death by decapitation. The smoke in their throats burst into flames and engulfed the body, fuming the air with the stench of corpses. Reignor and Galian watched as the body of Cerberus the Worm burned away before a voice spooked them.

"The one thing that I noticed from you two is that you spend a lot of time gawking at your enemy and wondering what do with it." Hissed Akriloth, holding his weapon of choice. The same weapon that he had used when he fought against Mephistopheles the first time.

"Sorry teacher. Won't happen again." Pouted Galian, his hands behind his back.

"Just be careful. Who knows when you might face the Big Four."

"Dad, if you don't mind me asking, is that the same sword that you used-"

"Against Mephistopheles? This is only a replica of my sword. The real one is somewhere in Hell. I lost it during the battle, but a friend of mine in the Circle of Limbo made a copy for me as soon as I came back. Now if you'll excuse me, time to blast some shit away into oblivion."

The Demon-Dragon God left his two pupils be, and headed straight to Celia who was having a tough time fighting off two circles of Hell at once. A bunch of the Hell Spawns were ghouls and demons drenched in molten gold, a sign of endless pain for those who seek only greed as their purpose of living. It was tough for her since her Golden Scepter didn't do jack shit to them. In fact, she had it snatched away from a Hoarder & Waster. These two demons are joined at the hip in solid gold. One carries a mace with diamond spikes in one hand, while in the other it is trying to keep its treasure from the soul next to him who constantly threw away the gold coins.

The two souls would argue until they ultimately fought each other in a blind fit of rage. They spun around like mad, the Hoarder swinging its mace around bashing out any soul's brain into bits. Eventually the Waster got hold of Celia's Scepter and threw it away, thus she got it back easily.

"Man, these guys are pathetic. Yeah I am F'ing rich but jeez! Guess this is what will happen to me if I die….NOT! HAHAHA!" She morphed her scepter into a giant war-hammer and bashed away the Hoarder and Waster. The moment the two were separated from the golden joint, they disintegrated into dust, leaving behind only the priceless mace for others to wield.

Celia's men were able to hold off on their own, until the Hell Spawns from the River Styx showed up. Boy where they pissed. Hell, some of them Celia recognized as people from her world! She was struck with so much horror that she didn't realize that a raging bull bowled through her men and gibed her with its horns.

Celia dropped the war hammer and was driven into a rocky wall by the bull. It howled wildly and angrily as it repeatedly rammed her to the wall. The Mad Queen cried out in anguish as she felt the hot iron horn rip her wound even wider. She mustered the strength of the bull when she poked its red soulless eyes with her razor sharp arm-guard. The moment the bull let her go, Celia transformed into her Rainbow Dragoness form and castrated it into the abyss with a powerful breathe of fear and shadow.

The bull whined and cried its bloody eyes out before Celia's men tore it to pieces. Celia used her power to attract her weapon back into her grasp. She rested for a bit by the hillish area of the battle field, far from the main area. Her men stood up front as they held back against Hell Spawns just long enough for Akriloth to arrive.

"Celia! How bad is the wound?" He asked the moment upon arrival.

"Well…it ain't so bad. I just need to heal myself…and I'll be back in action." She said, struggling to catch her breath. She gasped softly when Akriloth placed his hand on her wound and in an instant was gone.

"You know, all you had to do was ask." He said with a silly smile.

"Oh really? How about the others who seem to be on the verge of passing out? We have been fighting for more than five hours straight! Those Hell Gates are what's causing us to become weaker and weaker."

"And?"

"Isn't it obvious that Mephistopheles is just wearing us out so that he can score an easy victory?" The stared at each other for a while in silence.

"T_T….I hate you." Grouched Akriloth.

":D Told ya so….again!" He rolled his eyes in disbelief and took off into the skies, destroying everything that stood in his way. He flew around the battlefield until he found the person he was looking for. Morrugh, the Necromancer. Morrogh was holding out pretty well since all he did was cast a wave of dark flames and the Hell Spawns turned against one another. It felt as if he was having fun powning some noobs online.

"Morrogh! Quit being so relaxed! I need your assistance!" bellowed the Demon-God. Morrogh was up in front in a matter of seconds.

"No need to yell man. I ain't deaf." Just one cold look from Akriloth and he took the words back.

"Uhh…hehe, don't hurt me?"

"I need you to help me blow a huge chunk of Hell Spawns away. Also the Hell Gates since that is what is needed in order to win."

"HAH! Easy as shit. I know where they are placed so just give the word and-HOLY CRAP!" For once the Necromancer was scared shitless when he saw Akriloth suddenly encase himself in a black-fiery aura. His voice quickly sounding distorted. Ancient markings engulfed his body and in an instant transformed into his True Demonic Form. It was the exact same form as his Ancient Dragon state when Agorak and Reignor had found him, except a bit less smaller and less of the markings.

"_Show me Morrogh, from your memories where these Gates are."_ Morrogh didn't bother arguing. He just did what the guy asked him to do. Akriloth placed his massive hand on Morrogh's shoulder and with a booming roar, casted huge lumps of energy blasts into the distance.

"_All done."_ Morrogh opened his eyes only to be welcomed the blinding explosions in the vast wilderness. It lit the entire battlefield, sweeping away the snow storm. A few seconds later, thundering shockwaves hit both armies. Some souls couldn't handle the force and were gone in an instant. Down below, the souls of the armies thought that the world was coming to an end, which provoked even a bloodier fight.

Morrogh would have commented on Akriloth's actions, but he felt that telling him something negative would spell something far worse than death for him. He watched as the Demon-God hovered over the battlefield. He quickly made his way to the epicenter of the whole battlefield, only to be greeted by the infinite waves of Hell Spawns that circled around him.

'_I know that somewhere far behind the lines, Lucifer, Satan, Perdition, and Mephistopheles are waiting for me to destroy their army. I am only doing this so that we have a better fighting chance. Even if it does not kill them all, it would improve our odds of winning.'_ He thought.

He raised his arms close together and hovered gently just a few inches above the ground. The Hell Spawns around him were waiting for what he was about to do next. Slowly his rotating speed increased until sparks of fire and electricity could be seen. A white aura shrouded his body and then…there was light.

Everybody stopped and turned to gaze, only to be blinded by it. A silent deafening noise followed by thundering roar of the explosion. The wind, snow, and climate began to change. Over the intense boom, the Dracovian Army heard fire crackling and the millions of wailing souls as they burned once more for their sins. In the epicenter, they could see Akriloth breathing slowly and deeply, a devilish smile crept on his face as he inhaled the burnt atmosphere. A dark blue flame shrouded his body. He had the look of a madman who had longed for the bloodiest war in his lifetime. Akriloth seemed to be just that.

Within his amber demonic-dragon eyes, he felt his inner self be set free. He was born from the fiery hatred of a man's soul and has embraced that power all of his life. It was a while before he began to walk away from the epicenter…and straight for the final batch of Hell Spawns.

On the far side of the epicenter, two dragonesses had finally caught the break they had longed for. Kiara was drenched head to toe in blood. She had a few nicks left and right, but if it weren't for her newfound powers to summon any object with just a thought, the ability to regenerate, and heal her wounds quickly, she would not have been standing next to Cynder.

Cynder on the other hand suffered a fracture of her right arm and wing, both of which were being treated by Kiara. Despite the two having different powers, Cynder's wide usage of the Dark Elements has finally paid off. Not only that, but she and Kiara managed to survive better than they had expected. Every time Cynder needed a weapon to take down a specific enemy, Kiara would have one at the ready for her Aunt. The two were resting quietly, watching from the distance as Akriloth and the those left standing laid waste to the last remnants of the Dark Army.

"Phew….man what a day." Sighed Cynder.

"Jeez, don't remind me of it. I can barely stand. In fact, I can't even feel my arms anymore." Kiara said as she used her powers to summon a med-kit to treat Cynder's wound.

"Hate to break it to ya girl, but we still got the big boys to handle with. _Then_ we can go home, eat, sleep, drink, and party." Cynder let out a pleasuring sigh as she dozed off into her memories of all the fun she had over the years.

"By partying you mean like a celebration right?" Kiara asked, wrapping the bandages around Cynder's arm.

"Well if we win this war than yeah. Then it's the usual treatment for our boys." Cynder said with a smile. She looked at Kiara who had a look on her face.

"Hey, don't you give me that look missy. You had your fun as soon as you were legal."

"I know, but now that I look back at it…I feel like a total slut. I fear that soon my slutiness will catch up and harm my relationship with you guys."

"Kiara sweetie, don't say that. Agorak has told you numerous times to never let some wrong of your past get to the best of you."

"Yeah I know but…"

"But what?"

"I…I don't think that it would feel best to talk about it."

"Uh-uh. I want to hear it. Don't forget, just because you have Agorak's blood in you, does not mean that all of us are just going to let you slide by. What is it that you don't feel so certain about?" asked Cynder, coaxing Kiara to give up whatever secret she has.

"Is that really all the high-life is for you guys? Power, money, sex, fame, and insane fighting? I thought of the high-life to be something different." Sighed Kiara softly, fixing up Cynder's wing.

"Darling, the life of a high-roller isn't necessarily the same as what you might think." Replied Cynder. She can tell that something else was bothering her.

"I thought that being a Ruler of Dracovia, you would have people who built statues and worship you guys like idles or Gods and Goddesses." Cynder merely laughed.

"HAHAHA! Oh Kiara you are full of surprises. See, we don't thrive on such stature. We don't want people to worship us like we are a part of a religion. If you haven't noticed, but the Kingdom's national religion is Christianity. Roman Catholic to be precise. Of course, DL Mark is serious about following the Ten Commandments."

"But you have powers of a God. Doesn't that contradict what you believe in?"

"Ah, but see the thing is that we have the powers of Gods and Goddesses, but we do not consider ourselves, in social status, to be called Gods. King and Queen is as high as we are willing to go. Also, there is a law in the Kingdom making it illegal for any Dracovian to worship us like Gods." Cynder continued on and on, explaining Kiara how the high-life society worked until they were interrupted by some voices.

"What was that?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know. But keep yourself alarmed. It could be one of them Hell Spawns." Kiara summoned her purple bladed sword while Cynder took hold of a shield to be carried in her left hand. The two slowly walked to the sound and gasped softly when they saw a group of their men, and the Dark Army men, making love to what looked like the Whores of Babylon. These women looked humanoid in shape; grey skinned, scantily dressed and were all over their men.

"Oh my…talk about a weird twist of Fate." Whispered Cynder.

"What do we do?"

"I say leave them be. They'll be killed shortly." The two slowly backed up, but were spotted from the start. Behind them, a few more of the lustful women showed up, some to look like Cleopatra, Helen of Troy, and other historical women of high-status.

"_Mmmm, looky here girls. We have found ourselves a couple of lonely birds far from their lovers._" Spoke Helen.

"_Indeed, especially this white one. I can see it in her eyes and heart that she is a feisty one_." Spoke Cleopatra. Before they knew it, more of these Temptresses phased from the shadows, all so gorgeous and naked.

"Hate to inform you ladies, but I'm straight. I don't go both ways." Said Cynder.

"_Really? We can see it in that head of yours that you have always wanted to try it. See how pressing against another woman of your beauty would feel like._" Helen said as she circled Cynder. That really made the former Terror of the Skies blush.

"_As for you, girl you would so perfectly with us since well…you do go both ways."_ Piped Cleopatra with a broad smile, placing her hands on Kiara. Big mistake. The moment she did, her arms were ripped out of her socket and blood spewed everywhere.

"_HOW DARE YOU SEARCH MY SOUL! I WILL PERSONAL FUCK YOU UP!"_ boomed Kiara. **(everyone nearby is like **_**WTF? 0_O**_**)** Cynder noticed something odd about Kiara. The moment she yelled, her scales turned dark and her body suddenly changed back to her former self for a brief moment. Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of more bones cracking was heard. Cleopatra was on the floor with no limbs attached…that is her limbs shoved all in one area.

"_SUCK ON THIS, BITCH!"_ Roared Kiara, raising her hand in front of the Egyptian Queen and blasting her away into oblivion. It didn't frighten the other Temptresses. In fact, it pissed them off.

"_How DARE you kill our Queen! If you won't join us…then we will have you!"_ shrieked Helen. She arched her body and from below a long, retractable, scorpion-like tendril protruding from a blood spewing opening from the navel down to the vagina. Cynder was petrified when she saw the tendril coming at her, wanting her.

Thankfully Kiara jumped in the way. The tendril tried to attach to Kiara's area, but her armor was too thick for it. Soon, the rest of the Temptresses they saw earlier came out with claws and their tendrils at the ready. Bloods was all over their face, meaning that they had butchered the men and were ready to take two more souls with them.

They were no match for Kiara's blinding hatred. Despite dozens of tendrils sliding underneath her armor, latching onto her breasts and area, she had blocked out all sense of emotion and went on a wild killing spree. She yanked on half of the tendrils out from the women, allowing their insides to gush out all over the snow covered ground. In a matter of moments, she had all of them dispatched. Some of them were hanged by their own tendrils, others turned inside out, and the rest with their guts and blood all over Kiara's hands.

Cynder was shaken. The first thing that popped into her mind was when she heard news of Kiara butchering all of their Elite troops a while back. Now she knows how it felt to bear witness to such madness. Yet at the same time, felt ashamed. Cynder never openly admitted it to anyone, but she was in fact the lustrous one out of the eight rulers. Seeing how her soul can be trapped forever in Hell in Circle Two with infinite amount of whores, she saw her love-life a bit differently.

She was interrupted when she saw Kiara return to her normal self, to her refurbished body. Her body may not show it, but her eyes are the windows to a soul. She can see how P.O'ed Kiara is.

"I'll be helping the others out with the fight. You sure you'll be fine? The last thing I need is to haul ass to you because one of those things came back." Huffed Kiara.

"I'll be fine. I'll try to find Spyro and the others." With a nod, the White Mistress sped off into the distant land, leaving behind her Aunt to be with her thoughts.

Meanwhile, the two Marks were having it easy from the start. Because DL Mark had unlimited ammo on his guns, he didn't bother using his energy to fight off the Hell Spawns. He just morphed _Aussir vur Aurix_ into whatever weapon he liked and mauled the Dark Army with ease. DK Mark was with him the entire time, firing his .44 Magnum and .50 CAL Barrett into the Hell Spawns for hours on end.

"So…" DK Mark spoke, interrupting the silence between the two.

"Yeah?" DL Mark shouted since the constant firing of LMGs, Mini-guns, and Exploding Sniper shots has taken a toll on his hearing.

"How much longer?"

"WHAT?"

"HOW MUCH LONGER?"

"You're hungry? I'm hungry too, but what can you do!" DK Mark sighed heavily as he no-scoped the last bits of Hell Spawns that were left behind them. He turned front and watched as DL Mark mowed down the last of the Hell Spawns with a mini-gun. The one thing the Dragon King has noticed during his course of battle with his friend, was that DL Mark has an odd affection with war.

The fact that he recites quotes from shooting games and laughing like a crazed Nazi made him wonder sometimes about what really drove his mind. Was it Agorak's demonic traits that kick in? Or simply the fact that DL Mark feels free of restriction in a war-torn environment?

He didn't bother thinking about it though. He knew better that his friend is not a war-criminal. Just a young man with three big hearts, willing to fight for the safety of the universe, his friends, and family. After another hour worth of shooting, silence fell upon them and the two were able to get some rest. Despite Akriloth turning most of the battlefield into a giant fire pit and smelling horribly with burning corpses, the heat from the fires eased them from the cold that had been attacking them since they arrived here.

"Ugh, just four more freaks to deal with and we're done." Sighed the Dragon King. DL Mark had his hearing back and spoke calmly. "Yeah…I just hope that the hours that come upon us, will not be our last."

"Hey, no need to worry. Remember, you can blast the entire damn universe away if you reach max power."

"True…but the problem with that is, when I went Ancient in the Chamber, the dimension was on the verge of collapsing on its own self."

"I'm…not catching what you're saying." DK Mark said curiously.

"Okay. In short, I put out so much energy, that the structure of the floor gave away whenever I was near the ground. Winds exceeded past tornado categories. The temperature within would cause anything within a 100 yard radius to be cooked. And not only that, I felt sick as stuffed zombie when I powered down. My stomach was on the verge of bursting."

"You know…you could have said that the Chamber turned to crisps and you felt like piss, just to save time." He did not hear a word come from his friend.

"Hey, you awake?" He turned to face him and noticed something that he never wished to see. DL Mark's face turning white, and fear in his eyes.

"Dude…you're scaring me. What's going on?" he asked softly. DL Mark didn't say anything. Instead he slowly removed The Ominous from its sheath, and silently split it into two. DK Mark was cautious as well. He checked his senses but he didn't feel anything extraordinary. Yet he removed his Dragon King Sword slowly and held it tightly. And then, it came to him. He could smell it.

"Oh shit. Don't tell me."

"Yep."

"The one and only?"

"Yep."

"Right now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Just as soon as we get the first hint of break, he shows up."

"Ya."

"God this sucks."

"Life sucks, deal with it." The Dragon King groaned as he stood up and looked to the skies and awaited for what was to come. DL Mark too stood up and the duo watched as a black figure descended from the smoke and ash filled sky. At first, they had a calm look, but upon the figure's landing, they felt that something was way out of order.

The figure had two large black angel wings. His long hair as black as his heart. His eyes as red as the bloody field. His skin as smooth, soft and white as fresh snow. He wore two shoulder armor pads with ancient marking painted on them. Both of his arm guards had small mounted blades for easy slashing. He had the same thing on his back armor plate. He wore a bulky armor on his waistline, the center showing a red orb sitting on top of a pyramid with wings.

He had a long black drape that covered his…thing…down to his feet. The black drape covered the side and back of his legs down to his knees. He also had heavy bulky armor on the lower half of his legs and feet. They had mounted blades as well, and the color of his entire armor is red-orange.

In each of his hands, he wielded two light single-handed swords. Both of the hilts had the image of the Devil's Skull with 8 spikes around it, starting from the left, going over the skull, and ending on the right.

But that was not what frightened them the most. It was the sound of his voice that gave them the chills. He spoke so softly and calmly, almost as if he little emotion…like Sephiroth.

"Hello, my friends. Hmhmhmhm, are you ready to bow down before me and beg for mercy? Or should I torture you all for your sins?" It was clear. This was none other than Lucifer himself.

**A/N: The end is neigh. The battle that will end all wars is here! Who will suffice from this vicious onslaught? Will it be the Dracovians? Or will it be the Dark Army? Find out next on R.O.D!**


	108. Revelation

**Chapter 107-(Revelation)**

**A/N: Good day folks! Here is the next chapter! It has been a while simply because I am a Senior at HS and am more focused on getting into a decent college. Sorry, but if I cannot be accepted into a decent college, my life will not be easy. ENJOY!**

He laid there. Gasping for breath, spear skewered in chest, blood surrounding him. Piles of bodies were all around him, their eyes bearing the same resemblance of lifelessness and death. He felt cold, stiff, and numb. He heard a couple of movements to his left and turned to see his two kings standing face to face with a bare-chested man. The Dracovian troop reached his hand out, in an attempt to plead for help from his fellow Lords. However, he felt the shadows of death creeping on him, slithering up on his scales and with a final breath, his soul was taken.

Both DL Mark and DK Mark stood still, the cold stinging their armor and faces. Piles of bodies laid around them for miles end. There was so much blood on the ground, if one were to measure how much blood there is on the ground, it would be roughly two inches. The scene could not have been any more gruesome than it can be. Elsewhere, the faint cries of more souls being destroyed by Akriloth could be heard. Red smoke fumed the air, giving the place a horrid, gagging stench that even the undertakers at the morgue could not handle.

Yet deep within the Fallen Angel's cruel black heart, Lucifer felt at peace in such environment. It wasn't as cold as Lake Cocytus, nor was it quiet. Despite Lucifer being in his own Paradise, it did have a few problems. His army is being slaughtered, and his enemies are standing in front of him, waiting for him to make a move.

"Hmm, look at you two." He said softly. His voice was sinisterly smooth, a smile slowly creeping on his face. "You two have not changed a bit since we last fought, and that was a good 20 years ago. Well, that is me and DL Mark. Not some human who tries to be a dragon." The Dragon King growled softly, clenching his sword tightly in his Dragon-King Arm.

"For the past 20 years, I have gotten stronger. And there is nothing wrong with human blood mixed with dragon blood. If anything you should be more worried, Lucifer." Growled DK Mark.

"Oh? Care to elaborate on that thought then?"

"We can prove it right now, you snake! Since my father's return, Akriloth has trained each of us quite well. If anything, Mark matches my powers when I demolished the Androids." Said DL Mark, his hand ready on his dual swords. To his dismay, Lucifer laughed softly like a vampire hiding in the shadows.

"Hmhmhmhm! How pathetic can you be? You are calling Agorak's family, your own? His powers, as yours? Since the day you actually became stronger than everyone else, you have forgotten who has kept you alive for so long. If any member of my family were to separate you from Agorak, you would be nothing but bone dust!" Stated Lucifer, as he waved his small, light, swords around.

DK Mark was quick on the draw, backing up his close friend. "Don't listen to him! It doesn't even matter considering the two of you combined make an unstoppable one man army."

"You boy, are starting to get on my nerves. This is a fight between me, him, and Agorak. Why don't you go running back home to your wife? You don't even have the guts to face me!" roared Lucifer, driving his hand down into the blood filled tundra. Spikes shot out of the ground at an alarming speed, but there was no sound of a person being impaled. Instead, Lucifer felt a blade go right through his gut.

The Dragon King was much faster. He had saved his energy for this particular battle, just like DL Mark told him to do so. DK Mark removed his blade from Lucifer and jumped back a few yards, keeping a safe distance between him and Lucifer. He watched as Lucifer turned about towards him, the massive wound closing up as if it were nothing.

"You call that a stab? Let me educate you in how they do it in the Inferno!" Lucifer was so quick, that he seemed to be moving at light speed. But DK Mark was no fool. He was quick to block the attack, despite Lucifer hitting him with a ton of force. DK Mark was going to low-kick the Dark God, if DL Mark had not fired an energy blast at them. The two dodged the blast easily and soon it turned into a fatal three-way sword fight.

The sounds of their blades clashing against one another would drive one mad because of how quick they were moving. The scary thing? Lucifer faced only one direction. He kept his eye on the Dragon King with one sword, while he used his senses and other sword to block DL Mark's dual sword attacks. Deep in his mind, he knew that DL Mark wasn't even trying. He could tell that deep in his nemesis' head, he wants Lucifer all to himself. He fears his friend's safety and wants him out of the picture.

Not only that, DL Mark could tell that despite his friend's courage and bravery, there was a dab of fear holding him back. He couldn't blame him since that was how he felt when he fought the Dark Dragon God of the West 20 years ago. He lost his train of thought when he heard the sound of a sword flying through the air. DK Mark could not keep up with Lucifer's speed and lost his grip of his Dragon King sword.

Normally, that spelled the end for an unprepared swordsman. Yet DL Mark sighed in relief when he saw DK Mark teleport away from Lucifer before the Demon had the chance to rip his esophagus out. But that meant that he had all of Lucifer's attention to himself, and boy was he bamboozled. Lucifer let out a small explosive wave, knocking the Dragon Lord back a few feet.

The one thing that made DL Mark stand out in such fights was that he knew exactly what his opponent would do. Almost as if he had a reflex for every move made by his opponent. Lucifer vanished and re-appeared behind DL Mark, but DL Mark dashed to the side to avoid a death blow. That was one thing that made Lucifer stand out as well. He would be on the offense most of the time and the moment his enemies make a move to go for the offense, he tries to annihilate them quickly, forcing them to be on the defense once again.

Lucifer flipped over DL Mark just as he brought one sword down to the ground, splashing the bloody tundra all over the place. Lucifer crossed his sword just in time to block DL Mark's trio blade attack, the tip of his tail being merely centimeters from his eyes. The sound of heavy foot splashing from behind caused Lucifer to teleport a few yards. DK Mark almost crashed into his friend if it weren't for DL Mark's quick catch.

"Come on, stay on your game! Don't let that fear get to you!" ordered DL Mark as he charged towards Lucifer. A thundering boom sent shockwaves rippling across the surface of the bloody field. Even the snowflakes were sent scattering with the shockwave. The Dragon King held back for a bit, scanning the best moment to attack Lucifer when he'd least expected it. But considering how Lucifer was much more superior, he had to time his attack with DL Mark's. He watched, seeing sparks fly, the waves in the blood filled field becoming more intense.

Suddenly, he felt another power coming from underneath. The Dragon King jumped high into the air and watched as a hole appeared in the ground, the blood pouring into it like rain streaming down along the street to a storm-drainer. This time, he felt even more frightened. Before him was Xervan, the leader of the Fallen Ones. This time his eyes were wide open, yet he did not feel any pain.

"No! We killed you! We saw you be butchered by DL Mark!" gasped DK Mark. Xervan landed softly onto the ground and summoned his sword. It was a curved blade, black, and empowered by a small red ember on the hilt of his blade, giving off a fiery effect. Xervan said nothing as he walked slowly to the Dragon King. DK Mark regained focus of his surrounding and stood up, ready for an enduring fight. From a distance, one only saw the glow of Xervan's fire sword swoosh through the frigid air before clashing against DK Mark's steel blade.

"How? How are you so much….stronger?" asked DK Mark, struggling to keep his footing proper. Xervan delivered a head-butt, leaving the King staggered, followed by a bone chilling kick to the chest that sent DK Mark skidding across the terrain.

"My fellow brothers and I had receded within Mephistopheles' body. His powers fueled our desire to return to life once more and acquire our revenge. You're lucky that you only have to face me. Everyone else is taking apart the rest of your group. That includes the rest of the Fallen Ones, Atreus, the Dark Ladies, and Android 935. Oh and don't forget Perdition and Satan as well." Grinned Xervan, just as he flew across the field, awaiting the sound of a king dying.

Elsewhere, two dragons had been running as much as they could since they first arrived to the battlefield. Despite Galadrial being on the verge of going into labor, she and Maxius were close to where Kiara and Cynder had been 20 minutes ago. They decided to stop and catch a breather, considering that Maxius is only a normal dragon, and Galadrial a suppressed Goddess. They hid behind a large rock, considering it provided them good cover and that it was on a hill, giving them an unprecedented eagle-eye view of the battle field.

"Holy crap! I wouldn't even call that a battlefield! More like a blender field." Said Maxius. He felt his stomach churn and felt the urge to empty it. He gagged softly and held his gut in, trying his best to not make another huge mess. Galadrial on the other hand, was not worried. She could tell by the smell in the air that none of the blood spilt belonged to any member of the Royal Family.

"Come on Maxius, we need to get closer." Galadrial said softly, tugging the soldier by the arm. The two followed the path down the hill until they got close enough to spot at least something out in the field. To the far right, the sight of sparks and booming of sword clashing could be heard. To the far left, a huge fire was brewing. They weren't aware that the fire was Akriloth's cause, melting away the last of the Dark Army.

"So, my Lady, what's your plan?" asked Maxius, clutching his spear and shield tightly.

"_I can tell you just exactly what you CAN do, cutie."_ The voice sounded feminine and sinister. They quickly turned to see the Lustful Ladies. Galadrial and Maxius may not know it, but these are the same ladies that Kiara had man-slaughtered a couple of minutes ago. It seems that they have respawned and are ready to take their next set of victims.

"Oh boy…this is quite embarrassing!" Maxius was blushing madly…really madly. It was a good thing that his shield provided a lot of physical cover otherwise he would have been toast. Galadrial on the other hand took hold of Maxius spear and growled at the ladies.

"Not…a step….closer." she stated coldly, arching her legs into position for a fight.

"_Pfft, girl that spear won't do anything to us. Besides, we aren't interested in fighting. But more of your husband." _Snickered Helen of Troy.

"What did you do to him?" bellowed Galadrial.

"_We didn't do anything! We can see it in your eyes just how good he is. Alas, we will have him later for that young dragon right beside you is just PERFECT for us." _Giggled Cleopatra. Galadrial looked down to see Maxius backing off slowly. She expected Maxius to actually be under their spell, yet he isn't. It then hit her when she remembered seeing how Maxius and Kiara danced together at the Christmas party just a few days ago.

She regained focus when he heard Maxius wimp softly behind her. She turned to see the Ladies surround him and backed him into a corner. Two of the ladies jumped at him, ready to drain his life away through painful pleasuring. Maxius cowered behind his shield and heard the sound of bones breaking and blood splattering everywhere. The rookie guard peeked through and saw Galadrial skewer at least three of the Ladies to the ground. She then unleashed a powerful fire breath that melted them off and back into the abyss.

"_How DARE you! We spared you and your child from demise, but I guess you really do seek death!"_ bellowed Helen. The only response she got was a 6 foot long silver spear going through her mouth, down her throat, and out through her rear. Galadrial raised Helen up and then slammed her back down the ground before finishing her off with a vicious fire attack.

Before the rest of the Ladies could gang up on the two, Galadrial used her breath to make a circle around her and Maxius. She could see the Lustful Ladies growling behind the ring of fire. Unfortunately Cleopatra dove from behind and latched her tendril onto Galadrial's neck. The Purple Dragoness roared in pain, dropping the spear, feeling the sharp teeth sucking blood out from the side of her neck.

She got help when Maxius mustered the courage to bash Cleopatra with his shield, forcing her to remove the tendril. Three more ladies jumped in, ready to seal their fates but suddenly sliced down the middle. Body parts flew past them and fell into the ring of fire, incinerating everything. Then a couple of shots rang out and the rest of the ladies fell dead.

Galadrial held her neck tightly, applying pressure on the wound. She spotted three figures in the distance, followed by a sigh of relief. The three figures were none other than the Devil Hunters, Dante, Vergil and Nero.

"Girl your daddy will be pretty pissed off when he finds out that you are here and not back home." Said Dante, twirling his dual guns back into their holsters.

"He won't mind. I'll get a scolding from my mother, but my father won't really care. I came here to help and I am going to stick to it. If you're gonna stop me, than I won't be easy."

"We have no intention of taking you back home. We are here for the same reason." Said Vergil as he knelt down beside her and healed her wound. Galadrial thanked him and stood back up…just as soon as her belly contracted.

"Woah-oh, baby on the way." Piped Nero.

"No….no baby just yet!" gasped Galadrial, clutching her belly. '_Please Arwen, not now. If you want to have at least live, then you need to wait until this is over.' _She thought. Surprisingly, her thoughtful words managed to ease the aching and all was well.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's get a move on."

"Hate to be rude, but whose the meep?" asked Dante, looking at Maxius.

"Lady Galadrial asked me to accompany her for this fight. I didn't mind at the time, although now I am having second thoughts." Replied Maxius, picking up his spear.

"Uh-uh, I told you back at the Palace if you wanted to go. Now is too late. You're stuck with us till the end." Stated Galadrial. Maxius sighed in defeat and followed the group, ever deeper into the battlefield.

High up in the sky, Kiara had taken over the duty of getting rid the last of the Hell Spawns flying around in the skies. Godith, Hera, Lethak, and Valsa may have taken care a lot of them, but they grew weary and weren't able to keep up anymore. The four landed safely on the ground, admiring the rest that they wanted so badly. They had taken the endless supply of dead bodies from the Dark Army and threw a bunch together just so that they can keep warm. The group kindled a bonfire and kept themselves nice and warm.

"I must say, what Agorak has done to Kiara is very affective. The fact that she is up there in the skies mauling the last of the Flying Hell Spawns is just bewildering." Said Valsa, her head arched back towards the sky. She spotted bits of explosions and body parts falling in the air before she looked back at the rest of the three.

"I have to agree. Sure she looks a bit different, but as the saying goes, looks can be deceiving." Smiled Lethak softly, pressing his hands together towards the fire.

"Godith, you seem awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" asked Hera, noticing that Godith had been facing one direction since they sat down. Godith did not respond. She sensed in the distance that Lucifer was present and DL Mark was doing his best to keep him busy. However, it was who DK Mark was fighting against that has caught her attention.

She paid no attention to Hera or the others when they kept calling her name. In the back of her mind, she felt something else was coming for them. Without warning, she leapt across all three of her friends, just as soon as a hammer came crashing down on the very spot where she sat. Unfortunately, Hera got her tail crushed and she roared in agonizing pain. Valsa yanked Hera free from danger and Lethak unleashed a convexity breath attack on whoever was responsible.

"Did I get him?" Lethak asked. He wasn't 100% sure if he got the person. He used his senses but could not sense anyone else but Godith, Valsa, and Hera. It wasn't until the smoke cleared did he feel his stomach churn….literally. The force of the punch was so much that it punctured through his armor and went all the way through.

"LETHAK!" exclaimed Valsa. All she could see was a blue arm drenched in her husband's blood. She ran as fast as possible to her husband's aid, only to be bashed to the side. Valsa went flying across the ice before coming to a stop. Hera and Godith gasped softly when they saw who had sent her flying. It was none other than Atreus, the one who tried to crush Godith with a war-hammer.

"Atreus! How are you alive?" Godith asked. The Dragon Slayer merely let out a sinister chuckle before he charged at the Ancient Dragoness.

"Hera, you go and help Lethak! I got this fucker." Godith stated coldly, taking hold of a dead Hell Spawn's shield. The two whooshed past Hera, who in return charged towards her friend.

"Hera….don't!" roared Lethak. His words of warning was no use when he felt an energy blast go off from behind, follow by Hera screaming in pain. Who possessed such power? The very hand that pierced through the Dragon Lord's gut belonged to Android 935.

"Such a pity Lethak, you haven't changed much since the last time we met. Better yet, wasn't our last encounter the time where my sister destroyed an artery of yours?" whispered 935. Lethak didn't respond, he looked into the cold sinister eyes of the android and spat in his face.

"I like to see you do worse tin shit." Growled Lethak. 935's face lit brightly.

"Oh, I will make it worse!" He took hold of loose piece of armor from Lethak's back and with all his might, ripped it through his body. Lethak roared in agony as his flesh was torn apart. He fell to the ground and clutched his wound, only to feel something slimy. He looked down and felt his heart skip a beat. 935 managed to hook onto Lethak's small intestine and was pulling it from his body.

Before Lethak could stop him, 935 managed to yank it out with such force that Lethak felt his stomach leak. The worse wasn't even over. Now he has an open hole and all of his stomach acids gushed all over his insides. 935 watched with pleasure as Lethak let out a deathly cry. He couldn't help but laugh at his demise.

"Nyahahaha! Look at you! Squirming like a bug! I can't believe I did not do this to you the last time we met!" Of course, being the sadist that he is, he wanted more. 935 took hold of the intestine once more and wrapped it around Lethak's neck. The Dragon-Lord gagged and tried all he could to free himself, but he had lost so much energy from the androids brutal attack that he was certain that death would be his only way out.

"This gives a whole new meaning to, strangling with your own intestine don't you think? AHAHAHAA!" Lethak felt sure that he would not live this battle, but he should not have given up hope so easily. He felt his throat open once more when he heard the sound of metal being bashed. He may not see clearly due to blood loss, but all he saw was a purple dragoness coming to his rescue.

"Hang on Uncle Lethak! You're gonna be alright!" shouted Arwen. She did not have time to treat his wounds but luckily Hera was alright. She recovered from the blast, despite a few bits of armor being blown away, she went straight to work with her magic.

"You have a lot of guts to take me head on Arwen. Nyehe, get it? Guts?" snickered 935. Arwen said nothing. She ran with all her might towards her nemesis, sword in hand, with a determined look to destroy her rival for good.

Further inland, the sound of battle cry has died down. Akriloth, with the help of Reignor and Kiara, have managed to decimate the last of the Hell Spawns. There were no more Hell Gates to destroy. All were gone. No more giant monsters or demons to face. All was quiet except for the sound of bodies being burned. The three of them have managed to get to the spot where Mephistopheles stood before the battle began. There wasn't any sign of the Devil.

"So….what are we gonna do now?" asked Reignor.

"I propose that we go back out there and help the others. I'm fairly certain that Mephistopheles and Lucifer have brought back some people to do some dirty work." Piped Kiara.

"True…but we beat them once, we can beat them twice."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that you should just rest and hope for an easy picking." Bellowed Akriloth. He landed on a snow covered boulder and was picking off the stains from his armor.

"So far I haven't seen any of the big three. They would have been on the field and fighting against us already." The trio was resting in the sunlight, watching as more and more smoke spewed out into the field. They cleaned up their armor a bit just before Reignor noticed a high-velocity energy blast coming right for them!

"DODGE!" Akriloth was lucky enough that the blast brazed his hair, unlike Kiara who had been struck dead on. The two gasped in shock, looking behind them at the giant dust cloud. All they heard from Kiara was her screaming before being silenced.

"Kiara! Are you alive?" bellowed Akriloth, trying to focus on her life-force. He couldn't get a reading and feared the worst. However, his grief was put on hold when he heard Reignor draw his sword.

"What is it son?"

"Not what Dad, but who. I have a funny feeling that the blast came from-"

"ME!" The two turned about and saw Satan in his human form. Unlike his brother, Satan had a dark blonde hair color and wore full armor. Satan brought his sword down on Reignor, who in turn raised his up in defense. The two swords clashed with such force, that Reignor's sword shattered, scattering hundreds of pieces of metal everywhere.

The Silver Dragon-God clutched his arm in vein. He may have one of the finest armor in all of Dracovia, but it was no match for a 9 inch piece of metal being wedged in his left leg. Reignor couldn't do anything. The pain was excruciating and Satan had his eyes on the kill. It seemed as if time slowed down as Reignor watched his nemesis' father raise his sword high over his head.

However Satan should have been more thoughtful with his plan. He forgot about Akriloth who grabbed hold of his neck with his forearm…and ripped his head clean off. The body fell to the floor, gushing black blood everywhere.

"Well…that seemed ludicrous." Spoke Akriloth.

"What…do you mean?" gasped Reignor, slowly removing the metal piece from his leg.

"What I don't understand is why Satan just did a surprise attack on us and get killed so quickly? I don't like this. There's something wrong with this."

"Indeed you are correct!" The two looked and saw the head of Satan smiling at them.

"Wow…this is….different." muttered Reignor. Before any of the two could make a move, Satan used his powers to reattach his head to his body. He rolled far from them before getting up, just in case they tried to make a sudden attack on him.

"Well it seems that you two are a bit amazed to see me here." Piped Satan with a sinister smile.

"Gee you think? Of course we're shocked!" growled Akriloth.

"Guess I struck a nerve. Was it before I blasted Kiara or the fact that you haven't killed me?" he asked, chuckling softly.

"A bit of both you freak!" yelled Reignor, removing the metal piece from his leg and chucking it at Satan. Satan dodged it and blocked a charge attack from Reignor. Akriloth was ready to make his move until he heard someone land behind him. He didn't even need to think.

"Mephistopheles. We meet again on the field of battle." Spoke Akriloth, his back facing his arch rival.

"Yes, indeed it seems so." The two remained silent, not making a move. The sound of the fire crackling around them and the sound of Satan and Reignor fighting nearby was all that kept them company.

"Tell me, my dear old friend…how does it feel to unleash your true powers in this battle? Don't even lie to me because I know you all too well Akriloth. Hmhmhm, yes you love it when your demon blood rushes quickly through your body. You love it when you just mercilessly butcher another soul with such ease." Spoke Mephistopheles, breaking the silence between the two. He was trying to get Akriloth to attack him first so that he can gain the upper-hand, yet that didn't seem to be the case.

"To be honest, I don't mind this battle. It gave me a lovely warm up for our fight. It's time to end this once and for all. No special dimensions or some bullshit place that locks us up frozen in time for eternity." Replied Akriloth softly. He watched as Satan was quickly losing his ground against Reignor.

"Before we start, can you tell me how you managed to revive all of our enemies?" asked Akriloth, turning to face the Devil. Mephistopheles bore the look as if he was expecting such question to be asked. He also bore the look as if he has no intention of what the other remaining fighting souls are doing.

"The only person left on my side who hasn't been revived is Lucifer. As of now he is fighting against DK Mark and your son, Agorak, or DL Mark as he likes to call himself that these days. Besides, I knew that you would be seeking me. The others just want to come along and help you in our fight, which I will not tolerate. Henceforth I brought the others back to life. I have made them stronger since their last encounter, despite your friends and family being far more superior.

"The beauty of this is that every time they get "killed", they come back stronger. In turn that means that they have to fight longer, wearing down their opponent until he or she is too tired to stand up. Oh and they don't feel pain. They only fake it to make it look as if they can. In the end, once everyone that you know is dead, I will have you worn out, and then I will reabsorb their souls to finish you off." Finished Mephistopheles.

Even during his talk, his plan was going perfectly. While Akriloth was listening, Elizabeth snuck behind and took aim at Akriloth with her bows. She forced her mages to cast spells on the arrows so that her "beloved" would win against his opponent.

"Hmhmhmhm, do you really expect me to believe the part in which you said you wanted a fight between you and me? You're the master of fraud." He turned around and was about to cast an energy blast when he noticed who the archer was. An innocent, shattered soul that had fallen into the hands of Darkness. This gave Mephistopheles the advantage, in which Akriloth should have foreseen. The Devil kneed his enemy in the gut before grabbing him by his hair and sending him across the field.

Elsewhere, underneath a pile of rubble, Kiara managed to free herself from suffocation. Her face was covered in dust and felt extremely ill. She mustered her strength and dragged her body out. She could feel her blood oozing everywhere. She slid clumsily down the pile onto the ground, landing on her back. She clutched her wound which was simply the epicenter of the blast.

Satan's surprise attack sent Kiara hundreds of meter away from any help. All she received was the armor being warped inside of her body. The hole wasn't that big, but man did it hurt. Kiara cringed in pain as she observed the damage. There wasn't any time to waste. If she were to save herself, she needs to remove her armor.

She managed to get hold of the locks that kept her armor in place and opened them. She then used both of her hands and placed it on her chest plate, one on top and the other on bottom. After taking a few deep breaths, she pulled. It was nerve-racking and horrid. Kiara could feel the metal skewer her gut as she pulled even harder. More blood gushed from her wound. After a while of screaming in pain and more blood spilling, the armor came lose. She tossed it to the side as it made a clank against the rocks.

Kiara got a better view of her wound and placed her hands on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands glowed brightly and soon her wound was healed. She let out a gasp of relief, embracing the cold as the wind swept over her body.

'_Oh God, I honestly hope that I will never have to go through that ever again._' She thought. After a few moments of rest, Kiara focused her energy on simply trying to stand up again. Unfortunately, she couldn't for there was a huge disturbance. Coming from her side, Kiara heard the sound of the armor plates clanking against each other. She readied an energy blast in her hand in case it was an enemy. When the sound got louder, she soon caught glimpse of the individual, and already she was dreading it.

'_No….why him? Anyone but him!'_ she thought. Coming to her was none other than Perdition in his new human form. His armor was dark-red, his hair covering most of his face as if he were Dracula himself. He had a spiked mace on his back. Despite his blackened hair omitting any detail of his face, Kiara can see her former demented cousin's eyes and grin.

For Perdition, seeing Kiara weakened in her new body felt as if he was having his own personal Christmas. He dodged the energy blast that Kiara had prepped and chuckled, seeing Kiara crawling away from him.

Just when Kiara thought the worst could be over, Faith had its own sickening way of tormenting Kiara even more. Her sins were absolved, she received a new body, and yet here comes the person who forced her to switch sides a few months ago. She continued crawling back until she felt her back pressed against the wall. Perdition continued on walking, slowing his pace down until he loomed just over her. The two stared in each other's eyes, waiting for a move. Perdition gently knelt down to Kiara's level, throwing his head back so that he could have a better look at his ex-cousin's new boy.

"We meet again Kiara. How many days has it been since we last met? I lost count, but I'm sure you haven't, considering the last time we met, we had quite a night wouldn't you say?" snickered Perdition. He could see well in her eyes how much she feared him.

"What do you want from me you pervert!" roared Kiara, thrusting her hands at him. Oh how badly she wanted to claw his face out. Perdition stopped her petty attack and slammed both of her hands to the wall, brining himself even closer to her face.

"Now that's not a nice way to speak to a family member of yours ain't it?"

"You are not a member of my family! My family member is my mother Godith, and father Agorak! I am no longer related to your fucking sorry bloodline!" She felt her throat compress and soon found herself in the same spot as last time. Her hands, feet, tail, wings and head were bound to the wall. Perdition was up to no good once more, as he intends to deflower Kiara.

"You wouldn't dare! No wonder you have issues with women!" hissed Kiara.

"Oh coming from the slut who now worships her former enemy as her family when all this time you wanted them dead, or under your control. Sheesh, you are such a hypocrite. Now, you keep shut." He said strictly, snapping his fingers. Kiara's mouth was bound with a cloth. This time, instead of fear building up, she felt anger.

For each second that Perdition felt her body with his hands, it was quickly regaining Kiara's strength. She did feel embarrassed when Perdition fondled with her breasts and area. It felt so soothing to her for some odd reason. Almost as if she missed the feeling of lust.

"Now, let's see what kind of present you have for me down below." He wasn't aware of how angry Kiara felt now. The moment he placed his tongue inside of her…boy did she flip. With a mighty roar, Kiara broke the magic bonds and slammed Perdition's face with her area. Despite his face being pressed into her area, he didn't felt quite comfortable with the situation.

What perplexed him even more was that Kiara pierced her fingers deep into Perdition's back and he felt pain! Real pain! He wasn't faking, because all he felt was his back being scorched! Kiara let go of him and she jumped on top of a rock. Perdition continued to squirm in pain, Kiara watched in deep satisfaction as her demented cousin withered beneath her.

"How…how can I feel pain?" screamed Perdition. He looked up and noticed how Kiara's body was dosed in shadows. Just like last time, her body transformed into her older self. Her eyes show no emotion, nor does she.

"_You feel pain because I feel it! The memory of you raping me still burns in my mind! So long as I live, and you are present in this plain, the plain of the Living, you will feel everything that I had to go through!"_ roared Kiara. She jumped high and kneed him in the back, denting his armor into his body. Perdition continued to wither in pain, and Kiara continued her revenge. She grabbed hold of him by the hair and with ungodly strength, threw him into the sky.

The Dark Mistress wasn't done yet, oh no. She teleported ahead of Perdition and bashed him with her horns. Perdition felt the wind rush out of his body when he saw 2 out of the 6 horns wedged in his chest.

"_It's time that you stay dead, and dead for good!" _She whipped her head about, removing Perdition from her horns. She curled her hands into fists and focused her energy. With a thundering boom, she charged at Perdition and punched him in the chest plate with all her might. The sheer force of the attack sent Perdition flying past others. He zipped past Mephistopheles and Akriloth, both stunned to see a body flying at such velocity.

"Holy crap! Was that Perdition?" asked Akriloth.

"I believe so, but…how?" It wasn't until Mephistopheles noticed something large coming from the side. The two ducked just in time, for Kiara into the battle screaming her head off. That obviously caught everybody's attention. Perdition crashed into a wall of dead troops and struggled to get back up. Alas, he had no time to even blink. Kiara came swopping in, dug her claws into his chest, and ripped his spine with his heart and head attached. Due to her deafening entrance, everyone else had stopped fighting and looked at what she was doing.

"Good God, what got her mad?" asked Satan.

"It seems as if she just killed your son. How she did it, I'm not sure." Replied Reignor softly. They watched as Kiara raised Perdition's head and heart high above her towards the sky. Her hands shined a dark violet color and the objects in her hands had burst into blue flames. They heard a demonic roar, more like Perdition's soul screaming before he was rendered silent. Streams of purple spread out, then slowly absorbed by Kiara.

"Do you two have any idea what she has just done?" Lucifer asked to the two Marks.

"Hey don't look at me. I ain't into demonic stuff. Ask him." Replied DK Mark, pointing to his friend DL Mark. The Dragon-Lord was awfully quiet. He too wasn't entirely sure with what his daughter just did.

'_Why do I have a feeling that she has just become uber-powerful?'_ he thought.

"_Probably because of her combined knowledge and powers of Godith's, ours, and Lucifer's."_ spoke Agorak. They weren't entirely certain until Kiara made her next move. She growled softly when she had set her eye on Satan, the second person to rape her. No one had noticed, but the second Satan had locked eyes with Kiara, he knew what was coming to him. Kiara was faster than before as she dropped down low and sped across the field.

Satan stood no chance. Kiara was too quick for him. The moment she got behind him, she grabbed his head and stuck her fingers into her eyes. Satan screamed in pain as Kiara dug her fingers deep. Without warning, she yanked his skull with a sickening crack. She ripped him open all the way down until she was drenched in blood and his guts piled in front of her.

"Damn woman! You got issues!" hollered Lucifer. Just like before, streams of purple surrounded her body before they seeped inside of her. DL Mark let out a soft gasp. He knew just what Kiara has become. Because of her extensive knowledge in power, her mixture of Godith's, Agorak's, DL Mark's, and Lucifer's results in one badass, soul-power absorbing dragoness. Thank goodness that Kiara had all the attention. If Lucifer or Mephistopheles were to see his look, they would try all they could to kill Kiara as quickly as possible.

By now, the rest of the gang had arrived. During Kiara's display of brute power, Mephistopheles had ordered the last remaining revived souls to come help immediately. That also meant the rest of the Royal Family came in order to continue their fight.

"What the fuck happened here? Whose body is that?" asked Hera when she and the others arrived to the scene of a pissed off, blood drenched Kiara.

"That would be Satan's body, or what is left of it." Piped DK Mark.

"Ok, but what is up with K-HOLY CRAP!" Hera was cut off when Kiara roared past her and went straight for the remaining souls. They all ganged up on her, figuring it would be the best thing to do. Unfortunately for them, they were wrong. Within seconds, Kiara bit off heads and arms tore out spines and hearts, the whole enchilada.

"Uhh Mark? Just what did you do exactly to Kiara when you gave her a body change?" asked Godith, feeling uncomfortable at the sight of her daughter butchering and absorbing their powers.

"Me? I didn't do anything! Braniac did say that the computer reading can be slightly off, but not this much!" replied DL Mark. They watched as the last of the revived souls vanished, leaving behind only their shell bodies. Kiara transformed back to her newer self, and the 4 crosses that were on her arms and legs were larger and brighter.

"I hope I haven't frightened any of you guys. I did what I had to do since I was not going to put up with Perdition touching me again." Spoke Kiara. She looked at herself and summoned her armor, every piece fitting in perfectly.

"Well I must say, that was quite a show you put up there Kiara. I am utmost remarkably impressed with what you have done to dispatch the last our petty troubles." Smiled Akriloth.

"Oh it was nothing! As soon as Perdition screamed, I knew that there had to be a catch with the others. And there was! Now then, where were we in this fight?" All eyes turned towards the center, yet Lucifer and Mephistopheles were nowhere to be seen. In fact, they failed epically trying to sneak away from the fight.

"HEY! Get back here!" Hissed Celia. ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

"Crap." Muttered the two Dark-Gods. They tried to tip-toe away and come up with a different plan to fight against the Dracovians.

"Dad…got any bright ideas? The last one seemed to have gone down the toilet pretty quickly." Muttered Lucifer. The Dracovians surrounded the duo, ready for an easy victory. The only ones who were absent were Arwen and Lethak. If it weren't for Kiara, Lethak would surely have been dead. Arwen worked with her magic and patched her friend up to the best of her abilities.

"Well, well, Mephistopheles. It seems as if you're days back in the living world has come to a drastic closing." Snickered Akriloth. None of the Dark-Gods replied. They stood back to back, waiting for an attack.

"The same applies to you Lucifer. Such a shame that you are gonna die once again and is back at Lake Cocytus. Tell the rest of the souls down there that I said hi. I'm sure they would love that message from you." Smiled DL Mark. Lucifer growled softly at his arch-nemesis, his fist clenched tightly. Lucifer might be a master strategist, but seeing how his father's plan for an easy victory has fallen so quickly, he knew that he would not last that long.

It wasn't until Mephistopheles began laughing like a madman did things seem to turn a bit bright for the two of them. "Heh, looks like Memphis lost his mind at the fact that he is done for." Piped Celia. Mephistopheles laughed on and on….and that frightened everyone, including Lucifer.

"Dad…what is so freaking funny that requires you to make me feel uncomfortable?" Mephistopheles managed to cut back on his laughter when he placed his arm around his son's shoulders. He brought his lips close to his son's ears and whispered. Lucifer too broke out in laughter.

"Alright, what joke did we miss?" asked Godith, feeling rather vexatious with the current situation.

"Hehehehe, I'm surprised that all of you schmucks have forgotten just what I am. I am, the Godfather of Evil. All aspects of sin and evil go to me, and you all know that is how I gain my powers." Mephistopheles looked at each faces and boy did he get his kicks. Everyone suddenly bore a pale expression.

"Oh my, I seem to have struck a high cord here! YES! You may be the only hope that this universe has, but I'm sure that all of you have heard of the saying that nobody is perfect! Since all of you are standing here, in a nice neat little circle, I think it would be best to tell everyone what is the worst thing you have done to each other. Oh, and yes, I plan to go public with this!" He raised his hands to the sky and let out a booming voice.

"PEOPLE OF DRACOVIA! It is I, MEPHISTOPHELES speaking. I have a special New Year's gift for you all!" At the Palace, Jermaine, Yulie, the children, and the rest of the world were startled to hear a voice in their head.

"Did you hear that Grandma?" asked Leonidas.

"You heard it too? I don't like this one bit. What if our boys have failed?" whispered Jermaine.

"Yes, you all can hear me. And no, your fellow Kings and Queens have not failed. Not yet, but I assure you they will soon. For those who don't know me, I am Mephistopheles, Godfather of Evil. Any trace of evil and sin comes through me. Meaning I know all of the naughty things that you have done."

"I thought only Santa Claus knows who has been nice and bad." Piped Uther.

"Well, guess what? Santa Claus ain't real! He's made up like you're mother boy!" roared the Devil.

"HEY! Don't talk shit about my wife!" snapped Spyro.

"Oh what? The big purple dragon is gonna stomp me? Whawha. GUESS WHAT! Your wife is a real feisty one! You wanna know what's the worst thing she did?" He took a glimpse at Cynder who has scared shit-less. Her expression alone was practically her begging to him not to tell Spyro.

"Prepare yourself Cynder for what I call a Lover's Wrath. Spyro, your wife a few years back had a bit of an affair with your half-brother Lethak." Mephistopheles did all he could to hold back his madness when he saw Spyro turn to Cynder.

"Please Cynder….please tell me that it isn't true." It was no use since Cynder was bawling her eyes out.

"It's…..it's true Spyro. He's not lying." The sound of shocks and awe could be heard everywhere.

"Don't forget the rest of the story, unless you want me to tell it to him." Coaxed the Devil.

"What else is there?" roared Spyro, tears streaming down his face.

"We….I got gravid….with his child. It was before DL Mark came back to help us fight against Atreus. You remember that night. I only did what I did…..to cover up the affair!" sulked Cynder.

"I guess I can take it from here with your story. That may be the worst thing, but guess what?"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!" roared Spyro, charging at the Devil. He was blinded by his rage and didn't notice Lucifer who tackled him to the ground.

"Such hypocrisy Spyro! Your wife is telling you the truth and you're believing it! Not only was she gravid, but she got rid of the evidence by…dun-dun-dun….having a back-alley abortion! She gave the doctor more gold than he could ever dream of! And when he wanted more gold from your wife, he threatened to black mail her! To keep him shut, she had him executed for "spreading false rumor." Don't believe me? Ask your brother then! He's still alive, but I'm sure he won't be once you're done with him." Chuckled Lucifer.

That was all it took for Spyro and Cynder to break. Everyone expected Cynder to run to Spyro and beg for forgiveness. But she collapsed to the ground, and wept her tears away. Spyro curled himself up into a ball and wept like a child who had lost his parents.

"My, my, look at that. How the mighty have fallen. Now then, who to pick next?" He spun about and stopped in front of Celia.

"My goodness! Aren't you a naughty one! The worst sort of sin you have ever committed is by betraying all of those so called "lovers of yours." Tell me, how does it feel to kill off your lover when you were interested in someone one else? Hmm? It must have gotten you really hard seeing all that blood spilt and no one to question your actions. You will make a lovely gift for the souls within the 9th circle!"

"Celia…how could you do such a thing? I knew that you were an insane person, but not so insane so that you could sleep with other people!" growled Akriloth.

"I wouldn't be talking dear friend. I wonder how your wife Jermaine will feel when she learns that you and Hera had a little thing when you first met!"

"That is not even close to being true you scum!" roared Hera in anger.

"Sure, coming from the woman who gave her father-in-law a….uh, what do you kids call it these days, something with a t…oh yes, a tit-job! Way to go Hera, you sure know how to make old men kick!" cackled Mephistopheles.

"Hera, I swear to God, I will make sure that you get a beating if he is right!" growled Reignor, looking at his wife with a killing glare.

"I was drunk! Akriloth said that he would watch over me if I were too tipsy! At least it as bad as Spyro's situation!" snapped Hera in defense.

"Reignor son, she's right. She was drunk at the time and-"

"You keep your mouth shut! I cannot believe how much a of a freaking hypocrite you are! Not to mention, you were in charge, meaning you still had a clear mind. Obviously that meant you wanted to hit on my wife!" roared Reignor. He was so furious that he threw his weapon at his father.

"Reignor behave yourself! This is not the way we should be dealing with this situation!" scolded Akriloth. But Reignor didn't listen. He growled softly, grabbing hold of his hair in frustration.

"Reignor please, he's your father. We will deal with this later." Cooed Hera, placing her hand onto her husband's shoulder. Without warning, Reignor gutted his wife, bashed her face with his forearm and with a mighty yell, raised Hera over his head and slammed her to the ground face first. Everyone but the two Devils was in complete shock. Akriloth tackled Reignor from behind, hoping that his son would get to his senses and realize the mistake he just made.

However, it was just what Mephistopheles wanted. He glanced at Lucifer who then jabbed a small blade into Akriloth's back. The Dragon-God fell to his knees in pain, but was soon blasted away by Lucifer. His blast was large enough to take the trio with them far into the fields.

"You bastard! How dare you act so cowardly!" hissed Valsa.

"Oh my, and here I thought you were going to storm off and finish off your husband, considering what has happened to him in the field of battle." Chuckled Lucifer.

"Well, I guess he deserves the pain then. But that does not mean I want him dead! I'll deal with our problem later once this is over with."

"Such a fighting spirit, yet a complete hoarder. You Valsa are the greediest of all. I thought Celia had it bad with money, but she's already been convicted of her sins. You however will love it when you enter 4th Circle, the Circle of Greed. All the gold that you ever wished for, the fine jewelry, all of it can be yours at 4,000 degrees Fahrenheit." Piped Mephistopheles.

"So what? A bit of heat ain't enough to scare me." Retaliated Valsa.

"Is that a challenge? Should I say how you managed to get some of your fancy items, even though you had no money left since you gave the rest of your coin to charity? Giving to charity is very noble of you, but what's ludicrous is that you would sneak into Godith's room and take her money away, just so that you can buy all of the useless junk that you don't even need."

"Valsa! How could you do such a thing! I've trusted you with so many things, and this is how you repay me? By stealing my money?" growled Godith.

"Coming from the one who is married to a guy who literally has so much cash, I don't know why you are even bitching about it! So keep quiet gold-digger!"

"YAY! I love cat fights! Come on you two, let's see some scales being ripped apart here! I love it when women go at it over an argument." Chuckled Lucifer. The two dragonesses were about to fight if DK Mark had not stepped in.

"Both of you relax! Can't you see that these guys are trying to break us apart one by one? If we lose our trust in each other, they will win!" bellowed the Dragon King. Surprisingly, that was all it took to call off Godith's and Valsa's feud.

"Fine, but this ain't over. If we live through this, you'll get what's coming to you thief." Hissed Godith. The two turned away, a small sigh of relief on the Dragon King's face. Unfortunately Lucifer destroyed his relief. He couldn't help but knock Valsa out of the picture. He teleported behind her and with a chop, K.O'ed the greedy dragoness.

"Hey! That ain't fair you creep!" pestered Celia.

"Hehe, look who's talking! A nobody!" shouted Lucifer as he too used his powers to shut Celia up. Celia was sent flying back a few meters, blood dripping from her nose. Godith was ahead of the game and she caught Celia before she could get punctured by the spears and swords stuck in place with the dead soldiers.

'_That takes care of that bimbo.'_ Thought Lucifer. He turned his attention to his father who walked up to DK Mark. He didn't seem to be happy about him.

"Wow, I must say out of your group, you seem to be the only one who hasn't committed anything serious. The harshest sin you ever committed is not keeping up with your Sabbath." The Devil gave him a weak smile, showing how disappointed he was in the fact that DK Mark would only suffer in Limbo, the 1st Circle of Hell and the easiest one to endure in, considering the amount of good non-believers there is in Limbo.

"Does that mean I still go south?" he asked.

"Well if you don't repent for your sins, then yes. But be glad that you have such a heart. At least you will meet a lot of interesting people in Limbo. That and Babes of the Damned. Trust me, those things are annoying and I advise that you stay away from them if you ever end up there…which will be within the hour."

"**T_T** Great, make my last few moments of life miserable." Muttered the Dragon King. Thank God that neither Mephistopheles nor Lucifer heard what he said. They would have taken his word seriously and that would not be pretty for him.

"I don't think I need to even explain to you what your worst sin is. I'm sure you know it pretty well." Mephistopheles said to Demitri.

"Hey, I was under the influence of Kiara back then. I was the victim!"

"It doesn't matter for you Demitri. You still have to pay up for the sins you committed back when you were a child." Spoke Lucifer.

"Pfft, yeah. Again, under the influence by you."

"Ah, but that was your Darker side. You have two sides of a mind, but one soul. Whatever side of your mind does, it still counts. The first round of the 7th circle awaits you Demitri. We'll be looking forward to your drowning in boiling hot blood, along with the rest of the souls that will soon join you."

Little did they know, Galadrial and Maxius had managed to catch up to the group. Of course they came in quietly; they didn't want Lucifer nor his father to know they were present. It would give the two the tactful advantage that they need in order to win. The two had scavenged the piles of bodies and found themselves a pair of binoculars. They hid on a hill behind a mound of bodies.

"Eww, couldn't you have picked a better spot?" whispered Maxius in disgust.

"Really? You're gonna cry to me now about where we are? I told you that this place won't be pretty, yet you decided to come with me. Now shut up. I fear that we have just arrived for the worst bit." Answered Galadrial. They held up the binoculars and gasped softly, seeing the carnage that laid before them.

"What happened?" The two saw the piles of unconscious bodies everywhere.

"This doesn't look good Milady. It seems they are thinning the heard. Shouldn't we get close and help them?" asked Maxius.

"No. If they sense our presence, it won't be a happy ending for us I can tell you that." Galadrial groaned, clutching her belly. She took a few deep breaths and gasped softly. The contractions were seriously starting to become more and more frequent. How much longer she can hold is out of the question. She will have to give birth and soon.

"Still wish to stay here, or head to a safe spot?" asked Maxius.

"You two aren't going anywhere." They turned about and were shocked to see Elizabeth, with two arrows at the ready.

"Oh crap."

"Hmhmhm, guess it is time for you two to go to sleep." She pulled the bow back and was ready to unleash it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the Dracovian code of arms in her face. Elizabeth fell to the ground cold, thanks to Arwen. She used a shield to render the Arcadian Queen cold. Not far behind was Lethak, who seemed to be on the verge of collapsing.

"Mom! Pardon my French, but what the fuck are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" growled Arwen.

"Shh! Keep it down! We don't want them to hear! Listen, I'm here because I know that some really bad shit is about to go down. And I'm not sure if it is either me, or you in my belly, but whatever it is, my instincts tell me that I will be needed to sort this mess out. If I go into labor, then take me to a safe spot. As of now, we wait and see what we got to do."

"You guys are….late for the show!" groaned Lethak who could barely stand. Maxius caught him before he could fall and hoisted him up over his shoulder.

"What happened to you My Lord?"

"Let's just say...I got turned inside out, literally. Somehow Lucifer and his father managed to revive all of our fallen enemies back onto the field. But out of nowhere Kiara obliterated them." He coughed up blood and groaned more. Maxius couldn't hold the weight and both were brought to the ground.

"Uncle Lethak, don't die on us! We need you for this fight." Whimpered Galadrial.

"Yeah…about that. You see, Lucifer and Mephistopheles had come up with a sick game in which they decided to reveal to the whole freaking world what our worst sins are." Lethak couldn't help but sob softly.

"What did he show you?"

"Mom…Memphis showed everybody that Cynder and Lethak had a small affair a month before Grandpa returned to do battle against Atreus." Whispered Arwen.

"Oh that? I knew that already. How? I found Lethak drunk in the gardens once at night, and he was babbling about how he…you know, "groped" Cynder. Don't tell me that Spyro shattered. He would be devastated to hear such thing."

"Too late, so far they had shown many things that weren't good in details. All I heard was Akriloth and Hera had a thing between them, Valsa stole money from your mother, Celia is a back-stabbing love-whore, and all that's left is Kiara, Godith, and Grandpa. DK Mark and Demitri got off easy since Uncle Mark was nice all the time, and everyone knows what Demitri had done in the past." Summarized Arwen.

"Oh boy…I sense a pattern going on here. Saving the best for last I assume." Piped Maxius. Boy was he right. They heard Mephistopheles boom his voice into the air once more, this time he was extremely eager.

"Now then, Ladies, Gentlemen, and all that are in between. It's time for the grand finale! I have been saving this bit for last. Call it my trump card. The absolutely most sinful persons, that's right two souls, are…da-dada-da! Lord Agorak and Miss Kiara!"

"What? How can Kiara be a part of this? She got purified just last week!" shouted Godith in retalitaion.

"Oh my, I think the people have something to say to you, your Majesties." Chuckled Lucifer.

"_Kiara? How is she alive? We saw her get executed by Demitri!"_

"_Exactly! What would cause them to keep her alive all this time?"_

"You see Godith? See what your kindness has done to your people? You lied to an entire nation about who Kiara truly is. The fact that she is your daughter doesn't give you the right to harbor a fugitive in the Capital City. That marks you perfectly for Circle 8, sub-round #5. The politicians who partake in fraud!"

"_Her daughter? All this time Kiara was Queen Godith's daughter? How could she lie to us?"_

"_Kiara had killed so many people. Our troops, family and friends. Yet she has the nerve to keep her alive? I say we execute the Queen once she returns!"_

Lucifer couldn't help but laugh. The sight of Godith trembling made his day. "Oh but that's not all folks. As I said before, Agorak and Kiara are the worst of the bunch. Not because Agorak partook in Godith's scheme willingly, nor because of the fact that Kiara butchered so many of you, but because of one moment in their life, that would burn forever in their mind." Spoke Mephistopheles. He laughed crazily when he saw Kiara's face turn into sheer terror. Yet DL Mark was confused.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly are you trying to get at? Last time I checked, giving my daughter an innocent kiss didn't seem wrong to me."

"It's not what you did Mark. It is what Agorak did with Kiara. Seeing how I have the people's attention even yours, I think it would be best to show everyone just what they did on a particular cold night."

"_Agorak…you have about 5 seconds to tell me what you did to Kiara. If it is what I think it is, I wish that you suffer horribly." _DL Mark stated. Agorak would usually reply, but he seemed to have locked himself away deep in his sub-conscious mind.

"_Agorak! Stop acting like a coward! Come out!"_ bellowed the Dragon-Lord. Still no reply. '_This should get him to show up.'_ DL Mark closed his eyes and switched places with his friend. The moment Agorak opened his eyes, all he could see were Lucifer and Mephistopheles grinning sinisterly at him.

"Godith darling, do you wish to know what your husband has done to your daughter?" asked Lucifer, sneaking up behind the Ancient Dragoness.

"Come on…I know that deep in your heart you wish to know. I can tell that you have this all figured out already and are hoping that this is all a trick. I'm telling you this now…it ain't." Lucifer slithered away from Godith, who in turn was feeling really pent up.

"Now, it's time to tell you all. No! I lied, I will _**SHOW**_ it to you all in your minds!" Bellowed Mephistopheles. With a clap of his hands, the sky turned cosmic and everyone could see what Mephistopheles was searching for. The one sin that Agorak and Kiara made in union.

**(A/N: Note this part will become graphic. By now, I'm sure you know what is coming up. I will note when the faint-hearted readers should stop and continue on.)**

_It was a cold winter's evening. A massive snow storm was causing all that the people of Warfang could hear outside of their homes. High up in the Palace, everyone was struggling to keep warm. Of all the times, the massive heating system in the Palace decided to breakdown. None of the God-like figures could get the system fixed. They may have powers to heal and fix things, but not when something breaks naturally._

_In the Agorian Penthouse, the two newborns Haeos and Voltstar were sleeping close to Godith. The mercury in the thermometer read 20 below zero, a record low for the city. Leonidas and Lucy practically slept in heavy winter clothing and shared a heavy blanket. Agorak on the other hand, didn't mind the cold. For him the cold felt soothing for him. He is always worked up and ready for action, meaning that his overall body temperature was way above average._

_The White-Dragon God couldn't sleep either since he didn't want his two newborn sons to freeze to death. Not only that, Galadrial, Demitri, Pythos, and Arwen were sleeping in one room that literally was all the time cold, even with the heat on. He had to make sure that none of them developed a frost-bite overnight._

_Of course, the one he had to keep watch was Kiara. He promised his beloved that no harm would come to her. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only midnight. He decided to kill time be reading a couple of articles in the magazines. Usually he read stuff about weapons and the political issues that were happening elsewhere. But for tonight, he was reading a magazine about how the dragons in Dalera had made some advancement in technology and astrology. Whenever science is in play, Agorak would be the first to know about. He read for hours until he felt a disturbance in Kiara's life-force. He glanced once more at the clock and noticed that it was 2:30 A.M. _

'_Damn, time really does fly. Better check out the problem.'_ _He thought. He placed the magazine on the side and put on his robes. He made his way to where Kiara was sleeping and gently opened the door. He could hear Kiara whimpering in her sleep, muttering constantly under her breath. He crept slowly towards her and shook her awake from whatever nightmare she had._

"_Hey Kiara, are you alright?" Kiara glanced at him, petrified and drenched in sweat. _

"_Oh Agorak! Thank you so much. I was having a terrible dream." Whined Kiara._

"_How bad was it?"_

"_I…I don't want to really discuss the topic."_

"_Come on. If you're not going to face your fears, it will come back at you in an abominable way."_

"_Ooo, I dreamt that I was the one who was…the one…killing you all! It felt so real! I'm frightened by this! Does it mean that I will turn back? I don't want too!" sulked Kiara. She wept bitterly into Agorak's robes._

"_There, there Kiara. No such thing will happen. Remember, a dream is a dream. You're too pent up about the fight that will soon be upon us all. You mustn't let such thoughts get to you. That is when you should train strenuously and face your fears. So relax! You're not gonna go evil on us. Even if you do, you wouldn't last that long against me anyway." Spoke Agorak._

_He rubbed Kiara's head softly, comforting her as if she was his own. Kiara felt at peace, considering how smooth his hands felt when he brushed her cheek. In turn, Kiara purred softly. However it was short-lived due to the howling blizzard outside. _

"_Gosh, it's so cold! I hate to ask, can you get me an extra blanket?" asked Kiara._

"_Sorry, already gave the extra to Leonidas and Emily. If you want, I could provide some heat from my energy." Replied Agorak._

"_Oh please! I hate the cold!" Kiara practically yanked Agorak to her side and innocently cuddled him._

"_Thank God that you have such a kind heart. I don't know how to repay you Agorak." Whispered Kiara. Agorak looked square in her eye and gently replied._

"_I don't want anything in return. I only ask that you stay on our side till the end." Kiara smiled softly and placed her head on his chest. The combination of his soft robes and steady heartbeats made it even more comfortable for Kiara. She took a few deep breaths and allowed her body to relax. Agorak kept brushing her cheek, causing the Dark-Mistress to blush._

"_Agorak, stop. That tickles!" she said, giggling softly._

"_Oh really? This makes you tickle?" Agorak couldn't help but continue fooling around with his former nemesis. _

"_Shh! You don't want the rest to wake up! If they hear us laughing they'll be thinking of something else!" whispered Agorak softly._

"_And what might that something be?" teased Kiara. She let out a silly smile before she started tickling Agorak. It didn't last long because soon things got out of hand, just a tiny itty bit. During their tickle war, the two had contacted with their lips. Both immediately pulled away, knowing that it was sudden and wrong for them to do._

**(A.N: As I said, does who don't like this sort of stuff, please skip. I will inform you when you can resume.)**

_The two looked deep into each other's eyes, each knowing just what they wanted out of the other. Slowly but surely, they brought themselves closer and let loose their desires. Both savored the taste of one another as their tongues entwined with each other. _

"_No…I can't be doing this. This is…this is wrong." Said Kiara in an intimate tone. She turned her body away, her back facing the Dragon-God._

"_Why? You and I both know that if we hold this sort of emotion off, it would only be a lot more perilous for us in the future."_

"_Are you saying that…you, admire me? After all this time?"_

"_I can't help the fact that you are a fine looking dragoness. But I fear that if we hold this…this feeling of ours, it won't be pretty."_

"_But…I've just been purified. I don't want to start off in a bad way already." Kiara felt uncertain with this, but Agorak continued to coax her. Rather words, he used his skills of the bed to persuade her decision. He placed his hand on Kiara's arm and skimmed it softly. He could tell that Kiara enjoyed it, since he saw her veins in her neck tighten a bit._

_He moved a bit further, onto her breasts and rubbed them softly. Kiara let out a soft gasp. Oh how much she missed the feeling of a man giving her what she wanted. The best thing, the man giving her some love is an expert at this stuff._

_Kiara closed her eyes and arched her head back a bit, feeling Agorak place his free hand over her neck. It felt so soothing to both, especially for the Dragon-God. A bit lower, Kiara felt something nudge her rump. She gasped softly and opened her eye just a bit so she could see his face._

"_Oh my, hehehe, I guess someone else wants a taste of the party." Giggled Kiara._

"_Have you ever wondered how your mother felt when I was doing this to her? You will soon learn." Agorak said softly. He took off his robes and silently changed into his full half-dragon form. This aroused Kiara even more, considering she never seen him like this. At first sight, Agorak looked like the man of her dreams. The one soul who would spent the rest of his life with her, figuratively speaking of course._

_Kiara gasped once more when she felt Agorak press himself between her thighs. She didn't feel any penetration, just a gentle rub. Kiara couldn't help but grab hold of his shaft and massage it gently with her free hand. The two locked lips once again and continued this moment for a few more minutes before they stepped it up a notch._

_Agorak pulled back a pit and pressed himself against Kiara's opening. The two didn't even need to speak. They simply looked and it was done. Kiara's eyes lit with esteem, feeling Agorak pushing himself all the way through. When he reached the end, he began his movements with Kiara moaning softly in his hands._

"_Oh….oh Agorak…oh...oh God, just give it to me. Make me….oh yes…make your queen!" moaned Kiara._

"_Shh! Not so loud! Cover your mouth with a pillow if you can't control yourself." Pestered Agorak. Kiara obeyed him and let it all out. She moaned and gasped wildly, the pleasure of being with Agorak so close was so great. Heck even Agorak had to cover his noises. The two kept themselves in place for a good amount of time before they changed position._

_Kiara got on all fours and had her tail high up over Agorak's shoulders. "Come on sweetheart. Show me just how you work it in bed." Cooed Kiara. The Dragon-God was not hesitant to follow orders. He started the plunge once more. _

_This kept happening for over an hour. With the sound of the blizzard howling outside, and Kiara muffling her sounds into the pillow, the two had no trouble expressing their lust for each other until it came close to the end. After an hour of changing positions, licking, and kissing each other, both felt that they would soon reach their climax._

_Agorak removed himself from Kiara and sat on the edge of bed. Kiara got down on her knees and placed his crotch between her breasts and did her work. Agorak held her breasts and watched in awe as Kiara licked and sucked away at his meat. Kiara rubbed her breasts and area with her hands and adored the taste. She loved it when she wrapped her tongue around him and pleased him extensively. Agorak loved the fact of how beautiful Kiara looked, especially when she was on her knees._

_Eventually, it came to the time where both had reached the end. Kiara stopped playing with her mouth and stroked her Dragon-God extensively. She fingered herself like crazy until her insides gushed with fluids. What amazed her was that the moment she climaxed, so did Agorak. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt the warm liquid splash against her neck, breasts and lips. She loved the taste of it and moaned softly as she licked off as much as possible from her black scales._

_The two collapsed on their backs, and sighed deeply. "That…that was…pretty good." Moaned Kiara._

"_I…I loved it too, but sadly, we cannot do it ever again. I…I should be heading back. Do you want me to clean up, or you can manage on your own?" asked Agorak._

"_I'll be fine. Just go. But what should we do about this though?"_

"_Don't mention it. Not to anyone. Make sure that no one finds out about this."_

**(A.N: Continue on from here)**

The sky changed color and everyone was back on the field…disgusted. Lucifer and Mephistopheles were waiting 30 yards away from the duo. What's worse, those who were knocked out earlier came to be when Kiara and Agorak were doing it. In short, everyone saw the key moment. There was nothing but silence. No one spoke a word, not even the people of the world said anything. It wasn't until Akriloth spoke did things got hectic.

"Well now, Agorak, Kiara…what do you two have to say for such…such…act?" Neither of the two replied. Agorak held his head in shame, his hair covering his eyes. Kiara looked like a defenseless child. Mortified by what everyone had to see.

"_I'm very disappointed in you Agorak. I don't even want to speak to you."_ Muttered DL Mark from within.

"I may be a psycho in my world, but the one thing I never do, is have sex with my spouse's child. How you two even decided to coupe with that without even knowing what was wrong, I will never know." Scolded Celia. One by one, everyone took turns speaking their mind. It was all the same. Insulting, disgusting, embarrassment to the family and country. The worst was yet to come. Godith, was the one most tormented by what she had just seen. She walked slowly to the two, not sure of what to say to either of them.

"Why?" she asked softly. "Why? How can you do this me?" She looked at the two, not knowing who to blame.

"How can you do this to me Kiara? I went through so much trouble to save you! To save you from death! And you repay me by screwing with my husband? You're a fucking slut! I can't believe I let you live with the others in the Palace!"

"Godith, it wasn't her fault." Whispered Agorak. The dragoness turned to look at him, wondering what to even say to him.

"Come again? Not her fault you say? BULLSHIT! NO SHIT! You think I can't put one and one together? You think I'm so stupid woman where you can fuck me all you want, have kids and expect it to be normal? I don't even want you anywhere near the Palace!"

"Mom, it was both of our faults. Mostly me. I…I should have stopped." Piped Kiara.

"No, you shut your cock-sucking mouth up! Ok? You can just go and fuck every single guy in the world ok? Wanna know why? Because that's who you are! You were right! You're a nobody! Just another slut in the world to spread the disease around! I can't believe you have become like this!" Godith slapped Kiara hard across the face, the impact being heard for miles. She slapped her daughter 4 more times before Agorak got her attention.

"Godith! You know that it wasll because of Lucifer."

"I don't care if it was because of Lucifer! I don't care that he raped me in the woods and I later had her! If she wants to be what she did to you, then fine! Go ahead! Sell yourself out like the rest of the women do! You're not even worthy to be called my daughter anymore!" Tears swelled up in Kiara's eyes, her heart shattered.

Everyone watched as Godith continued her rage. "As for you Agorak, why did you break our promise? Remember? You promised me that you would not let yourself be gained by lust no matter what! You said that after you and that Queen of Ofilnisha had sex! I gave you another chance, and you blew it by screwing my daughter! You alone, forced her to commit an act of lust!" Godith was so angry that she slashed her husband across the face with great force. The only sound heard for miles was Agorak holding his eyes in pain, bits of blood dripping through his hands.

Without warning, Lucifer blasted Godith and Kiara out of the way, followed by Mephistopheles delivering a high kick to Agorak. The Dragon-God was sent flying across the skies, and felt something ache in his chest. All he could hear was his father roaring in shock.

Mephistopheles had teleported behind Agorak, his hand glowing bright purple. He yelled in effort as he drove his fist into Agorak's chest, causing him to cough up blood. He yanked free of the Dragon-God, cradling a circular object in his hand. He then delivered a bone-crunching elbow to the head, causing him to crash into the ice with great speed.

"NO! Don't you dare do it you freak!" roared Akriloth as he charged towards his nemesis. The Devil merely smiled as he casted an energy blast at the Demon-God. Akriloth was not careful and was caught in the blast; he too crashed into the ice.

"Can anyone fancy a guess as to what I am holding in my hand?" asked Mephistopheles.

"What have you guys done to my brother?" Reignor asked demandingly.

"Me? Nothing. My father? He's about to destroy your brother's soul." Replied Lucifer. With that said, Mephistopheles roared loudly in the skies, using all of his might to crush the purple orb. Within everyone's bosom, they felt Agorak's life-force suddenly cut off. With a shattering boom, the sound of a man screaming could be heard echoing for miles on end.

"No, no! He, couldn't have killed him! Not my father! DADDY!" cried Galadrial. The Purple Dragoness gave her position away, surprising everyone.

"Galadrial? What are you doing! You shouldn't even be here!" cried out Demitri. Alas, she did not heed his call. Instead she ran as far as she could to her father's body, tears flowing rapidly. Upon arrival, she knelt down next to him, cradling his neck.

"Come on Dad, please. Get up. Get up! We need you! I need you." Demitri caught up with his wife and knelt down beside her. He gasped softly, seeing the wound his father-in-law sustained. He used all of his powers to find any source of energy, but he simply couldn't. He could not even detect DL Mark.

"I, I'm sorry, Galadrial. He's…dead."

**A/N: It seems that Lucifer and Mephistopheles were only up to one thing, and that was to eliminate Agorak and DL Mark for good. With the two strongest warriors to ever exist gone, what can possible bring the destructive power of the two Devils? Find out soon on R.O.D**


	109. The Descent

**Chapter 108-(The Descent)**

**A/N: Back with another chapter. Enjoy!**

Galadrial wept bitterly in her lover's arms. She just witnessed her father's greatest sin and his death right before his eyes. Demitri tried all he could to comfort his wife, but he was more concerned about his wife's condition. He could feel Galadrial's body on the verge of going into labor. He looked back at his father-in-law and felt his eyes water, yet no tear fell.

Suddenly the two were snatched away with tremendous speed by Kiara. The very spot that they were in had suddenly caved in, revealing a massive opening to an underground ice-cave. The Dragon-God's body hit the solid ice with a heavy metallic thud, the chunks of ice and snow piling on top of him, sealing him away from the outside world.

"Hahahaha! It looks like Gaia herself had plans for his burial. Don't worry, you all will join shortly. Unless of course, you all decide to surrender to me and spare a humiliating death to your people." Cackled Mephistopheles. He eyed each individual, a smile creeping on his face. He knew that their best card had been trumped. God knows what he will do to the world now that Agorak was gone. Of course, he still had to deal with Akriloth. But since Lucifer is there to help him, he expects an easy victory against him.

"Come on, I know that one of you guys is willing to surrender. How about you Godith?" piped Lucifer, spotting Godith who was struggling to get back up on her feet after a cheap-shot from Lucifer.

"You know very well who is responsible for our victory right?" Godith looked at him with a quizzical look.

"My fault that you guys won? In what freaking way?" Her answer however, came from an unexpected source.

"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED OR WHAT?" roared Arwen. **(**_**Everyone is like **_0_o_**)**_ Everyone watched as Arwen stormed to her grandmother and grabbed her by the chest plate.

"You control yourself young lady! God have mercy on you if you make me angrier!" gritted Godith.

"You don't see it do you? This is what Lucifer and Mephistopheles had in mind all along for an easy victory. This is exactly what Grandpa Akriloth was trying to avoid! Yes there are a few new recruits who are stronger than him, but the one problem with this group is that we are too dependent on Agorak and DL Mark! Knowing that he in fact was the biggest trouble, they turned us against each other so that we end up exactly where we are now!"

Arwen couldn't stand looking at her grandmother anymore and released her of her grasp. Godith fell to her knees in the snow, realizing the fatal error that she made. The moment she attacked Agorak, that was all it took for Mephistopheles to destroy her husband's soul.

"It's…my entire fault. I've-doomed us all!" wept Godith. She looked at the rest of the Dracovian Family, all barring the same expression of anger and hatred towards her.

"Don't you see Godith? Because of your inability to control your emotions, you single-handedly destroyed the universe. Congratulations! That's a hard title to achieve!" cackled Lucifer as he slowly made his way to Godith. All Godith could hear were the millions of voices screaming at her in anger.

"Traitor! Demon Witch! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Godith had buried her face in her hands and wept like a helpless child. It wasn't until she heard the snow crunch in front of her did she see Lucifer with a devious smile.

"Looks like the people have spoken. Say hi to your husband for me when you go to Hell!" Lucifer raised his hand in front of Godith and prepped a small energy blast. "If you stand very still, this will all be over quickly." The ball increased rapidly in size, Godith began imaging the horrors that wait for her.

Before her life could end, a thunderous boom could be herd. Everyone gasped, seeing Lucifer flying head over-heels over Godith. It wasn't the surprise attack that stunned everyone; it was who delivered the attack. Godith thought an angel was in front of her. In reality, it was Kiara who elbowed Lucifer in the back of the head with such force, that his brain turned into mush.

"K…Kiara." Kiara only glanced at her mother before she went after Lucifer. The stun attack allowed Celia and Akriloth to double kick Mephistopheles in the head, one on each side. Reignor was quick and came running in the front with a fierce energy blast to the Devil's face. All hell practically broke loose as the group split up to take part in the fight, leaving Godith alone.

Kiara barreled down the tundra with only one thing on her mind, avenging her father's death. She did not care if the powers of Lucifer and Mephistopheles combined would spell the end for her. The one thing that the Family has forgotten is what DL Mark and Agorak said to them at the Christmas Party. Stripped of regret, guilt, and sorrow, the White Mistress caught up with Lucifer. She yelled furiously as she grasped her hands together and smacked him in the back of his head once again. Lucifer crashed to the ground in silence, but Kiara was no fool. She knew just what he was capable of doing in battle.

Kiara ducked as an arm swooped over her head. She was not the bit lease surprised to see an angry Lucifer behind her. Lucifer roared furiously, trying all he could to lay a finger on her. Even when he made a copy of himself to fool the others, Kiara merely toyed with him as she dodged each attack…with her back facing towards him.

"For God's sake why won't you just stand still?" roared Lucifer. With tremendous speed, Kiara turned about and caught his hand in her mouth. She applied pressure and felt the bones crunching beneath her powerful jaws. Lucifer squirmed, doing all he can to get his former-daughter to release her grip on him. He raised his other hand and blasted her square in the face. Lucifer took a few steps back and grasped his hand softly. He scanned the area around him, hoping to find Elizabeth whose main purpose was to provide Senzu beans in case things got nasty pretty quick.

However, his thoughts changed quickly when the snow dust had settled. The Devil God of the West felt deeply troubled when he saw a white dragoness clamping down on an energy blast. Somehow, Kiara caught a direct blast with her own teeth.

'_What the hell did Agorak and Celia do to Kiara? This is nothing like her! She could not possibly do such act! I have never seen someone do such a thing before!' _wondered Lucifer. His thoughts were interrupted when Kiara spoke to him.

"Uess what I ust aught?" It got even stranger when Kiara slammed her jaws shut, and swallowed the energy blast, allowing her body to absorb the energy.

"What the hell are you?" Lucifer felt for once frightened. He encountered many enemies, and watched the strangest opponents fight in battle. But none could be possibly more complex than his former daughter Kiara. Kiara hung her head low, but Lucifer was on his guard. The one thing that any master fighter knows is that to be on your guard all the time.

Kiara slowly raised her head, a smile creeping on her face. Lucifer noticed something odd about her eyes. The pupils of her eyes seemed to flash a star for a brief moment before resorting back to normal.

"Care to guess what I'm gonna do next?" she asked suddenly. Lucifer remained blank, unsure of what to say.

"No? No idea? Hmm, what was that thing Leonidas said the other day when playing games with Uther. Oh that's right. This will probably sound ridiculous, but worth a shot." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

**IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!**

**O o**

**/¯¯/_o_O_o_O_o_O_**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHH**

**\_\¯O¯¯¯o¯¯¯O¯¯¯o¯¯¯O¯¯¯o¯¯¯**

Lucifer was dumbstruck. Not by what Kiara just said, but what was coming at him. It was the same energy blast that she just ate, except now it is ten times stronger. Lucifer had no time to escape and was caught in the blast. He felt his body burn, his armor disintegrating. Maybe next time he will wear a full on set of armor. The blast was so powerful; it rocked the mountains that were a good 100 miles away from the scene of the battle. Everyone watched in awe as a gigantic mushroom cloud arose over the horizon, blocking out the sun. Bits of the energy blast scattered in front of Kiara, emitting a deep red glow as fires started off in the distance.

"Is this what…Agorak and DL Mark meant…by key?" asked Galadrial, baffled by the immense demonstration of power coming from her new sister. She looked up at Demitri, whose eyes reflected the scene that was in front of everyone.

"Demmy, hey. She's on our side okay? Don't let that scare ya." Demitri looked down at his wife with a small smile.

"I know, but after what we had seen…I'm not sure what to think of her. I mean I am happy that she is with us for now, but this reminds me of the last time Agorak and Kiara fought against one another. Is this the result of having the power of three immortal beings flowing through her veins?"

"You do know that she absorbed some of those souls that were on Lucifer's side. Look again, closely at her cross-figure markings." Replied Galadrial. Demitri did so, and noticed that each of the markings had shrunk back to normal. They were no longer enlarged and glowing.

"How could I have missed that? How can you have seen that?" he asked, baffled that his wife could see the difference, even while she is gravid. Galadrial smiled softly, until she felt immense pain.

"GAH! SHIT! Demitri! It's happening!" she screamed.

"NOW? IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE? I told you to stay at home!"

"Shut up and get me out of here!" screamed Galadrial, squeezing Demitri's arm. The Purple Dragon felt the circulation of blood come to a halt, and wasted no time in moving his wife. It may not have been a good choice, but Demitri decided that the safest spot to be in is next to Agorak's and DL Mark's grave.

"Gally, forgive me for doing this, but this is the only spot that is safe enough." Galadrial didn't reply. She merely roared in agony, feeling the water breaking and flowing from her belly down onto the open ice. Demitri knew that he couldn't do this alone, he needed help. Someone with medical experience.

"Galadrial, I promise I will be right back! I'm going to get Godith and Arwen to help you!" Demitri flew to the top of the hole and looked around to find Arwen and Godith. He didn't had to look far to find Godith. She remained still in the same place that everyone left her at. Demitri hoisted himself up and over the ledge and ran to his mother-in-law. He called out to her, hoping to gain her attention. Little did he know Godith had entered into a bad state of depression.

All she could hear where the millions of voices that overflowed her head with negativity. Not only that, she couldn't stop crying over the fact that she had killed her husband. She never wanted her beloved to die. Even if he had committed such a horrible sin against her, she should not have done such act against him. She sat there, letting the wind blow snow against her armor. Memoires flashed by of all the moments that the trio had spent together. She couldn't bear the fact that her lovers were gone. DL Mark and Agorak were killed, their souls destroyed, nothing could change that. In fact, the destruction of an immortal soul is the only way to properly kill a God-like figure.

"Godith come on, snap out of it! Galadrial needs you!" shouted Demitri. He shook Godith gently. Alas, no use. "Godith seriously, now is not the time to lament! Galadrial is giving birth to Arwen as we speak!" He shook her even harder, hoping that his words would wake Godith up from her sorrow. Demitri growled softly. He thought for a moment and sighed deeply. What he was about to do will not be pretty, for he decided to vent out all of the negativity he had about Godith at once.

"Godith, for fuck's sake! GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS MOVING NOW!" Aaaaaaaaaaaaand thus a vicious blow to his groin area was delivered.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! Can't you see that I want to be left alone?" she replied, breaking her emo silence. Demitri mustered the pain and did all he could to answer

"Is that…what you think Agorak and Mark want you…to be doing? Just sitting here like an empty shell…hoping that someone or something would deliver your end? NO! THEY WOULDN'T WANT THAT!" Amazingly, this was all it took for Godith to regain focus.

"No, you're right. They…wouldn't want me to be like that. But I still got them killed!" This time, Demitri was legitimately pissed. He grabbed Godith by the horns, and brought her face to his.

"Now you're telling me that you're going to go against the very beliefs that you and Agorak and Mark shared is all for nothing? What about Haeos, Voltstar? The universe? The sister that Jermaine will give birth to in a few months? You're telling me that everyone else is consider inconsequential because you want to grieve? We are in the middle of a battle right now. Kiara just blasted Lucifer to kingdom come and is now focused on getting rid of Mephistopheles.

"Also, Galadrial is giving birth to Arwen and is screaming her lungs out wondering why I am not back yet! So if you don't mind, Missy, we got some work to do!" stated Demitri. He yanked Godith by the arm and tossed her with all his might towards the giant hole. Godith spread her wings and gently glided down to the bottom of the hole, only to see Galadrial partially submerged in water with Maxius by her side.

"What are you a hot spring?" joked her mother as soon as she landed next to her daughter.

"Mom…now is NOT…the time for jokes!" screeched Galadrial. She wasted no time in aiding her daughter, sitting down next to her in the lukewarm water. Maxius cupped his hands and poured cool water over Galadrial's forehead. He even gave her his shield so that she can squeeze something without crushing anyone's hand during labor.

But the baby ain't coming out so easily, not while the Devil is still present. Mephistopheles was merely toying with his opponents. Shocking it seems how he could hold his ground against so many fighters at the same time, most of who are almost on par with him on power. Kiara on the other hand, kept her focus on Lucifer. She knows very well that her attack was not enough to completely eliminate her nemesis. She landed gently onto the ice, and walked forward. The giant cloud still blocked out any form of sunlight, the only source of light coming from the small sparks of flames emitted on the field.

The surrounding environment gave off a dark red glow that reflected off of Kiara's armor. She continued on through the field, stepping through bits of rock and piles of water. To the corner of her eye, she spotted a lone figure, half buried in ice chunks and rock. Kiara stepped closer and knelt down to see Elizabeth badly wounded.

"You wretch! How dare you destroy my kingdom! I worked hard maintaining the natural beauty of my land and you got the guts to blow it up? I should kill you right here!" growled Elizabeth. She used whatever strength she had left and lunged forwards towards Kiara. Unfortunately she was only a fingertip away from Kiara's face.

"Such a shame that you had been brain-washed by Mephistopheles. I wish that there was some way to reverse your mind." Deep her bosom, Kiara had an odd feeling that this was merely a distraction. She rolled to the side in time just as a scythe came crashing down on the very spot she stood seconds before. Unfortunately, Lucifer missed his target. Instead he gibed Elizabeth right in her skull.

"You freak! She was on your side!" yelled Kiara, disgusted to see Lucifer carelessly killing his ally. She however felt a bit stiff when she noticed what happened to him. Lucifer was in his original dragon form, with armor, and his strength was at 100%.

"What the hell? Didn't I just burn you into a crisp?"

"Yes you did. But as you can tell and know well, I feel more flexible in my birth form. A human form is nice, I must admit. However, being human does not suit me well." He raised his scythe high above his head, which alarmingly grew large. Kiara was lucky to fly up into the air when Lucifer swiped the scythe through the air. Lucifer did not stop as he continued on slashing through the air. Kiara managed to dodge most of the attacks, but because of the lengthy battle that she has gone through for almost half of the day, she was exhausted.

In turn, that meant Lucifer was able to gain a critical hit against Kiara. Kiara saw the blade come down on her, cutting a gash down the middle of her chest-plate. The White Mistress screamed, the sting of the blade burning deep in her chest. She felt another slash on her hips, then on her thighs, arms, and back. Kiara fell to the ground, her armor covered in slashes, blood flowing everywhere from her body. She coughed up blood, her powers slipping away slowly from her body. Through the dark lighting, Kiara saw Lucifer standing over her, scythe in hand with her blood all over it.

"How does it feel Kiara? Death being right next to you. You will make a great power boost for my father once he takes your soul to the depths of Lake Cocytus! I'm sure you will find many of your old so-called friends down there as well." Snickered Lucifer. He knelt down, taking hold of Kiara's face. Oh how badly he wanted to lick the virgin blood.

"I wonder how good your blood taste, especially since you know have a mixture of three as well as having a new soul and body, making you the freshest meat on the market!" growled Lucifer. Without warning, Kiara blasted a convexity beam from her mouth, engulfing the Dark God completely. Kiara gasped softly, relieved that Lucifer was further away from her once again. However, she didn't have an extra power boost. She knew that it won't be enough to keep the Dark God down for good. Her armor was shredded and easy to remove, unlike last time where the armor warped inside of her body and ripped out some flesh.

She remained there in the soaked ground, waiting for her wounds and power to regenerate. She could sense that the others need her help. Mephistopheles was simply not backing down nor taking damage. He is wearing the others down quickly. Galadrial was screaming her lungs out due to the labor, even though Godith, Demitri, Arwen, and Maxius were helping her. What pained her most was the fact that Agorak and DL Mark were gone. The fact that she allowed herself to succumb to lust and commit such act behind everyone was the reason why he is gone.

Kiara knew better than that. Like the two would always say, "_Move on with the past. Get over it. You continue to sulk about it, it will only make you weaker and bring you down to your demise_." Kiara slowly hoisted herself up, only to see a massive hand gobble her face.

"You fucking cunt! I'll skewer your scales off and use it for decoration on the walls!" roared Lucifer.

'_How? How those he manage to not take any damage? Those attacks were powerful enough to burn him, and I felt it in his life-source!'_ though Kiara. Lucifer slammed his foot on Kiara's chest and applied pressure. The White Mistress shrieked in pain as more blood gushed out from her wounds. Her bones were sore and on the verge of cracking. She could feel her upper body bulge. Lucifer chuckled softly between his teeth. How much he adored seeing his former daughter perish before him.

Suddenly, his vision was blocked. He then was thrown head over heels, away from Kiara. The force was violent enough for him to lose hold of his scythe. The Dark God rattled his head a bit to shake of the throw.

"Goddamn it! I will get you for that-" His words stopped when he noticed who it was. Kiara looked over towards Lucifer's direction. Due to the amount of blood loss, her vision was blurry. All she could see was the large pool of blood, and a slouched figure, limping its way towards the Dark God.

"You got a lot of balls to conduct such attack on me. Courageous, but foolish. You will not survive this attack, Mark." Bellowed Lucifer as he took hold of his scythe. Kiara's eyes widened at Lucifer's words.

'_Mark is alive? Impossible! He probably means DK Mark.'_ Kiara summoned then realized that the only reason why her vision was blurry was because she lost her glasses. She focused her energy and made another copy of her glasses. She placed them on, despite the lenses being smothered with blood. It didn't matter since she could see through the blood covered lenses and recognized the figure who had gold hair.

DL Mark was standing, holding his sword low to the ground. Blood gushed from his chest wound, and he limped his way towards Lucifer, even though he had no eyes. Kiara watched in awe and confusion as her father stood up against Lucifer. The Dark God roared as he raised his scythe high into the air and then back down, his sight laying on DL Mark. He thundered off towards the Dragon-Lord. The sound of blades slicing through the air could be heard as the two stood a couple of feet apart.

Kiara gasped softly, the two figures remained still in the distant. Suddenly, Lucifer dropped his scythe, a pool of black blood forming around him. The Dark God shuddered softly, clutching the massive wound on his belly. He could feel his hands pressing against his gut, just as he fell to his knees.

"Don't think…that I'm done yet!" Lucifer reached to the side of his armor and clutched a small brown pouch. He threw it to the ground, spilling dozens of Senzu beans to the ground. Just as soon as he was about to pick one up and eat it, he went face-first into the ground. DL Mark slammed his foot on the Dark God's head and applied pressure. He roared loudly as he jumped up and slammed his foot down again, forcing Lucifer deeper into the ground. Cracks formed around him as he repeatingly stomped Lucifer's head in. The ground could not sustain the force and it caved in, opening up to another large underground opening.

Kiara crawled her way to the beans and was able to eat one without any problem. Her wounds healed, and her strength returned. "So that is what kept Lucifer so active. Elizabeth had a bundle of beans at her disposal. If anyone needed energy, they would come to Elizabeth, eat a bean, and continue the fight. No wonder Lucifer and Mephistopheles cannot tire out." Gasped Kiara softly.

She gathered the rest of the beans and placed them back into the pouch. She held one bean just in case DL Mark needed it. She leaned over the edge and noticed that both souls were down. Lucifer had blood gushing everywhere from his head, while DL Mark lay next to him. Kiara jumped down and landed next to DL Mark…except it wasn't really him.

"What the hell? His hair is white again!" She jumped back when DL Mark sat upright instantaneously. He said nothing as he turned his head towards Lucifer, and grabbed hold of his head once again. Lucifer was alive, but barely. He opened his eyes slowly and could see the horror before him. How could DL Mark be able to know exactly where he was? How could he possibly see with no eyes? His thoughts were interrupted when DL Mark placed his hand on Lucifer's face…and it was suddenly dark.

Lucifer squealed in pain as he could feel DL Mark's fingers fiddle around with his eyes. The Dragon Lord gruesomely ripped out the Dark God's eyes, drenched in black blood. Kiara was at most frightened. She remembers the days in which she was tortured for her crimes and felt lucky that it wasn't DL Mark who was doing all the hurting. She watched as DL Mark dropped Lucifer back to the ground, which was holding his face in agony.

"You monster, you're not human! You're not even DL Mark! He would never do such a thing!" roared Lucifer.

"_You're right. I'm not DL Mark, but only Agorak. Your father was dumb enough to forget that there were two souls that inhabited this body. DL Mark however, sacrificed himself once again. Why he did such a thing for me baffles me as well. But I know that he did it for a good reason." _He then took hold of Lucifer's eyes and placed them into his sockets.

"_Kiara, the bean please."_ He extended is blood-drenched hand towards Kiara, who complied without any resistance. She watched as he ate the bean, and felt his life-source skyrocket. Agorak let out a mighty roar as he released an energy blast, shattering the ice around him. Kiara and Lucifer were sent flying in opposite directions. Kiara was able to dodge all the ice shards and escaped unharmed. Lucifer on the other hand wasn't.

The Dark God scrapped across the glacial floor, his wound opening up even more. His guts spilled all over the place. His screams of agony was silenced when he crashed into a wall of ice, with all the ice-shards piercing his body to the wall, topped off with a giant ice boulder squashing him. That was all it took to stop Lucifer.

Kiara swiped off the icing from her armor and scales. She gasped softly at the sight of Agorak. Deep in her bosom, she felt rejoiced to see her father once again, yet sorrow that he had to experience such demise.

"Agorak, are you really alive and well?" she asked. The Dragon-God lowered his hands and turned to his daughter. Kiara was baffled to see how much he had changed. He bore Lucifer's eyes, which made him look much more sinister. Yet his facial structure was completely different from DL Mark's seriousness. Agorak's face looked rather young, calm, and innocent. Not only that, Agorak had a rough beard growing, whereas DL Mark did not. Even his voice had changed.

"I feel fine Kiara." That was all he said before he took her by the arm and blasted off into the air with sudden speed. The two barreled through the dark skies, right back towards the main enemy. The speed at which the two were travelling caused the clouds to open up, allowing sunlight onto the bloody battlefield.

Everyone who was worn out from fighting Mephistopheles stopped to see what the bright light in the distance was. The Devil himself turned around as well, curious to see who it would be. "It seems that Lucifer has fallen. No matter, I'm much stronger than him. Kiara won't be able to defeat me so easily." Muttered Mephistopheles. The light got brighter, and Mephistopheles was caught off guard. Kiara was launched at him with extreme force, causing his armor to shatter. He was stunned for a bit until he felt a second force square in his gut.

Everyone's eyes widened to see Agorak punch the Devil with such force, that it caused him to puke out blood. Not only that, Agorak ripped a hole in Mephistopheles stomach. The Devil looked at Agorak, only to see his son's eyes on his nemesis' body.

"What…did you do to my son?" he asked.

"What didn't I do to him?" The Dragon-God let out a cruel smile on his face before head-butting Mephistopheles away from him. The Devil crashed into the ground, leaving everyone stupefied.

"Agorak? Wha-, how the fuck did you survive?" asked Akriloth.

"What most of you have failed to realize is that only one soul had perished. I'm alive. Happy to be alive? Maybe not. Pissed as Hell? Definitely." He swiped his hands, the two pieces of his blade sliding out through his armor. He brought them together with a mighty bang, his blackened eyes showing no mercy for Mephistopheles. Within a moment's notice, the White-Dragon God thundered down to his opponent's position.

"What has gotten into him? Just because DL Mark is gone, doesn't mean that he will be able to beat Mephistopheles easily." Piped Reignor.

"Don't just stand there, help him!" replied Ryuu as he went down to help his friend, DK Mark and Spyro being right behind him.

"This may have been my fight to end, but seeing how ruthless Memphis is, we need all the help possible. Come along Reignor!" ordered Akriloth, as he too followed, leaving the remaining group behind.

"I'm not sure about this you guys. He is pretty tough to beat." Spoke Valsa.

"Does it really matter? One thing I have noticed is that when we fight first, we wear out our enemies, and then Agorak would come in to finish it. It's a strategy that we have been doing for so long. I'll admit, I feel rejoiced that Agorak is alive…despite what he had done to Godith. Come on girls, every move counts!" bellowed Hera, Valsa and Celia following suit. The only people not fighting were the Devil Hunters Dante, Virgil, Nero. The three of them were scanning the battlefield for any survivors or demons that had not died. Lethak could not fight at all due to his injury.

Thus leaving Demitri, Arwen, and Godith who were helping Galadrial with her labor issues. So far, Galadrial had been in labor for more than half an hour, and with no medicine to help her, giving birth in the middle of nowhere was not something she wished to experience. So far, she managed to crush at least 8 shields into crumples of metal balls. Maxius did all he could to keep up with the demand of shields, while Demitri cupped hands of cool water over his wife.

"_Ithquent!_ (God) How do you…go through this? GYAAH!" cried Galadrial.

"I know it is hard darling, but we have only our hands to help you! If you stayed home like you were supposed to, we wouldn't be in this situation!" hissed her mother.

"Grandma, do not stress her out even more! It's bad enough that we are in a battlefield in the arctic zone!" replied Arwen. In the distance they heard a series of soft booming, signifying the group attack against Mephistopheles. Arwen noticed that Demitri was worried about the fight more than Galadrial.

"Father, what's wrong?"

"Huh? N-Nothing! You should focus on your mother instead of me." He said nervously. He felt a hot, sweaty hand grasp his cold, stiff hands. He looked, noticing that his wife was trying to tell him something.

"Demy…go. Go and fight!" she said, follow by a screech.

"B-B-But Galadrial, I can't leave you!"

"DO IT! There is no point in helping me….IF YOU can't…HELP THEM!" Demitri looked at Godith and Arwen, both bearing the face of agreement. Maxius had no say since he was running back and forth fetching snow to keep Galadrial cool.

"Alright…I'll go. Just don't die on me okay?" He gave his wife a kiss and took off, hearing Galadrial cry once again. The Purple Dragon flew up over the ledge and picked up the scythe that he dropped when he was cheap-shoted. He flew fast, able to catch up to the rest of the group. Already he could see that all was going well. The Purple Dragon could see Mephistopheles being thrown around like a rag doll between the group members. Mephistopheles could not handle the constant bombardment of punches, breath attacks, energy blasts, and slashes from their weapons.

Time and time again, the Devil tried to flee from their grasps, but he failed repeatedly. He was sent flying to the ground when Reignor elbowed him in the gut. Akriloth hovered over the small crater and extended his arm, two red energy blasts being prepared. Everyone else raised their hands over their heads and prepared their own blasts as well. Each was different in color and grew into a significant size.

They all fired uniformly at the crater, the darkened clouds split apart allowing the sun to shine down on them. Their blasts mixed together, making one huge energy blast. The blast connected the crater that Mephistopheles was in, the ice covered ground shook violently causing huge cracks to spread across the tundra. The cracks ran deep into the ice, the heat of the blast caused rapid melting of the ice. The melted water flowed into the cracks and rapidly streamed to a near opening. That opening was where Galadrial was giving birth.

"Uh guys? The water's coming in!" shouted Arwen. The girls looked at the ice wall which was popping cracks everywhere.

"Quick, grab Galadrial and get up top!" ordered Godith. Arwen and Maxius took Galadrial who was drenched in sweat, and the four of them flew up into the air, watching as the ice wall collapsed and unleashed a wall of water over where they had been for the past hour.

"That can't be all the water that melted from the ice can it?" asked Maxius.

"No, it looks as if it is just sea-water. Amazing to see a huge ocean being locked up by ice be unleashed after years of waiting." Answered Arwen.

"GUYS! This is not a geography class! I NEED ASSITANCE!" shrieked Galadrial. The group quickly flew north a few hundred meters and landed on ice that had not been affected by the blast or rush of ocean water. Back at the epicenter, the Dracovians watched as the ice collapsed and water filled up the hole that they had created. Most of the group members were exhausted, the energy blast taking up most of their energy.

"Is…it over?" panted Hera. The group turned to look at Akriloth, who seemed to be happy.

"I'm glad to say…that it is. Our combined attack was enough to disintegrate his body. Good job you guys." Chuckled Akriloth.

"Thank Heavens. Anyone want a Senzu Bean?" chirped Kiara.

"Where did you get those from?" Ryuu asked.

"Elizabeth had them. She was under Mephistopheles control and was their field medic." Spoke Kiara as she gave the beans to everyone but Agorak.

"So that is why the two of them were able to stay fit for so long. They just took cover near Elizabeth and ate a bean to restore their energy. That's just a pussy thing to do, especially in battle." Grumbled Spyro.

"In war, you do whatever it takes to win, no matter what method it is." Replied Reignor.

"At least we won. Now we can go back and-SHIT! I forgot! Galadrial!" shouted Demitri. He flew off instantaneously to her, the rest of the group following suit…that is all but Kiara and Agorak.

"Aren't we going?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but I don't think Godith would want us to be near her. Come along Kiara. We may have stained the Family, but we aren't going to miss the birth of a Pure Purple Dragoness." Kiara nodded in agreement and the two flew ahead. They arrived a few minutes later to the sight and noticed that everyone was present, including Barroth, Annoth, Morrogh, and the Devil Hunters, Dante, Vergil, and Nero.

"Where were you guys at?" asked Demitri.

"We checked the field to make sure they weren't any enemies left. We only found at least 1,000 survivors, and then we came here due to those crazy lights that we saw. Glad to see he's gone for good." Dante said with a smile and bow. They were interrupted by an ear-shattering screech.

"SHE'S COMING!" roared Galadrial. With a mighty push, little Arwen popped out…the wrong way.

"Oh boy, she came out tail first. Is that a bad thing?" asked Demitri, worried that something could be wrong.

"I'm not sure, I'll check." Replied Godith as she took hold of Arwen.

"We need something to wrap her up, otherwise she'll freeze."

"Will this help?" spoke Kiara, holding out a thick towel. Godith snatched it from her hand and wrapped the baby.

"Kiara, you can summon things right?" asked Arwen.

"Yes, just tell me what you need." Arwen held Kiara's hand, allowing Kiara to get an image of the supplies she needed. In an instant, a small building spawned in the middle of nowhere. Inside it contained a bed and all the supplied needed to keep the baby alive. Demitri hoisted Galadrial into the home and onto the bed, everyone else entered the house and watched as Godith and Arwen did the work.

After a few agonizing minutes, all was done. "Alrighty then. Mom, here I am." Whispered Arwen as she gave her baby self to her mother. Galadrial was weak and quiet but she was able to hold little Arwen in her arms.

"Ohhh…you're so adorable." Cooed the purple dragoness. Demitri was right by her and the two adored the child they had in their arms.

"Oh Demmy, I'm so happy with what we have."

"I know Galadrial. I'm proud of you my love." The two looked at each other and shared a quick kiss. This moment seemed to have washed away all of the discomfort that the Dracovians had an hour ago. However, there was an argument going on outside, and it seemed to take a turn for the worst.

"What do you mean I'm banned?" roared Agorak.

"Uh-oh. This won't be good." Whispered Cynder. Akriloth peeped through the small window and noticed Godith, Kiara, and Agorak standing and arguing.

"Seriously? They are still trying to kill each other.

"Unlike most of our sins, they had done a nasty thing. I'll be honest, I still feel a bit ticked for what you did Dad, but not can be said for Godith." Answered Reignor.

"You heard me right Agorak. The two of you are banned from setting foot in city of Warfang. And that goes by my order and no one can override it, since you were the one that came up with the idea of personal punishments in the declaration." Stated Godith.

"You still didn't give me a good reason as to why. I know what I did was wrong, and I will do anything to receive your forgiveness. Plus I still want to see Haeos and Voltstar." Agorak stated in return.

"Think of this ban as a time out in our relationship. I would take this ban as it is. Be lucky that I got soft. I originally wanted you guys to be sent to the dungeon, but a simple ban would be better." Spoke the Ancient Dragoness softly. Their argument caused most of the group to exit from the building. They were curious to see what would happen, thinking that at any moment a fight might break out.

"I'll only leave if I can at least visit our sons and you let Kiara set foot in Warfang." Spoke Agorak softly.

"HAH? Let her in Warfang? Do you really want to get her killed? The people won't want her even near a pebble in Warfang."

"So let them hate me. I'm still alive am I not?" Kiara said in return.

"Pfft, they don't want to see such a whore like yourself into a city as big as Warfang." Hissed Godith.

"Godith! How dare you call your own daughter such a thing!" roared Agorak.

"Oh? Really? How many chances have we given her to change her soul? A bit too many and all she does is give in to the pleasure of the flesh! I don't want her in the city and that's final!" If it weren't for DK Mark, Godith would have to take out a 4 foot long icicle that would have been lodged in her chest. Agorak caused the ice spikes to rise from the ground, but they were stopped when DK Mark stepped in and blocked the spikes between the two.

"Come on man, this ain't you. We all made stupid and nasty errors, but if we continue to argue like this, we're gonna cause a civil war between ourselves. Like DL Mark usually said, '_The past is the past. It's the future that we worry about now.'_ So stop this. Take a marriage consoling class or something. I'm sure that the three of you guys can work things out." The Dragon King looked deep into his friend's blackened eyes, the ice spikes slowly receded back into the ground.

"You're right friend. I'll take my leave then." Spoke Agorak softly.

"Hey wait, what about Arwen. Don't you want to see your newborn granddaughter? Same with you Kiara. Come on in and see your cousin."

"I wouldn't let them in." muttered Godith. Thankfully Agorak didn't catch that; otherwise life would cease to exist for Godith.

"I'll go and say my good-byes." He said softly. Kiara followed behind him in silence, head down so that she doesn't avoid eye contact with her mother. DK Mark kept Godith back, making sure she doesn't do anything ludicrous. Inside, the two knelt down by Galadrial and watched softly in awe. They watched as little Arwen slept quietly in her mother's arms.

"She's so cute!" squealed Kiara.

"Want to hold her?" her sister asked. Kiara was a bit unsure. She looked at her father, and then at Demitri. Both were encouraging the White Mistress to do what she asked. Slowly, Kiara took hold of the child and held her close to her chest. Adult Arwen watched as her aunt carried her around the room for a few minutes in a joyful silence.

Galadrial motioned to her husband to get close to her. She whispered into his ear, and that was when his face changed from jovial, to confusion.

"Honey, what are you saying?" He tried to speak softly, but Arwen heard it as well.

"What, what's wrong? Mom what's happening?"

"Kiara…come hither." Muttered the dragoness. Kiara got close with little Arwen, a look of uncertainty developed on her face.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Kiara…I want you to help Demitri take care of the family."

"WHAT?" Everyone heard it clearly, even Godith who was waiting outside. She managed to push her way through and got close to her daughter.

"Galadrial, please don't tell us that you're dying! You're a strong dragoness! And you know how I feel about your decision."

"Well, Mom, you're gonna have to kick Demitri out then as well. Are you gonna go with your own selfish, and hatred desires? Or are you going to allow Kiara stay in the country? Make your pick." Godith stuttered for a bit before giving an answer.

"Alright, she won't be able to set foot on Palace Grounds. Is that better?"

"Yes, and allow Dad to see Haeos and Voltstar. You always lectured me about how taking away a child is the worst thing a parent can face."

"Alright! I'll think of a day for visitation. But don't you die on us! Quick, give her a Senzu bean!"

"It won't matter; the bean won't stop her death. Her body has gone through so much stress that it simply cannot handle it anymore. Neither will our healing powers stop it. It's all natural." Whispered Agorak.

"No Mom, please! Don't go. Please." Sniffled Arwen. Tears were developing in her eyes. She may be from the future, but she was not expecting her mother to die.

"Relax my child. You need to go back to your present time period and finish it. You have grown a lot more when we first met. I'll be watching over you and your struggles." Her movement was getting slower and slower, and she felt her strength leaving. Kiara gave back Little Arwen and Galadrial held her newborn.

"I only wish that this tragedy can be quickly put behind. I do not wish to see you guys hate each other. We're still one big family." Whispered Galadrial.

"How…how can I take care of Pythos and Arwen without you?" cried Demitri. He was trying to hold back the tears, but he couldn't. The girl that he has known for 21 years of his life out of the 28, and she will die due to body stress.

"Like I said sweetie, Kiara will help you. Don't forget though…I love you, and will watch over you." The two held hands for a moment before Galadrial laid still. No one tried to shake her, or even utter her name. It was obvious that she had passed on. Demitri wept softly as he slowly closed his wife's eyes. Godith took Little Arwen out from her arms.

The area was silent. Nothing but the sound of ice collapsing in the distance can be heard. "I hate to ask…but can I have a moment by myself?" asked Demitri.

"Yes, that won't be…a problem." sighed Agorak heavily. One by one, everyone left the building, leaving only Demitri in the room alone with his thoughts. Everyone else remained outside. Adult Arwen was crying softly, shocked by the fact that her father lives, but her mother perishes. She was comforted by Kiara and already there was talk of a funeral arrangement.

"How shall we plan this, Agorak?" asked Godith. She looked at her husband who had his hands on his hips. His back was faced towards the group, but it is not easy to overcome the fact that his beloved daughter just passed away.

"I…I'm thinking…private. We'll bury her body in the tomb like all the other kings and queens that ruled this country." He said softy. A shell-shocking explosion blasted everyone away a few yards away from the building. Turns out that an explosion erupted inside the building.

"NO! FATHER!" shouted Arwen at the top of her lungs. She picked herself up from the ground and got closer to the center. Through the rubble, she saw Demitri clutching Galadrial's body with one arm.

"Father! You're alive! Are you hurt?"

"Arwen look out!" shouted Demitri. It was too late to dodge. A shadowy figure loomed over her and a dozen spikes pierced her body. Demitri watched in horror as his daughter went limp and fell to the ground, blood everywhere.

By then everyone had managed to recover from the blast. Godith protected Little Arwen well from the blast, even though she had a few shards of wood wedged in her scales.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Spyro.

"Where's Arwen? I just saw her standing here a minute ago!" shouted DK Mark.

"_HELP ME GUYS!"_ Everyone looked around frantically for the ghostly voice that echoed in their ears.

"We all heard that, right?" Valsa asked.

"Yes, it sounded like it-ARWEN!" roared Celia. She ran as fast as she could to her fallen comrade, unaware of the danger ahead.

"_CELIA STAY BACK!"_ cried the voice. Celia managed to heed the warning, just as soon as giant wooden splinter flew past her.

"Impossible! We just killed you!" she shouted in shock. Agorak, Reignor and Akriloth felt their hearts skip a beat. They ran quickly to Celia's position and were horrified. Standing from the blast stone was Mephistopheles. This time, his body was all black and he had a wispy appearance. It almost seems as if he was a shadow. In his left arm, was…Galadrial!

Akriloth couldn't believe what he seeing. This was something different from Mephistopheles. "What kind of bullshit is this? Demitri has her in his arms-"

"Arm!"

"What?"

"I only have one arm left! I lost my right!" cried out Demitri. He wasn't lying. While he had his left arm over Galadrial's body, his right was completely gone and he was losing a lot of blood.

"MEPHISTOPHELES! You let go of my girl's soul, or I will take you to Hell and skullfuck you!" roared Agorak.

"_**O_o**_ _That was a bit…odd for him to say_." Muttered Galadrial.

"_Hmhmhm, is that a challenge boy? If it is so, then I'll take it! Besides, I need some comfort while I'm down below. Nyahahaha!" _cackled Mephistopheles.

"_Daddy, please help me!"_ shrieked Galadrial. Agorak charged towards the Devil, only to see him drop down into the ground. The White-Dragon God stopped in his tracks and jumped back a bit when a red portal opened up right in that spot. The sound of wailing voices can be heard.

"_FOLLOW ME…IF YOU DARE." _Boomed the Devil.

"Agorak don't be hasty! It's a trap for us!" spoke his father.

"Then hurry your ass up! I'm going down to get Galadrial! If you wish to join me, great! If not, shut up and take Demitri and Arwen back home for medical attention!" With that said, Agorak jumped into the Hell Portal.

"Damn it. This is how Mephistopheles took me down last time!" Akriloth ran in after his son, as well as Reignor, Spyro, and DK Mark.

"Anyone else going?" asked Godith. She looked around, seeing the Devil Hunters running in union into the portal.

"Geronimo!" shouted Dante as he summersaulted into the portal.

"Man, I want to go, but I feel I might slow them down." Muttered Barroth.

"Same with me. Even though I have my own kind of Hell to control, this is the real deal. I ain't going in." replied Annoth.

"Can you guys at least help take Demitri and Arwen back home?" asked Godith.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem. We'll take the survivors with us as well." Answered Morrogh.

"Good. Kiara, I hate to ask-where'd she go?" To the corner of her eye, she saw the White Dragoness jump high into the air.

"Kiara! It's too dangerous for you!" shouted her mother. Just before her head went in, Kiara looked at her mother, the two making eye contact for a brief moment. As soon as Kiara's body zipped through, the portal closed up leaving everyone behind.

"Will they be alright?" asked Hera.

"They are going to face the nine circles of Hell. He will test them even more. I can only hope that they do well." uttered Godith. Little Arwen cried in her arms for her mother, unaware that now her grandfather and co are risking their very existence to save Galadrial's soul from damnation.

**A/N: It has come down to this. The best of the Dracovian fighters have entered into Hell to stop Mephistopheles and free Galadrial's soul from damnation. Will they succeed? Or be wiped out for good like DL Mark? Find out next time on R.O.D!**


	110. Hellbound

**Chapter 109-(Hellbound)**

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the lack of progress, but alas, I have finished High School and now am on my way to college soon. However, I will try (and hopefully) get as much chapters done by the end of August. **_**Also some of the stuff that you guys will now read is a bit graphic, so please spare me the whining and crying. If you can't handle it, go somewhere else.**_

_**It's time for you mortals, to Go to Hell.**_

Kiara spiraled down the wormhole. She could feel the heat from the intense flames around her, the sound of the voices wailing past her. Her eyes followed the endless spiral until she could see a steady stream of light at the end of the tunnel. She flapped her titanic wings and slowed down to a halt. What was rather odd was the fact that she landed on soft green grass.

'_Grass? I thought Hell had no grass.'_ Thought Kiara. She looked around and noticed the rest of the guys who had followed Agorak, bore the same expression on their faces.

"Where has Mephistopheles taken us?" asked Spyro.

"Don't be fooled by the scenery my friends. This is what my nemesis does." Spoke Akriloth. Trees were around them, thick with vegetation. The sound of birds and insects chirping as if this were Paradise itself. Mountains could be seen in the distant. Not too far from them was an old ruined church.

"If I remember correctly, the true entrance to Hell is in that church." Spoke Vergil as he swiped his hair back.

"You are not mistaken Vergil. This is where he wants us to go through. Come on, let's not waste any more time." With that said, the gang moved on to the giant marble doors to the church. Strangely, the doors opened up automatically upon approach. A gush of wind blew past them as the light shined over them, illuminating the abandoned church.

"Strange, it seems as if this place was just recently used." Uttered Nero. The group entered the church, the marble doors closed behind them. Some unknown force controlled the locks, making a screeching metallic groan as the doors came together once more. A giant metallic door-bar slammed into place once all the doors and locks were in place.

"Guess there is no turning back now is there?" piped Reignor.

"Nope, just one direction. Except, where?" The group scanned the area like no tomorrow. The Devil Hunters were checking under the benches, the Dragon Kings were looking into the confession stands, and small praying areas of the church. Kiara, Akriloth and Reignor climbed the stairs to where the pipe organ was located. Everyone was looking except for Agorak. The White-Dragon God walked up to the altar and sighed softly, his head hung low. The sunlight gleamed through a small crack on the wall outside, a ray of light shining down on the corrupted father.

The sunlight felt soothing and comfortable, almost as if it felt that another day of spring in May had arrived. Agorak lifted his head, catching sight of the crucifix that was placed on the altar. He reached out for it and took hold of the small bronze crucifix. He examined the cross, noticing the emotion on Christ's face. He brought the cross close to his chest and whispered softly in Latin.

"_PATER noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen." _(Our Father Prayer)

Upon completion of the prayer, the Dragon God thought a while about the sins that he has committed against his country and family, and that he prays that whatever is left of his friend's soul is watched over carefully, and that the guide through Hell be not that timid.

The sound of feet scuffling about was interrupted by the shout of one Devil Hunter Dante. "Oi, guys! Found something here."

"What did you find?" asked Agorak when he placed the crucifix back onto the altar, unaware of what just happened the second he turned away.

"Looks to me like a hidden doorway down to the catacombs. Any takers to go down the creepy tunnel?" asked Dante jokingly. The passageway didn't seem THAT bad, despite a few charred bone fragments here and there…and cobwebs…and rats…and other stuff that would be found in creepy tunnels.

"I'll take lead, the rest of you guys follow alright?" stated DK Mark, withdrawing his sword. What is rather surprising is that no one seemed to noticed that the crucifix that Agorak the placed back onto the altar, slowly rotated a full 180 degrees upside down, and was glowing a crimson red. The eyes on Christ's face hummed to life like fire, in turn that let out a deep ember glow in the passageway.

"Hey looky here, automatic torch lighting system. Pretty neat for an old church." Chuckled the Dragon King.

"Uhh Mark? I don't think those are torches being lit up." Muttered Spyro. Their nostrils caught whiff of heavy smoke and gas and knew immediately that when there's smoke, there's fire. If it weren't for Spyro, the initials DK would have to stand for Dragon Krisp instead of Dragon King. Everyone stood the side as a whoosh of Hellfire hissed past them. The benches caught fire spontaneously and the church began to shake.

"Earthquake?!" asked Reignor.

"No, look! The Altar!" shouted Akriloth. All eyes were on the burning Crucifix that now was a sign of the Anti-Christ. The figure on the cross arched its head at the group and let out a screech before combusting, sending molten shards of bronze flying in all directions. Cracks appeared throughout the altar; sounds of souls wailing could be heard. Through the cracks, a ray of red light pierced through blinding everyone.

With tremendous force, a vortex ripped the altar apart, exposing the True Hell. Souls of sinners and those considered unworthy to enter Purgatory were falling down from the sky above. The flames that encased their bodies charred away whatever skin and flesh was on their body, leaving nothing but a layer of ash covering their bones.

From where the altar once stood, the group could see a gigantic circle that stretched far off to the other side; some hundred miles in diameter. Along the ridges of the circles, they could see that another circle was in place, followed by another, each getting smaller and closer to the center.

"_DADDY, HELP!"_ cried the voice. All eyes were set at the view in front of them.

"Where is she?!" roared Agorak. Galadrial's cry was loud, but considering there were so many burning souls and gushing winds, it was hard to tell just where exactly her cry came from. Fortunately Kiara was able to locate her sister's soul.

"There she is!" she shouted, pointing at the figure in the air. All eyes followed and they gasped softly seeing how Galadrial's holy-like soul was clutched tightly by a wispy, shadowy figure of Mephistopheles.

"_Welcome everyone, to the True Hell. I feel rather jovial that you guys showed up! Especially you Akriloth, we have so many things to catch up on."_ Snickered the Devil.

"Indeed we do my nemesis. Let the girl go. I am back in my birthplace. Let's finish it here!" shouted Akriloth, letting out his fierce aura.

"_Ah ah ah!_ _A person such as myself cannot simply just cast aside this beauty. Especially when one is a descendent of your blood." _The Devil looked at Galadrial with a lustful glare, but the Purple Dragoness showed no sign of fear.

"_Don't think that you can get to me easily you snake!"_ hissed Galadrial.

"_HAHAHA, oh that is just what I was looking for in a dragoness such as yourself. You show your strength even though you are backed in a corner."_

"_I won't hesitate when I have the moment to kill you."_

"_PAH! And then when we get to the lower levels of Hell, you will be weak and mine for the taking." _A thundering gunshot echoed through the air. The massive 15mm bullet whizzed through Mephistopheles' head. He turned to see Agorak's eyes red with anger, holding Aussir tightly in his right hand.

"_Insolent child! Do you think that guns will harm me? Nor the fact that it will not save your daughter!"_ With a wave of his hand, the very floor beneath the gang crumbled before them. "_If you want to free Galadrial, you must descend to Lake Cocytus! I'll be waiting, or should I say, we will be waiting."_ Cackled Mephistopheles, tightening his grip on Galadrial.

"_You freak! Let me go!"_ She tried to punch the Devil in the face, only for her plan to backfire heavily.

"_Did I forget to mention that women must know there place? It is written by GOD himself that all women will succumb to men!"_ Galadrial felt thousands of volts of electricity surge through her spiritual body. She shrieked in agony as her body twitched violently, her powers being zapped away. The last thing she could hear was her father's raging voice, and then silence.

The group managed to control their fall and landed successfully onto a large platform. It wasn't until after did the group noticed just where exactly they landed. For starters, the place was rather windy, fire lamps were placed every several feet. What kept them from extinguishing from the winds was that they were fueled by the skins of the damned souls. In the distance, they could see large skulls with candles in their eyes, spewing out a flow of damned souls. All of whom screamed in agony as they plummeted into the endless pit. The smoke from further fire posts hindered their vision from seeing any further.

"What..what is this place?!" asked Kiara. She may have seen a small sample of the Inferno during her chastisement, but seeing Hell through her own eyes caused her to rattle her scales in fear.

"This is Hell, The Demon World, The Inferno. I thought that this place had not changed since I was last here. I guess we are in need of a guide then." Spoke Akriloth, overlooking the platform. His demonic golden-red eyes scanned the area. Deep in his bosom, he felt a pinch of sadness. Not because this once was his home, but because of the fact that so many people were in here. How can there be so much evil in his LORD's perfect plan?

"I guess the only option we have really is to follow the most obvious path that we can find. I say that we should make our way to that blue light just beneath us." Spoke Reignor. The group looked at where he was pointing and indeed there was a blue orb floating about.

"I'll meet you guys down below. Don't be late!" said Dante with a smile as he jumped off the platform and hopped his way across the jagged path. Everyone else followed suit except for Akriloth, Agorak and Kiara.

"Is something wrong Dad?" asked Agorak. The Demon-God looked at him a bit surprised.

"Wrong? Nah, nothing's wrong." Agorak gave him the look and he knew that he cannot he anything from his own son.

"Oh alright. I'm just worried about our safety in here. I understand that you all are powerful, but I always have that feeling in my gut that not everything will go smoothly."

"Are you really worried about us being safe? In a place such as this?" piped Kiara.

"Not just that darling. It's also about, _him_. You see, Mephistopheles loves to toy with his victims. How do I know? I used to be a part of his group before I rebelled. This is no longer our ground to fight on. This place belongs to him. He watches over the Nine Circles of Hell like they were his own toys. Another issue is Galadrial. I hope that you trained her well son. She may have the physical strength to survive in this place, but I question her sanity in this area."

"So why are we babbling here?! I rather just punch a whole straight through and fight him already!" growled Agorak.

"STOP BEING SO FUCKING HASTY DAMN IT!" Akriloth's shout caused the others to stop in their tracks and look back to see what the quarrel was all about.

"Can't you see what you're doing wrong?! I understand that you want to save Galadrial from danger, like any father would do for his daughter, but this is on a completely different level!" He clamped his hands on his son's arms and continued to lecture him.

"This crazy demon is nothing like Atreus or even Lucifer! He is the embodiment of evil! He thrives in screwing people over with both figuratively and literally speaking! I've seen what he can do to those who are not prepared! I'm mean for fuck's sake look around! This place is nothing like horror movies or stories! The full concept of Hell can only be experienced by those who've been through it and came back out alive!"

"The last thing I want to see is for you to fall before him, and then he takes up your power and completes his one true desire! Defeating GOD and destroying everything in the universe! There won't be any Warfang, Dracovia, and Earth! Godith, your mother Jermaine, Celia, all will be gone! Think about it! Would you want him to be befouling your wife and daughters with countless other demons?! Your sons slaughtered like cattle and fed to his Hellspawns?! Galadrial will be corrupted and made his Queen and God knows what he will do with her!" Akriloth released his grip, feeling a bit relieved that he told Agorak what the consequences will be if he's too hasty.

Nothing but the sound of wailing souls and howling winds pierced their ears. Everyone watched in silence until Kiara made a move. She placed her hand on her father's. Agorak looked at her in surprise, but noticed what her eyes were telling him.

"You're not alone on this journey father. Grandpa is right though. I know that you love to go guns and swords a-blazing into battle, but that method will not work. Come, we're wasting time. Let us venture forth." The trio launched off the platform and met up with the others who were down below.

"Everything alright?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, nothing to worry about. We all heard what will happen should we fail, so tread carefully." Replied Agorak. The group continued forward until they found the blue orb. What baffled them was that it spoke to them in a poetic matter. "_Into the blind world we have now descended, put all fear and cowardice aside. We have come to the cliffs above Acheron. Wretched souls walk this tortured path to bored Charon's Vessel."_

"Wait a second, I know that saying. I've heard before in my studies a while back." Spoke Vergil.

"The only difference between you and him is one letter. And that letter, is I." spoke DK Mark.

"_I am indeed, Virgil the Poet. Here have been I, in the circle of Limbo. I once took form of a man, yet most of you are not men, but creatures that once many believed to be of the Devil's minions."_

"Hey, who you calling Devil's minions blue ball?!" growled Spyro.

"Spyro behave yourself, you are talking to one of history's most famous poet. Dear Virgil, would it be possible for you to take form of a dragon?" asked Nero.

"_I shall take form of a dragon, Son of Sparda. I will be your guide trough this eternal place. For you shall hear the shrieks and see the tormented spirits, who all bewail the second death."_ The group watched as the blue orb floated away a few meters. The orb expanded and the group could see a clear form of what Virgil decided to take.

His scales were blue, a mixture of green and blue at his hands and feet. He wore a white Roman tunic with a red cloak pinned to the tunic. The image on the pin was that of a quilt. His face had some sort of linings that reached down past his neck. These same features were seen on his hands. His wings were average and his tail blade shaped of a quilt. His horns were straight up, colored bright yellow, almost resembling a crown. In his hand, he held a staff.

"I have never seen you here before Virgil, when have thou arrived to the Inferno?" asked Akriloth.

"_Dear lord Akriloth, I have been here a few years before Our Lord's arrival. I remain here in Limbo."_

"Just who exactly lives in Limbo?" asked Kiara.

"_All souls that die from every nation, collect here as one. Charon's rough crossing awaits those who did not fear the LORD. Such other sorry souls who live with neither infamy nor praise. Heaven drives them out, and deep Hell does not receive them, so that the wicked may not glory over them. Mercy and justice distain them; let us not speak of them, move on!"_

The group ventured forward, carefully treading their steps. They passed by walls that had some sort of windowed pane that allowed them to see the many souls that were crammed into tiny areas. They even had to walk through narrow ledges, allowing them to hear a variety of languages and voices, each wailing the same concept of why they do not belong in such place.

It wasn't long until they came across a structure did they see what lay ahead of them. They experienced a close encounter when one damned soul crashed onto the ledge next to him. Unfortunately for him, he was burning and the pain caused him to roll to the side further into the abyss. A booming groan caught their attention.

"Guys…you see that right?" asked DK Mark. They noticed that the dense smoky-fog lifted and were astonished to see a large dark wooden vessel before them. "_THROUGH ME, THE WAY TO THE CITY OF WOE. THROUGH ME, THE WAY TO EVERLASTING PAIN! ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE."_ A giant head was mounted on the bow of the ship, and on the side a docking area with an endless line of damned souls waiting to be ferried over the Acheron River.

"Who...who is that guy?" asked DK Mark.

"That my friend is Charon, the ferryman of the underworld. He surely has not changed a bit since the last time I saw him." Spoke Akriloth.

"_You all heard Charon. Through him we must descend into the Inferno."_ Spoke Virgil. What startled the group was that Charon heard them chatter on the shoreline.

"_TURN BACK, YE WHO ARE NOT DEAD. I ONLY FERRY THE DAMNED."_

"We are not turning back. We have something of important value that needs to be retrieved and we ain't leaving!" stated Dante. Charon ignored them just as a demon cut off the ropes that held him in place.

"Come on guys, the ship's leaving. We don't want to swimming in THAT water now do we?" asked Vergil as he charged off the cliff and landed onto the deck of Charon's vessel. The others managed to land successfully onto the boat. The ride across the river wasn't as treacherous as one would imagine. What was really weird was that nothing had attacked them. No ghoul or demon tried to snipe them from the riverbank, nor from the ledges around them. The only thing they saw were more souls falling from above and the sound of the vessel moving across the river.

"Is it me, or is it just too damn quiet here?" asked Nero.

"Well, we did wipe out an army of Hell Spawns up top didn't we?" replied Reignor.

"Oh right. But one would imagine that some would have stayed behind to make sure that everything would stay in check." Their private chit-chat was interrupted when a faint shout caught their attention.

"I take it that we are nearing our stop?"

"Yes, and this my friends is where Hell truly starts." Spoke Akrtiloth. Charon slowed down, the group caught sight of the port that was just up ahead. Doors could be heard opening and they looked over the side to see the damned souls disembarking from the ship onto a dimly lit pathway.

"_YE WHO ARE LIVING, VENTURE UP TOWARDS THE JUDGE._" Spoke Charon. On the opposite side of the deck, a pole dropped down and straight away DK Mark puked over the railing. The pole that was lowered for them was made entirely out of speared bodies clumped together. These bodies were not charred and some of the bodies were still alive.

"God, I don't think I can handle such monstrosity!" coughed DK Mark.

"I warned you did I not? About the things one would see in the Inferno? There is no turning back now, we must climb up. Well, fly up since I don't want to touch hundreds of speared bodies." Piped Akriloth. With a flap of his wings, the Demon-God launched upwards into the air, following the path of foul bodies that stacked before him. The rest of the group caught up to him and landed safely onto the side of a building. In the distance, they all saw what looked like to be a half serpent, half man giant, with an old crown on his head. On his back he had several tentacles and on both sides, was two structures filled with damned souls, waiting to be judged.

"HERACY!" it shouted at a soul before it slammed the soul to a spiked wheel. The wheel automatically spun and launched the wretched soul into the abyss.

"_Beyond Limbo is the Fallen King Minos, Judge of the Damned. But for those who remain in Limbo, the rest shall be sentenced to the circles below. Here suffer those who did not sin, yet did not have the required portal of our faith. Their punishment is the denial of Paradise."_ Piped Virgil.

"Well…that answers my question of who that guy is. But what about the babes behind us?" asked Kiara.

"Did someone say babes? I have not seen a good lady in quite some time now." Smirked Dante.

"Uh, hello? I'm not good looking for you?" sneered Kiara.

"I'm a human being, you're a dragoness. Big difference."

"Uh Dante? I don't think she was talking about women. More like crap ton of babies, with scythes on their arms." Gulped Vergil. The group turned around slowly, and were petrified to see a group of undead babies walking towards them.

"Virgil, what are these things?" asked Agorak.

"_I shall tell you, but first we must hurry into the Hall of Kings!"_ he shouted as he made a run for it. DK Mark and Spyro ran after him, followed by the Devil Hunters, and Demon-Lords. Kiara was the only one who stayed behind.

"KIARA! RUN!" roared Reignor. But Kiara could not move, for she caught sight of something that would make every mother cringe. Three of the babies that were marching towards here, were in fact the three that she had an abortion. They were not some sort of blob, nor disfigured beings, but actual one year old babies whose lifeless eyes were full of anger. Without warning the army of scythe babies charged towards Kiara.

The White-Mistress came to her senses when she heard Reignor shouting at her again. She turned and ran as fast as possible; the sound of a thousand blades pounding against the rocky ground was drawing closer to her. Kiara could not muster the courage to look back at the many babes that just wanted to shred her into pieces. Kiara followed the path onward until she saw just where the group ran off to.

"Kiara, jump for it!" shouted Agorak. Just ahead was a large gap. Kiara made the jump across the large gap, but upon landing she lost her footing and tripped. She fell on her back, mere feet away from the large double doors that the group was ready to close on. The cries of the babes drowned out the shouts of her kinsmen. She watched in horror as a blanket of small bodies leaped across the gap. The light from the fire lamps reflected off of their blades. Kiara was about to bite the dust had it not been for Virgil who yanked her into the building.

The second she was in, DK Mark and Spyro slammed the door shut and barred it. The sound of bodies and blades pounding against the door were loud, but quickly silenced. No more baby crying for a kill, just silence. That is until Kiara asked in a soft voice to the famous poet.

"Virgil, what exactly…were those things?" She looked at the spirit's blue eyes, a glitter of a tear-drop formed in her eye.

"_The unblessed infants. Baptism they did not have. The one gate, to the true fate was never shown to these newborn souls. Limbo shows no mercy for these babes. Come, the others are waiting."_ Replied Virgil.

"Others? What others?" Virgil did not reply, for the sound of multiple whispers could be heard nearby. The group followed Virgil and entered a large atrium. It seemed very peaceful, despite the gloomy air. Everyone gasped softly in awe as to who they were seeing.

"Isn't that Caesar? Electra and Orpheus? By God all honored names that I know in history are gathered here." Spoke the Human Dragon King in surprise.

"_In this place reside Pagan souls, and honored names which resound in your life above. Though denied Paradise, they dwell distinguished from the manner of the rest. Hector, Caesar, King Latinus, Camilla, I cannot give full count. The telling comes short of fact." _Piped the poet.

"Don't you belong here as well Virgil?"

"_Yes, I belong here. I lived in Rome under Augusts under the times of the false and lying gods. Hence my eternal resting place in the Hall of the Kings."_ The group continued to look around, notching that some of the souls residing here are just everyday people. There was one however that caught eye of Akriloth.

Sitting in a corner, the figure wore a crimson red armor chest plate, black armor leggings. His feet looked much of a human, but pure demonic. He had 2 head bangs that arched over his eyes, another two that was combed back. The rest of his hair was blondish-tan, and was raised making it look like as if his entire head was full of horns. His eyes were partially covered by the head bangs, but upon closer inspection, they were green. His hands bore of human resemblance, but remained its demonic trait.

The Demon-God walked towards the figure. He heard his footsteps echoing and looked up at Akriloth. He stopped and gasped softly. Within a flash of light, the sounds of blades colliding rattled the Hall. Everyone spotted Akriloth being pushed back violently across the hall and into the wall by the figure. It was a good thing he had quick reflexes, otherwise he would have a hard time trying to remove the demon's engraved, black claymore.

Reignor and Agorak were about ready to charge if their father had not told them to remain in place.

"Stay where you are! I've got this under control." Hissed Akriloth, pushing all he can muster to repel the demon's blade.

**A/N: Please note, that the words are not pronounced as they appear. I.E, Es is not pronounced as es. It is pronounced EAY-see in the Rhefugi language. The words are pronounced as if you were trying to sound the letters in each word together at once. Rhefugi is one the demonic languages that many ethnologists believe to have been spoken amongst demons in the Holy Books.**

"_Es woz xyyf o dafr sety, wozf's es Onledasw?" (It has been a long time, hasn't it Akriloth?)_spoke the demon softly.

"_Zetohezyyd, qwa qaidk wojy swairws swos uai qaidk yfk ih ef zipw o hdopy deny swez." (Simapiseel, who would have thought that you would end up in such a place like this.)_

"_Uai nfaq jylu qydd, tu kyol patloky. Uai ofk E xasw zyljyk ifkyl Tyhwezsahwydyz os o haefs. Uai pwazy fas sa, ofk E kek." (You know very well, my dear comrade. You and I both served under Mephistopheles at a point. You chose not to, and I did.)_

"_Za qwos? Kayz swez tyof swos uai oly ais bal lyjyfry sa nedd ty xypoizy E ras swy xyssyl yfk ab swy kyod?" (So what? Does this mean that you are out for revenge to kill me because I got the better end of the deal?) _Growled Akriloth softly. He managed to push the demon man back and raised his sword to his eyes.

"_Fa. _(_No)_. I just wanted to say that you were right, and that I am sorry." Spoke Simapiseel. He lowered his claymore and hugged his friend. Akriloth had no idea what to say, nor even do in a situation such as this. Everyone else just looked at the Demon-God, befuddled.

Simapiseel noticed quickly that what he was doing seemed rather unorthodox of him and took a few steps back. He looked at the group for a few moments before he walked up to them and sniffed them. Akriloth could only smile as he watched his comrades' reaction to what his friend was doing. Simapiseel stopped at Kiara, sniffing her a few times with a confused look on his face.

"Strange. She bears his scent and of yours. Yet, what surprises me more that she is even here. A female. Heh. They never will be as tough as us males in battle." Scoffed the demon.

"I wouldn't be surprised, sir, if she beats you in a fight." Smirked Agorak. The armored demon cast his gaze onto Agorak and raised his hand, pointing his finger at him.

"You, Akriloth's kin, what is your name?"

"Which one?" asked Agorak and Reignor uniformly. Simapiseel shifted his eyes between the two, almost as if he were trying to remember their names.

"Hold on, now I remember. You, with the silver highlights in your hair, you are Reignor." He nodded in agreement. "If I recall, you were the one that what many considered you to be a ladies man. As for you, white man; you are Agorak."

Agorak said nothing but shoot a smile at the demon. "Yes, and you are the strongest of the two." His eyes shifted back on Kiara, who seemed to be a bit uneasy about the demon.

"I'm still wondering who this one is. I know from that small trace of scent that you are Mephistopheles bloodline, no doubt about it. Yet you bear no resemblance of him. What is your name?"

"My name…is Kiara." she replied, with a hint of anger towards the comment he made about women.

"Kiara? Well it was nice meeting you. Now go back home. This is no place for a woman. We men can handle this far better than you ever will." Akriloth could smell bad blood in the air. The fact that the other souls backed away several meters was another sign.

"Excuse me, sir. Just because I am a female does not grant you the right to harass me in any way." Hissed Kiara.

"Harass you when it is said in the LORD's work that all women should be obliged to whatever the men want them to do? That women are just caretakers of the households and have no other place other than being in the kitchen? Please, learn your place before talking to a man again."

What Simapiseel got was Agorak pressing Auxir against his cheek. "Maybe you need to learn some manners when talking to my daughter. Besides, keep up with the times. Women have been given a lot more privileges and can do any job just as well as any men."

Simapiseel looked at the White Dragon God uneasily. "You dare draw your weapon against me? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" Agorak said nothing as he pressed the gun harder against the demon's face. Before any blood could have been shed, Akriloth placed his hand on his son's gun.

"Don't push it son. You may be a strenuous lad, but Simapiseel is not a demon to mess with." Agorak eyed his father before depositing his gun away. He turned away and walked towards Virgil who was waiting at the exit of the atrium.

"_Balrejy tu zaf bal xyefr o xes liky. Qy wojy xyyf swlairw o das lypyfsdu, Zetohezyyd." _(Forgive my son for being a bit rude. We have been through a lot recently, Simapiseel.) spoke Akriloth

"_Fow, es ez odlerws. Wy tou xy oz adk oz iz, xis wy'z zsedd uaifr. Eb uai kaf's tefk, E qaidk deny sa nfaq odd ab swy kysoedz af uail mailfyu." _(Nah, it is alright. He may be as old as us, but he's still young. If you don't mind, I would like to know all of the details on your journey.) The two demons walked together with the rest of the group, following Virgil, while Akriloth was explaining to his friend all of the troubles that had occurred so far. At moments, Simapiseel felt uncomfortable with some of the events that had taken place.

While the two demons were behind Virgil, Kiara on the other hand, was muttering under her breath about how much she hates Simapiseel's guts already. "That jerk! How dare he look down upon me just because I'm a woman!"

"Don't let it bother you that much. I'm sure that Akriloth is trying to convince his friend otherwise. After all, they have been speaking in their native tongue for quite some time and they keep looking back at us from time to time." Whispered Spyro. Kiara merely scoffed and before they knew it, they stopped.

"_We have now arrived to King Minos' House of Pain. Here souls are tried and given their sentence to the circles below. Remember to speak mannerly." _Piped Virgil. They advanced forward, a few soft gasps heard from the back just because of how large King Minos was up close. His eyes seemed to have been melted off, and his giant crown has been infused with his head. He had a body of a man, and of a serpent, yet he had many tails that crept over the two looming towers next to him, each filled with countless of damned souls. They watched as he extended his arm to one side of the tower and sniffed at the wailing soul. After a couple of whiffs, he licked the soul with his monstrous snake-like tongue and spoke softly with a pinch of sadness.

"_Suicide."_ The soul wailed bitterly as Minos threw the soul onto a large spiked wheel in front of him, and with a touch of pressure plate, the wheel spun and sent the soul flying off the edge, deep into the Inferno. The group advanced slowly to the King, in which case he sniffed frantically, knowing that something was not right.

"_Who comes into my House of Pain?"_ he bellowed.

"_King Minos, these souls that I guide through are on a journey to save one soul from distress." _Spoke Virgil.

"_I can tell, even by the smell in the air. I smell that the Sons of Sparda have returned, as well as a legend." _Minos brought himself closer to the group and sniffed heavily.

"_Mmm, yes the one and only Akriloth has returned to his home. But, I smell a few others that are fresh."_

"How can he tell who is who?" whispered DK Mark to Dante.

"_Each soul has a different smell, young King. Such as yours which wreaks of Limbo. Consider yourself lucky." _Bellowed King Minos.

"Meh, that's what Mephistopheles told me up top." Muttered the Dragon King.

"_Most of you smell of pigs, and judging by your breaths you feel most comfortable in the circle of gluttony. However, two of you belong to be at the bottom. Away from any form of light, into a darkness where light cannot touch. What is even more surprising is that you, Agorak, would be one of the two." _Spoke Minos.

"Listen here Minos, I helped you out during your time with your throne. It's time I cashed in the favor. Let us descend into the lower levels, and venture forth on our journey." Replied Agorak. King Minos sighed heavily and thought for a while before coming up with an answer.

"_Times have changed, unfortunately, I cannot grant those that are living past beyond Limbo. Whatever journey you are on, will have to be cancelled. Now be gone." _If there was one thing any soul knew about Agorak, it was the fact that he hates, hates, hates, HATES, hates it when a returning favor is rejected.

"Lord Minos, I highly suggest you reconsider." Spoke Simapiseel. The Judge sentenced another soul down into the Inferno before he bellowed once again.

"_What is the meaning of this Simapiseel? You are at the gates of Purgatory, yet you wish to descend back from whence you came? I'll say it only one more time. Turn back, none of you are allowed to go through!" _hissed the King. He grabbed hold of another soul and was about to lick it's destined place…if it weren't for Kiara who grabbed hold of his tongue and brought the king to the ground.

"Listen here shit-for-brains! If you so much value whatever is left of your damned soul, then I highly suggest…nay, recommend that you move your sorry slimy ass out of the way!" Minos didn't take Kiara's speech very well of course. The Judge growled viciously at Kiara and tried to slam her with one of his tentacles. Unfortunately, DK Mark grabbed hold of the tentacle before it could even touch Kiara.

"Trust me pal, I'd do what she says. Considering how much she wants journey done and the power she now possess, it'd be best to let us pass." Alas, not even a second telling would convince the Judge to change his mind. This time he used all of his tentacles and tried to smash the place to pieces. His petty attempt was not of long lasting, for Kiara grew weary of his tantrum and yanked his tongue harder before impaling it to the spiked wheel.

Minos hollered in pain, thrashing his arms wildly. Before he could even make a plea, Kiara stomped her foot onto the pressure plate next to the wheel and his head was turned into a bloody mess. Blood splattered all over Kiara, his arms and tentacles hitting the ground hard. In the background, dozens of souls gasped in shock, some even muttered to one another about the sight they had just witnessed. Before long, all of the souls that were inbound turned 180 and tried to escape.

"_Oh my, I think that was a very unsettling decision you have made Kiara. With no one to judge these souls, they all will try and flee. Alas, they won't get far; other demons know what must be done to prevent the damned from escaping."_ Uttered Virgil. The famed poet watched as Kiara summoned a cloth to wipe off all the blood from her face and glasses, whilst an eerie violet mist shrouded her body.

"Oh yeah, forgot that Kiara has the ability to absorb one's soul and use their powers whenever she wants to. Don't be alarmed by what is happening right now Virgil, this is perfectly normal." Spoke Agorak with a smile. Virgil watched in awe as the soul of King Minos was absorbed into Kiara's body. The only strange thing about the absorption was that none of the tiny black crosses on Kiara's body increased in size. All four had remained the same in size.

"Odd, with the power this guy has I thought for sure that it would fill up a spot, yet I feel….empty." she said softly. She stood, still looking down on her hands wondering just what she had acquired from the King. Was it a mere power boost, or a new ability? However, one person in their group felt really unsettled about her soul-absorption technique.

"Akriloth, did you forget to mention her ability to me?" growled Simapiseel.

"Ummm, yeah. About that…look her little trick is a useful tool in stopping our nemesis. I am perfectly okay with that."

"Well I am not! She cannot just go around taking damned souls just to get stronger! I am a soul here in the Inferno and I had moved from circle 9 to circle 1. There are other souls who are doing just that, and her robbing them a chance of Purgatory is not okay in my books!"

"For the love of God will you shut up?!" roared Kiara. All eyes were on her, especially when she extended her arm and a black shadow stretched out and took hold of Simapiseel by the neck and brought him close to the White Mistress. The Armored Demon struggled to catch his breath as his feet dangled a few inches off the ground.

"If you are going to keep on pestering me on my quest to save my sister from eternal damnation, then you and I are going to have a very, VERY _BIG PROBLEM!_" Simapiseel gasped softly in shock as Kiara transformed to her former self, and seeing her pissed off in her old form was just scary. Not only that, but he could see a clear resemblance of her connection to Lucifer and Mephistopheles.

"_Continue bitching about my actions, and I WILL take your soul. I don't care if there are other damned souls that are like you who are moving up a notch every once in a while. It is not my fault that they decided to take the highway to Hell and not the staircase to Heaven!"_ With that said, she threw the demon back to where he was standing, allowing him to catch his breath. Kiara reverted back to her current self and the shadow arm disappeared.

"Oi lovebirds, if you don't mind the path to the next circle is open." Piped Dante, extending his arms out to the marked path.

"Coming Dante. At least we now know what Minos' soul has given me." Muttered Kiara. The rest of the group followed along, descending even deeper into the Inferno, marching their way to the Circle of Lust.

A bright light shined down on his face, practically blinding him. He heard a series of shouts all around him. His vision was poor; he could only see blurry images of the people around him. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the powerful lighting of the room. Judging on the circular shape and multiple lights on the device, he thought that he was in the ER. He looked around and placed his hands on his face to shield the immense light. Except….he only had one arm.

The dragon soon realized the series of events that took place and turned his head to the side to see his friends doing all they can to save his daughter from bleeding out. "ARWEN!" cried out Demitri. He tried to stand up, but his body lacked the required energy and felt his head spin like crazy.

"Don't move Demitri, you are in no fit to move." Spoke Celia.

"Celia, wh-where am I?"

"You are in the hospital wing at the Palace. You're lucky that I stayed behind and teleported all of you back here. Listen just rest, don't move okay?" Celia ran back across the ER to help Grace, Jermaine, Godith and a few other doctors on Arwen who had suffered from multiple puncture wounds from Mephistopheles' surprise attack.

Demitri rested on the metallic table, his vision fading slowly until he saw Yulie walk up next to him. In her arms she held baby Arwen who was sleeping peacefully throughout the entire commotion. Yulie had a broad smile on her face as she lowered herself to allow the Purple Dragon to see his daughter, Demitri couldn't help but smile as well. His little girl had the most pure purple scales that any dragon would have ever seen in their lifetime. Not only that, she bore a strong resemblance to her mother.

"Galadrial…where is her body? Where…did you guys put her?" whispered Demitri. Yulie sighed softly and looked to her right; Demitri followed her eyes and could see a bodily figure in a dim lit area with a white sheet covering her body on a table.

"Where…Whe-Where are the others?"

"Agorak, Akriloth, DK Mark, Spyro, Dante, Nero, Vergil, and Kiara have gone off to face Mephistopheles in Hell. As for your arm, we have managed to stop the bleeding, but you will need surgery." Answered Yulie.

"Surgery? For what?" asked Demitri.

"For whatever is left of your arm. You have contracted a nasty frostbite and we fear it may lead to a bad case of an internal infection. But for now rest easily." However, the Purple Dragon thought otherwise as he sat up on the table. He looked to his left and examined the damage. He could see a heavy bundle of bandages wrapped around the point of where his shoulder connected to his torso, but soon looked past his wound and at the covered body of his wife. Yulie pleaded with Demitri to not move, yet he chose to ignore her orders. He gently pushed Yulie to the side when he stood up and walked slowly towards the body.

Alas, he had suffered from severe blood loss and all of the constant slaying of demons and ghouls had drained the last of his stamina. Demitri's legs buckled beneath him and he fell face first onto the cold tile floor of the ER, knocking over a table of surgical equipment. His world was fading once more as he looked up at the table, which to him seemed massive in size. Everything around seemed to suddenly get larger and blurry.

A few nurses came over and hoisted Demitri up. All he could see beneath him was a large pool of blood, and he knew straight away that during his fall, one of the tools cut open the bandages and opened up his wound.

"No…I need…to see…her." Gasped Demitri. By now, the voices around him were muffling and the bright light above him appeared to fade ever slowly. The last thing he could see was Yulie looming over him, baby in arm, shouting at him to stay conscious.

**A/N: As I stated before, things are about to get real nasty. Hell is not a pretty place, so don't blame me for the details. If you haven't figured it out by now, I based Hell of from Dante Alighieri's **_**Divine Comedy**_** and the video-game **_**Dante's Inferno.**_** Knowing well, most of you who are familiar with this stuff have played the game/ or are familiar of it, instead of reading the actual poem. *ahem*, moving on.**

The sound of feet slamming against the rock hard pavement echoed throughout the cavern. One by one, the Dracovians had descended down from the Circle above. They agreed unanimously to simply jump down to the next level instead of climbing down ropes made out of intestines, and then having to jump to giant poles stacked with speared souls, all of whom were still alive.

"Okay, I guess it is safe to say that whenever we descend, skip the poles. I don't want to touch some near-dead soul." Grunted Spyro.

"Perfectly fine with me. Besides, it's a lot faster to jump down. So where are we know?" asked DK Mark.

"We are now in the second circle, Lust. Dante trust me, the women in here are not as great as you think." Piped Vergil.

"What? Come on bro, I'm sure the girls are fine as hell. HAH! Get it? Cause we are in…" _(__**Everyone's reaction**__ : _ಠ_ಠ_)_ "Forget I ever said anything about this place." Grouched Dante. The gang walked forward, treading their steps cautiously as they progressed through the cavern. It wasn't long until they reached a large opening area and a long bridge. On each side of the bridge were giant golden statues, each separated from one another with an equal distance. They continued walking on, a few sounds of souls groaning in agony in the distance. A sudden thundering boom was all it took for them to stop dead in their tracks.

"Ok, what was that? Reignor, was that your stomach again?" asked Agorak.

"You sure it wasn't you bro?"

"Nope, I lost my lunch when Minos got sliced." A series of moans and groans could be heard beneath them, and they all huddled towards the edge of the bridge…that is all but Virgil and Simapiseel.

"Should we tell them? Or wait?" Simapiseel asked to the poet. Virgil quietly shook his head with a small smile; both knew just well what was coming up. The sounds of the souls grew louder, and the air around them suddenly began to pick up speed. Chips of pebbles fell from the top and soon a gigantic black tower spiraled up in front of them, destroying the middle of the bridge.

"Damn, talk about a tower. That's a big one! Oh look Juno is here! Wait…"stuttered Kiara, realizing just whose name she pronounced. The tower kept on rising, but all could see a big green dragoness slithering down from the top, and boy was she pissed when she caught sight of Kiara. The tower grinded to a halt and so did the dragoness, who was on par with the bridge.

"_Well…look what the cat dragged in, if it isn't my boss Miss Kiara! Or should I say, former boss."_ Growled Juno. She appeared very different, apart from the huge increase in size. Her scales seemed a bit darker green, she smelled of bodily fluids (_yes those fluids)_, and her teeth were full of dead damned souls who were unfortunate to die while participating in oral sex with the dragoness.

"Oh! H-H-Hello J-Juno! How…how are you this fine day?!" spoke the White Mistress with a nervous smile. Oh man was Kiara in for a lot of trouble. Both have not forgotten exactly why Juno was killed. Juno decided to help the Galian brothers out by escaping with them, thus Kiara called upon the two Androids 935 and 115 to hunt her down. As a result 115 practically destroyed Juno's throat while she was in the water and thus sending her down into the Inferno.

"_How am I feeling? Oh let's see. I've got a sore throat, some fish thrashing around inside my lungs, and constantly feel wet! NO! Not that kind of wet! Other than that, I feel fucking fine!"_ thundered Juno. Her horrendous breath of rotting corpses and fluids was bad enough for some of the guys to puke, unfortunately for Kiara she had to bear the full blast of it.

"Okay…Juno. Look, I know that we have been through a lot of crap lately, and I understand just how badly you want to rip my guts out but I have a family emergency to deal with. So, if you don't mind…please let us through?" asked Kiara with a weak smile. Juno stared at her with her large yellow eyes, bringing her face close to the whiteness of Kiara's body.

"You're not letting us through are ya?" sighed Kiara in defeat.

"_Nope. I have some plans for just you and me sweetheart. Oh trust me, you and I will have a lot of fun once we are done!" _boomed Juno. With blazing speeds, she knocked Kiara face-first into the pavement leaving an outline of her body impact. The gang was about to join in on the fight, had Juno not let out a ear-piercing screech, and boy did it hurt, especially in an enclosed area such as a cavern. Everyone fell down to their knees in agony, holding their ears close and hoping their eardrums don't burst like grapes.

Juno then flapped her wings rapidly, further increasing the velocity of the wind. Eventually it picked up so much speed that the souls that lay scattered around the area were sucked into a giant vortex. Except, they weren't screaming. In fact, it sounded as if the giant vortex was one huge orgy fest.

"Fuck! Everyone, hold onto something! These winds are way more severe than that of a maelstrom!" shouted Akriloth. In fact, the winds picked up speeds that excelled that of a F3 tornado (130-160 mph). Kiara was the unfortunate soul who could not grab onto anything. Her glasses were smashed into pieces thanks to Juno, and Kiara grabbed onto a giant rock that broke apart from bridge during the rising of the tower, except it wasn't a giant one per say.

Either Kiara's vision got worse, or Juno hit her so hard in the head that she could not see anything properly. Yes Kiara is near-sighted, but the so-called giant rock was really a medium sized boulder and before any member of the gang could help her out, Kiara felt the winds pick her up. She closed her wings and that seemed to do the trick…if it weren't for a giant green claw that came out through the towering winds and smacked her off the edge of the bridge.

"Damn it! Kiara!" roared Agorak. None of them could hear the screams of their comrade as she was sucked into the furious vortex of the screeching souls. Kiara had no sense of where in the funnel she was in. All she could see where souls holding onto each other, some comforting others from the endless torment. She could feel some of the souls trying to get a hold of her, but she fought back via slashes and breath attacks. The sheer velocity of the winds soon caused her to feel extremely nauseas and if she were not to think quickly, she will have her brain and stomach turned into mush.

Kiara curled herself up like a ball, folding her wings as tightly as possible. She dropped slowly through the vortex, but she had forgotten all about the statues and destroyed pieces of boulders that laid rest on the bridge when the tower rose. Kiara screeched in pain as he back slammed firmly against a golden statue, knocking it off from its pedestal before being thrown back into the vortex.

Yet this time, Kiara felt a force pulling her into the tower and she went crashing through the walls of the tower, back first with enough force to knock the wind out of her chest. The howling winds were muffled instantaneously, for the wall was repaired and the only sounds in the hall were the torches crackling and Kiara shifting her body. She gasped softly as she hoisted herself up against the wall.

It took her a while to catch her breath for she had to heal herself, and that took a lot of energy from her. Due to the lack of energy, Kiara had no choice but to remove her armor. Her ancient armor withstood all of the catastrophic blows during the fight in the tundra, but the sheer force of being smashed through heavily reinforced demonic walls was enough to make it crack.

She dropped the ancient metal to the ground, making a loud clang against the polished marble floor. She mustered all of her energy and hoisted herself up. Kiara panted softly, clutching her arms closely to her body. She had no idea where she was in this Tower of Lust. It seemed rather too quiet considering how LOUD it was on the outside. Without even thinking, the White Mistress faced one path and followed it.

As she limped her way through the tower, each door she passed by was either locked or bypassed for she heard the sound of many souls being pleased, then butchered in agony. Eventually she found herself within the tower's main spire. She peeked her head over the edge and gasped softly, seeing how endless the tower goes towards the bottom. She looked around the spire and noticed that there were no stairs that connected the floors.

'_How the heck are the souls supposed to ascend and descend the levels?'_ thought Kiara. She shifted her eyes above her head and noticed a circular platform coming down at quick speeds. She jumped back a bit until the platform jolted to a halt in front of her, kicking up some dust. A series of mechanisms allowed the platform to lock in place beneath it, this preventing it from falling. Kiara coughed a bit until the dust settled and she gasped softly at what was in front of her.

"_Let go of me you creep!"_ hissed Galadrial as she swiped at the hazy mist of Mephistopheles.

"_You know, all of this swiping and shouting ain't gonna do you much. So why are you bothering trying to escape from me when I can so easily snatch you again?" _ piped the Devil. Galadrial seemed to understand the message and stopped trying resist.

"_Now that's a good girl. Besides, I'm fairly certain that you do not want to run into her arms, yes?" _Galadrial shifted her gaze and noticed Kiara standing in the shadows, watching the two debate.

"_Kiara? Where are the others? Where's my father?"_ Kiara replied with a soft growl. She prepared herself for a little conflict between her and Mephistopheles, the soul reason why her life has no gone to Hell (no pun intended) and to fetch her sister. Galadrial ignored the most of Mephistopheles' saying, but Kiara knew well by what he meant. Considering the fact that Galadrial and Kiara have a rough history between them. Firstly, when Kiara kidnapped Galadrial in Ofilnisha to torment Agorak and secondly when she discovered that Kiara was still alive in her room. Just because Galadrial asked for Kiara to help take care of Arwen, did not change the fact between the dragonesses that Galadrial still felt uneasy about Kiara.

"Agorak and the others are outside of this tower. I got sucked into here by Juno. But I wouldn't worry since they should be coming shortly." Kiara refused to let her eyes off of the wispy soul that clutched Galadrial a few meters away from her.

"_I can tell that you are eager to fight me Kiara. Alas, we have some…things to do if you know what I mean."_ Chuckled Mephistopheles. Galadrial looked at the Devil with a mild worried expression.

"_No Galadrial. Just because we are in the Circle of Lust, does not mean I want to violate you. Yes, you are hot but you just had a baby. And I don't like the squishy feeling of a woman's interior after she gave birth to her child."_ Spoke Mephistopheles as he poked Galadrial's belly.

"_I'm not sure whether to feel safe, or call BS on what you just said."_

"_I'd love to chat more, but we are interfering with our friend's little work here with Kiara and we must be going."_ Said Mephistopheles as he looked at Kiara with a devious grin. With a snap of his fingers, he and Galadrial vanished instantly. Kiara turned around to see what was behind her, only to see Juno tackling her onto the platform.

The green dragoness seemed normal size this time, but she felt rather heavy for her size. "_Fancy meeting you here Kiara. Ready for our plans?!_" cackled Juno. Kiara kicked her former ally off of her to the side, allowing herself to stand back up on her feet. Juno growled softly as she raised her arms and roared to the skies. Her roar echoed throughout the entire tower, the sound of thunder clapping outside of the tower. Without warning, the platform began to rise quickly, the mechanisms gave way and the sound of Lustful Winds filled the vast silence as they were being carried up to the top.

Kiara was startled by the sudden jerk of the platform and lost her footing and fell on her back. Juno smiled wickedly as she leapt into the air and landed dead center onto Kiara's chest. Kiara cried in anguish, feeling her lungs empty out from the impact. Juno then grabbed her head and delivered a series of head-butts to her former boss. With each blow, Kiara saw her past flash key moments of her life, most resembling the troubled past she has. Juno then stood up; her hands still gripped around Kiara's dazed skull and threw her to the side of the platform.

Despite being able gather any sense of where she is, Kiara was able to stop herself from getting her face grinded by the wall. Unfortunately Juno grabbed her by the throat and smacked Kiara back first into the wall. Kiara roared in pain as her wings and back were being scrapped. She noticed that not far up, there was a statue in the way and if she did free herself, she will have a statue to chip out of her head soon.

Alas, she couldn't do it too quickly otherwise Juno would just counter in an instant. She waited as the platform got higher, and then unfurled her plan. Kiara brought her legs up and wrapped them around Juno's upper body. She summoned her strength and pushed herself off from the wall, slamming Juno back fist into the ground. She then rolled with Juno to the side, flipped forward, and with her arms launched Juno upside-down, back first into the wall whilst using her powerful legs to keep the green dragoness at bay.

Juno was in a loss for words for she had no time to counter and had to go crotch first into the statue. Kiara could not see what happened to her former friend, for all she heard was the sound of bone and stone colliding and something cracking loudly. She flipped her body back, landing back-first on the platform and gazed to see what has happened. She gasped softly, seeing now a huge chunk of the platform was gone and Juno was nowhere to be seen. Kiara let out a sigh of relief, feeling safe…or so she thought.

Suddenly, Kiara felt tendrils being wrapped around her body. Try all she could, the tendrils were too strong for her to break free. She then felt a set of hands grasp her face and looked to see Juno gazing into her eyes in an inverted way. The platform seemed to have stopped rising and remained locked in place. The top was not far off, but Juno had plans for her guest.

"What?! I thought you were bone meal!" gasped Kiara. She struggled to breathe due to the tight grip of the tendrils that Juno had control over. The Earth Dragoness merely cackled in Kiara's face. Dear Lord did her breath smell of bodily fluids and corpses. Yeah Kiara was a feisty one before she changed, but just seeing Juno in Lust was enough to convince Kiara that being very horny…will only make her journey to the bottom harder. (_Lol, get it? Because…forget it.)_

"_Guess who became the dominant one? Oh don't struggle; it will only make things tighter for you. Now I would cut straight to the chase and do what the former Boss of Lust would do to all thee flesh-lovers. However, I am not like Cleopatra since I have followed so much of your beliefs…Miss Kiara." _Snickered Juno as she brushed her decaying hand over Kiara's warm, smooth, and soft cheeks.

"I…I thought I killed you…" gasped Kiara, still unable to breathe easily.

"_Killed me? Via Androids? Yes you have! But during the battle, you didn't. You see, whilst you were blood raging like crazy, I was smart enough to retreat from the battle and reside within Mephistopheles…whom I can say is VERY good at making love to women he desires. Of course, you guys butchered him up top rather easily. How silly of him. Then again, this is what he wanted to do. Force the strongest fighters to come after him with your sister-or half-sister I should say-as bait." _Grinned Juno. A small fish fell through Juno's mouth and landed on Kiara and thrashed around near her face.

That fish alone was worse than Juno's horrid breath. Kiara gagged softly and did all she could to not empty her stomach. Unfortunately, she was being squeezed, had a large sex-stained dragoness in front of her, and a zombie fish in her face and all she could do was arch her head to the side and vomit.

"_For God's sake woman! This is the Circle of Lust not Gluttony! But…seeing how your stomach is now empty, I can say that now is the best time for me to have my fun with you." _All Kiara could see was Juno turning right-side up and was sitting on her legs, chest to chest, face to face. Juno looked at the thrashing fish that popped out from her mouth and opened her mouth. What Kiara saw was frightening enough to witness, for Juno's tongue was nothing else but an eel that gobbled the fish up. Kiara could feel her blood run cold as Juno brought herself even closer to her lips.

"_How deep can you go Kiara?"_ cackled Juno before she grabbed hold of Kiara's jaws and held them open. Kiara shook violently doing all she could to break free but it was no use. She then felt the thick, slimy eel, pushing its way through Kiara's throat. Juno mocked her by bringing her lips to Kiara's and pretended to kiss her, all while Kiara felt her esophagus getting a work-over.

Thankfully, her stomach had other thoughts. Juno roared in anger as Kiara's bile splattered her mouth. The eel-like tongue had worse, no doubt about it. Kiara gasped heavily, feeling her throat clear up and finally able to breathe a bit better, even though she could still taste the dreadful thing on her tongue.

"_I told you before…you fucking cunt…this is the Circle of LUST! NOT GLUTTONY!"_ roared Juno as she punched Kiara repeatingly in her gut. Each punch caused the White Mistress to gasp for air, but no matter how much air she inhales she never seems to get any of it due to Juno's brutal onslaught. Not only that, but Juno grabbed Kiara's breasts and squeezed the living crap out of them!

Kiara knew that she had to get out, and fast. The longer she stayed here, the faster she will end up as a living toy for Juno. Not to mention that Juno roared into the air and a few of the servant-whores appeared with a set of tools that spelled sodomization in big fat letters. Kiara twisted even further, hoping to loosen the grips of the tendrils even further. Of course Juno continued twisting and punching Kiara in any means necessary. Her cry of pain could be heard throughout the tower, and she began to think if her only chance of escape is when the rest of the gang arrives…that is if they ever do on time.

"_Well then, I guess it is fair to say that you had enough of me beating you. It's time I brought out the really fun things! HAHAHAAAA!"_ crackled Juno. She stood up and looked down at her former ally, her mouth drenched in slime, bile, and blood. Her body covered in aches and bruises from the physical pain brought upon her crystal-white scales. Juno gazed her eyes on the many tools that were presented to her, all shapes and sizes. Some of them Celia would not even have known existed due to the abominable design.

Juno spent her sweet time deciding on what to use on Kiara, which in turn allowed the white dragoness to come up with a plan. She then remembered that all of this time, she had acquired King Minos' ability of grabbing things at great distances. Without any hesitation, Kiara delved into her powers and summoned a giant black claw that expanded from her body. She applied enough force for Juno carve out a small crater in the wall. The tools scattered all over the floor and the servants realized that their Mistress was in trouble.

Kiara was a step ahead and summoned more of the giant claws from her body. The servants shrieked as they were pummeled to the wall. She followed her primary attack with a secondary, bashing all of her opponents to the wall repeatingly with more force than the last. The tower trembled as the massive claws pounded away at the walls, causing the rocks to fall from the walls and ceiling. Large chunks of rocks came crashing down onto the platform, providing less ground to stand on.

The pounding didn't last long, for Juno's grasp on Kiara with the tendrils weakened drastically. With one final roar, Kiara smashed Juno and her servants to the wall with such force that they all ended up outside. Kiara then released her grip on the servants, their shrieks drowned out by the furious wind as they got sucked into the giant vortex. Kiara brought Juno back inside with her Shadow Claw and dropped Juno on the opposite end of the platform. She swatted the tools off of the platform in case Juno tried to attack her with any of the devices.

Kiara felt relieved when the tendrils withdrew, and boy could she get the air that she desperately wanted. Mustering her strength Kiara moaned softly in agony as she tried to stand up on her two legs. God knows what Juno would have done to Kiara in her genital area, but one thing was for certain. If they all survived this ordeal, she will have saved herself a bunch of money by not having to go to sex therapy in the Living Domain.

The White Dragoness limped her way over to Juno and was cautious when standing near her. She drew herself closer to her former comrade and turned her over. Kiara was quick in the game, for Juno tried once more with her eel-like tongue to latch onto Kiara. She countered by grapping hold of the eel and ripping the damned thing out of Juno's mouth.

Black blood filled Juno's mouth up as she shrieked in agony. Her body thrashed around whilst spitting out all of the excessive blood. Kiara watched silently. Deep within her mind, she felt a sense of joy as she triumphed over her deceased ally. She tossed the eel off the platform and hoisted Juno up into the air with her tail. The green dragoness did nothing but gag and spew more black blood from her front, splattering all over Kiara's tail and feet.

"_What are you waiting for? Kill me already! Take my pathetic soul and use me even more like you have used me and yourself!"_ gargled Juno. Kiara did want to kill Juno for a second time, but she felt that killing her will make her feel more of an enemy instead.

"No. I won't do it. I know well that killing you will only make you the victim, not me. You were sent here because of the last act of kindness you had in your life. I would have seen you further in the Depths of Hell, probably at Circle 7, yet here you are. Lust. Be honest with me Juno, you didn't really _loved_ Rygath, right? That was just all the hormones talking, much like myself."

Kiara gently lowered Juno onto the floor, whose faith seemed to be drowning in her own blood. "_So what? You're just gonna leave me here to die after that little epiphany speech of yours? Drown in my own blood with shattered bones whilst you venture forth?"_ coughed Juno. The extent of her wounds was quickly catching up to her. What felt surreal caught Juno by surprise. Kiara leaned close to Juno's face and placed her hand on her chest.

"No. You once were my trusted friend and I back-stabbed you for my own foolishness. I took you away from a life that truth be told, would have been a thousand times better than what you have now. You're place here in Hell, is not your proper resting spot." Whispered Kiara softly as her hand glowed brightly. Juno's eyes shot wide open. The pale, decaying color of her eyes filled green. Her wounds healed, her scales glistered with life. Her heart felt a small burn, as if she was being purged.

"_This…feeling. It's so….wonderful."_ gasped Juno softly. However, it wasn't life that Kiara was giving. She instead was absorbing all of the sins that Juno had committed under Kiara's name. Yes that did mean physical pain for Kiara to bear, but she knew that this was the right thing to be done. As Kiara cleansed Juno, both had noticed that Juno's body began to fade softly. Unlike the fading of the Fallen Ones, this was different. Her body broke up into small bits of ashes and rose upwards toward the air, each gleaming white as pearls.

Both of them knew what this meant, but did not say a word to each other. Juno merely closed her eyes and embraced the warm light of Heaven. A sudden gush of wind from the outside brushed away the last remnants of the green dragoness, leaving Kiara alone on the platform.

'_Funny, I thought that I would get weak from absorbing her sins, yet my power has not decreased a bit.'_ She thought. Kiara was about to stand back up, had it not been for a sudden slash attack. The dragoness yelped as she covered her head and located the source of the attack. Turns out Mephistopheles was not pleased with what Kiara just did.

"_You freaking imbecile. Just what do you think you are doing? You have no authority to purge ANY damned soul unless HE says so or I say so."_ Growled Mephistopheles.

"Looks like I just did it because I felt like doing so. Got a problem with that Gramps?" hissed Kiara. The Devil was about ready to deliver a fatal strike to Kiara, but the sound of stone grinding and small bits of pebbles falling seemed to please the God of Evil.

"_On second thought, maybe you being crushed by this tower is a better option for me. Oh how the world will be happy to be rid of you…and how juicy your powers will be to me!"_ cackled Mephistopheles as he vanished to whatever part of Hell he wishes to be.

The platform beneath Kiara gave way, leaving the dragoness startled for a bit. However she was quick on the draw and flapped her wings for flight. Beating her titanic wings, she dodged incoming boulders as she made way for the exit up top. The Tower of Lust crumbled and cracked as thousands of souls shouted in agony as the mighty weight of the tower fell upon them. Small chunks had fallen and further damaged the bridge leading into the next circle.

However, due to the destruction of the tower the winds of lust had vanished and all had fallen silent. Kiara glided downwards to safety and landed on the opposite side of the bridge. The only thing she could hear was the sound of the water crashing beneath the bridge and slowly the sounds of drowning souls…drowned out from ear reach. She was startled when she heard normal voices calling out her name from behind.

"Kiara! Can you hear us?!" shouted Dante. His voiced sounded so puny, despite the silence in the air.

"Dante? I thought you guys got sucked into the tower!"

"What are you kidding? As much as I would have loved to see them fine ladies, we were able to hold our ground back here. We were coming up with a plan on getting in, but it seems that you have dealt our problems ahead of time." The Dracovians leapt across the gap and landed just a few feet ahead of Kiara.

"What exactly happened in there? We thought you were going to become one of the creepy-lady things and try and seduce us!" joked Spyro.

"For me, it felt like a lot things had happened. But now I think about it, just about two things happened. One, Mephistopheles has taken Galadrial, but she seems to have accepted the fact that she will get dragged deeper into Hell no matter how many times she tries to escape. And second, I pretty much went through a crash course of sex-therapy." Kiara shuddered in disgust of her second comment.

"Was it something that we would read in horror films or horror novels?" asked Reignor.

"How about getting an eel crammed down your throat, and your lustful-deranged friend trying to shove the most bizarre objects up your ass."

"Definitely not what we would hear about up top." Muttered DK Mark to the Dragon-God.

"Other than that, can you still carry your weight?" asked Akriloth.

"A Senzu would do nicely please." Smiled Kiara softly. Thankfully, the Demon-Dragon God had snatched the bag before it got sucked into the winds when Kiara was taken. Kiara chewed the bean and felt jovial when her strength returned to her. The first thing she did was summon a bottle of Spiritus and chug at least half of the bottle.

"Uhh Kiara? You should go easy with that stuff. 76% alcohol is hard stuff." Piped Agorak. Kiara gasped softly when she finished her drink and was soooooooo freaking happy that she can taste alcohol and not the slime of the eel that crammed her mouth.

"Did you ever get something nasty shoved in your mouth before?" she asked, to which none of the guys replied.

"I thought so. If anyone wants, go ahead. Drink it up." Surprisingly everyone, including Virgil, took at least a shot of the vodka before tossing it off the bridge.

"_I drank a lot of wine in my life, but by the Gods this is omnipotent! How can you drink this?"_ asked the poet.

"We are Dracovians. We like to drink hard stuff. OI! Monte! Enough with the sexual puns! We get it already!" shouted DK Mark. (_TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)_

"Anyways…let us move on. Oh, just realized something. Virgil you haven't said anything about this place. Yeah we are leaving it but I find it rather fascinating how you describe the places we visit."

"Really? We got our own book about this stuff, haven't you read it?" replied Nero.

"I have, but come on, you got Virgil the poet. He's freaking creative with his words." Chucked the Dragon King.

"_There isn't much for me to speak of in this circle. All I can say is that __the winds of lust smite these damned. No hope of less pain, no hope of rest, ever comforts them. To this torment are condemned the carnal damned, for those whom desire conquered reason."_

"You happy now?" piped Nero.

"Hehe, yep. Pretty much." The group moved onward as they trekked even deeper into the unknown darkness that reigned over them.

A sudden jolt of electricity was all it took for the purple dragon to wake up from the slumber. He gasped softly from the experience and covered his eyes due to a bright light in his face. All he could hear was the sound of people relieving themselves.

"It's alright, we got him back." Spoke an ice dragoness. The purple dragon could feel the intensity of the light shift away and he lowered his hands, only to see a lot of familiar faces.

"Shh, settle down now. Demitri's coming to be." Whispered a gold dragoness. Demitri looked around and noticed that he was on an operating table, with Grace, Celia and Godith surrounding him.

"Hello Demitri, how are you feeling?" asked Grace. Demitri only looked at her eyes and slowly tried sitting upright. He felt Grace put her hand on his back as she hoisted him up, his head pounding like heck.

"Ohh man, what happened to me?" he asked as held his head with his _right_ arm.

"Last time you woke up, you wanted to see Galadrial's body. I even told you not to move and you managed to reopen that wound of yours. Luckily for you, Celia had a few tricks up her sleeves and we were able to save you. You nearly died on us Demitri, and don't take this the wrong way but it serves you right for not listening to me." Spoke Yulie, who still held Arwen in her arms.

Demitri hung his head low, but immediately jolted back up when he remembered about his daughter. "What happened to Arwen? Where is she?"

"Little Arwen here is alright, as for the other Arwen…" Yulie paused a bit, not knowing how to exactly execute her words.

"Is she…dead?"

"No thank heavens. She'll live, but we still cannot factor out death given her current status."

"The fact that Arwen survived 12 spears to her body from Mephistopheles was a miracle. But it took a lot of work to stabilize her." Piped Celia.

"How badly injured is she?" asked Demitri, still concerned about his daughter.

"If you are up for it, we can take you to her." Celia replied extending her hand. Demitri grasped it with his _right_ hand and stood on the cold floor. He waited for a few seconds so that he could get himself adjusted from the sleep of his. The ladies left the room and he followed them for a short distance until they came up to a window. Grace went further ahead so that she can check up on Arwen whilst everyone else remained stationed.

Demitri walked up to the window and gasped softly seeing how many bandages and tubes were wrapped around his offspring. Two tubes were connected to her punctured lungs, 3 small ones were in her mouth, 2 tiny tubes were placed on each of her arms to allow the IV to get through, and 3 more tubes were placed on her belly; one for food, feces removal, and urine extraction.

He could see the 12 dark spots in where Arwen sustained her injuries. The sound of beeps and machine running was all he could hear through the quarter inch thick pane of glass. He placed his _right _arm on the window and felt tears building up in his eyes…if it weren't for what he just realizes.

"When the hell did I get an arm attached to me?" as he asked the ladies. He looked at them and they all giggled softly.

"Oh silly Demitri, we told you that Celia had a few tricks up her sleeves. You should at least thank her for coming up quickly with a way to save you. She got you an arm that is made of Carbonate Katchin metal. Yes, the same metal that the androids had when we fought against them a few months ago." Said Godith with a ginger smile.

He looked at his arm and moved it. He placed his left hand onto his right and could feel the sturdy metal underneath his fake purple scales. He brought it close to his ear and could barely hear the wires moving about within. Despite the material reminding him of the Androids, he was rather impressed and thankful that such technology does exist.

"I thank thee for this, but you can use this-"

"I already gave Arwen as much help as possible from my world. If this were my world, Arwen would be alive and in Hell kicking ass with the rest of the crew. But we are here and no, transporting critically injured people between dimensions is not good. I already tried that before with one of nemesis." Replied Celia.

"What happened to your little enemy?" Hera asked.

"Let's just say that he is a bit…goopy. The only thing we can hope is that Arwen can hold out until this ordeal is over."

"Wait a second, we can give her a Senzu bean right?" chirped Yulie.

"It is winter; none can grow at this time. The only way is to have Kiara summon them, and she is stuck in Hell." Grouched Godith. Despite the high risk that Kiara was facing, Godith still felt angry about what she and Agorak did behind her back. She shuddered at the thought of seeing the two being so close together. Her fury raged deep within her bosom, yet Galadrial's passing seemed to have dwindled her hatred towards them.

"Celia, is there a way for you to open a portal to them? That machine of yours is still present outside of the city's walls isn't?" asked Demitri.

"Yes it is. We'll gather equipment and venture-"Celia was cut off when red lights and alarms were going off everywhere simultaneously.

"The hell is going on? Those alarms only go off if the city is in trouble." Shouted Godith over the alarms. She ventured a bit outside of the ICU area of the hospital wing, the rest following her. Godith walked towards a bust and pressed a secret button in one of the eyes. To the left a security panel opened up and Godith logged herself into the Palace security and saw what the entire ruckus was about.

"Uh-oh. Demitri, you better get out of here fast if you want to go to Hell. We got a million problems right now." The group didn't say anything as they leaned in to see what was on the monitor. All they could see was a GIAGANTIC angry mob marching towards the Palace. Whatever guards were positioned outside decided to flee for survival.

"Shit…I forgot how society can be very pissed off about a certain someone." Muttered Demitri. None of the girls had heard him for they ran as fast as possible to the main entrance of the Palace. By the time Demitri arrived to the front (due to his lack of energy) he was surprised to see Jermaine, Maxius, Valsa, Cynder, even Lethak standing next to the others.

"Lethak? I thought you were in the hospital."

"Arwen managed to heal most of my wounds before she got into trouble. Don't worry though; I don't plan to lose my guts to an angry mob any time soon." The group watched as a group of guards came running up the stairs, out of breath.

"My Ladies…there are too many to hold off! Forgive me for being out of line but I know that you wouldn't even attack a single one of these people." Spoke one of the guards.

"We don't attack them at all. But considering the situation we have right now…that may change. Hera, you're good with magic. Can't you set up a barrier around the Palace?" asked Godith.

"T-The Palace?! This thing is huge! It would be lucky for me to at least block key entrances without giving my brain an aneurysm." Replied Hera. She closed her eyes and raised her hands and was about to cast her magic…if black flames had not whooshed up in down below in front of the mob.

At first the Dracovians thought that they were being attacked, until they noticed what sort of shape formed from the shadows. Alas, it was Morrogh the Necromancer once again who has come to aid his comrades from the mob. That wasn't the only thing that also changed. Despite the time of day being early afternoon and the mercury hovering over 45 degrees Fahrenheit, boy did the mercury freeze.

The molecules in the air clumped together for warmth as the mercury dropped dramatically. The torches that the mob had prepared extinguished as a blast of snow and cold swarmed over them. Just to the above Morrogh was Barroth the Ice Magician.

"God these people are so annoying and primitive. When will they ever understand the trouble that we had to go through just so that they can live to see tomorrow?" he asked to his friend.

"You know I can always install fear into them. That way they will shut up for a good few minutes." Chuckled Morrogh, backing up his words with black embers in both hands.

"No Morrogh, this is just before New Year's, not Halloween. Besides DL Mark would not like it if he were still alive." The Necromancer sighed deeply. Both were close friends of DL Mark. Heck he was the one who gave them his daughters and they had been through many difficult quarrels throughout their immortal life.

"Barroth! Morrogh! Man, are we happy to see you two!" shouted Jermaine. The two ancient dragons looked at the group with a smile upon landing in front of them.

"Yeah we figured that some crazy shit was about to happen. That's what you get when you try and cover up a dirty secret. Not that we are blaming you Godith, you did what we would expect you to do." Replied Morrogh. They looked over their shoulders to see that the mob had grown impatient and managed to counter Morrogh's Shadow Flames with their own magic.

"Seems they will never learn eh? What were you guys going to do? Put up a barrier?" asked Barroth.

"Yes love, Hera was going to but seeing that you, me, and Hera are skilled in magic we can place a barrier up with ease." Smiled Grace.

"Alrighty then, focus on the magic and get a shield up." The trio stood together, each feeling their energy flow and contact with one another. With a mighty roar they unleashed a barrier that covered all of the Palace grounds, right up to the main entrance. The mob shouted in anger as they tried to break the barrier with their magic. Alas, they only got a small zap to the horns if they even dared touch it.

"Perfect, that will give us time for us to not worry. Now what?" Barroth asked.

"You know…it would have been best if you guys placed it up before we were gone. Now how will Demitri and I get to the portal?" groaned Celia.

"Wow….now you tell us? Shit. Looks like you're stuck here. Unless of course Morrogh can take you two to where you have to go."

"And get my ass fried by passing through the barriers via shadow? I already tried it thank you very much." Countered Morrogh.

"Great, just great! Way to plan ahead." Growled Demitri. Once again, the group was stumped. They all stood there at the main entrance, nothing but the shouts of the angry mob to accompany them. The thought of being trapped inside of a bubble with no way to continuing their mission was maddening. Especially when someone kept on shouting for their attention.

"Goddamn it who the hell is screaming at us?!" hissed Valsa.

"Oi! Geniuses! Up here!" shouted the voice. The gang arched their heads up and was surprised to see Dreyanor.

"Dreyanor? I thought he got butchered during the fight." Said Cynder. Of course, the mob was chanting for Dreyanor to break the barrier and kill them all for betraying their trust.

"Shut up down there! I got bigger shit to deal with than a freaking cover up!" he said, just as Barroth, Hera, Celia, and Demitri came up to him.

"I see that you guys are having…civil disobedience?"

"More like an overthrow. What brings you here?" asked Demitri. The Dragon Slayer scoffed softly as he drove his blade into the barrier and opened up a small hole.

"I overheard your shouting, friend. So either you get out or stay in your call. I can't hold this forever." He said. Those small sparks were starting to get to him, despite having identical abilities from DL Mark. Celia and Demitri brushed through the hole, while Dreyanor went through. Barroth sealed the hole up and just in time, for a small amount of people from the mob flew up in an attempt to fit through. Barroth merely upped the amps on the barrier and pushed them back.

However, the mob had two new targets on their blood-thirsty list. The same group that bum-rushed the opening shifted their attention on Demitri and Celia, both who were flying as fast as possible away from the mob. It was no use for them to fly up high in the sky, it was all about speed.

"How far out is it Celia?!"

"It's just outside the city walls! Just hope that we have enough time to get it working without the mob interfering with us!" The duo looked down to see the mob swarm through the streets with great speed as they followed the two warriors. Of course Celia and Demitri kicked it into gear and managed to land at the site with only a couple of minutes to spare. Except there was one problem.

"FUCK! The portal is broken!" shouted Celia in anger. All she could see was the dead man that operated the machine, and the frames supporting the machine melted and blown into bits from the short-circuit that occurred when Galadrial and Maxius went through.

"Seriously?! How much more bullshit is going to keep on holding us back?! RRRRRRRRGH! I swear to God I'm gonna murder something soon!" hollered Demitri in anger.

"Save that murdering for Memphis ok? There is one more way that we can travel, but this will take a longer time. It will require you and me both to focus our energy if we are to venture into the Madness Realm." Spoke Celia. Demitri looked at her in confusion, unable to interpret her message.

"Can't you just open a portal to your own world?"

"I can…if I had the energy. That fight drained a lot from me and the last thing I need is me killing myself just by summoning a damn wormhole. However…there is an unorthodox method that I use that can work." Smiled Celia sinisterly as she walked towards Demitri.

"I…I don't get what you are saying." He replied nervously, taking one step back. Celia chuckled softly as she took Demitri by the arm and yanked him close to her, almost as if she wanted him.

"Listen, don't take this seriously ok? We either do this or end up being impaled. Your call." Whispered the Mad Queen. Not far off in the distance, the sound of the angry mob grew louder and their chasers were diving in on them. Demitri looked at the mob briefly and then at Celia's mixed colored eyes.

"I hope you're right about this." He said softly.

"Trust me, I've done this before. Just remember to focus your energy with mine." Replied Celia. She brought herself close to Demitri's lips and kissed him passionately. It took every fiber in him to not disconnect from Celia. Despite all of the troubles and nasty things that the group has done to one another, deep in the purple dragon's mind he knew that his Gally girl would forgive him. She would understand well that he had to do this in order to achieve victory.

Demitri pushed aside all negativity and kissed with Celia, their energy mixing in. On cue, the two vanished into thin air just as one of the angry mobsters threw a spear at them. The purple dragon felt his body going under major gravity pressure as he traveled through the wormhole with Celia.

Demitri landed hard onto the soft green grass. He thanked the Ancestors that he was now in a much friendlier environment than before. He looked around at the world and was in awe at what kind of world Celia lived in. Speaking of which, he could still taste her lips and wiped his clean. Alas, he was still able to taste them and to be honest, he didn't like it. Too much coffee.

"Celia? Where are you?" asked Demitri. He felt something tap from underneath and gasped softly to see that he was in fact on top of her.

"I know that I'm a sexy woman, and have been with plenty of men in my life, but do you mind getting off of me? I didn't expect you being this heavy you know?" gasped Celia softly. Demitri rolled off of her, blushing softly in embarrassment.

"Sorry, didn't expect the transportation to end up like that."

"Nah it's fine. By the way, I lied about the method."

"YOU WHAT?!" asked Demitri in shock.

"HAHAHAHAAA! God I love tricking people into this stuff." Laughed Celia. Demitri looked at her with a troubled look. He had no idea whether to scold her or just let it be. After all he did get tricked by an insane lady. (_TROLFACE TROLOLOL)_

"Sorry if that offended you a bit. I try and cheer myself up a bit whenever things are a bit gloomy. Besides, I don't do other people's spouses unless that spouse agrees that I can or wishes to partake in the event with me." Smiled Celia. (_**Demitri's facial expression- **_ಠ_ಠ _**dafuq did I just hear?**_)

"Uhhh, forget I ever said that. Come, we got to get to my home. Hold all of your thoughts in your head whilst seeing what my world looks like. I'll explain everything later." With that said, Celia transformed into her rainbow dragoness form and took off into the pink sky. Demitri said nothing as he followed suit. Time was running out, and even though this method of helping is a bit odd, he had no other choice. It's do or die.

**A/N: Just how will Demitri and Celia be able to help the others who are wondering Hell? How will the Saviors hold off against the next Circle of Hell? Find out next time on R.O.D!**


	111. Retribution

**Chapter 110-(Retribution)**

**A/N: Life tip people, college is not easy. I barely have time to focus on this story. Nonetheless, all is not lost. Enjoy lads.**

"_For the ruinous fault of the gluttony are these sad souls broken by the rain and mud. Cerberus the great worm as a dog that craves barking, then grows quiet when he snaps up his food, so are the foul faces of the demon Cerberus, who thunders over these souls." _Echoed Virgil's voice as the Dracovians descended into the third circle of Hell, Gluttony.

"Except there is no Cerberus, Virgil. Galian and I took care of that thing back up top and I hope to God that I never see that thing ever again." Spoke Reignor, shuddering at the thought of how disgusting Cerberus the Worm looked like.

"Yeah. Remind me not to pig out when this is all over, I don't want THAT thing to chew on me." Piped Akriloth. The gang waited on a small ledge as the last of their comrades descended from Lust, Kiara being the last one to arrive.

"Jeez…this place just gets uglier as we go down." Shuddered Spyro, seeing storm clouds that were raining down…excrements.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! I ain't walking through a circle in which shit's literally raining down us!" hissed DK Mark. The color of the horizon was as brown as it can be, the air smelling so foul that not even state-of-the art quality gas-masks could filter the stench.

"Guys…gimme a minute, I ain't feeling good." Groanded Kiara as her stomach churned. The only members who did not feel nauseas were Virigl, Akriloth, and his demon friend Simapiseel.

"Seems you haven't trained them as good as you said you did, friend." Smirked the armored demon.

"Oh hush, once we get past this circle it'll be an easy…okay sort of easy trip to Mephistopheles." Said Akriloth nervously. Cue the sound of a few of their comrades gagging and puking over the side.

"I figured that would happen. Simapiseel, can you guide us to the nearest cover from all of this crap?" asked Agorak with his mouth and nose covered.

"Of course, but be warned that even in cover we will still be dealing with nasty beings."

"Who cares?! I don't want to go back home and be put in a sanitation facility to get rid of this stench! Just get us out of here!" begged Kiara. The Armored demon gave Kiara a stern look before he walked away, mumbling under his breath.

"_Come, the path isn't long." _Piped the Poet as he followed Simapiseel. The group eagerly followed the leading demon into a cave that brought them cover from the Shit-storm. Despite no longer being in covered with feces, the stench was still present.

"Oh God, I think that I'm going to just spawn us showers with a gazillion bottles of shampoo and soap." Gagged Kiara.

"Please do...and some washing machines as well so that we can clean our clothes." Grouched Dante.

"Enough kidding around, we do not have the time to take breaks. And please keep it down; we don't want to disturb the worms." Stated Simapiseel. All sorts of commotion were silenced by the demon's words.

"W-Worms? What kind of worms?" asked Reignor.

"Think about it Reig, we are in the glutton circle. What kind of worms are associated with food?" asked Dante.

"Parasitic worms?" replied Spyro, in which case dozens if not hundreds of worms busted through the walls, chomping on anything that was in their path.

"Gre-at! These things again!" groaned Dante as he whipped out Ebony and Ivory and began blasting away at anything that moved. Agorak did the same, the sound of the 15 mm echoing throughout the cave. DK Mark assisted as well with his .44 Magnum, but unlike Dante and Agorak, he did not have infinite ammo. Reignor, Spyro, Akriloth, Simapiseel, and Kiara casted energy blasts at the worms; guts flying everywhere. Vergil and Nero dashed around with their swords, slicing the buggers left and right. The group had formed a circle around Virgil the Poet, for they knew well that losing him would make their trip more troublesome than it already is.

The group held off for as long as they could, but the amount of smoke from the blasts was clouding their vision, and a larger number of the worms burst through the walls. Agorak got some cover as he was able to morph his twin hand-cannons into a 20mm, tri-barrel Gatling gun. The sound and rate of fire that thing had was ridiculous, but even that couldn't stop the parasites from swarming them.

"We need to get out of here now!" roared Reignor over the constant booming.

"If someone could clear a path south, then we can haul ass to the next area!" shouted the Armored Demon, cupping his hands and letting out an energy beam into a group of worms.

"It will take more than a simple beam, Simapiseel!" shouted Akriloth to his friend. One worm managed to get close to the gang, mouth wide open and showing off its hideous, foul teeth. The only thing that it could get a bite of was Agorak's sword being wedged through its head.

"Now would be a good time!" he roared in response. The guns weren't going to cut it, and now everyone was forced to do some CQC. Kiara on the other hand, thought quickly and realized that she could use her new powers to clear a path.

"Everyone, follow me!" roared the White Dragoness at the top of her lungs. She clenched her hands tightly as a dark aura shrouded her body. With a mighty roar, the aura morphed into a giant Shadow Fist and she launched it towards the southern path. Without any hesitation the group ran forward, blasting the worms that were chasing them.

"I see an opening!" hollered DK Mark. Of course, more worms came out from the walls, trying to block their paths. Kiara once again used her Shadow powers that she had acquired from King Minos and butchered any worm that tried to stop them. It wasn't until they got closer did they realize that the opening that they had seen was in fact, a portal. But they had no choice other than to enter, no one wanted to be Demon food. One by one they entered the portal with blistering speeds and halted instantly, for the path lead to a drop into the abyss.

Spyro ran a bit faster than the others and he couldn't decelerate in time. The Dragon King yelped as he went over the edge, only to feel someone grab hold of his arm. Bits of rocks and dust fell down into the abyss and the Purple Dragon gasped softly, feeling thankful that he was saved. With a sudden tug, he was hoisted back up onto the ledge by Kiara.

"You ok Spyro?" she asked.

"Yeah…thanks for the save. Say, where's everyone else?" he asked. To everyone's surprise, the group of 11 was separated around all parts of the area. From Kiara and Spyro's perspective, the Devil Hunters were upside down and across from them, Virgil and Simapiseel were underneath them, DK Mark and Reignor was standing on the side, and Akriloth and Agorak were on the opposite side, standing on the side as well.

"Well this is new." Muttered Akriloth, having no recollection about this area whatsoever.

"Weren't we just being chased by some worms a few moments ago?" piped DK Mark.

"Could care less, I don't want to see those things anymore." Growled Vergil as he sheathed Yamato back into its place.

"In all honesty, this is kinda cool." Chirped Agorak. He hopped around a bit, seeing that he wasn't sent flying to the ground because of where he was standing.

"This breaks all laws of Physics in more ways than one." Said Kiara in awe. However, the little break that they had gotten was disturbed when a platform in the middle rose up. On it, were Galadrial and Mephistopheles, and the two were having….diner.

"Memphis!" shouted Akriloth. Agorak growled softly, but he knew well that bullets wouldn't harm the Devil, and who knows how the gravity worked in this area.

"_Ah, I see you all managed to get through the Shit-hole quiet easily. I'm kinda surprised that you did."_ Spoke Mephistopheles, as he took a bite out of his stake in the most respectful manner.

"It was because of me, Memphis. I decided to help these guys because it was about time something nice was happening in here." Smiled Simapiseel. Mephistopheles growled softly, seeing how one of his oldest comrades decided to help his enemies.

"_I thought you hated Akriloth for the fact that he was living a better life than you!" _he shouted.

"In all honesty, when you are stuck down here for God knows how long, you have a lot of time to be alone with your thoughts. Hence why I learned from my error and moved up through the Inferno, whereas you remained at the bottom, waiting for those fucklings of yours known as Lucifer and Satan to revive you. And look at you now. You didn't even spend a few weeks before being sent back to the Inferno!"

"_SILENCE!" _roared Mephistopheles as he threw a knife at the Armored Demon. The blade simply bounced off his thick scales, and clattered to the floor.

"And still the same hot-headed guy that I know. Mhmhmhm, pathetic really." Smirked Simapiseel. Mephistopheles was about to unleash his anger towards Simapiseel if it weren't for the loudest burp ever heard from a dragon.

"_Whoa! Excuse me, you weren't kidding about this drink. It's so freaking gaseous!" _piped Galadrial.

"Uhhh, Galadrial? Why are you two dining? In Hell?" asked her father in confusion.

"_Listen, back up top we fought for some time and we all know how it feels to be hungry after a long fight." _Answered the Devil.

"He's right. I'm starving! But the only thing we got are these dead corpses, and I swear I'm not going to convert to cannibalism just to satisfy my hunger." Grouched Reignor.

"_Besides, I had some food reserves from Arcadia that I was able to access to from down here, and here we are eating comfortably. And no, you're not getting any."_ Huffed Mephistopheles as he poured himself some of the finest Arcadian wine and gulped it down. Unbeknownst to him, he failed to see Kiara attempt to land on the platform and snatch Galadrial. However, because of how weird gravity worked in this area, Kiara slammed onto the edge of the platform, rocking all of the food off the table and causing Mephistopheles to lose his balance.

"Galadrial! Take my hand quick!" pleaded Kiara, trying to hold on for dear life. Unfortunately for her, she got blasted in the face by Mephistopheles before Galadrial could make an attempt to grab onto her. It would have spelt disaster for the White Mistress, had she not thought quickly to use her Shadow powers and grabbed hold of the ledge where she saved Spyro.

"_Interesting, you've learned something new from this place. See Kiara? You're still a part of my line and you managed to do so by absorbing Minos's soul. Fighting you in Lake Cocytus will be very delectable for me." _

"She's not your daughter anymore!" roared Agorak from across the platform.

"_My powers still course through her veins! You said so yourself that she is the combination of three beings, and my son is one of them! And if I recall, you had a little get together with her prior to this battle!"_

"At least I, arguably, did such a thing with respect, and not out of force!" Kiara managed to pull herself up thanks to Spyro's assistance and whispered softly. "Well there is no denying of such fact." Spyro merely gave her a silly look.

"What? I'm not gonna deny it, we're already in Hell."

"Even so, it is strange that you had such an event, and you did harm Godith's feelings." Replied Spyro.

"Spyro, we've been through this already. Don't turn my sorrow into anger." Stated Kiara coldly. Spyro took the hint and dropped the subject, just as Mephistopheles boomed his voice.

"_We shall see about that when you get on my level. But in order to get on my level you must survive!" _He snapped his fingers and the portal that they came through produced a clear of image of what was on the other side. The worms that were hunting them down wasted no time in jumping through the portal and spawning on all parts of the puzzling room.

The Devil laughed manically as he saw the Dracovians desperately fight off the fiends. He was so focused on the show; he did not notice Galadrial who was calculating her chances of escape. While his attention was averted, she had tossed the food off the side to see how the gravity in this placed work. After a few tries, she had noticed that the piece of chicken bone that she tossed off, dropped to the ledge where Reignor and DK Mark were standing. Without a second thought, she made the jump….only to feel the gravity go crazy on her.

She yelped as she was flung to one side of the room, then up, back, practically pinballing around the room. Her little flight ended when she felt something wrap her neck and pull her back to the center.

"_I thought you weren't going to try and escape."_ Chuckled Mephistopheles as he placed his forearm around the Purple Dragoness' neck. Galadrial gasped for air, feeling the sting around her neck, her feet dangling in the air.

"_Keep fighting Dracovians, you'll reach us soon!"_ cackled Mephistopheles as he snapped his fingers once again. The platform moved across the air, unaffected, into a portal that was worm-free.

"Quickly! Everyone through the portal!" roared Simapiseel over the sound of the chaos. He used his sharp armor to slash his way through and dove into the portal. Virgil bashed a few worms with his staff before he jumped in as well.

"But how the hell are we supposed to get across?!" shouted DK Mark as he shoved his sword deep into a worm's mouth, and sliced its head apart. Reignor was quick on the go and blasted some worms out his way before he turned around and blasted himself off the edge. Due to the wacky gravity, Reignor had to quickly adjust the direction of his blasts and he managed to propel himself to the portal as well.

"Everyone, do what he did!" hollered Akriloth. More worms were pouring in from the main portal and separated the Demon God from Agorak. However, his son was not worried for he knew that Akriloth can handle himself well and he went for the portal. Akriloth chopped the worms that surrounded him before he took a deep breath, his ancient markings glowing on his neck. He felt an old power of his surge deep within and with a demonic roar, he gushed out a molten stream of fire towards the parasites.

"DODGE!" shouted Kiara as she dropped to the ground, grabbing Spyro by the horn as well so he doesn't become a limited-time Dollar Menu item for the Demons in Hell.

The two could feel the intense heat practically toasting them just above their heads. The worms were no match for Akriloth's supreme power. They all disintegrated and it allowed the Devil Hunters, and DK Mark to make their way to the exit as well.

"Hurry up you two, no lollygagging over there! I need to close this damn portal otherwise the worms will chase us through Greed!" boomed the Demon God, bashing a worms head into pieces with his elbow. Despite his molten breath support, they just kept on coming. What's worse, Kiara and Spyro were the furthest ones away from the exit portal and Akriloth got head-butted by a group of worms into the portal. Thus, all attention was left on the White Mistress and Purple Dragon of Legend. The two were quick to their feet when a worm tried to dive on them from the ceiling.

"Spyro! Stun these things with your electric attack and we'll bolt out of here!" ordered Kiara as she used her Shadow powers to grab hold of worm and use its body to whack several others into the abyss. Spyro did not hesitate as he let out a powerful roar and electric charge from his mouth. The worms shrieked as the thousands of volts coursed through their bodies. Spyro yelped when Kiara once again grabbed him by the arm and the two jumped on top of the worms head to reach the portal level.

"Leg it!" The two dragons ran as fast as they could towards the portal, the worms destroying whatever was left of the room behind them. The two did not care if the other side of the portal led them to a cliff, anything would be better than being stuck with gluttony worms. They whooshed through the portal in the nick of time, just as soon as the portal collapsed behind them. Due to their speed, they weren't able to stop and overshot the small ledge that waited for them. Thankfully, the drop was a big one so they had time to adjust their fall.

"Look, there is the rest of them. Land near them, NOT into the glowing pool if hot-liquid ok?" stated Kiara. Spyro nodded in reply, and the two extended their wings to decelerate their descent. Unfortunately, they did not realize that they were falling with other souls. Two of them managed to latch onto them, screaming for their lives; assuming they had any left.

"Let go of me you Damned shit!" hissed Kiara at the soul.

"_No! I do not belong here! Please! Please help!"_ begged the soul. The extra weight threw Kiara way off-course and she soon realized that she was diving into the pool of molten lava.

"I said let go!" bellowed Kiara, releasing a small energy blast around her body that sent the Damned screaming away. She watched as the soul fell faster than her and plopped into the lava pool. That was when she realized that she was traveling too fast and had no time to adjust her fall. She closed her eyes and expected her scales to peel off from the immense heat. However, she yelped in surprise when she felt something grab by her tail, merely a few feet away from the lava pool. She could see the souls that were desperately splashing about to get out. Upon closer inspection she realized that it was not just any lava pool, but a pool of molten gold and it was filled with Damned souls.

"You're not gonna say anything?" piped a voice. Kiara turned her head about in a startle manner, and was a bit surprised to see that the person who saved her was Simapiseel.

"Thanks, I guess?"

"You guess?"

"No, I meant-look just place me down in a safe spot please?" she asked. The Armored Demon scoffed as he tossed her over his shoulder and onto the dark, warm, rocky terrain.

"You're welcome." Grunted Simapiseel as he descended from the stairs that overlooked the lava pool. Kiara quickly got back onto here feet and wiped the dust off her body, just in time to hear Spyro and his extra luggage come crashing down a few feet next of her.

"Ow….bloody Damned almost got me killed." Groaned Spyro. He could feel the Damned patting his shoulders, begging for him to get off of it. "No! You deserved that, and I will not leave until you-" BOOM! The dragon was cut off when he felt something whizz just underneath his thigh. The Damned stopped squirming, and his body disappeared into ashes. Turns out Agorak fired one of his guns with deadly accuracy.

"That was too easy for me; you should have let him go Spyro so that I could have shot him from a distance. I never really tested the range on these things." Smirked Agorak, twirling his 15 mm pistols into his coat. Spyro let out a small chuckle before helping himself up. The rest of the group managed to gather up, except they were down 3 men now.

"Wait, where's Dante, Nero and Vergil? Weren't they right behind us when they left the portal?" asked Reignor.

"I can't even sense their life-force here; it dropped off when we came out the other end. Something's fishy here." Answered Akriloth.

"Probably something Memphis did with the portal. You did say those three are descendants of Sparta correct?" asked Simapiseel.

"Yes. Do you think that Memphis had something to do with their sudden disappearance?"

"Perhaps. I have this weird feeling in my gut that he might be picking us off as we descend further into the Inferno. Considering what you have told me in Limbo, that as a group of ridiculously powered beings, you took him down easily up top. Then again, he only has eyes on two prizes." Stated Simapiseel, looking over his shoulder at Agorak and Kiara.

"So what you're saying is that Mephistopheles will try and send a few members of our party back to the living world?" piped Kiara.

"I guess you are smarter than you look, yes that is what I think. The only way to find out about this is to go back. But since we are now in Greed, there's no way we can get back now. Too many Damned souls raining down upon us."

"_Let us not digress any further, but tread forward into Greed. For the crime of greed do these souls suffer. Those clerks asquint of mind made no measured spending in life. And by contrasts, these Popes and Cardinals, greed practiced its excess. Some rise with closed fists, others with cropped hair. Ill-giving and ill-keeping both have robbed them of the fair word."_ Spoke Virgil eloquently.

"Heh, thanks for the poetry. It does lighten the mood to some extent." Said DK Mark with a smile. The group spoke no more, and ventured forth, not knowing what lies in wait for them in Greed.

Windows were shattering, fires broke out, and people cheered in union as a flag bearing the Dracovian Royal coat of Arms was burning in a bonfire. Due to the fact that the mob could not break the magic barrier that Barroth, Morrogh, and Hera placed in order to protect them, they had resorted to looting and rioting. Most of the mobsters were doing all of the most uncivil things in front of their Royal Leaders, whilst a few stayed in front chanting in Draconic, "_Marfedelom Ekess Wer Svihelen"_, death to the family.

All of this was happening, yet the Dracovian Royal Family could not do anything but watch in anger and sadness. "I can understand that they hate what we had done to each other, but must they resort to such actions? Do they not realize that by doing such things, they are aiding Mephistopheles?" stated Hera, sitting on the steps as the fire and smoke loomed high over the horizon.

"It's how society works. Remember, it is stated in our Constitution that the people have the right to overthrow us if they do not like what we had done, even if it means to ourselves." Responded Yulie, her hand resting over her belly. She could feel her baby kicking softly within. Even though Yulie was a tough human woman, she did fear for her safety and of her husband's journey through Hell.

"How's it looking across the nation?" she asked to the rest of the gang behind her.

"Not good, according to this terminal access, more towns are acting up. Riots and mass looting have sprouted in Reignaka, Akriol, Hloka, Froznek, Zogor, hell almost everywhere. The entire nation wants us gone! There's no way we can hold off, or better yet, hide against these guys!" replied Lethak, taking heavy gasps for air. Despite Arwen's help in healing him after his attack from 935, his body was still twitchy from the shock. Hera's magic did calm it down some more, but until he gets his hands on a Senzu, he's as good as dead.

Godith stood at the entrance of the massive doors that lead into the Throne Room. She had been standing there ever since the barrier had been placed and all she could do was watch as the city she helped thrive, was being destroyed by its very inhabitants.

"Barroth…how much longer till the barriers fade?" she asked softly, not even turning her face to her friends and family.

"The barrier we place should give us a good three hours. One hour has passed already. And no, we cannot just place another one as soon as it dissipates. Such magic requires a lot of energy and we have not even recovered a quarter of our magical powers." Answered the Ice Magician. Godith remained quiet for a bit, as well as the rest of the group.

"Perhaps we should make a plan of defense in case this quarrel doesn't get resolved?" piped Morrogh, leaning against the titanic marble door with his arms crossed.

"What would that achieve? Just killing our own people, whom we know are weak, would make it an even more troublesome image for us." Replied Valsa.

"It would be best if we go spend some time with our children. I'd rather be with them, then stand here and watch our own destroy the very houses they live in. Let us join with Maxius and Jermaine." spoke Godith, facing about to the group. No one seemed to show a sign of an argument. It was the best idea that they had since Celia and Demitri left.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here and watch the front." Said Dreyanor as he pulled up a chair behind him. The group got ready to depart if it weren't for a wormhole that shined brightly towards the Throne Room.

"Agh! What is that?! Is it a foe?!" Lethak asked as he covered his eyes from the bright light. The sound of three men yelping and crashing onto the ground was the only thing that the gang could hear. The portal closed up behind them and the group gasped softly.

"What the? Weren't we just in Hell a few seconds ago?!" shouted Nero, amazed to see that they are back home.

"Guess we took the wrong portal?" replied Dante.

"WT Fuck? Weren't you guys helping out the rest?" piped Valsa.

"Well we were, but it appears that someone tampered with the portal and wanted us out. My guess is Mephistopheles after that little encounter we had." Spoke Vergil, sheathing Yamato back into its place.

"You encountered him? What about Galadrial? Is she safe?" Godith asked quickly.

"She's doing alright, but it has come to a point where she accepted the fact that escaping may not an option. She tried twice to escape, one in which Kiara tried to snatch her. The other, was Galadrial trying to jump towards us. Mephistopheles of course, stopped both of them and now the rest of the gang is heading toward Greed." Answered Vergil calmly, swiping his hair back.

"Don't worry Godith, they'll be fine. They do have an extra man on their team. Some armored demon by the name of…crap what was his name again? Simple? No, Simon? Agh some guy with an S in it." Dante said with a tone of defeat.

"Simapiseel. Never heard the guy, but apparently he has ties with Akriloth. Dude's a pretty tough nut, especially since he hated the fact that Kiara was helping us out." Answered Nero.

"Why? Did he hear about her based off her actions throughout her life?" Hera asked.

"No, more like because she's a woman. Heh, the guy went all hissy-bitchy about it before Kiara scolded him. Mind you that facial expression was priceless!" laughed Dante softly.

"Wow, I expected some blood-shed between him and Agorak since he hates it when guys look down at us ladies for not being capable fighters." Chuckled Godith.

"It took Akriloth to calm them down before it all went down the drain. But I have a feeling they will get used to each other more when they get through the next level. Enough about Hell, what's happening up here?" asked Vergil.

"That." Pointed out Yulie. The Devil Hunters looked at where she pointed and noticed the black smoke that was looming over the city.

"Don't tell me…society be hating." Huffed Dante.

"Yep." The three sighed deeply in disappointment.

"If we find our shop to be trashed…heads will roll." Growled Nero.

"Duly noted, but just the ones who wrecked it, no one else. We're not gonna go off killing a bunch of people for rioting. I hate to admit it, but they have every right to be angry at us for what we have done, especially what I had done to the people." Sighed Godith sadly.

"Look at the bright side, in an hour you guys made to Greed. The barrier around us will last for another two. If things go as planned, by the time they all return from the Inferno, the barrier will have a few minutes left on the clock." Smiled Barroth.

"It's not time they have to worry about, but also hope that they live from the ordeal." Stated Vergil, ending the conversation by standing next to Dreyanor, overlooking the city that was turning into Dis itself.

The walls glowed brightly with veins of molten gold coursing through the dry, ashy, rocks. Within these veins were heads of the Damned who constantly screamed in agony as the molten gold flowed over their heads and body, forever wielding them into the rocks.

"_All the Earth's treasure that is beneath the Moon, or ever was, cannot give relief to these weary souls. What a mockery is made of the brief battle for possessions that makes so short a life. You harbor vain thoughts. The undiscerning life that made them foul now makes them dim."_ Spoke Virgil.

"Hope these guys learned their lessons. I sure did." Muttered Kiara. While she wasn't a rich person, she understands that greed does not always mean money and wealth. In her case, before she changed sides, she was not only lustful for power, but greedy for it as well. The group of now 8 ventured forth for a little while before Akriloth raised his hand.

"What's the matter Dad? Some other freak following us?" asked Agorak, reaching over his shoulder for his sword. The only sound the group could hear was the sound of the Damned drowning in molten gold and nothing else. It then caught the group's attention, the sound of a hammer and anvil clanking together.

"A forge? In Greed? I don't recall one every being here." Whispered Simapiseel. The group quietly crept their way towards the sound, the hammer clanking away at some metal. They also heard the forge being kindled and some water hissing. As they got closer, they caught sight of who the blacksmith. What shocked them was that it was not a male demon, but a female demon.

"Female? What is a woman doing at a forge?" hissed Simapiseel quietly. Akriloth merely gave him a small nudge, hinting him to keep quiet about his comments. They watched as the demon blacksmith took hold of a large piece of unknown metal and began hammering it away into shape. She had not paid any attention to who was behind her, for a Greedy Damned soul ran up to her and snatched some precious metal from a stall that was next to her.

Unfortunately for him, the blacksmith yanked him by the arm before he could even try to run away. "_No, no! This is mine! Mine! I need this to pay off my debts!"_ hollered the Damned. He held the metal tightly to his chest, and watched as the blacksmith put her hammer down and took off her mask. The group gasped softly at the sight of the blacksmith. Her skin was tan, covered with ashes and burnt marks. Her left eye was a bright yellow demon eye, and only a small area around her eye was red demon scales. Her right eye was a human yellow eye. She had two black horns that came out from the back of her head, her hair being down to her neck and golden.

"Your metal?" she asked the Damned with an angry grin, showing off her rather sharp teeth. She then slammed the Damned onto the anvil and took hold of the hammer, raising it high above her head. The Damned realized just what kind of trouble he was in and pleaded for mercy. The demonic blacksmith brought the hammer down with much force, the sound of the Damned skull cracking. The group cringed a bit, seeing as she repeatingly struck the Damned over and over again, his body twitching from each blow. After a few moments, she placed the hammer back down, took the metal that the Damned was holding, and tossed his soul into the forge, which caused the fire to glow bright.

She placed the metal back onto the stall and turned herself around to make sure there weren't any other Damned souls who were going to try and steal from her. "Who else wants their fucking brains mashed?!" she roared with a demonic tone. Not a peep was heard and she brought herself back to the anvil. She was ready to start again when she caught sight of 8 heads poking from around the corner.

"You guys new members of the Inferno Army? What do you need?" she asked, placing her mask back on and continued her job. The two Demon friends looked at each with a smile, both knowing very well who this person was.

"_E qaidk deny bal tu adk xdoky sa xy balryk eb uai kaf's tefk."_ (I would like for my old blade to be forged, if you don't mind.) spoke Akriloth in the ancient demonic language of Rhefugi. The demon blacksmith stopped suddenly at the sound of Akriloth's voice and turned around once again, lifting her mask to get a clear image.

"_Onledasw?"_ (Akrloth?) She dropped her hammer and felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"Yes, Alyona, it's me. Dear ol' Aki." Smiled the Demon God. Alyona walked slowly towards her old friend, who had his arms stretched out, waiting for a hug. Instead of hug, she gave him a good ol' slug to the left.

"OW! The fuck was that for?!" growled Akriloth, holding his jaw.

"That was for that one cruel joke that you played on me, AND for leaving me at the hands of Mephistopheles' army when he attacked us!" she yelled, showing off her white-sharp teeth.

"Look, I did not play that joke. It was Claupeka that did it, and second, I did not leave you to the army. I had to deal with Mephistopheles and his boys. As much as I hate to point out, you being here all this time was the result of me kicking his ass." Replied Akriloth. Alyona merely scoffed and growled softly, unsure of what to say in response.

"Alyona…"he spoke once again, taking hold of her glove-covered hands. "I understand what it means to be sent back here after escaping with me. I know how much it sucks to be back here."

"Do you? Because for me it doesn't seem like so."

"You remember Simapiseel right?" She looked at the Armored Demon and the two shot each other cold glares at one another.

"You mean the one friend who only sees woman as house necessities?" she replied harshly.

"He told me what it felt like to be sent back down here. And you know that I am not like Simapiseel."

"Stop it already. You don't know what it feels to have your freedom snatched from you. Do you have any idea how much I fucking hated being within the city of Dis? Demons countless taunting you, trying to feel you, some managing to get me, I had to change my appearance so that those assholes leave me alone!" hissed Alyona, her left eye glowing red in anger. Akriloth sighed softly, unsure of what to even say to make his old friend feel better.

"I thought so. You do not know what it means to lose everything you cherished. Now leave me alone before I forge a suit of armor from your skin." She stated harshly. She was about to continue her work if it weren't for a pair of white-scales that gently grasped her hand.

"Listen girl, I don't know who you are, but there is one thing you should know about me. And that it is to keep your hands off of me." Growled Alyona to Kiara.

"You stated before that my grandfather does not know what it means to have freedom snatched, I on the other hand do." Answered Kiara softly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Aki's your gramps?" she asked in surprise.

"Well…for about a month. You see, I am Kiara, _the_ former daughter of Lucifer."

"Lucifer's kin?! I ought to bash your face in for mentioning such a thing!" hollered the blacksmith.

"Hear me out, please? As I said earlier, I used to be his child. But because of what he had done to me, I switched over to being Agorak's daughter."

"Hold on a minute! Agorak's kid?! Akriloth, why haven't you told me that you had children?!" asked Alyona. In which case, the Demon god laughed softly in joy. "Haha! Oh Aly, that is what I missed so much from you. That innocence of knowledge. Yes, the two tall gentlemen in the back are my boys. All grown up."

Alyona locked her sights onto them and walked towards them. To their surprise, she was quite big for a woman, almost as tall as Agorak. She first examined Reignor, amazed to see how much the Lady's Man has grown.

"Oh he's even cuter than he was since the last time I met him. He's still has that adorable face that he has taken from his mother." Giggled Alyona, giving Reignor a little pat on the checks with her hands.

"Hehe, yeah Mom always said that to me when we were still living in peace." Responded Reignor with a small blush. Alyona then turned her attention to Agorak. It took her a while to examine the Dragon God of the West. Her demonic eye even changed color when she examined his face.

"Hmm, why do you bear Lucifer's eyes? I remember you having a bluish-gold style of eyes."

"I'm gonna drop a little bit of Joker on you, do you want to know why I got these scars?" Agorak said, pointing to the three slashes that were etched into his skin.

"I can guess that you pissed someone off enough for your eyes to be yanked out, am I right?"

"To some extent, especially when that someone is your own wife."

"Your own wife? What did you do? Please don't tell me it was some sort of 'stay in the kitchen' crap."

"Actually…more of a little get together between me and him before I changed myself." Replied Kiara nervously. Thus, the next few minutes Kiara explained everything that had happened to her and the group before arriving in Hell.

"I'm not surprised that Lucifer would do such a thing to you. That kid had so many problems when I last met him, no amount of psychiatric help or therapy could change him." Stated the blacksmith.

"What about the part where-"

"The two of you getting together? Arguably, it wasn't total incest and he treated you better than Lucifer did. Plus I've been here for so long that I've seen countless of Damned who had done similar things. Trust me; you won't believe how many had done such things."

"You know, this is starting to sound more a bit too positive for us." Muttered Kiara to Agorak.

"But, cheating on your wife, after you already did it once a few months prior, ain't cool."

"Yep, there's the negativity." Responded Agorak.

"I've been meaning to ask Aly, why are you in full protective clothing? You're not in Dis anymore. Is it so that you don't get burnt from all the forging?" asked Akriloth.

"It's not just that Aki…"sighed the blacksmith. "It's also because I have lost much of my human form over the years." She took off her gloves and rolled up her sleeves, showing off the red demonic scales that had covered her arms.

"This is what I also had to do in order to change my appearance. I've only been doing this forging for a few millennias, so I was able to at least recover most of my facial appearance. And no demon wanted to…you know…be with me since I am one of the few forgers who work on making their armor and weapons. They know well that if they try messing with me, I'll deliberately screw them over by making shitty supplies, or not giving it to them at all."

"I can't imagine the years of torment that you had to endure whilst being here. It makes my experience seem like nothing." Kiara said with a tone of sadness.

"Listen; don't let that stuff bother you. I didn't go to the second round of the 7th circle to escape the pain. I sucked it up and continued forth. I may hate it here, but it sure is better than being stuck in Dis." Said Alyona to the White Mistress. Kiara couldn't help but smile; such teaching reminded her very much of DL Mark.

"Well then, I guess you guys better get going if you want to save your girl. When you do see Memphis, or his boys, kick their asses into non-existence."

"Perhaps you can join us on our quest? Maybe even give them a knock or two yourself." Piped Spyro. The blacksmith sighed deeply, oh how much she wanted to help them out.

"I wish I could, but I can't leave this place. It's not the issue of going back down, but more of trying to keep these precious metals safe from the hands of the Greedy." She replied.

"What kind of metal is it?" asked DK Mark.

"I don't think you guys have this metal up top. But from what I know, it's some form of Katchin."

"Katchin?" Agorak's eyes lit up with glee. Everyone but Alyona knew what that meant.

"You've heard of it before?" To which Agorak reached over his back and drew out Ominous. Boy did Alyona's eyes shine.

"S-S-Such craftsmanship! Who made this?!"

"If my memory doesn't fail me, I believe it was from the…South Quadrant of the universe? There's loads of Katchin metal floating in that section and there was one planet that I helped out with its galactic struggle. In return for helping them, they crafted the blade for me. The rest of the parts I added on myself back home." Smiled Agorak.

"I-I-If you don't mind, can I use this blade to make another one? I have enough deposit to make two more of these swords! Christ, I can even add on some extra stuff to the blade if you want!" Akriloth couldn't help but laugh, seeing how happy his friend was.

"Oh Agorak, let the woman have her way. She was the one who managed to make my weapon of choice when I fought against Memphis all those years ago."

"Which reminds me, why do you not have it on you? It took me a lot of effort to craft that thing in the first place before being sent back down here." Stated Alyona, narrowing her eyes at the Demon-Dragon.

"Uh yeah…about that. You see…I broke it." The only sound that echoed for miles throughout the cave was the sound of Akriloth's head being donked by the blunt side of Agorak's sword by the blacksmith.

"YOU BROKE IT?! IT'S KATCHIN, HOW CAN YOU BREAK IT?!" she shrieked. Akriloth held his head in agony, not once did he get whacked in the head with a sword. Man was that metal tough.

"Arguably, you weren't as experienced as now. But it still held up well throughout most of the fight. Just don't try using it as a blast shield." He responded.

"Fine, I'll make you another one. You're lucky that I have enough for two-wait a second, where did my stuff go?" she asked. The group turned their attention to the stall and noticed that the large chunk of Katchin that she had recovered last time was missing once again. Not too far from them, was the Damned soul that managed to take it. Unfortunately for him, because Katchin is known for being the most dense and toughest metal in the universe, he couldn't go far.

Alyona was about to charge off and rip the soul to shred, if it weren't for massive Shadow Claw that engulfed the poor bastard and brought it back to them. "_You creepy bitch! This is mine! My metal you hear me?! I can pay the guards to not torment me with this thing for years to come!"_ it shouted in response.

"Wow Kiara, I'm impressed that you know this stuff." Complimented Alyona, as she snatched the Katchin from the Damned's hands. "Do as you please with this schmuck." To which the group heard the soul get crushed within the massive Shadow Claw, leaving behind a small purple glow. The purple orb then traveled down the arm and was absorbed into Kiara's body; one of the crosses on her body glowed brightly before dimming.

"If all goes well, I can get these blades finished in perhaps an hour or two. I'm sure you can handle yourself without a blade, considering you trained with Akriloth." Piped the blacksmith.

"But I love the slicing and dicing! I don't have to get my hands dirty most of the time." Whined Agorak.

"Oh hush Agorak, those guns of yours can do well can't they? Just think of this little time as an extensive field testing for your guns." Spoke Reignor.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But how are you gonna deliver this for us?" he asked.

"I can stay back. Keep her guarded from the Damned and deliver them once she's finished." Spoke DK Mark.

"Alright then, but do be quick when it's completed. We need all the help we can get once we get to Cocytus." Said Spyro. The Dragon King nodded in agreement and the group of 7 departed to venture further into Greed. They walked forth for a few minutes before Simapiseel broke the silence.

"You know, we could have asked her what would be the best way to travel through here before leaving."

"Why's that?" Spyro asked.

"I just recalled that Greed is quite a large circle to go through, and since most of it is a giant torture facility for greedy folks. If were to follow the main path, we are going to have to go through most of the facility before getting into the next circle."

"How bad can it be? We just got to knockback those who are blocking our path, and that's it." Piped Reignor. Alas, they turned the corner only to see what Simapiseel was mentioning earlier. Pools and pools of Damned souls drowning in molten gold, giant buckets of molten gold being poured into some pools. Not to mention that they had also seen a conveyor of Damned souls who had their arms and legs infused with a block of gold, and said conveyor was taking them to a furnace. Another conveyor was not that far off in the distant, with the same kinds of Damned, except these guys were heading for a gigantic mint-pressing device that turned them into giant coins, bars of gold, or flattening them entirely with the gold.

"Ok…I take back what I said earlier." Muttered Reignor. Despite the never-ending sight of torment, there was a thin stretch of catwalk that hovered a few feet above the pools, and it led to a building located in the center.

"I take this path to lead us to our next location?" Agorak asked.

"Yep, however…" the Armored stepped onto the catwalk and the group noticed the steam that smothered his feet. He looked down at his feet, not showing a sign of agony. "I'm sure none of you want to melt your feet off from this stuff." He could see between the wielding of the metal, the dried stains of all the gold that splashed all over the place from the Damned. They heard a loud crank and above their heads they could see two demons on a platform with a huge bucket underneath them. The bucket hovered over the pool that Simapiseel was standing on and with a pull of a lever, the bucket tilted forward into an opening that was located a few feet away from him.

The heat was intense, causing Simapiseel to cover his face and walk away from the stream of molten gold. The sound of the Damned yelling in agony as they were drowning. It didn't take long for the pool to reach its limit, that one bucket was all it took to reach its limit. Another clank could be heard, and the group watched as the pool rapidly drained, taking the souls along with them. It bottled towards the center, dumping its load onto a narrow, but deep drain pipe that seemed to lead all the way towards the gigantic gold factory in the center.

Once that was done, the clamp closed itself and another hatch opened, spewing Damned souls into the pool. All of the souls thrashed wildly as their bodies burned on the surface of the empty pool. Of course, it only got worse for them since another bucket of molten gold came in and dumped its load, repeating the process all over again.

"Damn, the second we get back, I'm donating all my money to charity. Like who needs a few trillion worth of gold right?" chuckled Agorak nervously.

"_Have thou forgotten of my words? Even the ill-giving robbed them of the fair world."_ Spoke Virgil.

"So even if I were to give most of my cash to charity, I'd still be marked for giving too much of it away? Seriously Virgil, I have so much gold back home that I could buy out the whole country if I wanted to. But I haven't since there is no need for me to purchase stuff that I don't need."

"No, he means that you don't give too much of it away at once. Give it away, piece by piece." Answered Reignor, surveying the area in hope for another path to their goal.

"Guess we are gonna have to climb the walls and glide our way towards the center?" suggested Kiara.

"I suppose so, just watch out for the cracks in the walls." Answered Akriloth. Before they made any attempt to the walls, Kiara noticed something different about Akriloth.

"Hey Gramps? What are those black things coming out from the back of your head?" Akriloth ruffled his hair and felt exactly what Kiara was talking about.

"Oh my. I guess me being back here has sprouted the old me to grow." Chuckled the Demon-Dragon.

"The old you? Care to speed that process up so that we can cross this place?" asked Simapiseel with a devious grin. The two looked at one another and Simapiseel took a lot of steps back towards the center. To which Akriloth turned about to the others, keeping that devious grin. "I suggest you guys stand back…way back." Agorak and Reignor were already miles behind of the remaining three, for they knew just what was coming to be.

"Why are we so far back? Is it because of the blast that he will unleash?" asked Spyro.

"Just wait." Replied the two brothers in union. The group watched from afar as a bright fiery aura shrouded Akriloth's body. He took hold of his sword and tossed it towards his friend.

"Hold on to that for me will you? I don't have any spare weapons left." He said with a small laugh. His aura pulsed even brighter, fists clenched as tight as it can be. He grunted softly, kneeling down a bit before jerking himself right back up. His body appeared to have enlarged a bit, muscles bulged. His wings, tail, and spikes seemed to have grown larger. The aura around him condensed, leaving only a glowing outline if his body. The Demon-Dragon God continued to grunt in effort as his body was transforming.

Strong winds emitted from the center, causing the lava pools in front of him to create waves that overlapped the catwalk and walls separating the lava pools. AS he continued, the ground began to tremble; causing cracks in the wall to appear, which in turned spewed more molten gold into the area. Some of the streams engulfed Akriloth, but it had no effect on him. The pupils in his eyes vanished, his veins around his body enlarged, along with the streams of ancient markings across his body.

With a loud roar, the black specks on his head grew tremendous in size. His body began to rapidly grow. The sound of bones cracking upon change as his mouth extended forward, his neck nudged upward towards the crimson sky. His arms grew strains of demonic-red dragon scales. The clothing around him ripped apart from the massive increase in size. The group watched in awe as Akriloth transformed into his native self. Large boulders fell from the side, and even larger cracks appeared all over the floor. They watched, jaws agape as Akriloth grew into a colossus.

"Man, I thought my dragon form was huge…Dad's form makes ours look puny." Joked Reignor. It wasn't long before Akriloth stopped growing and he had reached his goal. He arched his head high into the sky and let out the loudest roar known to man. It echoed through all 9 circles of the Inferno, and the group had to cover their eyes so that their brains didn't turn into mush.

Lo and behold, standing before them was a titan, with his eyes blazing with golden-fire, ancient fire markings on his legs and tail. His bright-gold-fire colored horns and claws shimmered brightly in contrast of the lava pools. His teeth, so large and sharp with a small hint of Hell-Fire-Gold on their base and the points sparkling like pearls. A fire-like aura shrouded his body and the gigantic dragon slowly beat his wings, creating massive gust of winds, unmatched of those that they experienced in Lust. He lowered himself down on all fours, thundering the ground beneath him.

His slow, steady breathing drowned out the sound of screaming Damned who feared an even worse Hell upon the sight of Akriloth.

"Well look at you, Mr. Schmancy Fancy. You still the same guy that I knew since we first met." Chuckled Simapiseel. Akriloth shifted his eyes down to his friend, who looked nothing more than an ant in comparison. He let out a small smile before extending his paw forward. Simapiseel jumped onto it and was hoisted up to Akriloth's head, where sat down on the back of his head and called out for the rest of the gang.

"OI! Fellas! You coming or what?!" They watched in awe as Akriloth's massive tail lowered before them, acting as stairs.

"Is this how you met Akriloth when you freed him, guys?" asked Kiara towards her father and uncle.

"Yep, and the level of badassery was beyond Braniac's capabilities of handling such data." Replied Agorak with a silly smile.

"_Well this journey will be quick, especially in the next few circles." _Uttered Virgil as he climbed up the tail and sat down with the rest of the group. The gang placed themselves on Akriloth's back, the spikes that were next to them dwarfed them in comparison.

"Hold on guys! This will be one bumpy ride!" echoed Simapiseel's voice, before giving a pat on Akriloth's head to move forward. A devious smile arose from his titanic mouth and he let out a roar before thundering off towards the center. He was careful to step only on the walls that separated the pools. The last thing he needed was to get himself wedged in the holes on the bottom of the pools. The molten gold had no effect on him as he smashed everything out of his way. Whatever demons that were overlooking the operation got whacked into the pools, and those who were on the lava buckets either got knocked off, or sent flying hundreds of meters away.

The rough trip didn't even last that long, it took Akriloth only a minute to reach to the center of the giant facility. He noticed that whatever demons were left dropped the gate to prevent the beast from entering. Of course, with a deep breath, Akriloth spewed out a jet of hellfire at whatever in his way. The demons literally incinerated and the gate had liquefied itself. The Giant continued to lumber away within the facility, igniting whatever stood in his bath. He swayed his tail violently, disabling gates and machinery. With a swipe of his massive claws, he even shredded the Asterian beasts that helped move massive blocks of solid gold.

However, all of the destruction that Akriloth rained down also meant boulders raining down on his tiny companions on his back. If it weren't for Kiara's quick thinking of summoning hard hats, there would have been a few bumps and gashes in their heads. They did cast energy beams to obliterate the boulders that were large in size. Other than that, it was smooth sailing through Greed.

It wasn't long until Akriloth tore down a wall that led them into a giant opening. Looking back, he noticed the line of chaos he had created. He let out a soft demonic chuckle, as he saw molten gold leaking everywhere, machines blowing up, the whole enchilada.

"Well Akriloth, that is what I call a house cleaning." Simapiseel said with a small laugh. The two looked down at his back to see the rest of the gang covered in dust. Whatever armor they had left had tons of dents in it and was now deemed worthless.

"Well, it did suit us well for a while, but alas, there is no need for this anymore." Spoke Reignor, tossing the chest plate to the side. It landed with a heavy clang that caught the attention of Hoarders and Wasters. Akriloth didn't care about the commotion, since the troubled souls were fighting amongst themselves for the armor pieces. With Kiara's assistance, she summoned their proper clothing that they would wear back up top. In addition, she used her titanic wings to blow off any dust that was left on the group.

"Everything alright down there?" asked Simapiseel with a gleeful smile.

"Yeah we're fine. Now where are we at?" asked Kiara in response. She looked around and caught sight of some large golden statue with multiple arms and several blue gems in different parts of his body.

"_Let not Plutus, the God of Wealth hinder your passage, whatever the power the accursed wolf may have. Your journey is willed on high, where Michael did avenge the proud rebellion."_ Bellowed Virgil.

"Is this thing a living thing or some statue for decoration?" asked Spyro. He received his answer when Akriloth placed his paw on a pad and beams of light shinned from Plutus' eyes. Right on the spot, a solid block of gold appeared. But when Akriloth removed his paw from the pad, the gold block began to crumble away.

"Oh that just sucks. Was hoping to take some of the gold and give to a jeweler to craft Cynder some lovely jewelry." Grouched Spyro. His only response of sympathy was the group eyeing him.

"What? I said hoping, not wanting."

"You can't take any gold from Hell. Only Mephistopheles has the right to take the gold. You don't want to be stealing gold from the Devil now do you?" asked Agorak. Spyro remained silent.

"Thought so." Akriloth and Simapiseel were whispering up top, debating on which path to take.

"Look, just drop down into the flow of gold. That will lead us to the WOF, and we can then go around that thing or through it to get to Anger." Akriloth growled softly, but agreed to the directions provided. He wanted to just barge through Plutus and get through that path because it would be a lot shorter. Nonetheless, the titan Demon-Dragon stepped down into the river of gold and followed its path. The rest of the gang looked around the place, seeing how open it was. They could see the circles that were beneath them that they yet had to travel through. One thing that all others but Spyro failed to see was that Plutus turned his head, prior to leaving their view of range.

Spyro believed that he was seeing things. After all, he had not gotten any sleep from the past 24 hours, and he was in the Inferno. Lots of things could be playing tricks on his mind down here. The trip through the river of gold was rather short, for they reached their destination. In front of them was a slow moving golden wheel, with a lot of symbols that did not make any sense to the group except for Akriloth and Simapiseel. Did I forget to mention that underneath the wheel, the sound of Damned Greedy souls were being crushed?

"Now what is that thing, Virgil?" Reignor asked.

"_The Wheel of Fortune. He who made the Heaven named a Guide, who transfers vain goods from one blood to another. Your wisdom cannot comprehend her, she provides, she judges, she maintains her realm. Necessity compels her to be swift. She is often crucified by those who ought to give her praise. Happy, she turns her wheel and rejoices in her own bliss."_

"I knew it! Always had to be some supernatural force that controlled the economy!" said Agorak, raising his hands in acknowledgement.

"Meaning what exactly?" asked Spyro.

"The WOF, or Wheel of Fortune, is what controls the good and bad stuff of the economy up top. See those gentle, brightly colored symbols? If it reaches the boxed section on the top, then that means the economy will be good for a certain amount of time for a majority of the nations. Once those sinister, darker colored symbols reach the top, that is when the economy will be bad. Right now, it seems to be heading towards a shitty economy." Answered Simapiseel.

"Great, we save the world, just to have a crappy relaxation time-frame. How jovial." Spoke Agorak sarcastically. Akriloth took a step up and examined the surroundings. There was no way go around the wheel since it led to a small opening that Akriloth cannot fit through unless he felt like going for a swim in gold.

"Guess you got to break it pal. Don't worry about the economy being all messed up, they got loads of these things in reserve." Uttered Simapiseel. Akriloth was about ready to bash the wheel down if he didn't feel his tail form a clump. He turned around to see Plutus, the God of Wealth casting golden beams at the dragon. His tail formed a clump of gold, to which he easily broke it off by swiping it against a wall.

Akriloth merely roared at the Wealthy God and charged forward. Plutus was no stranger to such behavior. His eyes glowed brightly and he casted multiple beams at Akriloth's legs. The dragon stopped with a sudden jerk, which caused everyone to lose their holding and fall off from him. Thankfully he was a large dragon and it allowed the group enough time for them to slow their fall and land gently onto the golden colored stone floor. From the walls, demons and Damned souls came out of hiding and rushed towards the group.

Agorak reached over his shoulder for his sword, only to realize that he had given it to Alyona. "Ah crap-basket. Guess it's time for some CQC…with a shotty!" He pulled out his hand-cannons and they glowed brightly as they transformed to his liking. The magazine clip had shortened, the barrel extended in length, and the trigger was replaced with a lever-action. The 15 mm Aussir and Auxir, transformed into dual 6 gauge, lever action shotguns. Of course, Agorak never fired anything that was past 12 gauge. Boy was he in for a surprise.

A demon came running at him with a large curved blade. It raised the blade high over its head, only to get sent flying back a few freaking yards from the 6 gauge! Agorak nearly fell back from the immense recoil, but man did he have the biggest smile on his face.

"You're terminated fuckers!" He shouted with glee, and thus the Dragon-God of the West blasted all that stood before him. Akriloth had managed to free himself from the gold-trap and tackled Plutus into the river. He grabbed hold his head and bashed the God's head in several times before grabbing hold of him from one of his several arms. He threw Plutus with much force towards the Wheel. It hardly buckled as Plutus brought himself back to his feet. Thunderous booms could be heard as Akriloth roared towards him. Plutus was quick on the draw, casting a beam that enclosed Akriloth's mouth with solid gold. This however, did not slow him down. Akriloth rammed his horns into Plutus and into the wheel once again.

The sound the support beams groaned from the immense pressure that was overpowering the Wheel. Unfortunately, the solid gold around Akriloth's mouth was going to quickly result in him asphyxiating. Akriloth tried his might to bash the gold off his mouth. However Plutus casted more beams that solidified him to the wall, encasing his wings and neck. But Akriloth will not go out so easily. He waited until Plutus was close enough to him and unleashed his surprise. The marking on his necks shined brightly and he unleashed a cannon from his mouth that sent Plutus flying into the wheel for a third time, this time knocking it off its hinges and into a lava pool on the other side.

He took the time to regain his strength, watching the rest of his party members dukeing it out on the ground. Kiara was abusing the living crap out of her Shadow Claw ability, since it helped help her absorb the souls that she stored within her body. The crosses on her body crew in size as she devoured all that stood in her path.

Simapiseel was having some fun since these guys were mere child's play. He constantly parried the attacks that were being brought upon him. However he got bored really quickly, since he saw Agorak and Kiara having a blast kicking ass. He decided to play a little game with Agorak.

"Yo Agorak!" he shouted, flipping over a demon and high-kicking it into the air. Agorak raised Auxir and fired the massive slug at the demon, blasting its chest wide open.

"Here, try three at once!" responded the Armored Demon as he tossed three Damned souls into the air. Agorak timed his shots, firing Aussir at two of the souls and Auxir at the other.

"Nice! We should go skeet shooting sometimes!" he joked as he launched more of them towards Agorak. Reignor mowed down all that stood before him with his blade, Spyro zapped the living bejesus out of the demons and Damned since most of them wore golden armor, or were covered in gold. Let's not forget kids, gold is a good conductor of electricity. Therefore Spyro too, grew weary of just constantly zapping his enemies into obliteration.

Virgil was quite good in holding his ground, considering he's a poet and not a fighter. Then again, most of the souls that were attacking didn't even focus their attention on him. It didn't last long before an Asterian beast came barging in, thrashing his chains all over the place.

"Oh this guy again? How many are there?" groaned Spyro.

"A few thousand actually. Hey Reig! Boost me!" ordered Agorak. Reignor beheaded a demon before getting himself in position. Agorak ran towards him with quick speed, the two synchronized their movements and Agorak launched into the air.

"Let's see how thick that armor of your is!" shouted Agorak. He gripped the two shotguns tightly, pumping energy into his custom guns. Two orbs of green light glowed at the end of each barrel and Agorak reached eye to eye with the beast and the demon that controlled it. He pulled the trigger, the 6 gauge charged shells scattered the pellets with such velocity that it did in fact, pierce the thick armor of the beast's head. The Artesian roared in agony as it fell down, launching the demon off of its back. Before it could even get back up, Agorak landed hard on the demon's neck, destroying all the parts of the neck. He kicked the corpse towards Kiara, who in turn caught it with her Shadow Claw and gladly took its soul.

"Well that wasn't too bad. Especially with these things." Chuckled Agorak. The two guns shined brightly and returned back to their normal form, allowing Agorak to holster them back into his coat. The small quarrel was over, and now the only thing they had to deal was getting Akriloth unstuck from the gold.

Simapiseel struggled strenuously with Spyro in removing one of the gold from Akriloth's leg. Reignor and Virgil worked on another. Agorak flew up to free his father's wings, whilst Kiara got close to his neck. After a bit of a struggle, they managed to remove the gold and Akriloth was relieved to be back on all fours.

"Come on Gramps, no resting on the job." Giggled Kiara. The response she got was Akriloth blowing some smoke in front of her face. She coughed as she cleared the black smoke. "Akriloth! Come on. *gack* I don't even smoke! *cough* You trying to give me cancer?" He only shot a glare at her and she took the meaning of it to hush. The gang moved forward, glad to see the next access point that would take them further down.

"Took some time, and a lot of bodies, but we're practically half-way through our journey. Anything to know about the next circle?" asked Reignor. The only sound they heard though was Akriloth's deep growling. Despite taking a blast to the chest, and breaking the Wheel of Fortune, Plutus arose and stood at the center of the Wheel. Akriloth was ready to charge towards the God, if Kiara had not poked him on the side.

"Want me to give him a real heart-ache?" Kiara asked, her Shadow Claw curved into a fist. Akriloth let out a small smile as he stood on his hind legs. He gently grasped hold of Kiara and threw her with such velocity, that Plutus was not even able to cast a beam to stop the attack. The White Mistress jetted through the air and punched through Plutus' chest, leaving a huge hole in him and crashing into the wall behind him. Plutus' body crumbled instantly, and was swept away with a dash of Akriloth's wings.

"Guess there won't be any more 7:30 _Wheel of Fortune_ on the ABC network." Said Reignor. Unfortunately, no one heard the joke, for they rushed to see if Kiara was doing alright. Akriloth reached into the wall, and gently grasped hold of an object that Kiara was holding onto. Turns out, it is a giant lump of gold ore that had a dark blue aura around it.

"So that is what his heart looks like? Gives a whole new meaning to hearts of gold." Muttered Spyro. Akriloth placed Kiara down on the Wheel where the rest of the group was.

"Kiara? Are you alright?" asked Agorak. She merely hissed at him, clutching the lump tightly to her chest.

"This is mine! I want this! You cannot have it!" she snapped.

"Uh, is she alright in there?" Simapiseel asked.

"_It's Plutus' heart. That is what's causing her to act irrationally."_ Piped Virgil. Kiara hissed some more at the group, signaling them to back up a bit. Akriloth on the other hand, tugged her back upwards. He saw Kiara nibbling on the golden heart and he sighed deeply. He brought her even closer and…licked her.

"UGH! Gramps, stop that! It's disgusting!" she squealed, trying to knock away his tongue while holding onto the gold. It didn't last long, for Akriloth found a sweet spot on her neck and tickled the living crap out of Kiara.

"Hehehe! No! Stop it! Ahahaha! Stop, that tickles!" She grabbed hold of his tongue, and that allowed Akriloth to take the heart and crush it within his paw. Kiara meanwhile slipped off the tongue and was caught by her father…without leaving some splash stains of saliva on him of course.

"What the? Why am I covered in spit?" Kiara asked. She shifted her gaze up to see Agorak, too having spit all over him.

"It was because of you ripping out Plutus' heart, and him being a greedy S.O.B, caused you to be very selfish for a few moments. Akriloth had to tickle you with his tongue to get you out of it." He answered, placing his daughter back down. In an instant, Kiara summoned a load of towels and used much of it to clean herself. Agorak used some as well to clean his arms, face and front.

"Ugh, that was, an unwanted experience I must say." Shuddered Kiara, hating the feeling of being covered in spit. Akriloth placed his tail towards the group and they all climbed back onto his back, ready to venture forth into Anger.

It was Green Noon as two deity beings flew across the air. The people beneath were glad to see their Queen Celia returning from the Draconic world, but were curious to know who the purple dragon she was flying with.

"I must say Celia; your world is rather calming and relaxing. I expected utter chaos to occur in this world." Spoke Demitri. Celia laughed softly. "Haha! If I had a dollar for every person that said such a thing, I'd be richer than Agorak."

"Just how does your society function in….this world?" Demitri asked, seeing a bunch of nude human female walking around like it was nothing.

"You could everything you could want. I only have three rules, which I enforce strictly upon. Rule number 1: Never harm or kill an innocent, especially not a child; the penalty is death. Rule number 2: Your opinions are your own and you can say what you want, I won't even mind if you directly insult me in my face. BUT! You dare insult my family in any way that is not a joke, even about my son Ramses the penalty is banishment. Rule number 3: Marriage is sacred and to be honored, if you cheat on your spouse, I will personally track you down and entangle you with your own organs and execute you with my bare-claws in the middle of the city! Three-ways or orgies are okay if both spouses consent to it." Stated Celia with a gleeful smile. Demitri remained silent, and looked at Celia with shocked expression._**(Much of it being like so **_**(**ಠ ›ಠ**)**

Regardless, Demitri shook the thought out of his head and the soon arrived to Celia's Palace. Like all others before him, he was befuddled that such building existed. Heck, it was larger than the Palace at Warfang!

"Sweet place! How do you not get lost in here?" he asked.

"Memorization my friend." Spoke a voice. Demitri looked down to see Braniac. Sure enough, Demitri wasn't sure whether or not to kill whatever it was that was standing before him or keep calm and carry on.

"The name's Braniac, Queen Celia's trustworthy mage." He spoke, bowing before his comrade.

"Yeah, I can see that." Muttered Demitri.

"What can I do for you, your Majesty?"

"We need a direct access to the Inferno. The machine that I used in Dracovia broke. Think you can send us to Hell?" asked Celia.

"Forgive me for speaking out of line, but you know for damn sure that I can do whatever you ask me to do." Smiled Braniac. Celia cackled, which creped Demitri a bit.

"Oh Braniac, what would I do without you? Lead the way!" With a wave of her scepter, she turned Braniac into a weird ostrich. She summoned a saddle and plopped herself onto her servant. With a tap of her scepter, the two ran off in the most comically manner known to existence. Demitri on the other hand, was left standing speechless.

"Not sure if it's the morphine still being in effect, or the lack of blood." Muttered the purple dragon.

"None of it. You just are used to our world." Spoke a cheery voice from the side. Demitri looked to see Glomp, another one of Celia's trustworthy servant.

"And you are?"

"Glomp's the name! Full of fame, and I just came in my pants!"

"…You're not wearing any pants-oh dear God." Grumbled Demitri, delivering a facepalm. What was seen cannot be unseen.

"Man, Braniac wasn't kidding about that medication. Oh, you're new here! I thought you were another one of Celia's one night standers." With each second that Demitri spent in the Madness realm, he swears that he could feel his own sanity crumble.

"Please…just tell me where I have to go…to meet with Celia." He pleaded softly.

"Do you have protection?"

"Wha? I'm not here for that! I'm trying to rescue my wife from Hell!"

"Still gonna want to use protection."

"For the last time I…on second thought, you're right. Lust won't be a nice place to go through." Muttered Demitri.

"As for where Queen Celia went, you sir must first perform a serious of tasks to unveil the answer from me." Chuckled Glomp.

"How about I shove something so far up your ass you will feel your lunch from yesterday!" growled Demitri.

"How did you know?"

"RGGGGH! ENOUGH GAMES!" bellowed Demitri, his scales turning black. He grabbed hold of Glomp and pressed him against the wall.

"_Are you going to give me the answer I need, or do I need to beat it out of you?!"_

"Hahaha! You said beat it…pfhaahaha!" If there was one thing that had not changed about Demitri, it was that if you don't give the words he wants to hear from you, you'll be sorry. Demitri charged a dark-purple colored electric orb in his hand. Glomp was still laughing like crazy, thus pushing Demitri to blasting him into the wall.

The blast only lasted for a short while. Apparently, it cut a direct line to where Celia was with Braniac. The two poked their heads from the wall, seeing the charred pathway that was created.

"Someone sure ain't happy. You okay Glomp?" Braniac asked. Demitri could see on the other end, Glomp, covered in black, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"He looks fine to me." Chuckled Celia.

"Braniac…ahaha, that defense potion you made..hahaha…is good…HAHAHAHA!...but it has some…Hehehehe!...side effects!" cackled the servant.

"Duly noted, next time don't-uh oh." Gulped Braniac. Demitri came through the hole in the wall, and man was he P'Oed. Neither of them ever thought that they would see Demitri change into his _Super Dark_ form. The amount of power he possess at this stage rivals of Galadrial's _Super Dragon 2 _form.

"_Are you done playing jokes?!"_ hissed Demitri. Braniac changed back into his normal self out of fear, causing Celia to plop her bottom onto the stone floor.

"_Tell me Celia! Other than DL Mark, did you ever lose someone that you loved to your worst enemy?! Or the fact that your worst enemy is using the person you love most as bait?! HAVE YOU?! Do you think that if DL Mark was still alive, he would tolerate such behavior from you?!"_ thundered Demitri. Glomp managed to control that laughter of his and was about to say something cheesy, had it not been for Celia who morphed her scepter into a cane and yanked Glomp with much force down the hallway…without him laughing in glee obviously.

Celia sighed deeply as she helped herself up. "I'm sorry Demitri. I know I shouldn't be acting as so. I-I-I have no one but myself to blame. Tell you what, when this is all over, and we get your wife back, and her being back in physical form…you two can come to my Realm for a relaxation period. I know things are weird for you, but this one place that I know never ceases to bring happiness to those that I give it to. It's far from all this Madness, very private and remote."

"She's right, there is a place called Snow Manor. It's a small mansion high in the Sleeping Mountains. It has a wine cellar, a master bedroom, two lesser bedrooms, a kitchen, a trophy room, and three fireplaces. There is technology, but no staff because no one's willing to endanger themselves climbing up to the Manor. Well except us. The Sleeping Mountains are called as such because there is a spell that makes it always night. There are several villages in the mountains, but Snow Manor is solitary." Added Braniac.

Surprisingly, this managed to calm Demitri down quite a bit. He powered down back to his normal self and looked square in Celia's eyes.

"You promise? No tricks or anything?" he asked gently.

"No tricks. All we've said is true. But enough talk, we shouldn't be wasting any more time. Braniac, do teleport us to the lab." Ordered Celia.

"It's a good thing that I can do short-range teleportation. Hold hands please." The trio held one another's hands and with a quick flash, they appeared in the lab.

"Right, I'll set up the machine. In the meantime, you Demitri, shall read this manual." Spoke Braniac, planting a thick book in his hands.

"A manual for what?"

"That mechanical arm of yours. We have tons of those things in this world. And we do also get one too many times where our people don't know the proper function of their mechanical limb because they don't want to read the manual." Replied Braniac as he plotted the coordinates to a computer. Demitri pulled up a chair and began flipping through the pages, while Celia helped Braniac set up the machine.

"Braniac, just out of curiosity, how exactly can you locate them?" asked Celia, plugging in a giant electric cable in place.

"When I re-built Kiara's body, I had placed a Nano-transmitter in her body. I always place such devices on all my projects so that I can keep track of them. Plus, I can check all her vital signs and presto! Got a lock." Smiled Braniac. Demitri closed the book and looked at the computer with the other two.

"So they got to Anger, how ironic since-" Celia cut him off by giving him a bonk on the head. She didn't want to Demitri to feel any more vexation. With a press of the button, the large device began powering up. The machine whined loudly as the mechanical pieces moved faster and faster. It managed to reach the point in which a small orb of electricity formed in the middle. With a bright flash, it expanded and revealed to them the Inferno.

"Alright, this is it. Demitri, before we leave, select a weapon of your choosing." Spoke Celia. Braniac clicked a button, revealing a whole armory's worth of weapons. However, he wasted no time as he raised his arm and used his powers to bring forth a scythe, the same weapon that he used during the battle. Without saying another word, he jumped into the portal.

"I wish thee luck, Lady Celia. As usual, Glomp and I will watch the Realm while you kick ass in Hell." Spoke Braniac.

"Thanks Braniac. I'll see you soon." With a snap of her fingers, Celia summoned a fresh set of armor and jumped into the portal as well. The trip through the portal was rather short, and she was now freefalling through the Inferno. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she could only hope that she lands somewhere safe. The fog cleared up, and soon she was able to see the full layout of the Inferno. She gasped in awe, seeing how large Hell was. Her sight-seeing tour ended abruptly when she felt something yank her leg. She had no idea who it was, since she was then yanked to the side. Celia landed quickly on her feet, seeing Demitri was the one who had caught her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Not in Anger, that's for sure. Guess we ended up at the beginning. Come on, we got lots of ground to cover." Spoke Demitri, scythe in hand. The two charged off, following the carved path into places that they were not prepared for.

The ground trembled as Akriloth landed onto the cold, hard ground of Anger. The air was very humid, but it wasn't humid from the hot temperature within the area. All that heat was in Greed, and the Dracovians are already beneath it. There was a dense fog that surrounded them, and there wasn't much to see.

"Man, for a circle called Anger it is quiet…a bit too quiet." Spoke Agorak. Akriloth marched forth through the dense fog. His comrades may not see through this fog, but his powerful eyes saw past the fog of what truly lied ahead. The group was startled when they heard the sound of trees cracking beneath them.

"There's a forest in this place?" Kiara asked in surprise. With a single beat of his wings, Akriloth revealed to them what was underneath. The trees that he was plowing through, was really Damned souls glued together with some sort of black sludge. The only sound emitting from them were muffled cries of anger. Souls were cursing, arguing, and screaming at the top of their lungs within said trees.

"I-I-I really am going to need some therapy to overcome such horror." Shuddered Spyro. He let out a small shriek when he heard Akriloth speak in a deep, demonic, gurgling tone.

"_STYX._"

"What about sticks? I see plenty of them down below." Replied Spyro nervously.

"Not that kind of sticks, the river Styx you dolt." Said Reignor with a facepalm. Lo and behold, Akriloth once again cleared out the fog with his wings, showing the group just what the Styx was all about. The river was large and wide, bigger than the mighty Amazon. Within the…uh, water…was many Damned souls who were wrestling against other. They were covered in some sort of goop and most of them were shouting at one another in many different languages.

"_See the souls whom anger has prevailed. In the warm bath of the sun they were once hateful, down here in the black sludge of the River Styx do they wish they had never been born. Souls indignant! How many up there now count themselves kings, that here shall lie like pigs in the mire, leaving their condemnations far behind. Across the foul marsh, a raft ferries the damned. Look for Phlegyas the boatman."_ Spoke Virgil.

"Uhh…yeah about old Phlegyas. He's sort of…well not in his place." Said Simapiseel nervously.

"Did the guy drown?" Agorak asked. Even Akriloth turned his head around, wanting to know what had happened.

"No, apparently someone came down here a few centuries ago and took Phlegyas with him into Dis. Turns out that he took control of the guy and managed to get him stuck in the 6th circle. The poor bastard got caved in and no one had been able to help him out ever since." Akriloth let out a low chuckle.

"Oh come now Akriloth. He was a cool guy! It's just most of these schmucks down here are too easy to manipulate." Grouched Simapiseel. Nonetheless, Akriloth marched forward, taking cautious steps. The ground level drastically dropped when Akriloth took another dozen steps. When the floor leveled out, Akriloth was deep limb deep. His underbelly barely touched the surface of the river. However, the Demon Dragon could not stand the tiny pricks that kept attacking his legs. He let out an energy blast that, truth be told, hardly did much to help. He then turned his head around and huffed at Agorak.

"Need some help? All I can do is zap them. Can your body conduct well?" Akriloth gave his son a silly look, how could his body NOT conduct electricity? It's his second favorite power source.

"Okay lads, and lady, please hold onto one of Akriloth's spikes. The last thing we need is one of you becoming an exploding light bulb." The group took hold and Agorak began to draw power. A bright blue aura glowed around his body, his ancient markings slowly lit up with a turquoise color. He dispatched the charge, the voltages flowing through Akriloth's body. He amplified it tenfold and the river glowed bright yellow. The Damned screamed in pain for a brief second before they rolled over and sank deep into the mud.

"Guess you can say, they got the-"

"No, please don't make any lame jokes." Pleaded Reignor. Agorak scoffed softly before sitting back down. Akriloth trudged forward without any trouble whatsoever, until they were able to spot something that dwarfed Warfang.

"My God, is that…Dis?" Kiara asked. Just not far ahead of them, was a city unlike anything they had ever seen. Walls that dwarfed Akriloth's native form, there were statues of fallen angels, gates that were made up with more Damned bodies. Humongous guard towers were stationed around the walls; from a top-down view, the towers were positioned much like the numbers on a clock.

"_Now, my friends, the City of Dis draws near housing its condemned citizens within. The eternal fire that blazes there makes the mosques show red, in this nether Hell."_ Virgil stated. The river bank of Styx appeared just not far from them, and Akriloth joyfully climbed up out of the river quickly. He didn't want to spend any more time in the river. With a small burst, he wiped off all the goop from his body and lumbered forward. The fog quickly dissipated, and the group was able to see the dreadful city of Hell, Dis, up close and personal. A thin, narrow, snaky, bridge led to one of the entrances of the city.

Akriloth, at first was a bit unsecure about the bridge. But he recalled what Simapiseel said earlier about Phlegyas and hammered his paw onto the bridge. It had not buckled, nor cracked. It had remained unscathed. Thus, they moved toward the city, secure in their holy cause, and beheld such a fortress. And on every hand they saw a great plain of woe and cruel torment. Bitter tombs were scattered with flame made to glow all over, hotter than iron need be for any craft. And such dire laments issued forth as come only from those who are truly wretched, suffering and forever lost!

**A/N: The city of Dis awaits them; the inner circles of Hell are hungry to claim our heroes' souls. Will the Dracovians be able to cope with the horrors and torment that they will encounter? Find out, next time on R.O.D!**


End file.
